


Sát Phá Lang

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 128
Words: 445,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: “Chắc người đầu tiên đào ‘tử lưu kim’ lên từ dưới lòng đất, sẽ vĩnh viễn không ngờ đến, hắn đào ra lại là một ‘bát’ thế đạo ăn thịt người.”“Cuộc đời trẫm, chẳng qua là một trò lừa đảo tham lam ghê tởm, việc này trong lòng mọi người đều biết rõ, chỉ là không thể nói toạc ra mà thôi.”“Trò lừa này bắt đầu từ đâu? Là từ trên cánh buồm sáng rực của đại thuyền phiên bang đầu tiên vượt trùng dương, từ dưới đôi cánh dang rộng của cự diên(1) đầu tiên bay lên giữa gió lốc, hay là sớm hơn nữa – khi hàng dải đồng cỏ trên đại địa Bắc man bị tử lưu kim như nét mực đốt thành một biển lửa…”“… Hoặc là lúc trẫm… ta lần đầu gặp Cố Quân giữa băng tuyết ngập trời.”Ôn nhu hiền huệ bệnh kiều(2) niên hạ công vs củi mục mù điếc thụ (tin ta đi =w=)Phi chủ lưu steampunk(3) =w=Chuyện quan trọng nói ba lần:Lên sàn trước chính là công!Lên sàn trước chính là công!Lên sàn trước chính là công!… Nhưng xét trên tổng thể thì đây không phải là chủ công văn. =w=Thể loại: niên hạ, dưỡng thành, giả tưởng, không gian, cơ giáp, thiên chi kiêu tử, HE, ngược chó độc thân.Nhân vật chính: Cố Quân, Trường Canh.
Relationships: Trường Canh/Cố Quân | Cố Tử Hi





	1. Chương 1: Biên thùy

Trong thành Nhạn Hồi ở trấn nhỏ vùng biên thùy có một “dốc núi Tướng Quân”, tên nghe rõ là uy phong, nhưng kỳ thực chỉ là một đống đất be bé, nghển cổ lên là có thể nhìn qua đỉnh.

Dốc núi Tướng Quân vốn không phải là từ xưa đã có, mà nghe đâu là mười bốn năm trước, khi Huyền Thiết tam đại doanh đệ nhất thiết kỵ của Đại Lương Bắc phạt, dẹp yên mười tám bộ lạc man tộc, khải hoàn quay về theo đường Nhạn Hồi thành, đã xếp xó phế giáp ở đây, tạo thành một ngọn núi nhỏ, sau đó cát bụi phong sương, gió táp mưa sa, nó liền trở thành dốc núi Tướng Quân.

Dốc núi Tướng Quân là một dốc núi hoang, chẳng trồng trọt được gì, ngay cả cỏ dại cũng vắng bóng, yêu đương vụng trộm cũng không có cái che, trụi lủi tọa lạc nơi đây, chẳng biết có thể dùng làm gì. Các cụ già đều bảo đây là do Huyền Thiết doanh sát nghiệt quá nặng, lệ khí bức người mà ra. Lâu ngày, đám lưu manh vô công rồi nghề liền lấy đây làm nguyên mẫu, thêu dệt ra hàng loạt truyền thuyết ma quỷ ở biên thùy, rồi dần dà cũng chẳng còn ai dám tới đó nữa.

Xế chiều hôm nay, lại có hai đứa nhãi mười mấy tuổi chạy tới dưới dốc núi Tướng Quân.

Hai đứa này một cao gầy, một mập lùn, ghép lại y hệt như một đôi bát đũa biết đi vậy.

Đứa cao gầy ăn mặc theo kiểu bé gái, nhìn kỹ mới biết là bé trai, nhũ danh Tào Nương Tử. Do thầy tướng số nói nó vốn là mệnh nữ bị đầu thai nhầm, chỉ sợ ông trời còn muốn kêu về đầu thai lại, gia đình lo nó sống không lâu, nên vẫn nuôi như con gái.

Đứa mập lùn là tiểu nhi tử nhà Cát đồ tể, nhũ danh Cát Bàn Tiểu, người cũng như tên, được bao bọc bởi một lớp mỡ phú quý. _(Bàn là béo)_

Hai đứa cùng thò đầu dòm dốc núi Tướng Quân, có điều là sợ truyền thuyết ma quỷ lộng hành nên chẳng đứa nào dám đến gần.

Cát Bàn Tiểu tay cầm cái ống đồng “thiên lý nhãn”, thò đầu cố gắng nhìn về hướng dốc núi Tướng Quân, miệng lẩm bẩm: “Ngươi nói mặt trời cũng lặn rồi mà còn chưa chịu xuống núi, đại ca ta thật là… Đó gọi là gì nhỉ – à, là thượng điếu tích cốc!”

Tào Nương Tử: “Đó gọi là huyền lương thích cổ(1), đừng nói nhảm nữa, mau đưa thiên lý nhãn cho ta!”

Nha đầu dỏm này thường xuyên kịch giả làm thật, tiếc rằng phương hướng có chút vấn đề, khuê tú đâu chưa thấy, ngược lại y hệt mụ đàn bà chanh chua, đặc biệt khoái dùng đôi móng gà cào người ta.

Nó vừa thò tay thì lớp mỡ của Cát Bàn Tiểu liền nhức nhối, vội chắp tay dâng thiên lý nhãn, dặn đi dặn lại: “Ngươi nhớ cẩn thận, nếu làm hỏng, nhất định cha ta sẽ tẩn ta thành nhân bánh đó.”

“Thiên lý nhãn” là cái ống tròn làm bằng đồng, xung quanh khắc “ngũ bức”(2), bên trong có một mảnh lưu ly trong suốt, chụp lên mắt thì thỏ cách mười dặm hơn cũng có thể nhận ra đực cái.

Cái của Cát Bàn Tiểu khá tinh xảo, do tổ phụ từng làm lính trinh sát để lại.

Tào Nương Tử cầm món đồ mới mẻ trong tay cả buổi, giơ lên dòm sao trời: “Rõ thật!”

Cát Bàn Tiểu nhìn theo tầm mắt nó, chỉ dạy: “Ta biết, đó gọi là sao Hôm, còn có tên khác là ‘sao Trường Canh’, giống tên đại ca ta, Thẩm tiên sinh từng dạy, ta vẫn còn nhớ đây.”

Tào Nương Tử bĩu môi: “Ai là ‘đại ca ngươi’? Ngươi xem người ta có thèm để ý tới ngươi không? Dày mặt đuổi theo người ta đòi nhận đại ca, thật đê tiện… Ôi, từ từ, ngươi xem kia có phải là y không?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu nhìn theo hướng ngón tay nó, thấy đúng thế thật.

Chỉ thấy một thiếu niên cầm kiếm cúi đầu chậm rãi từ trên dốc núi Tướng Quân đi xuống, Cát Bàn Tiểu lập tức giống như không sợ chuyện ma quỷ gì nữa, lao tới như một tia chớp(3): “Đại ca, đại ca!”

Nó chạy quá nhanh, đến chân dốc núi Tướng Quân thì bị vấp thứ gì đó, lăn lông lốc xuống dưới chân thiếu niên kia.

Cát Bàn Tiểu mặt đầy bụi đất ngẩng đầu lên, chưa thèm bò dậy, trước tiên nịnh nọt cười ngây ngô, nhăn nhó nói: “Hì hì, đại ca, đệ chờ huynh ở đây cả ngày rồi.”

Thiếu niên tên Trường Canh im lặng lùi về suýt nữa giẫm trúng chân Cát Bàn Tiểu.

Mỗi lần nhìn thấy Cát Bàn Tiểu là trong lòng y đều cảm thấy thật thần kỳ, cho rằng vị Cát đồ tể giết ngàn con heo kia trời sinh có Hỏa nhãn kim tinh, từng ấy năm mà vẫn chưa coi nhi tử như heo để làm thịt. Nhưng Trường Canh tính tình ổn trọng, miệng rất tích đức, bất kể trong lòng nghĩ gì, đều không mở miệng tổn thương người ta.

Trường Canh rất có phong thái đại ca đỡ Cát Bàn Tiểu dậy, lại phủi bụi đất giúp nó: “Chạy cái gì, coi chừng ngã đần ra giờ! Tìm ta có việc gì à?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Trường Canh đại ca, ngày mai cha huynh và mọi người sẽ về rồi, chúng ta không đi học nữa, huynh đi cướp nhạn thực với bọn đệ đi! Nhất định có thể đánh bọn Lý tiểu hầu tử tè ra quần!”

Cha Trường Canh là Từ bách hộ(4) – không phải cha ruột.

Hồi mới hai ba tuổi, Trường Canh theo quả phụ Tú Nương đến nơi này nhờ vả thân thích, ai ngờ thân thích dọn nhà đi mất từ lâu, không tìm được. Vừa vặn gặp Từ bách hộ quan binh của Nhạn Hồi vợ cả mất sớm, không có con cái, ông ta thích Tú Nương, liền cưới về làm vợ kế.

Từ bách hộ dẫn người xuất quan, thu cống phẩm hàng năm của người man, chỉ một hai hôm nữa là sẽ về thành.

Biên thành bần khổ, trẻ nhỏ cũng không có quà vặt gì, các tướng sĩ mỗi lần nạp cống trở về đều thuận tay ném ít pho mát và thịt khô của người man ra ven đường, dẫn đến đám trẻ con tranh nhau cướp đoạt, đây gọi là “cướp nhạn thực”.

Đã là “cướp”, đám nhóc con khẳng định không tránh khỏi đánh nhau, nhưng chỉ cần chưa què cụt thì người lớn sẽ không quản, thế là chúng kéo bè kết đảng như đánh nhau thật.

Chuyện như vậy, nếu ai có thể kéo Trường Canh đến nhập bọn, thì tương đương với đứng trên thế bất bại.

Trường Canh từ nhỏ đã chăm chỉ tập võ – biên thùy nhiều quân hộ, hài đồng tập võ vốn không ít, chẳng qua luyện công phu phải chịu khổ, nên phần lớn tiểu hài đều luyện tùy tiện lơ là không đến nơi đến chốn, chỉ có Trường Canh kể từ khi bắt đầu học kiếm, ngày nào cũng một mình lên dốc núi Tướng Quân luyện tập, nhiều năm qua khổ luyện không ngừng, nghị lực kinh người.

Hiện giờ tính cả tuổi mụ còn chưa đầy mười bốn, mà Trường Canh đã có thể dùng một tay cầm trọng kiếm hơn sáu mươi cân, tuy rằng trong lòng có chừng mực, chưa từng tham dự các cuộc ẩu đả của bọn nhãi ranh, nhưng mấy đứa này vẫn đều hơi sợ y.

Trường Canh nghe xong chẳng để tâm, cười nói: “Ta bao nhiêu tuổi rồi mà còn giành giật nhạn thực gì đó?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu chưa chịu buông tha: “Đệ đã nói với Thẩm tiên sinh rồi, Thẩm tiên sinh cũng đã gật đầu, mấy ngày này cho chúng ta nghỉ.”

Trường Canh chắp tay sau lưng thong thả bước đi, trọng kiếm thi thoảng đập vào cẳng chân, không để ý tới mấy lời con nít của Cát Bàn Tiểu.

Y đọc sách hay không, luyện kiếm hay không đều quyết định bởi chính y, chẳng liên quan đến việc tiên sinh cho nghỉ hay chăng.

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Hơn nữa, Thẩm tiên sinh nói mình phải đổi thuốc cho Thập Lục thúc, mấy ngày tới có thể cũng phải đi xa chọn mua thảo dược, không có ở nhà. Huynh đâu có chỗ đi, chi bằng đi theo bọn ta, chứ cả ngày luyện kiếm có gì vui đâu?”

Câu này rốt cuộc lọt vào lòng Trường Canh, y lập tức khựng lại, hỏi: “Thập Lục không phải mới từ Trường Dương quan trở về à, sao lại bị bệnh rồi?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “A… hình như vậy, y đó giờ đâu khỏe mạnh gì.”

“Thế ta đi thăm y,” Trường Canh phất tay đuổi hai cái đuôi nhỏ, “Mau về nhà đi, sắp tối rồi, trễ giờ cơm coi chừng cha ngươi lại đánh cho.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Ôi, đại ca, việc kia…”

Trường Canh chẳng có hứng thú nghe nó lải nhải “việc này” “việc kia” không thôi. Nam hài tử tuổi này, hơn một tuổi cũng là hơn, đầu óc và suy nghĩ khác nhau rất nhiều, nên Trường Canh đã không thể chơi với bọn Cát Bàn Tiểu nữa.

Y cậy mình vóc cao chân dài, chớp mắt đã đi xa.

Tiểu Bàn Tử uổng công một chuyến, không mời được người, thất vọng thở dài, quay đầu lại trừng mắt nhìn Tào Nương Tử: “Ngươi không chịu nói gì hết!”

Tào Nương Tử khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, ánh mắt mơ màng, bộ dáng vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến Cát Bàn Tiểu ban nãy đã sớm mất sạch, ôm ngực như thiếu nữ hoài xuân: “Trường Canh đại ca của ta đi lại nhìn cũng đẹp hơn người khác.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “…”

Không bao giờ có thể dẫn tên mất mặt này ra ngoài nữa.

“Thẩm tiên sinh” và “Thập Lục thúc” mà Cát Bàn Tiểu nói là một đôi huynh đệ, rất có uyên nguyên với Trường Canh.

Hai năm trước, Trường Canh còn nhỏ, một mình trốn ra ngoài thành chơi, không cẩn thận lạc đường gặp đàn sói, suýt nữa bị tha đi, may gặp huynh đệ Thẩm thị du lịch đến đây.

Thẩm tiên sinh dùng thuốc bột đuổi bầy sói đói, cứu cái mạng nhỏ của y. Sau đó hai huynh đệ ở lại Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn, Từ bách hộ cho họ thuê khu viện để trống của nhà mình, cảm động trước ân cứu mạng nên không lấy tiền.

Huynh trưởng tên Thẩm Dịch, là một thư sinh thi mãi chẳng đỗ, tuy chưa già nhưng tâm sĩ đồ đã tuyệt, an phận thủ thường làm ẩn sĩ ở cái vùng khỉ ho cò gáy này, láng giềng đều khách khí gọi y là “Thẩm tiên sinh”.

Trừ làm ẩn sĩ, Thẩm tiên sinh còn kiêm nhiệm các chức như đại phu, viết hộ thư từ câu đối, tây tịch tiên sinh(5) cùng “Trường Tý sư”. Y hết sức đa tài đa nghệ, biết trị thương cho người, còn biết đỡ đẻ cho ngựa, ban ngày ở nhà mở tư thục, dạy đám thiếu niên học hành, buổi tối đuổi các học trò đi, là có thể xắn tay áo sửa chữa máy móc động cơ hơi nước, cương giáp và đủ các loại khôi lỗi(6), thêm vào chi phí sinh hoạt, lánh đời mà bận thấy sợ. Thẩm tiên sinh cái gì cũng biết, vừa biết kiếm tiền vừa giỏi lo cho gia đình, nhóm lửa nấu cơm cũng rất có nghề, giỏi giang cực kỳ, bởi vậy huynh đệ kia không có việc làm, đành phải chuyên môn phụ trách phá của – huynh đệ của Thẩm tiên sinh tên là “Thẩm Thập Lục”, nghe nói là từ nhỏ thân thể không khỏe, gia đình chỉ sợ nuôi không nổi, bởi thế không đặt tên cho, do đẻ ngày mười sáu tháng Giêng nên bèn lấy “Thập Lục” làm tên luôn.

Thẩm Thập Lục từ sáng đến tối không học hành cũng chẳng làm việc, lọ dầu đổ không biết dựng lên, ngay cả nước cũng chưa bao giờ thấy gánh, không phải đi lang thang thì là uống rượu, không học vấn không nghề nghiệp, cơ hồ chẳng có một chút ưu điểm nào.

Trừ ngoại hình đẹp.

Ngoại hình thật sự rất đẹp, lão thọ tinh trong trấn chính miệng giám định, nói ông ta sống sắp chín mươi tuổi rồi mà chưa từng thấy nam nhân nào chỉn chu như vậy.

Đáng tiếc dù đẹp hơn cũng vô dụng – Thẩm Thập Lục hồi nhỏ từng một lần bị bệnh nặng, sốt hỏng cả người ra, mắt chắc cũng chỉ có thể thấy rõ trong vòng hai thước, cách mười bước thì ngay cả nam nữ cũng không phân biệt nổi. Y lại còn nặng tai, nói với y một câu cũng phải đứng sát mà gào lên, ngày ngày đi qua cửa nhà Thẩm gia, cách một bức tường cũng có thể nghe thấy Thẩm tiên sinh nho nhã lễ độ kia gào thét như chó điên.

Nói tóm lại, Thẩm Thập Lục là một con ma ốm vừa điếc vừa mù.

Với điều kiện của y, vốn nên là một tiểu bạch kiểm được trời ưu ái, tiếc thay ở trấn nhỏ biên thùy này không phải quỷ nghèo thì là thần nghèo, cho dù thiên tiên tới cũng chẳng ai bao nuôi nổi.

Theo phong tục địa phương, lúc đại ân đại đức không gì báo đáp được, sẽ kết nghĩa nhận người thân, có con cháu thì con cháu nhận, không có con cháu thì tự mình nhận.

Huynh đệ Thẩm thị cứu Trường Canh khỏi miệng sói, là ân nhân cứu mạng, Trường Canh như một lẽ đương nhiên nhận một trong hai người làm nghĩa phụ.

Thẩm tiên sinh học hành đến hỏng cả đầu óc, một mực nói không hợp lý cũng không hợp pháp, không dám nhận, ngược lại là huynh đệ y Thập Lục gia thống khoái, đương trường đổi giọng gọi “nhi tử” luôn.

Cứ thế, tên Thẩm Thập Lục vô công rồi nghề chiếm được món lợi to, nếu mai kia con ma ốm chơi bời lêu lổng này nghèo khổ, Trường Canh sẽ phải dưỡng già và lo tang ma cho.

Trường Canh quen đường băng qua viện của mình, từ cửa hông ra ngoài rẽ một chỗ là đến nhà Thẩm tiên sinh.

Thẩm gia tổng cộng hai tên đàn ông độc thân, ngay cả con gà mái cũng không có, đương nhiên chẳng cần kiêng dè ai. Y trước nay đến đi tùy tiện, cửa cũng không cần gõ.

Vừa vào viện, mùi thuốc và tiếng huyên thều thào liền đập thẳng vào mặt.

Thẩm tiên sinh đang ở trong viện cau mày sắc thuốc. Y là một thanh niên bộ dáng thư sinh, mặc trường sam cũ, chưa già, nhưng luôn cau mày, có một thân thanh hàn nồng nặc mùi khói lửa.

Tiếng huyên từ trong nhà vẳng ra, cái bóng cao ráo của người thổi huyên bị ngọn đèn u ám chiếu lên khung cửa bằng giấy, hiển nhiên người này tài nghệ chẳng ra sao, cũng không nghe ra là điệu gì, thường xuyên có một hai âm thổi không kêu, tiếng huyên tậm tịt, đượm nỗi thê lương và mệt mỏi kỳ dị.

Nói đây là tiếng nhạc thì có thể hơi gượng ép, Trường Canh lắng tai thưởng thức một chút, cảm thấy nếu nhất định phải khen, thì chỉ có thể khen là y khóc tang rất du dương.

Thẩm Dịch nghe thấy tiếng bước chân liền cười với Trường Canh, sau đó quát người trong buồng: “Tổ tông, hạ miệng lưu tình đi, nghe mắc đái quá, Trường Canh đến rồi!”

Vị thổi huyên kia nhắm mắt bịt tai, mà với thính lực của y, có khả năng là thật sự không nghe thấy đâu.

Thẩm tiên sinh mặt mày xanh xám.

Trường Canh cảm thấy người thổi huyên vẫn rất khỏe mạnh, không như bị bệnh, liền hơi yên tâm, hỏi: “Ta nghe Cát Bàn Tiểu nói tiên sinh đổi thuốc cho Thập Lục, y sao vậy?”

Thẩm tiên sinh nhìn màu thuốc, tức giận nói: “Không sao, đổi mùa thôi, bốn mùa dùng các loại thuốc khác nhau, con ma ốm này yểu điệu khó chiều lắm – A đúng rồi, ngươi tới vừa khéo, hôm nay không biết y kiếm đâu ra một món đồ chơi, còn tính sáng mai đưa qua cho ngươi đấy, mau vào xem thử đi.”

—

  1. _Huyền lương là treo lên xà nhà. Thời Đông Hán, có một chàng trai trẻ tên Tôn Kính, chăm chỉ hiếu học, luôn đóng cửa học hành từ sớm đến khuya rất ít nghỉ ngơi, có khi đến nửa đêm rất dễ ngủ gật. Để không ảnh hưởng việc học tập, Tôn Kính đã nghĩ ra một cách, chàng tìm một sợi dây thừng, một đầu cột vào tóc mình, đầu kia cột lên xà nhà, như vậy lúc đọc sách mệt ngủ gật chỉ cần cúi đầu là dây thừng sẽ kéo tóc làm đau da đầu, chàng sẽ do đau đớn mà tỉnh táo học tiếp, sau đó chàng rốt cuộc trở thành chính trị gia tiếng tăm lừng lẫy._



_Thích cổ là đâm vào đùi. Tô Tần thời Chiến quốc là một chính trị gia nổi danh, nhưng lúc trẻ học vấn không cao, đến rất nhiều nơi cũng chẳng ai để ý, cho dù có hùng tâm tráng chí cũng không được trọng dụng, vì thế ông ta hạ quyết tâm phấn đấu học hành. Do thường xuyên đọc sách đến đêm khuya, lúc mệt mỏi buồn ngủ sẽ dùng cái dùi chuẩn bị sẵn đâm vào đùi, như vậy cảm giác đau đột nhiên xảy đến sẽ khiến ông ta tỉnh táo, tiếp tục học bài._

_Cả câu này dùng để hình dung khắc khổ học tập. Tuy nhiên Cát Bàn Tiểu lại nói là thượng điếu (treo cổ) và tích cốc (tức không ăn ngũ cốc, một cách dưỡng sinh của người xưa)._

  1. _Ngũ bức là họa tiết hình 5 con dơi._


  1. _Nguyên gốc tác giả dùng cổn địa lôi, tức một tia chớp hình tròn._


  1. _Bách hộ là một chức trong quân đội, trên là thiên hộ và vạn hộ._


  1. _Tây tịch chỉ gia sư, còn Trường Tý sư sẽ được giải thích rõ hơn trong chương 3._


  1. _Khôi lỗi là con rối, tuy nhiên trong truyện này dịch là rối thì cũng không đúng lắm. Thôi thì đành để nguyên vậy, các bạn đọc từ từ sẽ hình dung ra thôi._




	2. Chương 2: Nghĩa phụ

Trường Canh thuận tay bưng bát thuốc đã sắc xong vào phòng tiểu nghĩa phụ.

Trong phòng Thẩm Thập Lục chỉ thắp một ngọn đèn nhỏ tù mù, quầng sáng bằng hạt đậu, hệt như đom đóm vậy.

Y đang ngồi dựa cửa sổ, hơn nửa khuôn mặt chìm dưới ánh đèn, chỉ hơi lộ ra một tẹo, đại khái là sắp ngủ rồi. Thẩm Thập Lục không đội mũ, tóc tai bù xù, dưới khóe mắt và vành tai đều có một nốt ruồi chu sa nhỏ, như dùng kim châm ra, tí tẹo ánh đèn trong nhà đều bị y thu cả vào hai nốt ruồi ấy, cơ hồ lóa mắt người.

Ngắm người dưới đèn, có thể tăng thêm ba phần nhan sắc.

Ai cũng thích cái đẹp, thế nên dù đã nhìn quen rồi, Trường Canh vẫn không nhịn được ngừng thở. Y nhanh chóng chớp mắt một cái, như muốn làm nốt chu sa chói mắt ấy văng ra khỏi tầm nhìn, hắng giọng, âm thanh cao lên: “Thập Lục, uống thuốc đi.”

Thiếu niên đang vỡ giọng, nói chuyện với kẻ điếc dở này hơi tốn sức, cũng may lần này Thẩm Thập Lục nghe thấy, tiếng huyên khiến người ta vãi đái kia dừng ngay lại.

Thẩm Thập Lục híp mắt mới thấy rõ Trường Canh đứng ở cửa: “Không biết lớn nhỏ kêu ai thế?”

Kỳ thực y cũng chỉ hơn Trường Canh bảy tám tuổi, vẫn chưa lập gia đình, và đại khái cũng hơi biết về bản tính bùn loãng không thể trát tường của mình, đã chuẩn bị tâm lý sẵn sàng lẻ loi một mình không cưới nổi vợ, nay chẳng dễ dàng gì đụng trúng thằng con hời khỏi cần nuôi, chỉ hận không thể bám dính lấy, thành thử khi không luôn thích lôi thân phận “cha” ra cường điệu một phen.

Trường Canh không thèm để ý, cẩn thận bưng bát thuốc đến trước mặt y: “Nhân nóng mà uống đi, uống xong thì mau nằm xuống nghỉ ngơi, không còn sớm nữa đâu.”

Thẩm Thập Lục bỏ huyên xuống, nhận bát thuốc: “Đồ vô ơn, làm con ta không tốt sao? Uổng công ta tốt với ngươi như vậy.”

Y uống thuốc rất ngoan, hiển nhiên đã quen rồi, uống một hơi cạn sạch, lại nhận nước tráng miệng Trường Canh đưa hớp hai ngụm, đoạn xua tay không cần nữa: “Hôm nay bên Trường Dương quan có họp chợ, ta bèn mang về một món thú vị cho con, lại đây.”

Nói xong, Thẩm Thập Lục khom lưng, lục lọi lung tung trên bàn đọc sách. Y không nhìn rõ, chóp mũi thiếu điều cọ lên bàn, Trường Canh bất đắc dĩ đành phải nói: “Tìm cái gì vậy? Để ta tìm cho.”

Tiếp đó lại không nhịn được cằn nhằn: “Ta lớn rồi, người không dưng cứ lôi về một đống đồ chơi con nít cho ta làm gì?”

Rảnh thế chi bằng bớt gây chuyện, để ta có thời gian học thêm một chút hữu dụng – khúc sau chạy một vòng trong lòng, khi sắp đến miệng lại cảm thấy hơi tổn thương người ta, Trường Canh bèn thôi không nói ra.

Thẩm Thập Lục là một kẻ chơi bời lêu lổng, tự mình lãng phí thời gian thì thôi, lại còn luôn lôi Trường Canh đi chung, không phải rủ đi chợ thì là kéo đi cưỡi ngựa, có một lần không biết còn nhặt từ đâu về một con “chó con” cho y nuôi – lần ấy Thẩm tiên sinh sợ tái cả mặt, hóa ra tên mù này chẳng phân biệt được chó với sói, ôm về hẳn một con sói non.

Từ bách hộ quanh năm vắng nhà, lại là người chất phác, tuy rất tốt với Trường Canh, nhưng không thường chuyện trò, tính ra thì trong hai năm mười hai mười ba tuổi quan trọng nhất này, hình như Trường Canh toàn đi theo nghĩa phụ ất ơ Thẩm Thập Lục thôi.

Từ một đứa trẻ ranh thành một chàng thiếu niên ngọc thụ lâm phong, phải có bao nhiêu định lực mới có thể cam đoan mình không bị Thẩm Thập Lục dạy hư?

Trường Canh quả thực không dám nhớ lại.

Trời sinh tính y không ham chơi, mọi việc đều có kế hoạch riêng, chấp hành cũng hết sức nghiêm khắc, không thích người khác quấy rầy, thế nhưng thường xuyên bị Thẩm Thập Lục làm phiền đến phát cáu vô cùng.

Nhưng thường chẳng cáu được lâu, bởi vì Thẩm Thập Lục thật sự thương y như con ruột chứ không hề chỉ chiếm lợi ngoài miệng thôi.

Năm ấy Trường Canh bị bệnh nặng, Từ bách hộ vắng nhà như thường lệ, đại phu đều nói hung hiểm, cũng là tiểu nghĩa phụ bế y về nhà, ngày đêm không nghỉ mà trông nom y suốt ba ngày liền.

Mỗi lần đi ra ngoài, vô luận gần xa, vô luận đi làm gì, Thập Lục nhất định sẽ mang về cho Trường Canh một ít quà vặt hoặc đồ chơi, Trường Canh không ham mấy món này, nhưng không thể không cảm động khi y luôn nhớ đến mình.

Tóm lại, mỗi ngày gặp Thập Lục, can hỏa của Trường Canh sẽ mạnh vô cùng, nhưng không thấy y thì lại luôn bận lòng. Nhiều lúc Trường Canh cũng nghĩ, tuy Thẩm Thập Lục vai không thể gánh, tay không thể vác, văn chẳng thành, võ chẳng tựu, nhưng về sau chưa chừng sẽ có ai mắc lừa coi trọng ngoại hình y thì sao?

Tiểu nghĩa phụ tương lai cũng sẽ cưới vợ sinh con, như vậy có con ruột rồi, y còn nhớ đến đứa con nuôi này không?

Nghĩ tới việc này, trong lòng Trường Canh liền khó chịu không tả nổi. Y tìm được một cái hộp vuông trên bàn Thập Lục, tạm thời dẹp hết những suy nghĩ lung tung trong đầu, thiếu hứng thú mà đưa cho Thẩm Thập Lục: “Cái này à?”

Thẩm Thập Lục: “Cho con đấy, mở ra xem đi.”

Không chừng là cái ná, hoặc một gói pho mát, nói chung là chẳng phải thứ nghiêm túc – Trường Canh mở ra mà không hề chờ mong, thuận miệng càu nhàu: “Dư dả cũng phải tiết kiệm một chút, hơn nữa ta…”

Ngay sau đó, thấy rõ thứ trong hộp, y lập tức ngậm miệng, mắt phút chốc trợn tròn.

Trong hộp lại là thiết oản khấu!

“Thiết oản khấu” kỳ thực là một bộ phận của khinh giáp trong quân, chỉ quấn một vòng trên cổ tay, cực kỳ thuận tiện, bởi vậy cũng thường xuyên bị tháo ra dùng riêng. Thiết oản khấu rộng tầm bốn tấc, bên trong có thể giấu đến bốn thanh tiểu đao, đao chế bằng công nghệ đặc thù, mỏng như cánh ve, còn gọi là “tụ trung ty”.

Nghe nói trong nháy mắt tụ trung ty tốt nhất bị cái chốt trong thiết oản khấu bắn ra, có thể chia đôi sợi tóc cách xa mấy trượng.

Trường Canh kinh hỉ hỏi: “Cái này… người kiếm đâu ra vậy?”

Thẩm Thập Lục: “Suỵt – đừng để Thẩm Dịch nghe thấy, cái này không phải đồ chơi đâu, y nhìn thấy lại cằn nhằn – con biết dùng không?”

Thẩm tiên sinh đang tưới hoa trong viện, y nào có lãng tai, người trong nhà nói gì y đều nghe rõ mồn một, đúng thật là hết cách với cái tên điếc chuyên lấy mình đo người này.

Trường Canh từng đi theo Thẩm Dịch học cách tháo cương giáp, thuần thục đeo thiết oản khấu, bấy giờ mới phát hiện chỗ đặc thù của vật này.

Tụ trung ty chế tác không dễ, dân gian rất ít có, quá nửa thiết oản khấu ngoài chợ đều là hàng cũ trong quân tuồn ra, kích cỡ đương nhiên cũng là của nam tử trưởng thành, nhưng cái Thẩm Thập Lục mang về rõ ràng nhỏ hơn một cỡ, vừa vặn thích hợp cho người thiếu niên.

Trường Canh ngây người, Thẩm Thập Lục liền biết y muốn hỏi gì, rì rì nói: “Ta nghe người bán nói đây là hàng lỗi, không có khiếm khuyết nào khác, chỉ là kích cỡ hơi nhỏ, mãi chẳng có ai hỏi mua, bấy giờ mới bán rẻ cho ta. Ta cũng chẳng dùng làm gì, thôi thì con cầm lấy mà chơi, có điều phải cẩn thận, đừng làm người khác bị thương.”

Trường Canh hiếm khi vui mừng ra mặt: “Đa tạ…”

Thẩm Thập Lục: “Tạ ai?”

Trường Canh thống khoái kêu: “Nghĩa phụ!”

“Có sữa chính là mẹ, đồ khốn nạn!” Thẩm Thập Lục cười, bá vai Trường Canh tiễn ra ngoài: “Mau về nhà đi, tháng cô hồn không được lang thang ở bên ngoài giữa đêm hôm khuya khoắt.”

Trường Canh nghe thế mới nhớ, thì ra hôm nay là rằm tháng Bảy.

Y theo đường cửa hông quay về nhà mình, trong chớp mắt sải bước vào cửa, đột nhiên cảm thấy đoạn huyên Thẩm Thập Lục thổi hơi quen tai, tuy điệu lạc đi tít mù tắp, nhưng ngẫm lại cẩn thận thì thấy mang máng có điệu “Tống Tây” khi dân gian than khóc đưa tang.

“Có hợp không?” Trường Canh nghĩ thầm.

Thẩm Thập Lục tiễn Trường Canh về, cúi đầu tìm một lúc lâu, mới miễn cưỡng nhìn thấy hình dáng cánh cửa, liền cẩn thận cất bước tới đóng.

Thẩm tiên sinh đang chờ trong viện mặt không biểu cảm đưa tay đỡ khuỷu tay y, dẫn y vào nhà.

Thẩm tiên sinh: “Thiết oản khấu rèn từ huyền thiết tốt nhất, ba thanh tụ trung ty bên trong là do Thu Thiên Lâm đại sư tự tay rèn, từ sau khi đại sư chết thì thành tuyệt bản… Hàng lỗi hả?”

Thập Lục không tiếp lời.

Thẩm tiên sinh: “Được rồi, đừng giả câm vờ điếc với ta – Ngươi muốn coi nó như con thật sao?”

“Đương nhiên là thật, đứa trẻ này nhân nghĩa, ta thích,” Thập Lục rốt cuộc lên tiếng, “Vị kia đại khái cũng có ý này – Nếu tương lai có thể cho thằng bé làm con thừa tự của ta, những người đó sẽ yên tâm, nó cũng sống tốt hơn nhiều, chẳng phải lưỡng toàn sao?”

Thẩm tiên sinh trầm mặc một hồi rồi thấp giọng nói: “Đầu tiên ngươi phải để nó đừng hận ngươi đã – Ngươi không lo lắng chút nào sao?”

Thẩm Thập Lục cười cười, vén vạt trường bào đẩy cửa vào nhà.

Y vẻ mặt vô liêm sỉ, nói: “Những kẻ hận ta nhiều lắm rồi.”

Đêm nay, đèn trôi trên sông, hồn về quê cũ.

Chưa đến canh năm, Trường Canh đã thức dậy trong cảnh toàn thân khô nóng, sống lưng rịn một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, khố cũng ướt sũng.

Mỗi một thiếu niên khi sắp sửa trưởng thành, đều phải trải qua một lần kinh hoảng thất thố như vậy – cho dù trước đó có người dẫn dắt.

Nhưng Trường Canh không kinh hoảng cũng chẳng thất thố chút nào, y phản ứng dửng dưng, chỉ ngồi yên giây lát trên giường, rồi đứng dậy dọn dẹp qua loa, trên mặt có vẻ chán ghét không dễ phát hiện. Y ra ngoài gánh một thùng nước lạnh, lau chùi một lần từ đầu đến chân thân thể mới trưởng thành, lấy quần áo gấp gọn đặt bên gối đem thay, uống một hơi cạn sạch trà từ đêm trước, như thường lệ bắt đầu buổi học ngày hôm nay.

Trường Canh không biết người khác là thế nào.

Về phần y, kỳ thực không hề gặp mộng xuân gì, y chỉ mơ thấy một trận tuyết to có thể làm người ta chết cóng ở quan ngoại.

Gió hôm ấy như thổi đám lông trắng tung lên, vô tình thốc qua người, máu trong vết thương chưa kịp chảy ra đã đóng băng, tiếng gầm gừ của đàn sói dần lại gần, nhưng khứu giác không nhạy chẳng ngửi thấy mùi tanh, vừa hít thở liền sặc hơi lạnh thấu xương mang theo vị ngòn ngọt mằn mặn, Trường Canh tứ chi cứng ngắc, phế phủ như thiêu, còn cho là mình sẽ bị nuốt cả thi cốt trong đại tuyết.

Nhưng không hề.

Lúc tỉnh lại, Trường Canh phát hiện mình được một người dùng áo ngoài bọc trong lòng mà bế đi.

Y nhớ người ấy vạt áo trắng như tuyết, ngực thoang thoảng mùi thuốc đăng đắng xa xăm, thấy y tỉnh lại cũng chẳng hỏi gì cả, chỉ lấy một bầu rượu ra cho y uống một ngụm.

Trường Canh không biết đó là rượu gì, sau này y cũng chẳng còn được nếm lại, chỉ nhớ Thiêu Đao Tử ở quan ngoại cũng không mạnh như vậy, nó như một ngọn lửa, xuôi yết hầu chảy xuống, chỉ một ngụm đã đốt cháy huyết dịch toàn thân y.

Người ấy chính là Thập Lục.

Giấc mộng quá rõ nét, đôi tay Thập Lục bế y trong mộng phảng phất còn dán trên người. Đến bây giờ Trường Canh vẫn không sao hiểu nổi, người ấy chẳng phải là ma ốm ư? Giữa băng thiên tuyết địa đáng sợ như vậy, sao lại có đôi tay vững vàng hữu lực đến thế?

Trường Canh cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua thiết oản khấu trên cổ tay, không biết thứ này làm bằng vật liệu gì, dán trên người một đêm vậy mà chẳng ấm lên chút nào. Nhờ cảm giác lành lạnh của kim loại, Trường Canh lẳng lặng chờ trái tim và dòng máu xao động của mình bình tĩnh lại, y mỉm cười, ném phăng ý nghĩ vớ vẩn “mộng xuân gặp nghĩa phụ” này, sau đó đốt đèn đọc sách như thường lệ.

Bỗng nhiên, phương xa truyền đến tiếng “ù ù”, mặt đất và nhà cửa đều chấn động theo, Trường Canh thoáng sửng sốt, lúc này mới nhớ ra, tính thời gian, thì hẳn là “cự diên” Bắc tuần sắp về rồi.

“Cự diên” là một con thuyền lớn dài hơn năm nghìn thước, lưng thuyền có hai cánh, do ngàn vạn “hỏa sí” tạo thành, lúc cự diên cất cánh, tất cả “hỏa sí” cùng phun ra hơi nước, tựa non tựa triều, tựa sông tựa mộng, bên trong mỗi một “hỏa sí” đều đốt tử lưu kim to bằng cái bát, giữa khói sóng mênh mang lóe ra ánh sáng nhạt màu đỏ tía, thoạt nhìn như vạn gia đăng hỏa vậy.

Kể từ mười bốn năm trước Bắc man cúi đầu tiến cống, vào ngày mười lăm tháng Giêng hàng năm, đều có hơn mười chiếc cự diên từ các đại trọng trấn biên thùy xuất phát Bắc tuần, đều tự đi một tuyến đường đã định, uy nhiếp ngàn dặm, có thể thấy rõ mỗi một chút dị động của người man.

Trừ uy nhiếp và tuần tra, cự diên còn phải phụ trách áp tải cống phẩm hàng năm của các bộ lạc Bắc man về triều, chủ yếu là “tử lưu kim”.

Một chiếc cự diên chở đầy tử lưu kim gần trăm vạn cân, ngay cả tiếng bước chân trở về cũng nặng nề hơn lúc đi vài phần, cách hai ba mươi dặm cũng có thể nghe thấy hỏa sí phun khói ù ù.

Cự diên Bắc tuần tháng Giêng xuất phát, đi nửa năm liền, lưu Hỏa(1) mới trở về.

—

  1. _Thất nguyệt lưu hỏa xuất xứ từ bài Thất Nguyệt của Khổng Tử, đại ý là tháng 7 sao Đại Hỏa hạ thấp xuống. Ý ở đây là cự diên Bắc tuần từ tháng 1 đến tận tháng 7 mới về._




	3. Chương 3: Danh tướng

Tổ tiên Từ gia để lại ít đất đai, Từ bách hộ lại là quân hộ, sống ở địa phương cũng rất không tệ, trong nhà có chút tài sản, liền nuôi một bà đầy tớ già làm mấy việc linh tinh như nấu cơm quét tước.

Đợi đến khi sắc trời hơi hửng sáng, lão trù nương Từ gia mới chậm chạp làm xong điểm tâm, đến gõ cửa thư phòng Trường Canh: “Thiếu gia, phu nhân hỏi cậu có đến phòng bà ăn hay không.”

Trường Canh đang tập trung tinh thần luyện viết chữ theo mẫu, nghe vậy động tác cầm bút dừng lại, trả lời theo thói quen: “Không, mẹ thích thanh tĩnh, ta không đi quấy rầy đâu, phiền bà nói với mẹ ta một tiếng, cứ bảo nhi tử vấn an.”

Lão trù nương không bất ngờ với câu trả lời của y, vì đối đáp mỗi ngày giữa mẫu tử này giống như chỉ làm lấy lệ, chẳng có gì mới mẻ cả.

Kể cũng lạ kì, theo lý thì Từ bách hộ chẳng qua là cha kế, Trường Canh và Tú Nương mới là mẫu tử ruột, nhưng chỉ có mấy ngày Từ bách hộ ở nhà, đôi mẫu tử ruột này mới ngồi ăn cơm cùng bàn, sớm chiều thăm hỏi, giả bộ từ hiếu, hòa thuận vui vẻ, chỉ cần nam chủ nhân vừa đi là họ sẽ lạ hơn cả người lạ, chẳng ai thèm để ý tới ai, ở trong cùng một viện, vậy mà Trường Canh ngay cả cửa chính cũng không đi, mỗi ngày đều qua cửa hông chạy sang cách vách, hai mẹ con mươi bữa nửa tháng cũng chưa chắc đã gặp mặt một lần.

Ngay cả đợt bệnh nặng mất nửa cái mạng của Trường Canh năm trước, Tú Nương cũng chỉ thờ ơ đến ngó qua, chẳng hề để ý tới việc đứa con duy nhất này sống hay chết.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Thập Lục gia bế đi chăm sóc.

Lão trù nương luôn hoài nghi Trường Canh không phải con ruột của Tú Nương, nhưng nhìn ngoại hình thì hai mẹ con lại rất giống nhau, hẳn nhiên có quan hệ huyết thống.

Huống chi, nếu không phải con ruột, một nữ nhân nhu nhược như Tú Nương, lưu lạc tha hương, thân mình còn khó bảo vệ, vì sao phải dẫn theo đứa trẻ đó?

Căn bản không nói thông nổi.

Một lát sau, lão trù nương xách hộp đựng cơm tới, nói với Trường Canh: “Chắc hôm nay lão gia sẽ về thành, phu nhân dặn thiếu gia nhớ về sớm.”

Trường Canh hiểu ý bà ta là gì, Từ bách hộ trở về, họ lại phải giả vờ mẫu từ tử hiếu, liền gật đầu đáp một tiếng: “Biết rồi.”

Ánh mắt y dừng trên hộp cơm, bỗng nhiên, Trường Canh nhìn thấy trên quai dính một sợi tóc dài, tay vốn đưa ra lập tức rụt về.

Tóc lão trù nương đã bạc trắng, sợi tóc đen nhánh mềm mượt này đương nhiên không phải của bà lão, Từ bách hộ vẫn chưa trở về, trong nhà cả chủ lẫn bộc, tổng cộng ba người, không phải trù nương thì đương nhiên là của Tú Nương rồi.

Trường Canh bị bệnh sạch sẽ một cách kỳ quái – con chê mẹ ruột.

Ở cách vách, bảo y ăn cơm thừa trong bát nghĩa phụ đã dùng cũng được, nhưng vừa về nhà, chỉ cần là thứ Tú Nương từng chạm thì một miếng y cũng không đụng vào.

Lão trù nương biết tính nết kỳ lạ này, vội dè dặt lấy sợi tóc kia đi, cười xòa nói: “Đây là phu nhân không cẩn thận làm rơi lên thôi, món bánh này ra khỏi nồi chưa có ai động vào cả, cậu cứ yên tâm.”

Trường Canh hết sức lễ phép nở nụ cười với bà lão: “Không sao, hôm nay ta vừa vặn có vài vấn đề muốn thỉnh giáo Thẩm tiên sinh, để lát nữa ta đến chỗ nghĩa phụ ăn luôn.”

Nói xong, y rốt cuộc không nhận hộp cơm, kẹp sách vở trên bàn vào nách, cầm trọng kiếm treo ở cửa sau mà đi ra ngoài.

Trong viện, Thẩm tiên sinh đang xắn tay áo bận rộn bôi dầu cho mấy cương giáp đã tháo ra.

Cương giáp là do quan binh thủ thành đưa tới. Thực ra quan binh Nhạn Hồi cũng có “Trường Tý sư” chuyên môn tu sửa cương giáp quân dụng, chỉ là trong quân có quá nhiều mũ giáp nên luôn làm không xuể, họ liền chia bớt việc cho Trường Tý sư dân gian.

“Trường Tý sư” là những người sửa chữa cương giáp, hỏa cơ, cả ngày tiếp xúc với mấy thứ bằng sắt, xem như là một người thợ tay nghề. Thế nhưng trong mắt lão bách tính thì Trường Tý sư chẳng khác lắm với đánh chó sửa chân cắt tóc, đều thuộc về “hạ cửu lưu”(1), dù cho làm nghề này không lo cơm áo, song cũng chẳng vẻ vang lắm.

Thẩm tiên sinh là người đọc sách, chẳng biết vì sao lại có sở thích kỳ lạ này, không chỉ rảnh rỗi tự mình loay hoay, còn thường xuyên dùng tay nghề kiếm chút đỉnh tiền, rất ảnh hưởng tới sự văn nhã.

Mà Thẩm Thập Lục bất cẩn chui vào trong giấc mơ của thiếu niên kia đang vô công rồi nghề duỗi đôi chân dài ngồi trên bậc cửa, toàn thân dặt dẹo dựa khung cửa như không xương, bên cạnh để một bát thuốc không – y uống xong cũng chẳng biết đi rửa.

Thập Lục lại vươn vai, lừ đừ vẫy tay gọi Trường Canh, phân phó: “Nhi tử, đi lấy bầu rượu cho ta.”

Thẩm tiên sinh tay toàn dầu máy, mồ hôi nhễ nhại bảo Trường Canh: “Mặc xác y đi, đã ăn chưa?”

Trường Canh: “Vẫn chưa ạ.”

Thẩm tiên sinh liền quay đầu sang Thập Lục gào lên: “Sáng dậy đã nằm đó chờ ăn! Không thể làm chút việc hả? Đi vo ít gạo, nấu vài bát cháo đi!”

Thẩm Thập Lục nghiêng đầu, điếc vừa đủ, chậm rì rì nói: “Hả? Cái gì?”

“Để ta,” Trường Canh riết cũng thành quen, “Vo gạo gì?”

Lần này Thập Lục gia nghe thấy, hàng mày dài nhướng lên, nói với Thẩm tiên sinh: “Bớt sai trẻ con đi, sao không tự mình đi nấu hả?”

Thẩm tiên sinh nhã nhặn này ngày ngày bị tên đệ đệ bại gia khốn nạn kia chọc giận khiến Tam muội chân hỏa bốc lên đầy mặt: “Không phải đã nói là thay phiên sao? Nam tử hán đại trượng phu, ngươi không nghe thấy thì thôi, nói chuyện còn chẳng bao giờ giữ lời là thế nào!”

Thẩm Thập Lục giở lại chiêu cũ, lại “không nghe thấy”, hỏi: “Y đang sủa cái gì vậy?”

Giả bộ giống hết sức.

Trường Canh: “…”

Kỳ thực làm kẻ điếc cũng rất tiện.

“Tiên sinh nói…” Trường Canh vừa cúi đầu, liền đụng trúng ánh mắt trêu đùa của Thập Lục, chỉ tích tắc cảnh trong giấc mơ đêm hôm trước lại lướt qua trước mắt, y thình lình phát hiện thì ra mình không phải là không chút động lòng.

Họng Trường Canh đột nhiên hơi khô, y vội cố gắng định thần lại, mặt không biểu cảm nói: “Lão nhân gia người nên ngồi yên đi, đừng có sáng sớm đã phí tâm chơi xấu.”

Thẩm Thập Lục hôm nay còn chưa kịp uống rượu, chút lương tâm ít ỏi cuối cùng không bị ngâm thành hèm rượu, y cười tít mắt kéo tay Trường Canh, mượn lực đứng dậy, thân mật vỗ đầu thiếu niên, rồi khập khiễng đi vào bếp.

Y vậy mà thật sự chuẩn bị làm việc – Thập Lục gia trăm năm khó được một lần có thể làm chút việc, hiếm thấy vô cùng, có thể so với đá nở hoa luôn ấy chứ.

Trường Canh vội đi theo, chỉ thấy nghĩa phụ khệnh khạng bốc đại mấy nắm gạo, ném hết vào nồi, sau đó ào ào đổ nước, khiến bọt nước văng tung tóe, kế đó y tự hạ thấp địa vị thò hai ngón tay khuấy một cái, lấy ra vẩy vẩy cho khô, tuyên bố: “Vo xong một nửa rồi, Thẩm Dịch, tới thay phiên đi!”

Thẩm tiên sinh: “…”

Thẩm Thập Lục tiện tay xách bầu rượu trên bàn bếp, ngửa đầu dốc một ngụm, như mây bay nước chảy, chuẩn xác không lầm.

… Đôi khi Trường Canh hoài nghi, y ngay cả “mù” cũng chỉ là làm bộ thôi.

Chắc Thẩm tiên sinh phục rồi, không thèm đấu tranh vô nghĩa nữa, hùng hùng hổ hổ dùng bồ kết rửa sạch tay, chạy vào bếp hấp bánh và bắt đầu thu dọn đống lộn xộn Thập Lục vứt lại.

Trường Canh cho Thẩm tiên sinh xem từng tờ giấy mà mình viết lúc sáng sớm, Thẩm Dịch xem xong bình luận xong, Trường Canh liền bỏ giấy vào bếp, giúp đỡ nhóm lửa.

“Chữ viết rất tiến bộ, gần đây bỏ không ít công sức nhỉ,” Thẩm tiên sinh nói: “Ta thấy ngươi phỏng theo là Trường đình thiếp của An Định hầu Cố Quân?”

Trường Canh: “Vâng.”

Thập Lục đang ngồi chơi xơi nước bên cạnh nghe vậy bất ngờ quay đầu sang, trên mặt thoáng qua dị sắc.

Thẩm tiên sinh không ngẩng đầu: “An Định hầu mười lăm lĩnh binh, một trận chiến thành danh, mười bảy làm thống soái, phụng mệnh Tây chinh, trên đường đi qua ngoài thành Tây Lương, gặp di tích cổ nhân, tiền triều cảnh vật như xưa, mà giang sơn đã trăm năm, cảm xúc dâng lên cầm bút viết ‘Trường đình phú’, vốn là viết xong thì thôi, không ngờ bị bọn nịnh hót bên cạnh trộm lưu lại, khắc lên bia đá – kể ra thì nét chữ của Cố Quân là do Mạch Sâm tiên sinh hồng nho đương thời một tay dạy dỗ, quả có chỗ đáng học hỏi, chỉ là lúc viết Trường đình thiếp, y còn trẻ, lại là thiếu niên đắc chí, không khỏi có chút không biết trời cao đất dày, chưa đủ hỏa hầu. Ngươi đã luyện chữ, có nhiều cổ thiếp như vậy không chép, vì sao phải chép của người thời nay?”

Trường Canh cuộn tờ giấy đã viết đầy chữ, không hề tiếc rẻ nhét vào bếp: “Ta từng nghe kể, Huyền Ưng, Huyền Giáp, Huyền Kỵ tam đại Huyền Thiết doanh, ở trong tay lão Hầu gia dẹp yên mười tám bộ lạc Bắc man, sau truyền đến dưới trướng tiểu Hầu gia, lại khiến hãn phỉ Tây Vực cúi đầu – Không phải là ta thích nét chữ của y, ta chỉ muốn biết, nét chữ do bàn tay nắm tam đại Huyền Thiết doanh lưu lại là như thế nào.”

Cái muôi trên tay Thẩm tiên sinh vô thức khuấy trong nồi, ánh mắt lại tựa hồ đã bay xa, một lúc lâu mới chậm rãi nói: “An Định hầu họ Cố tên Quân, tự Tử Hi, là độc tử của trưởng công chúa của tiên đế và lão Hầu gia, thuở nhỏ cha mẹ mất sớm, được kim thượng thương hại, nuôi trong cung, còn đặc biệt ban cho tập tước, vốn trời sinh là người nhàn rỗi phú quý, lại phải đến Tây Vực ăn cát, anh hùng hay không thì ta không biết, nhưng chỉ sợ đầu óc không được tốt lắm.”

Thẩm tiên sinh mặc trường sam cũ giặt đến bạc màu, trên chéo áo còn dính dầu mỡ từ cương giáp, cổ đeo cái tạp dề mốc meo – nhà không có phụ nữ, hai huynh đệ này sống với nhau, chẳng kẻ nào ra gì, tạp dề kia không biết có phải là chưa từng giặt hay không mà sớm chẳng còn nhìn thấy màu nền, khoác trên người trông thật chẳng ra làm sao.

Chỉ có khuôn mặt ấy đường nét rõ ràng.

Thẩm Dịch mũi cao thẳng, lúc không nói cười, khuôn mặt nghiêng gần như uy nghiêm lãnh đạm, mí mắt y run nhẹ, bỗng nhiên thốt ra: “Từ sau khi lão Hầu gia đi, Huyền Thiết doanh công cao chấn chủ, khiến bên trên nghi kị, lại thêm trong triều nịnh thần hoành hành…”

Thập Lục vẫn không lên tiếng chợt mở miệng cắt ngang: “Thẩm Dịch.”

Hai người ở cạnh bếp cùng nhìn y, Thập Lục đang đăm đăm dòm một tấm mạng nhện nho nhỏ trên khung cửa.

Thập Lục uống rượu không lên mặt, càng uống sắc mặt càng trắng, một chút cảm xúc đều thu vào trong mắt, chẳng nhìn thấy rõ.

Y thấp giọng: “Đừng nói bậy bạ.”

Huynh đệ Thẩm thị bình thường cực kỳ không biết lớn nhỏ, kẻ làm huynh đệ bất kính huynh trưởng, huynh trưởng cũng chiều huynh đệ như gì, ngày ngày cãi nhau om sòm từ sớm đến khuya, thế nhưng tình cảm rất tốt.

Trường Canh chưa bao giờ nghe thấy Thập Lục nói chuyện bằng giọng điệu cứng nhắc này.

Y trời sinh mẫn cảm, không rõ nội tình, liền cau mày thật sâu.

Thẩm Dịch cắn chặt răng một thoáng, ý thức được Trường Canh đang quan sát mình, bèn miễn cưỡng thu lại cảm xúc, cười nói: “Coi như ta lỡ lời – nhưng phỉ báng triều đình chẳng phải là thức nhắm lúc trà dư tửu hậu sao? Ta chẳng qua tùy tiện nói một chút.”

Trường Canh nhận thấy bầu không khí xấu hổ, liền thông minh chuyển hướng đề tài, hỏi: “Thế trong mười năm từ Bắc phạt đến Tây chinh, Huyền Thiết doanh về ai quản?”

“Không ai quản cả,” Thẩm Dịch nói, “Sau khi Bắc phạt, Huyền Thiết doanh một độ trầm tịch, kẻ thì đi, kẻ thì chết, trong quân còn lác đác vài lão nhân, phần lớn cũng nản chí ngã lòng. Sau mười mấy năm, tinh binh ngày trước đã sớm đổi một thế hệ khác, trang bị nhiều năm chưa từng thay mới cũng đều hỏng hóc hết cả, cho đến vài năm trước Tây Vực phản loạn, triều đình không còn biện pháp, mới để An Định hầu nhận nhiệm vụ lúc lâm nguy, bắt đầu lại Huyền Thiết doanh – Nói là Cố soái tiếp quản Huyền Thiết doanh, chi bằng nói là y ở Tây Vực một lần nữa mài giũa ra một đội quân tinh nhuệ. Nếu có cơ hội, ngươi trái lại có thể học nét chữ của y hiện tại.”

Trường Canh sửng sốt: “Chẳng lẽ Thẩm tiên sinh từng nhìn thấy nét chữ về sau An Định hầu viết?”

Thẩm Dịch cười nói: “Tuy rằng hiếm thấy, nhưng phố phường thỉnh thoảng cũng lọt ra một hai tờ, đều tự xưng là hàng thật, có điều là thật hay giả thì ta cũng không biết.”

Y vừa nói vừa thổi khói trắng, bưng đồ ăn lên bàn, Trường Canh biết điều tới giúp đỡ, khi bưng cháo đi lướt qua Thẩm Thập Lục, lại bị con ma ốm kia bắt lấy bả vai.

Trường Canh lớn nhanh hơn thiếu niên bình thường, thân hình cao to hơn hẳn bạn cùng lứa, dù cho xương và thịt chưa đủ, chiều cao lại sắp đuổi kịp tiểu nghĩa phụ rồi, thế nên vừa hơi ngẩng đầu đã nhìn vào mắt Thập Lục.

Thập Lục kỳ thực có đôi mắt hoa đào rất điển hình, nhưng chỉ khi ánh mắt y rời rạc nhìn khắp nơi mới nhận ra, bởi vì khi tầm mắt y ngưng tụ, trong đôi đồng tử ấy phảng phất có một đôi vực sâu mây mù che phủ, đen kịt không thấy rõ.

Trong lòng Trường Canh lại giật mình, y hạ giọng, cố ý dùng cách xưng hô bình thường mình không hay dùng: “Nghĩa phụ, sao vậy?”

Thập Lục hờ hững nói: “Trẻ con chơi giỡn, không nên suốt ngày muốn làm anh hùng, anh hùng có kết cục nào tốt đẹp không? Con chỉ cần cả đời ăn no mặc ấm, không sầu lo gì, thì chính là cuộc sống tốt nhất rồi, cho dù túng thiếu nhàn tản một chút cũng không hề gì.”

Thẩm Thập Lục giả câm vờ điếc thì nhiều, hiếm khi mới nói vài câu tiếng người, nhưng vừa mở miệng đã hắt nước lạnh vào Trường Canh.

Một kẻ tàn phế dở mù dở điếc như y, đương nhiên không có chí lớn, nhuệ khí cũng không nốt. Nhưng những lời nhụt chí kiểu được ngày nào hay ngày nấy như vậy, người thiếu niên làm sao nghe lọt nổi?

Trong lòng Trường Canh phần nào không thoải mái, bởi vì cảm giác như bị coi thường vậy, y tức giận nghĩ thầm: “Đều chơi không như ngươi thì tương lai ai nuôi gia đình qua ngày? Ai chăm lo cho ngươi cơm ăn áo mặc? Đúng là đứng nói chuyện không đau lưng mà!”

Y tránh tay Thập Lục, nói lấy lệ: “Đừng lộn xộn, coi chừng cháo nóng làm bỏng bây giờ.”

—

  1. _Trung Quốc xưa chia thân phận làm cửu lưu – chín loại, chia rõ hơn thì có thượng và hạ cửu lưu, tu cước tức sửa chân là dùng kéo cắt móng hoặc các vết chai ở bàn chân._




	4. Chương 4: Cự diên

Thẩm gia không chú trọng “ăn không nói ngủ không nói”, vừa ăn cơm, Thẩm tiên sinh vừa giảng “Đại học” cho Trường Canh, giảng một hồi mất luôn trọng điểm, lại xen cả “cách bảo dưỡng cương giáp trong mùa đông” vào. Bản thân y là một người theo học phái Tạp Gia, cứ nhớ gì nói nấy, có một lần không biết thế nào mà còn hào hứng giảng cách phòng và chữa trị dịch ngựa, khiến ngay cả kẻ điếc là Thập Lục gia cũng nghe không nổi nữa, bắt y ngậm miệng lại.

Ăn xong nói xong, Thẩm tiên sinh còn chưa thỏa mãn mà dọn dẹp bát đĩa, nói với Trường Canh: “Hôm nay ta phải sửa xong số trọng giáp này, bọn họ chẳng bao giờ chịu bảo dưỡng, làm các khớp rỉ sét hết. Buổi chiều có khả năng ta còn phải đi một chuyến để hái ít thảo dược, bọn Cát Bàn Tiểu đều xin nghỉ đi chơi rồi, ngươi thì tính thế nào?”

Trường Canh: “Ta lên dốc núi Tướng Quân luyện…”

Chữ “kiếm” còn chưa nói ra, vừa quay đầu lại đã thấy Thẩm Thập Lục treo thiết kiếm của y trên tường, tuyên bố: “Nhi tử, đi, cự diên có thể sắp vào thành rồi, chúng ta đi chung vui nào.”

Trường Canh bất lực: “Nghĩa phụ, ta vừa nói với Thẩm tiên sinh…”

Thẩm Thập Lục: “Cái gì? Con nói to lên xem nào.”

Giỏi, lại tới nữa.

Cự diên đến rồi lại đi, năm nào cũng như năm nấy, Trường Canh chẳng thấy có gì mới mẻ để xem, nhưng còn chưa kịp phản đối thì Thập Lục đã không nói năng gì nửa kéo nửa lôi mà đẩy y đi ra ngoài.

Hoàng hôn mùa hạ trời chưa hết nóng, quần áo mặc trên người đều mỏng, Thập Lục dán cả người lên lưng Trường Canh, mùi thuốc thoang thoảng như ẩn như hiện phút chốc bao phủ Trường Canh, giống hệt như trong giấc mơ vậy.

Trường Canh bỗng dưng cảm thấy không được tự nhiên, liền lặng lẽ cúi đầu tránh né tiểu nghĩa phụ, bịt mũi quay đầu đi, làm bộ hắt xì.

Thập Lục cười tủm tỉm trêu ghẹo: “Có người nhớ con rồi. Là tiểu cô nương mặt tròn nhà Lão Vương sao?”

Trường Canh rốt cuộc không nhịn được hơi sầm mặt, cứng nhắc nói: “Nghĩa phụ đùa với vãn bối như vậy có thích hợp không?”

Thẩm Thập Lục còn khuya mới để tâm, cợt nhả: “Không thích hợp sao? À, ta trước kia chưa từng làm cha ai, nên không biết chừng mực thế nào, lần sau nhất định ta sẽ chú ý.”

Ai mà nghiêm túc với Thẩm Thập Lục thì nhất định bị y chọc tức bốc khói.

Trường Canh hất tay tên lưu manh muốn bá vai mình, dẫn đầu đi ra ngoài.

Thẩm tiên sinh ở đằng sau dặn dò: “Thập Lục, ngươi nhớ về sớm bổ củi đấy!”

Thẩm Thập Lục đi như bôi dầu dưới chân, không biết xấu hổ nói: “Không nghe thấy, tạm biệt!”

Trường Canh bị y đẩy chạy chầm chậm, hỏi: “Người rốt cuộc điếc từ khi nào vậy?”

Thẩm Thập Lục chỉ cười không đáp, vẻ mặt cao thâm khó lường.

Lúc này hai người vừa vặn đi qua cửa chính nhà Trường Canh, cánh cửa “két” một tiếng chợt mở ra.

Một nữ nhân váy dài màu trắng đi ra, Trường Canh thấy nữ nhân ấy, vẻ mặt bực bội pha lẫn bất đắc dĩ và nổi cáu tức thì sững lại.

Y giống như bị giội một gáo nước lạnh từ đầu tới chân, ánh mắt vừa nãy còn dằn cơn giận lập tức trống rỗng, cả sự giận dữ lẫn sức sống cùng biến mất tăm.

Nữ nhân chính là Tú Nương, mẹ Trường Canh trên danh nghĩa.

Tú Nương không còn trẻ, mỹ mạo lại chưa mất nửa phần, đứng trong nắng mai, tựa như một bức phác họa mỹ nhân nhàn tĩnh u nhiên vậy.

Nữ nhân như thế, dù là một quả phụ, cũng thật sự không nên hạ mình gả cho một bách hộ con con trong một trấn nhỏ ở biên thùy.

Tú Nương gật đầu sửa lại vạt áo, dịu dàng chào hỏi Thẩm Thập Lục: “Thập Lục gia.”

Thẩm Thập Lục chỉ lưu manh với Thẩm Dịch, vừa đụng tới nữ nhân thì y tức khắc lắc mình biến thành một phiên phiên quân tử. Y hơi nghiêng người, không nhìn thẳng mặt Tú Nương, nho nhã lễ phép chào hỏi: “Từ phu nhân, ta đưa Trường Canh ra ngoài giải khuây.”

“Làm phiền quá,” Tú Nương cười mỉm không lộ răng, kế đó quay sang Trường Canh, nhẹ nhàng dặn dò: “Hôm nay phụ thân con về, nếu đi ra ngoài, nhớ mua một hộp son về cho mẹ.”

Tiếng nói chuyện nhẹ như muỗi, hà một hơi cũng bay mất, nhưng Trường Canh còn chưa kịp trả lời thì Thẩm điếc đã đáp trước: “Ôi, phu nhân cứ yên tâm.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Lúc này, Trường Canh mới đại khái tìm được một chút về quy luật điếc của nghĩa phụ – lời Thẩm Dịch nói y nhất loạt không nghe thấy, những người khác nói thì phải xem có thích nghe hay không, về phần các đại cô nương tiểu tức phụ, cho dù là muỗi cái vo ve một tiếng, y cũng có thể nghe không sót một chữ nào.

Ham ăn biếng làm thì đã đành, còn là một kẻ sắc hoại nữa chứ!

Câu “bên ngoài vàng ngọc, bên trong thối rữa”, y như là lượng thân làm cho riêng y vậy.

Khi cự diên trở về, lũ trẻ chờ nhặt nhạn thực cùng mười dặm tám thôn lân cận chạy tới xem náo nhiệt tụ tập ở cổng thành, vừa đông người, liền có kẻ có óc kinh doanh đến bán thức ăn, dần dần hình thành một cái chợ quy mô không nhỏ, dân bản địa gọi là “chợ Nhạn Tử”.

Thẩm Thập Lục chưa bao giờ biết xem sắc mặt người ta – nhìn thấy cũng làm bộ không thấy.

Y giống như không hề nhận thấy tâm trạng đứa con nuôi không tốt, hào hứng chạy tới chạy lui trên Nhạn Tử chật ních người, gặp cái gì cũng rất hứng thú.

Trường Canh tâm trạng bực bội, lại còn phải theo sát y không rời một tấc, thường xuyên lưu ý không để y bị lạc.

Mấy năm nay thế đạo không tốt, lão bách tính đều nghèo, buôn bán trên chợ phần lớn là sản vật nông gia, đồ ăn thức uống đều chẳng có gì ngon, buồn chán muốn chết.

Đều nói cuộc sống khó khăn là do chiến tranh, thuế má năm sau nặng hơn năm trước. Nhưng kỳ thực trước đây cũng có chiến tranh, đánh xong một trận còn có thể nghỉ ngơi một thời gian, ấy thế mà mấy năm nay không biết cớ làm sao, mọi người giống như chưa bao giờ được nghỉ xả hơi vậy.

Tính ra chẳng qua hai mươi năm, Đại Lương trước là Bắc phạt, sau lại Tây chinh, trở thành đại quốc, tứ phương triều bái, uy nghi đến nhường nào?

Thế nhưng lão bách tính ngày càng nghèo, cũng thật là kì lạ thay.

Trường Canh đi lang thang chán gần chết, chỉ muốn ngáp dài, mong tên nhà quê Thẩm Thập Lục gặp cái gì cũng tò mò này sớm hết hứng, sớm cho y về, y thà đi làm trợ thủ cho Thẩm tiên sinh còn hơn.

Thẩm Thập Lục mua một bọc đậu nướng muối đen sì, vừa đi vừa dùng tay bốc ăn, sau đầu như có mắt, thò một tay chuẩn xác nhét một hạt đậu muối vào miệng Trường Canh.

Trường Canh bị bất ngờ, không cẩn thận liếm phải ngón tay đối phương, trong cơn hoảng loạn y cắn luôn trúng lưỡi mình, tức khắc bật máu, đau quá thét lên một tiếng, phẫn nộ trừng Thẩm Thập Lục đại họa này.

“Hoa tàn còn nở lại, niên thiếu chẳng quay về.” Thẩm Thập Lục không quay đầu lại, nhón một hạt đậu giơ lên nhắm ngay hướng thái dương. Đôi tay y thật là đẹp, thon dài trắng nõn, như đôi tay công tử thế gia, vốn nên cầm sách hoặc nhón cờ, chẳng hợp chút nào với hạt đậu nướng đen sì.

Thẩm Thập Lục ra vẻ ông cụ non: “Chờ trưởng thành là con sẽ biết, thời thiếu niên của một người chỉ được tí tẹo như hạt đậu, chớp mắt là qua, cả đời cũng không quay lại được, đến lúc đó con sẽ hiểu mình đã phí hoài bao nhiêu năm tháng.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Thật sự là y vô luận thế nào cũng không nghĩ thông, sao Thẩm Thập Lục có thể dày mặt nói người khác “phí hoài năm tháng” cho được.

Đúng lúc này, đám đông ở gần cổng thành đột nhiên reo hò.

Cho dù là mù dở, cũng có thể nhìn thấy “cự diên” đáp xuống nơi chân trời đằng xa.

Vô số hỏa sí chĩa lên trời, tất cả khói trắng đồng loạt tạo ra ngàn tầng vân sơn, hơi nước như một đám bông từ cửu trùng lăng tiêu rơi xuống.

Sau đó, một con thuyền khổng lồ lờ mờ hiện ra giữa khói sóng mênh mang, tám con giao long hùng vĩ ở đầu thuyền trông cứ như thật, chúng chiếm giữ hai bên hông thuyền, bễ nghễ vô song rẽ mây mà đến.

Thẩm Thập Lục thoạt đầu sửng sốt, đoạn y chợt nghiêng tai, nốt ruồi chu sa trên vành tai tựa hồ lóe ánh đỏ, y nhíu mày, khẽ lẩm bẩm: “Sao năm nay thuyền lại nhẹ như vậy?”

Nhưng xung quanh toàn là tiếng ù ù đinh tai nhức óc của cự diên cùng tiếng người la hét huyên náo, một tiếng nói thầm thoáng như thở dài này nhanh chóng biến mất tăm, ngay cả Trường Canh theo sát bên cạnh y cũng không nghe thấy.

Lũ trẻ con bắt đầu bưng cái giỏ trúc nhỏ của mình, chen lấy đùn đẩy tranh vị trí, chờ đón nhạn thực.

Trên thành, một tốp quan binh xếp hàng chạy chậm ra, binh truyền lệnh đứng đợi lệnh sau “đồng hống” cao ba trượng.

“Đồng hống” như một cái loa to đặt ngược, nằm ngang trên tường thành, bên ngoài có một vòng rỉ đồng xanh biếc, rỉ loang lổ đẹp mắt, như là chạm hoa vậy.

Binh truyền lệnh kia hít sâu một hơi, nhắm ngay một đầu đồng hống, lên giọng, âm thanh từ “đồng hống” khổng lồ truyền ra, được khuếch đại mấy chục lần, vang vọng như chuông lớn vậy.

“Nhạn về, mở – sông – ngầm -“

Hai hàng quan binh theo lệnh nắm những bánh xe bằng gỗ khổng lồ trên thành lâu, đồng thời quát to một tiếng. Họ cởi trần lộ ra gân cốt, đồng loạt dùng lực, bánh xe gỗ trên cao “cót két” quay, một con đường lớn bằng đá tảng dưới thành lâu chia ra làm đôi, vô số bánh răng khớp nhau bắt đầu quay tròn, gạch ở hai bên phân thành hai đường rút đi ngược nhau.

Đại địa đã nứt ra, để lộ con sông ngầm sâu thẳm, chảy qua cả Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn.

Binh truyền lệnh thổi lên tiếng kèn đùng đục ngân nga, truyền ra từ đồng hống, xuyên thấu hết thảy vang vọng mà đi.

Trên cự diên cũng đáp lại một tiếng kèn dài, tiếp đó vô số hỏa sí đồng thời phát lực, hơi nước chung quanh như mây mù vờn trên đỉnh núi phụt ra một cách điên cuồng – nó chuẩn bị hạ xuống rồi.

Đợt “nhạn thực” đầu tiên rắc xuống tung tóe như thiên nữ rải hoa, lũ nhóc bên dưới phát điên, nhao nhao vươn tay tranh đoạt.

Đáng tiếc, đoạn đường rải nhạn thực không hề dài, cự diên nhanh chóng đáp xuống con sông ngầm, vững vàng đậu trên mặt nước trước mắt mọi người.

Thân thuyền uy nghiêm, ánh sáng nhạt của kim loại đượm khí sát phạt khó tả rõ, tiếng kèn từ trên thuyền truyền đến bi tráng lạ lùng, vọng mãi không thôi, cả Nhạn Hồi trấn đều bị cộng hưởng tiếng “ù ù” ấy, như những vong hồn ngàn năm trên sa trường nhất tề tỉnh lại hòa chung tiếng hát vậy.

Cự diên chậm rãi xuôi con sông ngầm vào thành, nước chảy ào ào, binh truyền lệnh lại cao giọng hô một tiếng.

“Tắt – đèn -“

Hỏa sí ở hai cánh cự diên theo đó tắt phụt, không trung phả đến mùi khét như sau khi đốt pháo. Cự diên xuôi dòng, giao long quanh thân thuyền phảng phất ngưng trệ ở đồ đằng nào đó trong dòng thời gian, mang theo thần tính yêu tà.

Trường Canh chen chúc trong đám đông chăm chú nhìn cự diên dần đến gần, dù ngoài miệng nói không muốn đến, và quả thật cũng từng xem rất nhiều lần cự diên quay về, nhưng khi đối mặt y vẫn phải chấn động vì thân hình của vật khổng lồ ấy.

Cự diên Bắc tuần còn như thế, vậy Huyền Thiết tam đại doanh lợi khí quốc gia, lại sẽ là phong thái ra sao?

Thiếu niên bị nhốt trong một góc xa xôi chật hẹp của Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn, quả thực ngay cả nghĩ cũng không nghĩ ra.

Cự diên tới gần, hơi nóng của hỏa sí đã tắt hất vào mặt, Trường Canh theo bản năng túm người bên cạnh, dặn dò: “Cự diên đến rồi, bên này đông người quá, chúng ta lui lại một chút đi.”

Không ai trả lời, y chẳng túm được gì, Trường Canh quay đầu phát hiện nghĩa phụ phiền phức kia không biết từ khi nào đã mất tăm.


	5. Chương 5: Tú Nương

Trường Canh kiễng chân nhìn qua đám đông một cách khó khăn, kêu to: “Thập Lục!”

Không ai trả lời, đám đông đuổi theo cự diên bắt đầu ùa hết tới, có người reo hò, có kẻ kêu “đến rồi”, còn có kẻ phẫn nộ la “đừng chen lấn”.

Trường Canh mấy lần bị người ta đụng phải, khiến lửa giận càng bốc cao, tức sùi bọt mép gào: “Nghĩa phụ!”

Đám đông dọc theo con sông ngầm không ngừng đổ tới, Trường Canh vừa tìm kiếm vừa đứng vững một cách khó khăn trước dòng người ngược lên, nhanh chóng vã mồ hôi vì đám đông chen lấn, chút chấn động vì cự diên ban nãy đã không còn sót lại chút nào. Đụng trúng nghĩa phụ như vậy, không biết phải tổn thọ bao nhiêu năm!

Trường Canh tức tối nghĩ bụng: “Thẩm Thập Lục rõ là ăn no rửng mỡ, nóng nực như thế, thiếu gì việc để làm, lại nhất định đòi đi xem người!”

Đúng lúc này, không xa có người gào to: “Đừng chen lấn nữa, có người rơi xuống rồi!”

Trường Canh đang nhìn ngang ngó dọc không tự chủ được trông qua phương hướng tiếng gào truyền đến.

Đám đông ở bờ sông bắt đầu hỗn loạn trong quy mô nhỏ.

“Ôi mẹ ơi, sao lại rơi xuống thật rồi!”

“Qua bên kia tìm quân gia trong ca trực đi!”

“Xin nhường cho! Xin nhường cho! Không đi được vậy…”

Trường Canh vừa định nhường đường cho người đang liều mạng lách ra thì mang máng nghe thấy có kẻ nói một câu: “Thập Lục gia, cẩn thận!”

Trường Canh giật mình, hoài nghi thần kinh mình quá căng thẳng, bước lên phía trước một bước, túm một người vừa từ chỗ bờ sông chen ra: “Ai rơi xuống? Không phải Thẩm Thập Lục chứ?”

Người nọ gật bừa một cái, chẳng biết có nghe rõ Trường Canh hỏi gì hay không: “Hình như vậy – để ta ra trước nào.”

Trong đầu Trường Canh “Uỳnh” một tiếng, đang đứng trong sóng nhiệt nóng hầm hập của cự diên nhưng sau lưng lại toát mồ hôi lạnh chẳng đúng lúc chút nào. Y lập tức hít sâu một hơi, chân không chạm đất ngược dòng người chen đến bờ sông, lảo đảo vài bước mới vịn lan can đứng vững lại.

Y hoảng loạn thò đầu nhìn xuống, quả nhiên thấy một người trầy trật quẫy đạp dưới nước.

Mặt sông ngầm kia cách mặt đất sáu bảy trượng, không nhìn thấy đáy, bốc lên hơi lạnh thâm u, từng đợt sóng trắng tinh đánh qua, người dưới sông lênh đênh không nơi bám víu, ngay cả một chút động tĩnh cũng chẳng nghe được, căn bản không thấy rõ là ai.

Trường Canh cởi áo ngoài: “Nhường đường, làm phiền nhường đường!”

Bên cạnh có người kêu: “Không thể trực tiếp xuống đâu, mau lấy một sợi dây thừng cho thiếu niên kia đi!”

Không biết là ai ba chân bốn cẳng nhét một sợi dây thừng vào tay, Trường Canh nhận lấy, ngẩng đầu nhìn cự diên cơ hồ đã gần trong gang tấc một cái, vẫn nhảy xuống không chút do dự.

“Kéo chặt! Nhanh lên nhanh lên, cự diên đến là người sẽ bị xô đi đấy!”

Cự diên sắp sửa lướt qua ngay lập tức làm con sông ngầm xô lên một đợt sóng lớn cao hơn một người, Trường Canh vừa mới xuống nước, đã tức thở vì bị đánh ngay vào ngực, y uống một ngụm nước, suýt nữa bị cuốn đi, liền vội vàng túm chặt sợi dây thừng trên bờ thòng xuống, ra sức lau mặt một phen.

Tiếng nước và cự diên giảm tốc độ ầm ầm bên tai, trước mắt toàn là sóng nước, Trường Canh mang máng nghe thấy trên bờ có người hô: “Đừng thả dây nữa! Cự diên đến rồi, mau kéo thiếu niên kia lên, không còn kịp nữa đâu!”

Trường Canh: “Chờ một chút!”

Nhưng tạp âm dưới nước to đến mức cả tiếng la của chính mình mà y cũng không nghe rõ.

Y vừa liều mạng phất tay ra hiệu cho người trên bờ đừng kéo dây, vừa gắng sức bơi đến nơi sóng xô mạnh nhất.

Trong cảnh hỗn loạn có người túm bàn tay y đang sờ soạng khắp nơi, Trường Canh không kịp nghĩ nhiều, nắm ngược cổ tay người nọ kéo vào lòng, không đợi y thấy rõ là ai, cự diên đã “ù ù” chạy đến.

Người trên bờ không dám trì hoãn thêm, sợi dây thừng thô ráp đã thít chặt thắt lưng y, sức mạnh đánh tới, người Trường Canh chợt trĩu xuống, được mấy hán tử trên bờ hợp lực kéo lên.

Vừa lên khỏi mặt nước, y mới cảm thấy trọng lượng trong tay không đúng. Trường Canh chớp rơi bọt nước quanh lông mi, đột nhiên phát hiện y lôi lên căn bản không phải Thẩm Thập Lục, mà là một đứa bé mười một mười hai tuổi – nha đầu dỏm Tào Nương Tử.

Lúc này, một tiếng kèn ngân dài trên cự diên như trường đao đâm vào tai vang ong ong, Trường Canh không kịp nghĩ nhiều, hét lớn một tiếng, đưa Tào Nương Tử ngắc ngoải lên trước.

Người trên bờ hè nhau lần lượt kéo hai thiếu niên lên, nhưng vẫn chậm, hai chân Trường Canh còn ở ngoài bờ sông, cự diên đã lao vút tới không hề dừng lại, một hỏa sí sắp sửa quét trúng chân y, nó còn chưa đến mà lệ phong nóng rực đã cuốn tới trước, khiến da thịt đau rát.

“Không thể đụng vào hỏa sí!”

“Cẩn thận!”

Lúc này, một đôi tay tái nhợt đột nhiên chìa ra, xuyên qua mọi tiếng thét, túm hai tay Trường Canh kéo cả người bay vọt lên, một vòng người chung quanh tập thể kinh hô khom lưng, Trường Canh cảm thấy mình sắp sửa bay thẳng ra ngoài, nhưng ngay sau đó y đã rơi vào lòng một người.

Y không nhịn được hít sâu một hơi, mùi thuốc nháy mắt xộc vào mũi, Trường Canh ngẩng phắt lên, chóp mũi suýt nữa cọ trúng khuôn cằm như dao gọt của Thẩm Thập Lục.

Thẩm Thập Lục mặt trầm như nước: “Ta mới lơ là một chút, mà con đã gây họa rồi!”

Trường Canh bị y tranh nói trước, nhất thời không thốt được gì.

Thẩm Thập Lục nổi giận: “Trên bờ ngần ấy quan binh, cần một đứa trẻ ranh như con đứng ra cứu người sao?”

Trường Canh: “…”

Trái tim thấp thỏm treo cao rơi phịch xuống chỗ cũ, máu đọng ở ngực tuôn ra tứ chi tê dại như vỡ đê, đến lúc này, hơi thở đầu tiên mới phun ra toàn bộ, khó chịu đến mức ngũ tạng lục phủ muốn lộn ngược, hai chân mềm nhũn suýt nữa không đứng nổi.

Tào Nương Tử đã được khiêng sang bên kia, sặc sụa một hồi rồi từ từ tỉnh lại. Thẩm Thập Lục thấy đứa trẻ đó không có gì đáng ngại, liền dẫn Trường Canh chui ra khỏi đám đông. Y cau mày rất sâu, lôi Trường Canh đang nhũn chân phải loạng choạng, vừa đi vừa quở mắng: “Độ nóng của hỏa sí còn chưa giảm, vạn nhất bị nó chạm phải là có thể mất luôn nửa cái chân, con tính làm một kẻ thọt hết nửa đời sau à? Đồ nhóc con không biết nặng nhẹ…”

Trường Canh run rẩy định thần lại, còn chưa kịp nói gì đã phải nghe Thẩm dở điếc làm ác nhân cáo trạng trước, thế là một bầu lửa giận lập tức sôi trào.

Y cứng cổ quát: “Ta còn cho là người bị rơi xuống!”

Thẩm Thập Lục nhướng hàng lông mày dài đa tình: “Bớt tìm cớ đi, ta lớn thế này rồi, sao lại vô duyên vô cớ rơi xuống sông được?”

Trường Canh: “…”

Trái tim hễ quan tâm là loạn của y hoàn toàn bị coi thành gan phổi lừa, nhiệt khí từ cổ tuôn thẳng đến tai, đỏ bừng hết lên, nhất thời không rõ là xấu hổ hay giận dữ, chỉ biết là nước phàm đã không thể làm gì được một bụng yêu hỏa này. _(Gan phổi lừa rất khó ăn nên rẻ như bèo, trong khi hảo tâm thì đắt.)_

“Được rồi, đừng ở đây ồn ào nữa,” Thẩm Thập Lục sờ mái tóc dài sũng nước của Trường Canh, cởi ngoại bào khoác cho, “Ở đây quá loạn, hôm nay ta tạm không tranh cãi với con, mau về nhà thay quần áo, coi chừng cảm lạnh.”

Y trái lại còn rất rộng lượng!

Trường Canh nổi giận đùng đùng hất tay Thập Lục, động tác hơi mạnh, bàn tay không biết đụng phải vật cứng gì trong tay áo, làm xương đau nhói.

Thẩm Thập Lục nói: “A, đó là son ta mới mua, nhớ mang về cho mẹ con… Ơ, Trường Canh, con đi đâu thế?”

Trường Canh không đợi y dứt câu, đã chẳng nói một lời bỏ y lại mà chạy mất.

Kỳ thực Trường Canh biết mình chỉ đang cố tình gây sự thôi. Y đơn thuần tin theo ấn tượng đầu, chỉ nghe một câu, căn bản chưa thấy rõ là ai bị rơi, đã hoảng hốt nhảy xuống nước trước, bị nghĩa phụ quở mắng là không trách được.

Nhưng vừa nghĩ đến khi mình nóng lòng như lửa đốt, tên sắc hoại kia lại thảnh thơi đứng chọn son, y liền tức giận đến đau cả ngực, vô luận thế nào cũng không dằn xuống nổi.

Thẩm Thập Lục tự dưng bị Trường Canh bỏ lại, lúng túng sờ sờ mũi, chẳng tài nào hiểu nổi, đành phải quy cho là nam hài đều có độ tuổi hỉ nộ vô thường như vậy. Thập Lục gia lần đầu làm cha hơi khổ não, nghĩ bụng: “Sớm biết vậy đã giữ thiết oản khấu lại hôm sau hẵng cho, lần này giận thật rồi, phải dỗ dành sao đây?”

Y chắp tay sau lưng đứng cách bờ sông ngầm không xa không gần, cự diên đã ầm ầm đi qua, ánh đèn ở phần đuôi lúc sáng lúc tối, con sông ngầm phía sau chậm rãi đóng lại, Thẩm Thập Lục chỉ khổ não giây lát, liền bắt đầu nhìn chằm chằm hướng ngọn đèn sau, nhưng ánh mắt không rời rạc như bình thường khi nhìn ra xa, sau đó từ từ nhíu mày.

Bỗng nhiên, thân hình y thoáng cái đã như cá bơi mà mất hút trong đám đông, chân bước không một tiếng động, đi nhanh chóng vô cùng, chớ hề lề mề như bình thường bước qua bậc cửa cũng phải cúi đầu nhìn cả buổi.

Trường Canh ủ rũ trở về nhà, gió nóng thổi qua nước sông lạnh buốt trên người làm y bình tĩnh hơn, vẻ tức giận đầy trên mặt dần dần tiêu tan.

Đôi mắt y cực kỳ giống Tú Nương, khuôn mặt mới phát triển đường nét rất sâu, có một chút không giống người Trung Nguyên… nhưng cũng không giống ngoại tộc lắm, tóm lại đó là vẻ anh tuấn rất đặc biệt.

Trường Canh vừa bước một chân vào cửa, đã gặp lão trù nương kiễng đôi chân bó nhìn ra ngoài, thấy y nhếch nhác, lão trù nương thoạt tiên giật nảy mình: “Ối, sao lại biến thành như thế?”

“Không sao,” Trường Canh uể oải nói, “Có người rơi xuống sông, ta tiện tay kéo lên, làm ướt hết cả người.”

Lão trù nương bước nhỏ đi theo sau y, dông dài: “Phu nhân nói chưa vội dọn cơm, tôi thấy chắc là bà muốn chờ bách hộ lão gia – Đúng rồi, phu nhân bảo thiếu gia bao giờ về thì đến phòng bà một chuyến, nói là có chút việc riêng giữa hai mẹ con.”

Trường Canh dừng chân, bả vai không tự chủ được căng lên, giây lát sau y gật đầu với khuôn mặt không biểu cảm, trước tiên về phòng thay quần áo khô, vừa bực bội vừa cẩn thận gấp gọn ngoại bào của Thẩm Thập Lục đem cất, xong rồi mới cầm hộp son đi sang phòng Tú Nương.

Lão trù nương rất tò mò về mối quan hệ mẫu tử quỷ dị giữa họ, không dám công khai thăm dò, đành phải đi theo nghe ngóng.

Đến trước cửa phòng Tú Nương, Trường Canh sửa sang lại áo mũ đàng hoàng, trịnh trọng như muốn gặp khách, trông chỉnh tề quy củ rồi, lúc này mới gõ cửa, cúi đầu hạ mắt gọi: “Mẹ.”

Trong phòng truyền ra tiếng nữ nhân lạnh tanh: “Vào đi.”

Trường Canh mở cửa, sau khi vào phòng lại quay đầu nhìn lướt qua, lão trù nương nhìn lén gặp ánh mắt y thì giật mình vội vã ngó đi chỗ khác, sau đó thò đầu dòm lần nữa thì cửa đã đóng lại, chẳng trông thấy gì.

Trong phòng Tú Nương rất tối, cửa sổ hướng mặt trời đã bị kéo rèm.

Bà ta giống như không muốn thấy ánh sáng, một mình ngồi trong một góc tối om, trước mặt là gương trang điểm.

Nhìn thấy bóng lưng bà ta, Trường Canh thoáng nhíu mày – Tú Nương chẳng biết uống nhầm thuốc gì mà mặc áo ngắn và váy(1) màu vàng nhạt, chải kiểu tóc của thiếu nữ chưa gả chồng. Năm tháng thâm tình hậu nghĩa, lại thêm trong phòng khá tối, dễ dàng che đi vài nếp nhăn nhỏ nơi khóe mắt, nên trông cứ như một thiếu nữ đôi tám vậy.

Trường Canh mở miệng muốn gọi, Tú Nương lại nói trước: “Không có người khác, không được gọi ta là mẹ – Đã mua son chưa?”

Trường Canh nghe vậy, không nói một lời nuốt lại tiếng “mẹ” thứ hai, để ngũ tạng lục phủ tiêu hóa sạch, sau đó đi tới, vứt nhẹ hộp son được ủ ấm trong tay lên bàn trang điểm của Tú Nương.

“Ôi, hộp này màu đẹp, tươi tắn.” Tú Nương rốt cuộc nở nụ cười mỉm bủn xỉn.

Bà ta dùng đầu ngón tay quết một ít son, bôi lên đôi môi nhợt nhạt, hào hứng ngắm nghía mình trong gương, hỏi: “Đẹp không?”

Trường Canh thần sắc lãnh đạm đứng bên không lên tiếng, trong lòng âm thầm lấy làm lạ, không biết Tú Nương tự dưng gọi mình tới làm gì.

Y đang nghĩ như vậy thì một bên mí mắt đột nhiên giật giật không hề báo trước, Trường Canh giật mình, trong minh minh giống như tâm sinh dự cảm xấu.

Đúng lúc này, Tú Nương mở miệng: “Về sau ở trước mặt người ngoài cũng không cần gọi ta là mẹ nữa, duyên phận giữa mẫu tử chúng ta, hôm nay xem như kết thúc.”

Nói xong bà ta ngẩng khuôn mặt trang điểm rạng rỡ, chìa đôi tay như cọng hành, giống như định chỉnh lại cổ áo cho Trường Canh.

Trường Canh bất ngờ né ra sau: “Ý bà là sao?”

—

  1. _Loại váy này gọi là “nhu quần” gồm áo ngắn (nhu) không quá đầu gối và váy dài (quần), xuất hiện từ thời Chiến quốc, phát triển từ thời Ngụy Tấn, đặc biệt thịnh hành vào thời Đường, đến thời Nguyên Minh thì không còn lưu hành nữa._




	6. Chương 6: Nguyền rủa

Tú Nương cười, lơ đễnh lấy tay về.

Môi bà ta bôi son do Thẩm Thập Lục mua, làm khuôn mặt tái nhợt đoan trang bỗng có thêm một chút diễm sắc, như một đóa hoa đã hút no máu tươi vậy.

“Ta biết trong lòng ngươi vẫn luôn nghi hoặc, hôm nay vừa vặn có cơ hội, chi bằng chúng ta nói cho rõ ràng đi – Ngươi quả thật không phải con ruột của ta,” Tú Nương nói, “Ta nói như vậy, trong lòng ngươi có dễ chịu hơn không?”

Khóe mắt Trường Canh giật nhẹ, dù sao thì y cũng còn trẻ, vẫn chưa thể giấu kín hỉ nộ.

Trên đời này, bằng hữu tốt hơn hay sư trưởng thân hơn cũng chẳng ai có thể thay thế mẫu thân, dù là phụ thân cũng không được – Không phải là Trường Canh không ao ước có mẫu thân, nhưng đôi khi, nếu biết rõ mong muốn không thể thành, còn không chịu chấp nhận trước số phận, vậy thì quá là khổ, chính mình cũng phải cảm thấy mình đáng thương.

Trường Canh từng vô số lần nghĩ thầm trong bụng, y tuyệt đối không thể là con ruột của Tú Nương, hiện giờ nhận được đáp án không hề bất ngờ, trong lòng nhất thời lại trống rỗng, chẳng rõ là cảm giác gì.

Dự cảm xấu trong lòng Trường Canh dần tăng lên, y đề phòng hỏi: “Đột nhiên nói mấy chuyện này với ta làm gì?”

Tú Nương soi gương ngắm nghía dung nhan mình. Có khả năng là phấn nhiều làm mặt hơi nhợt nhạt, thế là bà ta cẩn thận lấy ít son, bôi đều lên hai má.

“‘Trường Canh’ là nhũ danh ta đặt cho ngươi,” Tú Nương nói, “Người Trung Nguyên bọn họ nói ‘Đông có Khải Minh, Tây có Trường Canh’, nó xuất hiện lúc hoàng hôn mới mọc, cai quản việc sát phạt, không may mắn. Ngươi chảy trong mình dòng máu cao quý nhất và cũng nhơ bẩn nhất trên thế giới, trời sinh là một quái vật đáng sợ, đặt tên này là không thể hợp hơn.” _(Khải Minh là sao Mai, Trường Canh là sao Hôm)_

Trường Canh lạnh lùng trả lời: “Chẳng phải ta được sinh ra khi bà lưu lạc Sơn Tây bị sơn phỉ bắt đi sao? Mười ngón tay cũng chẳng đủ để đếm số cha của ta – Con của cường đạo, cao quý ở chỗ nào?”

Tú Nương thoáng sững người, không quay đầu lại, son cũng chẳng che được vẻ nhợt nhạt trên mặt, trong đôi mắt phảng phất biết nói kia thoáng qua thần sắc đau đớn, song lại nhanh chóng lắng xuống, tan vào sự bình tĩnh điên cuồng.

Ký ức ban sơ của Trường Canh chính là ở trong hang ổ sơn phỉ, Tú Nương luôn nhốt y trong chạn thức ăn tản ra mùi mốc meo, xuyên qua khe hở giữa những mảnh gỗ mục, Trường Canh bé nhỏ có thể nhìn thấy đám sơn phỉ say khướt xông vào.

Đám hán tử thô lỗ dã man đó hoặc là ra tay đánh, hoặc là giao cấu với bà ta ngay trước mặt Tiểu Trường Canh.

Ban đầu, bọn sơn phỉ canh chừng Tú Nương rất nghiêm; rồi dần dần, thấy Tú Nương nhu nhược dễ bắt nạt, không biết phản kháng, chúng cũng liền buông lỏng, sau đó thậm chí thả ra để hầu hạ chúng ăn uống như các đầy tớ già trong sơn trại. Tú Nương hạ độc hết các giếng nước lẫn mấy trăm vò rượu, trời cũng không biết bà ta kiếm đâu ra nhiều độc như vậy.

Tú Nương dùng một cái bát nhỏ múc nước giếng có độc cho Trường Canh uống, song chờ y thật sự uống rồi, bà ta lại giống như hối hận, liều mạng móc họng bắt y nôn ra.

Tú Nương địu Trường Canh thoi thóp trong cái gùi trúc, tay cầm một thanh cương đao, nhìn thấy kẻ nào chưa tắt thở là xông đến bồi thêm một nhát đao.

Trường Canh nhớ rõ, ngày hôm đó bà ta mặc chiếc váy đỏ nhuộm đẫm máu tươi, hắt dầu hỏa và tử lưu kim mà tên trùm thổ phỉ tàng trữ ra khắp núi, một mồi lửa đốt trụi nơi này, rồi đưa mình đi.

Trong sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi hơn chục năm này, Tú Nương từng vô số lần muốn giết y, hết ép y uống rượu độc, lại dùng đao đâm y, trói y vào ngựa lôi đi, thậm chí vô số lần đêm khuya tỉnh mộng, cảm xúc đột nhiên mất khống chế, còn toan dùng chăn làm y chết ngạt…

Nhưng mỗi lần đều dừng cương trước bờ vực mà để lại cho y một cái mạng nhỏ.

Cũng để lại cho y một chút ảo tưởng không thực tế.

Trường Canh cố hết sức bình tĩnh nói: “Bà nghĩ nhiều rồi, ta chưa bao giờ coi bà là mẹ ruột cả, chỉ là ta vẫn cảm thấy sở dĩ bà hận ta, chính do ta là nỗi nhục bọn phỉ để lại cho bà.”

Tú Nương đờ đẫn ngồi đối diện với gương, sắc mặt ngày càng nhợt nhạt, rất lâu sau bỗng than thở: “Hài tử, ta có lỗi với ngươi.”

Trong nháy mắt bà ta nói ra câu này, vạn ngàn đề phòng và oán hận trong lòng Trường Canh suýt nữa tan hết, bấy giờ y mới biết, thì ra ngần ấy ấm ức từ nhỏ đến lớn, chỉ một câu này là có thể dễ dàng hóa giải.

Song thiếu niên mười bốn tuổi này dùng hết khí lực toàn thân nén nước mắt lại, rồi mệt mỏi hỏi: “Hiện giờ bà nói với ta những điều này là có tính toán gì? Lương tâm lên tiếng, muốn giải độc cho ta, hay dứt khoát giết luôn ta đi?”

Tú Nương nhìn y bằng ánh mắt kỳ dị, giống như thiếu niên ấy là một món đồ quý báu: “Ngươi biết…”

Trường Canh: “Ta đương nhiên biết, vì bắt đầu từ ngày đến Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn, không một đêm nào ta không mơ thấy ác mộng, dù là ban ngày chợp mắt nghỉ ngơi, cũng choàng tỉnh dậy khỏi bóng đè.”

Chỉ trừ đêm hôm trước – mạch suy nghĩ của Trường Canh trong nháy mắt đã tán loạn, chợt hối hận vì đã giận Thập Lục.

Trường Canh: “Ta tự nhận mình đến tuổi này vẫn chưa có công tích gì, nhưng cũng chưa làm mấy việc thẹn với lòng, nào có nhiều quỷ canh ba đến gõ cửa như vậy? Chẳng lẽ trên đời còn có quái bệnh hàng đêm gặp ác mộng sao?”

Tú Nương nhếch khóe môi đỏ thắm thành một nụ cười quỷ dị, ánh mắt chậm rãi dừng ở thiết oản khấu trên cổ tay Trường Canh, trong mắt có tia sáng sắc bén, như ẩn giấu một đôi độc tiễn ô đầu: “Ngươi còn biết những gì nữa?” _(Ô đầu là một loại độc dược mạnh nhất trong thời đại vũ khí lạnh)_

Trường Canh vô thức kéo thiết oản khấu về trong tay áo, chỉ cảm thấy bị bà ta nhìn thôi cũng là làm bẩn thứ ấy rồi.

“Ta còn biết hai năm trước ở quan ngoại, bầy sói đuổi giết ta không phải tự mình chạy tới, mà là bị người khác triệu tới – Đó là bà đang cảnh cáo, ta chạy không thoát nổi, bà có cả tá biện pháp để giết ta, đúng không?” Trường Canh bình tĩnh nói, “Chỉ có man tộc mới biết cách điều khiển lũ súc sinh đó. Sau khi đến Nhạn Hồi trấn, bà liên tục liên lạc với bọn man tộc – Ta đoán bà cũng là nữ nhân man tộc, hồi nhỏ ta bị bà nhốt trong tủ, nhìn thấy một nam nhân xông vào xé quần áo bà, trên ngực bà có một hình đầu sói.”

Tú Nương nở nụ cười trầm trầm: “Man tộc, ngươi lại gọi chúng ta là man tộc…”

Bà ta càng lúc càng cười to, đến cuối cùng cơ hồ thở không ra hơi.

Đột nhiên, tiếng cười chói tai của Tú Nương ngừng bặt, bà ta ôm ngực ho dữ dội, Trường Canh theo bản năng giơ tay như muốn đỡ, sau đó lại tự mình nhận ra, vội rụt phắt về như co giật, các đốt ngón tay nắm chặt lại.

Một dòng máu nhỏ chảy qua kẽ ngón tay Tú Nương, rơi xuống vạt váy vàng nhạt, có màu tím đen nhìn mà ghê người.

Trường Canh giật nảy mình, rốt cuộc tiến lên một bước: “Bà…”

Tú Nương túm tay y, liều mạng mượn lực nâng lưng thẳng lên, run rẩy như một chiếc lá khô trong gió lạnh. Bà ta thở dốc mấy hơi, lấy nửa mảnh ngọc bội uyên ương tịnh đế dưới đáy hộp gương lược, mang theo máu đầy tay cùng nhét cho Trường Canh.

Mặt bà ta trắng như tuyết, đôi môi nhuộm máu còn chói mắt hơn son, đôi mắt sung huyết nhìn chằm chằm Trường Canh: “Ta không phải là Tú Nương, đó là tên của nữ nhân Trung Nguyên các ngươi, ta là Hồ Cách Nhĩ, ý nghĩa là tử lưu kim dưới lòng đất…”

Bà ta đang nói thì tự mình bị sặc, lại ho một trận tê tâm liệt phế, sau đó phun ra một búng máu, nhuộm đỏ vạt áo trước của Trường Canh.

“Tử lưu kim… xui xẻo.” Nữ nhân hơi nức nở một cách kỳ dị, hô hấp dần gấp hơn, ngực phập phồng như một cái ống bễ cũ, “Tỷ tỷ ta là thần nữ của trường sinh thiên(1), lang thần cũng phải bái lạy, ngươi…”

“Ngươi là tiểu quái vật một tay ta nuôi nấng,” Bà ta thoi thóp cười, “Không ai yêu ngươi, không ai đối xử thật lòng với ngươi…”

Bà ta giãy giụa bấu cổ tay Trường Canh, những móng tay sắc bén đâm vào thịt y, túm lấy thiết oản khấu thiếu niên đang đeo: “Đây là Vân Bàn oản khấu trong Huyền Thiết khinh giáp – là đồ đặc chế của bọn hắc quỷ Huyền Thiết doanh, ai đưa nó cho ngươi? Hả?”

Trường Canh giống như bị phỏng, đẩy mạnh bà ta ra.

Nữ nhân ngã lên bàn trang điểm, cuộn mình co giật, đôi mắt quyến rũ trợn to lộ ra tròng trắng trông thật dữ tợn.

“Trên người ngươi có ‘Ô nhĩ cốt’ do ta hạ, ta đặt cho nó cái tên tiếng Hán, cũng là ‘Trường Canh’, nghe có… hay không?” Má bà ta co giật dữ dội, bọt mép và máu lẫn lộn chảy xuôi ra khóe miệng, tiếng nói cũng mơ hồ, nhưng Trường Canh vẫn nghe rõ, “Ô… nhĩ cốt cử thế vô song, không ai có thể phát hiện, không ai có thể giải được… một ngày kia, ngươi sẽ trở thành võ sĩ mạnh nhất trên thế giới, cũng sẽ bắt đầu không phân nổi đâu là ác mộng đâu là hiện thực… Ngươi sẽ biến thành một kẻ điên cường đại…”

Trường Canh đờ đẫn đứng tại chỗ, cảm thấy những lời như hiểu như không ấy thổi qua bên tai, dễ dàng làm xương cốt y đóng băng.

“Máu của thần nữ cũng chảy trong ngực ta, lấy thần lực vô hạn của trường sinh thiên phù hộ ngươi, ngươi… ngươi suốt cả cuộc đời, trong lòng đều chỉ có căm hận, hoài nghi, nhất định phải bạo ngược hiếu sát, nơi đi qua phủ kín tinh phong huyết vũ, định trước là sẽ kéo theo bọn họ cùng không… không được… chết… tử tế.”

Chữ “tế” thều thào ra khỏi miệng, thân thể nữ nhân thoáng co giật kịch liệt, ngay sau đó bà ta đột nhiên như có sở cảm, chậm rãi nghiêng đầu nhìn túi thơm nho nhỏ thòng xuống trên màn giường, trong đó có một lá bùa bình an, do Từ bách hộ lần nọ trực xong quay về, cầu ở ngôi chùa ngoài thành mà tặng cho.

Hai hàng lông mi nữ nhân chớp nhẹ, đột nhiên như đọng đầy lệ, lệ rửa ánh mắt âm độc ấy trở nên ôn nhu vô cùng, tiếc thay sự ôn nhu này chỉ ở lại giây lát.

Đồng tử co lại rốt cuộc như đèn cạn dầu, nặng nề vẻ chết chóc, nữ nhân trang điểm lộng lẫy tắt thở trong lời nguyền rủa ác độc nhất thế gian này, sau đó mang theo chút hơi ấm cuối cùng, ngã vật xuống.

Không ai yêu ngươi, không ai đối xử thật lòng với ngươi, suốt cả cuộc đời ngươi, trong lòng đều chỉ có căm hận, hoài nghi, nhất định phải bạo ngược hiếu sát, nơi đi qua phủ kín tinh phong huyết vũ, định trước là sẽ kéo theo bọn họ cùng không được chết tử tế.

Giữa khói lửa nặng nề buổi hoàng hôn mùa hạ, Trường Canh ngơ ngác nhìn thi thể ăn vận lộng lẫy trên bàn trang điểm, ngỡ ngàng nắm thiết oản khấu dính máu.

Tại sao bà ta phải tự sát?

Tại sao bà ta hận y như vậy? Và tại sao lại nuôi y lớn bằng này?

… Thiết oản khấu của Huyền Thiết doanh lại là thế nào?

Thẩm Thập Lục rốt cuộc là ai?

Lời nguyền rủa của Tú Nương tựa hồ đã phát huy. Đối với một đứa trẻ, sự tín nhiệm và thân cận ban đầu với nhân thế đến từ việc phụ mẫu hết lòng nuôi nấng, mà điều này Trường Canh lại chưa bao giờ được nhận.

Dẫu y trời sinh rộng lượng nhân nghĩa hơn, khi bị ép buộc khiến trong lòng thường xuyên đầy nghi ngờ và đề phòng, y cũng sẽ như một con chó hoang nhà có tang cắp đuôi chạy, cho dù vô cùng khát khao một chút ôn nhu của nhân gian, vẫn phải kinh hồn táng đảm mà liên tục từ chối.

Trong lòng Trường Canh đột nhiên sinh ra một ý nghĩ mãnh liệt – Y phải đi tìm Thẩm Thập Lục, y phải giáp mặt hỏi cho rõ ràng vị nghĩa phụ này là thần thánh phương nào và có rắp tâm gì.

Song y rốt cuộc không đi ra khuê phòng tanh tưởi mùi máu tươi, mới vừa ra đến cửa thì y đã khiếp đảm.

“Đúng rồi,” Trường Canh hoang mang nghĩ thầm, “Với kiến thức tài học bình nhật Thẩm tiên sinh thỉnh thoảng để lộ, sao có thể là một thư sinh chán nản thi mãi không đỗ được?”

Thẩm Thập Lục tuy chơi bời lêu lổng nhưng lại có khí độ công tử thế gia, cho dù ăn nhờ ở đậu cũng chẳng thấy mảy may chán chường khốn quẫn… Sao có thể là một tên lưu manh bình thường được?

Trong lòng y vốn nên sớm nắm được những điều này, nhưng vừa nhắm mắt lại thì y thủy chung nhớ tới hình ảnh Thẩm Thập Lục chống cằm ngồi trước giường bệnh trông nom mình.

Nếu như đó cũng là hư tình giả ý…

Lão trù nương thò đầu nhìn trộm vừa thấy cửa mở liền vội cười xòa sán lại: “Thiếu gia, hôm nay…”

Trường Canh hai mắt đỏ hoe nhìn bà lão một cái.

Lão trù nương bị ánh mắt y dọa run lên, một lúc lâu mới hết, vỗ ngực trách một câu: “Cậu muốn làm gì đây…”

Còn chưa dứt lời thì bà lão đã thấy rõ tình cảnh trong phòng.

Lão trù nương lặng người, sau đó lảo đảo lui ba bước, ngồi phịch xuống đất, nghển cổ gào khóc, rít lên một tiếng thê lương không giống tiếng người.

Mà cùng lúc đó, trong thành đột nhiên vang lên tiếng cảnh báo chói tai.

Không biết là ai mở còi cảnh báo trong thành lâu, cái còi cao hơn hai thước kia cuốn theo khói trắng từng dính tử lưu kim, “Vù” một tiếng phóng thẳng lên trời, rõ nét như nước gợn mà lan ra ba bốn mươi dặm, phá tan sự yên tĩnh thảm đạm suốt mười bốn năm của Nhạn Hồi thành.

Thẩm Dịch đang mải mê sửa cương giáp ngẩng đầu lên, ngay sau đó, cổng chính Thẩm gia bị đạp mở từ bên ngoài, Thẩm Dịch nhấc thanh trọng kiếm tháo từ cương giáp đang bỏ dưới đất lên.

“Là ta.” Thẩm Thập Lục nói nhỏ.

Thẩm Dịch trầm giọng hỏi: “Người man động thủ sớm?”

Câu hỏi này ngắn và trầm thấp, Thẩm Thập Lục dở điếc lại nghe rõ không sót một chữ: “Trên cự diên có mật thám người man, trên con thuyền trở về không phải là người của chúng ta.”

Thẩm Thập Lục vừa nói vừa lao vào buồng không dừng bước, ở bên giường giơ tay chém một nhát, cả ván giường uỳnh một phát nứt làm đôi, bên dưới lại trống không.

Nằm dưới tấm ván gỗ lại là một bộ thiết giáp màu tối.

Tay Thẩm Thập Lục linh hoạt nạy một ô bí mật trên ngực cương giáp, lấy ra một tấm lệnh bài Huyền Thiết, ngón tay bị lệnh bài lạnh ngắt ánh lên tái xanh. Y bất ngờ quay người lại, tấm lưng luôn như một vũng bùn không thẳng nổi giờ đây lại tựa một cây thương bằng sắt, gió lùa vào từ cánh cửa mở rộng thổi vạt thanh sam mỏng màu trắng bay lên, phảng phất sợ sát ý lạnh lẽo trên người y nên chỉ dám thổi vòng sượt qua vai mà thôi.

Thập Lục nói: “Quý Bình.”

“Quý Bình” là tên tự của Thẩm Dịch, chưa bao giờ gọi trước mặt người ngoài. Hai người bình nhật vì vài việc lặt vặt trong nhà mà đấu võ mồm và ẩu đả không ít, thân như huynh đệ thật, thế nhưng lúc này Thẩm Dịch lại lui về sau một bước, nhanh nhẹn nửa quỳ xuống: “Có thuộc hạ.”

“Bọn chúng đã đến sớm, thì vừa vặn cho chúng ta nhân loạn thu lưới – Ta phó thác tứ điện hạ cho ngươi, ngươi hãy đưa y ra khỏi thành trước.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Vâng.”

Thẩm Thập Lục nhanh chóng lấy áo ngoài và một thanh bội kiếm ở đầu giường, quay người đi ngay.

—

  1. _Dân tộc Mông Cổ coi “thương thiên” là thần vĩnh hằng tối cao, gọi là “trường sinh thiên”, tóm lại trường sinh thiên này cũng chỉ là cách gọi khác của ông trời thôi. Tuy nhiên truyện này bối cảnh giá không nên hẳn man tộc trong đây không phải là Mông Cổ._




	7. Chương 7: Địch tập

Lão binh họ Vương thống lĩnh đội thành phòng hôm nay, sống phí hết hơn nửa đời ở Nhạn Hồi thành, rỗi rãi thích uống rượu, quá chén liền tụ tập bốc phét, toàn nói năm đó từng theo Cố lão hầu gia Bắc phạt.

Thật hay giả thì chẳng ai biết, nhưng cũng không phải là không có khả năng – Lão Hầu gia cũng là người, cũng cần ăn uống tiểu tiện, bên cạnh chung quy phải dẫn theo một người nhóm lửa nấu cơm chứ.

Nhưng dù làm ẩu thế nào, Lão Vương cũng không dám uống rượu hôm cự diên trở về, các vị trưởng quan đều phải xếp hàng theo thứ tự, ai cũng sợ để xảy ra chuyện mất mặt.

Đáng tiếc, sợ gì gặp đó, hôm nay định trước là không thể yên bình được.

Lão Vương ngửa cổ nhìn còi cảnh báo từ từ bay lên trời, điên cuồng gầm lên: “Tiểu vương bát đản nào đái không xem ngày, muốn mượn rượu làm càn đến đè vợ ngươi? Phóng còi cảnh báo làm gì hả? Coi lão nhân gia nó là pháo bông chắc?”

Cuối con sông ngầm có một hồ nước lớn vây lưới sắt chờ nghênh đón cự diên, lưới vốn đã mở ra một nửa, tiểu binh kéo chốt bị tiếng còi cảnh báo bất thình lình dọa giật nảy mình, cũng không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì, tức khắc không dám làm bừa, một lần nữa kéo chốt lại, thế là tấm lưới sắt ấy nửa mở nửa khép, như ngoác cái miệng rộng mà trợn mắt há mồm, vừa vặn kẹp lấy đầu giao long nhô ra từ cự diên.

Binh lính chờ bốc dỡ tử lưu kim trên thuyền lớn vốn đã bày trận sẵn sàng, lúc này tất cả đều hoang mang thò đầu nhìn phía sau, bách hộ phụ trách lĩnh đồ quân nhu lấy một cái đồng hống nhỏ trong lòng ra, chĩa tới tiểu binh thả lưới sắt quát to: “Đang ngủ mơ gì thế hả? Cự diên kẹt rồi, không nhìn thấy à!”

Hắn chưa dứt lời thì trên sàn cự diên đột nhiên bùng lên ánh lửa lóa mắt, sương trắng dày đặc bắn “Phụt” ra, một mũi tên thép to bằng cánh tay ngang ngược phóng lên trời, sắc lẹm mà bắn trúng còi cảnh báo chói tai trên không trung giữa những tiếng kinh hô.

Còi cảnh báo nháy mắt ngỏm củ tỏi mà ngậm miệng, dừng giây lát trên không rồi rơi thẳng xuống, xung quanh thoạt tiên yên tĩnh, sau đó ầm lên.

“Bạch hồng tiễn!”

“Đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Ai bắn bạch hồng? Người trên thuyền điên rồi sao?”

“Tạo phản rồi! Muốn làm gì đây?”

“Bạch hồng” là một loại cung lớn cơ giới, cả cây cung khi kéo dài đến bảy trượng, chỉ có vật khổng lồ như cự diên mới lắp được. Đương nhiên, sức người không thể sử dụng nổi vũ khí đáng sợ như vậy, dưới cung lắp hộp động lực đốt tử lưu kim, trường cung kéo căng bắn tên ra có thể đâm xuyên cổng thành rộng mấy trượng.

Nghe nói khi cự diên lướt qua chân trời, bạch hồng ào ào rơi xuống, dưới đất như bị trời phạt, trọng giáp cũng không thể ngăn cản.

Biến cố này xảy đến quá đột nhiên, Lão Vương đoạt lấy một cái “thiên lý nhãn”, thò cổ như một con rùa già, lẩm nhẩm: “Ôi chao rét đậm… Không được rồi. Mau! Mau báo Quách đại nhân và Lữ đô úy, mau lên!”

Lão còn chưa dứt lời thì hỏa sí vốn đã tắt trên cự diên lại nhất tề sáng lên, tử lưu kim cháy thiếu dự nhiệt, phát ra một tiếng gầm kèm tiếng nổ sập, cự diên kia tựa như một con quái thú tỉnh giấc vậy.

Lão Vương trơ mắt từ thiên lý nhãn nhìn thấy sàn cự diên lật lên, một loạt tướng sĩ mặc trọng giáp hùng dũng xếp thành hàng, trọng giáp anh ánh như nắng rọi xuống sóng nước trên mặt sông, cách rất xa cũng có thể cảm nhận được áp lực không tiếng động đó.

Kẻ cầm đầu đẩy mặt nạ bảo hộ của trọng giáp, lộ ra khuôn mặt sẹo dọc sẹo ngang.

Lão Vương giật mình đánh thót – Đây là một gương mặt lạ, sao lại trà trộn lên cự diên được?

Mặt thẹo đột nhiên thoáng nở nụ cười, ngửa mặt lên trời mà rú, tiếng rú ấy át cả tiếng nổ của máy móc, nghe như thể sói tru, tất cả các võ sĩ mặc trọng giáp phía sau hắn đều làm động tác không khác lắm, tiếng tru nối nhau như thể dẫn theo bầy sói đói khát suốt một mùa đông, tham lam nhe cặp răng nanh trí mạng.

Trong đám đông đuổi theo cự diên xem náo nhiệt không biết là ai gào lên: “Người man!”

Câu này đã chọc thủng tổ ong vò vẽ.

Bách tính nông thôn mười mấy thành quách xung quanh đổ hết về đây, nam nữ già trẻ đều có đủ, nhất thời tất cả đều thành sơn dương đá hậu, kinh hoảng bỏ chạy tứ tán, chen lấn đùn đẩy giẫm đạp nhau vô số, ngay cả chiến mã của tiểu binh đang trực trên đường cũng bị họ xô trúng mà hí lên không ngừng.

Lão Vương một bước nhảy lên đài quan sát của thành lâu, rút trường thương bên hông, giơ tay đâm “hộp vàng” ở đỉnh tháp. Lão biết, trong cái hộp vàng ấy chứa tử lưu kim dùng để đốt đèn chong, nếu vận khí không tồi, đốt thỏa đáng, thì có thể biến đỉnh đài quan sát thành còi cảnh báo nổ bay lên trời.

Lão binh khoác lác cả đời này một thương đâm một góc hộp vàng, tử lưu kim nồng nặc trút ra, lão run rẩy lấy dụng cụ đánh lửa cất trong lòng. Trong tiếng sói tru vang vọng khắp trời, dụng cụ đánh lửa kia bắn ra mấy đốm lửa nguyên lành, bị đôi tay già nua nọ nhét vào hộp vàng.

Tử lưu kim trong hộp vàng vãi mất một nửa, nửa còn lại gặp minh hỏa lập tức bùng lên, cửa thông khí của hải đăng bị chặn, thế nên chỉ có ít hơi nước phun ra, có vẻ sẽ nổ tung –

Ngay sau đó, lại một mũi bạch hồng tiễn với thế xuyên trời lao ra, ghim thẳng vào ngực Lão Vương, cái xác bằng máu thịt trong khoảnh khắc nát bét. Thế bay của bạch hồng không mảy may giảm đi, cuốn xác lão binh lao đến cạnh đài quan sát. Tòa tháp sau một tiếng nổ đổ sụp từ trên cao, đá vụn lăn khắp nơi, dưới đất từ quan binh đến bách tính không ai không cuống cuồng bỏ chạy.

Cùng lúc đó, hộp vàng cháy trên đỉnh tháp rốt cuộc phóng lên không trung, ánh sáng màu tím không may mắn lóe lên, nó nổ giữa trời thành một đóa pháo hoa khổng lồ, rọi sáng nửa Nhạn Hồi thành.

Binh truyền lệnh sau đồng hống mãi đến lúc này mới kịp có phản ứng, gào ầm lên: “Địch tập – người man tập kích -“

Cự diên bị người man khống chế chậm rãi rời mặt đất, bạch hồng vũ tiễn bắn xuống như đòi mạng.

Bách tính chạy trối chết như ruồi nhặng cụt đầu. Ba mươi sáu thớt kỵ binh khinh giáp thành thủ rít gào lao qua con đường đá chưa hoàn toàn đóng lại, tất cả đại bác trên thành lâu cùng ngẩng đầu, nhắm ngay cự diên đang bay lên –

Cả kinh thành chìm trong khói lửa.

Chỉ thấy khoang vận chuyển tử lưu kim trên cự diên mở rộng, hằng hà sa số binh lính Bắc man trong tiếng sói tru từ trên trời giáng xuống.

Quần lang gầm rú, đường phố đẫm máu – tất cả đã hỗn loạn.

Nam nhân mặt thẹo trên cự diên nhún người nhảy xuống, hơi nước dưới chân cương giáp phun mạnh ra, bắn cả người hắn lên cao ba trượng, phóng lên một thớt chiến mã, chiến mã căn bản không chịu nổi trọng giáp đè như vậy, hí dài một tiếng, đầu gối chân trước lập tức gãy, kỵ sĩ trên ngựa không kịp phản ứng liền bị người man nọ bóp cổ hung tợn cắn một phát.

Kẻ người man ngẩng đầu lên, cắn đứt một miếng trên cổ kỵ sĩ nọ, máu bắn tóe ra, kỵ sĩ thăng thiên mà thậm chí chưa kịp kêu rên.

Mặt thẹo cười sằng sặc, như một ác quỷ ăn thịt thối, nuốt chửng miếng thịt người kia, đoạn hắn thình lình huýt sáo, bốn năm người man mặc trọng giáp theo tiếng phóng ra, bám sát hai bên hắn, nhanh chóng lướt qua ngã tư đường đã biến thành địa ngục nhân gian, lao thẳng đến hướng nhà Từ bách hộ.

Giáp trong quân chia thành “khinh” và “trọng”, khinh giáp là cho kỵ binh mặc, chỉ có thể gắn chút ít động lực, phần lớn vẫn dựa vào sức người và súc vật, chỉ là thắng ở nhẹ nhàng tiện lợi.

Trọng giáp lại hoàn toàn là một khái niệm khác. Một bộ trọng giáp cao bằng hai nam tử trưởng thành, lưng đeo “hộp vàng”, tử lưu kim chảy qua khớp tứ chi, chân có thể thần tốc đi ngàn dặm liền, tay vung được đại đao mấy trăm cân, thắt lưng thậm chí trang bị thêm đoản pháo, một bộ trọng giáp có thể quét sạch ngàn quân.

Nếu như có trọng giáp binh thì kỵ binh, bộ binh, thủy binh gì đó… vốn đều không cần. Nhưng chẳng có cách nào, trọng giáp quá đắt, dăm ba canh giờ là có thể cháy hết một hộp tử lưu kim, đó ước chừng là lượng của hai năm trong đèn chong trên tháp quan sát. Tử lưu kim chính là mệnh mạch quốc gia, trên chợ đen một lượng hoàng kim chưa chắc mua nổi một lạng tử lưu kim lẫn bảy tám phần tạp chất.

Dù là đại quốc rộng lớn, đội ngũ toàn trọng giáp cung dưỡng được cũng chỉ có một nhánh – Huyền Thiết doanh của An Định hầu Cố Quân.

Bọn người man này rốt cuộc kiếm đâu ra lắm trọng giáp như vậy?

Các tướng sĩ chết oan đã không biết phải hỏi ở đâu.

Lão trù nương lảo đảo chạy khỏi Từ gia vừa vặn đụng trúng đám sát tinh này, chưa kịp mở miệng nói một tiếng thì đã bị ghim lên tường.

Tay người man mặt thẹo kia thần tốc xâm nhập nội viện, hét to: “Hồ Cách Nhĩ! Hồ Cách Nhĩ!”

“Hồ Cách Nhĩ” – Tú Nương, đương nhiên đã không thể trả lời.

Cửa gỗ điêu hoa bị kỵ sĩ trọng giáp đạp tung, trục cửa gãy lìa trong một tiếng kêu thê thảm, đại môn đổ rầm xuống.

Bước chân không gì cản nổi của người man rốt cuộc dừng lại, hắn sững sờ đứng trước cửa gian khuê phòng nữ nhân.

Mùi hương nhàn nhạt còn chưa tan đi, trong nhà vẫn leo lắt ánh sáng, bóng của đám tua dài thượt trên tấm màn giường buông xuống rải dưới đất, bàn trang điểm được dọn dẹp gọn gàng, trong góc còn một hộp son để mở.

Một thiếu niên quỳ trước giường đưa lưng lại, mà trên giường lờ mờ… tựa hồ là một người nằm đó.

Thiếu niên – Trường Canh nghe thấy tiếng động lớn như vậy, theo bản năng quay đầu lại, thấy một đám người man đáng sợ giữa ban ngày ban mặt xông vào nhà mình, nhưng trong lòng chẳng hoảng sợ lắm, ngược lại choàng tỉnh ngộ, phần nào hiểu được vì sao Tú Nương muốn chết.

Đám người man này có thể vào thành, nhất định không thoát được can hệ với Tú Nương, Từ bách hộ còn ở trên cự diên, có lẽ vì bà ta thông đồng với ngoại quốc mà đã bị người man giết, bà ta báo được quốc thù gia hận, cũng hại chết nam nhân duy nhất trên đời này tốt với mình.

Trường Canh hờ hững nhìn đám người man ấy một cái, sau đó ngoảnh lại, dập đầu với nữ nhân trên giường, xem như đền đáp ơn không giết nhiều năm qua, sau đó nhất đao lưỡng đoạn với người chết.

Dập đầu xong, y đứng dậy, quay người nghênh võ sĩ trọng giáp ngoài cửa.

Trọng giáp như núi, y là một thiếu niên nhục thể phàm thai, đứng ở giữa như thể một con kiến càng chuẩn bị lay đại thụ, tựa hồ sợ hãi là lẽ đương nhiên, nhưng y không hề – Trường Canh chưa tự cao đến mức cho rằng y có thể một thân một mình đối kháng cả đám người man đông như núi, cũng biết mình có chạy đằng trời, nhưng lạ lùng là y chớ hề sợ hãi.

Có thể tất cả sợ hãi của y trong nháy mắt khi nghe thân phận “Thẩm Thập Lục” có ẩn tình khác đã bộc phát hết rồi.

Tay mặt thẹo nhìn y chằm chằm, không biết nghĩ đến điều gì mà thần sắc chợt dữ tợn: “Hồ Cách Nhĩ đâu?”

Trường Canh dừng tầm nhìn giây lát trên mặt hắn, nói: “Ta nhớ ngươi, ngươi chính là kẻ mùa đông năm kia dẫn sói đánh lén ta giữa tuyết địa.”

Một trọng giáp Bắc man muốn xông lên bắt y, bị nam nhân mặt thẹo giơ tay ngăn cản.

Mặt thẹo cúi đầu, hơi vụng về khom lưng, nhìn chằm chằm thiếu niên chưa đến ngực cương giáp trước mặt, dùng tiếng Hán lơ lớ hỏi lại lần nữa: “Ta hỏi ngươi, Hồ Cách Nhĩ, Tứ… Tú Nương đang ở đâu?”

Trường Canh: “Chết rồi.”

Y nắm thiết oản khấu trên cổ tay mình, tránh sang bên một bước, để lộ thi thể nằm im trên giường. Khóe miệng Tú Nương còn có một dòng máu đen nhỏ, dung nhan trắng như tuyết, tựa một đóa hoa tàn có độc vậy.

Mấy kẻ người man trong viện rào rào quỳ hết xuống mà than khóc.

Trong nháy mắt thần sắc mặt thẹo thoáng vẻ ngỡ ngàng, hắn từ từ nhấc chân đi vào khuê phòng Tú Nương, dù rằng động tác có vẻ rất cẩn thận, mặt đất lại vẫn bị trọng giáp giẫm lõm.

Hắn ta đi đến trước cửa sổ, đưa tay muốn vịn giường lớn điêu hoa, giữa chừng lại rụt tay về, giống như chỉ sợ đè sập giường vậy.

Hắn khom tấm lưng bọc trong trọng giáp, khói trắng mờ ảo sau lưng tản ra căn phòng ngủ nho nhỏ, tử lưu kim trên trọng giáp lặng lẽ cháy, phát ra tiếng “hồng hộc” như một con súc sinh hấp hối.

Súc sinh ấy khẽ khàng sờ mặt nữ nhân.

Lạnh ngắt.

Tay mặt thẹo chợt tru lên như một con sói mất ái lữ, ngay sau đó, trọng giáp trước giường chuyển động với tốc độ mắt người không thấy rõ, khói trắng cuồn cuộn phun ra, một bàn tay to bằng máy thò tới bắt Trường Canh.

Trường Canh hai chân lơ lửng cách mặt đất, lưng phút chốc đau nhức dữ dội, ngũ tạng lộn ngược, bị kẻ người man kia đẩy mạnh lên tường.

Tường bị xô nứt ra.

Trường Canh rốt cuộc không ngậm lại được, phun một búng máu lên cánh tay sắt của kẻ mặt thẹo.

Y cúi đầu một cách khó khăn, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt ngập tràn sát ý kia.

Trường Canh lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy đôi mắt như vậy, trong đó phảng phất có vị rỉ sắt nặng trịch.

Song không biết là thế nào, trong hoàn cảnh mạnh yếu cách xa này, lòng y bỗng sinh chiến ý, ánh mắt lại không chùn bước, hung ác nhìn thẳng kẻ trước mặt.


	8. Chương 8: Thân thế

Tầm mắt thiếu niên và hung thủ như ngõ hẹp đụng đầu, ấu lang kia nanh vuốt còn chưa kịp mài bén, nhưng sự hung ác như là sinh ra đã có rồi.

Đây có khả năng là tính tình trời sinh. Khi nằm trong hoàn cảnh trí mạng, có hai loại người sẽ gắng sức phản kháng, một loại trải qua suy sâu tính kỹ, hoặc là xuất phát từ đạo nghĩa, chức trách, khí tiết, hoặc là sau khi cân nhắc thiệt hơn, bất đắc dĩ mới phải làm vậy, nội tâm y không phải không biết sợ hãi, chỉ là lương tâm hay lý trí có thể chiến thắng nỗi sợ hãi này, đây là đại dũng khí chân chính.

Còn một loại người khác, trong lòng chẳng nghĩ gì cả, hết thảy đều xuất phát từ bản năng, phẫn nộ theo bản năng, chiến ý tràn trề theo bản năng, dẫu trong lòng mơ hồ hiểu được sự phản kháng của mình sẽ dẫn đến kết quả đáng sợ hơn, cũng chẳng cách nào khắc chế khát khao cắn một miếng thịt trên người địch nhân.

Giờ khắc này, Trường Canh chắc chắn thuộc về loại sau, có lẽ bản thân hai chữ “đáng sợ” đã đủ chọc giận y rồi.

Hồi tưởng những năm đó, đâu chỉ mình Tú Nương luôn mâu thuẫn, Trường Canh kỳ thực cũng vậy. Tú Nương rốt cuộc không giết y, có khả năng là vì một nửa huyết mạch thuộc về tỷ tỷ mình trên người y, mà Trường Canh rốt cuộc không giết bà ta, có khả năng là vì trong sự hành hạ lâu dài, bà ta xét cho cùng vẫn có ơn dưỡng dục.

Tay mặt thẹo tựa như bị ánh mắt y đâm bị thương, tức tối giơ cao nắm đấm to bằng cái đấu, tính đương trường nện cho Trường Canh phải “máu chảy đầu rơi”.

Đúng lúc này, ngoài cửa đột nhiên truyền vào tiếng gầm giận dữ, một người man canh cửa bay ngang ra, đâm sập nửa căn phòng.

Khuê phòng tối om chợt sáng bừng lên, ánh nắng chói mắt ùa vào, Trường Canh nheo mắt, không nhìn thấy hàn quang, mà nghe tiếng rú thảm thiết trước.

Cả cánh tay sắt của kẻ người man mặt thẹo đang bóp Trường Canh bị chém gãy không lưu tình chút nào, Trường Canh hụt chân, không tự chủ được nghiêng sang một bên, ngay sau đó, lại bị một cánh tay trọng giáp khác dịu dàng bế lên.

Trong sân nhà Thẩm tiên sinh luôn có mấy bộ cương giáp tháo vứt ngổn ngang, chỉ là trọng giáp rất đắt, nên bình thường không cho Trường Tý sư dân gian bảo dưỡng – cả cá nhân liên quan như Từ bách hộ cũng không được.

Chỉ có lần nọ, một trọng giáp triệt để đi đời nhà ma, chuẩn bị phải đem đến dốc núi Tướng Quân xử lý, bị Thẩm tiên sinh cậy quen biết mà lén xin về, rồi y hào hứng tháo cương giáp cũ rích từ đời tổ tông kia ra từng chút một, giảng một lần từ trong ra ngoài cho Trường Canh.

Trường Canh còn nhớ y từng nói, khi người ta mặc trọng giáp, tựa như có thêm sức của vạn quân vậy, đè chết mấy thớt chiến mã, đẩy ngã mấy bức tường vây, là không thể dễ dàng hơn, chỉ cần hơi nhập môn, thì trẻ con cũng làm được. _(1 quân bằng 30 cân)_

Nhưng khó nhất không phải là lực có thể vác đỉnh.

Võ sĩ cương giáp mạnh nhất, là những người mặc trọng giáp mà vẫn có thể xâu sợi chỉ mảnh nhất qua lỗ kim.

Cương giáp của người mới tới bất đồng với của võ sĩ man tộc, thoạt nhìn tựa hồ nhỏ hơn một chút, bên ngoài mũ giáp cũng không có tầng ngân quang sáng loáng như tuyết kia, trông đen sì, chẳng hút mắt chút nào. Y vỗ nhẹ lưng Trường Canh, đặt thiếu niên trên vai trọng giáp, thấp giọng nói: “Đừng sợ.”

Thanh âm từ sau mặt nạ bảo hộ truyền đến nghe hơi khang khác, nhưng Trường Canh nhạy bén quay đầu lại, hơi suy tư nhìn đăm đăm cái mặt nạ sắt che kín bưng kia.

Cho đến lúc này, mấy người man ở cửa cuối cùng đã kịp phản ứng, xông vào như ong vỡ tổ, lấy mặt thẹo làm trung tâm, tản ra một vòng, bao vây người vận hắc giáp kia và Trường Canh.

Người vận hắc giáp một tay che hờ Trường Canh trên vai, tay kia cầm “trường côn” trơn, hơi nước phụt ra từ phần đuôi thiết côn không lấy gì làm đẹp này.

Một kích ban nãy y chém xuống tay mặt thẹo thật sự quá nhanh, Trường Canh không thấy rõ – Chẳng lẽ vũ khí của y chính là cây thiết côn quèn này sao?

Mặt thẹo mướt mồ hôi lạnh, sắc mặt xanh xám, đề phòng lui lại hai bước, thấp giọng nói: “Huyền giáp, cát phong nhận… Ngươi là người của đám quỷ quạ đen kia.”

Trường Canh mới đầu chưa kịp phản ứng, giây lát sau, sống lưng y chợt cứng đờ – quỷ quạ đen!

Đúng rồi, mười bốn năm trước Bắc phạt, Huyền Thiết doanh đánh thẳng một mạch vào đại thảo nguyên Bắc man, như một cơn lốc xoáy màu đen, người man vừa sợ hãi vừa căm hận họ, liền gọi họ là “quỷ quạ đen”.

Người vận hắc giáp không để ý, chỉ lạnh nhạt dặn Trường Canh: “Bám cho chắc.”

Mặt thẹo quát to một tiếng, bốn võ sĩ man tộc được huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh phóng lên theo hắn. Đao thương tứ phía chém tới, người vận hắc giáp kia dưới chân lóe lên màu tím bầm, linh hoạt chui qua khe hở của đao kiếm, nhảy lên nóc nhà đổ nát của Từ gia, chân vừa đáp xuống, vai trái vác Trường Canh hầu như không động đậy, nửa bên phải lại xoay tròn lao ra bằng tốc độ hoa cả mắt, “thiết côn” trong tay khoảnh khắc hóa thành một luồng hư ảnh.

Trường Canh trợn tròn mắt, chỉ thấy một đầu “côn” trong tay người vận hắc giáp lại xuất hiện một vòng lưỡi đao như ảo giác, tựa gió xoáy chém xuống đầu, binh giáp man tộc đuổi theo không kịp trốn tránh trúng một nhát đao ngay ngực, hộp vàng ở ngực khoảnh khắc nổ tung, tử lưu kim bên trong bùng lên ánh lửa đáng sợ, tức khắc nổ tung xác vật khổng lồ nọ.

Máu nóng nổi bắn lên mặt Trường Canh, y khống chế mình hết cỡ, miễn cưỡng duy trì vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, tay lại nắm chặt một góc vai hắc giáp.

Đây là… Huyền Thiết doanh có thể lấy một địch trăm, không gì phá nổi trong truyền thuyết.

Mấy người man nhìn ra thực lực song phương cách xa, không còn dám một mình nghênh chiến, đưa mắt ra hiệu cho nhau, đồng thời tứ tán chạy khỏi phòng Tú Nương, từ mấy hướng nhảy lên nóc nhà, một kẻ lao đến chân hắc giáp, chém xuống khớp chân, một kẻ vung kiếm chém đỉnh đầu y, chặn đường thoát thân, còn có một kẻ đâm hậu tâm, chỉ thẳng vào hộp vàng.

Mặt thẹo cụt một tay lui hơn chục bước, giơ một tay còn lại, một đầu cánh tay sắt mở ra, một mũi tên hiểm ác rục rịch muốn phóng tới, nhắm ngay Trường Canh trên đầu vai hắc giáp.

Những người man này đi săn với nhau từ nhỏ, thế nên bao vây chặn giết phối hợp không chê vào đâu được.

Sát ý ngập trời bốc hơi trong bạch khí phất phơ, làm người ta dựng thẳng mỗi một sợi tóc gáy.

Trường Canh rốt cuộc nhìn rõ cây “côn” trong tay người vận hắc giáp, khi nó bị múa với tốc độ cao, ba bốn lưỡi đao huyền thiết dài một thước từ một đầu trường côn bắn ra theo hơi nước, khi triệt lực, lưỡi đao sắc bén sẽ nhanh chóng chui vào nấp ở đầu kia, một động một thu, lưỡi đao xoay một vòng, như cái máy xay thịt đáng sợ.

Lúc này, dưới chân Trường Canh đột nhiên trống không, bị người vận hắc giáp đẩy từ đầu vai vào khuỷu tay, toàn thân dán lên ngực trọng giáp, bất ngờ cong người ra sau theo nó.

Trường Canh giật nảy mình – Tạm thời không bàn tới trọng lượng của y, chỉ riêng trọng giáp kia, nhất định đã lên đến mấy trăm cân, sau khi cong lại, toàn bộ sức nặng đều đè trên lưng người vận hắc giáp nọ, thắt lưng y không bị cương giáp đè gãy luôn sao?

Người vận hắc giáp nghiêng hông, nhanh nhẹn xoay một vòng trên không, ôm Trường Canh từ trên nóc nhà nhảy xuống, vừa vặn sượt qua mũi tên mà tay sẹo mặt bắn tới.

Ánh sáng trên cát phong nhận ngưng tụ thành một đường, động tác mau lẹ, giết thêm một người, chém hai chân một người, sau đó trong tấm nẹp chân của hắc giáp phun ra hơi nước, đẩy trọng giáp về phía trước, chớp mắt y đã ở ngoài mười trượng.

Y giải quyết mấy binh giáp man tộc dễ dàng như trở bàn tay, chỉ là vướng Trường Canh mới không dây dưa với họ.

“Ta đưa ngươi ra khỏi thành trước.” Người vận hắc giáp vẫn nói không nhanh không chậm, “Nơi này quá loạn, chuyện của mẹ ngươi… ôi, hãy nén bi thương đi.”

Trường Canh dựa trên người y, trầm mặc một hồi mới nói: “Mẹ ta là uống thuốc độc tự sát, bà ta vẫn có liên lạc với bọn người man ở quan ngoại, nói không chừng chính là gian tế của man tộc.”

Người vận hắc giáp không lên tiếng, tựa hồ không hề ngạc nhiên lắm.

“Ngài cứu trúng con trai của gian tế man tộc, lỗ rồi,” Trường Canh dừng một chút, sau đó nói toạc ra thân phận đối phương, “Thẩm tiên sinh.”

Bên tai người vận hắc giáp bốc ra một làn khói trắng mỏng, mặt nạ huyền thiết đẩy lên, để lộ khuôn mặt như thư sinh văn nhược của Thẩm Dịch.

“Trên cự diên Bắc tuần có người làm phản,” Thẩm Dịch nói, “Ta vốn tưởng kẻ phản quốc chính là Từ huynh, nhưng hiện tại xem ra, Tú Nương tự sát chỉ sợ một phần là do có lỗi với trượng phu. Ta nghĩ Từ huynh có khả năng đã tuẫn quốc rồi, hơn nữa đến chết cũng không biết chuyện này. Ngươi cũng… nén bi thương đi.”

“Xem ra ngươi đã sớm biết…” Trường Canh thấp giọng nói, “Ngươi là ai?”

Thẩm Dịch: “Mạt tướng chính là bộ hạ của Huyền Thiết doanh, Cố đại soái đích hệ.” _(Chữ đích này là trong đích tôn, đích tử)_

Bộ hạ của Huyền Thiết doanh, An Định hầu Cố Quân đích hệ.

Trường Canh nghiền ngẫm câu này trong lòng mấy lần, cảm giác hết sức vi diệu – Y vừa mới biết được mình không phải con ruột của mẹ, người mẹ cổng chính không ra cổng trong không vào là gian tế man tộc, hiện tại lại nghe thư sinh cổ hủ từ sáng đến tối tay cũng chẳng rửa sạch ở cách vách là tướng quân của Huyền Thiết doanh.

Vậy Thập Lục thì sao?

Trường Canh cười khổ nghĩ, cho dù bây giờ có người bảo nghĩa phụ y là Cố đại soái, thậm chí là chính Hoàng đế, y cũng chẳng còn sức lực mà giật mình.

“Tướng quân dưới trướng Cố soái vì sao ẩn cư ở vùng thâm sơn cùng cốc này? Vì sao phải cứu con trai nữ nhân man tộc là ta đây?” Hỏi xong hai vấn đề này, Trường Canh ý thức được là mình có thể sắp mất khống chế, lập tức muốn ngậm chặt miệng, tiếc thay vẫn không thể ngăn cản câu hỏi dư thừa cuối cùng chui ra khỏi kẽ răng, “Thẩm Thập Lục đâu?”

Trường Canh hỏi xong, trong lòng buồn không sao tả nổi. Đã đến nước này mà y vẫn lo cho Thẩm Thập Lục, biết rõ người nọ chẳng hiểu là đại nhân vật nào vi phục xuất tuần, vẫn lo lắng mắt người ấy không tốt, tai lại điếc, liệu có bị đao kiếm bên ngoài ngộ thương, liệu có tìm được chỗ trốn…

Y thậm chí cũng không nhịn được nghĩ: “Tại sao đến tìm ta lại là Thẩm tiên sinh? Sao Thập Lục không đến?”

Tiếng hò hét rung trời, thân hình cự diên trùm lên cả Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn, bạch hồng tiễn qua lại như quỷ mị, xa xa không biết nhà ai cháy, thế lửa nhanh chóng lan ra. Thẩm Dịch thần sắc lạnh nhạt, làm như không thấy hết thảy, tựa chim bay cá lội tránh né tên lạc giữa cảnh hỗn loạn: “Điện hạ, xin hãy ngồi cho vững.”

Trường Canh đờ đẫn hỏi: “Ngươi gọi ta là gì?”

Thẩm Dịch điềm tĩnh nói: “Mười bốn năm trước, bệ hạ Nam tuần, hoàng quý phi bụng mang dạ chửa một mình ở lại hành cung, bị kẻ gian hại, may được trung bộc và tỷ muội cứu mới chạy thoát, không ngờ trên đường Nam hạ gặp bạo dân tạo phản, quý phi thể nhược, trong cảnh hỗn loạn liều chết sinh ra điện hạ, cuối cùng không thể gặp lại thiên nhan.”

“Muội muội ruột của quý phi bế điện hạ bỏ trốn, từ đó mất đi tin tức. Những năm qua Hoàng thượng phái vô số người âm thầm tìm kiếm, vẫn cho rằng điện hạ đã lâm nạn – tận đến ba năm trước mới có ít manh mối, liền phái chúng ta tới đón.” Thẩm Dịch ngắn gọn nói vài câu, “Mãi không thể tỏ rõ thân phận, xin điện hạ thứ tội…”

Trường Canh quả thực dở khóc dở cười, cảm thấy đầu óc Thẩm tiên sinh có thể đã bị đổ đầy dầu máy, thành thử bịa chuyện cũng chẳng tròn – Theo lời y nói thì Tú Nương chính là muội muội của quý phi? Chẳng lẽ quý phi cũng là người man?

Vả lại, Hoàng thượng phái người tìm con, chỉ phái có hai người thôi sao? Cho dù Hoàng thượng nghèo rớt mồng tơi, cả triều văn võ chỉ sai được hai người, vì sao hai người này hơn hai năm qua vẫn không tỏ rõ thân phận?

Tướng quân Huyền Thiết doanh thần kỳ ở ngay cách vách, chẳng lẽ không biết Tú Nương liên tục qua lại với người man? Vì sao không ngăn cản?

Trường Canh ngắt lời: “Ngươi nhận lầm người rồi.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Điện hạ…”

“Nhận lầm người rồi!” Trường Canh rất mệt mỏi, bỗng nhiên không muốn dây dưa với những kẻ chỉ biết nói dối này nữa, “Thả ta xuống, ta là tiểu tạp chủng mà nữ nhân man tộc kia không biết cẩu hợp với sơn phỉ nào sinh ra, đâu xứng để tướng quân Huyền Thiết doanh vượt hiểm nguy đến cứu? Đâu xứng nhận mấy đại nhân vật như các ngươi làm nghĩa phụ?”

Nghe câu cuối cùng Thẩm Dịch không khỏi thở dài, cảm giác tên Trường Canh này có bảy tám phần đều là nhằm vào Thẩm Thập Lục, mình hình như chỉ bị liên lụy, bị giận chó đánh mèo thôi.

Y khẽ cầm chân Trường Canh đang đạp loạn: “Mạt tướng thất lễ – Ngón út chân phải của điện hạ hơi cong hơn người khác, giống bệ hạ như đúc, chính là long tử chi tướng, không sai được.”

Trường Canh rụt phắt chân lại, trong lòng càng lạnh như băng.

Việc này y còn nhớ rõ mồn một, ngón chân này căn bản không phải trời sinh, mà là lúc nhỏ bị Tú Nương tự tay bẻ, bà ta không để ý y gào khóc, vặn gãy một ngón chân y, sau đó dùng cách bó chân cho nữ nhân khiến ngón chân y cong thành dị dạng.

Phượng tử long tôn chó má, cái này cũng có thể bịa đặt sao?


	9. Chương 9: Sát tâm

Lúc này, một tiếng gào khóc quen thuộc lọt vào tai, Trường Canh quay đầu lại nhìn thấy đầu Cát đồ tể treo trên lan can cùng đầu heo, bà vợ béo ú sắc mặt xanh mét, bị bức tường sập đè bên dưới, đã chẳng còn hơi thở. Tiếng khóc đứt quãng của tiểu bàn tử nhà họ từ không xa vọng đến, Trường Canh giật mình, chẳng màng lo lắng việc khác nữa, buột miệng nói: “Đó hình như là Cát Bàn Tiểu nhà đồ tể…”

Thẩm Dịch bay vút qua không dừng bước.

Trường Canh cho rằng y không nghe rõ: “Chờ chút!”

Thẩm Dịch nói: “Thần phụng mệnh bảo vệ điện hạ ra khỏi thành, không được chậm trễ.”

Tiếng y từ sau mặt nạ bảo hộ truyền ra, cực kỳ giống lãnh thiết đóng đầy vụn băng ngày Sổ cửu. _(Sổ cửu là chín ngày đầu tiên tính từ Đông chí)_

Trường Canh sững sờ.

Gió rít gào sượt qua tai, mồ hôi lạnh dinh dính hậu tri hậu giác xuôi cột sống chảy xuống, tay chạm đến đều là lãnh giáp huyền thiết – lạnh ngắt, hệt như thiết oản khấu vĩnh viễn không ủ ấm được trên cổ tay y vậy.

Cát Bàn Tiểu giỏi nhất là làm nũng, cười chỉ thấy răng không thấy mắt, cực kỳ tinh quái, không ai không thích gã.

Trường Canh chợt thấp giọng hỏi: “Đó không phải cũng là học trò của ngươi à?”

Trong mắt Thẩm Dịch, bọn học trò hai năm sớm chiều kề cận này chỉ là do hoàng mệnh sai sử ẩn nấp ư?

Cũng phải, đối với các đại nhân vật Huyền Thiết doanh thì Nhạn Hồi thành bé tí có tính là gì?

Con nhà đồ tể có tính là gì?

Trên đời này, đại khái có một số mạng người đáng giá hơn những người khác một chút, và chưa chắc đáng yêu thì đã quý.

Thẩm Dịch đương nhiên sẽ không lãnh huyết như lãnh giáp của y, nhưng lúc này y chỉ có một mình, dĩ nhiên phải ưu tiên nhiệm vụ, không cho phép một chút sơ suất.

Tây Vực mới quy thuận, quân tinh nhuệ của cả Huyền Thiết doanh đều ở bên đó trấn giữ, họ mang tới chỉ là một phần rất ít, tung lưới hai năm, phải một kích tất sát, bắt gọn con cá to.

Bắt được, thì có thể đổi lấy cho Bắc cương dăm ba năm an ổn thái bình, bằng không công lao sẽ đổ sông đổ biển.

Nguyên do trong đây rất phức tạp, một lời khó nói hết, dăm ba câu làm sao nói rõ được với đứa trẻ choai choai này?

Thẩm Dịch nghiêm nghị nói: “Điện hạ thứ lỗi… Điện hạ!”

Thì ra là Trường Canh nhân y chưa chuẩn bị, khom lưng mò đến chốt khóa chỗ khuỷu tay cương giáp huyền thiết.

Trọng giáp của Huyền Thiết doanh dĩ nhiên sẽ không bị y đẩy một cái là mở, lại giúp y thành công đẩy tay Thẩm Dịch ra một tấc – Thẩm Dịch không thể không lui tránh. Trường Canh lần đầu nhìn thấy huyền thiết trọng giáp, căn bản không biết chỗ khác biệt của huyền thiết trọng giáp tinh xảo với mớ đồng nát của Nhạn Hồi thành thủ – Nếu huyền giáp bị người ta dùng ngoại lực cố phá hoại, khóa bắn ra có thể đánh gãy gốc cây to bằng hai cánh tay ôm.

Nhờ một tấc này, Trường Canh nhanh nhẹn rút chân ra, lộn người phóng từ trên vai Thẩm Dịch xuống.

“Ta không phải điện hạ gì đó,” Trường Canh đứng cách hai bước nhìn y, sắc mặt còn u ám hơn huyền thiết, “Chân ta cũng không phải long trảo gì, mà là tàn tật do mẹ ta dùng mảnh gốm buộc thành. Nếu bà ta quả thật như ngài nói, có dây mơ rễ má với hoàng gia, không chừng chính là muốn tạo một kẻ giả mạo để làm lẫn lộn huyết thống hoàng gia. Ta thấy tướng quân đi gấp như vậy, chắc hẳn có trọng trách khác, ta không sợ chết, cũng không có ý trộm thân phận kim chi ngọc diệp, hiện tại nói rõ với ngài, không làm lỡ việc của tướng quân nữa.”

Mặt nạ huyền thiết bật lên, Thẩm Dịch sửng sốt nhìn thiếu niên trước mặt.

Trường Canh không nhìn y nữa, nhún người nhảy xuống đầu tường, chạy tới hướng Cát Bàn Tiểu kêu cứu.

Huyền thiết trọng giáp ở Nhạn Hồi thành con con đặc biệt dễ thấy, Thẩm Dịch chỉ hơi sững ra, tức khắc liền bị một tốp người man bám lấy. Trường Canh không hề lo lắng, dù là người ngoài nghề, y cũng có thể nhìn ra được, mấy kẻ đó căn bản là tới nộp mạng cho cao thủ Huyền Thiết doanh này, đủ thấy truyền thuyết dân gian bốn mươi Huyền Giáp là có thể quét sạch thảo nguyên năm đó mặc dù có chút khoa trương, cũng không phải hoàn toàn vô căn cứ.

Võ nghệ thiếu niên nhiều năm khổ luyện không hề là không có đất dùng, y cực kỳ nhanh nhẹn chui vào đường hẹp, vượt qua tường viện, nhìn thấy một người man một quyền đánh lõm ngực lão binh thủ thành Nhạn Hồi, lão binh kia ngã vật xuống mà chẳng rên được tiếng nào, xem chừng không sống nổi nữa.

Cát Bàn Tiểu mặt sưng phù như màn thầu, ôm đầu hoảng sợ co vào một góc.

Trường Canh vừa nhìn đã thấy thanh kiếm bay xa mấy trượng của lão binh nọ, nhân khi người man kia đưa lưng lại, y tiến lên một bước, cầm trọng kiếm trong tay, phần đuôi trọng kiếm phun ít hơi nước, là một thanh “cương giáp kiếm”, đáng tiếc lâu năm không bảo dưỡng, chẳng biết còn dùng được hay chăng.

Người man nghe thấy động tĩnh, lập tức cùng trọng giáp vụng về quay đầu lại, Cát Bàn Tiểu há hốc miệng –

Trường Canh xoay đệm hơi nước dưới cương giáp kiếm, một vòng lưỡi đao sắc bén xoay tròn trên đó, pha lẫn mùi khét lẹt, bên trong không biết hỏng mất mấy bộ phận rồi, khiến Trường Canh suýt nữa cầm không nổi, y quát to một tiếng, với tay chém một gốc đại thụ bên cạnh.

Cương giáp kiếm kêu vù vù tuy trông y như phế liệu nhưng chặt cây lại rất ngọt, không đợi tay người man kịp phản ứng, đại thụ đã đổ xuống, vừa vặn nện trúng hắn. Trường Canh gào lên với Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Còn không mau chạy!”

Cát Bàn Tiểu nước mắt nước mũi tèm lem trên mặt, hét ầm lên: “Đại ca!”

Còn không chờ gã lải nhải lời biệt ly, kẻ bị đại thụ đè kia chợt quát to một tiếng, hung hãn chém đôi khúc gỗ như xà nhà ném đi. Hắn hệt như một con trâu bị chọc giận, đôi mắt đỏ ngầu chằm chằm nhìn hai thiếu niên cơ hồ tay không tấc sắt trước mặt.

Trường Canh thấy sự tình không ổn, bèn dứt khoát nghênh chiến.

Y hít sâu một hơi, nghiêng người, vai hơi nghiêng, hai tay nắm chặt kiếm, vững vàng bày ra thức mở đầu.

Tiếc thay, vững vàng hơn cũng vô dụng, y vừa đứng yên liền nghe cái “Rắc”, thanh cương giáp kiếm kia triệt để khỏi dùng, cót két hai tiếng, phụt ra khói đen, rồi thành một mớ phế liệu hàng thật giá thật.

Cát Bàn Tiểu rùng mình: “Đây đây đây…”

“Tránh ra!” Trường Canh nói khẽ với Cát Bàn Tiểu.

Cát Bàn Tiểu không thẹn với mỹ danh quỷ lanh lợi, nghe vậy không ý kiến ý cò, co mình thành một cục thịt viên vô hại, lăn vào một góc, hoàn mỹ nhường sân.

Người man gầm lên một tiếng, tính dùng đôi thiết quyền đập tên oắt con không biết trời cao đất dày này nát như tương.

Trong chớp mắt thiết quyền to bằng cái nồi đến đỉnh đầu, Trường Canh khom lưng, mau chóng chui tọt ra, lướt qua bên cạnh thi thể lão binh, thấp người cực kỳ nhanh nhẹn bẻ tấm nẹp chân trên cương giáp của lão ta.

Lúc này, tiếng gió đã đến sau lưng, Trường Canh cuộn đôi “nẹp chân” ấy vào lòng, lăn mười tám vòng chui vào lỗ chó ở bức tường bên cạnh, nháy mắt hạ đất duỗi chân, không cần biết đúng sai gắn cái “nẹp chân” nọ lên chân mình.

Chỉ nghe “Ầm” một tiếng, bức tường đất không mấy rắn chắc trong nhà bách tính bị người man kia một quyền đập nát, đất rào rào rơi xuống, nẹp chân của Trường Canh nhờ một chút hơi nước mà tử lưu kim sót lại chỗ mắt cá chân phun ra, thời khắc mấu chốt đẩy cả người y đi ba trượng.

Trường Canh cơ hồ có ảo giác là mình đã bay lên.

Trừ thiết oản khấu, đây vẫn là lần đầu tiên y đeo một bộ phận của cương giáp trên người, trong lúc sinh tử hiểm nguy, y cố giữ vững thăng bằng, bám một góc tường viện còn sót lại.

Cát Bàn Tiểu thét lên: “Cẩn thận -“

Người man tộc đã dùng sức mạnh làm gạch xây thành rung lên, cương giáp phát ra tiếng cót két khó lòng chịu nổi, hơi nước dưới chân như đằng vân giá vũ. Hắn hơi bất ngờ vì thiếu niên này khó đối phó, thu thiết quyền về, bánh răng trước ngực xoay một vòng nghe mà ê răng, đoản pháo đen sì nhắm vào Trường Canh.

Chuẩn bị tốc chiến tốc thắng rồi.

Trường Canh vẫn chưa học được cách chung sống hòa bình với đôi “phong hỏa luân”(1) dưới chân, nghe thấy “vù” một tiếng, lập tức theo bản năng lao về phía trước, sau lưng tức khắc đau rát, cát từ mặt đất bắn lên như đinh thép, đổ ập xuống đầu, y chỉ kịp dùng phế kiếm bảo vệ đầu và mặt.

Trên cương giáp của người Trung Nguyên tuyệt đối không dám gắn đoản pháo trước ngực, loại đoản pháo đầy uy lực này có thể chấn nát xương một người, chỉ có man tộc trời sinh sức mạnh vô địch mới dám làm vậy – Có người nói, sở dĩ năm đó tam đại Huyền Thiết doanh có thể quét sạch mười tám bộ lạc Bắc man, chẳng qua là nhờ người man màn trời chiếu đất còn chưa thể tự sản xuất cương giáp. Hiện giờ trong tay bọn họ không biết từ đâu ra số trọng giáp này, sau lưng lại có tử lưu kim chạy dài ngàn dặm dưới thảo nguyên, họ sẽ còn mặc cho người Trung Nguyên ức hiếp như cừu sao?

Chuyện này đáng sợ đến nhường nào, thiếu niên Trường Canh lúc này đã chẳng có thời gian nghĩ nhiều.

Khi Thẩm tiên sinh… Thẩm tướng quân dạy y về cương giáp, từng vô tình nhắc tới, đoản pháo trên cương giáp không gian có hạn, ống băng dùng làm lạnh không hề hữu hiệu như vậy, bởi thế để người trong giáp trụ không bị cháy khét, mỗi lần bắn đều cần thời gian làm lạnh tầm một nén nhang, lúc này đoản pháo trên cương giáp tự động khóa chết nòng, cho nên y còn đường tạm nghỉ.

Người man dùng tiếng Hán lơ lớ quát: “Mau chạy đi, con sâu nhép! Sợ chết rồi! Mau chạy đi!”

Trường Canh ánh mắt trầm xuống, từ chân tường trượt một vòng như mây bay nước chảy, lại quay người lao tới kẻ đang truy kích tốc độ cao kia.

Người man bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, không liệu được y to gan lớn mật như vậy, theo bản năng dùng trường đao chém y. Trọng giáp kia cơ hồ cao gấp đôi thiếu niên, phía dưới dĩ nhiên có góc chết, Trường Canh nằm ngửa ra sau, dán sát mặt đất né tránh một đao thẳng vào mặt, nẹp chân ma sát mạnh với đá phiến, tóe lên tia lửa.

Trường Canh ném thanh kiếm thép đã ngỏm củ tỏi đi, nện thẳng lên hậu tâm người man, hắn theo bản năng né tránh, đúng lúc này, Trường Canh ấn thiết oản khấu trên tay, tụ trung ty như độc xà thè lưỡi xoay tròn phóng ra, đâm thẳng vào trọng giáp như thái dưa.

Trường Canh: “…”

Y chỉ thử thời vận thôi, hoàn toàn không liệu được thiết oản khấu Thẩm Thập Lục tiện tay ném cho y chơi lại là thần binh lợi khí như vậy.

Tụ trung ty xuyên thủng “kim hành kinh lạc” của trọng giáp, trọng giáp tinh xảo chớp mắt mất đi động lực, để phòng ngừa tử lưu kim rò rỉ nổ chết người bên trong, nó mở chế độ tự bảo vệ, tất cả các khớp từ cánh tay đến sau lưng tích tắc đã khóa chết.

Vào lúc này, nếu kẻ trong trọng giáp đầu óc tỉnh táo, nên nhân lúc còn nửa người cử động được mà tháo giáp trước rồi giết địch sau – Chẳng lẽ không có trọng giáp, một tráng hán man tộc cao to như hắn không làm gì được hai đứa trẻ choai choai sao?

Nhưng hắn ta tuy thông qua cách nào đó có được số trọng giáp này, hiển nhiên còn chưa thể hoàn toàn nắm giữ quái vật thiết này, trong nháy mắt trọng giáp khóa chết, kẻ bên trong tự mình đần ra trước, phản ứng đầu tiên lại là muốn dùng sức mạnh đối kháng với khóa máy móc.

Nhục thể phàm thai, dẫu trời sinh thần lực, sao có thể đối kháng trọng giáp kia?

Hắn lần này mất đi thăng bằng, ngã lăn quay ra đất.

Trường Canh kịp thời quyết đoán, không chút do dự tiến một bước, nẹp chân mở động lực lên mức cao nhất, nhắm ngay hộp vàng ở gần đoản pháo chỗ hậu tâm mà hung tợn giẫm xuống.

Nẹp chân dẫu quèn hơn, tăng lực lên cũng có thể đạp nát đá phiến dày ba tấc, hộp vàng theo đó nứt ra.

Nhưng nẹp chân của Trường Canh trong quá trình cứng đối cứng cũng bị hỏng, y giẫm quá mạnh, một phần lực đạo dội ngược lên cẳng chân, một chân nhất thời đau không còn cảm giác, chẳng biết đã gãy hay chưa.

Trường Canh cắn chặt răng, một chân quay người lui lại.

Ngay khoảnh khắc y thối lui, hộp vàng bị vỡ nổ tung, đương trường nổ nát óc tên kia, bắn tóe khắp nơi.

Trường Canh không thể tránh né bị bắn ít óc đỏ trắng nhầy nhầy lên người. Y co một chân, không biểu cảm mà lau khô máu trên mặt, trong mùi tanh khủng bố, lòng y lại không hề sợ hãi.

Có lẽ Tú Nương nói đúng, y trời sinh chính là một quái vật.

Cát Bàn Tiểu thời khắc quan trọng lại không thành xe đứt xích, dù rằng người run như cầy sấy, đầu óc vẫn hoạt động, gọi Trường Canh: “Đại ca, chúng ta mau tìm một chỗ trốn đi, đệ dẫn huynh đến hầm của cha đệ!”

Trường Canh vừa đi một bước, đau đớn nhói tim ở chân khiến y rên khẽ một tiếng ngã quỵ xuống đất, mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng. Cát Bàn Tiểu thấy thế, không chút lề mề chạy tới, quát to một tiếng, cõng Trường Canh lên.

Gã tuy còn nhỏ tuổi nhưng cái xác đầy mỡ đã hết sức cao to, trong lúc chạy, theo lớp mỡ trắng hếu rung rung, Cát Bàn Tiểu cũng thở hổn hển.

Thở hồng hộc cũng không để lỡ việc thề nguyền son sắt tỏ lòng trung: “Đại ca, cha mẹ đệ bị chúng hại chết rồi, huynh đã cứu mạng đệ, về sau đệ sẽ đi theo huynh! Huynh bảo làm gì đệ làm nấy! Chúng ta giết sạch bọn mọi rợ này!”

Câu cuối cùng không thành âm, hơi nức nở.

Tay Trường Canh thoát lực không cầm được thanh phế kiếm kia, đành phải mặc cho nó rơi xuống đất vang một tiếng trầm trầm, cơ trên tay co rút, đồng thời y chật vật nở nụ cười, nói đùa với Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Ta cần ngươi làm gì, giữ lại chờ năm nào mất mùa làm thịt ăn à?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Ít nhất đệ còn có thể rửa chân cho huynh mà…”

Đúng lúc này, tai Trường Canh động nhẹ, y nghe thấy tiếng “lẹp kẹp” không tốt, lập tức lên tiếng quát Cát Bàn Tiểu ngưng lại: “Suỵt!”

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Mẹ đệ toàn nói đệ rửa chân rất sạch, rửa chân cho cha đệ xong còn trắng hơn màn thầu…”

Tiểu bàn tử ngừng bặt, chợt dừng chân, nơm nớp lo sợ lui hai bước.

Chỉ thấy nơi cuối con đường nhỏ, một người man mặc trọng giáp sáng như tuyết chậm rãi đi ra.

—

  1. _Phong hỏa luân là đôi vòng lửa dưới chân Na Tra._




	10. Chương 10: Cố Quân

Kẽ răng và môi Trường Canh không ngừng rỉ máu, hơi mím lại là miệng đầy vị tanh ngọt.

Cát Bàn Tiểu mới chạy vài bước đã hoảng hốt như sắp tắt thở, có điều tiểu bàn tử này bất ngờ biết nặng nhẹ, thủy chung nắm chặt ống tay áo Trường Canh, chặt đến độ lòng bàn tay toàn mồ hôi vừa lạnh vừa dính, Trường Canh bị bệnh sạch sẽ không rảnh hất gã ta ra, hai thiếu niên tựa hai ấu thú cùng đường, trong tuyệt lộ gian nan nhe răng nanh non nớt.

Kẻ đứng cuối đường giơ tay nâng mặt nạ bảo hộ lên trán, để lộ ngũ quan tuấn lãng.

Mặt hắn gầy gò, trong hốc mắt hơi lõm như là có bóng mờ, ánh đại địa Trung Nguyên kéo dài ngàn dặm. Mà khi tầm mắt hắn từ trên cao nhìn xuống Trường Canh, ý tứ bên trong vô cùng phức tạp, giống như có một chút hoài niệm, một chút kiêu ngạo, làm hắn thoạt nhìn tựa hồ rất có tình người.

Tiếc thay, chút tình người này hết sức ít ỏi, rốt cuộc vẫn bị thù hận sâu nặng bao trùm, như một sợi tơ hồng chôn trong đại tuyết vô biên ở quan ngoại, tuy rằng tồn tại nhưng chớp mắt đã không còn tung tích.

Tiếng nổ của trọng cương giáp liên tiếp vang lên, từng trọng giáp man tộc sáng loáng nhao nhao hạ xuống sau lưng hắn, con số lên đến hơn hai mươi.

Phía sau truyền đến tiếng gió, Trường Canh cảnh giác quay đầu lại, bả vai bị đè lên trước – người vừa đến chính là Thẩm Dịch mặc huyền giáp.

Trên người Thẩm Dịch dính nhiều máu hơn, huyền thiết có vẻ càng thêm xám xịt.

Cát Bàn Tiểu không biết nội tình, mắt trợn muốn lọt ra: “Thẩm… Thẩm tiên sinh?”

Trường Canh nghiêng đầu, phun ra một búng máu: “Đó là tướng quân Huyền Thiết doanh, người bên cạnh An Định hầu, đừng gọi bậy.”

Lưỡi Cát Bàn Tiểu tức khắc xoắn thành một sợi dây thừng, toàn thân trên dưới hơn một ngàn tảng mỡ tề giọng lắp bắp: “An, An An Định hầu!”

Thẩm Dịch áy náy chìa một bàn tay sắt đen sì cho Cát Bàn Tiểu.

Bàn tay ấy to bằng đầu thiếu niên, còn dính máu, Cát Bàn Tiểu theo bản năng nhắm mắt rụt cổ, nhưng bàn tay sắt lại chỉ nhẹ nhàng sờ đầu gã, so với một sợi lông chim bay xuống còn nhu hòa hơn, không làm gãy một sợi tóc nào.

Thẩm Dịch che chở hai thiếu niên sau lưng, đứng vững lại, chuyển hướng sang nam nhân ở cuối con đường: “Ta nghe nói ‘đầu lang’ của Thiên Lang mười tám bộ Cát Đồ vương gia có một nhi tử tài ba, tên là…”

Người man kia nhàn nhạt tiếp lời: “Gia Lai – dịch sang tiếng của người Trung Nguyên các ngươi thì ý nghĩa là ‘huỳnh hoặc’.” _(huỳnh hoặc nghĩa là mê hoặc)_

“Huỳnh Hoặc thế tử, hữu lễ.” Thẩm tiên sinh đỡ cát phong nhận, chậm rãi giơ thiết quyền lên trước ngực, nhập gia tùy tục dùng lễ tiết của người man.

Thế tử người man hỏi: “Quỷ quạ đen, mau báo tên đi.”

“Vô danh tiểu tốt, không đủ giắt vào hàm răng tôn quý,” Thẩm Dịch thoáng nở nụ cười, dùng giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng kiểu thư sinh, nghe hết sức biết điều mà hỏi, “Bắc man mười tám bộ đã xưng thần với triều ta hơn mười năm, những năm qua bang giao hữu hảo, tiến cống đầy đủ, lui tới thông thương, hai bên vẫn bình yên vô sự, Đại Lương ta tự thấy chưa từng bạc đãi chư vị, xin hỏi các vị hiện giờ không mời tự đến, đao binh liên lụy bách tính phụ nhụ tay không tấc sắt, là đạo lý gì đây?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu giật mình đần ra – Thẩm tiên sinh sáng sớm dậy còn đeo cái tạp dề buồn cười, chửi bới đi quanh bệ bếp, lúc này trước mắt một loạt người man đông nghịt, y đứng trong huyền giáp u ám, lại có tư thái “ngàn vạn người ta cũng xông lên” không mảy may lay chuyển.

Thế tử người man nhìn Thẩm Dịch giây lát, ngoài cười trong không cười mà hừ một tiếng.

Tiếp đó, ánh mắt hắn lại lần nữa chuyển sang Trường Canh, nói bằng thứ tiếng phổ thông Đại Lương rõ ràng: “Vừa nghe các huynh đệ đến báo, nói trong tòa thành biên thùy này lại có người của Huyền Thiết doanh, ta còn tưởng là họ đang hù dọa thôi, thì ra là thật, như vậy xem ra… lời đồn kia cũng là thật? Nhi tử do thần nữ năm đó Hoàng đế Trung Nguyên các ngươi cướp đoạt sinh ra, thật sự trốn ở chỗ này?”

Tim Trường Canh đập mạnh.

Thế tử người man ngắm nghía Trường Canh chốc lát, tựa như không đành lòng nhìn y nữa.

Tay người man cao lớn hơi ngẩng đầu lên, trời thoáng âm u, không trung tầng mây che phủ, lọt vào ánh mắt như chứa vực sâu của hắn. Hắn thì thào nói với vị thần không biết tên nào đó trên trời: “Thần nữ của Thiên Lang mười tám bộ ta, là tinh linh sạch sẽ nhất trên thảo nguyên, thiên phong cũng muốn hôn góc váy nàng, tất cả sinh linh nhìn thấy nàng đều phải cúi đầu, nơi nàng ca múa, năm sau có bò dê thành đàn, có cỏ cây um tùm, hằng hà sa số hoa tươi có thể nở đến dưới chân trường sinh thiên…”

Trong giọng nói của hắn có nhịp điệu kỳ lạ, giống như hát lên một khúc ca du mục đến từ thảo nguyên.

“Vị tướng quân này,” Thế tử người man nói, “Các ngươi chiếm đoạt đồng cỏ của chúng ta, đào rỗng tâm huyết của đại địa, cướp đoạt thần nữ, hiện giờ lại hỏi ta vì sao mà đến, cũng thật vô lý quá! Quý quốc thánh hiền thiên cổ, giáo hóa vạn ngàn, chỉ dạy các ngươi cách làm cường đạo sao? Cho dù là Huyền Thiết doanh, nơi này cũng chỉ có một mình ngươi, ta khuyên ngươi mau tránh ra, giao tiểu tạp chủng đó cho ta, để nó một mồi lửa đi chuộc tội với trường sinh thiên, bình ổn oán khí của thần nữ bị làm bẩn. Ta thật là… nhìn không nổi khuôn mặt này!”

Cát Bàn Tiểu nội tâm vẫn hỗn độn, nghe đến đó nhìn chung đã hiểu dăm ba câu, vội hỏi: “Đại ca, hắn nói tiểu… khụ, là huynh à?”

Trường Canh hết sức bực bội, lạnh nhạt nói: “Có thể bớt nói hai câu không?”

“Thế tử nói như vậy…” Thẩm Dịch bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, “Thật là ác nhân cáo trạng trước mà! Thôi, hai ta ở đây truy lại nguyên nhân cuộc chiến Bắc phạt mười bốn năm trước cũng chẳng có nghĩa lý gì, muốn đánh cứ đánh đi.”

Y một câu như đinh sắt nói ra, hai bức tường thấp hai bên ngõ nhỏ đồng loạt bị đám trọng giáp cao hơn đầu tường đẩy đổ, hai tốp võ sĩ Bắc man tách ra, đằng đằng sát khí bao vây Thẩm Dịch và Trường Canh.

Thẩm Dịch lấy một thanh đoản kiếm trên người đưa cho Trường Canh: “Điện hạ cẩn thận!”

Thẩm tiên sinh nói chuyện khách khí, tay lại rất xấu xa, một câu chưa dứt đã tiên hạ thủ vi cường.

Sau lưng huyền giáp phun ra hơi nước dài gần một trượng, cát phong nhận trong tay y rít lên bắn ra, tựa gió xoáy sáng như tuyết, rời tay quét qua, ba võ sĩ man tộc đứng gần nhất không kịp phòng bị, hộp vàng ở ngực đồng thời bị nghiền nát, tức khắc bị trọng giáp khóa lại tại chỗ.

Thế tử người man quát to một tiếng, làm gương cho binh sĩ mà lao tới, kéo theo cơn gió ngột ngạt.

Thẩm Dịch không chút do dự tiếp chiêu, đồng thời quát Trường Canh và Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Chạy!”

Huyền giáp của Huyền Thiết doanh cố nhiên tinh diệu trác tuyệt, nhưng cũng tinh diệu quá mức rồi – nghe nói một bộ huyền giáp nhẹ hơn trọng giáp bình thường hơn bốn mươi cân. Thẩm Dịch vốn như một thư sinh văn nhược, độ cường tráng kém xa thế tử người man kia, y hai tay giơ cát phong nhận, ngăn đối phương đập tới như sấm đánh một cách khó khăn, cả người lại bị ép lui ra sau.

Hai bộ trọng giáp đọ sức, tường, sân, nhà đá chung quanh… thậm chí đại thụ người ôm không xuể, đều chẳng được may mắn thoát khỏi, ầm ầm đổ hết.

Thế tử người man quát: “Để tiểu tạp chủng đó lại!”

Mấy trọng giáp người man theo lời hành động, hơi nước trắng xóa bay lên khắp nơi, chặn hai thiếu niên tổng cộng ba chân lại.

Trường Canh hoành kiếm trước ngực, một chân hoàn toàn không đủ sức, đành phải mềm nhũn buông thõng. Ngực y đập như nổi trống, tim chừng như muốn tung ra, trên mặt là vẻ trẻ con âm trầm, lang tính ẩn sâu trong huyết mạch khi hung tợn đối mắt với võ sĩ man tộc kia đã bị bức ra – Tạm thời khoan bàn người gọi là “thần nữ” đó có phải mẹ y thật hay không, cho dù phải, thiêu chết con trai để tế mẹ ruột là kỳ văn dị sự gì đây?

Cát Bàn Tiểu quẹt nước mũi, trong bụi đất mịt mù đần thối hỏi: “Đại ca, huynh thật sự là ‘điện hạ’ à, thế không phải là phát đạt rồi sao?”

Trường Canh: “Phát đạt cái rắm, nhận lầm người thôi – Sắp chết rồi, còn không mau chạy?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu ưỡn ngực: “Đệ không chạy, đệ phải đi theo đại ca… A, mẹ ơi!”

Hai người man một trái một phải lao tới, Cát Bàn Tiểu mới còn hào ngôn tráng ngữ bị một kẻ túm lấy giơ cao qua đầu, muốn ném chết gã.

Cát Bàn Tiểu kia tay mắt lanh lẹ, như chó con hấp hối quẫy đạp tứ chi, ôm cứng cành đại thụ bên cạnh, trong lúc sinh tử hiểm nguy bộc phát ra sức mạnh không như con người, vậy mà lại treo được mình lên cây.

Đáng tiếc, tuy gã không phải là người, quần gã vẫn là một mảnh vải phàm, bị xé cái roạt.

Cũng không biết Cát Bàn Tiểu là cái khó ló cái khôn, hay bị dọa vãi đái, thấy quần chết trận, gã bèn thuận thế tè luôn đầy đầu đầy mặt tên người man mặc trọng giáp.

Tên kia lại còn đẩy mặt nạ bảo hộ lên, hứng hết không lãng phí một chút nào.

Hắn ta tức phát điên, đương trường gầm lên một tiếng, quét ngang thiết quyền, muốn đập chết tên nhãi này, ngờ đâu dưới chân chợt mất khống chế, thì ra là Trường Canh đang trốn tránh kẻ địch nhân lúc hắn đứng bất động tại chỗ, nhắm chuẩn, xảo quyệt đâm đoản kiếm vào đường nối của cái chân thép.

Đoản kiếm kia không hổ là sản phẩm của Huyền Thiết doanh, sắc bén vô cùng, không gì cản nổi, chặt đứt một tấm nẹp chân của cương giáp. Tên người man mất thăng bằng trực tiếp quỳ xuống, không hề nghiêng lệch cản đường đồng bọn. Cát Bàn Tiểu như con khỉ béo nhảy lên ngọn cây, nhanh nhẹn vượt nóc băng tường, anh dũng ôm gạch trên đầu tường, gào lên với Trường Canh: “Đại ca mau tránh ra!”

Trường Canh dưới chân phun sương trắng, không kịp đứng dậy, để chân thép đưa y đi mấy trượng, sau đó một tảng đá lớn rơi xuống, nện ngay lên mũ sắt của tên người man, “Coong” một tiếng, âm cuối quả thực là dư âm văng vẳng bên tai, ba ngày không dứt.

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Vương bát đản dám tụt quần ta, cho các ngươi dám tụt quần ta!”

Trường Canh lăn tròn dính đầy đất, đang muốn giãy giụa đứng dậy bằng một chân, thì đột nhiên sau gáy căng lên, một bàn tay sắt to kềnh từ trên trời giáng xuống, xách cả người y lên.

Trường Canh theo bản năng tìm thiết oản khấu, nhưng tên kia căn bản không cho y mượn lực, đương trường muốn đập y lên tường.

Thẩm Dịch bị thế tử người man quấn lấy đã ngoài tầm tay với –

Đúng lúc này, một tiếng ngựa hí chói tai truyền đến, một mũi thiết tiễn sáng rực như chẻ tre phóng qua ngang trời, xuyên qua tấm thép dày cộp, trực tiếp ghim kẻ vừa bắt Trường Canh lên tường.

Bức tường thấp lè tè không cách nào chịu được sức nặng của trọng giáp, đổ rầm xuống. Trường Canh chật vật ngã ngồi trong phế tích, nghe thấy trên bầu trời truyền đến một tiếng ưng kêu có lực xuyên thấu cực mạnh. Y nhìn lên đó, chỉ thấy hai bóng đen khổng lồ xoay tròn giữa trời, từ trên cao bao vây mười tám thiết hán của thế tử người man trong phạm vi của trường cung thiết tiễn.

Thế tử người man ngẩng đầu, trợn trừng mắt: “Huyền Ưng!”

Cách đó không xa một người đáp: “Không phải sao, đã lâu không gặp, Huyền Thiết tam bộ vấn an thế tử điện hạ.”

Âm thanh ấy quen thuộc đến độ khiến Trường Canh chấn động toàn thân, y quỳ trong phế tích đầy gạch đá ngói vụn, khó lòng tin nổi mà nhìn người mặc khinh giáp ngự mã đi đến.

Người nọ mặc loại giáp nhẹ nhất chuyên dùng cho cưỡi ngựa, toàn thân trên dưới chẳng qua ba mươi cân, còn gọi là “khinh cừu”.

Y không mang mặt nạ bảo hộ, ngay cả mũ giáp cũng ơ hờ xách trong tay, lộ ra khuôn mặt từng xông lầm vào giấc mơ của Trường Canh, nốt ruồi chu sa nơi khóe mắt đỏ đến bỏng người.

Cát Bàn Tiểu ngồi xổm trên đầu tường lắc lư, suýt nữa ngã dúi đầu, bóp mạnh đùi mình một phát: “Mẹ ơi… Thúc không phải là Thập Lục thúc của ta sao?”

“Đúng vậy, đại điệt tử,” “Thẩm Thập Lục” không chút để ý phóng ngựa về phía trước, giống như trận địa địch hoàn toàn không lọt nổi vào mắt y, y ngạo mạn rút một thanh cát phong nhận bên hông, đẩy thi thể người man kia ra, quay đầu lại cười mắng Cát Bàn Tiểu trên đầu tường, “Oắt con, thả chim giữa đường vậy đó, mau tìm cái lá mà che đi!”

Cát Bàn Tiểu vội vàng xấu hổ đưa tay bịt.

Trường Canh lại chằm chằm nhìn y, nhất thời quên mất mình đang ở phương nào.

“Thẩm Thập Lục” đón ánh mắt y, nhảy xuống ngựa, hơi khom lưng đưa một tay cho Trường Canh: “Thần Cố Quân, cứu giá chậm trễ rồi.”


	11. Chương 11: Thu lưới

Cố Quân người này trời sinh chẳng được tốt tính khiêm tốn gì cho cam, dẫu rằng chút khinh cuồng thời trẻ đã bị cát vàng Tây Vực mài mòn bớt rồi, bản chất vẫn là chó không bỏ được thói ăn cứt.

Y kiệt ngạo bất thuần, mục hạ vô trần, những năm gần đây, dù người khác khen hay chửi, y đều chưa bao giờ để tâm.

Thế mà buổi sáng hôm nay, Cố Quân dùng tên giả Thẩm Thập Lục rúc trong bếp làm biếng uống rượu, chợt nghe thấy Thẩm Dịch nói Trường Canh học nét chữ mình, khoảnh khắc ấy mùi vị trong lòng y lại không thể tả nổi.

Cố Quân từ thuở lọt lòng lần đầu tiên cảm thấy hoảng sợ, hận không thể sinh ra thêm mấy đôi tai không dùng được, để nghe rõ từng câu từng chữ xem Trường Canh nói mình viết đẹp hay xấu, lại âm thầm lo lắng công lực mình không đủ, sẽ lầm lỡ con cháu người ta.

Đây đại khái chính là sự động dung khi mỗi một người làm cha lần đầu nghe lén thấy con nói “tương lai ta muốn trở thành người như cha ta” nhỉ.

Thẩm Dịch từng hỏi y, nếu Trường Canh hận y thì phải làm thế nào?

Y lúc ấy dõng dạc đáp lại – kỳ thực hoàn toàn là nói khoác thôi.

Cố đại soái thong dong xuất hiện giữa thiên quân vạn mã, cố ra vẻ bình tĩnh nhìn đứa con nuôi, chờ mong có thể thấy một chút kinh hỉ – cho dù kinh lớn hơn hỉ cũng được, nhưng không ngờ Trường Canh chỉ cho y vẻ trống rỗng như lòng đã chết vậy.

Y khoác bộ da mặt bình tĩnh kia, trong lòng thầm giật mình.

Cố Quân nghĩ: “Xong rồi, lần này thì giận thật rồi.”

Có một loại người, trời sinh nhân nghĩa đa tình, dẫu trải qua rất nhiều ác ý, vẫn có thể duy trì trái tim tốt đẹp lắc lư muốn đổ một cách khó khăn, người như vậy rất hiếm thấy, nhưng Trường Canh quả thật có tiềm chất này.

Nháy mắt gặp phải đại biến, y còn chưa kịp làm rõ thân thế phủ đầy bóng đen của mình, đã lại bị cuốn vào vụ hỗn loạn do Bắc man xâm phạm. Song dù rằng y rất đỗi do dự về con đường phía trước, đầy phẫn nộ và bất lực với cảnh ngộ, đối với huynh đệ Thẩm gia không rõ lai lịch cũng trùng trùng nghi ngờ – nhưng y vẫn muốn cứu Cát Bàn Tiểu, vẫn không cách nào kiềm chế sự nóng ruột nóng gan dành cho “Thẩm Thập Lục” thủy chung không thấy tăm hơi.

Dọc đường, Trường Canh từng vô số lần nghĩ: Hiện giờ trong thành toàn là bọn người man giết người như ngóe, Thẩm tiên sinh lại ở đây, vậy tiểu nghĩa phụ bước qua bậc cửa cũng lề mề cả buổi kia phải làm thế nào?

Ai bảo vệ y? Ai đưa y ra khỏi thành?

Tất cả sầu lo hóa thành tro bụi khi y nghe thấy hai chữ “Cố Quân”.

Bỗng nhiên, Trường Canh không biết nên dùng biểu cảm gì để đối mặt với Thập Lục – Cố Quân.

Thật nực cười quá sức! Cố đại soái danh chấn thiên hạ sao có thể là con ma ốm nghe không rõ nhìn không thấy? Cần y lo lắng sao?

Hơn nữa, Cố Quân vì sao lại xuất hiện ở cái nơi chó ăn đá gà ăn sỏi này? Huyền Thiết doanh nên ở tít Tây Vực vì sao có thể tập kết nhanh chóng như vậy?

Thế tử người man kia rốt cuộc là tập kích bất ngờ, hay đã bước chân vào cái bẫy người ta giăng sẵn?

Những ý nghĩ này đột nhiên bùng lên trong đầu Trường Canh như pháo hoa, lại tựa sao băng lặng lẽ lướt qua, y chẳng buồn nghĩ sâu, chỉ là ngực đau nhói – bởi vì y cứ lo lắng mãi như bà già, hóa ra chỉ là tự đa tình và không biết lượng sức thôi. Trường Canh đã sớm biết thế nào là “sợ hãi” và “lạnh lòng”, cũng từng cảm thụ sự tuyệt vọng và hấp hối, chỉ không biết hai chữ “xấu hổ” mà cũng có thể làm ruột gan đứt từng khúc.

Cố Quân thấy Trường Canh đỏ hoe vành mắt không trả lời, cuối cùng tìm ra một chút áy náy từ cái lương tâm đã thối rữa hết. Y thở dài, trước mắt đông đảo quân địch không coi ai ra gì mà quỳ một gối xuống, cẩn thận tháo tấm nẹp trên chân bị thương của Trường Canh, bàn tay mang một tầng khinh giáp ấn nhẹ vài cái, nói: “Mắt cá chân bị trật, không đáng ngại, có đau không?”

Trường Canh không hé răng một tiếng.

Đứa trẻ này tuy bình nhật cũng làm nũng giận dỗi y, nhưng cái gì cũng nghĩ cho y, lúc này đột nhiên dùng ánh mắt xa lạ như vậy nhìn y chằm chằm, khiến Cố Quân bỗng hơi hối hận.

Nhưng chỉ hối hận một chớp mắt thôi.

An Định hầu lòng dạ sắt đá nhanh chóng nghĩ thoáng: “Sự tình đã đến bước này, hối hận thì làm được cái rắm gì.”

Thế là y không để lộ hỉ nộ mà cúi đầu, vẻ mặt hờ hững nâng chân bị thương của Trường Canh lên, chẳng nói tiếng nào, thoắt cái đã bẻ lại khớp.

Trường Canh toàn thân hơi run rẩy, nhưng không kêu đau.

Có lẽ giờ này khắc này dù người ta đâm một nhát đao, y cũng chẳng biết đau đâu.

Cố Quân bế y lên đặt trên lưng ngựa, phát hiện mình không đối phó được đứa con nuôi, đành phải chuyển sang bắt nạt người man.

Y xuống ngựa, gặp mặt, nối xương một loạt động tác ngay cả đầu cũng chẳng ngẩng lên, giống như đám địch giáp cầm vũ khí đều không tồn tại, nhưng nhất thời thực sự cũng chẳng ai dám manh động – có lẽ chỉ một chữ “cố” trên soái kỳ, đã có thể khiến đám lang sói thảo nguyên sợ mất mật rồi.

Ánh mắt thế tử man tộc nhìn y tựa như vua sói nhìn chằm chằm tên thợ săn từng tàn sát đồng tộc của mình, thù sâu như biển, đề phòng quá mức.

Mười bốn năm trước, cha ruột Cố Quân đã giết hết các tổng chỉ huy của mười tám bộ lạc, Lang Vương – cũng chính là cha vị thế tử này, đến nay đi lại dựa vào hai cái chân giả lởm chởm đáng sợ, toàn là nhờ Cố lão hầu gia ban cho cả.

Thế tử không thiếu đầu óc, chuyện mà ngay cả một đứa trẻ như Trường Canh trong lúc lòng rối như tơ vò cũng có thể lờ mờ đoán ra, hắn đương nhiên không thể không sáng tỏ, vừa thấy Cố Quân thì hắn liền biết đại thế đã mất.

Giống như thể theo nguyện vọng của hắn, không xa truyền đến một tiếng rít chói tai, một tháp tín hiệu trắng nhợt như toản thiên hầu bay lên không trung, nổ tung sáng rực như ban ngày. _(Toản thiên hầu là một loại pháo chế tạo dựa theo nguyên lý của tên lửa)_

Sau đó bảy tám bóng đen Huyền Ưng như tia chớp màu tối, lũ lượt đáp xuống cự diên.

Huyền Ưng là khắc tinh lớn nhất của cự diên, bọn người man đó không biết kiếm từ đâu ra một đám cương giáp, chẳng qua là tài hèn học mọn, bộ dạng đáng sợ, nào phải đối thủ của Huyền Thiết doanh xuất thần nhập hóa?

Cố Quân dù bận vẫn ung dung thu tầm nhìn về, dùng giọng điệu muốn ăn đòn riêng biệt nói: “Lang Vương Cát Đồ bại tướng kia thế nào rồi? Xương cốt còn rắn chắc chứ?”

Ban nãy Thẩm Dịch dù chính diện trách hỏi, đối diện đấu võ, cũng thủy chung là phong độ đại quốc khách khách khí khí, nhất phái hữu lý hữu cứ, thế tử người man nhất thời chưa thể thích ứng cách nói chuyện của Cố đại soái, suýt nữa tức hộc máu: “Ngươi…”

Cố Quân: “Sớm nghe nói mười tám bộ có một thế tử dã tâm bừng bừng, còn vẽ ra kế hoạch ‘thực kim’, ta nói này thế tử, bằng các ngươi mà cũng muốn thôn tính Đại Lương hả? Coi chừng bể bụng mà chết!” _(Trong thực kim thì thực là đục khoét, làm hao mòn, kim là chỉ tử lưu kim)_

Lần này thế tử người man thật sự đã biến sắc.

“Kế hoạch thực kim” là tuyệt mật của Thiên Lang bộ, cũng là do vị thế tử “Huỳnh Hoặc” này sau khi tiếp quản thực quyền của Thiên Lang một tay vạch mưu – cương giáp và kỹ thuật hơi nước của Đại Lương tiến bộ vượt bậc, Thiên Lang bộ về mặt này lỡ mất tiên cơ, trong mười mấy năm bị đánh đến cơ hồ không thở nổi. Cho dù là cao thủ tuyệt thế sức vác được đỉnh, trước mặt trọng giáp và thiết diên binh hiện giờ đã cải tạo hoàn thiện, cũng chẳng qua là châu chấu đá xe. Thế tử Huỳnh Hoặc hiểu rất rõ, muốn báo thù rửa hận, dựa vào đánh trực diện, tuyệt đối là mơ mộng hão huyền. _(Diên trong thiết diên binh là con diều hâu)_

Trừ phi Đại Lương mục nát từ trong ra ngoài.

Đại Lương tuy đất rộng của nhiều, nhưng không có quặng tử lưu kim thành quy mô. Tử lưu kim chính là mệnh mạch quốc gia, không được có bất cứ sơ suất gì, bởi vậy triều đình ra lệnh cấm dân gian mua đi bán lại, kẻ trái lệnh luận xử như “mưu phản”, nếu bị bắt được, tru cửu tộc cũng không lạ. Các loại hỏa cơ khôi lỗi dân dụng trong dân gian cần động lực, phải mang theo công hàm bảo đảm của quan phụ mẫu, danh thân, cử nhân… các nhân vật có uy tín danh dự ở địa phương đến cửa hàng bên dưới hoàng thương riêng của triều đình mua tử lưu kim thấp hơn một cấp.

Nhưng buôn tử lưu kim rất lãi, chợ đen cấm mãi chẳng được. Có câu “người chết vì tiền, chim chết vì ăn”, hạng vong mạng chịu liều mạng vì tiền từ xưa đến nay muốn bao nhiêu có bấy nhiêu, song chỉ có mỗi sự liều mạng mà không tìm ra nguồn cung cấp cũng vô ích.

Những “kim thương” chợ đen đầu tiên đều là tự mình chạy đến thảo nguyên tìm vận khí, kẻ có vận khí trong vạn người chẳng được một, phần lớn đều chết giữa đường.

Thiên Lang bộ nhắm vào chợ đen Đại Lương, dốc hết vốn liếng, không ngại mổ gà lấy trứng, hàng năm ồ ạt khai thác tử lưu kim, sau khi nộp đủ cống, liền dùng số tử lưu kim thừa hối lộ tướng sĩ biên thùy, đánh bại từng kẻ, đây chính là “thực kim”.

Việc này từ bảy tám năm trước đã bắt đầu chậm rãi tiến hành. Sau đó, người man liên lạc được với Hồ Cách Nhĩ đang ở Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn, song phương nội ứng ngoại hợp, qua mấy năm chuẩn bị, thế tử Huỳnh Hoặc tự tin, trong trọng trấn biên thùy Bắc cương, không có đâu là hắn không thò tay tới, không nhìn thấy.

Nhưng việc này trời biết đất biết, thủ phạm biết, Cố Quân làm sao mà biết được?

Chẳng lẽ y thật sự có thể thủ nhãn thông thiên?

Chỉ trong dăm ba câu, cuộc tranh đoạt cự diên trên trời đã có kết cục, không hề lề mề.

Cố Quân đáng ghét chắp tay sau lưng, chưa thỏa mãn mà mở miệng bồi thêm một nhát đao: “Thế tử, ta nói thật với ngươi vậy, Cố mỗ ở cái nơi quỷ quái này kính cẩn chờ ngươi đã lâu, ngày ngày gặp ác mộng lo lắng ngươi không đến – nếu ngươi không đến thì ta lấy cớ gì để dẹp sạch đám sâu mọt ăn hoàng lương không làm việc? Đa tạ ngươi nhé!”

Thế tử người man trông có vẻ rất muốn lột da rút gân y. Cố Quân thấy hắn đã tức sùi bọt mép, sự khó chịu vì bất lực với Trường Canh cuối cùng đã lắng xuống, nở nụ cười lệ khí bức người.

“Kế hoạch thực kim, ha ha, có tài – không nhiều lời nữa, bắt lấy cho ta!”

Nói xong, Cố Quân dắt cương ngựa của Trường Canh: “Để điện hạ giật mình, thần xin dẫn ngựa cho điện hạ.”

Trường Canh dùng hết toàn lực trợn mắt nhìn đối phương, nhưng mặc cho ánh mắt y như kiếm, Cố Quân vẫn cứ đao thương bất nhập… giống như trước giờ luôn không nghe thấy Thẩm tiên sinh kêu mình rửa bát vậy.

Trường Canh thấp giọng nói: “An Định hầu ngay cả tôi tớ cũng không dẫn theo một người, đến nơi vũng cạn nước tù này mai danh ẩn tích, thật là trăm phương ngàn kế quá vất vả!”

Trước kia dù tức giận chết đi được, y cũng không nhẫn tâm nói một câu nặng lời với Thập Lục, lúc này một câu châm chọc ra khỏi miệng, đã tự làm mình khó chịu muốn chết trước, tay nắm chặt dây cương đến tái xanh.

“Giận đến mức không thèm nhận mình nữa.” Cố Quân hơi phiền muộn nghĩ bụng, “Phải làm sao đây?”

Y xưa nay giỏi châm lửa, đốt ai kẻ đó nổ, nhưng luôn không giỏi dập lửa, mỗi lần muốn dàn xếp cho ổn thỏa, chẳng biết vì sao mà người ta ngược lại càng phẫn nộ hơn.

Cố Quân cố gắng hạ giọng giải thích: “Do quân vụ, không thể cho điện hạ biết thân phận, đã đắc tội nhiều. Trước kia bắt nạt tiểu điện hạ không ít, mong rằng sau này trở về, điện hạ đừng mách Hoàng thượng…”

Y chưa dứt lời thì Cát Bàn Tiểu trên đầu tường chợt hét lên: “Cẩn thận!”

Một người man không biết nấp trong phế tích từ khi nào, đột nhiên kéo động lực ở chân lên hết cỡ, chớp mắt đã lao đến sau lưng Cố Quân, gầm lên mà chém một nhát đao.

Trường Canh trên lưng ngựa liếc thấy, một bầu xót xa cay đắng đều chẳng màng nữa, dưới tình thế cấp bách, theo bản năng lao ra giơ tay muốn chặn trường đao cho Cố Quân: “Nghĩa phụ!”

Dưới chân Cố Quân chợt bốc lên một đường sương trắng, khinh cừu và trọng giáp không cùng một cấp trọng lượng, một chút động lực cũng có thể giúp thân nhẹ như yến, bóng người thoắt cái đã nhảy lên lưng ngựa. Trường Canh chỉ cảm thấy hông căng lên, lưng đâm sầm vào giáp mỏng ở ngực Cố Quân, sau đó bóng đen lướt qua trước mắt.

Lưỡi đao của cát phong nhận trong tay Cố Quân chưa ra, vẫn là một cây hắc thiết côn trơn, nhưng mũi nhọn đã vô cùng tinh chuẩn cắm vào kiên tỉnh của trọng giáp. Động lực trên vai trọng giáp đột nhiên bị cắt đứt, cánh tay sắt của người man phát ra một tiếng động ghê răng, khóa chặt, kẹp trường đao vung tới ở trên không, lúc này lưỡi đao cách trán Cố Quân chưa đầy ba tấc.

Mà y thì ngay cả mí mắt cũng chưa chớp một cái.

Cố Quân thúc mạnh bụng ngựa, chiến mã hí dài nhảy đi, bàn tay y ôm thắt lưng Trường Canh không nhanh không chậm dời lên che mắt thiếu niên. Cát phong nhận bị chiến mã lao ra kéo lên, hơi nước phun mạnh, phát ra một tiếng nổ rất nhỏ, một vòng lưỡi đao xoay tròn dài ba thước phóng ra khỏi vỏ, chém nát từ bả vai người man kia trở lên.

Một luồng hơi nước ấm áp phun lên cổ Trường Canh, y hơi giật mình, sau đó mới ngửi thấy mùi máu tươi.

Vị đắng như ngâm thuốc trên người Cố Quân ẩn dưới khinh cừu thiết giáp, tìm mãi chẳng ra, Trường Canh chớp mắt cảm thấy ngồi sau mình là một người xa lạ.

Tiểu nghĩa phụ của y, giống như chưa bao giờ tồn tại vậy.


	12. Chương 12: Chuyện cũ

Người man dốc hết toàn lực, toàn bộ trọng giáp quân bất ngờ tập kích Nhạn Hồi thành, có thể nói là liều cái mạng già. Trọng giáp mà Đại Lương nuôi còn trầy trật, đối với mười tám bộ lạc người man sẽ là khái niệm gì đây?

Đại khái là “vắt hết mỡ” cũng còn thiếu xa, cốt tủy cũng phải cạo ba lần mới được.

Họ vốn là dân tộc thiện chiến chung ổ với sói hoang mà lớn lên, lại thêm ủ mưu đã lâu dốc sức đánh một trận với bộ đội trọng giáp, đương nhiên nên đánh đâu thắng đó.

Tiếc thay lại đụng trúng Huyền Thiết doanh.

Huyền Ưng nhanh nhẹn đoạt lại cự diên, Huyền Giáp bắt sống thế tử người man, dưới sự đồng ý ngầm của Cố Quân, tru hết tàn quân Bắc man trong thành, ngày ấy thái dương chưa xuống núi thì cuộc chiến đã kết thúc.

Vẫn chưa hết, Cố Quân xử lý ngoại địch xong, lập tức lợi dụng thế sét đánh không kịp bịt tai, chuyển hướng đao binh sang phe mình, nhân khi mọi người sợ hãi thần uy của Huyền Thiết doanh, một hơi bắt hết đám võ tướng lớn nhỏ của Nhạn Hồi thành, Trường Dương quan tuyến Bắc cương hơn sáu mươi người, không hỏi phải trái đúng sai, nhất loạt giam giữ chờ thẩm sau, nhất thời Bắc cương phong thanh hạc lệ, người người lo lắng.

Trường Canh và Cát Bàn Tiểu tạm thời được an trí trong phủ Quách đại nhân Thái thú Nhạn Hồi. Quách đại nhân gặp Cố Quân liền run lẩy bẩy, sợ bị liên lụy, nghe bảo trông nom tiểu hoàng tử mới biết mình đã thoát nạn, thật sự không dám sơ suất tẹo nào, phái hai nhóm người chực sẵn ở cửa viện bọn Trường Canh đang trú tạm để nghe sai sử, chỉ thiếu tự mình đến bưng trà rót nước thôi.

Cát Bàn Tiểu dựa hơi Trường Canh, cũng được hưởng thụ lễ ngộ hoàng gia một phen.

Cục thịt mỡ kia từ trong binh hoang mã loạn bình tĩnh lại, vừa nghĩ mình đã cửa nát nhà tan, liền òa khóc một trận trước, khóc nửa chừng thì nhớ ra Trường Canh cũng giống mình, cô khổ lẻ loi, tuy còn một người thân là nghĩa phụ, nhưng Thập Lục thúc ngay cả bóng cũng không thấy, chẳng thèm đến thăm, không khỏi liền đồng bệnh tương liên, ngại không dám khóc lóc ầm ĩ ngay trước mặt Trường Canh.

Nhưng không khóc cũng chẳng có việc khác để làm, Cát Bàn Tiểu bèn bẻ ngón tay, tính suy nghĩ rõ ràng mọi việc trong đây, sau cùng vẫn từ bỏ, vì việc này quá phức tạp đối với gã, nghĩ kiểu gì cũng là một đống hồ, liền hỏi Trường Canh: “Đại ca, họ nói cha huynh là Hoàng đế, thế chẳng lẽ dì Tú là hoàng hậu?”

Trường Canh tay cầm nửa thanh “tụ trung ty”, lúc cứu Cát Bàn Tiểu, y đã bắn một mũi tụ trung ty trong thiết oản khấu, sau đó khi thu dọn chiến trường lại lén nhặt về.

Hết thảy các vật bằng sắt, sắc bén và bền chắc rất khó cùng tồn tại, tụ trung ty trong Vân bàn khấu dẫu chém sắt như chém bùn, thật sự không được chắc lắm, mũi nhọn đã gãy trong trọng giáp của người man, bị tử lưu kim nóng hổi làm tan một góc, lưỡi cũng chẳng còn, biến thành một mảnh sắt đen sì trụi lủi.

Trường Canh vừa dùng đinh sắt cạo chỗ gồ trên mặt đao, vừa dửng dưng nói với Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Con của Hoàng đế đâu phải đều do hoàng hậu đẻ ra, ông ta có hàng tá vợ, hơn nữa Tú Nương là người man, ta cũng không phải hoàng tử gì đó, là nữ nhân man tộc đó muốn cho ta giả mạo hoàng tử thôi.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “…”

Tiểu nhi tử nhà đồ tể nghe câu trả lời này, càng mù tịt chẳng hiểu gì hết, há miệng đần thối ra một lúc, cảm thấy đại ca thật quá đáng thương, chim bay thú chạy đều có cha mẹ, chỉ mình y không rõ nguồn gốc của mình, cha mẹ như một đống chỉ rối không gỡ nổi, cũng chẳng biết là thần thánh phương nào.

Cát Bàn Tiểu thề thốt: “Đại ca, huynh yên tâm, mặc kệ cha huynh là Hoàng thượng là bách hộ hay con hát, huynh đều là đại ca đệ!”

Trường Canh nghe vậy, thoạt tiên khô khốc nhếch khóe môi, sau đó có lẽ đã nếm được một tẹo tư vị, rốt cuộc hơi lộ ra nét cười mập mờ.

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Mai kia nếu đệ cũng có thể vào Huyền Thiết doanh thì tốt rồi.”

Trường Canh chưa kịp tiếp lời, bên ngoài chợt có người nói: “Huyền Thiết doanh không thể so với tướng sĩ bình thường, hằng ngày thao luyện cực kỳ gian khổ, ngươi chịu nổi không?”

Hai thiếu niên ngẩng đầu lên, thấy Thẩm Dịch đẩy cửa bước vào.

Thẩm Dịch đã thay hắc giáp đáng sợ, chớp mắt lại là một thư sinh nghèo túng dài dòng như đàn bà, toàn thân lộ rõ một chữ “nghèo”, xách hai hộp thức ăn đi vào đặt lên bàn: “Bữa khuya, ăn đi!”

Quách đại nhân rất coi trọng dưỡng sinh, bữa khuya trong phủ chỉ lõng bõng toàn nước là nước, người lớn thì cũng đành, thêm một miếng bớt một miếng đều được, nhưng thiếu niên choai choai làm sao chịu nổi? Cát Bàn Tiểu húp liền ba bát mì gà, vẫn chỉ cảm thấy no nước, ngay cả lớp mỡ đông ấm hạ mát trên người cũng xám xịt đi, lúc này mở cặp lồng, thấy bên trong thật sự là bánh bao, màn thầu và thịt, mắt sáng rỡ, lập tức reo một tiếng lao tới, ném phăng Huyền Thiết doanh với chả Bạch Thiết doanh gì đó ra sau đầu.

Song tiểu bàn tử này rất ý tứ, quên thiên hạ cũng không quên đại ca, trước tiên hớn hở lấy một cái bánh bao to cho Trường Canh: “Đại ca, ăn đi.”

Trường Canh thoáng nhìn phía sau Thẩm Dịch, không thấy người muốn gặp, tức thì chẳng muốn ăn nữa, ỉu xìu xua tay, dằn cảm giác mất mát trong lòng, uể oải chào hỏi: “Thẩm tướng quân.”

“Không dám nhận,” Thẩm Dịch vừa thấy sắc mặt y liền biết y đang nghĩ gì, điềm nhiên ngồi xuống bên cạnh, giải thích: “Lần này biên phòng thanh tẩy mạnh, Cố đại soái thật sự không thể phân thân, chỉ là trong lòng y hết sức lo lắng cho điện hạ, nên đặc biệt dặn ta đến thăm.”

“Điện hạ thì không dám nhận,” Trường Canh dửng dưng cúi đầu, trầm mặc một lúc, đoạn lạnh tanh nói, “Thập… Hầu gia trăm công nghìn việc còn nhọc lòng nghĩ đến chúng ta, thực khiến người ta thụ sủng nhược kinh.”

Thẩm Dịch cười nói: “Nếu Đại soái biết điện hạ ở sau lưng xa cách như vậy, chắc lòng sẽ buồn lắm. Đáng tiếc người đó, trong lòng khó chịu cũng chưa từng nói thẳng, chỉ biết đổi trò gây chuyện, chỉ khổ đám làm thuộc hạ chúng ta.”

Trường Canh thờ ơ không tiếp lời, toàn bộ tâm thần giống như đều nằm trên mẩu tàn đao trong tay, y cẩn thận chọn một vị trí bên trên, bắt đầu dùng đinh sắt dùi lỗ.

Trong lòng y như gương sáng, căn bản không tin Thẩm Dịch sẽ là thuộc hạ bình thường. Dù là vi phục xuất tuần, thuộc hạ bình thường dám tùy ý sai khiến An Định hầu rửa bát nấu cháo sao? Trừ phi là lão thọ tinh thắt cổ – chán sống rồi!

Không ai nói gì, bầu không khí nhất thời xấu hổ vô cùng.

Thẩm Dịch ngoài mặt mỉm cười, trong lòng chửi bậy, bởi vì sắc mặt Trường Canh hoàn toàn là cho Cố Quân xem, mà tên vương bát đản Cố Quân kia bịt mắt không dám nhìn, đẩy y sang đây gánh trách nhiệm. Y nghĩ bụng: “Bắt đầu từ ngày lên nhầm tặc thuyền của họ Cố, mình chưa từng gặp chuyện nào tốt đẹp.”

Thẩm Dịch xuất thân thế gia, tính ra thì còn có chút dây mơ rễ má với nhà mẹ Cố lão Hầu gia, lúc còn sống lão Hầu gia từng đón y đến Cố gia ở một thời gian, sự tích anh hùng từ nhỏ nghịch ngợm gây chuyện của Cố Quân, có một nửa quân công của Thẩm Dịch.

Sau đó Cố lão Hầu gia qua đời, hai người đi hai ngả, Cố Quân tập tước tiến cung, Thẩm Dịch quay về khảo công danh, nhưng sau khi đỗ đạt y không chịu vào Hàn Lâm viện, ngược lại trước ánh mắt như nhìn kẻ điên của mọi người, tự xin vào “Linh Xu”.

Linh Xu viện ở đây không giã thuốc chẩn bệnh, họ không chữa cơ thể người, mà chỉ chữa cho máy móc. Họ ngang hàng với cấm quân, trực thuộc đế vương, là quỷ đòi nợ lớn nhất của Hộ bộ, cũng là cha mẹ lo áo cơm cho hai bộ Công, Binh.

Trong “diên”, “giáp”, “kỵ”, “cừu”, “ưng”, “xa”, “pháo”, “giao” bảy đại quân chủng, tất cả bản vẽ thiết kế trang bị, cải tiến đổi mới, thậm chí bí mật bất truyền của Huyền Thiết doanh, toàn bộ đến từ Linh Xu viện. _(Diên là diều hâu, giao là giao long)_

Linh Xu viện thường tự trào tự khiêm mình là “ngự dụng Trường Tý sư”, trên đại sự trong triều họ hầu như không lên tiếng, nhìn như phẩm cấp không cao, phần lớn thời gian đều ru rú trong Linh Xu viện loay hoay mấy thứ bằng sắt.

Nhưng không ai dám đánh đồng họ với những người thợ kiếm sống nhờ dầu máy trong dân gian.

Năm đó sở dĩ Cố Quân có thể xây dựng lại Huyền Thiết doanh, tuyệt đối không chỉ vì chiến sự khẩn cấp hoặc một tờ chiếu thư nhẹ tênh của Hoàng đế, có một phần rất lớn là nhờ vị cố giao Thẩm Dịch này giúp y tạo quan hệ với Linh Xu viện, thời khắc mấu chốt, Linh Xu viện đứng sau lưng tướng quân thiếu niên, cho y sự ủng hộ có lợi nhất, bấy giờ mới giúp quân quyền hơn mười năm đã ẩn ẩn xuống dốc lại lần nữa đè lên sĩ tộc văn nhân lắm mồm.

Huyền Thiết doanh chết đi sống lại, Thẩm Dịch theo lời mời của Cố Quân, rời khỏi Linh Xu viện, trở thành người hộ giáp riêng cho Cố Quân – đương nhiên, những chuyện lộn xộn này, với kiến thức và lịch duyệt của Trường Canh hiện giờ, là không thể biết được.

Thẩm Dịch cũng không định giải thích, chỉ ngẩng đầu lên bảo Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Ta có mấy câu muốn nói với tứ điện hạ, ngươi…”

Cát Bàn Tiểu lập tức thông minh đáp: “Vâng vâng, hai người cứ nói, con ăn no là buồn ngủ, cũng nên về ngủ thôi.”

Nói xong, gã nhét hai cái bánh bao vào ngực, miệng ngậm khúc giò tổ tướng, nhảy xuống ghế chạy luôn.

Trong phòng chỉ còn lại hai người họ, Thẩm Dịch mới chậm rãi nói: “Thời điểm chiến cục Tây Vực hơi ổn, Cố đại soái nhận được mật chỉ của Hoàng thượng, lệnh cho y đến vùng Bắc cương tìm tứ hoàng tử điện hạ năm đó mất tích cùng tỷ muội quý phi.”

Trường Canh dừng động tác trên tay khoảng một chớp mắt, y nâng mí mắt, nhìn Thẩm Dịch không nói lời nào.

Thẩm Dịch vẻ mặt chân thành không như làm bộ, rủ rỉ nói: “Trên đường đến Nhạn Hồi, bọn ta phát hiện ngoài cổng thành có dấu vết Bắc man hoạt động. Thế tử của Lang Vương vẫn bừng bừng dã tâm, sớm không muốn làm bề tôi, Đại soái lo lắng Bắc cương sinh dị biến, bấy giờ mới dừng lại tra xét, ngờ đâu vừa vặn gặp điện hạ giữa bầy sói. Đại soái mười bốn năm trước đi theo trưởng công chúa, có duyên gặp mặt quý phi một lần, vừa gặp điện hạ đã cảm thấy quen mắt, cho đến khi bọn ta đưa ngài về, thấy Tú Nương, mới xác định ngài chính là tứ điện hạ mà bọn ta muốn tìm.”

“Mười bốn năm trước Cố đại soái cũng chẳng qua là một đứa trẻ tóc trái đào, Tú Nương đã quên y từ lâu. Mới đầu, bọn ta vốn định tỏ rõ thân phận, đón hai người về kinh, không ngờ ngoài dự tính phát hiện Tú Nương âm thầm qua lại với người man. Để tránh đả thảo kinh xà, Cố soái vừa âm thầm điều một phần nhân thủ từ Tây Vực đến, vừa tương kế tựu kế gậy ông đập lưng ông – lần này người man mười tám bộ mất sạch tinh nhuệ, thế tử bị bắt, hàng loạt tài lực nhân lực bị chính họ tiêu hao, chí ít có thể cam đoan Bắc cương Đại Lương ta năm năm thái bình, mong điện hạ niệm tình mấy vạn bách tính biên quan, đừng so đo chuyện Đại soái lừa gạt.”

Trường Canh nghe vậy, suy tính giây lát, đoạn thông tình đạt lý gật đầu: “Ừm.”

Thẩm Dịch tức thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cười nói: “Năm đó Bắc man Thiên Lang dâng hai đại bảo vật thảo nguyên cho ngô hoàng, một là tử lưu kim, một là Thiên Lang thần nữ. Thần nữ thân phận cao quý, bệ hạ cảm niệm người Thiên Lang thành tâm, liền phong làm quý phi, là hoàng quý phi duy nhất của triều ta, còn chuyện về sau, hôm trước thần đã nói với điện hạ rồi. Quý phi nếu ở dưới suối vàng có biết, nhìn thấy điện hạ lớn như vậy, nhất định cũng sẽ rất vui mừng.”

Trường Canh cười khẩy trong bụng, theo cách nói đó, vậy Tú Nương – Hồ Cách Nhĩ không phải dì ruột của y sao? Dì ruột đức hạnh kiểu này, mẹ ruột có thể tốt được đi đâu?

Trường Canh: “Ta cảm thấy dựa theo lẽ thường, câu chuyện này nên là ‘quý phi’ sau khi phát hiện hoài nghiệt chủng, liều mạng muốn chạy trốn, còn muốn dùng một bát thuốc phá thai giết chết đứa trẻ nhỉ?”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Cung đình bí sự không tiện nói tỉ mỉ, có điều thằng lỏi này đoán chuẩn thật.

Nhưng Thẩm Dịch dù sao cũng là hồ ly tinh từ nhỏ đã giao thiệp trong giới quyền quý, ngoài mặt lập tức giả bộ căng thẳng giật mình như thật: “Điện hạ nói gì thế? Nếu là do Tú cô nương, thì không cần nghĩ nhiều. Dù sao thì Tú cô nương cũng là người ngoại tộc, tâm hướng về bản tộc không có gì đáng trách, vả lại điện hạ cũng không phải con ruột của nàng ta. Huống chi, cho dù là như vậy, mấy năm nay nàng ta không ngại vất vả nuôi nấng điện hạ thành người, lại nghĩ mọi cách đem nửa mảnh ngọc bội uyên ương của điện hạ về kinh truyền tin, chắc hẳn là đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng lấy thân tuẫn quốc, không muốn liên lụy điện hạ, quá nửa cũng là do niệm huyết mạch thân tình thôi. Dì còn như thế, thì mẹ ruột sao lại không thương ngài được?”

Dừng một chút, Thẩm Dịch lại nói: “Ngoại hình điện hạ như đúc cùng một khuôn với quý phi, tính tình lại đều giống Hoàng thượng, huyết mạch thân tình là không lừa được ai. Về phần Tú cô nương bẻ gãy ngón chân điện hạ, ta nghĩ chung quy là có ẩn tình khác, hoặc là điện hạ lúc ấy còn nhỏ, ký ức có lầm lẫn, cũng đều có khả năng.”

Thẩm tiên sinh nói chuyện rất có lý, tài ăn nói trác tuyệt, nếu không phải Trường Canh biết rõ trên người mình còn có một loại kịch độc chậm rãi khiến người ta điên cuồng, chắc cũng lung lay vì câu chuyện được vẽ ra.

Y rốt cuộc không cách nào hoàn toàn tin tưởng chân tướng từ miệng người khác, trong lòng chứa một đấu suy đoán, một thạch hoài nghi, không nhịn được bóp vụn mỗi một câu của người ta ra để xem xét, hơi nghĩ sâu một chút, là cảm thấy nghi ngờ chất chứa.

Trường Canh bỗng cảm thấy mệt mỏi vô cùng.

Sau một nén nhang, Thẩm Dịch với khuôn mặt cười đến đơ ra, bị Trường Canh khách khí tiễn đi.

Trường Canh tiễn Thẩm Dịch đến cửa: “Trước kia ta kiến thức nông cạn, cho rằng Cố hầu gia thân thể không khỏe, thường xuyên dông dài, vạn mong Hầu gia thứ lỗi.”

Thẩm Dịch hạ mắt, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy cái xoáy trên đỉnh đầu khi Trường Canh cự tuyệt nhìn thẳng mình, đành phải thở dài, tâm sự nặng nề mà rời khỏi tiểu viện bọn Trường Canh ở. Ra cửa rẽ vào đường mòn, nhác thấy Cố Quân nghe đâu “quân vụ bận rộn” ngay trong vườn hoa nhỏ ở ngoài viện.

Trong viện nhà Quách đại nhân trồng rất nhiều bạc hà, Cố Quân lẻ loi ngồi trong tiểu đình, vô công rồi nghề bứt lá bạc hà ngậm trong miệng, ngậm một hồi liền nhai nuốt luôn.

Không biết y ngồi một mình ở đây bao lâu rồi, một gốc bạc hà sắp sửa bị y nhổ trụi, hệt như một bụi cây bị sơn dương giày xéo vậy.

Thẩm Dịch ho nhẹ một tiếng, Cố Quân lại như không nghe thấy, cho đến khi y tới gần, Cố Quân mới nheo mắt một cách khó khăn, thấy rõ là y.

“Thuốc hết tác dụng rồi?” Thẩm Dịch thở dài.

Cố Quân vẻ mặt mù mờ, theo bản năng nghiêng mặt làm động tác cố gắng lắng nghe.

Thẩm Dịch đành phải tiến lại, ghé sát tai y: “Đi về trước, trở về nói với ngươi sau – đưa tay cho ta, ở đó có thềm đá.”

Cố Quân lắc đầu cự tuyệt, lấy từ trong lòng ra một mảnh “kính lưu ly”, đặt trên mũi, không nói một lời chậm rãi đi ra ngoài, hai nốt ruồi ở khóe mắt và vành tai dường như cũng tối đi.

Thẩm Dịch liếc lá bạc hà như bị con sơn dương họ Cố gặm trụi, đoạn đuổi theo.


	13. Chương 13: Thỉnh tội

Kỳ thực Cố Quân ở ngay sát vách Trường Canh, nhưng không giống với bên này, nơi ấy có vẻ lạnh lẽo.

Nếu Trường Canh nói một câu “Không cần hầu hạ”, Quách thái thú nhất định sẽ trơ mặt ra, rùm beng khen “điện hạ cần kiệm yêu dân”, sau đó nhét tới mấy chục tôi tớ.

Nhưng dù cho hắn mượn thêm cả bao gan, Quách đại nhân cũng chẳng dám chạy đến nịnh nọt Cố đại soái.

Cố Quân nhẹ tênh ném ra một câu “Đừng đến quấy rầy”, thế là nơi y ở trừ các tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh đáng sợ ra thì chẳng ai dám tùy tiện tiến vào nửa bước.

Trước kia trong tình huống nghe không thấy nhìn không rõ, Cố Quân sẽ hết sức căng thẳng, đặc biệt ghét người lạ lượn lờ xung quanh.

Thẩm Dịch rất lâu rồi chưa thấy sự căng thẳng nhìn cỏ cây cũng thành binh lính này; vốn tưởng rằng ẩn nấp ở Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn hai năm, Cố Quân đã học được cách chung sống hòa bình với nhân gian mơ hồ này, nhưng hiện tại xem ra khả năng là vẫn chưa được.

Kẻ học được cách chung sống hòa bình chỉ là “Thẩm Thập Lục”, không phải Cố Quân.

Kỳ thực Cố Quân người này thường nhật tỏ ra bình tĩnh và tính trước trong lòng, thật ra có đến tám chín phần mười là làm bộ, nhưng y làm bộ quá thật, thành thử chẳng ai nhận ra sơ hở cả.

Đồng thời, bệnh điếc và mù của y tuy đều là thật, lại đều giống làm bộ.

Xét từ phương diện này, có thể nói là Cố đại soái đã tự mình giải thích cho câu “giả tác thực thời chân diệc giả”, Thẩm Dịch cũng không biết là trong lòng y thật sự thiếu bộ phận nào, hay chỉ cố ý làm vậy thôi.

A đúng rồi, chân tâm của y kỳ thực cũng là thật, nhưng hình như cũng chẳng mấy ai tin.

Gần tối, màn đêm vừa buông, sao Hôm chưa ló dạng, việc đầu tiên Cố Quân làm sau khi về phòng chính là thắp sáng tất cả đèn đóm.

Sau đó y tháo kính lưu ly, ra sức dụi mắt, nói với Thẩm Dịch: “Lấy thuốc cho ta.”

Thẩm Dịch là một kẻ lắm điều nho nhã, lải nhải là nghề tay trái ngoài đánh trận, quen thuộc tiếp lời: “Đại soái, dược có ba phần độc, chưa đến thời điểm lửa sém lông mày, ta thấy ngươi nên cố gắng uống ít thôi…”

Cố Quân mặt không biểu cảm đứng ở dưới đèn, ánh mắt hơi mù mờ, không phản ứng.

Thẩm Dịch liền ngậm miệng – y đã nhớ ra, ở khoảng cách này, Cố Quân không nghe thấy y nói gì.

Bệnh điếc của Cố Quân là một tuyệt chiêu khắc chế kẻ lắm điều, một kích tất sát, những năm qua chưa bao giờ thất thủ, Thẩm Dịch đành phải im lặng xuống bếp sắc thuốc.

Kính lưu ly là một thứ rất dở, kẹp trên mũi, xung quanh hơi có biến hóa nóng lạnh là đều bám sương trắng che tầm nhìn, lại còn rất dễ vỡ, một khi vỡ cũng rất dễ làm mắt bị thương, hết sức bất tiện cho việc hành động của võ tướng, nhưng nếu chỉ là ở trong nhà mình, lúc cần gấp đeo một chút cũng không hề gì.

Sau khi Thẩm Dịch đi ra cửa, Cố Quân đã một lần nữa đặt kính lưu ly lên mũi, tự mình mài mực, cầm bút bắt đầu viết tấu.

Quách thái thú tuy chỉ là tiểu quan biên giới, nhưng cuộc sống không hề thanh bần, đèn trên bàn không phải loại bình thường, mà là một ngọn đèn măng-sông có thể chỉnh sáng tối, dựa trên viền hoa quá phức tạp, thì có khả năng còn là mua từ người di. _(Di trong man di)_

Cạnh đèn măng-sông có một cái đồng hồ Tây Dương nhái như thật, chỉ là nhìn kỹ thì thấy bên trên đánh các dấu be bé gồm thiên can địa chi và mười hai canh giờ, trên góc phải còn có cửa sổ nhỏ cho thấy hai mươi bốn tiết thay đổi, có vẻ dở ngô dở khoai, phần dưới cái đồng hồ trong suốt, bánh răng lớn bé đều đều đẩy đi, Cố Quân ghét thứ này, bởi bánh răng quay rất ồn ào, định bụng hôm khác kêu người lấy ra.

Nhưng trước mắt thì không hề gì, vì dù sao y cũng chẳng nghe thấy.

Chờ Thẩm Dịch bưng một bát thuốc quay lại, thì Cố Quân vừa vặn viết xong gác bút.

Cố Quân: “Xem thử giúp ta xem có chỗ nào chưa ổn hay không.”

Đèn măng-sông sáng chói mắt, trên chụp đèn còn có một loạt nữ nhân Tây di lộ ngực, họ õng ẹo uốn éo, lộ rõ đến từng chân tơ, Thẩm Dịch dùng tay che ánh sáng một chút, làu bàu: “Thật khiếm nhã!”

Sau đó y nhanh chóng xem lướt một lần tấu chương của Cố Quân, than ngắn thở dài: “Có chỗ chưa ổn hay không? Đại soái à, thứ cho Thẩm mỗ tài hèn học ít, ta chẳng thấy có chỗ nào ổn cả.”

Cố Quân: “Hả? Cái gì?”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Thẩm Dịch vê một góc bản tấu của Cố Quân, nhét lại vào lòng y, nhẹ nhàng đỡ khuỷu tay y, lại chỉ chỉ cái sập nhỏ bên cạnh, ý bảo y ra đó ngồi cho mát, rồi tự mình trải giấy chấm mực, định bắt đầu viết lại một tờ mới.

Cố Quân bưng bát thuốc, thoải mái dốc một hơi cạn sạch, sau đó ngả lên sập mỹ nhân tinh xảo, giày cũng không thèm cởi, chân bắt chéo rõ cao, lẳng lặng chờ thuốc có tác dụng, đồng thời tay y cũng chẳng nhàn rỗi – Cố Quân nhanh nhẹn gấp tờ sớ ban nãy thành một con chim én, sau đó phóng thẳng tới gáy Thẩm Dịch.

Tay tên này khốn đến mức nào!

Thẩm Dịch nghe thấy tiếng gió, giơ tay chụp lấy, quả thực rất bất đắc dĩ, hỏi Cố Quân: “Ta nói thế này nghe thấy không?”

“Cũng được, hơi mơ hồ một chút,” Cố Quân nói, “Dù sao thì ý ta chính là như ban nãy viết, ngươi theo đó sửa lại cho hay giúp ta là được rồi.”

Thẩm Dịch thở dài: “Đại soái, ngươi nói với Hoàng thượng, là hoàng tứ tử điện hạ nhìn thấu âm mưu của Hồ nữ và người man, đại nghĩa diệt thân, mới giúp quân ta chiếm tiên cơ, nhất cử tiêu diệt người man? Chuyện này ngươi tin nổi không?”

Cố Quân chẳng biết uống linh đan diệu dược gì, mà hai nốt ruồi nhỏ ở khóe mắt và vành tai phảng phất sống lại, một lần nữa đỏ tươi.

“Không thì sao?” Cố Quân hỏi lại, “Chẳng lẽ nói với Hoàng thượng, ta muốn độc bá quân quyền Đại Lương rất lâu rồi, Tây chinh mới kết thúc đã gấp gáp toan tính thâu tóm binh quyền Bắc cương, sớm muốn mượn cơ hội bảo hộ tiểu hoàng tử để chạy đi đặt bẫy người man? Hay là nói ta âm thầm nhúng tay vào chợ đen tử lưu kim bị cấm, vô tình phát hiện lượng tử lưu kim mấy năm nay chảy vào chợ đen lớn đến bất thường?”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Cố Quân dõng dạc không ngượng: “Ngươi có thể vo tròn một chút, để nó có vẻ đáng tin hơn, chứ không thì ta cần ngươi làm gì? Hơn nữa, có bà mẹ ruột xui xẻo kia, thằng bé Trường Canh sau khi về kinh không thể thiếu bị mấy lão vương bát đản làm khó dễ, lát ngươi còn phải gọt giũa ngon lành cho ta, cứ nói tứ hoàng tử dù rằng thân thế thê khổ, nhưng tấm lòng tinh trung báo quốc chân thành không giảm, nhất định phải thổi cho bi tình vào, chỉ cần làm Hoàng thượng phát khóc, xem còn kẻ nào dám lắm miệng.”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Mới bắt y dỗ hoàng tử xong, lại bắt y làm Hoàng đế khóc.

Thẩm Dịch cười gằn gác bút: “Mực trong bụng Thẩm mỗ không đủ, Đại soái nên mời cao nhân khác đi.”

Cố Quân: “A!”

Thẩm Dịch nghiêng đầu, thấy y không hề có thành ý chơi khổ nhục kế: “Ta đau đầu, đau đau đau đau sắp bể rồi – Quý Bình huynh, trừ huynh ra, bên cạnh ta không còn ai giúp đỡ, sao huynh nhẫn tâm phụ ta chứ? Trần thế thê lương này thật là vô tình vô nghĩa, ta còn sống làm gì nữa?”

Nói xong y ôm ngực ngã vật xuống sập, dùng tư thế ván quan tài mà giả chết.

… Nói đau đầu mà ôm ngực làm quái gì?

Trên mu bàn tay Thẩm Dịch nổi lên hàng loạt gân xanh li ti.

Nhưng lát sau, Thẩm Dịch bất đắc dĩ vẫn đành một lần nữa ngồi xuống, trải giấy, cân nhắc câu từ mà sửa tấu chương cho Cố Quân.

Cố Quân sau khi nằm xuống không làm xác chết vùng dậy nữa, bởi vì y đau đầu thật, Thẩm Dịch cũng biết – đây là di chứng của bát thần dược kia, uống thuốc xong, thoạt đầu có một nén nhang tai thính mắt tinh, toàn thân khoan khoái vô cùng, chờ một nén nhang này qua, đầu y sẽ đau như búa bổ, vừa mở mắt liền cảm thấy hết thảy bên cạnh đang xoay vòng vòng, tất cả thanh âm lúc xa lúc gần.

Loại bệnh trạng này khoảng non nửa canh giờ sau mới chậm rãi giảm đi, sau đó tai mắt y có thể tạm thời giống người bình thường.

Bình thường bao lâu thì khó mà nói – khi Cố Quân lần đầu tiên dùng loại thuốc này, y đau đến mức phải đâm đầu vào cột giường, sau đó chừng hơn ba tháng nhìn rõ và nghe rõ, làm cho y suýt nữa quên trên người mình còn có hai cơ quan không tốt. Mà theo việc y dùng thuốc ngày càng thường xuyên, một mặt luyện thành tuyệt kỹ mặc kệ đau cỡ nào cũng có thể cắm đầu ngủ ngay, đồng thời dược hiệu tựa hồ cũng đang chậm rãi giảm đi.

Đến bây giờ, một liều thuốc chỉ có thể dùng được dăm ba hôm.

“Có khả năng qua vài năm nữa là triệt để hết hiệu nghiệm thôi.” Thẩm Dịch nghĩ.

Hai người một ngồi một nằm, chẳng nói năng gì, tận đến đêm khuya, xa xa vẳng tới tiếng điểm canh, Thẩm Dịch mới gác bút, quay người lại nhặt một tấm chăn đắp cho Cố Quân. Cố Quân vẫn duy trì tư thế ngủ ván quan tài hệt như lúc đầu, không hề nhúc nhích, chỉ có mày nhíu lại, môi và má nhợt nhạt không chút máu, hai nốt ruồi chu sa tôn nhau sáng lên.

Thẩm Dịch nhìn y một cái, rồi khẽ khàng đi ra ngoài.

Ngày hôm sau, Cố đại soái vừa bò dậy thì lại thành một An Định hầu sinh long hoạt hổ.

Trời còn chưa sáng, Thẩm Dịch đã bị Cố Quân dậy sớm đập cửa đánh thức, ngái ngủ ra mở cửa.

Chỉ thấy Cố Quân rất đắc ý nói: “Thứ ta đặt rốt cuộc đã tới tay rồi, ngươi cứ chờ xem, ta đi thỉnh tội, bảo đảm có thể dỗ được tiểu hỗn đản đó!”

Thẩm Dịch ra sức chớp chớp mắt, trong lòng có chút dự cảm xấu.

An Định hầu sai bốn tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh khiêng cái rương to còn dài hơn cả xà nhà, hùng dũng đi tìm Trường Canh, khi đi qua gốc bạc hà hôm qua phá hoại, lại bứt một lá nhét vào miệng, cũng không ngại rìa lá chọc, dùng phiến lá thổi một khúc do y tự sáng tác, từ đằng xa tuyên cáo lão nhân gia đại giá quang lâm.

Kết quả là vừa bước một chân vào cửa viện của Trường Canh, một thanh trọng kiếm đằng đằng sát khí đã mở cửa đón khách, tiểu tư chuẩn bị dâng trà bên cạnh sợ quá hét lên một tiếng, khay trà rơi xuống đất, ấm chén bát đĩa cùng nát bét.

Cổ tay áo Cố Quân nháy mắt bắn ra một thanh tiểu đao dài bằng bàn tay, đè lên trọng kiếm Trường Canh đang cầm, cả người trượt đi như cá bơi, rìa hai lưỡi đao sắc bén ma sát nhẹ, phát ra một tiếng ngân nga. Sau đó Cố Quân bấm tay bắn nhẹ, cổ tay Trường Canh tức khắc tê rần, suýt nữa đánh rơi trọng kiếm, đành phải thối lui.

Cố Quân bắn tiểu đao về bao cổ tay, chắp tay cười nói: “Mới sáng sớm, điện hạ có việc gì không hài lòng à? Không sao, cứ việc trút lên người thần cho nguôi giận là được.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Có thể tên họ Cố tự cho là mình đến chịu đòn nhận tội, nhưng đáng tiếc, nhìn kiểu nào cũng giống đặc biệt đến gây sự hơn.


	14. Chương 14: Phá băng

Đại ca sáng sớm luyện kiếm, Cát Bàn Tiểu vốn chuẩn bị sẵn sàng nịnh bợ, nào ngờ chưa kịp nói gì thì đã có màn này, đương trường sợ mất mật, đứng đực ra bên cạnh không dám thở mạnh.

Trường Canh sáng dậy trông như ngủ không ngon, sắc mặt hơi tái xanh, khóe mắt giật nhẹ, nhìn Cố Quân một cái thâm sâu. Sau đó y chậm rãi buông mũi kiếm xuống, kiềm chế mà thấp giọng nói: “Là ta nhất thời thất thủ, đắc tội Hầu gia rồi.”

Cố Quân chà chà cằm, cố nghiêm mặt không dám cười.

Y thử giơ tay, muốn bá vai Trường Canh như mọi khi, không ngoài dự liệu bị Trường Canh né tránh.

Trường Canh lãnh đạm nói: “Mời Hầu gia vào.”

Cố Quân xấu hổ rụt tay về, đặt lên môi ho khan một tiếng: “Trường Canh, từ từ.”

Nghe y gọi tên mình, Trường Canh vô thức dừng chân. Chỉ thấy Cố Quân quay người lại, vẫy tay gọi phía sau. Mấy vị khiêng rương lập tức chỉnh tề đi vào, đặt rương trong viện, đồng thời lui về sau, quỳ một gối xuống thành hàng.

“Đại soái.”

Cố Quân đưa tay đỡ hờ một chút, ý bảo các tướng sĩ đứng dậy, sau đó tự mình tiến lên mở khóa trên rương. Tay y đặt trên cái khóa rườm rà, giống như không hề có thành ý cầm cái trống bỏi cùi dụ trẻ con, còn muốn ra vẻ huyền bí, quay đầu cười bảo Trường Canh: “Tới đây, ta cho ngươi xem thứ này hay lắm.”

“Cạch” một tiếng rương bật mở, Cát Bàn Tiểu kéo Trường Canh, thấy Trường Canh vẻ mặt thản nhiên, bản thân liền không kiềm chế được tò mò, tiến lên thò đầu dòm thử, lập tức giật mình kêu ra tiếng.

Chỉ thấy trong rương lẳng lặng nằm một bộ trọng giáp màu bạc không chút tạp sắc, đường cong trơn tru đến gần như lóa mắt, đẹp đến dọa người, so với nó thì mớ trọng giáp không biết người man kiếm đâu ra thực chẳng khác nào cục mụn cơm cồng kềnh cả.

Cố Quân khá tự đắc nói: “Đây là đợt trước ta đặt đại sư của Linh Xu viện làm, hiệu suất tử lưu kim đốt cao gấp đôi trọng giáp tương tự, các khớp có tầng gia cố, không như mấy thứ hàng dỏm của người man, bị một mũi tụ trung ty kẹp lại, là một kiệt tác, so với bộ ta dùng lúc trẻ còn tốt hơn nhiều, chỉ là còn chưa có tên… Ngươi cũng nên đến tuổi có đại danh rồi, có thể để tiểu danh lại cho nó.”

Trường Canh trừ lúc ban đầu hơi lóa mắt trước trọng giáp, ngoài mặt không thấy biểu cảm gì khác, đặc biệt là khi nghe Cố Quân đề nghị y đặt tên cho trọng giáp là “Trường Canh”.

Hai chữ “Trường Canh” này không biết từ khi nào trở thành ai cũng thích, Tú Nương Hồ Cách Nhĩ, Cố Quân, họ đều chung tình với nhũ danh của y.

Độc dược bức người ta điên cuồng mà cừu nhân được y coi là mẹ ruột trước khi chết cho y, tên “Trường Canh”, tiểu nghĩa phụ y vốn muốn trông nom cả đời trước khi hóa thành bọt nước, tặng y một bộ trọng giáp tuyệt đại vô song, cũng đề nghị y đặt tên là “Trường Canh”.

Còn sự trùng hợp nào châm chọc hơn không?

Tóm lại, Cố đại soái thiên phú dị bẩm trong tình huống bản thân không hay biết, lại lần nữa thành công “nhắc chuyện không nên nhắc”.

Sự im lặng đáng kể của Trường Canh khiến mọi người chung quanh bất an, Cát Bàn Tiểu lê bước tới, kéo áo Trường Canh: “Đại ca, không mặc thử xem? Lần đầu tiên đệ nhìn thấy trọng giáp chính là ngày đám người man kia xuất hiện đấy.”

Trường Canh đột nhiên cúi đầu, không hé răng một tiếng, quay người về phòng, đóng sầm cửa lại.

Nụ cười trên khóe môi Cố Quân dần hơi đắng, y đứng ở cửa viện, có vẻ hơi vô thố, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng nghĩ ra, tự giễu mà tìm lối thoát cho mình: “Lần đầu làm nghĩa phụ người ta, không làm tốt, bị chê cười rồi.”

Một vị tướng sĩ Huyền Giáp tiến lên hỏi: “Đại soái, giáp này…”

“Đặt ở… Ừm, đặt ở gian ngoài đi, sau đó để chìa khóa lại cho y.” Cố Quân dừng một chút, giống như tính nói gì, cuối cùng vẫn nản lòng nói, “Thôi.”

Y mặc thường phục màu chàm, quần áo phong phanh, người cũng chẳng dày mấy, phí không ít tâm tư muốn lấy lòng, thế mà vỗ mông ngựa lại trúng ngay đùi, đành phải nhìn cánh cửa đóng chặt trước mặt mà phát sầu, thoạt trông hơi đáng thương.

Thẩm Dịch thấy tình cảnh này, không nhịn được oán thầm: “Ngươi không phải ngông cuồng lắm sao, lần này đá trúng thiết bản rồi chứ gì? Đáng!”

Trong lòng Cát Bàn Tiểu hơi khó chịu, gã gãi đầu: “Thập Lục thúc…”

Cố Quân sờ trán Cát Bàn Tiểu, miễn cưỡng cười cười: “Không sao, các ngươi cứ đi chơi đi.”

Nói xong, y quay người sải bước về hướng Thẩm Dịch, lôi Thẩm Dịch đi rất xa, mới thấp giọng rỉ tai: “Lần trước tặng thiết oản khấu chẳng phải y rất vui mừng à, sao lần này không hữu dụng nữa?”

Thẩm Dịch nhìn xung quanh, thấy bốn bề vắng lặng, liền thẳng thắn chế nhạo: “Đại soái, ngươi coi người ta là chày gỗ hay sao mà lần nào cũng một chiêu đó vậy?”

Cố Quân hơi nôn nóng: “Bớt nói mát đi, vậy ngươi nói phải làm sao bây giờ?”

Thẩm Dịch trợn mắt: “Ngươi xem, ngươi ở Bắc cương làm chuyện lớn như vậy, mà lại giấu giếm y lâu đến thế. Y moi tim moi gan ra đối đãi ngươi, còn ngươi thì sao? Y bây giờ vẫn cảm thấy ngươi giả mù giả điếc lừa y – lại thêm mẹ ruột nuôi nấng từ nhỏ là gian tế Bắc man, hiện tại cũng mất, không chừng còn là bị ngươi bức tử…”

“Cái rắm,” Cố Quân ngắt lời, “Người như yêu nữ thảo nguyên, nhất định là biết việc lớn thành công mới cam tâm tự sát, nếu y thị sớm biết ta đến, nhất định hiểu rõ chúng không có cơ hội, còn khuya mới chịu chết.”

Thẩm Dịch cân nhắc câu này một chút, không hiểu trong đây là quan hệ nhân quả thế nào, chỉ nghe ra Cố soái “anh hùng thiên hạ, ngoài ta còn ai” mới là trọng điểm – cái gì là “biết y đến, liền hiểu mình không có cơ hội”?

Đúng là hết thuốc chữa!

Thẩm Dịch không thèm để ý đến y, nói lấy lệ: “Ngươi hãy để y một mình yên tĩnh vài ngày, đừng dùng trò dỗ tiểu thiếp chạy tới làm phiền y, chờ y tự mình định thần lại đi.”

Cố Quân: “Ta không có tiểu thiếp.”

Thẩm Dịch cười khẩy: “Đúng vậy, ngươi ngay cả một bà vợ cũng không có.”

Cố Quân đạp y một phát.

Song mới đi hai bước, Cố đại soái lại ngộ ra, cho rằng việc này gãi đúng chỗ ngứa – vừa vặn y cũng lười quay về kinh thành.

Nhưng dẫn theo tiểu hoàng tử, chung quy không thể nán lại mãi ở Nhạn Hồi, y hơi đổi ý nghĩ, một chủ ý tệ hại liền nảy ra trong lòng.

Cố Quân nói với Thẩm Dịch: “Vừa khéo, tấu đêm qua còn chưa gửi, ngươi quay về sửa lại, cứ nói tứ điện hạ chí thuần chí hiếu, tuy trung hiếu khó lưỡng toàn, rốt cuộc vì nước vì dân đại nghĩa diệt thân, nhưng sau đó bi thương quá độ, ngã bệnh liệt giường, chúng ta ở lại Nhạn Hồi nghỉ ngơi một thời gian, chờ thân thể điện hạ khỏi hẳn lại về kinh. Nhất định phải viết thật hợp tình hợp lý, cố gắng làm Hoàng thượng phát khóc thì thôi.”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Chỉ cần đánh thắng được thì bây giờ y nhất định phải tự tay đánh họ Cố phát khóc.

Đáng tiếc, người tính không theo kịp trời tính.

Ngày hôm sau khi Cố Quân lại ở trên tường xem Trường Canh luyện kiếm, một Huyền Ưng đột nhiên đưa tới kim bài lệnh khẩn cấp, Cố Quân xem qua liền biến sắc.

Hoàng thượng bệnh tình nguy kịch, triệu An Định hầu đưa tứ hoàng tử về gấp.

Cố Quân từ trên tường nhảy xuống, Trường Canh mang máng nghe thấy y phân phó ai đó ở bên ngoài: “Kêu Quý Bình tới gặp ta, chúng ta lập tức chuẩn bị hồi kinh.”

Trường Canh ngẩn người, chống trọng kiếm đứng đó, ngửi thấy mùi tiền đồ chưa biết.

Cả Đại Lương đều cảm thấy y là tứ hoàng tử gì đó, ngoại trừ chính y.

Trường Canh luôn cảm thấy mệnh cách mình quá ti tiện, nếu thật là một hoàng tử, bất kể là thuần chủng hay tạp chủng, chung quy nên có huyết mạch chân long thiên tử che chở chứ?

Đâu tới nông nỗi này?

Nhưng nói đi cũng phải nói lại, y rốt cuộc là hoàng thân quốc thích hay con cháu ăn mày, bản thân y cũng chẳng quyết định được.

Cát Bàn Tiểu sát ngôn quan sắc, thông minh nhận thấy tâm tình Trường Canh không tốt, lập tức cười hì hì sán lại: “Không sao, đại ca, về sau đệ đi theo huynh, nếu huynh làm Đại tướng quân, đệ làm thị vệ, nếu huynh làm đại quan, đệ làm thư đồng, nếu huynh làm Hoàng đế, đệ làm thái… Ưm!”

Trường Canh bịt miệng gã ta, trừng mắt nói: “Chuyện nhảm như vậy nói lung tung được sao, ngươi không muốn sống nữa à?”

Đôi mắt đậu xanh của Cát Bàn Tiểu xoay tới xoay lui.

Tâm tình u uất của Trường Canh đột nhiên khá hơn, ngay cả tiểu bàn tử nhà đồ tể cũng chẳng thấy vấn đề gì, nếu mà y còn nơm nớp lo sợ, chẳng phải là quá vô dụng sao?

Trường Canh thầm nghĩ: “Thôi mình chạy quách cho rồi, dù sao cũng chẳng có gì vướng bận, chạy vào núi thẳm rừng già làm thợ săn, ai cũng không tìm ra.”

Song quyết định muốn chạy, đầu tiên phải cắt bỏ Thập Lục… Cố Quân, Trường Canh thử động một đao, liền đau đến mức ruột gan đứt từng khúc, đành phải tạm thời gác lại, vừa gác lại, liền nước chảy bèo trôi bị Cố Quân dẫn lên đường về kinh.

Cát Bàn Tiểu nói đi theo liền đi theo, nam hài lớn lên ở nông thôn này quyết đoán chọn cho mình con đường xa tận đế đô, còn mua một tặng một – ngày hôm sau lúc chuẩn bị xuất phát, Trường Canh nhìn Tào Nương Tử trước mặt tuy đã thay trang phục nam hài nhưng vẫn giống hệt nữ cải nam trang, thật sự hết ý kiến.

Tào Nương Tử lấy hết dũng khí, cố gắng uốn giọng nói: “Trường Canh đại ca, ngày đó huynh đã cứu mạng ta bên sông ngầm, cha ta nói, nam tử hán đại trượng phu, không thể vong ân phụ nghĩa, ân cứu mạng nên lấy thân báo đáp…”

Lúc nghe “nam tử hán đại trượng phu” Trường Canh đã nổi da gà, khi nghe “lấy thân báo đáp” dạ dày liền hơi đau, khô khan trả lời: “Lấy thân báo đáp thì không cần đâu.”

Tào Nương Tử tai đỏ bừng, xấu hổ nói: “Ta… chỉ muốn theo huynh đến kinh thành, ở bên hầu hạ.”

Trường Canh vốn định từ chối, nhưng lời ra đến miệng, lại tự mình trượt vào họng một cách lạ kỳ. Trong ấn tượng, Cát Bàn Tiểu và Tào Nương Tử một là cái đuôi, một căn bản chưa nói được mấy câu hoàn chỉnh trước mặt y, không thể nói là có giao tình gì, nhưng một khi rời khỏi Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn, hai người này lại giống như trở thành toàn bộ ký ức của y với nơi đây – không tính Thẩm Thập Lục.

Trường Canh hơi do dự, quay đầu nói với thị vệ Cố Quân cho y dùng tạm trên đường: “Làm phiền vị đại ca này hỏi thử An Định hầu.”

Thị vệ mau chóng quay lại: “Đại soái nói toàn bộ do điện hạ làm chủ.”

Trường Canh thở phào một hơi, thầm nghĩ quả nhiên việc nhỏ nhặt không đáng nhắc đến này, Cố Quân sẽ không quản.

Dẫn theo Cát Bàn Tiểu và Tào Nương Tử, Trường Canh leo lên ngựa, quay đầu nhìn Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn sau lưng lần cuối.

Nơi này từng có cự diên trở về, đám đông huyên náo xếp hàng hai bờ sông đón chào, tuy nghèo rớt mồng tơi, chung quy vẫn luôn yên bình vui vẻ, hiện giờ chẳng qua bị chiến hỏa quét qua rìa, mà cả trấn nhỏ như rơi vào bóng tối, xa gần chỉ có tiếng quạ kêu.

Trong lòng Trường Canh có dự cảm khó tả – y cảm thấy những ngày vui vẻ đơn giản trước kia, chỉ e không bao giờ quay lại nữa.

Đội quân tinh nhuệ của Huyền Thiết doanh lao về kinh thành như hành quân gấp, dù là người thiếu niên tinh lực dồi dào, sau vài ngày cũng không khỏi kiệt sức.

Hôm nay ngủ lại một sơn cốc, Trường Canh trong lúc mơ màng gặp một cơn ác mộng lạ lùng. Y mơ thấy mình cầm một thanh cương đao, đâm xuyên ngực Cố Quân, máu phun rất cao, Cố Quân mặt như tờ giấy, ánh mắt ảm đạm, hơi tán loạn rời rạc, một dòng máu nhỏ chảy xuống khóe môi.

Trường Canh hét to một tiếng “nghĩa phụ”, giật mình ngồi bật dậy, mồ hôi nóng vã đầy đầu, vô thức sờ ngực.

Trường Canh mài nhẵn thanh tụ trung ty đã phế, phát hiện nó phế rất kỳ lạ, dấu vết bị tử lưu kim đốt cháy lưu lại như hoa văn, tựa một đám mây lành, liền tự mình đục một lỗ, đeo lên cổ.

Thanh tụ trung ty ấy đã giúp y giết một người man, Trường Canh cho rằng mình đã thấy máu, thì không thể tính là trẻ con nữa, có tư cách làm người đàn ông chân chính rồi, vì thế suốt ngày đeo trên người.

Mảnh huyền thiết chạm vào ngón tay lạnh ngắt, dần dần bình ổn nỗi lòng Trường Canh.

Y chậm rãi thở ra một hơi khí bẩn, ra khỏi lều của mình, thị vệ trực đêm trông thấy, lập tức muốn theo, nhưng bị y cự tuyệt.

Trường Canh một mình đến bên dòng sông nhỏ, rửa mặt, nghe trong bụi cỏ có tiếng côn trùng rả rích kêu, thuận tay mò thử, liền bắt được một con dế cuối thu be bé.

Lưu hỏa là sắp hết mùa thu mát mẻ, mệnh số của con vật nhỏ này, cũng sắp kết thúc rồi. Trường Canh cảm thấy nó rất đáng thương, bèn buông tay phóng sinh, không mục đích tản bộ dọc bờ sông, bất tri bất giác đến trước soái trướng của Cố Quân.

Y định thần lại, nở nụ cười tự giễu, vừa định quay đi thì đột nhiên trông thấy Thẩm Dịch vội vã chạy tới, tay bưng một cái bát gốm, mùi thuốc quen thuộc tỏa ra.

Trường Canh nhăn mũi, đi không nổi.


	15. Chương 15: Dạ đàm

Trường Canh rất khó coi Thẩm Thập Lục và Cố Quân là cùng một người.

Thẩm Thập Lục chẳng qua là một tên lưu manh ở trấn nhỏ biên thùy, suốt ngày chơi bời lêu lổng lang thang khắp nơi, ăn uống chọn nạc kén mỡ, không chịu làm việc, vừa chân thật vừa đáng ghét.

Nhưng Cố Quân thì khác.

Đối với đại đa số trên thế gian này, “Cố Quân” có khả năng không tính là một con người, mà giống một phù hiệu hơn, có ba đầu sáu tay, thủ đoạn thông thiên.

Một quốc gia khổng lồ, lãnh thổ ngàn dặm, chẳng phải cũng chỉ có một Cố Quân thôi sao?

Không riêng gì Trường Canh, ngay cả bọn Cát Bàn Tiểu, Tào Nương Tử bây giờ nhắc tới, cũng cảm thấy như nằm mơ vậy.

Nhưng Trường Canh khác với hai tiểu bằng hữu, vì dù gì thì Thẩm Thập Lục cũng không phải là nghĩa phụ của người ta.

Không phải Trường Canh oán hận Cố Quân lừa y, dù sao thì bắt đầu từ khi sinh ra, y đã sớm bị lừa thành quen rồi, thêm hay bớt một lần cũng chẳng hề gì.

Hơn nữa, đường đường An Định hầu, lại có thể mưu toan gì từ một tiểu tử nghèo tứ cố vô thân như y?

Tiểu nhân vật như y đời này có thể gặp An Định hầu một lần, đại khái đều là nhờ phúc Tú Nương gán ép cho y thân thế giả dối. Người ta chịu hạ mình lừa y, nhất định đều có lý do khác.

Chỉ là, tình cảm bên ngoài của Trường Canh, hai phần cho láng giềng quê nhà, hai phần cho Từ bách hộ luôn đi vắng, sáu phần còn lại dành hết cho tiểu nghĩa phụ, Cố đại soái bỗng dưng làm mất tiểu nghĩa phụ, khiến sáu phần cảm xúc ấy trống vắng rơi xuống đất, trải dài hàng dải máu trong tim.

Mà lúc này, Thẩm Dịch đêm khuya đưa thuốc lại khiến “Thẩm Thập Lục” và “Cố Quân” hai cái bóng hoàn toàn trái ngược bất ngờ chồng lên nhau.

Một lát sau, Thẩm Dịch bưng bát không đi ra, Trường Canh nghe thấy y dặn dò thị vệ của soái trướng: “Các ngươi canh ở đây, đừng để ai vào quấy rầy y.”

Trường Canh chần chừ giây lát, cuối cùng vẫn như ma xui quỷ khiến cất bước đi tới.

Đồng hành nhiều ngày, thân vệ của Cố Quân đương nhiên nhận được y, nhưng do phân phó của Thẩm Dịch vừa rồi, đành phải bất chấp khó khăn tiến lên ngăn cản: “Điện hạ, Đại soái hôm nay không khỏe lắm, đã uống thuốc đi ngủ rồi, nếu ngài có việc gì, cứ phân phó một tiếng, thuộc hạ cũng có thể làm thay.”

Người trước kia ở ngay sát vách, chẳng cần gõ cửa có thể tùy ý đi tìm, hiện giờ ngay cả gặp mặt một lần cũng phải làm khó người khác.

Trường Canh hơi buồn bã cúi đầu: “Vị đại ca này…”

Thân vệ sợ quá quỳ thụp xuống: “Thuộc hạ không dám.”

“Không không, ta không có ý đó,” Trường Canh vội vàng khoát tay, rồi ngay lập tức nở nụ cười bất đắc dĩ, than thở, “Trước kia ở Nhạn Hồi, ta còn từng bưng thuốc cho y, ta chỉ muốn nhìn một cái, nếu thật sự không tiện thì thôi, ta…”

Y không nói nổi nữa, đành phải nở nụ cười câu nệ. Trong lòng Trường Canh thầm hạ quyết tâm, nếu lần này bị cự tuyệt ngoài cửa, y sẽ không đến rước nhục nữa.

Ai ngờ đúng lúc này, một thân vệ khác tiến lại rỉ tai: “Chẳng phải Đại soái đã phân phó, nếu điện hạ muốn gặp ngài, thì không cần thông báo sao? Đừng có cứng nhắc.”

Trường Canh tai thính mắt tinh, đương nhiên nghe thấy, y hơi kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu lên, trong lòng nhất thời không rõ là cảm thụ gì. Cứ thế, y được cho vào.

Mùi thuốc trong trướng còn chưa tan, màn kéo ra, một người lặng lẽ nằm ở đó.

Hơi đến gần, Trường Canh mới phát hiện thì ra Cố Quân chưa ngủ.

Cố Quân khả năng là đau đầu, hai tay ấn mạnh huyệt thái dương, cau mày rất sâu, lại không phát hiện có người tiến vào.

Trường Canh cách vài bước ho một tiếng, khẽ gọi: “Hầu…”

Y vừa lên tiếng, Cố Quân trên giường nháy mắt đã bật dậy, thò tay rút một thanh bội kiếm trong chăn, tuốt khỏi vỏ ba tấc. Trường Canh ngay cả mắt cũng chưa kịp chớp, mũi kiếm sáng loáng đã đặt trên cổ, hàn ý trườn lên xuôi theo cổ y, người cầm kiếm như thể ác long bị đánh thức.

Trường Canh giật mình vì sát ý ấy, buột miệng thốt ra: “Thập Lục!”

Cố Quân hơi nghiêng đầu, một lúc lâu mới nheo mắt, tựa hồ nhận ra Trường Canh, ậm ừ nói một tiếng: “Xin lỗi.”

Y lại nhét bội kiếm vào chăn, khẽ sờ cổ Trường Canh giây lát: “Ta chưa làm ngươi bị thương chứ?”

Trường Canh kinh hồn vừa hết thì một sự nghi hoặc thấp thoáng lại bỗng nhiên nảy ra, nghĩ thầm: “Y sẽ không thật sự không thấy rõ chứ?”

Nhưng lập tức lại cảm thấy không thể – An Định hầu sao lại là kẻ mù dở cho được?

Cố Quân mò được một tấm áo ngoài, khoác đại lên người: “Sao ngươi lại tới đây?”

Y vừa nói vừa muốn đứng dậy, không ngờ đứng nhanh, hơi loạng choạng, thế là lại ngồi xuống. Cố Quân hít sâu một hơi, một tay đặt trên trán, một tay vịn mép giường.

“Đừng nhúc nhích.” Trường Canh vô thức đưa tay đỡ y.

Trường Canh chần chừ một chút, khom lưng nâng chân Cố Quân lên, một lần nữa đặt lên giường, rồi lại kéo chăn giúp, tránh một mớ tóc dài xõa tung ở đầu giường, lật vai đỡ y nằm xuống. Làm xong những việc này, Trường Canh xấu hổ đứng đực ra đó một lúc, vắt hết óc cũng không biết nên nói gì, đành phải gượng gạo hỏi han: “Ngươi làm sao vậy?”

Thuốc trên người Cố Quân đang phát tác, không liệu được Trường Canh đang “giận dỗi” mình sẽ đột nhiên tới thăm, chỉ đành miễn cưỡng nén cơn đau đầu và thanh âm chợt vang chợt mơ hồ bên tai.

Y định đuổi Trường Canh đi trước, liền điềm nhiên cười nói: “Khiến một tiểu bạch nhãn lang trở mặt không nhận người tức giận – làm phiền điện hạ lấy bầu rượu đến cho ta.”

Theo kinh nghiệm của y, vào những lúc thế này, uống một ngụm rượu hình như có thể đỡ hơn.

Trường Canh cau mày, hồ nghi nhìn y.

Cố Quân đầu đau như búa bổ, liền thuận miệng nói dối: “Rượu thuốc Thẩm Dịch phối chế, trị đau nửa đầu.”

Nghe nói thời cổ kẻ hiệp thiên tử lệnh chư hầu cũng thường xuyên bị đau nửa đầu, mọi người đều hay liên tưởng, y vừa nói như vậy, Trường Canh quả nhiên bị lừa, lấy cái bầu nhỏ treo cạnh khinh giáp tới cho y.

Cố Quân nốc một hơi hết nửa bầu, thấy sắp cạn, Trường Canh vội nắm cổ tay y, giật lấy bầu rượu: “Đủ rồi, rượu thuốc cũng không thể uống như vậy được.”

Rượu mạnh vào bụng như lửa, máu toàn thân sôi trào lên, Cố Quân phun ra một hơi, quả nhiên cảm thấy trước mắt rõ hơn, nhưng có thể là uống quá nhanh nên y thấy hơi say. Hai người nhất thời không có gì để nói, tròn mắt nhìn nhau một lúc, Cố Quân không gượng nổi nữa, liền dựa đầu giường, khẽ nhắm mắt lại.

Y rõ ràng có ý tiễn khách, Trường Canh cũng biết mình nên đi rồi, nhưng dưới chân lại như mọc rễ.

Trường Canh vừa thầm phỉ nhổ mình: “Ngươi quan tâm cũng uổng phí thôi, còn không thức thời đi cho mau.”

Vừa không tự chủ được đưa tay ấn huyệt vị giúp Cố Quân.

Vừa ấn vừa cảm thấy mình hèn, nhưng tay lại dừng không được.

Trán Cố Quân lạnh ngắt, trừ ban đầu nhíu mày một chút, thì không phát biểu ý kiến khác, thuận theo mặc y làm gì thì làm.

Cho đến khi Trường Canh hơi mỏi tay, thấp giọng hỏi: “Đỡ hơn chưa?”

Cố Quân mới mở mắt ra, trầm mặc nhìn Trường Canh.

Vẫn nói “Kẻ trí nghĩ đến ngàn điều vẫn có điều sơ thất, kẻ ngu nghĩ đến ngàn điều cũng được một lần”, Cố Quân đời này nhờ men say, vậy mà cũng ngẫu nhiên biết nói một câu tiếng người.

Y chợt mở miệng: “Cho dù đến kinh thành rồi, cũng có nghĩa phụ che chở ngươi, không cần sợ hãi.”

Trường Canh chấn động mạnh, ở trong bóng tối dưới ngọn đèn, cơ hồ run lên một cái.

Trong độ tuổi vi diệu lại trưởng thành sớm như thế này, khi trong lòng biết mình không nơi cậy nhờ, y có thể cắn răng để mình biến thành một người thành niên bình tĩnh khắc chế, nhưng sự mạnh mẽ ép ra này sẽ nhanh chóng sụp đổ trước một chút ấm áp bé nhỏ mà y hằng khao khát, để lộ sự trẻ con yếu mềm bên trong.

Cố Quân chìa một tay ra: “Nghĩa phụ sai rồi, được không?”

Y không hề biết câu này xuyên thấu tâm hồn nứt nẻ của thiếu niên kia như thế nào, bản ý cũng không chân thành lắm, bởi vì Cố Quân phần lớn thời gian không hề cho rằng mình có sai, cho dù thỉnh thoảng lương tâm lên tiếng, cũng chưa chắc biết được mình sai ở đâu.

Y chỉ nhờ sự ôn nhu và dung túng mà men say mang đến, cho Trường Canh một lối thoát.

Trường Canh nắm chặt bàn tay Cố Quân, như nắm phao cứu mạng, bả vai cứng đờ nhiều ngày đột nhiên sụp xuống, suýt nữa thì òa khóc.

Y phát hiện thì ra trước nay mình chờ chẳng qua là hai câu như thế, chỉ cần người kia ở trước mặt nói một câu “Nghĩa phụ sai rồi, không có không cần con”, để y có thể cảm giác được trên đời này không còn Tú Nương ngược đãi mình, sau khi mất đi Từ bách hộ không kịp gặp mặt lần cuối, còn lưu lại một chút niệm tưởng ấm áp… Vậy thì y có thể tha thứ tất cả cho tiểu nghĩa phụ.

Từ ngày trước cho đến về sau.

Bất kể người ấy tên là Thẩm Thập Lục hay Cố Quân.

Cố Quân cảm thấy mí mắt càng lúc càng nặng, liền tựa vào đầu giường nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, khẽ thì thào: “Trường Canh, rất nhiều thứ đều sẽ thay đổi, không có ai ngay từ ban đầu đã biết chốn về của mình ở nơi nào, đôi khi không được suy nghĩ quá nhiều.”

Trường Canh nhìn đối phương đăm đăm không chớp mắt, trong ánh mắt bất tri bất giác có một chút tham lam dè dặt, trong lòng bi ai thừa nhận Cố Quân nói đúng – rất nhiều thứ đều sẽ thay đổi, người sống sẽ chết, thời gian tươi đẹp sẽ tiêu tan, thân bằng cố cựu sẽ chia lìa, tình nghĩa như non cao biển sâu sẽ theo dòng nước chảy đến chân trời góc biển… Chỉ có chốn về của y đã định trước và đã biết, y sẽ biến thành một kẻ điên.

Cố Quân dịch vào trong, đưa tay vỗ vỗ bên cạnh mình: “Lên đây, ngày mai còn phải đi tiếp, giờ ngủ tạm ở chỗ ta một giấc đi.”

Sau nửa đêm, Trường Canh ngủ trong lều của Cố Quân, Ô nhĩ cốt như thường lệ không chịu buông tha, ác mộng vẫn nối nhau đến, nhưng mũi y luôn quanh quẩn mùi thuốc lờn lợt, trong tiềm thức biết mình rất an toàn, thậm chí mang máng biết là đang nằm mơ, những sợ hãi và oán hận đó tựa hồ liền cách y một tầng.

Đối với Trường Canh mà nói, đây đã là giấc ngủ ngon hiếm thấy.

Đương nhiên, nếu lúc thức dậy, y không phát hiện mình đã đè tê rần một cánh tay An Định hầu, còn rúc sát vào lòng người ta nữa chứ.

Đặc biệt là tên khốn Cố Quân kia vĩnh viễn không biết thông cảm cho trái tim mẫn cảm hay thay đổi của người thiếu niên, người ta càng mất tự nhiên, y càng muốn đổ dầu vào lửa. Cố đại soái tự cho là ngủ chung giường một đêm, Trường Canh xem như đã hòa hảo với mình rồi, thế là thói cũ không chừa, chẳng những xoa cánh tay lấy người ta ra làm niềm vui buổi sáng, còn có vẻ như về sau phải giắt kẽ răng để thường xuyên lôi ra lải nhải vậy.

Dáng vẻ yếu ớt bệnh nguy kịch của người này đêm hôm trước lại là làm bộ sao?!

Thẩm Dịch sáng sớm đã trông thấy Trường Canh mặt đỏ tai hồng, nổi giận đùng đùng từ soái trướng tông cửa xông ra, thế là cả ngày lẽo đẽo đi quanh Cố Quân.

Trên đường, Thẩm Dịch phóng ngựa tới, dòm sắc mặt Cố Quân, một lời hai ý nghĩa hỏi: “Không sao rồi?”

Cố Quân như con sói già, chẳng thèm để ý nói: “Một đứa trẻ ranh, việc nhỏ như vậy, vốn đã chẳng có gì.”

Thẩm Dịch tận mắt chứng kiến cái vẻ lo lắng quay vòng vòng hai ngày trước của y, không đáp nổi, chỉ có thể cười khẩy.

Cố Quân như thường lệ làm bộ không nghe thấy, từ xa thoáng nhìn bóng lưng Trường Canh, chợt nói: “Ngươi nói sau này ta để Huyền Thiết doanh lại cho y được không?”

Thẩm Dịch nói khô khốc: “Ngươi muốn hại y không được chết tử tế?”

Cố Quân “Xì” một tiếng, giống như bực vì y làm mình mất hứng.

“Ngươi còn cho Huyền Thiết doanh là thứ tốt đẹp? Ta nói với ngươi một câu thật lòng, Tử Hi, ngươi đừng chê ta nói chuyện không lọt tai,” Thẩm Dịch nói, “Huyền Thiết doanh lúc ở trong tay lão Hầu gia, là quốc chi lợi khí, đến tay ngươi, liền thành ‘quốc chi hung khí’, lợi khí bảo quang tứ xạ, mọi người đều yêu, hung khí thì chưa chắc.”

Nghe ra thoại lý hữu thoại, Cố Quân thu lại nụ cười uể oải trên mặt.


	16. Chương 16: Phong vân

Mối quan hệ phức tạp rắc rối này, phải bắt đầu nói từ tiên đế.

Tiên đế cả đời trên chiến mã, văn trị võ công, là một nhân vật truyền kỳ bất thế xuất. Lão nhân gia một tay đẩy Đại Lương lên chỗ như mặt trời giữa trưa, khiến trong lục hợp không ai dám đụng tới, Huyền Thiết doanh và Linh Xu viện đều do tay ông sáng lập.

Tiếc thay vị tiên hoàng đế anh minh thần võ này lại có số cô độc, trong lúc tại vị cưới bốn hoàng hậu, mà không một ai sống lâu. Cả đời tổng cộng ba trai hai gái, trong đó bốn làm cho ông người đầu bạc tiễn kẻ tóc xanh, khi tiên đế băng hà, dưới gối chỉ còn lại một trưởng công chúa sớm xuất giá.

Nghe nói trưởng công chúa lúc mười sáu mười bảy cũng từng bị bệnh nặng, suýt nữa thì qua đời, may mà đã có hôn ước với An Định hầu, đại hòa thượng Hộ Quốc tự lập đèn chong cho, lại gián ngôn để công chúa sớm xuất giá xung hỉ – sau khi lấy chồng, bệnh của công chúa quả nhiên cũng chậm rãi khỏi hẳn.

Như vậy xem ra, các hoàng tử hoàng nữ yểu mạng, lại là bị tiên đế khắc chết.

Tiên đế gia cả đời khắc chết vợ con lúc lâm chung đem Huyền Thiết doanh và binh quyền quan trọng nhất để lại cho phu phụ công chúa mà ông yêu thương nhất, nhưng giang sơn Đại Lương không thể đổi họ, Hoàng đế kế tiếp đành phải nhận từ chi bên.

Năm đó kim thượng sở dĩ thuận lợi đăng cơ, trợ lực của trưởng công chúa cũng không nhỏ.

Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa rất có tình cảm với trưởng công chúa, tận đến khi bà mất, vẫn tôn làm “cô mẫu”, lại đón độc tử Cố Quân vào cung trông nom, đích thân ban tên “Tử Hi”, nhiều lần nói với văn võ bá quan rằng “Tử Hi như thân đệ của trẫm”, lệnh cho Thái tử lúc gặp riêng cũng phải tôn y là “hoàng thúc”.

Thúc hay thẩm đều là hư danh, không quá quan trọng, quan trọng chính là binh quyền Đại Lương thuộc hệ An Định hầu ở đằng sau nam hài nho nhỏ Cố Quân năm đó.

Cựu bộ của lão Hầu gia còn đó, nếu Cố Quân ở chỗ Nguyên Hòa đế có chuyện gì không tốt, giang sơn của Hoàng thượng có thể ngồi vững hay không cũng còn phải bàn lại.

Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa nhân lúc Cố Quân còn nhỏ, dùng mười năm làm yếu cựu bộ của An Định hầu, Huyền Thiết doanh dưới thủ đoạn mềm dẻo như thế cơ hồ không còn tồn tại. Đáng tiếc, người tính không bằng trời tính, biên phòng Tây Vực căng thẳng, ngoại địch xâm phạm, liên tiếp phái ba chủ soái, không phải già thì là thùng cơm, trong triều Đại Lương ẩn ẩn xuất hiện thế trọng văn khinh võ ca vũ thăng bình quen rồi, vậy mà chẳng có lấy một nam nhân cầm được đao binh.

Linh Xu viện trầm tịch nhiều năm đột nhiên tập thể dâng tấu thỉnh nguyện, yêu cầu xây dựng lại Huyền Thiết doanh.

Phế liệu bị Hoàng đế mài cả chục năm chỉ còn thoi thóp một hơi, rốt cuộc vẫn chưa chết hẳn, cải tử hoàn sinh trong tay Cố Quân.

Tình cảm của Cố Quân đối với Hoàng thượng rất phức tạp.

Một phương diện, sau khi lão Hầu gia và công chúa qua đời, là Hoàng thượng nuôi nấng y thành người, Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa đã cho y sự ôn nhu mà ngay cả phụ mẫu cũng chưa từng cho.

Công chúa không phải loại phụ nhân ru rú trong nhà, mà là một nữ cân quắc hoành đao lập mã, riêng việc có thể sống đến xuất giá, không bị người cha Thiên sát cô tinh khắc chết, đã đủ thấy đây là một chân anh hùng. Cố Quân trời sinh hai người cha, không biết từ mẫu là gì, đi còn chưa vững thì đã bị đôi vợ chồng làm ăn kỳ cục kia dẫn đến chiến trường Bắc cương, ăn gió nằm sương hít cát lớn lên, một chút nuông chiều và dịu dàng, phong nhã và tư văn bình sinh được nhận, tính ra toàn đến từ Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa.

Về phương diện khác, Nguyên Hòa đế tính tình nhu nhược, lúc trẻ thì sự nhu nhược này miễn cưỡng có thể nói là “đa tình nhân nghĩa”, cao tuổi rồi thì hoàn toàn là “lẩm cẩm vô năng”.

Lão nhân gia từ sáng đến tối chẳng lo cường quốc hưng bang, mở mang bờ cõi, chỉ biết lo lắng cho hoàng quyền một mẫu ba kia, không phải lộng quyền giở thuật cân bằng trong thần tử, thì là rỗi việc làm khó Cố Quân, đổi đủ trò làm các tướng sĩ phải lạnh lòng.

Một bên là bảo vệ từng li từng tí, một bên là cản tay từng li từng tí, Cố Quân bị kẹp trong hai sự “từng li từng tí” này, thà ở biên quan ăn cát cho rồi.

Thẩm Dịch ý tứ sâu xa nói: “Trăng tròn rồi khuyết, chín quá hóa nẫu. Đại soái, cổ nhân có dạy, công cao không thể chấn chủ, lân bang bốn phía đều bị ngươi đánh hết rồi, bước tiếp theo phải chăng nên tạo phản? Đương nhiên, ngươi không nghĩ như vậy, nhưng Hoàng thượng nghĩ thế nào, thì khó mà nói được.”

Cố Quân hờ hững nói: “Ta phong hầu ‘An Định’, chính là để đánh giặc cho Đại Lương, chuyện khác không do ta quản.”

Thẩm Dịch mở miệng.

Cố Quân ngắt lời: “Ta biết ngươi muốn nói gì, không cần phải nói nữa.”

Hai người hợp tác nhiều năm, một ánh mắt đã đủ để hiểu ý, đoạn đối thoại này thoạt nghe rất khó hiểu – dĩ nhiên, không phải là Thẩm Dịch muốn thảo luận về đương kim Hoàng thượng với Cố Quân, lão Hoàng đế ốm đau bệnh tật, lại cao tuổi rồi, lần này gọi Cố Quân hồi cung, chắc cũng sắp về trời rồi.

Y nói đương nhiên là tân hoàng tương lai.

Không tính Trường Canh lưu lạc bên ngoài, kim thượng có hai con trai, Thái tử từ nhỏ đọc làu kinh sử, là người ổn thỏa, nhưng như đương kim Hoàng đế, hắn cũng trọng văn khinh võ, không tán thành khuếch quân sung giáp hàng loạt, cho rằng việc này ảnh hưởng đến trời cao và dân sinh.

Ngược lại nhị hoàng tử dã tâm bừng bừng, từng vào quân ngũ, một thân huyết tính muốn mở mang bờ cõi.

Đối với võ tướng bọn họ, ai ưu ai liệt căn bản không cần phải nói.

Sắc mặt Cố Quân hơi sầm đi.

Thẩm Dịch biết, nếu mình thức thời, thì nên lập tức câm miệng, lại vẫn không nhịn được nói: “Đại soái, chỉ cần một thái độ của ngươi, cho dù chỉ là ngầm ưng thuận…”

Cố Quân nhìn y một cái, ánh mắt như hai thanh cát phong nhận ngưng tụ sát ý, ngực Thẩm Dịch nghẹn lại, lập tức không thể tiếp tục.

Cố Quân ngắt từng chữ mà uy nghiêm nói: “Sau khi đến kinh, ba bộ ở ngoài cửu môn đợi lệnh, có kẻ nào muốn nhân lúc long thể Hoàng thượng không khỏe để đục nước béo cò, vô luận là ai, nhất loạt xử quyết ngay tại chỗ, nghe rõ chưa?”

Thẩm Dịch sắc mặt hơi tái đi, rất lâu mới thấp giọng đáp: “… Vâng.”

Hai người trầm mặc chốc lát, thần sắc Cố Quân dần dần dịu đi, y đột nhiên nói: “Ta không nhằm vào ngươi đâu.”

Thẩm Dịch miễn cưỡng nở nụ cười.

“Năm Nguyên Hòa thứ mười ba, ta sống một năm thống khổ nhất, công chúa và lão Hầu gia đều vắng mặt, ngươi cũng bị đón về Thẩm gia, ta khi đó gần như mù, tai nghe không rõ,” Cố Quân thì thào, “Hôm ấy bên ngoài trời đổ tuyết to, lạnh chết đi được, ta ôm kiếm của lão Hầu gia trốn sau cửa phòng không chịu để ai tới gần. Là Hoàng thượng dẫn tam hoàng tử lặng lẽ vào viện nhà ta, đường đường cửu ngũ chi tôn, đứng dưới tuyết non nửa canh giờ, mới dỗ được ta ra. Người viết chữ trong lòng bàn tay ta, còn chỉ huy nội thị đắp hai người tuyết cho bọn ta. Tam hoàng tử… A Yến, y nhỏ hơn ta một tuổi, e lệ như một tiểu cô nương, rất hay cười, ta khốn nạn cỡ nào cũng chẳng giận…”

Cố Quân nói đến đây thì dừng lại.

Tam hoàng tử chín tuổi chết non.

Thẩm Dịch: “Hoàng thượng là một người đa tình hiếm thấy.”

Tiếc thay, đa tình không làm nổi Hoàng đế tốt.

Cố Quân không tiếp tục chuyện này, ngẩng đầu nhìn nơi không xa, Trường Canh ngồi trên lưng ngựa, nghiêng đầu nói câu gì với Cát Bàn Tiểu ở trên xe, Cát Bàn Tiểu lộ ra cái đầu tròn quay ngây thơ, hi hi ha ha đáp lời. Trường Canh như cảm thấy gì, thình lình quay đầu nhìn lại, gặp ánh mắt Cố Quân, thần sắc thiếu niên chợt không được tự nhiên, đoạn y tức giận quay đi luôn.

Cố Quân nói: “Tiểu tử này ngoại hình giống bà mẹ người man như đúc, nhưng tính tình lại giống Hoàng thượng hơn, nhiều lúc ta phảng phất cảm thấy, nếu A Yến có thể bình an lớn lên, hẳn cũng là thế này đây.”

Thẩm Dịch ngậm miệng, ý thức được rằng vô luận mình nói gì đều vô ích.

Trường Canh không nghe thấy Cố Quân và Thẩm Dịch nói gì, nhưng luôn cảm thấy thần sắc tựa tiếu phi tiếu kia là đang coi thường mình, quả thực như gai đâm lưng, lát sau lại không nhịn được trộm nhìn Cố Quân, phát hiện y vậy mà đã phóng ngựa tới.

Còn chưa xong sao?

Trường Canh chẳng muốn nói chuyện với y chút nào, lập tức thúc ngựa chạy đi, nào ngờ chạy hơi quá, đến ngay gần cỗ xe tù áp giải thế tử người man.

Ánh mắt thế tử Thiên Lang như ung nhọt ăn vào tủy, oán hận tận xương, Trường Canh vừa nhìn hắn liền cảm thấy trong lòng khó chịu, bèn ghìm cương, định tránh xa hắn ra.

Ai ngờ đúng lúc này, ánh mắt ăn thịt người của hắn lướt qua Trường Canh, dừng ở phía sau, đột ngột toét miệng: “Cố Quân, hàng tỉ vong hồn đang nhìn ngươi đấy.”

Giọng hắn như mảnh sắt loang lổ rỉ sét cạo qua đĩa gốm, quỷ khí dày đặc, khiến người ta dựng tóc gáy, ngựa của Trường Canh bất an hí lên một tiếng, hoảng loạn bước đi.

“U linh lảng vảng không đi của tộc ta đang nhìn ngươi, tàn hài thiết giáp chôn dưới đất đang nhìn ngươi, ha ha ha ha… Thần lực vô hạn của trường sinh thiên ban cho ngươi sự xui xẻo, ngươi tất nát xác dưới đao của tộc ta, sau khi chết bị bách quỷ cắn xé vạn vạn năm không được giải thoát…”

Khuôn mặt vặn vẹo của thế tử người man và khóe miệng dính máu của Tú Nương chồng lên nhau một cách vi diệu, từ ngọn tóc đến gót chân Trường Canh như rơi vào hầm băng, y đột nhiên gầm lên một tiếng, giơ tay rút bội kiếm bên hông, muốn bằm đầu thế tử kia nát như tương.

Nhưng kiếm chưa hoàn toàn rút ra, đã bị một bàn tay dửng dưng đẩy về.

Cố Quân không biết từ khi nào đã đi bộ đến bên cạnh y, thiếu kiên nhẫn quét mắt nhìn thế tử người man ra vẻ thần bí một cái: “Thần lực vô hạn của ngài sao không bớt dùng một chút, để phù hộ quý bộ hùng bá thiên hạ, vạn thọ vô cương?”

Dứt lời, y tiện tay kéo dây cương của Trường Canh, nghiêng đầu nhìn thiếu niên sắc mặt trắng bệch mà cười nói: “Tin thật à? Ôi, họ rất giỏi hù dọa bọn trẻ con, về mặt này chí ít bỏ xa Đại Lương ta mười mấy năm đấy. Tù nhân có gì hay mà xem? Đi, qua bên kia chơi.”

Trường Canh: “Nhưng hắn dám nói ngươi…”

Cố Quân chẳng hề để bụng, vô tâm vô phế cười sằng sặc, đầy vẻ sơ cuồng như mưa giông gió giật làm gì được ta.

Trường Canh nhíu mày chưa giãn ra, thoạt đầu có chút tức giận khó hiểu, dần dần, khí âm lãnh quẩn quanh bên cạnh như đều tan vào tiếng cười chẳng hề để ý của Cố Quân, thực sự liền trở nên hoang đường nực cười.

Trong lòng Trường Canh lần đầu tiên nảy ra một ý nghĩ nho nhỏ, y nghiêm túc nghĩ thầm: “Vì sao ta phải sợ chứ? Ô nhĩ cốt ép ta điên, thì ta nhất định sẽ điên sao?”

Trên con đường hành quân dài lê thê, trái tim chứa đầy sợ hãi và hoang mang của Trường Canh trong cảnh thiết giáp hối hả dần dần lắng xuống, y tựa như một gốc mạ cắm ngược, chỉ cần một chút ánh sáng, là có thể thẳng lưng lên lần nữa.

Chớp mắt đã đến đế đô.

Lúc đại môn của cửu trùng cung khuyết mở ra hai bên, dù là Huyền Ưng cao cao tại thượng, cũng phải đáp xuống đất quỳ lạy.

Cố Quân tóm gáy Trường Canh: “Đừng nghĩ nhiều, đi gặp phụ hoàng ngươi thôi.”

Khi Trường Canh mơ hồ bị y đẩy đi, thật sự gặp được lão nhân trên giường bệnh kia, nhưng rất khó liên hệ cái người dáng vẻ tiều tụy đó với “Hoàng đế”.

Ông ta già nua như vậy, râu tóc như một búi chỉ bạc hong gió, da mặt bủng beo, tiều tụy vô cùng, đôi môi mỏng run nhè nhẹ, trầy trật nhìn Cố Quân.

Cố Quân thoáng dừng chân không dễ phát hiện, Trường Canh nhạy bén nghe thấy y tựa hồ hít sâu một hơi, nhưng khi quay đầu lại, vẫn nhìn thấy khuôn mặt không rõ hỉ nộ.

“Bệ hạ, thần không phụ sứ mệnh,” Cố Quân nói, “Đã tìm tứ điện hạ về cho người.”

Ánh mắt Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa chậm rãi chuyển hướng sang Trường Canh, Trường Canh giật mình, nhất thời lại muốn lùi bước. Y luôn cảm thấy trong ánh mắt lão nhân có một cái móc câu dài ngược dòng thời gian, không hề nhìn y, mà là xuyên qua y nhìn thấy ai đó.

Song Cố Quân ở đằng sau lại đẩy y, làm y không tự chủ được tiến hai bước.

Cố Quân thấp giọng rỉ tai y: “Quỳ xuống.”

Trường Canh quy củ quỳ xuống, nhìn thấy trong đôi mắt khô khốc đục ngầu của Nguyên Hòa đế lại chảy ra hai dòng lệ già, xuôi khóe mắt chi chít nếp nhăn giàn giụa tuôn rơi, như là chảy mủ vậy.

Trường Canh nghe thấy Cố Quân nói nhỏ: “Gọi một tiếng phụ hoàng đi.”


	17. Chương 17: Băng hà

Trường Canh không gọi nổi. Trên đường, tất cả những người gặp gỡ đều lén nhìn y, từng đợt sóng ánh mắt ấy sắp làm y chết chìm, nhưng y vẫn chẳng thấy mình với vị trên long sàng kia có một sợi tóc nào tương tự nhau.

Y nghe thấy Cố Quân kề tai nói khẽ: “Bất kể chân tâm hay giả ý, ngươi cứ gọi một tiếng đi.”

Trường Canh nghiêng đầu, nhìn thấy đôi mắt tiểu nghĩa phụ, đôi mắt ấy trong suốt đến lãnh liệt, không một chút nước mắt – làm bộ cũng không, có vẻ vừa xinh đẹp vừa vô tình.

Người nhìn như luôn vô tình này thở dài mà thấp giọng nói: “Coi như ta cầu ngươi.”

Trong lòng Trường Canh dẫu có nhiều mâu thuẫn hơn, nhiều điều nghĩ không thông hơn, nghe câu này cũng liền thỏa hiệp, y nghĩ thầm: “Coi như hàng giả này an ủi ông ta đi vậy.”

Y hạ mắt, hời hợt gọi lấy lệ: “Phụ hoàng.”

Đôi mắt Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa đột nhiên sáng bừng lên, cứ như thể gom nốt chút sinh cơ cuối cùng thành một cụm tặc quang, tựa pháo hoa nhất tịnh bừng sáng cả sảnh đường. Ông ta ngắm nghía Trường Canh rất lâu như chưa đủ, mới thều thào nói: “Ban… ban ngươi tên Mân, mong con ta hạo hạo cao lãng, vô ưu vô sầu, một đời bình an, sống lâu trăm tuổi… Ngươi có nhũ danh chứ?”

Trường Canh: “Có, là Trường Canh ạ.”

Nguyên Hòa đế hơi mấp máy môi, họng bật ra tiếng “hồng hộc”, nhất thời không nói thành lời.

Cố Quân đành phải tiến lên một bước, đỡ lão Hoàng đế dậy, vỗ nhẹ lưng để ông ta nhổ đàm ra. Nguyên Hòa đế nghẹn đến mức mắt trợn trắng, hổn hển đến run rẩy, thở dài thở ngắn nằm ngửa lại, cái móng gà túm lấy tay Cố Quân.

Cố Quân: “Thần đây.”

Nguyên Hòa đế như cái ống bễ vỡ nói: “Huynh trưởng nó đều lớn cả rồi, chỉ có Trường Canh của trẫm, trẫm không thể nhìn thấy nó trưởng thành…”

Cố Quân như cảm nhận được điều gì, đối mắt với lão Hoàng đế, già nua và trẻ tuổi, nước mắt chưa khô và bình tĩnh, họ chỉ trao đổi ánh nhìn một chút, tựa hồ liền nhanh chóng có hứa hẹn ngầm nào đó.

Cố Quân: “Thần biết.”

“Trẫm phó thác đứa trẻ này cho ngươi, Tử Hi, trẫm không còn ai khác, chỉ tin được mỗi ngươi, ngươi phải trông nom nó thay trẫm…” Tiếng Nguyên Hòa đế càng lúc càng nhỏ, lẩm bẩm lộn xộn một lúc, Cố Quân miễn cưỡng nhận ra ý ông một cách khó khăn, “Trẫm muốn cho nó một vương tước… Ngươi tìm được nó ở nơi nào?”

Cố Quân: “Bắc cương Nhạn Hồi ạ.”

“Nhạn Hồi…” Nguyên Hòa đế khẽ lặp lại một lần, “Trẫm chưa từng đến đó, xa cỡ nào. Vậy thì… hạ chiếu, hạ chiếu phong hoàng tứ tử Lý Mân làm Nhạn Bắc vương, nhưng… khụ khụ… nhưng không phải bây giờ, phải chờ tới khi làm lễ đội mũ…”

Cố Quân lẳng lặng nghe, Đại Lương triều bình thường một chữ là Thân vương, thí dụ như nhị hoàng tử phong “Ngụy vương”, hai chữ là Quận vương, phẩm cấp hơi thấp hơn, thông thường phong cũng đều là con cháu hoàng thất cách một tầng.

Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa: “Không phải trẫm bạc đãi nó, chỉ là trẫm không thể che chở nó nữa, tương lai không thể để các ca ca nó sinh lòng bất mãn… Tử Hi, ngươi có biết vì sao trẫm nhất định phải chờ nó đội mũ rồi mới có thể tập vương tước không?”

Cố Quân dừng một chút rồi gật đầu.

Trường Canh không biết họ làm trò bí hiểm gì, trái tim vô cớ đập điên cuồng, giống như dự cảm được điều gì.

Nguyên Hòa đế nói: “Bởi vì trẫm muốn hạ chỉ, cho Trường Canh của trẫm làm con thừa tự của ngươi, để nó không phẩm không tước dựa vào ngươi vài năm. Tử Hi, ngươi phải tốt với nó, dù tương lai có con của chính mình, cũng đừng ghét bỏ nó, nó hơn mười tuổi rồi, chẳng phiền ngươi được mấy năm nữa, cho đến khi đội mũ, ngươi để nó ra ngoài kiến phủ, đến lúc đó lấy quy cách Quận vương… Địa phương trẫm cũng chọn sẵn rồi…”

Nói đến đây thì Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa bị sặc ho dữ dội, Cố Quân muốn đưa tay đỡ nhưng bị lão Hoàng đế hất ra.

Lão Hoàng đế nhìn sắc mặt Trường Canh tự dưng trắng bệch, thật sự là càng nhìn càng đau lòng.

Ông nghĩ thầm, một đứa trẻ tốt như vậy, vì sao không thể ở bên cạnh mình?

Vì sao vất vả lắm mới tìm về, mà ông lại chẳng được nhìn nhiều?

Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa hốt hoảng dời ánh nhìn khỏi Trường Canh, như một đứa trẻ yếu đuối, nói với Cố Quân: “Gió bụi đường xa mệt mỏi quá rồi, để thằng bé đi nghỉ ngơi đi, rồi trẫm lại nói mấy câu với ngươi.”

Cố Quân dẫn Trường Canh ra cửa, giao cho nội thị đang hầu ở đó, kề tai y nói nhỏ: “Cứ đi nghỉ ngơi trước, đợi lát nữa ta sẽ tới tìm ngươi.”

Trường Canh không lên tiếng, im lặng đi theo nội thị dẫn đường, trong lòng chẳng rõ là mùi vị gì.

Lần này y danh chính ngôn thuận thành con nuôi của Cố Quân, vốn nên là một việc tốt, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao trong lòng y lại không tài nào vui nổi.

Thế nhưng miệng vàng lời ngọc đã quyết, nơi đây không cho phép y cự tuyệt, không cho phép y phản kháng, thậm chí không cho phép y nói nhiều một câu.

Y chỉ có thể thân bất do kỷ theo nội thị cúi đầu đi khỏi tòa cung điện nồng nặc mùi thuốc và mùi chết chóc, đi vài bước, Trường Canh không tự chủ được ngoảnh lại nhìn Cố Quân, thấy Cố Quân nghiêng người quay lại. An Định hầu có khuôn mặt nghiêng đẹp như tranh vẽ, triều phục dày nặng rộng thùng thình khoác trên người, tự dưng thêm vài phần cảm giác gò bó khó nói thành lời, nhìn mà ngực đắng chát.

“Nghĩ gì vậy?” Trường Canh cười khổ nghĩ bụng, “Ngươi mấy hôm trước còn là con của bách hộ biên thùy, có một bà mẹ liều mạng ngược đãi ngươi, hạ độc cho ngươi, hôm nay lại thành con nuôi của An Định hầu, chuyện tốt thế này nằm mơ có được không?”

Y cứ thế vừa tự mình khỏa lấp, vừa bất lực với hết thảy xung quanh. Thiếu niên mười ba tuổi đi qua trường lang cung điện mờ tối, tổng cộng chín chín tám mươi mốt bước, đi đến suốt đời khó quên.

Cánh cửa nhẹ nhàng khép lại, lư hương tản hơi nước ở đầu giường bốc khói nhẹ.

Nguyên Hòa đế nói với Cố Quân đang quỳ ở đầu giường: “Trẫm nhớ, lúc nhỏ ngươi thân với A Yến nhất, tuổi tác sàn sàn, đứng bên nhau, cứ như một đôi búp bê bằng ngọc vậy.”

Nhắc tới tam hoàng tử chết non, Cố Quân hơi biến sắc: “Thần rất lì lợm, kém xa tam điện hạ từ nhỏ tri thư đạt lý.”

“Ngươi không lì lợm,” Nguyên Hòa đế dừng một chút, rồi thấp giọng lặp lại một lần, “Không lì lợm… Nếu A Yến giống ngươi một tẹo thôi, thì làm sao có thể chết non được? Rồng sinh rồng, phượng sinh phượng, là giống gì, sẽ mọc thành cây ấy, Tử Hi à, chảy trên người ngươi mới là thiết huyết của tiên đế…”

Cố Quân: “Thần sợ hãi.”

Nguyên Hòa đế khoát tay: “Hôm nay không có người ngoài, trẫm nói với ngươi vài câu thật lòng. Tử Hi, ngươi trời sinh nên mở mang bờ cõi, quần lang thấy cũng run bần bật cúi đầu, nhưng ta luôn lo lắng ngươi lệ khí quá nặng, tương lai sẽ giảm phúc.”

Phố phường có lời đồn, rằng ngoại tổ Cố Quân – Vũ hoàng đế chính do sát nghiệt quá nặng, mới rơi vào cảnh chiều thê lương, con cái mất dần.

“Ngụy vương tuy tham vọng lớn, nhưng có ngươi thủ, tương lai giang sơn của Thái tử không phải lo, ta chỉ hơi lo lắng cho ngươi… Ngươi phải nghe trẫm một câu, mọi sự hăng quá hóa dở, ngươi cần tích phúc, biết tiến thoái… Lão trụ trì Hộ Quốc tự cũng coi như là nhìn ngươi lớn lên, Phật pháp vô biên, nếu rỗi rãi, ngươi nên thường đến chỗ ông ta ngồi một lúc.”

Lão lừa trọc của Hộ Quốc tự có cái miệng quạ đen, từng nói Cố Quân mệnh trung đái sát, khắc lục thân, bởi thế, Cố Quân thủy chung không chịu bước vào Hộ Quốc tự một bước.

Lúc này nghe Hoàng thượng nhắc tới, Cố Quân nghĩ bụng: “Đúng rồi, quên mất lão lừa trọc đó, có cơ hội ta nhất định phải tính sổ với lão, một mồi lửa đốt trụi cái Phật đường nát lừa đời lấy tiếng kia.”

Năm đó sau khi lão Hầu gia chết, Hoàng thượng cũng dùng luận điệu sát nghiệt nặng không may mắn này để làm yếu Huyền Thiết doanh. Nhưng gần đây giao của người phiên bang đi lại trên biển, thường xuyên lui tới Đại Lương, Bắc cương, Tây Vực, thậm chí Đông Hải xa vạn dặm, ở đâu không có ánh mắt như hổ rình mồi tham lam nhìn đại địa Thần Châu? _(Giao tức giao long, trong truyện này thì nó là một loại thuyền)_

Sát nghiệt quá nặng không may mắn, chẳng lẽ quốc tộ luân lạc, cương thổ mù mịt khói báo động, bách tính lênh đênh, xác trôi ngàn dặm, thì là dĩ hòa vi quý, vạn sự đại cát sao?

Nếu Cố đại soái đa sầu đa cảm như đại biểu huynh đại bác bắn không tới kia, vậy chúng sinh vô tri vô giác trong đại quốc mênh mông, lại phải dựa vào ai trấn thủ cương thổ đây?

Phái đám hàn lâm trong triều đi “lấy đức thu phục người” à?

Cố Quân không chỉ muốn đánh, còn muốn làm một mẻ khỏe suốt đời, tốt nhất là trực tiếp san bằng Tây Vực, đánh tới cửa nhà đám người phiên bang Tây Dương suốt ngày thèm muốn đại địa Trung Nguyên, khiến họ nghe tiếng mà sợ mất mật, không dám đến rình mò non sông tươi đẹp của người ta nữa.

Thời điểm bình định phản loạn Tây Vực, Cố Quân từng dâng tấu yêu cầu như thế, nhưng Hoàng thượng có khả năng là cảm thấy y điên rồi, một mực bác bỏ, bác bỏ cũng đành, còn dùng nhiệm vụ “tìm tứ hoàng tử về” kỳ lạ như vậy để tống y đến Bắc cương.

Đương nhiên, Hoàng thượng cũng không liệu được, ông ta giam chân Cố Quân ở Bắc cương, Cố Quân lại trói về cho mình một thế tử man tộc.

Có một số người, sao sát phạt nằm ngay trên đầu, nếu không là lương tướng mở mang bờ cõi, thì nhất định về triều hại nước hại dân.

Đế vương đa tình gần đất xa trời cùng tướng quân vô tình thanh xuân phơi phới một nằm một quỳ, ở đầu giường chật chội dốc tim gan lần cuối, vẫn không ai thuyết phục được ai.

Nguyên Hòa đế nhìn đôi mắt lạnh băng ấy, bỗng cảm thấy bi ai.

Lão Hoàng đế nghĩ, nếu năm đó không phải mình tham mộ hoàng quyền, hiện giờ phải chăng chỉ là một Vương gia nhàn tản xua chó chọi gà?

Không gặp phải nữ nhân số mệnh định sẵn ấy, có lẽ sẽ đem thâm tình một đời cho người khác, cũng chẳng cần phải thê ly tử tán ngần ấy năm.

Đế tọa chất đầy bụi gai và xương khô như thế, đại khái chỉ có loại người sát phạt quyết đoán, lãnh tình lãnh tính như An Định hầu, mới có tư cách ngồi lên thôi?

Nguyên Hòa đế thì thào gọi: “Tử Hi… Tử Hi à…”

Thần sắc tựa như đúc bằng sắt của Cố Quân thoáng dao động, mi mắt cụp xuống, bả vai kéo căng hơi mềm đi, không cứng đến chẳng hợp tình người nữa.

Nguyên Hòa đế hỏi: “Ngươi sẽ oán hận trẫm chứ?”

Cố Quân: “Thần không dám.”

Nguyên Hòa đế lại hỏi: “Vậy ngươi về sau sẽ nhớ trẫm chứ?”

Cố Quân ngậm miệng.

Lão Hoàng đế không bỏ qua, nhìn y lom lom: “Sao không nói gì thế?”

Cố Quân trầm mặc một lúc, không hề thấy buồn bã, chỉ nhàn nhạt nói: “Nếu Hoàng thượng đi, Tử Hi sẽ không còn thân nhân nữa.”

Ngực Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa trong nháy mắt như bị một bàn tay bóp chặt. Ông cả đời chưa từng thấy tiểu vương bát đản này nói một câu mềm giọng, hiện giờ chỉ một câu này, liền phảng phất xóa bỏ hết ân oán và yêu ghét mà hai thế hệ chưa từng nói ra miệng, chỉ để lại dưới thời gian thấm thoắt, sự quyến luyến hời hợt trơ trọi phai màu.

Lúc này, một nội thị ở cửa dè dặt nhắc nhở: “Hoàng thượng, nên dùng thuốc rồi.”

Cố Quân định thần lại, vừa ngẩng đầu lên thì lại thành hung khí hình người bễ nghễ vô song: “Hoàng thượng bảo trọng long thể, thần xin cáo lui.”

Nhưng Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa đột nhiên mở miệng gọi nhũ danh của y: “Tiểu Thập Lục!”

Cố Quân khựng lại.

Nguyên Hòa đế cật lực đưa tay mò dưới gối, lấy ra một chuỗi tràng hạt gỗ cũ kỹ: “Lại đây, đưa tay ra.”

Cố Quân nhìn lão nhân thở hổn hển đeo chuỗi tràng hạt chẳng đáng mấy xu kia lên tay y, tâm tình hơi phức tạp.

“Đại biểu huynh… đang nhìn ngươi.” Nguyên Hòa đế vỗ vỗ mu bàn tay y, thì thào nói.

Trong lòng Cố Quân rất đau thương, sự trấn định ngoài mặt cơ hồ không duy trì được, đành phải vội vàng cáo lui.

Ba ngày sau, đế băng.

Văn võ bá quan cùng vạn ngàn lê dân, lại lần nữa đưa tiễn một thời đại.


	18. Chương 18: Hầu phủ

Kinh thành sau một trận mưa to, hơi lạnh vẫn ẩn mình bốc lên ngùn ngụt, lộ ra sự tiêu điều lạnh lẽo như sắp đóng băng sương sớm.

Trường Canh lơ mơ theo cả đám người xa lạ đưa tiễn lão Hoàng đế. Hôm đưa ma, có xe tám ngựa kéo quan tài cửu long, hai bên đại lộ dựng mười vạn kèn hơi nước, tự động tấu vang khúc nhạc tang, phun khói trắng mịt mù, bao trùm cả đế đô, trọng giáp làm rào ngăn những kẻ không phận sự, ngoài giáp trận, người xem lễ đông nghìn nghịt, có người Đại Lương, người di, người Bách Việt, người man… Thậm chí còn có người phiên bang Tây Dương đếm không xuể.

Vô số ánh mắt rình mò và suy đoán hoặc công khai hoặc âm thầm nhìn Trường Canh – hoàng tứ tử Lý Mân thân thế thành câu đố, đáng tiếc chẳng ai dám tiến lên bắt chuyện với y ngay trước mặt An Định hầu. Trường Canh bị Cố đại soái công nhiên giấu đi, mấy ngày qua trừ Thái tử và Ngụy vương mỗi người lượn hai vòng trước mặt y, thì một người ngoài y cũng chưa hề tiếp xúc.

Chờ hết thảy kết thúc, Trường Canh được đưa đến phủ An Định hầu.

Hầu phủ nhìn từ bên ngoài thật là uy phong vô cùng, cổng lớn chữ bát, treo hai cái đầu thú mặt xanh nanh vàng, miệng và mũi phun hơi nước màu trắng, ba mươi sáu bánh răng đồng thời chuyển động, then cửa nặng nề “cót két” nâng lên, lộ ra mỗi bên một thiết khôi lỗi cao to. _(Khôi lỗi vốn là chỉ loại rối được giật dây, nhưng trong truyện này thì chúng là những người giả bằng sắt hoạt động nhờ động cơ hoặc những thứ đại loại vậy)_

Trên bức tường phù điêu treo hai bộ giáp trụ của Huyền Thiết võ tướng, đèn măng-sông u ám, gia tướng hộ vệ ở bên, một luồng khí túc sát lạnh lẽo hất thẳng vào mặt.

Đương nhiên, đi vào mới phát hiện, ở phủ An Định hầu khí phái chỉ được mỗi cổng chính thôi.

Đình viện hầu phủ tuy sâu, cỏ cây lại hết sức thưa thớt, bề ngoài uy nghiêm đến đáng sợ, bên trong kỳ thực chỉ có mấy lão bộc ít lời, thấy Cố Quân cũng chỉ dừng chân hành lễ, không hề nói nhiều.

Phần lớn khôi lỗi và hỏa cơ trong dân gian đều sử dụng than đá, chỉ có một phần rất nhỏ dùng tử lưu kim, thường là các cự vật như đê đập lớn, khôi lỗi khai hoang, thuộc về phủ nha địa phương, về phần các vật dụng nhỏ quý giá, thì chỉ có đạt quan quý nhân phẩm cấp nhất định mới có tư cách dùng.

Đương nhiên, quy định là quy định, dân gian tuân thủ hay không lại là chuyện khác – thí dụ như Quách đại nhân Thái thú Nhạn Hồi tuyệt đối không đủ phẩm cấp, song đồ đạc dùng tử lưu kim trong nhà hắn không chỉ có một, Cố đại soái dù rằng cực kỳ đủ phẩm cấp, nhưng trong phủ lại thanh bần giản dị đến lạ thường, ngoại trừ vài thiết khôi lỗi, hầu như chẳng thấy mấy món đồ dùng tử lưu kim.

Cả hầu phủ đáng giá nhất, có lẽ chính là mấy tấm hoành do đại nho lâm một thời Mạch Sâm tiên sinh tự tay viết – nghe nói Mạch Sâm tiên sinh là lão sư vỡ lòng của An Định hầu, chắc hẳn mấy tấm hoành này cũng là hàng xin được.

Cát Bàn Tiểu và Tào Nương Tử cũng dọn đến theo Trường Canh, ba đứa trẻ nông thôn chưa thấy cảnh đời thò đầu thò cổ, Cát Bàn Tiểu trẻ con nói năng không kiêng kị: “Thập Lục thúc…”

Tào Nương Tử nhỏ giọng quát: “Đó là Hầu gia!”

“Hì hì, Hầu gia,” Cát Bàn Tiểu cợt nhả sán tới, “Nhà ngài hình như không đẹp bằng nhà Quách đại nhân.”

Cố Quân không để bụng cười nói: “Sao ta có thể so với Quách đại nhân được? Bọn họ trời cao Hoàng đế xa, giàu nứt đố đổ vách, đâu như ta, để tiết kiệm ít tiền, ngày lễ ngày tết toàn phải vào cung ăn chực thôi.”

Câu này nghe như nói đùa, nhưng Trường Canh ở bên cạnh nghe, mơ hồ cảm thấy thoại lý hữu thoại.

Y còn chưa kịp nghĩ kỹ, Tào Nương Tử lại thì thào với Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Chẳng phải trong kịch luôn nói nhà công tử thế gia đều có vườn hoa xích đu, nha hoàn mỹ mạo à?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu giống như rất hiểu, ưỡn bụng nói: “Vườn hoa đều ở đằng sau mà, còn nữ tử nhà đại hộ bất kể chủ tớ đều không thể tùy ý xuất đầu lộ diện, để ngươi tùy tiện nhìn thấy được sao? Không biết thì đừng hỏi linh tinh.”

Cố Quân cười nói: “Nhà ta không có nha hoàn, chỉ có một đám lão đầu tử và lão phụ giúp việc thôi. Không giấu gì các ngươi, người đẹp nhất hầu phủ tính ra nên là ta đây, muốn ngắm thì cứ ngắm đi.”

Nói xong y còn lẳng lơ chớp chớp mắt, cười khoe hàm răng trắng.

Tào Nương Tử vội vàng thẹn thùng nhìn đi chỗ khác, Cát Bàn Tiểu không ngờ đường đường An Định hầu mà cũng dày mặt như “Thẩm Thập Lục”, liền trợn mắt há mồm theo.

Cố Quân chắp tay sau lưng, mân mê chuỗi tràng hạt cũ tiên đế để lại, thong thả đi qua đình viện tiêu điều: “Mẹ ta mất từ sớm, ta lại chưa cưới vợ, một kẻ độc thân không già không nhỏ như ta, cần nhiều nha đầu xinh đẹp làm gì? Sẽ có vẻ không đứng đắn lắm.”

Nghe cứ như thể y là một người đứng đắn vậy.

Tào Nương Tử không dám nhìn thẳng Cố Quân lắm – nam tử đẹp gã đều không dám nhìn, đứng đó rụt rè hỏi: “Hầu gia, người ta đều nói ‘nhất nhập hầu môn thâm tự hải’…”

Cố Quân không nhịn được cười, trêu: “Sao nào, ngươi muốn chia tay Tiêu lang để gả cho ta à?”

Tào Nương Tử cả người đỏ bừng như cái đít khỉ be bé.

Trường Canh đen sì mặt: “Nghĩa phụ.”

Cố Quân lúc này mới nhớ tới thân phận trưởng bối, vội vàng nghiêm trang một cách khó khăn, nặn ra vẻ hiền từ sứt sẹo, nói: “Ở chỗ ta không có quy củ gì, muốn ăn cái gì thì tự mình nói với nhà bếp, hậu viện có thư phòng và võ khố, còn có chuồng ngựa nữa, đọc sách tập võ hay cưỡi ngựa đều tùy ý, bình thường Thẩm Dịch rỗi rãi sẽ đến, nếu y bận, thì ta mời một tiên sinh khác cho các ngươi – ra ngoài chơi cũng không cần báo ta, dẫn theo thị vệ, đừng gây chuyện bên ngoài là được… Ừm, để ta nghĩ xem còn gì nữa không.”

Trầm ngâm chốc lát, Cố Quân lại quay đầu nói: “A đúng rồi, còn một việc chính là trong nhà có vài lão bộc đã cao tuổi, phản ứng khó tránh khỏi hơi chậm chạm, hãy lượng thứ cho họ, đừng nổi nóng.”

Y chỉ bình bình dặn dò một câu, mà lòng Trường Canh lại tự dưng mềm một chút vì sự ôn nhu hiếm thấy trong lời y nói – tuy rằng ôn nhu không phải dành riêng cho mình.

Cố Quân vỗ vỗ lưng Trường Canh: “Chỗ ta hơi quạnh quẽ, về sau cứ coi đây là nhà đi.”

Một thời gian rất dài sau đó, Trường Canh không gặp Cố Quân, tân hoàng phải đăng cơ, Ngụy vương phải dọa, thế tử man tộc trói về từ Bắc cương phải xử lý, người man vô cớ bội ước xâm lấn cũng phải làm cho ra lẽ… Còn có vô số xã giao, thăm dò vân vân, không hề ít.

Trường Canh tự thấy mình cũng chăm chỉ, nhưng mỗi sáng chờ y dậy thì Cố Quân đã đi rồi, buổi tối y ngủ một giấc choàng tỉnh dậy, Cố Quân còn chưa trở về.

Chớp mắt mà mùa nóng ẩm đã hết, qua một mùa thu vội vã, liền đến mùa nhóm bếp lò.

Đêm khuya, trên con đường đá phiến trải một tầng tuyết mỏng như mí mắt, không trung hơi nổi sương trắng, tiếng vó ngựa từ cuối ngõ nhỏ lộc cộc vang lên, không bao lâu, hai thớt ngựa đen tuyền kéo một cỗ xe xuyên qua màn sương mù xuất hiện, đậu lại ngay cửa sau hầu phủ.

Xe ngựa “Phụt” một tiếng nhỏ, ba đường ống giữ ấm quanh thân xe phun ra khói trắng, cửa xe mở từ bên trong, Thẩm Dịch chui ra.

Thẩm Dịch hà một hơi khói trắng, quay đầu lại nói với người trong xe: “Ta thấy ngươi cũng đừng xuống xe nữa, cứ kêu người mở cửa chạy xe vào thẳng đi, trời lạnh lắm.”

Người trong xe đáp một tiếng, chính là Cố Quân, mặt y có vẻ rất mệt mỏi, nhưng tinh thần tựa hồ khá tốt, y phân phó xa phu: “Mở cửa đi.”

Xa phu chạy chậm đi. Thẩm Dịch ở tại chỗ giậm chân hỏi: “Thuốc hết tác dụng rồi à?”

Cố Quân uể oải ngân dài giọng: “Hết rồi, thịt thêm mấy tên Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc cũng không thành vấn đề.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Hôm nay Hoàng thượng gọi ngươi vào cung nói gì? Ta nghe nói Thiên Lang bộ phái sứ đến?”

“Lão què dày mặt trình lên một tờ tấu biểu, thiếu điều quẹt cả nước mũi lên, nói muốn tăng lượng tử lưu kim tiến cống mỗi năm thêm một phần, để Hoàng thượng thương con lão trẻ người non dạ mà thả về, lão què đó còn sẵn lòng lấy thân thay thế, đích thân tới làm tù nhân.” Cố Quân hưng trí không cao, miệng cũng chẳng có lời hay, “Đồ rùa đó, con cũng đẻ bảy tám đứa rồi, còn trẻ người với chả non dạ, chẳng lẽ là đất quan ngoại không tốt, mầm cũng mọc chậm hơn?”

Thẩm Dịch nhíu mày: “Ngươi không nổi cơn tam bành ngay đó chứ?”

“Ta đâu có nóng vậy? Nhưng nếu ta không nổi giận, Hộ bộ Thượng thư nghèo đến phát điên kia dám đồng ý luôn đấy.” Cố Quân lạnh lùng nói, rồi ngay lập tức đổi giọng, thở dài: “Thánh hiền cả triều, đều không biết bốn chữ ‘thả hổ về rừng’ viết thế nào.”

Trọng giáp người man mặc khi xâm chiếm Nhạn Hồi lắp đoản pháo ở trước ngực, đó là thiết kế của người Tây Dương – người Trung Nguyên trời sinh xương nhỏ hơn, dù là tướng sĩ trong quân, hầu hết cũng không cường tráng như vậy, thiết kế trọng giáp cũng coi trọng nhẹ nhàng nhanh nhẹn, thông thường trên chiến trường không chơi trò “ngực đập nát đá”.

Sau lưng Huỳnh Hoặc Gia Lai không hề nghi ngờ chính là đám người Tây Dương luôn thèm thuồng Đại Lương.

Cố Quân cúi xuống nhìn lớp tuyết mỏng hơi phản quang trên mặt đất, thấp giọng nói: “Ngoài tứ cảnh đều là hổ lang.”

Y rất muốn cho trường giao xuống biển, hướng về Tây Dương, đánh thẳng tới hang ổ phiên bang, nhưng chinh chiến liên tục nhiều năm, quốc khố Đại Lương sắp bị y đánh rỗng rồi, trước mắt bởi vì Cố Quân ủng lập tân hoàng thượng vị, như mưa đúng lúc trấn Ngụy vương nhân khi tiên hoàng bệnh tình nguy kịch rục rịch gây chuyện, tân hoàng mọi việc đều nể mặt y vài phần.

Nhưng nể mặt… có thể dài lâu không?

Thẩm Dịch lắc đầu: “Không nhắc việc này nữa, tứ điện hạ ở chỗ ngươi thế nào?”

“Tứ điện hạ?” Cố Quân sửng sốt, “Rất tốt.”

Thẩm Dịch hỏi: “Y hiện tại làm gì mỗi ngày?”

Cố Quân cân nhắc giây lát, đáp không chắc lắm: “… Chắc chơi? Có điều ta nghe Vương thúc nói hình như y không hay ra ngoài.”

Thẩm Dịch vừa nghe liền biết, Cố đại soái chăn tứ điện hạ như dê – mỗi ngày cho cỏ ăn, còn việc khác không quản, nhưng cũng không trách y được, bởi vì năm đó lão Hầu gia và công chúa cũng nuôi y như vậy.

Thẩm Dịch than thở: “Năm đó tiên đế đối xử với ngươi như thế nào, ngươi quên rồi à?”

Trên mặt Cố Quân thoáng qua vẻ xấu hổ, kỳ thực y không biết nên ở chung với Trường Canh thế nào.

Trường Canh đã qua tuổi làm nũng người lớn đòi kẹo, tính cách lại chín chắn sớm, lúc ở Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn, thậm chí là đứa trẻ kia trông nom nghĩa phụ chẳng ra gì này nhiều hơn.

Cố Quân không thể cả ngày đi chơi với một đám trẻ con, nhưng cũng rất khó làm một trưởng bối, dẫn dắt Trường Canh.

Bởi vì y thật sự là bị ép đi cày thay trâu, còn chưa có niên kỷ và tư chất để làm một người cha tốt.

Dù rằng Cố Quân từng nói, tương lai muốn để Huyền Thiết doanh lại cho Trường Canh, nhưng dẫu sao đó cũng chỉ là một câu nói đùa, bản thân y cũng hiểu rõ, việc này là không thể. Hơn nữa, muốn xông pha ra thành tựu trong quân, phải chịu bao nhiêu gian khổ Cố Quân không thể rõ hơn, chỉ cần y còn sống một ngày, còn gánh được giang sơn Đại Lương, thì y không muốn để Trường Canh trải qua những khổ cực tương tự.

Song đồng thời, y cũng hi vọng tiểu hoàng tử giao vào tay y có thể có tiền đồ, chí ít tương lai có năng lực để tự bảo vệ mình.

Như vậy, một người phải làm sao mới có thể vừa không chịu khổ vừa có tiền đồ?

Từ xưa đến nay phụ mẫu đều đau đầu vì đáp án của câu hỏi này, càng không cần nói tới loại nghĩa phụ gà mờ như y, thế là y đành phải mặc kệ Trường Canh tự do trưởng thành.

Xa phu đã mở cửa, đốt đèn, ở bên cạnh chờ Cố Quân ra lệnh.

Thẩm Dịch nói với Cố Quân: “Trông chờ ngươi tỉ mỉ từng li từng tí, đó là yêu cầu quá cao, nhưng y gặp biến cố lớn, thân nhân bên cạnh chỉ còn lại mình ngươi, ngươi đối với y chân thật một chút đi, dù không biết nên làm gì, thường xuyên lượn qua trước mặt, viết vài mẫu chữ cho y cũng tốt.”

Cố Quân lần này chắc đã nghe lọt, kiên nhẫn đáp: “Ừ.”

Thẩm Dịch tháo một con ngựa khỏi xe, dắt dây cương.

Y đã lên ngựa muốn đi, đi vài bước lại không nhịn được quay đầu lải nhải: “Đại soái, ấu tử ngốc nghếch, lão phụ đau ốm lâu ngày, đều là dạy ngươi thành người, gặp phải người nào, đều là vận may.”

Cố Quân thống khổ day trán: “Mẹ ơi, tên ế này lắm mồm quá, cầu xin ngươi, mau cút đi!”

Thẩm Dịch cười mắng một tiếng, rồi phóng ngựa đi.


	19. Chương 19: Ẩn bí

Đã qua canh ba, Cố Quân mệt rã rời, vốn định trở về nghỉ ngơi, nhưng rốt cuộc bị những lời Thẩm Dịch nói ảnh hưởng, bất tri bất giác chuyển hướng về hậu viện.

Giờ này cả kinh thành chẳng được mấy ngọn đèn sáng, Trường Canh đã ngủ từ lâu rồi, Cố Quân không đánh thức lão bộc ở gian ngoài, rón rén vào phòng, nhờ tuyết quang ngoài cửa sổ định đưa tay kéo chăn giúp Trường Canh, thì bỗng nhiên phát hiện đứa trẻ ấy ngủ không hề yên giấc, giống như đang gặp ác mộng.

“Ở hầu phủ không quen sao?” Cố Quân nghĩ như vậy, những ngón tay lạnh ngắt nắm cổ tay Trường Canh.

Trường Canh giật mình, hít sâu một hơi bừng tỉnh lại, vẻ lo sợ nghi hoặc trong mắt chưa tan đi, ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm người bên giường.

Cố Quân lắc nhẹ cổ tay y, dịu giọng hỏi: “Gặp ác mộng à? Mơ thấy cái gì thế?”

Trường Canh mới đầu không lên tiếng, một lúc lâu, ánh mắt rời rạc mới dần dần có tiêu cự, y đăm đăm nhìn đôi mắt Cố Quân trong đêm khuya như cháy hai ngọn lửa, đột nhiên ôm choàng lấy thắt lưng Cố Quân.

Trên vai Cố Quân là giáp huyền thiết, mang đến cảm giác mát lạnh đầu đông, lãnh thiết dán chặt lên trán Trường Canh, phảng phất, Trường Canh như quay về đêm đại tuyết lạnh băng thấu xương ở quan ngoại, y run lên một cái, đến đây mới thoát khỏi ác mộng dây dưa, nghĩ thầm: “Ta còn sống đây.”

Bánh răng của đồng hồ để bàn trong nhà “cót két” quay, chậu than đã đốt, như một cái nồi to nằm ngay giữa phòng, khói trắng bốc lên, bị ống bễ đặc chế cuốn đi, chỉ thong thả tỏa khói nóng, làm cả gian phòng ấm áp dễ chịu.

Cố Quân đột nhiên bị y ôm lấy, thoạt tiên đần ra, rồi trong lòng lập tức trỗi lên cảm giác kỳ lạ, lần đầu bị ai đó dốc hết sức dựa vào, cơ hồ có chút cảm giác nương tựa lẫn nhau.

Dáng vẻ khinh cuồng “lão tử thiên hạ vô địch” bình nhật đương nhiên là làm bộ thôi, y rất rõ mình được mấy cân, nếu An Định hầu thật sự không biết lượng sức như vậy, ra vào sa trường vài chuyến, cỏ trên mộ y chắc đã cao bằng người rồi.

Nhưng khoảnh khắc này, trong lòng Cố Quân thật sự trỗi dậy ảo giác “không có gì là mình không làm được”.

Khung xương của Trường Canh đã cao lên, nhưng vẫn gầy gò như một đứa trẻ, đưa tay ôm, có thể xuyên thấu qua lớp áo lót mỏng mơ hồ chạm đến xương sườn.

Thân xương và thịt gầy tong này tươi sống mà nặng nề đè lên người, Cố Quân nghĩ bụng, y phải trông nom đứa trẻ này lớn lên, như tiên đế kỳ vọng, để thằng bé sống trong yên bình đến trăm tuổi.

Y chung quy có thể phần nào bù lại nỗi bất lực ngoài tầm tay với đối với A Yến.

Cố Quân cởi thiết giáp trên vai, treo bên cạnh, mặc nguyên áo lên giường Trường Canh, hỏi: “Nhớ mẹ à – ý ta là dì ngươi.”

Trường Canh lắc đầu.

Cố Quân biết Trường Canh đối với tiên đế chẳng có thâm tình hậu nghĩa gì, chắc là nể mặt mình mới gọi một tiếng phụ hoàng, liền hỏi: “Vậy ngươi nhớ Từ huynh sao?”

Lần này Trường Canh không phủ nhận.

Từ bách hộ là người tốt đầu tiên mà nhiều năm qua y từng gặp, tuy rằng chẳng có năng lực gì, nhưng rộng lượng ôn hòa, kế phụ lấy mình làm gương, lần đầu tiên cho Trường Canh biết một người có thể bình tâm tĩnh khí mà sống như vậy.

Chỉ là Từ bách hộ quân vụ bận rộn, vắng nhà quanh năm, bấy giờ mới để Cố Quân nhân cơ hội bổ khuyết một chút chỗ trống ấy.

Thấy đối phương mặc nhận, Cố Quân đang ngửa đầu nhìn đỉnh màn lờ mờ trong lòng đột nhiên không vui lắm, buột miệng hỏi: “Từ huynh đối với ngươi tốt hơn ta?”

Trường Canh sửng sốt nhìn y, không biết chuyện rõ ràng như vậy mà sao y hỏi ra miệng được.

Lần này, Cố Quân như kỳ tích hiểu được ánh mắt ấy, tức khắc cảm thấy ngực bị một cơn gió lạnh cuốn qua, khô khan nói: “Cũng chẳng có cách nào khác, hoàng mệnh khó trái, ngươi chỉ có thể cố chịu thôi.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Cố Quân bật cười, Trường Canh cảm nhận được ngực y hơi rung, trong lòng chợt sinh ra khác thường, nửa người bên trái cảm thấy khoảng cách thân mật như vậy có chút mất tự nhiên, muốn tránh xa, nửa người bên phải lại hận không thể hóa thành tờ giấy để dán sát rạt vào.

Ý nghĩ đi hay ở không chắc chắn phảng phất muốn chia đôi y.

Y đang đấu tranh tâm lý, thì căn bệnh ngứa tay của Cố Quân đã tái phát.

Tóc Trường Canh xõa ra sau lưng, bất hạnh rơi vào tay Cố Quân, Cố Quân liền bắt đầu vô thức mân mê, không mạnh tay, chỉ kéo nhẹ da đầu.

Trường Canh giật mình, nổi hết da gà, máu toàn thân từ chậm bước đổi thành chạy như điên, phảng phất có thể nghe thấy tiếng soàn soạt khi chúng lướt qua mạch máu, một luồng hơi nóng không rõ lai lịch tan vào tứ chi bách hài, thiếu chút nữa đốt xuyên da y.

Trường Canh thình lình lật người, giật lại tóc, theo bản năng vừa xấu hổ vừa giận dữ nói: “Đừng nghịch nữa!”

Cố Quân lúc nhỏ lắm tai nhiều bệnh, vóc dáng phát triển cũng chậm, mười hai mười ba tuổi còn là một đứa trẻ ranh, bởi vậy cũng chẳng coi Trường Canh là người lớn, không mảy may nhận ra có gì không ổn.

Y chẳng để ý mà thu móng vuốt tác quái lại, hai tay gối sau đầu, nói với Trường Canh: “Ta không thành thân, đương nhiên cũng không có con cái, ngay cả huynh đệ tỷ muội cũng không nốt, khó tránh khỏi chăm sóc thiếu chu đáo, rất nhiều việc nếu ngươi không nói, ta cũng chưa chắc nghĩ tới, cho nên có gì tủi thân, đừng giấu trong lòng, được không?”

Giọng y trầm thấp êm tai, đại khái là quá mệt mỏi rồi, còn có chút mơ hồ không dễ phát hiện, nhanh chóng đâm thẳng vào tai Trường Canh, khiến thiếu niên kia dựng thẳng tóc gáy, còn toát một tầng mồ hôi mỏng sau lưng.

Trường Canh trong lòng vừa căng thẳng vừa buồn bực nói thầm: “Thuận miệng tán gẫu vài câu mà thôi, mình cần chi phải như lâm đại địch thế?”

“Điện hạ ngài cũng lượng thứ nhiều hơn,” Cố Quân cười nói, vỗ vỗ bên cạnh, “Nào, nằm ngay ngắn, nói ta nghe xem ban nãy mơ thấy gì.”

Nhắc tới giấc mơ, dã hỏa vô danh trên người Trường Canh mới bình yên lại, y nhìn chằm chằm Cố Quân một lúc, ép mình nén xuống ý định nói thẳng ra chuyện Ô nhĩ cốt, trước tiên thử: “Thập Lục, trên đời có loại độc dược nào khiến người ta phát điên không?”

Cố Quân bất mãn nhướng mí mắt: “Thập Lục là cho gọi ai đó?”

Ngoài miệng quở một câu, nhưng cũng chẳng để bụng lắm, Cố Quân dừng một chút, đoạn nói: “Nhất định có, thế giới rộng lớn cái gì mà chẳng có, đặc biệt là các vùng phiên bang, mọc rất nhiều thảo dược mà Trung Nguyên không có, hơn nữa đời đời truyền lại rất nhiều thần nọ thần kia, có rất nhiều thủ đoạn quỷ bí mà chúng ta không hiểu.”

Lòng Trường Canh chùng xuống, y nắm chặt phế đao đeo trước ngực.

Cố Quân hơi lấy làm lạ hỏi ngược: “Sao lại nói đến việc này?”

Đầu ngón tay Trường Canh lạnh ngắt, cuộc đấu tranh tâm lý chớp mắt đã kết thúc, y buồn bã nói: “Không có gì, mơ thấy một ngày kia ta biến thành kẻ điên, giết rất nhiều người.”

Dứt lời, không đợi Cố Quân đánh giá, Trường Canh lại tranh nói trước: “Mơ đều là ngược, ta biết.”

Y cuối cùng hạ quyết định, phải giấu kín chuyện Ô nhĩ cốt, với một bầu khí phách thiếu niên, Trường Canh không chịu thừa nhận mình có thể thua, y phải đối kháng đến cùng, tỉnh táo đến chết.

Song cho dù trong lồng ngực có dũng khí lớn như vậy, y vẫn không dám thăm dò Cố Quân sẽ nghĩ gì nếu biết việc này.

Trường Canh nghĩ, dẫu đầu mình bị ghẻ, chân mình bị lở loét, tiểu nghĩa phụ chưa chắc sẽ ghét bỏ, nhưng nếu biết mình cuối cùng sẽ biến thành một kẻ điên khùng thì sao?

Y trốn tránh theo bản năng, không muốn nghĩ sâu, chỉ hỏi: “Ngươi cũng từng gặp ác mộng chứ?”

Cố Quân buột miệng nói khoác: “Làm sao có thể?”

Nhưng vừa nói xong, Cố Quân liền nhớ Thẩm Dịch bảo mình “thật lòng với Trường Canh một chút”, lại cảm thấy mình khoác lác quá tròn, vội ho một tiếng, chữa lại: “Cũng không… À thì, có đôi khi tư thế ngủ không đúng, cũng sẽ mơ mộng vớ vẩn.”

Trường Canh: “Thế mơ thấy những gì?”

Cố Quân không thích bàn chuyện cảm thụ của mình, bởi vì cảm thấy nói ra quá xấu hổ, giống như cởi hết quần áo chạy khắp đường cho người ta nhìn vậy, liền đáp lấy lệ: “Linh tinh thôi, mở mắt là quên luôn – ngươi mau ngủ đi, trời sắp sáng rồi đấy.”

Trường Canh không nói gì nữa.

Nhưng một lát sau, Cố Quân nghiêng đầu nhìn y, lại thấy Trường Canh mở to đôi mắt, liên tục nhìn chằm chằm mình, rốt cuộc không nhịn được đau đầu.

“Được rồi,” Cố Quân thở dài, vắt hết óc hồi tưởng một chút, nói bằng giọng điệu dỗ trẻ ngủ, “Hồi nhỏ, có một lần ta mơ thấy mình bị nhốt ở một nơi giơ tay không thấy năm ngón, chung quanh không có lấy một chút động tĩnh, nhưng ta biết nơi đó có rất nhiều dã thú ăn thịt người, vì thế cứ chạy mãi – ngày đó chắc là chân không duỗi ra, vẫn nói người không duỗi chân trong mơ chạy không nhanh, ta chạy đến cuối cùng, có cảm giác chân cẳng như làm từ bông, càng gấp càng chạy không nổi.”

Trường Canh truy hỏi: “Sau đó thì sao?”

Sau đó đương nhiên là sợ quá tỉnh dậy thôi, còn có thể thế nào nữa?

Nhưng Cố Quân ngoài miệng tuyệt đối không chịu thừa nhận mình từng sợ quá tỉnh dậy, liền bịa đặt sinh động như thật: “Sau đó ta chạy đến phát bực, không biết rút từ đâu ra một thanh đại khảm đao đính tơ vàng, một đao đâm chết dã thú truy đuổi, rồi thỏa mãn tỉnh dậy.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Y vậy mà thật sự muốn nghe vài câu đứng đắn từ miệng họ Cố, đúng là nghĩ quá nhiều rồi.

Ai ngờ Cố Quân lại nghiêm trang hỏi: “Ngươi có biết lúc gặp ác mộng nên làm thế nào không?”

Trường Canh hơi chần chừ, một lần nữa dễ dàng tin y, nghiêm túc lắc đầu, chờ nghe cao luận.

Cố Quân nói như thật: “Ngươi sở dĩ gặp ác mộng, là vì trong nhà có tiểu quỷ dạ du trêu ghẹo, tiểu quỷ đều sợ uế vật, về sau ngươi nhớ bỏ cái bô ngay cửa, nhất định có thể đuổi chúng chạy hết.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Trường Canh đặc biệt dễ coi lời nói bậy của người khác là thật, Cố Quân nhanh chóng phát hiện lạc thú trêu ghẹo y, nửa đêm cười đến có tinh thần.

Trường Canh từng ngây thơ cho rằng tiểu nghĩa phụ là tới thăm y, bây giờ mới biết, thì ra tên này chỉ muốn lấy y ra tiêu khiển thôi!

Y phẫn nộ trở mình, đưa lưng lại Cố Quân, trong bóng lưng viết hai chữ “cút mau” rất to.

Cố Quân không cút, trông mãi đến khi nhịp thở của Trường Canh dần ổn định, mới nhẹ nhàng kéo chăn giúp, đoạn đứng dậy rời đi.

Trước khi đi, Cố Quân vốn định thuận tay xách theo kiên giáp ban nãy tháo xuống, vừa thò tay lại nhớ hình như trước kia từng nghe ai đó nói, trẻ nhỏ nửa đêm dễ giật mình tỉnh giấc là do dương khí quá yếu, rước trúng thứ không sạch sẽ, dùng đồ bằng sắt đặt ở đầu giường sẽ đỡ hơn.

Những lời nói vô căn cứ trong dân gian này, trước kia Cố Quân không tin, lúc này y đột nhiên cảm thấy có lẽ chúng cũng có chút đạo lý, bằng không sao có thể truyền lưu bao nhiêu năm?

Thế là y để thiết kiên giáp lại, mặc áo đơn rời khỏi phòng ngủ của Trường Canh.

Có khả năng Cố đại soái quả thật là một kẻ quỷ kiến sầu trừ tà, Trường Canh từ giấc ngủ thứ hai thực sự không còn bị lũ yêu ma quỷ quái kia quấy rầy nữa, ngủ một giấc đến tờ mờ sáng.

Đáng tiếc, sau khi tỉnh dậy, sắc mặt Trường Canh còn khó coi hơn một đêm không ngủ.

Y sắc mặt xanh mét ngồi trên giường một lát, vén chăn gấm lên nhìn thoáng qua, liền không nhịn được thở dài não nề một tiếng, cuộn tròn mình lại, hai tay ôm đầu.

Lần thứ hai rồi.

Trường Canh rốt cuộc không cách nào tiếp tục lừa mình dối người, bởi vì lần này giấc mơ chân thật và trắng trợn… Y chân thật và trắng trợn khinh nhờn tiểu nghĩa phụ trong mơ.

Y vùi mặt vào chăn mà hét to một tiếng, ghê tởm mình đến không chỗ dung thân, hận không thể đập đầu chết luôn ở đầu giường.

Lần này, đến cả lưỡi đao hình mây lành cũng chẳng thể giúp y bình tĩnh lại.

Ngay khi thiếu niên này tâm tư rối bời, đột nhiên có tiếng gõ cửa.

Ba hồn thống khổ mà ủ dột của Trường Canh bị dọa bay hết bảy phách, phản ứng đầu tiên là hoảng loạn cuộn khăn trải giường lại trước, cắn răng thật mạnh, ép mình ổn định tâm thần, dè dặt ra mở cửa.

Không ngờ vừa mở cửa, y lại bị dọa lần thứ hai.


	20. Chương 20: Truyền nghề

Chỉ thấy một thứ bằng sắt cao hơn một người đứng ngay cửa, dưới mũ giáp huyền thiết lộ ra hai con mắt tròn xoe bằng hạt đậu, trong mắt lóe màu tím bầm riêng biệt khi tử lưu kim cháy, có vẻ đặc biệt đáng sợ, đủ để đảm nhận nhân vật chính trong truyện ma đêm khuya.

Đôi mắt con bằng sắt ấy nhìn thẳng phía trước, dại ra mà lướt qua đỉnh đầu Trường Canh, dòm lom lom phía sau y, nó giơ bàn tay to như cái bát, gõ cửa phòng y hệt như chim gõ kiến, căn bản dừng không được.

Ba hồn bảy vía Trường Canh còn ở giữa không trung biểu diễn thần hồn điên đảo là gì, chưa kịp tỉnh táo lại, vừa thấy tình cảnh này thì tóc gáy cả đêm chưa thể nằm xuống lại lần nữa dựng ngược lên.

Y giật mình hít sâu một hơi, nhanh chóng lui về sau một bước, lôi bội kiếm trên cửa xuống.

Đúng lúc này, Cố Quân từ phía sau nó ló đầu ra, hưng trí bừng bừng: “Thú vị không?”

Trường Canh: “…”

Thú vị cái rắm!

“Bọn gia tướng và thị vệ không dám tùy ý động binh khí với ngươi, ta nghe Vương thúc nói hằng ngày ngươi một mình luyện kiếm trong viện, không có ai tiếp chiêu, rất là buồn tẻ,” Cố Quân vừa nói vừa tùy ý khều gáy con kia, quái vật sắt đáng sợ ngoan ngoãn im lặng, đứng ngây ra tại chỗ, Cố Quân sờ cái đầu sắt to đùng, cười nói với Trường Canh, “Đem một ‘khôi lỗi hầu kiếm’ tới cho ngươi chơi, được không?”

Trường Canh không dám dừng ánh mắt ở Cố Quân lâu lắm, đành phải ngửa đầu ngó quái vật sắt bất động như núi kia.

Giây lát sau, y dửng dưng chỉ ngực mình: “Ta, chơi nó?”

Thật sự không phải bị nó chơi chứ?

Cố Quân đẩy khôi lỗi sắt vào tiểu viện Trường Canh ở, Trường Canh uể oải theo sau.

Người thiếu niên có tật giật mình, mặc dù giữ vững sự bình tĩnh trên mặt một cách khó khăn, y lại vẫn chỉ dám liếc trộm vào lúc Cố Quân quay người đi, nhìn vài lần liền phát hiện Cố Quân mặc đặc biệt mát mẻ.

Sáng sớm đầu đông hà hơi thành sương, vậy mà Cố Quân chỉ mặc một kiện giáp bào không cũ không mới, lúc loay hoay khôi lỗi hơi khom lưng, eo tựa hồ còn nhỏ hơn Trường Canh tưởng tượng một chút.

Rất nhanh, Trường Canh liền ý thức được mình đang nhìn chỗ không nên nhìn, liền hớt hải quay đầu đi, hỏi: “Hôm nay không ra ngoài à?”

Cố Quân: “Ừ, được nghỉ.”

Trường Canh im lặng một lúc, vẫn không nhịn được nói: “Sao ngươi mặc như thế, không lạnh à?”

“Dài dòng, đừng học Thẩm Dịch, mau tới đây.” Cố Quân vẫy tay gọi y, vặn quái vật sắt ngay lại, vỗ bả vai cứng ngắc của nó mà nói, “Đây là một biến chủng của thiết khôi lỗi, khác với loại giữ nhà canh gác bình thường, nó còn gọi là khôi lỗi hầu kiếm, rất nhiều con cháu thế gia kinh thành khi tập võ luyện kiếm đạo sư đầu tiên đều là nó, hồi nhỏ ta cũng từng dùng – nó biết mấy bộ kiếm thuật vỡ lòng cố định, trên người có bảy huyệt là đầu, cổ, ngực, bụng, vai, tay, chân. Nếu ngươi có thể đâm trúng bất cứ một điểm nào trong bốn điểm đầu, nó sẽ lập tức dừng lại, nhưng nếu như đụng vào bốn điểm sau, thì phải cẩn thận, cho dù đánh tới huyệt vai tay, nó còn chân cử động được, có thể đá ngươi bất cứ lúc nào. Nếu muốn khóa nó, bất cứ một huyệt nào trong vai tay và huyệt chân trúng kiếm hết mới được, thế nào, thử xem?”

Cố Quân giảng giải còn chưa dài bằng một phát rắm, dăm ba câu đã xong, lập tức tiến vào giai đoạn thực tiễn đơn giản lỗ mãng: “Cầm kiếm cho chắc vào.”

Chưa dứt lời thì thiết khôi lỗi đã hành động, ánh sáng tím ở hai mắt nó bừng lên, chợt tiến lên một bước, giơ kiếm chém xuống.

Trường Canh đang không tập trung, kiếm cũng chưa rút ra, vội vã luống cuống nhảy lùi vài bước.

Nhưng khôi lỗi không cho y nghỉ ngơi, một khi bắt đầu thì lập tức đuổi đánh không tha, chớp mắt đã ép y đến góc tường.

Trường Canh không biết tránh đâu, đành phải cắn răng một cái, hai tay cầm kiếm, vung từ dưới lên. Hai thanh thiết kiếm đánh vào nhau, cổ tay Trường Canh bị chấn mạnh, trọng kiếm trực tiếp tuột tay rơi xuống đất, mồ hôi nóng vừa đi thì mồ hôi lạnh lại tới, y ngửa ra sau theo bản năng – kiếm của khôi lỗi dừng ở chỗ trên trán y một nắm tay.

Trên mũi kiếm ngưng tụ một đường ánh sáng lạnh.

Tiểu viện lặng ngắt như tờ, chỉ có tiếng Trường Canh thở hồng hộc và tiếng động lực “ù ù” trong cơ thể thiết khôi lỗi.

Cố Quân không nói tiếng nào, cũng không tiến lên hướng dẫn, ngồi vào bàn đá trong viện, lấy từ trong lòng ra một chén rượu nhỏ, tháo bầu rượu bên hông, lấy Trường Canh bị khôi lỗi đuổi chạy khắp nơi làm thức nhắm.

Trường Canh liếc thấy vị đại gia ấy thì người càng khó chịu hơn.

Một mặt, y giống một con khổng tước nhỏ mới trưởng thành, lông còn chưa mọc đủ, đã có một bầu tâm tư xòe đuôi “cho tên kia biết mặt”, mặt khác, trong lòng y đầy tích tụ, vừa nhìn thấy Cố Quân liền hơi xây xẩm.

Chiến ý trong lồng ngực thiếu niên lắc lư qua lại giữa đốt bùng và tắt lửa, nhưng thiết khôi lỗi không hiểu phong tình, dưới chân phun ra hơi nước màu trắng, vô bi vô hỉ trượt đi vài thước, nghiêng người bày ra thức mở đầu, lại lần nữa chỉ kiếm tới Trường Canh.

Trường Canh gác trọng kiếm trên vai, chủ động tiến lên, vắt óc nhớ lại chiêu dùng chủy thủ đánh bay kiếm của y khi ở phủ Thái thú Nhạn Hồi của Cố Quân.

Cố Quân ngắm nghía chén rượu nho nhỏ trong tay, “Chậc” một tiếng, nhìn mà lắc đầu.

Chỉ thấy rìa hai thanh thiết kiếm kia ma sát mạnh, tia lửa tóe lên, trên chuôi kiếm một lần nữa truyền đến lực áp bách khó lòng chịu nổi, kiếm chưa đến đúng chỗ thì người đã kiệt sức, trọng kiếm lại tuột tay Trường Canh văng đi ba thước.

Khôi lỗi hầu kiếm dùng để luyện tập, sẽ không đả thương người, tử quang trong mắt chớp tắt vài cái, nó nhấc thanh kiếm trên đầu Trường Canh, lại lần nữa trượt ra, thay đổi tư thế.

Trường Canh thái dương rịn mồ hôi, lại không nhịn được một lần nữa phân tâm nhìn lén Cố Quân, ảo não nghĩ bụng: “Hôm nay y không định đi à? Có gì đáng xem đâu!”

Cố Quân nhìn kiếm của Trường Canh bị đánh bay hết lần này tới lần khác, uống xong một bầu rượu lạnh, đôi chân dài đổi trên dưới ba lượt, cực kỳ kiên nhẫn, cho đến khi khôi lỗi ra một đòn nghiêm trọng, cả người Trường Canh bay đi, y rốt cuộc mới đủng đỉnh đứng dậy.

Trường Canh ngã xuống đất trầy da đau rát, đưa tay sờ còn thấy có ít máu, nhưng y không màng lau đi, bởi vì Cố Quân đi đến bên cạnh y, khoanh tay trước ngực, nhìn thiết khôi lỗi cao lớn trước mặt.

Trường Canh vô thức cúi gằm đầu, thất bại thảm hại đến không dám nhìn người kia.

“Trong lòng ngươi hoảng, chân liền không vững,” Cố Quân nói, “Nếu chân đứng không vững, kiếm pháp lợi hại hơn cũng là nước không nguồn, cây không rễ.”

Trường Canh giật mình, cực nghiêm túc ngẩng đầu lên.

Cố Quân hiếm khi nghiêm trang, nhàn nhạt nói: “Đứng lên, ta dạy ngươi.”

Trường Canh thoạt tiên sửng sốt, lập tức mở to hai mắt, không đợi y phản ứng, Cố Quân đã chẳng thèm phân bua xách y lên, từ sau lưng nắm tay cầm kiếm, ôm lấy y.

Trường Canh khó khăn nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, lưng căng cứng.

Cố Quân thấp giọng nói: “Hãy thả lỏng, đừng nhìn ta, nhìn kiếm của ngươi đi.”

Y còn chưa dứt lời, tử quang trong mắt thiết khôi lỗi đối diện đã rực lên, nó lại lần nữa gào thét lao đến, trong bụng rung ù ù, như trống trận bay tới, vẫn là một kiếm đánh thẳng xuống đầu.

Dẫu trong huyết mạch Trường Canh thật sự ẩn sâu dã tính nào đó, cũng chỉ khi sinh tử trước mắt lòng đầy kích phẫn mới bị kích phát ra. Mà đây dù sao chỉ là luyện kiếm.

Nhất thời, y chẳng để ý nổi một chút thân mật khiến y mất tự nhiên kia, phản ứng đầu tiên vẫn là lui lại, bất cứ ai phải nhận áp lực bức người trước mặt quái vật khổng lồ đến thế đều sẽ có phản ứng như vậy.

Nhưng Cố Quân không cho phép y lui bước, Trường Canh cảm thấy cả người mình bị Cố Quân đẩy bay lên, như rối gỗ giật dây không e sợ gì mà lao tới thiết khôi lỗi kia. Cổ tay y nằm trong bàn tay như làm bằng sắt của Cố Quân, không tự chủ được đâm trọng kiếm ra, chớp mắt đánh giáp lá cà, Trường Canh cảm thấy tay cầm kiếm bị Cố Quân nghiêng một góc độ cực vi diệu, kiếm mà thiết khôi lỗi chém xuống lại bị “bẩy” lên.

Hàn thiết sượt qua người, cơ hồ cứa qua thái dương y, Trường Canh theo bản năng nhắm mắt, còn cho là mình sẽ trực tiếp đụng trúng.

Cố Quân thầm thở dài, nghĩ bụng: “Đứa trẻ này thiếu chút huyết khí, chỉ sợ không phải người cầm kiếm.”

Mùi hàn thiết thoảng qua mũi Trường Canh, khuỷu tay thiết khôi lỗi hơi kẹt. Cố Quân nhấc chân đá hõm đầu gối Trường Canh, quát: “Mở mắt, cánh tay!”

Đầu gối Trường Canh mềm nhũn, chân bị ngoại lực bắn ra, mũi chân chọc thẳng vào huyệt cánh tay của khôi lỗi.

Trên máy móc “Cụp” một tiếng, cánh tay bị khóa, Trường Canh mới thở ra một nửa, ngay sau đó đã bị Cố Quân đè cong lưng.

Gió rít qua tai “Vù” một tiếng – chân khôi lỗi quét ngang tới.

Cố Quân: “Xem cho kỹ.”

Y nắm chặt tay Trường Canh, kéo thiếu niên ấy trượt nửa vòng tròn sắc bén trên mặt đất, mũi kiếm sượt thẳng qua mắt cá chân thiết khôi lỗi.

Lại là một tiếng “Cụp”, khôi lỗi triệt để bị đóng đinh.

Nó giữ nguyên động tác Kim kê độc lập đứng im tại chỗ, tử quang lóe lóe trong mắt, dần dần ngừng tấn công, tối đi.

Bàn tay Trường Canh toàn là mồ hôi, ngực thì phập phồng mạnh, ngay cả Cố Quân buông ra khi nào y cũng không nhận thấy.

Trong chớp mắt này, y cảm nhận được chênh lệch trời vực giữa mình và tiểu nghĩa phụ.

Cố Quân vẫn thong dong phủi bụi đất trên người y: “Lùi bước là nhân chi thường tình, nếu là đối với con người, tiến tiến thoái thoái trái lại cũng không sao, nhưng hãy nhớ, nếu đối đầu thiết khôi lỗi hoặc trọng giáp khi chưa mặc giáp trụ, tuyệt đối không thể lui. Bởi vì mấy thứ bằng sắt này đốt tử lưu kim trên chân, ngươi vừa lui sẽ bị chúng đuổi theo, khi đó tâm trí và thân thể ngươi đều hướng về phía sau, rất khó ngưng tụ lực phản kích trong thời gian ngắn, ngược lại sẽ luống cuống tay chân rơi vào tay đối phương.”

Trường Canh trầm ngâm rất lâu, đột nhiên hỏi: “Ý nghĩa phụ là, nếu gặp kẻ địch mạnh hơn mình nhiều, xông lên sẽ có phần thắng cao hơn tránh lui sao?”

Cố Quân nhướng mày, hơi lấy làm lạ nói: “Hở? Sao hôm nay lại ‘nghĩa phụ’ rồi?”

Trường Canh cái gì cũng tốt, có mỗi điểm ngoài miệng luôn không biết lớn nhỏ là rất đáng ghét, mở miệng ngậm miệng chuyên gọi y là “Thập Lục”.

Cố Quân đẻ vào ngày mười sáu tháng Giêng, nhũ danh Thập Lục này còn là do công chúa đặt, trừ công chúa và tiên đế ra, ngay cả lão Hầu gia cũng không gọi y như vậy. Tuy y không so đo lắm, nhưng từ sáng đến tối bị một đứa nhóc mở mồm ra là “Thập Lục trường Thập Lục đoản”, cũng rất khó chịu.

Dựa theo kinh nghiệm, Cố Quân cảm thấy hình như chỉ có hai loại tình huống là mình có thể kiếm một tiếng “nghĩa phụ” từ tiểu tử này, một loại là mèo mù vớ chuột chết, y vô tình làm tên nhãi này cao hứng, một loại là mèo mù giẫm đuôi chó, y vô tình khiến tên nhãi này xù lông.

Trường Canh thâm sâu nhìn y một lúc, thần sắc tự dưng phức tạp, nói: “Trước kia là con không hiểu chuyện, về sau sẽ không thế nữa.”

Y rốt cuộc ý thức được chỗ đáng ghét đáng khinh, vô đức cũng vô năng của mình, làm sao còn dám tiếp tục tùy hứng nữa?

Đôi khi, giữa chàng thiếu niên “tự cho là đã thành người lớn” đến thật sự thành người lớn, đại khái chỉ cách có một đêm.

Cẩu thả như Cố Quân, cũng đột nhiên mơ hồ cảm nhận được hình như Trường Canh có chỗ nào khang khác.


	21. Chương 21: Trừ tịch

An Định hầu không thể suốt ngày ở nhà nghỉ ngơi được. Một ngày bôn ba lao lực của văn võ bá quan Đại Lương thông thường bắt đầu từ điểm danh buổi sáng, số ít nhân viên chức vụ nhàn hạ, giờ Thân có thể về nhà tìm mẹ, nhưng Cố Quân hiển nhiên không làm chức quan nhàn hạ.

Cho dù hạ triều, bình thường không phải Hoàng thượng tìm thì là đồng liêu kiếm, vất vả lắm mới có một ngày không công việc không chén tạc chén thù, y còn phải đến Bắc đại doanh đi một vòng, rất ít được hồi phủ trước khi mặt trời lặn.

Tóm lại, y sống cuộc sống thua cả gà chó.

Bởi vậy, muốn được Cố đại soái đích thân chỉ dạy, phải nhân thời gian sáng sớm y hoạt động gân cốt trước khi vào triều.

Trường Canh từ đó bắt đầu dậy canh năm về nửa đêm, mỗi ngày gà còn ngủ, y đã dẫn khôi lỗi hầu kiếm đến chờ trong viện của Cố Quân.

Thiếu niên phát triển nhanh vừa cao vừa gầy xách kiếm đi đằng trước, khôi lỗi hầu kiếm rầm rầm theo sau, đôi tay sắt duỗi về phía trước, tay trái treo đèn măng-sông, tay phải treo cặp lồng, hệt như dạ du thần đưa cơm vậy.

Đến chỗ Cố đại soái, lão bộc dậy sớm nhận cặp lồng, dùng lửa nhỏ hâm ở bên cạnh, Cố Quân bắt đầu buổi học sáng cho đứa con nuôi.

Thế là dạ du thần đưa cơm thành dạ du thần bị đánh, làm trâu làm ngựa, bi thảm vô cùng.

Giảng xong một bài chóng vánh như ngựa thần lướt gió, điểm tâm cũng hâm xong, hai người tự ăn phần mình, sau đó nên làm gì thì làm – Cố Quân phải ra ngoài, Trường Canh thì quay về chờ tiên sinh đến dạy học, qua giờ Ngọ, còn phải tập võ với gia tướng hầu phủ.

Cố Quân thực sự không phải là lão sư tốt, giống với Thẩm Dịch, y cũng có tật xấu nhớ gì nói nấy, thường xuyên vừa đánh xong thiết khôi lỗi thì miệng đã giảng đến cách trọng giáp bài binh bố trận, tỉ lệ phân phối trọng giáp khinh giáp như thế nào tiết kiệm tử lưu kim nhất, thậm chí ngựa Tây Vực với ngựa Trung Nguyên có gì khác nhau, cao lương ở đâu đỡ đói nhất vân vân…

Chờ đề tài trên trời dưới đất này đi hết một vòng quanh Đại Lương, Cố Quân đại khái mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, hỏi Trường Canh: “Ta lại lạc đề à? Ban đầu ta định nói gì nhỉ?”

Trường Canh: “…”

Hai người cũng chỉ đành ngồi trên chân thiết khôi lỗi, giữa tiếng bánh răng trong cơ thể quái vật sắt kia cót két quay, cùng nhau vắt óc nhớ lại xem chủ đề lạc xa vạn dặm là gì.

Mới đầu, nghe nói Cố đại soái đích thân truyền nghề, Cát Bàn Tiểu và Tào Nương Tử đều kích động không thôi, cũng vượt qua muôn vàn khó khăn, ngáp ngắn ngáp dài chạy tới nghe ké vài lần, nào ngờ từ đầu đến cuối chỉ nghe ra một điều tâm đắc – cái quái gì đây!

Cát Bàn Tiểu lén bình luận: “Ta cảm thấy còn không bằng nghe Thẩm tiên sinh đọc kinh.”

“Là Thẩm tướng quân, sao mãi không nhớ vậy?” Tào Nương Tử không vui sửa lại, tự vấn lương tâm mình, giữa mỹ nam tử và lương tâm vậy mà lại chọn lương tâm, bổ sung: “Ta cũng cảm thấy thế.”

Chỉ có Trường Canh không hề ý kiến ý cò, mỗi ngày có thể ở bên Cố Quân một lúc, bảo y canh trước cửa thâu đêm suốt sáng cũng được, dù sao giấc ngủ cũng là ác mộng lặp lại, không có gì đáng lưu luyến cả.

Dường như y tin rằng mình nhất định có thể trấn được Ô nhĩ cốt, tin rằng mình có thể trở thành một lưỡi đao sắc, mỗi ngày mài đi một chút dư thừa không tốt, bao gồm ý nghĩ kỳ lạ với tiểu nghĩa phụ.

Huống chi, Cố Quân chỉ là không theo thứ tự thôi, nếu thật sự nghe vào tai, điều y giảng ít nhất đều là chân thật đáng tin.

Cố Quân từ lúc còn rất nhỏ đã bị cha mẹ không biết nặng nhẹ dẫn lên chiến trường, không sống mấy năm thoải mái cẩm y ngọc thực trong cung, mười lăm tuổi lại bắt đầu theo một vị lão tướng quân đã mất Nam hạ tiễu phỉ, về sau cứ liên tục lăn lộn quân ngũ.

Bảy đại quân chủng, trừ thiết giao đi dưới nước, y còn chưa quen thuộc lắm, còn lại toàn bộ đã giao thủ, từng đánh thắng trận, cũng từng bị bất lợi rất nhiều, bởi vậy các ưu điểm liệt thế đều thuộc như lòng bàn tay.

Trường Canh nghe như đói như khát, với y mà nói thì Cố Quân tựa như một ngọn núi cao, mỗi ngày ngẩng đầu nhìn một cái, chính là tìm một phương hướng để cúi đầu tiến bước cho cả ngày, lại mỗi bước một dấu chân mà đè nén suy nghĩ không thích hợp trong lòng mình.

Nhưng bản thân Cố Quân lại không cho rằng đây là dạy dỗ.

Y chuyên môn mời tiên sinh và sư phụ võ nghệ dạy bọn Trường Canh, mỗi sáng sớm vô luận là chỉ dạy Trường Canh so chiêu với thiết khôi lỗi, hay trời nam biển bắc nói về những hiểu biết của y, Cố Quân thấy kỳ thực đều chỉ là y bớt chút thời gian đến chơi với Trường Canh thôi.

Sau thời gian dài quan sát, Cố Quân không hề cho rằng Trường Canh thích hợp đi con đường cũ của y, bởi vì Trường Canh ở trước mặt y vĩnh viễn là dáng vẻ ôn hòa khắc chế, có vài phần cố chấp, nhưng tổng thể mà nói là rất biết lí lẽ.

Cố Quân cảm thấy, sau này lớn lên Trường Canh nên là một phiên phiên quân tử, mà không phải sát tướng đến thần quỷ cũng lui tránh.

Chớp mắt một cái mà đã đến cuối năm.

Tân hoàng năm thứ nhất đăng cơ tế thiên, đổi niên hiệu thành Long An, ngay ngày hôm ấy tuyên bố đại xá thiên hạ.

Đã là thiên hạ, đương nhiên cũng bao gồm Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc thế tử man tộc bị cầm tù ở đế đô.

Hoàng thượng kiềm chế hơn hai tháng, dùng cách vòng vèo này để bày tỏ quan điểm của mình – điều kiện thêm một phần cống phẩm của lão Lang Vương quá hấp dẫn, hắn lại không muốn làm mất thể diện Cố Quân, vì thế việc này thương nghị một lần ép xuống một lần, tấu của Hộ bộ và An Định hầu tất cả đều ém lại, lần lữa mãi tới khi thiên tử tế thiên, cuối cùng đã thấy kết quả.

Hai hàng Ngự lâm quân tách ra hai bên, Thẩm Dịch phóng ngựa chạy thẳng đến bên cạnh Cố Quân vận khinh cừu giáp mới “Họ” một tiếng dừng lại.

Cố Quân nhìn y một cái, chậm rãi quay đầu ngựa đi về, Thẩm Dịch vội vàng đuổi theo, thấp giọng nói: “Đại soái, ta thấy Hoàng thượng lần này quyết tâm phải thả hổ về rừng rồi, làm sao đây?”

“Thiên tử tế thiên là miệng vàng lời ngọc, phát chí nguyện to lớn với ông trời, nước đổ khó hốt, ta có biện pháp gì?” Cố Quân mặt không cảm xúc nói, “Để trấn an ta, y mở miệng hứa cho Huyền Thiết doanh ba mươi chiến xa và bốn trăm cương giáp, ý chỉ đã hạ đến Linh Xu viện, y tận tình tận nghĩa đến mức này, ta còn không biết xấu hổ vì chút việc nhỏ nhặt mà mãi không thôi sao?”

Tân hoàng vừa qua tuổi nhi lập, so với tiên đế gần đất xa trời thì càng cứng rắn hơn.

Cố Quân không muốn lộng quyền, Hoàng đế cứng rắn hay không y không hề để ý, nhưng vấn đề là, chính sách của Hoàng thượng đối với biên cảnh lại còn thiển cận hơn tiên đế.

Hai người sóng vai trầm ngâm chốc lát, Cố Quân mở miệng: “Nhưng mà quốc khố rỗng tuếch cũng là sự thật, Hoàng thượng mới kế vị, ít nhiều hơi vội vã – ngươi không biết đâu, hôm qua bọn Tây Dương ‘mũ cao’ phái một sứ giả xấu xí tới, xì xà xì xồ cả một buổi trưa, đến bây giờ tai ta còn ong ong đây.”

“…” Thẩm Dịch sửng sốt một chút mới kịp phản ứng, “Ngươi nói Giáo hoàng Tây Dương?”

Trong lòng đại đa số người dân Đại Lương, bọn Tây Dương đều không ra thể thống gì, “Giáo hoàng” kia không chịu ngoan ngoãn ở trong miếu thắp hương, cả ngày đội cái mũ cao xuất đầu lộ diện khắp nơi, chuyện gì cũng nhúng mũi vào, Hoàng đế nói chuyện ngược lại chẳng có tác dụng – không phải muốn tạo phản sao?

Cố Quân gật đầu: “Nói là muốn thông thương, hôm qua ta cùng nghe một lúc, họ muốn mở rộng con đường tơ lụa dọc cảnh nội Tây Vực thành một đại thương lộ, do song phương phái binh trấn thủ, bảo đảm thông thương qua lại, chỉ giỏi ba hoa chích chòe, ngay cả bản đồ và đồ vật tưởng tượng cũng vẽ ra, tính một khoản trên mây cho Hoàng thượng.”

Thẩm Dịch cười nói: “Thông thương là chuyện tốt, ngươi nói gì thế?”

“Không nói có gì không đúng – chỉ là việc buôn bán ta không hiểu lắm,” Cố Quân nói, “Nhưng ta vẫn cảm thấy, nếu người Tây Dương thông thương với ta, họ chưa chắc đã được lợi.”

Đây là lời nói thật.

Hàng hóa Tây Dương từ thời Vũ Hoàng đế đã bắt đầu chảy vào Đại Lương. Những món đồ chơi như đèn lưu ly, kính chiếu ảnh mới mẻ được vài năm, đáng tiếc đều không lâu dài, bởi vì đồ Tây Dương lưu nhập tinh xảo thì tinh xảo, nhưng rất nhiều thứ đều phải dùng tử lưu kim, vừa vào Trung Nguyên đã gián tiếp hâm nóng chợ đen tử lưu kim.

Năm đó Vũ Hoàng đế cảm thấy cứ theo đà này thì quốc chẳng thành quốc, để khống chế dân gian dùng lậu tử lưu kim, ông chuẩn bị hai thủ đoạn cứng và mềm, trong vòng một ngày hạ bốn pháp lệnh, các nơi nghiêm tra việc dùng lậu tử lưu kim, bắt được là giết, toàn bộ luận xử theo tội mưu phản, không hề nhân nhượng, trước tiên dùng thủ đoạn độc đoán thít lại mệnh mạch quốc gia này.

Sau đó lệnh cho Linh Xu viện dẫn đầu, tụ tập hàng loạt Trường Tý sư dân gian, nhanh chóng tăng ca mô phỏng ra một đống hàng giả Tây công năng tương tự, nhưng lấy than đá dây cót làm động lực.

Đao cứng kẹp chết đường ra của tử lưu kim, đao mềm trực tiếp chặt đứt thị trường hàng Tây Dương – cho dù kiếm được tử lưu kim, ai mà không muốn đốt nhiên liệu rẻ hơn? Lại thêm hình Tây Dương lòe loẹt, trong mắt người Trung Nguyên ít nhiều không ưa nổi.

Hàng Tây Dương chân chính nhanh chóng bị hàng nhái thay thế, đồ của thương nhân Tây ở Trung Nguyên bán không được giá.

Ngược lại là các vật tinh xảo như tơ lụa, nghe nói ở chỗ người Tây rất được ưa chuộng.

Cố Quân nói: “Đã không có lợi, thì chưa chắc có hảo tâm.”

Thẩm Dịch im lặng chốc lát: “Hoàng thượng nghĩ thế nào?”

Cố Quân nhếch môi, lộ ra nụ cười không rõ là chua hay cay, nói: “Hoàng thượng không sợ hãi gì, y cảm thấy có Huyền Thiết doanh ta trấn thủ Tây Bắc, thì Đại Lương có thể đao thương bất nhập. Đến chính ta còn không biết mình có bản lĩnh lớn nhường vậy, ngươi nói ta có đau đầu không?”

Thẩm Dịch suy tính một chút, hỏi: “Hoàng thượng nói thế ngay trước mặt ngươi?”

Cố Quân cười khổ: “Không chỉ nói trước mặt ta, còn ban cho ta một tấm hồ cừu.”

Tật xấu một năm bốn mùa chỉ mặc áo đơn của Cố đại soái cả triều văn võ đều biết, chỉ có thời điểm ở quan ngoại gặp bão tuyết là y chịu mặc thêm ít quần áo, Hoàng thượng ban cho y quần áo mùa đông là có ý gì, rất khó để người ta không đa tâm.

Thẩm Dịch im lặng.

Cố Quân: “Sau Tết ta cũng nên quay về Tây Bắc rồi, Huyền Thiết doanh cứ nán lại trong Bắc đại doanh mãi, Hoàng thượng ngủ không ngon lắm đâu.”

Ngàn dặm giang sơn, sơn hà cẩm tú, trong một câu của tân hoàng, ngưng tụ thành một đường, đè trên vai An Định hầu.

Họ cảm thấy y nắm giữ Huyền Thiết tam đại doanh, bách chiến bách thắng, không gì không làm được.

Vừa dựa vào y, vừa sợ hãi y.

Cố Quân nói đùa: “Ngươi nói nếu một ngày kia ta đi đời nhà ma thì phải làm thế nào?”

Thẩm Dịch biến sắc: “Nói bậy bạ gì thế, nhổ ngay!”

Cố Quân không để ý lắm: “Việc này thì có gì mà kiêng kị, sinh tử có mệnh, phú quý do trời. Cố gia ta không ai trường mệnh, chẳng những mệnh không trường, ngay cả vận con cái cũng là chồn đẻ chuột, đời sau không bằng đời trước, lão Hầu gia khi đó mỗi ngày nhìn thấy ta là thở ngắn than dài, đến đời ta thì càng là… không người nối nghiệp.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Không phải còn tứ điện hạ sao?”

Cố Quân lắc đầu: “Đứa trẻ đó không phải mệnh ăn cát – chậc, đêm Giao thừa vui vẻ, hai ta nói mấy chuyện ngột ngạt này làm gì? Mau đi đặt ‘hồng đầu diên’ cho ta, giờ ta về đón con đây.”

Nói xong y giục ngựa đi trước, bỏ Thẩm Dịch lại đằng sau.

Thẩm Dịch phẫn nộ gào lên: “Ngươi không nói sớm, toàn thành chỉ có hai mươi cỗ hồng đầu diên, hôm nay làm sao còn đặt được?”

Cố Quân: “Ngươi coi mà làm…”

Chữ “làm” bay tới, kéo theo gió Tây Bắc thổi đầy mặt Thẩm Dịch, An Định hầu kia đã rẽ bụi đi mất.

Trường Canh vốn ở trong phòng chăm chỉ đọc sách, cửa chính đột nhiên bị phá từ bên ngoài, cuồng phong cuốn tuyết thốc vào, xấp giấy Tuyên Thành y còn chưa kịp chặn trên bàn bay lả tả khắp nơi.

Tên quỷ đáng ghét quấy nhiễu sự thanh tĩnh như vậy ngoài Cố Quân ra thì không còn kẻ thứ hai, Trường Canh bất đắc dĩ quay đầu lại: “Nghĩa phụ.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu và Tào Nương Tử một trái một phải như Hanh Cáp nhị tướng, theo đuôi Cố Quân, cùng vẫy tay gọi y: “Đại ca đại ca, Hầu gia nói dẫn chúng ta đi ngồi hồng đầu diên.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Trường Canh trời sinh không thích ra ngoài, ưa yên tĩnh không ưa ồn ào, nhìn thấy nhiều người là phiền, trước kia lên dốc núi Tướng Quân luyện kiếm, cũng là do sân nhà mình không đủ lớn, từ lúc đến hầu phủ, thì y không còn muốn ra ngoài hít thở khí trời nữa.

Trong mắt y, ăn tết đón Giao thừa, mọi người cùng ở nhà vây quanh tiểu hỏa lò, hâm hai lạng rượu, tán gẫu vài câu chẳng tốt hơn sao?

Nhất định phải ra ngoài xơi gió ngắm người, sở thích gì vậy?

Cố Quân đã tự chủ trương lấy ngoại bào của y xuống: “Nhanh lên, đừng lề mề, Vương thúc nói từ lúc vào hầu phủ tới giờ ngươi vẫn chưa từng ra cửa, trồng nấm à?”

Vừa nghĩ đến “thịnh cảnh” biển người nghìn nghịt, muôn người đổ xô ra đường của kinh thành, Trường Canh đã nổi hết da gà, cho dù là ra ngoài cùng Cố Quân, y cũng không muốn chút nào, thế là ở nguyên tại chỗ kì kèo tìm cớ: “Nghĩa phụ, đón Giao thừa có chú trọng, phải có người ở lại giữ nhà, con… A!”

Cố Quân không thèm phân bua cuộn Trường Canh vào ngoại bào, trực tiếp coi y là một đoạn xà nhà biết kêu, vác trên vai lôi ra ngoài: “Trẻ ranh vắt mũi chưa sạch, chú trọng quá nhiều.”

_Tác giả: Luận chiêu tất sát để đối phó trạch nam, cuộn lại khiêng đi. =w=_


	22. Chương 22: Khởi diên

Trường Canh đỏ từ da đầu đến gót chân, chín đến ngoài giòn trong mềm, thất khiếu tỏa hương, tức giận đến mức kêu cũng không nổi.

Tào Nương Tử lại hết sức hâm mộ đãi ngộ kiểu xà nhà này, chảy nước miếng háo sắc nhìn bóng lưng Cố đại soái, cắn tai Cát Bàn Tiểu nói: “Sinh thời nếu có thể để Hầu gia khiêng một lần, ta thật sự chết cũng đáng!”

Cát Bàn Tiểu hết sức có nghĩa khí, nghe vậy lập tức quẹt nước mũi, khỏe khoắn trung bình tấn, dồn khí xuống đan điền, ưỡn ngực hóp bụng nín thở, giống như sắp đi khiêng bao tải mà vỗ vỗ vai mình, thấy chết không sờn nói: “Lên đây!”

Tào Nương Tử nhìn gã giây lát, nhổ toẹt một phát, phẫn nộ chạy chậm ra khỏi cánh cửa chữ bát.

Đêm Trừ tịch, kim ngô không cấm.

Ra bên ngoài rồi, Cố Quân nhìn chung còn nhớ chừa chút thể diện cho đứa con nuôi, thả y xuống.

Trường Canh mặt trầm như nước, sải bước đi đằng trước, lưng thẳng như cột cờ, áo choàng phất phới phía sau, đã có dáng dấp của vóc người cao to, khí vũ hiên ngang tương lai.

Cố Quân quẹt mũi, đuổi theo dày mặt cười nói: “Giận rồi à?”

Trường Canh hất tay y khỏi vai mình, lạnh lùng nói: “Không dám.”

Cố Quân: “Suốt ngày ru rú trong nhà, ngươi không chán à? Trẻ con…”

Trường Canh âm trầm nhìn y một cái, Cố Quân hiếm được một lần có mắt, vội sửa lại: “Người trẻ tuổi – người trẻ tuổi phải hoạt bát, ngươi mới sống mấy năm, mà đã nhìn chán hồng trần rồi à?”

Trường Canh không có gì để nói với loại nghĩa phụ hoạt bát này, đanh mặt chẳng rằng chẳng nói, một lần nữa muốn hất tay Cố Quân đang kéo y, ai ngờ vừa vặn đụng phải đầu ngón tay Cố Quân, liền giật mình vì cảm giác lạnh buốt.

Trường Canh chau mày, nắm ngược tay Cố Quân, thấy bàn tay ấy lạnh đến tái xanh, như tử thi mới đào từ dưới đất lên. Trong bụng người lại chẳng đốt lử lưu kim, mùa đông khắc nghiệt mặc áo đơn chạy khắp nơi, có thể không lạnh sao?

Đúng thật là ăn no rửng mỡ!

Trường Canh đau lòng, đau đến mức tâm hỏa cũng bùng lên theo, y vừa giận dỗi, vừa nhanh nhẹn cởi áo choàng, không thèm giải thích khoác cho Cố Quân, Cố Quân bị y kéo không thể không cúi đầu, nhưng không né tránh, dung túng mặc y cột dây cho mình, cười tủm tỉm hưởng thụ một lần hiếu kính đầy tức giận, nghĩ thầm: “Có con trai tốt thật, chờ Tiểu Trường Canh trưởng thành, ta cũng tự mình tìm người đẻ một đứa đi, nếu có thể đẻ con gái thì càng tốt.”

Kinh thành đêm Trừ tịch, bắt đầu từ giờ Dậu canh ba, mỗi một khắc lại có một tiếng kèn dài, nhắc nhở mọi người bước chân năm mới đã đến gần.

Khắp thành chiêng trống pháo dây vang trời, giấy đỏ bay khắp nơi, như lũ bướm sặc sỡ, bờ sông, trên lầu, giữa đại lộ… đâu đâu cũng toàn người hai chân, Trường Canh nhìn qua liền thấy da đầu ngứa ngáy – thật sự như là toàn thiên hạ đều chen chúc trong tứ cửu thành, so với sự náo nhiệt này, chợ ở Nhạn Hồi thành mỗi năm chen người rơi xuống sông quả thực có thể nói là hoang vắng tịch mịch. _(Tứ cửu thành là gọi chung bốn cổng hoàng thành gồm Thiên An môn, Địa An môn, Đông An môn, Tây An môn, và chín cổng nội thành gồm Chính Dương môn, Sùng Văn môn, Tuyên Vũ môn, Triêu Dương môn, Phụ Thành môn, Đông Trực môn, Tây Trực môn, An Định môn, Đức Thắng môn.)_

Vô luận là Cố Quân bắt buộc y ra ngoài, hay Cát Bàn Tiểu và Tào Nương Tử hưng trí bừng bừng, giờ này khắc này trong mắt Trường Canh đều bất chấp lý lẽ như vậy. Y một mặt cầm bàn tay lạnh ngắt của Cố Quân, cố hết sức muốn ủ ấm một chút, một mặt còn phải lưu ý hai đứa trẻ nhà quê hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây đừng đi lạc, cho dù chung quanh có mấy thị vệ Huyền Thiết doanh xuất quỷ nhập thần, vẫn bận bịu đến sứt đầu mẻ trán.

Có thể là có người trời sinh mệnh chuyên nhọc lòng.

Lúc này, không trung truyền xuống một âm dài vừa như ưng vừa tựa hạc, đám đông reo hò ầm ĩ.

“Hồng đầu diên!”

“Mau xem kìa, cỗ hồng đầu diên thứ nhất của năm nay bay lên rồi!”

Kinh kì trọng địa, dưới chân thiên tử, bình thường cấm không, trên cửu môn lắp vô số bạch hồng tiễn, dù là huyền ưng, nếu cả gan tiếp cận kinh thành từ trên trời, cũng chỉ có một kết cục là bị bắn rơi.

Chỉ có ngày Trừ tịch là ngoại lệ.

Trên đại lộ rộng rãi thông thẳng từ hoàng thành ra ngoài thành, đứng sừng sững cột mốc của cả Trung Nguyên – “Khởi Diên lâu”.

Nghe nói những người Tây Dương từng ngồi thuyền lớn vượt trùng dương đó khi vừa đến Trung Nguyên, hai danh thắng duy nhị họ biết, một là hoàng cung, một là Khởi Diên lâu.

Khởi Diên lâu không hề là một tòa lâu, nó là do tiên đế xây dựng bằng quân phí cắt giảm vào năm Nguyên Hòa thứ hai mươi mốt, để nghênh đón khách đến từ bát phương, khí phái vô cùng, chia làm hai khu nam bắc, Bắc khu có một loạt tháp cao mái vòm, gọi là “Vân Mộng đại quán”, Nam khu thì là một đài cao, có người ở sau lưng chế nhạo nói đây là “Trích Tinh đài”, đương nhiên, không ai dám gọi như vậy ngay trước mặt, dân gian bình thường gọi nó là “Đình Diên đài”.

Nam bắc trông nhau, lấy ý trời tròn đất vuông, cùng hoàng cung xa xa nhìn nhau.

Trừ tịch hàng năm, Đình Diên đài đều biến thành trung tâm của cả kinh thành, danh kỹ danh giác từ nam chí bắc không ai không chen nhau muốn lên hiến một khúc hát, dưới đài người vây xem đông nghìn nghịt, trên đài ngắm cảnh của Vân Mộng đại quán cũng không thiếu đạt quan quý nhân.

Mà giờ Dậu canh ba vừa qua, quanh Đình Diên đài sẽ bay lên hai mươi “hồng đầu diên”.

Hồng đầu diên và cự diên biên cảnh có nguyên lý hoạt động tương tự, chẳng qua cự diên khiến vô số người man nghe tiếng đã sợ vỡ mật, hồng đầu diên thì hoàn toàn dùng trong vui chơi giải trí. Nó là một kiểu thuyền, hai đầu có khắc cá chép gấm đỏ rực, dựa vào chín chín tám mươi mốt hỏa sí để bay lên trời, thân thuyền dùng một loại dây thừng đặc biệt trong suốt như tơ nhện buộc lên Đình Diên đài.

Hỏa sí vừa đốt, hơn hai mươi cỗ hồng đầu diên đỏ rực như cá chép liền vững vàng treo giữa trời, hơi hơi lắc lư trông rất đẹp, đế đô châm rượu vào bầu trời đêm như nước.

Bên trên tầm nhìn cực tốt, có một gian nhã và một vòng lộ đài, muốn rượu hay thịt đều có thể chuyển lên theo đám dây thừng như mạng nhện, người ở trên đó, có thể nhìn thấy vạn gia đăng hỏa, cung cấm tường đỏ.

Cố Quân quen thuộc dẫn ba thiếu niên choai choai lên từ thập cấp trên con đường nhỏ cạnh Đình Diên đài, vệ binh trực đêm nhận ra y, lấy làm kinh hãi, đang định cúi đầu hành lễ, liền bị Cố Quân thoải mái xua tay ngăn: “Ta dẫn bọn trẻ lên chơi thôi, đừng đa lễ – có thấy Thẩm tướng quân không?”

Một kẻ hầu từ xa chạy tới: “Hầu gia, mời đi bên này, Thẩm tướng quân đang chờ ngài trên hồng đầu diên ạ.”

Cố Quân ngoài mặt bình tĩnh gật đầu, trong lòng lại không khỏi hơi thán phục – kỳ thực y chỉ dẫn bọn Trường Canh đến góp vui, hoàn toàn không liệu được Thẩm Dịch lại tài ba đến thế, thật sự đặt được một con thuyền luôn.

Cát Bàn Tiểu nhìn chằm chằm hồng đầu diên, theo sát Cố Quân mà hỏi: “Hầu gia, chúng ta sắp lên trời à?”

Cố Quân: “Không gấp, vài chục năm nữa hẵng lên, hôm nay chúng ta lên giẫm một điểm trước thôi.”

Trường Canh nghe lời cát tường đầy sáng tạo của hai tên này trong đêm Giao thừa, thật chỉ muốn rọ cả hai cái miệng lại.

Trong gian nhã trên hồng đầu diên ấm áp như mùa xuân, Cố Quân vào phòng liền cởi áo choàng vắt lên lưng ghế.

Thẩm Dịch đã kêu sẵn một bàn rượu thịt, trong gian nhã còn có mấy thiếu niên thiếu nữ mỹ mạo đứng hầu, có kẻ to gan còn không ngừng nhìn trộm Cố hầu gia.

Cố Quân đảo mắt nhìn lướt qua, thoạt tiên sửng sốt – Thẩm Dịch là một học cứu chưa già đã yếu, xem tranh Tây cũng sợ bẩn mắt, hai mươi năm như một ngày giả vờ đứng đắn, sao lại đi giữ một đám thịt non như vậy? _(Học cứu có ba nghĩa, một là tên của chế độ khoa cử dưới thời Đường, hai là chỉ người đọc sách nói chung và hủ nho nói riêng, ba là từ cũ chỉ lão sư trong tư thục)_

Lập tức ném tới một ánh mắt hỏi dò, Thẩm Dịch kề tai y thấp giọng nói: “Đây là Ngụy vương sau khi nghe chuyện khăng khăng muốn nhường cho ngươi.”

Cố Quân nghe thế nhất thời không nói gì, trên mặt hỉ nộ khó phân.

Kẻ hầu rất có nhãn lực, lập tức tiến lên hỏi: “Hầu gia, đốt lửa chứ?”

Cố Quân dừng một chút, đoạn gật đầu: “Đốt đi – đúng rồi, kêu các huynh đệ thủ trên lộ đài vào ăn cơm tất niên, hôm nay không có người ngoài, không cần câu nệ hư lễ.”

Kẻ hầu được lệnh, lập tức cung kính lui khỏi hồng đầu diên, nhảy xuống sàn lộ đài, gọi một tiếng thật dài.

Mấy tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh nghe gọi tiến vào, huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh mà nhất tề hành lễ: “Đại soái!”

Nhất thời, lãnh ý của huyền thiết trong khoảnh khắc xâm nhập thập trượng nhuyễn hồng trần, sự ám muội kỳ lạ trong gian nhã tức thì bị xua tan sạch.

Cố Quân liếc nhìn đám người hầu thức thời lui ra ngoài, trong đó một cô nàng đặc biệt vui tai vui mắt trước khi đi còn ẩn tình nhìn lén y một cái, Cố Quân liền nở nụ cười đáp lại, đồng thời tiếc nuối nghĩ bụng, y dắt theo ba đứa trẻ choai choai, trò giải trí đêm khuya sợ rằng cũng chỉ có thể dừng lại ở mắt đi mày lại thôi.

Thẩm Dịch ra vẻ đạo mạo ho một tiếng, Cố Quân điềm nhiên thu tầm mắt về, làm bộ làm tịch than phiền: “Ngụy vương cũng lớn đầu rồi, nhưng thật không ra sao.”

Thẩm Dịch ngoài cười trong không cười: “Ha ha.”

May mà ba thiếu niên kia bị hỏa sí sáng lên thành dải xung quanh hồng đầu diên thu hút, tất cả đều nhoài lên cửa sổ trông ra ngoài, không chú ý tới mấy người lớn âm thầm làm trò xấu xa trong phòng.

Tiếng hỏa sí nổ đùng đùng vang lên, một luồng gió ấm áp thốc vào, thổi song linh véo von reo, Trường Canh chỉ cảm thấy hụt chân, không tự chủ được vịn cửa sổ gỗ, Tào Nương Tử ở bên cạnh kêu la, hồng đầu diên rung nhè nhẹ bay lên trời.

Đúng lúc này, giờ Tuất đến, một đóa pháo hoa thình lình phóng lên từ Đình Diên đài, nổ rực giữa hai mươi chiếc hồng đầu diên, nhuộm màu vỏ quýt lên mớ tơ nhện nối nhau.

Đình Diên đài từ từ bay lên, các bánh răng bằng sắt bên dưới khớp vào nhau, một vũ nương hồng y ôm tỳ bà bắt đầu khoe giọng.

Trên trời dưới đất, phồn hoa nhất cũng chỉ đến thế mà thôi.

Thẩm Dịch mở một bình rượu bồ đào, rót cho Cố Quân một chén: “Đây là năm đầu họ tiến cống sau khi bình định phản loạn Tây Vực, bồ đào mỹ tửu chén dạ quang, rượu ngon nên phối anh hùng, nếm thử đi.”

Cố Quân nhìn chằm chằm cái chén dạ quang kia chốc lát, thần sắc không khỏi nhạt đi. Y nhận chén hớp một ngụm rồi lại bỏ xuống – không phải rượu không ngon, chỉ là luôn cảm thấy có chút nhạt nhẽo.

Cố Quân: “Thôi, uống không quen thứ này, đổi rượu Hoa Điêu đi, xem ra ta chẳng phải anh hùng mà là cẩu hùng – ôi, chư vị ngồi cả đi, mặc kệ ba đứa đó, chúng ăn ở nhà rồi, cứ để chúng chơi đi.”

Đang nói chuyện thì y bắt đầu cảm thấy tầm nhìn hơi mơ hồ, liền cúi đầu đưa tay bóp mũi, biết liều thuốc mấy hôm trước uống e là sắp hết tác dụng rồi.

Thời gian dược hiệu mất đi là khoảng non nửa canh giờ, bình thường y sẽ mù trước điếc sau.

Thẩm Dịch vừa thấy động tác nhỏ của y liền biết chuyện gì xảy ra: “Hầu gia?”

“Không sao,” Cố Quân lắc đầu, đổi rượu, nâng chén nói với cả bàn tiệc, “Chư vị đều là dũng sĩ ngàn dặm mới tìm được một của Đại Lương ta, đi theo ta, nhưng vừa không có vinh hoa phú quý, cũng chẳng có quyền thế lợi ích, biên cương bần hàn, ngay cả lương bổng cũng ba cọc ba đồng, đều chịu ủy khuất rồi, ta kính các huynh đệ một chén trước.”

Cố Quân nói xong một ngụm uống cạn, lập tức không phân bua gì, lại rót đầy một chén nữa cho mình: “Chén thứ hai kính các huynh đệ ở lại Tây Vực, năm đó ta không biết trời cao đất dày dẫn họ đi, lại không thể đưa họ về…”

Thẩm Dịch: “Đại soái, tết nhất mà, đừng nói nữa.”

Cố Quân thoáng nở nụ cười, thực sự liền ngậm miệng, nâng chén dốc cạn, lại rót đầy lần nữa.

“Chén thứ ba,” Cố Quân khẽ nói, “Kính hoàng thiên hậu thổ, mong chư thiên thần ma thiện đãi linh hồn đồng đội ta.”

Trường Canh đứng cạnh cửa sổ, không biết từ khi nào thịnh cảnh bên ngoài đã không thể hấp dẫn y nữa, y nghiêng người nhìn Cố Quân đăm đăm không chớp mắt.

Y chưa bao giờ thấy Cố Quân cô đơn nâng chén, một hơi uống cạn, nghĩa phụ như vậy với y mà nói cơ hồ là xa lạ.

Tính ra thì Cố Quân chưa từng nổi giận trước mặt y, cũng rất ít để lộ sự mệt mỏi hay không vui, giống như luôn trêu ghẹo y, vừa dễ thân vừa dễ ghét – tựa hồ trừ mặt này ra, rất nhiều thần sắc khác đều không tiện để lộ cho y thấy.

Bởi vì y chỉ là một đứa trẻ sức vóc chưa đủ.

Trường Canh đột nhiên khao khát muốn trở nên mạnh mẽ ngay lập tức.

Lúc này, Cát Bàn Tiểu chợt quay đầu hô: “Hầu gia! Thẩm tướng quân, bọn mũi lõ dẫn một đống dã thú tới nhảy múa kìa! Mau đến xem đi!”


	23. Chương 23: Mãnh hổ

Cố Quân chậm chạp lấy một mảnh kính lưu ly từ trong lòng ra, đặt trên mũi, thong thả bước đến bên cạnh Trường Canh, đẩy cửa sổ híp mắt dõi nhìn phía trên Đình Diên đài.

Mảnh kính lưu ly kia gắn dây bạc, vắt nghiêng vào tai, che mất một con mắt hoa đào, sống mũi lại càng thêm thẳng, khí chất cả người đột nhiên có vẻ lãnh liệt, tỏa ra mùi của y quan cầm thú.

Trường Canh ngơ ngác nhìn y một lúc, hỏi: “Nghĩa phụ, người đeo cái gì thế?”

Cố Quân nghiêng đầu trêu y: “Đồ của bọn Tây đấy, đẹp chứ? Bên đó thịnh hành đeo cái này, để lát ta ra ngoài đi một vòng, lừa về một bà mẹ kế Tây Dương cho ngươi được không?”

Trường Canh: “…”

Một tiểu tướng sĩ Huyền Ưng bộ có ý làm dịu bầu không khí nặng nề ban nãy, thông minh nói: “Đại soái, ngài cũng không phải cha ruột mà!”

Cố Quân vô tâm vô phế cười theo.

Tiểu tướng sĩ nọ lắc lư đầu nói: “Bây giờ thế đạo thay đổi, lòng người cũng khác xưa, nữ nhân trước kia coi trọng đạo đức năng lực và tính tình của chúng ta, chúng ta đều không phải lo gì, hiện tại thì ngược lại, họ chỉ quan tâm nam nhân có tuấn tú hay không. Đại soái, các huynh đệ chúng ta ế không phải do ngoại hình xấu, mà là do sinh không gặp thời thôi.”

Đặc sản của Huyền Thiết doanh chính là trai ế, vừa nghe lời này, tất cả đều ồn ào theo.

Cố Quân cười to nói: “Cút, đừng lôi cả ta vào! Ai ngoại hình xấu hả? Bản hầu đường đường là một đóa hoa của Huyền Thiết tam bộ, mỹ danh vượt trùng dương luôn rồi.”

Một đám đàn ông thô lỗ trong quân sợ hãi trước sự mặt dày vô sỉ của Đại soái nhà mình, đành phải cười rộ lên, Thẩm Dịch nói lạnh tanh: “Đại soái, ngài xinh đẹp như hoa, sao cũng không cưới được vợ thế hả?”

Một câu đâm trúng chuyện thương tâm của Cố Quân, Cố đại soái đành phải ôm ngực nói: “Ta chờ giá cao mà, thứ tốt đều để áp trục, ngươi thì biết cái gì?”

Nói đến việc này, thật sự cũng không trách được Cố Quân.

Năm đó tiên đế đối với y hết sức mâu thuẫn, vừa yêu thương vừa phòng bị y, lúc nhỏ còn đỡ, mới hơi lớn lên thì hôn nhân đại sự của An Định hầu liền trở thành cái xương mắc trong họng tiên đế.

Chọn người thân phận hèn mọn, sợ người ta nói mình bạc đãi trung lương, tiên đế chẳng ăn nói được với ai, nhưng nếu chọn nhà quyền cao chức trọng, trong lòng tiên đế lại lo ngay ngáy.

Hai đường đều khó xử, chắc hẳn năm đó trong lòng tiên đế nhất định chỉ hận Cố Quân không phải là một tiểu thái giám.

Việc hôn nhân của An Định hầu lần lữa rất lâu, cuối cùng tiên đế quyết định chọn con gái Quách đại học sĩ.

Quách gia nhiều thế hệ dòng dõi thư hương, gia thế thanh quý, Quách cô nương nghe nói xinh đẹp như lan, tài danh vang khắp đế đô, cùng thái tử phi năm đó, hoàng hậu hiện tại xưng là kinh thành song thù, vừa không dính dáng tới ai, cũng không bẽ mặt Cố Quân. _(Thù: người đẹp)_

Nhưng cũng thật là kỳ lạ, bắt đầu từ khi đính hôn, đóa danh hoa này như thể bị phủ sương, ngày càng tiều tụy hơn, không đợi Cố Quân đánh giặc xong về kinh, Quách tiểu thư đã hương tiêu ngọc vẫn.

Nói tới thì người chết vợ nhiều vô kể, chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên, huống chi chỉ là một thê tử vị hôn còn chưa xuất giá. Nhưng việc này dính tới An Định hầu, thì rất khó để người ta không liên tưởng đến ngoại tổ góa bụa cô đơn và cha mẹ mất sớm của y.

Thế là, chuyện An Định hầu khắc vợ không chân mà chạy khắp nơi.

Có thể gả cho An Định hầu cố nhiên thể diện trong ngoài đều có tất, còn không cần hầu hạ cha mẹ chồng, nhưng phúc phận bằng trời cũng phải có mệnh hưởng mới được.

Sau đó Cố Quân chạy qua chạy lại Bắc cương Tây Vực, bốn năm năm không về kinh thành, cũng chẳng còn cơ hội lo liệu. Hiện giờ tiên đế đã thẳng cẳng ra đi, đương kim Hoàng thượng tuy lớn hơn Cố Quân vài tuổi, song từ nhỏ kêu y là hoàng thúc, kém một bậc, dù cho quân thần hữu biệt, quản hôn nhân đại sự của y cũng ít nhiều không tiện lắm.

Bản thân Cố Quân cũng không có tinh lực để ý, thế là kéo dài mãi tới bây giờ.

Thẩm Dịch không chịu bỏ qua cho y: “Chờ giá cao? Đại soái muốn bán mình cho ai?”

Cố Quân ngẩng đầu lên, xuyên qua kính lưu ly, thấy Trường Canh nhìn mình chằm chằm, trên mặt còn không tự chủ được có vẻ căng thẳng, liền cho là thiếu niên kia đang lo lắng mình cưới vợ rồi không thương y nữa.

Cố Quân vỗ đầu Trường Canh trấn an: “Ta thích người thông minh ôn nhu tốt tính, yên tâm, về sau nhất định không rước sư tử Hà Đông về bắt nạt ngươi đâu.”

Lời này như khoét một lỗ ngay ngực Trường Canh, ý nghĩ xằng bậy phảng phất đã bị y hàng phục được cơ hội lại chui ra gây sự, làm không đâu không ảm đạm.

Y đành phải buộc mình gượng gạo mỉm cười.

Dốc hết sức như mỗi đêm buộc mình nhắm mắt ngủ vậy.

Lúc này, trên Đình Diên đài đột nhiên đánh trống reo hò, mấy người Tây Dương dẫn hết lũ khỉ vẹt nhảy nhót trên đài xuống, khiêng một cái lồng sắt to che vải nhung lên, một thằng hề Tây Dương sắc mặt trắng bệch uốn éo dựng lên vòng lửa lớn, làm điệu bộ một lúc lâu, khiến mọi người tò mò đủ rồi, mới tháo tấm vải nhung xuống.

Trong lồng sắt kia vậy mà lại có một con hổ to.

Cát Bàn Tiểu nhô hết người ra ngoài cửa sổ, hỏi luôn mồm: “Thật hay giả vậy? Đó là hổ thật hả?”

Thằng hề tiến lên mở lồng, cầm xích dắt hổ ra.

Chẳng biết có phải do người vây xem quá nhiều hay không, con hổ kia có vẻ hơi lo nôn nóng, không ngừng có động tác giãy giụa.

Cố Quân nhíu mày, lạnh lùng nói: “Bọn Tây này thật là quá hiểu quy củ mà, tết nhất lại lôi ra súc sinh như vậy – Tiểu Giả.”

Thiếu niên ban nãy nói nhiều nhất thần sắc nghiêm lại: “Vâng.”

Cố Quân nói: “Tìm người canh chừng, phía dưới đông người, đừng để xảy ra nhiễu loạn gì nữa.”

Tiểu Giả lĩnh mệnh đi, gã trực tiếp nhảy xuống từ lộ đài trên hồng đầu diên, bóng đen lướt qua không trung cao mấy chục trượng, để lại một luồng hơi nước nhỏ, chớp mắt đã mất tăm.

Trong tiếng người ồn ào huyên náo, con hổ nôn nóng không yên bắt đầu nhảy vòng lửa một cách không tình nguyện, vẻ mặt dữ tợn như bị bức lương vi xướng.

Trên lầu ngắm cảnh của Vân Mộng đại quán, tiếng khen ngợi sóng sau cao hơn sóng trước, có kẻ kích động liền bắt đầu rắc tiền xuống.

Xem ca múa tạp kỹ cao hứng, ném vài đồng tiền lên Đình Diên đài cũng không hề gì, rất nhiều người đều làm thế, nhưng hôm nay không biết có tên ngu đần từ đâu đến, lại đi ném vàng lá xuống.

Đám người vốn ở dưới đài xem náo nhiệt ồ lên như vỡ chợ, đua nhau la “vàng vàng”.

Còn chưa kịp tranh được gì, con hổ vốn đang chui qua vòng lửa không biết thế nào mà bị triệt để chọc giận, nó gầm lên một tiếng, quay đầu lại cắn thằng hề không kịp phòng bị.

Thằng hề đương trường bị cắn đứt một cánh tay và non nửa bả vai, tru lên một tiếng thảm thiết thê lương.

Hổ dữ rống lên một tiếng, thoát khỏi khống chế, lao tới biển người dưới Khởi Diên lâu.

Người bên trong bị súc sinh kia dọa lao ra ngoài như ruồi nhặng không đầu, người bên ngoài không rõ nội tình, cũng không biết làm sao nghe nói bên trong đang tranh vàng lá, còn nhao nhao chen vào.

Hai bên xô vào nhau, không ai nhúc nhích nổi.

Có kẻ kêu “vàng”, có kẻ khóc la “hổ”, có kẻ ngã xuống căn bản không bò dậy nổi, tình cảnh lộn xộn khủng khiếp.

Kim ngô vệ trực đêm bị đám đông xô rối loạn, gần Khởi Diên lâu không thiếu gì đạt quan quý nhân, có những kẻ không coi tính mạng bách tính tầm thường ra gì, chỉ lo tự mình chạy thoát thân, đã chạy còn không quên sĩ diện – bắt gia bộc vẹt ra một lối cho mình.

Cố Quân nắm vai Trường Canh đẩy y ra sau, với tay tháo giỏ tên và trường cung Thẩm Dịch treo sau cửa, phân phó: “Đừng đi ra.”

Tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh bên cạnh bàn đều đứng dậy theo.

Thẩm Dịch nắm khuỷu tay Cố Quân, buột miệng nói: “Mắt ngươi…”

Trường Canh nhạy cảm ngẩng đầu lên, nghĩ thầm: “Mắt? Mắt làm sao?”

Cố Quân không để ý, hất tay Thẩm Dịch ra, không thèm phân bua đá bay cửa gian nhã trên hồng đầu diên.

Mấy huyền ưng trên hồng đầu diên từ trên cao nhảy xuống, bay là là sát đất, vài đóa pháo hoa bé tí nổ ra ánh sáng lạnh lẽo, có một Huyền Thiết binh giáp khác đứng ở chỗ cao, trèo lên cột đèn tín hiệu của hồng đầu diên, tay giơ đồng hống, cao giọng quát đám đông hỗn loạn: “An Định hầu ở đây, không được làm bừa!”

Câu này còn hữu dụng hơn thánh chỉ của thiên hoàng lão tử vài phần, có không ít kẻ vừa nghe thấy ba chữ “An Định hầu” liền dừng bước thôi chen lấn theo bản năng.

Tiếng hổ gầm từ xa vọng đến, mãnh hổ bị chọc giận lao ra như tia chớp, đè một thiếu niên ăn mặc kiểu tiểu tư dưới móng vuốt, Cố Quân đứng trên mũi thuyền cá chép của hồng đầu diên, dựa khung cửa gian nhã, nghiêng người kéo trường cung.

Kính lưu ly y còn đeo trên mũi, không ai đeo kính lưu ly bắn tên cả, vì thứ đó sẽ làm tầm nhìn có sai lệch, quần áo phong phanh tung bay trong luồng gió nóng của hỏa sí, cả người tùy ý khinh mạn khó tả, quả thực như nhắm mắt bắn tên vậy.

Nhưng Thẩm Dịch biết, Cố Quân hiện tại chỉ cần tháo kính lưu ly, thì ngoài một trượng cả người lẫn vật chẳng phân biệt được, căn bản không khác lắm với nhắm mắt.

Tại sao lại đúng ngay vào lúc sống còn này?

Lòng bàn tay Thẩm Dịch không tự chủ được rịn một lớp mồ hôi mỏng, cả tấm lưng đều căng cứng theo.

Đúng lúc này, Cố Quân chợt buông tay.


	24. Chương 24: Yêu tăng

Mũi tên ấy tựa sao băng, xuyên thẳng qua đám dây thừng rối rắm như mạng nhện bên dưới hai mươi chiếc hồng đầu diên, cắm phập vào gáy mãnh hổ.

Lực đạo của mũi tên này không biết lớn cỡ nào, “Phập” một tiếng bắn xuyên qua cái đầu to như cái chậu của mãnh hổ, nó ngã rầm xuống đất, chẳng rên được tiếng nào, chết một cách nhanh gọn.

Cố Quân không dừng tay, lại lần nữa quay người kéo cung, trực tiếp cài mũi thứ hai, cửa gian nhã đang dựa lưng xoay một góc độ, cơ hồ chưa hề ngắm, một tên đã lại rời cung, bắn ngay trụ đài ngắm cảnh ban nãy ném vàng lá xuống.

Trên đài ngắm cảnh rộ lên tiếng la hoảng, chỉ thấy mũi tên ấy sượt da đầu một người nước ngoài, ghim mũ hắn lên cột, đuôi mũi tên còn đang rung không ngừng.

Người nọ sợ tới mức từ trên ghế ngã chổng vó xuống.

Cố Quân thu hồi trường cung, mặt không biểu cảm nói với Huyền Giáp thị vệ cầm đồng hống trên cột buồm: “Rắp tâm hại người, bắt lại chờ thẩm.”

Cho đến lúc này, kẻ bị lão hổ đè mới định thần lại, phát ra một tiếng khóc thút thít khe khẽ, mọi người chung quanh định thần lại còn chưa hết hoảng, hớt hải lôi hắn ra.

Mà dưới Đình Diên đài, một bóng người nhỏ gầy không hút mắt xuyên qua đám đông, nhân loạn lên một chiếc du thuyền trên mặt hồ gần đó.

Vừa lên du thuyền, hắn liền tháo khăn trùm đầu, lại là một người Tây Dương tóc đen mắt đen, có vài phần giống người Trung Nguyên, hắn nhanh chóng được cho vào gian nhã trên thuyền, gặp kẻ vẫn đang chờ đợi.

Đó là một nam nhân ở vào độ tuổi giữa thanh niên và trung niên, vận áo trắng, khoác hồng bào hoa văn phức tạp, một cây quyền trượng kiểu dáng cổ quái dựng bên cạnh, mái tóc xoăn màu nâu không dài không ngắn buông trên vai, chải rất gọn gàng, tay đeo một cái nhẫn to long trọng.

Chính là sứ giả do Giáo hoàng phái tới.

Tay Tây Dương nhỏ thó tóc đen cung kính nửa quỳ xuống: “Giáo chủ đại nhân.”

Giáo chủ hơi nghiêng người ra trước, tỏ vẻ mình đang chú ý nghe.

“Tôi chỉ sợ kết quả như ngài dự đoán,” Tay tóc đen nói, “Cố và gia tộc của hắn đối với những người phương Đông này mà nói, cơ hồ có ý nghĩa tượng trưng nào đó. Chỉ cần ‘Quạ Đen’ bay qua bầu trời đêm, cho dù đối mặt với nguy cơ lớn hơn, dân chúng ngu xuẩn cũng sẽ mù quáng được trấn an, như lũ cừu tìm được chó chăn cừu – niềm tin không hề có lý do này khiến người ta khó lòng lý giải, dù tôi cho rằng một phần trong số họ kỳ thực ngay cả tên đầy đủ của Cố Quân cũng không biết.”

Giáo chủ thần sắc không rõ trầm ngâm chốc lát: “‘Hạt giống’ không tạo thành thương vong.”

“Hầu như không,” Tóc đen cúi đầu, “An Định hầu vừa khéo ở ngay trên hồng đầu diên, trong đám đông hình như sớm có vệ binh hắn xếp vào, không biết là người của chúng ta bị tiết lộ hành tung, hay là bản thân hắn đối với việc nguy cấp có khả năng cảm ứng hơn hẳn người thường, chúng ta vừa rắc hạt thì Quạ Đen đã lập tức có phản ứng, Cố từ trên hồng đầu diên một tên bắn chết ‘hạt giống’, còn bắt ‘kẻ gieo hạt’.”

Giáo chủ dựa lên chiếc ghế điêu hoa, ngón tay vê ria mép: “Đây không phải uy tín của cá nhân hắn, mà là sự tích lũy của ba đời, người Trung Nguyên mù quáng tin theo lũ Quạ Đen này, cơ hồ hình thành một loại tín ngưỡng với gia tộc họ Cố.”

Tóc đen: “Giáo hội từ rất sớm đã tham thảo, tại sao xã hội phương Đông liên tục có lỗ hổng, nhưng dân gian lại có thể giữ vững sự hòa bình thủng lỗ chỗ, tôi nghĩ loại tín ngưỡng này cũng là một trong các nguyên nhân.”

Giáo chủ đứng dậy, chắp tay sau lưng thong thả bước trên thuyền hoa.

“Đây là cơ hội của chúng ta,” Hắn lẩm bẩm, “Không phải chuyện xấu – ta phải viết thư cho Giáo hoàng, chúng ta có thể lập tức khởi động kế hoạch Lâu Lan.”

Lúc này, trật tự dưới Khởi Diên lâu đã bước đầu ổn định, Ngự lâm quân nhanh chóng tới hỗ trợ, Cố Quân thấy không còn việc của mình, liền định giơ tay ra hiệu cho Thẩm Dịch, chuẩn bị rời khỏi – tầm mắt y đã rất mờ, thính lực cũng đang yếu đi, tiếng huyên náo xung quanh đều trở nên im lặng.

Cố Quân nói với Huyền Ưng thị vệ: “Ta có chút việc phải đi trước một bước, ngươi hãy đi theo bọn tứ điện hạ, nếu họ muốn về nhà, thì chờ bên ngoài hơi yên bình rồi đưa họ về, muốn chơi tiếp trên hồng đầu diên cũng được – không biết còn biểu diễn nữa không.”

Trường Canh vội hỏi: “Nghĩa phụ, người thì sao?”

Cố Quân lúc này căn bản không nghe rõ y nói gì, chỉ vỗ vai y rồi vội vã bỏ đi.

Dưới chân truyền đến tiếng ù ù càng nặng nề, hồng đầu diên họ ngồi dừng chốc lát trên Đình Diên đài. Cố Quân và Thẩm Dịch sải bước sóng vai mà đi, đêm lạnh sương dày, Trường Canh cầm tấm áo choàng Cố Quân bỏ lại, vừa tính đuổi theo, liền bị huyền ưng bên cạnh ngăn cản.

Huyền ưng kia nói: “Điện hạ dừng bước, Đại soái ở kinh thành không mặc quần áo mùa đông, bên ngoài binh hoang mã loạn, xin ngài đừng rời khỏi thuộc hạ.”

Hoài nghi trong lòng Trường Canh tăng lên – Vì sao không mặc? Với thân thể Cố Quân, rõ ràng không phải là vì không sợ lạnh.

Lại thêm câu “mắt ngươi” mà ban nãy Thẩm Dịch nóng lòng hô lên cũng làm Trường Canh như hóc xương, Trường Canh không tự chủ được nhớ tới Thẩm Thập Lục “giả mù vờ điếc” ở Nhạn Hồi trấn. Đương nhiên, tai và mắt Thẩm Thập Lục bất tiện quá nửa là để chơi xấu, nhưng Trường Canh xác định, lúc ở Nhạn Hồi trấn y thực sự có tình huống không thấy rõ, chẳng lẽ chỉ để lừa Tú Nương và đám người man ý đồ thâm nhập Bắc cương?

Người vừa nghĩ nhiều liền dễ lo âu, trong lòng Trường Canh bỗng trỗi lên sự bất an, cho đến khi huyền ưng tận chức tận trách đưa họ về hầu phủ cũng chưa mảy may dịu đi.

Trường Canh trở về phòng, lăn qua lộn lại không ngủ được, sau khi đuổi Tào Nương Tử và Cát Bàn Tiểu đi, y lén lút khoác thêm áo ngoài, chạy tới phòng Cố Quân chờ đợi.

Phòng Cố Quân rất sạch sẽ, có sự gọn gàng và ngăn nắp của người trong quân ngũ, không hề có vật bài trí dư thừa, trên bàn để mấy quyển sách, một ngọn đèn măng-sông đã cũ, trên tường treo một bức tranh chữ, viết bốn chữ “thế bất khả tị”, nhìn ra được là bút tích của chính Cố Quân.

Ngoại trừ đầu giường treo một tấm hồ cừu mới tinh, phòng ngủ của An Định hầu thanh bần đến cơ hồ bủn xỉn.

Trường Canh đợi một lúc, bất tri bất giác gục lên chiếc bàn con mà ngủ thiếp đi, đè lên ngực, nhanh chóng mơ mộng lung tung.

Trong cơn mơ màng, Cố Quân dường như đứng trước mặt đưa lưng lại, Trường Canh trong mộng không còn ràng buộc, láo xược hơn trong hiện thực không ít, thân mật kéo y từ sau lưng: “Nghĩa phụ.”

Cố Quân chậm rãi quay đầu lại, nhưng trong đôi hốc mắt trống rỗng, hai dòng máu như nước mắt xuôi hai má chảy dài: “Gọi ta à?”

Trường Canh hét to một tiếng choàng tỉnh dậy, bị gió lạnh ngoài cửa thốc vào, ngơ ngác nhìn người từ bên ngoài đi vào.

Cố Quân không liệu được y lại ở trong phòng mình, vội với tay đóng cửa, hỏi: “Sao ngươi lại ở đây?”

Giọng Cố Quân hơi khàn khàn, sắc mặt cũng rất khó coi.

Nháy mắt nhìn thấy Cố Quân, hơi lạnh trong ngực Trường Canh rốt cuộc nặng nề phun ra, nhất thời thực ảo khó phân, cơ hồ có cảm giác mừng như điên khi mất rồi còn được lại.

Cố Quân vịn cửa đứng đó một lúc lâu, chịu đựng một đợt chóng mặt, yếu ớt vẫy tay gọi Trường Canh: “Lại đây đỡ ta đi – ngày mai còn phải dẫn ngươi vào cung chúc tết Hoàng thượng, coi chừng dậy không nổi.”

Trường Canh đỡ khuỷu tay dìu y đến bên giường: “Nghĩa phụ, người làm sao vậy?”

“Trên đường về bị họ kéo đến Bắc đại doanh, hơi quá chén.” Cố Quân giày cũng chẳng buồn cởi, ngửa mặt nằm lăn ra giường, y vừa uống thuốc xong, trong đầu còn kêu ong ong, mệt mỏi nói, “Về nghỉ sớm đi.”

Trường Canh cau mày – trên người Cố Quân quả thật có mùi rượu, nhưng không hề nồng nặc, hơn nữa nói chuyện rõ ràng, chẳng giống uống say chút nào.

Song không đợi y hỏi lại, Cố Quân đã chẳng còn lên tiếng, giống như vừa chạm gối đã ngủ luôn.

Trường Canh đành phải tự mình cởi giày tất cho y, kéo chăn lại đắp giúp, luôn cảm thấy hơi lạnh trên người Cố Quân ủ ấm không nổi, liền đốt lò sưởi hơi nước trong phòng rực hơn, dựa cột giường lẳng lặng ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt Cố Quân khi ngủ.

“Ta không nghĩ ngợi lung tung.” Y tự nhủ câu này ba lần, kế đó như một động vật nhỏ nơm nớp lo sợ, hơi đến gần Cố Quân, tựa hồ muốn ngửi thử mùi trên người đối phương, rồi lại không tự chủ được nín thở.

Ngày hôm sau, Trường Canh cảm thấy mình mới vừa nhắm mắt lại, ngay cả ác mộng cũng chưa hoàn chỉnh, đã bị Cố Quân dựng dậy, giày vò một phen, sau đó lờ đờ theo Cố đại soái vào cung, chúc tết Hoàng đế Long An huynh trưởng trên danh nghĩa.

Trên đường, Cố Quân nói: “Hoàng thượng đối xử với ngươi thế nào cũng không cần quá để ý, năm đó thái hậu tại thế có chút lục đục với quý phi, nhưng đều là chuyện từ đời trước, không liên quan đến ngươi… Hừ, xui quá!”

Trường Canh lơ đãng đáp, nghe y chửi nhỏ một câu, mới ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ thấy đối diện Cố Quân có một chiếc xa giá.

Chính là xa giá của Hộ Quốc tự.

Hoàng thất Đại Lương sùng tín Phật giáo, ngay cả ngoại tổ sát phạt quyết đoán của Cố Quân cũng không ngoại lệ. Đặc biệt tân hoàng hiện tại Thái tử năm đó, mỗi khi rỗi rãi là lại tham thiền thanh đàm với các đại hòa thượng.

Nhưng nói đến Cố Quân bình sinh ghét nhất, kỳ thực không phải người di tứ phương, mà là đám đầu trọc này.

Đặc biệt là lão lừa trọc trụ trì Hộ Quốc tự, không biết tạo khẩu nghiệp là gì, có cái miệng quạ đen chết tiệt, từ nhỏ đã quả quyết Cố Quân tương lai lớn lên sẽ khắc lục thân. _(Lục thân gồm cha, mẹ, anh, em, vợ, con)_

An Định hầu đến nay vẫn đem nguyên do mình phải ế giận lây sang các hòa thượng của Hộ Quốc tự.

Nội thị của Hoàng đế Long An Lý Phong thấy y liền vội chạy chậm tới.

Hắn cao lớn thô kệch, cao xấp xỉ Cố đại soái, lại to gấp ba Đại soái, trời sinh đôi bàn chân bé teo chỉ dài bốn tấc, cất đôi chân nhỏ, như cây vạn tuế lá to lay động trong cuồng phong, hết sức thướt tha.

Tay này họ Chúc, người khác trước mặt gọi Chúc công công, sau lưng đều gọi hắn là Chúc Chân Nhỏ.

Chúc Chân Nhỏ danh tiếng không tốt, nuôi hai đứa “con nuôi” tô son trát phấn ở ngoài cung, không biết là để làm gì.

Đại Lương do vận tải biển mở sớm, dân phong không bảo thủ như tiền triều, mấy việc đáng xấu hổ trong đạt quan quý nhân nói cũng không hết, thế nên việc này vốn cũng chẳng hề gì. Chỉ là, nếu tên thái giám chân nhỏ này không dung túng con nuôi cậy danh hắn vơ vét tiền của, thì càng tốt hơn.

Chúc Chân Nhỏ cười nịnh nọt tiến đến trước mặt Cố Quân: “Hầu gia và tứ điện hạ đến rồi? Hoàng thượng đang thanh đàm với Liễu Si trụ trì của Hộ Quốc tự, nói là nếu hai vị đến thì cứ đi thẳng vào, Liễu Si trụ trì cũng rất lâu rồi chưa gặp ngài – ồ, khéo quá, các đại sư ra rồi!”

Đang nói chuyện thì hai hòa thượng một trước một sau từ bên trong đi ra.

Người đằng trước Cố Quân biết, có khuôn mặt hạch đào nhăn nheo, vẻ mặt sầu khổ, giống như cả đời chưa từng được ăn no, chính là Liễu Si hòa thượng trụ trì Hộ Quốc tự.

Tầm mắt Cố Quân không cầm được dừng ở người phía sau, đó cũng là một hòa thượng, tầm hai ba mươi tuổi, vận áo cà sa trắng như tuyết, mặt mày như họa, đôi giày nhà sư sạch sẽ giẫm trên con đường nhỏ của hoàng thành, phảng phất như tiên nhân đạp tuyết mà đến.

Dù Cố Quân ghét đầu trọc, trong nháy mắt ấy, vẫn không tự chủ được nhớ tới cao tăng truyền thế đã đến Thiên Trúc của tiền triều.

Hòa thượng trẻ tuổi ấy như nhận thấy điều gì, ngẩng đầu đối lại ánh mắt Cố Quân, đôi mắt hắn trong veo, bên trong như có một biển sao mênh mông u tĩnh, khiến người ta nhìn một cái là có thể chìm trong đó.

Hòa thượng trẻ tuổi chắp tay, từ xa chào Cố Quân.

Cố Quân như vừa tỉnh mộng dời ánh mắt, nghĩ bụng: “Tự dưng mình nhìn chằm chằm một tên đầu trọc làm gì?”

Y cũng không thèm để ý người ta, hết sức vô lễ nhìn đi chỗ khác, hỏi Chúc Chân Nhỏ: “Tên tiểu bạch kiểm mà lão lừa trọc dẫn đến là ai vậy?”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ nhìn y lớn lên từ bé, biết tính tình y, vội nói: “Đó là sư đệ của trụ trì, Liễu Nhiên đại sư, vân du hải ngoại mới về.”

Cố Quân thầm nghĩ: “Pháp danh chó má gì vậy, vừa nghe đã thấy xui xẻo.”

Ai ngờ y không thèm gặp người ta, người ta lại khăng khăng muốn đến trước mắt y.


	25. Chương 25: Tương ly

Liễu Si phương trượng dẫn sư đệ tiểu bạch kiểm tới, chắp tay thi lễ với Cố Quân, cười ra một đóa long trảo cúc nở rộ: “Nhiều năm không gặp, Hầu gia phong thái vẫn như xưa, thật sự là may mắn của giang sơn Đại Lương ta.” _(Long trảo cúc – Aloe Arborescens Mill là 1 loại cây gần giống lô hội)_

Cố Quân nhìn khuôn mặt xấu xí của ông ta mà đau dạ dày, nghĩ bụng: “Không phải sao, còn chưa bị ông rủa chết đâu.”

Đương nhiên, thân là An Định hầu, y không tiện bốc đồng mà gây sự vô cớ, ít nhất ngoài mặt phải đàng hoàng, lập tức chỉ hơi gật đầu với thần sắc thản nhiên: “Nhờ phúc đại sư.”

Hòa thượng mặt trắng mi thanh mục tú Liễu Nhiên kia cũng chào theo, lại chỉ cười dịu dàng không lên tiếng, Cố Quân không nhịn được nhìn hắn một cái.

Liễu Si giải thích: “Hầu gia đừng trách, sư đệ ta tuy ngộ tính rất tốt, tinh nghiên Phật pháp, nhưng đáng tiếc trời sinh là người tu bế khẩu thiền.”

Cố Quân sửng sốt, Liễu Nhiên này vậy mà là một người câm.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng tiến lên một bước, chìa hai tay tới Cố Quân. Hòa thượng này trắng đến cơ hồ lóa mắt, khiến mắt mi càng đen hơn, tựa một khúc gỗ cháy thành than nằm ngang trên nền tuyết, nếu không phải là một hòa thượng, tất có mái tóc dài đen như nét mực, lại thêm môi hồng răng trắng, quả thực như một yêu vật làm bằng sứ trắng vậy.

Cố Quân hơi nhíu mày, nghĩ bụng: “Tính làm gì đây, khai quang cho ta hả?”

Liễu Si hòa thượng nói: “Hầu gia gánh vác sự an ổn của biên cương, ít ngày nữa chắc hẳn lại phải rời kinh, sư đệ muốn cầu phúc chúc an cho ngài.”

Cố Quân mỉm cười: “Làm phiền đại sư, nhưng không cần đâu – ta chưa từng đọc kinh ngày nào, cũng chưa từng thắp một nén nhang, không đi quấy rầy Phật tổ lão nhân gia đâu.”

Liễu Si: “A di đà Phật, Phật pháp vô biên, phổ độ chúng sinh, Hầu gia nói thế là sai rồi.”

Cố Quân nghe thấy bốn chữ “A di đà Phật” thì đã rất muốn đánh người, kiên nhẫn đã đến cực hạn, không còn muốn nói nhảm với họ nữa, vẻ mặt thản nhiên bỏ lại một câu: “Hoàng thượng còn đang chờ, ta không trì hoãn thêm nữa, ngày khác sẽ bái phỏng đại sư, xin lỗi không hầu được.”

Nói xong y liền lôi Trường Canh theo Chúc Chân Nhỏ đi vào cung điện, Trường Canh vô tình quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, thấy Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng kia chẳng mảy may bị ảnh hưởng bởi thái độ của Cố Quân, vẫn thành kính như quỳ dưới Phật tổ tọa, miệng lẩm bẩm không tiếng, phảng phất muốn không phân bua gì mà gán số mệnh cầu được lên Cố Quân đang càng lúc càng xa.

Tin hay không do ngươi, độ hay không do ta.

Trường Canh đang thất thần, tay đột nhiên bị người ta kéo một cái, Cố Quân thấp giọng nói vẻ không vui: “Hòa thượng có gì đẹp mà nhìn, nhìn nhiều mù mắt đấy.”

Trường Canh ngoan ngoãn vâng lời thu tầm mắt lại, hỏi Cố Quân: “Nghĩa phụ, vị đại sư kia nói người còn phải rời kinh, là thật ạ?”

Cố Quân: “Ừm.”

Trường Canh truy hỏi: “Khi nào?”

“Chưa rõ,” Cố Quân nói, “Phải xem ý Hoàng thượng – nếu ta đi rồi, trong hầu phủ ngươi lớn nhất, ngươi định đoạt, có chuyện gì không hiểu, cứ trao đổi với Vương thúc.”

Chuyện ngoan ngoãn học hành, chuyên tâm tập võ nọ kia, Cố Quân không dặn, bởi vì tại phương diện này, Trường Canh thật sự tự giác đến mức kẻ làm trưởng bối y đây cũng cảm thấy xấu hổ.

Trường Canh nghe thế lập tức ngẩn ra, một lúc lâu mới khó khăn hỏi: “Nghĩa phụ không định dẫn con đi à?”

“Hả?” Cố Quân không hiểu gì hết, nói, “Dẫn ngươi đi làm gì?”

Trường Canh khựng bước.

Trước hôm nay, Trường Canh chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến còn có việc này.

Từ Nhạn Hồi đến kinh thành, Cố Quân vẫn luôn dẫn y theo bên cạnh, Trường Canh căn bản không ý thức được, một khi tiểu nghĩa phụ lại lần nữa lĩnh binh lên Tây Bắc, hai người sẽ cách nhau quá nửa non sông Trung Nguyên.

Chỉ chớp mắt, trong lòng Trường Canh chợt hiểu ra, đột nhiên liên tưởng đến một chuỗi việc – trong mắt nghĩa phụ, sợ rằng mình cũng chỉ là một đứa trẻ văn không thành võ không tựu, tướng sĩ đến biên cương đeo đao đeo thương mặc áo giáp, chứ ai lại dẫn theo một gia quyến liên lụy?

Tương lai Cố Quân đến biên cương Tây Bắc, nếu bên kia bình an vô sự, có lẽ còn có thể một năm về kinh báo cáo một lần, nếu hơi mất yên ổn, thì chưa biết chắc phải ở đó đến bao giờ, hiện giờ mình tính tròn đã mười bốn tuổi rồi, thời gian thiếu niên trước khi đội mũ còn mấy năm đâu?

Đến lúc đó y sẽ phải rời khỏi vòng tay che chở của An Định hầu, một mình dọn khỏi hầu phủ. Y sẽ có một hư danh lạ lùng, sống trong kinh thành trống vắng…

Nghĩa phụ rồi cũng sẽ phải cưới vợ sinh con, đến lúc đó, người còn nhớ tới gánh nặng nhỏ năm ấy ném lại hầu phủ nuôi thả không?

Họ gọi nhau là phụ tử, nhưng thì ra duyên phận tựa như bấc đèn cũ chỉ còn dài một tấc, vừa đốt liền cháy hết, chỉ có y mãi đắm chìm trong giấc mộng địa cửu thiên trường.

Vừa nghĩ thế, cả hoàng cung như đều biến thành một hầm băng khổng lồ, đông trọn y ở bên trong.

Cố Quân thấy y đột nhiên dừng lại, liền quay đầu nghi hoặc nhìn y.

Trường Canh nhất thời hơi hoảng hốt buột miệng nói: “Con cũng muốn theo người đến biên cương, con có thể tòng quân!”

Cố Quân nghĩ bụng: “Đừng lộn xộn nữa, bứng ngươi ra ngoài dạo một vòng cũng khó như vậy, thì tòng quân cái gì chứ?”

Nhưng qua non nửa năm, y đại khái đã tìm được một chút bí quyết làm trưởng bối, không hề đả kích Trường Canh ngay trước mặt, chỉ cười cổ vũ với vẻ giả bộ quá mức, trông hơi khoa trương: “Tốt lắm, tương lai làm lính cho ta đi tiểu điện hạ.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Hiển nhiên, Cố Quân tìm được chính là bí quyết làm trưởng bối của một đứa bé bốn tuổi, muộn mất mười năm.

Một bầu quyến luyến tuyệt vọng của Trường Canh bị đối phương nhẹ tênh đẩy về, hoàn toàn không coi là thật.

Thế là thiếu niên im lặng, không đấu tranh một cách vô vị nữa, nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng cao to của Cố Quân, giống như nhìn một cánh cửa chật hẹp cả đời không qua được.

Hoàng đế Long An Lý Phong là huynh trưởng trên danh nghĩa của Trường Canh, nhưng trên tướng mạo, không nhìn ra hai người có một chút quan hệ huyết thống, Hoàng thượng trông giống tiên đế hơn.

Tính ra thì đây là lần thứ hai Trường Canh gặp hắn, so với lần trước binh hoang mã loạn, lần này thấy rõ hơn, tân hoàng vừa qua tuổi nhi lập, chính là độ tuổi đẹp nhất trong cuộc đời một nam nhân, có diện mạo đoan chính, dù không phải là Hoàng đế, chỉ nhìn tướng mạo thì cả đời cũng chẳng thất bại được.

Trường Canh rất cẩn thận, đặc biệt là sau khi đến kinh thành, càng giỏi thăm dò lời nói sắc mặt. Cố Quân ít đề cập, song Thẩm tiên sinh không kiêng kị nhiều như thế, cũng âm thầm phàn nàn về Hoàng thượng, rất dễ khiến người ta liên tưởng đến một hình tượng cay độc hẹp hòi, nhưng kỳ thực không phải vậy.

Cố Quân còn chưa bước chân vào, Hoàng đế Long An đã phân phó nội thị bên cạnh đi lấy chậu than, miệng còn nói: “Ta đã bảo với họ là hoàng thúc nhất định đến sớm mà, mau vào đây cho ấm, nhìn người là ta thấy lạnh.”

Hoàng đế Long An gọi y là “hoàng thúc”, kỳ thực không hợp lễ phép lắm, bởi vì Cố Quân dù sao cũng không mang họ Lý, năm đó tiên đế yêu thương, lúc riêng tư tùy tiện nói một chút rồi thôi, Hoàng thượng lại giữ nguyên thói quen thân mật từ khi còn nhỏ này.

Ở trước mặt Cố Quân hắn không hề xưng trẫm, trong nhiệt tình mang theo chút thân mật tùy ý, không như đối đãi thần tử, trái lại như là một người nhà vậy.

“Tiểu Trường Canh cũng tới đây,” Lý Phong nhìn Trường Canh, than thở, “Người thiếu niên đúng thật là thay đổi mỗi ngày, lần trước gặp còn chưa cao thế đâu – Ta mới kế vị, luôn nơm nớp lo sợ, mấy tháng này sứt đầu mẻ trán, cũng không chú ý đến ngươi, lại đây để hoàng huynh nhìn kỹ xem nào.”

Trường Canh vốn đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng không được chào đón, ngờ đâu Hoàng thượng giấu kín sự “không chào đón” như thế, đến mức y hoàn toàn không cảm nhận được.

Hoàng thành đế đô này, ân thù đều che giấu, thoạt nhìn ai cũng hòa thuận vui vẻ.

Cố Quân và Hoàng thượng tùy ý tán gẫu vài câu, thỉnh thoảng hồi ức thời thơ ấu một chút, Hoàng đế Long An liền chuyển sang “tiền lì xì” chuẩn bị cho Trường Canh.

Trường Canh là một dã hài tử lớn lên ở Nhạn Hồi trấn, chưa từng tiếp xúc với nhân tình thế cố, cũng chưa từng thấy cảnh đời, chỉ biết “vô công không nhận lộc”, nghe Chúc Chân Nhỏ báo từng việc, cơ hồ hơi bất an, hoài nghi Cố Quân sáng sớm lôi y dậy dẫn vào cung, chính là để tìm Hoàng thượng thu tô!

Hoàng đế Long An vui vẻ hòa nhã hỏi tiến độ đọc sách tập võ của Trường Canh, lại nói: “Ngươi là hậu nhân Lý gia ta, sau này cần phải chăm chỉ, có bản lĩnh, để tương lai phân ưu cho hoàng huynh – Trường Canh sau này muốn làm gì?”

Trường Canh nhìn Cố Quân một cái, nói: “Tương lai nguyện làm thân vệ của Đại soái, theo hầu bên cạnh, mở mang bờ cõi cho Hoàng thượng.”

Hoàng đế Long An cười to, thoạt nhìn long tâm rất vui, liên tục khen Trường Canh có chí khí.

Cố Quân ở bên bưng trà lên uống cho trơn họng, không nói xen, chỉ cười, cười đến tít cả mắt, ấm áp vô cùng.

“Ai hầu hạ ai?” Trong lòng y bất đắc dĩ nghĩ.

Vừa bất đắc dĩ, y lại vừa cảm thấy xuôi tai, sảng khoái từ tai vào lòng, ngay cả vận xui từ tay hòa thượng ban nãy cũng bị quét sạch.

Hoàng đế Long An lại nói như đùa: “Nói thì như vậy, nhưng các tướng sĩ biên cương rất khổ, nghĩa phụ ngươi nào nỡ để ngươi đi chịu tội?”

Cố Quân biết Hoàng thượng đang vòng vo cảnh cáo mình, hết sức tinh mắt tiếp lời: “Nếu thần dám đưa tiểu hoàng tử lên sa trường, Hoàng thượng làm huynh trưởng là người đầu tiên không tha cho thần.”

Hoàng đế Long An vừa lòng, vẫy tay gọi Chúc Chân Nhỏ: “Sứ giả của Giáo hoàng Tây Dương lần trước tặng một cái đồng hồ to, còn to hơn cả giả sơn ở ngự hoa viên, y như một căn lầu nhỏ, mỗi nửa canh giờ bên trong sẽ có lũ rối ra biểu diễn ca múa, náo nhiệt lắm, ngươi dẫn Trường Canh đi xem cho biết, trẫm và hoàng thúc tán gẫu vài câu.”

Trường Canh biết họ có chính sự cần bàn, lập tức thức thời đi theo Chúc Chân Nhỏ.

Chúc Chân Nhỏ hết sức ân cần với tứ điện hạ có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa, thân thế phức tạp này, dẫn y đến thẳng noãn các.

“Noãn các” là một hoa viên khép kín, bên ngoài lót gạch lưu ly màu sắc sặc sỡ, nơi thông gió đều lắp lò sưởi hơi nước, bên trong bốn mùa như xuân, hoa rộ như gấm.

Cái đồng hồ mà Hoàng đế Long An nói kê ngay chính giữa, như một cái kính chiếu ảnh giữa vùng sơn dã.

Trường Canh cảm khái một chút về sự khéo léo của thợ Tây Dương, nhưng giống với đa số người Trung Nguyên, y cũng không thể thích mấy cái tranh vẽ đậm màu đó, mới lạ qua đi, nhanh chóng mất hứng thú, ánh mắt dừng ở một góc noãn các – nơi đó có người, chính là Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng ban nãy gặp gỡ trên đường.

Liễu Nhiên không nói được, nhẹ nhàng giơ tay ra dấu, tiểu sa di bên cạnh lập tức tiến lên chào, nói: “Tứ điện hạ, Chúc công công, tôi và sư thúc nhờ Thánh thượng ân điển, ở lại ngự hoa viên ngắm cảnh, trên đường gặp Ngụy vương, sư phụ đi nói chuyện với Ngụy vương, chúng tôi chờ người ở đây, hi vọng không làm mất nhã hứng của tứ điện hạ.”

Trường Canh nho nhã lễ độ nói: “Quấy rầy đại sư rồi.”

Liễu Nhiên lại ra hiệu, bất kể hắn làm gì đều có một loại tiên khí như mây bay nước chảy, làm cho người ta không hề cảm thấy sự mất tự nhiên của nhà sư câm này. Tiểu sa di giải thích: “Sư thúc nói người nhìn thấy tứ điện hạ liền cảm thấy hợp ý, bảo ngài nếu sau này rỗi rãi, thì đến Hộ Quốc tự ngồi một lúc, nhất định sẽ lấy trà ngon thết đãi.”

Trường Canh khách khí nói: “Đương nhiên rồi.”

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng chìa tay ra cho Trường Canh, Trường Canh không rõ nguyên nhân, do dự một chút rồi đưa tay ra.

Liễu Nhiên liền viết vào lòng bàn tay y: “Điện hạ tin ngã Phật hay không?”

Trường Canh không ghét hòa thượng như Cố Quân, khí chất xuất thế thanh tĩnh trên người những tăng nhân này làm cho y vừa gặp liền sinh hảo cảm.

Nhưng y cũng không hề tín ngưỡng, bởi vì không có khái niệm, không biết, nên không nói đến tin hay không.

Trường Canh không muốn làm mất mặt Liễu Nhiên ngay ở đây, thế nên chỉ cười.

Liễu Nhiên lập tức sáng tỏ, không lấy làm giận, ngược lại lộ ra một chút tươi cười, viết từng chữ trong lòng bàn tay Trường Canh: “Không biết khổ đau, không tin thần phật, hạnh thay, đại thiện.” _(Ở đây tác giả chơi chữ, liễu nhiên có nghĩa là sáng tỏ)_

Trường Canh sửng sốt. Thiếu niên nhìn vào đôi mắt như bao trùm vạn vật của hòa thượng câm, đột nhiên cảm thấy căn bệnh trầm kha trong lòng mình bị đối phương nhìn thấu; nhất thời, Ô nhĩ cốt, Tú Nương, xuất thân thật giả khó phân, ý nghĩ xằng bậy khó lòng mở miệng, tất cả đều như nước chảy lướt qua trong lòng y, bị tám chữ “không biết khổ đau, không tin thần phật” kia một mũi tên đâm xuyên.

Liễu Nhiên chắp tay thi lễ, toan rời đi.

Trường Canh đột nhiên gọi giật lại: “Đại sư, sau này ta sẽ đến Hộ Quốc tự bái hội.”

Liễu Nhiên cười cười, dẫn tiểu sa di ung dung bước đi.

Chính lúc này, đồng hồ trong noãn các đổ chuông, tiếng nhạc nhẹ nhàng vang lên, Trường Canh quay đầu lại, thấy đồng hồ mở ra mười hai cánh cửa nhỏ, chui ra mười hai con rối gỗ be bé, con kéo đàn, con khiêu vũ, còn có con cất giọng ca vang, hoan hoan hỉ hỉ hát hết một khúc, cúi mình chào, rồi lại quay người trở về trong cánh cửa.

Náo nhiệt đều đã kết thúc.

Sau hôm nay, Cố Quân sống những ngày còn đi sớm về khuya hơn hôm trước – ý của Hoàng đế Long An là phái y thay mặt Đại Lương, ký kết hiệp ước thông thương với sứ giả của Giáo hoàng Tây Dương, hiện tại mở một khu chợ ở biên cảnh Tây Vực, nếu thuận lợi thì lại mở rộng thương lộ hơn.

Cứ thế, y lập tức phải chuẩn bị khởi hành. Cố Quân một ngày phải mấy bận chạy qua chạy lại giữa kinh thành và Bắc đại doanh, trước khi đi còn phải giải quyết chuyện Hộ bộ, dõi chặt lượng tử lưu kim phân cho quân đội năm nay, bận tối mày tối mặt.

Ngày mười sáu tháng Giêng, Cố Quân và Thẩm Dịch như thường lệ về muộn. Đã quyết định hôm sau sẽ rời kinh, hai người có một số việc phải thương lượng, liền cùng nhau trở về hầu phủ.

Thẩm Dịch: “Sao Hoàng thượng giao cả Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc cho chúng ta áp giải, không sợ chúng ta nửa đường trộm làm thịt thế tử mọi rợ kia?”

Cố Quân cười khổ nói: “Hoàng thượng bác bỏ tấu chương năm nay tăng lượng tử lưu kim phân phối của ta, nói là Linh Xu viện học lén được một loại khôi lỗi mới từ người Tây, có thể trồng trọt thay con người, thần kỳ vô cùng, sản lượng có thể tăng thêm một nửa, năm nay tính phổ biến ở Giang Nam trước – Tử lưu kim lại thêm một chỗ dùng, thật sự không chia được nữa, ta có thể nói gì đây? Huyền Thiết doanh còn có thể tranh lợi với dân sao? Hoàng thượng lại nói, Huyền Thiết doanh là quốc chi lợi khí, dù thiếu ai cũng không thể thiếu chúng ta, thế nên cho chúng ta một phần mà người man cống thêm, ngươi nói ta còn dám động vào thế tử người man không?”

Ý của Hoàng đế Long An rất rõ ràng – Gia Lai thế tử rụng một sợi tóc, thì đám quái vật bằng sắt của Huyền Thiết doanh khỏi dùng tử lưu kim nữa, Cố Quân ngươi tự đẩy đi.

Thẩm Dịch nghĩ một chút, không biết nói gì, đành phải tức đến phì cười.

Hai người lướt qua thiết khôi lỗi trông cửa hầu phủ, Thẩm Dịch hỏi: “Đúng rồi, chuyện ngươi ngày mai phải rời kinh, đã nói với tứ điện hạ chưa?”

Cố Quân sờ sờ mũi.

Thẩm Dịch: “Sao?”

Cố Quân hạ giọng, rỉ tai y: “Ta nói với y là ta đi Hương Sơn với Hoàng thượng, tối mai không về, lát nữa lỡ như gặp y, nhớ đừng làm lộ.”

Thẩm Dịch trầm mặc giây lát, cảm khái: “… Đại soái, ngươi thực sự gan lắm!”

Cố Quân cũng khổ não lắm, từ khi y vô tình để lộ chuyện mình có thể phải về biên cương, Trường Canh khác thường hẳn, trước kia luyện võ chăm chỉ, hiện tại thành liều mạng, hôm trước còn làm cổ tay chấn thương, sưng như cái màn thầu, buổi chiều lại bất chấp tất cả mà đi bắn tên, dọa sư phụ dạy võ nghệ phải ngày ngày tìm Cố Quân tạ tội.

Cố Quân cảm thấy Trường Canh hơi dính mình quá, phụ tử nhà người ta cũng buồn nôn như vậy sao?

Áo bông quá ấm, làm y vã mồ hôi, thật sự là một gánh nặng thoải mái.

Hai người sóng vai đi vào hầu phủ, vừa vào cửa, lại phát hiện giờ này mà hầu phủ còn đèn đuốc sáng trưng, chưa ai đi ngủ cả.

Một tiểu nha đầu xinh như hoa từ bên trong lao ra như pháo, quay đầu lại gọi: “Đại ca đại ca, Hầu gia về rồi!”

Cố Quân sửng sốt nghĩ bụng: “Hầu phủ từ khi nào có cô nương rồi, chẳng lẽ gốc liễu đại thụ ngoài cổng đã thành tinh?”

Nhìn kỹ mới phát hiện “tiểu nha đầu” lại là Tào Nương Tử, gã ăn vận lộng lẫy như một tiểu nương tử, còn là một tiểu nương tử chuẩn bị hoan hỉ đón Tết.

Cố Quân buồn bực nói: “Các ngươi làm gì thế?”

“Trường Canh đại ca nói hôm nay là thọ thần Hầu gia, đặc ý dặn mọi người chờ ngài về đấy.” Tào Nương Tử nói, “Thẩm tướng quân cũng đến, vừa vặn có thể cùng nhau ăn mì.”

Thẩm Dịch nghe vậy đồng ý ngay: “Được, tới sớm không bằng tới đúng lúc!”

Nói xong ý tứ sâu xa nhìn Cố Quân, khéo léo dùng ánh mắt bày tỏ ý kiến – tên lừa đảo này, có áy náy không?


	26. Chương 26: Cầu Phật

Thọ thần của lão nhân làm lớn, gọi là mừng thọ, sinh nhật của hài tử náo nhiệt, là lại thêm một tuổi không dễ dàng, cha mẹ thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Cố Quân không già cũng chẳng nhỏ, bà không thương cậu không yêu, nếu y vừa vặn ở nhà, lão quản gia còn có thể nhớ sắp xếp một chút giúp y, nhưng phần lớn thời gian y đều đi vắng, chính bản thân cũng bận đến quên cả ngày mười sáu tháng Giêng.

Thực ra thì cũng chẳng có gì đáng chúc mừng cả, phố phường chú trọng “nương nương mùng một quan mười lăm”, tức là nữ sinh mùng một nam sinh mười lăm đều tốt, y vốn có thể đẻ vào đêm Nguyên tịch đại phú đại quý, lại nằm trong bụng mẹ thêm mấy canh giờ, đủ thấy là mệnh xấu trời sinh.

Tào Nương Tử chẳng những tự chải chuốt, còn cùng bọn Trường Canh lôi cả khôi lỗi hầu kiếm ra giày vò một phen.

Họ tô hai cái má hồng mộc mạc cho dạ du thần kia, không biết kiếm đâu ra mấy mảnh tơ lụa cũ rích, trói gô cánh tay sắt của nó lại.

Khôi lỗi hầu kiếm đèn hoa rực rỡ bưng một bát mì trong tay, ngơ ngác cùng Cố Quân nhìn nhau, trên khuôn mặt đen sì giống như có sự tủi thân không nói ra được.

Cố Quân thấp giọng mắng: “Quân khốn nạn, khôi lỗi hầu kiếm để các ngươi giỡn như vậy hả?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu xông lên chia công lao: “Hầu gia, má hồng là nha đầu dỏm tô, lửa nấu mì là ta nhóm, trứng gà trong mì là đại ca đập đấy!”

Cố Quân nhất thời lại có chút câu nệ, chỉ cảm thấy hầu phủ quạnh quẽ nhiều năm thoáng cái náo nhiệt đến mức y cũng có phần không nhận ra.

Trường Canh: “Nghĩa phụ, ăn mì xong rồi hẵng vào cửa.”

Cố Quân: “Được.”

Y bưng bát lên, nhìn Trường Canh một cái, cố ý vớt trứng gà ra ăn trước, miếng đầu tiên đã cắn trúng vỏ trứng cứng ngắc, nhưng y không làm ầm lên, nhai nát nuốt luôn cả vỏ, như là tám đời chưa ăn cơm, chẳng mấy chốc đã đánh sạch một bát mì, nước cũng húp hết.

Từ xưa ôn nhu hương là mộ anh hùng, Cố Quân mọi lần rời kinh đô không vướng bận, chỉ có lần này lòng đầy phiền muộn.

Khả năng là vì mỗi lần đều là “về” biên cương, chỉ có lần này là xa nhà.

Tiếc thay, đừng nói sự phiền muộn ôn nhu này, dẫu ruột gan đứt từng khúc, cũng đừng hòng giữ chân được An Định hầu.

Ngày hôm sau, Cố Quân như không có việc gì mà chuẩn bị ra ngoài, rốt cuộc không chào Trường Canh, một mình đến Bắc đại doanh, ngoảnh lại thoáng nhìn về hướng kinh thành.

Đáng tiếc, từ nơi xa như vậy, y chỉ có thể thấp thoáng trông thấy mỗi Khởi Diên lâu.

Thẩm Dịch đi đến bên cạnh y, hỏi: “Đại soái, lương tâm lên tiếng rồi à?”

Cố Quân thở dài: “Lần sau trở về không chừng lại không nhận ta nữa, ôi, cái danh nghĩa phụ này luôn lung lay chực đổ… Đi thôi.”

Huyền Thiết doanh xuất phát, tác phong nghiêm túc, phảng phất như lốc xoáy màu đen nghiền qua không lưu tình chút nào, mọi người đều không kìm được tránh xa.

Họ phải áp giải thế tử tộc Thiên Lang lên phương Bắc, rồi lại đến thẳng Tây biên, tiễu sát sa phỉ ở Tây Vực, cam đoan con đường tơ lụa có thể an toàn thông suốt.

Ngày thứ hai sau khi họ đi, Trường Canh như thường lệ dậy sớm, nhớ Cố Quân không ở nhà, lại vẫn không nhịn được dắt thiết khôi lỗi đến khoảng sân không một bóng người, một mình luyện kiếm so chiêu với nó, lại một mình ăn bữa sáng.

Trước khi đi, y ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thấy hoa mai trong viện đã nở.

Hôm trước mới đổ tuyết, trên cánh hoa đọng một lớp sương lóng lánh, Trường Canh càng nhìn càng cảm thấy thích, liền không nhịn được bẻ hai cành, ý nghĩ đầu tiên của y vĩnh viễn là giữ lại cho Cố Quân, dù biết nghĩa phụ trong dăm ba hôm chưa chắc sẽ về, vẫn cẩn thận phẩy sương trên đầu cành, muốn tìm bình hoa bỏ vào phòng Cố Quân.

Đáng tiếc, phòng Cố Quân rộng như vậy mà so với mặt còn sạch sẽ hơn, y tìm một vòng, nhưng ngay cả bình rượu có thể cắm hoa cũng không thấy.

Trường Canh đẩy cửa sổ ra, gọi lão quản gia: “Vương bá, có bình hoa không?”

Quản gia đáp một tiếng đi tìm, Trường Canh liền cầm hai cành hoa mai ở trong phòng Cố Quân nhìn ngang ngó dọc.

Đột nhiên, ánh mắt y dừng ở đầu giường Cố Quân, thoáng sửng sốt – không thấy tấm hồ cừu giúp cả gian phòng ngủ đều có vẻ đáng giá hơn.

Lúc này, Vương bá cầm bình hoa sứ men xanh đi đến, cười nói với Trường Canh: “Tứ điện hạ, ngài xem cái này được không? Để đâu thì thích hợp?”

Trường Canh nhìn chằm chằm đầu giường trống không, hỏi: “Vương bá, tấm hồ cừu của Hầu gia sao cất sớm vậy?”

Khóe mắt Vương bá hơi giật nhẹ, có chút mất tự nhiên đáp: “Không phải Hầu gia ra ngoài với Hoàng thượng sao, chắc là mang đi rồi.”

Lòng Trường Canh từ từ chùng xuống.

Đêm Trừ tịch, huyền ưng đi theo Cố Quân từng cho y biết – Đại soái ở kinh thành chưa từng mặc quần áo mùa đông, chỉ có xuất quan gặp bão tuyết mới thỉnh thoảng lấy ra.

Hôm Trừ tịch y đã cảm thấy hơi kỳ lạ, Cố Quân đã không mặc quần áo mùa đông, thì vì sao phải treo một tấm hồ cừu ở bên ngoài? Chuẩn bị dùng làm gì? Nhưng khi đó nhốn nháo lộn xộn, y lại bị ác mộng quấy rầy, đầu óc không tỉnh táo lắm, không hề suy nghĩ cẩn thận.

Trường Canh chợt quay đầu lại, giọng khô khốc như dây cung kéo căng: “Vương bá, nghĩa phụ rốt cuộc đi đâu rồi? Ông đừng thấy ta không thích ra ngoài mà gạt, ta cũng biết Hương Sơn còn chưa xa bằng Bắc đại doanh đâu.”

Vương bá giơ bình hoa, chân tay luống cuống đứng đó.

Cố Quân làm chưởng quầy phủi tay đi sạch sẽ, mặc kệ tất cả, lão quản gia ngay từ đầu đã đoán được sớm muộn cũng có vụ này, nhưng không ngờ lại nhanh như vậy.

Trường Canh hít sâu một hơi, thấp giọng hỏi: “Y đã khởi hành rời kinh đến biên cương rồi sao? Đi đâu? Phía Bắc hay phía Tây?”

Lão quản gia xấu hổ cười xòa: “Việc quân vụ, lão nô cũng không hiểu… Điện hạ, tôi thấy Hầu gia cũng là không muốn để ngài bận tâm…”

Trường Canh “Rắc” một tiếng bẻ gãy cành hoa trong tay, ngắt từng chữ nói: “Không phải y sợ ta bận tâm, mà là sợ ta dù chết dù sống nhất định đòi đi theo thôi.”

Lão quản gia ngậm miệng.

Trường Canh tuy trên danh nghĩa là con nuôi của Cố Quân, nhưng dù không ai chào đón, chung quy vẫn mang họ Lý, tương lai tốt xấu gì cũng là một Quận vương. Lão quản gia đau đầu vô cùng, cảm thấy chủ nhân không phúc hậu nhà mình lâm trận lùi bước, ném củ khoai lang phỏng tay này cho mình, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng bị trút giận.

Nhưng đợi rất lâu mà Trường Canh không nói tiếng nào.

Những om sòm kêu gào tích tụ ra đều dồn nén trong lòng Trường Canh.

Không chỉ là vì Cố Quân đột nhiên không từ mà biệt, dù sao thì y bị Cố Quân lừa đâu chỉ một lần, sớm đã thành quen, đáng lý nên bình tĩnh.

Nhưng lần này, những bất an và nôn nóng từ khi vào kinh vẫn chất chứa trong lòng rốt cuộc kiềm chế không được, vỡ đê xô ra.

Trong lòng Trường Canh kỳ thực sáng như gương, y luôn biết rõ, sự tồn tại của mình với ai cũng là dư thừa, y vô tình bị cuốn vào, định trước là một quân cờ râu ria, sẽ như thân ở dưới con sông ngầm nơi Nhạn Hồi trấn, thân bất do kỷ bị cuốn đi.

Y lại bị sự yên vui của cảnh thái bình giả tạo những ngày qua che mắt, sinh ra lòng tham, muốn bắt lấy một chút gì đó, lừa mình dối người, cự tuyệt suy nghĩ chuyện về sau.

“Ngươi muốn gì đây?” Trường Canh để tay lên ngực tự hỏi, “Nghĩ nhiều quá rồi.”

Nhưng mặc cho trong lòng kinh đào hãi lãng, đối mặt với lão quản gia tóc bạc da mồi, Trường Canh lại không nói gì cả.

Lão quản gia nơm nớp lo sợ hỏi: “Điện hạ…”

Trường Canh im lặng lấy bình hoa trong tay ông, cẩn thận cắt sửa nhành hoa bị y bẻ gãy, cắm và đặt trên bàn Cố Quân, thấp giọng nói: “Làm phiền.”

Nói xong, y liền quay người đi ra ngoài.

Trường Canh rời khỏi phòng Cố Quân liền không nhịn được chạy đi, khôi lỗi hầu kiếm cũng bị bỏ lại.

Cát Bàn Tiểu cầm trong tay một cái hộp tử lưu kim không biết tháo từ đâu, đang đi ra ngoài, sượt qua người Trường Canh, buồn bực nói: “Ôi, đại ca…”

Trường Canh tựa hồ không nghe thấy, chạy vù qua như một cơn gió, lao vào phòng mình, trở tay khóa cửa lại.

Có một điểm Cố Quân thích nhất ở y, Trường Canh là người nhân nghĩa trời sinh, dù phẫn nộ vô cùng, y cũng không cách nào trút vào kẻ vô can, về phương diện này, Tú Nương không thể không có công, sự ngược đãi mười mấy năm như một ngày của bà ta đã luyện thành sự nhẫn nại kinh người cho y.

Đồng thời, Ô nhĩ cốt từ nhỏ chôn giấu trong thân thể thiếu niên cũng như một gốc thực vật cần tưới độc, dần dần nở ra đóa hoa dữ tợn.

Trường Canh bắt đầu không thở nổi, ngực như bị cự thạch đè lên, toàn thân căng như một cục sắt rỉ, chân không tự chủ được run rẩy.

Tai y vang ong ong, y hoảng sợ phát hiện từng đợt cảm xúc bạo ngược xa lạ từ ngực cuồn cuộn lao ra khắp nơi, vô tình siết tay thành tiếng, lần đầu tiên tỉnh táo nếm trải cảm giác bị bóng đè.

Trường Canh cảm nhận được rõ nét, trong lòng mình như có một bàn tay vô hình, đang cứng nhắc xóa hết tất cả tình cảm ấm áp.

Mới đầu, Trường Canh ý thức rõ ràng, kinh hồn táng đảm nghĩ: “Đây là Ô nhĩ cốt ư? Ta làm sao rồi?”

Rất nhanh, ngay cả hoảng sợ cũng biến mất, ý thức trở nên mơ hồ, y bắt đầu không rõ mình đang ở nơi nào, trong đầu ngàn vạn tầng suy nghĩ như thủy triều lên xuống thất thường, sát ý mông lung vô cớ sinh ra.

Y lúc thì nghĩ Cố Quân đi rồi, không cần y nữa, lúc lại phảng phất nhìn thấy Cố Quân đứng ở trước mặt, khuôn mặt không cảm xúc trào phúng sự vô năng vô lực của y.

Tất cả cảm xúc tiêu cực trong lòng Trường Canh bị Ô nhĩ cốt phát tác tăng lên trăm ngàn lần.

Giờ khắc này, Cố Quân giống như không còn là tiểu nghĩa phụ y cẩn thận nâng niu trong lòng, mà là một cừu nhân y vô cùng oán hận, gấp rút muốn bắt lấy, hung tợn làm nhục.

Trường Canh nắm chặt tàn đao đeo trước ngực, ngón tay bị tàn đao đã mài bằng góc cạnh thít ra vết máu.

Chút đau đớn rõ nét dị thường trong sự chết lặng vô hạn này đã thức tỉnh Trường Canh, y theo bản năng tìm được một đường ra, mười ngón cắm chặt vào thịt, để lại một chuỗi vết thương máu thịt bầy nhầy trên cánh tay mình.

Chờ đến khi Ô nhĩ cốt phát tác dần dần dừng lại, thì mặt trời đã ngả về Tây.

Quần áo Trường Canh ướt sũng mồ hôi lạnh, trên tay chỗ nào cũng đầm đìa máu tươi, y kiệt sức dựa vào cạnh cửa, nhìn chung đã lĩnh giáo uy lực của Ô nhĩ cốt, mới biết suy nghĩ cho rằng Ô nhĩ cốt chính là thứ gây ác mộng trước kia ngây thơ đến mức nào.

Lần này Tú Nương không thủ hạ lưu tình với y.

Đám người lão quản gia thấy y rất lâu không ra, gõ cửa cũng không đáp, đã sớm lo lắng vô cùng, quanh quẩn mãi bên ngoài, cách một hồi sẽ gọi y một tiếng.

Chút nhân khí này giúp Trường Canh dễ chịu hơn, mí mắt y chớp nhẹ, một giọt mồ hôi lạnh từ trên trán lăn xuống, rơi lên hàng mi, trĩu nặng làm y suýt nữa không mở nổi mắt: “Ta không sao, để ta yên một lúc đi.”

“Đã một ngày rồi ngài chưa ăn gì,” Lão quản gia nói, “Nếu Hầu gia ở đây, nhất định không đành lòng nhìn thấy điện hạ giày vò thân thể mình như vậy đâu – cho dù uống bát cháo cũng được, hay là lão nô bưng vào cho ngài nhé?”

Cả thể xác lẫn linh hồn Trường Canh đều mệt lử, nghe nhắc tới Cố Quân, liền im lặng đọc thầm tên y hai lần, cố xốc lại tinh thần nói: “Không sao đâu Vương bá, nếu đói, buổi tối ta sẽ tự tìm thức ăn khuya, không cần quan tâm đến ta.”

Lão quản gia nghe y nói tuy nhỏ nhưng mạch lạc lý lẽ, cũng không tiện khuyên nữa, đành phải quay người khoát tay gọi lão bộc hầu hạ Trường Canh cùng Tào Nương Tử và Cát Bàn Tiểu đang thò đầu dòm, tất cả vừa đi vừa ngoảnh lại mấy bận.

Trường Canh ngồi dựa cửa, vừa ngẩng đầu liền nhìn thấy kiên giáp Cố Quân treo ở đầu giường.

Thứ đó đen sì lạnh băng, dáng vẻ bất cận nhân tình, nhưng là nguyên chủ để lại cho y hòng xua tan ác mộng.

Không biết ngồi bao lâu, chậu than trong phòng mới dần dần làm ấm thân thể lạnh lẽo, Trường Canh đã có chút sức lực, liền bò dậy dọn dẹp lại mình, thay quần áo mới, tìm được thuốc trị ngoại thương ngày nọ luyện kiếm bị thương sư phụ cho, rửa sạch vết thương cẩn thận thoa lên, tháo kiên giáp của Cố Quân xuống ôm vào lòng, ngửa mặt ngã vật lên giường.

Y không khóc.

Có thể là không còn sức lực, cũng có thể là do vừa chảy máu.

Đã chọn đường chảy máu, thì thông thường chẳng chảy nổi nước mắt, bởi vì một người chỉ có tí tẹo nước, dù sao cũng phải nghiêng về một phương.

Trường Canh mới giao thủ một lần với kẻ địch định trước phải dây dưa cả đời, thua không còn manh giáp, cũng được biết về sự cường đại của đối phương.

Nhưng kỳ lạ là y không hề sợ hãi, như lúc ở Nhạn Hồi trấn một mình đối mặt với người man mặc trọng giáp trong phòng Tú Nương vậy.

Y luôn có thái độ ôn hòa, nhưng đừng hòng có thứ gì khuất phục được y.

A… Trừ Cố Quân ra.

Trường Canh uể oải nghĩ thầm: “Ta hận Cố Quân chết đi được.”

Sau đó y thử đeo kiên giáp của Cố Quân. Y chưa từng mặc giáp trụ, cũng không biết có vừa hay không, chỉ cảm thấy thứ này đè trên người còn nặng hơn y tưởng tượng, y khoác giáp trụ cắm đầu ngủ, trong mộng còn có ngàn vạn tầng gian nan hiểm trở chờ đợi y.

Ngày hôm sau, Trường Canh tuyên bố, y phải ra ngoài một chuyến.

Cả hầu phủ đều kinh ngạc – cảnh tượng đêm Trừ tịch tứ điện hạ bị Cố đại soái khiêng ra khỏi cửa còn mồn một trước mắt.

Cố Quân vốn nói là: “Kéo dài dăm ba hôm, đến lúc đó dù sao chúng ta cũng qua bảy đại quan đến Bắc cương rồi, y không có chỗ đuổi theo, cũng sẽ ngoan ngoãn thôi.”

Nhưng còn chưa qua dăm ba hôm, lão quản gia chỉ sợ Trường Canh muốn mình chuẩn bị ngựa để đuổi theo, vội vàng thận trọng nói: “Điện hạ, Huyền Thiết doanh không như quân đội bình thường, họ đi rất nhanh, thần tuấn ngàn dặm cũng đuổi không kịp, thêm nữa trong quân không cho người không quân tịch ở lại, đây là quy củ lão Hầu gia truyền xuống, ngài xem…”

Trường Canh bình tĩnh trả lời: “Vương bá, ta không muốn đuổi theo gây phiền, ta không phải là trẻ con chưa hiểu chuyện.”

Lão quản gia: “Thế ngài là…”

Trường Canh: “Ta muốn đến Hộ Quốc tự bái phỏng Liễu Nhiên đại sư, hôm trước đã hẹn với người ta rồi.”

Sắc mặt lão quản gia lại lần nữa một lời khó nói hết.

Mai kia Đại soái về phủ, nếu phát hiện lúc ngài vắng nhà, tiểu điện hạ lại phản quốc thông địch đến miếu hòa thượng…

Lão quản gia quả thực không dám tưởng tượng sắc mặt Cố Quân – thế có khác nào cắm sừng đâu?

Nhưng trước mắt nhiệm vụ hàng đầu là dỗ dành nghĩa tử của Hầu gia vui một chút, lão quản gia không có cách nào, đành phải cắn răng đồng ý, như lâm đại địch điểm một loạt gia tướng hộ tống Trường Canh đến Hộ Quốc tự.

Hùng dũng như tới gây sự vậy.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng đã pha trà, thấy Trường Canh cũng không hề ngạc nhiên, giống như sớm đoán được y sẽ đến, vui vẻ mời y ngồi xuống, rót một chén trà cho y, lại bảo tiểu sa di lấy giấy bút và chậu than dùng để hóa vàng tới, dáng vẻ như muốn bàn luận lâu.

Chẳng qua mới hơn nửa tháng không gặp, Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng phát hiện vẻ hoang mang và lo lắng trên mặt mày thiếu niên trước mắt đều đã không thấy đâu, cả người mang đến sự trầm tĩnh và kiên định có vài phần buồn bực, như con sâu hóa bướm thoát khỏi lớp kén đầu tiên.

Trường Canh cảm ơn, nhận trà uống một ngụm, suýt nữa thì sặc.

Hòa thượng này lần trước nói lấy trà ngon thết đãi, hóa ra chỉ là lời khách sáo thôi, pha cho y một chén không biết là thứ gì, đắng đến tê cả lưỡi, chẳng có tí mùi trà nào.

Trường Canh: “Cái gì đây?”

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng cười tươi viết: “Khổ đinh, hoạt huyết sáng mắt, trừ phiền trợ miên.” _(Trà khổ đinh hay qua lô còn gọi là trà đắng)_

Trường Canh: “Đó không phải là qua lô sao? Ta từng uống ở hầu phủ rồi, hình như…”

Vị không có buồn nôn như thế này.

Liễu Nhiên: “Đó là lá nhỏ, đây là qua lô lá to.”

Lá to nghe hơi lợi hại, Trường Canh vừa định khen vài câu, liền thấy hòa thượng kia thành thật viết: “Lá to rẻ hơn.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Y ngắm nghía bát trà của hòa thượng, bát là loại tốt, rửa cũng rất sạch, đáng tiếc dùng quá lâu, khó tránh khỏi va chạm, đã bị mẻ vài cái.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng: “Tăng xá thô lậu, điện hạ thứ lỗi.”

Cả kinh thành đều để lại cho y một ấn tượng ngợp trong vàng son, giống như mọi người đều rất giàu, khắp thành toàn là trò tiêu khiển xa xỉ, người Tây Dương nói gạch trải ở đế đô Đại Lương được dát vàng, kỳ thực không khoa trương lắm.

Nhưng chẳng hiểu vì sao, mấy kẻ Trường Canh biết đều là quỷ nghèo, Thẩm Dịch không cần phải nói, trời sinh khuôn mặt khổ qua khốn cùng của nhiều thế hệ bần nông, rồi còn Cố đại soái, tọa ủng một hầu phủ to đùng, nhưng chỉ là cái xác rỗng, sáng sớm mùng một đã vội vã dẫn Trường Canh vào cung tìm Hoàng thượng đòi tiền, hiện giờ lại thêm một Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng dùng bát mẻ.

Trường Canh nói: “Hộ Quốc tự đèn nhang thịnh vượng, đại sư lại an trong thanh bần, quả nhiên là người xuất thế tu hành.”

Liễu Nhiên cười cười, viết: “Hòa thượng vào nam ra bắc, nghèo túng đã quen, thất lễ với quý nhân rồi.”

Trường Canh hỏi: “Ta nghe nói đại sư còn từng ngồi thiết giao đến phiên bang Tây Dương, là để tuyên truyền Phật pháp sao?”

Liễu Nhiên: “Ta tài sơ học thiển, không dám bắt chước cao tăng vân du thời cổ, đi xa chỉ để xem thế giới tứ phương, xem con người thôi.”

Trường Canh lại ngậm một ngụm khổ đinh, càng thưởng thức càng đắng, không hề thấy vị ngọt, đành phải thất vọng nuốt xuống: “Ta từ nhỏ lớn lên ở tiểu trấn biên thùy, chưa từng rời khỏi mảnh đất một mẫu ba của tiểu trấn, đến kinh thành, lại ít ra khỏi hầu phủ, có phải là quá an phận trong một góc không? Nhưng ta luôn cảm thấy hỉ nộ ai lạc trên đời này đại để là giống nhau, nhìn người khác rồi, vẫn chẳng có chỗ đặt mình.”

Liễu Nhiên: “Lòng có một góc, thì phiền não bằng căn phòng chỉ có thể chen trong một góc, lòng có tứ phương thiên địa, phiền não như núi cũng chẳng qua là giọt nước trong biển cả.”

Trường Canh nghe vậy, sửng sốt hồi lâu, nhìn Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng từ từ nhét tờ giấy đã viết chữ vào chậu than đốt sạch.

“Đại sư, ngày đó ngài nói với ta, ‘không biết khổ đau, không tin thần phật’, hiện giờ ta đã biết khổ đau, đến xin thần phật chỉ dạy, liệu có thể nhờ ngài chỉ điểm bến mê hay không?”


	27. Chương 27: Bỏ trốn

Trong minh minh, có lẽ có thần linh không biết tên nào đó nhắc nhở Cố đại soái đang xa tận cuối trời, cho y biết con trai y sắp bị một con lừa trọc dụ đi rồi, tóm lại sau khi Huyền Thiết doanh xuất phát một tháng, Cố Quân lúc viết tấu cho Hoàng thượng, vậy mà còn nhớ thuận tiện cho Trường Canh một phong thư nhà.

Nét chữ quen thuộc Trường Canh từng nhiều lần phỏng theo lưu loát viết mấy trang, thoạt tiên ngôn từ khẩn thiết nhận lỗi, sau đó lại lấy lý lẽ thuyết phục, tình cảm lay chuyển, khai rõ nguyên nhân mình không từ mà biệt, cuối cùng thẳng thắn bày tỏ nỗi nhớ nhung, hơn nữa hứa hẹn, nếu Tây Bắc bình an vô sự, cuối năm y nhất định về hầu phủ đón Tết.

Trường Canh xem từ đầu đến cuối, mỉm cười bỏ sang một bên, bởi vì dùng đầu ngón chân mà nghĩ cũng biết, phong thư này nhất định không phải xuất từ tay An Định hầu.

Mấy lời buồn nôn như “biệt ly ngàn dặm, cả đêm trằn trọc”, “ăn nhiều mặc ấm, chớ lo cho ta” gì đó, căn bản không thể nảy mầm trong cái đầu đất của Cố Quân được, sự dông dài giữa những hàng chữ vừa nhìn đã biết là Thẩm Dịch viết thay.

Nghĩa phụ khốn nạn cùng lắm là chép lại thôi.

Thế nhưng Trường Canh bi ai phát hiện, trong lòng hiểu rõ như vậy, song vừa nghĩ đến những chữ này thật sự chảy ra từ ngòi bút trong tay Cố Quân, y vẫn không nhịn được khắc mỗi một chữ vào mắt.

Đáng tiếc, Cố Quân đã nuốt lời.

Cố Quân tự biết thẹn, lần này tống cổ Thẩm Dịch tùy tiện thay mặt y hứa hẹn, tự mình cầm đao, viết một phong thư dài lê thê cho Trường Canh. Trường Canh xem xong giận đến bật cười, tuy cảm thấy phong thư nhà này còn rất chân thành – nhưng Cố Quân thật sự không có thiên phú dỗ dành ai, rõ ràng là đang đổ dầu vào lửa mà.

Cố đại soái thoạt tiên tam chỉ vô lư kể một đống việc vặt y tự cho là thú vị, hạ bút ngàn câu, lạc đề vạn dặm, đến cuối cùng mới dùng bốn chữ “quân vụ bận rộn” sáo rỗng để khái quát nguyên nhân y không thể về kinh.

Trường Canh không quan tâm bọ cạp ở đại mạc nướng ăn ngon thế nào, nhưng y trước sau tìm mấy lần, thủy chung không tìm ra một câu y quan tâm nhất – Cố Quân năm nay không về, vậy khi nào thì về được?

Nhưng sau “quân vụ bận rộn” chẳng còn gì nữa, chỉ kèm thêm một danh mục quà tặng dài thườn thượt mà thôi.

Có thể là Cố Quân cảm thấy xin lỗi trên ngôn ngữ không đủ chân thành, bèn dùng hành động để bày tỏ – y chở hết những món đồ tốt kiếm được trong năm nay về hầu phủ, toàn bộ cho Trường Canh cả, châu quang bảo khí, đầu thừa đuôi thẹo, vân vân và vân vân.

Hôm ấy, Trường Canh mười lăm tuổi nhốt mình trong phòng, cùng một thanh đoản đao Lâu Lan do Cố Quân tặng, chịu đựng một lần Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác, tiếp đó có một quyết định – y không muốn ở lại hầu phủ như một kẻ bỏ đi, không muốn theo lão phu tử và sư phụ dè dặt học văn chương và võ nghệ trên giấy, y muốn tự mình đi thăm thú thế giới bên ngoài.

Mùng một Tết, Trường Canh một mình theo Chúc Chân Nhỏ đến từ trong cung đi chúc tết Hoàng thượng cho có lệ.

Sau đó y ở lại hầu phủ đến ngày mười sáu tháng Giêng, bảo nhà bếp nấu một bát mì trường thọ, bưng về phòng một mình ăn hết, và rồi bình tĩnh tuyên bố một quyết định khiến hầu phủ trên dưới ồ lên.

Trường Canh nói: “Ta định đến Hộ Quốc tự ở một thời gian.”

Nói xong, y nhìn lão quản gia vẻ mặt xanh mét, lại bổ sung: “Vương bá yên tâm, ta không xuất gia, chỉ muốn theo Liễu Nhiên đại sư tu hành một thời gian, tiện thể cầu phúc cho nghĩa phụ luôn.”

Lão quản gia: “…”

Ông còn có thể nói gì đây? Đành phải chuẩn bị tiền nhang đèn, nén cơn đau ngực, phái người đưa bọn Trường Canh, Cát Bàn Tiểu và Tào Nương Tử đến Hộ Quốc tự.

Năm này, lão quản gia hầu phủ cảm thấy đại môn sâm nghiêm uy vũ nhà mình không chừng là bị vu cổ man di gì đó nguyền rủa rồi, vào cửa này, bất kể là đứa trẻ nhà đẻ hay nhận từ bên ngoài, đứa nào cũng khó đối phó hết. Lão quản gia đến nay còn nhớ rõ dáng vẻ hoảng sợ của Cố Quân lúc nhỏ, y giống như một chú sói con từng bị tổn thương, không phân trắng đen cừu thị mọi người xung quanh.

Vị kia chẳng dễ dàng gì trưởng thành trong mấp mô, có thể đỉnh môn lập hộ rồi.

Lại tới một vị càng khó đoán hơn.

Cố Quân đi rồi, Trường Canh liền suốt ngày chạy tới Hộ Quốc tự.

Thích chơi với ai không được mà suốt ngày chui vào chùa? Tứ điện hạ Lý Mân thật sự không ra cửa thì thôi, vừa ra khỏi cửa là mục đích không tầm thường.

Lão quản gia trăm mối lo, mỗi ngày đều lo lắng Trường Canh muốn quy y.

Nhưng ông biết, thiếu niên mười lăm mười sáu tuổi là không nghe người già khuyên nhất, huống chi Trường Canh không phải do ông nuôi nấng lớn lên, lão quản gia không dám can thiệp quá nhiều, đành phải chạy đi xúi bẩy Tào Nương Tử và Cát Bàn Tiểu.

Tào Nương Tử vừa nghe đã trợn rớt hết phấn son trên mí mắt, nổi giận nói: “Cái gì? Con lừa trọc kia muốn dụ dỗ Trường Canh đại ca của cháu xuất gia?”

Nam tử ngoại hình đoan chính trên thế gian như lông phượng sừng lân, Đại soái nói đi là đi, đến bây giờ ngay cả bóng cũng chẳng thấy đâu, bên cạnh gã chỉ còn lại Trường Canh. Trường Canh tới tuổi này rồi, còn hữu kinh vô hiểm không có dấu hiệu xấu đi, là không dễ dàng biết mấy, vậy mà còn có nguy cơ biến thành đầu trọc, Tào Nương Tử lập tức thành minh hữu của lão quản gia.

Ngày hôm sau, gã đặc ý thay nam trang, mặt dày mày dạn nhất định đòi theo Trường Canh đi chiêm ngưỡng phật môn thánh địa, trước khi đi xắn tay áo làm thủ thế chí tại tất đắc với đôi thiết khôi lỗi ở cửa.

Thiết khôi lỗi không thông nhân tính, đờ đẫn nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng uốn éo lạ lùng như xà tinh của gã.

Thế nhưng, đêm ấy từ Hộ Quốc tự trở về, Tào Nương Tử liền không nhắc tới chuyện “bắt yêu tăng kia hiện hình” nữa, đồng thời từ đây nghĩa vô phản cố gia nhập đội ngũ mỗi ngày tham ngộ Phật pháp – lý do không ngoài “yêu tăng” kia quá tuấn tú.

Đại soái tuy cũng tuấn tú, đáng tiếc quá có tính công kích, không thể im lặng ngồi đó mặc người ta thưởng thức. Liễu Nhiên đại sư thì khác, Tào Nương Tử cho rằng hắn quả thực chính là một đóa ưu bát la đi giữa chốn nhân gian, nếu để vào chậu cảnh, nhất định có thể lưu danh muôn đời, nhìn hắn thêm một cái có thể vui vẻ thoải mái mấy ngày liền.

Lão quản gia không biết Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng bỏ thuốc gì cho hai tên này, đành phải tìm đến Cát Bàn Tiểu.

Cát Bàn Tiểu việc nghĩa không thể chối từ, cũng đi theo.

Vài ngày sau, Cát Bàn Tiểu cũng phản chiến nốt.

Bởi vì Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng chẳng những chỉ biết đọc kinh, còn hết sức tinh thông nhiều loại hỏa cơ và khôi lỗi sử dụng tử lưu kim hiện có, Cát Bàn Tiểu thậm chí từng gặp người của Linh Xu viện ở chỗ hắn.

Cát Bàn Tiểu nằm mơ cũng muốn lái cự diên lên trời không nói hai lời trực tiếp quỳ mọp dưới đài sen của hòa thượng.

Năm này qua đi, lão quản gia kỳ thực cũng quen với việc bọn Trường Canh suốt ngày chạy vào miếu hòa thượng, mới đầu không hề để tâm lắm.

Nào ngờ tứ điện hạ tốt không học đi học cái xấu, vừa đến Hộ Quốc tự thì hôm sau đã noi theo Cố Quân, chơi trò kim thiền thoát xác, không từ mà biệt.

Y trước đó dặn dò thị vệ đi theo, mình phải cùng Liễu Nhiên đại sư đóng cửa thanh tu một thời gian, bảo những kẻ không liên quan không được quấy rầy, thị vệ đương nhiên cũng không dám quấy rầy thật, chỉ canh ngoài cửa.

Đêm ấy, Trường Canh liền dẫn theo hai tên lâu la ăn cây táo rào cây sung, theo Liễu Nhiên đại sư đi Giang Nam du ngoạn.

Chờ qua vài ngày bọn thị vệ nhận thấy bất thường đi tìm người, thì trong thiền phòng chỉ còn lại một lá thư nhẹ tênh.

Lão quản gia khóc không ra nước mắt, đành phải vừa nhờ người tấu lên Hoàng thượng, vừa phái người truyền tin cho Cố Quân.

Hoàng thượng nghe chuyện rất rộng lượng, thứ nhất hắn cũng chẳng quan tâm đệ đệ hời này lắm, thứ hai hắn sùng tín Phật giáo, mù quáng tín nhiệm Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng, nghe nói Trường Canh đi theo du lịch, còn sinh ra vài phần hâm mộ – chỉ hận mình bị tục vật trói buộc, không thể đi theo hưởng sái cao tăng.

Bên phía Cố Quân càng là ngoài tầm tay với, không trông chờ được, nghe nói Tây Vực sa phỉ quá nhiều, y cả ngày không biết truy đuổi sa phỉ đến nơi nào, tín sứ cho dù đã đến Tây Lương quan, nếu muốn lập tức tìm được Cố soái, cũng hoàn toàn cần nhờ vận may.

Liễu Nhiên tuy là một cao tăng nhưng rất ít giảng kinh, cũng chưa từng nói những Phật pháp và kệ ngữ khó hiểu đó, phần lớn thời gian đều là mặt đối mặt bút đàm một số kiến thức dân gian, là một hòa thượng, hắn có vẻ không tu hành đàng hoàng, thậm chí có chút quá nhập thế. Hắn thậm chí hết sức đại nghịch bất đạo nói vài chuyện thời sự, nhưng thường là viết xong đốt luôn. _(Các bài thơ của Phật gọi là kệ)_

Hơn nửa tháng sau, trong một quán trà nho nhỏ ở Giang Nam, ba thiếu niên cùng một hòa thượng ngồi quanh một bàn.

Giang Nam đã bắt đầu cày bừa vụ xuân, nhưng phóng tầm mắt trông đi, trên đồng ruộng lại không thấy mấy người làm việc, vài ba lão nông đội mũ, vô công rồi nghề từ đằng xa nhìn thiết khôi lỗi lao động.

Không như khôi lỗi hầu kiếm và thủ vệ hầu phủ toàn là sát khí, thiết khôi lỗi trồng trọt trong hạnh hoa yên vũ này không hề hình người, chúng như một chiếc xe nhỏ, đi qua đi lại ngoài đồng, đội cái đầu trâu đẽo bằng gỗ, có vẻ hết sức ngây thơ.

Đây là đợt khôi lỗi trồng trọt đầu tiên triều đình phát xuống, làm thử ở vùng Nam Kinh trước.

Cát Bàn Tiểu lúc còn ở Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn đã có hứng thú không bình thường với mớ đồng nát trong tay Thẩm Dịch, nhìn chúng mà hai mắt tỏa sáng.

Liễu Nhiên gõ bàn, kéo sự chú ý của bọn Trường Canh tới, sau một năm, bọn Trường Canh đã có thể hiểu thủ ngữ của hắn, hòa thượng cũng không cần viết từng chữ từng câu nữa.

“Khôi lỗi cày cấy phổ biến ở Giang Nam ta từng thấy ở Tây Dương rồi, một khôi lỗi có thể dễ dàng lo liệu một mẫu đất, tuy vẫn cần đốt một ít tử lưu kim, nhưng qua vài lần thay đổi, than đá đã đủ cho phần lớn động lực, như thế phí tổn sẽ rất thấp, nghe nói một khôi lỗi còn tiết kiệm hơn đèn chong.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Thế đương nhiên là tốt, sau này chẳng phải cày cấy làm việc đều không cần thức khuya dậy sớm nữa?”

Thiết khôi lỗi thử nghiệm là triều đình phát cho Nam Kinh, các lão gia hương thân đều tự đăng ký rồi lĩnh đi, phụ trách việc bảo dưỡng về sau. Điền hộ muốn tự trồng trọt thì tự trồng, không muốn thì nhường mảnh đất mình thuê cho khôi lỗi, năm sau đến mùa thu hoạch thêm một phần địa tô, trả cho lượng tử lưu kim và than đá khôi lỗi dùng.

Năm đầu rất ít người làm, do phải thêm một phần tiền tô, nhưng năm thứ hai đã mở rộng – lão bách tính đã nhận ra, thứ này quả thật dùng tốt hơn người, dù tăng tô thì số lương thực còn lại trong tay vẫn nhiều hơn trước kia, còn khỏi cần thức khuya dậy sớm vất vả làm việc, chuyện tốt như thế ai mà không chịu?

Bấy giờ mới có thịnh cảnh đồng ruộng Giang Nam không thấy bóng người.

Liễu Nhiên chỉ cười không nói.

Trường Canh bỗng nhiên nói: “Ta trái lại cảm thấy chưa chắc là việc tốt – nếu thiết khôi lỗi có thể hoàn toàn thay thế người, thì còn cần người làm gì? Đất điền hộ thuê cũng là của hương thân lão gia, mấy năm đầu lão gia niệm tình cũ, bằng lòng nuôi những nhàn hán này, nhưng có thể nuôi họ bao nhiêu năm đây?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu si mê các loại hỏa cơ, ngày nghĩ gì đêm mơ đó, lập tức tiếp lời: “Họ có thể lưu lại làm trường tý sư!”

Tào Nương Tử: “Việc này ta biết, trong một Nhạn Hồi thành tất cả cương giáp thủ quân cộng lại, chỉ cần hai trường tý sư là đủ rồi, khi đó họ cũng chỉ thỉnh thoảng bận quá, mới đi tìm Thẩm tiên… Thẩm tướng quân, không dùng nhiều trường tý sư như vậy đâu.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Họ có thể đi tìm việc khác mà làm, thí dụ như…”

Thí dụ như cái gì, gã nhất thời không nói được, cuộc sống của nhà đồ tể năm đó dù sao cũng thoải mái, trong mắt Cát Bàn Tiểu thì trừ trồng trọt ra, trên đời còn khối việc để làm.

Tào Nương Tử khó khăn kéo tầm nhìn khỏi mặt Liễu Nhiên, hỏi: “Như vậy, nếu mọi người đều không tìm được việc để làm, hoặc là đại đa số không tìm được việc để làm, họ sẽ tạo phản chứ?”

Liễu Nhiên hạ mắt nhìn gã, mặt Tào Nương Tử thoáng cái chín luôn.

Liễu Nhiên ra dấu: “Mấy năm nay thì chưa.”

Ba thiếu niên trầm mặc một hồi, Trường Canh hỏi: “Là vì nghĩa phụ ta à?”

Liễu Nhiên mỉm cười nhìn y một cái.

“Ta nhớ đêm Trừ tịch năm trước, con hổ của người Tây Dương chạy ra, cả con đường loạn hết lên, nhìn thấy nghĩa phụ ta mới chịu yên.” Trường Canh dừng một chút, nói, “Sau đó nghe người ta nói, lân cận Khởi Diên lâu người đông nghìn nghịt, nếu không phải nghĩa phụ ổn định dòng người, dù là giẫm cũng có thể giẫm chết rất nhiều người.”

Liễu Nhiên ra dấu: “Ta một mình dẫn điện hạ ra ngoài, đã đắc tội to với An Định hầu, mai kia sự việc bại lộ, mong điện hạ ở dưới đao Hầu gia giữ cho hòa thượng một cái mạng nhỏ.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu và Tào Nương Tử đều bật cười, cho rằng Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng đang nói đùa – dù sao thì trong ấn tượng của họ, Cố Quân luôn vui vẻ hòa nhã.

Liễu Nhiên hơi cười khổ, nhảy qua đề tài này, tiếp tục ra dấu: “Dân gian đến nay có truyền thuyết lão Hầu gia dùng Huyền Thiết ba mươi người đã khiến Bắc Lang cúi đầu, đều nói Huyền Thiết doanh là thần binh thần tướng, có thể lên trời xuống đất, đao thương bất nhập, có Huyền Thiết doanh cây xà chắc này trấn giữ, bọn bạo đồ phạm thượng tác loạn ở dân gian tuy có, nhưng thủy chung khó thành quy mô.”

Trường Canh ngồi thẳng dậy: “Nhưng ta nghe nói, nếu muốn dỡ nhà, chuyện đầu tiên chính là đập xà.”

Liễu Nhiên nhìn thiếu niên trước mặt, nếu Cố Quân trở về, có lẽ sẽ không nhận ra Trường Canh, chỉ trong một năm ngắn ngủi mà y đã cao vọt lên mấy tấc, nét trẻ con trên mặt đã mất sạch.

Thiếu niên đêm Trừ tịch năm đó ra ngoài một chuyến cũng phải ngứa ngáy da đầu, hiện giờ lại ngồi ở quán trà vùng nông thôn Giang Nam, cùng hòa thượng tán chuyện dân sinh.

Liễu Nhiên: “Điện hạ không cần bận tâm, những việc này, trong lòng Hầu gia đã sớm biết rõ.”

Trường Canh nhớ tới bức “thế bất khả tị” trong phòng Cố Quân, hơi ngẩn người, nỗi nhớ mong bỗng trỗi lên trong lòng như vỡ đê, y lặng lẽ ngồi đó chốc lát, mặc nhớ nhung dâng trào, đoạn cười khổ bưng chén trà giữa bàn lên một ngụm uống cạn.

Mà Cố Quân đang được Trường Canh nhớ nhung lúc này còn ở giữa đại mạc mờ mịt vùng Tây Vực, giằng co với bọn sa phỉ quy mô lớn nhất ở địa phương hơn một tháng rồi.

Tây Lương quan từ lâu đã không còn sự tiêu điều năm đó. Từ sau khi Đại Lương và Giáo hoàng ký Hiệp ước Tây Lương quan, cả tuyến Tây Lương quan quả thực thành một mảnh phong thủy bảo địa tụ tài, thương nhân và du khách nhanh chóng tụ lại, dân cư mấy trấn tăng vọt, người Tây Dương, người Trung Nguyên và người của tiểu quốc dọc tuyến Tây Vực hỗn cư, cơ hồ phải trong ngươi có ta, trong ta có ngươi.

Lâu Lan ở ngay lối vào con đường tơ lụa bởi vậy càng thành yếu địa thông thương, nhanh chóng từ một tiểu quốc chưa có tiếng tăm biến thành vùng đất trù phú.

Người Lâu Lan nhiệt tình vui vẻ, an cư lạc nghiệp, không thích kiếm chuyện, năm đó Tây Vực phản loạn cũng không liên quan tới người ta, quan hệ với Đại Lương vẫn hết sức hữu hảo, Hoàng thượng liền đặc ý đặt lối vào con đường tơ lụa ở nơi này.

“Đại soái, bên phía Tiểu Giả đã hạ được lũ giặc cỏ đó, ra tay chứ?”

Cố Quân: “Thế còn chờ gì nữa? Bắt tên đầu sỏ, buổi tối chúng ta đến chỗ Lâu Lan vương tử ăn chực!”

Nói xong, y ấn nhẹ mí mắt.

Thẩm Dịch: “Có phải là mắt ngươi lại…”

“Không,” Cố Quân làu bàu một câu, “Mí mắt cứ giật suốt, có thể…”

Y chưa dứt lời thì một thân vệ đột nhiên đi tới, lấy từ trong lòng ra một phong thư: “Đại soái!”

Cố Quân: “Ồ, ở đâu vậy?”

Thân vệ: “Thư nhà từ hầu phủ, đưa đến Tây Lương quan, gia nhân mãi không tìm được ngài, mới nhờ người Lâu Lan đưa tới.”

Không chừng là Trường Canh hồi âm.

Cố Quân nghĩ vậy, thuận tay mở ra xem, rất chờ mong.

Sau đó Thẩm Dịch liền nhìn thấy Cố Quân biến sắc.

Thẩm Dịch: “Sao vậy?”

“Tên lừa trọc Liễu Nhiên này, tốt nhất đừng rơi vào tay ta.” Cố Quân âm trầm nói, đoạn y chắp tay sau lưng đi vài vòng trong soái trướng như ruồi không đầu, một cước đạp lật bàn, “Điều cho ta mấy huyền ưng, Quý Bình, việc bên này ngươi tạm thời lo thay ta.”


	28. Chương 28: Giang Nam

Thẩm Dịch: “Cái gì?”

Cố Quân: “Ta phải đi Giang Nam một chuyến.”

Thẩm Dịch la lên một tiếng: “Ôi… Á, cằm rớt trúng chân, đau chết ta rồi – Ngươi điên à? Chủ soái thủ quân Tây Bắc tự tiện bỏ đến Giang Nam, ngươi muốn tìm chết hay muốn tạo phản hả!”

Cố Quân bình tĩnh trả lời: “Hôm nay đánh hang ổ của lũ bọ cạp, ít nhất phải được thái bình trong dăm ba tháng, với cước trình của Huyền ưng, một hai ngày là có thể đến Giang Nam, tìm được người là ta về thôi, không nán lại lâu đâu.”

Thẩm Dịch dồn khí xuống đan điền, bắt đầu chuẩn bị cho trường thiên đại luận thao thao bất tuyệt, song chưa kịp nói ra thì Cố Quân đã thụi ngay vào bụng.

Thẩm Dịch “Á” một tiếng cong lưng như tôm: “Ta còn chưa nói gì mà!”

Cố Quân: “Phải phòng trước chứ.”

Đêm ấy, mười ba huyền kỵ nhất cử tróc nã đầu lĩnh sa phỉ cùng lũ tay chân đọ sức đã lâu ẩn sâu trong đại mạc, Cố Quân nghe báo, phân phó một câu “giam giữ”, sau đó không kịp nghỉ ngơi, đi ngay trong đêm.

Ban Nga Đa vương tử Lâu Lan đã chuẩn bị sẵn rượu thịt, đang chờ tẩy trần cho Huyền Thiết doanh, vừa đến lại nhìn thấy Cố Quân tâm trạng bực bội thay huyền ưng giáp.

Lâu Lan quốc nằm ở trọng địa lối vào con đường tơ lụa, là con của sa mạc, cũng hết sức thống hận sa phỉ hoành hành, dần dà, họ thành người dẫn đường tốt nhất cho Huyền Thiết doanh tung hoành sa mạc tiễu phỉ, song phương quan hệ khá tốt.

Người Lâu Lan giỏi ca múa, đặc biệt thích mỹ tửu, cả nam nhân lẫn nữ nhân đều là tửu quỷ, vương tử là tửu quỷ trong tửu quỷ.

Cố đại soái binh pháp khó lường hay võ nghệ siêu quần, với hắn mà nói đều không đáng kích động, duy chỉ tửu lượng dùng rượu mạnh giải khát của Cố Quân, Ban Nga Đa tán thưởng không thôi. Hắn tự phong mình là “bạn nhậu” của Cố đại soái, làm hết sức tận chức tận trách.

Ban Nga Đa dùng nhịp điệu như xướng du trên sa mạc ngân nga hỏi Cố Quân: “Cố đại soái, sao hôm nay đi nhanh như mây cuối trời vậy, muốn đi truy tìm cô nương như tịch dương à?”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Cô nương như tịch dương là cô nương gì? Vừa đỏ vừa tròn hả?

Cố Quân: “Ta đi chém người.”

“Ồ!” Ban Nga Đa xách hai vò rượu thoáng sửng sốt, đoạn buồn bực nói, “Vừa chém xong lại chém nữa hả?”

“Chẳng lẽ ăn sáng xong thì ngươi sẽ không ăn tối nữa?” Cố Quân đằng đằng sát khí quát, “Tránh ra!”

Mấy huyền ưng như bóng tối bay vút tới, mũi chân điểm nhẹ mặt đất, hạ xuống phía sau Cố Quân, chớp mắt liền như gió xoáy cuốn qua, vô tung vô ảnh, chỉ còn lại làn khói trắng vấn vít, thành một đường cong đẹp đẽ trên không trung.

Ban Nga Đa nhìn theo bóng lưng y, đầy sùng kính hỏi Thẩm Dịch: “Đại soái một ngày phải chém người ba lượt cơ à?”

Thẩm Dịch vẫy tay ra hiệu cho hắn đưa tai lại, thì thào: “Nhi tử bị người ta dụ dỗ bỏ trốn.”

Ban Nga Đa cẩu hùng ôm tim: “A! Thế nhất định là một cô nương như trăng rằm rồi!”

Thẩm Dịch: “… Không, hắn chỉ có cái gáy như trăng rằm thôi.”

Để lại Ban Nga Đa vương tử buồn bực sờ gáy mình, Thẩm Dịch tâm sự nặng nề quay về, đi hai bước thì y đột nhiên biến sắc – gay rồi, Cố Quân đi gấp gáp như vậy, rốt cuộc có mang thuốc theo không?

Giang Nam dùng một cơn mưa bụi không ướt áo nghênh đón Cố Quân gió cát đường xa, y nghỉ ngơi chốc lát, rồi trực tiếp dẫn người giết đến phủ của Án sát Ứng Thiên Diêu Trấn.

Theo thân phận của Cố Quân, vốn không nên có giao tình gì với quan địa phương Giang Nam, trong đây liên quan đến vài chuyện từ ngày xưa.

Cố Quân mười lăm tuổi lần đầu tiên tùy quân tiễu phỉ, cứu mấy kẻ xúi quẩy bị hãn phỉ bắt – Diêu Trấn năm đó bị người hãm hại bãi quan về nhà chính là một trong số này, sau đó Diêu Trấn có chút thủ đoạn, có thể khởi phục, nhậm chức Án sát Ứng Thiên, xem như là quân tử chi giao với Cố hầu gia, đạm đạm, không liên quan đến lợi ích, nhưng vẫn liên hệ suốt.

Diêu đại nhân hôm nay vừa vặn được nghỉ, ngủ đến khi mặt trời lên cao ba sào còn chưa chịu dậy, chợt nghe gia bộc tới báo, giật nảy cả người.

Diêu Trấn: “Hắn nói hắn là ai?”

Gia bộc nói: “Hắn nói hắn họ Cố, Cố Tử Hi.”

“Cố Tử Hi,” Diêu Trấn lau ghèn ở khóe mắt, nói vẻ thành khẩn, “An Định hầu Cố Tử Hi? Ta còn là thủ phụ đương triều đây – hạng lừa đảo này mà ngươi cũng tin, đuổi đi!”

Gia bộc vâng dạ, dợm bước tính đi.

“Từ từ!” Diêu Trấn ôm chăn ngồi dậy, cân nhắc giây lát, “… Khoan đã, để ta đi xem thử.”

Hắn phúc chí tâm linh, không biết cớ làm sao mà bỗng nhiên cảm thấy tự tiện bỏ việc có lẽ thật sự là chuyện Cố Quân làm được.

Lúc này, Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng vừa vặn đang ở phủ Ứng Thiên còn chưa biết đại họa sắp sửa giáng xuống đầu mình.

Hòa thượng này ki bo ra thiện ý.

Một đại tử hắn phải bẻ làm đôi mà tiêu, có gian miếu đổ ở tạm thì tuyệt không ở khách điếm, từ sáng đến tối ăn rau ăn dưa, muốn ăn ngon một bữa thì phải dựa vào hóa duyên – tục gọi là xin cơm. _(Đại tử là một loại tiền ngày xưa bằng 2 đồng tiền thường)_

Bản thân không tiêu, cũng quyết không cho bọn Trường Canh tiêu, may mà ba thiếu niên choai choai này đều chịu khổ được, có thể theo hắn bữa đói bữa no lang bạt kỳ hồ.

Liễu Nhiên đi cực kỳ tùy tính, đôi khi dẫn bọn Trường Canh đi khắp hang cùng ngõ hẻm giữa phố phường, đôi khi men theo đồng ruộng mà đi bộ không mục đích, hóa duyên không lựa chọn, từng đến nhà hương thân thiện nhân, cũng từng qua nhà điền hộ tầm thường, gặp đâu xin đó.

Có một lần đến nhà một cụ già góa vợ không con, thấy người ta thật sự đói rã họng, chẳng những không xin cơm, ngược lại còn cho ít tiền bạc.

“Thịnh thế an khang cũng có người chết đói chết cóng, thịnh thế bấp bênh cũng có vinh hoa phú quý,” Liễu Nhiên xuyên qua khu chợ trên tiểu trấn, ra dấu nói với bọn Trường Canh, “Hai chữ ‘thế đạo’ đáng lý nên chia làm hai, ‘đạo’ là lòng người hướng về, ‘thế’ chính là một hạt gạo dưới vạn gia đăng hỏa, một hòn gạch trong vạn dặm thành quách.”

Trường Canh: “Đại sư lẽ ra phải là người xuất thế, nhưng nói đến ‘thế’ cũng rõ ràng đâu ra đấy.”

Trường Canh cơ hồ còn cao hơn Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng, giọng đã hoàn toàn mất đi sự trong trẻo của thiếu niên, có một chút trầm thấp, nói chuyện không nhanh không chậm, có vẻ rất vững vàng.

Y vốn thích thanh tĩnh, ngày trước vừa thấy đám đông là toàn thân khó chịu, tiếp xúc với người xa lạ vĩnh viễn đều cảm thấy không quen, không biết nên nói gì, nhưng lúc này bất tri bất giác đã tu luyện ra bản lĩnh đi đến đâu cũng như dạo chơi sân vắng vậy.

Có thể là vì y có ý định đập nồi dìm thuyền, một chút không tình nguyện cỏn con, tự nhiên liền biến thành việc nhỏ.

Liễu Nhiên cười cười, thản nhiên ra dấu: “Hòa thượng nếu không biết thế đạo, còn mặt mũi nào tự xưng đang ở thế ngoại?”

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng có khuôn mặt rất có thể dọa người, rửa sạch như cao tăng xuất trần, vài ngày không tắm như cao tăng lịch kiếp, đầu trọc ánh chiếu Phật quang chói lọi, trong mắt vĩnh viễn chứa một đầm nước chuẩn bị phổ độ chúng sinh – nếu hắn đối với vật ngoài thân là anh tiền vuông hào phóng hơn một chút, bọn Trường Canh thật sự muốn thừa nhận hắn là một cao tăng từ đầu đến chân.

Bỗng nhiên, Tào Nương Tử cắt ngang cao tăng, hạ giọng nói: “Đừng nói chuyện thiền cơ nữa, Trường Canh đại ca, huynh không phát hiện có rất nhiều người đang nhìn chúng ta?”

Mấy người bọn họ – có hòa thượng, có công tử trẻ tuổi hào hoa phong nhã, có con của nhà giàu mới nổi bụng phệ, còn có một tiểu nha đầu tuy xinh đẹp, nhưng trông cứ kỳ kỳ thế nào ấy, đi chung vốn hết sức nổi bật, đã sớm bị dòm ngó chỉ trỏ quen rồi, ngay cả Trường Canh cũng không còn mẫn cảm với ánh mắt người qua đường nữa.

Nhưng lần này, vòng vây xem họ lọt vào tựa hồ hơi quá.

Người ven đường thấy họ, nhao nhao dừng chân nhìn ngó, chẳng những nhìn ngó, còn chỉ trỏ họ mà thậm thụt trao đổi.

Cát Bàn Tiểu thì thào: “Ta luôn cảm thấy phải xảy ra chuyện gì đó.”

Trường Canh: “Ngươi nói đúng.”

Là người cao nhất trong cả bốn, Trường Canh đã lướt qua đầu mọi người, nhìn thấy trên cổng thành không xa dán một tờ bố cáo – trên bố cáo vẽ một hình người rất giống, là một hòa thượng đầu trọc mi thanh mục tú, dưới viết: kẻ này giả mạo cao tăng Hộ Quốc tự, lừa đảo bịp bợm, không từ bất cứ việc xấu nào, hèn hạ vô cùng, đặc biệt truy nã, nếu có ai báo án, thưởng mười lượng bạc ròng.

“Liễu Nhiên đại sư,” Trường Canh nói, “Ngươi đáng giá mười lượng bạc ròng đó.”

Liễu Nhiên đại sư đứng đơ thành một pho tượng đá mỹ tăng nhân hoạt sắc sinh hương.

“Chắc là nghĩa phụ ta nhận được thư của Vương bá, phái người tới gây chuyện với ngươi rồi.” Trường Canh liếc đám người bắt đầu ùa đến mười lượng bạc, nói với Liễu Nhiên, “Xin lỗi, chúng ta nên đi trước đi.”

Liễu Nhiên mau chóng ra dấu: “A di đà Phật, tứ điện hạ đừng quên lời hứa trong quán trà.”

Sau đó hòa thượng này vắt giò lên cổ mà chạy, đúng thật là tĩnh như tượng đá, động như gió giật.

Lão bách tính trong chợ chờ bắt mười lượng bạc vừa thấy đả thảo kinh xà, liền nhao nhao dẹp hết thận trọng, gào ầm lên “dâm tăng” “tên lừa đảo” nọ kia, từ bốn phương tám hướng vây công tới.

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Ngày trước cha ta lên núi săn thỏ cũng làm như vậy đấy.”

Trường Canh và Tào Nương Tử cùng nhìn gã.

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Cầm gậy gộc kêu gào, phải dọa thỏ sợ đến mức chạy bừa không chọn đường, nó sẽ tự lao đầu vào lưới – A, thật đó.”

Liễu Nhiên đại sư cơ trí hơn thỏ, không hề đâm đầu chạy bừa, hắn sớm đã nhìn rõ kết cấu của khu chợ, luồn trái lách phải, cả người biến thành một cái bóng, không biết là cân nhắc lộ tuyến thế nào, qua lại vài lần đã khiến đoàn người từ bốn phương tám hướng đuổi theo hắn hợp thành một dòng, rất thành thạo.

Lúc này, không xa đó truyền đến tiếng ồn ào “Tránh ra”, nhìn lại thấy là một đội quan binh chạy đến, chắc là được mật báo đến bắt người.

Trường Canh nghĩ bụng: “Quả nhiên là Cố Quân tìm người làm.”

Trong lòng y vừa hơi an ủi, vừa hơi mất vui.

An ủi chính là, Cố Quân dù ở tận Tây Bắc, rốt cuộc không chịu để y tự sinh tự diệt, tuy thủ đoạn hơi độc, nhưng trong lòng vẫn lo cho y.

Đồng thời y lại cảm thấy là mình liên lụy Liễu Nhiên đại sư – hơn nữa, người đó ngay cả Tết cũng không thèm về hầu phủ, hiện tại thò tay dài thế làm gì?

Tào Nương Tử túm tay áo y: “Đại ca, làm thế nào đây?”

Trường Canh định thần lại khỏi mối suy nghĩ phức tạp khó phân, thoáng trầm ngâm, lập tức cho tay vào bọc hành lý, móc ra một nắm bạc vụn, nhắm chuẩn phương hướng, rồi tung ra như thiên nữ tán hoa: “Đón tiền này!”

May mà Liễu Nhiên đại sư chỉ lo chạy, bằng không nhất định phải đau lòng đến mọc tóc ra luôn –

Những người đang đuổi theo hòa thượng bị bạc đập vào đầu, đương trường đần ra, theo bản năng muốn nhặt, những kẻ khác nghe nói có hiện ngân, tức thì bỏ qua vật ngang giá đã chạy trốn, nhao nhao quay lại nhặt bạc xịn, nhất thời chặn kín đường của quan binh đằng sau, Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng đã không thấy bóng dáng.

Trường Canh nở nụ cười: “Chúng ta cũng đi thôi.”

Nói xong, y dẫn đầu chui ra khỏi đám đông, chuẩn bị thần không biết quỷ không hay rời khỏi vùng đất thị phi này, nhưng chưa kịp đi, thì một tràng tiếng vó ngựa đột nhiên vọng đến từ bên kia con phố hẹp, nghe như vừa vặn phải chặn họ lại.

Phóng ngựa giữa phố xá náo nhiệt, không phải đến gây sự, thì là bắt người.

Cát Bàn Tiểu đề nghị: “Đại ca, chúng ta đi đường nhỏ đi.”

“Không,” Tào Nương Tử thẫn thờ nói, “Chúng ta nên ngoan ngoãn đợi đi.”

Tiếng vó ngựa tới gần chuẩn xác dừng lại ở cổng chợ, chỉ thấy mấy hán tử xuất thân quân ngũ xuống ngựa nghiêm túc đứng thành một hàng, chính giữa có một… người dẫu hóa thành tro Trường Canh cũng nhận ra –

Trường Canh ngây ra, Cố đại soái lại từ Tây Bắc đích thân chạy tới bắt người.

Dọc đường Cố Quân đã nghĩ kỹ, y phải lột da rút gân Liễu Nhiên trước, rồi lại xách cổ Trường Canh về đét mông một trận.

Cây nhỏ không uốn không thẳng, y cảm thấy mình trước kia đã quá nuông chiều đứa trẻ này, học theo tiên đế quả nhiên không hữu dụng, làm cha phải noi theo cách của lão Hầu gia mặt đen mới được.

Nhưng một bầu lửa giận phừng phừng, trong nháy mắt y nhìn thấy Trường Canh, đột nhiên liền tắt ngóm.

Cố Quân ngồi trên ngựa, suýt nữa không nhận ra Trường Canh.

Nam hài mười mấy tuổi mỗi ngày một khác, lúc ở Nhạn Hồi trấn, Trường Canh luôn ở ngay trong tầm mắt, mỗi ngày lớn dần đều không rõ, chỉ có thể nhờ quần ngày càng ngắn để biết y đang cao lên, đột nhiên xa cách hơn một năm, biến hóa tích lũy tháng ngày của Trường Canh bỗng khiến một thiếu niên trở nên khác hẳn.

Y đã đuổi kịp Cố Quân cao gầy, cơ thể vốn hơi gầy không biết từ khi nào đã có dáng dấp của một người lớn, vẻ khó tin chỉ thoáng qua trên mặt, liền bị sự bình tĩnh không biến sắc gần đây học được che đi.

Cố Quân mặc ngựa bước tại chỗ chốc lát, mặt không biểu cảm nghĩ: “Không đánh được nữa rồi.”

Không phải đánh không được, mà là Trường Canh đã thành một người lớn, còn dùng thủ đoạn giáo huấn trẻ con, sẽ là làm nhục chứ không phải giáo huấn.

Năm qua năm, đối với Cố Quân mà nói cũng chẳng có gì khác biệt, đều là vội vã trôi đi, chớ hề thú vị.

Khoảnh khắc này, y lại đột nhiên muộn màng cảm nhận được sự vô tình của thời gian, y chẳng qua để lỡ một chớp mắt, mà Tiểu Trường Canh của y đã vội vã trưởng thành, đoạn thời gian y bỏ lỡ, về sau vĩnh viễn không bù lại được nữa.

Cố Quân rốt cuộc ý thức được, Trường Canh đã từ mười lăm lên mười sáu, qua ba bốn năm nữa là sẽ phải dọn đến phủ Nhạn Bắc vương, rời khỏi vòng tay y che chở. Ba bốn năm là khái niệm gì đây? Có thể cũng chỉ đủ để y quay về kinh thành một chuyến, vậy giữa họ chẳng lẽ chỉ còn lại “duyên gặp mặt một lần” sao?

Cách một năm, Cố đại soái lòng to bằng cái đấu này cuối cùng đã phản ứng được.

Y xuống ngựa, trực tiếp đi đến trước mặt Trường Canh, sầm mặt nói: “Đi theo ta.”

Trường Canh cứ chằm chằm nhìn mặt y, một tấc cũng không nỡ rời, trên cổ Cố Quân còn có một vết thương nhạt, đến từ sa mạc Tây Bắc, vẫn chưa kịp khỏi hẳn. Trường Canh khó khăn tìm lại được tiếng nói: “Nghĩa phụ, sao người lại đến đây?”

Cố Quân lạnh lùng hừ một tiếng, chẳng rằng chẳng nói đi trước về hướng ngoài chợ.

“Nói chuyện cũng khác hẳn.” Y buồn bã mất mát mà nghĩ thầm.

Quan binh đi theo chạy chầm chậm đến, hăm hở nói với Cố Quân: “Đại soái, hòa thượng kia chạy rồi, còn truy không?”

“Truy,” Cố Quân đáp ứng luôn, “Truy nã toàn thành, cho dù nhảy xuống biển cũng vớt về cho ta!”

Quan binh: “Vâng!”

Tào Nương Tử ở phía sau trộm kéo tay áo Cát Bàn Tiểu, Cát Bàn Tiểu thè lưỡi, cảm thấy trong việc này họ là Bồ Tát bùn qua sông, chính mình còn khó giữ, đành phải lực bất tòng tâm lắc đầu, hi vọng Liễu Nhiên đại sư tự cầu nhiều phúc.

Bọn Trường Canh theo Cố Quân đi một mạch đến phủ Diêu đại nhân Án sát Ứng Thiên, Diêu đại nhân sớm chuẩn bị sẵn sàng vuốt mông ngựa, dẫn người ra cửa nghênh đón: “Tứ điện hạ quang lâm hàn xá, thật là vẻ vang cho kẻ hèn này! Mời vào mời vào, thần đã sắp sẵn rượu ngon thức ngon, chuẩn bị tẩy trần cho điện hạ.”

Chưa dứt lời, Cố Quân đã trưng khuôn mặt Diêm vương, khóe mắt chân mày đều viết rõ một câu – tẩy trần cái đếch gì, cho chết đói luôn đi.

Suốt đêm ấy, Cố Quân không nghĩ ra phải nói chuyện thế nào với Trường Canh, đành phải ở trong phòng mình nốc ừng ực từng chén rượu Lâu Lan mang theo, một lát sau, lại có người gõ cửa.

Cố Quân: “Vào đi.”

Trường Canh nhẹ nhàng mở cửa đi vào: “Nghĩa phụ.”

Cố Quân không lên tiếng, trên mặt hỉ nộ khó phân.

Trường Canh với tay đóng cửa, hơi cúi đầu, giống như nhìn Cố Quân lâu rất mất sức.

Trường Canh: “Nghĩa phụ, con rất nhớ người.”

Cố Quân trầm mặc giây lát, rốt cuộc thở dài: “Lại đây, ta xem nào.”

Trường Canh ngoan ngoãn đi tới, trên người Cố Quân thoang thoảng mùi rượu xa lạ, hơi ngọt, dường như là rượu Tây Vực, trên vai đeo giáp cứng sắt lạnh quanh năm không tháo. Trường Canh vốn tưởng rằng mình có thể khắc chế, ngờ đâu đã đánh giá cao bản thân – tựa như y cũng không liệu được Cố Quân lại đích thân đến Giang Nam tìm y vậy.

Y âm thầm hít sâu một hơi, tự tiện tiến tới ôm Cố Quân.


	29. Chương 29: Giao họa

Trong nháy mắt, Cố Quân chẳng còn giận nổi nữa.

Y đưa tay đón lấy Trường Canh, thuận thế vỗ vỗ lưng Trường Canh, cằm cọ bả vai đối phương, cảm thấy cánh tay kia đã không còn là một bộ xương trống rỗng không thật nữa.

Cố Quân cũng rất muốn thẳng thắn nói một câu “Ta cũng nhớ ngươi”, nhưng y từng này tuổi rồi mà chưa từng nói thế bao giờ, câu này lên lên xuống xuống trong lòng, cuối cùng vẫn sợ hãi, lâm trận bỏ chạy về bụng.

Y chỉ nhàn nhạt cười nói: “Lớn tướng rồi mà còn làm nũng.”

Trường Canh nhắm mắt lại, trong lòng biết không được vô lễ nữa, tình cảm không thể tự kiềm chế, nhưng tứ chi thân thể thì có.

Y biết điều buông Cố Quân ra, bình tĩnh đứng bên cạnh, dằn ngọn lửa rừng không nhìn thấy đang lan tràn trong lòng. Y biết mình muốn quá nhiều, nhiều đến vô lý, thậm chí vì vậy mà sinh ra đủ loại oán phẫn, và chúng đều thật đáng ghét, thế nên chẳng mảy may dám để lộ.

Trường Canh hít sâu một hơi, hỏi: “Sao nghĩa phụ lại đến Giang Nam?”

Cố Quân lườm một cái, nói vẻ không vui: “Còn mặt mũi mà hỏi, không phải đều là do ngươi à?”

Trường Canh không dám nhìn y nhiều, hơi cúi đầu.

Nhưng Cố Quân chỉ cho là mình nặng lời, những lời răn dạy đã ra đến đầu lưỡi lại bị chính y vội vàng ngậm vào. Y co ngón cái vào lòng bàn tay, bẻ qua bẻ lại từng đốt. Cảm giác mệt mỏi khi bôn ba ngàn dặm lúc này mới ùa lên, y kiềm chế sự mỏi mệt thình lình kéo đến này, đắn đo mấy lần, sau cùng cố hết sức bình tĩnh ôn hòa mà nói với Trường Canh: “Ngồi xuống, nói với ta vì sao cùng con lừa… khụ.”

Cố Quân ý thức được kêu “con lừa trọc” trước mặt Trường Canh hình như không thích hợp lắm, mà “đại sư” thì y tuyệt đối không gọi nổi, thế là kẹt lại.

Trường Canh: “Liễu Nhiên đại sư muốn xuôi phương Nam du lịch, là con tự chủ trương khăng khăng đòi đi theo, nghĩa phụ nếu vì vậy mà gây phiền toái cho y, thì lòng con cũng rất áy náy.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Trường Canh quá giỏi ăn nói, vừa biết giải vây cho con lừa trọc kia, vừa biết làm sao để không khiến y phát hỏa, một câu nói rõ trong ngoài khác nhau, khiến Cố Quân cũng suýt nữa “áy náy” theo. Y lần thứ hai thầm giật mình, bây giờ chẳng qua mới một năm, đứa trẻ trước kia nói chuyện thẳng tuột như chày gỗ từ đâu học được trò này nhỉ?

“Lúc bằng tuổi con, nghĩa phụ đã Nam hạ bình định phỉ loạn, con thì vẫn văn không thành võ không tựu, thế nên con muốn rời khỏi hầu phủ đi thăm thú thế giới bên ngoài,” Trường Canh trộm nhìn Cố Quân một cái, phát hiện trong đôi mắt ấy lại có tơ máu, lập tức không nói nổi nữa, sự áy náy tràn lòng từ ngực dâng lên họng, lí nhí, “… Chỉ là thủ đoạn bốc đồng, còn khiến nghĩa phụ bôn ba, con sai rồi, người phạt con đi.”

Cố Quân trầm mặc một lúc, chợt nói: “Ta lần đầu tiên tùy quân xuất chinh, kỳ thực là Đỗ lão tướng quân liên hợp cựu chúng của lão Hầu gia, cưỡng cầu tiên đế.”

Trường Canh ngẩng phắt đầu lên.

Cố Quân không hề là người khiêm tốn, rượu vào cũng thường xuyên khoác lác, mấy chuyện bốc phét như “che mắt bịt tai cũng có thể hạ hai mươi thiết khôi lỗi trong nửa nén nhang” y đều từng nói. Nhưng nghĩ kỹ lại thì, y thiếu niên thành danh, nắm giữ ấn soái Tây chinh, trùng chỉnh Huyền Thiết doanh, một chuỗi lịch sử huy hoàng, rõ ràng việc nào nói ra cũng đủ khoe nửa đời, mà Cố Quân lại chưa bao giờ nhắc tới.

Cố Quân lại lấy ra một cái chén, rót một chén rượu hơi chua cho Trường Canh: “Đây là rượu của người Lâu Lan, ngươi cũng lớn rồi, có thể nếm vài hớp.”

Trường Canh uống một ngụm, chẳng thưởng thức ra vị gì, liền bỏ xuống. Y với Cố Quân rất lâu không gặp nhau, gặp một lần máu đã chảy lộn xộn rồi, thật sự không cần phải thêm rượu nữa.

Cố Quân: “Ta khi đó chẳng hiểu cái gì, đi theo chỉ làm rối thêm, lại thiếu niên khinh cuồng, không chịu khiêm tốn thừa nhận. Trên đường tiễu phỉ, một lần nọ ta hấp tấp liều lĩnh một mình hành động gây ra họa lớn, một chiến dịch nhỏ mất hơn ba mươi trọng giáp phải đổ cả đống vàng bạc vào, còn liên lụy Đỗ lão tướng quân trọng thương… Ngươi có nghe nói về Đỗ Trường Đức tướng quân chưa?”

Trường Canh từng nghe Liễu Nhiên kể, hòa thượng kia thuộc như lòng bàn tay về văn võ bá quan triều trước triều này, chỉ sợ còn thuộc hơn cả chân kinh của Phật tổ.

Mười mấy năm trước phu phụ lão An Định hầu lần lượt mắc bệnh qua đời, Cố Quân còn nhỏ, là Đỗ lão tướng quân chu toàn giữa biên cương và triều đình, một mình chèo chống đại cục, đáng tiếc sau đó vết thương cũ tái phát, chết trên đường viễn chinh Tây Bắc, bấy giờ mới để Cố Quân lúc ấy chẳng qua mười bảy tuổi làm Thống soái Tây chinh.

Cố Quân: “Nếu không phải do lần đó, lão nhân gia vốn có thể khỏe mạnh tráng kiện, không đến mức vì một trận phong hàn mà tái phát vết thương cũ. Năm ấy Nam hạ tiễu phỉ khải hoàn về triều, lão nhân gia dâng tấu báo lên triều đình, không nhắc một chữ đến sai lầm của ta, chỉ toàn khoe công, để ta ở lại trong quân.”

Cố Quân nói đến đây thì dừng lại một chút.

Y bỗng cảm thấy hơi khó tin, dọc đường toàn nghĩ đến sau khi bắt Trường Canh phải giáo huấn thế nào, từ văn đấu cân nhắc đến võ đấu, ai ngờ tự dưng biến thành ngồi xuống khai báo chuyện cũ năm xưa mất mặt của mình.

Y vốn tưởng rằng mình sẽ giữ kín như bưng những chuyện đó, nhưng hiện giờ giở ra xem, đột nhiên cũng có thể thản nhiên đối mặt.

Quả thực vượt ngoài tầm lý giải của y với bản thân.

Có lẽ Thẩm Dịch nói đúng, con thơ và cha già, quả thật đều là trọng trách nặng trĩu, có thể đè người ta cúi đầu, nhìn rõ chính mình.

“Sở dĩ ta ở trên vị trí này, không phải vì ta lợi hại hơn ai, mà là vì ta họ Cố,” Cố Quân nhìn Trường Canh nói, “Đôi khi, xuất thân của ngươi quyết định ngươi phải làm gì, không thể làm gì.”

Đây là lần đầu tiên Cố Quân giải thích cho Trường Canh nguyên do mình không thể dẫn y đi Tây Bắc, tuy rằng hết sức khó hiểu.

Trường Canh nhìn y chăm chú.

Cố Quân đắn đo một chút, lại nói: “Nhưng nếu ngươi thật sự đã suy nghĩ rõ mình nên đi con đường thế nào, thì cũng không cần băn khoăn quá nhiều, chỉ cần ta còn sống, ta luôn có đủ sức lực để quét sạch những chướng ngại không nên có giúp ngươi.”

Trường Canh vốn tưởng rằng mình đi theo Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng đã luyện được cái miệng gặp ai cũng dám mở ra nói chuyện, nhưng hiện giờ mới phát hiện, “ai” này, vẫn phải loại trừ Cố Quân ra, khi đối mặt với Cố Quân, y biến thành ăn nói vụng về vô cùng.

Y vẫn cho rằng mình là gánh nặng tiên đế ném cho Cố Quân, là kẻ tham lam thèm nhỏ dãi thế giới không thuộc về mình, nhưng thì ra không phải vậy.

Trường Canh thầm nghĩ, không thể còn ai đối xử với y như Cố Quân.

Đúng lúc này, ngoài cửa đột nhiên hiện lên một bóng người: “Đại soái.”

Cố Quân định thần lại, khoát tay nói với Trường Canh: “Nghỉ sớm một chút, đi theo hòa thượng kia ăn không ngon ngủ không yên – A, hay ngươi muốn ở lại ngủ với ta?”

Trường Canh: “…”

Trong đầu y “Đùng” một tiếng nở hoa, lập tức đỏ mặt tới mang tai.

Cố Quân cười nói: “Còn biết xấu hổ rồi cơ đấy, trước kia mơ thấy ác mộng sợ phát khóc, không phải đều là ta ru ngươi ngủ à?”

Trường Canh thật sự không biết nên đối mặt với phỉ báng thẳng thừng này thế nào – chủ yếu là Cố Quân nói thẳng thắn vô tư như thực sự có vậy!

Thiếu niên ban nãy còn thiệt xán sinh hoa rốt cuộc tịt ngòi, như bước trên mây mà chạy khỏi phòng Cố Quân.

Sau khi Trường Canh đi khỏi, Cố Quân mới vẫy tay gọi người ngoài cửa: “Vào đi.”

Một tướng sĩ mặc huyền ưng giáp lập tức theo lời tiến vào.

Huyền ưng nói: “Thuộc hạ phụng mệnh đuổi bắt vị tăng nhân kia…”

Liễu Nhiên lén dụ dỗ tiểu hoàng tử xuất kinh, dù rằng việc này quả thật rất quá đáng, nhưng hiện tại đã tìm được người rồi, Cố Quân cũng không tiện đắc tội nặng với Hộ Quốc tự, huống chi ban nãy Trường Canh còn nói giúp.

Cố Quân: “Thôi, nói một tiếng với Trọng Trạch, triệt lệnh truy nã đi, cứ bảo là một hiểu lầm, hôm khác ta mời vị Liễu Nhiên đại sư kia ăn một bữa cơm chay.”

“Trọng Trạch” chính là tên tự của Diêu Trấn Diêu đại nhân – tuy y nói thế, nhưng chỉ cần Liễu Nhiên có đầu óc, tất không dám tới dự tiệc, Cố Quân nắm chắc khiến hắn nhìn khuôn mặt mình thì ngay cả nước cũng uống không nổi.

Huyền ưng nọ thấp giọng nói: “Thuộc hạ vô năng, còn chưa phát hiện tung tích vị cao tăng kia, nhưng chập tối hôm nay thấy ông ta lên một con đò, bèn theo quan binh lên lục soát, lại phát hiện việc này.”

Nói đoạn hắn lấy một cái túi vải nhỏ cất trong lòng, mở ra phát hiện là một mảnh vải, trên dính chút bột phấn màu vàng.

Cố Quân nhận lấy nhìn qua liền nhíu mày.

Thứ này y rất quen, tên là “toái tâm”, là một loại khoáng thạch sinh ra làm bạn với tử lưu kim, nghiền thành bột bỏ vào tử lưu kim theo tỉ lệ nhất định, có thể phòng ngừa vận chuyển đường dài tử lưu kim bất ngờ bốc cháy, khi sử dụng dùng công nghệ đặc thù lọc ra là được, rất thuận tiện.

Nhưng bình thường triều đình vận chuyển tử lưu kim, không phải dùng cự diên chở trên trời thì là đi quan đạo, do trú quân các nơi phái binh hộ tống, một con đò hòa thượng cũng có thể lên tùy tiện, sao lại có thứ này được?

Cố Quân: “Ngươi không làm lớn chuyện chứ?”

Huyền ưng: “Đại soái yên tâm.”

Cố Quân đứng dậy, bước tại chỗ hai bước: “Vậy thì, lệnh truy nã không được triệt, cứ tuyên bố với bên ngoài là ta nhất định phải bắt được hòa thượng kia, mấy huynh đệ giúp ta theo dõi con đò đó, xem nó đến từ đâu, đi về đâu…”

Cố Quân nói đến đây thì chợt dừng lại, y ngạc nhiên phát hiện tầm mắt mình bắt đầu mờ dần, trên người huyền ưng đứng cách không xa có một hư ảnh không đậm không nhạt.

“Hỏng rồi,” Cố Quân không biến sắc nghĩ, “Đi quá nhanh, không mang thuốc.”

Chẳng trách mang máng cảm thấy hình như đã quên chuyện gì, cái thùng cơm Thẩm Dịch cũng không chịu nhắc nhở y.

Huyền ưng: “Đại soái?”

Cố Quân điềm nhiên tiếp tục: “Nếu có thể, tốt nhất biết được chủ thuyền là ai, đặc biệt chú ý bình nhật ai hay qua lại với họ.”

Huyền ưng không nghi ngờ gì: “Vâng.”

“Từ từ, còn nữa,” Cố Quân gọi hắn lại, “Nếu tìm được hòa thượng kia, dẫn hắn tới gặp ta.”

Huyền ưng lập tức lĩnh mệnh mà đi.

Đuổi huyền ưng này đi rồi, Cố Quân vặn đèn măng-sông trên bàn sáng lên, im lặng ngồi xuống.

Giang Nam không sản xuất tử lưu kim, nếu mấy con đò đó thật sự có vấn đề, thì lai lịch không ngoài hai đường – hoặc là ở Giang Nam có quan viên bán lậu, hoặc là đến từ hải ngoại.

Nếu là đường trước thì còn dễ nói, Giang Nam phú thứ, trời cao Hoàng đế xa, họ nhân lúc nơi đây phổ biến khôi lỗi trồng trọt mà lén lút ăn bớt thôi, việc này tự có Án sát Đốc sát xử lý, không tới phiên y tự ra tay.

Nhưng nếu là giả thiết sau, chỉ sợ là phức tạp rồi.

Đại Lương bảy đại quân chủng đều không yếu, đặc biệt “giáp” và “ưng” là hai nhánh lợi hại nhất, do ba đời Linh Xu viện dốc hết tâm huyết gầy dựng nên, chỉ xét trang bị, cũng tuyệt đối không thua kém người Tây Dương giỏi món này.

Độc mỗi “giao” là không ổn.

“Giao” của Đại Lương tuy là dùng trong thủy chiến, nhưng bình thường chỉ phòng thủ trên biển, cực ít rời bến, không thể so với thuyền lớn buồm to lướt gió rẽ sóng của người Tây Dương.

Ngày trước cũng thế – năm đó khi thương lộ trên biển nối liền đông tây nam bắc, trên tuyến duyên hải, đậu lại bến cảng cơ hồ toàn là thuyền phương Tây. Khi đó Vũ đế cầm quyền, Đại Lương tài đại khí thô, căn bản chẳng cần thông thương hằng ngày với man di Tây Dương, đều là người Tây Dương chạy tới đào vàng.

Khi đó, cái gọi là “thông thương”, là người ta đưa hàng tới tận cửa, bên này mới hạ mình mở bến cảng, miễn cưỡng giữ lại mấy món linh tinh, thưởng cho họ ít tiền tiêu vặt.

Cho đến tiên đế và đương kim Hoàng đế, tuy nhìn thấy lợi nhuận của thông thương hải vận, đều rất nhiệt tình, nhưng do tuyến Tây Bắc liên tục mất ổn định, việc phòng vệ trên biển của “cự giao nhập hải” thủy chung bị gác lại, không phải không có tiền, thì là không đủ tử lưu kim.

Nếu trên con đò ấy thật sự có kẻ lén buôn bán tử lưu kim, như vậy vô cùng có khả năng uy hiếp đến phòng vệ tuyến Đông Hải.

Rồi còn Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng, dẫn họ đến con đò ấy, rốt cuộc là vô tình, hay ủ mưu đã lâu?

Chỉ một lúc mà mắt Cố Quân đã càng mờ, y sờ ngực, tìm được kính lưu ly, đeo tạm lên mũi, như vậy ít nhất một con mắt có thể hơi nhìn rõ.

Cố Quân cười khổ một tiếng, nghĩ bụng: “Giờ phải làm sao đây?”

Trường Canh chân không chạm đất trốn về phòng mình, tim đập vẫn chưa ổn định, vừa đẩy cửa đã nhìn thấy một hòa thượng trắng toát, chưa kịp bình tĩnh đã lại lần nữa căng thẳng, vội vàng đóng cửa, hạ giọng nói: “Liễu Nhiên đại sư, sao ngươi lại ở đây?”

Liễu Nhiên cười tủm tỉm chắp tay – A di đà Phật, bần tăng chỗ nào chả vào được.

Hòa thượng này chắc là từng luyện chiêu lai vô ảnh khứ vô tung, hết sức xuất quỷ nhập thần, ngay cả phủ Án sát cũng có thể ra vào bất cứ lúc nào, thật sự là một thần nhân.

Hòa thượng ra dấu nói với Trường Canh: “Có lẽ An Định hầu lần này đại khái có thể tha cho ta rồi, điện hạ không cần lo lắng.”

Trường Canh không có lo lắng cho hắn, tâm tư sáng tỏ, nghĩ qua liền ngộ ra, hỏi: “Ngươi cố ý lợi dụng ta để dụ y tới à? Phủ Ứng Thiên rốt cuộc có cái gì?”

Liễu Nhiên nhìn y tán thưởng, chậm rãi giơ hai tay làm thủ ngữ: “Đông Hải giao yêu sắp hóa rồng, hòa thượng đặc biệt dẫn đến đại thiên kiếp.”

Hắn định ám chỉ điều gì? Ngụy vương muốn tạo phản sao?

Hay là có chuyện gì khác?

Nhất thời, mấy ý nghĩ lướt qua trong lòng Trường Canh, trước kia y chỉ biết hòa thượng này nhập thế, nhưng không ngờ hắn nhập thế sâu đến vậy, trong ánh mắt không tự chủ được có chút nhìn kỹ và phòng bị.

Song không đợi y hỏi nhiều, Liễu Nhiên đã làm thủ thế đuổi theo, quen đường quen lối nhảy qua cửa sổ, Trường Canh chần chừ một chút, rồi tháo bội kiếm đi theo.


	30. Chương 30: Hương nén

Khi Trường Canh đuổi theo Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng ra ngoài thành, đêm đã khuya, xung quanh chẳng còn âm thanh gì, tiếng xe gỗ nhỏ điểm canh trong thành cũng mơ hồ đi xa. Thế là y dừng chân, mở miệng gọi người phía trước: “Liễu Nhiên đại sư, chậm một chút.”

Liễu Nhiên dừng bước.

Trường Canh nói chuyện chậm rãi, thái độ cũng không thấy chút gì là giận dữ, ôn hòa hữu lễ, như ngày trước im lặng uống trà khổ đinh trong thiền phòng vậy.

Chỉ có bàn tay đã dời lên chuôi kiếm, tùy thời tuốt kiếm ra, là có thể đâm hòa thượng kia thành một xiên thịt.

Trường Canh: “Những ngày qua thường cùng đại sư thanh đàm, ta được lợi không ít, cũng biết đại sư lo nghĩ cho thiên hạ, không phải người an phận trong thiền viện đàm phật luận đạo – xuất thân lai lịch của ta, có thể đại sư đã nghe nói qua. Hầu gia tung hoành ngàn dặm, là danh tướng một thời, nhưng bất luận gia quốc giang sơn đặt y trên vị trí nào, với ta mà nói, y cũng chỉ là thân nhân nương tựa lẫn nhau. Ta là một tiểu nhân vật, không có bổn sự gì, thiết trong tay miễn cưỡng đủ sống yên mà thôi, không lo nghĩ được đại sự, trong lòng chỉ có một hầu phủ to bằng bàn tay và vài người, mong rằng đại sư lượng giải.”

Liễu Nhiên: “…”

Trường Canh bình thường nói chuyện với Cố Quân thế nào hắn không biết, song với người ngoài, là “lời ba phần, hàm súc mười phần”. Liễu Nhiên vốn cho là mình đã lĩnh giáo rồi, nhưng hắn vẫn tuyệt đối không ngờ được, trên đời có thể có người đem lời đằng đằng sát khí “giao tình thì giao tình, dám động tới Cố Quân, ta sẽ đâm chết ngươi” nói ra ôn hòa đến thế.

Liễu Nhiên cúi đầu nhìn đôi giày nhà sư chạy suốt một ngày đã không nhận ra màu, thăm dò: “Điện hạ dòng dõi thiên hoàng, lòng dạ nhân hậu, nên có một phen thiên địa, không cần tự coi nhẹ mình.”

Trường Canh thần sắc thản nhiên, không bị lay chuyển: “Nam nhi sinh ra trên thế gian, nếu ngay cả một mẫu ba quanh mình cũng không coi chừng được, thì cần gì phóng tầm mắt xa như vậy?”

Liễu Nhiên hơi cười khổ, biết y không dễ lừa, đành phải vung tay thề thốt: “Cố soái là rường cột của xã tắc, kéo một sợi tóc tất động toàn thân, hòa thượng sao dám mảy may có tâm làm loạn?”

Trường Canh vẫn đặt tay trên chuôi kiếm: “Nhưng đại sư quả thật có ý định dụ nghĩa phụ ta đến nơi đây.”

Liễu Nhiên nghiêm túc: “Mời điện hạ đi theo ta.”

Trường Canh nhìn hắn chằm chằm chốc lát, một lần nữa cầm bội kiếm lên, mỉm cười nói: “Vậy thì làm phiền đại sư dẫn đường giải mối nghi hoặc.”

Giải không được vẫn phải đâm chết ngươi.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng cởi tăng bào, lật ngược mặt trong ra, chỉ thấy bạch tăng bào như để tang kia lại có tới hai mặt, bên trong là màu đen, khoác lên người và trùm lên đầu, hòa thượng liền tan vào bóng tối.

Trường Canh: “…”

Trong lòng y không tự chủ được nảy ra một nghi vấn – dọc đường họ từ kinh thành dạo chơi đến Giang Nam, hình như quả thật chưa từng thấy Liễu Nhiên thay quần áo bao giờ, vậy bên trong tăng bào này rốt cuộc vốn là vải đen, hay là hắn chẳng bao giờ chịu giặt, mặc đen một mặt liền lật lại mặc tiếp?

Vừa nghĩ thế, Trường Canh liền tái phát bệnh sạch sẽ, cơ hồ không cách nào sóng vai đồng hành với cao tăng nữa!

Liễu Nhiên mặc “y phục dạ hành” dẫn Trường Canh đi giữa Giang Nam cầu nhỏ nước chảy quanh co chằng chịt, nhanh chóng đến bến tàu vận chuyển nội địa.

Con đường giữa hải vận và kênh đào nội địa Đại Lương từ mười năm trước đã thông suốt, hai tuyến song song, thuyền qua lại rất nhanh và tiện, từng thành toàn cho vùng đất phồn hoa ven sông, nhưng mấy năm gần đây do thuế má quá nặng mà có vẻ hơi tiêu điều.

Song lạc đà gầy còn to hơn ngựa, lúc này đêm đã khuya, mà trên bến tàu vẫn có thương thuyền và thuyền công hối hả ngược xuôi.

Liễu Nhiên khoát tay ngăn bước chân Trường Canh, ra dấu: “Phía trước đã có tai mắt của Huyền Thiết doanh, không được tiếp cận nữa.”

Trường Canh liếc mắt nhìn hắn, lấy thiên lý nhãn ra nhìn mặt nước.

Trên bến tàu gió êm sóng lặng, thuyền công và phu khuân vác đi qua đi lại, bên bờ có một số tướng sĩ điều từ trú quân Giang Nam đang kiểm tra hàng hóa, y không nhìn thấy người của Huyền Thiết doanh, cũng không thấy mặt nước có gì dị thường.

Trường Canh lúc này không tin Liễu Nhiên lắm, không hề hỏi thẳng, tự mình im lặng quan sát – thuyền công đang chất hàng lên, hàng hóa thống nhất đựng bằng rương gỗ mỏng, trước khi lên thuyền phải mở nắp rương ra, đặt trên băng chuyền chuyển động bằng bánh răng, để trú quân thủ vệ kiểm tra, rồi lại chuyển đến đầu kia, có mấy thuyền công đang chờ ở đó, lần lượt khiêng rương đã niêm phong lên thuyền.

Mấy hôm trước đi qua, nghe bách tính địa phương chuyện phiếm nhắc tới, bến tàu vận chuyển đường biển và đường sông đối với thương thuyền bình thường không tra nghiêm lắm, do Giang Nam gần đây bắt đầu phổ biến khôi lỗi trồng trọt, triều đình cấp xuống một số lượng lớn tử lưu kim, đề phòng có kẻ gian mua đi bán lại, mới làm chặt hơn.

Rương kiểm hàng vừa mở ra, cách xa trăm trượng, Trường Canh cũng không nhịn được nhăn mũi: “Mùi gì vậy?”

Liễu Nhiên ở bên cạnh viết lên cây: “Hương nén.”

Trường Canh sửng sốt: “Cái gì?”

Liễu Nhiên ra dấu: “Điện hạ ở suốt trong phủ An Định hầu, huân hương dùng chắc hẳn đều là ngự ban, chưa từng thấy hàng rẻ mà bình dân bách tính dùng. Đây là đem một đống hương liệu đầu thừa đuôi thẹo ép thành dạng mỡ hoặc cao, mùi cực kỳ nồng, mua về phải thêm ba lớp hộp mới không mất mùi, mỗi lần chỉ cần lấy ra một ít, dùng nước ấm hòa tan, là có thể dùng mấy tháng liền. Một hộp hương nén chỉ to bằng ngón cái, dùng tới chín mười năm cũng không thành vấn đề, chỉ tốn một xâu tiền thôi.”

Hương nén quá đặc, thơm đến mức độ nhất định, lại biến thành tanh hôi, Trường Canh ngửi mà đau cả đầu, không màng sửa lại hiểu lầm của hòa thượng – hầu phủ chưa từng dùng huân hương, quần áo giặt xong chỉ có mùi bồ kết thôi.

Trường Canh giơ thiên lý nhãn, bỗng thấy trên thương thuyền kia có thân hình một nam nhân lướt qua, phục sức ăn vận đều khác người Trung Nguyên, nhớ tới kiến thức hải ngoại Liễu Nhiên từng giảng cho, liền hỏi: “Hình như ta đã nhìn thấy một người Đông Doanh mà đại sư từng nói, vậy đây là thương thuyền đưa đến Đông Doanh… Người Đông Doanh cần nhiều hương nén như vậy làm gì, đem về nhà nấu ăn à?”

Liễu Nhiên nhìn y tán thưởng.

Rương gỗ đựng đầy hương nén uốn lượn như một con rồng, bốn năm chiếc thuyền lớn ẩn trong đêm tối chờ ở đó, so với thương thuyền vận chuyển thủy sản tươi còn đồ sộ hơn.

Nếu một hộp hương nén có thể dùng tới chín mười năm, sao còn có người mua nhiều đến vậy?

Đừng nói quần đảo Đông Doanh to bằng bàn tay, dù là dân gian Đại Lương cũng chưa chắc mua hết được mấy con thuyền này.

Trú quân ở bến tàu bị ngộp đến giàn giụa nước mắt, cầm khăn tay bịt mũi, ra sức giục thuyền công khiêng hòm nhanh lên, con chó vốn hỗ trợ kiểm tra bên cạnh sớm đã nằm bẹp dúm vì ngộp.

Trường Canh thấp giọng hỏi: “Thỉnh giáo đại sư, chó bên cạnh trú quân là tra cái gì vậy?”

“Đó là ‘chó đốc sát’,” Liễu Nhiên nói, “Tử lưu kim có vị đắng nhạt, người ngửi không thấy, nhưng chó lại rất thính, tử lưu kim là việc lớn, thời kỳ Vũ đế hạ mệnh lệnh chết chấn chỉnh chợ đen tử lưu kim, chó đốc sát lập công lớn, đến nay vẫn còn dùng.”

Chó đốc sát mắt trắng dã vì mùi hương nén chất lượng kém nồng nặc, đừng nói là tử lưu kim, ngay cả khúc xương chắc hẳn cũng ngửi không ra.

Trường Canh: “Cho nên đại sư hoài nghi đội thuyền Đông Doanh này có mục đích đen tối, mới dẫn nghĩa phụ ta đến tra?”

Liễu Nhiên còn chưa kịp gật đầu, Trường Canh đã lập tức ép hỏi: “Vậy xin hỏi đại sư, sao ngươi biết Hầu gia nhà ta sẽ đích thân đến? Hơn nữa đây vốn nên là chuyện của trú quân phủ Ứng Thiên và Giang Nam, y lại trốn việc mà đến, sao ngươi dám chắc y nhất định sẽ nhúng tay? Vì sao ngươi không đi tìm Tuần phủ Ứng Thiên, không đi tìm Án sát Đốc sát đại nhân, mà nhất định phải bỏ gần cầu xa, hao tổn tâm cơ dẫn y từ Tây Bắc tới?”

Liễu Nhiên: “…”

Hắn vốn nghĩ, thiếu niên này lần đầu một mình xa nhà, đã đụng phải âm mưu lớn như vậy, trong lúc kinh hãi, rất dễ dàng lơ là chuyện khác – nhưng hắn không ngờ, Trường Canh lại không hề hoảng sợ, từ đầu đến cuối chỉ nhíu mày một cái, hơn nữa nhất định phải hỏi cho rõ ngọn nguồn.

Hòa thượng không nhịn được nghĩ tới đồn đãi năm đó khi Cố Quân từ Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn dẫn đứa trẻ này về – có người nói man tộc làm loạn ở Nhạn Hồi trấn, là do dưỡng mẫu của tứ điện hạ một tay thúc đẩy, tứ điện hạ đại nghĩa diệt thân, mới giúp Huyền Thiết doanh có chuẩn bị, một lưới bắt hết đám người man.

Nhưng Trường Canh khi đó mới mấy tuổi? Cùng lắm là mười hai mười ba thôi…

Liễu Nhiên chợt rất muốn hỏi một câu, rằng “lúc Nhạn Hồi nhiễu loạn, ngươi có giết người chưa”, giây lát sau lại nuốt xuống, bởi vì cảm thấy không cần thiết.

Trường Canh lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, trong đêm trăng, Liễu Nhiên trông thấy hai bóng đen nhạt từ đôi mắt y.

Hắn sớm biết ở Trường Canh có sự thông minh và trưởng thành sớm đặc biệt, còn cho rằng đó là sự mẫn cảm do lúc bé thân phận thay đổi bất ngờ, ăn nhờ ở đậu chốn kinh thành mà sinh ra, mãi đến lúc này, hòa thượng mới thình lình ý thức được, chỉ e trong mắt thiếu niên này từng nhìn thấy góc tối mà người khác không ai hay biết.

Hắn thậm chí hoài nghi, ngay cả Cố Quân cũng không biết.

Thái độ của Liễu Nhiên thận trọng hẳn, đắn đo giây lát, mới chậm rãi ra dấu: “Ta biết y sẽ đến, ta cũng biết chỉ cần y đến rồi, thì nhất định sẽ nhúng tay. Việc này liên lụy rất rộng, một phủ Ứng Thiên nho nhỏ không thể giải quyết – có một số việc, trong lòng Hầu gia hẳn cũng hiểu ngầm như chúng ta.”

Trường Canh híp mắt, nhạy bén chú ý tới hắn nói “chúng ta”.

Đúng lúc này, phía sau bỗng có tiếng gió vang lên, Liễu Nhiên còn chưa kịp phản ứng, bội kiếm như trang sức bên hông Trường Canh đã rút ra cái keng, đây là phản ứng bản năng sau vô số lần so chiêu với thiết khôi lỗi.

Bội kiếm sáng loáng như tuyết đập vào cát phong nhận huyền thiết, Trường Canh nhận ra người đến là huyền ưng, cả hai đồng thời triệt binh khí lui lại.

Huyền ưng thuận thế quỳ một gối xuống: “Kinh nhiễu điện hạ rồi – Hầu gia bảo thuộc hạ dẫn điện hạ và đại sư trở về.”

Đuôi lông mày Trường Canh vừa hạ xuống khẽ nhướng lên, làm sao Cố Quân biết y và Liễu Nhiên lén đến đây?

“Hiểu ngầm” mà Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng nói là gì?

Liễu Nhiên lại không hề giật mình, biết điều tháo cái khăn trùm đầu buồn cười xuống, bảo tướng trang nghiêm chắp tay hành lễ, vô thanh thắng hữu thanh biểu đạt “vậy thì xin quấy rầy”.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, một huyền ưng đến gõ cửa.

Huyền ưng kia nói: “Liễu Nhiên đại sư phải tiếp tục du lịch, Đại soái cũng phải về gấp Tây Bắc, nhờ thuộc hạ hộ tống điện hạ quay về hầu phủ, xin điện hạ chỉ thị, lúc nào thích hợp và thuận tiện để xuất phát.”

Nếu không phải đêm hôm trước nhìn thấy mấy tốp thương thuyền Đông Doanh quỷ dị ở bến đò sông đào, Trường Canh cảm thấy mình sẽ tin.

Không đợi y mở miệng, đối diện có người gõ nhẹ lan can gỗ của hành lang.

Huyền ưng quay đầu lại, thấy ông sư câm hành tung quỷ bí kia không biết đứng đó từ khi nào. Liễu Nhiên dùng thủ ngữ bảo Trường Canh “chờ một chút”, chỉnh lại áo mũ, trực tiếp đẩy cửa phòng Cố Quân.

Huyền ưng và Trường Canh cùng há hốc mồm – hòa thượng kia vậy mà không gõ cửa!

Nếu không phải cả hầu phủ đều biết Cố Quân ghét đầu trọc, Trường Canh cơ hồ hoài nghi hai người này quan hệ không vừa.

Có lẽ là sợ bị đánh bay ra, Liễu Nhiên đẩy cửa xong không hề trực tiếp vào phòng, chỉ chắp tay chào người bên trong.

Cố Quân vậy mà không nổi nóng, giọng nói hơi mất kiên nhẫn từ trong phòng truyền ra: “Đại sư có điều gì chỉ giáo?”

Liễu Nhiên ra dấu: “Đại soái, ưng non không hề là lớn lên trong lồng vàng, huống chi lần này ngài đang cần mấy thị tòng để tránh tai mắt của người ta, thì tại sao không dẫn điện hạ theo? Tiên đế lưu lại vị Nhạn Bắc quận vương cho điện hạ, qua một hai năm nữa, y cũng phải lên triều đường rồi.”

Cố Quân lạnh lùng trả lời: “Đại sư không khỏi quản quá nhiều rồi.”

Lúc này, Liễu Nhiên tiến lên một bước, đột nhiên bước qua bậc cửa, ở chỗ người khác không nhìn thấy, hắn tựa hồ làm thủ thế gì đó với Cố Quân.

Cố Quân trong phòng đột nhiên trầm mặc.

Trường Canh nghe Tào Nương Tử ở sau lưng nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Ý gì thế? Đại soái định dẫn chúng ta đi đâu?”

Tim y chợt đập như điên. Trong lòng Trường Canh biết rõ, với tính tình Cố Quân, sẽ tuyệt đối không chịu dẫn y đi, y vốn cũng cho rằng mình sẽ phải lựa chọn giữa “lén bám theo, tự tiện hành động” và “ngoan ngoãn về kinh, không để người ấy nhọc lòng”, chưa bao giờ trông mong Cố Quân lại chịu dẫn mình đi cùng.

Lần này chợt dấy lên sự mong đợi, lòng bàn tay đã rịn mồ hôi.

Lúc giằng co với người man y cũng chưa từng căng thẳng như vậy.

Một lúc lâu, y nghe thấy Cố Quân thở dài: “Theo thì theo, nhưng không được phép rời khỏi ta, cứ làm như trước đó đã nói.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu và Tào Nương Tử căn bản không biết phải đi làm gì lập tức reo hò, Trường Canh cúi đầu ho nhẹ một tiếng, dằn nụ cười ngây ngô nơi khóe môi xuống, đồng thời, lại một nghi vấn nảy lên trong lòng – Liễu Nhiên đã nói gì với Cố Quân?

Trên đời lại còn có người thuyết phục được nghĩa phụ y sao?

Không bao lâu, một cỗ xe ngựa cà tàng liền đi về hướng ngoại thành.

Đánh xe là một hòa thượng, trong xe là một công tử “văn nhược” dẫn theo hai tiểu tư và một nha hoàn, mấy huyền ưng đi theo Cố Quân đã không thấy bóng dáng.

Trường Canh lại không nhịn được nhìn Cố Quân. Y đã tháo hết giáp trụ, thay trường bào cao cổ tay rộng, che mất vết thương trên cổ, tóc không búi, phong lưu bất kham mà xõa xuống, như một sự trào phúng với kẻ trọc đầu đánh xe, mắt bịt một mảnh vải đen.

Không nhìn thấy nửa trên khuôn mặt y, Trường Canh ảo não phát hiện, sự chú ý của mình luôn không tự chủ được đảo quanh đôi môi tái nhợt của tiểu nghĩa phụ, đành phải mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn miệng thu tầm nhìn về.

Cát Bàn Tiểu không nhịn được lên tiếng: “Hầu gia, vì sao ngài phải giả thành như thế?”

Cố Quân hơi nghiêng đầu về hướng gã, chỉ chỉ tai mình, nghiêm túc nói: “Ta điếc, đừng nói chuyện với ta.

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “…”

Điếc đến thật bá đạo.

Không biết là chủ ý dở hơi của tên nào, Cố Quân định lấy thân phận hương sư trà trộn lên mấy chiếc thuyền chở hương nén kia. Dân gian có một số người theo nghề hương cho rằng ngũ cảm sẽ làm hỏng khứu giác, liền làm người ta mù điếc từ nhỏ, để họ sống nhờ vào khứu giác, hương sư bồi dưỡng như vậy là cấp cao nhất, dân gian tôn xưng là “hương tiên sinh”, một khi xuất sư, thiên kim khó cầu.

Cố Quân che mắt, đóng giả kẻ điếc, từ khi ra ngoài đã bắt đầu là dáng vẻ này, còn yêu cầu người khác không được nói với y, diễn rất tập trung.

Đi đến bến tàu, đã có người tiếp ứng ở đó, Trường Canh vén màn xe, thấy một nam tử trung niên mập lùn cười rất hòa khí hướng về phía xe ngựa nói: “Trương tiên sinh đến hơi muộn, trên đường có việc trì hoãn sao?”

Chẳng hiểu Cố Quân thần không biết quỷ không hay dùng danh hào của ai, Trường Canh nghĩ bụng, hương sư chân chính đại khái đã bị huyền ưng giữa đường bắt mất rồi. Y thần sắc không thay đổi, chắp tay nói: “Xin lỗi, tiên sinh nhà ta tai mắt bất tiện.”

Nam tử trung niên nọ sửng sốt, Cố Quân vỗ cánh tay Trường Canh, đưa tay để y đỡ.

Trường Canh vội đỡ y, đồng thời trong lòng nghi hoặc nhủ thầm: “Cho dù là giả vờ, mắt y cũng che rồi, sao hành động không thấy mảy may bất tiện vậy?”

Trước khi vỗ Trường Canh, ngay cả động tác sờ soạng cũng không có, điểm dừng chuẩn xác, trái lại như là y đã mù quen rồi.

Song mối nghi hoặc này chỉ thoáng qua, lúc xuống xe Cố Quân hơi khom lưng, cơ hồ phải dựa vào khuỷu tay Trường Canh, y đột nhiên bỏ giáp trụ, lúc này nhìn lại hơi gầy, Trường Canh có ảo giác như mình đưa tay là có thể ôm trọn cả người y vậy.

Điều này làm miệng lưỡi Trường Canh đột nhiên khô khốc, sự minh mẫn một câu bức sát một câu khi chất vấn Liễu Nhiên không còn sót lại chút nào, chỉ duy trì sự trấn định ngoài mặt một cách khó khăn, vừa tâm viên ý mã, vừa như cái xác không hồn đỡ Cố Quân đi đến trước mặt người trung niên nọ.

Trên mặt người trung niên kia nhanh chóng thoáng qua nét nghi hoặc và đề phòng, hắn chắp tay nói: “Thứ cho tại hạ không biết các hạ lại là ‘hương tiên sinh’, chúng ta làm ăn nhỏ, bán toàn là hương nén mấy văn tiền một hộp, nào mời được ngài…”

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời, mấy hán tử ăn mặc kiểu thuyền công nhao nhao quay đầu lại, mỗi kẻ mắt lộ ra tinh quang, huyệt thái dương hơi lồi lên, nhìn qua là biết, đám này căn bản không phải thuyền công gì.

Trường Canh hơi cúi đầu, chỉ làm như không nhìn thấy, tiến lên một bước, khéo léo che Cố Quân ở sau lưng, viết vào lòng bàn tay y: “Tiên sinh, người ta hỏi lai lịch của chúng ta kìa.”


	31. Chương 31: Hao Lý

Cố Quân mặt không đổi sắc, trấn định lấy một bao thư từ trong lòng đưa cho Trường Canh.

Trong bao không có thư, chỉ có vỏ, bay ra mùi hương lành lạnh, dường như là hỗn hợp của trầm hương và giáng hương.

Đêm hôm trước, huyền ưng lục ra ba phong thư trên người hương sư bắt được, đây là một trong số đó, và ba phong có mùi không giống nhau. Hương sư kia khá cứng xương, nghiêm hình bức cung kiểu nào cũng không chịu khai – đương nhiên, trong thời gian ngắn, cho dù hắn khai, Cố Quân chưa chắc đã dám tin.

Trong ba phong thư, phong duy nhất Cố Quân có thể nói rõ xuất xứ, chính là phong này.

Tương truyền hương này là do hôn quân tiền triều mù quáng tin vào tà ma ngoại đạo, lệnh cho cung nhân chế ra thứ trợ thăng tiên, gọi là “ngự hoàng hương”, lạnh mà không thanh, ung dung hoa quý, ở chỗ tiên đế từng lén dự trữ một chút, có một năm tâm huyết dâng trào dùng một ít, mùi quả thật khác với huân hương thường dùng trong cung.

Tiên đế lén cho y biết, thứ này tuy dễ nghe, nhưng còn gọi là “vong quốc hương”, lén dùng một lần thì thôi, chứ để các Ngự sử biết lại ầm lên, nhất thiết không thể lộ ra.

Nhiều năm trôi qua, Cố Quân vẫn còn khắc sâu ấn tượng với “vong quốc hương” này.

Trường Canh mới hơi căng thẳng, Cố Quân liền lập tức nhận ra, không đợi y viết chữ vào tay mình, đã bắt đầu tự hỏi khả năng ném phong thư này ra lừa được lớn đến mức nào.

Cố Quân suy tính một chút, thầm nghĩ: “Lấy một trong ba, được, độ chắc ăn còn rất lớn, không được thì binh đến tướng chắn, nước đến đất chặn.”

Vạn hạnh, “độ chắc ăn” này chỉ có mình y nắm trong lòng, những người khác chỉ có thể nhìn thấy y ngoài mặt chắc chắn cực kỳ, đành phải bình tĩnh theo.

Người trung niên hơi thay đổi thần sắc, nhận phong thư, để dưới mũi ngửi vài lần, vẻ mặt thay đổi khó lường.

Trường Canh nghĩ bụng: “Phải động thủ sao?”

Nhưng Cố Quân ung dung vỗ vỗ mu bàn tay căng lên của y.

Người trung niên nọ lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Cố Quân, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc hơn không ít, nói: “Tại hạ Địch Tụng, chính là tổng bả đầu của số thương thuyền này, không biết tiên sinh từ đâu mà đến, muốn đi về đâu?”

Đây là tiếng lóng, Trường Canh viết rõ một năm một mười trong lòng bàn tay Cố Quân.

Cố Quân lần đầu tiên mở miệng, nói: “Đến từ trên mặt đất, đi tới Hao Lý.”

Nam tử trung niên tự xưng Địch Tụng kia dường như giật mình, do dự giây lát, giọng hơi yếu đi: “Vậy… vậy thì làm phiền hương tiên sinh, mời.”

Cố Quân đứng đó không nhúc nhích, điếc tròn vai vô cùng, cho tới khi Trường Canh kéo nhẹ một cái, y mới mặt không biểu cảm để Trường Canh dắt đi, rõ ràng là một “hương tiên sinh” mất hết ngũ cảm, tính tình cổ quái.

Nhờ cổ tay áo rộng thùng thình của Cố Quân che lấp, Trường Canh viết vào lòng bàn tay y: “Sao nghĩa phụ biết tiếng lóng của họ?”

Thật ra thì đây là đối thoại giữa hai thuyền viên mà huyền ưng đêm hôm trước phụng mệnh giám thị thương thuyền đã nghe lén được, không phân lớn nhỏ báo hết cho y, kỳ thực Cố Quân căn bản không biết nó có ý nghĩa gì, mà vẫn lừa gạt người ta.

Y hệt như một con sói, khoác lác với Trường Canh: “Chuyện gì ta chẳng biết.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Đoàn người thuận lợi lên thương thuyền Đông Doanh, mấy người Đông Doanh nhao nhao thò đầu ra, tò mò dòm ngó hương tiên sinh trong truyền thuyết.

Đông Doanh bị Đại Lương ảnh hưởng, văn hóa thần phật thịnh hành, không ít kẻ thấy một hòa thượng theo sau Cố Quân, liền rối rít lộ diện chào hỏi.

Trường Canh bình tĩnh đánh giá những người Đông Doanh này – số lượng so với y tưởng tượng còn nhiều hơn, lấy danh nghĩa hộ tống thương thuyền, trên người đều trang bị trường đao, có vài kẻ còn giắt thiết oản khấu với phi tiêu kiểu dáng cổ quái trên cổ tay và ống quần. Lại gần có thể ngửi được mùi máu tươi thoang thoảng trên người họ.

Đột nhiên phía sau có kẻ quát to một tiếng, một người Đông Doanh mang mặt nạ thần không biết quỷ không hay hạ xuống phía sau Cố Quân, không nói hai lời, vung loan đao chém tới lưng y.

Trường Canh phản ứng cực nhanh, kiếm chưa ra khỏi vỏ, đã chặn loan đao của đối phương.

Người Đông Doanh the thé kêu một tiếng kì lạ, thân thể nhỏ gầy uốn thành một độ cong cổ quái, cả người như con rắn không xương, loan đao trong tay hóa thành lưỡi rắn tà môn, liên tiếp xuất bảy đao về hướng Trường Canh, đồng thời, vai trái của hắn đột nhiên nở hoa, một mũi phi tiêu Đông Doanh bất ngờ phóng thẳng về hướng Cố Quân.

Mà Cố Quân kia không biết là diễn kịch phải diễn đến cùng hay là muốn thế nào, lại đứng tại chỗ chớ hề nhúc nhích, như là không hề hay biết!

Dưới tình thế cấp bách, vỏ và thân kiếm trong tay Trường Canh chia làm hai, y ném mạnh vỏ kiếm ra, đánh bay phi tiêu khi nó cơ hồ sượt ngực Cố Quân.

Trường Canh không phải lần đầu so chiêu với người ta, cũng không phải lần đầu hiểm tượng hoàn sinh, lại là lần đầu có kẻ suýt nữa đả thương tiểu nghĩa phụ ngay trước mặt y, chỉ tích tắc trong mắt y hiện lên một tầng đỏ nhạt, Ô Nhĩ Cốt trên người đột nhiên rục rịch.

Y khẽ quát một tiếng, cổ tay chợt chúi xuống, dùng chiêu thức bình thường đối phó khôi lỗi hầu kiếm, loan đao trong tay người Đông Doanh rung mạnh, cơ hồ bị đè cong, không chờ đối phương triệt đao, Trường Canh đã đá vào thắt lưng hắn.

Nghe nói để tiện bề vượt nóc băng tường ẩn nấp ám sát, thân thể một số người Đông Doanh nhỏ gầy hơn bình thường, nam nhân như rắn này chắc là nhân tài kiệt xuất trong số đó, tuy rằng quả nhiên linh hoạt quỷ quyệt, nhưng cũng thật sự không chịu được đòn, bị Trường Canh đá suýt lòi cả ruột, không cầm nổi loan đao nữa, lảo đảo tránh đi.

Thế nhưng Trường Canh không định buông tha, mũi chân khều loan đao dưới đất, ghim trước mặt hắn ta, trường kiếm trong tay xoay một vòng, muốn chém người Đông Doanh kia làm đôi.

Việc này chỉ diễn ra trong tích tắc, chung quanh cả địch lẫn hữu, chưa ai kịp phản ứng, đã thấy Trường Canh động tác mau lẹ muốn ra đòn sát thủ, ba tiếng “dừng tay” đồng thời vang lên.

Mấy thanh trường đao Đông Dương đồng thời từ bốn phía giơ tới, ba chân bốn cẳng cản kiếm phong bễ nghễ vô song của Trường Canh.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng há hốc mồm đứng nhìn lúc này mới kịp lau mồ hôi – Trường Canh đêm hôm trước uy hiếp đâm chết hắn lại là thật.

Trường Canh thấp giọng nói: “Tránh ra!”

Địch Tụng vội chạy tới, luôn mồm nói: “Hiểu lầm hiểu lầm, đều là hiểu lầm thôi. Vị Thượng Xuyên tiên sinh này mới đến Đại Lương, chưa hiểu quy củ lắm, thấy tiểu huynh đệ đeo đao, liền muốn đùa giỡn một chút, tiểu huynh đệ đại nhân đại lượng, đừng chấp nhặt.”

Trường Canh đôi mắt hơi phiếm đỏ nhìn chằm chằm xà nam sợ hãi lui ra sau người ta, gằn hai chữ: “Đùa giỡn?”

Địch Tụng cười làm lành, quay sang Cố Quân đứng ngoài như không có việc gì: “Trương tiên sinh…”

Nhìn khuôn mặt vô cảm của vị ấy, hắn lại nhớ ra hương sư cấp cao nhất đều không nhìn thấy cũng chẳng nghe thấy, đành phải tiến lên một bước, muốn vỗ cánh tay Cố Quân.

Còn chưa đụng trúng thì phía sau đột nhiên có một đạo lệ phong kéo tới, may mà Địch Tụng phản ứng nhanh, nếu không từ cổ tay trở xuống sẽ khó giữ.

Trường Canh: “Đừng đụng vào y!”

Địch Tụng: “…”

Trong nhóm người này, một kẻ không nghe thấy, một kẻ không thể nói, một đôi trẻ choai choai đứng cạnh nhau như trống cơm và chày gỗ, chỉ một người có thể thay mặt họ nói chuyện, thì vỏ của thanh hung khí trong tay còn chưa nhặt lên.

Bầu không khí nhất thời căng thẳng hẳn.

Lúc này, Cố Quân rốt cuộc mở miệng: “Còn đứng đây làm gì? Đừng để lỡ thời gian xuất phát thuyền.”

Cuộc xung đột kinh tâm động phách vừa rồi, dường như y hoàn toàn không cảm nhận được.

Địch Tụng vội hòa giải: “Đúng thế đúng thế, đều là người một nhà…”

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời, Cố Quân đã không coi ai ra gì mà giơ một tay lên, Trường Canh dừng một chút, đoạn dùng mũi kiếm khều vỏ kiếm dưới đất, tra kiếm vào, tiến lên đỡ tay Cố Quân mà dẫn đi.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng đành phải đoạn hậu, hắn hòa khí chắp tay một lần với đám người Đông Doanh hoảng sợ xung quanh, lại không biết lấy từ đâu ra mớ phật châu gỗ cũ rích, bên ngoài phật châu có một lớp sơn đỏ sậm, đóng giả đàn hương đỏ, lớp sơn lâu năm đã bị hòa thượng xoay rớt, thành một chuỗi đàn hương đỏ loang lổ.

Tiếu hòa thượng mặt trắng đồng dạng quần áo loang lổ cười tươi rói, im lặng tụng kinh, vừa siêu độ những người trước mắt, vừa xua Cát Bàn Tiểu và Tào Nương Tử đuổi theo.

Lúc này, những người Đông Doanh gặp gỡ dọc đường đều như lâm đại địch nhìn theo bóng lưng họ, nhất thời không còn ai dám tới chào hỏi.

Trường Canh thần kinh căng thẳng đưa Cố Quân đến thẳng gian phòng mà thương thuyền đặc biệt chuẩn bị cho hương sư, cẩn thận nhìn thoáng qua bên ngoài, mới đóng cửa quay lại: “Nghĩa…”

Cố Quân quay người lại, giơ một ngón tay lên miệng.

Với thính lực của Cố Quân lúc này, trừ phi hét vào tai y, nếu không căn bản chẳng nghe rõ cái gì.

Xung quanh yên tĩnh đến mức chỉ còn lại tiếng thầm thì khe khẽ, nhưng y có thể thông qua dòng khí kéo theo khi Trường Canh đóng cửa cấp tốc quay người lại để phán đoán đứa trẻ kia có thể muốn nói chuyện với mình, vội vã ngăn lại trước.

Thứ thuốc đặc biệt của Cố Quân là do một vị cao nhân dân gian mà cựu bộ của lão Hầu gia không biết tìm đâu ra kê cho lúc hơn mười tuổi, trước đó y vẫn phải chịu đựng tai mắt mù điếc bất tiện.

Lão Hầu gia nửa đời thiết huyết, nghiêm với chính mình, so với bản thân càng nghiêm hơn chính là nhi tử, căn bản không biết hai chữ “cưng chiều” viết thế nào, bất kể Cố Quân nhìn thấy hay không, bất kể trong lòng y có cảm giác gì, công phu nên luyện phải luyện, thiết khôi lỗi cũng tuyệt đối không vì tai mắt y bất tiện mà nể tình một chút. Đó không phải là khôi lỗi hầu kiếm như loại y cho Trường Canh chơi – khôi lỗi hầu kiếm tuy trông đáng sợ, nhưng được đặc biệt điều chỉnh qua, so chiêu với con người đều dừng đúng lúc, đao kiếm trong tay không đả thương ai.

Thiết khôi lỗi chân chính mà động thủ thì chính là một đám súc sinh bằng sắt không có tình người, đâu thèm để ý gì?

Y phải thông qua tầm nhìn và thính lực yếu ớt cùng gió nhẹ lưu động xung quanh để quần nhau với nó, mà vô luận Cố Quân tuổi nhỏ cố gắng thế nào, y vĩnh viễn đều không theo kịp yêu cầu của lão Hầu gia, mỗi lần vừa có thể thích ứng một loại tốc độ và sức mạnh, sẽ lập tức bị nâng lên.

Lão Hầu gia nói là: “Hoặc là ngươi tự mình đứng dậy, hoặc là ngươi tìm xà nhà mà treo cổ, Cố gia thà tuyệt hậu, cũng không giữ lại phế vật.”

Câu này tựa như một cây đinh thép lạnh lẽo, đóng vào xương cốt từ khi Cố Quân còn rất nhỏ, cả đời không cách nào nhổ ra, cho đến khi lão Hầu gia qua đời, Cố Quân vào cung, y cũng không dám thả lỏng một ngày.

Loại cảm quan trình độ cao nhất nhiều năm mài giũa ra này luôn có thể giúp y che đậy một phần trong vài trường hợp, đây cũng là nguyên nhân chưa cóng đến mức phàm thai nhục thể không chịu nổi thì y không mặc áo ấm.

Bởi vì hồ cừu nặng nề và áo bông dày cộp sẽ ảnh hưởng đến cảm giác của y.

Cố Quân quờ quạng chốc lát, viết vào lòng bàn tay Trường Canh: “Mới giao thủ với ngươi là một Ninja Đông Doanh, những người đó bản lĩnh trộm cắp rất khá, coi chừng tai vách mạch rừng.”

Trường Canh cúi đầu, không nhịn được nắm lấy bàn tay đầy các vết chai mỏng của Cố Quân, kế đó y thở ra một hơi lệ khí thật dài dâng trào không ngớt ở ngực, lắc đầu tự giễu – Cố Quân vĩnh viễn trấn định, sợ chết khiếp vĩnh viễn là y.

Cố Quân rất đỗi buồn bực, không biết đang yên đang lành y thở dài cái gì, nghiêng đầu “nhìn” y, nhướng một bên mày.

Trường Canh nhân đối phương đang che mắt, càn rỡ nhìn chăm chăm.

Cố Quân lần theo cánh tay y sờ đến đầu, vỗ về đầu y.

Trường Canh nhắm mắt, suýt nữa muốn cọ tay người kia, nhịn xuống một cách khó khăn.

Y lấy tay Cố Quân xuống, viết: “Lần đầu đi theo nghĩa phụ gặp tình cảnh này, trong lòng có chút bất an, có hơi sợ.”

Sợ nhất chính là chớp mắt người Đông Doanh kia ném phi tiêu tới ngực Cố Quân.

Cố Quân dường như nhớ tới điều gì, bỗng nở nụ cười.

Trường Canh: “Người cười gì?”

“Ta quá phóng túng ngươi rồi,” Cố Quân rồng bay phượng múa viết vào lòng bàn tay y, “Năm đó nếu ta dám nói một chữ ‘sợ’ trước mặt cha ta, thì nhất định phải ăn gậy.”

Trường Canh im lặng: “Vậy tại sao người chưa từng dùng gậy đánh con?”

Chẳng những chưa từng đánh, ngay cả nghiêm giọng nổi giận cũng hiếm thấy, vĩnh viễn chẳng mắng quá ba câu.

Ban đầu khi y đối mặt với khôi lỗi hầu kiếm lòng có sợ hãi, thích ứng chưa được, Cố Quân cũng chưa từng lộ ra quá nhiều thất vọng hay thiếu kiên nhẫn. Cách hơn một năm, Trường Canh nhớ lại, cảm thấy đó không hề là ánh mắt một tiền bối nghiêm khắc dạy hậu bối, mà giống đang cười tít mắt xem một đứa trẻ vụng về chơi đùa hơn.

Cố Quân lại viết: “Người Đông Doanh động thủ rất phiền toái, mánh khóe rất nhiều, nhưng cao thủ chân chính không nhiều lắm. Phi tiêu của hắn thế tới rào rạt, kỳ thực quỹ tích là cong, chỉ để thử xem ta có phải mù thật hay không. Người Đông Doanh trên thuyền này cũng không có gì đáng sợ, điều ta lo lắng chính là mục đích của họ.”

Thương thuyền phải từ thông lộ giữa đường biển và đường sông chậm rãi rời đất liền, nhập hải về Đông, đưa hàng hóa về bản thổ Đông Doanh, trên đường qua mấy trạm kiểm tra.

Trên thuyền hương liệu phải có hương sư đi theo, để thời điểm qua trạm kiểm tra nộp lên hàng mẫu đã kiểm nghiệm, cho nên vô luận mục đích chân chính của mấy thương thuyền này là gì, chung quy phải có một hương sư để che đậy.

Thuyền đi hơn chục ngày, Cát Bàn Tiểu lén lút chui vào phòng Cố Quân: “Hầu… Trương tiên sinh, Trường Canh đại ca.”

Nói xong, gã nhìn thấy băng mắt trên mặt Cố hầu gia, lại lẩm bẩm: “Quên mất y bị điếc.”

Nói đoạn gã bắt đầu móc đồ nghề từ trong lòng ra, trước là hai cái la bàn, kế là một cái hộp không ngừng bốc khói trắng ra, tiểu bàn tử này hết sức thần kỳ, bụng như co giãn được, co vào có thể nhét rất nhiều thứ vào lòng, lấy đồ ra… cũng không thấy “gầy” đi.

Trường Canh: “Đây là cái gì? Bên trong còn đốt gì nữa vậy?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu cười nói: “Hì hì, tử lưu kim đó.”

Trường Canh giật mình hỏi: “Ngươi không thấy nóng à?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu phanh áo ra, chỉ thấy trước ngực gã có một tấm màu tối, dùng cách nhiệt ở chỗ trọng giáp lắp đoản pháo, bị gã cắt thành hình cái yếm. Cát Bàn Tiểu không biết xấu hổ vỗ vỗ bụng: “Yếm sắt!”

Cố Quân tháo khăn che mắt, đeo kính lưu ly, sán lại cẩn thận xem xét kiệt tác của Cát Bàn Tiểu, trong lòng hết sức bái phục, cảm thấy mấy đứa con nít quỷ này bình thường ngoài chơi ra thì chẳng biết cái chó gì, nhưng lúc trước nhỏ như vậy đã quyết đoán rời Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn theo Trường Canh lên kinh thành, trong bụng tuy chưa lắm mưu mô, song khẳng định rất lắm cách.

Cát Bàn Tiểu học thủ ngữ của Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng ra dấu nói: “Ai quy định chỉ có nữ mới được mặc yếm?”

Cố Quân bật ngón cái – nói đúng lắm!

Trường Canh: “…”

Trên bàn hai cái la bàn đối diện nhau xoay loạn xà ngầu, Cát Bàn Tiểu ra hiệu bảo hai người xem, dùng tay gõ nhẹ bàn, đưa ba ngón ra dấu – la bàn chí ít loạn ba ngày rồi.

Cố Quân thường xuyên đi ra ngoài, nhìn qua là hiểu, thầy phong thủy bình thường đi xa đều mang hai cái la bàn, nếu một trong hai mất hiệu lực, xem cái kia có thể biết là la bàn hỏng hay khu vực đó có vấn đề. Trên biển hoặc trong sa mạc thường xuyên có một số nơi có thể khiến la bàn mất hiệu lực, thuyền buôn và thuyền đánh cá bình thường đều tránh đi, mà đám người Đông Doanh này chẳng những không tránh né, còn cố ý đi vào, tuyến đường không hề nghi ngờ là đã lệch khỏi mục đích định trước.

“Đến từ mặt đất, đi tới Hao Lý”, “Hao Lý” này rốt cuộc ám chỉ cái gì?

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “May mà ta còn mang theo thứ này.”

Nói xong gã mở cái hộp nhỏ liên tục bốc khói trắng kia, chỉ thấy bên trong là một vật nho nhỏ cực tinh xảo, chính giữa có bánh xe be bé chuyển động nhanh chóng, liền với một trục, bên ngoài có vài vòng tròn vàng rực, góc khắc chữ “linh” theo kiểu chữ Triện, lại là xuất phẩm của Linh Xu viện.

“Đây là mẫu Linh Xu viện cho, lúc xoay thì trục này vĩnh viễn chỉ một phương hướng,” Cát Bàn Tiểu đưa tay chỉ, “Chính là cái này – nó chuẩn hơn la bàn, nhưng hao tử lưu kim, thành phẩm chưa ra mà nghe nói đã bị bên trên bác bỏ, ta với đại sư lén làm một cái, trước lúc đi đã lấy một bát tử lưu kim trên khôi lỗi hầu kiếm của đại ca.”

Cố Quân cẩn thận đưa tay bưng nó lên, vật này làm quá khéo léo, y chỉ sợ mình mạnh tay làm hỏng: “Thứ này nếu để Thẩm Dịch nhìn thấy, đủ để y lấy thân báo đáp đấy.”

Trường Canh nghe câu này mà ngực phát ngộp.

Cát Bàn Tiểu lại không biết kiếm từ đâu ra một tấm bản đồ da dê, nhăn nhúm trải lên bàn, đầu ngón tay ngắn tũn múa may bên trên một lúc lâu, cuối cùng dừng ở một điểm.

“Theo phương hướng này, ta và Liễu Nhiên đại sư suy đoán, chúng ta sẽ lập tức đến nơi này.”


	32. Chương 32: Lâm Uyên

Đó là một dải tiểu đảo Đông Hải, bản đồ vẽ không rõ lắm, như một chuỗi các điểm mực tùy tiện vẩy lên vậy.

Bản đồ cả Đại Lương đều nằm trong lòng Cố Quân, nhưng y không hề nhớ có nơi nào như vậy, trên thương thuyền ngay cả một ngọn đèn măng-sông ra dáng cũng chẳng có, trong phòng ánh đèn tù mù, dù có kính lưu ly thì nhìn cũng rất khó khăn, y hơi nhíu mày, định mở đèn sáng lên.

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Đây là bản đồ Liễu Nhiên đại sư cho ta, trên bản đồ của Binh bộ không có vùng này, đại khái đều là mấy tiểu đảo không ở được, xung quanh không phải nước xiết thì là đá ngầm, dân gian còn có không ít truyền thuyết ma quỷ, ngay đến dân bản địa cũng không biết là ở đây có đảo.”

Nơi này rời xa lục địa, bơi không đến, không ngồi thuyền thì chỉ có thể dựa vào bay.

Mà “diên” đi chậm, còn rất ỷ lại la bàn, nếu quanh tiểu đảo từ trường hỗn loạn, chúng không thể tới được – huống chi nơi đây về hướng Đông cơ bản là địa bàn của người Đông Doanh, “diên” hoặc “giao” của Đại Lương nếu vô duyên vô cớ vòng quanh đó, ít nhiều có vẻ hơi khiêu khích. Mà việc bảo dưỡng “ưng” là yêu cầu rất cao đối với hộ giáp sư, duy trì không dễ, tuyến Đông Hải yên bình đã quen, không hề trang bị quân chủng này.

Trường Canh không nhịn được hỏi: “Nếu bản đồ của Binh bộ cũng không có, thế tấm của Liễu Nhiên đại sư là kiếm từ đâu ra?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu nghiêm túc trả lời: “Ông ấy nói đây là do hôn quân tiền triều thích ngọc trai Đông Hải, ngư dân bất lực với việc cống nạp hàng năm, bèn lập một đội cảm tử tìm ngọc, đi bậy đi bạ đến nơi này, rồi vẽ ra nó.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng bịa chuyện lừa gạt tiểu tử ngốc đúng là lấy lệ mà.

Cát Bàn Tiểu quay sang Cố Quân, ra dấu hỏi: “Hầu gia, làm thế nào đây?”

Cố Quân chưa kịp trả lời thì cả thân thuyền đột nhiên rung mạnh. Cố Quân đỡ ngọn đèn suýt nữa đổ xuống, đưa mắt ra hiệu cho Cát Bàn Tiểu cất hết mấy thứ trên bàn.

Cát Bàn Tiểu lập tức thông minh hít sâu một hơi, ưỡn ngực hóp bụng lại, nhanh nhẹn nhét hết đống đầu thừa đuôi thẹo này vào.

Trường Canh cầm bội kiếm trên bàn: “Để con ra ngoài xem thử.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Chờ với, đệ cũng muốn đi!”

Hai người một trước một sau đi ra ngoài. Cố Quân tháo kính lưu ly để xuống, dụi đôi mắt mỏi mệt.

Vị trí của dải đảo nhỏ ấy cực kỳ vi diệu, vượt qua chư đảo Đông Doanh, cũng không nối với Đại Lương, chỉ thẳng phủ Tế Nam, nếu trù tính kỹ càng, bức sát kinh kì trọng địa cũng không thành vấn đề.

Chỉ là hải quân Đại Lương cho dù yếu hơn, thì người Đông Di tí tẹo cũng chẳng lung lay được. Đông Hải cho tới nay chưa phát hiện quặng tử lưu kim, Đại Lương cực nghiêm trong việc xuất khẩu tử lưu kim, ở mặt này như thiết công kê không chịu nhổ một sợi lông, người Đông Doanh cần dùng tử lưu kim số lượng lớn, thì phải mua giá cao từ chỗ người Tây Dương, hoặc nghĩ mọi cách kiếm từ chợ đen Đại Lương.

Mà chợ đen…

Phỉ nếu không cấu kết với quan, tất không dễ lâu dài.

Chợ đen tử lưu kim trong Đại Lương mà ba đời Hoàng đế đều ghét cay ghét đắng hệt như con sâu trăm chân chết không cứng xác, phong thanh hơi thả lỏng là lập tức có thể khơi lại đống tro tàn, dùng đầu ngón chân mà nghĩ cũng biết nhất định không phải toàn hạng vong mạng dân gian đi buôn bán, sau lưng tất có bóng dáng của thế lực các phương.

Chưa nói đến người khác, chỉ riêng tay Cố Quân đã tuyệt đối không sạch sẽ, nếu không chỉ dựa vào chút xíu tử lưu kim triều đình cấp mỗi năm, đừng nói là Huyền Ưng Huyền Giáp Huyền Kỵ, ngay cả gia tước hắc cẩu dạ hổ tử cũng nuôi không nổi.

Buôn lậu tử lưu kim quy mô lớn như vậy, lai lịch của kẻ đứng sau tất nhiên không nhỏ.

Lúc này, cửa gỗ khoang thuyền đột nhiên bị đẩy ra, Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng tiên khí mờ ảo đi vào, rất tự nhiên chắp tay chào Cố Quân, đoạn với tay đóng cửa.

Cố Quân: “…”

Y đành phải đeo lại kính lưu ly vừa tháo xuống để tiếp khách.

Cố Quân mãi không nghĩ ra, Liễu Nhiên rốt cuộc dựa vào đâu mà cho rằng hắn sẽ không bị đánh?

Bởi vì tự thấy ngoại hình không tệ sao?

Liễu Nhiên tắm trong ánh mắt lạnh lùng của Cố Quân, chẳng chút để ý cúi đầu tìm ghế ngồi, sấn tới trước mặt Cố Quân ra dấu: “Khoảng đêm hôm nay hẳn có thể đến Hao Lý rồi, tới lúc đó hòa thượng sẽ mặc cho Đại soái sai sử.”

Cố Quân: “Không khách khí – vậy ngươi biết làm gì? Vật chiếu sáng thì ta không thiếu.” (1)

Liễu Nhiên: “…”

Cố Quân ngồi hơi thẳng hơn, trong đôi mắt cái gì cũng không thấy rõ, đao phong còn đó: “Ta trước kia thực sự không liệu được, tay của ‘Lâm Uyên’ đã thò đến tận Hộ Quốc tự. Đại sư, chi bằng chúng ta nói thẳng đi, các ngươi xen vào việc này, rốt cuộc muốn làm gì?”

Liễu Nhiên dần dần thu lại nụ cười chuyên dùng khi hóa duyên trên mặt, thay bằng sự thương xót như cao tăng: “‘Lâm Uyên các’ không hề có ác ý.”

Cố Quân tựa tiếu phi tiếu nói: “Nếu không, ngươi cho là vì sao mình còn sống?”

Tương truyền tiền triều sưu cao thế nặng, quốc quân mê muội vô năng, dẫn đến suy thoái, các nơi quần hùng nổi lên.

Mà Thái Tổ Hoàng đế sở dĩ nổi trội lên, một phần rất lớn là vì Lâm Uyên các thần bí năm đó lựa chọn ông. Lâm Uyên các từ đạt quan quý nhân đến dân lao động bình thường, không đâu không bao, chiêu nạp vô số kỳ nhân. Khi Đại Lương mới kiến quốc, Thái Tổ Hoàng đế niệm công lớn, muốn sắc phong Lâm Uyên các, các chủ lúc ấy một mực từ chối, từ đó ẩn nấp giang hồ, khiến tổ chức khổng lồ này lại lần nữa trầm tịch đến nay.

Cố Quân: “Lâm Uyên các thịnh thế lặn sâu, loạn thế trồi lên – toàn nói Huyền Thiết doanh là quạ đen, nhưng ta thấy các hạ mới thật sự là quạ đen.”

Liễu Nhiên hạ mắt, như một Phật Đà tuấn mỹ từ bi vi hoài: “Hầu gia biết lai lịch của ta, nhưng không ngăn cản ta tiếp cận tứ điện hạ.”

Cố Quân im lặng nhìn hắn.

Liễu Nhiên: “Hòa thượng cả gan phỏng đoán, những âu lo trong lòng Đại soái, không hẹn mà giống với chúng ta.”

Thuyền đi ổn định, ngọn đèn trên bàn bập bùng, Cố Quân thu lại địch ý, xõa mái tóc dài ngồi bên bàn, ấn đường hằn một vết nhăn như có như không, như là đem tất cả đứng đắn bình thường giẫm dưới chân ra trưng hết lên mặt một lần.

Hai người nhìn nhau không nói gì, trao đổi chỉ có thủ ngữ nhanh chóng, nhưng cũng không hề gặp chướng ngại.

Liễu Nhiên: “Tử lưu kim cháy quá mạnh, ngọn lửa này dập không được, không ai có thể ngăn cản, Đại soái từng nghĩ tới đường lui chưa?”

Kế đó, không đợi Cố Quân trả lời, hắn liền tiếp tục: “Mọi người nói An Định hầu là một võ phu chỉ biết đánh nhau, chỉ là một cây đao trong tay Hoàng thượng, nhưng ta thấy chưa chắc đâu. Nếu không thì vì sao Đại soái đến nay chưa lấy vợ? Chẳng lẽ thật sự do sư huynh ta rủa?”

Cố Quân dường như thoáng nở nụ cười, cất kính lưu ly, một lần nữa đeo băng bịt mắt, không muốn trao đổi với Liễu Nhiên nữa.

Xong xuôi, y dùng thủ ngữ nói: “Cố gia không có đường lui, nếu thực sự có một ngày như vậy, Cố mỗ đành phải lấy thân làm nhiên liệu, tuẫn táng cho giang sơn của ngoại tổ gia – đúng rồi, lần sau gặp vị thần y từng chữa mắt cho ta, hãy vấn an giúp.”

Kể từ khi bát tử lưu kim đầu tiên trên đời này được đào lên, đã định trước là nhân gian không được thái bình nữa.

Rồi có một ngày, nông dân siêng năng hơn cũng sẽ bại trước thiết khôi lỗi đi lại không nghỉ trên đồng ruộng, cao thủ tuyệt đại hơn cũng khó mà ngăn cản một phát pháo quét sạch thiên quân của trọng giáp, mọi người chắc chắn đều gặp phải một đợt bấp bênh chưa từng có bao giờ, mới có thể tìm lại vị trí của mình, hoặc cực phú cực quý, hoặc cực ti cực vi.

Mà kẻ bại trên lôi đài đốt tử lưu kim, sẽ không còn ngày cựa mình dậy –

Việc này lớn từ giữa quốc gia, nhỏ đến tam giáo cửu lưu, đều là giống nhau.

Khi mọi người bắt đầu ý thức được điểm này, loạn thế không thể trốn tránh nhất định sẽ đến, chỉ xem ngày đó là sớm hay muộn mà thôi. Đây là sự mạch lạc của thời đại, dẫu ngươi là anh hùng vô địch, hay vương hầu khanh tướng, cũng chẳng cách nào ngăn cản.

Cố Quân nói xong câu cuối cùng, liền trở nên thong dong, không để ý tới Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng nữa, chắp tay sau lưng đi ra khỏi khoang thuyền, định xem tình hình bên ngoài thế nào, mà có thể khiến Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng cũng như lâm đại địch chạy tới tỏ lòng trung.

Y vừa đứng trên boong tàu, đã nghe trong gió biển thổi đến một thứ mùi lạ, giống như thứ gì đó đang cháy. Cố Quân đứng ở cửa, cẩn thận phân biệt mùi vị trong gió, lập tức ý thức được, đó là mùi lạ khi đốt tử lưu kim lẫn tạp chất.

“Thương thuyền” chậm rãi đi qua vùng biển cạn cạnh tiểu đảo, hai bên là hai hàng “trường giao” chỉnh tề, chiến thuyền sáng như tuyết xếp thành một hàng, đạn dược đầy đủ, thương thuyền chở lậu tử lưu kim xếp đội mà đi, tựa những chiếc xe lương thảo qua lại như thoi trong thiên quân vạn mã không hút mắt chút nào.

Cố Quân tuy không nhìn thấy, nhưng đã từ bầu không khí chợt căng thẳng đoán được tình cảnh xung quanh.

Trận trượng thế này, đừng nói số huyền ưng còm cõi y mang đến, cho dù là thủy sư Giang Nam, cũng chưa chắc đối kháng được.

Lúc này, một người quen thuộc tiến lại gần, im lặng chìa tay chạm y.

Trừ Trường Canh ra thì chẳng ai làm vậy, muốn đỡ thì đỡ, không đỡ thì thôi, không có lắm bước như thế.

Cố Quân cảm thấy Trường Canh khi đứng trước mình giống như luôn có chút căng thẳng một cách kỳ lạ, luôn phải cực kỳ thấp điệu mà biểu thị sự tồn tại của mình trước, sau đó trừ phi Cố Quân đưa tay cho đỡ, nếu không y sẽ đi theo đuôi, tuyệt không thò tay.

“Ngu ngốc,” Cố Quân vịn cánh tay Trường Canh chìa ra, buồn bực nghĩ bụng, “Với ta mà căng thẳng cái gì, thiên hạ còn người cha nào hiền từ hơn ta sao?”

Trường Canh nhanh chóng viết trên tay y: “Nơi này chí ít có trên trăm chiến thuyền lớn, con không chắc có phải hải giao hay không…”

“Phải,” Cố Quân trả lời, “Nghe ra rồi, là mùi tử lưu kim.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Không phải Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng nói người không ngửi được mùi tử lưu kim, chỉ có chó đốc sát mới làm được sao?

Khả năng này của tiểu nghĩa phụ… kỳ thực không cần đâu.

Cố Quân thầm thở dài, trong lòng không khỏi oán giận lẩm bẩm: “Đều do đại ca bại gia cạy cửa(2) của ngươi, nhất định phải đuổi ta đến tận Tây Bắc mới yên tâm, lần này thì hay rồi, ba ba trong hồ sen ở hậu hoa viên thành tinh, muốn gây sóng gió! Đáng!”

Chạng vạng, Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng lại thay “y phục dạ hành” chạy đi tìm Cố Quân, Cố Quân đeo kính lưu ly, hai tai chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng động lớn trong vòng hai thước, một con mắt có thể nhờ kính miễn cưỡng nhìn thấy trong phòng có ai, “binh” bên cạnh có một hòa thượng câm, một nha đầu dỏm, một thằng nhóc béo, và một nhi tử làm nũng rất có nghề.

Bên ngoài là đoàn chiến hạm hải giao súng ống sẵn sàng và võ sĩ lẫn tư binh Đông Dương vô số kể.

Nhưng chẳng ai căng thẳng, bởi vì Cố Quân ở đây, một mình y có thể thay mặt thiên quân vạn mã.

“Đừng vờ ngớ ngẩn,” Cố Quân nói với Liễu Nhiên, “‘Hao Lý’ này nhất định có người của các ngươi, bằng không ngươi đâu đến mức trăm phương ngàn kế như vậy? Mau khai ra, chúng ta hiện giờ là châu chấu trên một sợi dây thừng rồi.”

Liễu Nhiên im lặng niệm một câu Phật hiệu, lấy tràng hạt “đàn hương” đã tróc sơn đưa qua. Lúc giơ tay nhận Cố Quân đột nhiên không nhịn được nhăn mũi, cái mũi mẫn cảm dị thường nhạy bén bắt được mùi thiu.

Cố Quân ngửa ra sau, đối đãi hòa thượng chưa bao giờ khách khí, nói thẳng toẹt: “Trời ơi, đại sư, bao lâu rồi ngài chưa tắm rửa vậy? Sắp lên mốc rồi đấy.”

Ba thiếu niên lập tức đồng thời lui ba bước có dư.

Trường Canh quả thực chẳng còn sức đâu đi nhớ lại hình tượng của Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng khi lần đầu gặp gỡ trong cung. Liễu Nhiên đại sư lúc ấy để gặp thánh cũng đủ thành tâm, vậy mà lại tắm gội sạch sẽ như đóa sen trắng nhỏ bước ra khỏi nước.

Cố Quân mặt lạnh tanh, thực sự bực mình vô cùng. Tai mắt y bất tiện, hòa thượng là người câm, mũi y cực thính, hòa thượng lại không thích tắm rửa – quả nhiên, lừa trọc thiên hạ không con nào không xung khắc với y.

Một trăm lẻ tám viên phật châu, trừ đi cách châu, phật châu cách mỗi hai viên có thể bẻ ra, bên trong là một cái dấu chạm nổi, tổng cộng ba mươi sáu dấu, mỗi một dấu đều đại biểu cho một người của Lâm Uyên các.

Cố Quân trầm mặc một lúc: “Lâm Uyên các đã dốc tổ mà ra?”

Liễu Nhiên chỉ cười không nói gì.

Trường Canh nhíu mày, mở miệng hỏi: “Lâm Uyên các là gì?”

Y đột nhiên mở miệng nói chuyện, Cố Quân bất ngờ không nghe rõ, cho đến khi nhìn thấy Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng ra dấu với Trường Canh, mới đoán ra đối thoại của hai người họ, lập tức ngắt lời: “Là một đám miệng quạ đen rất giỏi làm trò – được rồi đừng giải thích nữa, làm sao liên lạc được những người này?”

Liễu Nhiên: “Những người khác không rõ lắm, nhưng ta biết một người trong đó là nhạc sư của thống lĩnh đội thuyền, chỉ cần liên lạc với nàng ta trước là được, hòa thượng có thể làm khuyển mã.”

Cố Quân nghĩ bụng: “Quân chính phái Tây Bắc chúng ta ngay cả một con dế biết hát cũng không có, vậy mà trong đám quân đội nuôi tư binh này lại có cả nhạc sư, thiên lý ở đâu hả?”

Trường Canh nói: “Nhất thiết phải cẩn thận, người Đông Doanh nghi ngờ chúng ta, đã mấy lần ta cảm nhận được kẻ mặt mì sợi kia ở ngay bên cạnh.”

Có Trường Canh làm đầu, Cát Bàn Tiểu cũng bắt đầu nói chuyện: “Hầu gia, khi nào người của chúng ta đến?”

Cố Quân trầm ổn ngồi tại chỗ, trưng ra vẻ cao thâm khó lường của quân thần Đại Lương – kỳ thực lại không nghe thấy, đang cố gắng đoán khẩu hình của Cát Bàn Tiểu, nhưng không có thủ ngữ, chỉ khẩu hình y nhìn không rõ lắm.

Liễu Nhiên vội ra mặt giúp đỡ, ra dấu: “Phải kiên nhẫn chờ, thủy quân Giang Nam mà hành động, thì rất dễ đả thảo kinh xà…”

Cố Quân thông qua hắn, lập tức nhận ra Cát Bàn Tiểu đang nói đến hậu viện, bụng nghĩ: “Huyền ưng ta mang đến một tay cũng đếm đủ, thùng cơm Diêu Trấn mỗi ngày phải ngủ năm canh giờ chưa biết có dùng được không, quét tước chiến trường thì còn tạm được.”

Vừa nghĩ thế, y vừa cắt ngang Liễu Nhiên đại sư lần nữa, nói khoác không ngượng: “Thủy quân quy mô như vậy không phải một hai ngày mà xong, ta hoài nghi là trong triều có kẻ mật mưu tạo phản, tóm đám phế liệu này không phải mục đích, bắt được người kia mới là quan trọng nhất.”

Liễu Nhiên đại sư hảo tâm giúp đỡ lại bị cắt ngang hai lần tốt tính ngồi đối diện Cố Quân mà mỉm cười, như một đóa ưu bát la không tắm rửa.

Tào Nương Tử chợt ho một tiếng, gã nãy giờ không nói gì, từ khi thấy cách ăn mặc tóc tai bù xù này của Cố Quân, gã liền có phần khó mở miệng, quỷ xui thần khiến làm lợi cho kẻ điếc kia.

Tào Nương Tử cẩn thận ra dấu: “Ta cũng có thể làm chân sai vặt.”

Cố Quân đại khái nắm được đứa trẻ này suốt ngày chỉ biết dại trai, công phu luyện hết sức lơ là kém cỏi, phủ quyết ngay: “Không được, tiếp tục giả tiểu nha hoàn đi.”

Tào Nương Tử dè dặt nói: “Ta biết hóa trang thành người Đông Doanh.”

Cố Quân nhướng mày.

Tào Nương Tử vội giải thích: “Ta biết, ta ngay cả nam nhân cũng từng giả rồi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y hơi nhô người ra trước, chân thành hỏi: “Thiếu niên, ngươi có biết mình vốn là nam không?”

Tào Nương Tử thoáng cái đỏ bừng mặt, ba hồn bảy vía đều quanh quẩn trên dây kéo thuyền, căn bản chẳng để ý y nói gì.

Bả vai Cố Quân đột nhiên bị vặn mạnh ra sau, Trường Canh lần này không sợ đụng y nữa, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc đứng đằng sau, mặt trầm như nước, trông y hệt lão học cứu Thẩm Dịch kia.

Cố Quân ho khan một tiếng, theo tay Trường Canh dựa ra sau, trang trọng nói: “Thế cũng không được, ngươi đâu biết tiếng Đông Doanh.”

Tào Nương Tử mở miệng nói một câu, ở đây trừ Cố Quân không nghe thấy, những người khác đều hết sức bất ngờ – gã nói một câu rất phức tạp, xen lẫn mấy từ Đông Doanh không biết ý nghĩa, còn lại là tiếng phổ thông Đại Lương lơ lớ. Người Đông Doanh trên thương thuyền thường niên chạy quanh bờ biển Đại Lương, đều biết nói tiếng phổ thông, chỉ là giọng điệu cổ quái, thỉnh thoảng xen cả tiếng bản thổ của chính họ, Tào Nương Tử vậy mà học giống y hệt.

Tào Nương Tử nói xong thấy mọi người đều nhìn mình, tức thì không thể bình tĩnh, cúi đầu bưng kín mặt.

Trường Canh kinh ngạc hỏi: “Học ở đâu vậy?”

Tào Nương Tử lí nhí trả lời: “Nghe hai người Đông Doanh mỗi ngày đưa cơm cho chúng ta nói.”

Bằng sự lý giải của Trường Canh với gã, phần sau khỏi cần hỏi tiếp, nhất định là có một kẻ ngoại hình không tệ.

Thế là đêm ấy, một “thiếu niên Đông Doanh” mảnh khảnh thần không biết quỷ không hay lên tiểu đảo.

Nơi này người Đông Doanh thật sự quá nhiều, sắc trời lại muộn, không ai lưu ý đến gã, gã nhìn hạm đội hải giao ngang dọc mà rùng mình, co cẳng chạy.

Cùng lúc đó, một vị khách không mời đến tìm bọn Cố Quân.

Trường Canh hé cửa ra, thấy Địch Tụng ở bên ngoài cười tươi rói nói: “Tướng quân nghe nói trên thương thuyền chúng ta có hương tiên sinh đại giá quang lâm, đặc ý bảo ta đến mời ngài đi dự tiệc.”

—

  1. _Cho bạn nào chưa biết: cái đầu trọc bóng loáng của hòa thượng thường được ví với mấy vật chiếu sáng như mặt trăng, bóng đèn._


  1. _Từ này dùng chỉ sự keo kiệt, xuất phát từ điển cố. Thời cổ có một tài chủ yêu tiền như mạng, lên chùa thắp hương nhìn thấy cửa chùa quét phấn vàng cũng muốn cạy cửa mang đi._




	33. Chương 33: Manh mối

Trường Canh bình tĩnh trả lời: “Chờ chút.”

Nói xong, y mặt không biểu cảm đóng cánh cửa gỗ, dựa lưng lên đó, hít một hơi thật sâu, cố gắng trấn định lại, ra dấu nói với Cố Quân: “Nghĩa phụ, đầu lĩnh phản quân muốn gặp người, làm thế nào đây?”

Cát Bàn Tiểu sợ hết hồn, vô thức nín thở, chỉ chốc lát đã biến mặt mình thành quả cà.

Phản ứng của Cố Quân lại rất kỳ lạ.

Trường Canh thấy y hơi sửng sốt, sau đó lại nở nụ cười, vẫn là nụ cười như nắm chắc thắng lợi, hiểu ngầm với ai đó.

“Đúng thật là mới buồn ngủ đã có người tặng gối mà,” An Định hầu chỉ sợ thiên hạ không loạn kia nói, “Rất nhiều năm rồi ta chưa được gặp thủ lĩnh phản quân sống.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu rất dễ lừa, thấy Cố Quân không để tâm, lập tức không hề cảnh giác mà thả lỏng theo, giống như sắp gặp kì trân hi thế chứ chẳng phải thủ lĩnh phản quân vậy!

Trường Canh lại không chịu nghe y nói bậy, sắc mặt căng thẳng vô cùng, đủ loại nghi ngờ tích tụ trong lòng nhiều ngày liền nhất thời chui ra hết, lại ra dấu hỏi: “Thủy quân Giang Nam và Huyền Thiết doanh ở đâu?”

Lúc này, mù như Cố Quân, cũng nhìn thấy màu xanh xám trên mặt Trường Canh.

Tuy Trường Canh không rõ lắm “Lâm Uyên các” rốt cuộc là gì, nhưng khúc mắc giữa Cố đại soái và Hộ Quốc tự ai ai cũng biết, việc khác không nói, nếu trên tay Cố Quân có người, cần chi dẫn Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng theo cho chướng mắt?

Lần trước ở Nhạn Hồi, là có mật chỉ của Hoàng thượng, lần này Cố Quân chạy đến Giang Nam thuần túy là tự tiện bỏ việc, bên cạnh có mấy huyền ưng thị vệ là tốt lắm rồi, binh ở đâu ra?

Và ban nãy nữa, vì sao mỗi lần trước khi nói chuyện Cố Quân đều dừng giây lát, mới thất lễ tùy tiện mở miệng cắt ngang Liễu Nhiên?

Giống như chuyên môn kiếm chuyện với Liễu Nhiên vậy. Tuy trong âm thầm Cố Quân có chút đáng ghét, nhưng trên chính sự tuyệt đối không nên gây sự vớ vẩn.

Chớp mắt, trong lòng Trường Canh thậm chí lướt qua một phỏng đoán đáng sợ: Cố Quân liệu có phải là làm bộ, y thật sự nghe không rõ họ nói chuyện, nhìn thủ ngữ của Liễu Nhiên mới suy đoán ra người khác nói gì?

Ý nghĩ này lóe lên, Trường Canh thoạt tiên cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng, đủ các việc nhỏ nhặt cổ quái mấy ngày qua đều hiện lên trong lòng.

Đầu tiên, Cố Quân không hề là người trầm mặc kiệm lời, nhưng mấy ngày nay, vô luận họ ở riêng hay tụ lại một chỗ, Cố Quân chưa từng “nói” chuyện với y, mọi trao đổi cần thiết cơ hồ đều thông qua thủ ngữ, người Đông Doanh dọc đường đều đề phòng nghiêm ngặt như vậy sao? Đúng rồi, trừ phi hòa thượng bất luận thế nào đều chỉ có thể dùng thủ ngữ có mặt.

Thứ hai, Cố Quân lấy thân phận hương sư trà trộn lên thương thuyền, thiên hạ hương sư bất nhập lưu cả đống, vì sao y lại phải ngụy trang thành một “hương tiên sinh”? Nghĩ kỹ lại thì, việc này chẳng những không có tác dụng gì tốt, còn tăng thêm không ít phiền toái, cực dễ bại lộ, Trường Canh không tin Cố Quân chỉ là vì tôi luyện kỹ năng biểu diễn.

Thứ ba là một chi tiết nhỏ, Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng vào phòng Cố Quân không gõ cửa – là hòa thượng kia to gan lớn mật không biết lễ phép… hay là Liễu Nhiên biết gõ cũng vô dụng?

Những điểm đáng ngờ này vốn Trường Canh nên nghĩ đến từ sớm, nhưng Cố soái tọa trấn trung quân lâu, có khí chất khó mà tả rõ, làm cho người ta tự dưng liền tin tưởng mọi sự y đều nắm trong tay, những người khác chỉ cần mặc y sai sử là được, bất tri bất giác liền lơ là rất nhiều chỗ không tự nhiên.

Cát Bàn Tiểu phát hiện thần sắc Trường Canh khác thường, không rõ nguyên do, nhìn người này lại ngó người kia.

Địch Tụng bên ngoài lại gõ nhẹ cửa, cao giọng nói: “Tướng quân nhà ta đang chờ, xin Trương tiên sinh hãy mau lên.”

Cố Quân vỗ vỗ vai Trường Canh, kề tai thấp giọng nói: “Huyền Thiết doanh ở đây, không cần sợ.”

Nói xong, y lấy miếng vải đen che mắt đưa cho Trường Canh, ra hiệu bảo bịt giúp mình.

Trường Canh nhận mảnh vải, thần sắc không rõ ràng chốc lát, đoạn che lên mắt Cố Quân.

Ở chỗ Cố Quân không nhìn thấy, Trường Canh trước tiên lắc đầu với Cát Bàn Tiểu.

Cát Bàn Tiểu còn chưa kịp ngộ ra ý của y là gì, thì thấy Trường Canh hướng về phía mình nói không to không nhỏ: “Nghĩa phụ, người còn như vậy, là con không nhận người nữa đâu.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu trợn tròn mắt: “Hả?”

Cố Quân mỉm cười, vẫy tay với hướng Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Hai ngươi đừng tán dóc nữa, đi theo ta, lát nữa không được rời khỏi ta, đến mở mang kiến thức cũng không tệ đâu.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu lại lần nữa đần thối ra vì đối thoại râu ông nọ cắm cằm bà kia.

Lòng Trường Canh thì chùng xuống – y thật sự không nghe thấy, y chỉ nhờ vào cách nào đó biết mình đang nói chuyện với Cát Bàn Tiểu, vậy mắt y phải chăng cũng…

Nhưng mấy ngày hôm trước rõ ràng còn ổn mà.

Không đợi y nghĩ kỹ, Cố Quân đã dẫn đầu đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài.

Tim Trường Canh hụt một nhịp, gần như kích động đuổi theo đỡ, lúc này y đã chẳng màng ngượng ngùng không quen, căng thẳng dùng một tay nắm cánh tay Cố Quân, tay kia thì vòng qua lưng, kinh hồn táng đảm ôm hờ người nọ.

Cố Quân tưởng biến cố thình lình xảy ra khiến Trường Canh bất an, ung dung vỗ ngược cánh tay Trường Canh.

Trường Canh: “…”

Xét theo thủ đoạn của Cố Quân với người mình cũng hư hư thực thực, y đã phân không rõ tiểu nghĩa phụ thật sự thoải mái, hay chỉ làm bộ không sợ hãi gì.

Địch Tụng chờ ở cửa thấy Trường Canh và Cát Bàn Tiểu đi theo Cố Quân, liền cười nói: “Mời Trương tiên sinh đi bên này. Ồ, vị đại sư và cô nương kia không ở đây sao?”

“Cô nương không hợp thủy thổ, đại sư ở lại chăm sóc rồi,” Trường Canh nhìn lướt Địch Tụng một cái, toàn bộ tinh lực tập trung vào Cố Quân, còn phải bớt thời gian trong bông chêm kim mỉm cười nói, “Sao vậy, tướng quân muốn chúng ta đến đông đủ, để lão nhân gia kiểm tra à?”

Địch Tụng khách khí nói: “Công tử nói gì thế.”

Đây vốn là mấy tiểu đảo hoang vắng, rải rác trên mặt nước Đông Hải như cứt dê, hòn lớn nhất đại khái một ngày có thể đi một vòng trên đảo, nhỏ một chút thì đại khái chỉ có một mẫu vuông, chiến hạm hải giao đậu la liệt, giữa có xích sắt bốc khói trắng lắc lư nối liền, bốn phương thông suốt, nhìn từ xa như một tòa thành nổi trên mặt biển vậy.

Trường Canh vừa đi, vừa vẽ khái quát đôi chút những điều tai nghe mắt thấy vào lòng bàn tay Cố Quân. Đồng thời, trong lòng thiếu niên không nhịn được trỗi lên nghi vấn – dải tiểu đảo này vị trí quả thật kín đáo, chở lén ít tử lưu kim đến nơi đây, chỉ sợ đích xác là không dễ bị phát hiện, nhưng ở đây đã sắp dựng thành tiên sơn Bồng Lai rồi, thủy quân Giang Nam chết hết rồi sao?

Hay là trong thủy quân Giang Nam căn bản có người của họ?

Y đang nghĩ ngợi lung tung, thì Địch Tụng dẫn đường đột nhiên dừng lại.

Một đám người trông như vũ nữ gót sen nhẹ nhàng đi qua trước mặt, họ đi trên xích sắt đu đưa, như chân không chạm đất, trong khói trắng mờ ảo, hệt một nhóm tiên tử vậy.

Nữ tử bạch y dẫn đầu ôm một cây đàn trong lòng, thấy Địch Tụng thì dừng lại vén áo chào. Nàng không thể nói là rất xinh đẹp, ngũ quan bình thường, như phủ một tầng sa, toàn thân không mảy may có chỗ nào gai mắt, thoạt nhìn rất thoải mái, nhưng vừa quay mặt đi, lại có phần không nhớ nổi nàng trông thế nào.

Địch Tụng: “Không dám, mời Trần cô nương đi trước, đừng để tướng quân đợi lâu.”

Nữ nhân cũng không chối từ, gật đầu thăm hỏi, ôm đàn cúi chào, nhanh nhẹn đi qua, mùi an thần hương phả vào mặt.

Trường Canh nhìn thấy khóe môi Cố Quân hơi cong lên, như là cười.

Cùng lúc đó, thiếu niên Đông Doanh do Tào Nương Tử đóng giả chạy lên một con thuyền nhỏ không hề hút mắt, thủ vệ đang ngủ, Tào Nương Tử chắp tay sau lưng, cầm một cây thiết bổng, tiến lại gần.

Vóc dáng gã ta nhỏ gầy, tay chân dường như cũng nhanh nhẹn hơn người khác một chút, tới gần thủ vệ kia, đối phương cũng chưa có phản ứng, Tào Nương Tử nhờ ánh trăng trên biển ngó kẻ đang há mồm ngáy, thấy nước miếng chảy tới tận cổ, liền yên tâm, nghĩ bụng: “Khó coi quá!”

Một đợt sóng biển dịu dàng lướt qua, thuyền hơi rung, thủ vệ trở mình, suýt nữa ngã khỏi ghế, chép miệng tỉnh dậy, lúc này mới giật mình phát giác bên cạnh có người. Thủ vệ kia ngồi dậy, nhìn thấy một thiếu niên Đông Doanh không rõ nam nữ đứng trước mặt, giòn giã dùng tiếng Đông Doanh chào hắn.

Thủ vệ liền thả lỏng, dụi mắt, đang định nhìn người trước mắt cho rõ, Tào Nương Tử đã vung gậy đập vào gáy hắn.

Thủ vệ chẳng rên được tiếng nào ngã sấp xuống.

Kẻ hành hung vỗ vỗ ngực, luôn miệng nói: “Làm ta sợ muốn chết, làm ta sợ muốn chết.”

Tào Nương Tử vẻ mặt hoảng sợ, tay lại không chậm trễ, thuần thục lấy một xâu chìa khóa treo trên hông thủ vệ, quay người chui vào khoang thuyền. Nơi đó quả nhiên như lời người chỉ gã tới nơi này nói, có một phòng giam, nhốt hai ba mươi người dáng vẻ như công tượng. Tào Nương Tử mới lộ diện, bên trong đã truyền đến một tiếng hô nhỏ như chim sợ cành cong: “Có giặc Oa!”

“Suỵt-” Tào Nương Tử thấp giọng chụp cái mũ cao lên đầu mình, “Ta không phải người Đông Doanh, ta là được An Định hầu Cố đại soái dẫn đến bình phản loạn, thả các vị ra ngoài trước.”

Đêm dần khuya, trên ba quang nơi mặt biển bốc hơi lên một tầng sương mù mỏng.

Liễu Nhiên và một hắc y nhân tay chân nhanh nhẹn chui vào một khoang thuyền, bên trong chỉnh tề xếp mấy chục bộ cương giáp.

Liễu Nhiên xách một cái túi, lấy một cái lọ bên trong, quay người ném cho đồng bạn, hai người nhìn nhau, đồng thời bắt đầu phun mực của con mực lên cương giáp.

Địch Tụng dẫn bọn Cố Quân lên một hải giao không có gì là đặc biệt.

Dây cáp còn chưa đi hết, đã loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng cười và tiếng nhạc trong khoang thuyền, ngay nháy mắt Địch Tụng bước lên sàn thuyền, dị biến chợt sinh ra.

Trong góc đột nhiên truyền ra một tiếng gầm hết sức quen thuộc với Trường Canh, tiếp đó, khói trắng phụt lên, một thiết khôi lỗi nấp trong bóng tối chợt bước ra, vung đao chém Cố Quân.

Ngay cả Địch Tụng cũng bất ngờ không kịp chuẩn bị, lập tức sợ quá kêu to một tiếng, ngồi phịch xuống đất.

Trường Canh theo phản xạ muốn rút kiếm, lại bất ngờ bị người đẩy một phát, xô kiếm quay về.

Ngay sau đó, trong lòng Trường Canh trống rỗng, Cố Quân tai mắt bất tiện lại từ sau đao của thiết khôi lỗi lật người qua, thân hình gần như thoải mái, mũi chân thảnh thơi điểm nhẹ đầu vai quái vật, chỉ một thoáng, ánh đao sáng loáng trong tay thiết khôi lỗi chiếu một đường dài nhỏ trên mặt y.

Đồng tử Trường Canh co lại – chậm đã, không phải y bịt mắt và không nghe thấy sao?

Ánh đao kia giây lát mất đi, ngay sau đó, Cố Quân biến mất ở phía sau thiết khôi lỗi, tiếng kêu thảm thiết đột ngột vang lên giữa bầu trời đêm, lại bỗng ngừng bặt luôn.

Địch Tụng run rẩy.

Động tác của thiết khôi lỗi lên cơn dừng giữa không trung, tiếp đó, thi thể một người Đông Doanh bị ném tới. Trường bào của Cố Quân tung bay trong gió biển, y đứng trên boong tàu, cầm yêu đao của người Đông Doanh kia, lấy một tấm khăn tay lau lau với vẻ ghét bỏ, sau đó hơi ngẩng đầu, không coi ai ra gì mà chìa một tay ra.

Trường Canh yết hầu khẽ nhúc nhích, tim đập như nổi trống, lập tức tiến lên đỡ y.

Cố Quân mở miệng: “Nếu đây là thành ý của tướng quân, chúng ta thật sự không đến cũng thế.”

Địch Tụng lau mồ hôi ròng ròng xuống má, đang định mở miệng thì lại bị Cố Quân chặn luôn.

“Không cần giải thích,” Cố Quân nhàn nhạt nói, “Kẻ điếc không nghe thấy.”

Dứt lời y quay người muốn đi, đúng lúc này, cửa khoang thuyền ca múa vang trời đột nhiên mở ra.

Hai hàng tư binh sóng vai đi ra, chừa lại một lối, Trường Canh quay đầu lại, thấy trong khoang thuyền có một nam tử trung niên mặt trắng không râu, hắn nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng Cố Quân mà cao giọng nói: “Trương tiên sinh dừng bước!”

Cố Quân mắt điếc tai ngơ, Trường Canh viết lên lòng bàn tay y: “Tặc thủ ra rồi.”

Cố Quân nghĩ thầm: “Nhi tử à, hắn không phải tặc thủ.”

Người trung niên kia đứng dậy, chắp tay nói: “Tại hạ nghe đại danh Trương tiên sinh từ lâu, cẩu Hoàng đế kia có nhân tài như vậy lại không biết dùng, đúng thật là vận số đã hết.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu càng nghe càng hồ đồ, nghĩ bụng: “Trương tiên sinh không phải tên giả Hầu gia tùy tiện lấy à? Nghe danh đã lâu ở đâu? Lời khách khí này thật giả dối.”

Cố Quân không kiêng dè, nghiêng đầu hỏi Trường Canh: “Hắn nói gì thế?”

“Nói kính đại danh người đã lâu, Hoàng đế không dùng người là tìm đường chết.” Trường Canh viết ngắn gọn, trong tích tắc, y đã xâu chuỗi tiền căn hậu quả.

Đúng rồi, Cố Quân ban đầu chỉ giả làm một hương sư trà trộn lên thương thuyền.

Hương sư giống với những thuyền công và hộ vệ Đông Doanh đó, tuy cũng cần người mình, nhưng dù sao cũng là một tiểu nhân vật, vì sao tặc thủ chỉ đích danh muốn gặp y?

Hoặc là thân phận họ bại lộ, hoặc chính là người của hòa thượng thông qua phương pháp nào đó, tạo một thân phận giả cho Cố Quân!

Lập tức, Trường Canh nhớ tới nụ cười mỉm sau khi thoáng sửng sốt của Cố Quân lúc nghe thấy tặc thủ muốn gặp y, trong lòng lại mất vui – y biết từ khi đó rồi sao?

Cách một năm, lúc nhìn Cố Quân y không còn cần ngẩng đầu, thiết oản khấu đặc chế cho thiếu niên dĩ nhiên đã không đeo được nữa, y thậm chí cảm thấy Cố Quân không mặc giáp trụ một tay là ôm được.

Nhưng khoảng cách dài lê thê đuổi kiểu nào cũng không kịp đó lại lần nữa trỗi lên trong lòng thiếu niên.

Cố Quân không quay đầu lại, lãnh đạm gật đầu.

Người trung niên chắp tay nói: “Vừa rồi tuy là mọi rợ Đông Doanh không hiểu lễ phép, nhưng mỗ và Trương tiên sinh vốn không quen biết, lại thấy tôn giá tai mắt bất tiện, mỗ tuy sớm đã nhận được thư tiến cử, không tránh khỏi còn chưa biết chỗ cao minh của cao nhân, ha ha, lần này xem như được mở mang kiến thức – Khinh Nhứ, mau rót rượu cho Trương tiên sinh, tạ tội thay ta.”

Trường Canh ngắn gọn truyền lại câu nói nhảm của người trung niên kia cho Cố Quân, còn chưa viết xong đã thấy một người trong bàn tiệc đứng dậy, là nữ nhân bạch y vừa nãy gặp gỡ trên đường.

Nàng rót một bát rượu với khuôn mặt không cảm xúc – không phải một ly, mà là một bát.

Nữ nhân khoan thai đi tới, cũng không nói gì, trực tiếp đưa đến trước mặt Cố Quân.

An thần hương vừa rồi ngửi thấy cùng gió biển hất vào mặt, nàng tuy chỉ là hạng con hát, nhưng dung sắc cử chỉ không có mị thái, ngược lại có chút lãnh ý hờ hững.

Cố Quân nhận rượu từ tay nữ nhân, tựa hồ cúi đầu ngửi một chút.

Sau đó trên mặt y xuất hiện nụ cười mỉm đầu tiên, đoạn y thấp giọng cảm ơn, Trường Canh chưa kịp ngăn cản, thì Cố Quân đã bưng bát uống cạn.

Nữ nhân theo quy củ nhìn xuống, hơi khom người lui ra một bên, người trung niên thấy thế cười to nói: “Trương tiên sinh thật thống khoái, ta rất thích người thẳng thắn như vậy.”

Trường Canh lập tức nôn nóng, nắm tay Cố Quân, viết: “Có độc thì phải làm thế nào?”

Cố Quân nhất thời còn tưởng là tặc thủ không mắt kia hỏi, bình tĩnh trả lời: “Muốn độc chết một hương tiên sinh mắt mù tai điếc, e rằng các hạ phải mất công tìm chút dược không vị.”

Trường Canh: “…”

May mà thái độ ban đầu của Cố Quân đã hết sức ngạo mạn, câu này tuy nghe hơi thẳng tuột, nhưng cũng không có vẻ đặc biệt khác thường.

Đồng thời, y càng xác định, Cố Quân thực sự không nghe thấy, không giả vờ chút nào.

Người trung niên nói: “Mau mời, xin mời ngồi.”

Lúc này Trường Canh không còn dám làm trò, một năm một mười truyền đạt cho Cố Quân.

Đoàn người đi vào khoang thuyền, cô nương lạnh nhạt kia bắt đầu gảy đàn.

Người trung niên: “Vạn hạnh hôn quân kia thất đức, để chúng ta có thể tụ tập anh hùng thiên hạ, quả thật là may mắn cả đời.”

Cố Quân cười khẩy nói: “Ta lại không cảm thấy sống chung một nhà với bọn giặc Oa có gì may mắn.”

Mỗi một lời của y đều chêm gai, sự châm chọc khiêu khích này tự dưng sinh ra một chút khí thế ngoại cao nhân.

Người trung niên không lấy làm giận, hiển nhiên là vì tạo phản, bất cứ giá nào muốn gặp hết quái thai thiên hạ, cười nói: “Kẻ thành đại sự không câu nệ tiểu tiết, tiên sinh nói như vậy thì hơi bất công rồi. Từ khi Vũ Hoàng đế mở rộng hải vận tới nay, bao nhiêu đồ của dân man di đổ vào Đại Lương ta, chỉ riêng đám khôi lỗi trồng trọt cấp xuống Giang Nam đã có bóng ngoại lai phía sau, chỉ cần có thể thành sự, quan tâm làm gì hắn là người Nhật Bản hay người Tây Dương?”

Hắn đang nói liền cảm khái, liệt ra đủ loại tệ nạn dân gian từ thời Nguyên Hòa tới nay. Trường Canh và Cát Bàn Tiểu bình thường tiếp xúc không phải hòa thượng Hộ Quốc tự thần bí thì là đại nho đương thời hầu phủ dùng số tiền lớn mời đến, chợt nghe luận điệu đâu ra đấy này, chỉ cảm thấy hết sức mới mẻ – không một câu nào chịu được nghiền ngẫm, thật sự là toàn lời nhảm nhí, chẳng hiểu gì sất.

Cố Quân không lên tiếng, chỉ cười khẩy.

Ngồi đâu chừng một nén nhang, y giống như đột nhiên mất hết kiên nhẫn, ngắt lời người trung niên, nói: “Trương mỗ thành tâm đến gia nhập, đại nhân lại tìm một khôi lỗi học vẹt đến tiếp lấy lệ, thật khiến người ta thất vọng.”

Người trung niên kia biến sắc.

Cố Quân không nói hai lời, kéo Trường Canh đứng dậy: “Đã thế, chúng ta nên đi thôi.”

Người trung niên gọi: “Dừng bước! Trương tiên sinh dừng bước!”

Cố Quân mắt điếc tai ngơ.

Đúng lúc này, vệ binh ở cửa đột nhiên tách ra hai bên, một nam tử cao gầy mặc áo khoác dài sải bước đi vào, cất cao giọng nói: “Trương tiên sinh, ngươi thấy Hoàng mỗ đủ tư cách nói chuyện với ngươi chưa?”

Người trung niên nhanh nhẹn đi đến bên cạnh nam tử cao gầy kia, nói với Cố Quân: “Đây là Hoàng Kiều Hoàng đại nhân nhà ta, việc này lớn, cần kiểm tra rõ thân phận tiên sinh, vạn mong tiên sinh thứ lỗi.”

Trường Canh nhíu mày, luôn cảm thấy hai chữ “Hoàng Kiều” hơi quen tai, đang định viết chữ vào lòng bàn tay Cố Quân, lại bị Cố Quân nắm nhẹ ngón tay.

Cố Quân vừa nãy còn điếc đặc không biết làm thế nào mà lại nghe thấy câu này của Địch Tụng.

“Hoàng đại nhân.” Cố Quân thấp giọng nói, “Giang Nam thủy lục Đề đốc, tòng nhị phẩm… Thực khiến ta giật nảy mình.”

Nói xong y chậm rãi tháo mảnh vải che trên mặt, đôi mắt như hàn tinh, nào có vẻ gì là mù?

Y rút tay ra khỏi tay Trường Canh, khoát tay với thiếu niên vẻ mặt lo lắng kia, không mấy nghiêm túc cười nói: “Ôi, Hoàng đại nhân, năm đó khi ta đi theo làm tùy tùng cho Đỗ lão tướng quân, ngươi còn là một tham tướng, từ biệt nhiều năm, còn nhớ ta chứ?”


	34. Chương 34: Hư thực

Tào Nương Tử thử tới cái chìa khóa thứ sáu mới mở được cửa lao: “Mau, mau ra đây.”

Người bị giam bên trong đã thành chim sợ cành cong, vừa thấy gậy trong tay gã liền hoảng sợ lùi hết lại.

Một lão nhân hoa giáp cầm đầu trong phòng giam run rẩy chắp tay nói: “Tiểu tướng quân, chúng ta chỉ là trường tý sư bị phản quân bắt đến, không phải theo họ tạo phản, tiểu tướng quân nhất định phải báo cho Cố hầu gia biết.” _(Hoa giáp là khoảng sáu mươi)_

Tào Nương Tử vội đưa thiết côn ra sau lưng, nói: “Đại nhân nhà ta đều biết mà, còn có việc cần dựa vào chư vị giúp đỡ đây.”

Thế là trên con thuyền nhỏ chẳng hề nổi bật này, một nhóm trường tý sư chân trần nhếch nhác dìu nhau nối đuôi ra khỏi phòng giam, nhao nhao nhảy xuống biển, bơi đi bốn phương tám hướng. Tiếng bước chân chấn động sàn tàu, thủ vệ rầm rì muốn tỉnh, lại bị một gậy ngay vào mặt.

Tào Nương Tử làm xong vụ này, xoa thắt lưng cúi đầu nhìn thủ vệ kia, chỉ cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi – mỹ nam té xỉu tất nhiên như núi ngọc đổ, ta thấy còn thương, còn xú nam té xỉu tại sao đều phải trợn trắng mắt vậy?

Gã lắc đầu làu bàu: “Thật vô lý.”

Sau đó bịt mũi kéo tên này vào phòng giam, khóa cái “Cụp”, đại công cáo thành, cũng bỏ chạy luôn.

Lúc này trong khoang thuyền chủ hạm, Cố Quân chỉ có hai thiếu niên bên cạnh bình tĩnh chắp tay đứng đó, tựa tiếu phi tiếu nhìn đám tư binh nai nịt gọn gàng trước mặt.

Khí chất của một người mười lăm mười sáu tuổi mới ra đời, và trải hết sa trường đao kiếm mài giũa, sẽ khác nhau một trời một vực, mới nhìn có thể chưa nhận ra, nhưng chỉ cần không phá tướng, ngũ quan lại không thay đổi lắm.

Hoàng Kiều nghe Cố Quân mở miệng liền kinh nghi chưa chắc, nhìn kỹ y một lúc lâu, bỗng nhiên rùng mình, lùi phắt lại một bước: “Ngươi, ngươi là…”

Cố Quân cầm thanh đao võ sĩ Đông Doanh vừa nãy tùy tiện đoạt lấy, hờ hững thảy thảy, dùng mảnh vải bịt mắt buộc mái tóc xõa tung, cười nói: “Khó được, xem ra Hoàng đề đốc nhận ra tại hạ rồi.”

Hoàng Kiều mới rồi còn khí vũ hiên ngang chiêu hiền đãi sĩ, chỉ chớp mắt đã như trúng tà, run rẩy không khống chế nổi: “Cố, Cố…”

Cố Quân đáp một tiếng: “Ừm, Cố Quân, lâu lắm không gặp.”

Y chưa dứt lời đã nghe cái “keng”, lại là trong số tư binh có kẻ không cầm được binh khí, sợ đến tuột tay. Trong khoang thuyền lặng ngắt như tờ, chỉ có bạch y nữ đánh đàn trong một góc giống như hoàn toàn không nghe thấy, đàn trên tay không loạn một âm, khúc ngư chu Giang Nam hát trong trường hợp này có vẻ đặc biệt chối tai.

“Không thể nào!” Người trung niên ban nãy nói năng bừa bãi bật thốt lên, “An Định hầu tiễu phỉ ở Tây Bắc, làm sao…”

“Tạo phản phải đọc sách nhiều vào,” Cố Quân ngữ trọng tâm trường nhìn hắn nói, “Đông Hải chưa từng nuôi ‘ưng’, nhưng ngươi dù sao cũng nên nghe qua chứ?”

Y chưa dứt lời, ngoài khoang thuyền đột nhiên vang lên tiếng kêu thảm thiết, có người vội vã cầm đèn đi soi, chỉ thấy hai ba bóng đen tựa quỷ mị qua lại như thoi bên ngoài, lướt qua chủ hạm, nhạn qua nhổ lông, hạ đất tất giết một người.

“Huyền ưng! Là huyền ưng!”

“Không… Không thể nào! Câm miệng!” Hoàng Kiều quát, “Đông Hải sao lại có Huyền Thiết doanh, có An Định hầu được! Không thể nào! Bắn tên! Dùng bạch hồng tiễn bắn đám giả thần giả quỷ này xuống!”

“Đại nhân cẩn thận!”

Huyền ưng lướt qua đỉnh đầu hắn, tên bắn như mưa, kẻ muốn đi khởi động bạch hồng tiễn bị cung tên đuổi theo phải ôm đầu chạy như chuột.

Bốn bề hỗn loạn, cô nương đánh đàn trong góc lại bình chân như vại, đưa tay gảy dây đàn, tằng tằng đổi thành Thập diện mai phục, vô cùng hợp cảnh.

Hoàng Kiều trợn trừng mắt: “Cố Quân ở đây thì có thể làm gì? Ta không tin hắn có thể dẫn cả Huyền Thiết doanh ở tít đại mạc đến theo! Làm thịt hắn, xem cẩu Hoàng đế kia còn dựa vào ai? Lên!”

Một đám binh sĩ rút binh khí cái “Soạt”, đằng đằng sát khí nhìn bức ba người bị vây.

Cát Bàn Tiểu sửng sốt, trong tiếng nhạc che lấp kéo Trường Canh: “Đại ca, nói đúng lắm! Làm thế nào đây?”

Trường Canh chưa kịp trả lời, Cố Quân đã cốc cái đầu lưa thưa tóc của Cát Bàn Tiểu, thản nhiên cười nói: “Không sai, bên cạnh ta chỉ có mấy thị vệ huyền ưng này, Hoàng đề đốc có đảm có thức, nói rất hay!”

Cát Bàn Tiểu chớp chớp mắt: “Đại ca, không đúng, Hầu gia rất vững vàng mà.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Một loạt tiểu binh rút binh khí ra, ngươi tiến một bước ta lui một bước, xếp thành hình gợn sóng, một hồi thủy triều lên một hồi thủy triều xuống, không ai dám xông tới.

Cát Bàn Tiểu đần thối ra, thầm nghĩ: “Y rốt cuộc có người hay không?”

Trường Canh tuy không dám tự phụ thông minh, nhưng bình thường luôn nghĩ nhiều hơn Cát Bàn Tiểu một chút, không ngờ lúc này cũng mơ hồ dữ dội như gã ta, nghĩ bụng: “Y rốt cuộc có điếc hay không?”

Cố đại soái khó hiểu như bát quái mê hồn trận cười khanh khách đi tới chỗ Hoàng Kiều, căn bản không nhìn đám binh lính tiến tiến lui lui xung quanh: “Nếu ta nhớ không lầm, Hoàng đề đốc sư thừa Thường Tri Lộc, hình như là cữu công của Ngụy vương? Sao, năm đó tiên đế băng hà, Ngụy vương sử dụng Ngự lâm quân không thành, hiện giờ lại muốn đi thủy lộ à?”

Trường Canh chợt nhớ ra, năm đó Cố Quân dẫn y về kinh thành, là dẫn non nửa Huyền Thiết doanh theo, trực tiếp để Huyền Thiết doanh ở ngoài kinh, kiếm chỉ kinh thành, khi hai người vội vã chạy vào cung, gặp Ngụy vương và Thái tử – cũng chính là Hoàng thượng hiện tại cùng quỳ ngoài điện của tiên đế, Cố Quân còn dừng lại chào hỏi.

Hiện giờ mới nghĩ ra, cuộc chào hỏi đó thật sự có ý tứ sâu xa vô cùng.

Thì ra Ngụy vương khi đó đã muốn tạo phản, chỉ là bị Cố Quân chạy về kinh trấn lại sao?

Hoàng Kiều nghe thế như bị sét đánh, tức khắc cho rằng âm mưu của mình đã bại lộ.

Như vậy là Hoàng thượng đã sớm phát hiện dị tâm của Ngụy vương, phía kinh thành lộ chân tướng, hay vùng Lưỡng Giang trong số người mình có phản đồ – đều đã không quan trọng, hắn chỉ biết là, Cố Quân đã đến, thì hắn chết chắc rồi.

Đương nhiên, có đánh chết Hoàng Kiều cũng không ngờ đến, Cố Quân đơn giản là mang máng có chút ấn tượng với sư thừa của vài võ tướng trong triều, thuận miệng lừa bịp thôi.

Cát Bàn Tiểu trợn mắt há mồm nghĩ: “Cái gì, thì ra Hầu gia sớm biết Ngụy vương muốn tạo phản!”

Trường Canh đặt tay lên bội kiếm bên hông.

Hoàng Kiều biết mình chết đến nơi rồi, đành phải liều mạng, lập tức hét lớn một tiếng, mặt mày dữ tợn lao tới Cố Quân.

Trong một góc khoang thuyền, mấy thiết khôi lỗi vốn dùng làm trang trí đồng thời gầm lên, giơ lợi khí trong tay.

Trường Canh chợt lướt qua phía sau Cố Quân, tranh trước Cố Quân ra tay đè kiếm của Hoàng Kiều, trầm giọng nói: “Lĩnh giáo võ nghệ của đại nhân.”

Chủ tướng đã làm gương cho binh sĩ, tiểu binh phía sau dù sợ hơn cũng không thể lùi bước, tức khắc ùa hết lên, lao vào khoang thuyền nho nhỏ.

Cát Bàn Tiểu cuống quýt lục lọi hết người, không tìm được cái gì có thể bảo mệnh, vội vàng theo sát Cố Quân.

Cố Quân cầm ngang thanh đao Đông Doanh, thân đao nhỏ hẹp chém ngang, tùy tay đẩy bay một thanh đao chém tới, cười nói: “Suỵt, chư vị không nghe thấy sao?”

Công phu giả thần giả quỷ của y so với công phu thực sự trên tay còn xuất thần nhập hóa hơn, mọi người không cầm được lòng lắng tai nghe.

Trường kiếm trong tay Trường Canh lướt qua giữa lưỡi đao của Hoàng Kiều, rít lên chói tai, “Vù” một tiếng, thiếu niên kia mặt không biểu cảm bay lên đạp hông Hoàng Kiều một phát, Hoàng Kiều rú lên thảm thiết, ngã lăn xuống chân một thiết khôi lỗi.

Thiết quái vật bất phân địch ta, gặp người là chém, Hoàng Kiều trốn rất chật vật.

Trong khoang thuyền tiếng đàn vang rõ – nữ nhân kia không biết nghĩ thế nào, từ Thập diện mai phục lại đổi thành Phượng cầu hoàng.

Bên ngoài sóng biển thấp thoáng, huyền ưng gào thét bay qua, dần dần, mọi người đều biến sắc.

Họ nghe thấy tiếng la hét, tiếng huýt sáo và chiêng trống!

Tựa như có thiên quân vạn mã từ bốn phương tám hướng vây tới.

Trong lòng Hoàng Kiều rất lo lắng, khoảnh khắc ấy, hắn không tự chủ được nhớ tới truyền thuyết đáng sợ về Huyền Thiết doanh –

Năm đó nơi Bắc cương quan ngoại, bão tuyết mù trời, thảo nguyên ăn thịt người cò bay thẳng cánh, sói và dê cùng run bần bật, cuồng phong cuốn âm binh tới, họ mặc thiết giáp đen sì, sau lưng sương trắng mịt mù, rẽ gió mà đến, thần quỷ kinh sợ…

Lúc này, đột nhiên, ánh sáng của hàng dải hải giao trong đêm đen dần dần tối đi, càng lúc càng nhiều chiến hạm động lực bị tắt, chỗ tối như có một quái vật không gì cản nổi, đang nuốt chửng từng hải giao không sức đánh trả, trên thuyền binh tướng và võ sĩ Đông Doanh cùng hỗn loạn, không trung đột nhiên nổ bùng một đóa pháo hoa khổng lồ, chiếu sáng nửa bầu trời, có kẻ tinh mắt giật mình la lên: “Huyền Thiết doanh!”

Trong tàn quang pháo hoa, một đội tướng sĩ trọng giáp đen sì hùng dũng lên thuyền, người cầm đầu quay đầu lại, ánh mắt như điện.

Trường Canh chợt nhảy lên, từ trên cao chém xuống Hoàng Kiều. Cát Bàn Tiểu mắt xoay láo liên, móc từ trong lòng ra quả cầu sắt to bằng viên thuốc, ném tới chân Hoàng Kiều: “Đại ca, đệ giúp huynh một tay!”

Quả cầu sắt như biết tự tăng tốc, “Vút” một tiếng lao đến chân Hoàng Kiều, Hoàng đề đốc tức khắc loạn nhịp bước, cản lung tung mấy kiếm, bị Trường Canh đâm cổ tay một nhát, thét lên một tiếng ngã xuống đất.

Mà quả cầu sắt nho nhỏ kia bay thẳng ra khỏi đám đông, nhảy ra boong tàu, rít gào bay lên, nổ bung rực rỡ trên không.

Trường Canh trở tay cắm vỏ kiếm đang cầm vào ngực khôi lỗi đến gần y, thoắt xoay thoắt đè, thiết khôi lỗi đương trường phát ra vài tiếng cọt kẹt rồi bất động luôn.

Trường Canh: “Nghĩa phụ, tặc thủ đã bị khống chế.”

Cố Quân cười to nói: “Tặc thủ còn ở trong triều mà.”

Nói xong, y không coi ai ra gì mà đi ra ngoài khoang thuyền, vậy mà chẳng ai dám cản.

Trên boong thuyền huyền ưng lượn vòng, Cố Quân lấy từ trong lòng ra một tấm thiết bài bằng bàn tay, ném lên trên, một huyền ưng đón lấy, đứng trên cột buồm cao tít, tháo đồng hống trên hải giao, lên giọng nói: “Thủ lĩnh phản quân đã bị bắt, Huyền Thiết hổ phù ở đây, tướng sĩ thủy quân Giang Nam, nếu thấy lệnh này bỏ tối theo sáng, chuyện cũ sẽ bỏ qua, kẻ trái lệnh xử trảm ngay tại chỗ!”

Huyền Thiết hổ phù là Vũ hoàng đế ban cho An Định hầu, thời khắc nguy cấp có thể hiệu lệnh bảy đại quân chủng thiên hạ, tổng cộng ba tấm, một trong tay Cố Quân, triều đình bảo quản một, còn một trong tay Hoàng thượng.

Hơn ba mươi trường tý sư bị nhốt lặn xuống nước chặt đứt quá nửa động lực của hải giao, chẳng ai liên hệ được với ai. Tư binh trong phản quân có quá nửa đều là thủy quân Hoàng Kiều mang đến, số ít là quân không chính quy trưng tới, nghe huyền ưng kêu gọi đầu hàng, tức thì hỗn loạn, có kẻ ngoan cố chống cự, có người đương trường trở giáo, càng nhiều hơn là không biết làm gì, bị người Đông Doanh sợ hãi công kích, tự dưng liền đánh nhau với người mình.

Chủ hạm đèn đuốc sáng trưng, Trường Canh đẩy Hoàng Kiều bị trói gô ra, phản quân trên chủ hạm thấy đại thế đã mất, lũ lượt ném vũ khí.

Cô nương nhạc sư vô tâm vô phế kia còn đang đánh đàn, đổi không biết bao nhiêu khúc, tất cả đều đàn rất hay.

Mặt Cố Quân dưới ánh sáng mờ nhạt có vẻ bình tĩnh không gợn sóng, Trường Canh mê hoặc nhìn y, trong lòng lúc thì muốn y khẳng định từng gặp rất nhiều trường hợp như vậy, lúc lại không nhịn được nghi hoặc số Huyền Thiết binh đó từ đâu đến.

Hai ba huyền ưng tiện ẩn nấp, Huyền Thiết binh cũng nấp được sao?

Hơn nữa, làm sao y đưa được Huyền Thiết binh từ đại mạc Tây Bắc đến?

Ban nãy y rốt cuộc giả điếc hay giả không điếc?

Nhất thời, ngay cả Trường Canh cũng không nhịn được cảm thấy, Cố Quân từ rất sớm đã biết Ngụy vương để ý thủy quân Đông Hải, chỉ chờ thuyền pháo đầy đủ, sẽ một mẻ hốt gọn.

Xa xa vẳng đến tiếng ù ù quen thuộc, Diêu Trấn rốt cuộc điều động thủy quân Giang Nam, cự giao rời bến, một trường diên đã lộ ra hình dáng trên không trung.

Cố Quân cùng huyền ưng trên trời trao đổi toàn dựa vào thủ thế đơn giản, một huyền ưng cầm Huyền Thiết hổ phù lĩnh mệnh bay lên trường diên, tiếp quản thủy quân Diêu Trấn dẫn đến.

Hoàng Kiều nhắm chặt mắt – đại thế đã mất.

Tiếng nhạc mãi chưa dứt rốt cuộc ngừng lại, bạch y nữ cầm sư ôm đàn không chút hoang mang ra khỏi khoang thuyền, thoáng nhìn Hoàng Kiều bị trói gô.

Hoàng Kiều dữ tợn trừng nàng ta, khàn khàn la: “Trần Khinh Nhứ, ngay cả ngươi cũng muốn phản bội ta sao?”

Khinh Nhứ nhìn hắn một cái khó hiểu, mặt không biểu cảm đi qua bên cạnh hắn. Mặt nàng như một tấm họa bì, lúc kính rượu không cảm xúc, đánh đàn không cảm xúc, nghe thấy chém giết không cảm xúc, bị chất vấn vẫn không cảm xúc.

Nàng chân thành đi đến trước mặt Cố Quân, mở miệng nói: “Hầu gia.”

Cố Quân vội thu lại vẻ ngạo mạn như bắt được nhị ngũ bát vừa nãy: “Đa tạ cô nương giúp đỡ, không biết cô nương và Trần Trác lão tiên sinh là…” _(Trong trò mạt chược thì nhị ngũ bát là tướng, bắt được quân này thường vênh váo)_

Trần Trác chính là lão thần y nhiều năm trước kê đơn cho y.

“Đó là gia gia ta,” Trần Khinh Nhứ ẩn ý nói, “Trên biển gió to, tốt nhất là Hầu gia vào trong khoang thuyền ngồi một lúc đi.”

Cố Quân nghe ra nàng đến để nhắc nhở tác dụng phụ đau đầu như búa bổ của thứ thuốc kia, lập tức cười khẽ, không lên tiếng.

Khinh Nhứ thấy y không nghe, cũng không thừa lời, chỉ vén váy nói: “Mong thịnh thế thái bình an khang, chư quân sống lâu trăm tuổi.”

Cố Quân lại lần nữa nói: “Đa tạ!”

Trần Khinh Nhứ quay người rời thuyền, khả năng là khảy đàn mệt rồi, chẳng thèm nhìn đám phản quân đang loạn đả.

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “Ôi, đầu kia sợi dây có rất nhiều người đang đánh nhau loạn xạ, tỷ tỷ đó làm sao đi qua được?”

Cố Quân chau mày, vừa toan gọi nàng lại, liền thấy trên dây cáp lao ra một người Đông Doanh, há miệng phun ám tiễn trong miệng.

Huyền ưng trên cao lập tức chỉ mũi tên qua, người Đông Doanh liền ngã xuống biển, Trần Khinh Nhứ bước chân nhẹ nhàng, như múa theo tiết tấu đu đưa của dây cáp, ám tiễn của người Đông Doanh bắn xuống xích sắt “keng” một tiếng, lướt qua nàng, nàng chẳng thèm ngước lên, vẫn lơ lửng đi như nữ quỷ.

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “…”

Quả nhiên quái thai thiên hạ, toàn ra từ Lâm Uyên các.

Lúc cự diên và giao long đến, phản quân đã tự loạn gần hết, huyền ưng canh phạm nhân trên chủ hạm, quân chính quy bắt đầu thu thập tàn cục.

Một huyền giáp binh lúc này mới xông lên chủ hạm, mặt nạ bảo hộ bật lên, Trường Canh sửng sốt phát hiện, người này lại là Liễu Nhiên đại sư.

Liễu Nhiên đại sư hình như dùng trọng giáp còn chưa quen bằng đám người Bắc man tập kích Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn, tuy dưới sự trợ giúp của máy móc có được sức mạnh vô cùng, nhưng đi lại khập khiễng, động lực khống chế không được, cứ nhảy lên như một con thỏ to anh dũng vụng về, miễn cưỡng ôm cột buồm đứng lại, suýt nữa trực tiếp quỳ xuống.

Nhìn kỹ thì thấy “huyền giáp” trên người hắn lại hơi phai màu, lộ ra màu kim loại trắng bệch bên trong, người còn thoảng mùi tanh.

Tức là “Huyền Thiết doanh” ban nãy dọa vỡ mật phản quân chính là loại hàng này!

Thế tiếng kêu là từ đâu ra? Kỹ thuật miệng à?

Trường Canh không biến sắc mà nghiến răng, cảm giác lại bị Cố Quân lừa rồi.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng cố gắng giơ hai cánh tay máy, muốn dùng thủ ngữ nói vài câu, ngặt nỗi tay máy khống chế không tốt, mười ngón tay bẻ không ra, như rong biển thong thả rung, chẳng ai hiểu gì.

Hắn ra dấu đến vã mồ hôi, ở trong trọng giáp ra sức giãy giụa.

Cát Bàn Tiểu ngơ ngác nói: “Hầu gia, hình như đại sư có quân tình khẩn cấp.”

Cố Quân hơi quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, nói: “Không sao, tên đần đó không ra được, ngươi từ bên ngoài tháo giáp giúp hắn đi.”

Cát Bàn Tiểu: “…”

Hòa thượng bị nhốt trong trọng giáp, vô tội nhìn gã, Cát Bàn Tiểu hít sâu một hơi: “Không phải đại sư tinh thông các loại cương giáp hỏa cơ à!”

Hòa thượng không thể nói, cũng chẳng dùng nổi thủ ngữ, đành phải dùng đôi mắt linh động dị thường cố gắng truyền đạt một ý: tinh thông không phải là biết mặc, người xuất gia đâu phải dùng để lên chiến trường.

Cát Bàn Tiểu đành phải cùng Trường Canh tháo trọng giáp từ bên ngoài, Liễu Nhiên đại sư từ trong trọng giáp lăn ra, chưa kịp chỉnh trang lại, đã liền đi tới trước mặt Cố Quân, nghiêm túc ra dấu: “Đại soái, thủy quân Giang Nam đã đến, Diêu đại nhân đã ở trên diên, vô luận thế nào, ngài vào khoang thuyền nghỉ ngơi một chút đi.”

Trường Canh sửng sốt, từ câu này cảm nhận được điều gì đó, quay đầu nhìn Cố Quân điềm nhiên như không.

Cố Quân cũng chẳng khăng khăng ở lại, đáp một tiếng, ngắm nghía thanh đao Đông Doanh nửa đường lấy được mà chậm rãi quay về, Trường Canh hấp tấp theo sau. Đúng lúc này, kẻ người Đông Doanh như con rắn kia lén lút nấp vào bóng tối trên boong tàu mà tiến lại gần, tụ trung ty trong thiết tụ khẩu lóe ra ánh sáng nhạt.

Xà nam nở nụ cười vặn vẹo, nhắm chuẩn nháy mắt Cố Quân sắp đi vào khoang thuyền, đôi thiết tụ khẩu đồng thời bật, sáu mũi tụ trung ty bắn về phía Cố Quân.

Huyền ưng gào thét lao xuống.

Trường Canh giật nảy mình, theo bản năng lao lên muốn bảo vệ y, nhưng gió biển bị lợi khí cắt đã trước một bước truyền lên người Cố Quân.

Y ôm Trường Canh, kéo tránh đi vài bước, đao Đông Doanh trong tay bắn ra, ba thanh tụ trung ty đồng thời đập trúng thân đao, trực tiếp khiến đao gãy làm ba đoạn, Cố Quân chuyển tay vung lên, ống tay áo tung bay, ôm Trường Canh nhanh nhẹn lăn đi, tụ trung ty đánh tung mảnh vải đen buộc tóc, xà nam bị huyền ưng trên cao một tên bắn chết.

Cố Quân không hề để ý khúc nhạc đệm này, y vỗ vỗ Trường Canh, hờ hững nói: “Cá lọt lưới, không sao.”

Nói đoạn, y vịn vai Trường Canh muốn đứng dậy, ai ngờ chân lại lảo đảo.

Trường Canh hồn phi phách tán đỡ y, vô tình sờ trúng lưng, phát hiện y phục của Cố Quân như mới vớt dưới nước lên, sau lưng đã ướt sũng mồ hôi lạnh.


	35. Chương 35: Tâm sự

Cố Quân cố gắng để nhịp thở thật ổn định, nhưng đến cuối cùng thân thể luôn không tự chủ được run rẩy, ban nãy y đứng như cột buồm nên không ai nhận ra, lúc này Trường Canh ôm y, cảm giác được loại đau đớn dữ dội nào đó sắp bùng khỏi cơ thể.

Cố Quân khẽ thở hổn hển một lát, ấn đường nhíu lại không dễ phát hiện, nở nụ cười tùy tiện với Trường Canh, nói dối không chớp mắt mà phỉ báng: “Được rồi, một người Đông Doanh mà thôi, để ta vuốt lông cho ngươi, không phải sợ – đừng ôm ta chặt thế.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Thật sự vừa đau lòng vừa muốn đánh chết y.

Cố Quân chống mũi trường đao Đông Doanh, một lần nữa đứng dậy, mạch máu màu xanh lộ rõ từng đường trên mu bàn tay nhợt nhạt, cơ hồ muốn nứt da. Trong bát rượu Trần Khinh Nhứ bưng cho y có bỏ loại thuốc y thường uống, Cố Quân vừa ngửi đã nhận ra, y băn khoăn một chút giữa “điếc mù” và “đầu muốn vỡ ra, nhưng có thể nhìn thấy”, nhanh chóng chọn cái thứ hai.

Kỳ thực không uống cũng chẳng có vấn đề gì lớn, dù sao thì Cố Quân trước đó cũng không biết “nhạc sư” của Lâm Uyên các vừa khéo là cháu gái Trần thần y, nhưng khi bát thuốc kia bưng đến trước mặt, y rốt cuộc không thể vượt qua ham muốn khống chế trong xương cốt.

Cố Quân thừa nhận Thẩm Dịch đúng, cũng biết một ngày kia y sẽ phải chung sống hòa bình với thân thể tàn khuyết này, nhưng biết là một chuyện, nhất thời vẫn chưa làm được.

Cho dù y biết mình không dựa vào thị lực và thính lực cũng có thể sống ổn chẳng có trở ngại gì. Cho dù trong lòng y hiểu, bất cứ một loại ốm đau nào, một khi đã quen, sẽ không tính là ốm đau nữa.

Nhưng lão Hầu gia vì việc này mà tước đoạt thời thơ ấu và thiếu niên vô ưu vô lự của y, có lẽ tuy thời gian qua đi cảnh vật đổi thay, rốt cuộc vẫn khó nhịn được.

Việc này tạm thời không có biện pháp, khó nhịn cũng chỉ đành chậm rãi nhịn, chờ thời gian giải đáp hết thảy – kỳ thực mấy năm nay mấp mô sống cùng Trường Canh, oán khí trong lòng Cố Quân với đời trước đã phai nhạt không ít, tuy y nhất định sẽ không nghiêm khắc với Trường Canh như lão Hầu gia, nhưng cũng dần dần có thể hiểu được tấm lòng người làm cha của lão Hầu gia.

Sự tiêu trừ của tất cả thù oán trên thế gian này, đại để vừa dựa vào quên lãng, vừa dựa vào lấy tâm so tâm.

Trường Canh nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Không.”

Y chẳng những không buông tay, đôi tay ôm Cố Quân còn siết thật chặt, dù chết dù sống cũng phải dính lấy Cố Quân, gần như cưỡng ép, dính Cố Quân mà vào khoang thuyền.

Cố Quân ngạc nhiên nói: “Sao ngươi lại phát minh ra một cách làm nũng mới rồi?”

Trường Canh gằn từng chữ giễu ngược: “Bị người Đông Doanh hù chết đấy.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Trường Canh nhủ thầm với lòng: “Bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh nào.”

Y vừa im lặng cố gắng bình tĩnh lại, vừa đỡ Cố Quân ngồi xuống ghế của tay phỉ thủ ban nãy, điều chỉnh một tư thế tương đối thoải mái cho Cố Quân dựa.

Trường Canh cau mày ngắm nghía sắc mặt Cố Quân một chút, hạ giọng hỏi thầm bên tai: “Nghĩa phụ, người khó chịu ở chỗ nào?”

Cố Quân biết không thể giấu được, nghĩ một chút, quyết đoán lựa chọn cách chơi xấu, ngoắc tay gọi Trường Canh.

Trường Canh thần sắc ngưng trọng tiến lại gần.

Cố Quân thì thào: “Kinh nguyệt không đều, bị đau bụng.”

Trường Canh mới đầu chưa kịp phản ứng: “Cái gì?”

Hỏi xong y mới ngộ ra, mặt thiếu niên thoắt cái đỏ bừng lên, không biết là xấu hổ hay tức giận.

Cố Quân đau đầu như búa bổ, chỉ hận không thể đâm vào tường, lại thấy Trường Canh mặt mỏng đến đáng yêu, vừa chịu đựng vừa cười, tiêu khiển lẫn giảm đau đều không để lỡ.

Trong mắt Trường Canh cơ hồ phun ra lửa, phẫn nộ trừng y.

Cố Quân rất giỏi tiết tấu “đùa giỡn một chút phải sờ đầu”, lập tức lại ho một tiếng, nghiêm mặt nói: “Buổi tối chưa kịp ăn gì, lại uống một bát rượu lạnh của Trần cô nương, nên dạ dày hơi đau, không sao đâu.”

Câu này thoạt nghe khá có lý, nhưng thường niên trong quân ngũ, ai mà không bữa đói bữa no?

Loại đặc biệt da dày thịt chắc như Cố đại soái, sao lại không biết xấu hổ làm bộ yếu ớt?

Sự cố gắng để bình tâm tĩnh khí của Trường Canh vừa rồi hoàn toàn hóa thành bọt nước, y tức muốn bốc khói, buột miệng nói: “Cố Thập Lục, ngươi…”

“Ngươi” cả buổi mà không nghĩ ra nên mắng thế nào.

Cố Quân chợt nở nụ cười, giơ tay vỗ vỗ đầu Trường Canh: “Sao, lớn rồi, biết thương nghĩa phụ rồi? Không thương uổng đâu.”

Bàn tay y như màn trời, lửa giận ngùn ngụt trong lòng Trường Canh cứ thế bị dập tắt ngấm, chớp mắt chỉ còn lại một chút khói nhẹ chẳng đáng kể, tắt vừa vô lực vừa bất đắc dĩ.

Trường Canh nghĩ thầm: “Trời mới thương ngươi, miệng không được một câu nói thật, ta cần gì phải nhọc lòng không đâu? Dù sao thì cũng chẳng chết nổi.”

Thế nhưng sắc mặt khó coi của Cố Quân đâm thẳng vào làm mắt y đau nhói, Trường Canh quản được mình nói gì nghĩ gì, lại quản không được sự nôn nóng trong lòng.

Y giận dỗi một hồi, rồi thầm thở dài, quay người vòng qua cái ghế lớn đầy khí thế kia, hai tay ấn huyệt thái dương cho Cố Quân, bắt đầu xoa rất chuyên nghiệp, vẻ mặt trầm như nước do mới cãi nhau. Trường Canh thấy bả vai Cố Quân thả lỏng, thường không phải là ngực bụng bị đau, tứ chi cũng hoạt động như thường, chắc hẳn một chút vết thương ngoài da trên cánh tay và chân cũng chưa tới mức làm y đau đến thế, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, đại khái vẫn là đau đầu – Trường Canh nhớ rõ trên đường từ Nhạn Hồi trấn về kinh thành cũng từng bị một lần rồi.

Vừa ấn, y vừa không nhịn được châm chọc một câu: “Nghĩa phụ lần trước còn nói với con là người bị đau nửa đầu, hôm nay quên rồi à?”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y quả thật quên mất, đời này nói dối nhiều vô kể, nếu mỗi điều đều nhớ rõ, chắc trong đầu cũng chẳng còn chỗ chứa cái khác.

Trường Canh: “Hửm?”

Cố Quân: “Đau đầu thì cũng có, không phải là cúc cung tận tụy vì Đại Lương đến đa sầu đa bệnh sao, ôi!”

Y nói mà không đỏ mặt chút nào, Trường Canh bái phục, hoàn toàn hết nói nổi.

Cố Quân nói xong liền dùng đến tuyệt chiêu “nằm xuống là ngủ”, nhắm mắt hưởng thụ sự hầu hạ của Trường Canh, chỉ tiếc việc bên ngoài vẫn chưa xong, y phải thời khắc giữ lại một tai, không dám thật sự ngủ say.

Trường Canh mới đầu chuyên tâm ấn huyệt vị, ấn một hồi, ánh mắt liền không tự chủ được chuyển sang mặt Cố Quân.

Đối với người đã nhìn quen mà nói, kỳ thực đẹp hay xấu đều chẳng khác mấy, ngay cả tiểu bạch kiểm yêu dị của hòa thượng, lượn lờ trước mắt thời gian dài, y cũng cảm thấy không khác gì Vương bá hầu phủ – A, Vương bá còn ưa sạch sẽ hơn tay hòa thượng kia.

Chỉ có Cố Quân là ngoại lệ.

Mái tóc Cố Quân bị người Đông Doanh làm tung chưa kịp buộc lại, như hoa rơi nước chảy xõa ra đầy vai. Trường Canh ngắm y rất lâu, các loại mộng cảnh kìm nén thật sâu trong ký ức không tự chủ được trỗi lên trong lòng, nếu y không khắc chế, những ký ức đó sẽ còn được một tấc muốn tiến một thước, kích khởi một chút ảo tưởng kéo dài. Mỗi khi đến lúc này, y đều như đối kháng Ô Nhĩ Cốt, cưỡng ép cắt ngang mạch suy nghĩ, lôi mớ kinh văn vô nghĩa Liễu Nhiên dạy ra lặp đi lặp lại dưới đáy lòng, như dùng một hòn đá mài đao mà mài qua mài lại tim mình vậy.

Nhưng không biết vì sao mà chiêu này đột nhiên hết tác dụng. Có thể là toàn bộ tự chủ của Trường Canh đều dùng trên việc kiềm chế lửa giận vừa rồi, thế là mạch suy nghĩ lập tức như ngựa thả cương.

Ô Nhĩ Cốt rục rịch trong thân thể bện cho y một ảo tưởng không cách nào tả nổi.

Y phảng phất nhìn thấy mình khom lưng, hôn trán, ấn đường, mũi Cố Quân… chần chừ dời đến môi, đôi môi ấy nhất định sẽ không mềm lắm, cũng không ngọt lắm, chắc còn là đắng, như mùi thuốc vĩnh viễn không xua đi trên người Cố Quân, hoặc thoang thoảng mùi rượu. Trường Canh còn rất muốn cắn một phát, ý nghĩ này vừa sinh ra, thì môi răng y lập tức như có vị máu tươi hơi ngòn ngọt, làm toàn thân run rẩy. Trường Canh run lên, rồi y chợt định thần lại, phát hiện mình đang si dại đứng ở sau ghế của Cố Quân, đầu lưỡi đã bị mình cắn rách.

Ngay sau đó, Trường Canh ý thức được ngón tay mình còn ở cạnh tai Cố Quân, tức khắc rụt phắt lại như bị phỏng.

Y đứng đờ ra giây lát, hơi thở bất ổn mà gọi khẽ: “Nghĩa phụ?”

Cố Quân đang ngủ say, không mở mắt, cũng không nhìn thấy huyết quang trong mắt Trường Canh chưa rút đi.

Trường Canh nhìn y một cái thâm sâu, cầm bội kiếm lên, rảo bước chạy ra khoang thuyền.

Ngoài khoang thuyền gió biển phần phật, huyền ưng quanh quẩn ở gần chủ hạm để hộ vệ, thủy quân Giang Nam chính quy bên dưới trong sự chỉ huy của Diêu Trấn dọn dẹp gọn gàng chiến cục. Người Đông Doanh như cây đổ bầy khỉ tan nhảy luôn xuống biển, chuẩn bị ngồi thuyền nhỏ hoặc bơi đi, tứ phía hải giao đã giăng sẵn lưới dưới nước, không bao lâu đã bắt cả đống cá tự chui đầu vào.

Hoàng Kiều bị dẫn đến trước mặt Diêu Trấn, Diêu Trấn vẻ mặt suy tư, đang ở cách không xa khom lưng nói gì đó với hắn.

Những việc hối hả này lọt hết vào mắt Trường Canh, tất cả không đi vào lòng, hơi nóng trên người trên mặt chậm rãi tiêu tan trong gió biển.

Sự lạnh lẽo âm u trên biển như ung nhọt ăn vào tủy lén lút chui vào xương y, lạnh đến buốt da buốt thịt, Trường Canh mặt hướng về biển rộng, thầm mắng mình: “Ngươi là đồ súc sinh.”

Y nghĩ, mình không thể ở lại hầu phủ hay bên cạnh Cố Quân nữa.

Hai ngày sau, tại phủ Diêu đại nhân.

Hoa đào trong viện đã nở, hơi nước thoảng theo mùi thơm hất vào mặt, Cố Quân ngồi trước cửa sổ, cắn hạt dưa chờ Diêu Trấn viết tấu chương – sợ kinh thành sinh biến, tấu chương khẩn cấp sớm đã đưa về kinh thành.

Kinh thành phong tỏa tin tức, nhưng các phương đều có tai mắt riêng, đã truyền ra đôi câu vài lời, nói Hoàng thượng tức giận, lệnh cho Ngự lâm quân vây bắt Ngụy vương, Ngụy vương tính nhân đêm trốn khỏi kinh thành, đi đến Đức Thắng môn thì bị đuổi kịp, cụ thể xử trí thế nào thì chẳng ai hay biết.

Trước mắt Giang Nam hết thảy đã kết thúc, phải trình thêm một bản tấu, để tấu rõ tiền căn hậu quả cho Hoàng thượng.

Diêu Trấn vẻ mặt thiếu ngủ gác bút: “Hầu gia, ngài xem việc này phải tính thế nào?”

Cố Quân thờ ơ trả lời: “Cứ nói Án sát đại nhân phát hiện trên biển có bất thường, ngầm phái người điều tra cẩn thận, nhân khi phản quân chưa thành hình, nhất cử tỏa bại âm mưu của chúng.”

Diêu Trấn: “Không không, ta là một thư sinh, lên giao say giao, lên diên say diên, nôn mửa suốt dọc đường, nào có tài đức gì? Đương nhiên là Hầu gia một mình xông vào trận địa địch, ngăn cơn sóng dữ.”

Cố Quân cười nói: “Hầu gia? An Định hầu ở tận Tây Bắc, chẳng lẽ y biết thuật phi thiên độn địa? Ta trái lại nghe nói Diêu đại nhân lâm trận cơ trí, lệnh cho binh tướng thủ hạ mặc hắc giáp, chấn nhiếp phản quân, khiến chúng tự loạn, thủ đoạn như vậy thật khiến người ta bội phục.”

Diêu Trấn nói luôn không nghĩ ngợi gì: “Ta không làm, ngài đừng hại ta.”

Diêu đại nhân năm nay ba mươi sáu, chính là tuổi trẻ trung khỏe mạnh nhất của một nam nhân, nuôi hai chòm râu dê đầy sức sống, trời sinh khuôn mặt khôn ngoan tháo vát; người này nửa đời sĩ đồ nhấp nhô, bám riết vùng đất gạo cá ê hề không đi, không hề có công tích chi, có tuyệt kỹ ngủ suốt một ngày một đêm không dậy.

Mọi người đại khái đều đã quên, năm Nguyên Hòa thứ mười hai, Lâm Mạch Sâm lão sư của Cố Quân còn tại thế, chính là quan chủ khảo lần thi hội ấy, gặp văn chương của Diêu Trấn, không khỏi đập bàn khen ngợi, trình lên Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa, ngự bút thân phong Trạng nguyên lang.

Cố Quân ý tứ sâu xa nói: “Bình phản loạn Đông Hải, tiêu trừ một trận đại chiến có thể nguy hiểm cho kinh kỳ trọng địa, công lao lớn nhường ấy ngươi không cần sao? Tương lai xuất tướng nhập tướng ở ngay trong tầm tay rồi Diêu đại nhân à.”

Diêu Trấn cười khổ nói: “Có năng lực cỡ nào thì ăn bát cơm cỡ ấy, hạ quan vô tài vô đức, nằm trong một góc thoải mái dưỡng lão là được, nào có bản lĩnh thừa phong hóa vân? Hầu gia tha cho hạ quan đi.”

Cố Quân: “Ta còn muốn báo lên Hoàng thượng, phái ngươi tới Tây Bắc làm giám quân đây.”

Diêu Trấn ôm đầu chắp tay: “Hạ quan trên có mẹ già tám mươi, dưới có ấu tử gào khóc đòi ăn, cầu xin anh hùng tha cho cái mạng chó này, xem nhà ta có thứ gì tốt, ngài cứ việc lấy hết đi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

“Hay là thế này đi Hầu gia, việc này xảy ra ở chỗ chúng ta, Chu đại nhân Tổng đốc Lưỡng Giang nhất định không né được, để ta đi thương lượng với lão nhân gia.” Diêu Trấn cười xòa nói, thấy sắc mặt Cố Quân tựa hồ không tốt lắm, lại vội bổ sung một câu, “Đúng rồi, còn có tiểu điện hạ, tiểu điện hạ du lịch Giang Nam, tình cờ nhìn thấy phản quân bắt trường tý sư dân gian, gặp chuyện bất bình, một mình lẻn vào, nội ứng ngoại hợp với quân ta, tự tay bắt được phỉ thủ, ngài thấy như thế có được không?”

Lời này vừa ra khỏi miệng, Cố Quân liền không lên tiếng nữa.

Đối với xuất thân của Trường Canh, đương kim Hoàng thượng tuy không tiện nói rõ, nhưng nhất định có khúc mắc trong lòng. Hiện tại chuyện này không khéo dính dáng đến Ngụy vương, Hoàng thượng tất nhiên lạnh lòng, nhìn lại thấy ấu đệ vẫn không chào đón này cờ xí rõ ràng đứng bên hắn, chưa biết chừng chịu bỏ qua ân oán đời trước.

Trường Canh đã sắp đến tuổi phong vương, nếu có thể được Hoàng thượng ưu ái, con đường tương lai có lẽ sẽ dễ đi hơn.

Cố Quân cân nhắc giây lát, tức giận trừng Diêu Trấn một cái – người này quả thật cực kỳ có tài, nếu không cũng khó mà duy trì tình hữu nghị lâu bền với An Định hầu chỉ có duyên gặp mặt một lần, nhưng không cầu tiến cũng là thật, toàn bộ truy cầu chính là ăn no ngủ khì, dồn hết thông minh tài trí vào đút lót nịnh nọt.

Diêu Trấn cười hì hì hỏi lại: “Hầu gia, ngài thấy như thế có được không?”

Cố Quân chẳng thèm để ý đến hắn, trợn mắt phất áo bỏ đi.

Y chuẩn bị lặng lẽ rời khỏi Giang Nam, trong chuyện này, Lâm Uyên các và Huyền Thiết doanh đều tham dự, nhưng đều không tiện lộ diện, làm sao vo cho tròn, phải nhờ hết vào bút của Diêu Trấn.

Lúc Cố Quân đẩy cửa ra, thấy Trường Canh đang vót sáo trúc trong viện, Cát Bàn Tiểu Tào Nương Tử và hai tiểu nữ nhi của Diêu đại nhân đều vây quanh y. Trường Canh khéo tay lại ôn hòa kiên nhẫn, vót cho mỗi người một cây, trông rất khá, hai tiểu nha đầu đều chưa đầy mười tuổi, chạy quanh y nhảy nhót reo hò.

Cố Quân nhìn thấy Trường Canh liền cảm thấy tâm tình rất tốt, tuy chưa bao giờ nói ra, y vẫn hi vọng Trường Canh có thể thành một người nhạy bén nhưng thông minh không quá lộ ra, nhân nghĩa lại không thiếu quyết đoán, không yếu đuối như phụ thân, cũng không cực đoan như mẫu thân.

Sự trưởng thành của Trường Canh hoàn toàn không mưu mà hợp với suy nghĩ của y.

Ngay cả ngoại hình cũng chọn ưu điểm của cha mẹ để kế thừa.

Y đi tới, rút một cây sáo mới thành hình trong tay Trường Canh, cười nói: “Có phần của ta không?”

Nụ cười thả lỏng trên mặt khựng lại, Trường Canh lấy lại cây sáo, đưa cho tiểu nữ hài đang đứng hóng bên cạnh, miệng nói: “Đồ chơi để dỗ trẻ con, xấu xí lắm, nghĩa phụ đừng giễu cợt.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y im lặng nhìn chằm chằm cây sáo trong tay cô bé, nghĩ thầm: “Ta cũng muốn.”

Đứa trẻ chưa cao bằng chân Cố Quân giấu tay ra sau lưng, hung hãn ngửa đầu nhìn Cố đại soái, không sợ gì hết.

Trường Canh bỏ đồ trong tay xuống, ra hiệu cho bọn Cát Bàn Tiểu dẫn hai tiểu nha đầu đi chơi, mình thì đi theo Cố Quân, lòng chùng xuống, hỏi: “Nghĩa phụ phải về Tây Vực rồi ạ?”

Cố Quân: “Ừ, ngươi thay ta hồi kinh gặp thánh, nên nói thế nào thì Trọng Trạch sẽ dạy, không cần lo lắng.”

Trường Canh im lặng gật đầu.

“Lần này ngươi đã lập công, Hoàng thượng có khả năng sẽ phong thưởng,” Cố Quân nói, “Có thể sẽ để ngươi vào triều nghe chính sự sớm, nếu ngươi đề cập, chưa biết chừng y còn cho ngươi đến Tây Bắc tìm ta.”

Năm nay gặp lại, Trường Canh đã là một người lớn lâm nguy không loạn, vẻ trẻ con năm ngoái không còn sót lại chút nào, Cố Quân cũng buông lỏng suy nghĩ kiên quyết không dẫn y đi Tây Bắc, trước mắt nhân Tây Bắc còn miễn cưỡng xem như thái bình, Cố Quân thầm nghĩ, cũng có thể dẫn Trường Canh đi mở mang kiến thức, dù sao thì cũng chẳng cần y làm gì, tương lai về triều còn có thể tính là vốn của y.

Lúc Cố Quân đi vắng, Trường Canh từng một lòng một dạ muốn theo đến Tây Bắc, Cố Quân vốn cho rằng rốt cuộc được như mong muốn, ít nhất y sẽ mừng khôn xiết một lần.

Ngờ đâu Trường Canh đứng khựng lại, im lặng chốc lát, đoạn nói: “Nghĩa phụ, con không muốn đến Tây Vực nữa.”


	36. Chương 36: Đôi ngả

Việc này hoàn toàn không giống với kỳ vọng, Cố Quân sửng sốt, buột miệng hỏi luôn: “Vì sao?”

Trường Canh đáp rất có lý: “Tây Vực có Huyền Thiết doanh của nghĩa phụ tọa trấn, con đến cũng chỉ thêm rối, còn phải phiền người phí tâm tư cho con một chút quân công giả dối, không có ý nghĩa gì.”

Tuy trên đại thể Cố Quân nghĩ như vậy, nhưng Trường Canh vạch thẳng ra trước mặt, y vẫn có cảm giác như bị hắt nước lạnh, miễn cưỡng giữ nguyên sắc mặt không thay đổi, nói: “Thế… cũng tốt thôi, về kinh vào triều nghe chính sự cũng được, lão sư của ta có một số môn sinh, ngươi đi làm quen trước một chút cũng…”

Trường Canh: “Thế không phải cũng giống nhau sao?”

Trong khi nói chuyện, y ngẩng đầu thoáng nhìn đoạn cuối của một hành lang nhỏ, Giang Nam diễm dương chiếu nghiêng xuống, hoa xuân rực rỡ khắp vườn. Nhưng nghe hạ nhân Diêu phủ nói, tuy rằng nhìn xán lạn, thực ra kỳ hoa nở cũng chỉ mươi bữa nửa tháng, chẳng bao lâu là tàn, đây còn là nở trong vườn, chứ nếu nở ở rừng núi hoang vắng hiếm ai tới, lặng lẽ nở rộ, lại lặng lẽ điêu linh, sinh tử như một chớp mắt, bên cạnh chẳng qua mấy con dã cầm si thú, lại có ai biết được?

Hoa là như thế, rất nhiều yêu ghét vô vị trong lòng người đại để cũng là như thế.

Trường Canh: “Nghĩa phụ, bên cạnh Liễu Nhiên đại sư có rất nhiều kỳ nhân, con muốn cùng họ vân du tứ phương, nhất định sẽ không trễ nải việc đọc sách và luyện công…”

Không phải là nói nhảm à?

Còn chưa nói hết thì Cố Quân đã sầm mặt ngắt lời: “Không được.”

Trường Canh nghiêng người, im lặng nhìn y.

Trong ánh mắt thiếu niên ngược sáng ẩn chứa thứ gì đó khó nói rõ, trước kia Cố Quân chưa bao giờ lưu ý, lúc này chợt thấy, lại hơi kinh hồn táng đảm. Y lập tức ý thức được ngữ khí của mình hơi cứng nhắc, thần sắc thoáng dịu đi, nói: “Ngươi đi chơi thì không có vấn đề gì, chờ trở về kinh rồi, kêu Vương bá điều mấy thị vệ hầu phủ cùng ngươi đi quanh một chút, nhưng có một điểm, là không được phép đến nơi không có trạm dịch của triều đình, mỗi khi đến một trạm dịch đều phải gửi phong thư báo bình an cho ta.”

Trường Canh nhàn nhạt nói: “Dọc đường cẩm y ngọc thực cho mất mặt à? Thế còn không bằng rỗi rãi đến Hộ Quốc tự thắp nhang với các phu nhân tiểu thư, còn bớt bạc người ăn ngựa mỏi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Tiểu tử này vậy mà biết tranh luận rồi!

Còn nhất phái ưu nhã thong dong ngầm châm chọc!

Tâm tình tốt đẹp của Cố Quân do xuân sắc Giang Nam đột nhiên không còn sót lại chút nào, y nghĩ bụng: “Sao còn nói không thông, chiều quá muốn leo lên đầu luôn hả?”

Ngữ khí y bắt đầu có chút mất kiên nhẫn: “Giang hồ đường xa, lòng người hiểm ác, có gì vui đâu? Hòa thượng kia vai không thể gánh tay chẳng thể vác, trừ bỏ chạy thì chỉ biết ăn xin, ngươi đi theo hắn vạn nhất trên đường có chuyện gì, ta làm sao ăn nói với tiên đế?”

“A,” Trường Canh hờ hững nghĩ, “Quả nhiên là vì ăn nói với tiên đế, tiên đế dưới cửu tuyền nếu nghe nói ta là tiểu tạp chủng không biết Tú Nương kiếm đâu ra để xáo trộn huyết thống hoàng gia, khéo tức đến mức phải hoàn dương bóp chết ta.”

Cứ nhìn Cố Quân thêm một cái, là y cảm thấy tim như bị dao cắt một lần, tội nghiệt nặng nề một lần, hận không thể lập tức bỏ trốn. Nhưng người kia lại giữ chặt không cho y đi.

Trường Canh không biết phải làm gì với Cố Quân, có lần trong lòng còn vô duyên vô cớ sinh ra một phen oán độc dai dẳng, nhưng nhanh chóng định thần lại.

Trường Canh thu tầm mắt khỏi người Cố Quân, bình tĩnh nói: “Mấy hôm trước nghĩa phụ còn nói với con, chỉ cần là đường con tự mình nghĩ kỹ muốn chọn thì đều được, mà giờ đã nuốt lời nhanh đến thế?”

Cố Quân rất giận: “Ta bảo ngươi tự mình nghĩ kỹ, ngươi như vầy là nghĩ kỹ rồi hả?”

Trường Canh nghiêm túc: “Con quả thật nghĩ như vậy.”

“Không được, nghĩ lại lần nữa! Nghĩ kỹ rồi thì tìm ta nói.” Cố Quân không muốn mắng y ở bên ngoài, liền tức giận phất tay áo, quay người bỏ đi.

Trường Canh nhìn theo bóng lưng Cố Quân, phủi cánh hoa dính trên người, nghe thấy phía sau có tiếng bước chân, chẳng cần quay đầu đã nhận ra là ai đến, nói: “Để Liễu Nhiên đại sư chê cười rồi.”

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng mới đầu không dám ra đây, thập thò cả buổi, thấy Cố Quân đi rồi, mới yên tâm lộ diện, dùng thủ ngữ nói: “Hầu gia có ý tốt.”

Trường Canh cúi đầu nhìn đôi tay mình, tay đã hơi chai, chỉ là còn chưa trải qua thử thách của vết thương.

Y hờ hững nói: “Ta không muốn ỷ lại lòng tốt của y để làm một phế vật mọi việc đều dựa dẫm vào y.”

“Hòa thượng cảm thấy điện hạ hơi cực đoan,” Liễu Nhiên ra dấu, “Cho dù là thánh nhân, lúc còn nhỏ, hầu hết cũng trưởng thành dưới sự chở che của phụ mẫu bề trên, với tiêu chuẩn của điện hạ, chẳng phải thiên hạ toàn phế vật sao? Đại tài trưởng thành muộn, cần phải bớt kiêu ngạo xốc nổi.”

Trường Canh không đáp, hiển nhiên là không nghe.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng lại nói: “Ta thấy điện hạ thần sắc phiền muộn, là độc đã ăn vào tận xương.”

Trường Canh giật nảy mình, cho rằng hắn đã biết chuyện Ô Nhĩ Cốt.

Lại thấy Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng tiếp tục: “Trong lòng người đều có độc, có nặng có nhẹ, điện hạ tuổi này, vốn không nên phát tác triệt để như vậy, ngài suy nghĩ quá nhiều rồi.”

Trường Canh cười khổ nói: “Ngươi biết cái gì?”

Y luôn cảm thấy hết thảy xung quanh mình – vương tước, hư danh, đều là Tú Nương trộm cho, rồi có một ngày sẽ có người nhận ra y không xứng với mấy thứ này, khiến y lộ ra chân tướng, khiến y mất đi tất cả.

Nơm nớp lo sợ như vậy quen rồi, Trường Canh thủy chung cảm thấy mình ở kinh thành là một người ngoài cuộc.

Cố Quân đứng trên góc độ của tứ điện hạ trù tính tiền đồ cho y, mà trong lòng y một chút cảm giác chân thật cũng không có.

Mỗi ngày soi gương đều biết mình là con “địa long” dưới bùn, người ta lại cứ muốn trồng sừng cắm vảy cho y, hao hết tâm cơ trang trí y thành chân long, không ngờ trang trí nhiều hơn cũng chẳng ra cái gì, y thủy chung là con giun đất không ngoi lên được.

Đã thế, chi bằng cứ tránh xa một chút, để tương lai khỏi khó xử.

Chỉ có một Cố Quân, hỉ nộ ai lạc mang đến cho y đều khắc cốt minh tâm, không mảy may giả dối, y không cách nào lừa mình dối người nhẹ nhàng buông xuống, chỉ là thường xuyên cảm thấy mình không xứng.

Trường Canh không tự oán tự trách quá lâu, nhanh chóng định thần lại, hỏi: “Đúng rồi, đại sư, ta vẫn luôn muốn hỏi ngài, tiểu nghĩa phụ của ta rốt cuộc có chứng bệnh gì? Lần đó đến Đông Hải y rất bất thường, nhưng lại không chịu cho ta biết.”

Hòa thượng lật đật lắc đầu: “A di đà Phật, hòa thượng không dám nói đâu.”

Trường Canh nhíu mày: “Chính y sính cường thì thôi, ngươi còn giúp y?”

“Hầu gia há là người sính cường vô vị?” Liễu Nhiên cười nói, “Việc này nếu bản thân y không muốn đề cập, không phải là sợ người khác biết nhược điểm của y, đại khái bởi vì đây là vảy ngược trên người và độc trong lòng y – ai dám chạm vào vảy ngược của An Định hầu? Điện hạ tha cho cái mạng nhỏ của ta đi.”

Trường Canh suy tư nhíu mày.

Cố Quân chẳng dễ gì trốn khỏi đại mạc cát vàng mấy hôm, vốn định thưởng thức phong cảnh Giang Nam, ra ngoài cưỡi ngựa, du hồ, ngắm vài mỹ nhân, trước khi đi phải chơi cho đủ, kết quả là bị hai câu của Trường Canh làm mất cả hứng, ru rú trong phòng không chịu ra ngoài, bởi vì y nhìn Trường Canh cũng giận, nhìn Diêu Trấn cũng giận, nhìn Liễu Nhiên càng tức muốn bốc khói.

Hai đứa con nít quỷ của Diêu gia còn không chịu yên, đua nhau thổi sáo trúc, mười dặm tám thôn đều nghe thấy, y như một đôi sáo om sòm vậy.

Cố Quân vừa nghe âm thanh chẳng thành điệu ấy, liền nhớ đến cảnh Trường Canh rút sáo khỏi tay mình, càng tức giận hơn – ngày xưa không phải có thứ gì cũng cho nghĩa phụ trước à? Sao nói thay đổi là thay đổi luôn vậy?

Thương thay duyên phận của phụ mẫu thiên hạ với con cái thoạt nhìn huyết mạch tương liên, nhưng thì ra đều không thể dài lâu.

Huống chi không phải ruột thịt, ngay cả huyết mạch tương liên cũng chẳng có.

Chập tối, một huyền ưng đáp xuống sân: “Đại soái, Thẩm tướng quân gửi thư.”

Cố Quân nén cơn giận, nhận thư xem, chỉ thấy Thẩm Dịch ngắn gọn hẳn so với cách viết thư dài dòng mọi khi, chỉ ba chữ – gấp, về ngay.

Thẩm Dịch từ Linh Xu viện ra đây xuất sinh nhập tử với y, có trận thế nào chưa từng gặp? Không có việc tuyệt đối sẽ không viết thư khẩn giục cho người ta ghét.

Huyền ưng: “Đại soái, ngài xem…”

Cố Quân: “Biết rồi, không cần hồi âm, ngày mai chúng ta sẽ khởi hành.”

Bên phía Trường Canh căn bản còn chưa xong, Cố Quân vốn định lơ y vài hôm rồi nói tiếp, nhưng Thẩm Dịch thúc giục, không có cách nào khác, đành phải đi hai vòng trong phòng rồi đứng dậy sang tìm.

Trường Canh đang luyện kiếm trong viện, Cố Quân đứng xem một lát, đột nhiên với tay rút bội kiếm của huyền ưng, huyền ưng chưa tháo giáp, trọng kiếm bản to như bàn tay người trưởng thành, bị y cầm nhẹ không như chổi lông gà: “Cẩn thận này.”

Lời còn chưa dứt, một kiếm đã lia ngang tới, Trường Canh vững vàng đỡ được, lại không lui một bước.

“Có tiến bộ,” Cố Quân thầm nghĩ, “Tay cũng có chút sức lực rồi.”

Y hất lên, nhờ lực của kiếm trong tay tung người lên, đại khai đại hợp một kiếm như trăng tròn.

Trường Canh không dám đón chiêu, chân dịch liền mấy bước, lại không trừ được lực của nhát kiếm này, trọng kiếm cồng kềnh trong tay Cố Quân như linh xà thè lưỡi, chớp mắt đã đâm ra ba nhát, Trường Canh hoành kiếm chắn, người đã lui tới góc, nghiêng người nhảy lên xà nhà, xoay tròn trên không, giẫm một chân lên trọng kiếm của Cố Quân.

Cố Quân khen hay một tiếng, chợt buông chuôi kiếm, Trường Canh hụt chân, hơi lảo đảo, Cố Quân giơ tay bắt lại chuôi kiếm, nhẹ nhàng đè xuống ngay vai thiếu niên vẫn chưa đứng vững, huyền thiết kiếm quang làm y nổi da gà.

Cố Quân bật cười, dùng trọng kiếm vỗ vai Trường Canh, đoạn ném kiếm cho huyền ưng phía sau: “Không tệ, công phu chưa từng lười biếng.”

Trường Canh hoạt động cổ tay ẩn ẩn tê rần: “So với nghĩa phụ còn kém xa lắm.”

Cố Quân nói không biết ngượng: “Ừ, đúng là còn kém xa lắm.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Trong tình huống bình thường không phải nên khiêm tốn trước rồi chân thành dạy vài câu à? Sao y còn thuận thế khoe khoang! Có nghĩa phụ nào thiếu khiêm tốn như vậy không?

Cố Quân: “Nếu ngươi đến đại doanh Tây Bắc, ta có thể đích thân dạy ngươi.”

Quả nhiên vẫn là vì việc này, Trường Canh không nhịn được bật cười.

Kể cũng lạ kỳ, đôi khi, một người thật sự muốn có được thứ gì đó, nóng vội khát cầu dốc hết mưu kế cũng chẳng được, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy không muốn nữa, thì thứ kia ngược lại dây dưa tìm tới cửa.

Trường Canh khéo léo từ chối: “Lúc ở hầu phủ, con từng hỏi sư phụ, nghĩa phụ hồi nhỏ luyện kiếm tập võ cũng là ở hầu phủ, vì sao có thể lợi hại như vậy, sư phụ bảo rằng, công phu vững chắc, chủ yếu xem mình chịu bỏ bao nhiêu công sức, công phu lợi hại, chủ yếu là tình huống sinh tử trên chiến trường nhiều rồi, chứ ai dạy cũng thế thôi.”

Nụ cười của Cố Quân biến mất.

Trường Canh: “Nghĩa phụ, con đã nghĩ kỹ rồi, vẫn muốn ra ngoài xem thiên địa.”

Cố Quân nhíu mày nói: “Thiên địa ở kinh thành và biên cương không phải thiên địa à? Ngươi còn muốn thấy cái gì, Đại Lương chứa không nổi ngươi nữa? Ngươi còn muốn tới Tây Dương hay sao?”

Thấy lại sắp cãi nhau, huyền ưng ở phía sau không dám hó hé tiếng nào, sát thủ không trung cao lớn ôm trọng kiếm, vờ như mình là một đống than quên dọn.

Trường Canh không lên tiếng, chỉ nhìn thật sâu vào mắt Cố Quân, trong tích tắc, y rất muốn đem chuyện kìm nén trong lòng dốc ra như nôn mửa, sau đó nhịn xuống – y thử tưởng tượng phản ứng mà Cố Quân có thể có, cảm thấy mình chắc là không chịu nổi.

Cố Quân: “Ngươi không cần phải nói nữa, ta không muốn biết mấy ý nghĩ vớ vẩn đó của ngươi là từ đâu ra, ngày mai cứ đuổi tên hòa thượng kia cút đi, ngươi ngoan ngoãn quay về kinh thành, đã không muốn đi Tây Bắc, vậy thì ở nhà, khỏi đi đâu hết!”

Trường Canh rất muốn hét lớn một tiếng với Cố Quân: “Hầu phủ không phải nhà của ta.”

Nhưng lời này ra đến môi, lại bị y cắn làm đôi nuốt xuống, theo bản năng sợ nói ra làm Cố Quân thương tâm – dù rằng không biết Cố Quân có tâm hay không để mà bị tổn thương.

“Nghĩa phụ,” Trường Canh lặng lẽ nói, “Lần này phiền người từ Tây Bắc cất công đến, lòng con rất buồn, nhưng nếu người bất chấp lý lẽ, con cũng chỉ có thể tùy hứng đáp lại. Con có thể chạy một lần, thì có thể chạy hai lần, người không thể vĩnh viễn canh chừng con, gia tướng hầu phủ không nhốt được con.”

Cố Quân tức phát điên, hầu phủ vẫn là nơi lòng y hướng về, vô luận không muốn về kinh cỡ nào, vừa nghĩ đến có thể về nhà, thì y chung quy vẫn chờ mong, lúc này y mới biết, hóa ra trong mắt Trường Canh, nơi đó hệt như nhà giam vậy.

Cố Quân: “Ngươi cứ thử xem.”

Hai người một lần nữa chia tay trong không vui.

Huyền ưng vội vàng đuổi theo, Cố Quân còn chưa đi xa, căn bản không kiêng dè Trường Canh nghe thấy hay không, lạnh lùng phân phó: “Ngày mai ngươi không cần đi theo ta nữa, theo tứ điện hạ lên kinh thành, không thể để y rời khỏi kinh thành một bước!”

Huyền ưng: “… Vâng.”

Cổng thành cháy hại đến cá chậu thì thôi, ngay cả hắc ưng bay ngoài cổng cũng bị đốt thành con gà trụi lông, thật là tai bay vạ gió mà.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Cố Quân hằm hằm giận dữ mà đi.

Y không tạm biệt Trường Canh, trước khi đi, An Định hầu thất đức thần không biết quỷ không hay lẻn vào viện của đứa trẻ năm tuổi nhà Diêu đại nhân, trộm cây sáo trúc người ta để trên bàn đu dây, đứa bé ấy lúc dậy phát hiện sáo tự dưng biến mất, đau lòng gào khóc nguyên một ngày.

Cố Quân chạy về còn nhanh hơn lúc đến, chân vừa chạm đất câu đầu tiên đã nói với Thẩm Dịch: “Chuẩn bị thuốc cho ta.”

Thẩm Dịch thần sắc nghiêm trọng: “Ngươi bây giờ còn có thể nghe thấy không?”

“Còn,” Cố Quân nói, “Nhưng sắp hết rồi, có chuyện gì mau nói đi.”

Thẩm Dịch lấy mấy tờ giấy từ trong lòng ra: “Đây là khẩu cung của Sa Hạt Tử, chưa cho người khác xem, ta đích thân thẩm tra, chờ Đại soái trở về định đoạt.”

Cố Quân vừa đi vừa lật xem nhanh như gió, đột nhiên, y dừng chân, gấp số giấy trong tay lại.

Trong chớp mắt, vẻ mặt y hơi đáng sợ.

Sa Hạt Tử xâm chiếm con đường tơ lụa chỉ là thuận tiện, mục tiêu của hắn lại là Lâu Lan, trên tay hắn có một tờ tàng bảo đồ của Lâu Lan, cái gọi là “bảo”, lại là quặng tử lưu kim ngàn khoảnh. _(Một khoảnh cỡ 100 mẫu)_

Thẩm Dịch hạ giọng hỏi: “Đại soái, việc này lớn, có báo lên triều đình không?”

Cố Quân nói ngay không suy nghĩ: “Không.”

Y nhanh chóng thay đổi ý nghĩ: “Bản đồ ở đâu?”

Thẩm Dịch thì thầm chỉ đủ để hai người nghe thấy: “Sa Hạt Tử xăm trên bụng mình.”

Cố Quân: “Không nói từ đâu mà có?”

“Cướp được,” Thẩm Dịch nói, “Đám sa phỉ này hoành hành không cố kỵ, người Trung Nguyên, người chư quốc Tây Vực, người Tây Dương, gặp ai cũng cướp, chính mình cũng không biết là cướp từ ai.”

Cố Quân “À” một tiếng, nheo đôi mắt bắt đầu hơi mờ, dõi trông Lâu Lan phồn hoa vạn gia đăng hỏa ở đằng xa, một tiểu tử Lâu Lan xa xa nhìn thấy y, như phát điên ngồi trên tường thành khảy độc huyền cầm, nhìn Cố Quân mà cười không ngừng.

Cố Quân không rảnh đùa với đám người Lâu Lan ăn no chỉ biết uống rượu này, đưa lại mấy tờ giấy kia cho Thẩm Dịch: “Diệt khẩu.”

Đồng tử Thẩm Dịch hơi co lại.

“Diệt khẩu, hủy thi diệt tích,” Môi Cố Quân hầu như không nhúc nhích, lời nói đều nằm trong miệng, “Cả đám sa phỉ kia luôn, cứ nói hãn phỉ muốn vượt ngục, tướng sĩ bên ta bất đắc dĩ đành phải chém hết – việc này giữa ngươi và ta, tiết lộ ra ngoài chỉ hỏi ngươi, lập tức truy tra sự tồn tại của tàng bảo đồ kia.”

“Vâng.”

Giây lát sau y lại hỏi: “Đại soái, ta nghe nói, phía kinh thành truyền đến lời đồn, rằng Ngụy vương đã bị giam lỏng?”

Cố Quân nhìn y một cái: “Ngươi cũng nói là lời đồn, thánh chỉ chưa hạ, không được phỏng đoán lung tung, làm việc của mình đi.”

Thẩm Dịch đáp một tiếng, Cố Quân vẻ mặt mệt mỏi chưa tiêu, đứng tại chỗ ấn nhẹ khóe mắt, hi vọng mình đã phản ứng quá mức với tàng bảo đồ lai lịch không rõ này.

Đông Hải giao họa chưa bình, Tây Bắc lại có biến cố, y cứ cảm thấy những việc này không phải trùng hợp.

Nửa tháng sau, hai phong tấu biểu Giang Nam trải ra trước mặt Hoàng đế Long An Lý Phong.

Lý Phong gõ bàn, một nam tử ngoài bốn mươi để râu dài bên cạnh lập tức tiến lên, vặn đèn măng-sông sáng lên giúp hắn, người này chính là cậu ruột Hoàng thượng, tên Vương Quả, là đệ nhất sủng thần hiện nay.

Lý Phong mở bản tấu bên trên, chính là cách nói ngày đó Diêu Trấn và Cố Quân thương lượng, ẩn đi Huyền Thiết doanh và Lâm Uyên các, nịnh bợ hết các quan viên Giang Nam lớn nhỏ, cuối cùng ca công tụng đức một phen, Hoàng đế xem xong không nói gì, cầm phong thứ hai.

Phong thứ hai lại là một phong mật tấu, cách nói hoàn toàn bất đồng với bản trước, viết rằng: “Ngày tiễu phỉ trên biển, An Định hầu và huyền ưng, huyền giáp mấy chục người hiện thân ở Đông Hải, bắt tặc thủ, theo tặc thủ khai, trên hải giao phản quân có một nữ tử, hành tung quỷ bí, hình như là người của Lâm Uyên các, như là người quen cũ của Cố Quân.”

Lý Phong xem xong không nói gì, thuận tay đưa hai bản tấu chương cho Vương Quả.

Vương quốc cữu nhanh chóng xem xong, cẩn thận đánh giá thần sắc không rõ hỉ nộ của Lý Phong, phỏng đoán ý hắn mà mở miệng: “Việc này… Hoàng thượng, An Định hầu liên lụy trong đó, tuy có công không tội, nhưng tự tiện bỏ nhiệm vụ, cũng…”

Lý Phong: “Y có huyền ưng ngày đi ngàn dặm, tung hoành Trung Nguyên chẳng qua là chuyện vài ngày, mặc dù tùy tiện bỏ việc, nhưng cũng chưa đặc biệt mất chừng mực, chỉ là trẫm không rõ, vì sao khéo như vậy, An Định hầu đóng vai gì trong đây?”

Vương Quả nheo mắt, ý thức được điều gì đó.

Lý Phong gõ những ngón tay thon dài trên bàn: “Còn có Lâm Uyên các – Lâm Uyên các ẩn nấp trên giang hồ nhiều năm, vì sao đột nhiên hiện thân? Cố Quân có liên hệ với những người này từ khi nào?”

Lâm Uyên các, thịnh thế không ra, ra tất gặp loạn.

Vương Quả hít sâu một hơi: “Hoàng thượng muốn nói là Cố Quân có mưu đồ bất chính-“

Lý Phong liếc lão một cái, mỉm cười: “Quốc cữu nghĩ đi đâu vậy, Thập Lục hoàng thúc từ nhỏ lớn lên bên trẫm, đàn áp phản nghịch lập công lớn, ngươi nghĩ như thế, chẳng phải là làm trung thần lạnh lòng?”

Vương Quả không rõ hắn có ý gì, nhất thời chỉ dám phụ họa, không dám tiếp lời.

Lý Phong: “Chỉ là Đại Lương ta vạn dặm non sông, nam bắc tứ phương toàn nhờ vào một mình y, chẳng lẽ không phải làm tiểu hoàng thúc của trẫm mệt chết? Trẫm nghĩ, cũng nên tìm người phân ưu giúp y rồi.”


	37. Chương 37: Kích trống

Hoàng đồ bá nghiệp mấy phiên, sử xanh lưu danh một trang.

Từ xưa đến nay, Hoàng đế các triều các đại vô cùng tương đồng, có người trị quốc an bang, có người hại nước hại dân, có người buông tay tu tiên, có người gây sóng gây gió.

Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa tiên đế chắc chắn thuộc phái tu tiên, khoan thứ nhân hậu, mê muội vô năng, con trai ông tuy chính kiến tương tự, song tác phong chắc chắn thuộc phái sóng gió.

Hoàng đế Long An Lý Phong chưa từng tôn thờ “trị đại quốc nhược phanh tiểu tiên(1)” gì đó, hắn cần cù chính sự, là người cứng rắn, từ khi đăng cơ đã sửa lại tác phong mềm mỏng lười biếng chính vụ của tiên đế, hấp tấp bắt đầu kiếp sống chấp chính phiên vân phúc vũ-

Năm đầu, phái An Định hầu Cố Quân hộ tống Thiên Lang thế tử Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc quay về Bắc cương, đồng thời cùng nhiều phương ký kết hiệp ước con đường tơ lụa, mở ra con đường buôn bán tuyến Tây Vực.

Vô luận là thân thiện hữu hảo với Bắc man, hay cắm An Định hầu ở tuyến Tây Vực, lệnh cho y đốc thúc việc mở rộng con đường tơ lụa, đều tỏ rõ cho thiên hạ thấy sự thống hận của Hoàng thượng với quốc khố thiếu thốn, rất có vẻ như muốn nói “Cố Quân ngươi không kiếm được tiền về, thì tự đi bán mình đi”.

Năm Long An thứ hai, Ngụy vương cấu kết với Đông Doanh, mưu toan dựng vương đô trên biển, gây ra giao họa. Nào ngờ giữa chừng âm mưu bại lộ, thủy quân Giang Nam chớp nhoáng bắt tặc thủ trên hải giao, Ngụy vương bị hạ ngục, sau uống thuốc độc “tự sát”.

Hoàng đế Long An coi đây là cơ hội, mạnh tay chỉnh đốn quan trường Giang Nam, quan viên lớn nhỏ tám mươi sáu người bị liên lụy, trong đó hơn bốn mươi người vấn trảm, sau mùa thu một lần chém chưa hết, chém tới ba đợt, những người khác cung hình hầu hạ, sung quân lưu đày, vĩnh viễn không dùng lại.

Cùng năm, từ Giang Nam bắt đầu toàn diện thi hành tân pháp, nghiêm tra vùng sở hữu của hương thân địa chủ các nơi, nhưng tra xong cũng không chia cho bách tính điền hộ, mà thu hết về triều đình, quyền lực địa phương sau khi thu lại trả về trung ương, cho đến năm Long An thứ ba, ngay cả mỗi một mảnh đất trồng gì, xây gì, đều phải trải qua tầng tầng phê duyệt, mức độ trung ương tập quyền Vũ đế năm đó cũng không bằng, việc hạn chế tử lưu kim đạt tới mức chưa từng có bao giờ.

Không ai dám dị nghị – có dị nghị đều là bè đảng Ngụy vương, không phải trên một đao thì là dưới một đao.

Lại hai năm nữa, năm Long An thứ tư, Lý Phong bắt đầu thi hành “chưởng lệnh pháp”, bắt trường tý sư dân gian phải đăng ký vào nơi tương ứng, nhận được “chưởng lệnh” mới có thể tiếp tục công việc.

Triều đình dựa theo tư lịch và năng lực, chia trường tý sư làm ngũ đẳng, dưới mỗi một chưởng lệnh có ấn, trên mỗi ấn đều có đánh số, người cầm lệnh này, sửa gì làm gì đều phải ghi chép lại.

Cấp bậc nào có thể làm gì đều có quy định nghiêm khắc, nghiêm cấm trường tý sư không đăng ký tự tiện nhận việc.

Hết thảy giáp trụ và hỏa cơ liên quan đến quân nhu, trường tý sư không trong quân tịch không thể mó vào, kẻ trái lệnh sẽ bị chặt ngón tay lưu đày.

Pháp lệnh này vừa ban ra, trong triều liền nhao nhao tranh luận, nhưng vô luận quần thần lấy lý lẽ tranh đấu thế nào, Hoàng thượng và nội các quan hệ mật thiết với Hoàng thượng sau khi qua chỉnh túc đều là một câu – mạch trường tý sư nếu không bóp chết, thì làm sao bóp chặt van tử lưu kim rò rỉ?

Chưởng lệnh pháp chưa tranh luận xong, thì Lý Phong đã ném ra quả bom tiếp theo: “Pháp lệnh kích trống”, chỉ thẳng vào quân đội.

Đại Lương triều vốn theo chức năng bất đồng mà chia làm bảy đại quân chủng, lại theo địa vực, ở Giang Nam, Trung Nguyên, Tái Bắc, Tây Vực và Nam Cương năm vùng mà bố trí một Thống soái. Việc bổ miễn võ quan, quân hưởng, quân lương, giáp trụ hỏa cơ điều phối đều do Binh bộ thống nhất, sự vụ khác thì do Thống soái các đại quân khu tự quản các vùng.

Mà trong tay An Định hầu có một tấm Huyền Thiết hổ phù, trong tình huống quân tình khẩn cấp có thể điều phối binh lực toàn cảnh.

Lý Phong giữ lại cách sắp xếp năm đại khu, cũng không động tới hổ phù trong tay An Định hầu, hắn chỉ bố trí thêm vài giám quân ngoài Thống soái ở các khu. Giám quân trực thuộc Binh bộ, ba năm đổi một lần, chỉ quản một việc là xin “lệnh kích trống” từ Binh bộ.

Lệnh kích trống chưa đến, Thống soái nào cả gan điều binh một bước, nhất loạt xử theo tội mưu phản.

Ngoại trừ Huyền Thiết doanh, trú quân năm khu các nơi đều cần tuân theo lệnh này.

Lệnh kích trống vừa ban ra, cả nước lập tức náo động, còn ai để ý mấy việc lắt nhắt như trường tý sư dân gian?

Hoàng thượng và văn võ bá quan tranh luận om sòm cả năm trời, năm đại Thống soái cùng ngày có ba muốn cáo lão, náo loạn đến sôi sùng sục, kinh động An Định hầu ở tận Tây Bắc.

An Định hầu còn chưa kịp biểu đạt ý kiến với pháp lệnh tự tìm đường chết của Hoàng thượng, đã phải bất chấp khó khăn đi khắp các nơi ổn định quân tâm, kiên nhẫn nghe các lão tướng quân đấm ngực khóc tang, ấn được hồ lô xuống thì gáo lại nổi, bôn ba khắp nơi.

Nguyên tịch năm này, Cố Quân vừa vặn về kinh báo cáo, bị đại cô nương tiểu tức phụ kín đường ập mặt ném hơn năm mươi chiếc khăn tay, còn chưa kịp đắc ý, được vài hôm đã phải tặng hết cho người ta lau nước mắt – tã cũng còn tiết kiệm hơn. _(Nguyên tịch tức Tết Nguyên tiêu)_

Ngay cả dân gian cũng lộn xộn theo, đám thư sinh của thư viện các nơi cả ngày ngậm trong miệng cơ hồ không có việc gì khác, như bánh xe lọc cọc lặp đi lặp lại lệnh này lệnh kia, tranh luận không ngừng.

Triều đình dưới thời Nguyên Hòa bao trùm bầu không khí nặng nề cuối cùng đã cho họ tìm được chút việc để khoác lác.

Vụ loạn này kéo dài đến tận năm Long An thứ sáu, pháp lệnh kích trống vẫn chưa tranh cãi xong, Hoàng thượng không chịu bãi bỏ pháp lệnh, nhưng tạm thời cũng chưa phái giám quân, pháp lệnh hữu danh vô thực treo lơ lửng, như một thanh kiếm, bất cứ lúc nào cũng chuẩn bị đập toác đầu một trong hai phương đang giằng co.

Lại là một năm trời thu mát mẻ, cách giao họa Giang Nam đã bốn năm, Ngụy vương thi cốt đã lạnh, việc này thành một đề tài lỗi thời, không ai nhắc tới nữa.

Cạnh quan đạo Thục Trung có một tửu quán nhỏ tên Hạnh Hoa thôn – nghe nói rải rác khắp Đại Lương tên thôn nhiều nhất chính là “Hạnh Hoa thôn”, phàm là dựng quán bán rượu, mười chỗ hết tám đều gọi là “Hạnh Hoa thôn”.

Một người trẻ tuổi nhẹ nhàng vén rèm cửa đi vào.

Y trạc tuổi nhược quán, vận trường bào cũ, ăn mặc kiểu thư sinh, nhưng ngoại hình thật là tuấn tú, tuấn tú đến gần như sắc sảo – sống mũi cao, tóc mai như đao cắt, hai mắt hơi sâu, mắt tựa hàn tinh, thế nhưng không khiến người ta cảm thấy hùng hổ đáng sợ, tự có khí chất ôn nhuận như ngọc, vừa gặp là trước mắt sáng bừng lên, nhìn lâu cũng không chán, ngược lại có thể thấy một chút xa cách không màng danh lợi khó nói rõ.

Tửu quán rất nhỏ, chó lớn vào cửa cũng phải khom lưng, bên trong chỉ có hai cái bàn, hôm nay đã ngồi chật chỗ.

Chưởng quầy kiêm luôn hai chức điếm tiểu nhị và trướng phòng tiên sinh, đang rỗi việc gảy bàn tính, mắt không tự chủ được bị người trẻ tuổi này thu hút, thầm khen một tiếng tuấn tú thật, chắp tay nói: “Vị khách quan này, thật xin lỗi, ngài tới không khéo, không còn chỗ ngồi nữa, đi thêm năm dặm chắc còn chỗ dừng chân, hay ngài đến đó xem?”

Thư sinh tốt tính nói: “Ta dọc đường hơi khát nước, làm phiền chưởng quầy rót cho một bầu rượu ngon, không cần ngồi đâu.”

Chưởng quầy nhận bầu rượu, vừa mở liền có mùi rượu xộc ra: “Trúc diệp thanh, được!”

Khách bàn bên chủ động mời: “Vị công tử kia, mời đến đây nghỉ chân, ta dành một chỗ cho.”

Thư sinh cũng không chối từ, chắp tay cảm ơn.

Y còn chưa kịp ngồi xuống, đã nghe bàn bên có người nói: “Cãi nhau làm gì? Ta thấy kim thượng rất tốt mà, làm Hoàng đế, nắm đại quyền thì có gì không đúng? Mạn phép nói một câu không cung kính, chẳng lẽ cái vị từ sáng đến tối chuyện gì cũng không quản, không phải ăn chay niệm phật thì là quấn lấy cung nhân, chính là Hoàng đế tốt sao?”

Thư sinh không liệu được trong tửu quán cũng có kẻ ngồi bàn đại sự thiên hạ, ngẩng lên, chỉ thấy đó là một hán tử lớn tuổi xắn quần, tay thô to, kẽ tay còn dính dầu từ hỏa cơ, có khả năng là một trường tý sư cấp thấp.

Bên cạnh lập tức có người trông như lão nông phụ họa: “Không phải sao, ngươi xem giá gạo hiện giờ, bắt đầu từ triều ta, đã thấy giá nào rẻ hơn chưa?”

Trường tý sư kia thấy mình được ủng hộ, càng thêm đắc ý, phát ngôn bừa bãi: “Hôm trước ta vào thành, nghe một đám học trò trong thư viện luận đạo, nói đến lệnh kích trống, có hậu sinh chưa mọc râu nói xằng nói bậy, dám bảo Hoàng thượng muốn làm yếu chiến lực biên phòng Đại Lương, thật đúng là luận binh trên giấy, buồn cười hết sức! Chuyện Ngụy vương tạo phản không thấy sao? Đám Thống soái này trời cao Hoàng đế xa, nếu sinh dị tâm, giang sơn của Hoàng thượng có ổn hay không chưa bàn, xui xẻo chẳng phải là lão bách tính chúng ta? Ta nghe người ta nói, Binh bộ quản thúc như vậy, đến lúc đó quân phí không biết phải bớt được bao nhiêu, dân gian cũng không cần gánh khoản thuế nặng kia, chẳng lẽ không phải việc tốt?”

Lời này vừa nói ra, mọi người đang tán gẫu trong tửu quán nhao nhao gật đầu, lão giả mời thư sinh ngồi xuống cũng mở miệng: “An Định hầu vẫn chưa nhảy ra phản đối đâu, mà người khác đã um sùm thay.”

Thư sinh vốn không để ý lắm, nghe ba chữ “An Định hầu” thì vô thức ngẩng đầu lên, buột miệng hỏi: “Liên quan gì đến An Định hầu?”

Lão giả kia cười nói: “Công tử không rõ rồi, lần này Hoàng thượng nhìn như chưa động tới Huyền Thiết doanh, thực tế lại phân binh quyền trên tay An Định hầu – ngươi nghĩ xem, nếu sau này tướng sĩ tứ phương chỉ có lệnh kích trống điều động được, vậy Huyền Thiết hổ phù trong tay An Định hầu phải nói sao? Kẻ không có lệnh kích trống mà dụng binh luận như mưu phản, như vậy nếu Binh bộ không cho lệnh kích trống, năm đại Thống soái nghe Binh bộ, hay là nghe Hầu gia?”

Thư sinh cười nói: “Thì ra là thế, học trò thụ giáo.”

Dứt lời, thấy chưởng quầy đã rót xong rượu, y liền không nghe những thôn dân hương dã này nói hươu nói vượn nữa, khách khí cảm ơn lão giả đã nhường chỗ ngồi, bỏ tiền rượu xuống rồi đi.

Y vừa ra khỏi tửu quán, liền thấy nơi ban nãy không một bóng người đã có người chờ sẵn, cũng không nói gì, thấy thư sinh nghèo kia tựa hồ hơi xấu hổ, nhanh nhẹn hành lễ, rồi đứng ở một bên làm bích họa.

Thư sinh bất đắc dĩ đỡ trán nghĩ thầm: “Đuổi theo ngày càng nhanh.”

“Thư sinh” này chính là Trường Canh, bốn năm trước cãi nhau một trận với Cố Quân, bị huyền ưng “hộ tống” về kinh thành.

Từ chối rất nhiều ngợi khen của Hoàng đế, Trường Canh thử suốt nửa năm, mỗi ngày đều so chiêu với gia tướng hầu phủ, sau cùng rốt cuộc thành công trốn khỏi phủ An Định hầu.

Cố Quân phái người đuổi theo y vài lần, song phương mệt mỏi giằng co suốt một năm, sau đó Cố Quân thấy đứa trẻ kia thật sự như một con ưng non nhốt không được, đành phải thỏa hiệp, mặc cho y đi.

Chỉ là Trường Canh đi đến đâu cũng gặp phải mấy thị vệ Huyền Thiết doanh xuất quỷ nhập thần thường phục bám theo.

Sau đó, Trường Canh dưới sự dẫn tiến của Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng, bái nhập môn hạ một vị cao thủ dân gian không vang danh, theo sư phụ sống những ngày xuất quỷ nhập thần, đi khắp non sông các nơi và những chỗ chưa ai đến, một dạo thoát khỏi Huyền Thiết doanh.

Nhưng mỗi lần xuất hiện gần trạm dịch, lại sẽ bị bám theo, y vừa mới đến Thục Trung, vị tiểu tướng sĩ này đã chờ y.

Chỉ là Trường Canh hiện giờ đã không còn là thiếu niên không biết phải làm thế nào, một bầu quật cường năm đó. Y dẫn ngựa đi thẳng đến trước mặt người nọ, ôn hòa nói: “Vất vả vị huynh đệ này rồi, nghĩa phụ ta có khỏe không?”

Tiểu tướng sĩ không giỏi nói năng, không liệu được Trường Canh sẽ tới bắt chuyện, luống cuống trả lời: “Điện… thiếu gia, chủ nhân hết thảy đều tốt, nói nếu cuối năm biên cảnh bình ổn, sẽ về nhà đón Tết.”

“Được, thế hai hôm nữa ta sẽ khởi hành về kinh.” Trường Canh nghe thế gật đầu, không nhìn ra có bao nhiêu vui sướng, cũng không nhìn ra có bao nhiêu miễn cưỡng, vừa nói vừa đưa bầu rượu mới rót đầy ra mời, “Dọc đường vất vả, huynh đệ uống ngụm rượu cho ấm.”

Tiểu tướng sĩ dù không hiểu chuyện hơn cũng biết mình đột nhiên xuất hiện rất chướng mắt, nào ngờ Trường Canh chẳng những không nổi nóng, còn ôn hòa mời gã uống rượu, nhất thời quả thực có chút thụ sủng nhược kinh.

Gã không dám dùng miệng mình chạm miệng bầu, nơm nớp lo sợ cách ra uống một ngụm, một giọt cũng không dám làm đổ, hai tay trả lại, dắt ngựa cho Trường Canh.

Trường Canh: “Lúc mùa xuân kỳ thực ta từng đi Tây Bắc một chuyến, chỉ là nghĩa phụ quân vụ bận rộn, nên không lộ diện làm phiền, con đường tơ lụa thật là phồn hoa, sa mạc cát vàng vậy mà cũng có thể trở nên chen chúc, đi khắp toàn cảnh Đại Lương, không được mấy nơi phồn hoa hơn ở đó.”

Tiểu tướng sĩ thấy xa gần không có ai, thấp giọng nói: “Có Đại soái tọa trấn, mấy năm nay sa phỉ dần dần mai danh ẩn tích, rất nhiều người định cư buôn bán ngay cửa khẩu con đường tơ lụa, mấy món lặt vặt các nơi đều có, Đại soái nói nếu điện hạ có thích thứ gì, đến Tết về kinh sẽ mang về cho ngài.”

Trường Canh dừng một chút, nhàn nhạt nói: “Người trở về là được.”

Tiểu tướng sĩ không nghe ra ý tứ sâu xa trong lời này, cho rằng y chỉ thuận miệng khách sáo. Người ở lâu trong quân, cũng không hay nịnh bợ, liền thành thật im lặng.

Trường Canh thần sắc như thường đi trên quan đạo Thục Trung, ngực lại hơi nóng lên. Y vốn tưởng rằng ly biệt như nước, một vốc hắt lên, thì chu sa đằng hoàng, thông lục giả thạch (2) gì cũng gột sạch, không ngờ Cố Quân kia lại là khắc lên, chùi rửa nửa ngày mà chỉ ra dấu vết càng đậm hơn.

Nghe nói Cố Quân cuối năm về kinh, trời vừa vào thu, mà Trường Canh lại cảm thấy mình đã cận hương tình khiếp, mới vừa như nhớ nhà buột miệng một câu “chuẩn bị về kinh”, lúc này lại hối hận vô cùng, chỉ hận không thể nuốt lời, chạy thật xa đến chân trời góc biển.

Y đang nghĩ ngợi lung tung, trước mặt có một phụ nhân nhỏ gầy cõng người đi tới. Phụ nhân kia đi rất mất sức, cứ vài bước sẽ dừng lại nghỉ ngơi, thở hổn hển như trâu, vấp một hòn đá ven đường, la hoảng một tiếng ngã nhào xuống đất.

Trường Canh lập tức định thần lại, tiến lên đỡ hai người dậy: “Đại thẩm không sao chứ?”

Phụ nhân kia không biết đã đi bao xa, mệt đến không nói ra lời, mở miệng chưa kịp nói thì nước mắt đã rơi xuống trước.

Trường Canh sửng sốt một chút, không truy hỏi vì sao khóc, chỉ đỡ lão nhân hôn mê bất tỉnh mà nàng cõng, đưa tay bắt mạch, giây lát sau nhẹ giọng nói: “Vị lão trượng này chỉ là thường niên đi lại không được, tâm hỏa quá mức mà thôi, thi châm một chút là ổn, không ngại đến tính mạng, nếu tin được ta, thì mời đi theo ta trước.”

Tiểu tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh không ngờ vị điện hạ này còn thông y lý, bước lên giúp cõng lão nhân ốm đau bệnh tật kia.

Trường Canh để phụ nhân lên ngựa của mình, dắt ngựa đi trước dẫn đường, không bao lâu liền tới một thôn, cổng thôn có một căn nhà rất nhã trí, cửa treo một xâu thịt khô.

Trường Canh quen đường buộc ngựa, trực tiếp đẩy cửa vào, dẫn người bệnh vào buồng trong, thả xuống cái sập nhỏ, lấy dưới gối ra một hộp ngân châm, xắn tay áo tự mình thi châm.

Tiểu tướng sĩ dè dặt hỏi: “Ngài… ở ngay nơi này ạ?”

Trường Canh nhanh chóng ngẩng đầu cười nói: “Không, đây chỉ là nhà một bằng hữu…”

Y còn chưa dứt lời, đã nghe gian ngoài có người nói: “Sao chưa mời đã tự vào.”

Trong khi nói chuyện, một nữ tử bạch y cao ráo vén rèm cửa bước vào, tiểu tướng sĩ vô thức hơi căng thẳng – người tới cửa mà gã lại không hề phát hiện, công phu của đối phương nhất định trên gã.

Trường Canh không dừng tay, cũng không xấu hổ, chỉ nói: “Trần cô nương, ta cho là cô vắng nhà.”

Đó chính là Trần Khinh Nhứ của Lâm Uyên các trên tặc thuyền Đông Hải năm ấy.

—

  1. _Trị nước lớn như nấu cá nhỏ, nấu cá nhỏ mà lật lên lật xuống, động tới nó nhiều quá, nó sẽ nát; trị nước lớn mà chính lệnh phiền hà, pháp lệnh thay đổi nhiều quá, can thiệp vào việc dân nhiều quá, dân sẽ trá ngụy, chống đối. Câu này xuất xứ từ Đạo đức kinh của Lão Tử, bản dịch của Giang Tử Nguyễn Duy Cần._


  1. _Chu sa và giả thạch là khoáng vật dùng làm thuốc, đằng hoàng là một vị thuốc lấy từ nhựa cây. Tuy nhiên theo ngữ cảnh thì câu này có lẽ muốn nói là dù dính mấy thứ màu vàng màu xanh hay màu cam thì tạt một vốc nước là sạch hết._




	38. Chương 38: Gặp lại

Trần Khinh Nhứ trách một câu, nhưng trên mặt không có vẻ gì là giận, trái lại như là bị những vị khách không mời này xông vào quen rồi. Nàng vào nhà bỏ thảo dược trong tay xuống, chào mấy người lạ trước: “Tiểu nữ họ Trần, là một lang trung giang hồ.”

Nàng tự xưng là lang trung giang hồ, nhưng giơ tay nhấc chân rất có khí chất tiểu thư khuê các, lại không cười, vẻ mặt lạnh băng, phụ nhân kia thấy thế hơi câu nệ, lúng ta lúng túng hồi lâu, chẳng giỏi nói năng, chỉ biết ra sức cúi chào. Trần Khinh Nhứ nhìn thoáng qua Trường Canh đang thi châm, nói: “Y cũng xem như nửa đồ đệ của ta, khởi tử hồi sinh là không thể, nhưng chứng bệnh tầm thường cũng ứng phó được, đại tỷ cứ yên tâm.”

Ngoại hình nàng khó nhận ra tuổi tác, ăn mặc lại như cô nương, tiểu tướng sĩ bên cạnh thấy thế tim đập như nổi trống.

Một cô nương chưa lập gia đình, cho dù là đại phu, điện hạ nhà mình không nói tiếng nào tùy tiện vào nhà người ta… có thích hợp không? Xem dáng vẻ như xe nhẹ đường quen ấy, không chừng đã tới bao nhiêu lần rồi.

Nếu là ở kinh thành, trong một số nhà chú trọng lễ phép, giữa phu thê gặp nhau cũng phải phái hạ nhân đi nói một tiếng trước.

Tuy là nhi nữ giang hồ không câu nệ tiểu tiết…

Tiểu tướng sĩ lần đầu một mình đi theo Trường Canh, không ngừng phỏng đoán quan hệ của nữ tử xa lạ này với tứ điện hạ, lại không biết việc này nếu để Cố Quân hay sẽ giận dữ cỡ nào, trong lòng lo sốt vó, không nghĩ ra phải bẩm báo làm sao với Đại soái, thiếu điều phát khóc.

Đang nói chuyện thì lão nhân trên sập rên một tiếng, nặng nề ho vài cái, từ từ tỉnh lại.

Trường Canh cũng không ngại bẩn, lấy cái ống nhổ để bên cạnh giúp ông lão nhổ đàm.

Phụ nhân thấy thế mừng vô cùng, ngàn ân vạn tạ, Trần Khinh Nhứ đưa cho Trường Canh một chiếc khăn, sai: “Ngươi đi kê thuốc đi, ta kiểm tra cho.”

Nàng nói chuyện ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng chậm rãi, nhưng nội dung lại khá có ý ra lệnh, Trường Canh không ý kiến gì, trải giấy bút ra, hơi trầm ngâm, đoạn viết phương thuốc.

Tiểu tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh suýt nữa trợn lồi mắt ra, lúc đi theo Cố Quân, gã từng nghe Cố đại soái nhắc tới không chỉ một lần, nói tứ điện hạ lớn rồi, không quản nổi nữa – nhưng đây rõ ràng là chỉ đông không đi tây, so với học trò nhỏ trong học đường còn ngoan ngoãn hơn, nào có một chút bất tuân từ nhỏ đã cãi nhau với An Định hầu?

Gã đang hoang mang thì Trần Khinh Nhứ đã bắt chuyện với phụ nhân kia.

Thấy người bệnh ổn hơn, phụ nhân thả lỏng không ít, vừa trò chuyện mới biết, nguyên là sau khi khôi lỗi trồng trọt phổ biến khắp bản địa, mọi người đều không có đất cấy cày, tuy triều đình có quy định hương thân địa chủ không được bạc đãi điền hộ, nhưng sau thời gian dài, mấy ai muốn nuôi kẻ ăn không ngồi rồi? Khất nợ thiếu cân đều thường có, trong bụng những kẻ có khôi lỗi làm việc dần dần cũng khó chịu. Sau đó, nông dân một phái, trường tý sư một phái, những người buôn bán nhỏ, coi đất lại là một phái, đều cảm thấy mình bị thiệt, không vừa mắt lẫn nhau.

Trượng phu của phụ nhân kia không muốn ở nhà ăn không ngồi rồi để bị trút giận, cùng đồng hương về phương Nam tìm việc làm, nào ngờ vừa đi liền bặt vô âm tín, cha chồng lại bệnh, con thì còn nhỏ, không thể nhờ cậy, thầy lang trong thôn chê cả ngày không có việc làm, sớm bỏ xứ đi mất rồi, bấy giờ nàng mới đành phải cố gắng tự mình cõng cha chồng, lặn lội đường xa đi tìm thầy.

Trần Khinh Nhứ nghe vậy chau mày: “Phương Nam? Phương Nam năm nay vừa có lũ lụt, chẩn tai còn không kịp, việc đâu ra mà tìm?”

Phụ nhân kia vẻ mặt hoang mang, hiển nhiên là quanh năm ru rú ở sơn thôn, trừ mảnh đất một mẫu ba trước cửa ra, cũng không biết thiên hạ có nơi khác, hoàn toàn không có khái niệm gì.

Trường Canh đang viết phương thuốc hỏi: “Thế lương thực phân phối năm nay đại thẩm được nhận chưa?”

Phụ nhân nghe vậy nhìn lão nhân thoi thóp trên sập một cái, vẻ mặt sầu khổ: “Không giấu gì công tử, vẫn chưa hề, tôi… tôi ngần này tuổi rồi, cũng không tiện tới nhà người ta gây chuyện, may mà năm nay giá lương thực thấp, trong nhà còn ít tiền để dành, ra ngoài mua một ít cũng được.”

Nàng nói như vậy, nhưng Trường Canh hiểu, những người này nhiều thế hệ cấy cày, tiết kiệm quen rồi, sẽ không dễ dàng tiêu tiền, tiêu một lần tim như dao cắt, nếu không thì sao nàng lại thà cuốc bộ thật xa, cõng cha chồng đi từng bước một, cũng không chịu thuê xe?

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Không phải có đất công của triều đình à? Ta nghe nói đất công của triều đình mỗi năm nộp đủ quốc khố, phân cho quan viên, còn lại phàm là người nhập tịch ở bản địa đều có thể lĩnh một ít.”

Phụ nhân cười khổ nói: “Đất công của chúng tôi không trồng gì, bỏ hoang hai năm rồi.”

Trường Canh: “Vì sao? Là do đất không tốt à?”

Phụ nhân: “Nghe nói là vì rất gần quê của một quan lão gia nào đó, Huyện thái gia muốn chiếm hai mẫu đất ấy xây từ đường, bên trên chẳng biết vì cớ gì không đồng ý, cứ thế giằng co, rồi chẳng ai nói rõ mảnh đất này phải dùng làm gì, vậy là bỏ hoang luôn.”

Lời này vừa nói ra, ba người trong nhà đều im lặng.

“Tam sơn lục thủy, tổng cộng được mỗi một mảnh đất, mà còn phải bỏ hoang,” Trần Khinh Nhứ thở dài nói, “Những người này thật là…”

Trường Canh không lên tiếng, không biết đang nghĩ gì, y mau chóng viết xong phương thuốc, đưa Trần Khinh Nhứ kiểm tra, Trần Khinh Nhứ nói: “Ừm, cũng được – đại tỷ đi theo ta, ở chỗ ta còn cất ít thuốc thường gặp, không cần mua nữa.”

Nói xong, nàng dẫn phụ nhân ngàn ân vạn tạ đến hậu viện.

Vừa thấy nàng đi, tiểu tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh bấy giờ mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, lê bước đến trước mặt Trường Canh, cũng không lên tiếng, chỉ theo trước theo sau, thấy Trường Canh muốn làm gì, liền chẳng rằng chẳng nói xắn tay áo làm trước, chỉ chốc lát gã đã nhanh nhẹn rửa xong ống nhổ, dọn dẹp giấy bút, lúc này rốt cuộc mới chuẩn bị xong câu đầu tiên, lắp bắp nói: “Thiếu gia rất quen thuộc nơi này.”

Trường Canh đáp một tiếng: “Ừm, khi đến Thục Trung thường xuyên nghỉ chân ở đây.”

Cái gì? Cô nam quả nữ!

Tiểu tướng sĩ nhịn đến đỏ bừng mặt, sâu sắc cảm thấy nhiệm vụ trọng đại, nếu không làm rõ việc này, không khéo trở về mình sẽ bị Hầu gia gọt thành một cái ống nhổ luôn.

Trường Canh thấy biểu cảm như bị sét đánh của gã, mới hiểu gã đang nghĩ gì, vội cười nói: “Nghĩ đi đâu vậy? Đây tuy là nhà Trần cô nương, nhưng nàng thường xuyên đi vắng, nhà toàn bỏ không, các bằng hữu giang hồ ai vừa vặn đến đây thì ở vài ngày. Nếu tình cờ gặp nàng ở nhà, nữ thì ở lại, nam thì tự đi tìm chỗ khác – lần này vốn định dẫn ngươi đến ở nhờ vài hôm, nhưng nàng đã về, thì hai ta nên đi tìm khách điếm thôi.”

Tim tiểu tướng sĩ trước tiên thả xuống phân nửa, nghĩ: “À.”

Song phân nửa này còn chưa thả xong, lại nhanh chóng treo lên, tiểu tướng sĩ xót xa nghĩ thầm: “Đường đường tứ điện hạ, mà một chút tiền ở trọ cũng phải tiết kiệm.”

Lại nhìn áo bào rách rưới của Trường Canh, tiểu tướng sĩ buột miệng nói: “Đại… chủ nhân nếu biết thiếu gia ở bên ngoài sống như thế, trong lòng chắc sẽ khó chịu lắm.”

Gã không giỏi ăn nói, có phần giỏi hành động kém miệng lưỡi, bởi vậy thỉnh thoảng nói một câu như thế, tạo cảm giác đặc biệt chân thành.

Trường Canh sững lại, nhất thời không thể tiếp lời.

Chính lúc này, Trần Khinh Nhứ lấy thuốc xong, dẫn phụ nhân kia ra, liếc sắc mặt Trường Canh một cái, nhíu mày nói: “Bình tâm tĩnh khí, ta đã nói gì với ngươi?”

Trường Canh định thần lại, hơi cười khổ.

Trần Khinh Nhứ là nửa lão sư của y, lời này không sai.

Hai năm trước Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác, bị sư phụ bắt gặp, bí mật nặng nề chỉ có trời đất và bản thân y biết rốt cuộc có một lối ra khác, sư phụ nói mình không rành về y lý, dẫn y lặn lội khắp nơi, cuối cùng tìm được Trần Khinh Nhứ ở Đông Đô. Chỉ tiếc Ô Nhĩ Cốt là bí mật bất truyền của vu nữ Bắc man, Trần thần y kiến thức rộng rãi nhất thời cũng không có manh mối, đành phải vừa kê cho y ít thuốc bình tâm tĩnh khí, vừa chậm rãi nghiên cứu.

Trong lúc này, Trường Canh từng tìm nàng thăm dò chuyện Cố Quân, vòng vo hỏi: “Trần cô nương, trên thế giới liệu có một loại người, tai và mắt khi linh khi không?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ dĩ nhiên biết ý của y, nhưng không tiện lắm miệng, vì thế chỉ đơn giản trả lời: “Có.”

Trường Canh lại hỏi: “Thế tai mắt mất linh kiểu nào thì có thể dùng thuốc giảm bớt?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ đáp: “Trời sinh thì không được, tầm nhìn ảnh hưởng do lớn lên bị thương tạo thành thì tùy tình huống mà định, trúng độc có lẽ có thể.”

Nàng cho rằng Trường Canh vòng vo như vậy, kế tiếp sẽ hỏi thẳng chuyện Cố Quân, nhưng y không hề, nàng phát hiện hình như mình đã xem nhẹ sự thông minh nhạy bén của thiếu niên này.

Trường Canh nghe thế chỉ im lặng hồi lâu, sau cùng khẩn cầu nàng nhận mình làm đồ đệ.

Trần gia nhiều đời xuất thần y, vừa chú trọng vừa không chú trọng, gia huấn chỉ có bốn chữ “hành y tế thế”, ai mà như những “thần y” tính tình cổ quái trong thoại bản, chỉ nhận nghi nan tạp chứng, “khán bệnh hạ điệp(1)”, tất bị trục xuất khỏi gia môn, trọng thương trọng bệnh, kì độc tuyệt chứng nàng chữa, trẻ con phong hàn, phụ nhân khó sinh tìm đến, nàng cũng vui vẻ tiếp nhận, với sở học bình sinh đương nhiên cũng không chổi cùn tự quý, không có quy củ “gia học không thể truyền cho người ngoài”, có người cầu nàng sẽ dạy, chỉ là Trần cô nương nói mình cũng chưa tính là xuất sư, không dám danh chính ngôn thuận nhận đồ đệ, cho nên chỉ có thể tính là nửa sư phụ thôi.

Trần gia ở phủ Thái Nguyên, đến mùa thu đông Trần Khinh Nhứ thường không ở phương Nam, Trường Canh đoán nàng lúc này còn ở Thục Trung, nhất định là có việc, liền lấy túi tiền cất trong ngực đưa cho tiểu tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh kia, phái gã thuê xe đưa lão nhân và phụ nhân về.

Tiểu tướng sĩ đâu chịu nhận tiền của tứ điện hạ nghèo rớt mồng tơi, vội vàng từ chối, hấp tấp chạy đi.

Chờ những người không liên quan này đi hết rồi, Trần Khinh Nhứ mới lấy một cái túi ra: “Gặp ngươi khéo quá, đây là an thần tán ta mới điều chế, ngươi mang về dùng thử xem.”

Trường Canh cảm ơn, nhận thuốc cất đi, lấy một ít nhét vào hà bao của mình.

Trần Khinh Nhứ vô tình liếc thấy hà bao kia, mắt sáng rỡ, chỉ thấy bên trên không thêu mấy cái như “uyên ương nghịch nước”, “hồ điệp song phi” rối mắt, trong bằng lụa sạch sẽ, ngoài bao một lớp da mềm được mài cực mỏng, trên da dùng dao khắc một vòng hoa văn nhỏ, như là thiết oản khấu, cơ quan nối kết, mũi còn lộ ra một bên lưỡi đao, cơ hồ muốn bay ra, cực kỳ tinh xảo.

Trần Khinh Nhứ thuận miệng khen một câu: “Hà bao ở đâu ra vậy? Trông thật độc đáo.”

Trường Canh: “Tự làm đấy, cô có muốn không?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “…”

Dù là Trần thần y trong thiên quân vạn mã bình tĩnh như thường, lúc này cũng không khỏi lộ ra một chút kinh hãi.

“Rất chắc đấy,” Trường Canh giới thiệu, “Đúng rồi, vẫn chưa hỏi cô, Trung thu qua rồi, mà sao cô còn ở Thục Trung?”

“An Định hầu về Nam đi ngang qua Thục Trung, hẹn ta ở đây,” Trần Khinh Nhứ hỏi ngược lại, “Sao thế, ngươi không biết à?”

Trường Canh: “…”

Phong thủy luân lưu chuyển, lần này người kinh hãi đã thay đổi.

Một lúc lâu, Trường Canh mới nhờ dư hương an thần tán, khó khăn tìm lại giọng nói: “Không, không biết, nghĩa phụ ta… y về Nam làm gì?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ lấy làm lạ nói: “An Định hầu rời khỏi Tây Bắc đương nhiên là có quân vụ, ta chẳng qua nhờ bóng tổ tiên mà nói chuyện với y vài câu thôi, y muốn làm gì cũng không nói với ta đâu.”

Trường Canh: “Nhưng vừa rồi vị tiểu huynh đệ Huyền Thiết doanh kia bảo là, cuối năm y sẽ về kinh…”

Trần Khinh Nhứ nghe thế càng không hiểu: “Giờ còn chưa tới Trùng dương, Hầu gia cuối năm có về kinh hay không, có liên quan đến y hiện tại ở nơi nào à?”

Trường Canh: “…”

Y im lặng giây lát, rốt cuộc không nhịn được bật cười, đại khái chỉ có y mong cực kỳ cũng sợ cực kỳ như vậy, mới không coi ba bốn tháng là gì.

“Ta còn cho là ngươi biết việc này nên mới đến, hóa ra chỉ là đúng dịp đi qua,” Trần Khinh Nhứ nói, “Trên thư y nói ước chừng chính là mấy hôm nay, nếu ngươi không vội đi, chi bằng ở lại chờ y luôn.”

Trường Canh lơ đãng đáp một tiếng, mạch suy nghĩ sớm đã bay đi ngàn dặm.

“Trường Canh, Trường Canh!” Trần Khinh Nhứ quát khẽ một tiếng vào tai y, Trường Canh chợt định thần lại.

Trần Khinh Nhứ nghiêm mặt nói: “Ta từng nói với ngươi, nếu không phải giải dược, phương thuốc an thần hơn chung quy cũng chỉ là phụ trợ, Ô Nhĩ Cốt tối kị tâm thần không yên, mỗi một đoạn suy nghĩ lan man trong lòng ngươi đều là chất dinh dưỡng cho mầm độc, hôm nay chỉ một lúc, mà ngươi đã thất thần hai lần, rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì?”

Trường Canh nói “Hổ thẹn”, thần sắc thản nhiên hạ mắt xuống, không muốn nhiều lời, một cách tự nhiên mà dời đề tài lên phương thuốc mình vừa kê.

Thiết nghĩ nàng hành y thiên hạ, đao đâm kiếm chém trên nhục thể, bệnh nặng lâu ngày đã chữa nhiều vô kể, nhưng cũng không biết nên trị liệu lòng một người như thế nào đâu nhỉ?

Không bao lâu, tiểu tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh đưa người về nhà vội vã chạy về, thấy Trường Canh không bỏ mình lại mất tích lần nữa, lập tức thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Trường Canh mượn mấy quyển “Dược kinh”, cáo từ Trần Khinh Nhứ, dẫn tiểu tướng sĩ vào một khách điếm trong trấn lân cận nghỉ trọ.

Đất Thục côn trùng mùa thu càn rỡ, đêm khuya vắng vẻ càng ồn ào hơn, Trường Canh để an thần tán mới phối chế bên gối, cảm thấy thuốc mới của Trần cô nương thật sự chẳng ra làm sao, chẳng những không an thần, ngược lại rất tỉnh thần, khiến y nửa đêm không ngủ được, đành phải bò dậy chong đèn đọc sách, thắp hết một bát dầu, ba quyển “Dược kinh” đọc hết hai rưỡi, mới đến hừng đông, vẫn chưa buồn ngủ chút nào.

Trong ngực y giống như tự dưng có thêm một cái hộp vàng, bốc khói trắng mà đốt tử lưu kim vĩnh viễn không thấy đáy.

Vô luận Trường Canh nhủ thầm mấy vạn lần “bình tâm tĩnh khí”, lấy tâm thái bình thường đối đãi Cố Quân chẳng mấy chốc sẽ đến, thậm chí cố hết sức không suy nghĩ chuyện này như thế nào – sự sốt ruột và nôn nóng vẫn thành đôi cuốn lấy xương cốt y, mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều cầm dây mây đầy gai nhọn quất vào tim y, lúc đau lúc tê, lừa mình dối người cũng không hữu dụng.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Trường Canh liền gọi vị tiểu tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh kia lại: “Tiểu huynh đệ, các ngươi nếu muốn qua Thục Trung về Nam đến Nam Cương, thường đi như thế nào?”

Tiểu tướng sĩ trả lời: “Công vụ đương nhiên đi quan đạo, việc khác có thể phải tùy nghi hành sự, không nói chắc được, từ khe suối bò vào cũng có khả năng.”

Trường Canh im lặng gật đầu.

Không bao lâu, tiểu tướng sĩ kinh ngạc phát hiện, Trường Canh lại cởi tấm áo bào rách rưới mặc khi hành tẩu giang hồ, thay quần áo mới, dù không hoa quý lắm, nhưng rất cầu kỳ, cũng mơ hồ có thể nhìn ra không phú thì quý.

Trường Canh lắc mình biến hóa, từ thư sinh nghèo biến thành giai công tử chính cống, đến cả chưởng quầy khách điếm nói chuyện với y cũng không tự chủ được khá cung kính.

Y cứ thế ăn mặc kiểu thiếu gia, mỗi ngày dắt ngựa đi rong trên quan đạo, chẳng biết là chờ người hay triển lãm.

Quần áo thiếu gia không khỏi bẩn, sau một ngày đường phố náo động, buổi tối trở về phải dính một lớp bụi, Trường Canh không chịu làm phiền người khác, đều tự mình giặt giũ sạch sẽ – y không thể không giặt, bởi vì “đồ thiếu gia” mang theo chỉ có hai bộ, không chịu khó thì không kịp để tắm rửa.

Mỗi ngày chớp mắt khi lên ngựa, Trường Canh đều nghĩ: “Hay là mình đi thôi.”

Hơn bốn năm không gặp Cố Quân, tư niệm ngày qua ngày chất thành núi, y nhìn ngọn núi ấy không khỏi lo lắng hãi hùng, sợ gió nhẹ thổi qua là nó sẽ đổ rầm xuống.

Y vừa muốn chạy vừa không nỡ chạy, dọc đường ở trong lòng đánh nhau với chính mình, còn chưa đánh xong thì đã đến quan đạo. Trường Canh đành phải “kí lai chi tắc an chi”(2), cả ngày đi loanh quanh hít gió cát, thông thường ngay cả con thỏ cũng chẳng đợi được, buổi tối lúc về, y liền nghĩ: “Sáng mai mình tính tiền rồi chạy lấy người thôi.”

Song sáng hôm sau lại nuốt lời, vẫn đi đến ven quan đạo.

Điên rồ như vậy bốn năm ngày, chạng vạng Trường Canh quay đầu ngựa về khách điếm, thấy phương Tây tà dương rực như máu, trông rất đẹp mắt, không khỏi chậm lại, để ngựa vừa đi vừa ăn cỏ, thong thả hồi tưởng những việc đã làm mấy ngày qua, dở khóc dở cười nghĩ bụng: “Việc này nếu như bị Liễu Nhiên biết, chắc khiến hắn cười thành cao tăng không răng luôn quá.”

Đúng lúc này, Trường Canh bỗng nghe thấy phía sau vọng đến tiếng vó ngựa, tựa hồ có đội xe ngựa đi qua, y quay đầu ngựa lui sang bên nhường đường, vô thức ngoảnh lại, thấy mấy thớt ngựa tốt cao to chớp mắt liền lao tới, phía sau còn kéo một cỗ xe ngựa.

Nhìn từ xa, những kỵ sĩ đó đều vận thường phục, không hề khác biệt với các lữ nhân đi vội khác, nhưng tim Trường Canh chẳng biết vì cớ gì mà bắt đầu đập như điên.

—

  1. _Bắt nguồn từ câu khán nhân hạ thái điệp, xem người mà bưng thức ăn, phân biệt đối xử._


  1. _Xuất xứ từ Luận ngữ – Quý thị, nghĩa là đã đến rồi thì cứ để nó yên._




	39. Chương 39: Phỉ họa

Dù gió mạnh thổi qua tai, vó ngựa nóng vội gõ xuống đất, Thẩm Dịch vẫn tai thính mắt tinh nghe thấy âm thanh trong xe không bình thường, y giục ngựa đuổi theo Cố Quân, bớt ra một tay ôm ngực, làm động tác nôn mửa, liếc mắt ra hiệu – vị kia ói thì làm thế nào?

Cố Quân nở nụ cười không rõ lắm, rành rành tỏ vẻ – đáng kiếp, tự dọn đi.

Cố Quân về Nam là vì chuyện Thống soái quân Nam Cương Phó Chí Thành có đại tang, lão mẫu Phó tướng quân mới mất, hắn liền dâng tấu lên triều đình, muốn trả ấn về nhà chịu tang mẹ.

“Có đại tang” kỳ thực là một lý do không mặn không nhạt, đi cũng được, không đi cũng được, dù sao thì nói kiểu nào cũng xong, nhưng các vị đại quan biên giới xưa nay không làm như vậy.

Nếu Thống soái về nhà mấy năm, vạn nhất có chiến sự thì ai phụ trách?

Huống chi cả Đại Lương đều biết, Phó tướng quân kia xuất thân đầu lĩnh thổ phỉ, năm đó bị lão Hầu gia đánh phục chiêu hàng mới nhập sĩ, đến nay gặp Hoàng thượng cũng có khi không kiềm chế được, thi thoảng lại buột ra vài câu chửi tục, căn bản không mấy lịch sự.

Phó tướng quân rõ ràng là bất mãn với lệnh kích trống, lại gặp năm nay phương Nam lũ lụt, tuyến Nam Cương loạn muốn chết, bèn nhân lúc sống còn này ném quang gánh luôn.

Đi theo ngồi trong xe chính là Binh bộ Thị lang Tôn Tiêu Tôn đại nhân, là người ủng hộ trung thành của lệnh kích trống, vốn Hoàng thượng phái hắn làm khâm sai, đến Nam Cương “an ủi” công thần, ngờ đâu Tôn đại nhân lâm trận co vòi, rơi lệ dâng tấu, nói rằng mình đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng một đi không về, vì nước quên thân.

Hoàng thượng hết cách, đành phải gửi một đạo kim bài lệnh tiễn đến Tây Bắc, ném cả thùng cơm gánh nặng lẫn cục diện rối rắm cho Cố Quân.

Cố Quân quanh năm mệt mỏi chùi đít cho Hoàng thượng, bực bội vô cùng, không thể nói lý với Hoàng thượng, đành phải ra sức giày vò Tôn đại nhân không biết xấu hổ.

Chuyến này vừa vặn đi ngang qua Thục Trung, Cố Quân liền nhờ người viết thư cho Trần Khinh Nhứ, thuận tiện hẹn gặp nàng ở đây – mấy năm nay y càng cảm thấy dược hiệu của loại thuốc năm đó Trần lão tiên sinh cho y đang giảm đi, trước đây bốn năm ngày một liều còn chịu được, hiện tại đã đến nông nỗi cách một ngày phải uống một lần.

Lúc phóng ngựa qua quan đạo, từ rất xa Cố Quân đã trông thấy ven đường có một công tử trẻ tuổi thả ngựa đi rong, ban đầu vẫn chưa lưu ý, cho đến khi đi lướt qua nhau, y vô tình nhìn người nọ một cái, vừa vặn gặp ánh mắt đối phương.

Chỉ thoáng nhìn nhau, thần tuấn ngàn dặm của Cố Quân lao đi hơn mười trượng, y còn chưa kịp phản ứng, thì đã vô thức kéo cương.

Ngựa hí dài một tiếng, móng trước chồm lên cao rồi gõ xuống đất, quay nửa vòng tại chỗ, Cố Quân dừng lại, nhìn chằm chằm công tử trẻ tuổi hơi quen mắt, rồi lại nhất thời không dám nhận.

“Không khéo đến thế chứ,” Cố Quân do dự nghĩ, “Mình nhớ quá nên nhận nhầm người rồi phải không?”

Thẩm Dịch đuổi tới: “Sao… Ôi chao!”

Tiểu tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh đi theo Trường Canh rốt cuộc định thần lại, vội xuống ngựa, kích động nói: “Đại soái!”

Ngựa của Cố Quân như hơi giật mình, giơ móng trước, thở phì phì cào mặt đất.

Lúc này, cho dù ném Trường Canh vào đống an thần tán, chỉ sợ cũng không ngăn được tim y run rẩy trong lồng ngực, y gần như chết lặng ngồi trên ngựa giây lát, đầu óc trống rỗng, cái miệng bình thường thiệt xán sinh hoa nở ra một đóa hoa bá vương, chặn kín hết làm ngôn từ không lọt nổi.

Y chỉ có thể theo bản năng, ra vẻ điềm nhiên mà nở nụ cười hơi gượng gạo.

Cố Quân gọi khẽ một tiếng: “Trường Canh?”

Hai chữ như chuông lớn gõ cái keng bên tai Trường Canh, y vừa ép mình trấn định, vừa vì trấn định không nổi mà hơi xấu hổ quẹt mũi: “Con vừa vặn đi qua Thục Trung, tình cờ nghe Trần cô nương nói nghĩa phụ mấy hôm nay sẽ đến, liền muốn nán lại vài ngày, không ngờ khéo như vậy, dắt ngựa đi chơi cũng có thể đón được người.”

Tiểu tướng sĩ đứng bên trợn mắt há mồm nghĩ: “Dắt ngựa đi chơi cũng phải tắm rửa thay quần áo, định giờ định địa điểm à?”

Gã kính sợ nhìn con ngựa lông tạp nom rất tầm thường của Trường Canh, hoài nghi đây là một thớt thần mã ẩn dưới lớp lông tạp.

Cửa xe mở ra “Rầm” một tiếng, Tôn đại nhân bất chấp cảnh phụ tử cửu biệt trùng phùng cảm động, thất tha thất thểu lao xuống mà nôn thốc nôn tháo.

Gián đoạn như vậy, hơi thở lơ lửng không xuôi của Trường Canh tạm thời trở về trong ngực, y nghiêng đầu liếc Binh bộ Thị lang như con gà chết một cái, ôn tồn lễ độ mà ra vẻ ngạc nhiên: “Sao vậy, ta đã nói gì gây buồn nôn à?”

Cố Quân phá lên cười.

Mấy năm nay, tuy y gián đoạn nắm được hành tung của Trường Canh, nhưng không ngờ người sẽ biến thành thế này, quả thực như thoát thai hoán cốt vậy. Cố Quân nhất thời quên cuộc chia tay không mấy vui vẻ khi gặp lại lần trước, cũng quên sự giận dỗi lâu dài, chiến tranh lạnh và sự đáng ghét khi y bám riết không tha tìm người theo dõi hành tung của Trường Canh.

Y cảm thấy kinh ngạc vì mình có thể dừng lại nhận ra Trường Canh, bởi vì thật sự trông chẳng giống tí nào – giơ tay nhấc chân, nhăn mày hay cười, tất cả đều khác hẳn.

Thời gian một lần nữa rút ngắn lại trước mặt y, Cố Quân bấm tay tính, không phải sao, đã hơn bốn năm rồi.

Thẩm Dịch tiến lại cười nói: “Trời ơi, tiểu điện hạ chớp mắt đã… còn nhớ ta chứ?”

Trường Canh: “Chào Thẩm tướng quân.”

Thẩm Dịch cảm khái: “Nếu là ta thì không nhận ra đâu, cũng chỉ có nghĩa phụ ngài, mỗi ngày nhớ mong ngài thành tâm bệnh, nhác thấy người hơi giống là không nhịn được nhìn một chút…”

Cố Quân hết nhịn nổi cắt ngang: “Ngươi ở đâu ra lắm lời thừa thãi vậy?”

Thẩm Dịch nhìn đây lại ngó kia, cười “khà khà”, phóng ngựa tiến lên, khom lưng xách Tôn đại nhân lên xe ngựa, đưa tay quơ quơ trước mặt hắn: “Tôn đại nhân, còn ổn không? Cố gắng thêm lúc nữa, sắp đến khách điếm rồi.”

Tôn Tiêu thoi thóp dựa xe thở hồng hộc, sắp sửa thẳng cẳng.

Rất nhanh, Tôn đại nhân phát hiện Trường Canh quả thực là cứu tinh, từ khi giữa đường gặp Trường Canh, đám trâu bò Huyền Thiết doanh đó liền từ chạy một mạch như điên biến thành tản bộ, nhàn nhã như đi cho tiêu cơm vậy, đến tiếng vó ngựa cũng êm ái theo.

Đoàn người dưới sự dẫn dắt của Trường Canh đến khách điếm của tiểu trấn. Khách điếm không có nhiều phòng, bao hết thì ít nhất cũng phải hai người một gian, Cố Quân bỏ lại một câu: “Ta đến chỗ con ta, gian đơn còn lại nhường cho Tôn thị lang đi.”

Tôn Tiêu theo bản năng khách khí nói: “Không không, sao dám để Đại soái hạ mình…”

Thẩm Dịch từ phía sau vỗ vai Tôn Tiêu, hạ giọng nói: “Đại nhân, thấy tốt thì nhận đi, y gặp tứ điện hạ, tâm tình đang tốt, hay ngươi muốn nhìn khuôn mặt ‘ít ngày nữa sẽ lấy cái mạng chó của ngươi’ hơn?”

Tôn Tiêu: “…”

Mồ hôi trong lòng bàn tay Trường Canh dọc đường chưa từng rơi, mấy lần dây cương suýt nữa tuột mất, trạng thái này hơi giống say rượu, y biết mình nên giữ sự tỉnh táo, lại không tự chủ được sa vào đó, trước khi gặp Cố Quân thì do dự giữa “đi” và “chạy”, vừa gặp Cố Quân thì chẳng còn ý nghĩ gì nữa.

Cố Quân lúc này rốt cuộc nhớ đến việc tính sổ, vào khách điếm, vừa đóng cửa thì sắc mặt liền sầm xuống, nói với Trường Canh: “Ngươi càng ngày càng không ra gì, lão quản gia nói ngươi đã bốn năm chưa về hầu phủ, lần trước vào cung báo cáo công tác, ngay cả Hoàng thượng cũng hỏi ta, ngươi bảo ta phải nói thế nào đây?”

Trước kia sắc mặt Cố Quân vừa khác thường là Trường Canh sẽ căng thẳng, không phải căng thẳng đến độ muốn nhận lỗi thì là căng thẳng đến độ muốn tranh luận, nhiều năm không gặp, y lại phát hiện sự câu nệ và kích động trong lòng mình đều đã không thấy nữa, Cố Quân cười hay giận đều thế, y đều hận không thể khắc trọn vẹn vào mắt mình.

Bốn năm trước, y cố nén một bầu đau khổ, ra vẻ trấn định nói với Cố Quân: “Hầu phủ không nhốt được con.”

Bốn năm sau, y nhìn Cố Quân, cẩn thận lộ ra một chút tình cảm vừa đúng: “Nghĩa phụ đi vắng, con một mình quay về có ý nghĩa gì?”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y vốn hung dữ chẳng được ba câu, nghe câu này của Trường Canh thì ngay cả mặt lạnh cũng không giữ nổi nữa, trái tim sắt đá cũng mềm nhũn như bông.

Cố Quân chuyển hướng sang gian phòng trọ nho nhỏ, thấy trên bàn vứt mấy quyển Dược kinh, liền tùy ý mở ra xem thử, hỏi: “Sao lại muốn xem mấy cái này?”

Trường Canh: “Theo Trần cô nương học chút kì hoàng chi thuật.”

Cố Quân giật mình, nghĩ bụng: “Không phải đám người Lâm Uyên các đã nói gì với y chứ?”

Cố Quân lập tức lại âm thầm mỉm cười, thứ nhất cảm thấy mình nghĩ như vậy ít nhiều có phần tự đa tình, thứ hai đám người Lâm Uyên các đều không phải hạng lắm miệng…

Trường Canh: “Vốn định học y thuật cho giỏi, tương lai cũng tiện chăm sóc nghĩa phụ, đáng tiếc thiên tư có hạn, chỉ biết chút chút thôi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

“Miệng tiểu tử này sao lại ngọt đến thế,” Y bất đắc dĩ nghĩ, “Thật chết người.”

Nhiều năm trông coi con đường tơ lụa, nhuệ khí phong mang tất lộ trên người Cố Quân dần tiêu tan, phảng phất như thần binh vào vỏ, hai người không hẹn mà cùng không nhắc tới chuyện chia tay trong không vui lần trước, tâm bình khí hòa nói đến những điều mắt thấy tai nghe mấy năm qua.

Trường Canh đang nói thì phát hiện bên cạnh không còn tiếng động, liền bạo gan nghiêng đầu nhìn – giường khách điếm quá chật, non nửa cơ thể Cố Quân nằm ngoài giường, chăn chỉ đắp một góc, chân cơ hồ đụng thành giường, y một tay gối đầu, bằng tư thế nhắm mắt dưỡng thần nghỉ ngơi giây lát này, vậy mà lại ngủ thiếp đi.

Trường Canh phút chốc dừng lại, trong bóng tối nhìn chằm chằm khuôn mặt nghiêng của Cố Quân rất lâu, y giơ tay, lại rụt về, lặp lại vài lần, ngón tay luống cuống giơ lên đó chẳng biết bao lâu, mới ngừng hơi thở có chút run rẩy, nhẹ nhàng ôm thắt lưng Cố Quân, vỗ vỗ như phủi bụi, thấp giọng nói: “Nghĩa phụ, dịch vào trong một chút, sắp ngã rồi.”

Cố Quân bị y đánh thức, nhưng nhanh chóng nhận ra mình đang ở đâu, “Ưm” một tiếng, không mở mắt, theo tay y nghiêng người ậm ừ nói nhỏ, “Đang nói thì ngủ mất, đây là chưa già đã yếu mà.”

Trường Canh giúp y kéo chăn, tháo mũ: “Là do con bỏ an thần tán bên gối, người lại đi đường quá gấp, hãy ngủ đi.”

Lần này Cố Quân không lên tiếng, đã ngủ thật rồi, giường này không gian rất hẹp, khi thấp giọng nói chuyện chợt gây ảo giác kề tai chạm má, Trường Canh suýt nữa cúi đầu hôn thái dương y một cái – giống như làm vậy mới là tự nhiên.

Nhưng Trường Canh lập tức giật mình phát hiện sự đại nghịch bất đạo của mình, vội vàng nằm xuống đàng hoàng.

An thần tán xem ra hữu dụng, Cố Quân dưới sự thả lỏng ngủ rất say, có điều tác dụng cũng kén người, với Trường Canh mà nói thì chẳng hữu dụng tẹo nào, bên cạnh nằm một Cố Quân, vừa nhắm mắt lại cảm thấy mình đang mơ, thế là lại không nhịn được mở mắt chứng thực, sau năm lần bảy lượt, một chút buồn ngủ cũng tan thành mây khói, Trường Canh liền dứt khoát không ngủ, nằm bên lẳng lặng ngắm nhìn Cố Quân.

Nhìn suốt một đêm.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Trần Khinh Nhứ chạy tới, trước tiên dùng Tôn đại nhân thoi thóp để làm ví dụ dạy học, sau đó ném Tôn đại nhân cho Trường Canh chơi… không, chăm sóc – rồi tự mình đi gặp Cố Quân.

Trường Canh chỉ ngẩng đầu nhìn bóng lưng nàng lên lầu một cái, không hề biểu hiện ra mảy may khác thường, giống như không mấy tò mò.

Thẩm Dịch ở trong phòng Cố Quân lật xem mấy quyển y thư của Trường Canh, Trần Khinh Nhứ không hỏi bệnh trạng, trước tiên tự mình kiểm tra, giây lát sau nói: “Thị lực của Hầu gia hiện tại có phải đã suy giảm hay không?”

Cố Quân: “Đêm qua vốn nên dùng thuốc, nhưng muốn mời Trần cô nương xem nên không uống.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ trầm ngâm chốc lát: “Ông nội ta năm đó khi kê thuốc cho Hầu gia, chắc hẳn đã dặn ngài, đây không phải giải dược, chỉ sợ không thể lâu dài.”

Trên mặt Cố Quân không thấy vẻ gì là kinh ngạc, chỉ hỏi: “Ta còn bao nhiêu thời gian nữa?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ thần sắc ngưng trọng: “Nếu Hầu gia từ nay về sau tiết chế dùng thuốc, có lẽ còn có thể kéo dài vài năm.”

“Tiết chế e là không được,” Cố Quân nói, “Cô thấy thêm lượng thuốc hoặc đổi phương thuốc mới thì thế nào?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ còn chưa kịp trả lời, Thẩm Dịch đã trầm giọng nói: “Dược có dư độc, ngươi dùng đã đủ siêng rồi, đổi thuốc mới cũng chỉ có thể đổi loại hổ lang hơn, thế chẳng phải là uống rượu độc giải khát à?”

“Đúng là đạo lý này.” Trần Khinh Nhứ nói, “Trần gia uổng xưng thần y Trần thị, mấy năm nay với tai và mắt Đại soái vẫn thúc thủ vô sách, thật hổ thẹn.”

Cố Quân cười nói: “Sao Trần cô nương lại nói thế, là ta đã làm phiền các cô rất nhiều.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ lắc đầu: “Chúng ta luôn cảm thấy xung quanh man di ngu muội chưa khai hóa, nhốt mình ở Trung Nguyên quá lâu rồi, Hầu gia cho ta mấy năm, vài hôm nữa ta định khởi hành xuất quan, biết đâu có thể đánh bậy đánh bạ nghĩ ra chút biện pháp.”

Cố Quân nghe lời này lấy làm kinh hãi, y hẹn gặp Trần Khinh Nhứ ở Thục Trung, trừ muốn cho người của Trần gia xác nhận tình hình mình một chút, chủ yếu cũng muốn mượn cớ dừng lại vài hôm, tránh để có mấy người không biết y đã đến, không trông mong một tiểu cô nương trẻ tuổi như Trần Khinh Nhứ có thể giải quyết chuyện ông nội mình cũng bó tay, vội nói: “Trần cô nương nhất thiết đừng như thế, ta có nghe thấy hay không cũng vậy thôi, người Bắc man nhiều thế hệ thù địch với chúng ta, nếu cô vì việc vặt của ta mà mạo hiểm, tương lai bảo ta còn mặt mũi nào đi gặp người của Trần gia!”

Trần Khinh Nhứ không trả lời, chỉ cầm cái bọc nhỏ tùy thân tới, lấy ra một quyển sách nhỏ viết tay: “Đây là một bộ châm pháp ta tự mình gọt giũa, không có tác dụng gì, chẳng qua có lẽ có thể giảm bớt chứng đau đầu do thuốc gây ra, điện hạ từng theo ta học châm cứu một thời gian, y hiểu đấy.”

Thấy Cố Quân cau mày, Trần Khinh Nhứ lại bổ sung: “Không phải ta nói đâu, là điện hạ tự mình đoán ra.”

Thần sắc Cố Quân thay đổi mấy lần, cuối cùng thở dài, cảm giác đầu đã râm ran đau.

Trần Khinh Nhứ dăm ba câu đã dặn dò xong, lại lâm thời tìm giấy bút, viết hai phương điều dưỡng: “Ít còn hơn không, thôi ta cáo lui đây, Hầu gia bảo trọng.”

“Khoan đã,” Cố Quân gọi nàng lại, “Chuyện xuất quan xin Trần cô nương nghĩ kỹ hơn.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ quay đầu lại nhìn y, trên khuôn mặt lạnh như băng lộ ra một chút tươi cười nhạt nhẽo như đá trổ hoa.

“Cũng không phải toàn vì chứng bệnh của Hầu gia đâu – chỉ là có vài việc luôn cần có người đi làm, nói một câu không ngượng, ta đây tuy vị ti lực bạc, nhưng cũng có suy nghĩ như trong lòng Hầu gia, sinh ở Trần thị, nhập đạo Lâm Uyên, há dám nhờ bóng tiền bối để tạm bợ đời sau.” Nàng nói, “Hầu gia, sau này còn gặp lại.”

Nói xong, không đợi Cố Quân giữ lại, đã đi thẳng xuống lầu.

Trường Canh lưu lạc giang hồ lâu, làm việc chu đáo, vội bước tới nói: “Trần cô nương, ta tiễn cô một đoạn.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ khoát tay, ngắm sắc mặt y một chút, dù y trẻ trung khỏe mạnh, một đêm không ngủ cũng chẳng có vấn đề gì, nhưng trên mặt vẫn có thể nhận thấy dấu vết.

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Sao, an thần tán không hiệu nghiệm à?”

Trường Canh cười khổ: “Là vấn đề của chính ta.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ nghĩ ngợi một chút: “Ta luôn bảo ngươi bình tâm tĩnh khí, nhưng kỳ thực cũng không biết trong lòng ngươi rốt cuộc có cái gì không bình, có khả năng quả thật là đứng nói chuyện không đau lưng – con người không thể không có thất tình lục dục, nếu ngươi thật sự không cách nào khắc chế, chi bằng thuận theo tự nhiên.”

Trường Canh sửng sốt, không tự chủ được mím môi, thầm nghĩ: “Việc này làm sao thuận theo tự nhiên được?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ quản giết không quản chôn, ném lại một câu “thuận theo tự nhiên” xong rồi đi luôn, lại khiến Trường Canh cả ngày thất hồn lạc phách.

Cố Quân ở lại tiểu khách điếm suốt hai ngày, Tôn Tiêu muốn đi mau, nhưng nhớ tới dọc đường chạy như bay xóc lòi cả ruột, lại không dám thúc giục. Ai ngờ sau khi khởi hành, Cố Quân lại thôi không liều mạng chạy như đi đầu thai nữa, thêm một tứ điện hạ cả ngày dính lấy y, hệt như đạp thanh du xuân, chốc chốc lại xen lẫn với thương đội đến phương Bắc buôn bán, kiếm ăn trở về.

Vùng Nam Cương dân phong dũng mãnh, hãn phỉ hoành hành, Tôn thị lang động viên đại quan biên giới là giả, vốn định mượn uy phong An Định hầu, nắm chứng cứ Phó Chí Thành thân là mệnh quan triều đình mà cấu kết sơn phỉ, biến quân Nam Cương thành đường đột phá cho việc thi hành lệnh kích trống, nhưng từ khi vào đất Thục, Cố Quân bắt đầu làm chậm hành trình – Thục Trung về Nam đều là địa bàn của Phó Chí Thành, địa đầu xà kia không khéo đã sớm biết hành tung của họ, còn bắt hắn trở tay không kịp cái nỗi gì?

Tôn đại nhân không ói nữa, trái lại nôn nóng đến độ rộp hết khóe miệng.

Thẩm Dịch lặng lẽ rỉ tai Cố Quân: “Đắc tội quân tử không đắc tội tiểu nhân, ngươi làm vậy là đủ rồi, cẩn thận tôn tử kia quay về kinh vu cho ngươi mấy chuyện xấu.”

Cố Quân cười.

Thẩm Dịch vừa thấy nụ cười thờ ơ ấy liền không nhịn được muốn dùng võ mồm, phát biểu trường thiên đại luận, ai ngờ Cố Quân lại thì thào: “Quân tử tiểu nhân đều không là vấn đề.”

Thẩm Dịch tức giận nói: “Rước họa chính là vấn đề rồi.”

Cố Quân không chấp nhặt, hạ giọng thấp hơn vài phần: “Vị kia mới là vấn đề… Ta và Binh bộ thế như nước lửa là tốt nhất, ngươi không hiểu à?”

Thẩm Dịch ngây ra rất lâu, thở dài, không nói gì.

Từ khi nào… Cố đại soái ngông cuồng tự cao cũng bắt đầu lưu ý chơi trò tâm nhãn rồi?

Cố Quân: “Không nghe lão mụ tử ngươi lải nhải nữa, ta đi tìm con ta đây.”

Nói xong liền phóng ngựa đi, chẳng thèm để ý tới Thẩm Dịch.

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Y cảm thấy hai vị này quả thực buồn nôn hết sức.

Miền Nam hai bờ non xanh, thu đông cũng chẳng thấy điêu linh, vẫn xanh um tươi tốt, chính giữa là một con đường nhỏ ngoằn ngoèo, dựa núi uốn lượn mà lên, xa gần không trông thấy điểm cuối.

Cố Quân cầm roi ngựa, như chỉ điểm giang sơn, thản nhiên giới thiệu cho Trường Canh: “Người trong quân ngũ chúng ta, gặp địa hình kiểu này, trong lòng luôn lo ngay ngáy, nếu người ta mai phục, chúng ta cắm đầu vào, thì cứ chờ bị đánh một trận – cho dù ở cảnh nội Đại Lương, nơi thế này cũng dễ xuất hiện bọn cướp đường chiếm núi làm vua…”

Chữ “vua” y còn chưa dứt lời thì đã nghe giữa non xanh vang lên tiếng kèn hiệu chói tai.

Thẩm Dịch chán nản nói: “Đại soái, ngài là do quạ đen biến thành hả?”


	40. Chương 40: Đánh khỉ

Trên đỉnh núi chậm rãi mọc lên một lá cờ, mới nhìn còn tưởng lại là “Hạnh Hoa thôn”, chờ gió thổi qua nhìn kỹ, mới phát hiện là “Hạnh lâm”. Đám sơn phỉ lớn bé nhờ cỏ cây thấp thoáng nhô đầu ra, mặc thổ giáp tự chế, trường cung đoản kiếm rào rào nhắm vào người dưới chân núi.

Trên đỉnh núi lấp lóe ngân quang, Trường Canh híp mắt nhìn, chỉ thấy một trọng giáp không biết cướp từ đâu tới đứng ở đỉnh núi, kẻ dưới mặt nạ bảo hộ không thấy rõ, đứng như bia ngắm vậy.

Cướp đường lên tận đầu An Định hầu, Trường Canh nhất thời dở khóc dở cười.

Nhưng y quay đầu lại, phát hiện Cố Quân không hề cười, chẳng những không cười, sắc mặt còn rất khó coi, gằn ra hai chữ: “Ngu xuẩn.”

Trường Canh nhanh chóng nghĩ lại, hạ giọng nói: “Tức là chuyện Nam Cương quan phỉ cấu kết không phải lời đồn, mà là thật?”

Cố Quân không lên tiếng, sắc mặt càng sầm xuống.

Dưới thời Đại Lương, thổ đặc sản Đông Hải là trân châu, thổ đặc sản Lâu Lan là mỹ tửu, thổ đặc sản Nam Cương thì là sơn phỉ.

Hai năm nay phổ biến khôi lỗi trồng trọt, nông dân không tìm được việc, một phần đi theo thương nhân lên miền Bắc kiếm ăn, còn một phần không biết nghĩ sao mà bỏ minh theo ám làm sơn phỉ – hàng hóa càng rẻ thì bạc có vẻ càng được giá, người tích hàng hóa lương thực ngày càng ít, thay vào đó nhao nhao tích trữ vàng bạc, nâng hiệu suất cướp bóc của sơn phỉ lên rất cao.

Nơi đây văn hóa sơn phỉ thịnh hành, hang ổ còn nhiều hơn thỏ rừng, có thể nói là “lửa rừng đốt không hết, gió xuân thổi lại sinh”.

Quân Nam Cương ở Binh bộ vốn là con ghẻ, kinh phí cấp phát đều không đủ, căn bản không thể đấu lại chúng.

Mà sơn phỉ tuy thắng ở số lượng đông đúc, nhưng hầu hết sức chiến đấu có hạn, nếu đối đầu với quân chính quy, cũng là cho người ta diệt gọn từng ổ, gặp trú quân cũng rất run.

Ai có tiền cũng muốn theo đuổi hòa bình ổn định, không muốn cả ngày giắt đầu ở lưng quần để người ta rượt theo – sơn phỉ cũng là người.

Thế là dần dà quân Nam Cương và sơn phỉ địa phương hình thành mối quan hệ cộng sinh vi diệu.

Thống soái quân Nam Cương Phó Chí Thành vốn xuất thân sơn phỉ, một mặt tiết chế sơn phỉ, cố hết sức để chúng lấy tiền không đả thương người, mặt khác trú quân Nam Cương quân phí eo hẹp, trong đây chắc hẳn không thiếu phần của Phó tướng quân.

Quan phỉ cấu kết, dĩ nhiên không phải chuyện vẻ vang gì, song trong lòng Cố Quân hiểu rõ, hai năm nay Hoàng thượng vừa phát triển khôi lỗi trồng trọt, vừa mở rộng đường thông thương, rõ ràng đều là chính sách tốt quốc phú dân cường, thế nhưng không biết vấn đề xảy ra ở đâu, quốc khố không đầy ngược lại còn rỗng, quân phí lại phải cắt giảm.

Phương Nam mới trải qua lũ lụt, còn chưa chẩn tai xong, lại đánh nhau nữa, đến lúc đó sơn phỉ chạy khắp thành hương thôn quách, bách tính càng gặp tai họa, mà nếu triều đình thật sự vì việc này đi thay Thống soái quân Nam Cương, Cố Quân căn bản nghĩ không ra còn ai có thể trấn được Nam Cương.

Hai hại đem so chỉ có thể chọn bên nhẹ, Cố Quân không thể lựa chọn, đành tạm thời giữ Phó Chí Thành lại.

Chờ qua mấy năm này, con đường tơ lụa hoàn toàn xây xong, thương lộ trên đất liền Đại Lương toàn diện mở ra, cả đống bạc trắng đến từ hải ngoại có thể chảy vào, cho quốc gia được nghỉ ngơi, đến lúc đó không chỉ xuất binh, còn phải sửa lại đường từ Ba Thục đến Nam Cương, chân chính tăng mạnh sự quản khống với nơi trời cao Hoàng đế xa này, hai việc cùng tiến hành, mới có thể triệt để dẹp sạch phỉ hoạn.

Đáng tiếc, những việc này trừ y lo lắng, người khác giống như đều không nghĩ ra.

Kỳ thực vị tất nghĩ không ra, chỉ là trong mắt họ, lệnh kích trống và ngày sau vỗ mông Hoàng thượng thăng quan phát tài quan trọng hơn.

Cố Quân trên đường liên tục cân nhắc làm sao giữ được Phó Chí Thành, cố ý âm thầm truyền tin cho hắn, không ngờ đến giữa đường, người ta lại làm trò này.

Thổ phỉ nào đánh cướp mà khuynh sào xuất động, còn kéo cờ khua chiêng gõ trống? Đối phương đã tỏ rõ biết y là ai.

Chặn giết khâm sai triều đình, có khác gì tạo phản?

Trường Canh mấy năm nay vào sâu dân gian, du lịch tứ phương, sớm không còn lơ mơ với thời cuộc dân sinh, nghĩ qua đã rõ hết tiền căn hậu quả, y dò xét thần sắc Cố Quân, thấp giọng nói: “Nghĩa phụ, con lại cảm thấy đây vị tất là ý của Phó tướng quân.”

Cố Quân lạnh lùng nói: “Nói thừa, Phó Chí Thành nào có ngu xuẩn như vậy?”

Đám đại đầu sơn phỉ chiếm núi làm vua này có thể nói là chữ nghĩa chẳng được mấy, muốn tìm một kẻ biết viết biết tính, cũng phải mấy đỉnh núi xài chung một trướng phòng tiên sinh, không chừng là nghe thấy tin tức đường nhỏ từ đâu lọt ra, liền tự chủ trương đánh cướp họ, vừa thử vừa ra đòn phủ đầu, đến lúc đó có thể khoe thành tích với Phó Chí Thành.

Chỉ thấy một sơn phỉ trên cao vẫy cái đồng hống đơn giản, hướng về đám người Cố Quân dưới chân núi hô lên như hát hí khúc: “Người tới là ai, hãy xưng tên ra!”

Thẩm Dịch bên cạnh vừa dở khóc dở cười, vừa rút một mũi tên sau lưng: “Đại soái?”

Cố Quân: “Bắn xuống.”

Tên trong tay Thẩm Dịch cơ hồ đồng thời rời cung với tiếng Cố Quân, thế như chẻ tre bắn trúng sơn phỉ cầm đồng hống, một con chim kêu to phóng lên cao, thanh âm chói tai vang vọng trong sơn cốc.

Cả sơn cốc đều ầm lên.

Tôn thị lang thấy thế, căn bản chẳng màng đắc ý mình đã bắt được thóp của Phó Chí Thành, lập tức sợ hãi, lồm cồm nhảy khỏi xe ngựa, luôn mồm nói: “Không được không được! Đại soái, tuyệt đối không được, trên núi này chí ít có khoảng trăm sơn phỉ, chúng ta chỉ có lèo tèo vài người, các vị tướng quân đều không mặc giáp, đây là tay không tấc sắt mà! Còn có tứ điện hạ, tứ điện hạ thân phận tôn quý, không thể sơ suất…”

Cố Quân chẳng thèm nhìn hắn, vẫy tay gọi Trường Canh: “Tứ điện hạ, công phu có lơ là không?”

Trường Canh khom người nói: “Làm một kỵ binh nho nhỏ dưới trướng Đại soái hẳn vẫn đủ tư cách.”

“Đi, ta dạy ngươi cách lên núi đánh khỉ.”

Cố Quân nói xong, phóng ngựa xông thẳng lên cao, Trường Canh không hề do dự, lập tức đuổi theo, tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh được huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh, Cố Quân vừa hành động thì lập tức hiểu ý chủ soái, cùng giục ngựa xông lên, chỉ để lại tiếng kêu thảm thiết vang vọng của Tôn đại nhân: “Đại soái, không được đâu…”

Ngay sau đó, gáy hắn căng lên, cả người chợt nhẹ tênh, bị Thẩm Dịch dùng chuôi kiếm nhấc lên cao, ném lên lưng ngựa của mình.

Tôn Tiêu “Á” một tiếng, ngã đến trợn trắng mắt.

Thẩm Dịch bất đắc dĩ nói: “Đừng gào nữa Tôn đại nhân, mạt tướng nhất định giữ cho ngài không chết, yên tâm đi.”

Thẩm tướng quân nói đến đây không khỏi tự thương mình – Cố đại soái kia xuất thân thiếu gia hầu phủ, từ nhỏ đã có lão mụ tử theo sát, sai sử quen rồi, sau lớn lên phát hiện Huyền Thiết doanh không có lão mụ tử, bèn coi Thẩm nào đó là lão mụ tử, thật quá quắt.

Nói trở lại, Thẩm Dịch nhìn Tôn đại nhân trợn mắt ngất xỉu, thầm nghĩ: “Đây là lần đầu tiên ta nhìn thấy Thị lang như thái giám vậy.”

Trên đỉnh núi, tiểu sơn phỉ nói với phỉ thủ: “Đại ca, em mới nghe tên thái giám kia kêu Đại soái.”

Phỉ thủ cả người nấp trong trọng giáp, nghe vậy đẩy mặt nạ bảo hộ lên, giận dữ nói: “Thừa lời, còn không bắn tên! Bao vây! Bao vây!”

Trong sơn cốc tiếng kèn lại thổi lên, sơn phỉ lớn nhỏ hò hét lao ra, từ trên cao xông thẳng xuống bọn Cố Quân “binh lực” hai ba con mèo nhép.

Bọn sơn phỉ không biết là để thêm can đảm hay là thế nào, gióng trống khua chiêng làm thành một vòng vây, kẻ đầu này chạy xuống, đầu kia còn gõ chậu gõ bát gào thét từ trên đỉnh núi đối diện chạy tới “bao vây”, chạy lộn xộn làm bụi đất tung lên mù mịt. Đáng tiếc ngựa của chúng phần lớn cướp từ thương đội qua lại, làm sao đuổi kịp chiến mã ngàn dặm chọn một của Huyền Thiết doanh, tích tắc đã bị bỏ lại đằng xa. Cố Quân đưa tay ra hiệu, mấy tướng sĩ phía sau lập tức hiểu ý chia binh tứ tán, vũ tiễn sơn phỉ bắn xuống bị phân tán mục tiêu, lập tức không thành hệ thống.

Trước mặt hãn phỉ thành đoàn, Cố Quân hờ hững rút kiếm, lưỡi kiếm như tuyết, nói với Trường Canh: “Nhớ kỹ, đến trước trận, ai không muốn chết thì chết trước…”

Trường Canh suýt nữa bị kiếm trong tay y làm lóa mắt.

Kiếm của y như du long, một đường huyết hoa tung tóe, hai tiến hai xuất, dưới đất xác sơn phỉ và ngựa lăn vào nhau.

Cố Quân bổ sung nửa câu sau: “… Cho dù địch nhân của ngươi là một đám thùng cơm.”

Phỉ thủ ở trên cao cầm thiên lý nhãn quan sát, vừa thấy tình hình không đúng, lập tức nổi giận nói: “Bảo các ngươi bao vây mà, chuyện này là sao!”

Tiểu thổ phỉ bên cạnh nhăn nhó nói: “Đại ca, không biết!”

Lúc này, một thổ phỉ mặt đen chạy tới: “Đại ca, việc lớn không tốt!”

Chẳng qua giây lát, chỗ sơn khẩu đã bị một khinh kỵ xông qua, thổ phỉ cầm tù và chưa kịp rụt cổ, đã thấy ánh đao lóe lên, đầu mình hai ngả.

Cố Quân tài cưỡi ngựa siêu quần, tung hoành giữa đá núi như đi trên đất bằng, băng qua một lối nhỏ cực hẹp trên núi, vung trường kiếm trong tay, sau đại thạch liền vang lên một tiếng hét thảm – nơi đó vậy mà còn có người mai phục – y vẩy rơi máu trên trường kiếm, tựa hồ đợi Trường Canh giây lát, nói: “Trong núi lắm chỗ che chắn, phía sau vật che chắn thường có địa đầu xà, ngươi võ nghệ siêu quần, chưa chắc né được ám toán.”

Trường Canh nhìn lướt qua, quả nhiên thấy sau tảng đá kia cơ quan nỗ đã sẵn sàng, chỉ chờ bắn người. Ngựa của y cũng không phải là chiến mã thần tuấn gì, đi theo Cố Quân hơi trầy trật, nhưng chỉ cảm thấy máu toàn thân đều nóng lên, hỏi: “Nghĩa phụ, làm sao người biết?”

Cố Quân nhếch môi: “Quen tay.”

Vừa dứt lời, một tảng đá chợt từ phía trên lăn xuống, Cố Quân như trên đầu có mắt, thúc mạnh bụng ngựa, chiến mã nhảy vọt về phía trước, lông đuôi cơ hồ đụng phải tảng đá lăn, đồng thời, Cố Quân cả người rời yên ngựa đứng dậy, túm sợi một dây leo, mau chóng treo mình trên không, Trường Canh nghe thấy “Vút” một tiếng, theo bản năng ngửa ra sau, dù tốt dù xấu cũng không để nghĩa phụ hung tàn ở trên cao bị máu văng đầy mặt.

Cố Quân từ trên cao nhìn y nhướng mày cười, huýt sáo, ngựa lập tức có huấn luyện mà đi theo.

Tim Trường Canh đập như điên, nụ cười của Cố Quân sắp hút cả hồn phách y đi.

Cố Quân ở trên cao gọi y: “Đánh khỉ trên núi, nhớ phải giành chỗ cao trước-“

Lúc này “vòng vây” như đùa giỡn của sơn phỉ đã hoàn toàn rối loạn, mấy cửa khe núi trên cao chớp nhoáng bị chiếm, bọn phỉ thành lũ ruồi nhặng không đầu, chạy loạn khắp nơi, bị tên trên cao bắn xuống giết cả toán. Trường Canh vội đuổi theo, chỉ thấy Cố Quân một lần nữa nhảy lên ngựa, đồng thời nhanh nhẹn lôi một mũi tên đặc biệt từ sau lưng.

Cung và tên kia đều rất nặng, trường cung ít nhất mấy chục cân, gắn một cái hộp nhỏ cỡ bằng ngón cái, Trường Canh nheo mắt, thầm nghĩ: “Trên cung có hộp vàng?”

Ngay sau đó, khói trắng trên trường cung bay ra chứng thực phỏng đoán của y, tên như làm bằng sắt, lúc rời cung phát ra một tiếng rít chói tai, như hai mươi chùm toản thiên hầu đồng thời gầm thét đứt hơi mà lao lên trời – tên sắt như bạch hồng bản thu nhỏ, lao lên trời cao, một tiếng kim thạch lan khắp núi như sóng, tên trúng ngay một tảng đá to.

Náo loạn như ngựa hoang lao đi, tảng đá ấy chấn động chốc lát, rồi đột nhiên rơi xuống.

Bầy khỉ tứ tán, phỉ thủ lại bị trọng giáp cản trở hoạt động, chậm giây lát mới ngẩng đầu – còn chưa kịp nhìn thấy gì, thì cả người lẫn giáp đã chôn vùi dưới một tiếng “Ầm”.

Trường Canh cười nói: “Nghĩa phụ, cái này con biết, bắt tặc bắt vương đúng không ạ?”

Y dọc đường được Cố Quân che chở, gào thét mà qua giữa mấy trăm sơn phỉ, ngay cả tóc cũng chưa rối một sợi, tay áo tung bay, thoạt nhìn vẫn là một công tử ca phong độ phiên phiên.

Cố Quân trong lòng “Chậc” một tiếng, nghĩ bụng: “Xong rồi, lần sau về kinh thành, tiểu cô nương ném khăn tay cho ta e là phải giảm một nửa mất thôi.”

Non nửa canh giờ sau, Cố Quân dẫn mấy tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh “tay không tấc sắt” nghênh ngang đi tới hang ổ bọn phỉ.

Phần lớn thổ phỉ vừa thấy lão đại ngân quang lập lòe chết, lập tức rào rào chạy tứ tán, chúng quen thuộc địa hình, một khi tản vào rừng, thì chớp mắt đã không thấy bóng dáng.

Cố Quân dẫn theo ít người, không tiện truy kích, chỉ trói mấy kẻ chưa kịp chạy, xâu lại như chim cút.

Cố Quân ngồi xuống cái ghế da hổ của phỉ thủ, lại cảm thấy không đúng, đứng dậy lật da hổ lên, vui vẻ nói: “Ngai vàng của đại vương quý sơn thật là độc đáo.”

Chỉ thấy bốn chân ghế da hổ đầy khí thế kia đều đã bị cưa mất, bên dưới rõ ràng là vàng chất thành đống, trên kê một tấm ván gỗ.

Cố Quân: “Ngồi trên đây có thể đẻ ra trứng vàng sao?”

Thẩm Dịch ho khan một tiếng, ý bảo Đại soái nói tiếng người đi.

Lúc này, Tôn đại nhân ban nãy sợ tới vãi đái đã thay quần, lại nhân mô cẩu dạng trùng sinh quay về, thấy thế lập tức ý thức được thời cơ không thể để mất, mất là không đến nữa, sửa lại bộ dạng hèn nhát kêu gào “không được” lúc nãy, tiến lên một bước, hiên ngang lẫm liệt quát hỏi: “Ai cho các ngươi lá gan cướp lên đầu khâm sai triều đình? Ai làm chủ việc này? Nói!”

Trường Canh vốn đang cầm cây cung đặc biệt của Cố Quân ngắm nghía, nghe vậy ngẩng đầu lên nói: “Cướp khâm sai là cùng tội với mưu phản đấy, chỉ cần không phải phỉ thủ, sơn phỉ bình thường không chừng chỉ bị sung quân, đặc biệt anh hùng như chư vị…”

Y nói đến đây thì dừng lại, chỉ nở nụ cười ý tứ sâu xa, không nhìn mấy sơn phỉ run bần bật, giống như chỉ vô tình nói ra một câu, mau chóng dời sự chú ý đi chỗ khác, cười tủm tỉm hỏi Cố Quân: “Nghĩa phụ, cung tên này của người tốt thật, cho con được không?”

Cố Quân khoát tay: “Cầm đi.”

Tôn Tiêu khựng lại, không chắc vị tứ điện hạ chưa từng gặp mặt này có ý gì. Ban đầu chỉ cảm thấy y không hề hống hách, tính tình ôn hòa, rất giỏi nói chuyện, lòng dạ không hề thâm sâu, nhưng lần này hắn đột nhiên phát hiện, có khả năng là mình nhìn nhầm rồi.

Trường Canh nói một câu như vậy, bọn sơn phỉ cũng không ngu xuẩn, lập tức giậm chân đấm ngực mà gào khóc.

“Thảo dân không biết là khâm sai đại nhân giá lâm, đại nhân tha mạng!”

“Kiếm miếng cơm ăn cũng không dễ, chúng con ở nơi bé tí này, mươi bữa nửa tháng không gặp một người, ai biết vừa khai trương đã đụng phải khâm sai, thảo dân oan uổng… A không, kỳ thực cũng không oan uổng, thảo dân trên có già dưới có trẻ, không dễ dàng đâu!”

Tôn Tiêu: “…”

Đúng lúc này, một tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh đột nhiên rảo bước vào, rỉ tai Cố Quân: “Đại soái, Khối đại nhân Tuần phủ Nam Trung phái người truyền tin, nói nghe tin Hầu gia ở bản địa vậy mà bị phỉ đồ quấy nhiễu, liền dẫn hai trăm gia tướng, sẽ lập tức đến ngay.”

Cố Quân mặt không biểu cảm ngước lên, vừa vặn gặp tầm mắt Tôn Tiêu, máu trên người Cố đại soái còn chưa khô, dọa Tôn Tiêu mất luôn vẻ đắc ý lóe lên trong mắt.

Phó Chí Thành xuất thân sơn phỉ, sau đó dù là chiêu an đầu hàng, quân công hiển hách, nhận mệnh một mình làm đại quan biên giới cũng rất bất hợp lý. Ngặt nỗi năm đó khi Tây Vực phản loạn, bọn đạo chích Nam Dương cũng thừa cơ xâm nhập cảnh nội Đại Lương, muốn mượn gió bẻ măng, Cố Quân đã đến phía Tây, trong triều thật sự chẳng còn ai để dùng, đành phải coi ngựa chết như ngựa sống mà chữa đại, lệnh cho Phó Chí Thành thống lĩnh trú quân Nam Cương.

Nhưng Hoàng đế Nguyên Hòa vẫn không yên tâm về hắn, Tuần phủ Nam Trung chính là năm đó chuyên môn bố trí để kiềm chế Phó Chí Thành, trong tay có hai trăm gia tướng như tinh binh, thời khắc mấu chốt có thể tùy nghi hành sự, mặc dù nếu thực sự xảy ra chuyện, hai trăm gia tướng này không cách nào đối kháng trú quân Nam Cương, nhưng chia nhau phá vây mang tin đi lại là không khó.

Khối Lan Đồ và Phó Chí Thành hai người này có thể nói là oan gia ngõ hẹp, chỉ sợ đều muốn trí đối phương vào chỗ chết, người tới e là không có hảo ý.

Cố Quân: “Ta vừa bước chân vào hang phỉ, Khối tuần phủ đã ‘nghe nói’ rồi, tin tức của hắn còn nhanh hơn thổ địa công nhỉ.”

Tôn Tiêu cũng biết Khối Lan Đồ tới quá nhanh, không nắm chắc thời cơ, vội nói: “Không giấu gì Đại soái, chúng ta chuyến này vốn nên bí mật xuất hành, ai ngờ trên đường gặp tứ điện hạ, hạ quan sao có thể để hoàng tử mạo hiểm? Đành phải báo cho Tuần phủ Nam Trung chi viện một chút…”

“Tôn đại nhân có tâm,” Trường Canh cười nói, “Nhưng làm sao ngài biết về Nam là mạo hiểm?”

Tôn Tiêu đại khái biết chỗ dựa vững chắc sắp đến, lưng cũng thẳng hơn vài phần, chắp tay nói: “Lần này thần xuống Tây Nam trấn an lòng quân, sớm nghe nói Nam Cương hãn phỉ hoành hành. Để phòng vạn nhất, trước khi đi đặc ý xin bệ hạ một phong lệnh kích trống – không ngờ đúng như dự đoán, may mà Hầu gia thân kinh bách chiến, lâm nguy không loạn.”

Cố Quân ngoài cười trong không cười nhìn hắn, không thèm nhận nịnh bợ.

Tôn Tiêu nghĩa chính ngôn từ: “Bọn hãn phỉ này hoành hành không cố kỵ, thật là to gan lớn mật, ngay cả mệnh quan triều đình cũng dám cướp, huống chi bách tính bản địa? Họa này không trừ, Tây Nam không ổn, xem ra hạ quan mang lệnh kích trống là đúng rồi, đây chính là lệnh kích trống đầu tiên của Đại Lương ta, rơi ngay vào Phó tướng quân.”


	41. Chương 41: Khai cuộc

Trong tay Tuần phủ Nam Trung Khối Lan Đồ ngoài hai trăm gia tướng ra còn có mười bộ trọng giáp và mười lăm bộ khinh cừu – nếu thêm một cự diên nữa, chỉ luận trên hỏa cơ cương giáp, trang bị của thành thủ Nhạn Hồi trấn Bắc cương cũng chẳng hơn.

Khoảnh khắc nhận được thư của Tôn Tiêu, hắn liền biết ngày mình vẫn chờ đợi sắp đến rồi.

Phó Chí Thành làm thổ hoàng đế lâu ngày, là kẻ thô lỗ ngạo mạn, không chỉ một lần làm mất mặt Khối Lan Đồ kẻ được triều đình phái tới giám thị mình, thù hận giữa hai người tồn tại đã lâu.

Hoàng thượng quyết tâm muốn gom binh quyền toàn cảnh lại, thi hành lệnh kích trống, tất nhiên cần một kẻ tế cờ trước. Tây Bắc là địa bàn của Cố Quân, tạm thời chưa động được, Giang Nam chủ yếu là thủy quân, thủy quân gánh trách nhiệm quan trọng là giám thị thuyền bè Tây Dương qua lại, còn có họa giặc Oa, không tiện động trước, đại quân Trung Nguyên ở giữa trấn quốc, muốn động cũng phải giữ đến cuối cùng, vậy là chỉ còn vùng Nam Cương thâm sơn cùng cốc này có thể làm đột phá khẩu.

Nếu Phó Chí Thành thông minh, lúc này nên ngoan ngoãn ở Nam Cương vờ như mình không tồn tại, thế nhưng hắn còn muốn nhảy ra, lấy cớ có đại tang để uy hiếp triều đình.

Một gia tướng tiến lên, thấp giọng nói: “Đại nhân, dầu hỏa đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.”

Khối Lan Đồ nhận thiên lý nhãn, từ xa thoáng nhìn thanh sơn tuyệt đẹp trước mặt – chủ nhân ngọn núi này vốn là một đạo sĩ pháp danh Tĩnh Hư, do Hoàng thượng tin Phật, dân gian nhao nhao noi theo, mà đạo quán hương khói khó tiếp tục, còn thường xuyên có du côn thấy hắn dễ bắt nạt rồi tới cướp bóc, Tĩnh Hư trong cơn giận dữ đánh chết một tên du côn, từ đó không chỗ dung thân, đành phải lên núi làm thổ phỉ.

Người này biết chữ, thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn, là một nhân vật rất khá, sau thành đầu lĩnh của sơn phỉ trong ba trăm dặm Nam Cương.

Khối Lan Đồ biết Tĩnh Hư và Phó Chí Thành có quan hệ mật thiết, muốn giết Phó Chí Thành, tất phải xuống tay từ đạo sĩ này.

Từ lúc Hoàng thượng dùng kim bài lệnh tiễn mời Cố Quân, Khối Lan Đồ đã định kế với Tôn Tiêu, đầu tiên rải tin tức trong vùng Nam Cương, nói khâm sai triều đình sắp đến, để tra rõ vụ án Phó Chí Thành cấu kết sơn phỉ.

Để cam đoan khâm sai không xảy ra chuyện, Phó Chí Thành tất nhiên đã dặn dò các đại phỉ thủ trước, nói “khâm sai động viên quân đội” sắp đến, bảo chúng ước thúc thủ hạ – cứ như vậy, đám sơn phỉ này sẽ tin nghe Phó tướng quân, hay tin theo lời đồn? Nếu tâm tồn nghi hoặc, Phó Chí Thành hời hợt nói khâm sai tra án thành “khâm sai động viên quân đội”, đám đại phỉ thủ sẽ nghĩ như thế nào?

Gần đến giờ khâm sai tới, Khối Lan Đồ được Tôn Tiêu truyền tin, lại phái người đóng giả trú quân Nam Cương, đến tìm Tĩnh Hư, nói xe của An Định hầu và khâm sai bị cướp trên đường, Phó tướng quân tránh để kẻ có rắp tâm nhận thấy dính dáng, không tiện ra mặt, đành phải cầu viện đạo trưởng.

Tĩnh Hư và Phó Chí Thành giao tình tốt nhất, vô luận trong lòng còn nghi vấn hay không, giờ phút sống còn này đều theo hắn, vừa nghe nói như vậy, nghĩa khí lên đầu, lập tức dẫn người chạy tới.

Họ vừa mới đi thì sau lưng quân Khối Lan Đồ mai phục trên núi liền dùng trọng giáp chặn sơn lộ, ngàn vạn vũ tiễn nhúng dầu hỏa lên dây, thiêu rụi hang ổ của Tĩnh Hư.

Khinh cừu và trọng giáp tuần tra trên núi, thấy ai trốn ra là bồi thêm một đoản pháo, đạo tặc thủ sơn, lão nhược phụ nhụ nhất loạt như nhau, đều không buông tha, chỉ thả chạy mấy người sống, tiện bề tiết lộ tin tức cho Tĩnh Hư.

“Được rồi, đi, chúng ta đi gặp Cố đại soái.” Khối Lan Đồ vung tay, trọng giáp khinh cừu cùng hai trăm tinh binh huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh tập hợp lại chuẩn bị đi, Khối Lan Đồ lên ngựa, quay đầu lại thoáng nhìn đỉnh núi bị lửa liếm đầm đìa máu thịt, hờ hững nói, “Nghe xem Phó Chí Thành lý do lý trấu thế nào, sơn phỉ giảo trá gì, ‘lửa rừng đốt không hết, gió xuân thổi lại sinh’ cái gì, bản quan đốt lửa rừng, xem chúng làm sao đâm chồi lại – đi!”

Lúc này, sơn phỉ toàn vùng đều biết Phó Chí Thành dùng kế hoãn binh, để bảo vệ mình trước mặt khâm sai, ra tay với các “huynh đệ” ngày xưa.

Khối Lan Đồ chính là muốn cho sơn phỉ và Phó Chí Thành chó cắn chó, chẳng phải Phó Chí Thành tự phụ thông minh, cảm thấy không ai có thể bắt được nhược điểm của hắn à?

Đương nhiên, để phòng họ Phó chó cùng rứt giậu, dưới tình thế cấp bách phạm thượng tác loạn, Tôn Tiêu cố ý mời An Định hầu tới tọa trấn.

An Định hầu Cố Quân chưa đến nhi lập, đối phó phản quân có thể rất có sức uy hiếp, song chưa chắc trấn được loại đại quan biên giới bò ra từ đống xác chết như Phó Chí Thành – nhưng cũng không hề gì, ai bảo lão An Định hầu có ơn tri ngộ dìu dắt hắn kia chứ?

Khối Lan Đồ chắc chắn Phó Chí Thành không dám động tới Cố Quân, cựu bộ của lão An Định hầu tuy phần lớn đã cáo lão rời khỏi quân đội, nhưng quan hệ rườm rà rắc rối, dư uy còn đó, nếu Phó Chí Thành dám vong ân phụ nghĩa động đến độc tử của lão Hầu gia thật, trú quân Nam Cương của hắn nội loạn lên thì cho hắn xơi đủ.

Vả lại, họ Phó kia dù điên cuồng ngang ngược hơn, cũng sẽ không cho rằng trú quân Nam Cương con con có thể dựng cần khởi nghĩa, làm rung nền móng Đại Lương chứ?

Ngay sau khi họ quay người rời đi, một con chim gỗ bằng bàn tay xoay mắt, đập cánh, bay lên không trung giữa khói đặc và máu tươi, chớp mắt hóa thành một điểm đen bé tí, không thấy tăm hơi.

Mà cùng lúc đó, Phó Chí Thành trong trú quân Nam Cương nhận được tin xa giá của An Định hầu bị cướp, giật nảy mình, nhảy dựng lên túm áo thám báo kia: “An Định hầu hiện đang ở nơi nào?”

Thám báo nói: “An Định hầu bắn chết Hạnh Tử Lâm, nhưng sau đó không biết thế nào mà ở lại trong hang ổ Hạnh Tử Lâm không đi, cờ ban đầu cũng đổi thành soái kỳ Huyền Thiết doanh rồi.”

Phó Chí Thành nghe thế da mặt giật giật, giơ tay hất rơi chén rượu bát trà trên bàn, căm hận nói: “Thành sự không đủ, bại sự có thừa!”

Thám báo thở mạnh cũng không dám, quỳ một gối xuống, nhìn Thống soái trú quân Nam Cương đi vài vòng trong phòng như thú bị nhốt – hắn không hề giật mình khi Cố Quân tiêu diệt hang ổ Hạnh Tử Lâm, nếu Cố Quân bị cướp thật mới là kỳ văn hi thế.

Vấn đề là… An Định hầu rốt cuộc có ý gì?

Tại sao y không đi tiếp, ngược lại dừng chân ở Hạnh Tử Lâm?

Nếu chỉ để thẩm vấn sơn phỉ, tại sao phải thay cờ?

Y đang đợi ai? Y đang đợi làm gì?

Cố Quân lấy danh nghĩa phúng viếng động viên mà đến, tại sao phải mang theo soái kỳ Huyền Thiết doanh?

Đã có soái kỳ, vậy hổ phù Huyền Thiết cũng ở đây chứ?

Bên cạnh y thật sự chỉ có mấy thị vệ và một Thị lang hèn nhát thôi sao?

Còn có Tuần phủ Nam Trung cách khoảng trăm dặm kia, tất nhiên đã chuẩn bị sẵn một thùng bùn đen để bôi lên người mình, Cố Quân đã tiếp xúc với hắn hay chưa?

Cố Quân rốt cuộc đứng ở bên nào?

Mí mắt Phó Chí Thành giật liên hồi, hắn vốn ở dưới trướng lão An Định hầu, nhưng chưa từng qua lại với Cố Quân, cũng biết Cố Quân vẫn không ưa gì hành vi sơn phỉ của hắn.

Đối với việc Cố Quân tới thăm, trong lòng Phó Chí Thành rất không chắc.

“Chuẩn bị ngựa,” Phó Chí Thành đột ngột mở miệng, “Sơn Hổ, Bạch Lang và Linh Hồ ba doanh theo ta đi gặp An Định hầu và khâm sai, Lâm Báo đợi mệnh, lấy khói lửa làm hiệu, tùy thời chuẩn bị xuất phát.”

Thám báo kinh nghi bất định nhìn Phó Chí Thành – Phó tướng quân triệu tập gần nửa binh lực trú quân Nam Cương, đây là đi vây xem An Định hầu, hay đi vây tiễu An Định hầu?

Phó Chí Thành tháo trường kích trên tường, giận dữ nói: “Lề mề cái gì!”

Theo sát gia tướng Tuần phủ, trú quân Nam Cương cũng dẫn gần nửa số binh lực, không thể quay đầu mà mở đường về phía Hạnh Tử Lâm.

Đêm khuya hơn, trên quan đạo Nam Cương, thương đội lớn nhỏ lỡ quán trọ bắt đầu dựng lều tạm ven đường, thương nhân vào nam ra bắc quen màn trời chiếu đất, dần dần đi ngủ hết, chỉ để lại người gác đêm và đuốc.

Vào lúc canh ba, trong rừng vẳng tới tiếng chim đỗ quyên lảnh lót.

Những người gác đêm và một phần giả ngủ trước sau đứng dậy, họ không hề nói chuyện với nhau, lúc đi lướt qua nhau chỉ trao đổi ánh mắt, lặng ngắt như tờ mà lẻn ra sau xe chở hàng.

Trong số xe chở hàng đó lại có vách đôi, gạt hàng hóa bên trên liền lộ ra mũ giáp lạnh lẽo phía dưới, một tia phản quang cũng không có.

Dạ hành nhân tốp năm tốp ba chớp nhoáng mặc cương giáp, có “ưng”, có “giáp”, còn có một phần kỵ binh khinh cừu.

Quay người liền từ bốn phương tám hướng hòa vào bóng đêm, núi rừng lắc lư chốc lát, lũ chim đang ngủ giật mình tỉnh dậy, chẳng qua giây lát lại lần nữa yên tĩnh như lúc đầu.

Chỉ còn lại những cây đuốc của thương đội lập lòe, tứ tán trên đại địa Nam Cương sơn xuyên san sát, ngoằn ngoèo khúc khuỷu, như một vốc vàng vụn rải rác vậy.

Đêm nay, đa phương thế lực phức tạp, các lộ với mưu đồ riêng chạy về hướng Hạnh Tử Lâm.

Có lẽ phỉ thủ Hạnh Tử Lâm bị đá đè chết nằm mơ cũng chẳng ngờ đến, hắn tựa như một sợi dây dẫn chí quan trọng, vô tình có một quyết sách ngu xuẩn, liền đốt bùng cục diện chạm vào là nổ của Nam Cương.

Trong hang ổ sơn phỉ Hạnh Tử Lâm, đám sơn phỉ khăng khăng nói không hề biết chuyện khâm sai tới thăm, Tôn Tiêu thẩm tới thẩm lui thẩm tái thẩm hồi, thủy chung chẳng hỏi được gì, đành phải từ bỏ, đôi mắt không ngừng liếc ra cửa.

Cố Quân ăn qua loa vài miếng lót dạ, lau miệng không động đũa nữa, thấy Tôn Tiêu như lên nhọt ở mông, liền cười nói: “Tôn thị lang, chưa đến một bữa cơm mà ngài nhìn ra cửa tới bảy tám lần, mỏi mắt chờ Khối tuần phủ à?”

Tôn Tiêu biến sắc mấy lần, miễn cưỡng cười xòa nói: “Đại soái cứ nói đùa – Đại soái không hợp khẩu vị hay sao mà không ăn thêm?”

“Không ăn nữa,” Cố Quân ẩn ý nhìn hắn, “Ăn nhiều hành động không tiện, thế là đủ rồi. Đúng rồi Quý Bình, nếu không có việc gì thì ngươi kiểm kê qua xem hang phỉ này có bao nhiêu vàng bạc, chúng ta không thể cướp uổng thổ phỉ, đợi lát nữa phải đóng gói mang đi mới được.”

Tôn Tiêu: “…”

Cố Quân: “Tôn đại nhân trở về sẽ không tố tội ta chứ? Ôi, không giấu gì ngài, Binh bộ ki bo, Huyền Thiết doanh chúng ta sống cũng chẳng dễ dàng gì.”

Bọn sơn phỉ bị trói gô lại còn rất thông minh, nghe vậy vội nói: “Chúng tôi có sổ sách! Có! Ở… ở ở ngay bên trên!”

Thẩm Dịch quay đầu nhìn, thấy nơi đây vậy mà còn có một “phòng ngầm” – trong góc dựng một cái thang lớn, nối thẳng lên nóc, một đống cỏ tranh che một gác lửng nhỏ cất trên xà nhà.

“Hay thật,” Thẩm Dịch nghĩ bụng, “Ta lại biến thành trướng phòng tiên sinh trong ổ gà rồi.”

Đúng lúc này, Khối Lan Đồ đến Hạnh Tử Lâm trước tiên.

Khối Lan Đồ dẫn một đám gia tướng rảo bước vào, máu và lửa trên người chưa tan, phảng phất còn đằng đằng sát khí. Hắn tiến lên một bước, hùng dũng lên giọng: “Hạ quan Tuần phủ Nam Trung Khối Lan Đồ, chào An Định hầu, Tôn đại nhân, chư vị tướng quân, và vị này…”

Trường Canh mỉm cười nói: “Lý Mân.”

Khối Lan Đồ: “…”

Tôn Tiêu vội hạ giọng nhắc nhở: “Không được vô lễ, đó là Nhạn Bắc vương, tứ điện hạ!”

Khối Lan Đồ giật nảy mình.

Lý Mân ấu đệ của Hoàng thượng chưa bao giờ xuất hiện trước mặt người đời, phần lớn chỉ biết y từng lưu lạc dân gian, sau khi tìm về vẫn ru rú trong phủ An Định hầu, không có công trạng gì, còn trẻ như vậy… Trên lý trí Khối Lan Đồ biết người trẻ tuổi này tuy thân phận cao quý nhưng kỳ thực không có gì phải lo lắng, song y dù sao cũng là một biến số ngoài ý liệu, luôn khiến người ta bất an.

Giống như điềm báo, khóe mắt Khối Lan Đồ giật giật.

Không đợi hắn nói tiếp, một gia tướng liền rảo bước vào, rỉ tai Khối Lan Đồ.

Cố Quân: “Sao, nước bọt của người trong nhà Khối đại nhân quý báu đến vậy, không cho bọn ta nghe luôn.”

Khối Lan Đồ đá văng gia tướng kia: “Láo xược, châu đầu ghé tai trước mặt Hầu gia và điện hạ, còn ra thể thống gì!”

Gia tướng kia bị đá một phát không nhẹ không nặng, cũng không thấy phẫn nộ, lập tức nửa quỳ xuống, bẩm báo: “Bẩm các vị đại nhân, có mấy vạn binh lực đi về hướng Hạnh Tử Lâm, hình như là người của trú quân Nam Cương!”

Chưa dứt lời, một quan tiên phong lạ mặt đi lên sườn núi, bọn gia tướng của Tuần phủ cầm hết đao thương kiếm kích lên, như hàn quang chiếu trong đêm tối.

Quan tiên phong kia không sợ chút nào, chỉ cất cao giọng nói: “Tổng đốc Tây Nam Phó Chí Thành, dẫn thân binh nghênh đón Đại soái!”

Cố Quân thần sắc thản nhiên, thầm nghĩ: “Họ Phó cũng thật giỏi tìm đường chết.”

Khối Lan Đồ lại lần nữa vô thức nhìn Trường Canh một cái, Trường Canh nở nụ cười với hắn, thong thả quay người đi tới cái thang ở góc nhà, trèo lên căn gác lửng giấu sổ sách.

Khối Lan Đồ ý thức được thời cơ không thể để lỡ, lập tức tiến lên một bước nói: “Đại soái, hạ quan có việc bẩm báo!”

Cố Quân nâng mí mắt lên.

Khối Lan Đồ: “Phó Chí Thành kia thân là thủ tướng một phương, mà lơ là nhiệm vụ, cấu kết thổ phỉ, hà hiếp bách tính, ngoại thông Nam Dương, ý đồ mưu nghịch rành rành, xin Đại soái sớm chuẩn bị!”

“Ồ, thế sao?” Cố Quân nghe thế không hề kinh ngạc, chỉ xoay chuỗi tràng hạt cũ rích trong tay vài vòng, dường như đang cân nhắc điều gì.

Giây lát sau, y nói: “Vậy thì mời lên đi.”

Khối Lan Đồ và Tôn Tiêu ngơ ngác nhìn nhau, đều cho rằng tai mình có vấn đề.

Cố Quân: “Mời Phó tướng quân lên đây, ta xem hắn định mưu nghịch như thế nào.”

Trường Canh trèo lên gác lửng, bên trong lại có động thiên khác, có cửa sổ và cửa áp mái, tầm nhìn rất tốt, từ cửa sổ áp mái đi lên, chính là chỗ bọn phỉ Hạnh Tử Lâm cắm cờ, Thẩm Dịch dựng một cây đuốc cao ở bên cạnh, không biết đốt cái gì mà bốc lên một đám khói trắng gió thổi không loạn, xông thẳng về phía chân trời.

Trường Canh cười nói: “Ta còn cho là Thẩm tướng quân tới làm trướng phòng, muốn đến giúp đỡ, thì ra là đi đốt khói báo động.”

Thẩm Dịch từ trên cửa áp mái nhảy xuống, tò mò hỏi: “Điện hạ còn biết tính sổ sách cơ à? Mấy năm nay ra ngoài ngài đã làm những gì?”

Trường Canh: “Không có gì, theo Trần cô nương học y thuật một thời gian, thi thoảng hỗ trợ mấy bằng hữu giang hồ, cũng từng ngồi xa mã thương đội, cái gì cũng biết một chút.”

Thẩm Dịch thấy y đáp lấy lệ, liền thức thời không truy hỏi thêm, kiến thức và lịch duyệt của một người không thể giả vờ, người thiếu niên non nớt dẫu ra vẻ trấn định, nếu chú ý thì đều có thể nhận ra.

Trường Canh mấy năm nay du lịch giang hồ trải qua tất không đơn giản, nếu không trên người y đã chẳng có cảm giác khó lường không nhìn thấu nông sâu.

Trường Canh đẩy cánh cửa sổ nhỏ trên gác lửng, nhìn ra bên ngoài.

Chỉ thấy dưới chân núi đội ngũ trùng trùng điệp điệp uốn lượn mà lên, soái kỳ phần phật, thoáng như phướn lớn.

Giữa đám đuốc, giáp trụ lãnh liệt, hơi nước vạn dặm, như một con cự long thở hồng hộc.

Phó Chí Thành thống lĩnh trú quân Nam Cương ngót nghét mười năm, đã sắp thành thổ hoàng đế Nam Cương rồi, hiện giờ nếu hắn dẫn một hai trăm người đến “tiễu phỉ nghênh đón khâm sai”, còn có đường xoay xở, nhưng hắn lại dẫn hết nửa trú quân Nam Cương.

Trường Canh nói: “Nghĩa phụ mới đầu có khả năng là hơi muốn bảo vệ Phó tướng quân, nhưng hiện tại xem ra, không bảo vệ nổi rồi.”

“Xem chừng người ta chẳng những không cảm kích, còn định chơi trò đập chén làm hiệu.” Thẩm Dịch nhìn khuôn mặt nghiêng bình tĩnh của Trường Canh, “Điện hạ tuổi còn trẻ đã có phong độ Đại tướng gặp nguy không loạn, thật sự khó được.”

“Trước lạ sau quen,” Trường Canh bình tĩnh nói, “Lần trước cùng nghĩa phụ xâm nhập sào huyệt phản quân Đông Hải mới thật sự bất an, lần ấy bên cạnh y chỉ có bọn ta mấy gánh nặng chẳng được việc, với vài trợ lực giang hồ không biết liên lạc được không, thủy quân không biết ngày tháng năm nào mới chạy đến, cũng không rõ có nhận được tin bọn ta ven đường truyền đến hay chăng – y vẫn nói cười tự nhiên, toàn thân mà ra, khi đó ta liền hiểu một việc.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Việc gì?”

Trường Canh: “Sợ hãi là vô lý.”

Thẩm Dịch nghĩ một chút, lắc đầu cười nói: “Dĩ nhiên, ai cũng biết sợ hãi là vô lý, nhưng cũng giống như người đến giờ sẽ đói, không mặc áo sẽ lạnh vậy, đều là phản ứng tự nhiên của thân thể, mà con người làm sao có thể kiềm chế phản ứng của thân thể mình?”

Trường Canh nở nụ cười không rõ lắm: “Có thể.”

Thẩm Dịch sửng sốt, y đột nhiên có trực giác lạ lùng, trong câu “có thể” này của Trường Canh hình như ẩn giấu rất nhiều lời.

Trường Canh: “Ta tin chỉ cần ngươi muốn, thì không một thứ gì trên đời có thể đánh bại ngươi, kể cả cái xác này.”

Câu này nghe rất bình thường, song thần thái và ngữ khí của Trường Canh khi nói đều quá kiên định, kiên định đến có chút mê hoặc quỷ dị, khiến người ta không tự chủ được tin phục.

Thẩm Dịch: “Điện hạ, lần trước khi ngài và Đại soái bị vây ở Đông Hải, bên cạnh còn có mấy chục cao thủ Lâm Uyên các, có thể nói là nội ứng ngoại hợp; lần này thì khác, bên cạnh chúng ta chỉ có Tôn thị lang một lòng thi hành lệnh kích trống và Khối tuần phủ không có hảo ý, mà Phó Chí Thành kia chỉ e cũng sắp đánh lên núi rồi – trên tay hắn có thiên quân vạn mã, chẳng phải là gay go hơn tình huống lần trước? Điện hạ cũng không lo lắng sao?”

Trường Canh bình thản cười nói: “Ta không lo lắng, vừa thấy soái kỳ Huyền Thiết doanh trên căn gác này, ta liền cảm thấy có ba ngàn Huyền Thiết thần kỵ nấp giữa núi rừng Tây Nam, không tự chủ được liền vững dạ hẳn.”

Thẩm Dịch sửng sốt, lập tức đỡ trán cười khổ, quả thực vã mồ hôi thay Cố Quân. Vị tiểu điện hạ nhà họ không hổ là chân long chi hậu, thật không phải là đèn ít dầu.

Trường Canh: “Huống chi Thẩm tướng quân cũng biết nhỉ? Nghĩa phụ ta vị tất toàn tâm toàn ý muốn bảo vệ Phó Chí Thành.”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Việc này thì y thật sự không biết!


	42. Chương 42: Thủy loạn

Thân binh của Khối Lan Đồ tuy rằng phụng mệnh nhường đường, nhưng đao kiếm trong tay chưa cất đi, chỉ để lại cho Phó Chí Thành một con đường hẹp đao kiếm dọc ngang, Phó thổ phỉ cũng không chịu thua, dẫn hơn trăm tinh binh lên núi, ai nấy đều mặc giáp cầm vũ khí, hai hàng song song, giơ binh khí ra.

Nhân mã hai phương đao kiếm chĩa vào nhau, trong tiếng kim thạch vọng vang, Phó Chí Thành dẫn người cắn răng phân cao thấp mà xông tới.

Hắn trông không giống đến thỉnh tội, mà giống đến tìm Cố Quân khởi binh vấn tội hơn.

Trú quân Nam Cương bên dưới bao vây Hạnh Tử Lâm, như hổ rình mồi bức thẳng trên núi.

Khối Lan Đồ không liệu được hắn lại to gan lớn mật đến vậy, thậm chí không thèm làm bộ, chẳng mảy may để mắt đến An Định hầu, không khỏi căng thẳng.

Phó Chí Thành như mưa rào gió giật dẫn người xông lên núi, vừa lộ diện thì sát khí dày đặc đã đập thẳng vào mặt.

Chó chặn đường Tôn Tiêu đứng mũi chịu sào, lúc cuống quýt lui về sau giẫm trúng một sơn phỉ bị trói gô dưới đất, sơn phỉ gào toáng lên, làm đôi chân đũa của Tôn thị lang nhũn ra.

Phó Chí Thành còn chưa mở miệng mà bên này đã nằm một kẻ.

Trường Canh từ trên gác hứng thú nhìn xuống, ngoài miệng nói với Thẩm Dịch đang há hốc mồm bên cạnh: “Ta nhớ ra rồi.”

Thẩm Dịch vội rửa tai lắng nghe.

Trường Canh: “Em gái ruột Tôn đại nhân gả cho Vương quốc cữu làm lẽ… Chậc, Hoàng thượng thật là, để tiểu cữu tử của tiểu cữu tử vào Binh bộ làm gì? Cả ngày tiếp xúc với đám tướng quân luôn bất mãn, hắn không cảm thấy chịu tội sao?”

“…” Thẩm Dịch nghẹn họng một chút, “Điện hạ vừa rồi nói, Đại soái không hề toàn tâm toàn ý muốn bảo vệ Phó Chí Thành, xin chỉ giáo.”

Trường Canh: “Không thì chúng ta ở lại phỉ trại này làm gì? Nếu y quyết tâm muốn bảo vệ Phó Chí Thành, hiện tại đã sớm ra roi thúc ngựa lao tới đại doanh Nam Cương hưng sư vấn tội rồi.”

Thẩm Dịch không thể phản bác, y quả thật cũng đang nghi hoặc điểm này, chẳng qua do sự tín nhiệm vô điều kiện với Cố Quân nhiều năm qua, y còn tưởng là Cố Quân có hậu chiêu.

“Ta đoán khi nhìn thấy đám sơn phỉ chặn đường vô pháp vô thiên này, trong lòng nghĩa phụ đã bắt đầu suy tính, nếu Phó Chí Thành tự mình đến thỉnh tội, có lẽ nghĩa phụ còn niệm hắn lao khổ công cao mà cân nhắc chừa cho một lối thoát, hiện tại thì…” Trường Canh nở nụ cười, “Tham không phải lỗi, giảo hoạt không phải lỗi, thậm chí xuẩn cũng không phải lỗi, nhưng Phó Chí Thành không nên công nhiên khiêu khích Huyền Thiết doanh.”

Ba đời người khổ tâm cô nghệ xây dựng, uy danh của Huyền Thiết doanh một ngày còn đó, vô luận binh quyền này thực tế nằm trong tay Hoàng thượng hay Cố Quân, đều có thể giữ vững sự an ổn ngoài mặt của Đại Lương.

Chỉ thấy Phó Chí Thành kia nhìn chăm chú Cố Quân giây lát, rốt cuộc vẫn có chút lý trí, tra thiết kiếm vào vỏ, khom người hành lễ: “Nhiều năm không gặp, Cố soái vẫn mạnh khỏe.”

Phó Chí Thành vừa cúi đầu, thân vệ phía sau liền nhất tề thu hồi binh khí, tận trung chức thủ mà đứng thành bức tường người, bầu không khí tức thì dịu đi.

Khối Lan Đồ và Tôn Tiêu đều âm thầm lấy làm may mắn, xem ra mời Cố Quân đến là nước cờ đúng.

“Không khỏe lắm,” Nào ngờ Cố Quân nhìn Phó Chí Thành một lúc, bất ngờ mở miệng, “Phó tướng quân, ban nãy Khối tuần phủ nói với ta, ngươi thân là Tổng đốc Tây Nam, mà cấu kết thổ phỉ, thông đồng Nam Dương, ý đồ mưu nghịch rành rành, việc này ngươi nghĩ sao?”

Phó Chí Thành: “…”

Chẳng ai ngờ được, Cố Quân lại còn thẳng tuột hơn Phó Chí Thành, đại quân Nam Cương đang bao vây núi, mà ngay cả vòng vo cũng không thèm, chất vấn thẳng thừng trước mặt luôn.

Phía dưới đột nhiên giương cung bạt kiếm, Trường Canh trên gác lại vẫn thong dong. Hình như y cực thích cây cung Cố Quân cho, thứ to đùng nặng mấy chục cân mà vác mãi trên người, một khắc cũng không chịu bỏ xuống, lúc này tháo xuống cầm trong tay, không biết từ đâu lấy ra một chiếc khăn, cẩn thận chà tới lau lui.

Thẩm Dịch trầm ngâm giây lát rồi nói: “Nhưng nếu y vứt bỏ Phó Chí Thành, chẳng phải là ngồi nhìn Hoàng thượng cưỡng chế thi hành lệnh kích trống?”

Trường Canh thủng thỉnh nói: “Thẩm tướng quân có từng nghĩ tới, lệnh kích trống vừa xuất hiện, ngay cả lão nông thôn dã cũng biết lệnh kích trống phân bớt quân quyền của hổ phù Huyền Thiết của nghĩa phụ, Thống soái tứ phương nhao nhao phản đối, tại sao y không chịu lên tiếng?”

Thẩm Dịch buột miệng hỏi luôn: “Tại sao?”

Trường Canh: “Bởi vì y từ nhỏ lớn lên bên Hoàng thượng, y hiểu sự bảo thủ của vị kia hơn bất cứ một ai. Lệnh kích trống một ngày thi hành chưa thành, Hoàng thượng một ngày chưa thể một tay nắm giữ quân quyền, y sẽ một ngày ăn ngủ khó yên, phản đối cũng chẳng qua tăng thêm nội hao, tối đa là tạo thành quân thần bất hòa, tiểu nhân thượng vị. Sự thỏa hiệp này sớm muộn đều phải làm, vấn đề là thỏa hiệp thế nào thôi.”

Mấy chữ cuối cùng cơ hồ bị một tiếng gầm phía dưới át đi.

Khối Lan Đồ nào phải hạng chuột nhắt Tôn Tiêu, vừa nghe Cố Quân hỏi, lập tức biết việc này không tốt, hôm nay ở Hạnh Tử Lâm này, không phải hắn tử thì là Phó Chí Thành vong. Dưới chân núi còn có đại quân Nam Cương, nói nhảm nhiều thì chết mau, chi bằng nhân lúc họ Phó chưa kịp phản ứng, nhất cử bắt gọn, trú quân Nam Cương dẫu nhiều hơn, quần long vô thủ, còn không phải mặc người xẻ thịt?

Thế là Khối tuần phủ quyết đoán kịp thời, trực tiếp vượt qua Cố Quân, chỉ Phó Chí Thành nói: “Bắt loạn thần tặc tử này!”

Gia tướng Tuần phủ xung quanh sớm đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, vừa nghe hắn ra lệnh thì tức khắc ùa hết lên.

Trường Canh ở trên gác lửng rút một mũi thiết tiễn nặng trịch từ trong giỏ đựng, chậm rãi kéo cung cài tên, phần đuôi cung phụt ra sương trắng li ti, phun lên má y, khuôn mặt ấy dính hơi nước, càng lộ rõ sự anh tuấn ôn nhuận như ngọc.

Thẩm Dịch âm thầm kinh hãi, cung này là dành riêng cho Cố Quân, tuy có thêm hộp vàng, nhưng muốn đạt tới hiệu quả của bạch hồng tiễn, người thường cũng tuyệt đối không kéo nổi, Trường Canh kéo căng hết cỡ mà nhắm, hai tay vững như bàn thạch, không run chút nào – e rằng công phu của vị tiểu điện hạ này không chỉ là “không bỏ bê” mà thôi.

Thẩm Dịch: “Cho dù Đại soái thật sự có ý định thỏa hiệp, ai có thể thay thế Phó tướng quân thu thập cục diện rối rắm ở Nam Cương?”

Trường Canh: “Xin lắng nghe.”

Thẩm Dịch nhanh chóng điểm lại các võ tướng lớn nhỏ trong triều: “Trừ tân nhiệm Giang Nam thủy lục Đề đốc Triệu Hữu Phương có vài phần năng lực, số khác đều không thể trọng dụng, có lẽ không thiếu mãnh tướng, nhưng làm Thống soái một phương, chỉ biết đánh nhau thôi là không được, tư lịch và kinh nghiệm thiếu một cũng không thể, còn phải biết cãi nhau với thế lực địa phương thậm chí đám thùng cơm Binh bộ, Hoàng thượng không thể kéo Thống soái thủy quân đến Nam Cương đại sơn chứ?”

Phó Chí Thành bên dưới dĩ nhiên không chịu thúc thủ chịu trói, đại tướng Nam Cương không hổ danh hãn dũng vô song, một kiếm chém rớt một cái đầu, quay người nghênh trọng giáp từ phía sau bức tới, không né không tránh, vung kiếm phi thân đạp lên Kiên Tỉnh của trọng giáp, cả người xoay tròn trên không, ba quân Nam Cương đi theo kịp phản ứng, nghênh đón sát gót, dây cản ngựa trong tay như roi xoắn tới cuốn chặt trọng giáp.

Hỏa cơ và Phó Chí Thành đồng thời gầm lên, Phó Chí Thành kia hai tay cầm thiết kiếm, hung tợn đâm xuống, tinh chuẩn xuyên vào khe hở sau gáy trọng giáp, một kiếm đâm xuyên cổ người bên trong, trọng giáp cứng ngắc dịch một bước về phía trước, đứng tại chỗ không động đậy nữa-

Máu lúc này mới chảy xuống như suối.

Phó Chí Thành cưỡi trên vai trọng giáp, đưa tay quẹt máu trên mặt, ánh mắt như chim ưng bức thẳng tới Khối Lan Đồ.

Khối Lan Đồ rốt cuộc vô thức lui một bước.

Đúng lúc này, một mũi tên như cầu vồng xuyên mặt trời, từ trên cao lao xuống, tiếng rít quanh quẩn trong hang phỉ, đồng tử Phó Chí Thành chợt co lại, nhưng hắn đã không kịp né tránh, tên kia tinh chuẩn sượt qua mũ quan của Khối Lan Đồ, khiến mũ quan của Khối tuần phủ nổ làm đôi, búi tóc xõa tung, Khối tuần phủ thành một nam quỷ tóc tai bù xù. Rồi nó lập tức xuyên thẳng qua ngực trọng giáp, thoáng cái chấn nát hai tầng thép tấm, Phó Chí Thành bị lực xung kích bức bách, lảo đảo ngã xuống, thế đi của thiết tiễn vẫn không giảm, ghim mạnh xuống đất.

Mặt đất nổ tung thành hố, ba binh sĩ Nam Cương đồng thời thối lui, mũi tên vừa vặn ghim trên giao điểm của ba sợi dây cản ngựa họ đang cầm.

Đuôi tên rung không thôi, như gió rít chói tai.

“Quá láo xược,” Trường Canh khẽ lẩm bẩm, sau đó, khi mọi người kinh sợ nhìn lại, y kéo một cây thiết tiễn lên dây, nhẹ giọng tiếp tục với Thẩm Dịch, “Thẩm tướng quân đừng quên, còn có một người.”

Thẩm Dịch vẫn chìm trong một mũi tên kinh hồng kia, hồi lâu mới tìm lại được giọng nói: “… Thứ cho ta nghĩ không ra.”

Trường Canh: “Xa tận cuối trời, gần ngay trước mắt.”

Thẩm Dịch giật nảy mình, hoảng hốt nói: “Cái gì?”

Trường Canh: “Ừ, chính là ngươi.”

Cố Quân bên dưới chẳng mảy may thấy sự thong dong bình nhật, do sắc mặt căng thẳng mà có vẻ đặc biệt lãnh đạm: “Khối tuần phủ, ta vẫn luôn muốn thỉnh giáo, là ai cho ngươi lá gan nuôi nhiều tư binh như vậy?”

Khối Lan Đồ mặt như màu đất, trong tai toàn tiếng “ù ù” của thiết tiễn, không rõ Cố Quân đứng ở bên nào, tức khắc hơi hoảng loạn: “Đại, Đại soái có điều không biết, do Tuần phủ Nam Trung ở biên cương, để phòng bạo dân làm loạn, triều đình mới ban đặc ân, có thể có một nhánh quân phòng vệ…”

Cố Quân: “Quân phòng vệ thiên hạ, ngoại trừ Ngự lâm quân của Hoàng thượng, không được dùng hỏa cơ cương giáp từ khinh cừu kỵ binh trở lên, hộp vàng trong trọng giáp Ngự lâm quân cũng không thể vượt qua sáu ấn – Khối Lan Đồ, là ta nhớ lầm hay là ngươi nhớ lầm?”

Khối Lan Đồ rùng mình.

Hắn đương nhiên biết mình đi quá giới hạn, song việc này nói lớn không lớn, nói nhỏ không nhỏ, có thể chụp mũ tố tội, nhưng nếu có thể lật đổ Phó Chí Thành, để lệnh kích trống được thi hành, đó chính là lỗi nhỏ dưới công lớn, căn bản chẳng tính là gì. Việc đã đến nước này, tuyệt không thể quay đầu lại, hắn nắm chặt tay, âm trầm nói: “Phản thần tặc tử ở ngay đây, Hầu gia hiện tại muốn tính chuyện hộ vệ quân vượt quy chế với ta à?”

Cố Quân hơi nhíu mày, tựa hồ không quen giáp mặt múa mép khua môi với người ta lắm, so với năm đó ở trên thuyền phản quân Đông Hải miệng lưỡi trơn tru, quả thực như hai người vậy. Khối Lan Đồ lập tức tự cho là bắt được thần sắc thoáng qua này, đột nhiên cảm thấy An Định hầu trong truyền thuyết cũng chẳng có gì đáng sợ.

Khối Lan Đồ đã chẳng sá gì, nghĩ bụng: “Hắn cũng chẳng qua là một người trẻ tuổi thân phận tôn quý mà thôi, không có cựu bộ của lão Hầu gia, Cố Quân là cái thá gì?”

Phó Chí Thành phẫn nộ quát: “Họ Khoái, ngươi nói ai là phản thần tặc tử!”

Khối Lan Đồ cao giọng nói: “Chư vị, chúng ta hiện đã bị phản quân bao vây, theo tình hình trước mắt, chỉ có thể bắt tặc bắt vương, không cho chúng thời cơ phản ứng! Thỉnh các quý nhân ước thúc thủ hạ, đừng phóng túng phản nghịch!”

Phó Chí Thành tức quá hóa cười, mặt mũi hắn vốn đã xấu xí, khi cười càng y hệt ác quỷ: “Bắt ta, ngươi cứ thử xem!”

Vừa dứt lời, đám thân binh của Phó Chí Thành đã dẫn đầu làm loạn, cùng xông vào đại điện của hang ổ sơn phỉ, thân vệ quân Nam Cương và đội phòng vệ của Tuần phủ lập tức giáp lá cà.

Hang phỉ Hạnh Tử Lâm con con giây lát liền chật ních.

Thẩm Dịch không rõ vì sao Cố Quân còn giả hèn xem náo nhiệt, bị tiếng hò hét rung trời kích thích, suýt nữa chạy xuống, quay người lại thấy Trường Canh mặt không đổi sắc, hướng mũi tên chỉ thủy chung không rời Cố Quân, kẻ nào to gan lớn mật dám tới gần, sẽ xiên kẻ đó thành xâu.

“Thẩm tướng quân yên tâm, nghĩa phụ đã tính sẵn trong lòng, ta cũng đang dõi chặt đây.” Lúc Trường Canh nói có sự chắc chắn và chân thật đáng tin bất hiển sơn bất lộ thủy.

Chớp mắt, trong lòng Thẩm Dịch bỗng sinh ra một ý nghĩ – Cố Quân vừa cố ý kích hóa mâu thuẫn giữa Phó Chí Thành và Khối Lan Đồ, là muốn mượn đao giết người sao?

Trường Canh: “Hôm nay nếu Phó Chí Thành bị bắt, Thống soái Nam Cương bỏ trống, Hoàng thượng tuy khư khư cố chấp, nhưng cũng biết nặng nhẹ, biên cương trọng địa, tất cần đại tướng phòng thủ, phóng nhãn khắp triều dã, không ai có tư lịch hơn Thẩm tướng quân – huống chi xét đến cùng, Hoàng thượng chèn ép binh quyền của nghĩa phụ ta, chẳng qua là do bệnh đa nghi quá nặng thôi, họ từ nhỏ lớn lên bên nhau, tình cảm còn đó, an nguy của Đại Lương cũng còn đặt trên vai nghĩa phụ. Lệnh kích trống vừa ban, Huyền Thiết hổ phù hình đồng hư thiết, Thống soái Nam Cương bất cứ ai làm, đều có quyền quản hạt lại không có binh quyền thực tế, nghĩa phụ đã tỏ rõ thái độ, Hoàng thượng chẳng lẽ không nên đánh một gậy cho một quả táo ngọt, để Thẩm tướng quân được lợi?”

Nói đến đây, Trường Canh dừng một chút, cười tiếp tục: “Thẩm tướng quân xem, Hoàng thượng tuy không ưa đệ đệ hời này lắm, thưởng ngày lễ ngày tết nên cho lại chưa từng thiếu một phần, cộng lại còn hơi cao hơn bổng lộc của nghĩa phụ đấy.”

Thẩm Dịch nhãng đi vấn đề phức tạp là “Phủ rốt cuộc do ai nuôi”, sửng sốt nhìn Trường Canh, thần sắc thay đổi xoành xoạch, rất lâu mới cảm thán: “Điện hạ thật sự khác quá rồi.”

Thiếu niên năm đó họ dẫn đi từ Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn đơn thuần quật cường như vậy, tất cả hỉ nộ ai lạc nhìn qua là thấu, Thẩm Dịch rất nhiều lần thầm khâm phục y tâm chí kiên định – thay bằng đứa trẻ bình thường, trong một đêm từ thiếu niên tiểu trấn biến thành hoàng tử đương triều, sớm đã bị đế đô phồn hoa làm mờ mắt rồi, mà Trường Canh khi đó còn là một đứa trẻ chưa từng biết vinh hoa phú quý là gì, thế nhưng kiên quyết rời khỏi hầu phủ, thà rằng trời cao biển rộng lang bạt giang hồ, cũng không chịu trở về làm quý nhân điện hạ ếch ngồi đáy giếng.

Người trẻ tuổi lúc này trong cảnh giương cung bạt kiếm chậm rãi nói về đại thế thiên hạ với y, đã mất đi nét trẻ con, hoàn toàn thay đổi đến độ khiến y kinh hồn táng đảm.

Trường Canh không đáp gì, bốn năm qua, từ thân đến tâm y đều không dám lơ là một ngày, không phải vì muốn kiến công lập nghiệp, mà là muốn mau chóng mạnh hơn, một ngày kia mạnh đến mức có thể chuyện trò vui vẻ với Ô Nhĩ Cốt… Có thể bảo vệ một người.

“Vấn đề lớn nhất của triều ta trước mắt là thiếu tiền,” Trường Canh nói, “Hải vận tuy mở, nhưng người Trung Nguyên lại rất ít ra khơi, phòng thủ trên biển cũng chẳng chú trọng, dựa vào người nước ngoài lui tới mang đến mậu dịch, xét đến cùng, khoản lợi nhuận lớn vẫn do đám thương nhân Tây Dương lái thuyền này kiếm đi, chút bạc chảy vào không đủ để Hoàng thượng bí mật mua tử lưu kim từ người Tây Dương.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Đây chỉ là nhất thời, không phải không có đường ra.”

Trường Canh tựa hồ thoáng nở nụ cười: “Không sai, mùa xuân năm nay ta đã đi xem qua con đường tơ lụa, thấy cửa ngõ Lâu Lan phồn hoa đến khó tin, vừa nghĩ đến đây là do nghĩa phụ ta một tay chăm lo, trong lòng không khỏi thấy thơm lây – tối đa ba năm, con đường tơ lụa có thể thông hoàn toàn, chân chính xuyên qua toàn cảnh Đại Lương, chờ tới khi bách tính thật sự có thể thu lợi từ đây, tất có đủ vàng bạc chảy vào quốc khố, đến lúc ấy Linh Xu viện không còn cần sầu lo vì tiền bạc, thủ quân các nơi quân lương sung túc, binh cường mã tráng, còn kẻ nào dám cả gan xâm phạm? Như vậy là Binh bộ định đoạt hay nghĩa phụ ta định đoạt, trong mắt y có thể cũng không hề khác biệt gì.”

Thẩm Dịch im lặng, không biết vì sao xa cách năm năm mà Trường Canh ngược lại càng hiểu Cố Quân hơn.

Nhưng y nói không sai một chữ nào.

Mấy năm trước, Cố Quân còn thường xuyên nói phải đánh đây đánh kia, song từ khi tiếp quản con đường tơ lụa, thì y ngày càng ít nhắc tới những việc này.

Một mặt là theo tuổi tác lớn dần, suy nghĩ sâu sắc hơn, kích phẫn dần tiêu, mặt khác… là Cố Quân từ đầu đến cuối chưa từng có ý định nắm binh quyền không buông để sính uy phong.

Cả đời y cầu, chẳng qua là gia quốc yên ổn mà thôi.

Nếu phải chiến, thì mặc giáp lên ngựa, nếu cần thủ, y cũng sẵn lòng làm một thủ vệ thương đạo thanh bần trên con đường tơ lụa.

Nghe nói sự ăn ý và tín nhiệm giữa một tướng quân và hộ giáp sư của y là người khác không cách nào chen vào, trong lòng Trường Canh không tự chủ được hơi ghen. Không đợi y lên cơn ghen, bỗng nhiên vang lên một tràng tiếng đập cánh.

Một con chim đậu trên cửa sổ, Trường Canh hơi sửng sốt, sau đó tạm cất cung tên. Chim nọ ngoan ngoãn bay tới đậu vào lòng bàn tay y, lại là một con chim gỗ, sống động như thật.

Thẩm Dịch xuất thân Linh Xu viện, thói xấu thấy cái mình thích là thèm cả đời đi theo, vừa thấy con chim ấy thì lập tức nhìn chằm chằm, lại không tiện hỏi xin Trường Canh, thèm thuồng vò đầu bứt tai.

Trường Canh gõ nhẹ vài cái theo tiết tấu trên bụng chim, phần bụng nó liền bật ra, để lộ một cuộn giấy bên trong.

Trường Canh mở ra xem qua, sắc mặt núi lở bất động vậy mà lại hơi thay đổi.

Thẩm Dịch: “Sao vậy?”

Lúc này, Cố Quân bên dưới khóe mắt bắt được một chút lưu quang, y giơ tay lên, lại chỉ đặt bàn tay thon dài xinh đẹp như quý công tử kia lên thanh kiếm bên hông mình.

Một binh lính Nam Cương dáng người thấp bé đột nhiên chui ra, lao thẳng tới Khối Lan Đồ, Huyền Thiết thị vệ của Cố Quân lập tức ra tay cứu giúp.

Khối Lan Đồ còn chưa kịp yên tâm, lại thấy sĩ binh Nam Cương kia há mồm phun cái gì, hắn theo bản năng giật mình cảm thấy không đúng, quay đầu muốn né nhưng không kịp.

Một mũi xuy tiễn bằng đầu ngón tay chui thẳng vào cổ hắn, cùng lúc đó, Huyền Thiết thị vệ một đao chém xuống đầu sĩ binh Nam Cương, giống như căn bản không nhìn thấy mũi xuy tiễn bay về phía Khối đại nhân.

Họng Khối Lan Đồ co giật mạnh vài cái, hắn tựa hồ muốn đưa tay bắt lấy cái gì-

Trong tích tắc, kẻ ám sát lẫn người bị ám sát đồng thời mất mạng.

Tôn Tiêu sợ quá lui lại đâm sầm vào tường, Cố Quân đột nhiên mỉm cười với hắn.

Ngay sau đó, một tiếng rít phóng lên trời, đỉnh đại điện cao tít của hang phỉ bị lật tung một nửa, hằng hà sa số huyền ưng hò hét lao xuống-

Khối Lan Đồ và Tôn Tiêu muốn lợi dụng Cố Quân bức phản Phó Chí Thành, ngờ đâu Cố Quân không theo ý họ, không chờ họ ra chiêu, đã kích thích mâu thuẫn trước, mượn tay Phó Chí Thành giết Khối Lan Đồ vướng tay vướng chân, Huyền Thiết doanh dùng cách nào đó lẻn vào Nam Cương lại hiện thân giết Phó Chí Thành, sư xuất hữu danh, nhất tiễn song điêu…

Nhưng không đúng.

Trường Canh chợt quay người lao xuống gác, cục này chưa dừng ở đây!

Người bắt đầu không phải Khối Lan Đồ, không phải Binh bộ, không phải Tôn Tiêu, thậm chí không phải Cố Quân…


	43. Chương 43: Nam Dương

Phỉ thủ Nam Cương Tĩnh Hư vốn vẫn chưa hoài nghi, theo “trú quân Nam Cương” đến báo tin chạy đi cứu Phó Chí Thành, đang đi thì lão sơn phỉ giàu kinh nghiệm này chợt phát hiện vấn đề – kẻ dẫn đường tựa hồ đang dẫn hắn đến nơi bọn sơn phỉ thường xuyên “đánh chuông”.

Trong quần sơn Tây Nam thường xuyên có nơi kiểu này, địa thế cực kỳ phức tạp, mê cung tự nhiên, không phải địa đầu xà đi vào căn bản không tìm được phương hướng, dưới lòng đất hang động chồng chéo, người trên núi mai phục, có thể xuất quỷ nhập thần.

Bọn sơn phỉ bình thường trước hết nghĩ cách dụ người vào đó, rồi lại chặn cửa cướp giết, nơi thế này cướp người rất chuẩn, chuyên môn đối phó một số tiêu sư thành danh và bang phái giang hồ, tiếng lóng gọi là “đánh chuông”.

Tĩnh Hư tuy chạy nhanh nhưng đầu óc vẫn chưa loạn, gần đến nơi chợt giật mình, ý thức được đây là một “nắp chuông”, lưng toát mồ hôi lạnh, hắn dừng ngay lại, chất vấn “trú quân Nam Cương” dẫn đường. Chẳng qua dăm ba câu, đã trăm ngàn chỗ hở, tay dẫn đường kia chợt nổi điên muốn đả thương người, bị chúng sơn phỉ ba chân bốn cẳng khống chế, vậy mà lại uống thuốc độc tự sát.

Trong lòng Tĩnh Hư kinh nghi, lập tức lệnh cho thủ hạ quay lại, trên đường gặp hai huynh đệ trong trại toàn thân đẫm máu, mới biết hang ổ đã bị người ta lật úp, chờ tới khi hoảng hốt về đến nơi, chỉ thấy ngói vụn gạch vỡ, xác cháy la liệt.

Mười năm tích lũy, một đêm thành tro.

“Đại ca!” Một sơn phỉ đầu tóc bù xù loạng choạng chạy tới, túm tay Tĩnh Hư, “Mật đạo, đừng hoảng, chúng ta còn có mật đạo!”

Tây Nam nhiều núi, bọn sơn phỉ phần lớn thỏ khôn có ba hang, trên núi thường có mật đạo, có thể độn thổ.

Nếu có địch nhân giết lên núi, người trên núi dùng hư chiêu là có thể theo mật đạo chạy vào thập vạn đại sơn, ngay cả huyền ưng trên trời cũng chẳng bắt được chuột chũi.

Sơn phỉ khác vừa nghe thế, mắt đều sáng rỡ lên.

Nhưng Tĩnh Hư lại lảo đảo, thần sắc đờ đẫn, không thấy chút gì là vui vẻ.

Hắn trơ mắt nhìn thủ hạ ôm hi vọng may mắn, mừng rỡ đi tìm mật đạo – trong lòng hiểu rõ, mật đạo vô dụng.

Nếu đối phương chỉ là đao thật thương thật lên núi giết người, như vậy phần lớn người trên núi có thể bỏ chạy theo mật đạo, vô luận thế nào cũng không lung lay được nền móng của sơn trại, thế nhưng họ lại đốt núi.

Ngay cả Khối Lan Đồ cũng không biết mình đã hỏa thiêu cái gì.

Tĩnh Hư đứng bất động hồi lâu, không xa đó đột nhiên bật ra một tràng gào khóc chói tai, hắn nghe thấy người đi tìm mật đạo tuyệt vọng la lên: “Mật đạo sập hết rồi!”

Đại phỉ thủ nhắm mắt lại – quả nhiên.

Trong mật thất dưới chân núi chẳng có gì đặc biệt này, cất chứa không phải bạc trắng vàng thật như Hạnh Tử Lâm, mà là tử lưu kim.

Triều đình cấp tử lưu kim cho trú quân địa phương, ngay cả Huyền Thiết doanh cũng giật gấu vá vai, càng không cần nói tới trú quân Nam Cương, nhưng Phó Chí Thành đương nhiên cũng có cách của mình. Khối Lan Đồ nhận được mật báo, biết Phó Chí Thành và đại phỉ thủ Tĩnh Hư đạo nhân lui tới thân thiết, nhưng hắn không biết kỳ thực Tĩnh Hư đạo nhân chính là “chưởng quầy” buôn lậu tử lưu kim cho Phó Chí Thành.

Sơn phỉ làm nghề ăn cướp, nhạn qua nhổ lông, Tĩnh Hư giúp Phó Chí Thành ra mặt tiếp xúc chợ đen, vận lậu tử lưu kim, bản thân cũng không thể không chiếm một chút lợi, nhưng hắn tự nhận không tham lam, mỗi lần chỉ giữ lại một phần, việc này Phó Chí Thành biết, cũng luôn ngầm đồng ý. _(Nhạn qua nhổ lông ở đây đại khái là hễ gặp việc có lợi sẽ kiếm chác một phen)_

Trước đó, Tĩnh Hư mới chuyển loạt tử lưu kim gần nhất đến tay trú quân Nam Cương, trong mật thất dưới chân núi cũng vừa vặn còn lại một phần tử lưu kim, ai ngờ lại thành bùa đòi mạng, sau khi cháy đã nổ tung mật đạo trong núi, đuổi tận giết tuyệt cả sơn trại.

Đây là trùng hợp sao? Đây khả năng là trùng hợp sao?

Tĩnh Hư nhớ rất lâu trước có người từng nói với hắn rằng “Quân tử dụ dĩ nghĩa, tiểu nhân dụ dĩ lợi _(Trích Luận ngữ)_ , kẻ lấy lợi mà tụ, tất do lợi mà tan”, hắn và Phó Chí Thành do lợi mà tụ, hiện giờ sự việc bại lộ, Phó Chí Thành đương nhiên cũng có thể dễ dàng vứt bỏ hắn, thổ phỉ đầy rẫy trên núi, diệt trừ một Tĩnh Hư, còn có thể bồi dưỡng vô số kẻ khác.

Có thủ hạ tiến lên nghẹn ngào nói: “Đại ca, chúng ta đào mật đạo ra, không chừng còn có người sống.”

Tĩnh Hư hờ hững đứng đó, chỉ lắc đầu.

“Đại ca!”

Tiếng khóc vang lên khắp nơi, Tĩnh Hư đột nhiên quát to một tiếng: “Đủ rồi!”

Tất cả những kẻ may mắn sống sót đứng trên đất đai cháy sém nhìn hắn.

“Đi theo ta.” Đôi mắt Tĩnh Hư dần đỏ lên, như một mãnh thú chuẩn bị cắn người, hắn hạ giọng cực thấp, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói, “Phó Chí Thành bất nhân, đừng trách ta bất nghĩa – ngần ấy năm qua, thực cho rằng ta không có biện pháp đối phó hắn sao?”

“Nam Cương lắm núi, nhiều sơn trại, giữa những sơn phỉ này tự thành hệ thống, không hề là mạnh ai nấy làm, theo như chúng ta trước mắt biết, tổng cộng có ba đại phỉ thủ.” Trong hang ổ Hạnh Tử Lâm, Trường Canh lấy ra một tấm địa đồ da dê đã lật nát, chỉ cho Cố Quân xem, bên trên đánh dấu cực kỳ phức tạp, địa hình, khí hậu, đường thế nào, có thể đi xe ngựa gì, vân vân và vân vân.

Bản vẽ như vậy, Cố Quân từng thấy ở Giang Nam, nhất định là bút tích của Lâm Uyên các không sai, y ở dưới ánh đèn suy tư nhìn Trường Canh một cái, không lên tiếng, ý bảo tiếp tục.

Cố Quân cho ba ngàn Huyền Thiết quân trà trộn vào thương đội về Nam hồi hương, lấy khói phân sói làm tín hiệu, bí mật đi trong đêm, từ trên trời giáng xuống ngay khi đội hộ vệ của Khối Lan Đồ bao vây Phó Chí Thành ở đỉnh núi Hạnh Tử Lâm, hai mươi mấy huyền ưng sát thủ không trung khống chế đỉnh núi chó cắn chó, huyền giáp và huyền kỵ chia binh hai đường, cắt mấy vạn trú quân Nam Cương dưới chân núi thành vài đoạn.

Chủ soái bị bắt, Huyền Thiết doanh đích thân tới, trú quân Nam Cương người đông thế mạnh, lại như một đám cừu non không biết phản kháng, bị Cố Quân thu thập.

Khi một chủ soái dẫn binh không phải đi giết người, mà là đi để thêm can đảm, vô luận theo sau hắn là nhánh quân đội hổ lang ra sao, đều sẽ biến thành một xe cừu non.

Song cuộc loạn đấu trên Hạnh Tử Lâm còn chưa dọn xong, Trường Canh lại mang đến một tin tức.

Trường Canh: “Thế lực của ba đại phỉ thủ này chia Nam Cương thành ba khối, bình thường yên ổn vô sự, tự tiết chế đạo tặc trong vùng, hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều có liên hệ với trú quân Nam Cương, trong đó đặc thù nhất, chính là Tĩnh Hư đạo nhân ở phương Bắc.”

Thẩm Dịch hỏi: “Vì sao người này đặc thù? Là thế lực lớn nhất? Hay là quan hệ với Phó Chí Thành chặt chẽ nhất?”

Trường Canh: “Bởi vì hắn chở lậu tử lưu kim cho Phó tướng quân.”

Cố Quân nheo mắt, chợt ngẩng đầu lên: “Làm sao ngươi biết? Rốt cuộc lần này ngươi đến Tây Nam làm gì?”

Bốn năm trước, khi Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng dẫn y đi Giang Nam, trong lòng Cố Quân đã ẩn ẩn có phỏng đoán, Lâm Uyên các nằm trên giang hồ rộng lớn, không thể nào nghe lén toàn diện việc lui tới giữa trung thần trong triều, sở dĩ họ có thể phát hiện giao họa Đông Hải, chỉ sợ là do lần theo chợ đen tử lưu kim dân gian.

Trường Canh nở nụ cười nhẹ nhàng, tựa hồ không muốn nhiều lời, chỉ nói: “Người giang hồ có biện pháp của người giang hồ, nghĩa phụ không cần lo lắng.”

Cố Quân giơ tay ngăn y lại, sầm mặt nói: “Ngươi nên biết triều ta buôn lậu tử lưu kim là tội gì – bắt được tất chết, trên chợ đen tử lưu kim toàn hạng liều mạng, quân tử không đứng dưới tường sắp sập, ngươi hiểu không?”

Thẩm Dịch ở bên cạnh nghe mà xấu hổ vô cùng, chỉ hận không thể đỏ mặt thay Cố soái, giáo huấn người khác thì rõ là đàng hoàng, nghĩa chính lại ngôn từ, giống như chuyện buôn lậu tử lưu kim chẳng liên quan gì đến y vậy!

Trường Canh không tranh cãi với y, cũng không nổi nóng, chỉ tựa tiếu phi tiếu mà nhìn y, trên mặt rõ ràng là vẻ “chút việc này của người con đều biết cả, có người ngoài ở đây, không tiện nói toạc ra thôi”.

Cố Quân thoạt đầu sửng sốt, sau đó lập tức ngộ ra, nghĩ bụng: “Cái gì? Tên khốn này còn tra được lên đầu ta cơ à?”

Trường Canh đè tay Cố Quân: “Nghĩa phụ, đừng vội nổi giận, nghe con nói trước đã.”

Trường Canh đặt tay lên mu bàn tay Cố Quân, lòng bàn tay y ấm áp, khớp xương rõ ràng, nắm nhẹ như đang bắt một con chim non, chạm tới rồi buông, nhưng không biết vì sao, lại có cảm giác khác thường.

Cố Quân đột nhiên cảm thấy không quen, giữa bằng hữu huynh đệ tình cảm thân thiết, ôm ôm ấp ấp, nắm tay đùa giỡn, thậm chí ôm hôn một cái cũng chẳng hề gì, giữa võ tướng không nhiều hư lễ, giữa binh lính càng như thế, nhưng động tác này thật sự quá “dính”, Cố Quân không tự chủ được rụt nhẹ ngón tay, nhất thời quên mất mình vừa muốn nói gì.

Trường Canh mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Cát Thần vừa dùng chim gỗ truyền tin cho con, nói đỉnh núi của Tĩnh Hư bị người ta đốt rồi.”

Cố Quân: “… Cát Thần?”

Trường Canh: “Chính là Cát Bàn Tiểu.”

Cố Quân liếc Tôn Tiêu một cái, từ sau khi Khối Lan Đồ chết, Phó Chí Thành bị bắt, Tôn đại nhân liền thành một con chim cút yếu đuối đáng thương, chẳng biết gì ngoài run bần bật, bị Cố Quân tìm người canh chừng.

Việc này nghĩ qua là hiểu.

Phó Chí Thành sớm biết hành tung của bọn Cố Quân, nếu thật sự muốn phủi sạch quan hệ với sơn phỉ, sao lại vội động thủ vào giờ phút quan trọng này? Không phải giết người diệt khẩu chưa đánh đã khai à?

Lại nghĩ tới bộ dạng ngu xuẩn từ đầu đến đuôi “ta và Khối tuần phủ đã móc nối rồi” của Tôn Tiêu, thật sự nhìn qua hiểu ngay – hiển nhiên là Binh bộ vì cưỡng chế thi hành lệnh kích trống, Khối Lan Đồ vì diệt trừ Phó Chí Thành, ăn nhịp với nhau, gây xích mích giữa sơn phỉ và Phó Chí Thành, để hai bên chó cắn chó trước mặt An Định hầu, đến lúc đó Cố Quân dù tư tâm muốn bảo vệ Phó Chí Thành, cũng không cách nào đổi trắng thay đen.

Việc phóng hỏa đốt núi thất đức kia quá nửa là do Khối Lan Đồ làm.

Nhưng Khối Lan Đồ không thể biết mối quan hệ chân chính giữa Tĩnh Hư và Phó Chí Thành, bằng không hắn đã chẳng dùng lửa đốt núi, bởi vì cho dù Khối Lan Đồ cấu kết sơn phỉ sự thật rành rành, tội danh này cũng không nhất định có thể trí Tổng đốc Tây Nam Thống soái Nam Cương vào chỗ chết. Nếu Khối Lan Đồ biết Phó Chí Thành thông qua Tĩnh Hư buôn lậu tử lưu kim, sẽ tuyệt đối không qua loa mà thiêu hủy chứng cứ thay họ – buôn lậu tử lưu kim chính là mưu phản, giết mười Phó Chí Thành cũng đủ.

“Chợ đen tử lưu kim đại thể có ba nguồn,” Trường Canh phân tích tỉ mỉ, “Thứ nhất đến từ quan trữ, pháp lệnh tuy nghiêm, nhưng luôn có chuột cống vì tư lợi mà làm liều, trộm tử lưu kim của quan trữ, pha lẫn tạp chất sau đó tuồn vào dân gian, thứ hai đến từ hắc đào khách, chính là những kẻ bất cần mạng đi quan ngoại tìm kiếm quặng tử lưu kim, cửu tử nhất sinh đào về, thứ ba thì đến từ hải ngoại, sở dĩ chúng con đặc biệt đến tra tuyến này, là bởi vì nguồn cuối cùng của tử lưu kim là Nam Dương.”

Cố Quân chợt ngồi thẳng lên: “Ngươi xác định?”

Trường Canh im lặng gật đầu.

Sắc mặt Thẩm Dịch cũng nghiêm túc hẳn.

Họ đều biết, Nam Dương không sản xuất tử lưu kim.

Tử lưu kim đến từ hải ngoại chảy vào chợ đen Đại Lương, đều là trực tiếp giao dịch với người Tây Dương, theo một tuyến cố định, do người cố định nhận, sẽ không tự nhiên rườm rà chuyển vận từ chỗ người khác, rất mạo hiểm.

Nếu thực sự có người dùng Nam Dương làm bình phong, từ cự ly xa thao túng chợ đen tử lưu kim Tây Nam, vậy kẻ sau lưng mạo hiểm lớn đến thế, giấu sâu như thế, nhất định không chỉ đơn giản buôn bán tử lưu kim thôi.

Trường Canh: “Nam Dương không ở trong nước ta, bọn con năng lực có hạn, nhiều lần phái người đến Nam Dương, đều phí công quay về, đây là một việc, còn có Tĩnh Hư đạo nhân đến nay chưa lộ diện, nghĩa phụ, con nghĩ khi một hãn phỉ có thể tiếp xúc với tử lưu kim, hắn suy nghĩ sẽ tuyệt không phải là kiếm khôi lỗi trồng trọt khai hoang cày cấy khắp núi.”

Cố Quân nghe xong, trầm ngâm chốc lát, đứng dậy huýt sáo một tiếng, một huyền ưng im lặng từ trên trời đáp xuống trước mặt.

Cố Quân nhíu mày, chớp mắt hạ liền ba quân lệnh.

“Hai đội thám báo huyền ưng mang theo tấm bản đồ này, nhân đêm thăm dò chỗ ba đại phỉ thủ Nam Cương, bắt phỉ thủ trước!”

“Giam giữ đội phòng vệ của Tuần phủ Nam Trung, tra rõ là ai bày kế cho Khối Lan Đồ, để hắn dùng cách này gây xích mích giữa Phó Chí Thành và bọn phỉ.”

“Thẩm vấn Phó Chí Thành, Quý Bình, ngươi đi đi.”

Mọi người đều tự lĩnh mệnh, Cố Quân nói xong lại không tự chủ được híp mắt một chút, ngay cả Thẩm Dịch vẫn chưa phát giác khác thường, Trường Canh đã kéo y: “Nghĩa phụ, có phải là… người có đem thuốc theo không? Trời sắp sáng rồi, nghỉ ngơi một lúc trước đi?”

Thẩm Dịch nghe thấy chữ “thuốc” mới định thần lại, đồng thời, trong lòng y nhất thời cảm thấy hơi kỳ lạ, ánh mắt Trường Canh hình như luôn dính trên người Cố Quân, gió thổi cỏ lay cũng có thể lập tức nhận thấy.

Cố Quân theo thói quen định phủ nhận.

Trường Canh lại tranh nói trước: “Cách châm cứu lần trước Trần cô nương bày cho con còn chưa thử đâu, việc này khả năng còn chưa xong, sợ lại sinh biến, nghĩa phụ cứ để con thử xem.”

Cố Quân lúc này mới nhớ là Trường Canh đã biết rồi, giấu nữa cũng chẳng ích gì, ném lại một câu “ta ra đằng sau nằm một lúc”, rồi im lặng đi theo.

Trong tay nải của Trường Canh tùy thân mang theo một bộ ngân châm, một ít dược vật phòng sẵn, không nhiều bạc vụn, mấy quyển sách – Cố Quân đã sớm phát hiện, đứa trẻ này thoạt nhìn nhân mô cẩu dạng, kỳ thực chỉ đem theo hai bộ quần áo tươm tất để thay đi thay lại. Vô luận thế nào y cũng không nghĩ thông, Trường Canh hồi nhỏ muốn dẫn đi chợ cũng phải dùng hết các kiểu kỹ năng, rốt cuộc vì sao mà bất kể thế nào đều không chịu ở lại kinh thành, khăng khăng muốn lang bạt giang hồ chịu đủ khổ cực?

Một tháng hai tháng là mới mẻ, bốn năm cũng mới mẻ sao?

Trường Canh từng thi châm cho rất nhiều người, lúc này một mình đối mặt với Cố Quân, lại vô cớ căng thẳng một trận, ngay cả lần đầu theo Trần cô nương học châm cứu châm lên người mình cũng chẳng như vậy. Y không tự chủ được rửa tay tới rửa tay lui, thiếu điều tróc cả da, cho đến khi Cố Quân nhịn không được thúc giục: “Trần cô nương dạy ngươi bao lâu, chỉ dạy được rửa tay thôi à?”

Trường Canh nuốt nước bọt, giọng hơi căng thẳng, dè dặt hỏi: “Nghĩa phụ, nằm trên đùi con được chứ?”

Cố Quân không cảm thấy có gì không thể, nào phải chân đại cô nương, nằm thì nằm sợ gì, có điều y rất muốn mở miệng hỏi một câu “Ngươi rốt cuộc có làm được không”, song lại sợ gia tăng áp lực cho đại phu gà mờ Trường Canh, thế là nhịn xuống, chỉ cực kỳ rộng lượng nghĩ: “Ta sá gì chứ, dù sao cũng chẳng chết nổi.”

Y đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng chịu mấy châm trên da thịt, nào ngờ Trường Canh không hề kém cỏi như trong tưởng tượng, châm mảnh cắm vào huyệt cơ bản không có cảm giác gì, một lát sau, cơn đau đầu quen thuộc ùa lên, chẳng biết có phải là tác dụng tâm lý hay không, mà Cố Quân cảm thấy thật sự khá hơn rất nhiều.

Cố Quân thả lỏng, lại không nhịn được hỏi: “Ngươi đi theo Lâm Uyên các dãi nắng dầm mưa, mong được cái gì?”

Thật sự muốn đền đáp quốc gia, cũng nên về kinh vào triều làm Quận vương, đường đường hoàng tử, đi theo đám giang hồ không cần mạng tra tử lưu kim làm khỉ gì?

Trường Canh dừng một chút, động tác trên tay không dừng, khéo léo cự tuyệt: “Con chưa từng truy hỏi độc thương của tai mắt nghĩa phụ là từ đâu tới.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Trường Canh nở nụ cười, cho rằng đã chặn họng được y, không ngờ giây lát sau, Cố Quân chợt thản nhiên nói: “Hồi nhỏ lão Hầu gia dẫn ta lên chiến trường Bắc cương, bị độc tiễn của người man làm xước da.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Cố Quân: “Ta nói xong rồi, giờ tới lượt ngươi.”

Cố Quân người này vô luận giả sói giả gấu giả tôn tử, đều là hảo thủ, mặt không biểu cảm nói một câu, thật giả lẫn lộn, toàn dựa theo tâm tình, cơ bản chẳng có dấu vết để tìm ra, Trường Canh chỉ có thể dựa vào trực giác cho rằng trong câu này tất có giả dối.

“Con… con muốn xem thử,” Trường Canh nói, “Trước kia Liễu Nhiên đại sư từng nói với con, lòng có thiên địa, phiền não như núi cũng chẳng qua một góc, sơn xuyên hà hải, chúng sinh vạn vật, thường xuyên nhìn người khác một cái, thì cúi đầu cũng có thể nhìn thấy mình. Chưa tự tay chăm sóc người bệnh nặng hấp hối, còn tưởng rằng mình trầy miếng da là trọng thương, chưa nuốt cát sỏi, luôn cảm thấy kim qua thiết mã chỉ là cái bóng uy phong lẫm lẫm, chưa ăn rau ăn mắm, ‘dân sinh quá khó khăn’ không phải cũng là không bệnh mà rên sao?”

Cố Quân mở mắt nhìn y.

Ánh mắt Cố Quân dưới tác dụng của dược vật dần dần tìm lại tiêu cự, Trường Canh thoạt đầu hơi trốn tránh, lập tức lại định thần thản nhiên đón nhận, nhưng y vẫn không thể nhìn lâu vào mắt Cố Quân, nhìn nhiều thì ngực như lắp thêm một hộp vàng không tản nhiệt nổi, nóng hầm hập, sau lưng ngứa ngáy, vô thức khép chân lại, suýt nữa ngồi không yên.

Cố Quân bỗng nhiên nói: “Lão sư của ngươi họ Chung, Chung Thiền, đúng không?”

Trường Canh hơi sửng sốt.

“Phiêu Kỵ Đại tướng quân, công phu cưỡi ngựa bắn cung thiên hạ vô song, mười mấy năm trước do chống đối tiên đế, khi quân dối trên mà bị tội, cả triều văn võ cầu tình giúp, cuối cùng mới chỉ bị bãi quan miễn chức, không để lão tướng quân gặp tai ương lao ngục, sau đó vô tung vô ảnh, khi Tây Vực phản loạn tiên đế hoảng hốt muốn khởi phục lão tướng, lại tìm không ra người,” Cố Quân thở dài, “Ngươi vừa bắn một mũi tên, ta liền biết là ông ấy dạy – chẳng trách người ta phái đi thường xuyên bị cắt đuôi, lão nhân gia xương cốt còn rắn chắc chứ?”

Trường Canh đáp một tiếng.

Cố Quân rất lâu không nói gì.

Y không nói cho Trường Canh biết, kỳ thực rất lâu về trước, Chung Thiền cũng từng là lão sư của mình, Lâm Uyên các dẫn tiến Trường Canh cho ông, là trùng hợp hay cố ý?

Y cũng không khỏi có chút chờ mong – tiểu hoàng tử y nhấp nhô nuôi nấng từ khi còn là đứa trẻ mười tuổi tóc trái đào, cuối cùng có thể thành rường cột chứ?

Cố Quân trong lúc miên man suy nghĩ dần dần ngủ thiếp đi, mơ mơ màng màng, cảm thấy hình như có người sờ mặt mình.

Tỉnh giấc thì trời đã sáng rồi, y đẩy tấm chăn mỏng trên người không biết ai đắp cho, trầm giọng hỏi: “Chuyện gì?”

Huyền ưng ngoài cửa: “Đại soái, ba đại tặc thủ tề tựu ngay trong đêm, tập kết một đoàn bạo dân phản quân ở gần cửa sông về phương Nam…”

Cố Quân cau mày.

“Họ có hơn mười bạch hồng, mấy chục trọng giáp, nếu thuộc hạ không nhìn lầm, trong tay đám bạo dân này còn có ‘ưng’.”


	44. Chương 44: Đọ sức

Huyền ưng ngay câu đầu tiên đã khiến Cố Quân có tinh thần.

“Ưng,” Y khẽ hỏi lại một câu, “Ngươi quả thật không nhìn lầm?”

Huyền ưng: “Thuộc hạ lấy cái đầu trên cổ ra đảm bảo, chắc chắn có việc này.”

“Ưng” là đặc biệt nhất trong tất cả quân chủng, tuy không phải hao dầu nhất, nhưng bảo dưỡng giữ gìn đều cực kỳ khó khăn, huyền ưng mỗi năm đều cần Linh Xu viện cho chuyên gia đến tu sửa, tính tổng lại tuyệt đối không rẻ hơn trọng giáp. So sánh mà nói, trọng giáp thường thấy hơn rất nhiều, các quân, thậm chí đội hộ vệ của Khối Lan Đồ cũng vượt cấp có mấy bộ, nhưng dõi mắt nhìn khắp toàn cảnh Đại Lương, “ưng bộ” thành hình cũng chỉ có mỗi huyền ưng thôi.

Ưng của đám sơn phỉ này là từ đâu tới?

Trộm từ Huyền Thiết doanh sao!

Cố Quân đứng bật dậy, sải bước ra ngoài, trong hang phỉ Hạnh Tử Lâm tất cả đều căng thẳng, Phó Chí Thành bị tước vũ khí trói gô lại quỳ ở giữa, vừa thấy Cố Quân liền vội vàng cao giọng kêu oan: “Đại soái! Đại soái ta oan uổng!”

Cố Quân nhấc chân đạp hắn một phát ngay ngực, Phó Chí Thành một hán tử cao to bị y trực tiếp đá bay, phun ra một búng máu, sặc sụa lăn dưới đất, không nói ra lời.

“Ngươi oan uổng?” Cố Quân lạnh lùng nói, “Đồ khốn nạn, ngươi nuôi một ổ phản quân ngay trong tầm mắt, trọng giáp khinh cừu đủ hết, bạch hồng bày ra hai dặm, ngay cả ‘ưng’ cũng không thiếu, so với thủy quân Giang Nam Đại Lương ta còn phung phí hơn, cũng thật có năng lực đấy Phó Chí Thành!”

Phó Chí Thành chật vật lăn dưới đất, vẻ giật mình không giống giả, không ngừng biện hộ: “Đại soái, ta thề với trời, ta không biết thiết ưng của chúng từ đâu tới, ngay cả trú quân Nam Cương cũng không có ưng mà!”

Thẩm Dịch thấp giọng nói: “Đại soái, hôm qua ta thẩm tra cả đêm, chính Phó tướng quân cũng không nói rõ được nguồn gốc của số tử lưu kim kia, chỉ thừa nhận là hắn kêu Tĩnh Hư đi liên lạc.”

“Tên ngu xuẩn đi bảo hổ lột da, còn cho là mình nuôi mèo mướp.” Cố Quân hung tợn nhìn Phó Chí Thành một lúc, “Tiếp tục thăm dò, lấy bản đồ tới đây – toàn thể chỉnh đốn đội ngũ, chuẩn bị vây tiễu phản quân, trú quân Nam Cương tạm thời do ta tiếp quản, kẻ trái lệnh xử trí theo quân pháp!”

Nói xong y đưa tay treo khinh cừu giáp, lúc mò tìm cung lại không thấy đâu, bấy giờ mới nhớ bộ cung tên kia mình đã thuận tay cho Trường Canh rồi.

Cố Quân hơi sửng sốt, hỏi: “Trường Canh đâu?”

Tĩnh Hư đạo nhân nhanh chóng xuyên qua mật đạo dài dằng dặc trong núi, nơi đó có người đang đợi hắn.

Đó là một nam nhân vóc dáng cao, ngũ quan dưới ánh đèn măng-sông như đao khắc, đường hằn khóe miệng (*) rất sâu, không nhận ra tuổi tác chính xác, cũng không rõ cụ thể là người phiên bang nơi nào, tóm lại không phải người Trung Nguyên, mặt hắn phơi nắng đến ngăm đen, da dẻ có vẻ dãi dầu gió sương, đôi mắt hơi ánh lam, đang chăm chú xem một sa bàn lớn. _(*Chỗ này nguyên gốc là đường nasolabial)_

Đối mặt với người này, Tĩnh Hư biểu hiện ra hoàn toàn cẩn thận: “Nhã tiên sinh, Cố Quân kia sẽ mắc mưu chứ?”

“Nhã tiên sinh” ngẩng đầu nhìn Tĩnh Hư một cái: “Có lẽ ngươi có thể lừa y tới, nhưng không thể kéo chân được y, An Định hầu đã lên chiến trường từ khi còn là một đứa trẻ, y chỉ cần tới nhìn qua, là biết số cương giáp bay trên trời và chạy dưới đất của các ngươi căn bản không có sức chiến đấu đối kháng được với Huyền Thiết doanh.”

Tĩnh Hư ngớ ra: “Thế…”

Nhã tiên sinh giơ một ngón tay: “Nhớ ta từng nói cho ngươi biết, Huyền Thiết doanh là do ba thế hệ dốc hết toàn lực quý quốc tạo ra, là một trong các quân đội cấp cao nhất trên thế giới này, là một món hung khí vượt khỏi thời đại chúng ta, ngươi đừng vọng tưởng có thể chiến đấu trực diện với họ, vì sẽ chẳng khác nào một kẻ vạm vỡ đánh trẻ con cả, việc chúng ta phải làm, chỉ là tạm thời điệu hổ ly sơn, giữ chân họ trong một lúc.”

Ngón tay hắn chỉ nhẹ trên sa bàn: “Cố Quân sẽ bị phi ưng và trọng giáp chúng ta để ngoài sáng dụ đến, dù rằng không kéo chân được bao lâu – nhưng ta vừa nhận được một tin tức, Phó Chí Thành đã giúp đỡ ngươi một phần, hắn kéo phần lớn trú quân đến Hạnh Tử Lâm, hiện tại nội phòng của trú quân Nam Cương đang trống, người lưu thủ thậm chí còn chưa biết tin tức các ngươi đã trở mặt.”

Mắt Tĩnh Hư sáng lên.

“Ngươi chỉ cần giống với mỗi lần giúp Phó Chí Thành vận chuyển tử lưu kim, giấu người trong rương, người ở kho chứa đồ quân nhu Tây Nam vừa không ngăn cản cũng sẽ không lộ ra, đến lúc đó nội ứng ngoại hợp,” Nhã tiên sinh làm động tác chém xuống, “Một chén trà uống chưa xong, có thể đoạt được kho quân nhu Tây Nam.”

Trong kho quân nhu Tây Nam có rất nhiều tử lưu kim, chỉ cần một người cầm đuốc đứng ở đó, đừng nói Huyền Thiết doanh, ngay cả thần tiên cũng chẳng dám đi tới một bước.

“Nơi đó có ngàn vạn cân tử lưu kim, một khi bị đốt hủy, dù là An Định hầu cũng không gánh nổi tội danh này,” Nhã tiên sinh khều nhẹ ngọn đèn măng-sông treo trên sa bàn, khiến mắt hắn trong bóng đêm cũng chợt sáng chợt tối theo, khóe môi lộ ra nụ cười mỉm không rõ ý tứ, “Các ngươi sẽ có rất nhiều đường đàm phán với triều đình.”

Kế hoạch của họ không thể nói là không chặt chẽ, nhưng trên đại địa Nam Cương lúc này, còn có một lực lượng khác chưa thò đầu ra.

Trong khi đại quân Huyền Thiết doanh còn chưa hành động, Trường Canh ở Hạnh Tử Lâm đã nhận được con chim gỗ thứ hai.

Con thứ nhất mới bay đến đã bị Trường Canh thả đi, Thẩm Dịch ngay cả sợi lông cũng chưa được vuốt, thấy con thứ hai bay vào, Thẩm tướng quân nước dãi chảy dài, hớn hở xáp tới, xoa tay nói: “Điện hạ, ngài xem con này… ta mở thay ngài được không?”

Trường Canh thoải mái đưa y, chim gỗ quả thực lấy giả tráo thật đến trình độ nhất định, cầm trong tay trừ cảm giác cứng mềm hơi khác chim thật, cơ bản không thấy có gì khác biệt cả.

Thẩm Dịch hai tay nâng thần điểu này, cảm giác tim mình muốn tan chảy: “Nó còn biết gật đầu, còn biết mổ kìa!”

“…” Cố Quân, “Lão mụ tử, đừng làm trò mất mặt được không?”

Thần điểu trong tay, An Định hầu là cái thá gì?

Thẩm Dịch chẳng thèm phản ứng, vẻ mặt say mê sờ mó lưng chim, cẩn thận tìm cơ quan trên bụng nó.

Thẩm Dịch: “Thế ta mở nhé.”

Trường Canh: “Từ từ, trước tiên phải lắc…”

Y còn chưa dứt lời, Thẩm Dịch đã nhanh tay nạy mở cơ quan trên bụng chim, trong cái bụng bé tí vậy mà lại ẩn chứa huyền cơ, vừa mở ra thì một cục giấy liền bắn ra như đạn, trúng ngay cái mũi cao thẳng của Thẩm tướng quân, suýt nữa chảy máu mũi, kế đó chớp nhoáng phủ đầy mặt Thẩm tướng quân.

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Trong bụng con chim chưa to bằng bàn tay chứa một tờ giấy có thể phủ kín cả mặt tường.

“Phải lắc một cái trước,” Trường Canh lúc này mới có cơ hội nói cho hết lời, “Do vùng bụng chim có hạn, đôi khi họ sẽ dùng ‘giấy Hải Văn’…”

Thẩm Dịch nghe thế, không để ý nước mắt chảy ra do bị bắn trúng còn đọng trên vành mắt, ồm ồm lắm điều: “A, giấy Hải Văn! Ta biết, là một loại giấy chế bằng kỹ thuật đặc biệt, bất kể tờ giấy to cỡ nào, đều có thể ép lại bằng viên thuốc, nét mực không mờ, để lâu còn tự phẳng lại!”

Trên đời này không gì có thể ngăn cản chứng cuồng giảng giải thao thao bất tuyệt của Thẩm tướng quân, thân tàn chí kiên không được, máu mũi giàn giụa cũng không nốt.

“Sao không đập vỡ mồm hắn đi?” Cố Quân không hề cảm thông nghĩ vậy, một tay đoạt tờ giấy Hải Văn như hung khí kia.

Đó là bản vẽ “ưng giáp”, từ hai cánh đến hộp vàng, thậm chí hộ giáp che mặt, tất cả đều tỉ mỉ như thật, chỗ ký tên có một chữ “Cát” viết ngoáy.

“Đây là ưng trên tay sơn phỉ?” Cố Quân tuy không phải là trường tý sư, nhưng các loại chiến giáp chính là nửa thân thể y, quen thuộc vô cùng, vừa nhìn đã nhận ra ưng trên bản vẽ có gì khác với huyền ưng, “Bớt xén vật liệu quá thể.”

Thẩm Dịch bịt mũi xáp lại xem, nói: “Ta thấy so với huyền ưng ít nhất phải bớt đi trọng lượng của một bộ khinh cừu, có lẽ là để tiết kiệm dầu.”

“Diều càng tiết kiệm dầu hơn.” Cố Quân làu bàu một câu, song chưa dứt lời thì y chợt biến sắc, “Khoan đã!”

Phi ưng giáp này tuy là gối thêu hoa, nhưng người thiết kế chắc chắn hiểu rõ ưng giáp, chẳng lẽ không biết giáp này không có sức chiến đấu? Đối phương treo ưng giáp lên cao như vậy, không hề nghi ngờ là kế điệu hổ ly sơn.

Vấn đề là “sơn” ở đâu?

Đánh rắn phải đánh dập đầu, đầu của trú quân Nam Cương… thậm chí chính Cố Quân ở chỗ nào?

Cố Quân quay người đi tới hướng Phó Chí Thành: “Ngươi thường để đám thổ phỉ kia đưa tử lưu kim đến nơi nào?”

Phó Chí Thành mặt đầy máu, hoang mang nhìn Cố Quân giây lát, chợt ngộ ra, trên mặt là thần sắc dao động – thừa nhận mua lậu tử lưu kim, chẳng phải là nắm chắc tội danh mưu phản?

Đúng lúc này, Trường Canh ở phía sau Cố Quân nhẹ nhàng mở miệng: “Phó tướng quân phải nghĩ cho rõ, Khối tuần phủ đã chết bởi tay ngươi, có Tôn đại nhân của Binh bộ làm chứng, tội mưu nghịch túng binh hành hung của ngươi vô luận thế nào đều đã chắc chắn, một người tất chết, chết ở kinh thành và dứt khoát chết ở chỗ này có gì khác biệt đâu?”

Phó Chí Thành chưa bao giờ thấy người tao nhã quý khí như tứ điện hạ, mới gặp người trẻ tuổi này, có khả năng còn hoài nghi y ngay cả vại nước cũng khiêng không nổi, song lúc này, hắn không chút nghi ngờ, nếu mình không phối hợp, tứ điện hạ dáng vẻ “thư sinh” kia có thể nói được làm được một đao giết hắn luôn.

Cố Quân đúng lúc tiếp lời: “Nếu ngươi chịu thức thời, bây giờ còn cơ hội lập công chuộc tội.”

Môi Phó Chí Thành run run một lúc lâu, giọng không vững nói: “Kho quân nhu Tây Nam, ta không lập chỗ khác, trực tiếp để Tĩnh Hư đưa tử lưu kim đến kho quân nhu Tây Nam luôn, một giọt cũng không đưa về phủ ta.”

Cố Quân đứng dậy.

“Đại soái!” Phó Chí Thành đột nhiên hét lớn một tiếng gọi y lại: “Họ Phó đời này giết người phóng hỏa, đào mồ quật mả, việc thất đức gì cũng từng làm, nhưng phụng mệnh trú thủ Nam Cương, vẫn luôn cần cù cẩn trọng, chưa bao giờ có nhị tâm! Ta tự thấy không phụ lòng Hoàng thượng, hiện giờ rơi xuống hậu quả thế này, không biết các huynh đệ đồng chí khác biết rồi sẽ nghĩ thế nào! Đại soái, trong lòng ngươi nghĩ sao?”

Cố Quân nhìn hắn một cái thâm sâu.

Trong nháy mắt, Phó Chí Thành còn tưởng rằng hắn đã làm Cố Quân xúc động.

Song Cố Quân không cảm khái, cũng chẳng nổi giận, như đeo một tấm mặt nạ cuồng phong bão táp thổi không bung, quay đầu bỏ đi: “Ta nghĩ thế nào, ngươi quản được hả?”

“Quý Bình, ngươi dẫn huyền ưng đi trước một bước, cần phải tiếp quản kho quân nhu Tây Nam trước tặc nhân, Tiểu An-“

Tiểu tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh lúc trước đi theo Trường Canh ở Thục Trung nghe gọi bước ra khỏi hàng.

Cố Quân: “Dẫn một nhánh trú quân Nam Cương, giả vờ tấn công đỉnh núi sơn phỉ tụ tập.”

Tiểu An: “Vâng!”

“Khoan đã,” Cố Quân nói, “Bôi đen giáp của họ, hắt chút mực là được, không cần đặc biệt như thật, cơ linh một chút.”

Chiêu thức ấy còn là học từ Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng, Tiểu An thoạt tiên sửng sốt, rồi lập tức hiểu được ý của Cố Quân, mừng rỡ chạy đi.

Ba đại phỉ thủ Nam Cương đã kiểm xong bộ hạ, Tĩnh Hư đạo nhân nhìn đoàn phỉ lặng ngắt như tờ, chớp mắt lại cũng sinh ra sự hào hùng của thiên quân vạn mã.

Hắn hướng lên trời, chắp tay cao giọng nói: “Quan binh trú quân các nơi cương giáp hoành hành, thanh thế lẫy lừng, Huyền Thiết doanh như quạ quỷ trời giáng, uy chấn hải ngoại, Đại Lương binh cường như thế, song chẳng qua hơn chục năm, mà thủy quân Phúc Kiến, Giang Nam trước sau nổi loạn, là vì sao?”

“Nếu không phải hôn quân nắm quyền, nịnh thần hoành hành, bá tính chúng ta cần chi thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa, liều mạng đọ sức? Hôm nay huynh đệ chúng ta bị ép tới tuyệt cảnh, tính mạng bản thân và gia đình như ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, thoái nhượng chỉ có một đường chết, không trí đến chỗ chết thì tuyệt không có sinh cơ để tìm, có nguyện uống máu ăn thề, cùng mưu đại nghiệp, có phúc cùng hưởng, có nạn cùng chịu với ta!”

Chúng sơn phỉ cả đời cướp bóc, số chữ biết được còn không nhiều bằng ngón tay mình, tức khắc bị giọng nói trầm bổng của Tĩnh Hư đạo nhân kích động đến nóng đầu, tưởng như đã nhìn thấy mình liệt vào hàng vương hầu khanh tướng vậy.

Tĩnh Hư nhận chén rượu một thủ hạ bên cạnh đưa cho, một ngụm uống cạn, ném chén xuống đất: “Thành bại trong một lần hành động này!”

Chúng sơn phỉ uống rượu thêm can đảm, choang choang ném chén, từ trong mật thất rộng rãi nối đuôi nhau mà đi.

Tĩnh Hư quay đầu lại nhìn Nhã tiên sinh một cái, người phiên bang thần bí này từng là kẻ chắp nối đến từ Nam Dương khi hắn mua lậu tử lưu kim thay Phó Chí Thành, ở Trung Nguyên không biết bao nhiêu năm rồi, hết sức khôn ngoan.

Nhã tiên sinh nghe một phen “Khao quân từ” moi hết ruột gan ấy, trên mặt ngay cả một tẹo dao động cũng không có, ánh đèn măng-sông kéo đường vân ở miệng dài và sâu hơn, hắn đứng ở nơi tranh tối tranh sáng, với nụ cười mỉm châm chọc như thật như giả.

Tĩnh Hư lần đầu tiên ăn bớt một phần tử lưu kim của Phó Chí Thành, đã từng định thông qua Nhã tiên sinh mà bán lại, đổi thành vàng bạc, để mỗi ngày nằm ngủ trên đó, từ khi ấy Nhã tiên sinh đã tận tình khuyên hắn giữ lại số tử lưu kim này, định kỳ dời đến một nơi an toàn hơn, sau đó từ từ bắt đầu tích góp vũ khí.

Năm đó Nhã tiên sinh từng dặn hắn, chỗ trữ vũ khí và tiền tài không thể là cùng một chỗ.

Xem ra, người phiên bang nông sâu khó lường này tựa hồ đã sớm liệu được cục diện hiện giờ.

Trong lòng Tĩnh Hư đầu lĩnh sơn phỉ đa nghi đột nhiên sinh ra một nghi vấn, hắn nghĩ: “Nhã tiên sinh này thật sự chỉ là một địa đầu xà buôn lậu tử lưu kim thôi sao?”

Đúng lúc này, một thủ hạ đột nhiên tới báo: “Đại ca, nhìn thấy người mặc hắc giáp đi đến nơi đậu ưng rồi!”

Nghi hoặc mới nảy mầm trong lòng Tĩnh Hư chớp mắt bị sự mừng rỡ như điên bao phủ: “Nhã tiên sinh nói không sai, chúng quả nhiên mắc mưu, khởi động bạch hồng tiễn, chặn được một khắc thì hay một khắc! Theo kế hoạch toàn quân tăng tốc tiến lên! Mau!”

Lúc này, một xa đội áp tải tử lưu kim ít gây chú ý đang im ắng tới gần kho quân nhu Tây Nam, ở chỗ cửa vào, hán tử cầm đầu hơi đẩy mũ lên, lộ mặt cho vệ đội trưởng của kho quân nhu thấy: “Là ta đây.”

Việc mua lậu tử lưu kim, càng ít người biết càng tốt, bởi vậy bên Tĩnh Hư chở tử lưu kim và bên Phó Chí Thành nhận hàng, đều là tâm phúc cố định, vệ đội trưởng kho quân nhu chính là người phụ trách chắp nối với sơn phỉ trong trú quân Nam Cương, Phó Chí Thành yêu cầu hắn mỗi lần nhận tử lưu kim đều tuyệt không thể lộ ra, nhất định phải làm im ắng không một tiếng động.

Dựa theo lệ thường, vệ đội trưởng trước mặt thủ hạ không gặng hỏi một câu, sắc mặt như thường vẫy tay gọi họ, để cho vào, hơn nữa quen đường quen lối dẫn họ đến hướng kho tử lưu kim, chỉ là hôm nay, vệ đội trưởng đi hai bước, ma xui quỷ khiến lắm miệng hỏi một câu: “Ta nhớ mấy hôm trước các ngươi vừa đưa tới một đợt, sao mới đó lại đưa tới nữa?”

Sơn phỉ áp tải tử lưu kim giấu cả khuôn mặt dưới mũ, giọng ồm ồm: “Đây là chuyện của đại nhân và đại ca, làm sao ta biết được?”

Vệ đội trưởng không biết thế nào mà hơi lơ đãng, vừa tìm chìa khóa vừa nói: “Không giấu gì ngươi, hôm qua đại nhân nhà ta điều động hơn một nửa nhân thủ đi theo ngài, chẳng ai biết là có chuyện gì.”

Sơn phỉ đội mũ nhìn chằm chằm động tác mở kho của hắn, vô thức liếm môi, thô lỗ thúc giục: “Đều là chân sai vặt, bọn ta cũng không rõ, mở cửa nhanh đi!”

Tay vệ đội trưởng đang vặn chìa khóa chợt khựng lại, hắn cau mày quay đầu: “Sao ta cảm thấy ngươi hôm nay…”

Tiếng hắn nói đột nhiên ngừng bặt, bởi vì nhìn thấy một sơn phỉ đang ở cách ba bước cầm một cây nỏ nhỏ chỉ vào yết hầu hắn.

Vệ đội trưởng rùng mình, bọn sơn phỉ lập tức biết sự việc đã bại lộ, dứt khoát đã làm thì làm cho trót, kẻ cầm đầu phất tay, đoản tiễn trên nỏ lập tức như độc xà phun nọc chui vào yết hầu vệ đội trưởng, một hơi hắn hít vào để chuẩn bị cao giọng hô lên rốt cuộc không còn cơ hội thở ra nữa.

Sơn phỉ đội mũ chợt tiến lên một bước, dùng bả vai đỡ thân hình vệ đội trưởng ngã xuống, giơ tay lấy chìa khóa trên cửa kho-

Tim hắn muốn nhảy ra khỏi ngực, bởi vì chỉ cần mở cánh cửa này ra, mấy vạn đại quân Nam Cương, ba ngàn quỷ quạ đen Huyền Thiết, tất cả đều bị hắn bóp cổ.

Đúng lúc này, hắn nghe thấy bên tai có một tiếng rít, sơn phỉ đội mũ nhất thời chưa thể định thần thoát khỏi sự hưng phấn cực độ, theo bản năng ngoảnh lại nhìn, thì thấy tất cả thủ hạ bên cạnh đều hoảng sợ ra mặt, bấy giờ hắn mới cảm giác được cánh tay mình bất thường – cái tay mới cầm chìa khóa bị thiết tiễn từ trên trời giáng xuống bắn xuyên qua, làm cả cánh tay chỉ còn dính đúng một tấc thịt!

Cánh tay đứt một nửa nắm chặt chìa khóa kho, vừa không xoay được, vừa chắn ở đó.

Sơn phỉ rốt cuộc rú lên thảm thiết không giống tiếng người.

Chỉ trì hoãn giây lát, huyền ưng đuổi tới đã nhao nhao đáp xuống, Thẩm Dịch tay cầm cung tên chưa cất trực tiếp đáp lên nóc kho tử lưu kim, lấy Huyền Thiết hổ phù từ trong lòng ra, dưới hổ phù lủng lẳng sợi dây thừng, như mua một tặng một mà treo lệnh kích trống đầu tiên của Đại Lương.

Y trường thân ngọc lập đứng đó, sau lưng ưng giáp là đôi cánh đen như mây, nói với trú quân Nam Cương đang kinh ngạc đến ngây người trong kho quân nhu Tây Nam: “Huyền Thiết hổ phù và lệnh kích trống đều ở đây, ta phụng mệnh An Định hầu tiếp quản binh quyền quân nhu Tây Nam, kho quân nhu hiện tại giới nghiêm, đạo tặc giết chết tại chỗ!”

Ba phỉ thủ Nam Cương còn chưa biết sự tình có biến, lúc này đang chia binh ba đường, dẫn thủ hạ từ dưới đất chui lên, xoa tay hăm hở chia nhau đến kho quân nhu Tây Nam.

Đúng lúc này, Tĩnh Hư bỗng nghe thấy một tràng tiếng kim thạch lanh lảnh, như là vật nặng và đá từ trên đỉnh núi va chạm lăn xuống, liền ngẩng đầu lên theo bản năng.

Một cái đầu người bọc trong trọng giáp từ trên sườn núi lăn xuống.

Trọng giáp ấy là hắn giấu trong xe chở tử lưu kim, muốn lẻn vào kho quân nhu Tây Nam.

Tĩnh Hư cứng đờ người-

Chỉ thấy trú quân Nam Cương bạt ngàn sơn dã, Huyền Thiết hắc giáp như ẩn như hiện bên trong, tên nhọn chi chít từ trên đỉnh núi nhắm xuống họ, mà nửa đội ngũ khác của Tĩnh Hư thậm chí còn ở trong mật đạo dưới chân núi.


	45. Chương 45: Kíp nổ

Đối với Tĩnh Hư, Cố Quân chỉ nhìn hắn một cái, phát hiện chẳng có điểm nào để khen, thế là nhanh chóng coi đại sơn phỉ đầu lĩnh này và những người khác như nhau mà ném qua một bên – lúc này, y càng quan tâm Trường Canh đi khi nào hơn.

Vừa vặn, Trường Canh hết sức đúng lúc bày tỏ mình phải đi hội hợp với đồng bạn điều tra mật đạo sơn phỉ ở đây, Cố Quân thầm thở phào, ngoài mặt vẫn nghiêm túc căng thẳng cấp cho y một toán tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh, dặn dò cẩn thận sơn phỉ lọt lưới.

Thấy y đi khỏi, Cố Quân mới nói với huyền kỵ bên cạnh: “Tìm hai người đi xem chừng, nếu tứ điện hạ về quá nhanh, thì kiếm cho y chút việc để làm, đừng để y tới đây.”

Huyền kỵ lĩnh mệnh mà đi, Cố Quân lúc này mới thu tầm mắt lại.

Y nhìn quét đội ngũ sơn phỉ bắt được từ đầu đến chân, trong ánh mắt có chút âm trầm mà bình thường không có: “Ta chỉ có một câu hỏi, mấy cái hang chuột chũi quý địa có bao nhiêu lối ra vào? Thỉnh chư vị thức thời một chút, thế này đi, bắt đầu từ người ở phía Tây nhất, không hé răng thì chém đầu tại chỗ, người phía trước nói xong, phía sau có thể bổ sung, bổ không ra cái gì mới cũng xin lỗi luôn, ai xếp hàng trước còn có thể được chút lợi – bắt đầu đi, đếm ba tiếng, không nói thì chém, nói bậy bạ cũng chém.”

Chúng sơn phỉ đều sợ ngây người vì An Định hầu còn phỉ hơn cả phỉ này.

Huyền kỵ phụng mệnh thẩm vấn mặt không biểu cảm bắt đầu hỏi từ người đầu tiên, người đầu tiên theo bản năng nhìn ngang liếc dọc, phân vân chưa quyết.

Cố Quân không chút do dự làm động tác chém, cát phong nhận trong tay huyền kỵ theo đó mà hành động.

Huyền kỵ bình thường chỉ biết giết người, chưa từng nuôi khỉ, cũng không nghiên cứu việc chém đầu, cát phong nhận xoay một vòng trên cổ sơn phỉ, bất hạnh kẹt trong khớp xương cổ, đầu sơn phỉ kia nửa liền nửa đứt, yết hầu vừa vặn chưa đứt, tiếng kêu thảm thiết làm lũ chim xa gần trong núi cùng sợ xù lông lên.

Huyền kỵ híp mắt, tay kéo một phát, hung tợn tăng lực, mới kết liễu kẻ xúi quẩy nọ.

Máu như địa mạch sơn tuyền phun trào ra, bắn đầy vào những kẻ bên cạnh, sơn phỉ thứ hai run lẩy bẩy như một cái hộp vàng quá tải, trong đầu trống rỗng, run rẩy chỉ phía sau nói: “Ở, ở đó có một…”

Cố Quân cười gằn: “Thừa lời, ta không nhìn thấy chắc?”

Thế là cái đầu người thứ hai cũng theo đó rơi xuống đất.

Sơn phỉ thứ ba bị thảm tượng nửa cái đầu vừa rồi dọa vãi đái, ngã phịch xuống đất, hai tay ôm đầu, chỉ sợ đao phủ vận hắc giáp sốt ruột chém thẳng xuống, một hơi khai hơn chục lối ra vào của mật đạo, ánh mắt kẻ xếp sau sắp bắn thủng cả lưng hắn.

Có tên này mở đầu, tiếp sau quá đơn giản, là sống hay chết một con đường, dù sao mình giữ bí mật cũng vô dụng, người sau rồi sẽ nói ra, khai sớm giữ mạng lại mới là đúng đắn.

Cố Quân ngoài mặt tỉnh rụi, trong lòng lại thực sự hơi chấn kinh vì bộ rễ khổng lồ của bọn sơn phỉ Nam Cương, số cửa ra vào đám sơn phỉ này khai có một số Lâm Uyên các đã thăm dò được – nếu không, dù là Huyền Thiết doanh, cũng không thể nửa đường chặn được lũ chuột chũi này dễ dàng như vậy, nhưng còn có nhiều hơn, ngay cả Lâm Uyên các cũng chưa từng biết.

Tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết phía sau y im lặng rời đi, lần lượt nghiệm chứng số cửa ra vào này, canh chừng mỗi một cửa mật đạo. Chưa đến một nén nhang, chúng sơn phỉ đã như đánh trống chuyền hoa(1), khai sạch các mật đạo rộng rãi dưới lòng đất nơi đây, ngay cả mẩu vụn cũng không sót.

Chớp mắt, đóa “hoa” chết người này chuyền đến trước mặt kẻ đầu têu sự việc, phỉ thủ Tĩnh Hư.

Tĩnh Hư đời này, oanh oanh liệt liệt từ trong đống người chết giết ra một đường máu mà chiếm núi làm vua, tài hoa chưa thấy, đảm khí và tâm ngoan thủ lạt thì không thiếu, thấy mũi đao bức đến trước mắt, dưới đất máu chảy thành sông, hắn hít sâu một hơi, thẳng lưng lên, biến một hơi mình ủ nhiều năm thành xương chống trên người, căng đôi mắt tam giác nhìn chằm chằm Cố Quân đang thong thả bước đến trước mặt.

Tĩnh Hư: “Ta trước kia chỉ từng nghe người ta nói Cố đại soái phong hoa vô song, không ngờ tra tấn bức cung cũng rất có thủ đoạn, thật đúng là nghề nhiều không nặng người.”

“Không cần nịnh bợ,” Cố Quân ngoài cười trong không cười nói, “Đánh trận chính là hoạt động chém người, ta một không nhốt ngươi vào phòng tối, hai không bỏ lên giường đinh, ba không mời ngươi ngồi ghế hùm, bốn chữ ‘tra tấn bức cung’ thật sự lấy làm hổ thẹn. Nếu ngươi không phản đối, thì đi theo làm bạn với chúng đi.”

Khóe mắt Tĩnh Hư giật giật: “Mật đạo này tổng cộng sáu mươi bốn lối ra vào, họ đã khai hết một lần, mấy kẻ vô dụng đằng trước rõ ràng đã bắt đầu nói bậy nói bạ, thứ cho ta ngu dốt, không biết Cố đại soái có dụng ý gì.”

“An toàn thôi, không có dụng ý gì hết,” Cố Quân cười nói, “Vạn nhất có cá lọt lưới chưa khai ra thì sao? Ngươi muốn khuyên ta bớt chém đi à? Dù gì các ngươi cũng đông, yên tâm đi, chém không hết đâu.”

Tĩnh Hư: “…”

Cố Quân: “Chúng đã lấy ngươi làm đầu, chắc hẳn ngươi còn biết chút việc khác, chi bằng nói mấy việc ta chưa từng nghe đi?”

Tĩnh Hư cắn chặt răng, nhớ tới Phó Chí Thành đầu sỏ gây nên hết thảy, càng thêm hận không thể lột da rút gân tay ấy, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Nếu ta nói ra chuyện Phó Chí Thành mua lậu tử lưu kim mưu phản, Đại soái có hứng thú nghe không?”

Cố Quân dần thu lại nét cười lạnh băng trên mặt: “Nếu ta không biết việc này, sao có thể đoán ra các ngươi sẽ to gan lớn mật chạy tới kho quân nhu Tây Nam tặng cơm? Cho ngươi một cơ hội nữa, nói về việc ta không biết.”

Cát phong nhận Huyền Thiết dựng thẳng bên tai Tĩnh Hư, hơi nhúc nhích là có thể cảm giác được sự lạnh lẽo của lãnh thiết. Hắn cũng biết, chỉ cần một luồng hơi nước nhỏ, là cát phong nhận sẽ cắt đầu hắn như cắt rau, Cố Quân kia lãnh khốc vô tình, khăng khăng cố chấp, cái đầu tốt đẹp của hắn sẽ như mọi kẻ bình thường khác, rơi xuống đất, dính đầy bụi, không có một chút đặc dị.

Tĩnh Hư: “Ngươi muốn biết cái gì?”

Cố Quân khoát tay, cát phong nhận cách Tĩnh Hư mấy tấc: “Ta muốn biết sau khi tử lưu kim Nam Dương nhập cảnh, kẻ liên hệ với ngươi là ai, kẻ bảo ngươi giấu tử lưu kim, tích trữ vũ khí là ai, kẻ bày mưu tính kế, bảo ngươi dùng mấy con diều kia lừa ta, thừa cơ chiếm kho quân nhu Tây Nam là ai?”

Tĩnh Hư cắn chặt răng.

“Nếu ta là ngươi, ta sẽ không liều mình che chở kẻ đó,” Cố Quân thình lình tiến lên một bước, hạ giọng nói, “Nhìn thử mật đạo sáu mươi bốn lối ra phía sau ngươi đi đạo trưởng, đám các ngươi lúc ăn no rửng mỡ chui vào, Đại La thần tiên đến cũng không thể quật ba thước đất mà lôi các ngươi ra… Là ai xúi bẩy ngươi hội tụ lực lượng ba đỉnh núi lớn lại, tiện cho chúng ta một lưới bắt hết, hửm?”

Cố Quân là cao thủ đổi trắng thay đen, cả đời có ba sở trường: đánh hay chữ tốt giỏi nói láo – chuyện vô lý vào miệng y đều giống như thật, huống chi nghĩ kỹ lại thì lời y nói vậy mà không vô lý chút nào, khiến Tĩnh Hư toát hết mồ hôi lạnh.

Y ở bên này thẩm vấn phỉ thủ tốn nhiều thời gian hơn là Trường Canh tìm người, không bao lâu, Trường Canh đã dẫn người quay lại, chỉ là chưa qua đỉnh núi đã bị tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh tận chức tận trách ngăn cản, tiểu tướng sĩ kia thành thật học vẹt nói với Trường Canh: “Điện hạ, Đại soái bảo người hãy ở đây nghỉ ngơi một lúc trước.”

Trường Canh không bất ngờ lắm, nghe thế chẳng hỏi lấy một câu, ngoan ngoãn ở tại chỗ chờ đợi.

Mấy năm nay, tuy Trường Canh không chính mắt gặp Cố Quân, nhưng đã theo Chung lão tướng quân nghiên cứu mỗi một trận Cố Quân từng đánh, nghiên cứu mỗi một thay đổi chủ trương từ khi y được phong hầu ở tiền triều đến bây giờ, thậm chí chữ của y – nếu Trường Canh hiện tại vào thư phòng Cố Quân, tùy tiện lấy một bảng chữ cũ, có thể đại khái nhìn ra đó là Cố Quân bao nhiêu tuổi viết.

Việc này có thể giúp hiểu Cố Quân hơn xa cả ngày đi cùng nghe y bốc phét mình là “một nhành hoa Tây Bắc”.

Lúc nãy ánh mắt hơi chần chừ của Cố Quân đảo qua, Trường Canh liền biết y định bức cung, hơn nữa rất không muốn để mình nhìn thấy, cho đến hôm nay, Cố Quân vẫn theo bản năng giữ gìn “hình tượng từ phụ” đầy nguy cơ trước mặt Trường Canh.

Trường Canh không có dị nghị với việc này, cực kỳ quý trọng mà hưởng thụ chút cưng chiều không nói ra miệng của tiểu nghĩa phụ.

Phía sau Trường Canh có hai người đi theo, chính là Cát Bàn Tiểu và Tào Nương Tử năm đó từ Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn cùng vào kinh với y – hiện tại tên là Cát Thần và Tào Xuân Hoa.

Cát Thần thời thiếu niên là một đứa nhóc béo ú đáng yêu, hiện giờ lớn lên lại không thể nói là béo, vóc dáng cao to chắc khỏe, chỉ nhìn cơ thể này, có thể tính là “đại hán vạm vỡ”; tiếc thay cái đầu trên cổ như gắn nhầm, bên trên là khuôn mặt tròn nhỏ vừa trắng vừa non, má có hai gò da mỏng thịt mềm rung rung, như đậu hũ non bọc cái mũi nhỏ cái miệng nhỏ và đôi mắt nhỏ, trong thất khiếu không đâu không toát ra sự vô hại chất phác.

Tào Xuân Hoa thay đổi nhiều hơn, vô luận trong lòng gã nghĩ thế nào, thân bất do kỷ phát triển khung xương nam tử trưởng thành, không còn vẻ sống mái khó phân thiên y vô phùng thời thiếu niên, gã cũng chỉ đành bất đắc dĩ thừa nhận mình thật sự là một xú nam nhân, thay lại nam trang, có điều vẫn chưa chịu từ bỏ mà lấy đại danh là “Tào Xuân Hoa” – trừ chính gã ra chắc chẳng ai thấy “Xuân Hoa” thì cao minh hơn “Nương Tử” ở chỗ nào.

“Sao còn chưa cho qua?” Tào Xuân Hoa thò đầu hỏi, “Đã nhiều năm chưa được gặp Hầu gia nhà ta, mấy ngày qua nhớ đến ngủ không yên luôn.”

Trường Canh u ám nhìn gã một cái, im lặng ghi một khoản nợ cho Tào Xuân Hoa, chờ y từ miệng tên này gom đủ năm mươi lần mấy lời hoa si như kiểu “Hầu gia nhà ta”, nhất định phải tẩn cho gã một trận mới được.

Tào Xuân Hoa không hề hay biết, lại hỏi: “Đúng rồi đại ca, lần này huynh về kinh, sẽ phong vương tập tước chứ? Ta nghe nói tiên đế sớm chuẩn bị xong xuôi phủ Nhạn Bắc vương cho huynh rồi, vậy về sau huynh sẽ dọn sang đó hay vẫn ở hầu phủ?”

Trường Canh hơi sửng sốt, cười khổ nói: “Việc đó cũng phải xem Hầu gia có muốn ta đi hay không.”

Hiện tại hồi tưởng, Trường Canh đã không nhớ nổi mấy năm trước mình đập nồi dìm thuyền rời khỏi hầu phủ, rời khỏi Cố Quân, dũng khí là từ đâu đến, không gặp thì thôi, lần này bất ngờ đụng mặt Cố Quân ở Thục Trung, y quả thực như đụng phải túc mệnh, đánh chết cũng khó mà tích tụ sự quyết tâm năm đó.

Trần Khinh Nhứ bảo y “bình tâm tĩnh khí, bớt vọng niệm”, cố nhiên có tác dụng nhất định đối với khắc chế Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác, nhưng hỉ nộ ai lạc đều liền nhau, khắc chế oán hận và phẫn nộ, hỉ lạc tự nhiên cũng biến thành hầu như không thấy, lâu dần con người sẽ như một gốc cỏ cớm nắng – tuy miễn cưỡng chưa chết, lá cây cũng trắng bệch đi.

Trường Canh cho rằng mình sắp thành Phật rồi.

Mãi tới khi gặp lại Cố Quân.

Mặc dù đi theo xe Cố Quân mệt nhọc chưa tính, còn thêm cả ngày không phải đối phó phản quân thì là đối phó thổ phỉ, trong lòng Trường Canh lại luôn vô cớ ngập tràn niềm vui một cách vô lý – là niềm vui đầy sức sống, chờ mong và sốt ruột, giống như sáng sớm vừa mở mắt, liền biết hôm nay có chuyện tốt sắp xảy ra.

Dù rằng y biết không có chuyện tốt đẹp gì, Ô Nhĩ Cốt cũng vẫn y nguyên mỗi ngày như mộng đến thăm y.

Giả như phong vương, Cố Quân sẽ giữ y lại chứ?

Lý trí nghĩ, Cố Quân nhất định giữ, hầu phủ chí ít sẽ sẵn lòng thu lưu y đến khi chính thức thành gia, nếu y mãi không thành gia, chưa biết chừng có thể dày mặt ở lại mãi, ý nghĩ này quá tốt đẹp, Trường Canh dốc sức của chín trâu hai hổ mới kiềm chế được mình không cười ngu.

Họ chờ chừng hai khắc thì Cố Quân ra.

Mật đạo trên núi như tấm mạng nhện khổng lồ, bốn phương thông suốt, móc nối thành vòng, Cố Quân tổng cộng chém hơn bốn mươi cái đầu, loại bỏ mấy lời nói nhảm của một số kẻ sợ phát khóc, cuối cùng tìm được lối vào của sáu mươi bốn mật đạo.

Cát Thần nghe thế hết sức kinh ngạc: “Cái gì? Hai anh em ta ở trên núi làm dã nhân hơn nửa năm, mới tìm được hơn ba mươi lối vào, sao Hầu gia vừa đến đã thẩm ra hơn sáu mươi!”

“Nếu không phải các ngươi mò đến đáy, ta cũng chẳng tiệt được chúng, càng khỏi nói tới thẩm vấn.” Cố Quân nhìn Cát Thần một cái, kiềm chế giây lát, rốt cuộc không nhịn nổi, vẫy tay gọi, “Lại đây.”

Cát Thần cho rằng Đại soái có việc gì quan trọng muốn phân phó, vội hăm hở xáp tới, nào ngờ Cố đại soái đột nhiên thò tay véo mặt gã một phát.

Cố Quân muốn làm như vậy từ lâu rồi, tật xấu ngứa tay của y sớm đã di căn, nhìn thấy thứ có xúc cảm liền không nhịn được muốn véo.

“Đã quá!” Cố Quân véo một hồi, chưa thỏa mãn mà nghĩ, “Làm sao hay nhỉ?”

Cát Thần: “…”

Tào Xuân Hoa mắt hổ ẩn tình, hâm mộ đến mòn mắt, thẽ thọt nói: “Hầu gia nhất bên trọng nhất bên khinh, sao không véo mặt ta?”

Lời này gã không dám đến trước mặt Cố Quân nói, bởi vậy chỉ có Trường Canh nghe thấy, Trường Canh nghĩ: “Được, bốn mươi tám lần.”

Tào Xuân Hoa tự dưng ớn lạnh rùng mình, nhìn xung quanh một chút, trong lòng đột nhiên trỗi lên dự cảm xấu khi tới gần nguy hiểm.

Cố Quân theo khẩu cung của Tĩnh Hư, vẽ ra mật đạo của vùng núi này, sau đó sai người xông khói từ cửa mật đạo, xông ba ngày, biến đại sơn thành ống khói, lũ dơi, chuột và độc trùng lớn nhỏ ở đậu bên trong đều dắt díu gia khẩu chạy ra, nhưng thủy chung không thấy người Cố Quân muốn bắt.

Mấy tướng sĩ xung phong thòng dây vào mật đạo tìm kiếm, lục soát sáu mươi bốn lối ra vào từ sớm đến khuya, nhưng ngay cả sợi tóc cũng chẳng tìm được, chỉ khiêng ra bộ sa bàn mà Tĩnh Hư nhắc đến.

Đến ngày thứ tư, thủ hạ tới báo, họ tra xét bên cạnh Khối Lan Đồ, quả thật tìm được một kẻ khả nghi – là một khách khanh Khối Lan Đồ nuôi, tên là Vương Bất Phàm, vừa nghe đã cảm thấy là tên giả.

Vị khách khanh này bình thường không hay ra ngoài gặp người, nhưng mấy tâm phúc của Khối Lan Đồ đều biết. Khối Lan Đồ rất sùng bái và tín nhiệm người này, trong phủ dọn riêng một viện cho hắn, phái tiểu tư tâm phúc và nha hoàn xinh đẹp hầu hạ.

Cố Quân: “‘Bất Phàm’ này hiện đang ở đâu?”

Thủ hạ trả lời: “Chạy rồi, hạ nhân trong viện thần không biết quỷ không hay bị độc chết, lúc người trong phủ phát hiện thì thi cốt cũng lạnh ngắt rồi.”

“Đại soái,” Lúc này, lại một kỵ binh đến hồi báo, “Chúng ta đi tra xét mấy điểm giấu tử lưu kim chuyển vận mà Tĩnh Hư khai ra, nhưng người đi lầu trống, ngay cả tờ giấy cũng không sót lại.”

Cố Quân im lặng lần chuỗi tràng hạt cũ, khách khanh thần bí bên cạnh Khối Lan Đồ, “Nhã tiên sinh” trong miệng Tĩnh Hư… Hết thảy thoạt nhìn tựa hồ đều là ngẫu nhiên, nhưng Cố Quân có trực giác không cách nào nói rõ, y luôn cảm thấy trong đây dính dáng âm mưu rất lớn.

Những người âm thầm một tay khuấy tung thời cuộc Nam Cương này xuất hiện thần không biết quỷ không hay, sau đó lại biến mất không một chút dấu vết, thân phận thành câu đố, mục đích cũng thành câu đố.

Nhìn như là địch nhân, nhưng lại giống như trong minh minh giúp y đao sắc chặt đay rối trị hết đám người này.

Cố Quân phần nào không nghĩ ra, rốt cuộc là mình phá hoại cục của người khác, hay đã chui đầu vào cục của người ta.

Người mà Cố Quân quật ba thước đất muốn tìm, lúc này đang ở trong một con thuyền hàng nho nhỏ không có gì đặc biệt trên mặt biển Nam Dương.

Nhã tiên sinh đã thay phục sức Tây Dương rườm rà, cúi đầu xem một tấm bản đồ. Vạn dặm giang sơn mênh mông của Đại Lương nằm cả trên bản vẽ da dê nho nhỏ này, hắn cầm bút chu sa, vẽ một vòng màu đỏ nho nhỏ ở vùng Nam Cương.

Tính cả nét này, trên tấm bản đồ cũ ấy đã có ba vòng tròn đỏ, hai vòng khác lần lượt ở Bắc cương và Đông Hải.

Ngòi bút của “Nhã tiên sinh” lưỡng lự chốc lát trên bản đồ, cuối cùng dừng ở lối vào con đường tơ lụa vùng Tây bộ.

“Tính đến hôm nay, cục của chúng ta đã bố trí tốt rồi.” Nhã tiên sinh cười, “Còn lại một kíp nổ, chỉ cần đốt nó, là có thể ‘Uỳnh’ một tiếng-“

Vương Bất Phàm trông như người Trung Nguyên tiếp lời: “Đốt đại hỏa Trung Nguyên.”

Hai người nhìn nhau cười, giơ chén rượu lên cụng một tiếng thanh thúy.

Nam Cương xảy ra chuyện lớn như vậy, thiên tử trong triều đương nhiên tức giận, thúc giục Cố Quân mau chóng áp giải phỉ thủ và phản tướng về kinh.

Cố Quân đành phải tạm thời buông xuống mối nghi ngờ trong lòng, khởi hành về phương Bắc.

Có điều nghĩ tới đứa con nuôi bảo bối rốt cuộc đã chịu về cùng, hầu phủ lại sắp náo nhiệt, y lại có chút chờ mong với việc “về kinh”.

“Nó lớn lên đã đáng yêu hơn,” Cố Quân cảm thấy rất được an ủi, lén nói với Thẩm Dịch, “Dù cho đột nhiên biến thành hiểu chuyện như vậy, ta cũng có phần không quen lắm.”

“Hạ tiện.” Thẩm Dịch lời ít ý nhiều mà bình luận, sau đó đúng như ý nguyện trúng một phát roi.

Thẩm Dịch lại hỏi: “Đúng rồi, bắt Phó Chí Thành rồi, ngươi định làm thế nào?”

Cố Quân thôi cười đùa, trầm mặc giây lát rồi nghiêm mặt nói: “Quý Bình, kỳ thực mấy năm nay ta thường xuyên nghĩ, ngươi đi theo ta, phải chăng hơi lãng phí tài hoa.”

Thẩm Dịch im lặng nhìn y một cái.

Cố Quân: “Ngươi thông kim bác cổ, văn có thể vào Hàn lâm, võ có thể an một phương, ở Linh Xu viện và Huyền Thiết doanh chìm nhiều năm như vậy, cũng đến lúc xuất đầu…”

Dù rằng Trường Canh đã phân tích, nhưng chợt nghe y nói thế, trong lòng Thẩm Dịch vẫn xúc động.

Hai người vừa là đồng bào vừa là bằng hữu, tuy rằng là quá mệnh chi giao có thể gửi gắm vợ con, nhưng cái miệng chó của Cố Quân chẳng bao giờ khạc ra nổi ngà voi, chưa từng thẳng thắn bày tỏ tán thưởng ngay trước mặt y.

Vành mắt Thẩm Dịch nhất thời hơi nóng lên: “Tử Hi, kỳ thực ngươi không cần…”

“Vả lại ta cũng rất áy náy,” Cố Quân lại thành khẩn bổ sung, “Ngươi nói một mỹ nam tử trời sinh cha mẹ nuôi như ta, luôn ở bên cạnh chặn hoa đào của ngươi, hại ngươi những năm qua ế chỏng ra, thật là… chậc, quá có lỗi luôn.”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

“Mỹ nam tử trời sinh cha mẹ nuôi” này nói xong định mức một ngày hai câu đứng đắn, chuẩn bị tiến vào nội dung nhảm nhí, Thẩm Dịch đành phải qua loa thu lại một bầu tâm sự mắc trong họng, “Hừ” một tiếng, thúc ngựa chạy luôn.

Trường Canh không xa đó nhìn thấy thế vội vàng thừa cơ chạy tới, chiếm vị trí Thẩm Dịch, song hành với Cố Quân: “Sao Thẩm tướng quân lại nổi giận chạy mất rồi?”

Cố Quân tựa tiếu phi tiếu sờ sờ mũi.

Trường Canh nhìn thấy khinh cừu giáp của y dính một chiếc lá, liền giơ tay gỡ giúp, cẩn thận nói: “Nghĩa phụ, giáp nhẹ hơn cũng ngoài bốn mươi cân đấy, tháo ra cho thoải mái?”

Cố Quân không phản đối, để Trường Canh giúp mình tháo khinh cừu giáp, nhất nhất gỡ ra, người quá gần nhau, hai con ngựa không biết hợp nhãn thế nào mà lại quấn vào nhau.

Cố Quân dùng một tay đẩy đầu ngựa của mình, răn: “Đừng giở trò lưu manh!”

Giáp trên tay y mới tháo được một nửa, hất nhẹ như vậy, suýt nữa bay khỏi cổ tay, còn kéo theo một thứ trong tay áo.

Trường Canh tay mắt lanh lẹ đón được, phát hiện đó lại là một cây sáo trúc nhỏ làm ẩu.

—

  1. _Đánh trống chuyền hoa là trò chơi của người Trung Quốc, cách chơi là vài hoặc vài chục người ngồi thành vòng tròn, một người cầm hoa (hoặc vật nhỏ), một người khác quay lưng lại hoặc bịt mắt đánh trống (hay những vật tạo được tiếng), mọi người sẽ chuyền hoa tới khi trống kết thúc, lúc này hoa ở trong tay ai thì người đó phải lên biểu diễn._




	46. Chương 46: Say rượu

Ban đầu, hai người đều chưa kịp phản ứng.

Trường Canh hoang mang nghĩ: “Y mang cây sáo quèn trên người làm gì?”

Cố Quân thì còn đang bực bội: “Thứ gì bay ra vậy?”

Sau đó tầm mắt hai người đồng thời dừng trên cây sáo trúc dãi dầu sương gió đã bị nứt phần đuôi.

Giây lát sau, Trường Canh đột nhiên cảm thấy cây sáo này hơi quen mắt, Cố Quân thì như bị sét đánh, sực nhớ ra – vật này lai lịch bất chính!

Hai người cơ hồ đồng thời ra tay, Cố Quân chộp lấy, Trường Canh nắm chặt tay theo bản năng, hai bàn tay cầm một cây sáo trúc giằng co nhau.

Trường Canh hỏi vẻ vô tội: “Không thể xem ạ?”

Cố Quân: “Có gì đẹp mà xem?”

Nói xong Cố Quân rút mạnh cây sáo trúc nhỏ khỏi tay Trường Canh, giấu đầu hở đuôi vội vã nhét vào tay áo.

Trường Canh hiếm khi thấy y chột dạ, không tự chủ được nhớ tới cô bé con khóc muốn đứt ruột nhà Diêu đại nhân Giang Nam bốn năm trước, lờ mờ hiểu được điều gì, lại không dám tin lắm, thế là bóng gió hỏi: “Là người khác tặng ạ?”

Cố Quân không đỏ mặt không thở mạnh nói láo: “Tự làm.”

“À,” Trường Canh chớp chớp mắt, lát sau lại như cố ý như vô tình nói, “Tây Vực Lâu Lan cũng có trúc ạ?”

Cố Quân: “…”

Trường Canh khẽ chớp mắt, làm đôi mắt y trông hơi lấp lánh, kế đó cười nói: “Nghĩa phụ thủ công kém quá, hay để hôm nào con làm cho người cây khác nhé?”

Cố Quân bị chặn họng á khẩu không trả lời được, xấu hổ muốn chết, cứ cảm thấy tiểu tử kia đã nhận ra, cố ý sỉ nhục y, nhưng do chuyện trộm sáo thật sự rất mất mặt, y không tiện nổi giận, đành phải cụp cái đuôi thỏ của anh hùng khí đoản mà chạy mất.

Trường Canh không đuổi theo, ở tại chỗ nghĩ lại việc này một lúc lâu, không nhịn được hơi buồn cười, lại sắp xếp một lần từ đầu đến cuối chuyện Cố Quân sáng sớm lén mò tới viện của trẻ con trộm sáo trúc, tức khắc tâm hoa nở rộ một bó to, sinh cơ bừng bừng nở hơn nửa ngày, cho đến khi mặt trời ngả về Tây, mới chậm rãi yên lại.

Hương thơm chưa tan trong lòng y đẩy Ô Nhĩ Cốt vào một góc bé tí, đợi đến khi hoa lạc thủy lưu hồng(1), phía dưới liền sinh ra một ý nghĩ như hạt giống, đâm ra ngàn vạn cành cây.

Trường Canh nghĩ: “Tại sao y vẫn giữ lại thứ đó?”

Giữ lại, thỉnh thoảng sẽ lấy ra xem chứ?

Tiểu nghĩa phụ lúc nhìn nó có nhớ đến mình không?

Việc này phải chăng có nghĩa là Cố Quân đối với y… so với bản thân tưởng tượng, càng tình sâu nghĩa nặng hơn?

Y phải chăng có thể được một tấc muốn tiến một thước mà gần gũi tiểu nghĩa phụ hơn?

An thần tán của Trần cô nương trong túi thơm thoang thoảng bay ra, Trường Canh nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng Cố Quân, chừng như bị bốn chữ “thuận theo tự nhiên” vang vọng trong đầu đốt tan. Y không dám vọng tưởng thái quá, nhưng bất an lo sợ ôm một chút phỏng đoán như vậy, không khỏi ngứa ngáy khó chịu, tiêu hồn thực cốt.

Con đường áp giải khâm phạm vốn nên vừa dài vừa chán, tiếc thay không biết là Huyền Thiết doanh đi nhanh hay là trong lòng Trường Canh chậm chạp, rét đậm chưa đến mà họ đã về tới kinh thành rồi.

Mà lúc này, vụ án Nam Cương mưu nghịch chấn động triều dã oanh oanh liệt liệt nổ ra sâu trong đế đô.

Tôn Tiêu dở sống dở chết về kinh, do hoảng sợ mà chớp mắt đã ốm liệt giường, chính Hoàng đế Long An cũng không liệu được, hắn chẳng qua mượn thủ đoạn nhỏ thi hành lệnh kích trống, mà Đề đốc Tây Nam kia thực sự dám tạo phản, vừa sợ hãi vừa tức giận, ra lệnh tra rõ.

Bởi vụ án này liên lụy rất rộng, Lại bộ Hình bộ Binh bộ Đại Lý tự… Thậm chí Đốc sát viện trên dưới, đều căng thẳng theo, ngay cả Cố Quân chẳng dễ gì về kinh nghỉ ngơi vài hôm cũng không được yên tĩnh, liên tục bị triệu vào cung hỏi han.

Vụ án Đề đốc Tây Nam Phó Chí Thành cấu kết sơn phỉ, sát hại mệnh quan triều đình, tư vận tử lưu kim, ý đồ mưu phản đã không thể thay đổi, phỉ thủ và thủ lĩnh phản đảng trước sau bị phán tử hình, liên lụy gia quyến.

Mà Hoàng đế Long An thiết huyết khốc lệ vẫn chưa chịu từ bỏ ý định, tình thế nhanh chóng không thể vãn hồi, như nhổ củ cải lôi cả đất lên, liên lụy đến lục bộ trung ương – những người hay qua lại với Phó Chí Thành, từng nhận hối lộ, mở cửa sau cho hắn, thậm chí lão thần năm đó đề cử Phó Chí Thành thượng vị, không một ai chạy thoát, tất cả đều bị liên lụy.

Lớp hạ ngục, lớp bãi quan, nhất thời trong triều ai nấy đều lo sợ, cả kinh thành đều bị đè nén trong sự nghi kỵ âm trầm.

Trời âm u mãi đến cuối năm, một trận tuyết lớn mới rào rào rơi xuống.

Năm ấy, chào cũ đón mới, An Định hầu giao nộp Huyền Thiết hổ phù, thi hành lệnh kích trống đã thành định cục, Binh bộ nhanh chóng cử người chuyên trách đến tứ phương làm giám quân.

Đến lúc này, Hoàng đế Long An đã thu gom quân quyền hết mức, Vũ đế năm xưa cũng chẳng theo kịp.

Trong cả đợt cuối năm, việc duy nhất cho Lý Phong yên tâm, có lẽ chính là sự thức thời của Cố Quân.

Đúng như Trường Canh suy đoán, Hoàng thượng được nể mặt, quả nhiên cũng cho Cố Quân đủ thể diện, thật sự thăng Thẩm Dịch lên hai cấp liền, hạ chỉ làm Đề đốc Tây Nam, đồng thời phong tứ điện hạ Lý Mân làm Nhạn Bắc vương.

Ngày mười sáu tháng Giêng, Thẩm lão gia tử mượn danh chúc thọ An Định hầu, kéo hai cỗ xe to chất đầy quà đến chặn cửa.

Thẩm lão gia tử đã trí sĩ nhiều năm, dưới gối chỉ có một tên không cầu tiến như Thẩm Dịch, Thẩm Dịch từ nhỏ đã là một quái thai, đọc sách tập võ đều không tệ, thế nhưng chẳng chịu si mê loại nào, chỉ thích ru rú trong viện hí hoáy hỏa cơ, Thẩm gia từ thiết khôi lỗi giữ nhà hộ viện đến đèn măng-sông lớn nhỏ treo trong phòng, không thứ nào chưa bị y phá hoại.

Mặc dù Thẩm lão gia tử một lòng tin theo Lão Trang, xem trọng vạn vật tùy tâm, nhưng chắc là đạo hạnh chưa đủ, trong nội tâm vẫn có chút kỳ vọng vào đứa con này. _(Lão Trang là Lão Tử và Trang Tử)_

Cố Quân sáng sớm bị gọi vào cung nghị sự, đã đi rồi, tuy y thường niên không ở kinh thành, nhưng dẫu sao quyền cao chức trọng, quà biếu không ít, hầu phủ không có nữ chủ nhân, quà cáp lễ tết qua lại đều do một tay lão quản gia lo liệu, nghe nói là quà của Thẩm lão gia tử, Trường Canh đặc ý theo lão quản gia ra đón, tò mò dòm thử.

Bản thân Thẩm lão gia tử kia cũng là một đóa hoa lạ, thiếu niên ham chơi, trung niên vẫn chơi, về già chơi mệt rồi, bắt đầu cầu tiên vấn đạo, chẳng hỏi việc đời, bình sinh thích luyện đan và ủ rượu, trong số quà cáp tặng Cố Quân, vàng bạc châu báu, lụa là gấm vóc, đồ cổ trân phẩm… nhất loạt không có, một hơi tặng hai xe rượu, tất cả đều là tự ủ.

Trường Canh đang dở khóc dở cười, vừa ngẩng đầu lên liền nhác thấy Đề đốc Tây Nam nóng sốt mới ra lò hùng hục phóng ngựa tới.

Thẩm lão gia tử hoàn toàn tự chủ trương, chờ Thẩm Dịch biết chuyện đuổi theo thì đã muộn – Thẩm Dịch nhìn xe rượu ngay cửa hầu phủ, khóc không ra nước mắt mà giấu mặt vào cổ ngựa, bụng nghĩ: “Mất mặt quá đi!”

Cố Quân chập tối trở về, gặp người nhà dỡ rượu từ trên xe xuống, Thẩm Dịch mặt mày xanh xám đứng ở một bên.

Không biết Hoàng thượng đã nói gì với y, Cố Quân thần sắc thản nhiên – chỉ cần y về đến hầu phủ, bình thường luôn rất vui vẻ, lúc vào cửa không cười, cũng không đùa giỡn với thị vệ canh cửa, quá nửa là thật sự rất mất vui rồi.

Cố Quân: “Sao ngươi lại tới đây?”

Thẩm Dịch hất cằm ý bảo y nhìn xe rượu chết tiệt kia: “Lão đầu nhà ta đem đến hối lộ ngươi, cảm tạ ngươi nâng đỡ ta.”

Cố Quân hít thử, tiến lên xách một vò, trực tiếp xé lớp dán, đứng ở cửa ngửi ngửi, uống một ngụm ngay tại chỗ.

“Nghĩ cái gì có cái đó, lão gia tử nhà ngươi tự ủ nhỉ, ta ngửi qua là biết ngay.” Cố Quân cảm thán, “Vừa hay, ngươi đến rồi thì đừng đi nữa, dù sao chưa hết tháng Giêng là hai ta sẽ phải đi hai ngả, đến lúc đó trời nam đất bắc, chưa biết ngày tháng năm nào mới được gặp nhau, hôm nay uống chút rượu với ta đi.”

Thẩm Dịch đang có ý này, thống khoái đồng ý luôn.

Cố Quân lại hỏi: “Trường Canh đâu?”

“Dưới bếp ấy.”

Cố Quân dừng bước: “Cái gì?”

“Y nhất định muốn tự mình nấu mì cho ngươi,” Thẩm Dịch cười nói, “Vương bá ngăn cản cả buổi không được. Ta thấy Quận vương điện hạ của chúng ta thật tài ba, địch tiền có thể áp trận, hạ trường biết châm cứu, rỗi rãi có thể tự may hà bao, ngay cả trọng địa nhà bếp cũng như bước trên đất bằng… Nếu là một cô nương, dù kéo hết Huyền Thiết doanh đến cũng không ngăn nổi đám người cầu thân chặn trước cửa nhà ngươi đâu.”

Cố Quân nhíu mày: “Quân tử xa nhà bếp, hồ đồ quá!”

Thẩm Dịch thấy sắc mặt y khác thường, hỏi: “Sao vậy, Hoàng thượng gọi ngươi vào cung nói gì?”

Cố Quân im lặng giây lát, đoạn hạ giọng: “Hoàng thượng muốn xử trí Phụng Hàm công.”

Thẩm Dịch giật mình: “Cái gì?”

Phụng Hàm tiên sinh họ Trương, tự Phụng Hàm, làm thủ tọa Linh Xu viện đã mười tám năm, Thẩm Dịch năm đó khi còn ở Linh Xu viện, chính là làm việc dưới tay ông, hiện giờ ông đã sáu mươi tuổi, cả đời ở Linh Xu viện, không lập gia đình, thê thiếp con cháu nhất loạt không có, cũng không thích nam phong.

Nghe nói nha hoàn tiểu tư dâng trà trong phủ đều là bằng sắt, sinh vật sống trừ chính ông ta ra thì chỉ có một con chó già sắp xuống lỗ – chỉ là nghe đâu, đừng nói người khác, ngay cả Thẩm Dịch cũng chưa từng tới thăm, Phụng Hàm tiên sinh tính tình cổ quái, không muốn nhà có khách. Vị lão tiên sinh này dốc hết cả đời vào hỏa cơ cương giáp, trừ thời điểm Cố Quân trùng chỉnh Huyền Thiết doanh giương cờ đứng ra một lần, những lúc khác đừng nói triều chính, ngay cả người ông ta cũng chẳng buồn để ý, người vô tranh với đời như vậy, sao lại chọc giận Hoàng đế?

Thẩm Dịch: “Vì sao?”

Cố Quân: “Lão nhân gia hôm qua dâng tấu, phản đối “chưởng lệnh pháp”, làm Hoàng thượng tức phát điên.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Ông ấy luôn phản đối, bắt đầu từ ngày ban bố chưởng lệnh pháp vẫn chưa từng yên mà, ta nghe người cùng thế hệ nói ông ta ba ngày dâng một bản tấu, gió mặc gió mưa mặc mưa, Hoàng thượng vẫn chẳng thèm để ý, sao đột nhiên…”

Chưởng lệnh pháp là pháp lệnh hạn chế trường tý sư dân gian, lúc mới ban ra từng gây xôn xao bàn tán một thời gian, sau bị cơn sóng lớn do lệnh kích trống dấy lên nhấn chìm.

“Tính tình Phụng Hàm công… Ôi, ngươi chưa thấy bản tấu hôm trước ông ấy viết, nói chưởng lệnh pháp hạn chế không phải trường tý sư, mà là dân trí, cứ thế mãi quốc sẽ không thành quốc, chờ người Tây Dương đằng vân giá vũ đến đập cửa biên cương Đại Lương, ta thấy ông ấy thiếu mỗi chỉ mũi Hoàng thượng mắng quốc tặc thôi – kỳ thực Hoàng thượng vốn cũng không đến mức chấp nhặt với ông ta, có điều lần này chuyện Nam Cương ồn ào, làm trong lòng Hoàng thượng có khúc mắc, cả một mùa đông chưa gỡ được, lão đầu nhảy vào nòng pháo rồi.”

Cố Quân dừng lại, đoạn lắc đầu tiếp tục: “Hôm nay trước khi đi, Hoàng thượng còn gọi ta lại, nói ‘Trẫm tự hỏi từ khi kế vị tới nay luôn cần cù cẩn trọng, cả đêm khó ngủ yên, vì sao giang sơn chẳng ngày nào an bình’ – ta còn có thể nói gì!”

Hoàng đế Long An đăng cơ vài năm ngắn ngủi, trước là huynh đệ ruột cấu kết Đông Doanh mưu phản, sau lại là đại quan biên giới cấu kết sơn phỉ làm phản, mỗi một việc đều phảng phất là sự trào phúng dữ dội, chợ đen tử lưu kim cấm suốt không ngừng càng thành tâm bệnh của hắn.

Thẩm Dịch không nói gì, cả hai sóng vai đi vào nội viện – trong lòng họ đều biết, Phụng Hàm công tuy tự tìm đường chết, song những gì ông nói không phải là không có lý.

Về sau trường tý sư dân gian bị hạn chế, từ đây chỉ dựa vào Linh Xu viện, quanh năm suốt tháng có thể làm ra mấy món kỹ thuật mới? Huống chi Linh Xu viện vĩnh viễn lấy cương giáp quân dụng làm đầu, sau này kỹ thuật dân dụng còn đường nào để phát triển?

Thẩm Dịch: “Có thể cứu được ông ấy không?”

Cố Quân ngẩng đầu nhìn không trung chìm trong ánh hoàng hôn ở cuối đế đô, thở ra khói trắng: “Không biết, ta sẽ cố hết sức.”

Thẩm Dịch gật đầu, lát sau y chợt nói: “Đại soái, ta từ nhỏ lớn lên ở kinh thành, nhưng có đôi khi thật sự cảm thấy thở không nổi.”

Cố Quân không nói một lời đưa vò rượu cho y.

Thẩm Dịch tu luôn bằng vò một ngụm rượu nhà tự ủ, rượu mạnh xộc lên, y vỗ vỗ lưng Cố Quân: “Đều chuẩn bị sinh nhật cho ngươi đấy, lát nữa vào đừng có đanh cái mặt.”

Thế là cả hai đứng trên hành lang uốn khúc, mỗi người một ngụm mà chia hết vò rượu.

Rượu có thể giải ưu, có thể làm máu nóng lên, có thể hồng đôi má, có thể giúp người ta ném phăng việc tày trời trước mắt sau lưng, thả lỏng chốc lát.

Nhưng vào nội viện, Cố Quân vẫn giật mình.

Chỉ thấy hàng loạt thiết khôi lỗi hỏng trong hầu phủ bị Cát Thần lôi hết ra, cũng không biết gã mất bao lâu để sửa, một đám mặt đen to đùng hành động như thường, qua lại như bay, lại thêm một đám tháo giáp trụ và binh khí, xếp thành một hàng, hai tay cầm hai cây quạt tơ lụa, ở trong sân uốn éo múa ương ca – Tào Nương Tử là kẻ duy nhất bằng da bằng thịt, ăn mặc rực rỡ múa dẫn đầu.

Cố Quân: “…”

Thẩm Dịch lắc đầu cảm thán: “Thật là một thiên tài.”

Cố Quân: “… Gì?”

Thẩm Dịch bá vai y nói: “Tiểu tử Cát Thần kia, thật là một thiên tài, vừa nghĩ đến năm đó hỏa cơ cương giáp đầu tiên thiên tài này xử lý là nhận từ tay ta, ta quả thực… chậc, hận không thể cướp gã đến Nam Cương.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Luôn cảm thấy lời này của Thẩm tướng quân là lạ sao đó.

Trường Canh quả nhiên làm một bát mì mừng thọ cho Cố Quân, lần trước y chỉ đập một quả trứng gà, còn làm rơi vỏ vào, không ngờ sĩ biệt ba ngày phải rửa mắt mà nhìn, y xuống bếp lần nữa, trình độ quả thực không thể vơ đũa cả nắm.

Nấu ngon hết sảy, Cố Quân trước mặt y không nói mấy câu gây mất hứng như “quân tử xa nhà bếp” nữa, suýt nữa xơi luôn cả bát.

Ba bát rượu vào bụng, người trong viện đều trở nên vô pháp vô thiên.

Thẩm Dịch than thở: “Bao nhiêu năm qua từ kinh thành đến Tây Vực, Bắc cương, lại đến Lâu Lan, đi đâu cũng có ngươi, về sau đột nhiên không còn, trong lòng ta rất khó chịu.”

Cố Quân: “Bớt nói nhảm, uống rượu đi.”

Cát Thần chạy tới thành khẩn nói: “Thẩm tướng quân, ở vùng Tây Nam ta có quen vài bằng hữu giang hồ, về sau nếu ngài có việc gì không tiện làm, có thể nhờ họ làm cho!”

Thẩm Dịch nhìn gã lệ nóng tràn mi: “Bằng hữu giang hồ thì không cần, có thể tặng ta một con chim gỗ không?”

Hai người chỉ hận gặp gỡ muộn cầm tay nhìn nhau mắt ngấn lệ, chạy ra chỗ khác nước miếng tứ tung bàn về “cách kéo dài tuổi thọ của hỏa cơ”, bị Cố Quân phạt một người ba bát.

Cát Thần uống ba bát xong suýt lăn xuống gầm bàn, Tào Xuân Hoa lên cơn điên, cùng đám khôi lỗi lăn vào nhau, Trường Canh trông kẻ này ngó kẻ kia, đỡ trái hở phải.

Sau đó quả nhiên đều say mèm.

Thẩm Dịch túm Cố Quân, líu lưỡi rồi mà còn lắm lời, lặp đi lặp lại như bánh xe quay tròn: “Tử Hi… Tử Hi à, Cố gia ngươi ở nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió, ợ… liên tục ở nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió, ngươi phải cẩn… cẩn thận…”

Cố Quân nằm bò lên vò rượu, nhúc nhích cũng không muốn, nói cũng lười, chỉ cười, cười không dừng được, chảy cả nước mắt ra, vừa cười vừa nghĩ: “Cố gia chỉ còn lại mình ta thôi.”

Thẩm Dịch chân nam đá chân chiêu đứng dậy, đi ngang hai bước, ngã phịch xuống đất, miệng còn lẩm bẩm: “Hoàng… Hoàng thượng sợ ngươi.”

Hoàng thượng sợ ai chưa biết, chỉ biết Trường Canh hơi sợ họ rồi, vội gọi gia tướng và thị vệ đến đỡ Thẩm Dịch dậy: “Mau đưa Thẩm tướng quân xuống.”

Cố Quân dựa bàn, chống trán cười đến cao thâm khó lường, nếu không phải ánh mắt rời rạc, thật y như tỉnh táo vậy.

Thẩm Dịch bị bọn thị vệ ba chân bốn cẳng khiêng dậy, còn không chịu ngoan ngoãn, vừa giãy giụa vừa nói lộn xộn: “Ngươi… Cố Tử Hi, trong lòng ngươi… ngươi, là buông xuống, nhưng Hoàng, Hoàng thượng buông không được, y thủy chung sợ ngươi, sợ như tiên đế, có thể không sợ sao? Năm đó họ hủy ngươi như vậy, nhưng ngươi không chết, Huyền Thiết doanh cũng còn… Còn uy phong đến thế, những người đó liền nghĩ, nếu đổi lại là họ, họ sẽ trả thù như thế nào? Suy bụng ta ra bụng người, Tử Hi… Mọi người trên đời đều suy bụng ta ra bụng người…”

Trường Canh tửu lượng bình thường, bị Cố Quân chuốc không ít, vốn cũng chỉ miễn cưỡng giữ tỉnh táo một chút, ai ngờ nghe lời này, y chợt giật mình tỉnh hẳn.

“Họ hủy ngươi như vậy” là ý gì?

Y không xác định Thẩm Dịch nói có phải là lời bậy bạ của người say hay không, không nhịn được tiến lên một bước, muốn nghe rõ hơn.

Ai ngờ Thẩm Dịch kêu gào một hồi, sau đó quay người vịn cột nôn thốc nôn tháo, biến mình thành một vũng bùn loãng, mềm nhũn ngã xuống, trực tiếp ngủ thiếp đi.

Trường Canh hết cách, đành phải kêu người còn tỉnh khiêng hết đám hán tử say quắc cần câu nằm la liệt trong viện đi.

Sau cùng, chỉ còn lại mấy thiết khôi lỗi vẫn tận trung chức thủ mà múa may, trên đầu bốc lên hơi nước màu trắng.

Tiếng reo vang nói cười của kinh thành dần dần đi xa.

Cố Quân nhoài cả người lên bàn, hiển nhiên đã chẳng còn biết trời trăng gì, miệng lảm nhảm rất khẽ: “Giỏi thật, toàn là bị khiêng xuống.”

Còn mặt mũi nói người khác – Trường Canh thở dài, thấp giọng dỗ dành: “Người là giỏi nhất, chúng ta quay về thôi, để con đỡ người được không?”

Cố Quân ngẩng đầu nhìn y, đôi mắt ấy quá đen quá sâu, men say Trường Canh mới dằn xuống bị nhìn như vậy lại bốc lên đầu.

“A Yến…” Cố Quân bỗng nhiên gọi khẽ.

Trường Canh chau mày.

“A Yến à,” Cố Quân phá lên cười, giống như hơi bất đắc dĩ, lại có chút cay nghiệt bất cần đời bình thường, “Ta cho ngươi biết một bí mật, ngươi không được nói với người khác… Cha ngươi ông ta… thật khốn nạn.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Toàn là nói nhảm!

Cố Quân cười khe khẽ, lẩm bẩm lộn xộn: “Người nào biết ta sương tuyết thúc giục, người nào cùng ta say sưa một phen…”

Trường Canh không định cùng con mèo say này trố mắt nhìn nhau thêm nữa, đưa tay đỡ Cố Quân dậy, kéo vào phòng ngủ. Ai ngờ Cố Quân uống say rất dính người, sờ mó lung tung như Đăng Đồ Tử, Trường Canh bị y bám thấp thỏm không yên, muốn trực tiếp ném y lên giường, cúi đầu thấy tấm ván giường cứng ngắc của Cố đại soái chỉ trải một lớp nệm mỏng, rốt cuộc không nỡ làm vậy.

Ai ngờ Cố Quân quay người lại chộp gân tê trên khuỷu tay y, Trường Canh chợt bị như vậy, cánh tay thoát lực, suýt nữa để rơi Cố Quân, định đưa tay đỡ, lại quên mình cũng chếnh choáng, thoáng cái bị Cố Quân kéo ngã sấp.

Cố Quân bị nện trúng sặc một hơi, thở hổn hển hồi lâu, vỗ lưng Trường Canh nói bậy bạ: “Ôi bảo bối, ngươi đè chết ta rồi.”

Trường Canh nằm trên người y, hạt giống cố gắng chôn sâu dưới đáy lòng ở sâu trong tăm tối im lặng nhú mầm ra.

Y nhìn chằm chằm khuôn cằm nhợt nhạt của Cố Quân, bỗng nhiên thấp giọng hỏi: “Người đang gọi ai?”

Cố Quân không lên tiếng.

Trường Canh cảm thấy mình cũng say rồi, không thì làm sao có lá gan lớn như vậy?

Y chợt đè lên, nắm cằm Cố Quân: “Nghĩa phụ, người gọi ai?”

Hai chữ “nghĩa phụ” tựa hồ nhắc nhở Cố Quân điều gì, ậm ừ nói một tiếng “Trường Canh”.

Hai chữ ấy như một mảnh sắt cùn, nhẹ nhàng cạo qua tai Trường Canh, trong đầu y nổ uỳnh một tiếng, bốn chữ “thuận theo tự nhiên” đẩy lưng y một phát, khiến y như bị quỷ ám cúi người xuống, hôn Cố Quân.

Cố Quân thoạt đầu sửng sốt, một lúc lâu mới trì độn nhận ra một chút mùi vị, mơ màng túm cổ áo Trường Canh, bỗng nhiên đẩy y từ trên người mình xuống.

Trường Canh: “…”

Lưng y đập vào tấm ván giường cứng như đá của Cố Quân, tức khắc tỉnh táo lại, huyết sắc trên mặt mất sạch, y hoảng sợ cực kỳ, thầm nghĩ: “Ta đang làm gì đây?”

Cố Quân ở bên trên nhìn xuống y, Trường Canh mở miệng muốn gọi “nghĩa phụ”, nhưng há miệng ra lại chẳng nói thành tiếng.

Ai ngờ Cố Quân lại chợt nở nụ cười, con ma men kia căn bản chẳng nhận ra ai, đưa tay sờ soạng mặt y, mơ mơ màng màng nói với giọng mũi: “Ngoan.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Ngay sau đó, Cố Quân ôm Trường Canh toàn thân cứng ngắc, trịnh trọng hôn từ trán đến môi, hết sức ôn nhu liếm mở đôi môi y, cho y một sự tra tấn dài lâu lại triền miên, đồng thời tay cũng chẳng nhàn rỗi, lần mò cởi vạt áo Trường Canh.

Trường Canh cảm thấy mình như sắp nổ tung, một tay nắm thắt lưng Cố Quân, tay run lẩy bẩy, nhưng vẫn cố nhịn không dùng một chút sức.

Cố Quân phảng phất cảm giác được sự run rẩy của y, người này ở trên giường trái lại rất có phong độ của công tử thế gia, vừa sờ vạt áo Trường Canh, vừa say quắc cần câu mà cười, ôn nhu dỗ dành: “Đừng sợ, theo ta, về sau ta tốt với ngươi.”

Trường Canh hạ giọng rất nhỏ, hỏi khẽ: “Ta là ai?”

Cố Quân nghe tiếng ngẩn người, ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, đáng tiếc đầu óc căn bản không hoạt động, chẳng những không ra kết luận gì, bản thân còn bị vạt áo Trường Canh cuốn lấy, hì hục cả buổi, càng tháo càng quấn chặt, cuối cùng giày vò mình đến kiệt sức, ngã lăn ra bên kia mà ngủ luôn.

Trường Canh trong sự yên tĩnh cắn chặt răng, dùng hết toàn lực đếm nhịp thở dài lâu hơi run run của mình, đếm đến năm sáu mươi lần, rốt cuộc lấy đủ sức bò lên đẩy Cố Quân ra.

Y vội vàng lôi vạt áo khỏi tay Cố Quân, để người ta nằm ngay lại, qua quýt kéo chăn, sau đó chốc lát cũng không nán lại nổi, bỏ chạy mất tiêu.

–

  1. _Đoạn này trích trong Tây sương ký của Vương Thực Phủ, nghĩa là hoa rơi xuống nước làm đỏ cả dòng._



_Cả câu: “Hoa lạc thủy lưu hồng, nhàn sầu vạn chủng, vô ngữ oán đông phong.” Đại ý là hoa rơi hữu ý, nước chảy vô tình, chỉ hận thế sự vô thường. (Theo Baidu_


	47. Chương 47: Nước đục

Cố Quân ngủ một giấc đến khi mặt trời sắp lên cao ba sào.

Đêm hôm trước trong lòng y rất khó chịu, ít nhiều có ý định mượn rượu giải sầu, thành thử say quắc cần câu, lúc dậy người cứng ngắc, còn mệt hơn một đêm không ngủ.

Trên cái bàn con bên cạnh không biết ai để sẵn một bát canh giải rượu, Cố Quân bịt mũi bưng lên một hơi uống hết, lúc này mới xem như mở được đôi mắt khô khốc. Y ngồi ngây ra bên giường một hồi, nhanh chóng tự xét lại mình, trong lúc nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh đã nhận ra sự nôn nóng lạ lùng của mình gần đây.

“Đến mức ấy không?” Cố Quân ngáp một cái, tự hỏi lòng mình.

Nghĩ kỹ lại, đương nhiên là không đến mức.

Mấy năm nay quốc khố hơi eo hẹp, quân phí dĩ nhiên cũng túng thiếu theo, nhưng cũng chưa đến mức phải nhịn đói.

Ông trời cũng coi như yên ổn, mấy đợt lũ lụt, động đất, rồi còn hai ba năm trước từng bị hạn hán một lần, đều không đặc biệt nghiêm trọng, Trung Nguyên lớn như vậy, tùy tiện Long vương gia trong đám mây nào hắt xì một cái, triều đình không phải sứt đầu mẻ trán chẩn tai theo? Mấy năm qua kể từ năm Long An thứ nhất, đã xem là trời yên biển lặng hiếm thấy rồi.

Giang Nam và Tây Nam xảy ra hai vụ án, tuy thanh thế đều rất lớn, khiến Hoàng thượng sợ bóng sợ gió, nhưng kỳ thực trong mắt Cố Quân, đó đều chỉ có thể tính là ẩu đả vặt thôi – Đông Hải là Ngụy vương rõ ràng vẫn chưa chuẩn bị xong, đã bị tử lưu kim tiết lộ tung tích, việc của Nam Cương là thế lực đa phương đụng vào nhau, Phó Chí Thành ban đầu chỉ sợ là ngay cả ý định tạo phản cũng không có – tóm lại, kỳ thực còn chưa hung hiểm bằng họ đuổi bắt sa phỉ giữa đại mạc cát vàng.

So với năm đó quốc vô cường binh, y một mình gánh cả Đại Lương chinh chiến sáu quốc gia Tây Vực liên hợp phản loạn có tính là gì đâu?

Khi đó mỗi ngày y đều không biết liệu rằng mình có thể nhìn thấy thái dương ngày mai hay không, trong lòng hoàn toàn không tạp niệm, hiện tại thì ngược lại, y quyền cao chức trọng, thong dong ở trong viện nhà mình xem thiết khôi lỗi múa ương ca, còn đi mượn rượu tiêu sầu, giỏi giang thật!

Tiêu xong hình như y đã làm việc gì dư thừa thì phải…

Làm gì nhỉ?

“A, đúng rồi,” Cố Quân nghi hoặc day huyệt thái dương, nghĩ thầm, “Hình như đã chòng ghẹo một nha đầu, còn làm người ta sợ hãi.”

“Quá đáng thật!” Cố Quân vừa lẩm bẩm một mình, vừa rửa mặt thay quần áo.

Đang thay giữa chừng, y đột nhiên khựng lại – không đúng, hầu phủ ngay cả con ngựa cái còn không có, thì đào đâu ra nha đầu!

Cố Quân rốt cuộc tỉnh hẳn, mặt mày tái xanh cân nhắc một hồi, đoạn lật chăn – chỉ thấy góc giường lăn xuống một vật nhỏ, là hà bao bằng da Trường Canh vẫn đeo trên người.

Cố Quân: “…”

Thẩm Dịch tửu lượng chẳng bằng ai, còn say hơn Cố Quân, sáng sớm chưa ngủ dậy đã bị Cố Quân xông vào khách phòng lôi đầu dậy.

“Ta nói với ngươi một việc.” Vẻ mặt Cố Quân nghiêm trọng như thể gặp ma vậy.

Thẩm Dịch không dám thờ ơ, một đống ý nghĩ lộn xộn lướt qua trong lòng: Phó Chí Thành vượt ngục? Phụng Hàm công bị Hoàng thượng định tội rồi? Bắc man xâm phạm? Hay trú quân trấn thủ Trung Nguyên làm phản?

Y cố nén sự khó chịu, nỗ lực định thần lại, nghe Cố Quân nói.

Kết quả là họ Cố kia ngập ngừng một lúc lâu, ánh mắt từ xà nhà dời đến mũi giày mình, ngay cả rắm cũng chẳng đánh ra.

Thẩm Dịch thấp thỏm lo lắng hỏi: “Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì rồi?”

Cố Quân: “… Thôi, không muốn nói nữa.”

Thẩm Dịch đương trường phát điên, lông toàn thân xù ra ba trượng, cái thể loại nói chuyện một nửa này sao vẫn chưa bị chém chết hả?

“Khoan đã,” Thẩm Dịch lao tới túm Cố Quân lại, cả giận nói, “Rốt cuộc có chuyện gì?”

Cố Quân lúc này đã theo “vật chứng” trên giường mình, chậm rãi quay về ký ức sau khi say rượu, bản thân đã nói gì, làm gì, nhất thời mồn một trước mắt – quá xấu hổ, quá hèn hạ, quá khốn nạn.

Cố Quân che mặt: mình đã làm gì vậy trời?

Y cảm thấy nước chua trong dạ dày trào ngược lên, thống khổ hỏi Thẩm Dịch: “Ta quá chén mượn rượu làm càn sao?”

“Ngươi cũng đâu có uống nhiều lắm?” Thẩm Dịch ôm chăn co vào đầu giường – họ thường niên ở biên quan, mặc dù cũng uống rượu, nhưng không dám uống say mèm, kẻo không cẩn thận có quân tình hỏng việc thì không ổn.

“Sao thế,” Thẩm Dịch ngó sắc mặt Cố Quân, hào hứng hỏi, “Hôm qua ngươi đã làm chuyện gì mất mặt?”

Cố Quân ấn Thẩm Dịch xem náo nhiệt không chê việc lớn vào chăn, thất hồn lạc phách bay đi, tự thấy là mình nên tìm sợi đai lưng treo cổ quách cho rồi.

Ban đầu, Cố Quân còn ôm vài phần hi vọng may mắn mà nghĩ: “Tiểu Trường Canh sẽ không chấp nhặt với con ma men chứ? Nếu là ta, ta sẽ không để bụng đâu.”

… Cùng lắm là lấy việc này ra giễu cợt chừng nửa năm một năm thôi.

Nhưng chút may mắn này nhanh chóng biến mất, bởi vì Cố Quân nhớ rõ Trường Canh hôm qua bị y đè trên giường cứ liên tục run lên, như vậy xem ra, có khả năng Trường Canh chẳng những để bụng, còn tức giận muốn chết.

Cố Quân mặt mày ủ ê ngắm nghía hà bao của Trường Canh, giống như ngắm một bao hỏa dược có thể nổ tung bất cứ lúc nào.

An thần hương thoang thoảng thấm vào ruột gan lan ra, Cố Quân vừa ngửi tới ngửi lui, vừa âm thầm tính toán: “Mình nên giả bộ hồ đồ? Hay giả bộ không biết? Hoặc là vờ như chưa có gì xảy ra hết?”

Không đợi y quyết định xong, lão quản gia đã bước thẳng tới, Cố Quân liền như chính nhân quân tử hỏi: “Vương bá, tứ điện hạ đâu?”

Lão quản gia trả lời: “Tôi đang muốn đi nói với Hầu gia đây, điện hạ sáng sớm đã đến Hộ Quốc tự rồi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Trực tiếp bỏ nhà đi luôn!

Lão quản gia không chú ý biểu cảm như nuốt hoàng liên của y, lại nói: “Đúng rồi, hôm qua Giang đại nhân của Đại lý tự tặng Hầu gia một bức họa mừng thọ, bên trong còn kẹp một phong thư, Hầu gia có muốn xem không?”

Cố Quân sửng sốt: “Cầm tới đây ta xem.”

Thẩm Dịch tuy rằng đi theo Cố Quân tự dưng thành tướng quân, nhưng năm đó quả thật là xuất thân văn khoa cử, Đại lý tự khanh Giang Sung là sư huynh đồng môn của y, thông qua tầng quan hệ này mà quen biết Cố Quân, sau đó phát hiện đối phương tính tình rất hợp, dần dần thành bằng hữu, song bình thường để tránh hiềm nghi, hai người đi lại không thường xuyên lắm.

Cố Quân mở thư xem lướt qua như gió, tức khắc chẳng còn tâm trạng để ý Trường Canh đang giận mình.

Giang Sung ngoài hỏi thăm sức khỏe, còn ngắn gọn tiết lộ một tin tức – Hoàng thượng định đập nồi dìm thuyền, triệt để xóa sạch chợ đen tử lưu kim.

Chỉ riêng câu này đã ẩn chứa rất nhiều tin tức bên trong.

Chập tối hôm nay, Khởi Diên lâu vẫn huyên náo như xưa, trong gian phòng chữ thiên, tân nhiệm Đề đốc Tây Nam Thẩm Dịch làm ông chủ, mời một nhóm đồng liêu Linh Xu viện trước kia khi y ở kinh thành là đồng môn hảo hữu. Thẩm Dịch sắp đến Tây Nam nhậm chức, mặc dù xa xôi, nhưng tốt xấu gì cũng là vẻ vang thăng quan, đám lão bằng hữu sớm đã om sòm bắt y đãi khách.

Rượu qua ba tuần, An Định hầu cũng tự mình đến lộ mặt, nhưng chỉ nán lại một lúc, liền viện cớ nhà có việc đi trước, y đi chưa bao lâu, Giang Sung nhậm chức Đại lý tự khanh cũng cáo từ đi theo.

Giang Sung ra khỏi Khởi Diên lâu không ngồi xe, đuổi gia nhân đi, chỉ nói mình muốn tản bộ một lúc cho tỉnh rượu, dẫn theo mỗi một tiểu tư, từ dưới lầu hàn giang tuyết liễu đi theo đường nhỏ.

Đường nhỏ vừa rẽ, sớm có một chiếc xe ngựa cũ không hề hút mắt chờ ở đó, màn xe vén lên, lộ ra nửa khuôn mặt Cố Quân: “Trời lạnh quá, ta đưa Hàn Thạch huynh một đoạn.”

Giang Sung nói “Làm phiền”, liền hiểu ý lên xe y.

Giang đại nhân đã ngoài bốn mươi, nhưng từ diện mạo không thể nhìn ra, ngoại trừ khí độ trầm ổn, nói hắn là một công tử trẻ tuổi cũng không quá.

Lên xe mượn tiểu lô của Cố Quân làm ấm tay, Giang Sung cũng không thừa lời, đi thẳng vào vấn đề: “Hôm ấy sau khi Hầu gia rời cung, Hoàng thượng liền âm thầm triệu tập tam ty, ta nghe ý ngài thì thấy có khả năng chẳng những muốn trùng khải ‘dung kim lệnh’, còn tính làm hai việc cùng lúc, sẵn dư âm cuộc phản loạn Nam Cương, bắt đầu hạ đao từ Tây Nam, tra rõ chợ đen tử lưu kim trong nước.”

“Dung kim lệnh” là chuyện từ thời ngoại tổ phụ Cố Quân – Lương Vũ đế, khi đó hải vận mới mở, dân gian tư dụng tử lưu kim từng một dạo khó ngăn chặn, để tăng mạnh sự khống chế với tử lưu kim, Vũ đế ban bố bốn điều nghiêm lệnh, chính là “dung kim lệnh” mà hậu nhân vẫn nói.

Nhưng sau đó theo hỏa cơ cương giáp dân dụng ngày càng nhiều, dung kim lệnh dần dần không thích hợp để dùng nữa, thành thử đã bị bãi bỏ dưới thời tiên đế Nguyên Hòa.

Giang Sung: “Hầu gia đầu xuân đại khái sẽ phải về Tây Bắc, theo lý thuyết vùng kinh thành cho dù cải thiên hoán nhật cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng xuống đầu Hầu gia, chỉ là nếu Hoàng thượng muốn tra chợ đen tử lưu kim, sợ rằng Hầu gia trú lâu ở biên cương, đến lúc đó không khỏi tình ngay lý gian, xin hãy lưu tâm hơn…”

Giang Sung không thể trực tiếp chỉ mũi Cố Quân nói “Ta biết tay ngươi cũng chẳng sạch sẽ gì cho cam, gần đây tra nghiêm, bứt tuyến chợ đen trên tay cho sạch sẽ mà yên ổn vài ngày đi”, hắn nói như vậy, ám chỉ đã tương đối rõ ràng.

Cố Quân hiểu, cảm kích nói: “Đa tạ Hàn Thạch huynh nhắc nhở.”

Giang Sung thấy đã nói đến đó, không cần phải nhiều lời nữa, đổi đề tài, cười khổ nói: “Một khi dính dáng đến tử lưu kim, không thiếu được phải đối mặt với một đám cùng hung cực ác, cùng hung cực ác trên giang hồ thì đã đành, chỉ sợ còn âm thầm cấu kết với không ít cốt cán của triều đình. Vậy tra ai không tra ai? Tra thế nào đây? Ôi, chẳng giấu gì Hầu gia, ta hiện tại cũng chưa có đầu mối.”

Nước quá trong ắt không có cá, cũng không biết Hoàng đế Long An muốn an thiên hạ, hay là muốn khuấy động đến gà chó không yên đây.

Cố Quân biết chỗ khó xử của hắn, an ủi: “Hàn Thạch huynh yên tâm đi, tin tức này vừa ra, chỉ cần không phải kẻ quá mù mắt, thì đều biết giấu nghề, chúng ta có ai không căng thẳng như huynh? Đến lúc đó nếu thực sự có chuyện gì khó xử, huynh cứ phái người gửi cho ta bức thư, hiện giờ không có Huyền Thiết hổ phù, trú quân các nơi không còn do ta điều phối, nhưng một chút thể diện nhỏ chung quy phải nể.”

Giang Sung liên tục cười khổ: “Vậy thì đa tạ Hầu gia. Trước là chưởng lệnh pháp, sau là dung kim lệnh… Ta rất ít ra khỏi kinh thành, rất nhiều việc không biết, chỉ là nghe người ta nói, năm ấy ‘sương trắng phủ phố phường, điểm canh chẳng thấy bóng người’, ai cũng nói cảnh về sau phải ngồi ‘ngựa bay’ xuất hành đã sớm mất rồi.”

Cố Quân mân mê tràng hạt gỗ cũ trên tay, không tiếp tục chủ đề này, lảng sang chuyện khác: “Phụng Hàm công thế nào rồi?”

“Còn đang bị giam,” Giang Sung nói, “Yên tâm, đã có ta trông chừng rồi – Hầu gia định dâng sớ trần tình giúp Phụng Hàm công à?”

Cố Quân cười khổ nói: “Ta? Ta dâng sớ chỉ có tác dụng khiến ông ấy chết mau hơn thôi. Kỳ thực cũng không cần nói rõ, trong cung rất nhiều thứ đều là ra từ tay Linh Xu viện, Hoàng thượng nhìn thấy tự nhiên sẽ nhớ đến điểm tốt của ông ấy – Phụng Hàm công say mê hỏa cơ, không hiểu việc đời, ngay cả tính tình chó chết đó, Hoàng thượng cũng biết, qua vài hôm hết giận là được.”

Nói thì nhẹ, nhưng làm sao để sau khi Hoàng thượng tiêu hỏa khéo léo nhắc tới Phụng Hàm công nuôi chó thay con, khiến Hoàng thượng vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười không nổi nóng được, lại là phải trăm phương ngàn kế.

Giang Sung nhìn Cố Quân một cái, biết y đại khái đã âm thầm chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, An Định hầu từ nhỏ lớn lên trong cung, có mấy người dùng được cũng không ngạc nhiên, chỉ là…

Giang Sung thấp giọng nói: “Hầu gia lần này từ Tây Bắc trở về, đối nhân xử thế tựa hồ giỏi hơn không ít.”

Cố Quân ý tứ sâu xa trả lời: “Hổ lang ở bên ngoài, không dám không hết lòng hết sức, non sông chưa yên, cũng không dám coi thường thân này, tranh những nghĩa khí và nóng giận vô dụng đó cũng vô ích thôi.”

Hai người dăm ba câu trao đổi xong tin tức, Giang Sung cáo từ, trước khi đi hắn đột nhiên đứng lại, nói với Cố Quân: “Nói một câu đại bất kính, một hai năm này, địa phương liên tục báo khôi lỗi trồng trọt được mùa như thế nào, ở đâu lại có hỏa cơ hơi nước có thể tự dệt vải may đồ, nhưng quốc khố lại không thấy đầy lên, đủ loại pháp lệnh như xiềng xích, hạ quan thực sự có ảo giác, giống như sau ngần ấy năm, Đại Lương lại quay về thời Vũ đế rồi.”

Cố Quân cười nói: “Không giấu gì Hàn Thạch huynh, ta một hai năm nay cũng thường xuyên lo âu một cách kỳ lạ, nhưng nghĩ lại cảm thấy vô lý, có thể mọi người là như thế này, luôn yêu cầu ngày càng tốt hơn, một khi tạm thời hơi có đình trệ, cho dù đã thân cư cao vị, cũng sẽ mất mát sốt ruột thôi?”

Giang Sung hơi biến sắc, tựa hồ muốn nói lại thôi.

Cố Quân hỏi: “Sao thế?”

Đại lý tự khanh thấp giọng nói: “Người tra án chúng ta, đôi khi sẽ có một loại trực giác, vô lý do cũng vô căn cứ, nhưng cuối cùng rất có khả năng sẽ ứng nghiệm, càng là người lão đạo thì trực giác càng chuẩn – Hầu gia chinh chiến sa trường, vào sinh ra tử, có thể trực giác của ngài thật sự đã báo trước điều gì… Vạn mong bảo trọng.”

Cố Quân thoáng sửng sốt, không nói thêm nữa, hai người ôm tâm sự nặng nề mà cáo từ rời đi.

Cố Quân quay về hầu phủ thì trời đã tối rồi, hỏi thị vệ, đáp rằng Trường Canh vẫn chưa về, chỉ nhắn lại, nói Liễu Nhiên đại sư đã về Hộ Quốc tự, tính ở bên đó vài hôm.

Cố Quân đành phải nghĩ: “Ở thì ở đi, bớt giận rồi trở về cũng tốt.”

Ai ngờ Trường Canh không biết là “rất thích làm mình làm mẩy” hay là thế nào, mà ở bốn năm ngày liền, có vẻ như muốn an cư lạc nghiệp ở bên đó luôn, Cố Quân tổng cộng ở kinh thành chẳng được bao nhiêu ngày, lần này đi không biết mấy năm mới gặp lại, rốt cuộc không kiềm chế được, đành bịt mũi đến Hộ Quốc tự.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng vẫn thế, quanh năm suốt tháng cũng chỉ có mấy ngày trở về Hộ Quốc tự gặp toàn khách quý là chịu tắm rửa thành một gốc phù dung nước trong, mỗi ngày đi khắp nơi giả thần giả quỷ, buổi chiều hôm đó khó khăn lắm mới được rỗi rãi, cùng Trường Canh chơi cờ trong thiền phòng, hai người trò chuyện đều là ra dấu, yên tĩnh không tiếng động, nhưng nói không ít.

Trường Canh: “Ta muốn hỏi đại sư một việc – mắt và thính lực của nghĩa phụ ta rốt cuộc là thế nào?”

Liễu Nhiên nhanh chóng ra dấu trả lời: “Nói sau lưng người ta không có kết cục tốt.”

“Việc này ta nhất định phải biết.” Trường Canh nghiêm mặt nói, “Hơn nữa nhất định sẽ truy tra đến cùng, nếu đại sư không nói, ta cũng sẽ đi tìm người khác.”

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng chăm chú nhìn y một lát.

Rất lâu sau, Liễu Nhiên hết sức đắn đo dùng ngôn ngữ của người câm trả lời: “Hòa thượng chỉ là bắt gió bắt bóng nghe nói đại khái, Hầu gia hồi nhỏ bị lão Hầu gia và công chúa điện hạ dẫn đến Bắc cương, khi đó chiến sự giữa Đại Lương và Bắc man vốn đã bình ổn, theo lý không nên có nguy hiểm, nào ngờ có một đám tử sĩ Bắc man ngoan cố chống cự, liều cá chết lưới rách xông vào trong trú quân của ta, Hầu gia là bị tên lạc gây thương tích, không khéo đó vừa vặn là độc tiễn của người man.”

Những lời này lại không mưu mà hợp với câu nói lấy lệ của Cố Quân.

Trường Canh truy hỏi: “Độc gì?”

Liễu Nhiên lắc đầu: “Điện hạ sư tòng Trần cô nương, nên biết độc vật của người man ngay cả Trần gia cũng thúc thủ vô sách – độc vật đó rất bá đạo, người trúng độc tiễn này trong vòng vài ngày toàn thân tê liệt mà chết, thế nhưng hiệu quả với trẻ nhỏ lại chậm hơn rất nhiều, năm xưa Trần lão tiên sinh chạy từ Sơn Tây tới vùng trú quân Bắc cương, không ngủ không nghỉ hai ngày một đêm, dùng tuyệt kỹ kim châm của Trần gia giữ mạng lại cho tiểu Hầu gia, song sau đó thị lực và thính lực cũng bị ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng.”

Trường Canh hơi nhíu mày: “Bắc cương…”

Nếu việc này là do tử sĩ Bắc man làm, câu “họ hủy ngươi như vậy” của Thẩm Dịch lại nên giải thích thế nào?

Chẳng lẽ thật sự chỉ là uống say nói bậy?

Đúng lúc này, một tiểu sa di đột nhiên tiến vào báo: “Vương gia, Liễu Nhiên sư thúc, An Định hầu đến.”


	48. Chương 48: Kinh giác

Liễu Nhiên giật mình, tuyệt đối không ngờ An Định hầu sẽ có một ngày đại giá quang lâm Hộ Quốc tự, vội ra hiệu bảo Trường Canh: “An Định hầu không phải giẫm một chút tàn hương cũng cảm thấy xui xẻo à? Hôm nay lão nhân gia xâm nhập hang hổ, trở về liệu có dùng lá ngải tắm tróc một lớp da không?”

Trường Canh không rảnh để ý hắn, trên mặt thoáng qua vẻ mất tự nhiên.

Y vẫn chưa chuẩn bị sẵn sàng đối mặt với Cố Quân khởi binh vấn tội.

Nói tới thì, quỷ xui thần khiến, cả hai đều cho rằng mình say rượu thất đức, phi lễ đối phương, đều tự chột dạ.

Liễu Nhiên lấy làm lạ nhìn Trường Canh – mấy năm nay do phải áp chế Ô Nhĩ Cốt, Trường Canh luyện công phu tĩnh tâm dưỡng khí đến cực hạn, có thể diện bích ngồi thiền hai ba ngày không nhúc nhích, đến cả “cao tăng” Liễu Nhiên này cũng cam bái hạ phong.

Có lúc người đang nôn nóng nhìn thấy đôi mắt y, cũng không tự chủ được an tĩnh theo, bạch y công tử tuấn mỹ vô trù kia ngồi trên bồ đoàn cũ của tăng nhân bần hàn tay cầm vân tử, vốn có loại nhập hóa cảnh u tĩnh cao huyền, nào ngờ đột nhiên bị ba chữ “An Định hầu” khuấy động gợn sóng. _(Vân tử là quân cờ vây Giang Nam)_

Trường Canh tựa hồ đứng ngồi không yên mà nhúc nhích một chút, tự nhiên giơ tay lên, cũng không biết muốn mò tìm cái gì, giơ nửa chừng phát hiện Liễu Nhiên đang nhìn mình không chớp mắt, lại miễn cưỡng dằn cảm xúc xuống, thấp thỏm đặt trên chén trà, cúi đầu nhấp một ngụm để che giấu.

Dù là Liễu Nhiên đại sư quen giả thần giả quỷ cũng buồn bực, nghĩ bụng: “Sao thế, Hầu gia đến đòi nợ à?”

Cố Quân nhanh chóng tiến vào, khóe mắt chân mày hiện rõ vẻ ghét bỏ, chỉ hận không thể nhón chân đi vào, khinh khỉnh nhìn Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng một cái, ngoài cười trong không cười mà chào hỏi: “Mấy năm không gặp, đại sư trắng trẻo hơn không ít.”

Liễu Nhiên phong phạm đại sư, không thèm chấp nhặt, đứng dậy chắp tay chào, ra dấu: “A di đà Phật, hòa thượng lòng như minh kính đài(1), không đâu dính bụi bặm.”

Té ra không tắm rửa cũng có thể trích dẫn kinh điển!

Cố Quân tựa hồ lại ngửi thấy mùi ôi thiu, không thể nán thêm một khắc ở chốn thị phi này, quay sang bảo Trường Canh: “Ngươi ở đây quấy rầy đại sư thanh tu đã mấy ngày, nên về nhà rồi.”

Tâm thần Trường Canh khó khăn lắm mới yên ổn lại bị hai chữ “về nhà” khuấy động, trong lòng biết cho dù ở lại dưới gốc bồ đề cũng chẳng niệm nổi “sắc tức thị không” nữa, đành phải dẹp yên sự thấp thỏm, vâng lời đứng dậy.

Cố Quân bị sặc đàn hương nồng nặc trong Hộ Quốc tự ho vài tiếng, hỏa tốc rút ra chờ ở ngoài thiền phòng, chán muốn chết mà nhìn Trường Canh cáo biệt Liễu Nhiên.

Kỳ thực giữa thân nhân bằng hữu đôi khi nhìn đối phương quen rồi, sẽ rất khó chú ý tới đối phương là đẹp hay xấu, Cố Quân vẫn biết Trường Canh giống mẫu thân Bắc man hơn, hiện giờ nhìn kỹ mới phát hiện, thì ra cũng không hẳn thế, ngũ quan đã nảy nở tuấn tú ngay ngắn, nhất thời cũng chẳng biết giống ai, chỉ cảm thấy người như mặc ngọc, vui tai vui mắt.

Cố Quân ngẩn ra, nhớ tới trên giang hồ tam giáo cửu lưu hạng người nào cũng có, đặc biệt là từ khi hải vận khai thông, dân phong Đại Lương khá thoáng, nhất là vùng ven bờ Đông Hải, nghe nói nam phong cũng rất thịnh hành, Trường Canh bạch long ngư phục, không có kẻ nào mắt mù trêu chọc chứ?

Thế nên hôm ấy y mới tức giận như vậy?

“Đúng thế,” Cố Quân sáng tỏ, mặc cho mình suy nghĩ lung tung, “Nếu ta cắn Thẩm Quý Bình một phát, hắn nhất định không để bụng, có bản mặt cổ hủ như vậy, căn bản sẽ không nghĩ đến phương diện đó, cắn hắn một phát còn là ta bị thiệt kìa.”

Y càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy có lý, càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy xấu hổ, mau chóng cân nhắc một chút, dứt khoát quyết định giả ngu, thế là điềm nhiên như không hỏi Trường Canh đang đi tới: “Sao nán lại lâu quá vậy, đậu hũ cải trắng của Hộ Quốc tự ngon thế cơ à?”

Trường Canh thấy thần sắc y bình tĩnh, mới hơi yên lòng, trả lời: “Phật âm thức chay có thể tĩnh tâm.”

“Tuổi trẻ nên tiên y nộ mã, cũng đâu có ý định xuất gia làm hòa thượng, thì tĩnh tâm làm gì?” Cố Quân sóng vai đi cùng y, theo thói quen định bá vai, vừa giơ tay lên lại sợ Trường Canh đa tâm, thế là lại im lặng rụt về chắp sau lưng.

Trường Canh thản nhiên nói: “Từng cân nhắc.”

Y từng nghĩ tới, kết thúc trần duyên tam thiên bước vào cửa Phật, chưa biết chừng một bụng vọng niệm cũng bị Phật pháp vô biên trừ hết.

“Cái gì?” Cố Quân dừng bước, mới đầu chưa kịp phản ứng, ngẩn người, hỏi với vẻ khó tin, “… Ngươi nói xuất gia?”

Trường Canh hiếm khi nhìn thấy vẻ kinh ngạc trên mặt y, cười nói: “Chỉ là nghĩ thôi, không dám đi thật đâu ạ.”

Cố Quân nghĩ bụng: “Nói nhảm, nếu ngươi mà dám, ta đập gãy chân ngươi.”

Nhưng Trường Canh hiện giờ đã không còn là nghĩa tử nho nhỏ không nơi nương tựa được y che chở trong hầu phủ, sau khi đội mũ thừa tước Quận vương, vẫn gọi y một tiếng “nghĩa phụ”, đó là tình cảm không phải danh phận, Cố Quân rốt cuộc không tiện giáo huấn như con ruột, nên không nói câu đó ra miệng.

Y hơi sầm mặt đi, hỏi: “Vì sao?”

Trường Canh nho nhã lễ độ chào tiểu sa di đi tới trước mặt, thủng thỉnh trả lời: “Con từ thời thiếu niên đã nhìn chữ thế bất khả tị trong phòng nghĩa phụ mà lớn lên, sau lại theo sư phụ đi khắp sơn xuyên, thế đạo gian nguy chẳng qua chỉ mới thử một chút, há dám trốn tránh từ đây? Thân này sinh ra trên thế gian, mặc dù trời sinh tư chất có hạn, vị tất có thể lập công thiên thu bất thế như tiên hiền, nhưng tốt xấu gì cũng không thể thẹn với thiên địa bản thân…”

… Và người.

Hai chữ cuối cùng Trường Canh giấu trong lòng, không nói ra.

Năm đó Tú Nương lôi y sau ngựa, không thể giết chết y, Ô Nhĩ Cốt quấn thân, đến bây giờ chưa thể khiến y phát điên – đôi khi Trường Canh cảm thấy, chỉ có đương đầu với sóng gió không ngừng đi ngược dòng, đi đến một nơi mà mình có thể tôn trọng mình, có lẽ mới xứng đôi với tiểu nghĩa phụ nửa đêm tỉnh mộng thường nghĩ về.

Cố Quân thần sắc hơi nguôi giận, nhưng vẫn không vui hỏi: “Vậy ngươi cứ chui vào chỗ đám hòa thượng làm gì?”

Trường Canh thuận miệng đáp lấy lệ: “Tìm Liễu Nhiên đại sư uống trà, con có lúc tâm hỏa quá vượng dễ ngủ không ngon – không phải Trần cô nương còn cho con an thần tán sao? Con bỏ vào hà bao rồi, nhưng mấy hôm nay đột nhiên tìm không ra.”

Cố Quân thoáng cái câm luôn.

Trường Canh: “Cũng không biết đánh rơi ở đâu rồi.”

Cố Quân mặt mày tái xanh – có người thật là toàn đi nhắc chuyện không nên nhắc.

Cố đại soái im lặng một lúc trong sự giày vò của lương tâm, sau cùng vẫn lấy cái túi thơm nhỏ bằng da trâu cất trong lòng, không nói một lời đưa cho Trường Canh: “Đây.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Sự kinh hãi này tới quá bất ngờ, Trường Canh không cẩn thận mua dây buộc mình suýt nữa cắn lưỡi, Nhạn Bắc vương vừa rồi còn nhất phái phong phạm cao nhân “đi khắp sơn xuyên” tức khắc rịn mồ hôi ướt lòng bàn tay, lắp bắp: “Sao, sao lại ở chỗ nghĩa phụ?”

Cố đại soái da mặt thiên chùy bách luyện tỉnh rụi lấp liếm: “Không biết làm sao mà rớt lên giường ta, có lẽ là hôm ấy ta uống say, không cẩn thận lôi xuống thôi.”

Trường Canh kinh hồn táng đảm nhìn y.

Cố Quân trơ trẽn làm bộ vô tội: “Sao vậy?”

Trường Canh vội lắc đầu, trong lòng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, biết việc này xem như đã qua, sau này vẫn có thể thản nhiên thân mật ở bên nhau như ngày trước. Song đồng thời, y lại khó tránh khỏi có chút mất mát giấu kín.

Cố Quân thấy thần sắc y khác thường, cho rằng Trường Canh còn để ý, liền hỏi với giọng hơi lấy lòng: “Hai hôm trước ta quên nói với ngươi, Hoàng thượng muốn cho ngươi vào triều nghe chính sự, ngươi muốn nhận chức gì? Để ta nghĩ cách cho.”

Trường Canh mau chóng thu tâm thần lại, nghiêm túc nói: “Lục bộ có phạm vi thế lực của riêng mình, con không tiện đi vào xáo trộn, mấy năm nay văn không thành võ không tựu, lại nhàn tản quen rồi, Hoàng thượng thực sự để con nghe chính sự, thì con cứ nghe là được rồi – hay là cho con đi theo Giang đại nhân của Đại lý tự tra án cũng được.”

Cố Quân không biết đây có phải là đáp án trong lòng Trường Canh nghĩ hay không, nhưng nhất định là Hoàng thượng muốn nghe, nhất thời hơi đau lòng, không muốn đưa Trường Canh đến chỗ Hoàng đế Long An để khuất tài bị khinh thường.

Nhưng điều đó là không thể, y họ Lý, dẫu tương lai làm một Vương gia nhàn tản phong hoa tuyết nguyệt, cũng không thể cả đời trốn trong phủ An Định hầu.

“Muốn đến Đại lý tự có thể chờ thêm một thời gian, gần đây chưa nên đi,” Cố Quân nói, “Gần đây Hoàng thượng muốn điều tra chợ đen tử lưu kim, chỗ Giang đại nhân sứt đầu mẻ trán, đã đủ rối loạn rồi, ngươi đừng xen vào, đừng kéo cả Lâm Uyên các vào nữa.”

Trường Canh “À” một tiếng, không hề bất ngờ với tin tức này: “Nhanh thế cơ à? Hoàng thượng quả nhiên chờ không nổi, hôm trước con còn đang nghĩ Hoàng thượng chuẩn bị khi nào thì trùng khải dung kim lệnh.”

Cố Quân: “Làm sao ngươi biết?”

“Con đoán,” Trời bắt đầu đổ tuyết nhẹ, Trường Canh thuận tay cầm một cây ô ở cửa tăng xá, ô nhỏ, Trường Canh lại liên tục đẩy nó về phía Cố Quân, không bao lâu, bả vai thò ra ngoài liền phủ một tầng bông tuyết mỏng, y cũng chẳng buồn phủi, vẫn đi không nhanh không chậm, như hơi hưởng thụ, “Kỳ thực cũng không thể coi là đoán, nghĩa phụ nghĩ xem, Hoàng thượng, tiên đế, thậm chí Vũ đế – họ mặc dù có sự anh minh thần võ của riêng mình, nhưng trên tử lưu kim đều như nhau, coi thứ này là họa lớn trong lòng.”

Cố Quân vẫn luôn coi y là hậu bối, lần đầu sóng vai đi bên nhau, nghe cách nghĩ của y, cảm thấy có chút mới mẻ, thế nên chỉ lắng nghe chứ không xen vào.

“Con hồi nhỏ ở Nhạn Hồi trấn, từng tận mắt thấy triều đình vì tử lưu kim mà hao người tốn của, mấy năm nay cũng liên tục suy nghĩ, tại sao nhất định phải quản chế nghiêm hơn? Nếu mọi người đều có thể tùy ý mua bán tử lưu kim như mua lương thực vải vóc, chẳng phải cũng không còn chợ đen à?” Trường Canh lắc đầu, “Sau mới biết điều đó là không thể, nói một câu đại nghịch bất đạo, bất kể ai làm Hoàng đế, là hôn hay minh, là văn nhược hay hiếu võ, đều không thể cho phép dân gian giao dịch tử lưu kim, nếu không từ nay về sau, đại thương hộ, người Tây Dương, man di, thậm chí quan viên nắm giữ một phần tài nguyên, tặc nhân làm xằng làm bậy… mỗi người đều cầm một thanh đao trên tay.”

Cố Quân: “Giống mấy tên thổ phỉ Nam Cương kia.”

“Không sai,” Trường Canh nói tiếp, “Đây mới chỉ là chợ đen, chỉ là thổ phỉ, chỉ là mấy bè phái Nam Cương nho nhỏ, nếu mở rộng đến toàn cảnh Đại Lương thì sao? Nếu mỗi người có ‘đao’ trong tay? Triều đình không thể lo hết lợi ích của mọi người, đến lúc đó tất nhiên dẹp được việc này lại ra việc khác, sẽ bị chế bởi thanh ‘đao lớn nhất’ kia, như vậy mỗi người đều muốn cầm thanh bảo đao Đồ Long này, họ sẽ vô pháp vô thiên đấu đá thôn tính nhau, như dưỡng cổ vậy, chờ cổ vương xuất đầu, giang sơn sẽ là của nhà ai?” _(Bảo đao Đồ Long là thanh đao trong Ỷ Thiên Đồ Long ký của Kim Dung)_

Cố Quân nhíu mày: “Trường Canh, những lời này ta nghe thì thôi, không được nói với người khác – thế theo ý ngươi, trùng khải dung kim lệnh là buộc phải làm sao?”

“Cũng không phải, kỳ thực tốt nhất là tiếp tục sự quản chế không lỏng không chặt với tử lưu kim, ổn định rồi, giải quyết vấn đề tiền bạc khẩn cấp trước đã – từ khi phát triển khôi lỗi trồng trọt, mỗi năm rất nhiều lương thực sản xuất ra đều để mọt trong kho, giá gạo ngày càng rẻ, đồn lương cũng đổi thành trữ vàng bạc, tổng cộng vài đồng bạc như vậy, tích hết vào kho, quốc khố dĩ nhiên chẳng sung túc nổi. Bạc không thể tự nhiên biến ra, gia tăng đúc tiền hiện tại cũng là nước xa không cứu được lửa gần, chỉ có thể dựa vào người Tây Dương, một khi con đường tơ lụa hoàn toàn thông, nghĩa phụ là công thần bất thế, bình hàng trăm vụ phản loạn cũng chẳng bằng.”

“Có tiền rồi, chẳng khác nào nhà có xà, người có chủ kiến, đến lúc đó lại dùng lửa nhỏ hầm từ từ, từng chút một điều chỉnh nội chính, vấn đề tuy luôn có, song sự thái không đến mức bị kích hóa, giữ được trăm năm quốc thái dân an, vững vàng quá độ một hai đời, có lẽ sẽ tìm được một đường ra.” Trường Canh nói đến đây, thoáng thở dài, “Đáng tiếc trong vòng vài năm hai cuộc phản loạn đều liên quan đến chợ đen, Hoàng thượng phản ứng gay gắt là quá bình thường – cho nên con vẫn hoài nghi chuyện Đông Hải và Nam Cương không hề là tình cờ, đang mượn lực lượng Lâm Uyên các truy tra, vừa mới thấp thoáng tìm được một tuyến, nhưng chúng quá giảo hoạt, nghĩa phụ, người nhất định phải cẩn thận.”

Cố Quân nghe xong một lúc lâu không lên tiếng, trên mặt cũng không nhận ra là hỉ hay nộ, Trường Canh không làm ồn, chậm rãi cùng y ra khỏi Hộ Quốc tự, tiếng trống chiều trong tự vang lên, vang vọng trên núi, xa gần không một bóng quạ, sơn tuyết im lặng rơi.

Chung Thiền lão tướng quân có khả năng định quốc an bang, nhưng chẳng dạy nổi khanh tướng chi tài trị quốc an thiên hạ, trong lòng Cố Quân lần đầu tiên trỗi lên sự tiếc nuối vô cùng, thầm nghĩ: “Tại sao y phải mang họ Lý kia chứ?”

Nếu y không mang họ Lý, khoa cử nhập sĩ tất nhiên dễ như trở bàn tay, nói không chừng sớm đã một bước lên mây, tương lai có thể thành một danh thần trung hưng, mà không phải vài câu ít ỏi chỉ nói cho mình nghe trong ngôi chùa lụp xụp này, bày tỏ bản thân chỉ muốn làm một Vương gia nhàn tản như bình hoa bài trí.

… Đều là mệnh.

Trường Canh: “Thời tiết không tốt, nghĩa phụ mặc mỏng, trở về đừng cưỡi ngựa, ngồi xe của con đi.”

Cố Quân đang thất thần, chợt nghe y lên tiếng, liền đột ngột nghiêng đầu, nào ngờ không kịp đề phòng gặp ánh mắt Trường Canh. Trong lòng Cố Quân bỗng nhiên “bộp” một phát, trước kia chưa bao giờ chú ý ánh mắt Trường Canh nhìn mình lại là như thế, đôi mắt ấy chuyên chú cực kỳ, hơi ánh một chút tuyết quang, như muốn chứa trọn cả người mình vào vậy.

Trường Canh thoạt đầu kinh ngạc, sau đó nhanh chóng nhìn đi chỗ khác, giấu đầu hở đuôi cúi đầu giũ giũ tay áo, tay áo y đã ướt, dính bết lên tay, Cố Quân lúc này mới phát hiện, nửa đầu vai Trường Canh đã bị tuyết phủ một lớp nước lạnh băng, nhưng y chẳng những không lên tiếng, còn chậm rãi tản bộ với mình.

Cố Quân đưa tay sờ thử thấy lạnh ngắt: “Ngươi…”

Y giơ tay như vậy, Trường Canh lập tức hơi căng thẳng, tuy chỉ là một tích tắc, song rốt cuộc không thể tránh được ánh mắt Cố Quân.

Cố Quân lúc riêng tư có chút không câu nệ tiểu tiết – cũng chính là vô tâm vô phế, mấy việc nhỏ nhặt rất ít lưu ý tới, thế nhưng sự xấu hổ sau đợt say rượu hôm ấy vẫn còn đây, khiến y không tự chủ được hơi mẫn cảm.

“Ảo giác sao?” Cố Quân kinh nghi bất định nghĩ thế, lên ngồi trên xe ngựa.

Trên xe đã đốt sẵn lò sưởi, Cố Quân liền dựa thành xe nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, trong lúc nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh, đột nhiên cảm giác được có người tới gần, y không mở mắt, sau đó cảm thấy Trường Canh đắp một tấm chăn mỏng lên người mình, nhẹ tựa một sợi lông vũ, giống như sợ đánh thức y – Thẩm Dịch trước nay toàn ném thẳng lên người y, dù là thân binh chu đáo nhất cũng không có động tác dịu dàng gần như che chở thế này.

Cố Quân lập tức chẳng còn buồn ngủ, vất vả nhắm mắt tiếp tục làm bộ, không dám nhúc nhích tẹo nào, cổ cứng đờ ra, luôn cảm thấy có đôi mắt đang dõi theo mình.

Trên đời đại khái không tâm sự nào có thể giấu đến thiên y vô phùng, chỉ là thiếu một chút thể nghiệm và quan sát cẩn thận tỉ mỉ thôi.

Sợi tơ trong lòng Cố Quân lặng lẽ căng lên, kế tiếp y không tự chủ được âm thầm quan sát Trường Canh, sau vài ngày, chẳng những không xua tan sự nghi ngờ lạ lùng, ngược lại càng cảm thấy kinh hồn táng đảm.

Ngoài việc này ra, y còn phải vừa lo nghĩ dung kim lệnh và Hoàng thượng tấn công chợ đen tử lưu kim, vừa vòng đường cứu Phụng Hàm công người cứng đầu bậc nhất Linh Xu viện, quả thực tâm lực đều mệt mỏi, khổ không tả nổi.

Hai mươi ba tháng Giêng, Cố Quân ở kinh giao tiễn Thẩm Dịch đến Tây Nam nhậm chức.

Hai mươi lăm tháng Giêng, Hoàng thượng đến ngự hoa viên, không biết làm sao mà long liễn nửa đường bị hỏng, nội thị vô tình nói một câu, khiến Hoàng thượng nhớ tới chuyện Phụng Hàm công quỳ dưới đất chạy thử long liễn hơi nước cho mình, lửa giận trong lòng liền tiêu quá nửa, dò la một chút, nghe nói lão đầu chỉ có một mình, mấy bữa nay hạ ngục, trừ các học trò Linh Xu viện đến thăm, ngay cả người nhà đưa cơm cũng không có. Hoàng thượng vừa vặn tâm trạng không tệ, nghe thế lại thấy hơi tội nghiệp lão già đó, liền thở dài, sai người thả Trương Phụng Hàm, chỉ phạt bổng nửa năm xem như trừng phạt, việc này coi như qua.

Giải quyết xong hai việc này, Cố Quân liền cảm thấy kinh thành này một ngày cũng không nán lại nổi nữa, lập tức dâng tấu xin quay về Lâu Lan.

Y quả thật cũng nên đi rồi, Hoàng thượng không có dị nghị gì, phê luôn hôm ấy.

Trước hôm đi, đêm đã khuya, Cố Quân mới uống thuốc xong đi nằm, mặc dù Trường Canh đã châm cứu một lúc cho y, nhưng dù sao chỉ làm giảm bớt, chứ không thể trị tận gốc chứng đau đầu, đương khi y trằn trọc khó ngủ, trong cung đột nhiên có người tới, truyền An Định hầu vào cung gặp thánh ngay trong đêm.

Không biết là tác dụng của dược vật hay là thế nào, mí mắt Cố Quân đột nhiên giật giật.

—

  1. _Minh kính đài tức đài trang điểm, đài trang điểm luôn được lau chùi sạch sẽ, do thường đặt gương ở đây mới có tên này. Sau vì một điển cố mà thành cách gọi khác của Phật tính._




	49. Chương 49: Chống đối

Cố Quân vội vàng dậy mặc quần áo, vừa ra khỏi phòng, lại kinh ngạc phát hiện Trường Canh đang ở gian ngoài, vậy mà không ngủ, tựa hồ cũng vừa mặc thêm áo ngoài, tay cầm một ngọn đèn măng-sông bỏ túi to bằng hạt đậu, trên đầu gối còn một quyển sách xem một nửa.

Gian ngoài thông thường là nơi bọn hạ nhân hầu hạ ban đêm ngủ lại, Cố Quân đơn giản quen, không để lại người canh đêm, chỉ có lão quản gia nửa đầu đêm thi thoảng tới, thêm lửa thêm than cho trong phòng.

“Trường Canh?” Cố Quân ngạc nhiên nói, “Sao ngươi ở đây? Ta tưởng Vương bá…”

Trường Canh: “Con chờ người ngủ rồi lại đi.”

“Ngươi đường đường Quận vương ngọc điệp,” Cố Quân nhíu mày, ẩn ý nói, “Hạ mình ở nơi của hạ nhân, còn ra thể thống gì nữa?”

“Hư danh mà thôi, còn không tự tại bằng làm hạ nhân cho nghĩa phụ,” Trường Canh nhàn nhạt nói, đứng lên lấy cái ấm nhỏ trên noãn lô đỏ rực, rót một chén trà thuốc đưa cho Cố Quân, “Vào cung ạ? Nếu người không chịu mặc áo lông, ít nhất phải uống một ít trước cho ấm.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Trong lòng y rất đỗi phiền muộn, cưới vợ chắc cũng chẳng chu đáo bằng Trường Canh, ý nghĩ này vừa sinh ra, y liền tự tát mình một cái ở trong lòng, thầm nghĩ: “Khốn nạn, tẩu hỏa nhập ma rồi à?”

Cố Quân nhận chén trà thuốc kia uống một hơi cạn sạch, lúc trả chén ngón tay hai người không cẩn thận chạm phải nhau, Trường Canh rụt phắt về như bị kim đâm, lập tức lại điềm nhiên như không quay người bỏ ấm xuống chỗ cũ.

Cố Quân nhìn bóng lưng y, ánh mắt hơi tối đi, nghĩ thầm: “Không thể tiếp tục như vậy được, chờ vào cung trở về, vô luận thế nào ta cũng phải thẳng thắn nói chuyện với y.”

Bên ngoài cung nhân đang thúc giục, Cố Quân không tiện trì hoãn thêm, chỉ đành vội vàng đi theo.

Tháng Giêng đêm khuya sương giá, cái đầu vốn hơi xây xẩm của Cố Quân bị gió lạnh thổi, tỉnh táo lại như vừa châm cứu vậy.

Nội thị dẫn đường đầu cũng không dám ngẩng lên, đi dưới tường cung, vài ba bước lại có một trạm canh gác gắn đầy nỏ kỳ lân, đều là đầu thú chỉnh tề, mặt mũi dữ tợn, trong răng nanh u u bốc khói trắng, bánh răng ở cổ chậm rãi chuyển động, phát ra tiếng ma sát như gầm rú, làm tường son ngói lưu ly trước mắt càng uy nghiêm đến không thể nhìn gần.

Đèn cung đình vĩ đại đu đưa trên không, mông lung phủ một tầng khí mù mịt, không thấy tiên khí, ngược lại âm trầm như có quỷ khí vậy.

Chúc Chân Nhỏ nội thị hầu hạ cận thân Hoàng đế Long An dẫn mấy người từ Tây noãn các đi ra, vừa vặn chạm mặt Cố Quân, đó là mấy người Tây Dương, người cầm đầu tóc bạc trắng, cao gầy vàng võ, ngũ quan cực giống ưng săn mồi, có ánh mắt bức người, sống mũi cao thẳng mà khoằm, cơ hồ không nhìn thấy môi, chỉ có một đường nhỏ như vết đao.

Chúc Chân Nhỏ vội tiến lên một bước, thi lễ nói với Cố Quân: “Hầu gia – mấy vị này là sứ giả do Giáo hoàng đại nhân phương Tây phái tới.”

Nam tử tóc bạc ngắm nghía Cố Quân, mở miệng hỏi: “Vị này chẳng lẽ chính là An Định hầu các hạ sao?”

Cố Quân bị bám một lớp tuyết mỏng trên lông mi, cả người phủ một tầng hàn ý, lãnh đạm chắp tay.

Nam tử tóc bạc trái lại hết sức trịnh trọng đặt tay trước ngực, khom người nói: “Không ngờ An Định hầu là người trẻ tuổi anh tuấn như thế này, hạnh ngộ.”

Cố Quân: “Quá khen!”

Hai tốp người đi lướt qua nhau, chờ người Tây Dương đi xa rồi, Cố Quân mới nhìn Chúc Chân Nhỏ một cái.

Chúc Chân Nhỏ nháy mắt nói: “Mấy tên mũi lõ ban nãy không biết nói gì với bệ hạ, mà bệ hạ lần này hưng trí rất cao, luôn miệng bảo họ đi mời Hầu gia đến, Hầu gia yên tâm, không phải chuyện xấu đâu.”

Lão thái giám này tiếng xấu vang khắp thiên hạ, là một lộng thần nịnh hót danh xứng với thực, nhưng quan hệ với Cố Quân cũng được, coi như là nhìn Cố Quân lớn lên, có một lần không biết hắn chọc giận gì tiên đế, vừa vặn Cố Quân bắt gặp, thuận tiện nói giúp vài câu, giữ cho hắn cái mạng nhỏ.

Chúc Chân Nhỏ mặc dù nhân phẩm tệ hại, nhưng bất ngờ là tri ân báo đáp, vẫn ghi nhớ chút ân nghĩa này, chuyện cứu Trương Phụng Hàm vài hôm trước, cũng là nhờ hắn ở bên trong giúp đỡ một chút.

Song hắn vừa nói như vậy, Cố Quân ngược lại không dám yên tâm.

Nếu Hoàng thượng không vui lắm, trong lòng y đại khái còn nắm được một chút – quá nửa là có người tố tội y từng tự mình mua tử lưu kim từ chợ đen.

Tố thì tố, dù sao Cố Quân đã cho người xử lý sạch sẽ, không có bằng chứng, cùng lắm là đánh trận bằng miệng một phen… Nhưng Hoàng thượng “hưng trí rất cao” lại là thế nào?

Mí mắt Cố Quân giật càng nhanh hơn.

Lúc y đi vào, Lý Phong đang cúi đầu xem một phong tấu chương. Hoàng đế Long An dưới đèn quả thật không được khí vũ hiên ngang cho lắm, còn tiều tụy hơn Cố Quân vừa đau đầu vài phần, không đợi y làm lễ chào hỏi, Lý Phong đã khoát tay, vui vẻ nói: “Nơi này đâu có người ngoài, hoàng thúc không cần đa lễ với ta.”

Lý Phong lại quay sang Chúc Chân Nhỏ: “Đi hỏi xem canh sâm lúc tối còn không, bưng một bát cho hoàng thúc làm ấm tay.”

“Vô sự mà nịnh bợ,” Cố Quân than thầm trong bụng, “Không gian thì đạo mà.”

Lý Phong không biết trong lòng y nghĩ gì về mình, thần sắc khá thoải mái hỏi: “Ta nhớ lần trước hoàng thúc từng nói, tử lưu kim của phản tặc Phó Chí Thành một phần là đến từ Nam Dương?”

Cố Quân: “Vâng, thứ cho thần vô năng, không thể điều tra rõ nguồn gốc của số tử lưu kim này.”

Lý Phong không lấy làm giận: “Không sao, đám phản tặc đó đều rất gian xảo, hoàng thúc không quen địa hình, trong lúc vội vã có thể đại phá mật đạo tặc nhân, nhất cử bắt gọn bọn chúng, đã là công lớn rồi, nếu ngươi cũng tự xưng vô năng, cả triều văn võ chẳng phải bỏ đi hết?”

Cố Quân không rõ trong hồ lô của hắn bán thứ thuốc gì, vội nói không dám.

“Chợ đen tử lưu kim trong nước thật sự quá hung hăng ngang ngược,” Lý Phong đổi giọng, nhanh chóng nói đến chính đề, “Trẫm gần đây đang phái người cải trang điều tra, phát hiện một phần rất lớn nguồn cung cấp lại đều đến từ ngoài nước.”

Cố Quân vừa nghe là hiểu, đám quan lại tuồn hàng ra ngoài đại khái đã thông qua các con đường nhận được tin tức, lần lượt án binh trông chừng, bọn Giang Sung tra được đều là đám tép riu lén đào mỏ, liền không tiếp lời.

Lý Phong: “Hoàng thúc thường đi lại vùng biên cương, kiến thức nhiều hơn những kẻ ếch ngồi đáy giếng cả ngày ở kinh thành như chúng ta, có biết bọn đào lén quặng này bình thường hay ẩn hiện ở nơi nào không?”

Cố Quân: “Bẩm Hoàng thượng, bình thường đều ở trên thảo nguyên của người Bắc man.”

“Không sai,” Lý Phong nở nụ cười, “Chỉ là chưa nói hết – hoàng thúc mau đến xem cái này.”

Cố Quân do dự nhận mật tấu Lý Phong ném cho, đọc lướt rất nhanh, trong đầu tức khắc “Uỳnh” một tiếng.

Chỉ thấy mật tấu kia liệt ra tỉ mỉ mấy tuyến đường đào quặng buôn bán tử lưu kim, hầu hết Cố Quân đều nắm được, chỉ trừ dòng cuối cùng – trên đó viết rõ “Lâu Lan quốc”.

Sao lại có Lâu Lan được?

Cố Quân ở Huyền Thiết doanh lối vào con đường tơ lụa đóng quân ngay cạnh Lâu Lan quốc, chưa bao giờ nghe nói trong nhà đám ngốc chỉ biết uống rượu ca hát kia có tử lưu kim…

Mật tấu này từ đâu tới?

Mật sứ dâng tấu có mục đích gì?

Lý Phong: “Thế nào?”

Trong lòng Cố Quân chớp mắt lướt qua vô số ý nghĩ, mồ hôi lạnh sắp túa ra: “Hoàng thượng, Huyền Thiết doanh làm láng giềng với Lâu Lan quốc nhiều năm, chưa từng biết ở Lâu Lan quốc có quặng tử lưu kim, thứ cho thần thất lễ, xin hỏi tấu này là do ai trình lên? Có căn cứ gì?”

“Ôi, sao hoàng thúc còn đa tâm thế,” Lý Phong cười nói, “Trẫm đâu nói ngươi có liên hệ với bọn đạo tặc đào trộm mỏ, nhưng việc này ngươi không biết cũng không lạ.”

Cố Quân hít sâu một hơi, miễn cưỡng kiềm chế, ra vẻ rửa tai lắng nghe.

Lý Phong: “Chuyện này kể ra dài lắm, tháng Chín năm ngoái hoàng thúc dẫn người đến Nam Cương, lúc ngươi vắng mặt, Lâu Lan quốc cầu viện tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh lưu thủ, muốn vây tiễu một bọn sa phỉ, lúc ấy tham tướng Khưu Văn Sơn phái binh đến, sau đó giành được toàn thắng, bắt giết sa phỉ trên dưới một trăm tên, còn cứu một nhóm khách thương Thiên Trúc bị sa phỉ bắt giữ. Do nhóm khách thương này có văn điệp thông quan của Đại Lương ta, Khưu tướng quân liền hộ tống họ đến trạm dịch Tây khẩu – không ngờ trạm dịch lại phát hiện văn điệp của đám thương nhân này là giả.”

Lý Phong tâm tình vô cùng tốt, nói đến đây cố ý dừng lại như để gây tò mò, nào ngờ quay đầu lại chỉ thấy Cố Quân lắng nghe với thần sắc nghiêm trọng lạ thường, không hề định truy hỏi, Hoàng đế cũng không khỏi hơi bực mình.

Hắn đành phải mất vui tiếp tục: “Theo luật, kẻ ngụy tạo văn điệp thông quan nên chuyển giao cho đô hộ sở điều tra xử trí, Tây Bắc đô hộ tra mới biết, thì ra mấy người Thiên Trúc này không phải thương đội, mà là một bọn ‘kim đấu tử’ trên chợ đen tử lưu kim!”

“Kim đấu tử” chính là hạng vong mạng buôn lậu tử lưu kim.

“Cũng vừa đúng lúc, mật sứ của trẫm mới đến Tây Vực, chân chưa đặt xuống, bọn ‘kim đấu tử’ này đã đâm đầu vào tay. Theo bọn tặc nhân này khai, chúng vốn hoạt động trong quặng lậu ở ngoài Bắc đại quan, gần đây mới có một tấm ‘tàng bảo đồ’, chỉ ra dưới lòng đất Lâu Lan quốc có hàng loạt quặng tử lưu kim, bèn đến thử vận may. Ngươi nói chuyện này có kỳ lạ không, trẫm lại biết rõ dưới lòng đất chỗ họ có cái gì trước cả chính người Lâu Lan.”

Cố Quân chợt nhớ tới bọn sa phỉ bắt được bốn năm trước, lông tơ dựng hết lên.

Đám sa phỉ ấy sớm đã bị y và Thẩm Dịch bí mật diệt khẩu, sau đó Cố Quân không chỉ một lần phái người ngầm điều tra Lâu Lan quốc, không tìm được cái gọi là “quặng tử lưu kim”, cũng không đụng trúng chuyện tương tự nữa.

Nào ngờ qua vài năm, ngay khi việc này dần dần bị y lãng quên, nó lại bị lật ra với hình thế này!

Hơn nữa… Tại sao người hạ lệnh xuất binh là Khưu Văn Sơn?

Khưu Văn Sơn là một vị tham tướng chủ quản bố phòng của Huyền Thiết doanh, chưa từng tiếp xúc với chuyện thương lộ, nếu không thay bằng một người có kinh nghiệm, trong tình huống chưa xác minh văn điệp thật giả, quyết sẽ không trực tiếp chuyển giao người đến đô hộ sở Tây Bắc – đô hộ sở Tây Bắc trực thuộc trung ương, một khi chuyển giao, Huyền Thiết doanh sẽ không có quyền can dự vào công việc tiếp sau đó.

Cố Quân dẫn Thẩm Dịch đi, nhưng đốc kỵ của tam đại doanh đều còn đó, lúc ấy mọi người đã đi đâu hết?

Cố Quân: “Thần cả gan hỏi bệ hạ, chuyện sa phỉ xâm lấn là khi nào?”

Lý Phong nói: “Cuối năm ngoái, sao thế?”

Cố Quân miễn cưỡng nở nụ cười: “Không có gì, chỉ là thần thấy hơi lạ, Tây Vực sa phỉ quét sạch đã lâu, vì sao lại đột nhiên chui đầu ra?”

Đầu y càng đau hơn, giống như sức thuốc bị Trường Canh dùng châm cứu áp chế lại trỗi lên – đúng rồi, cuối năm trên lối vào con đường tơ lụa có họp chợ của vạn quốc, Huyền Thiết doanh phải tăng phái nhân thủ hộ vệ, cống hàng năm của Bắc cương qua Tây Bắc vận chuyển đến đế đô, thông thường cũng sẽ điều tạm một phần huyền kỵ… Thế nên mọi người đều bị phái đi hết.

Vì sao lại đúng vào lúc này?

Vì sao đô hộ sở Tây Bắc mới vừa tra ra “kim đấu tử”, mật sứ của Hoàng đế Long An đã đến liền, khiến ngay cả đường xoay xở cũng không có?

Hơn nữa, đủ các chuyện trong đây, vì sao trước đó y không nhận được một chút tin tức?

Đầu óc Cố Quân nhất thời hỗn loạn, trong noãn các bốn mùa như xuân chợt hơi ngột ngạt.

Lý Phong nói: “Sa phỉ Tây Vực bình thường loanh quanh ngoài Đại Lương, các ngươi không nhận được cầu viện cũng không tiện xuất binh, quả thật không dễ xử lý. Trẫm hôm nay đặc ý tìm hoàng thúc đến, không phải muốn hỏi bên kia có bao nhiêu sa phỉ, mà là muốn giao cho hoàng thúc một việc quan trọng.”

Cố Quân ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn.

Lý Phong ánh mắt như lửa: “Mật sứ của trẫm hiện tại đã cải trang xâm nhập cảnh nội Lâu Lan, chỉ sợ tám chín phần mười là dưới lòng đất Lâu Lan quả thực có một quặng tử lưu kim hiếm thấy… Hoàng thúc hiểu ý trẫm chứ?”

Lòng Cố Quân từ từ chùng xuống, y ngắt từng chữ nói: “Thứ cho thần ngu dốt, xin Hoàng thượng chỉ rõ.”

Lý Phong vỗ vai y, người Cố Quân phảng phất vĩnh viễn không ấm nổi, tùy lúc tùy nơi đều như một tảng đá đông lạnh ba ngày trong hàn băng.

“Ta nói thật lòng với hoàng thúc, trước mắt Đại Lương loạn trong giặc ngoài, hoàng thúc biết đấy,” Lý Phong thở dài nói, “Trẫm rất lo lắng, nửa đêm tỉnh mộng không nơi để kể, trên người đè một giang sơn như vậy thực không dễ dàng gì.”

Cố Quân cẩn thận cân nhắc từ ngữ một chút, uyển chuyển nói: “Hoàng thượng trăm công nghìn việc, là niềm hi vọng của vạn dân, nhất thiết phải bảo trọng long thể. Thần không rành chính vụ, nhưng mấy năm nay nhìn con đường tơ lụa từ từ kiến thành, mỗi năm đều sục sôi hơn, đại thương nhân Tây Bắc cũng bắt đầu đi ra ngoài, bách tính Trung Nguyên xưa nay cần cù thật thà, thần nghĩ chẳng qua dăm ba năm, sự phồn hoa này có thể lan rộng ra toàn cảnh Đại Lương, đến lúc đó…”

Y nói khéo léo, nhưng Lý Phong không ngu, đương nhiên hiểu y muốn cự tuyệt.

Hoàng đế Long An vốn hưng trí cực cao triệu Cố Quân tới, nào ngờ y ngay cả một câu xu nịnh cũng không có, mở miệng hắt ngay một chậu nước lạnh.

“Cố khanh,” Lý Phong đột nhiên thay đổi xưng hô, không khách khí cắt ngang, “Ngươi quả thật không rành chính vụ. Thương lộ thông thương qua lại, mấy năm nay đúng là kiếm được tiền, nhưng ngươi có thể cam đoan sẽ tiếp tục như vậy mãi sao? Chuyện của dân buôn bán, ngươi nói rõ được à? Trẫm trái lại không biết, An Định hầu ngoại trừ có thể ra trận giết địch, còn hiểu đạo lui tới trên thương thị.”

Cố Quân biết, nghe thấy hai chữ “Cố khanh”, y nên lập tức câm miệng lĩnh chỉ, đi làm việc cần làm.

Y nhất thời trầm mặc, ngọn đèn măng-sông phía sau Hoàng đế không biết cớ làm sao, đột nhiên hỏa lực bất ổn bùng lên một chút, “tách” một tiếng nhỏ.

Cố Quân nghĩ, độ trước hình như mình còn thề thốt với Giang đại nhân là “không dám coi thường thân này”.

Lý Phong day ấn đường, dằn cơn giận xuống, tìm lối thoát cho cả hai, gượng gạo nói: “Thôi, ngươi về nghỉ ngơi trước đi, việc này trẫm giao cho ngươi, trở về hãy nghĩ kỹ, hiện giờ chưa vào xuân, Tây Bắc trời lạnh đất đông, ái khanh không cần vội vã về đó…”

“Hoàng thượng.” Cố Quân thoáng nhắm mắt, đột nhiên vén vạt áo quỳ xuống – y từng nói không tranh nổi nóng và nghĩa khí, nhưng đây há là việc của nổi nóng và nghĩa khí?

“Hoàng thượng thứ tội,” Cố Quân chậm rãi nói, “Tử lưu kim cố nhiên trọng yếu, nhưng thứ cho thần ngu dốt, không thể hiểu thâm ý của Hoàng thượng trong lần hành động này, con đường tơ lụa hiện giờ thái bình phồn hoa không hề dễ, Hoàng thượng thật sự muốn vì một chút tử lưu kim có lẽ có mà vứt nó không ngó ngàng ư?”

“Con đường tơ lụa có thể có hôm nay, Cố khanh không phải không có công, trẫm cũng biết tâm huyết nhiều năm, ngươi không nỡ… Chẳng lẽ trẫm thì không đau lòng à?” Lý Phong kiên nhẫn phân tích, “Nhưng một quốc gia rộng lớn, cũng giống một căn nhà đổ nát bốn phía gió lùa, hơi có mưa gió, thì trẫm sẽ phải mệt mỏi dỡ tường đông vá tường tây, chỗ nào không giật gấu vá vai?”

Cố Quân cười khẩy trong bụng, trên mặt không tiện thể hiện, đành phải ra vẻ hờ hững.

“Mặt đất lạnh, ta thấy sắc mặt hoàng thúc không tốt, dược khí trên người chưa tan, không nên quỳ mãi.” Lý Phong thần sắc dịu đi, định nói lý lẽ với Cố Quân, “Trẫm nhớ hồi nhỏ Lâm thái phó từng giảng, lực của một quốc gia, không ngoài ‘trời ban’ và ‘người tạo’, hoàng thúc còn nhớ chứ?”

Cố Quân: “Thần nhớ, ông ấy nói ‘trời ban sơn xuyên cỏ cây, thóc gạo thú cá, lưu kim dưới đất; bởi vì đó là lời của thánh nhân, công kiến kỹ nghệ, hỏa cơ cương giáp, hai cái này như xà như cột, có thể có một, không thể gãy hết, người làm vua nên ghi vào lòng’.”

“Hoàng thúc quả thật xem qua là nhớ,” Lý Phong hạ mắt xuống nhìn y, “Hiện giờ hai cái xà cột này đều bị mọt gặm rỗng, trẫm phải làm thế nào đây?”

Kỳ thực Cố Quân rất muốn nói rằng “Nếu ngươi không thi hành chưởng lệnh pháp vớ vẩn kia, không chừng cũng chẳng có lắm mọt như vậy”, nhưng nói cũng vô dụng, Phụng Hàm công đang phải ôm cẩu nhi tử đóng cửa tự kiểm điểm kìa.

Một hỏi một đáp làm Lý Phong nhớ tới chuyện lúc trẻ hai người cùng đọc sách, Cố Quân hồi nhỏ thân thể không tốt, suốt ngày đau bệnh uống thuốc, tính tình rất tệ, cũng chẳng thèm để ý đến ai, nhưng đối với mấy huynh đệ họ lại rất có tự giác của người làm “thúc thúc”, dù rằng y còn nhỏ hơn Ngụy vương, nhưng có cái gì ngon miệng hay chơi được, đều giữ lại cho họ, chưa từng tranh giành, hơn nữa hữu vấn tất đáp, hữu cầu tất ứng, Lý Phong từng cực kỳ thích y.

“Mau đứng lên đi,” Chút giận dữ cuối cùng trên mặt Lý Phong cũng biến mất, “Hoàng thúc là vũ khí của quốc gia, trẫm còn phải dựa vào ngươi bình định tứ phương mà.”

Cố Quân nghe vậy, chậm rãi cúi người, trán hơi chạm đầu ngón tay mình đang chống xuống đất.

Lý Phong thở phào, cảm thấy xem như thuyết phục được người này rồi – Cố Quân những năm gần đây đối nhân xử thế càng khôn khéo, cũng đủ thức thời, không còn như mấy năm trước chạm vào là nổ, vừa rồi không biết nặng nhẹ chống đối, đại khái cũng là nghe thấy hai chữ “Lâu Lan” nên có chút phản ứng quá khích mà thôi…

Lâu Lan ư, ở bên đó hơn năm năm, tình cảm chắc hẳn sâu đậm, không phải là không thể hiểu.

Vừa nghĩ thế, Lý Phong lại mềm lòng đi không ít, thậm chí định tự mình đỡ Cố Quân dậy.

Nào ngờ hắn còn chưa đưa tay ra, Cố Quân đã đứng thẳng dậy, bình tĩnh nói: “Hoàng thượng, Lâu Lan tuy nhỏ, nhưng luôn luôn hữu hảo với triều ta, năm ấy Tây Vực đa quốc phản loạn, quân ta bị bao vây ở nơi cát vàng gò hoang hơn hai mươi ngày, duy nhất báo tin cho ta, lén vận lương thảo dược vật chính là người Lâu Lan, sau đó Tây Dương, Tây Vực, Thiên Trúc các nước ký kết hiệp ước con đường tơ lụa với Đại Lương ta, Lâu Lan cũng ở trong đây-“

Tay Lý Phong giơ ra giữa chừng khựng lại đó, hắn thoạt tiên sửng sốt, lập tức giận dữ quát: “Đủ rồi!”

“Do thèm muốn vật của nước khác, mà dấy binh xâm phạm, chính là bất nhân; ném phăng cựu ân, hủy ước bội tín, chính là bất nghĩa!” Cố Quân chẳng mảy may định đủ rồi, từng chữ như đao, nện thẳng xuống nền kim điện noãn các.

Lý Phong tức đến run lên: “Im miệng!”

Hắn chuyển tay phất qua văn phòng tứ bảo trên bàn, thuận tay cầm một nghiên mực vuông, hung tợn ném tới, Cố Quân không né tránh, mặc nghiên mực kia đập mạnh lên khinh giáp trên vai, “Choang” một tiếng, mực còn chưa khô từ phần ngực triều phục gấm hoa của An Định hầu chảy xuống.

Lý Phong: “Cố Quân, ngươi muốn làm gì?”

Cố Quân mặt không đổi sắc nói hết lời: “Quân đội bất nhân bất nghĩa không thể may mắn, Huyền Thiết doanh năm vạn tướng sĩ, mặc dù không sợ chết, cũng không dám phụng triệu, xin Hoàng thượng thu hồi mệnh lệnh.”


	50. Chương 50: Sát khí

Địa hỏa ngoài Tây noãn các cứ cách một nén nhang lại tự thêm than một lần, bánh răng to bằng cái bát khớp vào nhau, vô luận thêm than hay thổi khói, tất cả đều đâu vào đấy, sau lưng từng luồng hơi trắng vấn vít bay ra, chốc chốc khẽ phát ra tiếng như thở dài.

Quân thần hai người đang đối chọi gay gắt trong noãn các một quỳ một đứng, tay Lý Phong nắm chặt mép bàn cửu chuyển bàn long, gân xanh lồi lên, hắn gằn từng chữ: “Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa xem.”

Cố Quân đã nói hết lời, cũng ý thức được mình không nên chống đối Hoàng đế quá mức, lập tức lui một bước trước: “Thần đáng chết.”

Lý Phong sắc mặt xanh xám, loạn thần kinh mà xoay cái nhẫn bạch ngọc trên tay.

Cố Quân lại thấp giọng nói: “Chỉ là việc con đường tơ lụa, kéo một sợi tóc động đến cả người, xin Hoàng thượng suy nghĩ kỹ hơn.”

Lý Phong âm trầm hỏi: “An Định hầu cảm thấy, trừ ngươi ra thì trong tay trẫm không còn tướng khả dụng sao?”

Đã nói đến mức này, còn tiếp tục nữa thì chỉ có thể là cãi nhau, Cố Quân bèn im miệng giả chết luôn.

Lúc này, Chúc Chân Nhỏ đột nhiên rảo bước vào Tây noãn các, dùng giọng nói như vai bà già léo nhéo bẩm báo: “Bẩm Hoàng thượng, Vương quốc cữu tới rồi, đang ở ngoài điện chờ chỉ ạ…”

Khi Hoàng thượng nổi cơn tam bành, nếu có đại thần tới, bình thường nội thị sẽ khuyên họ chờ ở ngoài điện thêm một lúc, đây là Chúc Chân Nhỏ có ý giải vây, Cố Quân nhìn hắn một cái, hơi nháy mắt, tỏ vẻ cảm kích.

Lý Phong khóe mắt giật giật, trên mặt căng ra mấy đường cong không tốt, từ trên cao nhìn xuống Cố Quân một cái, lạnh lùng nói: “An Định hầu nên ra ngoài điện hóng mát đi, tránh để lửa than làm mờ đầu óc, không biết điều gì nên nói, điều gì không nên nói!”

Cố Quân: “Hoàng thượng bảo trọng long thể.”

Nói xong, y khom người nhanh nhẹn ra quỳ giữa tuyết địa bên ngoài Tây noãn các, quả nhiên đi hóng mát.

Lý Phong âm chí nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng y, quốc cữu Vương Quả vào sau đứng chờ bên kia, thở mạnh cũng không dám, một tiểu nội thị mắt mù muốn tiến lên thu dọn nghiên mực vừa nãy đập vào người An Định hầu vỡ nát, bị ánh mắt Chúc Chân Nhỏ đóng đinh tại chỗ, tức khắc câm như hến đứng đó, giây lát sau rón rén nép vào tường chạy mất.

Vương Quả vừa xem sắc mặt Hoàng đế, vừa thấp giọng khuyên nhủ: “Hoàng thượng, An Định hầu kia trẻ tuổi khí thịnh, lại ở cùng đám mãng hán ăn lông uống máu trong quân đội biên quan quen rồi, đôi khi nói chuyện không khỏi hơi thiếu chừng mực, không đáng nổi giận vì y đâu.”

Lý Phong một lúc lâu không lên tiếng.

Năm đó Nguyên Hòa đế cuối cùng để trưởng tử Lý Phong làm Thái tử, chính bởi vì hắn cần cù lại không thiếu thủ đoạn, có phong phạm minh quân, làm một vị vua gìn giữ cái đã có là rất dư dả, Lý Phong lúc mới kế vị quả thật cũng hợp với kỳ vọng của tiên đế. Song Nguyên Hòa đế quả thật cũng để lại cho hắn một cục diện hỗn loạn, vương triều Đại Lương hiện giờ cần một vị vua trung hưng quyết đoán và có tầm nhìn, thiếu một cũng không được, nhân tài gìn giữ cái đã có còn chưa đủ.

Từ khi Hoàng đế Long An đăng cơ tới nay, có thể nói là mọi việc không thuận, nửa đêm tỉnh mộng hắn cũng thường xuyên tự hỏi lòng mình: “Trẫm liệu có gánh được thiên hạ này không?”

Nhưng một người – đặc biệt là người quyền cao chức trọng, nếu luôn tự hỏi như thế, thường càng không dung được người khác đưa ra nghi ngờ tương tự.

Vương Quả cười muốn đơ cả mặt: “Hoàng thượng…”

Lý Phong chợt cắt ngang lão: “Quốc cữu, gần đây trong lòng trẫm luôn có một câu hỏi – Huyền Thiết hổ phù là Vũ đế ban cho, tại sao Cố Quân lại chủ động trả cho trẫm một cách dễ dàng?”

Vương Quả ngớ ra, lớn gan nhìn Long An Hoàng đế một cái, cảm thấy câu hỏi này quả thực là ăn no rửng mỡ – chẳng lẽ Hoàng thượng còn trông chờ Cố Quân làm mưa làm gió đại náo một trận, hay dứt khoát tạo phản luôn?

“Việc này…” Vương quốc cữu nhanh chóng suy tính, không biết nói thế nào thì thích hợp, đành phải dùng cách nịnh nọt bất biến để ứng quân tâm vạn biến, trả lời, “Hoàng thượng là minh quân thiên cổ, chúng thần nên cúc cung tận tụy hầu hạ, chẳng qua một tấm Huyền Thiết hổ phù con con, dù là Hoàng thượng muốn tính mạng thân gia chúng thần, ai lại sẽ có oán ngôn?”

Lý Phong cười khẽ: “Chỉ sợ vị tất, quốc cữu, trẫm cũng phải đến hôm nay mới nghĩ rõ, kỳ thực Cố Quân giao Huyền Thiết hổ phù hay không đều thế cả. Tướng lĩnh tứ phương thân cư yếu chức, có bao nhiêu là thuộc đảng Cố thị? Hiện giờ việc trong quân, Hầu gia nói còn có tác dụng hơn trẫm, hổ phù chẳng qua là một hư vật, có ích lợi gì với y đâu?”

Lý Phong nói chuyện âm thanh hòa hoãn, tựa hồ đè trong họng chưa ra, như một cuộc tán gẫu thân mật buổi chiều, Vương Quả nghe thế lại không tự chủ được hơi run run, chỉ cảm thấy sát khí trong lời này sắp lan tràn ra.

“Hôm nay tuyên quốc cữu vào cung, vốn là muốn nói việc Lâu Lan, nhưng thôi vậy.” Lý Phong khoát tay như cực kỳ mệt mỏi, “Ái khanh tạm thời đi trước, trẫm cũng mệt rồi.”

Vương Quả vội vàng đáp một tiếng, cúi đầu rời khỏi Tây noãn các.

Năm này chẳng biết là thế nào, rõ ràng đã qua tiết Vũ thủy, mà tuyết trong kinh thành cứ đổ liên tục, thường xuyên dây dây dưa dưa không thôi, Cố Quân quỳ chưa đến non nửa canh giờ, triều phục đã đóng một lớp băng mỏng, huyền thiết trên đầu vai bám tuyết li ti, càng lạnh đến khó tin.

Vương Quả vội vã đi lướt qua y, liếc thấy khuôn mặt tuấn tú tái nhợt của An Định hầu uy danh hiển hách, trong lòng thầm thở dài, cảm thấy đáng tiếc, song cũng chỉ thế mà thôi, Vương Quả là một người thông minh, biết mình hiện giờ dưới một người trên vạn người là ai ban cho, cũng biết mình nên làm gì.

Bóng đêm chốn đế đô cứ thế dần tối hơn.

Chờ hầu hạ Lý Phong ngủ rồi, Chúc Chân Nhỏ mới bạo gan chạy ra, che ô run rẩy tới thăm Cố Quân.

Cố Quân sắp tan trong tuyết địa, Chúc Chân Nhỏ liền dùng lan hoa chỉ đập tiểu nội thị áo xám trên hồi lang: “Cẩu nô tài, tuyết đổ lớn như thế mà không biết lấy ô cho Hầu gia, mắt mọc làm cảnh hả?”

Trong mắt tiểu nội thị, Chúc Chân Nhỏ vạn người giễu cợt đã là đại quan rồi, tức khắc sợ tới tái xanh mặt mày, run lên bần bật.

Cố Quân chớp rơi tuyết dính trên lông mi, không để bụng nói: “Công công đừng hù dọa trẻ con, Hoàng thượng bảo ta ra hóng mát, che ô thì còn hóng thế nào được?”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ vội vã chạy đến trước mặt y, đưa tay muốn phủi giúp bông tuyết, không ngờ tự mình “Ôi chao” một tiếng trước – bàn tay múp míp da mịn thịt mềm kia suýt nữa dính một lớp thịt vào huyền giáp trên vai Cố Quân. Lão thái giám run rẩy trách móc: “Hầu gia à, sao lại đi cãi nhau với Hoàng thượng chứ? Quỳ một đêm ở đây, chân không bị bệnh mới là lạ, còn không phải đều là tự mình chịu khổ? Ngài muốn gì đây hả?”

Cố Quân cười: “Không sao, người tập võ chúng ta đều da dày thịt chắc – ban nãy ta hơi nóng đầu, nhất thời mau miệng nói nhiều, làm phiền Chúc công công lo lắng.”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ nghĩ một chút, hạ giọng nói: “Hay là ta phái người đi mời Nhạn Bắc vương, bảo ngài sáng mai vào cung, nói vài câu lời hay với Hoàng thượng nhé?”

Cố Quân lại lắc đầu: “Đừng lôi y vào, thực sự không sao đâu.”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, rốt cuộc vô kế khả thi, nhất thời lại sợ Hoàng đế Long An hồi nữa tỉnh dậy có phân phó, không dám rời khỏi Hoàng thượng quá lâu, đành phải bỏ ô xuống cho Cố Quân.

“Chúc công công,” Cố Quân bỗng gọi hắn lại, thấp giọng nói, “Đa tạ, nhưng hãy mang ô đi đi.”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ sững ra.

Cố Quân nói: “Ta quỳ một lúc, chờ Hoàng thượng nguôi giận là được, ngươi là người bên cạnh Hoàng thượng… đừng khiến ngài đa tâm.”

Y nói mập mờ, nhưng Chúc Chân Nhỏ cũng hiểu, lão thái giám thở dài: “Lúc Hầu gia cãi nhau với Hoàng thượng, nếu cũng nhớ cẩn ngôn thận hành như vậy, nào đến mức phải hóng gió Tây Bắc?”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ cũng đi rồi, Cố Quân thở ra một hơi khói trắng, tâm trạng chán ngán, liền cẩn thận suy nghĩ về những lời Trường Canh từng nói với y lúc ở Hộ Quốc tự – giao họa Đông Hải và binh biến Tây Nam, chỉ e không hề là tình cờ.

Chậm rãi, Cố Quân cân nhắc ra một tuyến đường ẩn ẩn.

Ngụy vương bố binh ở Đông Hải, tính lấy hải chiến làm đường đột phá.

Cố Quân lúc ấy bắt phản quân Đông Hải, cơ hồ chưa mất một binh một tốt, so với sóng triều dấy lên sau đó, việc này quả thực là “đầu nhẹ chân nặng”.

Cả triều bởi vậy mà sôi sùng sục, thủy quân Giang Nam bị đại thanh tẩy từ trên xuống dưới một phen, Hoàng thượng một độ dốc hết lực của Linh Xu viện, muốn tạo một chi hải giao, khiến quân phí của trú quân tứ phương càng eo hẹp hơn.

Ảnh hưởng lớn hơn là, giao họa Đông Hải trực tiếp thúc đẩy “chưởng lệnh pháp” hạn chế trường tý sư dân gian và lệnh kích trống thu gom binh quyền toàn quốc – cái sau chỉ hướng về bản thân Cố Quân, hiện tại hồi tưởng, Hoàng đế Long An cũng không phải tự dưng khó dễ y, chỉ sợ là lúc ấy động tác của y ở Giang Nam không thể giấu được tai mắt Hoàng thượng.

Mà lệnh kích trống ban ra, dựng sào thấy bóng kích hóa mâu thuẫn giữa trú quân các nơi với triều đình, cũng chính là ngọn nguồn vụ án Phó Chí Thành.

Cố Quân thân ở Tây Nam, người ở trong cuộc, bởi vậy càng cảm nhận rõ nét bàn tay khuấy đục nước kia – có kẻ cố ý gây mâu thuẫn giữa sơn phỉ và Phó Chí Thành, lại mượn tay Khối Lan Đồ ngu xuẩn mà kích hóa, đúng lúc bùng nổ trước mặt Cố Quân, sau đó biến sơn phỉ Nam Cương lẫn Phó Chí Thành thành đại lễ, qua tay Huyền Thiết doanh, đóng gói tặng Hoàng thượng ở tận kinh thành.

Hoàng đế Long An sẽ hoảng sợ phát hiện ra rằng, tử lưu kim hắn hạn chế lưu thông ở cảnh nội, lại còn có một phần đến từ cảnh ngoại.

Cố Quân đột nhiên nghĩ ra – vì sao y và Thẩm Dịch ở Lâu Lan công khai tra xét âm thầm nghe ngóng thời gian dài như vậy, cũng chưa thể tìm được “kho báu Lâu Lan” trong truyền thuyết, mà Hoàng thượng phái một mật thám không quen thuộc địa hình, chẳng qua vài ngày, đã dám dâng tấu nói tra được “tám chín phần mười” tình hình?

Rốt cuộc là mật thám kia quá thần thông quảng đại, hay là có kẻ cố ý dẫn dắt?

Tuyết đổ ngày càng lớn, Cố Quân rùng mình một cái, phía sau y, một nhánh hàn mai bị đại tuyết làm gãy, vang giòn một tiếng rơi xuống đất, hương tiêu ngọc vẫn.

Trường Canh choàng tỉnh dậy vì tiếng tuyết đoạn tàn chi.

Cố Quân cả đêm không về, y cũng chờ đợi cả nửa đêm, dựa đầu giường mơ màng chốc lát, toàn là ác mộng kỳ quái. Lúc này ánh dương le lói, đêm dài chưa qua, nhưng song cửa sổ đã bị tuyết ánh đến nhợt nhạt, Trường Canh thình lình đứng dậy mở cửa phòng, vừa vặn gặp Vương bá chạy chậm đến.

“Vương bá chậm thôi,” Trường Canh gọi ông lại, “Chuyện gì vậy?”

Lão quản gia chạy trong gió Bắc nóng vã mồ hôi: “Điện hạ, trong cung truyền ra tin tức, nói hôm qua không biết Hầu gia cãi gì Hoàng thượng, mà Hoàng thượng long nhan đại nộ…”

Đồng tử Trường Canh chợt co lại.

Giây lát sau, một thớt thiên lý mã nhân đêm rời khỏi hậu viện hầu phủ, đội gió tuyết lao về hướng Hộ Quốc tự.

Ngày hôm sau không có đại triều, Hoàng đế Long An vốn không cần dậy quá sớm, song do can hỏa quá vượng, cả đêm không ngon giấc, lúc dậy cũng chóng mặt đau đầu.

Chúc Chân Nhỏ thấy thế thông minh tiến lại ấn huyệt thái dương giúp Hoàng đế Long An, vừa ấn vừa nói: “Hoàng thượng, hương Thiên Trúc đợt trước Liễu Si đại sư đưa tới có kì hiệu thanh tâm an thần, lần trước đốt không phải người cũng khen sao? Hay là lão nô dùng một chút nữa cho người nhé?”

Lý Phong “À” một tiếng, nghĩ ngợi một chút, lại hỏi: “Đại sư còn ở trong cung không?”

Cả tháng Giêng, Liễu Si đại sư phương trượng Hộ Quốc tự đều ở trong cung, một mặt cầu phúc cho Đại Lương, một mặt giảng kinh cho Hoàng đế Long An sùng tín thần phật.

Chúc Chân Nhỏ vội nói: “Còn ạ, nghe nói đại sư sớm đã dậy cho buổi học sáng, không quản ngại mưa gió. Lão nô thấy mí mắt Hoàng thượng hơi đỏ, chắc là trong lòng có hỏa, hay là tuyên đại sư đến niệm kinh một chút cho tĩnh tâm?”

Lý Phong cười mắng: “Nói nhảm, Liễu Si đại sư là cao tăng đương thời, ngươi coi ngài là con hát à?”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ vội cười xòa vả miệng mình một cái: “Xem cái miệng lão nô, kiến thức nông cạn, lại gây ra trò cười – có điều lão nô mặc dù không hiểu, nhưng mỗi lần vừa nghe tiếng mõ của Liễu Si đại sư vang lên, liền cảm thấy phiền não gì cũng mất sạch.”

Hắn vừa nhắc thế, Lý Phong quả thật ý động, suy tính qua, đáp: “Thế thì làm phiền đại sư mất công một chuyến vậy.”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ vâng một tiếng, nhanh chóng phân phó xuống, im lặng hầu hạ Hoàng đế rửa mặt thay quần áo, Lý Phong đột nhiên hỏi: “Cố Quân đâu?”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ vẫn muốn nhắc mà không dám, nghe hỏi vội nói: “Hồi bẩm Hoàng thượng, Hầu gia còn quỳ bên ngoài noãn các ạ.”

Lý Phong tựa hồ hừ khẽ một tiếng, thần sắc thản nhiên, Chúc Chân Nhỏ cũng không dám nhắc lại, chỉ âm thầm hi vọng lão hòa thượng cứu binh có vẻ chẳng đáng tin này có thể có chút công dụng.

Không bao lâu, Liễu Si đại sư đã đến Tây noãn các, mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn miệng thong thả đi qua, như căn bản không nhìn thấy người tuyết ở ngoài điện.

Song không biết lão hòa thượng Hộ Quốc tự này bỏ bùa mê thuốc lú A di đà Phật gì cho Hoàng đế Long An, ông đi vào chẳng qua giây lát, Chúc Chân Nhỏ liền lao vút ra, thoạt đầu hống hách tuyên chỉ: “Hoàng thượng có chỉ, An Định hầu ngự tiền thất nghi, mắt vô quân thượng, tạm giữ soái ấn, phạt hồi phủ đóng cửa phản tỉnh, cắt ba tháng bổng lộc.”

Cố Quân sửng sốt.

Chúc Chân Nhỏ vội đưa mắt ra hiệu.

Cố Quân: “… Thần lĩnh chỉ tạ ơn.”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ vỗ đùi, lên giọng gọi nội thị bên kia: “Xem đám hồ tôn không có mắt này! Còn đần ra đó, mau đỡ Hầu gia dậy!”

Hắn chưa chỉ huy xong thì Cố Quân đã tự mình lảo đảo đứng dậy, tứ chi như kim châm, ngấm qua triều phục và cương giáp, tuyết tan làm toàn thân y sũng nước, một luồng hơi lạnh không nói ra lời chẳng kiêng dè gì chui vào xương cốt, Cố Quân chắp tay chào Chúc Chân Nhỏ, tâm sự nặng nề mà đi ra ngoài cung, đồng thời còn bực bội nghĩ bụng: “Lão lừa trọc này bị người ta đoạt xá rồi à, nghĩ sao mà lại cứu ta chứ?”

… Cho đến khi y nhìn thấy Trường Canh đứng ở ngoài cửa cung chờ mình.

Cố Quân: “Thì ra Hộ Quốc tự là ngươi lôi đến, ta còn nói sao lão lừa trọc kia lại hảo tâm như thế chứ.”

Kể từ lúc nghe nói Cố Quân quỳ một đêm giữa đại tuyết, Ô Nhĩ Cốt trên người Trường Canh liền bắt đầu rục rịch không cần biết đúng sai, song y không thể loạn, đành phải đọc đi đọc lại Thanh tâm quyết, đi tới đi lui trước cửa cung như con thú bị nhốt, dù rằng đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, Cố Quân so với y tưởng tượng còn thảm hại hơn, trong đầu Trường Canh uỳnh một tiếng, cảm giác khí huyết cuồn cuộn sắp tràn lên đến họng.

Y thoạt tiên không giải thích gì dùng hồ cừu dày cộp quấn Cố Quân kín bưng, đưa tay sờ khuôn mặt thấp thoáng tái xanh kia, Cố Quân bị cóng cả đêm, dẫu da dày thịt béo, tốc độ phản ứng lúc này cũng chậm hơn không ít, bị y sờ trúng.

Nhưng động tác này thật sự quá mờ ám, Cố Quân trốn không được tránh không xong, đành phải thuận miệng đùa giỡn: “Sờ ra xương ta nặng bao nhiêu rồi à?”

Người này chẳng biết là lòng chứa sơn xuyên hay thực sự vô tâm vô phế, bị như thế rồi mà còn cười đùa được!

Trường Canh không nói một lời kéo Cố Quân lên xe ngựa, đau lòng đến đỏ cả mắt.

Vừa lên xe ngựa, hơi ấm liền hất vào mặt, Cố Quân chà chà tay, quay đầu hỏi Trường Canh: “Có rượu không, cho ta một bát.”

Trường Canh không lên tiếng.

Cố Quân nghiêng đầu thấy mắt y đỏ như sắp nhỏ máu, không nhịn được cười nói: “Trời ơi, từ nhỏ chưa từng thấy ngươi khóc, hôm nay xem như thêm kiến thức rồi, mau kêu Vương bá lấy chậu ra hứng, vừa vặn Hoàng thượng phạt ta ba tháng bổng lộc, chúng ta có thể dựa vào hạt đậu vàng này để có cơm bỏ bụng rồi.”

Trường Canh dĩ nhiên không phải muốn khóc, y đang dằn sát ý xen lẫn ảo giác trong lòng, cả người như sắp nổ tung.

Cố Quân rốt cuộc nhận thấy ánh mắt y hơi khác thường: “Trường Canh?”

Trường Canh miễn cưỡng định thần, gượng ra một câu: “Nghĩa phụ thay quần áo trước đi.”

Giọng y khàn khàn như hai mảnh sắt lâu năm rỉ sét cọ vào nhau, Cố Quân nghe thế nhíu mày, vừa lưu tâm vừa mau chóng tháo búi tóc sũng nước, lấy quần áo khô trên xe ra thay.

Trường Canh không dám nhìn y, ngồi bên cụp mắt xuống, hít thở theo phương pháp Trần cô nương dạy, nhưng tiếng sột soạt bên tai rõ ràng nhỏ như vậy, rõ ràng có thể dễ dàng bị tiếng ầm ầm của xe ngựa che lấp, lúc này lại như thành tinh, ra sức xoáy vào tai y, càng hít thở thì cảm xúc càng khó yên.

Cố Quân bỏ mũ xuống cái bàn nhỏ trong xe, “Cạch” một tiếng, Trường Canh bấy giờ mới như choàng tỉnh dậy mà định thần lại: “Con đã nấu ít thuốc xua hàn, người trước tiên…”

Y ngừng bặt, những ngón tay lạnh băng của Cố Quân đã nắm cổ tay y.

Trường Canh giật mình, muốn rút tay về, lại bị Cố Quân nắm chặt mạch môn, chỉ đành thấp giọng kêu: “Nghĩa phụ…”

“Ta không hiểu về mạch tượng lắm,” Cố Quân sắc mặt nghiêm trọng, “Nhưng đại khái biết luyện công tẩu hỏa nhập ma là thế nào.”

Trường Canh hốt hoảng tránh né ánh mắt y.

“Trường Canh, hãy nói thật với ta, có phải là ngươi…” Nói đến đây, Cố Quân mất tự nhiên dừng lại, dù lòng y rộng như biển, da mặt dày như tường thành, cũng cảm thấy đoạn tiếp theo không tiện nói ra miệng.

Trường Canh lại phảng phất dự cảm được điều gì, chậm rãi ngước đôi mắt đỏ hoe lên.

Cố Quân im lặng một lúc, hạ quyết tâm, lấy ra dũng khí còn lớn hơn khi chống đối Hoàng đế, khó khăn nói: “Có phải là ngươi có nỗi niềm gì khó nói không?”

Trường Canh thở gấp mấy hơi, sau đó thấp giọng hỏi: “Nghĩa phụ nói mặt nào ạ?”

Cố Quân: “… Nam nữ.”

Bất kể là Thanh tâm quyết hay Thanh phế quyết, đều bị nổ nát bét từng câu từng chữ, hóa thành tro bụi.


	51. Chương 51: Phong nguyệt

Cố Quân vừa dứt lời, liền cảm thấy mạch đập của Trường Canh lại nhanh hơn vài phần, quả thực đã không thể tính là mạch tượng, cổ tay bị y nắm nóng hổi, dưới mạch môn như ẩn giấu một ngọn núi lửa, hơi chấn động là điên cuồng phun trào, muốn chấn đứt kinh mạch toàn thân Trường Canh thành từng khúc.

Cố Quân hoàn toàn không liệu được mình đã uyển chuyển như thế, mà Trường Canh còn có phản ứng mạnh đến vậy, lại lo lắng y có gì không ổn, nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên ngực Trường Canh: “Ngưng thần, đừng nghĩ ngợi lung tung!”

Trường Canh kéo tay y xuống, bóp mạnh trong tay, khớp xương “Rắc” một tiếng, Cố Quân nheo mắt.

Trường Canh mặt vàng như nghệ, mắt đỏ như máu, trước mắt hiện lên ảo ảnh khôn cùng, bên tai như có thiên quân vạn mã đánh trống khua chiêng, yêu ma quỷ ảnh lắc lư, quỷ quái ngang ngược xông qua, một phần Ô Nhĩ Cốt uống máu trong tim y ầm ầm mạnh lên, chạc cây um tùm bụi gai trải rộng, tê tâm liệt phế như thể hóc xương-

Mà ở cuối Ô Nhĩ Cốt kia, có một Cố Quân.

… Như cách ngăn muôn sông nghìn núi.

Cố Quân nhất thời kinh hồn táng đảm, môi khẽ mấp máy, lại không biết nên tiếp tục thế nào.

Đúng lúc này, Trường Canh dùng hai tay nắm chặt bàn tay Cố Quân, nâng lên ngực mình, dường như nức nở một tiếng, y nhắm mắt lại, run rẩy đặt môi mình lên mu bàn tay lạnh cóng đến nứt nẻ của Cố Quân.

Mặc dù Cố Quân sớm có chút phỏng đoán bất an, nhưng trước đó không dự đoán được màn này, hô hấp nóng rực của Trường Canh từ cổ tay áo chui lên, da đầu y ngứa ran, câu “Ngươi điên rồi sao” muốn buột miệng mà ra.

Nhưng rồi Trường Canh đột nhiên đẩy y ra, lui về sau nửa thước, cả người cuộn tròn lại, cúi đầu nôn ra một búng máu tím bầm đến hóa đen.

Cố Quân: “…”

Hết thảy nhanh như chớp giật, Cố Quân chưa kịp kinh nộ thì kinh hoảng đã tới, lời nói nghẹn bên trong làm họng đau rát, há hốc mồm đứng đực ra đó.

Trên mặt Trường Canh thoáng vẻ thảm đạm gần như xám xịt, nhổ ra ngụm máu bầm này rồi, trong lòng tỉnh táo hơn không ít, thần trí cũng từ từ quay lại, nghiêng đầu tránh né bàn tay Cố Quân muốn đỡ mình, thấp giọng nói: “Mạo phạm nghĩa phụ rồi, muốn đánh muốn mắng… Khụ, nhất định đều không phản kháng.”

Cố Quân rùng mình, trong lòng rất nhiều tư vị rắc rối phức tạp hợp thành một bài trường thiên đại luận có thể so với “trích lời Thẩm tướng quân Quý Bình”, nhưng một chữ cũng không dám phun ra, khó chịu vô cùng, nghĩ thầm: “Ta còn chưa hưng sư vấn tội thì y đã hộc máu trước, con mẹ nó ta còn dám mở miệng sao?”

Y khom lưng ôm Trường Canh lên, đặt trên cái sập nhỏ của xe ngựa rộng rãi, thu lại một bụng tâm tư rối bời, thấp giọng quát: “Câm miệng, điều tức nội thương trước đi.”

Trường Canh vâng lời nhắm mắt lại, không lên tiếng.

Cố Quân ở bên cạnh trông nom y một lúc, lục hết xe ngựa mà không tìm ra một giọt rượu nào, đành phải bưng bát thuốc xua hàn trên tiểu lô xuống uống, mùi gừng tươi xộc lên làm đau cả đầu.

Trước kia y chỉ cảm thấy có lẽ Trường Canh có một chút mê hoặc, khả năng là bị ảnh hưởng từ chuyện vô liêm sỉ hôm đó sau khi say rượu y làm, sinh ra ý nghĩ không thích hợp lắm; vốn dĩ nghĩ đứa trẻ này cực thông tuệ, điểm một xíu là hiểu, ai ngờ chỉ chọc nhẹ một tẹo, vẫn chưa bắt đầu điểm, thì Trường Canh đã tự thủng trước!

Tại sao có thể như vậy được?

Cố Quân bực bội nhìn Trường Canh nhắm mắt điều tức một cái, đầu óc mù tịt ngồi bên cạnh chuyên tâm rầu rĩ.

Cổ nhân nói “Tu thân tề gia an thiên hạ”, Cố Quân không biết có phải mình từ thân đã chẳng tu tốt hay không, mà thậm chí gia và quốc tất cả đều rối tung lên, sứt đầu mẻ trán, mệt mỏi muốn chết.

Đường từ hoàng cung về phủ An Định hầu tổng cộng không được mấy bước, xe ngựa cho dù rùa kéo, cũng chẳng qua chốc lát là đến.

Cố Quân vừa xuống xe thì trước mặt liền bay tới một con chim gỗ, đậu thẳng xuống vai, sống động như thật mà nghiêng đầu thô lố mắt nhìn y.

Bỗng nhiên, phía sau Cố Quân xuất hiện một bàn tay, Trường Canh không biết từ khi nào đã im lặng xuống xe, bắt con chim kia đi.

Sắc mặt y vẫn khó coi y nguyên, nhưng đã khôi phục sự yên ổn bình nhật.

Trường Canh cầm con chim, không vội vã mở ra xem là thư của ai, chỉ nhân lúc lão quản gia thu dọn xe ngựa, đi đến bên cạnh Cố Quân, thấp giọng nói: “Nếu nghĩa phụ cảm thấy khó chịu, con có thể dọn ra ngoài, sẽ không ở trước mặt chướng mắt người, về sau cũng tuyệt không vượt giới hạn nữa.”

Trong đôi mắt ấy huyết quang rút hết, thần sắc Trường Canh thoáng lạnh lùng, mắt mi cụp xuống, hiện ra một loại chu đáo khi lòng như tro tàn.

Cố Quân đứng đực ra một lúc, thật sự vô kế khả thi, thế là chẳng nói một lời quay lưng bỏ đi.

Cát Thần và Tào Xuân Hoa sáng dậy mới biết đêm hôm trước xảy ra chuyện, sớm đã chờ ở cửa, lúc này vội vã ra đón, lại thấy Cố Quân chẳng chào hỏi tiếng nào, sầm mặt đi qua.

Trường Canh nhìn theo bóng lưng y, thần sắc u ám không rõ, giấu một chút cay đắng thật sâu trong đáy mắt, khóe môi tựa hồ còn dính vết máu, sắc mặt tiều tụy hơn cả Cố Quân quỳ suốt một đêm.

Cát Thần: “Đại ca, rốt cuộc sao vậy?”

Trường Canh chỉ lắc đầu, chờ không nhìn thấy bóng lưng Cố Quân nữa, y mới thu tầm mắt về, mở bụng chim lấy ra một tờ giấy.

Chỉ thấy trên tờ giấy ấy viết: “Nguyên niên bắt đầu, Cố đại soái áp giải thế tử Bắc man xuất quan, bệnh nặng một trận, nhị ca trong tộc đặc biệt từ phủ Thái Nguyên chạy đến, một tháng mới về.”

Ký tên một chữ “Trần”.

Chim gỗ không biết bay bao lâu rồi, hai cánh đều đã hơi có dấu vết mài mòn.

Trần Khinh Nhứ nói không đầu không đuôi, thay bằng người khác có thể sẽ không hiểu, để cẩn thận, Trường Canh còn gõ đầu nó.

Chim kia mở cái mỏ sắt, phun ra một chùm lửa nhỏ, chớp mắt liền đốt rụi tờ giấy.

Tào Xuân Hoa dè dặt hỏi: “Đại ca, gần đây ta thấy chim gỗ thường xuyên ra vào hầu phủ, huynh đang điều tra chuyện gì à?”

“Tra một vụ án cũ.” Trường Canh nói, “Ta luôn cảm thấy y sau khi đến Tây Bắc mặc dù tính tình không thay đổi, song cách nhìn nhận với nhiều việc tựa hồ thay đổi rất nhiều, vốn tưởng là kết quả của sự biến đổi âm thầm trên con đường tơ lụa Lâu Lan, nhưng xem ra không hề là vậy.”

Cát Thần và Tào Xuân Hoa ngơ ngác nhìn nhau.

Trường Canh tạm thời khôi phục lại khỏi sự buồn bã mất mát ban nãy, khẽ lẩm bẩm: “Trên đường xuất quan từ Bắc cương, rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Là cái gì khiến An Định hầu trời sập cũng coi thành chăn này trên đường hành quân suýt nữa bệnh liệt giường, thậm chí kinh động Trần gia phủ Thái Nguyên? Là y ở quan ngoại gặp cái gì… hay là biết chuyện gì rồi?”

Trường Canh chợt nói: “Tiểu Tào, A Thần, hai ngươi có thể đi giúp ta một chuyến không?”

Sau khi Tào Xuân Hoa âm thầm đi khỏi phủ, Trường Canh liền sống những ngày thần long kiến thủ bất kiến vĩ.

Cố Quân trăn trở rất lâu, vốn định tìm một ngày tâm sự với Trường Canh, lại ngạc nhiên phát hiện ra rằng căn bản không tìm thấy người! Trường Canh cơ bản trốn tránh không gặp y.

Y cả ngày chẳng có việc gì để làm, rảnh quá nghĩ ngợi lung tung, thế là ngay cả thuốc cũng không thèm uống, không nghe thấy không nhìn rõ ngược lại cũng thanh tĩnh.

Mà cùng lúc đó, trên triều đình lại không hề yên tĩnh.

Thoạt tiên Hoàng đế Long An muốn lặp lại “dung kim lệnh”, vừa tuyên bố thì lập tức bị hai bộ Công và Hộ liên hợp dâng tấu, ngay cả trong Binh bộ bị hắn thanh tẩy thành tấm áo bông riêng cũng xuất hiện tiếng không nhất trí.

Lý Phong rùa cắn quả cân, quyết tâm khăng khăng làm theo ý mình, nhanh chóng trả đòn.

Mùng hai tháng Hai, trước là Hộ bộ Thị lang bị Ngự sử đài tố cáo “thu nhận hối lộ của nước khác hòng mưu tư lợi”, sau đó trong quá trình triệt tra lại lật ra việc quan viên các nơi chia tiền hoa hồng, mau chóng diễn biến thành vụ án tham ô lớn nhất dưới thời Long An.

Công bộ Thượng thư hơi giống quốc cữu gia, tuy có trái tim vì nước vì dân, nhưng không có gan vì nước vì dân, thấy khói là chạy, vừa thấy thái độ của Hoàng đế thì lập tức thức thời ngậm miệng trốn trong nhà, không còn dám nhắc chuyện dung kim lệnh đụng chạm vảy ngược của chân long.

Mùng mười tháng Hai, Cố Quân bị giam lỏng ở hầu phủ đã non nửa tháng, một huyền ưng lặng lẽ bay đến bên ngoài Bắc đại doanh kinh giao, thay huyền ưng giáp, ngay trong đêm thường phục nhập kinh, thần không biết quỷ không hay lẻn vào hầu phủ.

Cố Quân rốt cuộc cũng có cơ hội gặp Trường Canh tránh y như rắn rết.

Trường Canh bưng thuốc đến trước mặt Cố Quân, giữa hai người im lặng đến xấu hổ: “Có một huyền ưng đến.”

Cố Quân gật đầu, bưng thuốc lên uống, Trường Canh đã chuẩn bị sẵn ngân châm, thấy Cố Quân bỏ bát xuống liền giơ ngân châm ra trước mặt, dùng ánh mắt hỏi: “Được chứ?”

Y xa lạ khách khí như vậy, ngược lại khiến Cố Quân càng không biết phải làm thế nào.

Trường Canh không càn rỡ để Cố Quân nằm trên đùi mình nữa, y tựa như một đại phu xa lạ, mọi việc chỉ ra hiệu, hoặc là đỡ hờ, thậm chí không chịu đụng tới Cố Quân.

Cố Quân nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, theo dược hiệu bắt đầu có tác dụng, thính lực dần dần khôi phục, xung quanh liền “ồn” lên – tiếng hạ nhân bên ngoài thấp giọng trò chuyện khi quét tuyết, tiếng giáp trụ và binh khí của hộ vệ gia tướng hầu phủ va vào nhau… Thậm chí tiếng soàn soạt của quần áo khi Trường Canh cử động, tất cả chui hết vào tai, y điếc đã hơn mười ngày, thành thử hết sức không thích ứng.

Cố Quân nén sự bực bội, bắt lấy cơ hội hỏi: “Trường Canh, cho ta biết vì sao được không?”

Trường Canh đương nhiên biết y hỏi gì, nhất thời không lên tiếng.

Cố Quân: “Có phải là vì… hôm ấy ta quá chén, đã làm gì ngươi… ừm…”

Trường Canh run tay, châm sắp sửa hạ xuống tạm dừng giây lát trên không.

Trường Canh liên tục im lặng, trong lòng Cố Quân thật sự khỏi phải nói khó chịu cỡ nào – chịu nhiều thịnh nộ từ Lý Phong hơn, y vẫn không thẹn với lòng, có thể cúi đầu và ngẩng đầu nhìn thiên địa, đối mặt với lương tâm, nhưng ở chỗ Trường Canh, Cố Quân tuy chẳng hiểu gì hết, lại luôn cảm thấy một tay không thể vỗ thành tiếng.

Nếu bản thân y không có hành vi gì không thỏa đáng, Trường Canh làm sao đến mức…

“Không phải.” Trường Canh đột nhiên bình tĩnh trả lời, “Hôm ấy kỳ thực là con bất kính với nghĩa phụ trước.”

Cố Quân: “…”

“Không có nguyên nhân,” Trường Canh khẽ ấn đầu y xuống, không cho y lộn xộn, giọng điệu đặc biệt hờ hững, “Việc kiểu này có thể có nguyên nhân gì? Nếu phải nói tới, đại khái cũng là con từ nhỏ cha không thương mẹ không yêu, trừ nghĩa phụ ra thì chưa từng có ai thương con, cứ thế mãi liền sinh ra ý nghĩ không nên có thôi. Người vẫn chưa từng chú ý, con vốn cũng không muốn nói với bất cứ ai, chẳng qua hôm ấy tâm tình nhất thời kích phẫn, không cẩn thận để lộ dấu vết.”

Cố Quân chỉ cảm thấy một tảng đá to từ trên trời rơi xuống, đập cái bịch vào ngực mình, khiến y cả buổi không thở nổi – vốn tưởng là nhất thời lạc lối, ai biết lại là cố tật lâu năm!

“Nghĩa phụ không cần để bụng, cứ coi như không có việc này là được.” Trường Canh hờ hững nói.

Tay y hạ châm chẳng hề loạn, nếu không phải y đã chính miệng thừa nhận, chắc Cố Quân còn cho rằng mình già mà không tôn, tự mình đa tình thôi.

Nhưng việc này làm sao có thể coi như chưa xảy ra được?

Cố Quân sắp điên rồi, tự dưng sinh ra cảm giác chưa già đã yếu, lần đầu tiên phát hiện “đóa hoa Tây Bắc” không còn thanh xuân trẻ trung nữa – y bắt đầu không rõ trong lòng tụi trai trẻ nghĩ thế nào!

“Mấy hôm nay Hoàng thượng bảo con vào triều nghe chính sự,” Trường Canh đột nhiên cứng nhắc đổi chủ đề, hỏi, “Con nghe họ cả ngày tranh cãi ầm ĩ, khui ra một vụ đại án tham ô, cũng hiểu sơ sơ cách nghĩ của Hoàng thượng rồi, nghĩa phụ định làm thế nào?”

Cố Quân mặt liệt nhìn y, chẳng có tâm tình thảo luận triều chính.

Trường Canh khẽ thở dài, tháo kính lưu ly của Cố Quân đặt sang bên, nhờ động tác này ngăn cách tầm mắt Cố Quân, vẻ mặt quyết tuyệt “con sẽ không nói gì với người đâu”.

“Việc gì con cũng sẵn lòng làm cho người, nếu người thấy phiền khi gặp con, con có thể không để người nhìn thấy, nếu người chỉ muốn một nghĩa tử hiếu thuận hiểu chuyện, con cũng cam đoan không vượt qua ranh giới này.” Trường Canh nói, “Nghĩa phụ, việc này con đã xấu hổ vô cùng rồi – người đừng truy hỏi trong lòng con đang nghĩ gì nữa, được không?”

Cả người Cố Quân chính là một chữ “không được” viết rõ to.

Trường Canh bắt đầu rút ngân châm, bình tĩnh hỏi: “Vậy người hi vọng con làm thế nào đây?”

Không đợi Cố Quân mở miệng, y lại nói tiếp: “Đều có thể.”

Nếu Trường Canh thật sự dĩ hạ phạm thượng bám lấy mình, chắc Cố Quân đã sớm kêu ba trăm gia tướng hầu phủ tống cổ y đến phủ Nhạn Bắc vương đã cất xong.

Dao sắc chặt đay rối, hạ quyết tâm lạnh nhạt y nửa năm một năm, thì chuyện gì cũng không còn nữa.

Thế nhưng Trường Canh lại dùng đến đối sách “cho dù người đày con đến chân trời góc biển, con cũng vui vẻ chấp hành”.

Cố Quân đau đầu vô cùng, cảm thấy mình là chó cắn mai rùa – chẳng biết cắn vào đâu.

Một lúc lâu Cố Quân hỏi: “Thương của ngươi khỏi chưa?”

Trường Canh gật đầu, tiếc chữ như vàng mà “ừm” một tiếng.

Cố Quân: “Làm sao mà ra?”

Trường Canh thản nhiên nói: “Nhiều năm si tâm vọng tưởng, nhất thời tẩu hỏa nhập ma.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Càng phiền lòng hơn.

Trường Canh vừa nói vừa thu dọn hết ngân châm, đi đến góc nhà, lấy một ít an thần tán ra đốt, thần sắc thản nhiên hỏi: “Con đi gọi vị huynh đệ huyền ưng kia vào nhé?”

“Điện hạ,” Cố Quân đột nhiên trịnh trọng gọi y lại, “Ngài là dòng dõi thiên hoàng tôn quý, kim chi ngọc diệp, ngày sau có thể cao quý vô cùng, người khác đều đối đãi ngài như châu tựa ngọc, thần cũng hi vọng điện hạ vô luận khi nào nơi nào đều có thể trân trọng mình, không được tự coi nhẹ mình, cũng không được thiếu tự trọng.”

Quá nửa khuôn mặt Trường Canh khuất trong bóng tối, không bị lay chuyển mà tiếp lời: “Ừm, Hầu gia yên tâm.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Trường Canh đứng một lúc, giống như đang chờ nghe xem y còn gì phân phó, chờ một hồi thấy Cố Quân á khẩu, liền lặng lẽ quay người đi.

Cố Quân dựa mạnh ra sau, thở dài một hơi.

Y thà rằng Trường Canh như thời thiếu niên, không thèm phân bua cãi nhau một trận với y, bởi vì y phát hiện, tên khốn nạn này một khi vô dục vô cầu, cơ hồ đứng ở thế bất bại.

Cố Quân sứt đầu mẻ trán đi vài vòng trong phòng, quyết định không thể tự dưng vọng tưởng nhuyễn hương ôn ngọc, hồng tụ thêm hương nọ kia nữa, chịu đủ lắm rồi.

Lúc này, huyền ưng chờ lâu gõ cửa tiến vào.

Huyền ưng kia đại khái là vội vàng bay một mạch tới, tuy đã rửa mặt chải đầu qua loa song vẻ mặt vẫn tiều tụy, râu ria cũng chưa kịp cạo.

“Đại soái.” Huyền ưng quỳ mọp xuống đất.

“Bớt hư lễ đi,” Cố Quân xốc lại tinh thần nói, “Có việc gì, Hà Vinh Huy cho ngươi tới à?”

Huyền ưng: “Vâng!”

Cố Quân: “Đưa thư cho ta xem.”

Y mở lá thư huyền ưng mang đến, mau chóng xem lướt qua từ đầu, Tổng đô úy huyền ưng Hà Vinh Huy viết chữ xấu muốn chết, nhưng nói lại đơn giản vắn tắt-

Cuối tháng, tiểu quốc Tây Vực Thư Mạt và Khâu Từ do mậu dịch sinh lục đục, vì sự vụ giữa chư quốc Tây Vực trước nay đều là do nội bộ tự xử lý, quan quân Đại Lương không tiện tham gia, mới đầu không hề chú ý quá nhiều.

Lâu Lan quốc và hai nước này vừa vặn đứng thành thế chân vạc, quốc quân Lâu Lan liền phái em ruột làm sứ, trung gian hòa giải, không ngờ sứ đoàn gặp nạn ở biên cảnh Khâu Từ quốc, toàn quân bị diệt.

Mới đầu tưởng sa phỉ, kết quả là quốc quân Lâu Lan phái người điều tra, phát hiện kiếm huy của cấm vệ của quốc quân Khâu Từ trong tàn tích, lập tức chất vấn Khâu Từ quốc, Khâu Từ quốc trên dưới không thừa nhận, ngược lại nói Lâu Lan thiên vị Thư Mạt, làm nhục sứ giả một phen. Lâu Lan cử vương tử điện hạ đi trước, dẫn ba nghìn khinh kỵ tới bắt Khâu Từ nói cho ra lẽ, Khâu Từ quốc mới đầu đóng cửa không chịu đáp, sau đó bỗng nhiên cổng thành mở rộng, bên trong lại có mấy trăm ‘sa hổ’.”

“Sa hổ” là một loại chiến xa đi trong sa mạc, rất nặng, cũng cực hao tử lưu kim, công nghệ phức tạp vô cùng.

Mười năm trước khi bình định Tây Vực Cố Quân từng gặp phải, lúc ấy đối phương chỉ có ba cỗ sa hổ to, suýt nữa vây khốn nửa Huyền Kỵ doanh còn chưa thành thục, nhưng theo y biết, ba cỗ sa hổ ấy đã là toàn bộ gia sản chư quốc Tây Vực gom góp được.

Cố Quân đứng bật dậy, mày cau rất sâu, ngón tay vô thức nắm tràng hạt trong tay – việc này với Tây Nam phản loạn sao mà giống nhau quá, y hạ giọng hỏi: “Là sa hổ thật, không phải xác rỗng?”

Huyền ưng mồm miệng rất lanh lợi, nhanh chóng trả lời: “Bẩm Đại soái, là sa hổ thật, chưa đầy một chén trà đã đánh khinh kỵ Lâu Lan tan tác, tiểu vương tử suýt nữa chết trận, được binh lính thủ hạ liều chết cứu ra. Cùng ngày, Lâu Lan phái người đến trú địa quân ta cầu cứu, nhưng thư còn chưa mở, trú quân vạn quốc trên con đường tơ lụa đã tới tấp nhận được tin tức, đều sợ bóng sợ gió. Các quốc gia Tây Vực khác, Thiên Trúc, Tây Dương, tất cả tập kết binh lực ở nơi đóng quân, Tây Bắc đô hộ sở Mạnh đại nhân đích thân vào doanh, bắt chúng ta chờ ‘lệnh kích trống’.”

Cố Quân đập mạnh xuống bàn: “Hoang đường.”

Huyền ưng cho rằng y đang chỉ lệnh kích trống, liền tiếp lời: “Hà tướng quân của huyền ưng cũng nói như vậy, Huyền Thiết doanh vốn không chịu sự chỉ huy của lệnh kích trống, nhưng Mạnh đô hộ lại nói, Đại soái đang bị Hoàng thượng cấm túc, ra lệnh đóng cửa phản tỉnh, bắt ba bộ chờ thánh chỉ…”


	52. Chương 52: Vô biên

Cố Quân rất căng thẳng, hết thảy tới nhanh hơn trong tưởng tượng, thậm chí hỗn loạn hơn y tưởng tượng.

Vùng Tây Vực hố cạn cóc đông, các tiểu quốc gia như cứt dê, đông một đống tây một bãi, dăm ba hôm lại xung đột, đều muốn thôn tính nhau. Nhưng mấy năm nay Huyền Thiết doanh trấn ở cửa khẩu con đường tơ lụa, rất lâu rồi không ai dám gây chuyện.

Một quốc gia bé tí như Khâu Từ, đập nồi bán sắt cũng chẳng có nổi trên trăm sa hổ, đằng sau dị động lần này tất có hổ lang, đây là điều hiển nhiên, căn bản không phải là vấn đề.

Vấn đề là – thế lực sau lưng Khâu Từ quốc có mục đích gì?

Cố Quân không tin hết thảy là do vị trong cung bày ra, bởi vì Lý Phong khống chế dục rất mạnh, làm việc gì cũng thích ổn thỏa khống chế được, hắn không thể trong thời gian ngắn như vậy, trong tình huống thậm chí mình cũng chưa bố trí tốt mà tùy tiện hành động.

Lần này sợ là Lý Phong cũng trở tay không kịp, một mặt không biết tình hình Tây Bắc rốt cuộc thế nào, một mặt lại sợ Huyền Thiết doanh chưa triệu đã tự hành động, đảo loạn bố trí của triều đình, bấy giờ mới dùng soái ấn bị giữ, lệnh kích trống chưa có làm cớ kiềm chế họ.

Cố Quân hỏi: “Trú quân các quốc có khoảng bao nhiêu người?”

Huyền ưng: “Trú địa của sứ đoàn Tây Dương vạn quốc có chừng hai ba ngàn, Thiên Trúc hơi xa hơn, chỉ có một ngàn binh lực bố phòng, còn lại là chư quốc Tây Vực.”

“Không thể nào.” Cố Quân cắn nhẹ đầu lưỡi mình, khó khăn nuốt lại hai chữ “tra thêm”, lúc này mới nhớ mình hiện giờ không ở trong quân.

Y bị nhốt trong tứ cửu thành bằng cái nắp giếng này, là hoàn toàn ngoài tầm tay với.

“Trên trăm sa hổ đã hiện thân, đối phương tất nhiên muốn đánh nhau một trận, đằng sau nếu không có mấy vạn tinh binh, căn bản là uổng phí tử lưu kim, dù cho binh lực ngoài sáng không nhiều, cũng không có nghĩa là không ẩn náu.” Cố Quân hơi khép mắt, ngón tay nắm nhẹ bàn, “Đối phó đám kỵ binh thùng cơm Lâu Lan kia, một đội trọng giáp và hai ba sa hổ là đủ, họ tập kết hàng loạt sa hổ và mấy vạn đại quân trên biên cảnh ta, tuyệt đối không thể là vì mấy việc bằng cái mắt muỗi giữa tiểu quốc Tây Vực.”

Huyền ưng ngẩn người: “Thế… thế hay là bây giờ thuộc hạ chạy về…”

Cố Quân ngắt lời: “Không cần, cũng không kịp đâu.”

Huyền ưng từ trú địa chạy tới kinh thành, nhanh nhất cũng gần hai ngày, đã là thần tốc rồi, mà kinh thành cấm không, hắn chỉ có thể hạ xuống Bắc đại doanh trước, dẫu vào kinh ngay trong đêm, chạy tới trước mặt Cố Quân cũng đã là ngày thứ ba, nếu còn trở về truyền lệnh, đi về một chuyến dù hắn chạy đến chết tươi, cũng phải mất năm sáu ngày.

Trên chiến trường chớp mắt vạn biến, năm sáu ngày đã đủ để mất nước rồi-

Cố Quân cắn răng, thế mà lúc này y lại bị giam chân ở kinh thành!

“Ngươi đi xuống nghỉ ngơi trước đi.” Cố Quân nhẹ giọng nói, “Để ta nghĩ đã.”

Huyền ưng không dám lắm miệng, lĩnh mệnh mà đi.

Cố Quân quay người đi hâm cho mình một bầu rượu, đi lại vài bước trong phòng, trong vài tấc, y đã hoàn toàn bình tĩnh, tìm ra đầu mối, thầm nghĩ: “Vị tất đã đến tình huống xấu nhất.”

Y bị nhốt, Thẩm Dịch cũng vắng mặt, trước mắt Huyền Thiết doanh Tây Bắc lấy Tổng đô úy huyền ưng Hà Vinh Huy làm đầu.

Tính tình Hà Vinh Huy Cố Quân có biết, đó là một kẻ tuyệt đại cứng đầu tiếng xấu vang xa, trừ bản thân Cố Quân ra, ngay cả Thẩm Dịch cũng chưa chắc hàng phục nổi, căn bản sẽ không coi đô hộ sở Tây Bắc ra gì, nếu đô hộ Mạnh Bằng Phi kia dám ỷ vào lệnh kích trống giương oai ở Huyền Thiết doanh, có lẽ Hà Vinh Huy sẽ tiên phong làm khó, chưa biết chừng còn nhốt Mạnh đô hộ lại.

Như vậy bước tiếp theo là gì?

Đột nhiên, cửa phòng bị gõ từ bên ngoài, Cố Quân mở cửa, liền nhìn thấy Trường Canh.

Cố Quân kéo cửa, vừa thấy Trường Canh thì trái tim mới bình tĩnh lại bắt đầu nôn nóng, đành phải đau dạ dày mà hỏi: “Sao ngươi lại tới đây nữa?”

Trường Canh: “Con cảm thấy nghĩa phụ hiện tại có thể dùng được con.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Trường Canh theo quy củ đứng ở cửa hỏi: “Con có thể vào trong không?”

Hỏi ý xong, y nghiêng người, làm tư thế “chờ xuất phát”, chuẩn bị sẵn chỉ cần Cố Quân nói một chữ “cút” là y có thể lập tức theo lời mà tan thành tro bụi.

Cố Quân nghĩ bụng: “Kiếp trước nhất định mình nợ tên vương bát đản này rất nhiều tiền.”

Kế đó y không thể nề hà nhường đường cho vương bát đản vào phòng.

Cố Quân ban nãy suy nghĩ quá nhập thần, sơ ý để rượu hâm trên tiểu hỏa lò nóng quá mức, sôi lên sùng sục, mùi rượu bay ra khắp phòng, Cố Quân không có chuyện đành tìm chuyện để nói, cầm bầu rượu hỏi Trường Canh: “Uống không?”

Trường Canh không để ý tới y, lấy ra một bình nước lạnh ngắt, đoan chính ngồi cạnh bàn cờ – nếu cạo trọc đầu, thật sự hệt như một cao tăng mờ ảo xuất trần vậy.

Trường Canh hỏi: “Huyền ưng sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ chạy suốt đêm từ đại doanh Tây Bắc tới, là biên cảnh có dị động ạ?”

Cố Quân không muốn cho y biết lắm, qua loa đáp: “Một chút phiền toái, không có gì.”

Y ở trong quân uy tín cá nhân cực cao, điểm tốt là nói một không hai, lực khống chế và hiệu suất tuyệt hảo, song vật cực tất phản, cũng không phải là không có điểm xấu – thí dụ như Cố Quân sẽ không tự chủ được bảo vệ uy tín này, khi gặp phải một chút chuyện mình cũng nghĩ không ra, y sẽ không chủ động mở miệng với người khác trước.

Dần dà, cũng rất dễ bảo thủ.

Trường Canh nâng mí mắt nhìn y, nhưng nhanh chóng thu tầm nhìn lại, khôi phục trạng thái mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn miệng, giống như sợ nhìn nhiều sẽ chìm vào đó. Y nhón một quân cờ từ hộp cờ bên cạnh lên ngắm nghía, quân cờ đen đến phát xanh, bị đèn măng-sông chiếu ra một chút huỳnh quang le lói.

Thấy Cố Quân không muốn nhiều lời, Trường Canh liền tự mình nói tiếp: “Tướng quân của Huyền Thiết tam đại doanh đều có thể một mình đảm đương một phía, biên cảnh xung đột nhỏ, họ sẽ không lặn lội đến phiền người – con đoán chí ít là binh lực dị thường trên một vạn tập kết, hoặc cũng là phiền toái xấp xỉ, mới có thể khiến vị huynh đệ huyền ưng kia bôn ba chuyến này.”

Cố Quân xoay tới xoay lui chén rượu nóng hôi hổi, trong men say tản mạn hơi nheo mắt: “Chung lão tướng quân dạy ngươi rất nhiều.”

“Còn nhiều việc Chung lão tướng quân chưa dạy con,” Trường Canh nói, “Nghĩa phụ đang nghĩ gì?”

“Huyền Thiết doanh lấy hộ vệ gia quốc làm giới hạn vĩnh viễn,” Cố Quân thấp giọng nói, “Trong tình huống sự phát đột nhiên, tình hình chưa rõ, Lão Hà sẽ tự động coi tuyến biên cảnh là tiền tuyến trận địa, đóng con đường tơ lụa, cắt đứt mọi đường, kẻ tùy tiện ra vào nhất loạt xử tử. Nếu như hữu bang cầu viện, mà chủ soái vắng mặt, Huyền Thiết doanh tối đa chỉ che chở, tuyệt không tùy tiện bỏ việc xuất binh. Năm vạn Huyền Thiết doanh, trừ phi là Đại La thần tiên xuống phàm, nếu không bất kể ai đến, đều không có đạo lý dễ dàng phá vỡ lá chắn Tây Bắc – việc này ta tạm thời chưa quan tâm, chỉ là đang nghĩ bước tiếp theo họ sẽ có động tác gì.”

Giọng y trầm thấp hòa hoãn, tựa hồ đậm hơn hương rượu khắp phòng một chút, tai Trường Canh không tự chủ được tê rần, đành phải ra vẻ bình tĩnh cúi đầu, cố gắng gạt hết tạp niệm: “Nếu là con, con sẽ không nhân lúc này ra tay với Đại Lương.”

Ánh mắt Cố Quân dừng một chút trên đầu ngón tay y và quân cờ đen trắng rõ ràng: “Vì sao?”

Trường Canh đặt quân lên bàn cờ, “Cạch” một tiếng, réo rắt du dương.

“Bởi vì chưa đúng lúc,” Y nói, “Mâu thuẫn giữa nghĩa phụ và bệ hạ còn chưa tới mức như nước với lửa, mặc dù y tạm thời giam lỏng người ở kinh thành, nhưng Huyền Thiết doanh chưa tan rã, vẫn bền chắc như thép, vạn nhất lúc này ngoại tộc xâm chiếm, Hoàng thượng tùy thời sẽ dùng lại người, mâu thuẫn giữa chính quyền và quân quyền vài năm nay gay gắt hẳn chỉ trong một đêm sẽ lại lần nữa thân thiện hữu hảo, bố cục mấy năm trước đều sẽ hủy trong một sớm.”

Từ ngày đó thất thố trên xe ngựa, Trường Canh ở trước mặt Cố Quân lại đột nhiên sắc bén hẳn, vô luận là gia sự hay quốc sự, ra từ miệng y, đều chỉ thẳng hồng tâm, không chừa chỗ trống.

Cố Quân bị mấy chữ “mâu thuẫn giữa chính quyền và quân quyền” đâm mạnh một phát, ngón tay đỏ lên vì chén rượu nóng khựng lại giữa chừng.

Đại Lương có một chỗ rất trí mạng.

Vũ đế không có con trai, Thái tử chỉ có thể nhận từ chi bên, vô luận Vũ đế trong truyền thuyết anh minh thần võ, ba đầu sáu tay thế nào, chung quy cũng là con người, lúc lâm chung, lão nhân này sinh ra một chút tư tâm, ông đem quân quyền hiệp thiên tử lệnh chư hầu để lại cho nữ nhi mình yêu thương nhất, từ đó phân ra quân quyền và chính quyền trong triều.

Đây đại khái thành nét bút hỏng lớn nhất trong cuộc đời Vũ đế – nếu Thống soái an phận thủ thường, thiên tử lòng dạ rộng lượng, vậy quân thần tương đắc có thể hết một đời, nhưng đời thứ hai, thứ ba thì sao?

Việc này trong lòng Cố Quân biết rõ-

Rồi có một ngày, mâu thuẫn giữa Huyền Thiết hổ phù và ngọc tỷ thiên tử sẽ không cách nào hòa giải, cứ thế đi đến cuối, kết cục không ngoài hai loại, hoặc là “quốc tặc soán vị”, hoặc là “chim hết cất cung”.

“Con trái lại cảm thấy đây là một lần kiểm tra nhất tiễn song điêu,” Trường Canh lần lượt sắp xếp mấy quân cờ trên bàn cờ, “Nếu đám người phiên bang đó phát hiện, một khi nghĩa phụ không ở trong doanh, Huyền Thiết doanh sẽ thành một đống rơm bị lệnh kích trống chỉ huy đến lộn xộn, vậy đại quân như hổ rình mồi trong tay họ chính là chuẩn bị cho chúng ta, không riêng Tây Vực, chưa biết chừng còn có người man rục rịch ở Bắc cương, giặc Oa im lặng nhiều năm ở Đông Hải. Nhưng khả năng này rất nhỏ, kết quả có thể xuất hiện nhất là, Tây Bắc vẫn vững như thành đồng, Hà tướng quân sẽ bắt giam Tây Bắc đô hộ đang giữ lệnh kích trống…”

Ánh mắt Cố Quân nhìn y rốt cuộc có vài phần chấn kinh.

Trường Canh đón ánh mắt y, thoáng nở nụ cười nửa chua nửa đắng: “Nghĩa phụ không cần giật mình, chuyện liên quan đến người, cả Đại Lương cũng tìm không ra người thứ hai nắm rõ hơn con.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Loại thiếu niên lang mềm cứng đều không nghe, đặc biệt khó chơi này thật sự không dễ đối phó, đánh không được mắng không thể, dụ không thành khuyên không xong, song Cố Quân á khẩu giây lát, đột nhiên nhanh trí, quyết đoán phát huy đại pháp “vô tâm vô phế, mặt dày cả tấc”, nghiêng đầu nghiêm mặt hỏi: “Sao, ngươi đang chòng ghẹo nghĩa phụ ngươi à?”

Trường Canh quả nhiên không kịp đề phòng bị y hạ một thành, ống tay áo rộng trắng thuần va bát nước trên bàn văng tung tóe.

Cố đại soái trăm trận trăm thắng không hề tỏ ra đắc ý với thắng lợi nho nhỏ này, rất có phong độ vung tay nói: “Tiếp tục đi.”

Trường Canh nhanh chóng định thần lại, mặc dù bị Cố Quân dọa giật nảy mình, đồng thời lại có chút vui mừng – cho dù trời sập xuống, người kia luôn có thể vui vẻ được.

“… Nếu là con, con sẽ dùng trọng binh liên tục tăng áp lực ở biên cảnh con đường tơ lụa, đặc biệt là trọng giáp và chiến xa,” Trường Canh nói, “Đằng đằng sát khí bức thẳng Huyền Thiết doanh, làm bộ chuẩn bị xâm chiếm bất cứ lúc nào, nghĩa phụ không ở trong quân, Hà tướng quân cùng lắm là treo cao cầu, quyết không dám chủ động xuất binh, hắn một mặt sẽ phái người truyền tin cho người, một mặt cầu viện ở gần – có thể là thành phòng quân Bắc cương, cũng có thể là trú quân trọng binh Trung Nguyên.”

Chân mày Cố Quân giật một cái.

“Huyền Thiết doanh cầu viện, tất là biên quan cấp báo, không ai dám thờ ơ, lệnh kích trống mặc dù đã thông hành từ Nam Cương, nhưng ngắn ngủi vài tháng, uy danh còn chưa đủ để ra lệnh toàn cảnh, cho nên viện binh rất có khả năng sẽ vượt Binh bộ mà ra.” Trường Canh ánh mắt nặng nề nhìn chăm chú vào bàn cờ nhiều màu, “Song nếu con nhớ không lầm, năm đó thế tử Bắc man đánh lén Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn, thành phòng quân Bắc cương từng bị nghĩa phụ ra tay thanh tẩy – người có thể nói mình không hề cố ý xếp nhân thủ vào đó, nhưng e rằng đám lấy dạ tiểu nhân đo lòng quân tử kia sẽ không tin, còn có… huynh trưởng của Thống soái trọng binh Trung Nguyên Thái Phân Thái lão tướng quân là cựu bộ đích hệ của lão Hầu gia.”

“Cứ như vậy, trong năm đại quân khu Đại Lương, Tây Nam đã không cần nói, Thẩm tướng quân từng là hộ giáp sư của người, Tây Vực là nơi Huyền Thiết doanh đóng quân, vô pháp vô thiên, dám công khai giam giữ Tây Bắc đô hộ, trú quân Bắc cương và Trung Nguyên coi thường lệnh kích trống của Binh bộ, Huyền Thiết doanh cầu viện, liền tư túng binh mã.” Trường Canh bốc một nắm quân cờ, vung tay áo ném lên bàn cờ, rào rào một tràng lộn xộn, thanh như châu ngọc.

Phần sau đã không cần nói nhiều-

Hoàng đế Lý Phong đại khái sẽ càng bừng tỉnh đại ngộ phát hiện, sự nhượng bộ của Cố Quân trên lệnh kích trống hoàn toàn là một “âm mưu”, hắn sẽ suy bụng ta ra bụng người cho rằng nửa giang sơn đều nằm trong tay Cố Quân, sẽ thở không nổi.

Ánh mắt Trường Canh sâu thẳm: “Nghĩa phụ có thể nghe con một câu không?”

Cố Quân: “Nói đi.”

Trường Canh: “Thứ nhất, lập tức phái huyền ưng truyền tin cho Thái tướng quân, bảo ông ấy nhất thiết không được tự tiện hành động, cho dù Thái tướng quân quyết định xuất binh, cũng phải chỉnh đội, còn phải chuẩn bị quân nhu quân dụng, hiện tại rất có thể còn kịp.”

Cố Quân lập tức hỏi ngược lại: “Vì sao không phải là truyền tin cho thành phòng quân Bắc cương?”

Trường Canh mặt không đổi sắc trả lời: “Bởi vì nghĩa phụ chỉ có một huyền ưng, chỉ có thể cược một lần, xét từ đạo lý Bắc man rất có khả năng thừa cơ đục nước béo cò đến con cũng có thể nghĩ ra, thì Hà tướng quân không thể xem nhẹ, cho nên y có khả năng nhất là bỏ gần cầu xa – Huyền ưng sau khi về đại doanh Tây Bắc, cần báo cho Hà tướng quân biết phải bình tĩnh chớ nóng, không cần nghe lệnh kích trống điều phối, nhưng nhất định không được đắc tội quá nặng với đô hộ sở Tây Bắc.”

Cố Quân: “Thứ ba?”

“Thứ ba,” Trường Canh chậm rãi nói, “Con muốn thỉnh nghĩa phụ khi tin tức ở con đường tơ lụa còn chưa kịp truyền đến kinh thành, trình một bản tấu cho Hoàng thượng trước, tìm một lý do triệt để nộp soái ấn, bày tỏ mình từ đây không can thiệp quân vụ, đồng thời bàn giao rõ ràng với Hoàng thượng, chỉ nói sự an nguy của Tây Bắc quan trọng, trước khi đi người từng dặn dò thuộc hạ, không có soái ấn, vô luận tình huống gì, không cho phép Thống soái tam đại doanh hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, Tây Bắc không thể một ngày quần long vô thủ, cho nên xin Hoàng thượng mau chóng tìm người thay thế.”

Lui một bước, vừa có thể tránh mũi nhọn, thậm chí có thể bảo vệ Hà Vinh Huy dĩ hạ phạm thượng.

Kỳ thực Trường Canh còn muốn nói “Đây là hạ sách, chỉ có thể giảm nhẹ và kéo dài, trị phần ngọn không trị phần gốc”, nhưng trực giác bảo rằng câu kế tiếp có thể Cố Quân không thích nghe, vì thế rốt cuộc nuốt xuống.

Cố Quân nghe xong trầm mặc rất lâu.

Bỗng nhiên, tâm tư y bay xa, không tự chủ được nhớ tới đứa trẻ y nhặt được từ miệng sói giữa đại tuyết như lông ngỗng vùng quan ngoại năm ấy.

Ngày trước Thẩm Dịch nói dối Trường Canh đó là một sự trùng hợp, nhưng kỳ thực không phải.

Lúc ấy họ ở tuyến Bắc cương có tai mắt của mình, sau khi Cố Quân lĩnh hoàng mệnh, kỳ thực là tìm được Tú Nương trước, nhưng phát hiện nàng ta có qua lại với người man, liền không đả thảo kinh xà.

Khi đó chính Cố Quân cũng chưa lớn tuổi, ít nhiều có phần miệng không râu làm việc chẳng vào đâu, hai mắt toàn lom lom vào người man, sớm quên tiên đế phân phó y tìm được tiểu hoàng tử thì mau chóng về kinh, sơ ý để Trường Canh một mình chạy ra khỏi quan, bấy giờ mới hoảng sợ, mau chóng dẫn Thẩm Dịch đuổi theo.

Hiện giờ nhắm mắt lại Cố Quân cũng có thể nhớ dáng vẻ Trường Canh khi đó – một cục be bé mình đầy thương tích, gầy trơ cả xương, ở trong gió tuyết và miệng sói, vậy mà như kỳ tích cầm cự đến khi họ chạy tới.

Cố Quân bọc y trong áo choàng, y nhẹ đến độ một tay là bế được, cảm giác như mình đang ôm một chú chim non hấp hối, sợ mạnh tay bóp chết.

Mà vừa lơ là một chút, thì người đã lớn thế rồi.

Trường Canh thấy y mãi không đáp, không nhịn được hỏi: “Nghĩa phụ?”

Cố Quân hơi nghiêng đầu, thần sắc dưới đèn trong chớp mắt gần như là ôn nhu, tim Trường Canh đập thót.

Có lẽ là do một búng máu Trường Canh nôn ra khi kinh nộ lẫn lộn, hoặc do sự sứt đầu mẻ trán vài ngày sau đó, tóm lại Cố Quân mặc dù cảm thấy việc này rất vớ vẩn, vừa bất đắc dĩ vừa phiền lòng, nhưng không nổi trận lôi đình như trong tưởng tượng.

Cố Quân: “Ta biết rồi, ngươi nghỉ ngơi sớm đi.”

Trường Canh nghe lệnh đuổi khách, lập tức thức thời đứng dậy rời khỏi.

Cố Quân: “… Từ từ.”

Y hạ mắt, giống như hơi chần chừ: “Ngươi lần đó nói với ta, ta hi vọng ngươi thế nào cũng được, đúng không?”

Tay Trường Canh vốn giơ lên mở cửa đến giữa chừng thì ngón tay hơi co lại.

Cố Quân: “Ta không muốn để ngươi đi thật xa, cũng không hi vọng ngươi miễn cưỡng mình làm gì, nghĩa phụ chỉ muốn ngươi có thể sống tốt.”

Trường Canh ngỡ ngàng đứng bất động giây lát, rồi chẳng rằng chẳng nói chạy mất tiêu.

Cố Quân thong thả bưng nửa bầu rượu còn dư, thử độ ấm, ung dung tu một ngụm, bụng nghĩ: “Nhóc con, còn trị không được ngươi hả?”


	53. Chương 53: Dịu đi

Trường Canh trên đường đến đâu vào đấy, cả thiên hạ như đều nằm trong tay, nhưng lúc đi đã thành một cục hồ hình người, không biết mình bước chân nào ra trước.

Đêm còn se lạnh chưa ấm hẳn, hơi thở ra vào trong ngực y là một ngọn liệt hỏa sờ sờ.

Trường Canh hốt hoảng trốn về viện của mình, thở dài một hơi, tựa trán lên người khôi lỗi hầu kiếm ngoài cửa viện.

Nhiều năm qua, thiết khôi lỗi này sớm đã “nhắm mắt xuôi tay”, không thể sử dụng nữa, chỉ là Trường Canh không nỡ vứt, liền để nó dở ông dở thằng trong viện mình làm đèn treo tường trang trí.

Lãnh thiết lạnh lẽo, nhanh chóng làm da thịt nóng lên của Trường Canh bình tĩnh lại, y ngửa đầu nhìn thứ này, nhớ tới một chút hồi ức xa xưa thời thiếu niên – y nhớ rõ mình từng mỗi ngày trời chưa sáng đã để nó xách làn, đựng bánh, sau đó một người một khôi lỗi hăm hở chạy sang viện của Cố Quân, nghe người ấy huyên thuyên trời nam biển bắc.

Rồi lúc làm sinh nhật cho Cố Quân, họ quấn lụa là đầy người nó nom thật buồn cười, để nó bưng một bát mì trông chả ngon lành gì đi hiến thọ…

Nghĩ một hồi, Trường Canh liền không nhịn được hơi mỉm cười, tất cả ký ức thú vị, ấm áp của y, vậy mà toàn là liên quan đến Cố Quân.

Trường Canh treo đèn trên tay lên cánh tay dang ra của thiết khôi lỗi, thân thiết vỗ vỗ bánh răng đã lộ ra sau gáy nó, nhớ tới hai câu Cố Quân mới nói, thở dài, ánh mắt tối đi.

Y vốn tưởng rằng Cố Quân sẽ nổi giận hoặc khuyên nhủ hết nước hết cái, hoàn toàn không liệu được Cố Quân sẽ có thái độ như vậy.

Cố Quân ôn hòa tỏ rõ lập trường – ta vẫn là nghĩa phụ ngươi, ta vẫn thương ngươi nhất, vô luận trong lòng ngươi suy nghĩ thế nào, với ta hết thảy đều như cũ, sự mạo phạm của ngươi ta đều sẽ tha thứ, những lời vớ vẩn đó ta cũng không để bụng, ta không thể nhân nhượng vọng niệm trái luân thường của ngươi, nhưng cũng tin một ngày kia ngươi sẽ quay về đường ngay.

Trường Canh dán một tấm “vô dục tắc cương” lên người, Cố Quân liền cho y xơi một phát “vị nhiên bất động”.

“Chút tâm nhãn này đều dùng vào ta rồi.” Trường Canh dở khóc dở cười nghĩ, “Sao không chịu chừa chút tư tâm trước mặt vị trong cung kia?”

Trường Canh biết vì sao sau đó Cố Quân đột nhiên không tiếp lời y, không phải thấy y phiền lòng muốn y cút đi cho sớm, mà quá nửa là đoán được đoạn sau y muốn nói gì, khéo léo ám chỉ y không được đề cập – tránh phong mang nhất thời là hạ sách, trước mắt đối với Cố Quân mà nói, thượng sách dĩ nhiên là dùng quân quyền khống chế, thay thế chính quyền, từ đó thượng hạ quân chính nhất thể.

Nếu có một nhánh quân tùy thời có thể phát binh hải ngoại, san bằng lục hợp, quy tắc của hải vận và con đường tơ lụa đều có thể tùy ý sửa đổi, đến lúc đó Đại Lương khả tiến khả thoái, thanh uy lẫy lừng, có lẽ có thể dung nhẫn dân gian mà bỏ lệnh cấm tử lưu kim.

Tiếc thay, dưới lớp da du côn lưu manh của Cố Quân, trong thiết huyết sát phạt quyết đoán, là một bộ xương quân tử tiêu tiêu nhi lập, không làm được chuyện mưu quân thiết quốc.

Trường Canh chậm rãi đi vào nhà, lúc này, không trung có tiếng chim vỗ cánh quen thuộc, Trường Canh giơ tay đón con chim gỗ cũ rích kia, mở ra thấy bên trong là thư đến từ Trần Khinh Nhứ.

Nàng ta hiếm khi viết chữ vừa ngoáy vừa lộn xộn, Trường Canh khó khăn lắm mới đọc được trên đó nói: “Ta đã dò hỏi được xuất xứ của loại độc năm đó Đại soái trúng, nếu tìm được bí phương, biết đâu có thể chế ra giải dược.”

Trường Canh khựng bước.

Song niềm vui mừng như điên trong lòng y vẫn chưa kịp vỡ òa, liền thấy Trần Khinh Nhứ còn một câu bên dưới: “Nhưng mắt và tai y bị tổn thương nhiều năm, lại liên tục lấy độc trị độc, tích lũy tháng ngày, độc có thể giải, bệnh trầm kha lại khó chữa, điện hạ hãy chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.”

Phía dưới còn một hàng chữ nhỏ viết ngoáy hơn, Trần Khinh Nhứ viết: “Ta hoài nghi đây là bí mật bất truyền của thần nữ người man, do thần nữ cuối cùng hòa thân nhập cung, quan ngoại đã khó tìm dấu vết, nếu tiện, ngươi hãy đồng thời tìm kiếm trong cung cấm.”

Trường Canh xem xong từ đầu đến cuối, đốt sạch sẽ cuộn giấy, lòng lại chùng xuống.

An Định hầu nhiều thế hệ chinh chiến, quân ân thâm hậu, tòa hầu phủ cũng là đặc biệt ban cho, từ tiểu viện Trường Canh ở ngẩng đầu lên là có thể trông thấy mái cong lộng lẫy nguy nga trong hoàng cung dưới ánh trăng, Trường Canh như cố ý như vô tình thoáng nhìn hướng hoàng cung, trong mắt như có sấm gió rền rĩ.

Chỉ kinh tâm động phách mà lóe lên, liền bị y thu lại không lộ mảy may.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Cố Quân quả nhiên theo lời cho người đưa tấu của y vào cung.

Y thoạt tiên viết rõ từng điều từng khoản kết quả việc phản tỉnh, thành khẩn nhận lỗi với Hoàng thượng, lại tuyên bố mình cựu thương tái phát, chỉ sợ không đảm đương được trọng trách, xin Hoàng thượng thu hồi soái ấn.

Cáo ốm trước nay là lý do thường thấy, nhưng bất ngờ là bản tấu của An Định hầu lại không giống lý do lý trấu, bởi vì phần sau y dùng chữ tiểu Khải rất nổi tiếng trong dân gian của mình, liệt rõ toàn bộ chi tiết trong việc chuyển giao quân vụ – cuối cùng còn thẳng thừng xin Hoàng thượng đồng ý dời địa điểm đóng cửa phản tỉnh tới kinh giao.

Văn chương ưu nhã hơn cũng không che giấu được ý tứ “Ta đã phản tỉnh xong rồi, thả ta ra ngoài chơi đi” giữa những hàng chữ.

Bản tấu này mang đậm phong cách của An Định hầu, có một chút chân thật càn rỡ, hiển nhiên không phải do mưu sĩ viết thay.

Hoàng đế Long An giữ bản tấu này lại một ngày, hôm sau liền ban không ít dược liệu quý để tỏ ân sủng, giải lệnh cấm túc cho Cố Quân, xem như ngầm đồng ý việc y xin nghỉ, nhưng để ngoài mặt dễ nhìn, hắn không hề tìm người thế chỗ, chỉ bỏ soái ấn đó, ôn hòa trấn an, tuyên bố chờ An Định hầu lành bệnh về triều, vẫn muốn trả lại soái ấn cho y.

Giờ nghỉ ngơi trưa hôm ấy, Lý Phong không biết làm sao lại lục ra một quyển sách thiếu thời mình từng đọc, bên trong rơi ra một bảng chữ mẫu, so sánh với bản tấu trên bàn hắn thì chữ viết khá vụng về, sức tay chỗ chuyển hướng tựa hồ cũng không đủ lực lắm, nhưng đã nhìn ra khí khái ngày sau.

Lý Phong lấy ra ngắm nghía rất lâu, bỗng hơi xúc động hỏi Chúc Chân Nhỏ: “Ngươi có biết đây là ai viết không?”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ giả bộ hồ đồ: “Cái này… Lão nô xem không hiểu tốt xấu, nhưng đã là Hoàng thượng gìn giữ, thì chắc hẳn là bút tích của vị danh gia nào?”

“Ngươi dẻo miệng thật – nhưng cũng có thể xem là danh gia, đây là do Thập Lục hoàng thúc viết.” Lý Phong nhẹ nhàng đặt bảng chữ mẫu kia lên bàn, dùng chặn giấy ép cho phẳng, giống như lại nhớ tới điều gì, ánh mắt trở nên xa xăm, nói với Chúc Chân Nhỏ, “Trẫm thời thiếu niên không kiên nhẫn luyện chữ, bị phụ hoàng quở trách ngay trước mặt, hoàng thúc sau khi biết chuyện quay về thức suốt một đêm, ngày hôm sau đưa cho trẫm một xấp bảng chữ mẫu…”

Khi đó mắt Cố Quân ban ngày đã không tốt, buổi tối càng không thấy rõ, chỉ có thể đeo kính lưu ly, qua một đêm mắt đỏ hoe lên, ngày hôm sau trưng đôi mắt thỏ, còn nhất định phải ra vẻ không tùy tiện nói cười.

Lý Phong đang nói liền nhớ đến chuyện cũ, hơi hoài niệm lẩm bẩm: “Ngươi nói hoàng thúc hồi nhỏ hướng nội như vậy, không thích thân cận với người ta chút nào, thật đúng là một trời một vực với hiện tại – à, đúng rồi, y đâu rồi?”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ thành thật đáp: “Nghe nói là đến sơn trang ôn tuyền phương Bắc tĩnh dưỡng rồi ạ.”

Lý Phong dở khóc dở cười: “Y thật sự đi chơi rồi? Thôi… trà xuân Giang Nam vừa đưa lên, ngươi kêu người mang cho y nếm, rồi bảo y đề biển cho hành cung phía Bắc của trẫm.”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ nhanh nhẹn đáp lời, không nói thêm gì – hắn cảm thấy độ lửa đã đến rồi.

Buổi chiều cùng ngày, đô hộ sở Tây Bắc gửi đến công văn khẩn cấp tám trăm dặm, nói ngoại tộc biên quan có dị động, Huyền Thiết doanh không nghe lệnh kích trống, ngang nhiên nhốt Mạnh đô hộ vân vân.

Hoàng đế Long An đang nhớ tình cũ, đem việc này cầm lên cao rồi nhẹ nhàng bỏ xuống, chỉ phái người khiển trách Hà Vinh Huy không coi quốc pháp ra gì, phạt chút bổng lộc lấy lệ, lệnh cho Huyền Thiết doanh phòng bị biến cố biên cảnh nghiêm hơn.

Chờ đến khi Trường Canh chẳng dễ dàng gì nhín thời gian đến biệt viện ôn tuyền Bắc giao cho Cố Quân biết phần sau của sự việc, liền trông thấy họ Cố mặc dục bào, chân ngâm trong ôn tuyền, tay không rời chén, bên cạnh còn có hai nàng hầu xinh đẹp đang bóp vai đấm lưng cho y, sung sướng sắp thành tiên luôn rồi.

Cố Quân nói đi “tĩnh dưỡng”, vậy mà thực sự cũng rất nghiêm túc tĩnh dưỡng!

Kẻ dở điếc đó không nghe thấy có người đến, nghiêng đầu không biết nói gì với tiểu cô nương bên cạnh, nàng hầu kia không lên tiếng, chỉ cười, mặt đỏ bừng lên.

Trường Canh: “…”

Cố Quân thấy nàng hầu đỏ mặt rất đáng yêu, muốn giơ tay sờ, vừa giơ một nửa liền thấy hai cô nương kia vội vàng hành lễ với ai đó, rồi tự động lui xuống.

Cố Quân quay đầu lại, không thấy rõ là ai đến, đành phải mò kính lưu ly để lên mũi.

Thấy Trường Canh, cái tên già mà không đứng đắn này lại không cảm thấy ngượng ngùng chút nào, còn cực kỳ vui mừng gọi y tới, uể oải bò dậy: “Lâu lắm rồi chưa được nghỉ ngơi thế này, nằm xốp hết xương cốt luôn rồi.”

Trường Canh: “… Chỉ sợ không phải nằm xốp đâu?”

Vừa thốt ra lời này, y liền hối hận ngay.

“Hở?” Nhưng Cố Quân hình như không nghe rõ, vẻ mặt nghi hoặc hỏi, “Cái gì?”

Không biết thế nào mà Trường Canh lại nhớ tới chuyện tên này chuyên môn không nghe thấy những lời không thích nghe khi y và Thẩm Dịch giả dạng làm ẩn sĩ nghèo túng ở Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn.

Tên này vốn đã là một chuyên gia giả bộ, một khi hóa điếc thì càng như hổ thêm cánh.

Chỉ nghe An Định hầu củ tỏi đệ nhất Đại Lương này hào hứng hỏi: “Đúng rồi, mang thuốc tới cho ta chứ? Tối nay ta dẫn ngươi đến Tuyết Mai trai phía sau, bên đó mới có mấy con hát, nghe nói đều là cạnh tranh ngôi đầu Khởi Diên lâu đợt cuối năm, chúng ta đến giám định trước.”

Trường Canh cho rằng Cố Quân bảo y mang thuốc tới là có việc gì quan trọng, té ra lại là chê tai điếc uống hoa tửu không có đã, lập tức ngoài cười trong không cười mà nói: “Thuốc có ba phần độc, nghĩa phụ đã không có việc quan trọng thì uống ít thôi.”

Cố điếc râu ông nọ cắm cằm bà kia tiếp lời: “Ừ ừ, được, mang đến là được, ở đây nước rất đã, ngươi ngâm một lúc cho khoan khoái.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Y hoàn toàn không muốn nói lý lẽ với Cố Quân nữa, ngồi nghiêm chỉnh bên ôn tuyền, mí mắt cũng không nâng lên mà ra dấu: “Hoàng thượng đã nhận được tuyến báo Tây Bắc, hết thảy bình an, người yên tâm đi.”

Cố Quân thong thả gật đầu: “Ừ – ngươi đã đến đây rồi mà không ngâm với ta à?”

“… Không ạ,” Trường Canh mặt không cảm xúc nói, “Nghĩa phụ tự mình hưởng thụ đi.”

Cố Quân “Chậc” một tiếng, sau đó lại không kiêng dè Trường Canh chút nào, tựa hồ không cảm thấy có gì phải kiêng dè, thái độ thản nhiên trực tiếp xuống nước.

Trường Canh chưa kịp chuẩn bị, vội vàng hốt hoảng nhìn đi chỗ khác, quả thực không chỗ nào cho mắt trú lại, cầm bừa một chén rượu, uống một hớp như che giấu điều gì, chạm môi mới nhớ – đây là chén của Cố Quân.

Y đứng bật dậy, suýt nữa đụng đổ cái bàn nhỏ của Cố Quân, gượng gạo nói: “Con đến để nói cho nghĩa phụ một tiếng, người biết là được, con… con còn chút việc phải về, cáo lui trước.”

“Tiểu Trường Canh.” Cố Quân gọi y lại, đặt kính lưu ly bị hơi nước làm mờ sang một bên, tầm mắt cự ly chỉ vài tấc không đúng tiêu cự lắm, nhoài lên bờ lại như giao vương quản về nước, không chút để ý nói, “Đều là nam nhân, cái ta có ngươi đều có, ngươi không có ta cũng không có, có cái gì mới lạ đâu?”

Trường Canh nín thở, rốt cuộc vẫn ngước nhìn lên, thân hình Cố Quân hơi lờ mờ, sẹo chi chít khắp người lại đập thẳng vào mắt, nhìn mà đau lòng, có một vết từ cổ xéo qua ngực, khiến nửa người trên trông như bị chém làm đôi rồi may lại vậy.

Cố Quân rất hiểu lòng người, biết một số việc càng kiêng dè, càng có vẻ cấm kỵ, thì càng như trúng độc không dứt bỏ nổi, bèn thoải mái mặc y nhìn – dù sao cũng chẳng có gì đáng nhìn.

“Tình cảm với cha mẹ của mỗi người đều rất sâu đậm, không riêng gì ngươi, ta cũng thế,” Cố Quân nói, “Cha ruột của ta là một con gia súc sống, chỉ biết tụ tập một đám thiết khôi lỗi đuổi theo chém ta, người đầu tiên cầm tay dạy ta viết chữ là tiên đế, người đầu tiên dỗ dành ta uống thuốc, uống xong còn cho mứt hoa quả cũng là tiên đế, hồi nhỏ ta cũng cảm thấy ông là người duy nhất từng thương ta. Đôi khi loại tình cảm này quá sâu, có thể khiến ngươi sinh ra một chút ảo giác, qua giai đoạn này là được, không sao, ngươi càng để trong lòng, càng cảm thấy nặng nề không kham nổi, thì nó càng quấy rầy ngươi.”

Trường Canh mở miệng, nhưng Cố Quân cậy mình không nghe rõ, căn bản chẳng quan tâm Trường Canh trả lời hay không, tự nói tiếp: “Nghĩa phụ biết ngươi là đứa trẻ ngoan, chỉ là quá dễ dàng tự vác gánh nặng, bỏ hết xuống, ở đây với ta vài hôm, cả ngày như một lão hòa thượng thì còn ra gì nữa? Lắm cảnh đẹp như vậy, chuyện thú vị cũng rất nhiều, đừng bảo thủ.”


	54. Chương 54: Kinh biến

Trường Canh đứng bất động rất lâu, rồi đi đến bên cạnh ôn tuyền, chậm rãi quỳ xuống, cúi đầu chăm chú nhìn những vết sẹo thành quần kết đội trên người Cố Quân.

Nhiều năm qua, y đã quen với việc đêm hôm khuya khoắt choàng tỉnh dậy vì Ô Nhĩ Cốt, sau khi dậy, y sẽ trằn trọc nghĩ về Cố Quân.

Trường Canh từ nhỏ đã thích yên tĩnh, khi ấy thường xuyên cảm thấy nghĩa phụ quá hoạt bát này không thể nói lý, sau đó suy xét nhiều, y đột nhiên có nghi vấn kỳ lạ, Cố Quân… sao lại thành người như vậy?

Thiết nghĩ lão An Định hầu và trưởng công chúa chỉ có một mụn con, đó là quý công tử không ai bì nổi, thanh quý nhường nào, mà thiếu thời đột nhiên mất đi thị lực và thính lực, bị cha ruột ép chạy về phía trước như rèn sắt, đôi cánh chi chít vết thương chưa mọc xong, lại liên tiếp trải qua song tang cha mẹ, Huyền Thiết doanh ngày xưa vinh quang nay ảm đạm, bị nhốt trong thâm cung… Một người nếu lúc bé chịu lắm thương tổn, dẫu không cực đoan lạnh lùng, chí ít cũng sẽ không phải là người thích chơi thích nghịch.

Trường Canh rất có cảm xúc với việc này.

Đôi khi y khó lòng tưởng tượng, những vết thương kia phải chồng chất bao nhiêu tầng, mới có thể tôi luyện một người thành thế này?

Trường Canh đột nhiên cực kỳ hận vì mình sinh muộn mười năm, không có cơ hội nắm lấy bàn tay còn non vụng của người kia giữa bụi gai, chỉ vì điểm này, y cảm thấy mình sẽ đố kỵ với Thẩm Dịch cả đời.

Y như trúng ma chướng, tiến lên vén mái tóc dài sũng nước của Cố Quân, cẩn thận chạm vào vết sẹo vắt ngang qua ngực.

“Oái…” Cố Quân bị y sờ đến ngứa ngáy da đầu, vội lui lại trốn, “Đang nói lý lẽ với ngươi đấy, sao lại ra tay hả?”

Trường Canh nói khàn khàn: “Vết này vì sao mà có?”

Kẻ điếc mới đầu không nghe rõ, Trường Canh liền nắm tay y, viết lại từng chữ vào lòng bàn tay.

Cố Quân ngẩn người, nhất thời không nhớ nổi.

Trường Canh lau khô hơi nước bám trên kính lưu ly, đeo lại lên mũi Cố Quân, chăm chú nhìn sâu vào mắt y, dùng thủ ngữ nói: “Nghĩa phụ, chúng ta mỗi người nói thật một việc được không?”

Cố Quân cau mày.

Trường Canh: “Người với tiên đế tình cảm sâu nặng, vậy có muốn hôn, muốn ôm, muốn cùng ông ấy vành tai tóc mai chạm nhau mà dây dưa cả đời chứ?”

Cố Quân hoảng hồn nói: “Cái gì?”

Y không tự chủ được nhớ tới khuôn mặt già nua luôn có vẻ đau khổ chất chồng của tiên đế, lập tức nổi hết da gà.

“Được, người trả lời rồi, đến lượt con,” Trường Canh nói với vẻ mặt thanh tâm quả dục, “Con muốn.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Một lúc lâu y mới ngộ ra ý của câu “Con muốn” này của Trường Canh là gì, đợt da gà đầu còn chưa lặn thì lại thêm đợt mới, dựng hết lông tơ như con nhím.

“Không thời khắc nào không muốn, nằm mơ cũng muốn, hiện giờ đặc biệt muốn… Còn muốn một số chuyện khác, nói ra sợ ô uế tai nghĩa phụ, không tiện đề cập.” Trường Canh nhắm mắt lại, không nhìn Cố Quân nữa, tiếp tục ra dấu, “Nếu không phải chân lún sâu, làm sao xứng tính là tẩu hỏa nhập ma?”

Cố Quân á khẩu rất lâu, gượng gạo nói: “… Ngươi nên theo hòa thượng đọc kinh nhiều hơn đi.”

Trường Canh nói: “Lời này nếu người nói với con từ năm năm trước thì tốt rồi, không chừng lúc ấy buông xuống, sẽ không có chuyện hôm nay.”

Nhưng nhiều ngày đêm qua đi, vô số ác mộng và vũng bùn chỉ có lặp đi lặp lại tên Cố Quân mới có thể vượt qua như vậy, y vẫn liên tục uống rượu độc giải khát…

Đã muộn mất từ lâu rồi.

An Định hầu ăn cứt cũng không kịp nóng sững ra rất lâu chưa định thần lại, y kinh hãi nghĩ thầm: “Năm năm trước ta cho rằng ngươi còn là đứa trẻ miệng còn hôi sữa!”

“Vậy con hỏi câu kế tiếp,” Trường Canh nhắm chặt hai mắt, “Nghĩa phụ cảm thấy ghê tởm con chứ?”

Cố Quân rất lâu không lên tiếng, hàng mi Trường Canh run dữ dội, bàn tay trong tay áo không tự chủ được nắm chặt lại – phản ứng bản năng của thân thể Cố Quân vừa nãy là không lừa được ai, sự khó chịu hiện rõ từng li từng tí đã tiết lộ ra từ việc nổi da gà.

Có lẽ Cố Quân có thể hiểu lòng y, nhưng e là vĩnh viễn chẳng cách nào hiểu được dục vọng của y.

Trường Canh nghe thấy tiếng nước, là Cố Quân lên bờ, mặc quần áo.

Cố Quân thở dài, vỗ vỗ vai Trường Canh, bình tĩnh tránh né không trả lời: “Ngươi biết việc đó là không thể mà.”

Trường Canh hơi cong khóe môi lên, có thể là định mỉm cười, nhưng thất bại, chỉ thì thào rất khẽ: “Con biết, con sẽ không làm nghĩa phụ khó xử.”

Cố Quân ngồi xuống bên cạnh y, một lúc lâu mới cảm thấy mình hơi bình tĩnh lại, đang định mở miệng.

Bỗng nhiên, y cảm thấy sau lưng có một luồng phong châm sắc bén dị thường đâm tới hậu tâm, chén rượu ban nãy bị Trường Canh đặt ở một bên phản xạ một tia sáng sắc bén. Cố Quân còn chưa kịp phản ứng, thì Trường Canh đã lao tới.

Trường Canh ôm y lăn đi, cánh tay siết chặt, đồng thời, cái mũi chó của Cố Quân ngửi thấy mùi máu tươi thoang thoảng.

Một mũi tên khói trắng ở đuôi còn chưa tan sượt qua người Trường Canh, tay áo theo đó toạc ra, thoáng cái để lộ da thịt bị xước.

Trường Canh ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ thấy ngoài tiểu viện ôn tuyền yên tĩnh, màu kim loại sắc lẻm lóe qua, là một “khinh cừu”!

Nhưng biệt viện ôn tuyền và Bắc đại doanh cách nhau chẳng qua năm dặm, khoái mã không cần dồn roi, giây lát đã đến, thích khách này từ đâu tới?

Thích khách một kích không đắc thủ, nhưng vẫn chưa chịu thôi.

Tịch dương nặng trĩu buông xuống, khinh cừu giáp mới bắn tên chợt từ tường viện bên kia nhảy ra.

Hơi nước phun ra dưới chân hắn, người như một tia chớp, nháy mắt đã đến gần. Cố Quân đẩy Trường Canh ra, rút một thanh cương đao dưới cái bàn vừa để rượu, tích tắc đã kịp đấu hai chiêu với thích khách kia.

Công phu của Cố Quân là luyện ra khi tay trần đọ sức với thiết khôi lỗi, dù cho khinh giáp cũng đốt tử lưu kim, y lại chẳng coi là gì, thế nhưng sau hai chiêu, Cố Quân đột nhiên lui lại – y kinh ngạc phát hiện ra tay mình vậy mà đang run, một chút trọng lượng của cương đao lại khiến y có phần không kham nổi.

Trường Canh vừa nhìn đã nhận thấy bất thường, đỡ lấy y, đồng thời nắm cổ tay y, mượn luôn tay y cầm đao, tàn nhẫn tinh chuẩn đâm vào từ cằm thích khách, mũi đao xuyên thẳng qua mặt nạ bảo hộ, “Phập” một tiếng, máu phun như suối.

Trường Canh chẳng thèm nhìn hắn, ngón tay lập tức trượt lên mạch môn của Cố Quân, trầm giọng nói: “Có kẻ hạ dược cho người.”

Ngực Cố Quân tê dại, trái tim tùy tâm sở dục đập loạn, y “A” một tiếng, nhất thời thở không nổi, cảm giác tê cứng nhanh chóng lan ra tứ chi, khiến Cố Quân đang không thấy rõ cũng không nghe rõ rất căng thẳng.

“Không sao,” Cố Quân thở gấp vài hơi, “Chỉ sợ chưa xong, ngươi…”

Cái miệng quạ đen này chưa dứt lời, trên đầu tường đột nhiên chui ra hơn chục khinh cừu giáp, cùng lúc đó, thị vệ canh giữ bên ngoài biệt viện cũng bị kinh động, theo tiếng mà lên.

Đám thích khách đó không biết đầu óc bị làm sao, ám sát thất bại mà vẫn chưa chịu rút lui, nghênh đón chúng gia tướng ùa lên như tự tìm đường chết vậy.

Thị vệ phủ An Định hầu đều là gia tướng từ chiến trường lui ra, không thể đánh đồng với đả thủ giữ nhà, tiến thoái đúng mực, tính cơ động cực mạnh, Trường Canh chỉ nhìn lướt qua chiến trường nghiêng về một phía, liền đỡ Cố Quân sang một bên: “Nghĩa phụ…”

Cố Quân giơ một ngón tay lên môi y, kế đó vỗ vỗ vai y, nắm nhẹ cánh tay bị thương kia, ý bảo y hãy lo cho bản thân trước.

Trường Canh không để ý, dứt khoát quỳ bên cạnh, nắm cổ tay Cố Quân, lúc này mạch của Cố Quân đã không còn hỗn loạn như ban nãy. Trường Canh cố gắng định thần lại, nhớ tới Cố Quân là cái ấm thuốc, tính kháng dược mạnh hơn xa người ta.

Muốn hoàn toàn đánh ngã y cũng không dễ dàng, chắc hẳn vừa rồi ngâm nước nóng nên chút dược hiệu kia mới lập tức phát ra.

Lúc này, trong viện đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng nổ lớn, cả sơn trang đều chấn động, ngay cả Cố Quân dở điếc cũng nghe thấy.

Chỉ thấy giao thủ chẳng qua giây lát, thích khách đã bị gia tướng được huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh khống chế, ngay khi thống lĩnh hạ lệnh bắt người, tất cả thích khách lại đồng thời đâm hộp vàng trên khinh cừu để tự nổ!

Cố Quân nheo đôi mắt không mấy hữu dụng, hạ giọng nói: “Tử sĩ…”

Thống lĩnh vừa sai người cứu hỏa, vừa chạy đến trước mặt Cố Quân: “Thuộc hạ vô năng, xin Hầu gia và điện hạ tránh đi trước.”

Nhưng Cố Quân không lên tiếng, giống như còn đang xuất thần.

Nhất thời, hồi ức xưa cũ phai màu bị bóc ra một cách tàn khốc, mang theo sự giương nanh múa vuốt của lịch cửu di tân, dữ tợn dựng thẳng trước mặt y. _(Lịch cửu di tân theo từng hoàn cảnh mà có ý nghĩa khác nhau, trong câu này thì ý nó đại khái là chuyện xưa sau thời gian dài càng thêm rõ nét)_

Năm ấy trời quan ngoại thổi cơn gió tràn ngập sát ý, trước mắt Huyền Thiết doanh là thảo nguyên bát ngát tiêu điều, lũ ưng trọc lảng vảng không chịu đi, ngựa bước giữa đám cỏ cao, cách vài bước là có thể đá trúng một bộ xương trắng còn hằn dấu răng dã thú.

Tiểu Cố Quân còn chưa cao bằng cái bàn vì lỗi nhỏ mà bị lão Hầu gia phạt, điểm tâm cũng không cho ăn, đứng tấn trong doanh, mỗi một tướng sĩ đi qua nhìn thấy y đều không nhịn được cười, khiến đứa trẻ từ nhỏ lòng tự tôn đã quá thừa kia nước mắt cứ lăn hoài trong hốc mắt, thà chết không chịu rơi xuống.

Khi đó chiến sự đã yên, tử lưu kim do mười tám bộ lạc tiến cống đã vào quốc khố, thần nữ cũng phong quý phi, hết thảy vốn yên bình là thế…

Nhưng bỗng nhiên, một tướng sĩ tuần phòng thình lình ngã xuống bên cạnh Tiểu Cố Quân, trên người còn mặc trọng giáp, không có một tẹo vết thương nào. Tiếp đó, thị vệ trong viện của y nối nhau ngã xuống, và bên ngoài đột nhiên truyền vào tiếng hò hét rung trời. Tiểu Cố Quân chưa bao giờ thấy cảnh như vậy, nhất thời cơ hồ sợ đần ra, theo bản năng muốn đi tìm vũ khí.

Nhưng y thật sự quá nhỏ, dùng hai tay cũng chẳng nhấc nổi dù là thanh đao nhẹ nhất.

Hôm ấy xông vào cũng là một đám tử sĩ mặc khinh giáp, chúng hành động như gió, bức tới tựa thần ma, một tướng sĩ mới chê cười y giãy giụa như một con chim hấp hối, che chở Cố Quân bên dưới, y trơ mắt nhìn thấy những người đó như heo chó chờ mổ, máu thịt tung tóe mà lần lượt ngã xuống trong doanh, sau lưng không biết bị thứ gì đó đả thương, đau đớn buốt tim.

Nhưng rồi đau đớn nhanh chóng tê lặng, từ từ, y cảm thấy tứ chi như bị chém lìa ra, tất cả thanh sắc xung quanh mờ dần đi, chút ý thức sắp sửa tiêu tan và trái tim sắp đập vỡ lồng ngực bị vây cùng nhau, thở không ra hơi…

Trong lúc nửa hôn mê y cũng từng nghe một tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa như vậy – công chúa dẫn người chạy tới, đám người kia tự nổ tung trong khinh giáp.

Trường Canh đè vai y lại: “Nghĩa phụ!”

Đôi mắt không hề có tiêu cự của Cố Quân rốt cuộc chậm rãi tụ lại một chút, y thì thào hỏi: “Trên thi thể chưa cháy rụi có hình xăm đầu sói không?”

Trường Canh: “Cái gì?”

Thống lĩnh thoạt tiên sửng sốt, sau đó chợt ngẩng đầu lên – gia tướng Cố phủ với việc năm xưa có ấn tượng sâu sắc hơn Cố Quân lúc ấy còn nhỏ: “Ý Hầu gia là…”

“Chờ lửa tắt hãy đi tra thử,” Cố Quân mặt không biểu cảm nói, “Và cả người hạ dược…”

Nói xong, y cảm thấy dược hiệu trên người đang mất dần, chống tay Trường Canh đứng dậy.

Trường Canh giật mình phát giác tay y lạnh như xác chết, song Cố Quân chạm đến rồi buông ngay, giống như đột nhiên không muốn tiếp xúc với người khác.

Cố Quân gần như thất hồn lạc phách mà đi về phía trước, kính lưu ly ban nãy đã rơi xuống đất vỡ nát, mắt y lại không thấy rõ, suýt nữa bước xuống ôn tuyền, Trường Canh hiếm khi không ổn trọng nhảy dựng lên, không thèm giải thích mà ôm Cố Quân từ đằng sau, bảo vệ y đi vào đình viện.

Hồn vía Cố Quân đi vắng hết, vậy mà cũng không đẩy ra.

Trường Canh dìu y vào phòng, kéo tấm chăn mỏng đắp cho y, đang định thử mạch đập nữa, Cố Quân lại thình lình nói: “Lấy thuốc đến cho ta.”

Trường Canh cau mày: “Không được, trên người của người còn có…”

Cố Quân thần sắc nhạt đi, ngữ khí hơi nặng hơn: “Ta nói lấy thuốc đến cho ta.”

Trường Canh sửng sốt, trực giác bảo rằng Cố Quân nổi giận thật rồi.

Một luồng sát khí lặng lẽ lộ ra, ngàn vạn vòng bạo ngược do thiết giáp ngưng tụ thành chui vào đôi mắt mù của Cố Quân, nhất thời, nam nhân tuấn tú kia như một pho tượng hung thần thức tỉnh, song chỉ có một chớp mắt.

Nhưng Cố Quân nhanh chóng định thần lại, thần sắc hơi dịu đi, sờ soạng vỗ vỗ tay Trường Canh: “Đi xem vết thương trước, sau đó giúp ta sắc một thang thuốc – mới đó đã không thèm nghe lời rồi à?”

Trường Canh lặng im chốc lát, đoạn quay người đi ra ngoài, đấm cây cột ở cửa một phát.

Mà lúc này, một cơn lốc lớn hơn không hề có dấu hiệu báo trước đã tới gần kinh thành đèn đuốc sáng trưng.

Đêm ấy, trong hẻm nhỏ chốn kinh thành, một lão nhân tóc thưa không râu thoáng nhìn huyết thư trên bàn lần cuối, rồi treo cổ lên xà nhà, kết thúc cuộc đời gần đất xa trời của mình đúng vào lúc bình minh.

Cố Quân tâm phiền ý loạn lại quên dặn thống lĩnh thị vệ phong tỏa tin tức, biệt viện ôn tuyền và Bắc đại doanh cơ hồ ngay sát vách, tin tức mau chóng truyền đi như mọc cánh.

Thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh vùng kinh giao Đàm Hồng Phi chính là cựu bộ Huyền Thiết doanh năm đó, nghe chủ soái gặp chuyện ở kinh kì trọng địa, ngay trong tầm mắt mình, đương trường nổi cơn tam bành, phái binh lực của một doanh tuần phòng, triệt tra khắp nơi.

Động tĩnh lớn như vậy không giấu được ai, chẳng qua giây lát, tin tức Cố Quân gặp chuyện ở kinh giao không chân mà chạy, và đây mới chỉ là mở đầu.

Cách một ngày, chờ Cố Quân khôi phục thị lực và thính lực, nhớ tới sơ hở của mình, thì đã không còn kịp – Đàm Hồng Phi đã trực tiếp dẫn người vào kinh.

Kinh triệu doãn sứt đầu mẻ trán bị Đàm tướng quân ép tra hết các nhân vật vùng ngoài khả nghi trong kinh, mà quan truyền lệnh phụng mệnh Cố Quân đuổi theo lôi Đàm Hồng Phi về vừa nhảy xuống ngựa, một người không ngờ tới đã cầm huyết thư đến đánh trống.

Quan truyền lệnh không dám xông vào Kinh triệu doãn, cuống quýt lệnh cho người thông báo, ai ngờ nơi này đã hỗn loạn, mất một nén nhang mới có người dẫn hắn vào.

Hắn còn chưa kịp lên tiếng, đã thấy thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh Đàm Hồng Phi trợn trừng mắt đứng dậy, vỗ một phát nứt bàn, khiến Kinh triệu doãn Chu đại nhân bên cạnh sợ lệch cả mũ quan.

Đàm Hồng Phi: “Ngươi là ai? Lặp lại lần nữa!”

Nam tử trung niên trình huyết thư kia ngắt từng chữ nói: “Thảo dân là chủ một quầy bánh trong ngõ hẻm Đông giao, nhà có một lão dưỡng phụ, nguyên là đại thái giám Ngô Hạc công công Nguyên Hòa tiên đế ti ấn, nhiều năm trước để tránh họa, đã tìm thế thân giả chết, may mắn thoát khỏi cung, ẩn thân dân gian, ngờ đâu mười mấy năm sau vẫn bị tặc nhân tìm được, để tránh liên lụy người nhà, đêm qua đã tự sát, thảo dân thân như đom đóm, nhỏ như cỏ rác, mạng tiện không đáng nhắc đến, chỉ là tiên phụ có di mệnh, lệnh cho thảo dân chiêu cáo oan tình trước thiên hạ.”

Kinh triệu doãn Chu Hằng theo bản năng ý thức được sự tình trọng đại, vội quát: “Điêu dân lớn mật, nói vớ nói vẩn, đại thái giám Ngô Hạc kia do năm đó mưu hại hoàng tự, sớm bị áp vào thiên lao sau chém ngang eo mà chết, chẳng lẽ ngươi muốn vu hãm Đại lý tự xử không đúng?”

Nam tử kia dập đầu xuống đất, nói: “Thảo dân có một phong huyết thư gia phụ tự viết lúc lâm chung, hiện giờ mang đầu tới gặp đại nhân, không dám có một chữ giả dối!”

Năm đó chuyện đại thái giám Ngô Hạc thu nhận hối lộ, như phát điên mà cùng một cung phi thất sủng hợp mưu hại chết tam điện hạ, từng một dạo sôi sùng sục, bởi việc này còn liên lụy tới Cố Quân vẫn ở trong cung, cựu bộ Huyền Thiết doanh đều hận không thể băm xác thái giám vô tri kia ra vạn đoạn.

Đàm Hồng Phi mặt trầm như nước nói: “Chu đại nhân hãy nghe xem hắn nói thế nào.”

Quan truyền lệnh của Cố Quân cảm thấy sắp xảy ra chuyện, nghĩ đến lời dặn “tuyệt đối không thể để hắn gây chuyện” của Cố Quân trước khi đi, quyết đoán kịp thời nói: “Đàm tướng quân, Hầu gia mời ngài lập tức hồi doanh.”

Chu Hằng vội nói: “Không sai, mời Đàm tướng quân quay về trước, nếu có tin tức của đám tặc nhân phiên bang kia, hạ quan nhất định lập tức phái người báo cho tướng quân…”

Đúng lúc này, nam tử trung niên quỳ bên dưới đột nhiên cao giọng nói: “Thảo dân muốn cáo trạng Nguyên Hòa tiên đế, vì yêu phi Bắc man mê hoặc, dùng trò nham hiểm độc hại trung lương…”


	55. Chương 55: Đại hỏa

Mọi người đều sợ ngây ra.

Một lúc lâu, quan truyền lệnh mới nhớ tới sứ mệnh của mình chuyến này, giọng khô khốc mở miệng: “Đàm tướng quân, Hầu gia…”

“Ngươi câm miệng!” Đàm Hồng Phi chợt quát một tiếng, hắn trừng đôi mắt trâu như chuông đồng, chuyển hướng sang nam tử quỳ trong chính đường, nhất thời cổ hơi khô, toàn thân trên dưới mỗi một sợi lông đều như run rẩy, “Ngươi nói cái gì? Nói rõ ràng hơn xem – trung lương nào?”

Nam tử trung niên kia thẳng lưng lên, sắc mặt vàng bủng như nghệ đáng thương, trên mặt lại có vẻ quyết tuyệt không nói nên lời: “Hai mươi năm trước, Bắc man gặp thiên tai, Lang Vương dã tâm rành rành, dẫn binh xâm phạm, lão An Định hầu lấy oai của Huyền Thiết doanh, bình định Bắc cương, khiến quần lang cúi đầu, đem tuế cống và tỷ muội thần nữ hiến cho triều ta, Nguyên Hòa tiên đế nạp trưởng tỷ trong hai người làm phi, phong ấu muội làm quận chúa, lệnh cho vào cung tùy thị, chờ gả cho hoàng thất.”

“Nào ngờ hai yêu nữ này rắp tâm làm loạn, mưu đồ lớn, trước là giả tạo thư qua lại giữa lão Hầu gia và Lang vương, vu hãm lão Hầu gia hậu chiến uy bức mười tám bộ lạc, trữ riêng tử lưu kim, sau lại dùng yêu thuật mị hoặc tiên đế, ngày đêm ly gián tình nghĩa quân thần…”

Kinh triệu doãn Chu đại nhân chỉ nghe hai câu này liền nổi giận, lập tức quát: “Người đâu! Bắt lấy điêu dân tùy tiện nói xấu tiên quân này!”

Đàm Hồng Phi trợn trừng mắt: “Ta xem ai dám!”

Hắn gầm lên một tiếng, tốp tướng sĩ Bắc đại doanh bên cạnh cùng rút đao, nhất tề ngân giáp lẫm lẫm, ánh đao như tuyết, điêu văn đầu thú dữ tợn trên chuôi đao muốn lao ra xơi tái người ta.

Chu Hằng sắc mặt xanh mét, duy trì một chút lá gan của người đọc sách, run giọng nói: “Đàm Hồng Phi, ngươi muốn tạo phản sao?”

Đàm Hồng Phi cười gằn một tiếng, quay người sải bước xuống thềm đá, đi thẳng tới trước mặt nam tử trung niên kia, cắm trường mã đao xuống đất, đứng yên trước mặt hắn như tháp sắt, bức hỏi: “Ngươi nói tiếp đi, sau đó thì sao?”

Nam tử cáo trạng kia nói: “Tướng quân có nhớ, năm đó do tiểu Hầu gia còn nhỏ, ở nhà không ai quản thúc, sau khi biên cương bình định, phu phụ lão Hầu gia và công chúa liền bàn nhau dẫn y đến nơi đóng quân?”

Mắt Đàm Hồng Phi lóe lóe, dăm ba câu đã gợi dậy hồi ức xưa, hắn còn nhớ rõ, Cố đại soái hiện tại uy chấn một phương lúc nhỏ là một đứa con nít quỷ không hơn không kém, họa gì cũng dám gây, người nào cũng không sợ, lão Hầu gia và công chúa đều không có phụ mẫu trưởng bối để quản giáo thay, thấy y sắp vô pháp vô thiên, đành phải dẫn theo.

Đàm Hồng Phi: “Không sai, quả có việc này.”

Nam tử trung niên nọ tiếp tục: “Yêu nữ thừa cơ tiến ngôn, nói lão Hầu gia lúc này dẫn độc tử đi, nhất định có mưu đồ không nhỏ, chưa biết chừng là định cùng Hoàng thượng chia đông tây mà trị. Tiên đế Nguyên Hòa bị nhiếp hồn thuật mê hoặc, phẫn hận lão Hầu gia không thôi, lại sợ Huyền Thiết doanh chỉ ba mươi thiết kỵ đã san bằng man tộc, không biết nên làm sao cho được.”

Đàm Hồng Phi: “Vớ vẩn!”

Nam tử trung niên mặt không đổi sắc, bình tĩnh nói: “Lúc ấy yêu nữ cùng một gian nhân khác hợp lực bố trí một độc kế, lệnh cho tiên phụ Ngô công công lấy khao quân làm danh, dẫn ba mươi tử sĩ và hai kẻ am hiểu bàng môn tà đạo đến Bắc cương, lẻn vào trú địa ám sát, để phòng sự việc thất bại âm mưu bại lộ, còn cố ý để đám tử sĩ xăm hình đầu sói trước ngực, giả làm người man.”

Đàm Hồng Phi thở càng lúc càng nặng nề.

Năm đó ba mươi tử sĩ người man lẻn vào trú địa Bắc cương, không hề có dấu hiệu báo trước, gần như trời giáng, dùng chiêu hạ lưu rắc thuốc bột khiến tay chân tê liệt vào thức ăn nước uống, lại thay Huyền Thiết khinh cừu, đột nhiên gây chuyện, các tướng sĩ ngày nào cũng thấy kỵ binh khinh cừu lao qua doanh tuần phòng, nhất thời lại hoàn toàn không phòng bị…

Đàm Hồng Phi lẩm bẩm: “Không sai, ngươi nói đúng, lúc ấy ta còn là một thiên tướng con con, tử sĩ khinh cừu kia, quả thật chỉ có ba mươi người.”

Lão Hầu gia dùng ba mươi trọng giáp san bằng mười tám bộ lạc, yêu nữ liền trả ông ba mươi khinh cừu, khuấy đảo Huyền Thiết doanh bách chiến bách thắng đến nghiêng trời lệch đất, làm người thừa kế duy nhất của An Định hầu bị thương.

Đàm Hồng Phi đột nhiên cười khẽ: “Đó là nỗi nhục nhã vô cùng của Huyền Thiết doanh – ta nhớ lão Hầu gia vừa vặn xuất doanh tuần phòng, công chúa điện hạ sáng dậy thân thể không khỏe, chưa ăn uống gì, bằng không khi ấy bị thương không chỉ là một tiểu Hầu gia thôi, phải không?”

Thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh dộng mạnh trường mã đao xuống đất, nền đá dày bằng bàn tay lại bị hắn nện ra một vết rạn: “Công chúa dưới sự kích phẫn, một mực chắc chắn quân ta có nội gian, mười mấy huynh đệ chúng ta đảm nhiệm phòng ngự trú địa Bắc cương, khó thoát được tội, tình ngay lý gian lại không biện bạch được, chỉ đành lũ lượt tháo giáp từ biệt, về kinh nhận tội… Bao nhiêu năm qua ta vẫn âm thầm oán trách người, cho rằng người thương con đến hồ đồ… Thì ra thật sự…”

Đàm Hồng Phi đột nhiên rơi lệ, hắn chẳng buồn lau, cũng chẳng nghẹn ngào, vẫn đứng đó như tháp sắt, không ngừng hít sâu vào như đau cực kỳ vậy.

Chu Hằng sững ra vì nước mắt của Diêm vương mặt đen, nhất thời ngay cả lửa giận tràn ngập trong lòng cũng phảng phất bị cái gì chọc thủng rỉ dần ra ngoài.

Kinh triệu doãn đại nhân không khỏi dịu giọng hơn: “Việc này lớn, chỉ dựa vào lời một phía của người này, thì không khỏi bất công, xin Đàm tướng quân thận trọng.”

Đàm Hồng Phi hơi định thần lại, kỳ thực trong lòng hắn đã tin bảy tám phần – không ai hiểu rõ bố phòng của Huyền Thiết doanh kín kẽ đến mức nào hơn Đàm Hồng Phi năm đó chưởng quản bố phòng trú địa Bắc cương, nhưng hắn không thể nói rõ được.

Dù cho nhiều năm qua Cố Quân đối đãi cựu bộ Huyền Thiết doanh không tệ, thậm chí giúp hắn trèo lên chức Thống soái Bắc đại doanh, hắn lại thủy chung nhớ rõ mình gánh nỗi oan khuất làm việc không tốt, không nơi khiếu nại.

Đàm Hồng Phi nhìn Chu Hằng một cái, miễn cưỡng cắn răng, cúi đầu hỏi hán tử trung niên kia: “Không sai, ngươi có bằng chứng gì?”

Nam tử kia lấy huyết thư cất trong lòng ra, đầu rạp xuống đất nói: “Đây là tiên phụ tự tay viết, di thể ông ấy hiện ở ngay ngoài cửa, tướng quân nhìn là biết có phải Ngô Hạc hay không, cũng biết tôi nói có phải là thật hay không.”

Chu Hằng nhíu mày, Đàm Hồng Phi thì đã hạ lệnh cho người đi khiêng.

Chốc lát sau, một nam thi như cây khô được khiêng vào, quỷ treo cổ không hề an tường, hai gò má sưng lên, lưỡi thè ra, cổ tím xanh như lệ quỷ, Đàm Hồng Phi chỉ ngó lướt qua liền hốt hoảng nhìn đi chỗ khác như không kham nổi gánh nặng, giọng khàn khàn: “Ta nhớ khóe mắt lão thái giám kia có một vết sẹo hình tam giác…”

Nam tử trung niên quỳ dưới đất lê đầu gối bò tới, từ từ lật mặt nam thi kia lại, vén mái tóc bạc xác xơ, trên khóe mắt chi chít đồi mồi và nếp nhăn hiện rõ một vết sẹo hình tam giác.

Xung quanh lặng ngắt như tờ, Chu Hằng mặt cắt không còn chút máu, hắn bỗng nhiên hít sâu một hơi, đưa tay chỉnh lại quan mạo bị Đàm tướng quân đập một phát lệch luôn, đôi tay thư sinh vẫn không ngừng run rẩy, miệng lại hỏi: “Sau đó thì sao?”

Nam tử bên dưới nói: “May mà tiểu Hầu gia cát nhân thiên tướng, đại nạn không chết, sau đó tiên đế tỉnh ngộ khỏi yêu thuật của yêu nữ, hối hận không thôi, âm thầm xử trí tỷ muội yêu nữ người man, đối với tiểu Hầu gia cũng ân sủng bội phần, lại đón vào cung tự mình chăm sóc – chỉ là yêu nữ tuy đã đền tội, nhưng tiểu nhân từng ra gian kế cho tiên đế vẫn còn đó, rất sợ Cố thị một mạch thánh sủng chưa hết, liền nhập bọn với Ngô Hạc công công, muốn tiếp tục xuống tay với tiểu Hầu gia.”

Chu Hằng: “Cung đình bí sự, ngươi phải nghĩ kỹ rồi hẵng nói.”

Nam tử trung niên cao giọng cười: “Đa tạ đại nhân, thảo dân ấu thời vốn là một nông dân sinh trưởng ở Bắc cương, nhiều thế hệ bị người man ức hiếp, phụ mẫu huynh đệ đều chết trong tay đám yêu nhân giả thần giả quỷ đó, là lão Hầu gia đã cứu mạng chúng tôi, trút giận cho chúng tôi, thảo dân thân hèn vị mọn, nhiều năm nhẫn nhục, hầu hạ lão thái giám đó, không hề là vì gia sản nhà lão, mà chỉ vì ngày hôm nay!”

Đàm Hồng Phi không sụt sùi nữa, cơ hồ đã chết lặng: “Nhưng ta nhớ rõ năm đó bị chết là tam điện hạ.”

“Không sai,” Nam tử kia nói, “Ngô Hạc bôi một loại độc có thể tan vào không khí lên đèn măng-sông bình nhật tiểu Hầu gia dùng đọc sách, Ngô Hạc nói, tiểu Hầu gia lúc nhỏ thích mở đèn măng-sông sáng hết cỡ, thường mở suốt đêm, ngủ cũng không tắt, qua một đêm, mặt sau ngọn đèn thường nóng đến chín trứng gà, tự nhiên sẽ tan độc vật vào không khí, lại hít vào phế phủ. Người trúng độc mới đầu sẽ ho không ngừng, sốt nhẹ liên tục, đều là chứng bệnh thường thấy ở trẻ con, không hề gây chú ý, nhưng từ từ, người sẽ dần suy nhược, cho đến khi độc vào ngũ tạng, thuốc thang vô dụng.”

Trong mắt Đàm Hồng Phi như phải nhỏ máu.

“Lúc ấy đèn măng-sông tiểu Hầu gia dùng ở trong cung là chụp đèn lưu ly bảy màu do Tây Dương đặc cung, rất là quý giá, chỉ mấy hoàng tử và tiểu Hầu gia có, hoàng hậu cũng không được một cây, nào ngờ tam điện hạ lỡ tay làm hỏng cây đèn măng-sông Tây Dương của mình, lo sợ bị quở mắng, lại không dám đi cầu người khác, tiểu Hầu gia liền đổi cây của mình cho y, lén dán lại chỗ vỡ, mỗi ngày che một quyển sách lên trên, vẫn làm bộ dùng như cũ.”

“Chuyện sau đó, chư vị đều biết rồi, tam điện hạ trúng độc chết non, tiên đế tức giận, triệt tra hậu cung, Ngô Hạc do mưu hại hoàng tự mà vào tù, thành cừu thế tội của gian nhân kia.” Nam tử cáo trạng vừa nói vừa vung ống tay áo, cả người mọp xuống đất, lên giọng nói, “Hiện giờ tiền căn hậu quả thảo dân đã bẩm rõ, đa tạ chư vị tướng quân đại nhân, gian nịnh đến nay còn nhơn nhơn ngoài vòng pháp luật, chính là đương kim quốc cữu gia Vương Quả!”

Chu Hằng ngớ ra: “Lớn mật… Ngươi, ngươi thật lớn mật!”

Người trung niên kia nói: “Cẩu đảm bao thiên, tiếc gì thân hèn!”

Chu Hằng ép hỏi: “Ngươi có bằng chứng gì?”

Người trung niên lấy một phong thư cũ mốc cất trong lòng: “Bẩm đại nhân, đây là phong thư năm đó khi Vương quốc cữu và đại thái giám trao nhận riêng đã từng viết, là thật hay giả, chư vị cứ xem là biết.”

Nói xong, nam tử ấy đặt phong thư xuống đất, bản thân hơi ngả ra sau, tựa hồ khẽ thở dài một hơi.

“Ân oán ngày xưa, hiện giờ một sớm kết thúc.”

Lúc Đàm Hồng Phi nhận thấy hắn có biểu cảm khác thường thì đã không còn kịp, nam nhân này đột nhiên đứng dậy, ngay vào khi mọi người đều chưa kịp phản ứng, quay người lao thẳng tới cây cột bên cạnh.

Máu và não cùng rơi tung tóe, đương trường mất mạng!

Hiển nhiên là một loại tử sĩ khác.

Lúc này, trong ôn tuyền sơn trang, mí mắt Cố Quân tự dưng bắt đầu giật không ngừng.

Hoắc Đan thống lĩnh gia tướng Hầu phủ đột nhiên xông vào cửa, thở không ra hơi: “Hầu, Hầu gia…”

Cố Quân quay phắt lại: “Sao?”

Hoắc thống lĩnh sau khi biết kinh thành chi biến, tim đập như điên, chưa kịp mở miệng, thì cửa chính bỗng bị người đập tung.

Trường Canh nắm chặt một con chim gỗ trong tay, con vật nhỏ ấy há miệng đập cánh, đầu và mình đã gãy đôi, vật bằng gỗ rắn chắc lại bị y bóp nát, bánh răng lởm chởm chỉa ra, đâm lòng bàn tay y máu thịt lẫn lộn, mà y giống như không biết đau, há miệng thở hổn hển như cá ra khỏi nước, nhưng trong ngực ngay cả một hơi cũng không thông nổi.

Y cầm trên tay một tờ giấy Hải Văn loang lổ vết máu, chim gỗ dù sao cũng nhanh hơn ngựa, đã có người truyền trò cười trong kinh thành đến cho y trước một bước.

Ngực Trường Canh như cắm đao nhọn, hô hấp cử động một chút là rỉ máu, lảo đảo đi đến trước mặt, ôm chầm lấy Cố Quân.

Hoắc thống lĩnh bên cạnh lấy làm kinh hãi: “Hầu gia…”

Cố Quân đưa tay ra hiệu: “Lão Hoắc, ngươi ra ngoài trước đi.”

Hoắc thống lĩnh tựa hồ muốn nói gì, cuối cùng vẫn im lặng lui ra ngoài.

Đứa trẻ xúi quẩy này sức lực còn không yếu, Cố Quân cảm thấy thắt lưng già sắp bị y siết gãy, chờ Hoắc thống lĩnh vừa đi, liền dùng một tay vỗ về lưng y: “Sao vậy?”

Trường Canh cúi đầu, vùi mặt vào vai Cố Quân, xung quanh lởn vởn mùi thuốc trên người Cố Quân, trước đây ngửi y chỉ cảm thấy an tâm, dẫu đi vào giấc mộng cũng có thể xua tan khói mù, nhưng lúc này y không muốn ngửi thấy mùi thuốc ấy nữa.

Trường Canh nhắm mắt lại, trong tai nổ ran, trong lòng còn lại duy nhất một ý nghĩ: “Ta phải giết sạch bọn người Lý gia.”

Cố Quân rút tờ giấy Hải Văn nhăn nhúm khỏi tay y, nhìn lướt đến cuối, tức thì rùng mình, đẩy mạnh Trường Canh ra, nổi giận quát: “Hoắc Đan!”

Hoắc thống lĩnh chờ ở bên ngoài nghe tiếng lập tức đẩy cửa tiến vào.

Cố Quân sắp phát điên rồi, đứng quá nhanh làm trước mắt nhất thời lại hơi hóa đen, y liền vội vàng vịn bàn, khuỷu tay liên tục run rẩy.

“Chuẩn bị ngựa, ta phải về kinh,” Cố Quân hít sâu một hơi, “Ngươi dẫn… khụ…”

Y nói đến đây đã không thành âm, hắng giọng: “Ngươi dẫn mấy khinh cừu đi trước một bước, nhất định phải ngăn Đàm Hồng Phi lại.”

Hoắc thống lĩnh nhìn y một cái thâm sâu: “Vâng!”

Cố Quân quay người muốn đi lấy triều phục và khinh giáp, bị Trường Canh túm cổ tay.

Trường Canh: “Đều là thật?”

Cố Quân cúi đầu nhìn y một cái, trong mắt mây gió vần vũ, rất đỗi phức tạp.

Dừng một chút, Cố Quân mới thấp giọng nói: “Đương nhiên không phải, yêu thuật đều là lời nói vô căn cứ, Vương quốc cữu cũng chẳng qua là…”

Chẳng qua là một nô tài chỉ đâu đánh đó dưới hoàng tọa, hai nữ nhân Bắc man kia, cũng chẳng qua là những kẻ đáng thương nước mất nhà tan, lưu lạc tha hương mà thôi…

Chân tướng mọi người đều hiểu rõ trong lòng, nhưng chẳng ai dám nói.

Cố Quân kéo tay ra: “Gần đây loạn, ngươi đừng về kinh, ở lại đây vài ngày…”

Nhưng Trường Canh không chịu bỏ qua: “Vậy tức là, trừ phần về yêu thuật và Vương Quả ra, đều là sự thật cả? Người biết, người vẫn luôn biết?”

Cố Quân mất sạch kiên nhẫn: “Lúc nào rồi mà còn đi theo làm rối, tránh ra!”

Trường Canh cơ hồ đồng thời mở miệng, khẽ nói: “Vì sao người còn chịu dốc lòng dốc sức thủ giang sơn đổ nát này cho lão? Vì sao còn chịu nhân nhượng đủ kiểu? Vì sao phải thu lưu con trông nom con bao nhiêu năm?”

Âm thanh nhẹ như tuyết rơi ấy dưới tiếng gầm giận dữ của Cố Quân thật nhỏ bé, song không biết là vì sao, chớp mắt lời ra khỏi miệng, người nên nghe vẫn nghe thấy.

Lòng Cố Quân thắt lại.

Môi Trường Canh một chút huyết sắc cũng không có, ánh mắt bức bách hỏi: “Nghĩa phụ, vì sao?”

Cố Quân cổ họng động khẽ, không biết phải nói từ đâu – nói như thế nào?

Nói mình kỳ thực không hề biết chuyện, những năm qua còn luôn cho rằng mình bị thương chỉ là một lần bất trắc, vẫn tưởng mình không thể bảo vệ A Yến, trơ mắt nhìn y chết trong tranh đấu hậu cung sao?

Cho đến khi… Y phụng mệnh áp giải Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc thế tử xuất quan, mới từ miệng lang nhân không có hảo ý kia biết được, độc của thần nữ thảo nguyên là bí mật bất truyền, nhiều thế hệ chỉ có mình thần nữ nắm giữ, ngay cả đồng tộc cũng không biết, chuyện hai mươi năm trước ba mươi khinh kỵ làm Huyền Thiết doanh thiệt hại nặng căn bản không liên quan đến man tộc.

Gia và quốc, thù và oán, đường lớn hướng lên trời mỗi loại nửa bên, nếu y đi một bước, vô luận đi lên bên nào, đều không còn có thể quay đầu lại.

Các việc trong đây đều không thể cho người ngoài biết, cuối cùng Cố Quân vẫn chẳng nói tiếng nào, bẻ mạnh tay Trường Canh ra, mặc giáp buộc tóc.

Tướng quân có tim, tiếc thay lại đúc bằng sắt.

Cố Quân phản ứng không thể nói là không mau, mấy trăm gia tướng hầu phủ điều động không thể nói là không lẹ, song vẫn không kịp.

Khi Hoắc Đan đầu mướt mồ hôi lạnh chạy tới dưới chân hoàng thành, gặp Bắc đại doanh làm loạn, Ngự lâm quân khẩn cấp điều động, kinh thành cửu môn phong kín, cả hoàng thành trở nên hỗn loạn.


	56. Chương 56: Sấm rền

Trường Canh rốt cuộc vẫn chạy theo: “Nghĩa phụ khoan đã!”

Cố Quân đã lên ngựa, ở trên cao quay đầu lại nhìn y một cái, chiến mã cũng nôn nóng bất an như chủ nhân, cho dù dây cương bị kéo, vẫn đi qua đi lại tại chỗ.

Huyết sắc trên mặt Trường Canh phảng phất đều dính trên lòng bàn tay và cổ tay áo, trông y hệt như một hình người vẽ theo lối bạch miêu (1) trên giấy.

Thần sắc y gần như hờ hững, phảng phất đeo thêm một lớp mặt nạ trên gương mặt ban nãy đau đớn cực kỳ, ngắt từng chữ nói: “Vạn nhất Hoắc bá không áp chế được Đàm tướng quân, nghĩa phụ vào kinh lúc này, chắc chắn sẽ dẫn lửa thiêu thân.”

Cố Quân hơi nhướng mày, định nói gì đó, Trường Canh lại cắt ngang trước một bước.

“Con biết, cho dù dẫn lửa thiêu thân, người cũng không thể không vào kinh, bởi vì Ngự lâm quân ngăn không được Bắc đại doanh, trước mắt trừ nghĩa phụ ra thì không ai kiềm được Đàm tướng quân, kinh thành một khi binh biến rối ren, hậu quả không thể lường được,” Trường Canh hít sâu một hơi, kế đó chìa ra một bàn tay loang lổ máu, “Chỉ là, vạn nhất Hoàng thượng giam người lại, tướng lĩnh tứ phương tất nhiên hoang mang, sợ sinh tai họa, con cần nghĩa phụ để lại cho con một tín vật có thể tạm thời trấn an lòng người.”

Trên mặt Cố Quân thoáng qua vẻ kinh ngạc, đứa trẻ ban nãy còn khiến y vạn phần phiền lòng đột nhiên trở nên xa lạ hẳn.

Mỗi người đều có rất nhiều tướng mạo, giống như có một số người ở bên ngoài rung trời chuyển đất, uy phong truyền kỳ vô cùng, một khi trở về trước mặt người chí thân, sẽ biến thành một bé gái không biết đói no ấm lạnh, quên trước quên sau lại ưa cáu kỉnh.

Trường Canh tuy ngày càng xa nam hài không biết lớn nhỏ gọi người ta là “Thập Lục”, mà luôn ỷ lại tiểu nghĩa phụ kia, trong lòng rốt cuộc vẫn tồn tại vài phần ký thác ngưỡng mộ với Cố Quân, dù cho nửa đêm tình dục nảy sinh, cũng do chút tình cảm như cha như anh này mà pha lẫn cảm giác cấm kỵ khó nói thành lời…

Cho đến khi cơn gió đông này thổi nốt chút tình hoài thiếu niên cuối cùng.

Trường Canh trong thời gian ngắn nhất ý thức được rằng, có lẽ mình sẽ phải lẻ loi đi lên một con đường không ai lượng giải, cũng không ai bầu bạn.

Từ nay về sau, y sẽ không còn là nhi tử và vãn bối của ai nữa.

Cố Quân lấy tư ấn cất trong lòng ra ném cho Trường Canh, dặn dò: “Thứ này không có sức nặng như Huyền Thiết hổ phù, nhưng lão nhân từng theo ta đều nhận ra, có lẽ có chút tác dụng, vạn nhất… ngươi có thể nghĩ cách đi mời Chung lão tướng quân.”

Trường Canh chẳng thèm nhìn ấn kia, cất luôn vào tay áo, thản nhiên gật đầu nói: “Con biết rồi, nghĩa phụ yên tâm.”

Chưa dứt lời, Cố Quân đã thúc mạnh bụng ngựa, lao vút đi.

Trường Canh chăm chú dõi theo bóng lưng y, cho đến khi không còn thấy nữa, đột nhiên nhắm mắt, thì thào gọi một tiếng: “Tử Hi…”

Thị vệ hầu phủ bên cạnh không nghe rõ, nghi hoặc hỏi: “Điện hạ nói gì ạ?”

Trường Canh quay người lại: “Chuẩn bị giấy bút.”

Thị vệ vội vàng đuổi theo: “Điện hạ, tay ngài…”

Trường Canh nghe vậy dừng bước, vớ lấy bầu rượu Cố Quân ném lại, mặt không cảm xúc dốc hết cả bầu rượu mạnh vào vết thương trên hai tay, vết thương vốn đã kết vảy lại lần nữa chảy máu, y lấy một cái khăn từ trong lòng ra, lơ đãng quấn qua.

Lúc này trong kinh thành, không ai liệu được cái chết của một lão thái giám lại gây ra sóng lớn ngập trời như vậy.

Đàm Hồng Phi bộc phát nỗi oan khuất kìm nén hai mươi năm, rất có thể đã nổi điên, trước tiên phái binh bao vây phủ Vương quốc cữu, biết được lão già kia bỏ vợ con lại trốn vào cung, lập tức quay đầu, ngang nhiên chống lại Ngự lâm quân đến cứu trường.

Ngự lâm quân và Bắc đại doanh thường ngày một chủ nội một chủ ngoại, đều là phòng tuyến cuối cùng của kinh kỳ trọng địa, đi qua đi lại toàn chạm mặt. Ngự lâm quân chủ yếu do hai bộ phận là lính thiếu gia đi cửa sau ăn hoàng lương trong kinh thành và tinh anh điều động chọn lựa từ Bắc đại doanh tạo thành, loại trước đã sớm sợ vãi ra quần, căn bản không trông chờ được, loại sau mặc dù có bản lĩnh, nhưng đột nhiên nghe đối đầu với “nhà mẹ đẻ”, nhất thời cũng là tiến thoái lưỡng nan, chính như Trường Canh đoán trước, nhanh chóng tan tác không thành quân.

Trên Khởi Diên lâu sênh ca còn đang vấn vít chưa thôi, hoa tửu ấm áp sương trắng chưa tiêu, mà trong tứ cửu thành đã sôi sùng sục.

Đàm Hồng Phi dẫn người bức tới bên ngoài cung cấm, tháo mũ trên đầu ném xuống, giống như đang nâng cái đầu lâu trên cổ mình.

Hắn thoạt tiên hành đại lễ ba quỳ chín khấu với hướng đại điện, sau đó quát đại nội thị vệ chặn trước mặt: “Tội thần Đàm Hồng Phi, cầu kiến Hoàng thượng, xin Hoàng thượng giao gian tặc trốn trong cung ra đây, cho trăm vạn huynh đệ đồng bào bảo vệ quốc gia của thần một sự công bằng, cho thiên hạ một lời ăn nói! Tội thần nguyện muôn lần chết để chuộc tội khi quân!”

Hoàng đế Lý Phong trong cung nghe lời ấy, chưa kịp trách tội Vương Quả thì đã giận tím mặt, đảm phách của thiên tử xét cho cùng không phải hạng Vương quốc cữu cắp đuôi chạy trốn so được. Lý Phong suýt nữa đập cả ngọc tỷ, không để ý tả hữu khuyên ngăn, thay quần áo đi ra, đến trước đại điện, giáp mặt giằng co với Đàm Hồng Phi.

Trọng binh kinh sư và thị vệ đại nội cách thềm đá cẩm thạch rộng mấy trượng đối mặt nhìn nhau, ngay cả chim sẻ đậu trên tường cung cũng vã mồ hôi theo.

Ngay trong sự giằng co nguy hiểm này, Cố Quân rốt cuộc kịp thời chạy tới.

Cố Quân dẫn theo hơn hai mươi người, ép đội ngũ Bắc đại doanh bao vây cung cấm tách ra một đường, trực tiếp xông vào.

An Định hầu thực sự tức muốn hộc máu, sải bước tiến lên, dùng roi quất vào mặt Đàm Hồng Phi một phát, da tróc thịt bong, gầm lên: “Ngươi muốn chết à?”

Đàm Hồng Phi vừa thấy Cố Quân liền đỏ hoe mắt: “Đại soái…”

“Câm miệng, ngươi muốn làm gì? Bức vua thoái vị sao?” Cố Quân đá vai hắn một phát, Đàm Hồng Phi cơ hồ bị y giẫm rạp vai xuống đất, “Trong mắt có còn tôn ti, có còn trung nghĩa, còn biết quân thần trên dưới là gì không? Quy củ Bắc đại doanh chưa được truyền triệu không được vào kinh đâu? Ai cho ngươi lá gan khi quân võng thượng!”

Đàm Hồng Phi nằm phục xuống đất, cơ hồ rơi lệ: “Đại soái, hai mươi năm rồi, các huynh đệ uổng mạng, các huynh đệ trầm oan không được giải…”

Cố Quân cúi xuống nhìn hắn, mâu sắc lạnh băng, chẳng hề bị lay động: “Trong vòng nửa canh giờ lệnh cho toàn thể Bắc đại doanh lui ra ngoài cửu môn, chậm một bước ta tự tay lấy cái mạng chó của ngươi, cút!”

Đàm Hồng Phi: “Đại soái!”

“Mau cút!” Khóe mắt Cố Quân giật không ngừng, y đạp Đàm Hồng Phi ra, tiến lên một bước vén vạt áo quỳ xuống trước thềm đá đại điện, “Mong Hoàng thượng bớt giận, Đàm tướng quân năm xưa từng bị thương, sớm có chứng điên cuồng, lại bị kẻ xấu kích động, chắc hẳn nhất thời bị quỷ ám phát bệnh, xin Hoàng thượng niệm tình hắn nhiều năm công lao khổ lao, lệnh cho hắn về nhà tĩnh dưỡng, tha mạng cho kẻ điên này.”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ vội thừa cơ nói thầm vào tai Lý Phong: “Hoàng thượng, người xem Đại soái cũng đến rồi, người thân thể vạn kim, tuyệt đối không thể mạo hiểm, mau vào điện tránh né một lát đi.”

Lý Phong giận quá hóa cười, quay đầu âm trầm nhìn Chúc Chân Nhỏ một cái, lạnh lùng nói: “Sao, ngươi cũng gọi y là Đại soái rồi?”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ tức khắc trắng bệch mặt, quỳ thụp xuống bên cạnh.

Lý Phong khoanh tay đứng trên thềm đá cẩm thạch, từ trên cao nhìn xuống An Định hầu khinh cừu huyền giáp, lần đầu tiên hiểu được một việc – năm đó tiên đế trước lúc mất cầm tay hắn dặn tới dặn lui, bảo hắn phải cẩn thận một người, người đó không phải Ngụy vương dã tâm bừng bừng, cũng không phải phiên bang như hổ rình mồi, mà là cánh tay đắc lực của hắn… Cố Quân.

Nửa canh giờ sau, Bắc đại doanh rút khỏi cửu môn, kể cả Đàm Hồng Phi, mười mấy tướng lĩnh chủ sự bị giam giữ, An Định hầu bị hạ ngục.

Cùng lúc đó, vô số chim gỗ từ biệt viện ôn tuyền ở Bắc giao bay ra, lại có khinh kỵ chia làm hai đường ngựa khỏe dồn roi, chia nhau mang theo thư đóng tư ấn của Cố Quân, tiện trang chạy tới hai vùng biên cương trọng địa Tây Bắc và Giang Nam Đông Hải.

Nếu lúc này trong tay Trường Canh có huyền ưng, dù chỉ một hai người, có lẽ y cũng có cơ hội.

Nhưng Hoàng đế Long An khi tạm giữ soái ấn của Cố Quân, đã phái tất cả tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh bên cạnh y trở về trú địa Tây Bắc.

Một lần nữa… đã quá muộn.

Nhân gian tháng tư, cổng vào con đường tơ lụa Tây Vực như châu tựa ngọc-

Sự phồn hoa mấy tháng trước sớm đã không còn tồn tại, tất cả trạm gác đều đóng kín, Huyền Thiết doanh bày trận sẵn sàng chờ địch.

Khắp nơi đều có thể nhìn thấy đám “quạ đen” phiếm khí sát phạt, Hà Vinh Huy phụng mệnh tạm thay chức Thống soái tam quân, lệnh kích trống đến từ kinh thành còn nằm đóng bụi trên bàn hắn.

Trời âm u quá sức, mây đen trĩu trên thành trì, trú địa vạn quốc tất cả đều đóng chặt cửa, bốn về vắng lặng, nơi cát vàng bay qua, tựa hồ có cái gì đó chạm vào là nổ.

Chẳng biết có phải ảo giác hay không, Hà tướng quân cứ cảm thấy sắp có chuyện xảy ra.

Mà đúng lúc này, một huyền ưng đột nhiên từ trên trời đáp xuống.

Huyền ưng hạ đất không đứng vững, lảo đảo lăn vào cát bụi Tây Vực. Vừa vặn Huyền Thiết khinh cừu tuần phòng trông thấy, vội tới kiểm tra.

Chỉ thấy sát thủ không trung tung hoành trường thiên này lại như là bị huyền ưng giáp đè trĩu đứng không nổi, quỳ dưới đất kéo chặt tay đồng bào, khuôn mặt trẻ tuổi sau mặt nạ bảo hộ tiều tụy đến đáng sợ.

Đô úy tuần phòng nhanh chóng chạy tới, luôn miệng hỏi: “Không phải Hà tướng quân sai ngươi đến kinh thành thám thính xem khi nào thì Đại soái có thể lấy lại soái ấn à? Sao rồi? Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Huyền ưng kia cắn chặt răng, kẽ răng toàn là vết máu, khuôn mặt anh tuấn hơi vặn vẹo, kéo giáp trên người xuống, khàn khàn nói: “Ta muốn gặp Hà tướng quân…”

Bắc đại doanh xảy ra chuyện, Đàm Hồng Phi vào ngục, Đề đốc cửu môn sợ chuyện An Định hầu bị hạ ngục dẫn đến hỗn loạn lớn hơn, sau khi tiếp quản doanh phòng, việc đầu tiên chính là phái người thủ vững mọi cửa ra vào kinh giao, huyền ưng kia chưa xuống đất, đã gặp một đợt bạch hồng tiễn, vất vả lắm mới phá vây thoát thân, cải trang hạ đất, từ lời đồn sôi sùng sục trong dân gian nghe ngóng ra tiền căn hậu quả.

Huyền ưng trong cơn kích phẫn quay về Tây Bắc luôn, vừa vặn gặp gỡ khinh kỵ Trường Canh phái đi Tây Bắc. Huyền ưng kia nhanh hơn ngựa không biết bao nhiêu lần, chạy về nơi đóng quân của Huyền Thiết doanh trước mấy ngày.

Thùng hỏa dược Hà Vinh Huy đương trường nổ tung, dẫn người xông thẳng vào đô hộ sở Tây Bắc, vừa vặn vào giờ phút quan trọng này, sa hổ liệt đội ở Khâu Từ quốc chậm rãi rời khỏi nơi đóng quân, ngẩng đầu chỉ nòng pháo đen ngòm về phương Đông.

Nhân mã đa phương xen vào đã dốc hết sức người, chỉ còn nghe thiên mệnh.

Nhưng lần này, thiên mệnh tựa hồ hoàn toàn vứt bỏ vương triều Lý gia vận số sắp tận.

Trên hoang nguyên Tái Bắc còn se lạnh-

Đồi núi trập trùng tạo thành độ cong ôn nhu, hoa dại nôn nóng đua nhau lộ ra những nụ hoa.

Đàn sói xám đứng ở trên cao, liệp ưng gầm rít chao liệng, cờ với da thú dính đầy mỡ và gió bụi cùng bay phần phật, trường thiên xanh thẳm, hậu thổ vàng tối, mà sâu giữa cỏ cây um tùm, có thiên quân vạn mã.

Trong tiếng hàn thiết và máy móc ầm ĩ, đột nhiên vọng đến một tiếng ca khàn khàn lưu luyến.

“Tinh linh sạch sẽ nhất, thiên phong cũng muốn hôn góc váy nàng, chúng sinh xướng hòa cúi đầu, quỳ ở nơi nàng ca múa, năm sau có bò dê thành đàn, có cỏ cây um tùm tốt tươi, hoa tươi thành thảm, trải đến tận cuối Thiên Sơn, trường sinh thiên cùng cây cỏ xanh biếc quanh năm, thỏ hoang ra khỏi hang, ngựa hoang chậm rãi quay về…”

Thoáng cái đã năm sáu năm, Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc thế tử Bắc man lúc ấy một bầu kích phẫn tùy tiện bức thẳng Nhạn Hồi trấn đã kế thừa mười tám bộ, thành Lang vương chân chính, gió Tây Bắc vùng quan ngoại để lại những vết hằn sâu như dao cắt trên mặt hắn, mấy ngàn ngày đêm lặp đi lặp lại chạm khắc khuôn mặt hắn, thù hận và oán niệm ngâm xương cốt hắn.

Hiện giờ, hắn tóc mai hoa râm, nội liễm nhập tâm, hung quang trong mắt không lộ mảy may, tiếng ca xa xăm cũng sớm bị bụi phủ từ lâu, ngâm nga chẳng qua hai câu, mang máng là lời xưa khúc cũ, nhưng giọng đã khàn lắm rồi.

Hắn cầm bầu rượu bên hông, nốc một ngụm rượu đục với mùi rỉ sắt ở miệng bầu, khuôn mặt căng thẳng nhìn chằm chằm một cái bóng từ đằng xa bay tới; bóng đen đồng hành với liệp ưng kia giây lát đã đến trước mặt, lại là một bộ ưng giáp, còn to hơn huyền ưng, giáp trụ dữ tợn hơn, lúc đi lại có tiếng rít chói tai, dừng trước mặt đương nhiệm Lang vương, hai tay trình lên một thanh tiểu kiếm màu vàng không biết làm từ chất liệu gì.

Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc cầm thanh kim kiếm nho nhỏ kia, xối rượu lên đó, trên phần cán vốn trơn bóng lại chậm rãi hiện ra một hàng chữ của mười tám bộ lạc, chữ viết thon dài uốn khúc kéo dài dưới liệt tửu, viết là “Thỉnh Lang vương đi trước một bước”.

Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc hít sâu một hơi, vốn tưởng rằng rốt cuộc tới giờ khắc này, mình sẽ vui mừng như điên.

Song không hề, hắn mới phát hiện, thì ra ngần ấy năm trôi qua, thù hận đã sắp vắt kiệt hắn, cho dù sắp lật ngược thế cờ, hắn cũng quên phải cười vui làm sao. Lang vương đương nhiệm nhìn trường thiên trên đầu, ánh dương khiến hắn hơi mê muội, như có vô số đôi mắt người chết còn đang chằm chằm dõi theo hắn.

“Đến lúc rồi.” Hắn thì thào rất khẽ, giữa thiên quân vạn mã không một tiếng quạ, giơ một tay lên.

Kế đó thả mạnh xuống.

Sói xám nghển cổ tru lên, lao vọt đi, nanh vuốt chỉ về hướng Nam.

Chư đảo Nam Dương quanh năm biếc xanh, gió mát vi vu-

Ban đêm, một con thuyền lớn thuần một màu đen chậm rãi lái vào bến cảng yên tĩnh mà đơn sơ, chưa kịp đậu vững, một đám người mặc giáp cầm vũ khí đã chạy ra từ cửa khoang thuyền mở rộng, trên hòn đảo nhỏ không người đột nhiên đèn đuốc sáng trưng, giữa đám đá ngầm khổng lồ lại có chiến giáp thành dải, bị ánh lửa yếu ớt chiếu rọi diện mục dữ tợn, như một đám âm binh mang theo điềm xấu.

Trong trọng giáp có một tấm bản đồ hành quân khổng lồ, mật đạo quật ba thước đất bao quanh đại sơn Nam Cương mà Cố Quân từng phái người đào lại chỉ là một góc núi băng.

Cuối cùng, là Đông Hải vốn trời yên biển lặng-

Võ sĩ Đông Doanh mang trường đao và Ninja như rắn ăn mặc thành giặc Oa vùng duyên hải, cẩn thận chèo thuyền nhỏ thần không biết quỷ không hay lướt qua biển rộng, dùng thủ thế kỳ lạ truyền tín hiệu cho nhau.

Họ như lũ kiến từ bốn phương tám hướng chậm rãi tụ lại, thuyền hàng bình thường tấp nập trên bến cũng lần lượt rút khỏi hải cảng Đại Lương, lặng lẽ chuyển hướng về chư đảo Đông Doanh.

Một tiếng còi hơi dài có lực xuyên thấu cực mạnh vang lên trên đại dương vô biên.

“Thương thuyền” dần dần tụ tập thành đoàn, cả đội xếp hàng trật tự rõ ràng, rời khỏi phạm vi tuần tra của thủy quân Giang Nam, theo đó trên thương thuyền cầm đầu bất ngờ thay cờ xí thương đội, chiến kỳ uy nghiêm dày nặng của Giáo hoàng Tây Dương ngang dọc trên mặt biển, tạo thành một cái bóng lớn.

Đổi cờ dường như là một tín hiệu đáng sợ, một “thương thuyền” vĩ đại bắt đầu đổi xác, lớp vỏ ngoài thái bình giả tạo rơi xuống biển, lộ ra hàng loạt nòng pháo đen ngòm, đây lại là một loại “hải giao” chưa bao giờ được biết đến, chúng nhỏ mà quái dị, có thể bao trong thương thuyền bình thường, tốc độ nhanh như chớp giật, rẽ biển lướt đi hệt như hải quái xé toang gió táp vậy.

Đàn quái tản ra theo tín hiệu cờ, sau đó một bóng đen khổng lồ chậm rãi trồi lên mặt nước.

Mặt biển vốn êm ả dấy lên ba đào như núi nhỏ, đó là một quái vật không gì đọ nổi, như một con bạch tuộc khổng lồ, trồi lên mặt biển lộ ra cái “đầu” quỷ quyệt, vô số “giác hút” trên đỉnh đầu dính hải giao và chiến thuyền, sẵn sàng chờ xuất phát, trong cây cột cao vút tầng mây kia chứa toàn tử lưu kim, lớp vỏ sắt nặng nề dưới vô số bánh răng khớp nhau ì ạch mở ra, nòng pháo lớn nhỏ xếp liền như vô số ánh mắt hiểm ác, khi xoay lại không chậm chạp tẹo nào.

Trên boong hải quái khổng lồ này, chí ít có thể để hơn chục hải giao Đại Lương.

Cửa khoang chậm rãi mở ra, một chiếc cầu thang đen sì như cái lưỡi hạ xuống, hai hàng hải quân Tây Dương đội loại mũ nhỏ cổ quái nối đuôi đi ra, trong cửa khoang thuyền tối om bật ra một cái ô đen, xòe lên che nước biển rơi xuống, nam tử Tây Dương đầu bạc Cố Quân từng gặp trong hoàng cung cúi đầu, bình thản ung dung đi đến dưới ô.

Người che ô đi sau nửa bước, rõ ràng là “Nhã tiên sinh” năm đó hãm hại đám phỉ Nam Cương.

—

  1. _Bạch miêu họa hay Công bút bạch miêu_ _工筆白描 là những bức tranh vẽ đường nét rõ ràng, chi li, dùng đơn sắc. Loại tranh này xuất hiện rất sớm ở Trường Sa tỉnh Hồ Nam thời chiến quốc. (Nguồn:<http://www.cohanvan.com/thu-hoa/hoi-hoa/congbuthoa>)_




	57. Chương 57: Quốc nạn

“Giờ thì bệ hạ có thể yên tâm rồi.” Nhã tiên sinh đưa tay đỡ nam tử đầu bạc kia, thì ra cái vị từng nhiều lần lui tới Đại Lương, tự xưng sứ giả này, lại chính là Giáo hoàng.

Nhã tiên sinh: “Mặc dù giữa chừng xảy ra vô số sai lệch, nhưng kết quả cuối cùng dẫu sao cũng không lãng phí thời gian và tinh lực ngài bỏ ra ở đây.”

Giáo hoàng chăm chú nhìn đàn hải quái dữ tợn trên biển xanh, trên mặt là sự yên lặng vô bi vô hỉ, giống như chẳng những không hân hoan, còn có vài phần thương xót sầu muộn không nói thành lời.

“Kết luận còn quá sớm.” Giáo hoàng nói, “Vận mệnh là một thứ rất huyền diệu, vận mệnh của một người còn không thể đoán trước, huống chi là một quốc gia? Đó đại khái là việc chỉ có thần linh mới biết.”

Nhã tiên sinh: “Thí dụ như tên ngu xuẩn Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc lại không nhịn được mà tiết lộ sớm việc đó cho Cố Quân sao?”

Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc quá hận Cố Quân người cuối cùng của Cố gia, trong cả sinh mệnh hắn ngoài nỗi oán hận này ra thì không còn lại gì nữa, hắn đã sớm bỏ xuống tôn nghiêm của Lang vương, thành một con chó điên, không hề có cái nhìn đại cục, đối với hắn, chỉ cần có thể tấn công Cố Quân, phá hoại bộ thự của ai cũng mặc kệ. Thế nhưng, họ không thể không hợp tác với con chó điên này, thù hận giữa mười tám bộ và Trung Nguyên nhiều thế hệ dây dưa quá sâu, thế lực của thần nữ năm đó ở lại kinh thành ẩn mà chưa phát cũng quá trọng yếu.

“Tôi thật bội phục Cố Quân kia,” Nhã tiên sinh thở dài, “Nếu tôi là hắn, chưa biết sẽ làm ra chuyện gì, hắn lại im ắng xử lý những việc đó, nếu không hôm nay chúng ta lật ra sự thật, sẽ tuyệt đối điên cuồng hơn hiện tại, trú quân các nơi không chừng đã… Họ gọi đó là gì? ‘Thanh quân trắc’ sao?”

Giáo hoàng: “Hiệu quả không lý tưởng lắm, nhưng cũng chẳng có cách nào, thời cơ chỉ thoáng cái là mất, chúng ta đã không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Jacob, chúng ta đều là thú bị nhốt, đều đang tìm một đường sống, không phải ăn thịt kẻ khác thì là bị kẻ khác ăn thịt, vô số đôi mắt đang nhìn chằm chằm vào động vật ăn cỏ to lớn ngon miệng này, chúng ta nhất định phải đi trước một bước, nếu không dăm ba năm sau, không chắc còn đủ sức chiến một trận.” _(Tên đầy đủ của Jacob là Jacobsen phiên âm sang tiếng TQ sẽ là Nhã Khắc Bố Sâm)_

Nhã tiên sinh dõi nhìn mặt biển mênh mang, xa gần toàn là nước, trời biển một màu, hắn lấy làm khó hiểu hỏi: “Bệ hạ, nếu đây chỉ là một động vật ăn cỏ, tại sao chúng ta phải trăm phương ngàn kế nhổ nanh vuốt của nó?”

“Ăn thịt hay ăn cỏ, không phải khác biệt ở hình thể và nanh vuốt,” Giáo hoàng thì thào, “Ngươi phải xem nó tham lam hay không, có một trái tim khát khao nhai nuốt và cắn xé hay không… Ngươi ngửi được thứ mùi này chưa?”

Nhã tiên sinh ngẩn ra, tử lưu kim độ thuần đủ cao khi cháy cơ hồ không có mùi gì, chắc cũng chỉ có Cố Quân và chó là ngửi được, hắn hỏi dò: “Bệ hạ nói là… mùi tanh của nước biển ạ?”

“Là mùi hôi, trẻ con,” Giáo hoàng thấp giọng nói, “Nếu có ma quỷ tồn tại, vậy nó chắc chắn là loại khoáng vật nho nhỏ này, ngọn lửa màu xanh tím, bắt đầu từ ngày chui từ dưới đất lên, liền đốt bùng thời đại đáng chết này, nó biến lũ trẻ của thần thành tim của thiết quái vật.”

Máy móc dùng tử lưu kim chẳng lẽ không phải là nhân tạo sao?

Nhã tiên sinh nhún vai, không phản bác, nhưng ít nhiều không đồng ý lắm.

Giáo hoàng không giải thích nữa, ngài chỉ cúi đầu, lẩm bẩm mà bắt đầu hôn cái nhẫn vẽ quyền trượng trên tay mình, làm một lời cầu nguyện đơn giản.

“Xin tha thứ,” Ngài nói khẽ, “Xin hãy tha thứ cho tôi.”

Lúc này, trên hải giao tiên phong đột nhiên bùng lên lửa tín hiệu màu lam, lao thẳng lên trời.

Trong mắt Nhã tiên sinh cũng phảng phất hòa vào ánh lửa, hắn miễn cưỡng kiềm chế, nhất thời lại vẫn khó mà kìm nén tâm tình kích động: “Bệ hạ, sắp bắt đầu rồi!”

Đó là năm Long An thứ bảy, mùng tám tháng Tư.

Ngày thứ ba từ khi An Định hầu Cố Quân từ ôn tuyền biệt viện dọn đến thiên lao đế đô.

Trong thiên lao rất mát mẻ, u ám, may mà đế đô vào xuân hơi lạnh đã tan, rất ấm áp rồi, đống cỏ khô trong phòng giam so với giường hành quân còn êm hơn, ở vài ngày cũng không khó chịu, Cố Quân liền coi như đi nghỉ mát.

Bốn bề yên tĩnh, ngay cả một bạn tù để tán dóc bốc phét cũng không có, ngục tốt đều là thiết khôi lỗi, không biết nói – đây là gian trong cùng của thiên lao, không phải hoàng thân quốc thích vương hầu khanh tướng thì không được vào, ngay cả thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh Đàm Hồng Phi cũng chưa đủ tư cách.

Người có tư cách nhốt ở nơi này lần trước còn là Ngụy vương huynh đệ ruột của Hoàng thượng, Cố Quân hưởng thụ đãi ngộ một gian này, cũng chỉ đành ở một mình.

Nhưng dù có người tán dóc với y, y cũng chẳng nghe thấy – thuốc trước khi đi vội vàng uống đã hết tác dụng từ lâu, màu hai nốt ruồi ở khóe mắt và bên tai nhạt đến cơ hồ không thấy, kính lưu ly cũng chẳng mang theo, mở mắt chắc có thể miễn cưỡng đếm được ngón tay mình, tiếng bước chân thiết khôi lỗi đi ra đi vào cũng rất mơ hồ.

Mấy vật bằng sắt trên người đương nhiên đều bị lục soát lấy hết rồi, nhưng không phải là Cố Quân không có cách.

Y có một ngón nghề bí mật bất truyền – đó là trò chơi lúc còn rất nhỏ y từng chơi với Thẩm Dịch, đấu xem ai có thể tháo linh kiện nhỏ trên khôi lỗi của hầu phủ nhanh nhất, hai đứa quỷ con không có việc gì liền xúm lại nghiên cứu cách tháo rời thiết khôi lỗi trông cửa của hầu phủ, có một lần Thẩm Dịch trốn không kịp, đang làm chuyện xấu thì bị thiết khôi lỗi nhầm là kẻ địch, ném thẳng lên nóc nhà, suýt nữa mất luôn cái mạng nhỏ, đương nhiên, Cố Quân cũng không thể tránh được bị lão Hầu gia đập cho một trận.

Giáo huấn đổ máu không khiến Cố Quân nhớ mùi, ngược lại càng tỏa càng dũng, hai người nghiên cứu tới lui rất lâu, cho rằng nhất định có phương pháp Linh tê nhất chỉ, có thể như bọn móc túi, đi ngang qua là lột luôn một linh kiện. _(Linh tê nhất chỉ là tuyệt kỹ thành danh của Lục Tiểu Phụng, bất kể đối thủ dùng binh khí gì, đều bị y dùng ngón trỏ và ngón giữa tay phải kẹp lấy, không thể nhúc nhích.)_

Sau đó phát hiện có chỗ tháo được, nhưng giới hạn ở mấy chỗ râu ria như mặt nạ bảo hộ và cánh tay thiết quái vật, bởi vậy tuyệt chiêu đó của Cố Quân thủy chung chưa kịp trổ ra.

Mà trước mắt rốt cuộc có cơ hội thi triển rồi.

Hôm trước lúc ngục tốt thiết khôi lỗi đưa cơm, Cố Quân tay mắt lanh lẹ nhân khi nó bỏ hộp cơm xuống mà thò tay ra, dễ dàng tháo được bảng tên hơi rỉ sét trên khuỷu tay-

Y mài mảnh sắt kia trên đá cho thật mỏng, trước tiên mở xiềng xích ở tay chân, vươn vai duỗi lưng, sau đó lại cắt một đoạn khăn trải giường bện thừng, bắt một con chuột nhỏ nuôi bên cạnh, mỗi bữa cơm bớt hai miếng cho nó ăn, rỗi rãi chơi với chuột.

Việc đó là do kẻ có rắp tâm cố tình lật lại, Cố Quân biết rõ, năm năm trước khi y âm thầm điều tra, từng ra tay xóa đi một số chứng cứ trí mạng, nhưng không hề động tới Ngô Hạc, thứ nhất đó chỉ là một con chó già thoi thóp, thứ hai… e là y không phải không có tư tâm, thật sự không cam lòng cứ thế xóa sạch một chút chân tướng khắc cốt minh tâm kia.

Cố Quân thừa nhận đây là y xử sự không thỏa đáng, nếu năm đó y có một nửa bình tĩnh và khôn khéo của hiện tại thì sẽ hiểu được, hoặc là y nên thu thập mấy thứ đó, chờ thời cơ chín muồi thì đẩy ra, phản quách cho rồi, hoặc là y nên quyết tâm hủy sạch tất cả những gì đã qua, chôn vùi quá khứ ở quá khứ, vĩnh viễn không cho chúng tái xuất hiện.

Ngàn sai vạn sai, y không nên chần chừ vào lúc nên quyết đoán.

Tựa như tiên đế Nguyên Hòa, nếu lão nhân gia không do dự chần chừ như vậy, thì trên đời hẳn đã không còn Cố Quân, và chắc hẳn đã có một loại thái bình khác.

Cố Quân không biết việc này tiếp sau sẽ như thế nào, cũng không biết Trường Canh chim non mới ra ràng liệu có thể thật sự ổn định lòng quân tứ phương hay chăng, nhưng y đang ở trong thiên lao, sầu lo cũng vô dụng, đành phải thoải mái nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức trước.

Sau đó con chuột phát hiện người này ngứa tay đến đáng ghét, thấy y phiền, lại trốn không thoát, thế là dứt khoát giả chết, không thèm ngó ngàng tới y nữa.

Tiểu Hầu gia mèo ghét chó chê đành phải vô công rồi nghề ngồi dựa tường, cảm thấy thái độ của con chuột này chẳng khác Trường Canh hồi nhỏ là mấy.

Cố Quân lan man nhớ tới Trường Canh, vẫn không nhịn được thở dài, mảnh sắt trên ngón giữa xoay như chong chóng, cảm khái với chuột: “Chẳng thà y cứ ngày ngày chê ta phiền phức còn hơn.”

Chuột cho y một cái mông tròn quay.

Cố Quân hít sâu một hơi, cương quyết gạt sạch chút tạp niệm này, chẳng mảy may chú trọng, thò tay lôi cái chăn rách rưới mốc meo trên đống cỏ khô xuống đắp, nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi.

Nghỉ cho khỏe, mới có thể đối mặt với con đường gian nguy phía trước.

Không ai có thể làm ồn tới kẻ dở điếc trong thiên lao, Cố Quân nhanh chóng ngủ khò khò, trong mùi mốc meo lạnh lẽo âm u, y mơ một giấc mơ.

Cố Quân mơ thấy mình nằm ngửa mặt dưới một con dao chém khổng lồ, lưỡi dao nặng hơn ngàn cân đè trên ngực, từng chút một cắt qua da thịt tiến vào xương, chém y đang sống sờ sờ ra làm đôi, y và tứ chi mình đều cắt đứt liên hệ, chỉ có một đường vết thương ở ngực, khiến y đau đớn khó chịu nổi, trong tai là tiếng khóc lóc, tiếng pháo ầm ĩ, tiếng gào thét như khóc ở biên thành cùng tiếng sáo tậm tịt ngắt quãng lạc điệu…

Y bị con dao kia chém, nhưng miệng vết thương không có máu, ngược lại rơi ra một mũi tên tín hiệu, gầm rít lao lên phía chân trời, nổ tung làm núi sông chao đảo.

Cố Quân rên khẽ một tiếng choàng tỉnh dậy, vết thương cũ ở ngực tự dưng lại đau, tiếng rít của tên tín hiệu trong mộng có sức xuyên thấu cực mạnh quanh quẩn trong tai, hội tụ thành một luồng ù tai khác biệt.

Giữa y và Huyền Thiết doanh của y phảng phất có một loại cảm ứng kỳ dị, đêm hôm nay, vùng trú quân nơi con đường tơ lụa Tây Vực, mũi tên tín hiệu không may mắn đầu tiên nổ ra muôn vàn sắc màu giữa bầu trời đêm.

Chiến báo khẩn cấp một ngày sau mới đưa đến kinh thành, huyền ưng truyền tin chỉ còn một chân, gượng một hơi tàn, sau khi đến Bắc đại doanh lòng người đang hoảng sợ, chưa kịp nói một câu đã rơi xuống đất mà chết.

Hai canh giờ sau, việc Huyền Thiết doanh ở Tây Vực bị tập kích đã chấn kinh triều dã.

Tin tức kinh thành có biến truyền ra, Hà Vinh Huy lập tức dẫn người bao vây đô hộ sở Tây Bắc, hắn vừa đi thì Khâu Từ quốc liền cho một trăm sáu mươi sa hổ đi đầu, dùng sức mạnh mở doanh địa được huyền kỵ tuần phòng ở cổng vào Tây Vực.

Chiến xa sa hổ là khắc tinh lớn nhất của khinh cừu thiết kỵ binh, nhất thời bụi bay mịt mù, ánh lửa như màn, chiến mã hí dài mà chết, thiết kỵ thành dải ngã xuống.

Song Huyền Thiết doanh dù sao cũng là Huyền Thiết doanh, sau sự hỗn loạn nhất thời, tức khắc có phản ứng. Huyền giáp không chút do dự xông lên, Hà Vinh Huy nhận được tin liền dẫn huyền ưng quay về, quyết đoán kịp thời từ trên không trực tiếp cắt đứt hậu viện của sa hổ – chiến xa cỡ lớn rất hao dầu, một khi tiếp tế gián đoạn thì lập tức thành một đống phế liệu.

Thế nhưng đám sa hổ đến gõ cửa này không hề phô trương thanh thế, phía sau đúng như mọi người lo lắng, lại là mấy vạn đại quân cờ quạt đen ngòm.

Người Tây Dương ở trú địa vạn quốc, chư quốc Tây Vực từng phạm thượng tác loạn, thậm chí người Thiên Trúc thừa nước đục thả câu… còn nhiều hơn họ tưởng tượng. Dẫu là đám ô hợp, cũng là “đám”, sa hổ ở bên, Huyền Thiết doanh chỉ có thể lấy trọng giáp chống đỡ, nhanh chóng đến tình trạng song phương bắt đầu đấu tử lưu kim.

Hà Vinh Huy khẩn cấp mở kho tử lưu kim của đại doanh Tây Vực, mới giật mình phát giác lượng dự trữ đã không còn lại mấy – khi Hoàng đế Long An triệt tra việc buôn lậu tử lưu kim, Cố Quân bất đắc dĩ tạm dừng tuyến ngầm trong tay, mà số lượng triều đình cấp cho Huyền Thiết doanh chỉ đủ duy trì tuần phòng thường ngày, căn bản không ứng phó được chiến dịch quy mô lớn đột nhiên bùng nổ như vậy.

Hà Vinh Huy phái người điều phối, nhưng con đường điều phối tử lưu kim lại lần nữa bị chặn – tin tức An Định hầu vào ngục đã truyền ra, tình huống cụ thể không ai rõ, hiện giờ mọi người đều hoảng sợ, đồn đại gì cũng có, vào lúc sống còn này, ai dám không qua lệnh kích trống mà điều phối tử lưu kim cho Huyền Thiết doanh?

Vạn nhất họ muốn đánh vào kinh thành tạo phản thì sao?

Hà Vinh Huy đành phải một mặt phái huyền ưng vào kinh, một mặt cầu viện quân thành phòng Bắc cương ngay gần đó, song quan truyền lệnh còn chưa lên đường, mười tám bộ lạc ở quan ngoại Bắc cương đột nhiên nổi loạn, tin tức Lang vương Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc thân chinh Nam hạ đập xuống cái rầm.

Năm năm yên ổn, ngoài bức tường sắt vậy mà đã long trời lở đất.

Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc dẫn mấy vạn tinh binh, hơn một ngàn trọng giáp, thậm chí còn có một loại “ưng” khó lòng phòng bị, so với huyền ưng còn lớn hơn, lực sát thương mạnh hơn, cắn tới biên phòng Bắc cương kéo dài ngàn dặm, đuôi to khó vẫy.

Tây Bắc thất thủ không thể cứu vãn, không có chủ soái An Định hầu hạ lệnh, Huyền Thiết doanh cho dù chết trận đến người cuối cùng cũng không dám lui nửa bước, Hà Vinh Huy cầm cự ba ngày hai đêm, quân bị đánh đến thấy đáy, nhánh thần binh do sức ba đời tạo ra sắp sửa mất quá nửa.

Mà đúng lúc này, tín sứ của Trường Canh rốt cuộc đã đến.

Vị điện hạ xa tận kinh kỳ bất hiển sơn bất lộ thủy này cầm tư ấn của Cố Quân, bắt chước như in bút tích của Cố Quân.

Y giao cho tín sứ tổng cộng hai phong thư – nếu biên quan còn an ổn, thì giao phong thứ nhất, bảo Hà Vinh Huy không cần cố kỵ triều đình, không cần biết là từ chợ đen hay dùng thủ đoạn khác, lập tức bí mật làm đầy kho tử lưu kim Tây Vực, tu chỉnh quân giáp, chuẩn bị đánh một trận bất cứ lúc nào.

Vạn nhất biên cương đã sinh biến, thì giao phong thư thứ hai cho Hà Vinh Huy, bảo hắn không được tử thủ, không được ham chiến, nhanh chóng co cụm binh lực rút về hướng Đông hai trăm dặm vào Gia Dự quan, chờ đợi viện quân.

Địch nhân nấp trong tối đã động thủ, lúc này ra tay, chắc chắn đã muộn, Trường Canh không có huyền ưng, người dựa vào chim gỗ của Lâm Uyên các để liên lạc quá có hạn, vô luận trời sập hay đất sụt, tín sứ cũng khó lòng chạy đến ngay lập tức, bởi vậy y đã nghĩ đến tình huống tệ nhất, cố gắng hết mức mất bò mới lo làm chuồng.

Nếu Tây Vực sinh biến, Bắc cương tất khó có thể chỉ lo thân mình, bởi vậy khi Huyền Thiết doanh lui thủ, Thái Phân tướng quân Thống soái trú quân Trung Nguyên đồng thời nhận được một phong thư khác của Trường Canh, thỉnh tăng binh lên hướng Bắc, và cố hết sức điều động tử lưu kim trọng binh dự trữ đến Gia Dự quan, giải mối nguy sém lông mày.

Nhưng Trường Canh cũng hiểu rõ, vạn nhất thực sự xảy ra chuyện, thì chút bộ thự này còn thiếu nhiều lắm.

Y không cách nào khống chế thập vạn đại sơn Tây Nam, mặc dù Thẩm Dịch ở bên kia, nhưng là Thống soái chức suông, không hề có căn cơ, căn bản không thể tự tiện điều binh khiển tướng trong tình huống chưa có lệnh kích trống, thủy quân Giang Nam tuyến Đông Hải càng đáng lo hơn, bởi Triệu Hữu Phương tướng quân là người của Lý Phong, không thể vì một tư ấn của Cố Quân mà điều động.

Mà Trường Canh có dự cảm, dù cho y có thể đỡ trái hở phải dập tắt lửa ở nơi khác, giữa Đông Hải mênh mông nhất định ẩn tàng một kích trí mạng.

Tin dữ đến từ huyền ưng quả nhiên xác thực thiết tưởng tệ nhất của y, Trường Canh hít sâu một hơi, thả con chim gỗ cuối cùng, quay đầu lại nói với Hoắc Đan mọc mấy cái mụn liền ở miệng: “Chuẩn bị ngựa, ta muốn vào cung.”

Trường Canh bị Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng chặn lại ngay cửa cung, Liễu Nhiên gió bụi mệt nhoài, nhưng sắc mặt vẫn chẳng gợn sóng, tựa hồ lửa sém mông cũng có thể tan trong vết sẹo hương chỉnh tề của hắn, bị một tiếng Phật hiệu dập tắt.

Liễu Nhiên: “A di đà Phật, tứ điện hạ…”

Trường Canh hờ hững ngắt lời hắn: “Đại sư không cần nhiều lời, ta vào cung chờ lệnh, không phải đi bức cung.”

Liễu Nhiên hơi biến sắc, ra dấu nói: “Bần tăng tin tưởng điện hạ có chừng mực.”

“Ta không hề có chừng mực,” Tứ điện hạ giỏi tài ăn nói lại xé phăng khuôn mặt nhã nhặn, nói thẳng, “Từ Tần Lĩnh chia nam bắc, vùng Đông Nam và Tây Nam không ở trong khống chế, dù ta có thể đương trường làm thịt Lý Phong, cũng không thu dọn được loạn cục trước mắt, huống chi trước mắt chẳng ai có thể kế vị, hoàng trưởng tử mới chín tuổi, hoàng hậu căn bản là ma ốm đẹp mà vô dụng, Tử Hi danh bất chính ngôn bất thuận, ta…”

Y cười khẩy một tiếng: “Ta thì là con trai của yêu nữ Bắc man.”

Liễu Nhiên sầu lo nhìn y.

“Đại sư yên tâm, ta vốn đã là một độc vật, nếu tùy hứng thêm chút nữa, chắc đã bắt đầu hại nước hại dân từ lâu rồi, nhưng không phải ta còn chưa làm gì sao?” Thần sắc Trường Canh lại lần nữa nhạt đi, “Hiện tại cũng không phải là lúc để nói những điều này, ngoại địch xâm phạm, chắc hẳn ủ mưu đã lâu, việc này vẫn chưa xong, có điều họ phản ứng quá nhanh, ta hoài nghi trong cung… thậm chí bên cạnh Lý Phong có nội ứng của địch nhân, Lâm Uyên các ở trong cung có ai dùng được không?”

Liễu Nhiên thần sắc nghiêm túc, ra dấu: “Ý điện hạ là…”

Trường Canh: “Việc này liên lụy đến cựu án hai mươi năm trước, tất không thoát được can hệ với Bắc man, tra những người hai nữ nhân Bắc man năm đó ở trong cung từng tiếp xúc – bất cứ ai, vu nữ Bắc man giỏi dùng độc, có rất nhiều thủ đoạn hèn hạ, một chút manh mối cũng không được bỏ qua.”

Lúc nói “hai nữ nhân Bắc man”, giọng y bình tĩnh, giống như đó là người chẳng có quan hệ gì với y.

“Ta sớm nên cảm thấy kỳ lạ,” Trường Canh thấp giọng nói, “Năm ấy Lý Phong dễ dàng đưa Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc thả hổ về rừng như vậy, phía sau quả nhiên không hề đơn giản, đáng tiếc…”

Đáng tiếc năm ấy y còn quá nhỏ, trong lòng dạ chỉ bằng nắm tay chứa được mỗi một chút ưu phiền của thiếu niên xa xứ.

“Nếu ta sinh ra sớm mười năm…” Trường Canh đột nhiên nói.

Liễu Nhiên nheo mắt.

Trường Canh ngắt từng chữ: “Thiên hạ tuyệt đối không phải thiên hạ này.”

Cố Quân y cũng tuyệt đối không buông tay.

“Tử Hi từng nói, triều ta hải giao lạc hậu hơn quân chủng khác mười năm, ta lo Đông Hải không yên bình, Triệu tướng quân có tài thủ thành, nhưng chưa chắc ứng phó được đại chiến,” Trường Canh nói, “Ta đã viết thư cho sư phụ, Lâm Uyên các ở vùng Giang Nam nền móng vững chắc, làm phiền đại sư tiếp ứng, xin lỗi không bồi được – đi!”

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng hiếm khi nhíu mày, không biết vì sao, tiếng “Tử Hi” của Trường Canh khiến hắn kinh hồn táng đảm.

Song trước mắt lửa sém lông mày, không phải lúc nhì nhằng trên một cách xưng hô, hòa thượng mặc áo gai vải thô, thân ảnh giây lát tan vào nắng mai, nhanh chóng đi mất.

Trường Canh vừa vào cung, tin tức xấu đã ập xuống đầu, quân tình tiền tuyến liên tiếp khiến Hoàng đế Long An và cả triều văn võ đều không kịp trở tay-

Huyền Thiết doanh đã rút khỏi Gia Dự quan.

Bắc cương một đêm mất bảy tòa thành trì… thậm chí không thể đợi được viện quân của Thái Phân.

Bạo dân Nam Cương như đã thương lượng, cấu kết với giặc cỏ Nam Dương, xuất quỷ nhập thần nổ kho quân nhu Tây Nam…

“Báo-“

Mọi người trên đại điện sắc mặt xanh mét nhìn ra cửa, Lý Phong thậm chí không kịp để Trường Canh chào.

“Hoàng thượng, cấp báo tám trăm dặm, có mười vạn thủy quân Tây Dương mượn đường chư đảo Đông Doanh đến xâm phạm-” _(Cấp báo 800 dặm tức là mỗi ngày đi 800 dặm, đây là công văn khẩn cấp cao nhất)_

Lý Phong trợn trừng mắt: “Triệu Hữu Phương đâu?”

Sứ giả đập đầu xuống đất, nghẹn ngào thành tiếng: “… Triệu tướng quân đã tuẫn quốc rồi.”


	58. Chương 58: Huyền đao (Thanh đao treo lơ lửng)

Lý Phong loạng choạng, Trường Canh mặt không biểu cảm nhìn hắn ngã ngồi trên vương tọa kim điện, ngoài lý trí bỗng nhiên trỗi lên khoái ý tàn nhẫn, song y hết sức hà khắc với mình, chỉ một chớp mắt, liền thản nhiên bấm lòng bàn tay mình, dằn khoái ý thị huyết kia xuống – Y biết đó là do Ô Nhĩ Cốt gây chuyện, không hề là bản tâm.

Trường Canh mở miệng không thành tâm lắm: “Hoàng huynh bảo trọng.”

Giống như người ở sau lưng nói “phải thịt Lý Phong” không phải là y vậy.

Nhạn Bắc vương vừa lên tiếng, văn võ bá quan ngây ra như phỗng trên đại điện lập tức có phản ứng, nhao nhao phụ họa: “Hoàng thượng bảo trọng.”

Tầm mắt Lý Phong chậm rãi dừng ở Trường Canh – trên danh nghĩa, đây là đệ đệ duy nhất của hắn, hắn lại không thường có thể chú ý tới y. Từ khi tứ điện hạ Lý Mân phong vương vào triều tới nay, trên triều đường hầu như không lên tiếng, cũng không cố ý kết giao triều thần, thậm chí chưa từng mượn ngọn gió đông của Cố Quân để bắt chuyện với các võ tướng, chỉ thỉnh thoảng đàm luận thi thư với mấy hàn lâm nghèo thanh bần.

Trường Canh như chẳng mảy may chú ý tới ánh mắt hắn, mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Triệu tướng quân tuẫn quốc, Đông Hải không còn thành chắn, người Tây Dương vừa đi về hướng Bắc là lập tức có thể bức thẳng cảng Đại Cô, việc đã đến nước này, nói gì cũng muộn rồi, xin hoàng huynh gạt đi tạp niệm, sớm định đoạt.”

Đâu phải Lý Phong không biết, chỉ là lòng rối như tơ vò, nhất thời nói không nên lời.

Lúc này, Vương quốc cữu nhiều ngày liền bị đồn đãi ngoài đường giày vò đến mặt xám mày tro dò xét sắc mặt Hoàng đế, bạo gan góp lời: “Hoàng thượng, kinh giao chỉ có một Bắc đại doanh, xung quanh đều là bình nguyên bằng phẳng, nếu lúc này chạm trán, binh lực bên ta nhất định không đủ. Hơn nữa, chuyện Đàm Hồng Phi mưu phản còn chưa kết luận, Bắc đại doanh cơ hồ không người thống lĩnh, nếu quần giao Giang Nam toàn quân bị diệt, Bắc đại doanh thì được sao? Còn ai có thể bảo vệ hoàng thành bình an? Kế hoạch trước mắt… không bằng… A…”

Vương Quả chưa nói xong lời này, bởi vì ánh mắt chúng võ tướng trên đại điện đều như bạch hồng tiễn ghim vào người lão.

Lão già này còn chưa chùi sạch mông mình, mà hơi có gió thổi cỏ lay là lại cả gan xúi giục Hoàng thượng dời đô – giả như không phải ngoại ưu nội hoạn, chỉ sợ mọi người sẽ xẻ thịt lão mà ăn luôn.

Vương Quả chán chường nuốt nước bọt, khom lưng không dám thẳng dậy.

Thần sắc Lý Phong không rõ buồn vui, im lặng chốc lát, bỏ xó Vương quốc cữu, chỉ nói: “Để Đàm Hồng Phi quan phục nguyên chức, cho hắn cơ hội lập công chuộc tội… Trẫm gọi các ngươi tới là nghị sự, kẻ nào còn đánh rắm, thì cút ra cho trẫm!”

Hoàng thượng trong tình thế cấp bách ngay đến lời thô tục ngoài chợ cũng gầm ra, cả đại điện lặng ngắt như tờ, mặt Vương Quả thoắt đỏ thoắt trắng.

Lý Phong hơi nóng nảy chuyển hướng sang Binh bộ Thượng thư: “Hồ ái khanh, ngươi quản lý Binh bộ, nắm lệnh kích trống, ngươi nói đi.”

Binh bộ Thượng thư trời sinh mặt mày xanh xao, mặt dài hai thước, tên “Hồ Quang”, nghe lại hơi giống “hồ qua” _(quả bầu)_ , thế nên có người lén gọi hắn là “Hồ Qua Thượng thư”.

Hồ Qua Thượng thư nghe Lý Phong nói vậy, mặt mày nhăn nhó như trái khổ qua – Lệnh kích trống trên danh nghĩa là do Binh bộ ký phát, nhưng Binh bộ khi không dám tùy tiện phát à? Hắn chỉ là một cây bút trong tay Hoàng thượng, bút cũng dám có ý kiến sao?

Hồ Quang lau mồ hôi lạnh, yếu ớt mà nghĩa chính ngôn từ: “A… Hoàng thượng nói đúng, kinh kỳ là nơi gửi gắm quốc tộ Đại Lương ta, càng là nơi vạn dân hướng về, sao có thể để bọn mũi lõ xông vào? Còn ra thể thống gì! Chúng ta dù còn một binh một tốt, cũng phải tử chiến đến cùng, trước mắt rút lui giữa chừng, chẳng phải là dao động lòng quân?”

Lý Phong thật sự không kiên nhẫn nghe mấy lời vô nghĩa như bánh xe quay tròn của hắn, liền ngắt ngang: “Ta bảo ngươi nói cách đánh như thế nào!”

Hồ Quang: “…”

Mọi người đều đang trừng Vương Quả, nhưng Vương Quả nói đúng, nếu Thống soái thủy quân Giang Nam cũng đã tuẫn quốc, vùng Đông Hải ai làm tướng được? Quần giao tan tác, làm sao động binh đây?

Vạn nhất người Tây Dương tiến về phương Bắc, Bắc đại doanh và Ngự lâm quân có thể ngăn được mấy đợt pháo?

Xét từ mặt nào đó, Vương Quả cũng coi như có dũng khí, ít nhất lão đã nói ra tình hình thực tế mà mọi người không dám nói.

Hồ Quang tức thì thành một trái khổ qua thối, đầu ròng ròng mồ hôi lạnh như chảy nhựa.

Đúng lúc này, Trường Canh thình lình lên tiếng.

Nhạn Bắc vương trẻ tuổi tiến lên nói: “Hoàng huynh có muốn nghe một lời của ta?”

Hồ Quang ném ánh mắt cảm kích về hướng Trường Canh, Trường Canh ôn văn nho nhã nở nụ cười nhẹ với hắn: “Hoàng huynh trước tiên hãy bớt giận, nước đổ khó hốt, người chết cũng không thể sống lại, khốn cảnh của biên cảnh tứ phương đã thành sự thật, tranh luận nổi giận đều vô dụng, thay vì loạn trận cước, chi bằng chúng ta nghĩ xem còn cách nào sửa chữa.”

Chắc do y đi theo hòa thượng lâu ngày, trên người không dính mảy may khói lửa, ngọc thụ lâm phong đứng trước điện, tĩnh đến thấm vào ruột gan, lửa giận phừng phừng cũng không khỏi bình ổn theo.

Lý Phong âm thầm thở ra một hơi, khoát tay nói: “Ngươi nói đi.”

Trường Canh: “Trước mắt Trung Nguyên tứ phương khởi hỏa, binh mã đã động, lương thảo lại chưa xong, không khỏi tái xuất hiện cảnh tiếp viện quay vòng không được, thần đệ xin hoàng huynh mở quốc khố, đem toàn bộ tử lưu kim cấp xuống, đây là thứ nhất.”

“Đúng, ngươi đã nhắc tỉnh trẫm,” Lý Phong quay sang Hộ bộ, “Lập tức sai người sắp xếp…”

“Hoàng huynh,” Trường Canh không nhanh không chậm cắt ngang, “Thần nói là cấp xuống toàn bộ – thời điểm đặc biệt thế này, lệnh kích trống đã thành cản tay, các tướng quân còn bị đeo xiềng xích, chẳng lẽ hoàng huynh muốn trói họ lên chiến trường sao?”

Lời này đổi thành bất cứ một ai khác nói, đều là mạo phạm mười phần, nhưng không biết vì sao, từ miệng Nhạn Bắc vương nói ra, lại khiến người ta không nổi giận được.

Hồ Quang mới bị bỏ xó vội hùa theo: “Thần tán thành.”

Không đợi Lý Phong mở miệng, phía Hộ bộ đã ầm lên, Hộ bộ Thị lang lên giọng nói: “Hoàng thượng, tuyệt đối không thể, lúc này cấp tử lưu kim xuống quả thật là giải mối nguy sém lông mày, nhưng thần nói một câu không lọt tai, vạn nhất kéo dài, ngày hôm nay chưa qua được, sau này phải làm thế nào? Năm Dần ăn lương năm Mão sao?”

Thống lĩnh Ngự lâm quân có lẽ rất muốn cắt đầu Thị lang đại nhân xuống dốc nước ra, lập tức phản bác: “Cường đạo đã đánh tới cửa, mà trong đầu chư vị đại nhân vẫn chi li tính toán, mạt tướng thật sự được mở mắt rồi – Hoàng thượng, lửa sém lông mày không dập, còn nói gì ‘cứ thế mãi’, vạn nhất tứ cảnh bị vây chết, chỉ dựa vào chút ít quặng tử lưu kim trong nước, quật ba thước đất cũng không lâu dài nổi!”

Hồ Quang như sợ không xen vào được, lại đỏ mặt tía tai hét lên theo: “Thần tán thành!”

Trường Canh còn chưa nói đến cách đẩy lùi quân địch, đã gây ra một cuộc tranh cãi, chính y ngược lại không lên tiếng, kiên nhẫn đứng yên ngoài cuộc, chờ họ kết thúc trận đấu võ mồm.

Lý Phong muốn nứt cả não, đột nhiên cảm thấy “rường cột” cả triều đều nhìn chằm chằm mảnh đất một mẫu ba lông gà vỏ tỏi, cách cục trên dưới cộng lại chẳng to bằng cái bát, nếu đuổi hết đến ngự thiện phòng, không chừng có thể cãi nhau ra một mâm món mới vĩ đại như sơn hà cẩm tú.

“Đủ rồi!” Lý Phong chợt quát một tiếng.

Xung quanh im lặng, Trường Canh đúng lúc tiếp tục: “Thần đệ còn chưa nói xong, thứ hai là hoàng huynh phải chuẩn bị sẵn sàng co cụm binh lực.”

Lời này vừa ra, quần thần lại lần nữa ồ lên, cơn giận của thiên tử cũng áp không được phía dưới om sòm vang trời, có mấy lão đại nhân trông như chuẩn bị lập tức đâm đầu vào cột vậy.

Khóe mắt Lý Phong giật một cái, lửa giận xộc lên tận cổ, miễn cưỡng dằn xuống không trút vào Trường Canh, hắn nhíu mày như nén giận, thấp giọng cảnh cáo: “A Mân, có một số lời ngươi nghĩ kỹ hẵng nói, liệt tổ liệt tông truyền giang sơn đến tay trẫm, không phải để trẫm cắt đất tự hổ.”

Trường Canh mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Thần đệ muốn thỉnh hoàng huynh sờ thử hầu bao, triều ta hiện giờ dốc hết quốc lực có thể giữ được bao nhiêu cương thổ? Đây không phải là cắt đất tự hổ, mà là tráng sĩ đoạn cổ tay, khi nên đoạn không thể không đoạn, chỉ sợ phải đợi trúng độc đã sâu, toàn cảnh bị người Tây Dương đánh tơi bời mới chịu đoạn.”

Giọng điệu nhạt nhẽo như đọc Luận ngữ tựa một chậu nước lạnh, hắt xuống đầu Lý Phong không lưu tình chút nào.

Trường Canh không ngẩng đầu nhìn sắc mặt Hoàng thượng, tiếp tục: “Thứ ba, Vương đại nhân nói không sai, trước mắt Tây Bắc có Huyền Thiết doanh tọa trấn, dù cho tổn thất nặng nề, vẫn có thể cố gắng, lửa sém lông mày chính là binh biến Đông Hải, một khi người Tây Dương tiến về phương Bắc, Bắc đại doanh chiến lực đáng lo, xa gần viện binh đều bị giam chân, vị tất chạy tới kịp, đến lúc đó hoàng huynh định làm thế nào?”

Lý Phong chớp mắt bị lời y nói ép già đi hàng chục tuổi, suy sụp rất lâu, hắn rốt cuộc mở miệng: “Tuyên… mời hoàng thúc đến.”

Trường Canh nghe thấy ý chỉ này, mắt cũng chẳng hề chớp, không hân hoan cũng không oán phẫn, giống như hết thảy đều là chuyện thuộc bổn phận, hợp tình lý.

Chúc Chân Nhỏ thở mạnh cũng không dám mà đáp một tiếng, đang toan đi thì Trường Canh đột nhiên mở miệng nhắc nhở: “Hoàng thượng, dẫn người khỏi thiên lao, chỉ phái Chúc công công tuyên, không khỏi như trò đùa.”

Y đã theo bản năng không tin bất cứ nội thị nào bên cạnh Lý Phong, kể cả kẻ trên danh nghĩa vẫn âm thầm giúp đỡ Cố Quân này.

Lý Phong uể oải nói: “Lúc nào rồi mà còn để ý những hư lễ này – Giang ái khanh, ngươi thay trẫm đi một chuyến.”

Chúc Chân Nhỏ cất bước nhỏ đuổi theo Giang Sung, không khỏi từ xa nhìn Trường Canh một cái.

Hắn là lão nhân trong cung, Đại Lương hiện nay cả triều văn võ, vương hầu khanh tướng đếm được, không có ai là hắn không quen thuộc, độc mỗi Nhạn Bắc vương này, từ nhỏ được Cố Quân che chở kín kẽ trong hầu phủ, lớn lên lại “không làm việc đàng hoàng” mà du lịch bốn phương, rất ít lộ diện, trừ xen lẫn trong một đám người vào triều nghe chính sự, y thậm chí không hay một mình tiến cung, cùng lắm là ngày lễ ngày tết theo Cố Quân đến thỉnh an… Mọi người cơ hồ không mảy may biết gì về y.

Không mảy may biết gì, có nghĩa là biến số.

Giang Sung và Chúc Chân Nhỏ ngựa không dừng vó, xuất cung chạy thẳng đến thiên lao, sắp tới nơi thì Chúc Chân Nhỏ đột nhiên nhớ ra, léo nhéo nói: “Không được, Giang đại nhân à, Hầu gia phải vào cung gặp thánh, mặc tù phục thì ra thể thống gì? Hay là ta lập tức kêu người xem thử triều phục nhất phẩm hầu năm nay mới may, đi lấy một bộ tới?”

Trong đầu Giang Sung đang tràn đầy bi phẫn khi nước mất nhà tan, đột nhiên bị giọng của lão thái giám kia kéo hồn về, dở khóc dở cười nói: “Chúc công công, lúc nào rồi mà ngài còn nghĩ đến những việc vụn vặt này, ta…”

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời, liền thấy một người thúc ngựa đến, chớp mắt đã tới trước mắt, xuống ngựa thi lễ bái, chính là Hoắc Đan thống lĩnh gia tướng hầu phủ.

Hoắc Đan nhanh nhẹn chắp tay: “Giang đại nhân, Chúc công công, tiểu nhân là gia nô phủ An Định hầu, phụng mệnh điện hạ nhà ta, đưa vật này cho Hầu gia.”

Nói đoạn, hai tay dâng một bộ triều phục và khôi giáp.

Giang Sung giật mình – Nhạn Bắc vương mặc dù vừa nhìn đã thấy là một người cẩn thận, nhưng có cần chi tiết đến mức này không?

Vị điện hạ kia đang đề phòng ai?

Cố Quân trong thiên lao đang chán muốn chết mà xách đuôi con chuột ú kia để nó đu đưa, nhận thấy hướng gió sau lưng bất thường, y hơi kinh ngạc quay đầu lại, mơ hồ nhìn thấy ba bóng người từ ngoài xông vào, kẻ dẫn đầu đi như gió, tựa hồ còn mặc triều phục.

Tiếp đó, cửa lao đóng kín mở rộng ra, mùi cung hương đặc biệt xộc vào mũi Cố Quân, còn lẫn mùi đàn hương riêng biệt trên người Lý Phong.

Cố Quân híp mắt, nhận ra kẻ cao to vạm vỡ chính là Chúc Chân Nhỏ.

Nếu là muốn thẩm vấn y, quyết không có đạo lý trực tiếp phái Chúc Chân Nhỏ tới, loại người như Lý Phong cũng không thể tự tát vào mặt mình, thay đổi xoành xoạch mà bắt rồi lại thả, như vậy chỉ có thể là…

Nụ cười trên mặt biến mất, Cố Quân thầm nghĩ: “Xảy ra chuyện gì rồi?”

Giang Sung nhanh chóng nói câu gì đó, Cố Quân căn bản không nghe thấy, chỉ bắt được vài từ “địch tập… triệu…”, chẳng hiểu gì hết, đành phải mù mờ giả bộ ổn trọng khi Thái Sơn đổ mà bất động, lấy bất biến ứng vạn biến mà gật đầu.

Giang Sung bị sự trấn định bất động như núi của y ảnh hưởng, nhất thời cảm thấy rất vững vàng, sự lo âu chợt nóng chợt lạnh tràn lòng rơi hết xuống bụng, suýt nữa rớt nước mắt: “Đại Lương có lương trụ như Hầu gia, quả thật là may mắn của vạn dân.”

Cố Quân mù tịt nghĩ bụng: “Mẹ ơi, lại nói gì nữa vậy?”

Ngoài mặt lại chỉ tùy tay vỗ vai Giang đại nhân, nhanh nhẹn phân phó: “Dẫn đường đi.”

May mà lúc này Hoắc Đan tiến lên một bước, dâng triều phục cho y, đồng thời tháo một bầu rượu trên hông: “Điện hạ bảo ta mang cho Hầu gia xua hàn.”

Cố Quân mở nắp ngửi qua liền biết là thuốc, tức khắc như được đại xá thở phào nhẹ nhõm, uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Hoắc Đan thuần thục giúp y thay quần áo, tốt xấu gì cũng tươm tất hơn, đoàn người lao thẳng vào cung, An Định hầu vừa điếc vừa mù miễn cưỡng đi chung, lần đầu tiên ngóng trông thuốc mau có tác dụng như vậy.

Cho tới khi họ chạy đến chân tường cung, tai Cố Quân mới như kim châm mà chậm rãi khôi phục tri giác.

Y thản nhiên đưa tay ra hiệu cho Hoắc Đan, Hoắc Đan hiểu ý, vội tiến lên hai bước, kề tai y, lặp lại một lần đầu đuôi ngọn ngành những lời Giang Sung nói trong thiên lao.

Cố Quân chưa kịp nghe xong, cái đầu vốn đau muốn nổ tung “uỳnh” một tiếng đứt dây, hoa vàng nhảy nhót trước mắt, bước chân hoảng loạn lảo đảo, Hoắc Đan đỡ lấy tay y: “Đại soái!”

Giang Sung giật mình đánh thót, không biết An Định hầu vừa rồi còn trấn định đến khác người đột nhiên bị bệnh gì, thấy sắc mặt Cố Quân khó coi như người chết, vội căng thẳng hỏi: “Hầu gia, sao vậy?”

“Huyền Thiết doanh thiệt hại quá nửa”, “Bắc cương đại quan liên tiếp thất thủ”, “Triệu tướng quân tuẫn quốc”, “Kho quân nhu Tây Nam bị nổ”… Dăm ba câu ấy hóa thành những lưỡi đao trí mạng, xoay tròn chui vào tứ chi bách hài của Cố Quân, ngực y đau nhói một trận, trong cổ trào lên vị tanh ngọt.

Gân xanh hơi lồi lên thái dương y, mồ hôi lạnh theo thái dương chảy xuống, ánh mắt lại có chút rời rạc, tuy Giang Sung biết dù ở thiên lao cũng không ai dám tra tấn An Định hầu, vẫn rất lo sợ: “Hầu gia sao vậy? Cần hạ quan kêu bộ liễn đến không? Ngự y đâu?”

Cố Quân hơi loạng choạng.

Giang Sung: “Hiện giờ an nguy của Đại Lương nằm cả trên vai Hầu gia, ngài tuyệt đối không thể có gì bất trắc!”

Câu này như sấm sét xẹt qua tai Cố Quân, ba hồn bảy phách sắp sửa bay ra tứ phương chấn động mạnh, khắc cốt minh tâm mà tụ về cột sống thông thiên triệt địa kia, Cố Quân nhắm mắt, miễn cưỡng nuốt một búng máu xuống.

Khựng lại một lúc, dưới ánh nhìn chăm chú của Giang Sung đang kinh hồn bạt vía, y điềm nhiên như không mà khàn khàn cười nói: “Vài ngày không thấy mặt trời, hơi đau đầu – không sao, bệnh cũ thôi.”

Nói đoạn Cố Quân cúi đầu chỉnh qua khinh giáp trên người, rút tay ra khỏi tay Hoắc Đan, ném con chuột xám vẫn nằm trong tay cho hắn, dặn dò: “Đây là huynh đệ chuột quá mệnh của ta, tìm chút thức ăn cho nó, đừng để chết đói.”

Hoắc Đan: “…”

Nói xong, Cố Quân quay người cất bước đi vào trong cung.

Lúc này trong đại điện Kim Loan, dăm ba câu của Trường Canh dẫn đến một cuộc hỗn chiến võ mồm, khi Chúc Chân Nhỏ giọng cao vút hô lên chói tai “An Định hầu vào cung yết kiến”, tất cả đều tắt ngóm, trên đại điện nhất thời im lặng như chết chóc.

Cố Quân vừa ngẩng đầu lên liền bắt gặp ánh mắt Trường Canh, tầm mắt hai người chỉ chạm qua, y đã nhìn thấy gió cuốn mây vần thiên ngôn vạn ngữ khó mà miêu tả một phần trong mắt Trường Canh.

Lập tức, Cố Quân mục hạ vô nhân tiến lên hành lễ, dáng vẻ bình thản giống như y không phải từ thiên lao tới, mà là mới ngủ ngày trong hầu phủ vậy.

Lý Phong lập tức tuyên bố tan triều, đuổi hết đám to mồm và thùng cơm cãi nhau om sòm ra ngoài, chỉ để lại Cố Quân, Trường Canh cùng chúng tướng lĩnh, suốt đêm thương thảo chỉnh đốn phòng ngự kinh thành.

Phụng Hàm công ở nhà phản tỉnh không thể không xuất sơn lần nữa, cả Linh Xu viện đèn đuốc sáng trưng, tăng ca sửa chữa chiến bị hiện còn ở kinh thành.

Suốt một ngày một đêm, cho đến khi lại qua một canh bốn, vầng dương đã ló dạng nơi chân trời, Lý Phong quầng mắt đen sì mới cho họ về.

Trước khi đi, Lý Phong một mình gọi Cố Quân lại.

Trong đại điện, kẻ hầu đều bị cho lui, chỉ có một quân một thần đối mặt, Lý Phong trầm mặc rất lâu, cho đến khi cung đăng cảm giác được ánh dương tự động tắt “phụt” một tiếng, Lý Phong định thần lại, thần sắc phức tạp nhìn Cố Quân một cái, mập mờ nói: “… Oan ức cho hoàng thúc rồi.”

Cố Quân đã thuộc làu làu một bụng lời hình thức, không cần qua đầu óc đã có thể bật ra.

Mấy lời nhảm nhí như “Lôi đình mưa móc đều là quân ân”, “Chết vì xã tắc thì oan ức gì” đã kín kẽ xâu chuỗi dưới miệng lưỡi trơn tru.

Nhưng đột nhiên, đầu lưỡi y như cứng lại, cố gắng mấy lần cũng chẳng nói được, đành phải thoáng nở nụ cười với Hoàng đế Long An.

Nét cười cứng ngắc khó nói thành lời, có vẻ hơi xấu hổ.

Nhất thời hai người thật sự chẳng có gì để nói, Lý Phong thở dài phất tay.

Cố Quân cúi đầu cáo lui.a


	59. Chương 59: Nghênh chiến

Lúc Cố Quân ra khỏi đại điện, mắt hơi hoa, y không biến sắc đứng lại thở hổn hển mấy hơi, từ lúc chào đời tới nay lần đầu tiên cảm thấy khinh giáp chỉ mấy chục cân nặng nề như vậy.

Tiềm lực của con người trong tình huống nguy cấp đại khái là vô cùng, Cố Quân cố chịu cơn đau đầu bình thường có châm có giường còn khó nén, bận rộn một ngày một đêm trong kim điện, chưa cảm thấy thế nào thì đã qua đi. Nhưng lúc này vừa đi ra, y mới phát hiện cả người hư thoát, quần áo cơ hồ dính bết lên người, gió nhẹ mang theo sương sớm mới thổi qua, y đã xây xẩm mặt mày mà rùng mình.

Ban nãy trên trời còn có chút ánh dương, lúc này chớp mắt đã bị mây đen che khuất, nắng sớm le lói.

Trường Canh đứng ở cổng chờ y, đưa lưng về phía cung vàng điện ngọc tầng tầng lớp lớp như tiên cung, tay áo triều phục của Nhạn Bắc vương tung bay, từ đằng xa chăm chú nhìn về hướng Khởi Diên lâu, không biết đang nghĩ gì.

Nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, Trường Canh mới quay đầu lại, liếc nhìn sắc mặt Cố Quân, nhíu mày nói: “Xe ngựa đang chờ bên ngoài, người nghỉ ngơi một chút đi.”

Cố Quân tâm thần đều mệt lử, qua loa đáp một tiếng.

Trường Canh: “Vị kia giữ người lại nói gì vậy?”

Cố Quân nhạt nhẽo đáp: “Chuyện phiếm… lời thừa.”

Trường Canh nhận thấy y không còn sức lực để nói nhiều, liền không mở miệng nữa, im lặng đi một mạch về hầu phủ.

Mới sáng sớm đã có vô số thẻ lệnh phát xuống, lục bộ địa phương đều phải hành động theo, họ đều biết, đây có khả năng là thời gian nghỉ ngơi chỉnh đốn còn sót lại.

Cố Quân vừa vào phòng thì đầu gối liền nhũn ra, lảo đảo ngã vật xuống sập.

Giáp trụ chưa cởi, nện xuống cái “Rầm” như vậy, nửa người đều tê rần, cả nóc nhà xoay vòng vòng trước mắt, Cố Quân có ảo giác như mình không bò dậy được nữa.

Trường Canh nắm mạch môn của y, đôi tay vừa nãy còn lạnh ngắt lúc này nóng đến đáng sợ, giống như mới lôi ra từ chậu than: “Nghĩa phụ, người bắt đầu phát sốt từ khi nào, bản thân có biết không?”

Cố Quân rên khẽ một tiếng, từ xương cốt rỉ ra sự mệt mỏi, mí mắt nặng trĩu nâng không nổi, khó khăn hỏi: “Vị tiểu huynh đệ kia của ta còn khỏe mạnh không?”

Trường Canh: “… Ai ạ?”

Hoắc Đan theo sau vội đáp một tiếng, xách con chuột xám loi nhoi như giòi giấu trong lòng ra: “Đại soái, sống rất khỏe nhé.”

“Thế ta cũng không sao,” Cố Quân ốm yếu nói, đoạn y gượng bò dậy, để một nhóm người ba chân bốn cẳng tháo khôi giáp cho, người hơi khoan khoái hơn, y qua loa vén mấy sợi tóc dính mồ hôi bết trên mặt, “Không phải cảm lạnh thì là thượng hỏa, uống ít thuốc ra mồ hôi là khỏi thôi.”

Hoắc Đan không biết đầu đuôi đứng cạnh bên, không rõ tại sao Hầu gia nhà mình lại đồng sinh cộng tử với một con chuột xám, Trường Canh thì hiểu, ánh mắt hơi lóe lóe, đè Cố Quân trên sập không cho lộn xộn: “Giao hết cho ta đi.”

Y tỏ ý bảo Hoắc Đan lui xuống trước, tự mình cởi bộ quần áo có thể vắt ra nước cho Cố Quân, Cố Quân mềm nhũn người, vừa mở mắt thì đầu liền choáng váng, đành phải nhắm mắt lại nghiêng qua một bên mặc y muốn làm gì thì làm, hơi thở hơi dồn dập, thoạt nhìn tự dưng thêm vài phần yếu ớt.

Ngoại y và trung y vừa cởi ra, tay Trường Canh không khỏi hơi run run.

Lớp áo lót mỏng manh của Cố Quân bị mồ hôi ngấm ướt sũng, cơ hồ là một lớp vỏ tỏi, chẳng che được gì, ngực và thắt lưng tất cả đều muốn che càng lộ, không biết là vì sao, Trường Canh cảm thấy so với lần trước Cố Quân trực tiếp nhảy xuống ôn tuyền ngay trước mặt mình còn chết người hơn.

Trường Canh nhất thời tim đập như sấm, vô luận thế nào cũng không dám cởi nữa, đành phải kéo chăn trùm hết lên người Cố Quân, lấy bộ quần áo sạch đặt ở bên cạnh, thấp giọng nói như hơi khẩn cầu: “Nghĩa phụ, còn lại người tự thay được chứ?”

Cố Quân từ khi trưởng thành không hay bệnh, thỉnh thoảng bị một lần, có vẻ đặc biệt nghiêm trọng, cơn sốt khiến thất khiếu bốc khói, ù tai không thôi, nghe vậy lờ đờ phất tay, trách móc Trường Canh: “Khi nào rồi, ngươi cũng thật là…”

Trường Canh mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn miệng đứng ở một bên, Cố Quân thấy y ngượng nghịu cũng mất tự nhiên theo, hai người im lặng nhìn nhau một lát, Trường Canh lúng túng nói: “Để con đi sắc thuốc cho người.”

Y quay người đi ra ngoài, cuối cùng đã cho cả hai thoáng thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Cố Quân nằm một lúc, mạch suy nghĩ mau chóng bị cơn sốt cao làm rối, mấy thứ lộn xộn tuôn hết vào đầu, lúc thì nghĩ: “Tiểu tử Trường Canh này rốt cuộc phải làm thế nào?”

Lúc lại nghĩ: “Huyền Thiết doanh lui thủ Gia Dự quan, các huynh đệ đã khuất đều không có người nhặt xác cho, dù là lấy da ngựa bọc về.”

Nghĩ một hồi, trong lòng y liền thủng một lỗ, gió thảm mưa sầu gì cũng chui hết vào, sự đau lòng lúc ở trên đường đi bị một câu của Giang Sung ép về hiện giờ quay lại, phát tác nặng nề hơn, quả thực đau không muốn sống nữa.

Năm vạn thiết giáp chỉ một đêm đã mất một nửa…

Sau cùng, ý thức của Cố Quân dần dần mơ hồ, thay vì nói là ngủ, kỳ thực cơ bản là ngất đi, ý thức hỗn loạn, khi mộng khi tỉnh, đủ các chuyện hiện tại và quá khứ lộn xộn rối vào nhau, trút thẳng xuống, ký ức lâu năm như phù quang lược ảnh nhất nhất lướt qua.

Y nhớ tới mấy năm khi mình còn nhỏ, chưa điếc cũng chưa mù, hệt như một con bọ chét đánh mãi chẳng chịu ngoan, lão Hầu gia vừa thấy y là dựng râu trợn mắt, hằm hằm nổi giận.

Nhưng có một lần, lão Hầu gia hiếm khi nhẫn nại dẫn y đi ngắm mặt trời lặn ở tái ngoại.

Lão Hầu gia vóc dáng cao lớn, là người uy nghiêm, với ấu tử bé tí cũng đối xử bình đẳng, tuyệt đối không chịu bế, miễn cưỡng dắt tay, đã là sự từ ái hiếm hoi, cứ thế khiến người lớn phải nghiêng người khom lưng, trẻ con phải cố gắng vươn tay, chẳng ai thoải mái. Thế nhưng Cố Quân không oán trách, đó là lần đầu tiên y nhìn thấy tà dương như máu nơi biên thành đại mạc, thân ảnh huyền ưng chốc chốc bay vút qua, như kim ô kéo bạch hồng, xa gần cát vàng mờ mịt, rừng xanh tĩnh mịch, Cố Quân tuổi nhỏ cơ hồ rúng động. _(Kim ô là loài chim ba chân điều khiển xe mặt trời trong thần thoại, sau dùng để chỉ mặt trời, còn bạch hồng là quầng sáng màu trắng xung quanh mặt trời và mặt trăng)_

Họ ngắm mãi đến khi mặt trời đỏ rực khổng lồ kia lặn xuống, Cố Quân nghe thấy lão Hầu gia cảm khái với phó tướng bên cạnh: “Kẻ làm tướng, nếu có thể chết vì non sông, cũng coi như đại hạnh cả đời.”

Lúc ấy y chưa hiểu, mà hiện giờ, hai mươi năm đã trôi qua.

“Đại soái,” Cố Quân mơ màng nghĩ thầm, “Ta có lẽ… sẽ thật sự chết vì non sông này.”

… Phảng phất như bóng câu trong khe, lửa trong đá, thân trong mộng.

Lúc này có người đẩy cửa tiến vào, ôm Cố Quân lên, đút cho y một bát nước, người nọ thật sự quá ôn nhu, như là quen chăm sóc người khác rồi, không để đổ chút nào.

Sau đó người ấy thấp giọng dỗ dành bên tai: “Tử Hi, uống thuốc rồi ngủ tiếp.”

Cố Quân mắt cũng không mở, mơ màng đáp: “Nửa canh giờ… Nửa canh giờ sau đánh thức ta, gọi không dậy thì hắt một bát nước lạnh.”

Trường Canh thở dài, im lặng đút thuốc cho y, sau đó ở bên trông chừng.

Cố Quân dường như không thoải mái, lăn qua lộn lại, sắp đá văng chăn, Trường Canh đắp cho y vài lần, cuối cùng bọc kín ôm trong lòng luôn.

Kể cũng lạ, có lẽ do Cố Quân từ nhỏ chưa từng đặc biệt thân cận với ai, lúc này cảm thấy lưng mình dựa vào người ta, liền nằm yên, người ôm y cẩn thận đổi cho y tư thế thoải mái nhất, an thần tán Trần cô nương phối chế tràn ngập trong hơi thở, một bàn tay vừa vặn lướt qua trán y, ngón tay không nhẹ không nặng ấn trán và kiên cảnh.

Cố Quân đời này chưa từng được ngủ trên cái “giường” thoải mái như vậy, chớp mắt đã chẳng còn biết trời trăng gì.

Thời gian yên tĩnh nhanh chóng vô thường như nước chảy, mới chớp mắt mà nửa canh giờ đã qua.

Trường Canh liếc đồng hồ để bàn bên cạnh một cái, thật sự không nỡ chút nào – vừa không nỡ buông Cố Quân ra, cũng không nỡ đánh thức y.

Nhưng chẳng có cách nào, binh họa như lửa sém lông mày, phóng nhãn ra khắp thiên hạ, còn nơi nào có thể cho y ngủ yên?

Trường Canh đành phải cố hạ quyết tâm, búng nhẹ huyệt vị của Cố Quân, đúng giờ đánh thức y, bản thân đứng dậy đi xuống bếp.

Trong lòng Cố Quân liên tục căng thẳng, một bát thuốc một thân mồ hôi, liền dằn bệnh khí xuống, nghỉ ngơi nửa canh giờ, chờ tỉnh dậy thì đã gần hết sốt, y nằm ườn trên giường một lúc mới khoác áo dậy, cảm thấy mình đã sống lại.

Người dễ chịu hơn, lòng y cũng thoải mái theo không ít.

Cố Quân nghĩ: “Không phải là một đám người Tây Dương thôi sao? Thực sự thần thông quảng đại như vậy, thì cần chi giở âm mưu quỷ kế?”

Dù tệ hơn, y cũng còn sống, chỉ cần Cố gia còn người, Huyền Thiết doanh sẽ chưa tính là toàn quân bị diệt.

Cố Quân thở phào một hơi dài, lúc này mới phát hiện mình đã đói móp bụng, y đau khổ ấn dạ dày mà nghĩ: “Nếu bây giờ có ai cho ta hai cái bánh nướng nóng, ta sẽ cưới người đó về nhà luôn.”

Đang nghĩ thì Trường Canh bưng một bát mì nóng hổi vừa thổi vừa xơi đi vào, hơi nóng và mùi thơm không chút khách khí hất vào mặt, ngũ tạng lục phủ Cố Quân đều đói khát đến quéo cả lại.

Y buồn bực tự nuốt lời: “Ngoại trừ người này, không thể tính…”

Nào ngờ vừa nghĩ như vậy, bên ngoài đột nhiên đúng lúc sấm rền một tiếng.

Cố Quân: “…”

Trường Canh đưa tay sờ thử trán y: “Hạ sốt rồi, nghĩa phụ tới ăn một chút trước đi.”

Cố Quân im lặng nhận đũa, nghe hai chữ “nghĩa phụ”, bỗng nhiên mơ hồ cảm thấy có chỗ nào là lạ, đáng tiếc ý nghĩ này chỉ thoáng qua, y không thể bắt được.

Cố Quân: “Ngươi nấu à?”

“Gấp gáp chỉ kịp nấu đại một bát mì.” Trường Canh mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Tạm được chứ?”

Cố Quân tức khắc không dễ chịu lắm, không biết đường đường “Nhạn Bắc vương” biến mình thành “hiền huệ” như vậy là muốn làm gì.

Trường Canh tựa hồ nhận ra y đang nghĩ gì, bình tĩnh nói: “Nếu mất nước, thì đẩy Lý Phong đi, con đến Tây Bắc mở quán mì, cũng đủ sống.”

Cố Quân sặc mì, ho đến chết đi sống lại.

Trường Canh cười nói: “Con đùa thôi.”

Cố Quân cầm một chén trà lạnh dốc một ngụm: “Hài tử giỏi lắm, biết lấy ta ra tiêu khiển rồi, thật là càng ngày càng không ra gì.”

Trường Canh nghiêm mặt nói: “Năm đó ở Nhạn Hồi, người đột nhiên muốn dẫn con về kinh thành, con đã định bỏ chạy, nghĩ hoặc là vào núi thẳm rừng già làm thợ săn, hoặc tìm một nơi nho nhỏ ở biên thùy, mở cái quán ngắc ngoải, đủ sống qua ngày là được, nhưng sau đó cảm thấy mình không thể trốn khỏi tầm mắt người, nên liền ngoan ngoãn.”

Cố Quân gạt rau ra, vớt miếng chân giò hun khói dưới đáy lên ăn, không đợi y nhai nát, Trường Canh bỗng nhiên dựa lên lưng ghế, thở phào một hơi dài: “Nghĩa phụ không biết đâu, người một ngày không bình an xuất hiện trước mặt con, thì con một ngày không dám chợp mắt, cuối cùng…”

Cố Quân sắc mặt thản nhiên nói: “Cách bình an còn mười vạn tám ngàn dặm cơ – ngươi nói một chút đi.”

Trường Canh ngầm hiểu, biết y đang chỉ chuyện không nói ra trước mặt Lý Phong.

Cố Quân: “Huyền Thiết doanh nhất định là do ngươi rút về, bằng không bọn Hà Vinh Huy chưa biết chừng sẽ đánh tới người cuối cùng.”

“Con bắt chước nét chữ của người.” Trường Canh nói, “Để Huyền Thiết doanh rút về Gia Dự quan, lại cho Thái Phân tướng quân Bắc thượng cứu viện biên cương, tính thời gian thì chắc hẳn tử lưu kim cấp báo ở bên phía Hà tướng quân đã đến tay – việc này không cần cho Lý Phong biết, dù sao y đã nghĩ chỉ hủy lệnh kích trống rồi.”

Cố Quân chớp chớp mắt: “Ngươi biết bắt chước…”

“Đều là bàng môn tà đạo thôi.” Trường Canh lắc đầu, “Bên phía Giang Nam con vốn đã truyền tin cho sư phụ, không ngờ vẫn không kịp, ngoài ra con hoài nghi trong cung có gián điệp hai mươi năm trước Bắc man lưu lại, đã nhờ người đi tra, bên phía Thẩm tướng quân vẫn chưa có tin tức gì, chỉ sợ sẽ không có tin tốt.”

“Không có tin tức chính là tin tức tốt nhất,” Cố Quân im lặng chốc lát, nói, “Lão mụ tử đó mạng lớn lắm, không chết được đâu.”

Trường Canh: “Nghĩa phụ, Tây Bắc thế tới rào rạt, nhưng hiện tại xem ra, nhất thời sẽ chưa có việc gì, theo người thì sau họa Đông Hải, kinh thành có thể thủ được không?”

Cố Quân ngẩng đầu nhìn y một cái, đôi mắt ấy như một đôi đá lửa, lạnh lẽo, cứng rắn không nói thành lời, lại phảng phất như chạm nhẹ là có thể bùng lên hỏa hoa.

Trong phòng chỉ có hai người là y và Trường Canh, chính giữa cách một bát mì, Cố Quân liền không nói lời hình thức, thành thật đáp: “Thế phải xem chúng ta có thể chèo chống đến khi có viện quân hay không. Ngàn dặm tập kích bất ngờ, người Tây Dương cũng muốn tốc chiến tốc thắng, nếu không sẽ không có mở màn lớn như vậy, vốn dĩ kéo dài càng lâu càng có lợi cho chúng ta, nhưng…”

Nhưng quốc lực Đại Lương không kham được đánh lâu dài.

Lý Phong điên cuồng muốn quặng tử lưu kim Lâu Lan, là bởi vì ở cái nơi đất rộng của nhiều nhất trên đời này, quặng tử lưu kim cực kỳ hiếm, hoàn toàn cung không đủ cầu, gần bốn phần tử lưu kim của Đại Lương là do mười tám bộ lạc tiến cống, còn có một phần lớn tựa hồ mua rải rác từ bên ngoài, bạc chảy vào nhờ hải vận thông thương lại đều chảy ra như vậy.

Trước mắt mười tám bộ lạc phản loạn, tứ cảnh bị vây, điều động được chỉ có tử lưu kim tồn kho, cứ thế mãi tất nhiên số vào chẳng bằng số ra.

Đây mới là tử lưu kim, huống chi quốc khố còn gầy còm hơn hoa cúc nào có lắm bạc như thế?

Cố Quân: “Theo lời ngươi nói, vạn nhất cuối cùng không xong, thì co cụm binh lực toàn cảnh, từ từ tính tiếp, cố nhiên là cách làm lý trí nhất, song vị tất có thể được. Huyền Thiết doanh lui thủ Gia Dự quan thì thôi – ngoài Tây quan mặc dù bình thường náo nhiệt, qua lại phần lớn là thương nhân tạm trú, con đường tơ lụa mới thông vài năm, chưa đủ để họ định cư, trước sau Tết con đường tơ lụa không khí căng thẳng, quan khẩu vừa đóng thì chẳng làm ăn được gì, hiện tại chắc đã đi gần hết, nhưng trong quan thì không thể, trong quan còn có ngàn thôn vạn hộ và vô số bách tính, Hà Vinh Huy không thể lui nữa.”

Huyền Thiết doanh là tín ngưỡng thậm chí trụ cột của dân gian Đại Lương, một khi trụ cột này đổ, thật sự chẳng cần đánh trận nữa, giang sơn trực tiếp đổi tên thay họ luôn cho nhanh.

Trường Canh trầm mặc chốc lát: “Con nói là tình huống vạn bất đắc dĩ.”

“Không có vạn bất đắc dĩ.” Cố Quân lắc đầu, “Ngươi có tài, biết cách bài bố xã tắc, nhưng chưa từng đánh giặc, đánh giặc trừ thiên thời địa lợi thì còn hai thứ, một là trang bị hỏa cơ cương giáp, hai là dũng khí không sợ chết, việc trang bị đã đến nước này, không còn cách gì… Nhưng ta tin quân Tây Dương dù mạnh, cũng chưa chắc mạnh hơn chúng ta bao nhiêu, càng khỏi bàn bọn nhà quê người man cho đại bác cũng có thể dùng làm chày – thuộc hạ binh tướng không phải quân cờ, đó đều là người, đều có huyết tính, cũng đều sợ chết, ngươi nhớ lần trước khi tiễu phỉ ở Tây Nam ta từng nói gì với ngươi chứ?”

Trường Canh: “Nhớ ạ, ‘Ra trận, ai không muốn chết sẽ chết trước’.”

Cố Quân “À” một tiếng, gia quốc điêu linh cũng không làm lỡ cơm nước, trong mấy câu, một bát mì to đã bị y ăn thấy đáy, cuối cùng bịt mũi dốc hết số rau củ đáng ghét lẫn trong nước mì, nhai cũng chẳng thèm nhai, xong xuôi y bỏ bát xuống bàn: “Còn không?”

“Hết rồi, con chỉ nấu một bát thôi, người mới bị bệnh, tì vị còn yếu, ăn no sáu bảy phần là tốt nhất.” Trường Canh nói, “Đánh thế nào, người quyết định, không cần có nỗi lo sau lưng, cũng không cần cố kỵ kẻ khác nghĩ gì, kiếm tiền làm sao, xoay tử lưu kim như thế nào, cách phân chia bố cục, những việc này có thể giao hết cho con.”

Cố Quân hơi chấn động, bật cười nói: “Chuyện gì ta cũng quyết được sao? Đánh không thắng thì làm thế nào?”

Trường Canh chỉ cười không đáp, đôi mắt chăm chú vào người y, như một đầm nước yên ả bỗng nhiên nổi lên gợn sóng, giả như ánh mắt biết nói thì một câu “Nếu người thua, con và người cùng gánh bêu danh thiên cổ, nếu người chết, con tuẫn táng cho người” đã tuyên bố rất rõ ràng.

Chính lúc này, Hoắc Đan chợt gõ nhẹ cửa: “Đại soái, Phụng Hàm công và Đàm tướng quân cùng đến, còn tiện đường mang đến phong chiến báo thứ hai của vùng Đông Hải.”

Cố Quân vội nói: “Mau mời!”

Trường Canh thu ánh mắt lại, dọn dẹp đũa, chớp mắt khi cúi đầu, y thình lình nói: “Vừa rồi còn có một câu là nói bừa.”

Cố Quân sửng sốt.

“Con nói năm đó không đi, là cảm thấy chạy không thoát tầm mắt người.” Trường Canh đầu cũng không ngẩng lên, cười nói, “Năm đó con chẳng qua là một thiếu niên biên thùy lớn lên ở nơi bé tí, trong lòng căn bản không nghĩ nhiều như vậy…”

Cố Quân đã nhạy bén nghe ra ý tại ngôn ngoại, nghiêm mặt nói: “Trường Canh, đừng nói nữa.”

Trường Canh biết điều ngậm miệng, nuốt lại câu kế tiếp.

Lúc ấy trong lòng y căn bản không nghĩ nhiều như vậy, sở dĩ cuối cùng không trốn, chỉ là không bỏ được một người mà thôi.

Đàm Hồng Phi và Trương Phụng Hàm nhanh chóng tiến vào, chiến báo tiền tuyến gắn kỹ đệ trình lên trước mặt Cố Quân, tay Đàm Hồng Phi còn hơi run, lòng Cố Quân chùng xuống.

“Đại soái, Giang Nam đến báo, thủy quân của ta tan tác ngàn dặm, quân Tây Dương đã tiến về phương Bắc, bọn người Tây Dương kia không biết dùng loại giao gì mà nhanh như chớp giật, chọi lại hai ba giao thuyền thủy quân ta, chính giữa còn vây một đại hải quái.” Đàm Hồng Phi nói, “Nếu đây không phải là nói bậy, vậy họ Bắc thượng đến cảng Đại Cô, cũng chỉ khoảng hai ba ngày nữa thôi.”


	60. Chương 60: Lửa đạn

Trường Canh nhận chiến báo, Cố Quân hỏi: “Thủy quân Giang Nam còn lại bao nhiêu?”

“Khó mà nói,” Trường Canh đọc lướt qua nhanh như gió, “Trường giao chưa từng ra biển, càng chưa từng đánh hải chiến, Triệu Hữu Phương chết làm tất cả hoảng sợ, bỏ chạy tứ tán – nghĩa phụ, người nhớ năm đó Ngụy vương làm loạn chứ?”

Cố Quân bóp mũi, hiểu y muốn nói gì.

Năm đó Ngụy vương mua Đề đốc thủy lục Giang Nam cùng một nửa thủy quân, tụ binh ở tiểu đảo Đông Doanh dòm ngó kinh thành, nào ngờ còn chưa chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, đã bị Cố Quân và Lâm Uyên các liên thủ phá rối.

Nói là “Cố Quân và Lâm Uyên các liên thủ”, kỳ thực lúc ấy bên cạnh Cố Quân chỉ có hai ba huyền ưng và mấy đứa trẻ choai choai, Lâm Uyên các cũng chẳng qua phái hơn ba mươi người giang hồ, còn phải tính cả Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng loại phế vật mặc trọng giáp không biết cởi này.

Cố Quân ở trong quân tích uy rất nặng, y đột nhiên xuất hiện dọa đám phản quân có tật giật mình sợ hết hồn là một nguyên nhân, nhưng mặt khác cũng chứng minh hải quân Đại Lương quả thật là một cái chân què.

Ngay cả tạo phản cũng chẳng xong.

Nếu việc này xảy ra dưới thời tiên đế Nguyên Hòa, có lẽ Cố Quân còn có cơ hội như năm đó chỉnh đốn thành phòng Bắc cương, nhúng tay vào hải quân, đáng tiếc Lý Phong không phải hạng bạc nhược giết một người cũng do dự không dám quyết như tiên đế, dưới thời Long An, chuyện đó không thể xảy ra.

Cố Quân: “Diêu Trọng Trạch thì sao? Cũng chết rồi à?”

Trường Canh: “Không đề cập, vì người chết quá nhiều.”

Cố Quân thở dài: “Với cả ‘hải quái’ là thứ gì?”

Trường Canh: “Nghe nói giống một con bạch tuộc khổng lồ, có thể ẩn nấp dưới nước, trồi lên như một ngọn núi, che khuất cả bầu trời, so với nó thì cự diên chỉ như một con bồ câu đậu trên vai tráng hán, trên thân còn có vô số thiết trảo, dính chi chít ngàn vạn tiểu hải giao, đỉnh xòe ra có thể thả hàng đàn ưng giáp…”

Đoạn Trường Canh dừng một chút, ngón tay thuôn dài điểm nhẹ rìa chiến báo: “Nếu thực sự có thứ như vậy, một ngày chí ít phải đốt hết bốn năm trăm cân tử lưu kim.”

Cố Quân nhìn y một cái, Trường Canh khẽ lắc đầu, chỉ nói đến đây là thôi, ẩn nửa câu sau đi – người Tây Dương bỏ ra nhiều như vậy, chỉ e không phải đến đánh lâu dài.

“Giải quyết trú quân Giang Nam rồi, trên biển không còn nỗi lo gì, thủy quân cảng Đại Cô không phải là đối thủ, bước tiếp theo là bức thẳng về kinh thành,” Cố Quân tháo bản đồ trên tường xuống, “Lão Đàm, trong kinh còn bao nhiêu binh lực có thể điều phối?”

Đàm Hồng Phi liếm đôi môi khô khốc: “Bắc đại doanh có hai ngàn trọng giáp, một vạn sáu khinh kỵ, còn có hai ngàn xa mã binh, chiến xa tổng cộng tám mươi chiếc, trên mỗi chiếc có ba đôi bạch hồng, đầu đuôi lắp trường đoản hỏa pháo.”

Chút binh lực này cũng chỉ xấp xỉ bức vua thoái vị, chọi với một kích dốc sức của người Tây Dương ủ mưu nhiều năm chỉ như muối bỏ biển, Cố Quân nhíu mày: “Ngự lâm quân thì sao?”

“Ngự lâm quân không được, tổng cộng chưa đến sáu ngàn người, hầu hết là lính thiếu gia chỉ được mã ngoài, chưa từng thấy máu.” Đàm Hồng Phi dừng lại, đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, lấy từ trong lòng ra một thứ, trịnh trọng dùng hai tay trình cho Cố Quân, “Đúng rồi, đây là Hoàng thượng bảo ta mang đến cho Đại soái.”

Thứ ấy dùng lụa cung đình mỏng bao lại, ai không biết còn tưởng bên trong là minh châu bảo ngọc gì, mở ra lại là Huyền Thiết hổ phù dữ tợn.

Cố Quân nhận lấy nhìn qua một cái, ngoài cười trong không cười mà nhếch môi: “Lúc này trả lại cho ta làm gì, hoa vàng cũng héo queo rồi còn đâu.”

Đàm Hồng Phi không biết nên nói gì cho phải.

Cố Quân tùy tay ném Huyền Thiết hổ phù cho Đàm Hồng Phi: “Được rồi, đã là chủ ý của Hoàng thượng, thì ngươi theo ý ngài cầm đi viết lệnh điều động đi, triệu trú quân địa phương hai vùng Sơn Đông và Trực Lệ hồi phòng, giải vây cho kinh thành, lại cho Thái Phân bớt một tay lĩnh binh tăng viện… À, cứ điều trước, điều không đến tính sau.”

Đàm Hồng Phi: “…”

Trương Phụng Hàm tuổi già sức yếu bên cạnh không có lòng dạ cứng rắn như đám trâu bò này, vốn đang kinh hồn táng đảm, chợt nghe ra ý tại ngôn ngoại của Cố Quân, sắc mặt lão linh xu lập tức trắng bệch, không nhịn được hỏi: “Ý Đại soái chẳng lẽ là… Quân cần vương có thể không điều được?”

Trường Canh trả lời: “Nếu tin tức trên chiến báo không sai, người Tây Dương không thể tùy thân mang quá nhiều đồ quân nhu – họ cũng đánh không nổi, nếu muốn một kích tất sát, đổ bộ từ Giang Nam, tất nhiên chia hai đường, một đường từ trên biển bức về kinh thành, một đường từ trên lục địa cắt đứt thông đạo kinh thành đến tứ phương, vây khốn chúng ta… lệnh điều động e là không truyền được nữa.”

Phụng Hàm công suýt nữa ngất tại trận, ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh, không ngừng hít sâu.

Trường Canh không liệu được ông có phản ứng mạnh như vậy, vội rót chén nước bưng đến trước mặt Phụng Hàm công, thủ pháp thành thạo vỗ nhẹ mấy huyệt vị ở hậu tâm: “Ngài bình tĩnh nào, người có tuổi cố gắng đừng đại hỉ đại bi, kẻo dễ trúng gió…”

Trương Phụng Hàm túm tay y, thiếu chút nữa giàn giụa nước mắt: “Điện hạ ơi, ngài trời sinh không biết sốt ruột là gì à?”

“Phụng Hàm công hãy cứ an tâm, ta còn chưa nói xong,” Trường Canh vội nói, “Lúc trước nghĩa phụ bị hạ ngục, ta lo lắng biên cảnh có biến, đã liên hệ một số bằng hữu rồi.”

Nói đoạn y lấy một con chim gỗ từ trong tay áo ra.

“Loại chim gỗ này cần một loại nam châm đặc biệt dẫn đường, có thể truyền tin giữa những người giữ nam châm, họ trước đó nhận được thư của ta, trước mắt hẳn đã xuất phát đến các vùng trú quân lớn, chỉ mong tới kịp – nếu kinh thành thật sự bị bao vây, ta có thể dùng chim gỗ truyền tin, để họ truyền đạt thay, có Huyền Thiết hổ phù và tư ấn của nghĩa phụ ta, hẳn đã đủ lấy được lòng tin.”

Khi Trường Canh ý thức được rời khỏi huyền ưng, thông tín lâu lắc giữa các nơi sẽ làm lỡ chiến sự, liền bắt đầu lợi dụng Lâm Uyên các, bố trí mạng lưới thư từ khổng lồ để phòng sẵn.

Đàm Hồng Phi và Trương Phụng Hàm há hốc mồm nhìn Trường Canh.

“Đều là chút tài mọn, gấp gáp quá ta nhất thời cũng không nghĩ được biện pháp khác.” Trường Canh nói, “Mới đầu khi thần không biết quỷ không hay có thể dùng tạm cho nhu cầu khẩn cấp, lâu dài thì không được, một khi địch nhân phát hiện, thứ này sẽ không an toàn nữa, tùy tiện một hòn đá nhỏ là bắn rơi được nó.”

Trong lòng Cố Quân nhất thời không rõ là mùi vị gì, lúc ở trong lao, không phải y chưa từng lo lắng về Trường Canh, trước mắt xem ra, dù lúc ấy do bản thân y điều động, cũng chưa chắc làm tốt hơn Trường Canh.

Không chỉ giữ lại nửa Huyền Thiết doanh, còn để lại một bước thuận lợi như vậy.

Ngoài sụt sịt cảm kích vui mừng, y lại cảm thấy người thiếu niên năm đó ở trước mặt khôi lỗi hầu kiếm chỉ biết nhắm mắt tránh né không nên trưởng thành nhanh như vậy, là do y không trông nom tốt.

Song trước mặt người ngoài, Cố Quân không tiện cảm khái gì, chỉ nhàn nhạt một câu: “Điện hạ suy tính chu toàn.”

“Đi thôi, Lão Đàm, theo ta đến Bắc đại doanh.” Cố Quân lấy một bầu rượu treo sau cửa, thoáng nhìn sắc trời, ngay cả giáp trụ cũng không mặc, lấy một tấm áo tơi rồi sải bước đi.

Trường Canh cũng đứng dậy: “Nghĩa phụ đi trước một bước, con theo Phụng Hàm công về Linh Xu viện, kiểm kê đồ quân nhu áp tải đến.”

Sự chăm sóc và mờ ám ngắn ngủi tan thành tro bụi, hai người vội vàng đi hai ngả.

Cố Quân và Đàm Hồng Phi dẫn theo một đội vệ binh, nhanh chóng ra khỏi thành, đi về hướng Bắc đại doanh.

Cố Quân mang áo tơi là quá đúng, mới đi đến giữa đường, sấm rền ù ù không ngừng nơi chân trời đột nhiên hóa thành một tia chớp sáng như tuyết, lạnh lẽo đánh xuống bầu không, bầu trời âm u theo đó toác ra, một cơn mưa to hiếm thấy trước Cốc vũ ập xuống.

Nhất thời ào ào trút nước, mưa gió mịt mù.

Mưa làm Đàm Hồng Phi sặc thở không nổi, hắn quệt mạnh bọt nước trên mặt, nhớ tới ban nãy khi ở hầu phủ thông báo, Hoắc Đan nói là Hầu gia đang bị bệnh, lập tức không nhịn được thúc ngựa chạy đến bên cạnh Cố Quân, nói lớn: “Mưa quá to, Đại soái, ngài bị phong hàn chưa khỏi, chi bằng tìm nơi trú trước, đợi mưa tạnh rồi đi cũng chưa muộn…”

Cố Quân quát: “Ngươi xem mây kìa, ai biết tới ngày tháng năm nào nó mới tạnh, đừng nói nhảm nữa!”

Có lẽ là cơn mưa rào bất thình lình quá mau quá không hợp lẽ thường, trong lòng Cố Quân bỗng có dự cảm xấu.

Huyền Thiết doanh bị người phiên bang gọi là “quạ đen”, là đầu lĩnh của quạ đen, Cố Quân quả nhiên có cái miệng quạ đen có một không hai, cơ hồ tất cả dự cảm xấu đều trở thành sự thật, bách phát bách trúng, chưa từng thất thủ.

Đàm Hồng Phi đoán quân Tây Dương sẽ Bắc thượng trong vòng ba ngày – hắn đã quá lạc quan.

Ban đêm, trên một tháp theo dõi của cảng Đại Cô.

Trước ống đồng thiên lý nhãn có hai thanh gạt bụi bằng bàn tay, đang trầy trật lên xuống trong mưa, không bao lâu liền bị gió dập mưa vùi đến cúi đầu.

Lão tháp binh trong ca trực đành phải thò tay ra ngoài cửa sổ, mò tìm tay cầm loang lổ rỉ sét – hỏa cơ trong đó đã hỏng lâu rồi, mãi chẳng ai sửa, chỉ có thể dùng tay lật. Hắn vẩy nước mưa trên tay, chửi bới vặn tay cầm, bánh răng rụng răng ngắc ngoải rên kẽo kẹt, một chiếc ô nhỏ bằng kim loại như chưa ăn no từ từ xòe lên, giữa gió thảm mưa sầu che khuất kính trước của thiên lý nhãn.

Lão tháp binh lau hơi nước trên mặt kính thiên lý nhãn, than phiền với đồng đội: “Đều là đi lính, mà người ta bay trên trời, sất trá phong vân, uy phong muốn chết, chúng ta thì ngược lại, mỗi ngày ở trên tháp không quét dọn thì đánh bài, mẹ nó so với hòa thượng còn yên tĩnh hơn, một chút béo bở cũng chẳng kiếm được, suốt ngày việc chó má gì cũng không có, còn phải thường niên ở đây, vợ cũng sắp nhận không ra… Ôi, thật tà môn, sao mưa to thế, ở đâu có đại oan tình đây?”

Đồng đội quét dọn không buồn ngẩng đầu lên: “Ngươi hãy trông không có việc gì đi. Không nghe đội trưởng nói phong hỏa lệnh cũng truyền tới rồi sao, vạn nhất người Tây Dương đánh tới, thì ngươi có việc làm rồi.”

“Đừng nghe đội trưởng nói bậy, hắn tháng nào chẳng lải nhải vài ngày nữa người Tây Dương sẽ đánh tới?” Tháp binh nói, “An Định hầu không phải còn tọa trấn ngay sát kinh thành đó à.”

“An Định hầu cũng vào thiên lao rồi.”

“Ơ, không phải lại thả rồi à…” Lão tháp binh nói đến đây, tựa hồ nghĩ ra điều gì, đột nhiên nói, “Đúng, việc này kể cũng rất cổ quái, không phải đều đồn An Định hầu tạo phản à, sao thả nhanh vậy, chẳng lẽ…”

“Suỵt,” Đồng đội chợt ngẩng đầu lên, “Đừng nói huyên thuyên, ngươi nghe xem!”

Một tràng “uỳnh uỳnh” như sấm mơ hồ từ trong gió truyền đến, tháp theo dõi phảng phất cảm nhận được điều gì, bắt đầu run rẩy.

Sấm nổ sao?

Không đúng, tiếng sấm đều là từng đợt, chứ đâu có kéo dài không dứt như vậy?

Lão tháp binh chần chừ khom lưng ghé vào trước thiên lý nhãn, chậm rãi xoay ống kính.

Ngay sau đó, đôi mắt hơi mờ của hắn xuyên qua màn mưa đen như mực, bất ngờ gặp phải cái bóng khổng lồ trên biển.

Trong ác mộng cũng chẳng có quái vật giương nanh múa vuốt như vậy, bách trảo giơ lên trời, nó phẫn nộ gầm gừ khẽ.

Lão tháp binh cho là mình hoa mắt, ra sức mà dụi, nhìn lại mới thấy “hải quái” kia đi như bay, mới còn là một cái bóng mơ hồ, chớp mắt không biết đã đi bao xa, đủ để thiên lý nhãn thấy rõ.

Đàn hải giao đông nghìn nghịt sát ý lẫm liệt trong đêm tối đen ngòm lướt tới, chiến kỳ phần phật trong mưa gió như một tấm phướn chiêu hồn xui xẻo, bóng ma trùm lên cả đại dương mênh mông.

“Địch tập…” Lão tháp binh khó khăn mở miệng.

“Cái gì?”

Lão tháp binh quay ngoắt lại, quát lên: “Địch tập! Bọn Tây Dương đánh tới rồi, kéo chuông đánh trống! Thất thần làm gì, nhanh đi-“

Tiếng trống dồn dập xuyên qua màn mưa, ngọn đèn vốn xoay không nhanh không chậm trên tháp theo dõi chợt tăng tốc, xoay tròn điên cuồng, một truyền mười mười truyền trăm, chẳng qua mấy hơi thở, tất cả tháp theo dõi trên cảng Đại Cô đã gióng lên tiếng trống.

Bắc Hải Đề đốc thủy lục Liên Nguy tim đập như nổi trống, kể từ khi nhận được tin Giang Nam binh bại thì hắn chưa từng dám chợp mắt, giật lấy thiên lý nhãn trong tay thân vệ.

Vừa nhìn, hắn liền rên thầm một tiếng “Trời ơi”, lạnh từ trước ngực đến sau lưng.

“Làm thế nào đây tướng quân?”

“Tất cả…” Cổ Liên Nguy nhấp nhô, “Trường giao đi trước, không cần chào hỏi, trọng pháo bắn… khoan đã, thêm xích sắt, đúng rồi, tất cả trường giao đi song song, buộc thêm xích sắt! Tạo thành hàng rào sắt ngoài cảng!”

“Dựng bạch hồng-“

“Báo cho thuyền đánh cá và thương thuyền ở cảng lập tức rút lui!”

Liên Nguy cúi đầu nhìn qua “phong hỏa lệnh” còn chưa kịp cất đi trong lòng mình – đó là cảnh cáo chuẩn bị chiến đấu cấp cao nhất của Đại Lương, một khi nhận được “phong hỏa lệnh”, cho thấy toàn cảnh đã tiến vào trạng thái chuẩn bị chiến tranh bất cứ lúc nào.

Phong hỏa lệnh ký một chữ “Cố”, đó là An Định hầu đích thân ký.

Năm ấy Huyền Thiết doanh bị tập kích ở Bắc cương, mười mấy vị tướng lĩnh lớn nhỏ hàm oan cởi Huyền Thiết hắc giáp, buông cát phong nhận, rải rác các nơi, lớp ẩn lui, lớp dưỡng lão – Liên Nguy vốn cho là mình sẽ bị nhốt cả đời trên bến tàu con con, mỗi ngày ăn không ngồi rồi dẫn người đi một vòng trên bến, thi thoảng quản ba cái chuyện vặt vãnh như ngư dân tụ tập ẩu đả… Thậm chí nghe tin Bắc đại doanh vì việc năm đó mà nổi dậy, hắn cũng không có dũng khí đứng ra đòi lại công bằng như Đàm Hồng Phi.

“Truyền tin đến Bắc đại doanh,” Liên Nguy siết chặt giáp trụ quanh thân, hít một hơi thật sâu, gắng sức hóp cái bụng to ra, “Báo An Định hầu, cảng Đại Cô bị hải quân Tây Dương đánh lén, nhanh đi!”

Liên Nguy đang toan đi thì chợt nhớ điều gì, xách cát phong nhận bỏ xó bị bụi phủ nhiều năm, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve một chút, quay người vác trên lưng.

Cát phong nhận xưa kia chém cát vàng sớm đã rỉ đến mức ngay cả rãnh chứa tử lưu kim cũng chẳng mở nổi, thành một cây thiết côn màu đen nặng nề, ngoại trừ nửa đêm canh ba cướp đường dùng làm gậy đánh nhau, chắc hẳn chẳng còn công dụng nào khác.

Song khi vác nó lên lần nữa, hắn bỗng tìm về cảm giác huyền giáp trên người, bễ nghễ vô song năm đó.

Nhiều năm đắm chìm và tích mỡ, tuyết đao và cương giáp khảm vào xương thịt mang máng còn đó.

Hàng rào sắt tạo thành từ trường giao và hải quái hung hăng chính diện đối đầu, đánh giáp lá cà, trong mưa gió chiến thuyền Tây Dương hệt như quỷ mị, gió mạnh trên biển cũng không theo kịp chúng, ba đào điên cuồng dấy lên tựa hồ có thể nuốt chửng sóng lớn của đại lục, lửa đạn nổ mấy ngày liền, vô số chiến thuyền chớp mắt tan tành, chìm xuống đại dương sóng gió ngập trời.

“Tướng quân, hàng rào sắt e là ngăn không được!”

“Tướng quân, thuyền bên cánh trái chìm quá nhiều, xích sắt…”

“Tháp theo dõi – cẩn thận!”

Một phát đại bác từ xa bắn tới như hỏa long, ngay cả màn mưa cũng không cản nổi ngọn lửa hừng hực, “Uỳnh” một tiếng trúng ngay một tòa tháp theo dõi, tháp cao ngả nghiêng, từ từ gãy gập ngay chính giữa.

Trên đỉnh tháp một ngọn phong đăng đi trong mưa gió chợt tắt phụt.

Liên Nguy đẩy thân vệ ra, bước lên sàn chiến thuyền, gầm lên: “Trọng pháo không được ngừng, lắp xuy hỏa tiễn lên bạch hồng!”

“Liên tướng quân, cảng Đại Cô không thể…”

“Tránh ra!” Liên Nguy đẩy tiểu binh ở chỗ bạch hồng tiễn ra, quát to một tiếng vác xuy hỏa tiễn trên dưới trăm cân nện lên bạch hồng cung, hắn lau mạnh nước mưa trên mặt, hai tay chỉnh bạch hồng.

Mũi xuy hỏa tiễn đầu tiên bị bạch hồng cung bắn vọt lên trời, lớp vỏ sắt ở đuôi tuột ra, ánh tử lưu kim tựa như minh hỏa đao thương bất nhập, tăng tốc xuy hỏa tiễn, lao vút qua như sao băng, chiến kỳ trên hải quái rơi xuống biển.

Chiến kỳ phấp phới của tòa thánh bị lực xung kích khổng lồ xé thành một nắm tã ngay trên không, tứ tán trong gió, mà xuy hỏa tiễn thế đi không giảm, trúng ngay một hải giao Tây Dương nghênh ngang, nổ ra một đóa pháo hoa rực rỡ trên biển.

Liên Nguy buông tiếng thét dài, râu tóc dựng ngược vì phẫn nộ.

Không có lệnh của chủ soái, Huyền Thiết doanh nửa bước cũng không dám lui.

Khi tin tức cảng Đại Cô bị tập kích đưa đến ngay trong đêm, Cố Quân đang ở trong soái trướng cùng Đàm Hồng Phi và Hàn Kỳ Thống soái Ngự lâm quân chỉnh lại phòng ngự kinh thành lần cuối.

Nghe tin, Hàn Kỳ cơ hồ nhảy dựng lên, thất thanh nói: “Sao lại nhanh như vậy!”

Cố Quân mặt trầm như nước: “Đề đốc thủy lục Bắc Hải là ai?”

“Liên Nguy,” Đàm Hồng Phi đỏ hoe vành mắt, giây lát sau, lại không nhịn được bổ sung, “Là phó thủ của mạt tướng năm xưa.”

Khóe mắt Cố Quân hơi giật nhẹ: “Hàn thống lĩnh.”

Hàn Kỳ hiểu ý: “Vâng, mạt tướng lập tức về kinh, Đại soái yên tâm, Ngự lâm quân cho dù là lính thiếu gia, cũng chỉ có một nơi táng thân là dưới móng hoàng thành.”

Cố Quân nhìn hắn một cái thâm sâu, chợt xốc soái trướng lên: “Đám lão già Linh Xu viện kia có thể nhanh hơn không?”

Lời còn chưa dứt, một binh truyền lệnh chạy tới: “Đại soái, Nhạn Bắc vương đến!”

Cố Quân vừa quay đầu lại thì Trường Canh đã phóng ngựa đến trước mắt, ghìm cương: “Đại soái, Linh Xu viện đã tu chỉnh xong một ngàn Huyền Thiết trọng giáp, năm trăm ưng giáp, khinh cừu tách ra không thành bộ, oản khấu trường tí ba ngàn đôi, thiết tất phi túc bốn ngàn cặp, kiên khôi còn một chồng, sẽ sớm đưa đến-” _(Kiên khôi là giáp ở vai, thiết tất phi túc là nẹp đầu gối và chân, oản khấu trường tí thì là cổ tay và cánh tay)_


	61. Chương 61: Tin thắng trận

Đàm Hồng Phi theo Cố Quân ra khỏi soái trướng nghe thế sững người, dù nằm mơ cũng không ngờ một ngày kia mình có thể mặc lại huyền giáp; đột nhiên, một bụng ưu sầu không còn sót lại chút gì, chỉ cảm thấy qua trận này, dẫu máu chảy đầu rơi cũng đáng.

Đàm Hồng Phi tiến lên một bước, cao giọng nói: “Thuộc hạ nguyện tiên phong cho Đại soái!”

“Không thể thiếu ngươi, bạch hồng chiến xa mở đường, khinh kỵ và huyền ưng đi theo ta, trọng giáp áp trận,” Cố Quân, “Lấy cho ta một thanh cát phong nhận, yêu ma quỷ quái gì, gặp thử mới biết.”

Trường Canh tháo trường cung sau lưng, thanh này còn là xin Cố Quân lúc tiễu phỉ ở Tây Nam, nó dường như là tác phẩm ngon nghẻ cuối cùng của Linh Xu viện từ sau khi Hoàng đế Long An bắt đầu cắt giảm binh quyền, bởi vì thiết cung không hề màu mè kia thật sự cực nặng, không phải cao thủ chân chính thì căn bản không dùng được, nên trong cả quân đội chỉ có một thanh dùng thử.

Mà nó vốn có thể phổ biến trong quân sau khi qua cải tiến…

Trường Canh vuốt ve thiết cung lạnh ngắt, hỏi: “Nghĩa phụ, con có thể đi theo không?”

Cố Quân khựng lại, không muốn dẫn Trường Canh theo lắm – không phải vì điều gì khác, mà là qua trận này, trong lòng y sinh ra nhiều mong đợi hơn với tiểu hoàng tử mới ra đời này, bản thân y có lẽ có thể thủ vững đến bước cuối cùng, vậy về sau thì sao?

Ai đi chỉnh đốn non sông tan hoang này, ai có thể tìm một lối thoát cho lê dân chúng sinh trong loạn cục này?

Trường Canh đối nhân xử thế khôn khéo chu toàn hơn y lúc trẻ nhiều, có lẽ sẽ không gây với Hoàng thượng đến tình trạng không thể vãn hồi như y bây giờ…

Trường Canh hình như biết trong lòng y đang nghĩ gì: “Dưới ổ lật nào có trứng lành, hiện giờ kinh thành thế này, chờ đợi trong cung và theo lên tiền tuyến chẳng khác gì nhau, vạn nhất thành phá, không phải khác biệt là chết sớm và chết muộn sao?”

Cố Quân chưa kịp nói gì, Đàm Hồng Phi đã cười to nói: “Điện hạ nói đúng lắm! Đâu đâu cũng toàn hủ nho, chỉ có điện hạ là chân nam nhi!”

Cố Quân vô kế khả thi, đành phải khoát tay: “Chuyện cũng để ngươi nói rồi, muốn thì đi đi.”

Sau đó y trừng Đàm Hồng Phi một cái, nhìn vết roi chưa lành trên mặt Đàm tướng quân, muốn quất nốt mặt bên kia cho sưng lên, biến ai đó thành một cái đầu heo đối xứng.

Bên ngoài kinh thành, huyền thiết đông nghìn nghịt nối liền thành dải, đảo mắt nhìn qua, thoáng như về bên suối Nguyệt Nha.

Từ trên ngựa quay đầu lại, Khởi Diên lâu giữa mưa to tầm tã đèn đóm vẫn chưa yếu đi, chỉ phảng phất trùm lên một tầng ánh sáng êm dịu mỏng manh như đồi mồi, cùng hoàng thành nguy nga xa xa nhìn nhau, hai mươi cỗ hồng đầu diên chỉ đêm Trừ tịch mới bay lên ngoại lệ treo cao giữa trời, tựa những ánh mắt buồn bã tiễn đưa.

Cố Quân dùng tay ra hiệu, quân tiên phong của Bắc đại doanh đã uy nghiêm lên đường, không bi ca cũng không khẳng khái từ, họ đi trong mưa, dưới mặt nạ bảo hộ và mũ giáp không đường dòm ngó, hệt như một đám thiết khôi lỗi vô cảm vậy.

Mưa to làm kinh thành nổi trên mặt nước, đá tảng bạn cũ làm vật chứng giám.

Đêm này, hải quân Tây Dương tiến về phương Bắc tập kích cảng Đại Cô, Liên Nguy Đề đốc thủy lục Bắc Hải suất lĩnh ba trăm trường giao và một ngàn đoản hạm thủ vững, trước lấy xích sắt nối liền trường giao, song song ngoài cảng thành lưới sắt, thủ tới giờ Tý canh ba ngày kế, toàn bộ trường giao táng thân dưới lửa đạn của hải quái Tây Dương, không một cỗ may mắn thoát khỏi.

Trong thủy quân Bắc Hải dự trữ tổng cộng ba vạn sáu ngàn mũi xuy hỏa tiễn, trường hồng thiết tiễn mười vạn phát, mà một mũi cũng chẳng còn sót, tất cả đều chìm dưới sóng dữ và biển sâu.

Sau đó đạn tận lương tuyệt, Đề đốc Liên Nguy lệnh cho tất cả đoản hạm chạy đủ tốc độ, lấy hạm làm xuy hỏa, lấy thân làm bạch hồng, lao vào trận địa địch.

Liệt hỏa trôi nổi trên biển, trung hồn tan xương nát thịt.

Thủy quân Bắc Hải tổng cộng đâm chìm, đánh nát, nổ hủy gần ba ngàn chiến hạm hải giao như hổ sa của kẻ xâm lược, cuối cùng ép hải quái Tây Dương không thể không bất chấp mưa bão mở thiết xúc tu, thả ưng giáp che giấu ra, hốt hoảng chật vật lên bờ từ đường không trung, bấy giờ mới phát hiện, trên cảng Đại Cô cơ hồ đã không còn ai.

Giờ Dần một khắc, người Tây Dương lên bờ chán nản vô cùng, nóng lòng bù lại tổn thất trong trận chiến này, chưa chịu dừng lại, tiến thẳng về kinh sư, trên đường cùng Huyền Thiết doanh – Huyền Thiết doanh hôm ấy một đêm tổ kiến lên – gặp nhau ở ngoài thành Đông An.

Hải quân Tây Dương còn chưa định thần lại từ cuộc đổ bộ tổn thất nặng nề, không kịp đề phòng, vừa đối mặt liền bị tám mươi chiến xa mở đường chặn đầu, sau đó Huyền Thiết khinh kỵ hoành hành biển cát ra khỏi trùng vây, ưng hành cửu thiên, lệ thanh như kiếm.

Cận vệ của Giáo hoàng thình lình gặp cát phong nhận, suýt nữa đương trường bị khinh kỵ tách ra, hốt hoảng lui thủ ngoài cảng Đại Cô-

Đại Lương đã nhiều năm chưa có đêm nào kinh tâm động phách như vậy, chiến báo và sứ giả ra vào cung cấm như họp chợ, so với điểm canh còn chăm hơn.

Cả kinh thành không ai ngủ yên, cho đến sáng sớm hôm sau, tin chiến thắng và ánh ban mai cùng đến.

Lý Phong đột nhiên được nghe tin tức tốt đầu tiên sau nhiều ngày, cơ hồ không đứng dậy nổi, nhất thời cũng không biết là nên khóc hay nên cười.

Mưa tạnh trời quang, hải hà một đêm dâng cao, không trung nồng nặc một thứ mùi khó tả, pha lẫn mùi thuốc súng và máu tanh, dưới đất đã ấm lại, ẩm ướt lảng vảng chưa đi, một đêm chiến đấu ác liệt, Cố Quân không có hải quân, người Tây Dương thảm hại vô cùng, đành phải tự lui thủ.

Cố Quân ngồi cạnh nòng pháo chưa kịp nguội, mũ giáp huyền thiết ném qua một bên, tóc tai rũ rượi buông xuống một lọn, nhận bát thuốc Trường Canh đưa dốc một hơi cạn sạch.

Trường Canh nói: “Con không mang châm, mà có mang cũng chẳng dám châm cho người.”

Y kéo thiết cung suốt đêm, hai tay hằn một dấu thật sâu, lúc này vẫn còn run nhè nhẹ.

Cố Quân nắm cổ tay y kéo đến trước mặt, thấy y chỉ thoát lực chứ chưa hề bị thương, mới yên tâm khoát tay: “Cứ kệ ta, đi thống kê thương vong đi, Lão Đàm tính không nổi đâu.”

Nói xong dựa luôn lên hỏa pháo, tận dụng chốc lát này để nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi.

Giây lát sau, Cố Quân bị sứ giả đến từ hoàng thành đánh thức.

Chạy tới truyền lệnh là một Ngự lâm quân còn trẻ, vốn với cấp bậc của gã không hay được nhìn thấy Cố Quân, hiện giờ cuối cùng đã gặp được An Định hầu sống, quả thực kích động đến khó lòng kiếm chế, phi ngựa lao đến, lúc nhảy xuống không biết vấp thứ gì mà ngã sấp mặt, lăn thẳng đến dưới chân Cố Quân: “Hầu gia!”

Cố Quân vội co chân lại: “Ôi trời, làm gì mà hành đại lễ vậy?”

Quan truyền lệnh kia hưng phấn nói: “Hầu gia, bệ hạ lệnh cho ta đến khao thưởng Bắc đại doanh, mang đến… mang đến…”

Giỏi, vừa hưng phấn thì quên luôn phải nói gì.

Khó trách bị Bắc đại doanh đánh tan tác, Cố Quân bất đắc dĩ, đành phải dậy vỗ vỗ đầu gã: “Không cần nói với ta, kêu Đàm tướng quân xem mà làm đi – ngươi trở về bảo với bệ hạ, đừng vui mừng quá sớm, Bắc đại doanh chỉ có vài người, tới khi đánh hết ta cũng chẳng biến ra nổi người mới, đến lúc đó nếu viện quân không tới…”

Quan truyền lệnh sững sờ nhìn y.

Binh pháp nói rằng, “Phàm chiến giả, dĩ chính hợp, dĩ kỳ thắng(1)”, rất nhiều người đại khái chỉ nhớ “dĩ kỳ thắng”, luôn cảm thấy nếu danh tướng có thể tìm đường sống trong chỗ chết, thì có thể lấy sức bản thân cứu vãn tòa lâu đài sắp đổ – nhưng làm sao có thể?

Trừ phi Cố Quân y có thể lấy bùn nặn ra một đám thần binh không ăn không uống còn đao thương bất nhập.

Trận chiến mở màn giành thắng lợi, truyền về kinh thành không biết quần thần phải hân hoan vui mừng thế nào, nhưng bước tiếp theo thì sao? Tạm không thảo luận to tát, không đề cập tới những chuyện lâu dài như so quốc lực, so dự trữ, so tài nguyên, chỉ nói trước mắt, trong tay y chỉ có chút ít binh lực, phải làm thế nào đây?

Cố Quân hiểu rõ, vô luận mở đầu này trông uy phong cỡ nào, cũng không thay đổi được sự thật là y chỉ dựa vào nơi hiểm yếu để chống cự.

Y nở nụ cười như đau răng, bỏ sứ giả của Hoàng đế ở đó, đi đến chỗ Đàm Hồng Phi.

Đàm Hồng Phi cầm thanh cát phong nhận một đầu đã bị đè bẹp, trên một đầu cháy sém còn có thể nhìn ra khắc nửa chữ “Liên”.

Rất nhiều tướng sĩ khắc tên họ mình trên cát phong nhận, như vậy cho dù cầm đi kiểm tu, phát về cũng có thể tìm được ông bạn già sống chết có nhau, nếu chủ nhân chết trên chiến trường không tìm thấy thi thể, đồng bào sẽ mang cát phong nhận của hắn về, đến lúc đó tế một bầu rượu, linh hồn cũng coi như xuống mồ an nghỉ.

Đàm Hồng Phi hai tay nâng thanh cát phong nhận kia, đưa tới trước mặt Cố Quân: “Đại soái.”

Cố Quân nhận lấy, đột nhiên có cảm giác, giống như Huyền Thiết doanh lắm tai nhiều nạn mấy phen tụ tan thủy chung lót dưới xã tắc, tựa một nắm hạt giống rải rác, lưu lạc tứ phương, bất tri bất giác có thể từ đó mọc lên một gốc đại thụ che trời.

Trường Canh đi đến phía sau y: “Đêm qua thiệt hại mười ba cỗ chiến xa, khinh kỵ bỏ mình năm trăm, trọng thương ngót một ngàn, thương nhẹ không tính, không đếm, ưng giáp rơi mười hai, hộp vàng phần lớn nổ trên không trung, người e là…”

Cố Quân gật đầu, cảm thấy số lượng thương vong này có thể chấp nhận: “Công lao của Liên tướng quân.”

Trường Canh thấp giọng nói: “Chỉ sợ sáng sớm hôm nay trên triều hội sẽ bắt đầu có người muốn đàm hòa.”

“Đàm không được đâu,” Cố Quân nói, “Người Tây Dương đêm qua mất mặt như vậy, không mặt mũi nào đến đàm hòa, chưa vây khốn kinh thành đến mức chắp cánh cũng chạy không thoát, thì họ sẽ không đàm hòa với chúng ta.”

… Mà đó chỉ là vấn đề thời gian.

Trường Canh im lặng chốc lát: “Nghe nói vị vua mất nước tiền triều cũng từng bị Bắc man hãm thành, lén chạy ra từ mật đạo, nếu kinh thành thực sự thủ không được…”

“Thủ không được cũng phải thủ.” Cố Quân chợt nói, “Biết Cảnh Hoa viên ở Kinh Tây chứ?”

Trường Canh sửng sốt.

Cố Quân giơ ngón trỏ lên môi, “suỵt” một cái, không nói thêm nữa – Cảnh Hoa viên Kinh Tây chính là hành cung nghỉ mát dưới thời Nguyên Hòa Vũ đế, năm đó tiên đế Nguyên Hòa không chịu được nóng, cứ tới mùa hè là nhất định đến Cảnh Hoa viên, nhưng sau khi Lý Phong đăng cơ, chi phí ăn mặc nhất loạt giảm đi, ngay cả tiền son phấn của hoàng hậu cung phi cũng giảm phân nửa, không có việc thì không làm mấy trò phô trương như đi vây săn, xuất du nọ kia.

Song người tiết kiệm hoàn toàn bất đồng với phụ hoàng như vậy lại giữ nguyên thói quen mỗi mùa hè đến hành cung, mà còn không phải vì hưởng thụ, trong cung chính vụ chồng chất, hắn thường dậy từ tinh mơ chạy tới, trước khi đêm đến còn phải gấp gáp trở về, đi quanh kinh thành một vòng để điểm danh như chó đi rong – đừng nói tránh nắng, chưa bị cảm nắng là tốt lắm rồi.

Lý Phong hành mình như vậy, nếu không phải bị điên, thì chỉ có thể là… Trong Cảnh Hoa viên có thứ quan trọng, khiến hắn phải thường xuyên tuần tra.

Trường Canh nhạy bén cỡ nào, trong lòng lập tức sinh ra một ý nghĩ: Thủ tướng tứ phương đều từng nhúng vào việc buôn lậu tử lưu kim, vậy Hoàng đế thì sao? Do thời gian gấp gáp, y còn chưa kịp kiểm tra sổ sách của Hộ bộ và Binh bộ… Nhưng với tính tình cái gì cũng muốn nắm trong tay của Lý Phong, xây một kho tử lưu kim riêng cũng không ngạc nhiên chút nào.

Cố Quân: “Đại ca ngươi không chịu tin ai, đây cũng chỉ là phỏng đoán của ta, đừng nói với người khác.”

Trường Canh nhíu mày: “Phiền toái rồi… Đến lúc đó Lý Phong sẽ cầu hòa sao?”

Cố Quân bật cười, lắc đầu: “Người khác tới cầu hòa với y thì có, ừm… hẳn y cũng sẽ không chạy.”

Trường Canh chắp tay sau lưng, người dính đầy máu, nước bùn đêm hôm trước bám trên người đã khô, toàn thân có vẻ xanh đỏ lòe loẹt, mà Nhạn Bắc quận vương trẻ tuổi ngay trong sắc màu lòe loẹt thong thả cất bước, giống như xuân đến dạo ngự hoa viên buổi chiều cho tiêu cơm, trầm ngâm chốc lát, đoạn y nhàn nhạt bình luận: “Cũng đúng, Lý Phong không sợ chết, mà sợ cái khác.”

Cố Quân không khỏi nhìn y một cái, phát hiện Phụng Hàm công nói đúng, quả thật Trường Canh lúc nào cũng có vẻ thủng thỉnh, thế là đột nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi rốt cuộc biến thành người tính chậm chạp từ khi nào vậy?”

“Con chậm chạp chỗ nào, rõ ràng đang vội vàng nôn nóng muốn chết mà.” Trường Canh cười nói, “Đây kỳ thực là học từ người, con phát hiện khi trong lòng không thoải mái, nghĩa phụ thường sẽ vờ như rất cao hứng, trên mặt vui mừng rồi, cũng làm lòng dễ chịu hơn rất nhiều, thế nên mỗi lần phát hiện mình đặc biệt nóng nảy, con sẽ tự mình hơi chậm lại, quả thật có thể bình tĩnh theo. À, can hỏa quá vượng không tốt cho dưỡng sinh, dễ…”

“… Ngủ không ngon.” Cố Quân phải nghe y nói không chỉ một lần, đã có thể thuận miệng tiếp lời, “Ngươi rốt cuộc để ý chuyện giấc ngủ tới mức nào? Còn nữa, ta không thoải mái mà miễn cưỡng tươi cười khi nào?”

Trường Canh nhướng mày, đủng đỉnh nhìn y, vẻ mặt “Ngươi nói sao thì là vậy”.

“Chỉnh đội rút quân.” Cố Quân uể oải nói, “Thương bệnh binh đi trước, không bao lâu nữa, người Tây Dương sẽ phản ứng lại, chúng ta đến phục kích trước.”

Đi hai bước, Cố Quân cảm thấy mỏi mệt vô cùng, không tự chủ được nhớ tới bộ tà thuyết không biết học từ tay lang băm nào của Trường Canh vừa nãy, y liền tháo bầu rượu trên hông uống một ngụm, vác cát phong nhận của Liên tướng quân sau lưng, huýt sáo một tiếng.

Chiến mã nghe tiếng chạy chậm đến trước mặt, Cố Quân đổi điệu huýt, thổi một khúc tự biên kỳ quái, ngắt một đóa hoa dại nhỏ vàng rực dưới đất, nhảy lên ngựa: “Các huynh đệ khinh kỵ, lên ngựa đi theo ta!”

Cố Quân cầm đóa hoa dại, vốn định tiện tay cắm lên đầu Trường Canh ở gần y nhất, nào ngờ vừa giơ tay đã gặp ánh mắt Trường Canh, tầm mắt ấy vậy mà vẫn theo sát y không rời một tấc, biểu cảm giống như là “người trùm khăn cô dâu lên đầu con cũng được”.

Cố đại soái run bắn lên, không dám xuống tay, bèn cắm đóa hoa kia lên mũ giáp của Đàm tướng quân đầu to như cái đấu, sâu sắc giải thích cho câu “đóa hoa lài cắm bãi gì đó”.

Chúng lão binh Bắc đại doanh cười ồ lên, huyền giáp khinh kỵ huýt sáo lao theo Cố Quân, từng kẻ học theo, tiếng huýt sáo dở dở ương ương nối nhau vang lên, Cố Quân ở đằng trước phẫn nộ quát: “Ai cho các ngươi học theo ta, sắp vãi đái rồi!”

Náo loạn như vậy đúng thật là rất đỡ mệt.

Lúc này, trên hải quái Tây Dương-

Nhã tiên sinh nhếch nhác đi vào khoang thuyền, đụng ngay phải đoàn trưởng đoàn cận vệ của Giáo hoàng.

“Thế nào rồi?” Nhã tiên sinh hỏi.

Đoàn trưởng: “Tỉnh rồi, đang muốn gọi ngài vào.”

Trong cuộc hải chiến hỗn loạn, chỗ Giáo hoàng ở bị hỏa tiễn quẹt qua, vừa vặn nổ một giàn pháo, lực xung kích mạnh làm ngài đương trường ngất đi, sau đó hải quân Tây Dương vừa gặp Huyền Thiết doanh liền thảm hại vô cùng, cũng có liên quan rất lớn với việc này.

Nhã tiên sinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, sải bước đi vào, Giáo hoàng thoa thuốc trên trán, mái tóc bạc phơ rũ rượi, lộ ra đốm đồi mồi không rõ lắm ở khóe mắt.

Nhã tiên sinh quỳ xuống đất, uể oải nói: “Bệ hạ, tôi rất xin lỗi…”

Lão nhân trên giường không mở mắt, thì thào mở miệng: “Là Cố Quân.”

“Đúng, là Cố Quân, chúng ta ban đầu lập kế hoạch vây hắn ở chỗ này, kỳ thực đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng đối mặt ở Bắc Hải, nhưng hôm qua quạ đen đột nhiên xuất hiện,” Nhã tiên sinh dừng một chút, thần sắc hết sức ảo não, “Huyền Thiết doanh bị liên quân Tây Vực giam chân ở Gia Dự quan, tôi vốn nên có tự tin, nhưng vẫn…”

“Nhất thời chưa ổn định trận tuyến.”

Nhã tiên sinh không đáp được gì.

Giáo hoàng cười khẽ: “Mỗi người đều sẽ gặp phải kẻ địch tựa hồ không cách nào chiến thắng trong sinh mệnh mình, một số là tai nạn, một số chỉ là tôi luyện – ngươi biết giữa tai nạn và tôi luyện có gì khác biệt chứ?”

Nhã tiên sinh sửng sốt.

“Khác biệt chính là, tai nạn không thể chiến thắng, mà tôi luyện có thể vượt qua – ta nghĩ việc này cực kỳ dễ phân biệt, người Trung Nguyên đã bị cắt đứt thông tin, một thủ đô con con, nếu thực sự có nhiều quân bị như vậy, lúc trước khi chúng ta bịa đặt chuyện Bắc đại doanh làm phản, sẽ dễ loạn đến thế sao?”

Nhã tiên sinh: “Ý ngài là…”

“Cố tuy trẻ, nhưng hơn một nửa sinh mệnh đều trải qua trên chiến trường, không được để hắn dắt mũi – hắn cho dù là một lang vương ngông cuồng, lúc này cũng đã bị nhổ sạch nanh vuốt mà nhốt trong nhà tù, đi đi.”

Cùng ngày, hải quân Tây Dương một lần nữa chỉnh đội, ngang ngược đổ bộ cảng Đại Cô.

Sau khi lên bờ lại bị đánh lén, lần này giữa ban ngày ban mặt, Nhã tiên sinh nắm chắc, chỉ huy ổn định, thì sẽ nhanh chóng hạ được toàn bộ trọng giáp dựa vào nơi hiểm yếu chống cự này, thắng rất dễ dàng – không ngờ hắn còn chưa kịp đắc ý, lật mặt nạ bảo hộ của “tù binh” lên, mới phát hiện đợt này đánh úp không phải binh giáp Đại Lương, mà là một đám thiết khôi lỗi!

Đám thiết khôi lỗi này hiển nhiên là lâm thời điều động từ nhà đạt quan quý nhân chốn kinh kỳ, trong đó một con dưới mặt nạ bảo hộ còn có mặt nạ ngoan đồng, mặt bánh bao trắng bệch, ngoác cái miệng dữ tợn cười với kẻ đối diện, thực trào phúng không tả nổi.

Một binh lính Tây Dương tức không nhịn nổi đưa tay tháo, Nhã tiên sinh giật mình nói: “Đừng đụng…”

Đáng tiếc nói chậm, dưới mặt nạ bị lôi ra gắn một kíp nổ mảnh, túm nhẹ thì thiết khôi lỗi “uỳnh” một tiếng nổ tung, làm mấy binh lính Tây Dương cùng văng lên trời.

Mặt nạ bay ra rơi dưới chân Nhã tiên sinh, vẫn còn cười đùa cợt nhả.

Bắc đại doanh dùng một chiêu giả, lúc này vậy mà đã rút lui toàn thể, hải quân Tây Dương tức tối giết vào thành, chuẩn bị dùng máu bình ổn sự phẫn nộ của mình, ai ngờ trước mắt lại là một tòa thành trống.

Bắt đầu từ khi tin tức binh biến Giang Nam truyền đến kinh thành, Nhạn Bắc vương đã lập tức liên thủ với Hộ bộ, chia từng nhóm mà rút hết bách tính tiền tuyến – cũng có một số cố chấp không muốn đi, nhưng đêm hôm trước chứng kiến lửa đạn vang trời, lúc này đã bỏ trốn mất dạng từ lâu.

Cố Quân chừa cho họ vườn không nhà trống.

—

  1. _Câu này nằm trong Binh pháp Tôn Tử, nghĩa là trong chiến đấu, dùng quân chính quy để đối địch, kỳ binh để thủ thắng._




	62. Chương 62: Vây thành

Trong thành trống có sự tĩnh mịch sởn gai ốc, làm lòng phát hoảng, Nhã tiên sinh vung tay lên, thủ hạ lập tức tứ tán soát tìm dân cư trong thành.

Nhà cửa dựng ven sông, quanh quanh co co, kẻ ngoại lai đi tới đi lui trong đây rất dễ lạc hướng, chốc chốc còn gặp một vài tảng đá lớn chặn đường, khiến địa hình vốn khó hiểu càng khó bề phân biệt hơn.

Trong lòng Nhã tiên sinh có dự cảm xấu, bỗng nhiên bắt đầu hối hận vì đã tiến bừa.

Đúng lúc này, một binh sĩ Tây Dương quát to một tiếng, mọi người xung quanh lập tức thành chim sợ cành cong, kẻ rút đao kẻ bạt kiếm, đông đảo cương giáp nhanh chóng làm thành một vòng, khẩu pháo đen ngòm nhắm ngay gốc hòe đại thụ có dị trạng kia.

Chỉ thấy trên cây hòe lủng lẳng một người lính Tây Dương, đã bị nổ bay nửa đầu, không biết là chết trong chiến dịch nào, cái đầu máu thịt bầy nhầy cột cái mặt nạ mặt bánh bao trắng bệch – lần này mặt nạ biến thành mặt khóc!

Một tiếng nổ vang lên, thì ra là một binh giáp Tây Dương nhất thời căng thẳng bắn đoản pháo, thi thể trên cây tức khắc bị nổ thành một đống thịt, rào rào rơi xuống, sau đó, một tràng cười sởn gai ốc vang lên, binh sĩ Tây Dương dưới tàng cây nhao nhao lui lại như lâm đại địch.

Giây lát sau, một con cú mèo mặt tròn từ trong tán cây ló đầu ra, ngạo nghễ đảo mắt nhìn đám thú hai chân bên dưới, đập cánh bay thẳng lên trời, rải tiếng cười quỷ dị ra khắp nơi.

Giữa ban ngày ban mặt, lại dọa người ta vã hết mồ hôi lạnh.

“Jacobsen đại nhân, tiếp tục lục soát chứ?”

Nhã tiên sinh khó khăn nuốt một cái: “Không… Rút đi trước, rời khỏi nơi này, mau!”

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời, đằng xa chợt vang lên tiếng nổ chói tai, sau đó là mấy tiếng kêu thảm thiết, mấy đóa pháo hoa khổng lồ gầm rít bay lên trời, nổ bùng rực rỡ.

Tức khắc có kẻ biến sắc nói: “Chúng ta gặp phục kích rồi!”

“Rút!”

“Rời khỏi đó!”

Tiếng pháo và tiếng tên cùng vang lên, vài tiếng nổ lớn không biết do ai gây nên xô đổ nhà bằng đá vốn đã lắc lư, đá tảng lộn xộn cùng cự thạch chặn đường ban đầu nối liền nhau, thành trống này đã trở thành một mê cung khổng lồ.

Bản đồ trong tay người Tây Dương hoàn toàn thành một tờ giấy vụn, chỗ tai hại của người ngoài không quen thuộc địa hình hiển lộ rõ, một đám trọng giáp và bộ binh nhất thời hãm sâu trong đó, như ruồi nhặng không đầu tìm một lát mà không thấy đường ra!

Nhã tiên sinh rơi vào đường cùng đành phải huýt sáo gọi ưng giáp Tây Dương, bay lên không chỉ huy điều động, tốt xấu gì cũng dẫn được người ra.

Đại quân Tây Dương chưa hết hoảng hồn lui tới cổng thành, không biết ai đụng phải cơ quan gì, mà trên cổng thành đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng bánh răng ghê răng, nhất thời, cung tên toàn bộ kéo căng, vạn tên nhất tề chờ bắn chỉ về hướng thành lâu, bên trên chậm rãi rơi xuống một thứ…

Nhã tiên sinh gạt thị vệ như chim sợ cành cong ra, tiến lại nhìn, suýt nữa tức đến méo mũi, đó lại là một cái mặt nạ màu trắng, lần này là mặt quỷ!

Nhã tiên sinh: “…”

“Đại nhân, chúng ta… chúng ta nên vòng đường đi?”

Nhã tiên sinh giơ tay ngắt lời hắn, sắc mặt âm chí đứng nguyên đó giây lát: “Bệ hạ nói đúng, trong tay Cố Quân không có át chủ bài, chỉ có thể dựa vào những quỷ kế bất nhập lưu này, chẳng lẽ các ngươi bị hắn dùng mấy tấm mặt nạ dọa vỡ mật rồi sao? Đánh phục kích… A!”

Hắn tức quá hóa cười, lạnh lùng nói: “San bằng tòa thành này cho ta, xem chúng phục ở đâu!”

Song hơn một canh giờ sau, Nhã tiên sinh san bằng cả tòa thành trống lục soát phế tích ba lần, rốt cuộc không thể không thừa nhận, cái nơi quỷ quái lãng phí vô số thời gian quý báu và tử lưu kim của hắn, thật sự chỉ là một tòa thành trống, “phục binh” chỉ có hai tấm mặt nạ và một con cú mèo đã sớm bay đi mất!

Nhã tiên sinh suýt nữa cắn đến xuất huyết lợi: “Ưng dò đường đâu? Truy cho ta! Toàn tốc truy kích!”

Lúc này, trên con đường tất qua từ Đông An đến kinh thành, Cố Quân nấp dưới tàng cây nhận thiên lý nhãn Đàm Hồng Phi đưa cho, nhìn theo vài ưng dò đường rít gào bay qua đầu, lao vút đến hướng kinh thành.

Y phun nhánh cỏ đang ngậm trong miệng, vỗ vỗ cát phong nhận của Liên Nguy sau lưng: “Lão Liên, ngươi xem như lập công lớn rồi.”

Đàm Hồng Phi nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Thế nào?”

“Đã nhìn ra chưa?” Cố Quân uể oải nói, “Vị quản sự người Tây Dương kia hiện tại nhất định không chết cũng bị thương, người bây giờ lĩnh binh rõ ràng không quen thuộc vùng kinh thành, nếu không đã chẳng kích phẫn mà tùy tiện phái ưng dò đường bay loạn.”

Trong hoàng thành, kinh kỳ trọng địa xưa nay nghiêm mật, tuyệt không cho phép tùy ý nhìn trộm, ngay cả huyền ưng cũng không dám bay loạn, dù là thời kỳ đặc biệt, huyền ưng cũng chỉ dám dừng chân ở nơi đóng quân của Bắc đại doanh, tháo ưng giáp sau đó cưỡi ngựa vào kinh.

Nhưng tuyệt đại đa số không biết, sở dĩ huyền ưng không dám bay, không phải do Huyền Thiết doanh đặc biệt thủ quy củ, Cố Quân biết, huyền ưng một khi vi phạm bay vào, sẽ rất dễ đụng tới “lưới cấm không”.

Ngoài kinh thành cửu môn có một vòng “lưới cấm không” vô hình, xây dựng trong thời Vũ đế, mất ba mươi năm mới hoàn thành, là kiệt tác của Linh Xu viện, dưới lưới cấm không có vô số cọc ngầm, tổng điều hành ở ngay trên Khởi Diên lâu.

Khởi Diên lâu sở dĩ xây cao như vậy, ngoại trừ cho khách tứ phương ăn uống chơi bời, còn có tác dụng vô cùng quan trọng – nó là cọc chính của mạng lưới cấm không, trên “Trích Tinh lâu” có một “Thiên Viên Địa Phương các”, bình thường khóa kín. Vì Thiên Viên Địa Phương các này, Linh Xu viện không biết đã trọc đầu bao nhiêu đại sư, nó sẽ phát ra một vòng lưới ánh sáng đặc thù ngoài cửu môn, cực kỳ kín kẽ, dù là ban đêm cũng dễ dàng bị trăng sao hoặc ánh lửa che đi, trừ phi thiên phú dị bẩm, nếu không mắt thường cơ hồ không nhìn thấy.

Tầng lưới ánh sáng này cách mặt đất ba mươi trượng, không ảnh hưởng tới người và súc vật dưới đất, nếu có ai dùng ưng giáp bay qua, dưới ba mươi trượng nhất định sẽ bị vệ binh cửu môn phát hiện, có bạch hồng tiễn chờ sẵn, mà một khi độ cao ưng bay vượt qua ba mươi trượng, sẽ đụng vào lưới cấm không.

Lưới ánh sáng bị chạm vào khúc xạ về Thiên Viên Địa Phương các, lại đi qua gương đặc thù chiếu về cọc ngầm dưới đất của lưới cấm không, những cọc ngầm đó sẽ bắn ra theo tín hiệu ánh sáng trên trời, vây chặt vị trí của kẻ xâm phạm, đồng thời bắn tên từ tám phương vị, nếu ưng giáp tránh né, sẽ phát hiện trong phạm vi lưới cấm không, né đến đâu cũng có minh thương ám tiễn của cọc ngầm đi theo như bóng với hình.

Chỉ có ngày Trừ tịch, Thiên Viên Địa Phương các một năm kiểm tu một lần, sẽ tạm thời tắt lưới cấm không, do trạm gác trên hồng đầu diên theo dõi thay.

“Ưng dò đường có đi không về, Thống soái Tây Dương sẽ nhanh chóng nhớ tới lưới cấm không trong truyền thuyết, phong hỏa lệnh hạ, hồng đầu diên toàn bộ lên trời, vị trí lưới cấm không cũng sẽ điều chỉnh thay đổi theo, họ nhất thời không rõ thứ kia đã đổi tới nơi nào, càng bức sát kinh thành, thì càng không dám cho ưng giáp bay quá cao…” Cố Quân rỉ tai Đàm Hồng Phi, “Truyền lệnh xuống, bảo các huynh đệ nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe, đêm đến động thủ, huyền ưng đi trước, từ trên cao ép xuống, khinh kỵ lại tập kích bất ngờ từ hai cánh, tách trận địa địch ra, không được ham chiến, một kích đi luôn, để tránh bị vây, xa binh làm bộ chặn đường lui, nổ hai ba hiệp rồi để họ rút đi, đừng ép đối phương cá chết lưới rách, chúng ta không đủ binh lực đâu.”

Đàm Hồng Phi nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Đại soái, tại sao chúng ta không mai phục trong thành?”

“Ai lại mai phục giữa ban ngày?” Cố Quân trợn mắt, “Não bị nhũn à?”

… Nhã tiên sinh chắc hẳn phải hắt xì hai cái liền.

Đàm Hồng Phi khiêm tốn cân nhắc một hồi, cảm thấy hết sức có lý, vì thế lại hỏi: “Đại soái, vậy làm sao ngài biết ban đêm họ sẽ đến đây?”

Cố Quân: “Nhạn Bắc vương nhà ngươi tính, tính sai thì phạt lương bổng của y, dù sao thì tiền mừng tuổi của y đã bằng nửa năm bổng lộc của ta rồi.”

Trường Canh đang ngồi bên kia sửa tay cầm bằng da của thiết cung, đánh nhau cả đêm, chỗ đó đã bị tróc một chút, không biết y kiếm đâu ra tiểu đao, giũa với mảnh da nhỏ, mười ngón linh hoạt vô cùng, làm người ta hoa cả mắt; chợt bị điểm danh, Trường Canh đầu cũng không ngẩng lên cười nói với Đàm Hồng Phi: “Dù sao thì từ trong ra ngoài đều nằm trên sổ sách của hầu phủ.”

Đàm Hồng Phi là người cẩu thả, “đồng bào với ta đều là thủ túc”, sau khi sóng vai đánh một trận sớm coi Nhạn Bắc vương như người một nhà, cũng chẳng để ý mẹ y là ai. Nghe thế, lập tức không thèm lựa lời trêu ghẹo: “Vương gia và Đại soái tuy hai mà một, nếu là một vị công chúa thì tốt rồi, trong Huyền Thiết doanh ta không chừng có thể thêm một lều công chúa như năm đó.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y không nhịn được liếm liếm hàm răng ngứa lên.

Trường Canh khựng tay lại, theo lời Đàm thống lĩnh nói: “Tiếc là không có hoa dung nguyệt mạo, Đại soái được ném trái cây đầy xe không thèm đâu.” _(Phan An xưa ngồi xe đi trên đường, ngay cả bà cụ cũng mê, dùng trái cây ném đầy cả xe)_

Đàm Hồng Phi vô tâm vô phế nói: “Ơ không đúng, Hoàng thượng bình thường gọi Đại soái của chúng ta là ‘hoàng thúc’, kém bối phận rồi!”

Cố Quân: “… Cút đi!”

Đàm thống lĩnh chỉ đùa giỡn cùng Nhạn Bắc vương có ý đồ khác nhìn nhau cười to.

Ban đêm, không xa vẳng đến tiếng đỗ quyên kêu, đây là tín hiệu quân địch đã vào rọ, Đàm Hồng Phi vừa đứng lên liền bị Cố Quân ấn xuống.

“Chờ chút nữa.” Cố Quân thấp giọng nói, “Chờ tới canh tư.”

Mắt y trong đêm tối sáng đến đáng sợ, hệt như một đôi thần binh gặp huyết khai nhận.

Đàm Hồng Phi không nhịn được liếm đôi môi khô khốc: “Vương gia tính toán thế nào, thật là…”

Cố Quân vừa định nói “Lão sư của y là Chung lão tướng quân”, Trường Canh không biết tới gần từ khi nào bỗng nhiên ở sau lưng tiếp lời: “Từ sáng đến tối tính toán tỉ mỉ mà luyện ra.”

Đàm Hồng Phi: “Gì cơ?”

Trường Canh nhìn Cố Quân một cái: “Muốn dành dụm hồi môn đặng còn gả cho Đại tướng quân.”

Cố Quân: “Hai ngươi có thôi đi không?”

Tên ngốc Đàm Hồng Phi kia cười “hề hề”. Cố Quân quả thực rất bất lực với thứ chó chết chuyên môn phụ trách “nói chuyện không nên nói” và “dốc hết sức chèn thêm một cục gạch trong lòng chủ soái” – không biết bắt đầu từ khi nào, tiểu tử Trường Canh ở trước mặt y ngày càng không thèm cố kỵ, lúc ấy ở biệt viện ôn tuyền Cố Quân khuyên “bớt vác gánh nặng”, người ta vậy mà nghe theo, quả nhiên liền “trang bị gọn nhẹ ra trận”.

Trường Canh biết rõ đạo tiến thoái, trêu Cố Quân xong, lập tức bổ sung: “Nghĩa phụ, con đùa thôi, người đừng giận.”

Đàm Hồng Phi: “Đại soái của chúng ta không có ưa cáu kỉnh đâu, ngần ấy năm qua, Lão Đàm ta chỉ từng thấy y phát tác đúng một lần ở trong cung…”

Lời này vừa nói ra, ngay cả Đàm Hồng Phi cũng kịp nhận ra là mình đã nói sai, ngượng ngùng câm miệng.

Vẻ mặt Cố Quân lập tức nhạt đi.

Đàm Hồng Phi không nhịn nổi, lát sau vẫn không kìm được nói: “Đại soái, việc đó…”

Cố Quân ngắt lời hắn: “Bảo huyền ưng chuẩn bị đi!”

Đàm Hồng Phi cắn chặt răng, rốt cuộc không thể nề hà, thở dài.

Trường Canh vỗ vai hắn: “Ta đi đây.”

Đêm dần khuya, ánh trăng yếu ớt, sao Mai mới mọc, chính là thời điểm tranh tối tranh sáng.

Nhã tiên sinh ban ngày hành quân kinh hồn táng đảm, năm lần bảy lượt lo lọt vào phục kích của Cố Quân, vừa kinh vừa nộ, đêm cắm trại cũng không dám thả lỏng, chỉ sợ Cố Quân hù suốt dọc đường đột nhiên thật một lần, cả đêm không dám yên tâm chợp mắt.

Thấy đêm dài sắp qua mà bốn bề vẫn không có động tĩnh, Nhã tiên sinh lúc này mới thật sự không gắng gượng nổi, ngủ gật chốc lát.

Nào ngờ hắn vừa sắp ngủ say, bên ngoài uỳnh một tiếng như nổ doanh trại, Nhã tiên sinh vã hết mồ hôi lạnh, bật dậy lao ra, cả bầu trời đêm bị đốt rực lên.

“Đại nhân tránh ra!”

Một đám tên mang theo ánh lửa từ không trung rơi xuống, Nhã tiên sinh bị một vệ binh đẩy mạnh ra, gió đêm tỏa hơi nóng hầm hập như nướng thịt, sau đó tiếng hò hét vang lên, hai đội huyền kỵ như thể gió xoáy cuốn tới.

“Trọng giáp đứng vững!” Nhã tiên sinh quát, “Đừng hoảng, người Trung Nguyên không có bao nhiêu binh…

Hắn còn chưa nói xong, phía sau đã truyền đến một tiếng nổ lớn, một loạt chiến xa xuất quỷ nhập thần bất ngờ lao ra, nhất thời cát bay đá chạy, hỗn loạn vô cùng.

Nhã tiên sinh là một hảo thủ gây ly gián, liên hoành hợp tung, giỏi âm mưu quỷ kế, song không phải là chỉ huy đắc lực, hắn quá quen suy sâu tính kỹ, một khi kẻ địch vượt ngoài dự tính, hắn sẽ rất dễ phản ứng không kịp thời, mất khống chế với quân đội thuộc hạ.

Đột nhiên, cảm giác ớn lạnh khó tả trườn lên sống lưng, Nhã tiên sinh cảm thấy mình như con ếch bị sát ý của rắn khóa chặt, hắn kinh sợ quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy một mũi tên sắt như lưu tinh truy nguyệt lướt qua bầu trời đêm, bay thẳng tới mặt hắn.

Nhã tiên sinh không kịp tránh né, trong lúc chỉ mành treo chuông, một trọng giáp binh Tây Dương thủ hạ gầm lên một tiếng che trước mặt hắn, tên sắt vậy mà xuyên qua tấm thép dày của trọng giáp, từ sau lưng binh giáp lộ ra mũi nhọn hiểm ác.

Nhã tiên sinh kinh hồn chưa thôi nhìn theo hướng thế tới, thấy một người trẻ tuổi tay cầm trường cung đứng trên lưng huyền ưng.

Trên mũi y đeo một cái kính nhắm của thiên lý nhãn, từ trên cao nhìn… không, liếc hắn một cái, ánh mắt phảng phất mang độc.

Thân binh của Nhã tiên sinh lập tức nhắm trường pháo vào huyền ưng trên không, thanh niên kia dường như thoáng nở nụ cười, dùng biểu cảm chẳng hề hấn gì khi “bia ngắm này không khéo không bắn trúng” mà lắc đầu, tiếp theo thong dong nhảy từ không trung thấp tầm năm sáu trượng xuống, cùng huyền ưng tách ra một trên một dưới, vừa vặn né được một phát pháo nồng nặc khói thuốc súng.

Cố Quân phóng ngựa lên đón Trường Canh nhảy từ trên lưng ưng xuống, cát phong nhận trong tay dưới sự thúc giục của hơi nước hóa thành một lốc xoáy không nhìn thấy mũi đao, vó ngựa tung cao, cát phong nhận quét ngang một vòng, “Vù” một tiếng không dứt bên tai, không biết là huyết châu của ai bắn lên nốt ruồi chu sa ở khóe mắt y, chân thúc bụng ngựa, chiến mã chớp mắt đã nhảy khỏi vòng chiến-

Cố Quân phát mạnh người Trường Canh một cái: “Khốn nạn, chán sống hả?”

Trường Canh vốn định trực tiếp nhảy xuống, lúc sắp hạ đất dùng tấm nẹp của khinh cừu trên chân tăng tốc chĩa xuống đất để giảm lực, không liệu được lại bị Cố Quân chen ngang, nhất thời sững sờ nhìn mặt Cố Quân gần trong gang tấc, ngực chấn động mạnh, suýt nữa ngồi không vững, đành phải túm lãnh thiết giáp trụ trên cổ tay Cố Quân.

Ánh mắt y tích tắc mất đi sự bình tĩnh ngoài mặt, hừng hực như thực thể, Cố Quân tức giận nói: “Nhìn cái gì?”

Trường Canh miễn cưỡng định thần lại, thu ánh mắt như ngọn lửa về dưới mí mắt, ho một tiếng nói: “… Nên tung lưới rồi.”

Cố Quân kéo y tới trước ngực, quay ngựa huýt dài một tiếng, tất cả khinh kỵ lập tức tụ lại, xông tới trận địa địch như cuốn chiếu. Quân Tây Dương bị huyền ưng trên trời nã đạn tơi bời một trận đến lúc này mới đuôi to khó vẫy mà bắt đầu chỉnh đội, Nhã tiên sinh giận dữ quát lên: “Trọng giáp mở đường, xé ra một lỗ hổng ở phía sau!”

Lỗ hổng phía sau không cần xé, chiến tuyến chiến xa Bắc đại doanh cố ý để hết sức bạc nhược, vừa tiếp xúc liền lui ngay như không địch lại, cho đám quân Tây Dương rút lui.

Cố Quân dùng tay ra hiệu cho Đàm Hồng Phi cách đó không xa, Huyền Thiết khinh kỵ lặng lẽ rút đi, như một đám dã lang không chú trọng, cắp đuôi chạy mất, thấy tốt liền nhận luôn.

Bằng không chờ đại quân Tây Dương áp được trận kịp phản ứng lại, chút ít khinh kỵ của họ chắc cũng chỉ làm thức ăn cho người ta – đương nhiên, chờ phản ứng được thì gió xoáy đã thổi qua, biến mất trong bóng đêm mờ mịt, không tìm thấy nữa.

Ngày mười lăm tháng Tư năm Long An thứ bảy, Huyền Thiết doanh nửa đêm tập kích quân Tây Dương ở phía Tây thành Đông An.

Mười bảy tháng Tư, quân Tây Dương đi trước bị Huyền Thiết doanh dắt mũi chạy hai ngày, không chịu nổi quấy nhiễu phải thỉnh cầu tăng viện từ hậu viện trên biển, án binh bất động.

Hai mươi ba tháng Tư, tăng viện của quân Tây Dương đến, Huyền Thiết khinh kỵ bị ép phải lui thủ, quân Tây Dương thừa thắng truy kích, đuổi đến Vũ Thanh, bị Cố Quân dẫn vào bẫy đụng chạm lưới cấm không, ưng giáp Tây Dương tổn thất hơn một nửa, không thể không lui thủ lần nữa.

Hai mươi sáu tháng Tư, thương thế hơi khởi sắc, Giáo hoàng tức khắc thân chinh.

Hai mươi chín tháng Tư, Vũ Thanh thất thủ.

Mùng ba tháng Năm, phủ Đại Hưng bị trọng pháo của quân Tây Dương bắn phá.

Mấy vạn đại quân Tây Dương từng bước áp sát, Cố Quân dẫn một số khinh kỵ và ưng giáp Bắc đại doanh đọ sức gần một tháng, rốt cuộc khó lòng tiếp tục.

Mùng bảy, Cố Quân lui thủ kinh sư, cửu môn đóng chặt, mà viện quân vẫn chưa tới.

Đến đây, ân oán tình thù lui hết ra sau tường thành, kinh thành Đại Lương trong lúc cây xanh rợp bóng đã vào hạ, trên du hồ nhân tạo lại không còn thuyền hoa sênh ca, người Tây Dương rốt cuộc phái sứ giả ra vẻ đạo mạo tới.

a


	63. Chương 63: Thành phá

Vì một sứ giả Tây Dương mà buổi triều sớm ồn ào đến căng cả não, sau khi tan triều, Trường Canh phớt lờ một đám người ôm các tâm sự riêng muốn thăm dò ý của y, đỡ Phụng Hàm công cao tuổi ra khỏi cung.

Trong kinh thành lòng người hoảng sợ, xe ngựa rất thiếu, bình thường Cố Quân đều để Hoắc Đan dẫn ngựa chờ y ở ngoài cung, nhưng hôm nay không biết Hoắc Đan bị chuyện gì níu chân mà vẫn chưa thấy đâu.

Trường Canh mới đầu không để ý, sóng vai đi cùng lão viện trưởng Linh Xu viện, chậm rãi trở về.

Phụng Hàm công từ sáng đến tối cắm mặt trong Linh Xu viện, vành mắt đã hõm vào, cả người như cải củ bị rút khô nước, chỉ còn lại đôi mắt sáng rực, trông đặc biệt dính răng.

“Phiền điện hạ nhẫn nại đi theo đám lão già chân cẳng chậm chạp này,” Phụng Hàm công thở dài nói, “Viện quân đã có tin tức chưa, rốt cuộc khi nào thì có thể đến?”

Trường Canh: “Loạn tứ cảnh đã quẩn chân năm đại quân khu, trú quân địa phương như thế nào thì ngài cũng biết rồi. Mấy năm nay quân phí và tử lưu kim các châu lại nhiều lần cắt giảm, cơ bản cung ứng không nổi mấy trọng binh giáp, dùng toàn là khinh cừu. Khinh cừu cố nhiên hành quân nhanh, linh hoạt dễ điều động, nhưng cũng cực dễ bị ngăn trở, một khi quân địch bố trí trọng giáp hoặc chiến xa chặn dọc đường, nếu chủ tướng hơi thiếu kinh nghiệm, thì sẽ rất dễ để đội ngũ rơi vào trùng vây – quân Tây Dương thậm chí cũng chẳng cần bao nhiêu người.”

“Điện hạ thật sự khiến lão hủ xấu hổ vô cùng, Linh Xu viện đã nhiều năm liền không làm được thứ gì cho ra hồn,” Trương Phụng Hàm tự giễu lắc đầu, “Lão bất tử vô dụng này cũng chỉ ngồi không ăn bám, vốn định sang năm sẽ xin Hoàng thượng cho cáo lão, nào ngờ gặp quốc nạn, sợ là không được chết già.”

Trường Canh ôn hòa nói: “Công của Phụng Hàm công tồn tại ngàn thu, không thể tự coi nhẹ mình.”

“Ngàn thu… Qua ngàn thu có còn Đại Lương không?” Trương Phụng Hàm chép miệng, “Ta vốn tưởng rằng vào Linh Xu viện, là có thể không để ý chuyện bên ngoài, cả đời tiếp xúc với hỏa cơ cương giáp, chuyên tâm làm tốt việc của mình, nhưng thì ra thiên hạ này quá đông đúc, quân tử tiểu nhân dẫu mỗi kẻ một đường, cũng luôn có thể đụng đầu nhau, ngươi càng không muốn xen vào bất cứ chuyện gì, càng muốn xuất sắc hơn người mà làm chút việc, thì càng là cái gì cũng chẳng làm thành – cho dù chỉ muốn làm hạ cửu lưu tay dính đầy dầu máy.”

Trường Canh biết Phụng Hàm công chỉ đang tự cảm khái, chứ không hề muốn nghe y trả lời, liền chỉ cười mà không lên tiếng.

Đại Lương đi đến bước hiện giờ, mâu thuẫn tích tụ hai đời giữa hoàng quyền và quân quyền cố nhiên là mồi lửa, nhưng cũng không phải nguyên do căn bản nhất – cố tật trầm kha tại thời điểm quốc khố mỗi năm một teo đi, đã định trước kết cục thảm đạm này.

Trương Phụng Hàm: “Cọc ngầm của lưới cấm không ở Khởi Diên lâu đang điều chỉnh mỗi ngày, bọn Tây Dương đó hiện giờ chỉ dám đi binh xa, rất nhiều ưng giáp không dám lên, nhưng năng lượng trong cọc ngầm thủy chung có hạn. Ta nghe nói người Tây Dương ngày ngày dùng dây thừng kéo mộc diên ‘thả diều’ ở ngoài thành, chỉ sợ chẳng được mấy hôm, thiết tiễn dự trữ trong cọc ngầm sẽ khó lòng tiếp tục, đến lúc đó phải làm thế nào, Cố soái có kế hoạch chưa?”

Huyền ưng Bắc đại doanh hiện có, tính cả số thiếu tay cụt chân, tổng cộng chưa đến một trăm, một khi lưới cấm không mất đi hiệu lực, chỉ sợ cũng là lúc thành phá.

Trường Canh: “Ừm, y biết, đang nghĩ cách.”

Trương Phụng Hàm lòng đầy sầu lo nghe thế dở khóc dở cười, không biết nên nói Nhạn Bắc vương này là “anh hùng xuất thiếu niên”, hay nên nói y chậm tiêu, giống như dù là trời sập trước mặt, tiểu Vương gia kia cũng chỉ một câu “biết rồi” như không liên quan đến mình vậy.

Trương Phụng Hàm cố ý hạ giọng nói: “Hôm nay vào triều không thấy Hàn thống lĩnh của Ngự lâm quân, Vương gia có nhìn thấy không? Hiện tại trong triều có lời đồn, rằng Hoàng thượng ngoài mặt quở mắng sứ giả Tây Dương, thực tế đã tính toán dời đô rồi.”

Trường Canh cười cười, không hề giật mình: “Hoàng thượng sẽ không làm vậy, chúng ta cũng chưa đến lúc cùng đường, ta thấy xe của Linh Xu viện rồi, để ta đỡ ngài lên… A Hoắc bá đến rồi?”

Hoắc Đan dáng đi vội vàng, vẻ mặt lơ đãng, đi đến trước mặt Trường Canh: “Lão nô hôm nay đến muộn, xin Vương gia thứ tội.”

“Không sao,” Trường Canh khoát tay, “Hoắc bá hôm nay bị chuyện gì níu chân vậy?”

“…” Hoắc Đan cẩn thận liếc trộm thần sắc y, “Hầu gia đêm qua bị tên của người Tây Dương gây thương tích, ta cũng sáng sớm nay mới nghe nói, vừa đi rồi… Ơ, Vương gia!”

Trước sự trợn mắt há mồm của Hoắc Đan và Trương Phụng Hàm, Trường Canh mới thong thả đi bộ đột nhiên biến sắc, nhảy lên ngựa lao vút đi như một trận gió.

Khói thuốc súng trước cửu môn còn chưa tan, đại quân Tây Dương hửng sáng mới ngừng chiến rút đi, Cố Quân cũng được nghỉ ngơi chốc lát.

Kiên giáp huyền thiết lõm vào, mũi tên đã rút ra, hai quân y vây quanh Cố Quân, cầm kìm và kéo, cẩn thận nạy kiên giáp đã biến hình, quần áo bên trong đã dính vào thịt.

Trường Canh vội vàng xông tới, ánh mắt dừng trên người Cố Quân một chút, liền không nhịn được nhìn đi chỗ khác, sắc mặt thực sự còn khó coi hơn vị bị thương.

“A…” Cố Quân rùng mình, “Ta nói hai vị có thể dứt khoát chút không? Thêu hoa à – thế nào?”

Trường Canh không đáp, hít sâu một hơi tiến lên, cho hai quân y lui đi, khom lưng cẩn thận ngắm nghía mảnh giáp không gỡ được trên người Cố Quân một chút, lấy từ trong lòng ra một cái kìm sắt nhỏ chỉ dài bằng đầu ngón tay, ôm chặt vai Cố Quân, cắt xuống từ bên kia. Tay y cực nhanh, cái kìm nhỏ sắc lẻm chém sắt như chém bùn cắt thủng kiên giáp biến dạng, máu lập tức dính đầy tay.

Trường Canh vẻ mặt căng thẳng, nhất thời thở không nổi, thấp giọng nói: “Sao bị thương thế này mà không cho con biết?”

Cố Quân mới còn méo mặt lập tức cố nén đau, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Việc nhỏ – trên triều hội sứ giả Tây Dương nói thế nào?”

“Có thể nói thế nào, phát ngôn xằng bậy trên kim điện,” Trường Canh hoạt động ngón tay không vững một chút, lột mảnh giáp vụn bị máu dính trên người Cố Quân, “Muốn chúng ta giải trừ ‘bức hại cướp bóc’ cho các quốc gia Tây Vực, lãnh thổ bên ngoài Gia Dự quan làm thương khu vạn quốc, pháp luật trong thương khu dựa theo pháp trị ở nước họ, còn có…”

Kiên giáp biến dạng tháo cả xuống, Trường Canh nhìn chằm chằm vết thương của Cố Quân mà hít sâu một hơi, khó khăn đứng thẳng người nghỉ ngơi giây lát.

“Còn có… cái gì?” Cố Quân rùng mình, mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng, “Ta nói đại phu này, sao lão nhân gia còn sợ máu hả?”

Trường Canh cả người cứng như thiết bổng: “Con sợ máu của người.”

Y đoạt lấy bầu rượu của Cố Quân, dốc hai ngụm liền, đầu váng mắt hoa chực nôn, cố gắng hít thở chốc lát, mới cầm kéo lên cắt y phục không nhìn ra màu ban đầu.

“Còn có đem ba mươi sáu quận Bắc cương, tuyến Tây Kinh đến Trực Lệ U Châu về phía Bắc vạch hết cho mười tám bộ lạc, kinh thành Đại Lương dời đến Trung Nguyên Đông Đô – lại đưa Hòa Ninh công chúa đến mười tám bộ làm con tin, từ đây triều ta xưng thần với mười tám bộ, hàng năm tiến cống…”

Hòa Ninh là nữ nhi duy nhất của Lý Phong, mới bảy tuổi.

Cố Quân nổi giận: “Cái rắm!”

Y vừa cựa quậy thì máu liền trào ra, Trường Canh không nhịn được nữa quát: “Đừng nhúc nhích!”

Hai người nhìn nhau im lặng một lát, Cố Quân thần sắc không rõ hỉ nộ, một lúc lâu mới nói: “… Ngươi tiếp tục đi.”

“Ngoài ra, họ còn ép Lý Phong hạ lệnh, để Thẩm Dịch rút trú quân Nam Cương đóng ở chư đảo Nam Dương đi, trong ngoài vận hà Đông Hải chia sông mà trị, thủy sư Giang Nam lui vào trong, mé ngoài và tuyến Đông Hải vạch về khu Viễn Đông Tây Dương.” Trường Canh ánh mắt nặng nề, nhưng tay hết sức nhẹ nhàng lau vết thương cho y, dừng một thoáng lại tiếp, “Rồi còn khoản bồi thường chiến tranh…”

Cố Quân im lặng mà căng hết cơ bắp lên.

“Lúc lâm triều Lý Phong muốn chém sứ, được quần thần khuyên can.” Trường Canh nắm vai không bị thương của Cố Quân, “Con phải rửa vết thương, nghĩa phụ, tạm thời phong bế tri giác được chứ?”

Cố Quân lắc đầu.

Trường Canh ôn tồn khuyên nhủ: “Con chỉ dùng một ít thuốc, người có tính kháng dược mạnh, sẽ không ngủ lâu, nếu ngoại thành có biến, con thủ thay người…”

“Rửa thì rửa đi,” Cố Quân ngắt lời, “Đừng nói nhảm.”

Trường Canh nhìn y một cái, ý thức được nói lý lẽ với người này là vô dụng.

Đúng lúc này, Đàm Hồng Phi chạy tới nói: “Đại soái…”

Cố Quân vừa quay đầu lại liền nghe thấy một thứ mùi quỷ dị, không hề phòng bị hít vào một hơi, cả người tức thì mềm nhũn.

An Định hầu anh minh thần võ tuyệt đối không ngờ đến Quận vương điện hạ còn biết thủ đoạn giang hồ “tụ lý càn khôn” bất nhập lưu này, mà còn là dùng với mình!

Cố Quân: “Ngươi…”

Trường Canh mắt cũng không chớp, nhanh chóng đâm châm mảnh vào huyệt đạo của Cố Quân, sau đó đỡ lấy thân thể mất đi tri giác.

Đàm Hồng Phi trơ mắt nhìn chủ soái bị đánh ngã sững sờ ngay cửa, cùng Quận vương điện hạ thô lố mắt nhìn nhau: “…”

Trường Canh mặt không đổi sắc ra hiệu cho hắn im lặng, bế Cố Quân lên đặt ngay ngắn, bắt đầu cẩn thận làm sạch vết thương.

Đàm Hồng Phi trố mắt nhìn: “Đây… kia…”

Trường Canh: “Không sao, để y ngủ một lúc, bớt chịu tội đi.”

Đàm Hồng Phi chớp chớp mắt – Rất lâu trước, hắn vẫn cho rằng Nhạn Bắc vương điện hạ giống một thư sinh hòa hòa khí khí, sau đó phát hiện y đánh giỏi tính hay, rất đỗi bội phục, sinh lòng muốn thân cận… Mãi đến giờ khắc này, Đàm thống lĩnh mới trào lên sự sùng kính hừng hực đối với y.

Đàm Hồng Phi vô thức đưa tay sờ sờ mặt – vết sẹo bị Cố Quân quất vẫn chưa lặn – bụng nghĩ: “Vương gia cũng to gan thật.”

Trường Canh: “Đúng rồi, có chuyện gì thế?”

Đàm Hồng Phi lúc này mới hoàn hồn, vội nói: “Điện hạ, Hoàng thượng tới, xa giá ở ngay phía sau, ngài xem…”

Đang nói thì Lý Phong thần sắc tiều tụy vận thường phục đi tới, bên cạnh chỉ dẫn theo Chúc Chân Nhỏ.

Lý Phong cúi đầu nhìn Cố Quân hôn mê, lại đưa tay sờ thử trán y: “Hoàng thúc không sao chứ?”

“Bị thương da thịt thôi.” Trường Canh băng bó vết thương xong xuôi, khoác ngoại bào tơ mỏng lên người Cố Quân, thu dọn ngân châm: “Chỉ là ta dùng chút thuốc mê cho y, nhất thời chưa tỉnh lại được, hoàng huynh đừng chê trách.”

Đoạn Trường Canh đứng dậy cầm cát phong nhận của Cố Quân, mũ giáp cũng không mặc, quay người đi ra ngoài.

Lý Phong vội hỏi: “Sao thế?”

“Ta thay nghĩa phụ thủ thành một lúc,” Trường Canh nói, “Mặc dù sứ giả đang ở trong kinh, nhưng chỉ sợ là mê trận của người Tây Dương, chưa biết chừng sẽ nhân lúc chúng ta thả lỏng cảnh giác mà công thành, cẩn thận vẫn hơn.”

Lý Phong đứng ngây ra đó giây lát, đột nhiên cầm một thanh bội kiếm đi theo, Chúc Chân Nhỏ giật nảy mình: “Hoàng thượng!”

Lý Phong phớt lờ hắn, lên tường thành.

Nhờ thiên lý nhãn trong tay, Hoàng đế Long An nhìn thấy không xa là doanh trướng của quân Tây Dương, kinh giao ốc thổ, hiện giờ đã chồng chất vết thương. Ngoài kinh thành cửu môn ngày trước ngựa xe như nước nay tiêu điều là thế, tường thành sập một góc được huyền thiết giáp báo hỏng chống đỡ, lắc lư chực đổ, không chịu sửa.

Binh tướng bình thường của Bắc đại doanh đều biết Trường Canh, rối rít tiến lên hành lễ chào hỏi, nhưng không hề biết Lý Phong, chỉ thấy hắn ăn vận cầu kỳ, khí độ bất phàm, liền cho là một quan văn, nhất loạt gọi đại là “đại nhân”.

Hai huynh đệ Lý gia bằng mặt không bằng lòng sóng vai đứng trên tường thành, từ diện mạo đến thân hình không một điểm tương tự, thân duyên mỏng như giấy dán cửa sổ, một ngón tay là chọc thủng.

Lý Phong thình lình nói với Trường Canh: “Chắc chiều nay là Hàn Kỳ có thể trở về, ngươi nhắn lại cho hoàng thúc, bảo y đến lúc đó tìm người tin được tiếp ứng một chút.”

Trường Canh cũng chẳng hỏi dò, tựa hồ không tò mò tí nào, chỉ thuận miệng đáp: “Vâng.”

Lý Phong: “Không hỏi trẫm cho Hàn Kỳ đi đâu à?”

Trường Canh nhìn xuống gạch đá tường thành, im lặng giây lát rồi nói: “Gần đây ta điều phối tử lưu kim và quân nhu của Hộ bộ, phát hiện trong vài năm lượng tử lưu kim xuất nhập của triều đình hơi đáng nghi… Nhưng khả năng là hoàng huynh tự có an bài.”

Hoàng đế Long An vừa nghe liền biết, chút ít tử lưu kim mình cất riêng sớm bị Trường Canh phát hiện rồi.

Lý Phong hơi xấu hổ nói: “À, trong Đức Thắng môn có một mật đạo thông đến Cảnh Hoa viên, trẫm bảo Hàn Kỳ lĩnh binh xuất thành từ chỗ này, mở tư khố của Cảnh Hoa viên, bên trong có… Khụ, mười sáu ngàn cân tử lưu kim trẫm chưa kịp phát xuống – ngươi đừng để lộ ra, trước mắt trong triều lòng người bất ổn, nếu biết chuyện mật đạo, chỉ sợ mọi người sẽ hoang mang.”

Trường Canh gật đầu, không hề ngạc nhiên – đây là Lý Phong vét hết gia sản ra rồi.

Bảo thủ như Hoàng đế Long An, không thể chịu nỗi nhục mất nước mà xưng thần với ai, hắn thà táng thân dưới cửu môn còn hơn.

Y vừa im lặng, thì giữa hai người liền không còn gì để nói – kỳ thực vẫn luôn vậy, ngoại trừ chính vụ trong triều và mấy lời vô nghĩa khách sáo khi thỉnh an, giữa huynh đệ Lý gia quả thật không có chuyện gì để nói.

Lý Phong: “Ngươi quen biết hoàng thúc từ năm bao nhiêu?”

Trường Canh: “… Tuổi mụ là mười hai.”

Lý Phong “À” một tiếng: “Y chưa thành gia, lại lĩnh binh ở Tây Bắc suốt, chắc hẳn không giỏi chăm sóc ngươi nhỉ?”

Tầm mắt Trường Canh hơi dao động: “Không có, y rất biết thương người ta.”

Lý Phong nheo mắt nhìn ánh dương xa vời, nhớ mình và Cố Quân cũng từng có tình cảm cùng nhau lớn lên, hồi nhỏ thỉnh thoảng vẫn ghen tị phụ hoàng mình đối xử với Cố Quân tốt hơn ôn nhu hơn, song đa số tình huống vẫn cảm thấy tiểu hoàng thúc này mặc dù không hay chơi với họ nhưng là người rất tốt.

Hắn cũng từng cho rằng chút tình cảm thiếu niên này có thể kéo dài suốt đời.

Thế nhưng chẳng qua mới mười mấy năm mà đã là tình cảnh thế này.

“A Mân,” Lý Phong mở miệng, “Nếu thành phá, trẫm sẽ truyền ngôi cho ngươi, ngươi dẫn hậu cung cùng bá quan đi theo mật đạo, dời đô đến Lạc Dương… Lại tính từ từ, rồi có một ngày sẽ quay về thôi.”

Trường Canh rốt cuộc nhìn hắn một cái.

“Nếu thực sự có một ngày như vậy,” Lý Phong chăm chú nhìn thẳng về phương xa, tiếp tục, “Ngươi cũng không cần hoàn vị cho Thái tử, cho các cháu ngươi một nơi dung thân là được.”

Trường Canh không trả lời, giây lát sau, y không hề xúc động mà hờ hững nói: “Hoàng huynh nói quá lời rồi, chưa đến bước ấy đâu.”

Lý Phong nhìn ấu đệ, mang máng nhớ những lời hồi nhỏ từng nghe mẫu hậu nói.

Bà nói nữ nhân đến từ Bắc man đều là yêu quái, giỏi nhất là dùng độc vật, mê hoặc lòng người, mai kia đẻ ra cũng là quái vật làm bẩn huyết mạch hoàng thất Đại Lương.

Sau đó An Định hầu đón tứ hoàng tử lưu lạc dân gian nhiều năm về cung, vì di nguyện của tiên đế và cái danh nhân đức của mình, Lý Phong giữ y lại, phủ nội vụ thêm một phần phân lệ mà thôi, chứ bình thường cũng là mắt không thấy lòng không phiền.

Mãi đến giờ khắc này, Hoàng đế Long An mới phát hiện hắn không nhìn thấu người trẻ tuổi này.

Đứng trước quốc nạn và đại địch không biến sắc, cửu ngũ chi tôn cũng khó mà kích động lòng y, quần áo trên người tựa hồ từ năm ngoái, cổ tay áo sờn rồi vẫn chưa thay.

Y còn khó nắm bắt hơn Liễu Si đại sư của Hộ Quốc tự, cái gì cũng không thích, giống như trên thế giới này không gì có thể lung lay được y vậy.

Lý Phong há miệng, lúc này, Chúc Chân Nhỏ bên cạnh thấp giọng nhắc nhở: “Hoàng thượng, nên hồi cung rồi.”

Lý Phong định thần lại, giao bội kiếm cho tướng sĩ bên cạnh, vỗ vai Trường Canh không nói gì, thoáng nhìn bóng lưng cao ráo rắn rỏi của người thanh niên ấy, đoạn quay lưng đi.

Sau khi Lý Phong đi, một hòa thượng mặt xám mày tro lên thành lâu – chính là Liễu Nhiên.

Tăng nhân Hộ Quốc tự đã rút hết vào thành, hắn đi theo trụ trì, ngày ngày niệm kinh cầu quốc vận, buổi tối lén điều tra những người bên cạnh Lý Phong.

Trường Canh nhìn hắn một cái.

Liễu Nhiên lắc đầu, ra dấu: “Ta đã tra một vòng, bên cạnh hoàng thượng lý lịch đều rất minh bạch, năm đó không có ai qua lại mật thiết với vu nữ mười tám bộ và thuộc hạ cả.”

Trường Canh: “Hoàng thượng trời sinh đa nghi, không phải loại người giấu không được, bên phía chúng ta nhiều lần lộ bí mật, nội ứng ấy nhất định là tâm phúc của y – ngươi đã tra Chúc công công chưa?”

Liễu Nhiên thần sắc ngưng trọng lắc đầu – từng tra, không có vấn đề gì.

Trường Canh hơi nhíu mày.

Lúc này, Cố Quân bị Trường Canh dùng thuốc hạ gục rốt cuộc tỉnh lại, y ngủ đến suýt nữa quên cả trời trăng, cho đến khi vết thương trên vai âm ỉ đau, mới muộn màng nhớ đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Cố Quân bò dậy mặc quần áo, chuẩn bị đi tìm Trường Canh tính sổ.

Ai ngờ vừa ra liền nghe phương xa vọng đến một tiếng nổ, cả kinh thành đều chấn động, Cố Quân vịn tường thành, nghĩ: “Động đất?”

Trường Canh trên thành lâu quay phắt đầu lại, vẻ âm chí thoáng qua vùng chân mày – y vẫn cho rằng nội gian trong hoàng thành là cung nhân bên cạnh Lý Phong, nhưng với sự cẩn thận đa nghi của Lý Phong, sao có thể tiết lộ chuyện Cảnh Hoa viên cho nô tài?

Cố Quân: “Sao vậy?”

“Không biết,” Trường Canh rảo bước xuống, “Lý Phong vừa đến, nói y để Hàn Kỳ xuất phát từ mật đạo, đến Cảnh Hoa viên vận chuyển tử lưu kim… Đó là hướng Tây giao sao?”

Cố Quân giật mình tỉnh hẳn.

Ngày mùng chín tháng Năm, bí mật về Cảnh Hoa viên bị tiết lộ, người Tây Dương đến đàm hòa quả nhiên là ngụy trang, nhưng không phải là muốn thừa cơ công thành, mà là phái binh vòng đến Kinh Tây, nửa đường cướp giết Hàn Kỳ.

Hàn Kỳ vùng vẫy giãy chết, rốt cuộc không địch lại, quyết đoán kịp thời, một mồi lửa đốt sạch mười vạn tử lưu kim, trực tiếp nổ cửa mật đạo, ngọc nát đá tan.

Đại hỏa ấy như lửa cháy lan ra đồng cỏ nuốt chửng cả Tây giao, tử lưu kim đốt không hết như nghiệp hỏa từ dưới lòng đất, đốt sạch Ngự lâm quân áp tải tử lưu kim, người Tây Dương không kịp đề phòng, thậm chí cẩm tú sơn thủy, đình đài lầu các của Cảnh Hoa viên, khói tím đặc biệt như điềm lành chiếu rọi nửa bầu trời, tựa một luồng sáng đậm màu từ chân trời bay thẳng xuống-

Tâm đại địa đang cháy rực, cả kinh hoa đều chấn động.

Hơi nóng kéo dài mấy chục dặm, từ Tây giao chậm rãi đổ vào cửu môn vững như bàn thạch, kinh thành đầu hạ có thể nói là mát mẻ chớp mắt so được với lò lửa Nam Cương.

Mùi tử lưu kim vốn nhạt và khó nhận ra ngược gió đông tràn tới, mọi người rốt cuộc được nếm thứ mùi đặc thù ấy – vậy mà là một loại mùi thơm dịu khó miêu tả.

Như tùng hương pha lẫn vị cỏ cây.

Tất cả trọng giáp còn lại bị Cố Quân điều động hết, dây bạch hồng căng lên.

Mà không ngoài dự tính của y, đại quân Tây Dương lúc này quả nhiên cũng hành động.

Cố Quân không biết đám cháy ấy thiêu đi bao nhiêu quân Tây Dương, cũng không biết Giáo hoàng bị hao tổn nặng nề như thế còn cầm cự được bao lâu. Vây thành nhiều ngày, song phương đều đã đến cực hạn.

Mới qua giờ Mùi, đợt tấn công điên cuồng đầu tiên đã đến, trọng giáp và chiến xa luân phiên đi, lửa đạn và bạch hồng nối đuôi nhau, hỏa lực cực mạnh của song phương cơ hồ không có một chút khe hở.


	64. Chương 64: Tuyệt xứ

Bụi bặm và huyên náo khắp nơi, hơi nóng từ vụ cháy tử lưu kim ở Tây giao không ngừng tăng lên, khiến người nhễ nhại mồ hôi, xa xa vẳng đến một tiếng rít đặc biệt khi ưng giáp lên không, lưới cấm không chưa hoàn toàn mất đi hiệu lực, nhưng quân Tây Dương đã chờ không kịp, lại dùng vô số ưng giáp đi lấy thân thử nghiệm.

Nhánh quân Tây Dương này trước là bị Cố Quân kéo chân hơn một tháng, sau lại bị phòng vệ cửu môn và lưới cấm không ngăn trở, tiêu hao mỗi ngày đều vô cùng lớn, mà mỗi một ngày phí công, cũng đang làm mất dần sự kiên nhẫn của quốc nội phương Tây xa xôi đối với lần xuất chinh Viễn Đông dự mưu hơn mười năm này.

Trường Canh túm Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng, mau chóng nói: “Hãy nghe ta nói, kẻ đó không thể là nô tỳ cung nhân được, người bên cạnh Lý Phong chúng ta điều tra đâu chỉ một lần, vả lại tiền triều bại bởi nịnh hạnh, triều ta xưa nay không cho hoạn quan lộng quyền, dù thế nào Hoàng thượng cũng sẽ không hoang đường đến mức giao chuyện Cảnh Hoa viên cho thái giám làm… Càng không thể là trọng thần trong triều – tin Hàn Kỳ rời cung khiến cả triều hoảng sợ, mọi người đều nói Hoàng thượng muốn chạy, Lý Phong lại vẫn bình tĩnh áp xuống, cho đến khi Hàn Kỳ sắp về, y mới tự mình tiết lộ tin tức cho ta, dù là y có ý truyền ngôi cho ta…”

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng sửng sốt nhìn y.

Trường Canh lẩm bẩm: “Hoàng huynh của ta, khi thái bình không tin võ tướng, khi chiến loạn không tin văn thần. Vậy sẽ là ai? Còn có ai?”

Liễu Nhiên vốn vô thức xoay tràng hạt dừng lại, hắn lập tức rùng mình, sắc mặt vị cao tăng như ưu bát la chuyển thế này chỉ chớp mắt đã khó coi như người chết. _(Ưu bát la là một loại hoa sen có hai màu đỏ và trắng, từ dùng trong đạo Phật)_

Trường Canh chuyển hướng ánh mắt nặng nề sang hắn, ngắt từng chữ: “Hộ Quốc tự ở ngay Tây giao.”

Đúng lúc này, một viên đạn lạc rơi cạnh hai người, Trường Canh và Liễu Nhiên cùng bị luồng khí ấy hất ngã xuống đất, Trường Canh lảo đảo miễn cưỡng đứng vững, tràng hạt trên cổ hòa thượng lại nứt ra.

Giữa bụi đỏ hỗn độn, châu gỗ cũ kỹ lăn ra khắp nơi.

Trường Canh túm cổ áo xách Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng loạng choạng dậy: “Đứng lên, đi, giết nhầm thì tính là lỗi của ta!”

Liễu Nhiên lắc đầu theo bản năng, hắn vốn cho rằng mình tu hành nhiều năm, đã nhìn thấu nhân thế buồn vui rồi, mãi đến giờ khắc này – ma pháp phùng ma, hắn mới phát hiện, thì ra tứ đại giai không chỉ là ảo giác tự cho là đúng.

Trường Canh đẩy Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng, nhìn thẳng vào ánh mắt kinh sợ của hòa thượng mặt trắng kia: “Ta không sợ nhân quả báo ứng, ta đi xử lý, đại sư, ngươi đừng ngăn cản ta, cũng đừng trách ta.”

Khi còn vô tội, y đã gặp hết tất cả ác báo có thể gặp trên đời này, A Tỳ luyện ngục trên nhân thế, không thể khiến y kính sợ nữa.

Trường Canh: “Ta đi mượn nghĩa phụ mấy người.”

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng đứng đần ra tại chỗ, thấy Quận vương điện hạ trẻ tuổi làm một thủ thế đặc biệt, y gập ngón cái vào, làm một động tác hơi ép xuống, tay áo rộng trên triều phục Quận vương lướt qua khoảng không, ngân tuyến trên tay áo lóe sáng, như ngân long lấp ánh trên mặt sông – nếu thiên hạ yên vui, chúng ta nguyện ngư tiều canh độc, phiêu bạt giang hồ.

Liễu Nhiên toàn thân run lên, rất lâu, hắn run rẩy chắp tay hành lễ với Trường Canh – nếu thịnh thế sắp đổ, vực sâu ở bên, chúng ta nên vạn chết đương đầu.

Đạo này gọi là “Lâm Uyên”.

Trường Canh khẽ cười một tiếng: “Hòa thượng dỏm.”

Nói xong quay người chạy tới hướng cổng thành.

Liễu Nhiên bỗng nhiên liền nước mắt như mưa.

Không biết đau khổ, không tin thần phật.

Huyền ưng thạc quả cận tồn đã bay lên trời, Cố Quân tập trung hỏa lực cả kinh thành vào một chỗ, bắn xuống dưới thành như đập nồi dìm thuyền, trọng giáp đợi lệnh ở cổng thành.

Trường Canh lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Cố Quân cởi khinh cừu mặc trọng giáp, trên khuôn mặt không huyết sắc phảng phất bị trọng giáp mạ lên một tầng màu huyền thiết mờ mịt rắn chắc.

Nghe thân vệ báo Nhạn Bắc vương đến, Cố Quân quay ngoắt lại, sắc mặt còn khó coi hơn lúc rút tên, rảo bước tới cách cương giáp túm tay Trường Canh: “Sao ngươi lại trở về?”

“Sao rồi?” Trường Canh hỏi, “Người Tây Dương đã sốt ruột, người định thủ thế nào?”

Cố Quân không đáp, chỉ kéo y xuống dưới thành, đáp án đều ở trong im lặng – còn có thể thế nào? Chỉ có tử thủ.

“Chuyện thống lĩnh Hàn Kỳ tuyệt không phải ngẫu nhiên, bên cạnh Lý Phong tất có kẻ làm phản,” Trường Canh nói, “Nghĩa phụ, cho con một đội thân binh, con đi giải quyết ẩn hoạn trong thành, nếu không họ nội ứng ngoại hợp, thành phá chỉ là vấn đề thời gian…”

“Trường Canh,” Cố Quân thu lại thần sắc luôn không mấy đứng đắn, “Điện hạ, ta phái một đội thân binh hộ tống ngươi rời khỏi, trên đường ngàn vạn bảo trọng, đừng trở lại nữa.”

Không có nội ứng ngoại hợp, thành phá có thể cũng chỉ là vấn đề thời gian.

Đuôi mày Trường Canh giật nhẹ, trực giác thấy “rời khỏi” này không chỉ là đưa y vào thành.

Đúng lúc này, một tiếng nổ vang lên sau lưng, một trọng pháo Tây Dương bắn vào tường thành, cổng thành mấy trăm năm vững như thành đồng run rẩy lắc lư, tường ngoài loang lổ thê thảm bong xuống, lộ ra bánh răng sắt khớp nhau và bộ giàn đúc bằng huyền thiết, như một gương mặt sau khi lột da để lộ máu thịt dữ tợn.

Một huyền ưng đầu mình hai ngả rơi xuống bên cạnh, Cố Quân nhờ trọng giáp, che chở Trường Canh trong lòng, cự thạch bong ra từng mảng ầm ầm rơi xuống phía sau y, cát đá vụn rơi trên huyền thiết, leng keng một trận.

Hai người cực gần nhau, hơi thở cơ hồ đan vào nhau – từ sau khi Trường Canh cố ý tránh gây nghi ngờ, thời khắc thân mật như vậy tựa hồ không còn nữa, hơi thở của Cố Quân nóng hổi, không biết có phải là sốt hay không, ánh mắt lại vẫn sắc bén mà tỉnh táo.

“Hoàng thượng lúc mới đến còn nói gì với ngươi?” Cố Quân nhanh chóng nói vào tai y, “Theo ý của y, đi mau!”

Lúc Lý Phong đến Cố Quân còn đang hôn mê, hai người thậm chí không gặp mặt.

Giữa đôi quân thần này nhiều năm qua dưới sự thái bình cố ý tô vẽ không lúc nào là không ước đoán, nghi kỵ phòng bị lẫn nhau, song vào thời khắc cuối cùng, hai người lại đều hiểu đối phương đang nghĩ gì.

Đồng tử Trường Canh hơi co lại, y đột nhiên kéo cổ Cố Quân đang ở trong trọng giáp xuống, bất chấp tất cả mà hôn lên đôi môi khô khốc kia.

Đây là lần đầu tiên y nếm được mùi vị của Cố Quân khi hai bên đều tỉnh táo, quá nóng… như phải tự bốc cháy vậy, thoảng mùi máu tanh thảm hại vô cùng. Tim Trường Canh đập như sắp vỡ tung, nhưng không phải vì những ngọt ngào giả dối nửa vời trong truyền thuyết phong hoa tuyết nguyệt, trong lòng như bùng lên ngọn lửa rừng phảng phất có thể hủy thiên diệt địa, hừng hực mà bị nhốt trong tứ chi phàm nhân, muốn lao ra thổi quét sáng nay và ngày mai nước mất nhà tan.

Khoảnh khắc này tựa hồ dài như muôn đời muôn kiếp, lại tựa hồ ngay cả một chớp mắt cũng chưa đến.

Cố Quân dùng sức mạnh lôi đối phương khỏi người mình, sức người không thể chống lại sức của Huyền Thiết trọng giáp, nhưng y không hề nổi cơn tam bành với Trường Canh, thậm chí không hề bất phân tốt xấu mà ném Trường Canh ra.

Y chỉ gần như cầm nhẹ đặt khẽ mà buông bàn tay sắt ra, thả Trường Canh xuống cách hai bước.

Ném đi ngàn tầng gông xiềng và nhân luân, thâm tình sáng rực dưới tuyệt cảnh có thể làm lòng dạ sắt đá của y cũng động dung sao?

Nếu như y chuẩn bị sẵn sàng chết trên tường thành, vậy người cuối cùng môi kề môi với y trong cuộc đời này, có thể giúp y khi đứng trước Hoàng Tuyền lộ cảm thấy phía sau mình không hề là một dải trống vắng chứ?

Xem như là an ủi chứ?

Hay là… sẽ khiến y dở khóc dở cười?

Khoảnh khắc ấy, không ai có thể dò ra một chút manh mối nào trên khuôn mặt tuấn tú của Cố Quân.

Trường Canh chăm chú nhìn y, như nước lặng mà nói: “Tử Hi, ta vẫn muốn đi cắt đứt đường của nội ứng trong thành, sẽ không ở đây với ngươi nữa, nếu hôm nay ngươi có gì bất trắc…”

Nói đến đây, y tựa hồ thoáng nở nụ cười, lắc đầu, cảm thấy mấy chữ “ta tuyệt đối không sống một mình” này quá yếu đuối, sẽ bị Cố Quân chê cười; nhưng mà đây cũng không phải là hư ngôn – chẳng lẽ bảo y tham sống sợ chết, sống cả đời với Ô Nhĩ Cốt sao?

Y không có thù oán lớn như vậy với chính mình đâu.

Cố Quân hít sâu một hơi, quát: “Lão Đàm!”

Một huyền ưng từ không trung gầm rú đáp xuống, chính là Đàm Hồng Phi.

Cố Quân: “Điểm một đội khinh kỵ thân binh, hộ tống Vương gia.”

Nói xong, y lên thẳng tường thành, không hề quay đầu lại.

Xuy hỏa tiễn trên bạch hồng nhất tề bay lên trời, thảm thiết va vào ưng giáp Tây Dương đột kích – đây là số xuy hỏa tiễn cuối cùng Linh Xu viện đưa tới.

Quân địch lấy thịt người làm thang, xác chìm làm cầu, kẻ sau tiếp bước kẻ trước, bất chấp tất cả.

Một ưng giáp Tây Dương dùng thi thể đồng đội nổ tung trên không trung làm khiên, ngang nhiên vượt qua tường lửa bạch hồng trên tường thành, thình lình bắn một phát trường pháo vào trong thành, trúng ngay Khởi Diên lâu. Ưng giáp Tây Dương lập tức bị một huyền ưng xô lên, huyền ưng đã hỏng một cánh, sau lưng khói đặc mù mịt, trên người vô đao vô kiếm, chỉ đành túm chết bả vai địch nhân, từ trên không cùng rơi xuống.

Chưa rơi xuống đất, hộp vàng quá tải đã nổ tung, hỏa hoa ngắn ngủi nuốt chửng huyền ưng lẫn ưng giáp Tây Dương kia.

Đồng quy ư tận.

“Trích Tinh đài” trên Khởi Diên lâu theo đó lắc lư hai cái rồi đổ rầm xuống, vào lúc này nơi này, trên Vân Mộng đại quán chắc chỉ có thể nhìn thấy phế tích và xác tàn thôi.

Kinh hoa trăm năm náo nhiệt, và đại mộng ngói vàng tường son ngàn thu muôn đời, theo lưu ly nát cùng rơi xuống đất… thành tro bụi.

Trong Kim Loan điện loạn cào cào, Chúc Chân Nhỏ lảo đảo lao tới dưới chân Lý Phong, khóc lớn nói: “Hoàng thượng, cửu môn sắp phá rồi, Hoàng thượng hãy di giá đi! Nô tỳ đã lệnh cho nghĩa tử chuẩn bị xa giá và thường phục ngoài Bắc môn, đại nội còn một trăm ba mươi thị vệ, liều chết cũng phải hộ tống Hoàng thượng phá vây…”

Lý Phong đạp hắn ngã lăn quay: “Cẩu nô tài dám tự chủ trương, cút! Lấy Thượng phương bảo kiếm đến!”

Vương Quả nghe vậy vội quỳ gối theo: “Xin Hoàng thượng nghĩ lại, chỉ cần ngô hoàng bình yên vô sự, xã tắc sẽ có chỗ gửi gắm, tương lai chưa hẳn…”

Một đại nội thị vệ nâng Thượng phương bảo kiếm đến trước mặt Lý Phong, Lý Phong rút kiếm, đâm xuyên mũ quan của Vương quốc cữu.

Lý Phong sải bước ra ngoài điện.

Chúc Chân Nhỏ sấp ngửa đuổi theo sau Hoàng thượng, lục bộ cửu khanh hoảng loạn tựa như tìm được dê đầu đàn, không tự chủ được theo Lý Phong nối đuôi đi ra, đôi nghĩa tử diện thủ của Chúc Chân Nhỏ ở Bắc môn bị đại nội thị vệ đẩy ra một bên, sốt ruột gọi hắn ta. _(Diện thủ tức kỹ nam)_

Chúc Chân Nhỏ giọng the thé nói: “Làm càn, lớn mật!”

Hắn dù sao cũng là hồng nhân trước mặt Hoàng thượng, mấy thị vệ hơi do dự, để hai tên diện thủ kia xông vào, đúng lúc này, Liễu Si đại sư của Hộ Quốc tự từ đối diện đi tới, phía sau dẫn theo một đám người như võ tăng, đến trước mặt Lý Phong.

Thần sắc Lý Phong hơi dịu đi, song còn chưa kịp chào hỏi Liễu Si đại sư, thì một đứa con nuôi diện thủ của Chúc Chân Nhỏ đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, trên khuôn mặt khúm núm lại tràn đầy sát ý, hắn đi theo bên cạnh Chúc Chân Nhỏ, vừa vặn cách Hoàng đế Long An năm bước, há mồm phun ra một mũi tên.

Không ai liệu được biến cố này, nhất thời mọi người đều kinh hãi.

Trong tích tắc, Chúc Chân Nhỏ quát to một tiếng, thân hình béo phị lăn tới, đập mạnh vào lưng Lý Phong, lấy thân cản thay một kích trí mạng. Lý Phong lảo đảo một bước, suýt ngã vào lòng Liễu Si, kinh nộ lẫn lộn quay đầu lại, thấy Chúc Chân Nhỏ hai mắt trợn to, tựa hồ vẫn không dám tin đứa con nuôi mình ngàn y trăm thuận sẽ biến thành thích khách, thân thể co giật như rối gỗ giật dây, chưa kịp rên một tiếng đã tắt thở.

Lý Phong nhất thời nín thở, đúng lúc này, hắn nghe thấy một tiếng Phật hiệu, Hoàng đế Long An chưa kịp bi ai, đã thấy một bàn tay lạnh băng đè trên cổ – trên tay Liễu Si đại sư giấu trong tay áo đeo thiết trảo, quái thủ có thể dễ dàng bóp nát đá kia bóp cái cổ yếu ớt của hắn, Thượng phương bảo kiếm rơi xuống đất “keng” một tiếng.

Bá quan và thị vệ đều sợ ngây ra, Giang Sung thư sinh văn nhược trói gà không chặt này không biết lá gan từ đâu tới, tiến lên một bước quát hỏi: “Phương trượng, ông điên rồi à?”

Liễu Si lột đi diện mạo sầu khổ mấy chục năm như một ngày mà nhìn hắn, cười nói: “A di đà Phật, bần tăng không điên, Giang đại nhân, năm đó Vũ Hoàng đế cực kì hiếu chiến, lấy láng giềng tứ cảnh để mài Huyền Thiết lợi kiếm, chỉ sợ ngươi còn chưa sinh ra đâu.”

Giang Sung: “Cái…”

Một “võ tăng” đằng sau Liễu Si tiến lên một bước, nói một câu mà Giang Sung không hiểu, sau đó mấy trọng giáp từ bốn phương tám hướng đi ra, đứng phía sau đám hòa thượng ấy.

Hồng lư tự khanh bên cạnh giật mình la lên: “Người Đông Doanh!”

Liễu Si cười nói: “Vũ Hoàng đế hạ một đạo dung kim lệnh, cả nhà ta mười sáu khẩu chết dưới tay quạ đen, còn mình ta tạm bợ, lưu lạc quý bang, nhờ năm ấy Cố lão hầu gia và trưởng công chúa đại hôn đại xá thiên hạ, mới được thân tự do, đoạn thân thế tục, từ đó thanh đăng hoàng quyển làm bạn, khổ tâm cô nghệ bốn mươi sáu năm, cuối cùng đã có hôm nay.”

Lý Phong bị bóp cổ, tiếng đứt quãng: “Ngươi… là con cháu phỉ đạo buôn lậu tử lưu kim tội đáng chết vạn lần năm đó!”

“Phỉ đạo.” Liễu Si ngoài cười trong không cười lặp lại một lần, “Không phải sao, đều do tử lưu kim – Hoàng thượng miệng cứng lòng cũng cứng, không biết xương cốt phải chăng cũng thế. Như vậy xin di giá lên hồng đầu diên, đi theo bần tăng một chuyến.”

Lý Phong: “Trẫm…”

“Hoàng thượng một lòng tin theo ngã Phật,” Liễu Si nói, “Tin ngã Phật chính là tin bần tăng, cũng không khác biệt gì nhau.”

Nói xong, lão trực tiếp đẩy Lý Phong lên một chiếc hồng đầu diên, sai người treo cờ bàn long trên ngự liễn lên đuôi diên.

“Cắt dây thừng, thả hồng đầu diên ra,” Liễu Si nói, “Truyền tin tức, cứ nói Hoàng thượng muốn lái diên bỏ thành đào tẩu!”

Giang Sung: “Cẩu tặc lớn mật!”

Liễu Si cười sằng sặc: “Kẻ nào muốn thí quân có thể xông lên!”

Đúng lúc này, không xa đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng rống to.

Liễu Si ngẩn ra, quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy Liễu Nhiên không biết đứng trên phế tích Trích Tinh đài từ khi nào.

Họng vị tăng câm bị hư từ nhỏ, dùng hết toàn lực cũng chỉ có thể phát ra tiếng “a a”, bất nhã cỡ nào, người từng gặp Liễu Nhiên đại sư đều chưa từng nghe hắn phát ra tí tẹo âm thanh, hắn phảng phất vĩnh viễn là bộ dáng đi như gió mát, mặt đượm xót thương.

Hắn là đứa trẻ được tiền nhiệm phương trượng nhặt về, từ nhỏ do Liễu Si sư huynh nuôi nấng, dù rằng phóng khoáng không giống người xuất gia, mới mười một mười hai tuổi đã trốn khỏi tự viện, lang bạt giang hồ, thậm chí sau đó gia nhập Lâm Uyên các… Tình nghĩa thời thiếu niên dần phai nhạt, nhưng thủy chung quanh quẩn không đi.

Liễu Nhiên dùng thủ ngữ nói: “Sư huynh, quay đầu là bờ.”

Liễu Si thần sắc phức tạp nhìn chằm chằm sư đệ mình nuôi nấng từ bé, nhất thời cũng không khỏi bị gợi lên tình nghĩa ngày trước, hơi thất thần, kế đó lẩm bẩm: “Sông đã cạn khô, ở đâu ra…”

Chữ “bờ” chưa nói ra, một đoản tiễn dài bằng bàn tay đột nhiên lao vút ra từ một góc độ cực kỳ xảo quyệt, nhân lúc Liễu Si phân tâm, dứt khoát một tên phong hầu.

Mọi người nhất tề kinh hô, chỉ thấy một huyền ưng bay sát đất tới, dây tiểu nỗ trong tay Trường Canh trên lưng ưng còn rung rung, Đàm Hồng Phi cầm cát phong nhận, cánh tay sắt vung lên, chia nhau ngăn hai võ tăng Đông Doanh tập kích.

Giang Sung quát: “Còn đần ra làm gì, hộ giá!”

Đại nội thị vệ ùa hết lên, một đội Huyền Thiết khinh kỵ từ ngõ nhỏ lao ra, Lý Phong đẩy mạnh Liễu Si ra, thi thể cao tăng lăn xuống hồng đầu diên.

Liễu Nhiên quỵ xuống giữa phế tích.

Một gia quốc to lớn, một thiên hạ to lớn, đông tây cách hải, nam bắc vô biên…

Không bỏ xuống được một điện thờ rời xa trần thế.

Võ tăng Đông Doanh và đại nội thị vệ lao vào hỗn chiến, trọng giáp Liễu Si mang đến bắn một phát pháo lên trời, Đàm Hồng Phi rơi thẳng xuống, Trường Canh nhanh nhẹn một gối hạ đất, hai người tách ra, gạch đá ngói vụn bay khắp nơi.

Ánh mắt Trường Canh chạm qua Lý Phong, tháo bạch hồng trường cung phía sau, lưng dùng sức đỡ trường cung trong tay, dây cung sắt kéo căng hết cỡ, giương cung như trăng tròn-

Một tiếng rít ghê răng vang lên, trúng ngay hộp vàng của trọng giáp kia.

Y lập tức lui lại, hộp vàng tức thì nổ tung, sóng nhiệt xô tới làm hồng đầu diên rung không thôi.

Lý Phong vịn lan can hồng đầu diên: “Đàm Hồng Phi, lái thứ này, đưa trẫm lên cổng thành!”

Đàm Hồng Phi lấy làm kinh hãi, chần chừ một chút, nhìn Trường Canh hỏi ý kiến.

Trường Canh mâu sắc nặng nề, xem như đồng ý.

Hồng đầu diên đưa Hoàng đế đến cổng thành, hơn một trăm đại nội thị vệ cùng bá quan trùng trùng điệp điệp đồng hành, con đường đá mười hai dặm từ Khởi Diên lâu đến bên ngoài cổng thành, không ngừng có lưu dân do chiến loạn trốn vào kinh thành và bách tính bản địa từ hai bên đường ùa ra, như sông đổ ra biển.

Lúc này, cổng thành rốt cuộc khó mà tiếp tục đứng vững, lưới cấm không chợt tắt ngấm, xuy hỏa tiễn cũng thấy đáy.

Cố Quân trên thành lại quát một tiếng ra lệnh mở cổng.

Huyền Thiết trọng giáp chờ đợi đã lâu lao khỏi cổng thành, Cố Quân dùng tay ra hiệu cho thương binh trên thành, cổng thành sau trọng giáp trận chậm rãi đóng vào.

Cố Quân tháo mặt nạ bảo hộ bằng sắt, tất cả trọng giáp phía sau đều làm động tác tương tự.


	65. Chương 65: Phùng sinh

Ngay sau đó, trọng giáp động.

Tường thành đổ nát trong tiếng bước chân chỉnh tề đến khó tin ấy uỳnh uỳnh lắc lư, một tốp Huyền Thiết hắc giáp dầm trong hơi nước trắng như tuyết gió thổi không tan, nghênh lửa đạn quân địch như hải triều ngược dòng mà lên.

Tốp trọng giáp đầu tiên như một thanh trảm mã đao có thể chặn hết thảy, như gió xoáy quét qua cực nhanh, lao thẳng vào trận địa địch, đầu thân tứ chi bị nổ nát bét tung bay, song liệt hỏa chung quy đốt không tan huyền thiết, chỉ cần hộp vàng chưa tự nổ, hầu hết số xác chết xuất sư vị tiệp(1) đó có thể đứng thẳng nguyên, tướng sĩ trong giáp trụ đã chết mà bánh răng của máy móc còn xoay, tựa như linh hồn chưa tan vẫn tiếp tục xông lên.

Xông đến không thể tiếp tục nữa, sẽ có người theo sau mở hộp vàng trên lưng huyền giáp, châm kíp nổ giấu sẵn bên trong.

Những tướng sĩ dưới mặt nạ sắt bảo hộ đó không phân đây kia, ngàn người như một, vạn hộ hầu và tiểu binh Bắc đại doanh mới nhập ngũ chẳng khác gì nhau – hoặc đội lửa đạn cầm cát phong nhận cắt thủ cấp quân địch, hoặc ở tại chỗ nổ thành một đóa pháo hoa màu tím mai danh ẩn tính.

Lý Phong khoanh tay đứng trên hồng đầu diên, thình lình nói với Đàm Hồng Phi phụng mệnh đứng hầu bên cạnh: “A Mân đâu?”

Đàm Hồng Phi chợt bị điểm danh, hơi sửng sốt, trả lời: “Quận vương điện hạ lên tường thành rồi.”

Gió nóng thổi tan nộ sắc trên mặt Lý Phong, giữa cảnh điêu tàn hắn dần bình tĩnh lại, ném Thượng phương bảo kiếm cho Đàm Hồng Phi trên huyền ưng: “Truyền khẩu dụ của trẫm, quốc nạn ập xuống, Thái tử tuổi nhỏ không gánh nổi trọng trách, trẫm vô đức vô tài, chôn vùi giang sơn lê dân ở nơi đây, thẹn với liệt tổ liệt tông, muốn nhường ngôi cho Nhạn Bắc vương – thánh chỉ không kịp nghĩ, ngươi cầm cái này giao cho y, đưa y đi.”

Đàm Hồng Phi: “…”

Hắn luống cuống nhận thanh bảo kiếm nặng trịch, nhìn trộm long nhan một cái, ánh mắt đảo qua tóc mai hơi xám của Hoàng đế Long An.

Lý Phong hờ hững khoát tay.

Trường Canh cầm trường cung lên tường thành, tiếp nhận chiến trường trên không.

Trong tiếng rít của bạch hồng, Đàm Hồng Phi hạ xuống cạnh Trường Canh, cầm theo Thượng phương bảo kiếm như củ khoai lang phỏng tay: “Điện hạ!”

Trường Canh liếc qua là biết hắn muốn nói gì.

Đàm Hồng Phi: “Điện hạ, Hoàng thượng nói…”

Một thương binh chỉ còn một chân trên thành chạy tới: “Điện hạ, xuy hỏa tiễn hết rồi!”

“Xuy hỏa tiễn hết thì đổi thiết tiễn, thiết tiễn hết thì cài cát phong nhận vô chủ lên, lo gì?” Trường Canh mí mắt cũng không chớp, chớ hề khách khí nói, “Chúng ta thủ đến khi tường thành nát thành cát mới thôi – Đàm thống lĩnh, ngươi hãy đi trả thứ đó, bảo với Lý Phong, ta không nợ y, không làm vong quốc chi quân cô gia quả nhân thay y đâu. Vả lại, hiện giờ y là một soái kỳ, hai quân đối đầu, không thể không có cờ, các huynh đệ máu chảy đầu rơi đều dựa vào lá cờ này chèo chống, ngươi hãy chú ý đừng để y tùy tiện chết.”

Giờ khắc này, ít nhất đối với Đàm thống lĩnh mà nói, mười Lý Phong nói chuyện cũng chẳng hữu dụng bằng một Trường Canh, nghe vậy hắn không ý kiến ý cò gì, khẩu dụ của Thánh thượng nghe thế nào thì ném về thế ấy, miệng huýt sáo dài, cùng mấy huyền ưng thủ vững cạnh hồng đầu diên của đế vương.

Dưới thành trọng giáp dùng thịt người kẻ sau tiếp bước kẻ trước phá ra một đường, mà một khi trọng giáp xâm nhập trận địa quân địch, trường đoản pháo nổ vang và bạch hồng tiễn thanh thế lớn đều không còn tác dụng, dưới đất toàn là tử chiến liều mạng, quân Tây Dương nhất thời vô kế khả thi, đành phải đột ngột tăng thêm tập kích trên không.

Vô số cát phong nhận đã vô chủ cài trên bạch hồng trường cung, sau khi Nhạn Bắc vương ra lệnh một tiếng, những thần binh trong truyền thuyết đó như thiết tiễn bắn ra không chút tiếc rẻ, lưỡi dao xoay tròn thành từng đóa hoa nở rộ, giảo nát cả gió, chi chít cuốn tên họ của người đã khuất về hướng hàng loạt ưng giáp Tây Dương.

Trường Canh dùng ngón tay chùi qua loa thiên lý nhãn dính đầy bụi, kẹp trên sống mũi cao thẳng như vót, phân phó: “Lên đợt cát phong nhận thứ hai.”

Một tiểu tướng sĩ bên cạnh y tự phát làm thân binh thị vệ, nghe vậy dùng giọng nói lanh lảnh của thiếu niên chưa vỡ tiếng quát to: “Lên tên-“

Sau đó gã quay sang Trường Canh, thấp giọng hỏi: “Điện hạ, cát phong nhận cũng bắn hết thì làm thế nào? Chúng ta ném đá xuống dưới thành ạ?”

Trường Canh liếc gã một cái, tựa hồ hơi mỉm cười, nói: “Lần này mặc dù đạn tận lương tuyệt, nhưng nhờ Hoàng thượng Đại Lương ta nhiều năm tích lũy, tử lưu kim trong kinh còn một ít, thủ không được thật thì học Hàn Kỳ tướng quân, tạt tử lưu kim từ trên tường thành xuống, đốt trụi cả kinh thành, bọn Tây Dương một kẻ cũng đừng hòng thoát.”

Tiểu tướng sĩ bị một câu dửng dưng của y dọa rùng mình.

Trường Canh: “Ngươi bao nhiêu tuổi?”

Tiểu tướng sĩ hơi sửng sốt, lúng túng đáp: “Mười… mười tám.”

Trường Canh cười nói: “Bớt dùng trò này với ta đi.”

“… Mười lăm.”

Có một số gia đình nghèo không nuôi nổi con, sẽ đưa tiểu tử choai choai vào quân ngũ ăn quân lương, sợ tuổi quá nhỏ người ta không nhận, sẽ giở trò khai gian tuổi.

“Mười lăm,” Trường Canh thấp giọng nói, “Ta hồi mười lăm cùng Cố đại soái tra loạn Ngụy vương ở Giang Nam, còn chưa biết gì, ngươi khá hơn ta một chút rồi.”

Đúng lúc này, đằng xa ưng giáp Tây Dương được Giáo hoàng hạ lệnh cùng lên không, cũng liều mạng rồi.

Từng ưng giáp Tây Dương cầm trường pháo nã lên thành, trường pháo vốn nên do chiến xa thiết tí giữ có sức giật cực mạnh, lửa đạn đầu này bay ra, người ôm trường pháo ở đầu kia lập tức sẽ bị xô bay ngã chết.

Đoàn ưng giáp Tây Dương này như một đội quân cảm tử, liên tục nã trường pháo lên tường thành, tường thành lập tức sập một nửa.

Hồng đầu diên bị sóng khí lan đến, lắc lư muốn rơi. Vương quốc cữu kêu cha gọi mẹ ôm cột buồm, bị Trương Phụng Hàm thở hồng hộc trèo lên đẩy ra.

“Hoàng thượng!” Phụng Hàm công đã cởi luôn triều phục, tay ôm bong bóng cá, trong bong bóng cá lắc lư chứa tử lưu kim tím đến hóa đen, suýt nữa bị hồng đầu diên đu đưa làm ngã sấp, một thị vệ bên cạnh sợ tới hồn phi phách tán, cuống quýt tiến lên đỡ vật phẩm nguy hiểm kia.

Phụng Hàm công: “Hoàng thượng, đạn dược hết rồi, lão thần theo lời Nhạn Bắc vương Quận vương điện hạ ủy thác, vận tất cả tử lưu kim hiện có trong thành đến cổng thành, đã cho thủ hạ luân phiên bỏ vào…”

“Hoàng thượng cẩn thận!”

“Hộ giá!”

Lửa đạn bay tới cắt ngang lời Phụng Hàm công, sượt qua hồng đầu diên của Lý Phong, hồng đầu diên lập tức bị nổ rơi một góc, rên lên một tiếng, nghiêng sang một bên.

Lại một phát pháo không buông tha đuổi tới, đâm thẳng vào phần bụng hồng đầu diên, hồng đầu diên bị hỏng nặng mất khống chế, trong tiếng kêu la của mọi người, đồng tử của Lý Phong theo lửa đạn co thành một điểm nhỏ như đầu kim.

Đàm Hồng Phi rống to một tiếng dang hai cánh, như che kín bầu trời mà lao tới.

Trong nháy mắt hắn ôm trường pháo, ưng giáp đẩy với tốc độ nhanh nhất, nhiệt độ cao và va chạm tích tắc nổ vị cựu bộ vẫn canh cánh trong lòng cựu án hai mươi năm trước văng lên trời, kể cả trường pháo kia, hóa thành toản thiên hầu một đi không trở lại.

… May mắn chưa nhục sứ mệnh.

Cát phong nhận lấy mạng vô số người Tây Dương trên tường thành rốt cuộc cũng bắn hết, Trường Canh ngoảnh lại nhìn kinh thành không mấy thân thiết, hơi tiếc nuối – ở nơi đây không nhìn thấy hầu phủ.

Tiếp đó y kéo trường cung, chấm dầu hỏa lên mũi thiết tiễn, bắn về phía quân địch, dầu hỏa tốc độ cao xuyên qua không trung, mũi tên cháy phừng phừng, tựa như sao băng – đây là một tín hiệu.

Phụng Hàm công xắn tay áo: “Hồng đầu diên chuẩn bị!”

Trừ chỗ Lý Phong, mười mấy chiếc hồng đầu diên cuối cùng trong kinh thành nhẹ nhàng bay lên thành, như một nhóm vũ nữ vận cẩm tú hồng trang, gót sen khẽ dời lên núi đao biển lửa, chở tử lưu kim, đâm sầm vào ưng giáp Tây Dương đến chịu chết.

Hoàng thiên biến sắc.

Trường Canh trên tường thành đứng mũi chịu sào, một chút khinh giáp lâm thời mặc lên căn bản ngăn không được dòng khí nện xuống, chỉ cảm thấy bị đập mạnh vào ngực, trước mắt tối sầm, phun ra một búng máu, nhất thời mất đi tri giác.

Thiếu niên ban nãy truyền lệnh thay y kêu to một tiếng lao tới, muốn lấy thân bảo vệ.

Tường thành rốt cuộc hoàn toàn đổ sụp.

Trường Canh không biết mình ngất đi bao lâu, một lúc lâu mới từ từ khôi phục tri giác, phát hiện một chân mình bị kẹt giữa bánh răng đã hỏng, mà tiểu tướng sĩ vừa rồi bảo vệ y chỉ còn lại một đôi cánh tay, nhất tề đứt ở hai vai, không tìm thấy người, thành tấm áo choàng ngắn đầm đìa máu tươi trên người y.

Trường Canh cắn răng, cảm giác đau nhức khắp người còn có thể chịu được, bởi vì sự khó chịu còn thua xa khi Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác.

Trong tai chắc chảy máu rồi, âm thanh xa gần chẳng nghe rõ, rất hỗn loạn, cực mơ hồ.

Trường Canh nghĩ: “Lúc Tử Hi không uống thuốc, chung quanh với y mà nói chính là thế này ư… Cũng thanh tĩnh quá!”

Tường thành đã sập, thành phá rồi sao?

Lý Phong còn sống không?

Đúng, còn có Cố Quân…

Vừa nghĩ đến Cố Quân, Trường Canh liền không dám tiếp tục, sợ hai chữ kia rút hết tất cả dũng khí của mình. Y bèn cắt ngang mạch suy nghĩ, cuộn người lại, sờ soạng đến chỗ đường nối của cương giáp trên đùi, lần lượt mở hết tám khóa, lết mình ra ngoài.

Sau lưng còn một mũi thiết tiễn, mà trường cung thì vẫn chưa bị đè nát, y còn có thể giết một người nữa.

Chỉ cần y còn thở…

Trường Canh vừa rút chân ra, chưa kịp đứng dậy, thì một bóng đen đột nhiên lướt qua trước mặt.

Trường Canh tránh không kịp, vô thức ngửa đầu, rút thiết cung trong tay theo bản năng.

Một con chim gỗ be bé rơi xuống trước mặt y, bị thiết cung chém thành hai nửa ngay trên không, một cục giấy Hải Văn rơi khỏi bụng nó.

Trường Canh hoàn toàn ngây ra.

Sau đó, Nhạn Bắc vương mới bình tĩnh đến đáng sợ đột nhiên toàn thân run rẩy, tờ giấy Hải Văn nhẹ tênh kia nằm dưới đất, mà y giơ tay hai lần cũng không thể nhặt lên, tay run đến độ năm ngón cơ hồ khó mà khép lại, lúc này y mới phát hiện, cương giáp trên cánh tay tuột mất từ lâu, khớp hai ngón tay đã bị trật không nghe sai sử nữa.

Y mang máng nghe thấy có người hét “Viện quân tới rồi”, đây vốn nên là tin tức tốt mà mọi người chờ đợi đã lâu.

Song trong lòng Trường Canh chưa kịp sinh ra bao nhiêu vui mừng, sau khi chấn kinh ngược lại trỗi lên nỗi sợ hãi không cách nào tả được.

Bởi vì chỉ khi y dứt khoát chuẩn bị chịu chết, mới có thể tạm thời bỏ sang một bên cái sự thật là Cố Quân có thể hóa thân thành nước thép.

Hoàng Tuyền lộ tính toán sẵn đột nhiên có rắc rối chen ngang, muốn ngăn y ở bên này, làm Trường Canh nhất thời sững ra.

“Đại ca!” Y mơ hồ nghe thấy một tiếng kêu, ngay sau đó, một khinh kỵ lao tới, chính là Cát Thần lâu ngày không gặp, gió bụi mệt nhoài.

Cát Thần nhảy xuống ngựa, đỡ lấy Trường Canh đang thảm hại vô cùng, lộn xộn giải thích: “Đại ca, ta ta ta lúc nhận được thư của huynh, vừa vặn đang ở chỗ Thẩm tướng quân, nhưng khi ấy Nam Cương…”

Trường Canh nửa chữ cũng không nghe, điên khùng ngắt lời gã: “Tử Hi đâu?”

Y nói khá mơ hồ, Cát Thần nhất thời không nghe rõ: “Cái gì?”

Trường Canh hất mạnh tay gã ra, giãy giụa đứng dậy, bất chấp tất cả mà đi tới hướng ngoài thành, lưng y không biết bị cái gì gây thương tích, máu nhỏ thành tảng xuôi theo y phục, mà bản thân lại hoàn toàn không hay.

Cát Thần: “Đại, đại ca? Điện hạ!”

Trường Canh mắt điếc tai ngơ. Cát Thần nhìn thấy một mũi tên lạc phóng tới Trường Canh, mà y cũng không biết né, hồn phi phách tán lao tới kéo y ra, chẳng qua chỉ hai bước, mắt Trường Canh đỏ như có thể nhỏ máu vậy.

Cát Thần rùng mình, nghĩ: “Hỏng rồi, không phải Hầu gia đã xảy ra chuyện chứ?”

Cát Thần từ nhỏ đã không thiếu quyết đoán, quả quyết dùng tay thay đao, chém nghiêng lên cổ Trường Canh làm y ngất đi.

Hôm ấy, hoàng thành ngày trước sóng yên biển lặng đã trải qua một trận chiến đẫm máu nhất xưa nay, thiên tử lấy thân làm cờ, tướng quân chết trong chiến hỏa, mọi người đều đến nông nỗi bát gạo thổi nốt, rốt cuộc vào lúc tường thành sập, chờ được viện quân.

Nhánh viện quân này kinh lịch và thành phần đều phức tạp đến mức một lời khó nói hết, thống lĩnh là Đề đốc Tây Nam Thẩm Dịch, Chung lão tướng quân ẩn lui nhiều năm ra mặt áp trận thay y, trong đây còn lẫn cả một tốp thủy quân Giang Nam – đó là tàn binh Diêu Trấn tập hợp lại sau khi Đông Hải binh bại.

Quân Tây Dương thấy đại thế đã mất, buộc phải rút quân.

Gần bốn phần mệnh quan triều đình vùi thân dưới tường thành đổ, hồng đầu diên của Lý Phong hoàn toàn mất khống chế, mà Thẩm Dịch lại không có ưng trong tay, đành phải vã mồ hôi dùng bạch hồng bắn dây lên lan can, điều động mấy chục trọng giáp, hì hục đến nửa đêm, mới kéo được Hoàng thượng Long An trên không trung xuống.

Bắc đại doanh kể cả Thống soái, cơ hồ mất toàn bộ trong trận này.

Cố Quân bị người ta đào từ dưới một chiến xa Tây Dương lên, gãy vài cái xương sườn, mới đầu cơ hồ không ai dám động vào y, vì hễ chạm vào là rỉ máu.

Cuối cùng Chung lão tướng quân tự mình đến nhìn qua, ném lại một câu “Y không dễ chết đâu, chết thì ta đền”, bấy giờ mới phái mấy quân y, cố định y trên cáng gỗ khiêng đi.

Cả hoàng cung vét ra mấy củ sâm ngàn năm, đoạn đoạn tục tục mà giữ mạng y lại ba ngày, mấy lần suýt nữa thì đi, rốt cuộc chờ được Trần Khinh Nhứ từ quan ngoại vượt muôn sông nghìn núi chạy về.

Nàng chạy chết mấy con ngựa, đến kinh không ngủ không nghỉ một đêm, sau cùng cướp được An Định hầu về từ chỗ Diêm vương.

Cố Quân lần đầu tỉnh lại là một buổi hoàng hôn, mí mắt chỉ có thể mơ hồ cảm nhận được chút ít ánh sáng len qua cửa sổ, song còn chưa có sức mở mắt, đau nhức đã kéo tới.

Không chết, nhưng Cố Quân không hề lấy làm may mắn, trước tiên âm thầm kinh hãi – kinh thành thất thủ rồi ư? Hiện giờ là ở nơi nào?

Trong cơn mơ màng y giãy mạnh một cái, bị người ta nắm tay.

Người nọ kề tai y, tựa hồ biết y đang lo lắng điều gì, nói: “Viện quân đến rồi, không sao… Kinh thành không sao.”

Mùi an thần tán quen thuộc bao vây y, ý thức của Cố Quân chỉ chống đỡ giây lát, lại lần nữa hôn mê đi.

Mê man như vậy vài ngày, Cố Quân mới chính thức tỉnh lại, dược hiệu đã hết từ lâu, y lại là một kẻ mù nghe không thấy nhìn không rõ.

Cố Quân trầy trật chớp mắt một cái, nhìn thấy bên giường có một bóng người lờ mờ, nhờ ngửi để nhận ra đó là Trường Canh.

Trong đầu y om sòm hết lên, một đống vấn đề không phân trước sau ùa vào: Bắc đại doanh còn lại bao nhiêu người? Viện quân từ đâu tới? Đội ngũ của ai? Quân Tây Dương rút lui tới nơi đâu? Hoàng thượng thế nào rồi?

Trường Canh cẩn thận chấm một chút nước đút cho y, Cố Quân giơ tay sờ soạng theo bản năng, không biết đụng phải vết thương nào, cả người đau suýt ngất đi.

“Được rồi được rồi,” Trường Canh ghé vào tai y nói, “Thẩm tướng quân đã trở lại, còn có sư phụ tọa trấn, người bớt nhọc lòng, nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y hít sâu một hơi, bình tĩnh trở lại, cảm giác ngũ tạng lục phủ đều đau nhức.

An Định hầu trước kia khi không chỉ thích cùng Thẩm Dịch nhìn thân thương phận, nhắc tới Cố gia ba đời đều không có mệnh trường thọ, luôn cảm thấy mình “đa sầu đa bệnh” đến “hồng nhan bạc mệnh”, nào ngờ cái mạng chó này chẳng những không bạc, còn dai như gián, mãi vẫn chưa chết.

Cố Quân há miệng, muốn gọi một tiếng “Trường Canh”, không ngờ sau khi trọng thương mê man mấy ngày, giờ không phát ra nổi âm thanh gì.

Bỗng nhiên, mặt bị chạm khẽ, Cố Quân cảm thấy một bàn tay nâng cằm y lên, ngón tay hơi chai nhẹ nhàng đảo qua bờ môi y, lưu luyến ám muội khó nói thành lời.

Trường Canh ngồi trên mép giường, nếu lúc này Cố Quân có thể thấy rõ, sẽ phát hiện Trường Canh kỳ thực chỉ khoác qua loa nửa bộ quần áo, tóc xõa tung, vai cổ tay thậm chí trên đầu cắm chi chít châm, thành một con nhím nho nhã. Y ngồi cứng đờ như khúc gỗ, nghiêng đầu cũng rất khó khăn, tất cả biểu cảm hỉ nộ ai lạc trên mặt đều bị châm phong lại, khóc không nổi cười không ra, đành phải duy trì trạng thái mặt không biểu cảm, làm một người gỗ cỡ lớn tuấn tú.

Dù vậy, trong mắt y vẫn còn vệt đỏ.

Mấy ngày qua, Ô Nhĩ Cốt trên người Trường Canh vài lần phát tác, Trần Khinh Nhứ đành phải thi châm miễn cưỡng phong độc tố, biến y thành con bù nhìn.

Bù nhìn thì thào với âm lượng mà kẻ dở điếc không nghe thấy: “Thêm một lần nữa chắc ta điên mất thôi, Tử Hi à.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Tuy y không nghe thấy Trường Canh nói gì, nhưng xúc cảm trên môi lại nhắc nhở y việc trên tường thành, nhất thời Cố Quân quả thực chỉ muốn rên lên – ai có thể nghĩ đến y còn phải sống sót đối mặt với việc này!

Vậy là, cứ thế, Cố đại soái từ cổ trở xuống cứng đờ thành một cây gậy hình người đỉnh thiên lập địa.

—

  1. _“Xuất sư vị tiệp thân tiên tử, trường sử anh hùng lệ mãn khâm” nằm trong bài Thục tướng của Đỗ Phủ, nói về Gia Cát Lượng sáu lần xuất sơn phạt Ngụy, mãi đến chết vẫn không thể chiến thắng._




	66. Chương 66: Loạn thế

Nhất thời kích động thì dễ, kích động xong kết thúc thế nào mới là vấn đề.

Nếu không có cuộc đại họa kinh thành này, nhất định Trường Canh sẽ không làm chuyện to gan lớn mật như vậy, trước trường chiến loạn này, thậm chí y chưa từng ôm hy vọng xa vời không thực tế gì với Cố Quân, bằng không cũng chẳng trốn bốn năm năm liền.

Cố Quân là niềm an ủi cả đời y, nhưng phát triển theo hướng bình thường thì chắc đời này cũng chỉ dừng ở đây thôi, y đã bộc bạch tâm ý đến đây, Cố Quân cũng đã dùng cách nhu hòa khéo léo nhất đời để nói ra, với lòng tự tôn của Trường Canh, tuyệt không có hành động dây dưa thực tế nữa.

Y vì Cố Quân mà làm chuyện gì, đi con đường thế nào, đều là việc của chính y.

Y có rất nhiều tâm cơ, nhưng không muốn vì việc thế này mà dùng với Cố Quân – có vẻ quá rẻ mạt.

Hai người sẽ coi tình cảm lệch lạc này thành một bí mật hơi xấu hổ, tiếp tục duy trì dài lâu, chờ Trường Canh từng chút một tôi luyện mình đến có thể lấy những tâm ý này ra đùa giỡn, thuận miệng trêu chọc, hoặc là thời gian dài rồi, tên vô tâm vô phế Cố Quân kia tự quên việc này đi.

Trường Canh từ nhỏ đã quen khắc chế, chỉ cần còn chưa hoàn toàn điên thì y sẽ mãi khắc chế đến chết.

Tâm tồn dục vọng, nhất là dục vọng không thực tế, là chuyện cực kỳ thống khổ, bất luận là tài dục, quyền dục hay cái gì khác – kỳ thực đều là gông xiềng trên người, sa càng sâu thì bị trói càng chặt, đạo lý này Trường Canh quá rõ, bởi vậy không dám phóng túng dù là một khắc.

Tiếc thay, đạo lý có biết rõ hơn cũng vô dụng – dù sao thì bây giờ nói gì cũng muộn rồi.

Dưới thành một ý nghĩ sai, để y tiến lên một bước này, lại thêm câu trả lời không có trả lời của Cố Quân…

Tạm thời khoan nói Trường Canh còn có thể thoải mái buông tay như khi chưa bao giờ có được bất cứ hi vọng gì hay không, ngay cả trong lòng Cố Quân, y còn có thể xem như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra sao?

Về phần Cố đại soái thương bệnh cùng lúc, đầu y quả thực phải căng lên gấp đôi.

Y cho rằng trong việc này trách nhiệm của mình lớn hơn, nhắc đến thật sự rất chột dạ, bởi trong tình huống bình thường, nếu không được y ngầm đồng ý, Trường Canh không thể chạm vào y – mà cho dù lúc ấy nhất thời hỗn loạn chưa định thần lại, “ngoài ý muốn”, sau đó phản ứng của y cũng không nên là bỏ mặc.

Kỳ thực chính Cố Quân cũng chẳng rõ lúc ấy mình nghĩ thế nào, có thể là cái gì cũng chưa kịp nghĩ cũng nên. Y vừa nhắm mắt là phảng phất có thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt Trường Canh chăm chú nhìn mình trong tiếng lửa đạn hãm thành, giống như giữa đất trời này, đôi mắt ấy chỉ chứa được mỗi mình mà thôi.

Không ai – đặc biệt là nam nhân, có thể chẳng chút động lòng trước ánh mắt như thế.

Cố Quân một cái mũi hai con mắt, không hề đặc biệt hơn người ta chỗ nào, cũng có thất tình lục dục.

Y chẳng cách nào đơn thuần coi Trường Canh là một hậu bối thân cận như trước kia, nhưng nuôi như con từng ấy năm, đột nhiên thay đổi cảm giác, y cũng không dễ dàng chấp nhận được.

Lúc này, Trường Canh chậm rãi khom người xuống, đưa tay che đôi mắt không dùng được lắm của Cố Quân, không cho y nhìn thấy diện mạo mình lúc này.

Cố Quân toàn thân không một chỗ nào nghe sai sử, không nghe thấy không nhìn thấy, nhất thời cũng chẳng có sức để nói, bình sinh lần đầu tiên bất lực mặc người ta phi lễ, há hốc mồm nghĩ bụng: “Y còn dám bắt nạt thương hoạn cơ à? Thiên lý ở đâu!”

Lập tức, y cảm thấy hơi thở nhè nhẹ lướt qua mặt, mùi của một người khác áp sát đến khó mà lơ đi.

Cố Quân: “…”

Mẹ ơi, tiểu tử này thật sự dám kìa!

Cổ Cố Quân không tự chủ được nhích nhẹ, song Trường Canh không hề làm gì, tựa hồ chỉ dừng lại một lúc lâu, sau đó chạm nhẹ khóe môi Cố Quân.

Cố Quân bị che mắt, không tự chủ được triển khai liên tưởng phong phú và tự mình đa tình theo xúc cảm vi diệu kia, cảm giác giống như động vật nhỏ tội nghiệp sống sót sau tai nạn bổ nhào vào lòng y làm nũng, liếm y một cái vậy.

Y lập tức mềm lòng, mặc dù chưa kịp hỏi rõ thương vong trong quân, nhưng kỳ thực trong đầu Cố Quân đã nắm được đại khái, thoáng đổi mạch suy nghĩ, liền không khỏi bi thương, mà Trường Canh lúc này đầu đuôi nguyên lành ngồi cạnh bên, với y mà nói quả thực như mất đi còn tìm lại được, Cố Quân bỗng nhiên chẳng muốn tính toán nhiều như vậy, định ôm Trường Canh một cái, tiếc là chẳng còn sức để giơ tay.

Sự thương hại tràn lòng và phiền não không nói nên lời của Cố Quân nhanh chóng lẫn lộn vào nhau, không đành lòng mắng mỏ Trường Canh, chỉ hận không thể trở lại khoảnh khắc hãm thành để tát mình một phát – xem ngươi đã làm gì kìa!

“Tử Hi.” Trường Canh ở ngay bên tai gọi y một tiếng, mi mắt Cố Quân sượt qua lòng bàn tay, thời điểm thế này, tựa hồ chỉ có ôm đối phương khóc to cười to một trận, mới có thể phát tiết ra một chút kinh hoảng sợ hãi kéo dài mãi không ngừng, đáng tiếc y lúc này cũng là hữu tâm vô lực.

Trần cô nương cấm y có hết thảy cảm xúc mạnh, châm y thành một kẻ mặt liệt triệt để, dùng tới sức bú mẹ cũng chẳng mỉm cười nổi, y đành phải mở một cái miệng nhỏ để tâm sự chảy từ từ ra bên ngoài.

Cố Quân sau khi trọng thương xét cho cùng nguyên khí đại thương, tinh lực không đủ, mặc dù cố gắng cầm cự song vẫn nhanh chóng rơi vào mê man với tâm tình phức tạp.

Trường Canh im lặng kéo lại chăn cho y, lưu luyến ngắm Cố Quân một lúc, cho đến khi khớp xương cứng ngắc không chịu nổi tra tấn “Rắc” một tiếng, mới chậm rãi vịn cột giường đứng dậy, lê đôi chân cương thi rời đi.

Đẩy cửa ra, Trường Canh liền nhìn thấy Trần Khinh Nhứ chờ đợi không biết bao lâu rồi, nàng đi dạo qua lại trước cửa phòng Cố Quân, thảm cỏ xanh bị giẫm rạp cả dải.

Trường Canh làm bộ không nhìn thấy thây phơi khắp nơi, hết sức đứng đắn chào hỏi nàng, còn vì thần sắc vô cảm mà có vẻ đặc biệt nghiêm túc chân thành: “Làm phiền Trần cô nương rồi, lần này nếu không có cô không từ nguy hiểm chạy đến, ta thật không biết phải làm thế nào.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ lơ đãng xua tay: “Việc nên làm mà, a, điện hạ chờ ta một lát, chút nữa ta hạ châm cho ngươi… Cái kia, còn có cái kia…”

Đầu lưỡi của người Trần gia nhìn quen đại trường diện này lại bị líu vào, trên khuôn mặt vạn năm đoan trang như tượng đất hiếm khi hơi chần chừ.

Trường Canh không dám cho ai biết chuyện Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác, đối với bên ngoài chỉ có thể mượn cớ y trọng thương chưa lành. Trần Khinh Nhứ dùng ngân châm ngăn chặn độc cho y, không dám mượn tay người khác, đành phải một mình bị bắt nghe hết một lần mấy lời nói mớ của y, bất hạnh chắp vá ra một chân tướng đáng sợ, dằn vặt nàng cả đêm khó yên, mặt sắp sửa có nếp nhăn luôn rồi.

Trường Canh vốn muốn gật đầu với nàng, thế nhưng cổ thật sự không cong được, đành phải khom người, có vẻ càng nho nhã lễ độ hơn: “Không cần, ta tự mình lo được, lát còn phải tiến cung, không làm phiền Trần cô nương nữa.”

Kinh thành sập một mặt tường thành, vòng vây tuy tạm thời được giải, nhưng tiếp sau vẫn là một đống tơ vò, trừ loại thật sự không xuống giường được như Cố đại soái, những người khác đều không dám thả lỏng, một hơi còn nằm lại lưng chừng chưa thở ra.

Trần Khinh Nhứ nghe thế nặng nề tâm sự mà gật đầu, nuốt lại lời ban đầu muốn hỏi.

Ai ngờ đúng lúc này, Trường Canh bỗng nhiên lại nói: “Nhưng nếu cô muốn hỏi…”

Y hơi dừng lại, nghiêng đầu thoáng nhìn cửa phòng Cố Quân đang đóng chặt, Trần Khinh Nhứ lập tức hồi hộp.

Sau đó Vương gia điện hạ với khuôn mặt quan tài chẳng chút rung rinh, thản nhiên thừa nhận: “Ta quả thật có ý đồ không tốt đối với nghĩa phụ.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “…”

Câu này… dùng ngữ khí thẳng thắn bình tĩnh như vậy nói ra, nghe thật đúng là quá vi diệu.

“Y cũng biết, xin Trần cô nương…”

Trần Khinh Nhứ vội vàng vô thức trả lời: “Ta sẽ không nói đâu!”

Trường Canh chắp tay, ngoại y khoác hờ trên người nhẹ bay, phong tư trác tuyệt đi lướt qua Trần Khinh Nhứ, như một tiên nhân phong lưu đạp nát trường không… Chẳng mảy may nhận ra bên trong bọc một con nhím.

Nếu như Cố Quân đời này cũng có lúc cảm kích Lý Phong, vậy chính là ngày hôm sau nghe nói Lý Phong giữ Trường Canh lại trong cung.

Thật sự cho y thở phào một hơi, chỉ hận không thể dâng tấu xin Hoàng thượng dựng một gian bên cạnh Tây noãn các cho Vương gia ở hẳn trong đó luôn đừng ra nữa.

Sa trường thương bệnh là chuyện thường, Cố Quân đã quen từ lâu, tỉnh lại chính là vượt qua giai đoạn hung hiểm nhất, nằm thêm một ngày thì y đã có sức nói chuyện tiếp khách.

Vị khách đầu tiên y tiếp chính là Thẩm Dịch.

Do Trần Khinh Nhứ không chịu cho Cố Quân uống thuốc, y chỉ có thể vừa điếc vừa mù mà đeo kính lưu ly, cùng họ Thẩm tiến hành cuộc trao đổi gồm cả hai cách gào thét và ra dấu.

Hai người xa cách hơn nửa năm, gặp lại lần nữa có phần cảnh còn người mất – khi tống biệt góc biển chân trời hãy còn hăng hái, mà khi trở về một kẻ băng kín như xác ướp nằm trên giường, hận không thể hít vào mà không thở ra, một kẻ bôn ba mấy tháng, phí hoài như trồng huyền sâm ở nông thôn Giang Nam vậy.

Thẩm Dịch sụt sùi gào lên với Cố Quân: “Bọn ta đều cho là chỉ kịp nhặt xác cho ngươi, không ngờ còn có thể gặp lại một kẻ biết thở. Đại soái, ngươi đại nạn không chết, tất có hậu phúc!”

Cố Quân bị y “sụt sùi” văng đầy nước bọt vào mặt, tức khắc ngứa hết cả mắt, không thấy “hậu phúc” ở đâu, “hậu hối” trái lại cả sọt, lập tức nổi giận nói: “Ngươi còn mặt mũi mà nói, con mẹ nó bọn mũi lõ đổ bộ cảng Đại Cô hơn một tháng, đốt hành cung Tây giao như bếp lò, phế vật ngươi đi đâu mất dạng hả? Ăn cứt cũng chẳng kịp nóng!”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Cố Quân: “Tránh ra, tránh xa ta ra, miệng ngươi mẻ hả? Phun đầy mặt ta rồi!”

“Việc này ta vốn không định nói tới, sợ ngươi khó chịu,” Thẩm Dịch thở dài, xắn tay áo, không khách khí phịch mông ngay bên cạnh Cố Quân, “Lúc ấy ta căn bản không gặp sứ đến hủy lệnh kích trống của Binh bộ, sứ vừa ra khỏi kinh thành đã bị tiệt, đám tiểu quốc Nam Dương như cứt dê kia thừa nước đục thả câu, không biết làm sao mò được mật đạo bọn sơn phỉ để lại, trong một đêm như từ trên trời giáng xuống, ta không kịp đề phòng, để họ nổ bay kho quân nhu Tây Nam.”

Mà không có lệnh kích trống, Thẩm Dịch Thống soái mới tới này căn bản không điều động được trú quân Nam Cương.

“Ta bên đó sứt đầu mẻ trán, quả thực là ấn hồ lô xuống thì gáo lại nổi, Tiểu Cát vừa vặn đi tìm ta, còn mang đến tờ giấy của tiểu điện hạ – lúc ấy ta vừa xem liền cảm thấy hỏng bét rồi, đáng tiếc chẳng cách nào phân thân.” Thẩm Dịch lắc đầu, “Sau đó chim gỗ còn đưa tới Huyền Thiết hổ phù và phong hỏa lệnh ngươi đích thân ký phát, tuy rằng ta không biết kinh thành lại sẽ bị vây khốn đến tình trạng này, vẫn miễn cưỡng phân ra một nửa binh lực và tử lưu kim tồn kho, đích thân dẫn người về kinh.”

Lời còn lại y không cần nói tỉ mỉ, Cố Quân nghe thế cũng hiểu rồi, vấn đề xảy ra trên tử lưu kim.

Tây Bắc bị hổ lang quấy nhiễu, Huyền Thiết doanh và Bắc thành phòng đều không dám di chuyển, nếu không thủ được cương thổ hay chăng còn là thứ yếu, chưa biết chừng sẽ bị người ta đuổi theo vây đánh, đến lúc ấy vòng vây kinh thành sẽ thật sự là Nam có hải quân Tây Dương, Bắc có thiết giáp Lang bộ.

Mà bên phía Thẩm Dịch binh họa còn giải được, phiền toái chính là kho quân nhu Tây Nam bị nổ hủy, tử lưu kim tồn kho của trú quân Nam Cương vốn đã rất có hạn, còn lại chút ít căn bản chẳng đủ sức chạy đường dài.

“Ta chỉ đành lên phương Bắc tìm Thái Phân đòi tiền trước.” Thẩm Dịch thở dài nói, “Ai biết được trên đường năm lần bảy lượt bị cản trở, ngươi có biết quấn chặt trú quân Trung Nguyên là ai không?”

Thần sắc Cố Quân hơi trầm xuống.

“Là quân khởi nghĩa do lưu dân tạo thành.” Thẩm Dịch thở dài, “Binh lực của Lão Thái bị Huyền Thiết doanh và Bắc thành phòng chia quá nửa, còn một ít ở lại Trung Nguyên, mỗi ngày sứt đầu mẻ trán đấu với đám người đó, vốn đều là một số lão bách tính đi không nổi, đánh không được, không đánh cũng không xong, Lão Thái rầu đến bạc cả tóc.”

Cố Quân dựa đầu giường im lặng chốc lát: “Sao lại loạn đến nông nỗi này?”

“Từ Trung Nguyên về Nam tới Thục Trung lưu dân không nghề ngỗng thành họa đã nhiều năm, vẫn chẳng nên trò trống,” Thẩm Dịch nói, “Lần này là có kẻ nhân loạn đục nước béo cò, xúi giục lưu dân hình thành vài lực lượng, thấy thế đạo sắp loạn, Huyền Thiết doanh cũng có thể một đêm mất một nửa, lá gan cũng lớn hẳn, liền… Kỳ thực ngươi biết không Tử Hi, mấy năm nay ta vẫn cảm thấy Huyền Thiết doanh tiếng tăm lẫy lừng quá không phải chuyện tốt, bị trên kiêng kị là một mặt, truyền thuyết dân gian cũng quá nhiều, mấy năm trước quả thật có thể uy hiếp vài kẻ có ý đồ, song một khi Huyền Thiết doanh xảy ra chuyện, dù chỉ là gió thổi cỏ lay, cũng quá dễ dao động quân tâm và dân tâm.”

Hai người im lặng nhìn nhau chốc lát, Cố Quân: “Đừng nói nhảm nữa, hiện tại thế nào? Các huynh đệ Bắc đại doanh còn lại mấy người?”

Thẩm Dịch hơi thay đổi sắc mặt, nhất thời không tiếp lời.

Vừa thấy biểu cảm của y, trong lòng Cố Quân liền lạnh một nửa: “Lão Đàm đâu?”

Thẩm Dịch cho tay vào lòng, tháo một thanh cát phong nhận bên dưới khinh giáp, im lặng đặt bên gối Cố Quân.

Cố Quân ngây ra giây lát, không kịp đề phòng đụng vào một vết thương, cắn răng không lên tiếng, đau đến mức phải im lặng cuộn tròn mình lại.

Thẩm Dịch vội đưa tay đỡ y: “Đừng, Tử Hi… Tử Hi!”

Cố Quân hất ra, khàn khàn nói: “Người Tây Dương rút lui đến nơi nào rồi?”

Thẩm Dịch dè dặt nhìn trộm thần sắc y: “Người Tây Dương sau khi đại phá thủy quân Giang Nam chia binh làm hai lộ, một lộ do Giáo hoàng đích thân dẫn dắt, từ cảng Đại Cô lên bờ bức thẳng kinh thành, một lộ nhân mã khác chủ yếu là tử sĩ Đông Doanh họ bỏ tiền thuê, dùng trọng giáp chiến xa ven theo kênh đào tiến về phía Bắc, qua hai phủ Sơn Đông Trực Lệ, trú quân địa phương chưa từng gặp trận thế như vậy, lập tức bị đánh tan tác, trên đường bọn ta đã giao thủ một lần với họ, quả thật khó chơi. Sau đó Chung Thiền lão tướng quân lộ diện ở Giang Nam, giúp đỡ Diêu Trọng Trạch trùng chỉnh thủy lộ quân Giang Nam rải rác, tập hợp tàn quân lên miền Bắc, giúp chúng ta một phen, đám người ấy mới đành phải nhường đường lui tới cảnh nội Sơn Đông – hiện tại hai lộ quân Tây Dương hợp làm một, lui về trên biển, đóng ở chư đảo Đông Doanh, chỉ sợ vẫn chưa thôi.”

Cố Quân “À” một tiếng, đôi mày cau chặt.

Thẩm Dịch vừa nãy la hét đến khô cả miệng với lưỡi, tự rót trà lạnh nốc ừng ực, thở dài nói: “Đừng nghĩ nhiều nữa, ngươi dưỡng thương cho khỏi trước mới là chuyện đúng đắn, hiện tại không có ngươi là không được đâu.”

Cố Quân nhắm hờ mắt không lên tiếng.

Để làm dịu bầu không khí, Thẩm Dịch nói sang chuyện khác: “Tiểu điện hạ nhà ngươi thật y như thoát thai hoán cốt vậy, ban đầu bất hiển sơn bất lộ thủy, khi nguy nan lại dám đứng ra gánh vác việc lớn, ta cũng sắp nhận không ra rồi… Hoàng thượng đã lấy chữ ‘bắc’ trong ‘Nhạn Bắc vương’ của y rồi, ngươi biết chưa?”

Nhạn Bắc vương đến Nhạn vương – tuy chỉ khác một chữ, quả thật từ Quận vương lên Thân vương rồi.

Cố Quân định thần lại, mệt mỏi làu bàu: “Nào phải chuyện gì tốt…”

Để cho y vui, Thẩm Dịch lại đi nói chuyện chẳng nên nói: “Trên đường ta nhìn thấy y với Trọng Trạch từ trong cung đi ra, chắc bây giờ cũng sắp về đến nhà rồi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Thẩm Dịch thấy mặt y tự dưng đen như cái đít nồi, ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Lại sao vậy?”

Cố Quân nằm đến mỏi nhừ toàn thân, muốn đổi tư thế, nhưng hành động bất tiện, lão mụ tử họ Thẩm đặc biệt có nhãn lực, thấy y khó khăn ngọ ngoạy ở đầu giường, không biết đến giúp thì chớ, còn ở đó lải nhải hỏi: “Mấy hôm trước lúc ngươi chơi cờ với Diêm vương lão nhân gia, tiểu điện hạ không màng thương thế của bản thân, từ sáng đến tối không ngủ không nghỉ trông chừng ngươi, trên người còn cắm chi chít châm, cổ cũng không cong được, chúng ta đều cảm thấy không đành lòng, ta nói này Tử Hi, thật sự là so với con ruột còn…”

Cố Quân hết nhịn nổi cáu lên: “Ruột con bà ngươi, đâu ra lắm lời nhảm nhí vậy, mau cút đi!”

Thẩm Dịch chẳng những không sợ, ngược lại còn hếch mũi sấn tới hỏi: “Sao thế, ngươi lại làm chuyện gì khốn nạn đắc tội người ta rồi? Ta bảo này Tử Hi, Thân vương điện hạ không còn là đứa trẻ bị ngươi tùy tiện bóp nặn trước kia nữa, ngươi sắp…”

Cố Quân rên khẽ một tiếng: “Quý Bình huynh, nể ta suýt nữa vì nước hy sinh thân mình, van ngươi, xéo đi!”

Thẩm Dịch nhạy bén nhìn thấy bốn chữ “nỗi niềm khó nói” trên mặt y.

Thẩm tướng quân nhiều năm qua bị Cố Quân ức hiếp, đánh không thắng nói không lại, thù hận tồn tại đã lâu, vất vả lắm mới đợi được trò hề của y để hóng hớt, còn khuya mới chịu từ bỏ ý đồ, tò mò muốn chết: “Nhanh lên, ngươi xem hiện tại cả triều sầu vân thảm đạm, chúng ta cũng nói chuyện xui xẻo của ngươi cho vui đi…”

Cố Quân: “…”

Thế là trong nhà không còn âm thanh gì nữa, hai kẻ vốn gào lên với nhau đổi thành trò chuyện bằng thủ ngữ.

Sau một nén nhang, Thẩm Dịch vẻ mặt như bị sét đánh từ trong phòng Cố Quân “bay” ra, cùng tay cùng chân.

Nhắc Tào Tháo là Tào Tháo đến, vừa vặn lúc này Nhạn vương điện hạ về tới, đụng mặt Thẩm Dịch.

Trường Canh chào hỏi: “Thẩm tướng quân đến rồi à, nghĩa phụ ta bây giờ thế nào?”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Thẩm tướng quân Đề đốc Tây Nam đối mặt với Trường Canh, thần sắc thay đổi xoành xoạch, cuối cùng rắm cũng chẳng đánh được phát nào, mặt nom như gặp quỷ nép tường chạy mất tăm.


	67. Chương 67: Tế tửu

Lúc Trường Canh đẩy cửa đi vào, nhìn thấy Cố Quân dựa lên đầu giường, trên đầu gối đặt ngang một thanh cát phong nhận loang lổ, trên khuôn mặt tái nhợt có sự quạnh quẽ khó nói thành lời.

Mặc dù không nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, Cố Quân vừa cảm giác được gió lùa qua khe cửa, lập tức thu liễm biểu cảm: “Sao ngươi trở lại…”

Y vốn tưởng là Thẩm Dịch đi rồi quay lại, nào ngờ ngẩng đầu xuyên qua kính lưu ly thấy rõ người vừa vào, một câu tức khắc nghẹn lại.

Tay Cố Quân không dễ nhận thấy mà vuốt nhẹ cát phong nhận của Đàm tướng quân, nhủ thầm một tiếng “toi rồi”, trở tay không kịp mà nghĩ bụng: “Bây giờ mình giả ngất còn kịp không?”

Trời đất chứng giám, đây là lần đầu tiên từ thuở lọt lòng Cố đại soái sợ đến mức muốn lâm trận bỏ chạy.

Thế nhưng trời đất không chứng giám.

Trường Canh đi thẳng đến trước mặt, điềm nhiên nắm tay Cố Quân, ngón tay đặt trên mạch, lẳng lặng bắt mạch một hồi, lần này Cố mù dở rốt cuộc nhờ kính thấy rõ y, mấy ngày không gặp, Trường Canh gầy đi trông thấy, môi hơi xanh như không thở nổi hoặc trúng độc, thần thái như gắng gượng ra, còn bên trong chỉ là cái xác rỗng.

Sự xấu hổ trong lòng Cố Quân hơi giảm đi, y nhíu mày nói: “Bị thương ở đâu rồi, lại đây ta xem.”

“Không hề gì, tuy Trần cô nương tự xưng chưa xuất sư, nhưng quả thật là thánh thủ đương thời.” Trường Canh dừng một chút, lại tiếp, “Ngươi khỏe là ta cũng không sao.”

Trường Canh tuyệt đối không chịu dồn khí xuống đan điền rồi nghển cổ tru lên như Thẩm Dịch, ngón tay y còn đặt trên mạch môn của Cố Quân, bởi vậy cả câu Cố Quân cơ bản không nghe thấy mấy chữ, chỉ nhận được ánh mắt như thực thể đó.

Cố Quân: “…”

Tiểu tử, nói cái gì thế hả?

Ngay sau đó, tay Trường Canh xuôi theo cổ tay y trượt xuống, nắm tay Cố Quân vô cùng tự nhiên.

Sau khi trọng thương hoặc bệnh nặng người ta thường không đủ khí huyết, dù là tháng Năm tháng Sáu cũng dễ bị lạnh tay chân, Trường Canh liền nâng tay y lên, đặt trong lòng bàn tay mà xoa bóp, thần sắc nghiêm túc cực kỳ, chẳng những chú ý đến mỗi một huyệt vị trên tay, còn không bỏ qua chỗ mẫn cảm nhất giữa kẽ tay, thường xuyên dùng ngón tay lướt nhẹ qua, để trắng trợn nhắc nhở Cố Quân biết rằng – không phải ta đang hiếu thuận ngươi, mà là thương ngươi, đừng lừa mình dối người nữa.

Cố Quân: “… Sàm sỡ nghĩa phụ ngươi chưa đủ hả?”

Trường Canh ngẩng đầu nhìn Cố Quân nở nụ cười, mặt mày y rất anh tuấn, là loại anh tuấn đặc thù của người mang huyết thống ngoại tộc, sắc bén đến có phần không hợp lẽ thường, nhưng khí chất lại bình hòa tột cùng, khoác thêm áo cà sa có thể giả mạo cao tăng đi lừa bịp, vừa mâu thuẫn vừa kín kẽ mà áp chế sự sắc bén sinh ra đã có, lúc cười lại có vẻ hơi ngọt ngào.

Cố Quân cách kính lưu ly bị lóa mắt một chút – khi tâm tính một người bắt đầu phát sinh biến hóa, thị giác cũng không tự chủ được thay hình đổi dạng theo.

Y không thể không thừa nhận, trong chớp mắt, sắc tâm của y rung động một chút khó lòng tả được.

Cố Quân không phải lão hòa thượng, có thể nảy sắc tâm bất cứ lúc nào, tuy y không phải loại hoàn khố hành vi phóng đãng, cũng tự biết đó chủ yếu là do bình thường không có điều kiện, chứ không phải không muốn, bởi vậy cũng không tiện giả đứng đắn quá mức.

Nhưng xét cho cùng đó không phải người khác, mà là Tiểu Trường Canh của y.

Cố Quân thật sự không thể xuống tay được.

Ngay khi lương tri được tí ti đứng thành một hàng khiển trách y, bỗng nhiên Trường Canh không hề báo trước đưa tay cởi quần áo y.

Cố Quân đang chột dạ rụt lại theo bản năng, lập tức đau đến méo mặt.

Trường Canh chính trực mà lấy thuốc để bên cạnh tới, ra dấu chế nhạo: “Thay thuốc thôi – ta có phải cầm thú đâu.”

Kỳ thực Cố Quân lo mình là cầm thú hơn, định thần lại không khỏi dở khóc dở cười, bụng nghĩ “sao lại thành như thế”, nhất thời bất đắc dĩ bật cười, vừa cười liền đụng trúng phần ngực bụng xương chưa lành, cười không được mà nhịn cũng không xong, thật khó tả.

Trường Canh vội nói: “Được rồi được rồi, ta không trêu nữa, đừng lộn xộn.”

Y không dám ghẹo Cố Quân nữa, tạm thời lấy ra sự nghiêm túc của đại phu, cẩn thận cởi quần áo thay thuốc giúp Cố Quân, hì hục một lúc, cả hai đều toát mồ hôi, Trường Canh dùng lụa mảnh lau người cho Cố Quân, thuần thục như là làm không biết bao nhiêu lần rồi, Cố Quân nhất thời lại nhớ tới lời Thẩm Dịch nói, thần sắc trên mặt hơi thu đi, hỏi khẽ: “Sao lại tự tay làm việc này? Không thích hợp.”

Trường Canh ánh mắt tối đi, kề vào tai y nói: “Không có gì là không thích hợp cả, ngươi bây giờ còn khỏe mạnh ở đây nói chuyện với ta, bảo ta làm thế nào cũng được.”

Y tới quá gần, như vành tai và tóc mai chạm nhau, tai Cố Quân hơi ngứa, nhưng chẳng có cách gì – trốn xa lại không nghe thấy.

Cố Quân thở dài: “Làm khó ngươi hôm ấy…”

“Đừng nói nữa,” Trường Canh khẽ cắt ngang, “Đừng khiến ta nhớ lại, Tử Hi, hãy tội nghiệp ta một chút đi.”

Cố Quân vẫn chưa quen với cách xưng hô này, môi mấp máy, song dường như không còn mặt mũi nào yêu cầu Trường Canh gọi mình là “nghĩa phụ” nữa. Vừa rồi có một nháy mắt, Cố Quân muốn theo đề tài đem chuyện dưới thành hôm đó ra nói thẳng – không cầm được lòng là không cầm được lòng, nhưng về sau phải làm thế nào đây?

Mặc cho Trường Canh cứ thế lầm đường lạc lối mà đoạn tử tuyệt tôn sao?

Cho dù bản thân Cố Quân lão binh lưu manh này không biết xấu hổ, không để ý danh phận phụ tử ngày xưa, nhưng đường đường Nhạn thân vương ủy thân cho một nam nhân, tương lai triều đình giang hồ người ta sẽ nhìn y thế nào?

Không thể – đừng nói Trường Canh là phượng tử hoàng tôn, dẫu y chỉ là một thường dân, thân hoài tài hoa và trí dũng ngăn cơn sóng dữ này, làm sao Cố Quân có thể để y vì mình mà chịu nhục được?

Đáng tiếc, lời vừa nhẫn tâm chuẩn bị sẵn ra đến môi lại bị Trường Canh chặn về, Cố Quân lại lỡ mất một cơ hội thoát thân.

Trường Canh gục lên vai Cố Quân, tránh đi vết thương, ôm y một lúc, hồi lâu mới dằn được sự nôn nóng trong lòng. Cảm thấy lúc nữa có thể mình vẫn nên đến chỗ Trần cô nương châm một hồi, mấy bữa nay ngày càng không kìm nén được Ô Nhĩ Cốt, tiếp tục như vậy sớm muộn sẽ có chuyện.

Trường Canh định thần lại, lưu luyến lui ra một chút: “Hôm nay không nóng, bên ngoài thái dương cũng không tệ, ra ngoài ngồi một lúc đi? Như vậy mới có lợi cho thương thế.”

Cố Quân: “… Cái gì?”

Trường Canh một lần nữa dùng thủ thế.

Cố Quân nghĩ ngợi một thoáng, sau đó trả lời như đinh đóng cột: “… Không đi.”

Phơi nắng thì y không có ý kiến, nhưng y biết ít nhất trong vòng hai ngày mình không cách nào tự dùng chân mình ra ngoài đi dạo được – Cố Quân không hề muốn biết Trường Canh định đưa mình ra bằng cách nào.

Trường Canh dùng thủ ngữ hỏi: “Không phải ngươi không thích ru rú trong phòng à?”

Cố Quân nghiêm mặt đáp: “Bây giờ thích rồi.”

Trường Canh tựa hồ khá hết cách với y, bỏ thuốc xuống, đứng dậy đi luôn.

Ngay khi Cố Quân cho rằng mình đã đuổi được người ta rồi, Trường Canh lại vòng về, cầm một tấm chăn mỏng, chẳng thèm phân bua bọc lấy Cố Quân, sau đó hai tay ôm tiểu nghĩa phụ không đủ sức phản kháng, vững vàng bế ra cửa.

Cố Quân: “…”

Muốn tạo phản hả!

Vừa vặn lúc này Thẩm Dịch hốt hoảng đào tẩu không yên tâm, rối rắm suốt dọc đường, cuối cùng lại quay về, nào ngờ gặp ngay phải tình cảnh này, lập tức run như cầy sấy, vấp bậc cửa hầu phủ ngã sấp mặt.

Trường Canh hơi sửng sốt, rồi ngay lập tức mặt không đỏ thở không loạn hỏi: “Thẩm tướng quân đánh rơi cái gì à?”

Thẩm Dịch cười gượng, lồm cồm bò dậy phủi bụi đất, lại giấu đầu hở đuôi xóa đi nửa dấu chân bị trượt: “Không quan trọng, đánh rơi một dấu chân thôi… Ha ha, à ừm… Ta ừ à… Không quấy rầy nữa.”

Nói xong, tên kỳ lạ ăn cây táo rào cây sung này quay người bỏ chạy thục mạng, chỉ sợ Cố Quân giết người diệt khẩu.

Trong viện đã kê sẵn ghế nằm, Trường Canh thả Cố Quân tức sùi bọt mép xuống, lại rút cát phong nhận của Đàm tướng quân khỏi tay y, đặt trên bàn trà bên cạnh, thản nhiên cười nói: “Sao nào? Có một năm Trừ tịch ta ngại bên ngoài đông người không muốn đi đâu, chẳng phải là ngươi trước mặt mọi người khiêng ta ra như thế này à?”

Cố Quân mặt không biểu cảm nói: “… Cho nên các ngươi hôm nay cá muối sống lại, xếp đội tới tìm ta báo thù rửa hận.”

Trường Canh bật cười to.

Cười xong, y lấy một thứ từ trong tay áo, đặt vào tay Cố Quân: “Cho này.”

Cố Quân chạm tay vào chỉ cảm thấy lạnh ngắt, y hơi đẩy kính lưu ly kẹp trên mũi, thấy rõ đó là một cây sáo nhỏ bằng bạch ngọc, cả vật thể như dương chi, một khối hoàn chỉnh điêu thành, chất ngọc cực nhẵn, trông như một thanh cát phong nhận thu nhỏ, tay cầm trên cát phong nhận, phù điêu thậm chí đường ra của mũi đao đều mô phỏng như đúc, phần đuôi khắc một chữ “Cố”. _(Dương chi cũng là một loại bạch ngọc)_

Mới nhìn Cố Quân còn tưởng chữ đó là y tự khắc, quả thực có thể lấy giả tráo thật.

“Cây bằng trúc trước kia đã mất rồi nhỉ,” Trường Canh nói, “Kinh thành khô hanh, để lâu sẽ nứt, lần đó đã nói là sẽ làm cái tốt hơn cho ngươi mà.”

Cố Quân vuốt nhẹ cây sáo ngọc, hơi thất thần nói: “Kỳ thực ta không có một thanh cát phong nhận khắc tên mình.”

Trường Canh ngồi xuống trước mặt y, cẩn thận pha trà, bình gốm bốc lên khói đặc, súc ba cái chén, một cho Cố Quân, một cho chính mình, còn một đặt trước thanh cát phong nhận của Đàm Hồng Phi.

“Ngay cả Thẩm Dịch cũng có, chỉ mỗi ta là không, lúc trẻ luôn cảm thấy Huyền Thiết doanh là gông xiềng lão Hầu gia đè trên người ta, cả đời này không tự do đều là vì nó.”

Lớn lên lại cảm thấy cây gậy huyền thiết có khắc tên này như một bức di thư không tiếng động, mà Cố Quân y không cha không mẹ không vợ không con không vướng bận, nhân thế mênh mang, phong di thư này chẳng biết nên để lại cho ai, chỉ cầm trong tay đã cảm thấy cô khổ không nói nên lời, làm tiêu mòn chí khí-

Trước mặt Trường Canh, Cố Quân nuốt lại câu sau, chỉ dặn dò: “Đều là oán khí lúc chưa hiểu chuyện, ngươi nghe vậy rồi thôi, đừng nói ra ngoài, để tránh dao động quân tâm – Lão Đàm trâu điên kia không uống trà đâu, ngươi có rượu chứ?”

“Ừ, nghe xong quên rồi.” Trường Canh nói, “Không có rượu, Đàm tướng quân uống trà, ngươi uống nước lã, hai vị quân gia dùng tạm đi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y phát hiện Trường Canh ngày càng không khách khí với mình!

“Mấy hôm nay theo người của Hộ bộ kiểm kê của cải một chút,” Trường Canh rót hai chén trà một chén nước, dùng tay ra dấu, “Tồn kho của Kinh Tây bị Hàn thống lĩnh dùng một mồi lửa đốt trụi, hao tổn của thủ thành cũng rất nặng, phía Bắc nguồn cung cấp đã đoạn, chỉ sợ còn đánh tiếp, thì chúng ta thật sự khó mà duy trì, Lý Phong nhờ ta tới hỏi xem ngươi có ý kiến gì.”

Triều đình rộng lớn, vậy mà vừa đánh trận thì, đòi tiền không có tiền, đòi nhiên liệu không có nhiên liệu, kỳ lạ lắm thay.

“Không ý kiến, chỉ có thể đình chiến.” Cố Quân xoay chén, “Kỳ thực Tây Dương hao tổn nhiều hơn ta, không chỉ là thủy lục hai quân vây khốn kinh thành, họ còn cung ứng hỏa cơ cương giáp cho mười tám bộ biên cảnh và chư quốc Tây Vực, đánh đến bây giờ vô công mà về, cũng không phải chuyện vẻ vang, vị tất kéo dài được hơn ta.”

“Quân Tây Dương rút về trên biển, sẽ không dễ dàng chịu thôi,” Trường Canh nói, “Bỏ ra nhiều như vậy mà phí công vô ích, Giáo hoàng Tây Dương trở về cũng không ăn nói nổi, họ đành phải tử chiến đến cùng – hiện tại họ quay về Đông Doanh đảo nghỉ ngơi tu chỉnh, nếu xuất binh chiếm Giang Nam, từ nam về bắc giằng co với triều đình, chúng ta sẽ rất bị động.”

Đại Lương quá lớn, mà triều đình lại nghèo rớt mồng tơi, thật sự rất dễ dàng được cái này mất cái khác.

“Ừm… Nếu không được thì phái người đến Tây Vực một chuyến, minh hữu Lâu Lan lúc ấy cuối cùng chưa kịp trở mặt, chỉ cần chưa đến nông nỗi chúng bạn xa lánh, cứ thử xem có thể buôn lậu một ít không.” Cố Quân bình thản bưng chén trà nho nhỏ lên, cầm bằng ba ngón tay, tìm “Đàm tướng quân” cạn chén nói, “Huynh đệ, Nhạn vương điện hạ không có rượu, bảo hai ta miễn cưỡng, ta quản y không được, ngươi cũng miễn cưỡng đi.”

Trường Canh im lặng kính chén với thanh cát phong nhận vô chủ kia, uống một hơi cạn sạch, lại đổ chén của Đàm Hồng Phi xuống đất.

Lấy trà thay rượu, tế rượu làm an.

Trường Canh một ngữ thành sấm – mười ngày sau, quân Tây Dương từ bỏ kinh thành, thay đổi phương hướng, lại lần nữa đổ bộ từ Giang Nam, thế như chẻ tre, hai ngày một đêm đã xông vào thành Lâm An, vùng cá gạo trù phú nhiều thế hệ giàu sang bị chiếm đóng, các đại thế gia hoảng sợ, một phần sớm đã thu gom châu báu nữ trang nghe gió mà chạy, một phần ngoan cường chống cự, không địch lại, sau khi bị bắt tự sát tuẫn tiết.

Lý Phong lại dùng Chung Thiền lão tướng quân, một lần nữa mặc giáp trụ ra trận, dẫn đám người Diêu Trấn cùng tàn binh chắp vá mà thành trong tay xông ra tiền tuyến.

Cố Quân gắng gượng bò dậy, vội vàng gặp mặt lão sư xa cách nhiều năm, không kịp chuyện trò, ở ngoài thành một chén rượu đục tống biệt quân Nam chinh, dõi theo lão tướng quân tóc hoa râm lên ngựa mà đi.

Ngày hôm sau, An Định hầu và Thẩm Dịch cùng đi Tây Bắc.

Nhạn thân vương Lý Mân trùng chỉnh phòng ngự kinh kỳ, tổng lĩnh lục bộ, bắt đầu kiếp sống “lương đống” dỡ chỗ này đắp chỗ kia.a


	68. Chương 68: Độc thương

Cố Quân ngồi ngay ngắn trên lưng ngựa, hỏi: “Còn ở đó không?”

Thẩm Dịch theo câu hỏi giơ thiên lý nhãn lên, quay đầu lại nhìn: “Còn.”

Ngày Cố Quân rời kinh trời trong nắng đẹp, là một ngày diễm dương mười dặm hiếm thấy, Hoàng đế Long An dẫn bá quan văn võ đưa tiễn, tiễn đến tận cổng thành, nhìn mãi theo binh mã đi xa khuất dạng mới tan, chỉ còn lại một Nhạn vương điện hạ không đi.

Y một mình đi lên một tòa tháp theo dõi sót lại trên cổng thành đã sập, không hề nhúc nhích nhìn bóng lưng Huyền Thiết tướng quân, có vẻ như muốn đứng đến khi trời tàn đất tận vậy.

Cố Quân không quay đầu lại, chỉ nói với Thẩm Dịch: “Đi bao xa rồi? Thiên lý nhãn hẳn cũng không thấy rõ nữa, ngươi bớt nói bừa đi.”

Thẩm Dịch cả giận nói: “Chê mắt ta kém thì tự xem đi, sai ta hết lần này đến lần khác, khiến người khác còn cho rằng giữa ta với Vương gia có gì không rõ ràng đấy.”

Cố Quân sớm chuẩn bị cả tá lý do lý trấu: “Ngươi thử bó thép tấm đầy người xem còn quay đầu lại được không? Lắm lời thật!”

Thẩm Dịch cười khẩy một tiếng, chẳng thèm vạch trần.

“Ta có đến mức ấy không?” Cố Quân dừng một chút, lại giấu đầu hở đuôi tự hỏi tự đáp, “Đừng lấy lòng lão mụ tử lông gà vỏ tỏi của ngươi đến đo dạ đại tướng có thể dung nạp cả trăm con giao long của ta.”

Có câu thương gân động cốt một trăm ngày, Cố Quân bị moi ra từ đống xác, dở chết dở sống, tổng cộng cũng chẳng qua hơn nửa tháng, đừng nói là người, dù là cương giáp hỏng thành như vậy, bình thường cũng không dễ sửa, lúc Cố Quân thỉnh mệnh đi Tây Bắc, Nhạn vương đương đình nổi giận, suýt nữa cãi nhau với y ngay trước mặt cả triều văn võ.

Ngay cả Lý Phong tay Hoàng đế dở hơi “không cho trâu ăn cỏ, chuyên bắt trâu đi cày” kia cũng hơi áy náy.

Nhưng lúc này cần phải có người trùng chỉnh Huyền Thiết doanh.

Người Tây Dương vây kinh không thành, nửa chết nửa sống mà chiếm mé nam Trường Giang, nhất định không có tinh lực dư thừa đi chiếu ứng đám minh hữu nghèo rớt mồng tơi kia, tuyến Tây Bắc hiện tại có liên quân Tây Vực lộn xộn, có mười tám bộ lạc Bắc man, vốn đã không tính là bền chắc như thép, nếu có thể xoay chuyển chiến cục Tây Bắc, giải quyết vấn đề tử lưu kim như lửa sém lông mày, như vậy đánh người Tây Dương về lại quê cũ cũng chỉ là vấn đề thời gian mà thôi.

Ngàn quân dễ có, một tướng khó cầu, Cố Quân không thể không đích thân đi.

Sau cùng vẫn là Trần Khinh Nhứ ra mặt giải quyết vấn đề này, nàng nảy ra ý tưởng kỳ lạ, dùng một loại thép tấm đặc biệt, để Linh Xu viện cấp tốc chế ra, có thể bó kín trên người, cố định xương cốt chưa kịp lành của Cố Quân, cứ thế làm một bộ xương thép nhân tạo cho y.

Tuy rằng mặc vào cảm giác thật sự chẳng ra làm sao, nhưng tốt xấu gì cũng có thể cam đoan cho y thoạt nhìn vẫn đi lại như gió.

Thẩm Dịch thở dài nói: “Ta nói Đại soái à, mau thu lòng dạ rộng như trời của ngươi lại đi, ngươi rốt cuộc định làm thế nào đây?”

Cố Quân hết sức chuyên chú thả thuyền trước ngực, giả câm vờ điếc.

Thẩm Dịch thấy tên này lại chơi trò này, lập tức ứng đối đâu vào đấy mà hít sâu một hơi, lên giọng la to: “Ta nói Đại soái à, Nhạn… Á!”

Cố Quân trở tay cho y một roi, Thẩm Dịch hiểm hiểm dùng cát phong nhận che trước mặt, mắt trợn như mắt gà chọi, không ngừng vỗ ngực nói: “Nguy hiểm thật nguy hiểm thật, suýt nữa bị hủy dung – Ê, Đại soái, lời hay mới nói hai câu ngươi đã thẹn quá hóa giận, ta thấy Liễu Si đại sư kia tuy là gian tế Đông Doanh, nhưng rắm đàn hương đánh ra cũng không hoàn toàn vô lý, ta thấy ngươi cũng là mạng cứng, sao Hồng Loan bị ngươi khắc bay không nổi, khó khăn lắm mới chạm được một lần, vậy mà toàn hoa đào nát.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Thẩm Dịch chép miệng, cảm thấy có thể cổ Cố Quân quả thật không tiện xoay lắm, bằng không đã lao tới nện mình một trận từ lâu rồi.

Cố Quân thu roi ngựa, trầm mặc giây lát, đoạn lắc đầu nói: “Suýt nữa mất nước, còn có thể làm thế nào, được một ngày thì hay một ngày đi, không chắc ngày nào da ngựa bọc thây, nghĩ nhiều thế làm gì?”

Thẩm Dịch nghe vậy nhíu mày, y rất hiểu Cố Quân, nếu thật sự một chút ý đó cũng không có, thì Cố Quân đã sớm nói thẳng ra rồi, chứ tuyệt đối không có một chút mập mờ, trước mắt nghe ý này, cùng với nói là do dự, chi bằng nói trong lòng đã hơi xuôi, chỉ là bởi vì có điều gì băn khoăn, mới tạm thời “lưu trung bất phát”.

Thẩm Dịch: “Khoan đã, Tử Hi, ngươi sẽ không…”

Cố Quân: “Không nói chuyện này nữa.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Nhưng đó là con ngươi mà!”

Cố Quân: “Còn cần ngươi nói nhảm à!”

Thẩm Dịch vẻ mặt kinh hãi, Cố Quân bực bội nhìn đi chỗ khác.

Không gặp lão mụ tử này thì rất nhớ, vừa gặp liền cảm thấy y thật phiền, Cố Quân bèn thúc bụng ngựa, lao khỏi chỗ Thẩm Dịch, lấy một cây sáo nhỏ bằng bạch ngọc từ trong lòng ra, nghẹn ngào thổi lên.

Ngoại trừ thứ không cần tấu nhạc cũng tự vang, nhạc khí gì đến tay Cố Quân cũng chẳng phát nổi âm nào hay, Cố Quân bị thép tấm nẹp thành nửa cương giáp không đủ hơi, giọng run run, bấm các lỗ cũng buông cương mặc ngựa, điệu chạy quanh toàn cảnh Đại Lương, vốn hơi buồn cười.

Thế nhưng lúc này, tiếng sáo ấy bị cuốn trong gió, cuốn theo than thở của Tây xuất Dương Quan(1), vậy mà chó ngáp phải ruồi có sự thê lương không nói nên lời, chẳng tài nào cười nổi.

Lưng Cố Quân bị tấm thép của Trần thị nẹp thẳng băng, như một lương trụ vĩnh viễn không đổ, sau lưng đeo hai thanh cát phong nhận đều sứt mẻ… không một thanh nào là của bản thân y.

Trần Khinh Nhứ tùy quân nghe tiếng sáo phía sau dần tới gần, chợt thấp giọng cảm khái: “Bằng quân mạc thoại phong hầu sự(2)…”

“Bằng quân mạc thoại phong hầu sự,” Cố Quân bay vút qua bên cạnh nàng, râu ông nọ cắm cằm bà kia ngắt lời: “Nhất phiến băng tâm tại ngọc hồ(3), ha ha ha.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “…”

Bị tiếp lời như thế, nàng nhất thời lại không nhớ ra nửa câu sau là gì!

Cố Quân hành quân như gió, dù sao bên cạnh dẫn theo một thánh thủ Trần cô nương, không sợ làm bung tấm thép trên người, sau khi rời kinh đi một mạch về phương Bắc, vừa ra khỏi cảnh nội Trực Lệ đã gặp liền hai đợt lưu dân xâm nhập và tấn công, đều không ra hồn, vừa đánh đã tan, vừa đụng đã chạy, như mấy con chó hoang thò đầu dòm chừng vậy.

“Vừa rời kinh thành chưa bao xa đã dõi theo chúng ta.” Thẩm Dịch nói với Cố Quân, “Ta từng giao thủ với họ, giảo hoạt, địa bàn cũng quen thuộc, phát hiện đánh không lại là lập tức bỏ chạy, chẳng bao lâu lại bám theo, rất đáng ghét, khi ấy ta đi đến nơi này thì nghe tin kinh thành bị vây, trong lúc hành quân gấp thật sự bị họ chọc cáu vô cùng.”

Cố Quân “À” một tiếng, đưa thiên lý nhãn trong tay cho Thẩm Dịch: “Quân sư quạt mo chỉ sợ còn từng học hành vài ngày.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Sao cơ?”

Cố Quân: “Từng nghe nói lúc giả vờ rút lui phải ‘triệt loạn kỳ mị(4)’ mới có thể khiến đối phương mắc mưu đuổi theo, đáng tiếc tiểu binh không thể lĩnh hội, cán cờ kia là họ tự chém, ta vừa nhìn thấy rồi.”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Cố Quân nhíu mày nói: “Những người này tạo phản với mục đích gì, biết không? Sống không nổi nữa à?”

“Nào có,” Thẩm Dịch cười khẩy, “Ngươi nghĩ quá tốt cho bọn điêu dân rồi, dù không có việc làm, lương dân phần lớn sẽ buôn bán nhỏ, hoặc học một môn tay nghề, chung quy không đến mức sống không nổi. Đám lưu dân chạy giữa hai vùng Trung Nguyên và Thục Trung này vốn là mấy tay lưu manh vô công rồi nghề, bị kẻ có rắp tâm tổ chức lại, không phải gây rối Thái tướng quân thì là chuyên môn ăn cướp, bên Thái tướng quân vừa đuổi là chạy, hễ hơi yên bình sẽ quay lại. Ta nghe nói trừ cướp bóc ra thì chúng còn có một quy củ, nếu đàn ông trưởng thành nhà ai đi theo tạo phản, nhà này sẽ không phải bị đám giặc cỏ này tấn công, vợ con chị em cũng có thể bảo vệ, không cần luôn lo lắng bị bắt đi.”

“…” Cố Quân nói, “Khoan đã, cách nói này nghe quen tai quá, chẳng phải giống với chế độ lao dịch của Đại Lương à? Quân hộ không cần nộp thuế.”

Thẩm Dịch hết nhịn nổi nói: “Đại soái, ngươi rốt cuộc đứng bên nào vậy?”

“Được được, đừng có nóng,” Cố Quân nói, “Như vậy kẻ làm thổ phỉ không phải ngày càng nhiều à? Chẳng những ‘miễn thuế’, có một đội ngũ đi theo, tốt xấu gì còn có thể tránh chiến loạn, thế đầu lĩnh là ai?”

“Nghe nói là một lão thổ phỉ trông rất đáng sợ, làm nghề này rất nhiều năm rồi, người chi chít sẹo, mặt còn từng bị bỏng, tự xưng là ‘Hỏa Long’.” Thẩm Dịch thở dài: “Vậy ngươi xem nên làm thế nào, chúng ta ra roi thúc ngựa vất vả vài hôm vòng qua đám bạo dân này, đi thẳng đến nơi viện quân Tây Bắc của Thái Phân đóng quân sao?”

Cố Quân chắp tay sau lưng bước tại chỗ chốc lát: “Loạn trong giặc ngoài, xử lý được chút nào hay chút ấy, trước có hổ lang, sau không thể có thêm nỗi lo lắng khác, nghĩ một phong tấu, báo cáo lên Sở quân cơ, nói chúng ta phải nán lại đây dăm ba hôm.”

Sau khi kinh thành được giải vây, Lý Phong liền quyết đoán dẹp hết tả hữu nhị tướng ngồi không ăn bám, sau đó để dễ bề quản lý, lại noi theo quan chế tiền triều, thiết lập “Sở quân cơ” thống lĩnh lục bộ, bắt đầu dùng chúng văn thần trong hoạn nạn thấy mới bản lĩnh thật.

Trong Sở quân cơ thường niên nửa đêm vẫn đèn đuốc sáng trưng, lúc Giang Sung đẩy cửa đi vào đã là canh ba, đèn măng-sông sáng như ban ngày, nhưng Nhạn thân vương đã gục lên bàn ngủ thiếp đi, tay hãy còn cầm một cây bút.

Giang Sung vốn không muốn đánh thức y, tự mình nhận tấu sớ nội thị ôm trong lòng, cho hạ nhân lui, khẽ khàng đi vào, nhưng hắn dù sao cũng là một văn quan, không giỏi ẩn tiếng, Trường Canh vẫn bị kinh động. Chỉ thấy trong tích tắc mở mắt, Nhạn thân vương bình nhật khôn khéo lại có vệt đỏ hiện lên nơi đáy mắt, như hung quang đằng đằng sát khí, đột nhiên lao đến người trước mặt.

Giang Sung chưa kịp phản ứng, mồ hôi lạnh trên cột sống thoáng cái đã chảy xuống, tựa như con thỏ bị sát khí của mãnh thú khóa chặt, không tự chủ được lui một bước, tay áo va vào giá bút của Trường Canh, giá bút lập tức đổ xuống.

Trường Canh lúc này mới tỉnh táo, chớp mắt liền như gió cuốn mây tan thu lại sát khí, đứng dậy nói: “Không sao, để ta dọn.”

Giang Sung kinh hồn táng đảm nhìn y, hoài nghi phải chăng mình mệt quá hồ đồ nhìn lầm rồi, dè dặt hỏi: “Vương gia vừa rồi bị bóng đè à?”

“Không có gì.” Trường Canh điềm nhiên như không nói, “Nguyên nhân là do ép ngực… Sắc mặt không dễ nhìn làm huynh sợ à, ta lúc thức giấc thường hơi nóng, vừa nãy nhất thời ngủ mơ hồ, suýt nữa không rõ mình đang ở đâu.”

Y nói như thế, Giang Sung cũng không tiện hỏi nữa, cứ cảm thấy cơn giận lúc tỉnh giấc của Nhạn vương điện hạ hơi lớn quá.

Trường Canh kê lại giá bút bị đổ, lúc này mới hỏi: “Sao vậy, Hàn Thạch huynh có việc gì à?”

Giang Sung định thần lại, ngồi xuống đối diện y: “Vì chuyện phát hành ‘phong hỏa phiếu’ ra dân gian mà Vương gia nói trên triều hội hôm qua, trong triều tạp âm không nhỏ, thứ nhất triều đình vay tiền bách tính, là chưa từng có bao giờ, làm thế không phải chiêu cáo thiên hạ rằng quốc khố ta trống rỗng sao? Mặt mũi triều đình ở đâu?”

Trường Canh tựa hồ còn chưa tỉnh táo lắm, ngồi trên ghế không ngừng bóp trán, nghe thế cười nói: “Mất hết nửa giang sơn thì có mặt mũi lắm à?”

Giang Sung: “Còn có người hỏi đến lúc đó triều đình không trả được tiền thì làm thế nào? Vốn liếng trong quốc khố, Vương gia cũng biết đấy.”

“Dời kỳ hạn trả tiền, sau đó có thể phát hành thêm đợt thứ hai, thứ ba, cứ mượn tạm, sẽ quay vòng được thôi,” Trường Canh nói, “Nhóm người đầu tiên mua phong hỏa phiếu có thể cho vài lợi ích thực tế thích hợp, tước vị, hư chức trong triều, lệnh đặc biệt… đều có thể, lý tưởng nhất chính là nếu thi hành việc này, dân gian có thể sử dụng phong hỏa phiếu như ngân lượng.”

“Nếu là như vậy thật,” Giang Sung do dự nói, “Mớ phiếu đó chẳng phải sẽ bay đầy trời? Đến lúc ấy tất nhiên không đáng một xu!”

Trường Canh: “Triều đình đỡ hơn là có thể mua lại, chờ qua đợt này, là hoàn tiền hay tiếp tục, là cơ cấu đặc xá hay luật pháp chuyên môn ban bố, đều tính sau.”

Giang Sung lại nói: “Còn có kẻ hỏi, nếu tương lai dân gian có người làm giả, cầm phiếu giả đến đòi tiền triều đình thì làm thế nào?”

Trường Canh nghe thế tức đến bật cười: “Việc này thì đi hỏi Linh Xu viện, việc nhỏ nhặt như vậy cũng cần đem đến Sở quân cơ mà nói à? Ngày mai chúng ta có nên nói quy phạm cách dùng bô không?”

Giang Sung cười khổ: “Đúng là đạo lý này, điện hạ cũng biết Ngự sử đài mà… chẳng có việc gì ngoài cãi nhau, nghe nói đang thâu đêm suốt sáng viết tấu tố ngài làm xằng làm bậy đấy.”

Trường Canh thở dài: “Nói một ngàn loại đạo lý, hiện tại cũng chỉ là giải quyết vấn đề khẩn cấp thời chiến, không thì còn có thể làm thế nào? Đánh thuế nặng lên lưu dân trong thành, hay dỡ hành cung của Hoàng thượng đi bán lấy tiền? Ai có vấn đề có thể đưa ra trên triều hội, trả lời được thì ta sẽ nói ngay đó, chưa nghĩ ra thì ta trở về ngẫm lại nói sau, những người này…”

Triều đình này chính là như vậy, có một nhóm nhỏ phụ trách làm việc, còn lại phần lớn phụ trách cản trở bới móc, tương lai nếu sự thành, thì xem như nhờ mình suy nghĩ chu toàn, vạn nhất sự không thành, chính là “năm đó vì sao không nghe ta”.

Đây cũng chưa tính là gì, lại còn có những kẻ ôm tâm cơ và quan hệ lợi hại phá rối, ngáng chân, muốn làm chút việc còn khó hơn lên trời… Chẳng trách mọi người đều biết đạo lý “kiêm thính tắc minh”, thế nhưng nhiều nhất trong lịch sử lại vẫn là đế vương chuyên quyền và quyền thần quyền khuynh triều dã. _(Kiêm thính tắc minh ý là phải nghe từ nhiều phía mới có cái nhìn đúng đắn được)_

“Không phải nhằm vào huynh đâu, Hàn Thạch huynh đừng chê trách,” Trường Canh khoát tay, “Ta gần đây cũng tranh cãi quá nhiều, nên hơi nóng nảy.”

“Nói tới Linh Xu viện, Phụng Hàm công hôm qua lại dâng tấu, hạ quan làm chủ giữ lại trước, Vương gia xem xem có thể trình lên không?”

Trường Canh rót cho mình một chén trà nguội qua đêm: “À, nói gì vậy?”

“Một bản đề nghị Hoàng thượng hủy chưởng lệnh pháp, bỏ lệnh cấm trường tý sư dân gian, một bản là muốn Hoàng thượng bỏ lệnh cấm giao dịch tử lưu kim trong dân gian, nói là đại phú thương tất nhiên đều có cách của mình, quốc nạn ập xuống, chi bằng phát huy tác dụng của những người này, để tử lưu kim trong Đại Lương ta cũng có thể thêm một đường đến.”

Trường Canh dừng một chút, lắc đầu: “Phụng Hàm công… Ôi, Phụng Hàm công này.”

Lão nhân gia lúc kinh thành bị bao vây cởi trần ra trận, tinh thần ấy làm Lý Phong khắc sâu ấn tượng. Tuy rằng tính tình lão già này vừa khó ưa vừa cứng nhắc còn cố chấp, nhưng trung tâm như một là không cần bàn cãi, bởi vậy gần đây ông ta thường nói vớ nói vẩn, Lý Phong cũng đều dung nhẫn.

“Bản tấu hủy chưởng lệnh pháp kia mọi người xem qua, không quá đáng thì có thể trình lên,” Trường Canh nói, “Việc tử lưu kim thì thôi đi, ngược long lân của Hoàng thượng có thoải mái không? Khéo léo giúp ông ấy viết tóm tắt trình lên trên, sớ cũ thì trả lại.”

Giang Sung bất đắc dĩ đáp một tiếng, đang định đứng dậy đi, bỗng nhiên lại như nhớ tới điều gì, quay đầu nói: “Đúng rồi, còn có An Định hầu…”

Trường Canh lập tức ngẩng đầu lên.

Lý Phong trả Huyền Thiết hổ phù lại cho Cố Quân, cho y quyền điều phối binh lực và chiến bị tứ phương, theo lý là không cần báo cáo tất tần tật các việc lớn nhỏ dọc đường, nhưng Cố Quân không lĩnh tình, định kỳ dâng tấu theo quy củ, đã đến nơi đâu, chiến cục ra sao, định làm thế nào, có lý do gì, tất cả đều trình bày rõ ràng.

Giang Sung: “An Định hầu vừa đến vùng Trung Nguyên, không có việc gì khẩn yếu, chỉ nói đụng phải một đám ô hợp thổ phỉ bạo dân, định xử lý sạch trước, tối đa dăm ba hôm thôi.”

Trường Canh “Ồ” một tiếng: “Để lại ta xem xem.”

Giang Sung cảm khái: “Việc lớn việc nhỏ đều bày ở chỗ Vương gia, những người khác ngài đều nghe báo cáo vắn tắt, chỉ có tấu của Cố soái là xem kỹ từ đầu đến cuối, tình cảm của Vương gia và Đại soái thật là sâu nặng.”

Nói xong hắn liền cáo từ, mới đi tới cửa thì Trường Canh chợt gọi lại: “Hàn Thạch huynh.”

Giang Sung không rõ nguyên do quay đầu lại: “Vương gia còn điều gì phân phó?”

Trường Canh đặt một tay trên bản tấu của Cố Quân, bất tự giác vuốt ve nhè nhẹ, trầm mặc chốc lát, sắc mặt bình thản nói: “Phiền huynh giúp ta thu thập một chút dị nghị về phong hỏa phiếu trong triều, ai nói, nói khi nào, nói gì, để ta xem xét chỉnh sửa phương án.”

Giang Sung kinh hãi – chỉnh sửa phương án thì cần gì “ai nói” và “nói khi nào”, hắn không nhịn được nhờ ánh đèn măng-sông sáng suốt đêm nhìn Nhạn vương một cái, mặt là trẻ tuổi, ánh mắt lại không một chút ngây ngô, mới nhìn cảm thấy là một quý công tử nho nhã, song nhìn lại thì ánh mắt không phải xuân phong hóa vũ, hơi lộ ra nét lành lạnh.

Nghe nói tiên đế lúc lâm chung phó thác tứ điện hạ cho Cố Quân, y lớn lên ở phủ An Định hầu, Giang Sung chợt giật mình phát giác, thì ra điện hạ và Hầu gia không giống nhau chút nào.

Giang Sung: “… Vâng.”

Trường Canh hơi gật đầu, đều là người thông minh, không cần giải thích nhiều.

Chờ Giang Sung kinh nghi bất định đi rồi, Trường Canh mới khẽ thở ra một hơi, y vốn ngủ không ngon, vất vả lắm mới thiêm thiếp ngủ gật một giấc không mấy thoải mái, bị quấy nhiễu như vậy, chỉ sợ đêm nay không ngủ nổi nữa, y liền đứng dậy thay huân hương trong phòng, đốt an thần tán của Trần cô nương.

Trường Canh im lặng đứng một lúc trước an thần tán hất vào mặt, cơn ác mộng căn bản không nhớ rõ nội dung ban nãy khiến ngực y đau như kim châm, có người ngoài miễn cưỡng nhịn xuống không lộ ra – cảm giác này rất giống vài lần hiếm hoi khi Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác.

Bởi thương thế của Cố Quân, Trần cô nương đi tùy quân, trước khi đi đặc ý gọi y ra một góc, bảo y tăng thêm lượng an thần tán, có thể tĩnh dưỡng thì hãy tận lực tĩnh dưỡng.

Phen này bị đại hỉ đại bi giày vò, quét sạch vốn liếng mấy năm tĩnh tâm tích được, về sau muốn áp chế sẽ khó khăn gấp bội, Ô Nhĩ Cốt tối kỵ nghĩ nhiều – nghĩ nhiều càng hao tổn tinh thần.

Nhưng có biện pháp nào đâu? Chẳng lẽ ném gánh chạy lấy người, nhìn Cố Quân bị giang sơn đổ nát này vây chết?

—

  1. _“Tây xuất Dương Quan vô cố nhân” là một câu trong bài thơ Vị Thành khúc – Tống Nguyên nhị sứ An Tây của Vương Duy, nghĩa là: Ra khỏi Dương Quan về phía Tây không còn cố nhân nữa._


  1. _“Bằng quân mạc thoại phong hầu sự, nhất tướng công thành vạn cốt khô” nằm trong bài thơ Kỷ Hợi tuế của Tào Tùng, tạm dịch: Đừng ai nhắc chuyện phong hầu nữa, một tướng công thành vạn thây khô._


  1. _“Nhất phiến băng tâm tại ngọc hồ” – Một tấm lòng băng trong bình ngọc là câu thơ trong bài Phù Dung lâu tống Tân Tiệm của Vương Xương Linh._


  1. _Triệt loạn kỳ mị – xe loạn cờ giạt đại khái hình dung quân đội tan tác tháo chạy. Xuất xứ: Tả truyện – Trang Công thập niên._




	69. Chương 69: Thân thế

Thổ phỉ bạo dân hoành hành vùng Trung Nguyên làm Thái Phân phiền lòng vô cùng. Thái tướng quân dù sao cũng già rồi, đại quân Trung Nguyên dưới trướng nhìn như uy vũ hùng tráng, kỳ thực cũng bị người ta gọi là “quân dưỡng lão”, nơi đóng quân trước không thấy thôn sau không gặp điếm, tứ bình bát ổn tọa lạc ngay chính giữa, ngoại trừ thỉnh thoảng bình loạn, cơ bản là dùng để tăng viện cho biên cảnh.

Lúc này Tây Bắc hai nơi kéo đi phần lớn binh lực của Thái Phân, trên tay ông vốn không có ưng giáp, lại thêm trời sinh tính cẩn thận, không dám mảy may mạo hiểm, thành thử bị bạo dân quấy nhiễu phiền hết sức.

Cố Quân mất dăm ba ngày, tìm hiểu rõ nguồn gốc của bọn bạo dân này, tự mình mò một lần địa hình trên bản đồ, sau đó phái người liên lạc với Thái tướng quân, chuẩn bị hai mặt bao vây.

Thổ phỉ tạo phản không biết đội ngũ đến từ kinh thành do ai dẫn binh, chỉ là sau vài lần thăm dò, phát hiện đội quân này còn bảnh hơn Thái Phân, có trọng giáp và thương pháo hù dọa người, nhưng chưa bao giờ khai hỏa, chỉ xuất khinh kỵ, lần nào cũng đuổi theo một hai dặm là thu binh, nhận định nhánh quân đội này là dưa chuột trông ngon nhưng vô dụng, đang lên kế hoạch muốn vây đánh họ, thì Thái Phân lại đột nhiên như động kinh, thay đổi tác phong chỉ đánh không truy, dốc toàn bộ binh lực trú quân Trung Nguyên lưu thủ, bất ngờ bao vây bạo dân tạo phản.

Kỳ thực binh lực trú quân Trung Nguyên lưu thủ không nhiều, nếu nói đánh, song phương chưa chắc ai thua, chỉ là bọn phỉ quen cách nhàn nhã ngươi tiến ta lui, tự cho là con cá chạch trơn tuột, không nỡ dốc vốn liếng ra đánh bừa, bởi vậy giở lại trò cũ, vừa chiến vừa đi, quanh co trốn Thái Phân, trên đường lui lại đụng phải Cố Quân chờ đã lâu.

Cố Quân lệnh cho trọng giáp lên nòng thương pháo nhắm thẳng vào phỉ bang, đại phỉ thủ thấy đám lính thiếu gia lại đến hù dọa, lập tức quát lệnh thủ hạ lao vào trong trận trọng giáp, phòng tuyến trọng giáp vừa xông đã phá, khinh kỵ “chật vật” đối kháng, phỉ thủ thấy quả nhiên trong pháo khẩu đều không có đạn, thuần túy là giấy, dưới sự mừng rỡ càng không kiêng sợ gì, trực tiếp dẫn binh xông lên.

Chờ phỉ bang chui hết vào rọ, những trọng pháo “bằng giấy” đó đột nhiên nổ vang, phỉ bang không kịp đề phòng, người ngã ngựa đổ, còn chưa kịp rút, thì khinh kỵ mới trốn trốn tránh tránh cùng quân Thái gia chạy đến hai bên vây lại, thực sự úp sọt chúng.

Phỉ bang tan tác không thành quân, thủ lĩnh “Hỏa Long” trong lời đồn bị bắt sống, Cố Quân nhức cả mắt vì thân thể lồi lõm xấu xí của phỉ thủ, định trực tiếp ném tên này cho Thẩm Dịch chơi, phân phó: “Hỏi hắn đồng đảng ở đâu, bị kẻ nào sai sử, hang ổ ở chỗ nào, có cái gì để cho chúng ta hắc ăn hắc hay không…”

Thẩm Dịch bị sặc ho sù sụ: “Đại soái, ngươi nghèo đến điên rồi!”

Cố Quân khoát tay: “Không nói thì đánh hắn… Nghiêm hình bức cung, ta với Lão Thái đi ôn chuyện đây.”

Y nói xong đang định đi thì đột nhiên nhìn thấy một thân binh cầm trong tay một thanh đoản đao tạo hình kỳ lạ, dài hơn chủy thủ một chút, mũi đao hơi cong vào, tạo thành độ cong ưu mỹ, rất khác đoản đao Trung Nguyên, Cố Quân cảm thấy hơi quen mắt, liền đưa tay nhận lấy.

“Đại soái, đây là lục soát được trên người phỉ thủ kia.”

Cố Quân rút đoản đao, ngón tay lướt qua lưỡi đao một chút, nheo mắt thấp giọng nói: “Đồ của người man?”

“Là đoản loan đao của mười tám bộ lạc.” Lúc này, Trần Khinh Nhứ đi tới, “Hầu gia, tấm thép đã lỏng ra chưa?”

“Vẫn chưa, làm phiền Trần cô nương đêm hôm chạy ngược chạy xuôi với bọn ta.” Cố Quân lắc đầu, nắm thử chuôi đoản đao, “Ồ, chuôi đao ngắn thế này không vướng tay à?”

“Không ngắn đâu, đây là đao của nữ nhân,” Trần Khinh Nhứ nhận loan đao, cầm áng thử, “Bắc man mười tám bộ ăn gió nằm sương, tranh thức ăn với mãnh thú trên thảo nguyên, bởi vậy chỗ chuôi đao thường có một đường lõm, vạn nhất gặp dã thú khỏe, trong đánh nhau có thể phòng rời tay, thanh đao này chất lượng thép rất tốt, nguyên chủ nhất định có thân phận không thấp, chuôi đao quá nửa là lượng thân đặc chế, thế thì tay nàng ta nhất định rất nhỏ, xấp xỉ cỡ ta, nên là một nữ nhân – Hầu gia hãy xem chỗ này.”

Nàng xoay chuôi đao lại cho Cố Quân xem, chỉ thấy phía dưới chuôi đao có một vòng hoa văn phức tạp, như một đồ đằng do vô số hoa đằng quấn quanh, chính giữa là hình ngọn lửa.

Trần Khinh Nhứ nói: “Ta từng nhìn thấy hình hoa đằng này trong di tích bỏ đi của mười tám bộ lạc, nghe nô lệ người Hán bị bắt nói, đây hình như là dấu hiệu của thần nữ mười tám bộ.”

“Ta biết,” Sắc mặt Cố Quân thoáng cái nghiêm túc hẳn, “Ta còn biết dấu hiệu chính giữa kia đại diện cho ai.”

Thẩm Dịch không biết tiến lại từ khi nào, nhìn thấy hoa văn nọ thì hơi thở mạnh: “Tâm của đại địa?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ hoang mang hỏi: “Ai?”

Thẩm Dịch: “Hồ Cách Nhĩ… Tú Nương, nàng ta… nàng ta không phải chết rất nhiều năm rồi à? Sao lại…”

Cố Quân vẫy tay gọi y đi theo, cầm thanh đoản đao kia quay người đi vào nơi giam giữ phỉ thủ Hỏa Long, xua tay đuổi hết thủ vệ ra ngoài.

Y cầm thanh đoản đao nọ, trên mặt không rõ hỉ nộ, thanh đao hơi cong đã rất cũ mà vẫn sắc bén y nguyên, có sự tàn nhẫn đâm vào sẽ kéo ra một tảng máu thịt. Cố Quân đặt mũi đao trên cằm Hỏa Long: “Nghe nói ngươi không khai ra sào huyệt của quý khởi nghĩa quân, cũng không chịu nói là ai xúi giục ngươi thừa nước đục thả câu đi quấy rầy quân Thái gia?”

Hỏa Long: “Phi, tiểu bạch kiểm!”

Cố Quân nghe vậy nở nụ cười, cảm giác hơi hưởng thụ – với y thì mắng nam nhân là “tiểu bạch kiểm” và nữ nhân “hồ ly tinh” là một đạo lý, chỉ có thể chứng minh người bị mắng rất đẹp.

“Thích nói hay không thì tùy,” Cố Quân thong dong quay đầu lại phân phó Thẩm Dịch, “Quốc nạn ập xuống, kẻ này thông đồng ngoại quốc, qua lại với Bắc man, bọn mọi cha mọi con đó còn chưa nhập quan, mà bên này đã liếm chân người ta trước rồi… Thẩm ngươi cũng lãng phí thời gian của ta, ngày mai chiêu cáo tứ phương, lăng trì thị chúng!”

Hỏa Long nghe một nửa, thoạt đầu mù mờ, sau đó thần sắc càng lúc càng kinh hãi, thấy Cố Quân không phải nói đùa, thật sự thái độ khinh mạn đứng dậy, liền ra sức giãy giụa: “Vu oan! Cẩu quan! Các huynh đệ đều biết lão tử đây là hán tử đỉnh thiên lập địa, ngươi dám dùng lời xằng bậy như vậy để bôi nhọ thanh danh ta…”

“Bôi nhọ?” Cố Quân quơ quơ thanh đao nữ của mười tám bộ trước mặt Hỏa Long, “Người Trung Nguyên thèm vào quan tâm thứ này tên lang nha cương, mũi cong kiểu trăng khuyết là điển hình người man chế tác, cái này có phải của ngươi hay không?”

Hỏa Long sững ra.

“Vỏ đao và rãnh đều là đặc chế, vỏ da tốt nhất, đồ đằng trên chuôi sống động như thật, tất xuất từ tay danh gia, người man bình thường không dùng nổi thứ này, vậy nên nguyên chủ không phú thì quý-” Cố Quân hất cằm, liếc Hỏa Long nói: “Ta nói xú bát quái, các huynh đệ của ngươi đều biết ngươi cả ngày cất vật này trên người, chỉ là không ai biết lai lịch của nó nhỉ? Chậc, một đám chân đất mắt toét không biết nhìn hàng…”

“Từ từ! Chờ… chờ đã!” Hỏa Long hét lớn, “Đó là… Đó là thứ của cừu gia, không phải…”

Cố Quân cười to nói: “Đúng thế, nghe rất giống thật, ta từng gặp người tùy thân mang theo vật của tình nhân, nhưng lần đầu nghe nói còn có kẻ nhớ mãi không quên địch nhân như vậy, cừu gì sầu triền miên đến thế, nói nghe xem.”

“Nữ nhân đó dùng dược hạ gục trại ta trên dưới trăm huynh đệ, lần lượt chém từng người, cuối cùng còn phóng hỏa, đốt sạch sẽ đỉnh núi, một ngọn núi, mà ngay cả chim cũng cháy đen, chỉ thoát được mình ta, để lại sẹo chằng chịt khắp người. Con mẹ nó lão tử căn bản không biết ả ở đâu tới, cũng không biết ả là người man, mang theo thanh đao này để nhắc nhở bản thân sự sỉ nhục trong quá khứ thôi!” Hỏa Long cực kỳ giận dữ, quát, “Cẩu quan, ngươi bôi nhọ lão tử cái gì cũng được, nhưng nếu dám chụp cho ta chậu cứt này, ta thành quỷ cũng phải cắn chết ngươi!”

Thẩm Dịch ở bên cạnh ngoài cười trong không cười mà nói: “Răng ngài còn rất bén đấy, bịa tiếp đi, một nữ nhân man tộc khi không chui vào hang thổ phỉ, một mình đốt chết thổ phỉ trên cả ngọn núi? Thật mới mẻ – Đại soái, gánh hát quý phủ mời tới có vở nào hấp dẫn vậy không?”

Cố Quân than: “Thịt cũng chẳng có mà ăn, ở nhà ngày nào cũng phải húp cháo loãng, còn gánh hát gánh hủng…”

Hỏa Long mắt đăm đăm nói: “Đại soái… Đại soái nào?”

Cố Quân xoay đoản đao trong tay ra hoa, nhìn hắn cười không có hảo ý.

Hỏa Long phút chốc ngộ ra, rùng mình: “Ngươi, ngươi chẳng lẽ là Cố… Cố…”

“Đừng nhận thân thích linh tinh, ai là cô ngươi hả?” Thẩm Dịch cắt ngang, “Nói xem ngươi và người man cấu kết làm xằng làm bậy như thế nào.”

Mặt Hỏa Long thoắt cái đỏ gay lên: “Đã nói là cừu gia rồi! Có một chữ không thật bà mẹ nó cho thiên lôi đánh ta đi!”

“Ả đó lúc ấy đi theo một tiểu thương đội, hình như là lạc gia đình, dùng tiền nhờ người ta đưa đi một đoạn, không biết muốn đến đâu, trên đường chúng ta chặn thương đội, thấy ả có vài phần tư sắc, liền cùng bắt lên núi, lúc ấy ả bế một đứa trẻ còn quấn tã, có vẻ chưa đầy tháng, bản thân còn mang bầu một…”

Thẩm Dịch trong lòng giật mình, ngoài mặt lại cố gắng bình tĩnh hỏi: “Chuyện khi nào?”

Hỏa Long nói: “Mười chín… hai mươi năm trước.”

Nhờ ngọn đèn tù mù, Cố Quân cùng Thẩm Dịch trao đổi một ánh mắt khó hiểu – nghe giống như chuyện năm đó thần nữ man tộc bỏ trốn, vậy đứa trẻ lúc ấy nên là Trường Canh, nhưng đứa trong bụng Tú Nương lại là thế nào?

Thẩm Dịch: “Sau đó thì sao?”

Hỏa Long ngửa ra sau, khàn khàn nói: “Những kẻ bị bắt lên núi khác phần lớn tìm đến cái chết, ả thì không giống. Ả đó mặt mũi không tệ, nhưng đầu óc hình như không ổn lắm, người ta nói chuyện cũng không có phản ứng gì, đánh ả không biết kêu đau, bảo làm gì cũng không phản kháng, chưa đến mấy tháng, đã sinh non một thằng bé.”

Tay Cố Quân cầm đoản đao hơi nắm chặt, không biết vì sao, nghe đến đoạn này, y bỗng có cảm giác hãi hùng – trực giác từng ấy năm chưa bao giờ sai giống như lại gảy sợi tơ trong lòng.

“Đều nói nữ nhân mới đẻ không sạch sẽ, thời gian ấy chẳng ai động vào ả, cũng chẳng ai thèm quản, chỉ là sợ ả chạy, bèn xích chân ả trong phòng, mỗi ngày cho miếng cơm, ấy vậy mà ả không chết… Qua một thời gian, một tiểu huynh đệ não úng nước mê sắc đẹp của ả đàn bà đó, trộm chạy tới xem, trở về kinh hãi nói cho ta biết, rằng bên cạnh ả chỉ còn lại một đứa, không thấy đứa kia đâu.”

Thẩm Dịch cơ hồ quên luôn là mình đang moi tin, buột miệng hỏi: “Thiếu đứa nào?”

“Mẹ nó ai mà biết được, đều là nhãi con ngắc ngoải, da bọc xương chỉ to bằng con chuột.” Hỏa Long quả nhiên lập tức cảnh giác, “Ngươi hỏi việc này để làm gì?”

Thẩm Dịch khựng lại, lập tức quất mạnh roi ngựa trong tay xuống bên cạnh, lạnh lùng nói: “Cái gì cũng không biết thì ngươi nói làm đếch gì? Thêm bớt một thằng nhãi người man thì lạ lắm ấy, đang bảo ngươi khai, ngươi nói nhăng nói cuội tính chờ cái gì hả?”

Thế nhưng Hỏa Long không tức giận, sắc mặt căng thẳng: “… Không, đứa trẻ chết không ngạc nhiên, bọn nhãi này mạng đều thấp hèn, chết một đứa hay sống một đứa cũng không nhiều… Ngạc nhiên là, huynh đệ ta nói, hắn không nhìn thấy thi thể ở đó, nữ nhân ấy bị nhốt trong phòng, căn bản không ra được, không thể chôn dưới đất, nhưng ả vừa không vứt ra, cũng không để trong phòng, đứa trẻ đó… tự, tự dưng biến mất. Lúc ấy có huynh đệ canh gác nói thấy phòng ả nửa đêm có ánh lửa, mới đầu còn tưởng là lén nấu ăn, sau nghe nói dạo ấy có rất nhiều quạ đen cả ngày bay lượn trên xà nhà…”

Thẩm Dịch nổi da gà, vô thức nhìn Cố Quân một cái.

Khóe mắt bị đốt nát của Hỏa Long giật vài cái: “Việc này một dạo khiến mọi người hoảng sợ, có người nói nữ nhân này là yêu trong yêu, không bình thường, muốn giết ả, còn có mấy kẻ bị sắc tâm mê hoặc mà tiếc rẻ, cãi nhau rất lâu không ra kết quả, lúc ấy đại ca ta thấy ả nói gì cũng nghe, giỏi làm việc, trên giường cũng hăng hái, liền làm chủ giữ lại, kể cả thằng oắt ngắc ngoải kia, giữ cũng được vài năm…”

“Ả đó, đúng là yêu quái…” Hỏa Long thở dài, “Thật sự, ban đêm nếu không có nam nhân đi tìm ả, thì ả sẽ giày vò đứa trẻ bên cạnh đủ kiểu, gào thét đến mức cách đỉnh núi cũng nghe thấy, năm lần bảy lượt huynh đệ trong trại nhìn không nổi, bắt ả bớt đi, ả ngoài mặt bằng lòng, sau đó lại ra tay.”

Cố Quân đứng bật dậy.

Thẩm Dịch thót tim, thấy Cố Quân miễn cưỡng để tay cầm đoản đao ra sau người, gân xanh muốn lồi lên mu bàn tay.

May là Hỏa Long không chú ý tới, giống như đã đắm chìm trong ký ức, lẩm bẩm: “Cách ngôn nói hổ dữ không ăn thịt con, bọn ta tuy đều là tâm độc thủ ngoan không sợ báo ứng, cũng chưa gặp nữ nhân ác độc đến vậy… Nhưng đại ca ta không biết bị ả bỏ bùa mê thuốc lú gì, khăng khăng nói loại nữ nhân không phải con nhà lành này mới nên ở lại trên núi, nên là người của chúng ta, hắn nhất thời bị quỷ ám, tiễn luôn cả mạng!”

Giọng Cố Quân có chút khô khốc khó phát hiện: “Tiễn như thế nào?”

“Hạ độc, nữ nhân người man toàn thân đều là độc, ả ở trong sơn trại nhịn nhiều năm không lộ ra dấu vết, dần dần các huynh đệ đều không đề phòng, dễ dàng thả mặc, thế là ả giết sạch cả sơn trại, ngay cả những nữ nhân, nô lệ, con tin bị bắt lên núi như ả, không buông tha một ai, cuối cùng một mồi lửa đốt trụi ngọn núi.” Trên mặt Hỏa Long thoáng qua vẻ đau đớn, hắn chửi rủa um sùm, phun ra một đoạn dài ô ngôn uế ngữ.

Lúc này chẳng ai màng ngắt lời hắn nữa, sắc mặt Cố Quân khó coi vô cùng.

“Bữa đó ta vừa vặn tiêu chảy, rượu và nước đều không dám uống nhiều, mới miễn cưỡng có thể đủ sức bò khỏi biển lửa, nhặt lại mạng. Thanh đao đó… thanh đao đó là ta rút từ trên ngực đại ca. Nếu ta gặp lại nữ nhân đó, nhất định băm vằm ả ra!”

Cố Quân thấp giọng nói: “Nàng ta mang theo một đứa bé cùng nhau giết người đốt núi.”

“Ả bỏ thằng nhỏ trong gùi,” Hỏa Long nói, “Địu trên lưng, đứa trẻ đó trông luôn nửa chết nửa sống, nằm trong gùi như không xương. Nó cứ nhìn, nhìn người chết khắp nơi, ngay cả khóc cũng không biết khóc một tiếng, nhiều năm như vậy, nếu nó không chết trong tay nữ nhân đó, chắc hẳn cũng phải là một yêu nghiệt tinh phong huyết vũ.”

Cố Quân không nói một lời quay người đi ra ngoài.

Thẩm Dịch vội vàng đuổi theo: “Đại soái, Đại soái!”

“Không thể để kẻ này lại,” Cố Quân hạ giọng mau chóng nói, “Lão Thái còn ở đây, nhân lúc ông ta chưa phát hiện, cho tên đầu ghẻ này vĩnh viễn câm miệng, nhớ sạch sẽ một chút.”

Nói xong, Cố Quân đột nhiên lại nhớ tới điều gì, khựng lại, mặt mày phủ đầy khói mù: “Không đúng, ta quên còn có Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc, năm đó ở Nhạn Hồi, hắn với Tú Nương vẫn âm thầm qua lại, tên người man ấy chắc phải biết chuyện gì đó.”

Thẩm Dịch kinh hồn táng đảm nói: “Đại soái…”

“Y chưa từng nói với ta,” Hai vai Cố Quân đột nhiên sụp xuống, tấm thép trên người lại khiến y không cong nổi lưng, tư thế đứng cứng đờ khó tả, “Y chưa bao giờ nói với ta, ngay cả nhắc cũng chưa từng… Ta biết nữ nhân man tộc đó đầu óc toàn phục quốc báo thù, sẽ không tốt với y lắm, nhưng chung quy cũng là máu mủ ruột rà…”

Thẩm Dịch vội nói: “Ngươi đâu có biết ả điên Hồ Cách Nhĩ kia đã làm gì, hai mươi năm trước ngươi còn chảy nước mũi viết chữ đại mà, Tử Hi, việc này không liên quan tới ngươi!”

“Lần ấy hai ta nhặt được y giữa trời tuyết, căn bản không phải y tuổi nhỏ vô tri trộm đi ra ngoài chơi,” Cố Quân thấp giọng nói, “Rõ ràng là y không chịu nổi ngược đãi, cho nên…”

Mà họ lại còn “tốt bụng” đưa y về.

Thẩm Dịch không thể đáp gì.

Một lúc lâu, Thẩm Dịch mới thì thào: “Nếu… ta nói là một giả thiết, giả sử đứa trẻ lưu lại không hề là con hoàng quý phi…”

Thẩm Dịch khó lòng kiềm chế nhớ tới cảnh tượng nhiều năm trước, thiếu niên Trường Canh ở trước mặt y, trấn định nói mình không phải hoàng tử, tàn tật trên chân là bị Tú Nương bẻ.

Cố Quân phút chốc ngẩng lên: “Ngươi muốn nói gì?”

“Mẫu thân là ai không quan trọng, vu nữ mười tám bộ hay tỷ muội vu nữ khác biệt không lớn, vấn đề là… đứa trẻ Hồ Cách Nhĩ mang thai là của ai?” Thẩm Dịch khó khăn liếm khóe miệng một chút.

Năm đó muội muội hoàng quý phi ở trong cung, là muốn gả cho con cháu tôn thất, tiên đế Nguyên Hòa sẽ đi làm chuyện trộm đồ mình trông sao?

Nếu tiên đế thật sự không biết xấu hổ như vậy, thì mọi người đều thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nhưng nếu… không phải thì sao?

Nếu không phải tiên đế, thế hiềm nghi nhất chắc chắn là người năm đó giúp các nàng đào tẩu – rắp tâm xấu xa, lại có thể ra vào cung cấm, thậm chí có khả năng thả vu nữ mười tám bộ lạc, nhiều năm sau tiếp quản nội tuyến hai người để lại trong cung…

Cộng những điều kiện này lại, thật sự rất dễ gợi liên tưởng đến Liễu Si đại sư cùng đám gian tế Đông Doanh của lão.

Thẩm Dịch toàn thân lạnh buốt: “Đại soái, việc này…”

Cố Quân ngẩng đầu nhìn y, ánh mắt như đao, Thẩm Dịch tự dưng không dám mở miệng.

“Nát trong bụng.” Cố Quân cúi đầu, hai tay vuốt đoản đao, nói như đinh đóng cột, “Bên phía Bắc man, sớm muộn cũng có một ngày ta xử lý sạch sẽ, việc này không được nhắc lại.”

Thẩm Dịch: “… Vâng.”

Cố Quân mặt trầm như nước mà đi, sau lưng bị thép tấm nâng thẳng tắp có vẻ đặc biệt nặng nề tâm sự, cho đến khi tìm được Trần Khinh Nhứ.

“Trần cô nương xin mượn một bước nói chuyện.” Cố Quân nói.

Trần Khinh Nhứ không hiểu có chuyện gì, theo y ra một góc.

Cố Quân nói: “Trần cô nương tinh thông y lý lại ở chỗ man tộc hơn nửa năm, ta có một vấn đề muốn thỉnh giáo.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ vội vén vạt nói “Không dám”.

Cố Quân lơ đãng đỡ hờ: “Ở chỗ họ có vu thuật đặc thù gì… dùng đến trẻ con hay không?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ giật nảy mình.

Cố Quân lập tức bắt được sự kinh ngạc lộ ra ngoài trong nháy mắt này: “Sao?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ trầm mặc rất lâu, bất an bước vài bước tại chỗ, kế đó thở dài thườn thượt: “Đại soái… từng nghe về Ô Nhĩ Cốt chưa?”


	70. Chương 70: Tà thần

Cố Quân nhíu mày cẩn thận nhớ lại chốc lát: “Quen tai, từng nghe nói qua… hình như là một thần gì đó phương Bắc?”

“Là đứng đầu trong tứ đại tà thần mười tám bộ lạc thờ cúng.” Trần Khinh Nhứ nói nhỏ, “Truyền thuyết nói rằng ông ta có bốn chân bốn tay hai đầu hai tim, ty quản nạn bão và nạn đói, Ô Nhĩ Cốt trời sinh tính tham lam, khi giáng xuống thiên địa biến sắc, hết thảy sinh linh đều sẽ bị ăn thịt, là một vị thần đáng sợ nhất ở vùng Bắc man.”

Cố Quân “À” một tiếng, có phần không hiểu lắm.

“Ta xâm nhập thảo nguyên nửa năm, song đến nay đối với vu độc thuật của mười tám bộ lạc cũng chỉ có thể nói là biết chút chút, sự tinh thâm và nguyên viễn của nó ngoại tộc chúng ta không thể nào tưởng tượng được – rất nhiều vu độc thuật có liên quan với truyền thuyết tà thần cổ quái của họ, ác độc nhất chính là ‘Ô Nhĩ Cốt’.” Trần Khinh Nhứ dừng một chút, “‘Bốn chân bốn tay hai đầu hai tim’, nhìn từ trên mặt chữ, Hầu gia cảm thấy giống cái gì?”

Cố Quân chần chừ nói: “Nghe như dán hai người vào nhau vậy.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Không sai, tà thần Ô Nhĩ Cốt vừa sinh ra đã ăn thịt huynh đệ mình, từ đây đạt được thần lực gấp đôi. Trong mười tám bộ lạc có một loại vu thuật xa xưa, đem hai huynh đệ huyết mạch tương liên mới đẻ chưa bao lâu hợp làm một, quái… nhân bồi dưỡng ra, có thể đạt được sức mạnh của tà thần, cũng gọi là ‘Ô Nhĩ Cốt’.”

Cố Quân nghe thế trầm mặc một lúc, ấn nhẹ sườn mình, mặc dù có thép tấm bảo vệ, nhưng không biết vì sao, y vẫn cảm thấy bên dưới sườn đau như bị kim châm vậy.

Trần Khinh Nhứ vội nói: “Hầu gia, thương thế của ngài…”

“Không sao,” Cố Quân khoát tay, y hơi liếm môi, ngữ điệu chậm lại hỏi, “Trần cô nương, ta có chút không rõ, ‘đem hai người hợp làm một’ là thế nào?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ hơi do dự.

“Không sao đâu,” Cố Quân nói, “Cô cứ nói đi.”

“Ta cũng nghe đồn đại thôi, chỉ sợ không hề chuẩn xác,” Trần Khinh Nhứ hạ giọng nói, “Chính là đem một đôi trẻ nhỏ trong vòng một tuổi bỏ vào một nơi bịt kín, ánh sáng, nước, thức ăn… nhất loạt không cho, một đứa sẽ chết ngộp trước, lấy đứa chết ra, dùng bí pháp luyện chế.”

Cố Quân chớp mắt còn tưởng rằng dược hiệu trên người đã hết, tai lại không dùng được, khó khăn hỏi: “… Cái gì?”

“Luyện chế.” Trần Khinh Nhứ cân nhắc một chút, “Sau đó phối hợp với bí dược của vu nữ man tộc làm dẫn, cho huynh đệ sống sót ăn dần từng chút một.”

Cố Quân thất thanh nói: “Đứa trẻ đó còn có thể sống được sao?”

“Đại soái quá coi thường vu độc chi thuật ngàn năm của mười tám bộ rồi,” Trần Khinh Nhứ thở dài nói, “Trong vu độc thuật đã thất truyền, ngay cả ghi chép về việc chế người chết thành hoạt cương chạy được động được còn có, huống chi là dùng người sống luyện khí. Họ cho rằng người… hay gọi là ‘Ô Nhĩ Cốt’ luyện chế như vậy, từ nhỏ hoặc khỏe vô cùng, hoặc trí tuệ khác hẳn người thường, đều là vì ‘y’ kỳ thực là hai người, bốn chân hai đầu, có thể mời đến tà thần chi lực.”

Cố Quân do dự nói: “Thứ cho ta cô lậu quả văn, đối với… thứ kiểu này không có kiến giải gì, Trần cô nương, ta cảm thấy nghe như chuyện vô căn cứ lưu truyền trong ngu dân chưa khai hóa ấy.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ nói: “Dùng kiến văn cố hữu của chúng ta để lý giải, Hầu gia có thể coi Ô Nhĩ Cốt là một loại kịch độc phá hoại thần trí, có một số kẻ điên so với người bình thường quả thật khỏe vô cùng, góc độ suy nghĩ cũng luôn bất đồng với người ta, lúc chưa hoàn toàn mất đi thần trí, có vẻ trí tuệ dị thường cũng không hề lạ.”

Cố Quân: “… Còn có việc không thể dùng kiến văn cố hữu của chúng ta để lý giải.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ nói: “Đại soái, không giấu gì ngài, ta lẻn vào mười tám bộ lạc dò la vu độc chi thuật, không chỉ là vì tai và mắt ngài, cũng là để truy nguyên Ô Nhĩ Cốt, nhưng ghi chép liên quan của người man cực kỳ ít, chỉ có một lời đồn về một đại tướng man tộc cổ đại, tên là ‘Ô Nhĩ Cốt’, người này tàn nhẫn hiếu sát, nhưng bách chiến bách thắng, một tay tạo nên cục diện mười tám bộ lạc thống nhất hiện giờ, sống ba mươi hai tuổi, cả đời không kết hôn, nguyên nhân là ‘phi sinh phi tử, phi nam phi nữ’.”

Cố Quân nghe mà nổi da gà.

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Ta từng tra sinh tuất và xuất thân của người này, được biết mẹ ông ta sinh một đôi long phượng thai, nhưng sau đó không có bất cứ ghi chép gì về nữ hài, cũng không nói đã chết rồi… Việc này có hai cách giải thích, hoặc là sau khi gia tộc suy tàn nữ hài đi lạc, hoặc là…”

Đôi long phượng thai này bị luyện thành Ô Nhĩ Cốt, người đã chết và kẻ còn sống hợp làm một, nam và nữ sống cùng, đây là “phi sinh phi tử, phi nam phi nữ”.

Cố Quân nắm chặt bàn tay đang ấn xương sườn, Trần Khinh Nhứ căng thẳng hỏi: “Hầu gia, có phải tấm thép bị lỏng hay không?”

Cố Quân khom lưng, một lúc lâu mới hít sâu, thấp giọng nói: “Vì sao lại có người làm việc thế này?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ đỡ y sang bên kia ngồi xuống: “Bình thường là nước mất nhà tan, toàn gia khó bảo vệ mới ra tay tàn nhẫn vậy, dùng huyết mạch làm tế, cúng tà thần báo thù, khi tất cả người tên Ô Nhĩ Cốt xuất thế, đều dẫn đến bấp bênh tinh phong huyết vũ.”

Cố Quân: “Cô mới nói nó giống một loại kịch độc tổn thương thần trí, phần này hãy nói rõ xem nào.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ nói: “Ô Nhĩ Cốt sẽ điên, mới đầu là ác mộng quấn thân, dần dà trở nên mẫn cảm đa nghi, nếu không khống chế, còn từ từ sinh ra ảo giác, cuối cùng…”

“Cho nên…” Cố Quân mới nói hai chữ, giọng liền khản đặc, y không thể không hắng giọng thật mạnh, mới có thể tiếp tục câu này, “Cho nên cô kê an thần tán cho y.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “…”

Nàng đương nhiên biết Cố Quân đang nói đến ai, không thể trả lời, đành mặc nhận.

Cố Quân hơi nhắm mắt – nhớ ra, kỳ thực Trường Canh không chỉ một lần thờ ơ nhắc tới, can hỏa mạnh dễ ngủ không ngon, song y căn bản không để tâm, chỉ cho là đứa trẻ này đi theo người của Trần gia học y đến trúng ma chướng, từ sáng đến tối biến mình thành tiểu lão đầu mở miệng là dưỡng sinh, nhưng thì ra… có nhiều nỗi khổ tâm như vậy.

Cố Quân: “Trường Canh đến mức độ nào rồi?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ nhất thời không lên tiếng.

Cố Quân: “Cô nói đi, bất kể thế nào ta đều chấp nhận được, chỉ cần ta còn sống một ngày, y điên hay ngốc ta đều quản đến cùng.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ nói: “Điện hạ… điện hạ ý chí kiên định, tâm cảnh bình hòa, nhiều năm qua Ô Nhĩ Cốt trên người chưa hề phát tác, chính y cũng nắm rõ, so với người bình thường còn khắc chế hơn vài phần, chỉ là một thời gian trước… ừm… ta đã dùng châm áp chế, Hầu gia không cần lo lắng.”

Tuy nàng úp mở, nhưng Cố Quân lại nghe ra – vẫn luôn là tâm cảnh bình hòa, không hề phát tác, ngoại trừ thời gian trước.

“Là vì ta.” Y ngỡ ngàng nghĩ, gần như xác chết vùng dậy mà đứng lên, nhất thời hơi lảo đảo, sắc mặt như vừa bị đâm một nhát đao.

Sau đó y né tay Trần Khinh Nhứ muốn đỡ mình, thất hồn lạc phách mà đi, tấm thép nẹp cứng ngắc làm y trông như thiết khôi lỗi sắp đốt cạn tử lưu kim.

Trần Khinh Nhứ dừng chân tại chỗ giây lát, trên khuôn mặt trắng nõn là vẻ nặng nề vô cùng, nàng không tự chủ được nhìn lại phương hướng kinh thành – chim gỗ mấy hôm trước thả hẳn đã đến kinh, chỉ là… quyết định nàng viết trong thư thật sự là đúng sao?

Trời kinh thành âm u, khi chim gỗ bay qua, bóng dáng nho nhỏ hoàn toàn tan vào mây đen trĩu xuống, cơ hồ là ẩn hình.

Trương Phụng Hàm chui ra khỏi một chiếc xe ngựa, chắp tay cảm tạ người trong xe: “Làm phiền Vương gia bớt thời giờ đưa lão hủ đến đây.”

Trường Canh vén màn xe, cười nói: “Ta cả ngày ở Sở quân cơ, cũng nên về hầu phủ lấy ít quần áo tắm rửa, tiện đường thôi, Phụng Hàm công không cần khách khí – mà Linh Xu viện không chuẩn bị xe ngựa cho ngài sao?”

Trương Phụng Hàm không để ý lắm: “Đều lấy đi cho người dưới dùng chạy qua chạy lại rồi, ta không xuất kinh, nắm xương già cũng nên hoạt động một chút, hiện tại khắp nơi đều đang đánh giặc, triều đình chỗ nào cũng dùng tiền, chúng ta bớt được bao nhiêu hay bấy nhiêu, không thể ngăn cơn sóng dữ, còn không thể dốc chút lực bạc sao?”

Trường Canh cười nói: “Đúng là như vậy, hậu sinh thụ giáo.”

Trương Phụng Hàm vội nói “Không dám” rồi đi, nhưng Trường Canh gọi giật lại: “Phụng Hàm công dừng bước.”

Đoạn y lấy ra bản tấu dõng dạc yêu cầu Hoàng thượng bỏ lệnh cấm tử lưu kim trong dân gian, hai tay đưa tới nói: “Phụng Hàm công thứ tội, bản tấu này ta tự tiện chặn lại, không trình lên trên – ở đây không có người ngoài, ta nói một câu mong ngài đừng giận, tử lưu kim dân gian xưa nay là vảy ngược của Hoàng thượng, bắt đầu từ thời Vũ đế vẫn chưa một ngày nới lỏng, đặt mình vào hoàn cảnh người khác, tử lưu kim đối với Hoàng thượng không khác gì ngọc tỷ truyền quốc, nếu ngài là Hoàng thượng, có thể cho phép dân gian tự lấy củ cải khắc ngọc tỷ bán chơi không?”

Trương Phụng Hàm biết bản tấu của mình trình lên chỉ sợ chẳng có tác dụng gì, không phải bị Sở quân cơ trả về thì là lại chọc giận Hoàng đế Long An, nhưng ông khá có khí phách văn nhân, luôn cảm thấy “dù ngươi thích nghe hay không, điều nên nói ta vẫn phải nói”, ai ngờ Nhạn vương điện hạ lại đích thân hạ mình tìm ông phân thuyết, còn chân thành như vậy.

Sự chân thành này làm Trương Phụng Hàm hơi đỏ mặt, thở dài nói: “Điện hạ… Ôi, điện hạ nói có lý, nhất thời già cả hồ đồ, gây thêm phiền toái cho điện hạ rồi.”

“Ta biết tấm lòng vì nước vì dân của Phụng Hàm công, là một trụ cột của Linh Xu viện, mấy năm nay Đại Lương cuộc sống không tốt lắm, cương giáp chiến bị toàn phải nhờ một tay ngài lo liệu,” Trường Canh xua tay, “Chúng ta bảo vệ ngài còn không kịp, nào có phiền toái gì để nói?”

Trương Phụng Hàm hơi bối rối, thế nhưng Nhạn vương thần sắc chân thành tột cùng, ngữ khí cũng không gây khó chịu, nhất thời không biết phải ứng đối thế nào, chỉ luôn miệng nói “hổ thẹn”.

“Cát Thần huynh đệ từ thời để chỏm của ta từ khi vào Linh Xu viện, cả ngày lải nhải bên tai ta Phụng Hàm công thế nào ra sao,” Trường Canh trêu, “Chỉ hận không thể ngay cả việc ngài mê uống Hầu Khôi, thích ăn củ cải muối cũng học theo, ta thấy hắn chỉ thiếu mua tóc bạc mà đội lên thôi.” _(Hầu Khôi là một loại trà truyền thống của người Hán)_

Lần này thì Trương Phụng Hàm thực sự đỏ bừng mặt, hận không thể gọi tiểu đồ đệ Cát Thần mới nhận tới tát cho một phát, chuyện lắt nhắt gì cũng đi bép xép với Nhạn vương.

“Ta và Cát Thần từ nhỏ cùng lớn lên ở Nhạn Hồi thành, hồi nhỏ gặp người man xâm lấn, nhà hắn cũng không còn ai, ngần ấy năm qua vẫn đi theo ta…” Trường Canh dừng lại, hơi khó xử nhìn Trương Phụng Hàm, “Ta không nói nhăng nói cuội nữa, nói thẳng đi vậy, có một yêu cầu quá đáng Cát Thần muốn nhờ ta nói với Phụng Hàm công, hắn vẫn quý nhân phẩm Phụng Hàm công, muốn nhận ngài… ừm, làm trưởng bối, không cầu gì khác, chỉ mong tương lai có thể thường phụng dưỡng, coi như là thành toàn một tâm nguyện của hắn, ngài cảm thấy thế nào?”

Trương Phụng Hàm nhất thời hô hấp cũng dồn dập hẳn.

Cát Thần sau khi theo Thẩm Dịch nhập kinh, liền ở lại kinh thành vào Linh Xu viện, hắn vừa chăm chỉ vừa lanh lợi, còn rất có thiên phú, đặc biệt hợp với Trương Phụng Hàm, mới mấy hôm đã được lão đầu kia nhận làm đệ tử thân truyền.

Nhưng ông cũng tự mình biết mình, Trương Phụng Hàm ông đời này thanh liêm, không quyền không thế, từ sáng đến tối chẳng được ai chào đón, có thể mang đến lợi ích gì cho người ta? Có thể che chở ai sao? Cho dù tuổi già dưới gối vắng tanh, ngoại trừ mấy con chó già trong nhà, còn ai chịu để ý đến?

Trường Canh liếc trộm thần sắc ông: “Ôi, ta sớm nói với hắn rồi, Phụng Hàm công thích nhất là thanh tịnh, không ưa loại ồn ào như hắn, ngài không cần khó xử, lát ta sẽ thay ngài mắng hắn một trận là được, ngài yên tâm, tên đó từ nhỏ vô tâm vô phế, sẽ không để bụng đâu.”

Trương Phụng Hàm vội nói: “Điện hạ chậm đã! Điện hạ! Ta… việc này… lão hủ…”

Ông ta vừa cuống lên thì đầu lưỡi liền líu lại, trán vã mồ hôi, Trường Canh cũng không lên tiếng, thong dong nhìn ông mà cười, nụ cười chẳng mảy may có vẻ u ám, trong veo như một thiếu niên, với chút bỡn cợt đúng mức.

Trương Phụng Hàm hiếm khi thấy y không trưng ra dáng vẻ lão luyện thành thục, định thần lại, bất đắc dĩ bật cười nói: “Điện hạ thật là…”

“Thế ta sẽ đi nói với hắn, ta rẽ phía trước là về nhà rồi, Phụng Hàm công cứ tự nhiên,” Trường Canh nhẹ nhàng nói, “Ta sẽ bảo Tiểu Cát tìm ngày tốt giờ lành, dập đầu trước ngài – đúng rồi, xem chừng trời sắp mưa, ngài theo ta đi lấy ô, phòng sẵn khi cần.”

Trương Phụng Hàm lão gàn dở khiến Lý Phong toác đầu này mỉm cười cáo biệt y, ánh mắt hiền lành nhìn mãi đến khi xe của Nhạn vương đi xa.

Trường Canh vừa đi thì trời quả nhiên như lời y nói, tí tách mưa lâm râm.

Phụng Hàm công xòe cây ô Trường Canh để lại, nhất thời có chút cảm khái, hơn nửa năm qua, binh hoang tiếp mã loạn, cho dù không được thái bình, nhưng chỉ cần nhìn mấy người trẻ tuổi này, ông liền cảm thấy cây cột lớn đỉnh thiên lập địa trên kim điện Đại Lương còn chưa đổ, còn có họ chống.

Thế gian kẻ thông minh tài trí đếm không xuể, song một người nếu quá thông minh, thì luôn thiếu vài phần huyết khí, có khuynh hướng bo bo giữ mình hơn, nhất định phải có người đại trí đại dũng chân chính dẫn đầu đứng ra, chống cây cột ấy, mới có thể tụ họ lại.

Người đi đằng trước định sẵn là lao tâm phí lực, cũng không nhất định có kết cục tốt, dù không đáng hơn cũng không còn… Nhưng muôn ngàn hạt cát, giả sử không có mấy tảng đá như vậy, chẳng phải đã sớm bị thiên thu vạn đại xô tan rồi sao?

Phụng Hàm công quay đầu lại, thấy một góc cuối hẻm có tăng bào trắng như tuyết lướt qua, ông liền thu lại nụ cười trên mặt, sải bước tới.

Tửu lâu trong hẻm không khí thế lịch sự như Khởi Diên lâu ngày xưa, mà giống một quán trà nhỏ tùy tiện hơn, nghèo hèn như Phụng Hàm công đi vào cũng thấy bình thường. Ông cụp ô lại, giũ sạch nước mưa, nghe thấy trên cầu thang gỗ bị người gõ nhẹ vài cái, ngẩng đầu lên thấy Liễu Nhiên đại sư tháo mũ xuống, đứng ở tầng hai hơi gật đầu chào mình, Phụng Hàm công hiểu ý, rảo bước tới.

Hai người một trước một sau đi vào phòng trong cùng, bên trong đã có một nam nhân trung niên chờ sẵn, nam tử nọ trạc bốn năm mươi tuổi, tướng mạo thường thường, ăn vận cũng không nổi lắm, nhưng trông rất hòa khí, giống như khóe mắt chân mày đều là tròn, song nếu có quan viên Hộ bộ ở đây, chắc sẽ rất giật mình – người này chính là Đỗ Vạn Toàn giàu nhất vùng Giang Nam.

Đỗ Vạn Toàn làm giàu ở Giang Nam, từng tự mình tổ kiến một thương đội đến Tây Dương, là cự cổ duy nhất của Đại Lương triều từng đến Tây Dương sau khi Vũ đế khai hải vận, cửu tử nhất sinh, lợi nhuận kếch xù, trở về được xưng là “Đỗ tài thần”.

Sau đó dời về Tây Bắc, được chọn làm hội trưởng thương hội con đường tơ lụa Trung Nguyên.

Từ khi An Định hầu không biết vì việc gì mà bị cưỡng chế phạt bổng phản tỉnh ở kinh thành, ngày về chưa rõ, đại thương nhân khứu giác nhạy bén này liền dẫn đầu triệu tập thành viên thương hội bắt đầu rút lui từng nhóm, sau đó thế cục Tây Vực rung chuyển cũng không ảnh hưởng quá nhiều đến người vô tội, có thể nói là chong chóng đo hướng gió của thần tài này dẫn đường rất kịp thời.

Không ai biết Đỗ Vạn Toàn có bao nhiêu tiền, đều nói hắn phú khả địch quốc – dĩ nhiên, với sự nghèo nàn của Đại Lương hiện giờ, có thể địch quốc cũng chẳng có gì là giỏi.

Một thần tài như vậy, hiện giờ lại cùng hòa thượng Hộ Quốc tự, lão cứng đầu Linh Xu viện tụ tập trong một tửu quán nhỏ khá đơn sơ.

Thấy Trương Phụng Hàm, Đỗ Vạn Toàn vội khách khí đứng dậy nhường thượng tọa, chắp tay nói: “Mời ngồi mời ngồi, ta và lão ca ca hơn chục năm rồi chưa gặp mặt, hiện giờ xem ra, ngài không thay đổi chút nào, phong thái càng hơn năm đó.”

Trương Phụng Hàm vừa chối từ vừa nói: “Nào có, già rồi.”

Đỗ Vạn Toàn nghiêm túc chắp tay nói: “Đỗ mỗ trước khi đến kinh thành đã bị thê nhi khuyên can, chỉ sợ thế cục kinh thành chưa ổn, nắm xương già sẽ phải bỏ lại tại đây, ta nói với họ, Phụng Hàm công chẳng lớn tuổi tài cao hơn ta à, mà khi nguy cấp tay không tấc sắt mặt không đổi sắc? Thương nhân con con ta đây, mặc dù không so được với loại quốc sĩ vô song này, nhưng nếu ngay cả đến gặp cũng không dám, thì thành cái gì?”

Đỗ tài thần lăn lộn thương trường nhiều năm, hòa khí phát tài, nói chuyện dị khúc đồng công với Nhạn vương điện hạ, đều thuộc về loại hai câu có thể làm người ta đỏ mặt còn làm người ta cảm thấy hưởng thụ, Trương Phụng Hàm ý thức được còn tiếp tục khách sáo với hắn, trước khi trời tối chưa chắc nói được chính sự, đành phải ngồi ở thủ vị.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng chắp tay, dùng thủ ngữ: “Đỗ tiên sinh gia đại nghiệp đại, trăm công nghìn việc, Phụng Hàm công lát nữa còn phải chạy về Linh Xu viện, chúng ta bớt nói linh tinh đi, hậu sinh vượt quyền, nhắc tới việc này trước.”

Nói đoạn, hắn lấy tràng hạt trong lòng ra, kéo nhẹ một cái, một chuỗi hạt châu liền rời ra, Liễu Nhiên bẻ hạt châu lớn nhất, lấy một đoạn gỗ rỗng cũ kỹ bên trong, xác ngoài mộc mạc, trong có vô số bánh răng tinh xảo, lẳng lặng bày ra.

Phụng Hàm công và Đỗ Vạn Toàn nhìn nhau một cái, không khách sáo nữa, đều lấy từ trong lòng ra một mẩu gỗ rỗng ruột tương tự, ba mẩu gỗ bày cạnh nhau, hút lẫn nhau, ở trên bàn tự trượt đi, bánh răng khớp lại, chớp mắt liền kín kẽ, hợp thành nửa trên của một tấm mộc bài, trên có chữ “lâm”.

“Lần trước mộc bài này hợp lại, là chuyện từ hơn hai trăm năm trước,” Đỗ Vạn Toàn thở dài, “Lần trước các tiền bối tổ tiên giao vật này cho Thái Tổ Hoàng đế, không chọn sai người, đổi lấy hai trăm năm thái bình thịnh thế, hiện giờ truyền đến tay thế hệ chúng ta, chỉ mong lần này chúng ta vẫn có thể chọn đúng… Hôm nay Liễu Nhiên đại sư triệu tập ‘Lâm Uyên’, chắc là có người để chọn rồi.”

Liễu Nhiên ra dấu: “Chung lão và người của Trần gia ở tiền tuyến, không thể đến, mấy hôm trước Chung lão nhờ người đưa ý kiến của mình và mộc bài đang bảo quản đến, chỗ Trần cô nương loạn, cũng hơi xa hơn, vẫn chưa thấy, nhưng ta đoán cũng chỉ tầm nửa ngày một ngày nữa thôi.”

Đỗ Vạn Toàn thoáng nhìn mộc bài Lâm Uyên trên bàn, ngồi ngay ngắn lại nghiêm nghị nói: “Mời đại sư nói.”

“A di đà Phật,” Liễu Nhiên chắp tay cúi đầu, “Có một người từ khi chiến loạn bắt đầu mượn Lâm Uyên các mộc điểu truyền thư, để lại một nước cờ sống cho kinh thành bị bao vây, nhận nhiệm vụ lúc lâm nguy, giết nội gian, tự mình thủ thành, kháng chỉ không nhận hoàng vị-“

Trương Phụng Hàm nghe đến đó, lập tức phụ họa: “Người đại sư nói ta đồng ý, ta ở trong triều tiếp xúc nhiều nhất với Nhạn vương điện hạ, y tuy còn trẻ, nhưng tài đức vẹn toàn, ta nguyện ý phó thác mảnh mộc bài của mình cho y – nói ra thật xấu hổ, lão già này ăn cơm nhàn bao nhiêu năm, đến lúc mấu chốt tác dụng gì cũng chẳng có, nghe thấy chiến báo tiền tuyến liền đần ra, vừa không ngờ quân Tây Dương có thể vây khốn kinh thành thật, cũng không nghĩ đến dùng mộc điểu truyền tin… Đỗ tiên sinh, ngươi nói sao?”

Hai người trong bàn đồng thời nhìn Đỗ Vạn Toàn, Đỗ Vạn Toàn nghĩ một chút, nhất thời không đáp gì, khéo léo nói: “Nhạn vương điện hạ thân phận cao quý, ta chưa từng tiếp xúc, nhưng nghe nói vị điện hạ kia từng sư thừa Chung lão tiên sinh, còn có giao tình với người của Trần gia, hai vị ấy chắc hẳn hiểu y hơn, chi bằng chờ họ một chút?”

Liễu Nhiên lấy từ trong lòng ra một con chim gỗ, bụng chim có một tờ giấy niêm phong cực mảnh, vẫn còn y nguyên.

“Đây là của Chung lão,” Liễu Nhiên nói, “Bần tăng chưa mở ra, mời.”

Đỗ Vạn Toàn xoa tay, hơi ngượng ngùng nói: “Đỗ mỗ không khách khí nữa.”

Nói xong hắn cẩn thận gỡ niêm phong, nạy bụng chim, lấy mảnh mộc bài thứ tư ra.

Mảnh này ghép vào, chữ “Uyên” liền hợp lại hơn một nửa, chỉ còn một góc, dưới mộc bài còn chặn một tờ giấy Hải Văn đến từ Chung Thiền.

Trương Phụng Hàm nói: “Chung lão tay cầm tay dạy Nhạn vương điện hạ phái binh bố trận, công phu cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, đó là tình cảm thế nào, liệu có…”

Ông đột nhiên dừng lại, chỉ thấy Đỗ Vạn Toàn bày tờ giấy Hải Văn của Chung Thiền tướng quân trên bàn, trên tờ giấy kia viết rằng: “Người này có tài năng an thiên hạ, nhưng ấu niên quá nhấp nhô, thiếu thời tuy có thể nói là nhân hậu, trung niên về sau vị tất có thể như trước, lại có ẩn hoạn ‘Ô Nhĩ Cốt’, mong chư quân cẩn thận.”


	71. Chương 71: Quyền bính

Trương Phụng Hàm tự vả vào miệng, nhìn chằm chằm tờ giấy kia ngây ra một lúc lâu, tái cả mặt: “Đây là ý gì? Cái… Cái gì là ẩn hoạn Ô Nhĩ Cốt?”

Liễu Nhiên nhíu mày, hình như không biết phải nói từ đâu, một lúc lâu mới hơi do dự ra dấu: “Là một loại độc của Bắc nhân, Nhạn vương điện hạ lúc nhỏ lưu lạc đến Nhạn Hồi trấn, bị vu nữ Bắc nhân hãm hại, đến nay người của Trần gia còn đang nghĩ cách, vẫn chưa thể triệt để trị tận gốc…”

Trương Phụng Hàm không thể tưởng tượng nổi: “Còn có chuyện như thế? Thái y viện chết hết rồi à? Việc này…”

“Phụng Hàm công hãy bình tĩnh,” Đỗ Vạn Toàn cắt ngang, “Vài năm trước vì con đường tơ lụa, ta cũng thường đi lại vùng Tây Bắc, có nghe qua một chút về vu độc chi thuật của người man, từng nghe người ta nói, Ô Nhĩ Cốt này hình như làm tổn thương thần trí, chắc hẳn Chung tướng quân cũng băn khoăn điểm này, lo lắng điện hạ suy nghĩ quá nhiều thôi.”

“Quốc nạn ập xuống, An Định hầu thương gân động cốt còn đi Tây Bắc, Nhạn vương há lại là người tiếc rẻ bản thân, cách nói của Đỗ công không khỏi khiến người ta chạnh lòng,” Trương Phụng Hàm nghiêm nghị nói, “Vả lại Liễu Nhiên đại sư cũng nói độc này y trúng từ nhỏ, đến bây giờ ta chưa thấy y có gì không bình thường, tương lai vị tất có nhiều ảnh hưởng, nếu Chung lão tướng quân không tin được Nhạn vương, chẳng lẽ còn có thể tìm được người khác tiếp quản Lâm Uyên mộc bài?”

Từ sau khi kinh thành bị bao vây, Trương Phụng Hàm hoàn toàn thành người ủng hộ trung thành của Nhạn vương, ô cầm trong tay còn là mới lấy trên xe người ta, nhắc tới Nhạn vương liền nóng não, chỉ hận không thể chiêu cáo thiên hạ rằng “điện hạ nhà ta là tốt nhất trên đời này”.

Lão linh xu này nói một chặp vẫn chưa hết giận, còn chưa thỏa mãn mà tiếp tục: “Lúc này khác với hai trăm năm trước, khi đó là triều đình sưu cao thuế nặng đánh mất dân tâm, mới có tứ phương quần hùng khởi nghĩa, hiện giờ lại là ngoại địch nhập cảnh, Hoàng thượng… Hoàng thượng tuy rằng một số thủ đoạn pháp lệnh quá mạnh tay, nhưng cũng xem như cần chính yêu dân, chưa từng có lỗi lầm, gặp loạn thế này, nếu Lâm Uyên mộc bài rơi vào tay kẻ khác, ai có thể đảm bảo hắn không sinh dị tâm? Nhạn vương điện hạ vốn là thiên hoàng quý trụ, nguy cơ giáng xuống có thể kế vị trốn về Đông Đô, nhưng y không đi Lạc Dương, mà ở trên cổng thành! Nếu người như vậy không đáng phó thác Lâm Uyên mộc bài, thì còn ai xứng?”

Đỗ Vạn Toàn khôn khéo quen rồi, không tranh cãi, nghe vậy chỉ cười nói: “Điều này thì ta tin, Nhạn vương điện hạ nhân phẩm tài hoa không thể chỉ trích, song việc thân thể, người ngoài nghề chúng ta đều không chắc được mà? Ta thấy chi bằng thế này, chúng ta đều nghe Trần cô nương, gọi ít rượu thịt trước, chờ thư của Trần cô nương đưa đến rồi hãy quyết định, được không?”

Trương Phụng Hàm thần sắc hơi dịu đi, cũng lắc đầu tự giễu: “Già rồi già rồi, mà vẫn nóng tính như lửa, Đỗ công đừng để bụng.”

Ông còn chưa dứt lời, thì cả ba đồng thời nghe thấy một tràng đập cánh phành phạch từ ngoài cửa sổ truyền vào.

Đỗ Vạn Toàn cười nói: “Nhắc Tào Tháo là Tào Tháo đến.”

Đỗ tài thần với tay đẩy cửa sổ, một con con chim gỗ nhỏ trông như thật chui vào, mổ nhẹ lên bàn hai cái, rồi nằm sấp bất động. Con chim này còn đặc biệt hơn con của Chung tướng quân, bởi con kia là nhờ người đáng tin đưa tới, con của Trần Khinh Nhứ lại là thả về trên đường tòng quân Tây Bắc.

Bụng chim dán “niêm phong” theo cách đặc biệt, không phải giấy niêm phong mang ý nghĩa tượng trưng như của Chung tướng quân, mà là một chuỗi khóa chìm kín kẽ, trên có hai mươi bảy lỗ, cần lấy châm mảnh cắm vào theo thứ tự, nếu không sẽ làm số tử lưu kim còn lại trong bụng chim bùng cháy, người không biết mở khóa sẽ không lấy được gì.

Loại chim gỗ đặc chế này công nghệ cực kỳ phức tạp, ngay cả trong Lâm Uyên các cũng không được mấy con, đến cả Trường Canh cũng không biết – lúc người Tây Dương vây thành, một dạo y còn lo lắng về tính an toàn thông tin của chim gỗ.

Đỗ Vạn Toàn lấy một cây ngân châm, hai đôi mắt khác đồng thời tập trung vào tay hắn, tích tắc, trong lòng Trương Phụng Hàm chợt dâng lên một chút căng thẳng khó nói ra.

“Khoan đã.” Ngay khi Đỗ tài thần mở niêm phong, còn chưa kịp lấy thư ra, Trương Phụng Hàm đột nhiên kêu dừng tay.

Đỗ Vạn Toàn và Liễu Nhiên cùng ngẩng đầu nhìn ông.

Mặc dù cùng thuộc Lâm Uyên các, song Phụng Hàm công thường niên cắm đầu trong Linh Xu viện và Trần Khinh Nhứ vãn bối phiêu bạt giang hồ này không hề thân quen, chưa từng gặp mặt, càng khỏi bàn tới hiểu nhau, nhưng không biết vì sao, trong lòng ông trỗi lên dự cảm là kết quả có thể sẽ không như ý người.

Trương Phụng Hàm nét mặt căng thẳng, chậm rãi nói: “Trước mắt phía Nam Trường Giang, ven bờ Đông Hải đều nằm trong tay người Tây Dương, Chung lão tướng quân đích thân trấn thủ tiền tuyến, nhưng cũng chỉ thủ mà thôi, không dám tùy tiện hành động, với binh lực và chiến bị trong tay ông ta, hiện tại căn bản không đủ để qua sông. Ta nghe nói quân Tây Dương dã man tàn nhẫn, đã đốt trụi thư viện Giang Nam – việc này cũng không có gì, sách mất có thể in lại, có thể tái lập tân thuyết, nhưng nếu người cũng không còn, vậy thì hết cứu nổi.”

Nói đến đây, giọng lão linh xu nhất thời hơi run run: “Nơi ‘quế ngát ba thu, sen đơm mười dặm'(1), trước mắt thành một vùng đất sém, mà quốc khố trống rỗng, tử lưu kim lại sắp hết… Tứ phía gió lùa, nếu Lâm Uyên các khoanh tay đứng nhìn, chi bằng tan hết đi, về nhà bế con, chứ nhập đạo gì, lập mệnh gì? Đã không thể trầm tịch, mộc bài nhất định phải xuất thế, chúng ta tuy chỉ là hạng dân thường, cũng không muốn gửi gắm nhầm người, thiên hạ hiện nay, trong triều có Nhạn vương, tái ngoại có Cố soái. Cố soái… Không phải ta nói, y sớm có qua lại với Lâm Uyên các, song chưa bao giờ bày tỏ mảy may ý muốn thân cận, vị nắm giữ Huyền Thiết doanh ấy không thèm nhìn cũng chẳng rảnh quản lý chút tài nguyên lộn xộn của chúng ta, nếu chư vị lại lấy… nguyên do có lẽ có này, mà bỏ lỡ Nhạn vương điện hạ, bước tiếp theo định làm thế nào đây?”

Ông nói rất chân thành, dốc hết toàn lực muốn kéo Đỗ Vạn Toàn về phe mình, ngay cả Liễu Nhiên cũng hơi động dung.

Nhưng Đỗ tài thần là hạng người thành tinh, nào dễ dàng kích động, nghe xong ngoài mặt nhiệt thiết kích phẫn, miệng lại vẫn tránh nặng tìm nhẹ: “Kỳ thực Nhạn vương điện hạ từ nhỏ có giao tình không nhạt với Lâm Uyên các, vốn đã xem là người trong các, ngay như mạng lưới thông tin khi kinh thành bị bao vây, chẳng lẽ không phải là điện hạ dùng Lâm Uyên các dựng ra à? Quốc nạn ập xuống, có chỗ dùng được chúng ta, mọi người tuyệt đối không ý kiến, có nghi thức phó thác mộc bài hay không, kỳ thực cũng chẳng khác biệt mấy nhỉ?”

“Không phải đạo lý này, Đỗ công nghĩ sai rồi,” Liễu Nhiên lắc đầu, “Nếu không có tấm mộc bài này, khi gặp chuyện Lâm Uyên các chẳng qua nhấc tay giúp một tẹo, có mộc bài, mới có thể làm cho người trong các hiến toàn bộ gia sản toàn lực tham gia, đâu có giống nhau. Lâm Uyên các trầm tịch hai trăm năm, toàn dựa vào mộc bài này duy trì liên hệ và triệu tập, trong loạn thế mọi người đều muốn bo bo giữ mình, nếu không có Lâm Uyên mộc bài, ngay cả chúng ta, lực lượng có thể dùng cũng chẳng qua là chân sai vặt truyền tin linh tinh – chỉ sợ còn chưa hữu dụng bằng bang phái giang hồ hơi lớn.”

Lời này ý tứ sâu xa, Đỗ Vạn Toàn hơi biến sắc.

Thần tài bất đồng với Phụng Hàm công nghèo đến độ phải chơi với chó, người ta là gia đại nghiệp đại chân chính, một người chân trần ăn no cả nhà không đói, nhưng kẻ đi giày thì không thể.

Nếu nói ở đây có ai không hy vọng Lâm Uyên mộc bài trùng hiện nhân gian nhất, chắc chắn chính là Đỗ tài thần.

Liễu Nhiên nể mặt hắn, chỉ nói vậy rồi thôi, không vạch thẳng ra – Lâm Uyên mộc bài có thể điều động “Đạo Pháp đường” thần bí nhất trong Lâm Uyên các, bất cứ ai trong các không phục mộc bài điều phối mà trốn tránh, Đạo Pháp đường đều sẽ truy sát tới chân trời góc biển, nói cách khác, không có mộc bài hiệu lệnh, Đỗ tài thần có lẽ chỉ cần bỏ ra vài xu, có mộc bài này, dù bắt hắn táng gia bại sản, hắn cũng phải nhận.

Liễu Nhiên lần lượt xâu phật châu của mình lại: “Đỗ công hãy mời mộc bài của Trần gia xuất hiện đi.”

Đỗ Vạn Toàn im lặng một lúc, mở bụng chim gỗ, mảnh mộc bài cuối cùng rớt xuống bàn, liền tự động hợp lại với mộc bài của hắn, bổ toàn chữ “Uyên”.

Tờ giấy Hải Văn viết ngoáy của Trần Khinh Nhứ lăn ra, Liễu Nhiên kéo ra, thấy trên tờ giấy kia viết rất ngắn gọn: “Trần gia sẽ toàn lực ứng phó.”

Trương Phụng Hàm nhất thời chưa kịp hoàn hồn: “Hết rồi?”

Liễu Nhiên bất đắc dĩ cười cười, Trần Khinh Nhứ hơi kiệm lời, bình thường nói bằng miệng còn đỡ, viết lên giấy thì nàng tuyệt đối không kiên nhẫn viết trường thiên đại luận, được là được, không được là không được, chuyện tày trời đến tay nàng cũng chỉ là một câu rồng bay phượng múa.

“Trần cô nương đã nói như vậy, độc mạn tính mà điện hạ trúng hẳn là không thành vấn đề.” Liễu Nhiên quay sang Đỗ Vạn Toàn, “Thế ý Đỗ công là sao?”

Lâm Uyên mộc bài chia năm mảnh, bất cứ ai cũng không có tư cách một mình phủ quyết, lúc này đã là ba chọi một, Đỗ Vạn Toàn biết, bất kể mình có đồng ý hay không, kết cục đều đã định trước.

Đỗ tài thần cười khổ: “Liễu Nhiên đại sư khách khí rồi – ta nghe nói Nhạn vương điện hạ gần đây đang thúc đẩy phong hỏa phiếu, đến lúc đó nếu có chỗ cần Đỗ mỗ, cứ việc mở miệng.”

Trương Phụng Hàm uyển chuyển khuyên nhủ: “Đỗ công, dưới ổ lật không có trứng lành, đến khi thiên hạ loạn lạc thật, người loạn ly không bằng chó thái bình, gia tài bạc triệu cũng chẳng khác gì lưu sa phi thủy, có phải là đạo lý như vậy?”

Đỗ Vạn Toàn bị một đám quỷ nghèo ép lên tặc thuyền vẫn rất khó chịu, chắp tay nói một câu lấy lệ: “Không sai, Phụng Hàm công cao nghĩa.”

Ba người vội vàng ăn một bữa cơm nhạt với các tâm sự riêng, rượu cũng chưa động tới đã giải tán.

Ngay khi họ đưa ra quyết định này, Trường Canh cũng về tới hầu phủ.

Cát Thần đang chờ y trong thư phòng, Trường Canh phân phó một câu không được quấy rầy, đoạn thản nhiên đi vào, đóng cửa lại – hầu phủ vắng vẻ ít người, lão bộc kẻ thì điếc kẻ thì đi đứng chậm chạp, cũng chẳng biết là hầu hạ chủ hay dưỡng lão ở nhà chủ, thường xuyên gọi người sai sử mà không tới, bưng trà rót nước đôi khi cũng phải tự làm, nhưng cũng có chỗ tiện, thí dụ như khỏi cần suốt ngày đề phòng tai vách mạch rừng.

Cát Thần vừa thấy Trường Canh liền đứng dậy, trên khuôn mặt trời sinh non choẹt có chút căng thẳng.

Trường Canh lại hết sức bình tĩnh thản nhiên, khoát tay: “Tiệt được rồi?”

Cát Thần đáp một tiếng, lấy từ trong lòng ra một tờ giấy Hải Văn.

“Ta làm theo lời huynh, lợi dụng tu sửa lưới cấm không, lén tiệt con chim ấy, tờ giấy bên trong đã thay, niêm phong cam đoan sửa đến thiên y vô phùng,” Cát Thần mím môi, nói, “Đợt cuối năm Tiểu Tào đi phương Bắc tìm Trần cô nương, chính mắt thấy nàng ta thu thả chim gỗ, sau đó lén bắt lại, dùng khuôn dập lại khóa chìm niêm phong, hẳn không có vấn đề gì – đại ca, vì sao chúng ta phải tiệt chim của Trần cô nương, trên tờ giấy nàng viết có ý gì?”

Trường Canh nhất thời không trả lời, giở tờ giấy dúm dó kia ra xem.

Chữ viết trên đó giống hệt với tờ mà nhóm Liễu Nhiên thu được, chỉ có nội dung là khác.

Trên tờ giấy này viết rằng: “Trần mỗ tài sơ học thiển, tìm kiếm nhiều năm vẫn không thể tìm được giải pháp cho Ô Nhĩ Cốt, phụ trọng thác, việc Lâm Uyên mộc bài, mong rằng chư quân cẩn trọng.”

Trường Canh xem xong không kích động gì, không hề bất ngờ nghĩ: “Quả nhiên.”

Bằng sự hiểu biết của y với Lâm Uyên các nhiều năm qua, cuối cùng làm chủ không phải ba người thì là năm người, khả năng năm người lớn hơn, trong Lâm Uyên các có rất nhiều hỏa cơ cương giáp độc đáo và cực kỳ tinh xảo, bởi vậy tất có người của Linh Xu viện, Trần gia năm đó trị liệu tai và mắt cho Cố Quân là lấy danh nghĩa Lâm Uyên các, Cố Quân không thể nào tín nhiệm họ vô điều kiện, bên trong tất có cựu bộ của lão Hầu gia giới thiệu, bởi vậy nhất định còn có đại biểu bên quân đội, Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng vẫn đảm nhận vai trò liên lạc tứ phương, có thể cũng tính là một, đại diện cho Hộ Quốc tự, như vậy còn lại hai rất có thể một phương nắm giữ “tài”, một phương khác chính là Trần gia phủ Thái Nguyên.

Trong năm người, chỉ có Liễu Nhiên và Linh Xu viện y nắm chắc hơn một chút, ba phương khác đều chưa quyết.

Trên đời ngoại trừ chính Trường Canh, chỉ có Trần cô nương hiểu rõ nhất chỗ đáng sợ của Ô Nhĩ Cốt, nàng xưa nay xét việc không xét người, không thể vì tình cảm cá nhân mà ủng hộ y. Mà người nắm “tài” trong tay thường dễ chịu gánh nặng gia nghiệp, trong tình huống như vậy rất có thể sẽ lui lại. Đại diện cho quân đội… nếu quả thật là Chung lão tướng quân như Trường Canh phỏng đoán, thật sự Chung Thiền không nhất định sẽ nói giúp y, người của hai phương sau đều có cách của mình, y rất khó tiếp xúc, chỉ có Trần Khinh Nhứ tùy quân Tây Bắc, đến lúc đó tất lấy chim gỗ truyền thư, có thể cho y thừa cơ.

Trường Canh bỏ tờ giấy Hải Văn đã xem xong vào chậu than đốt đi, ánh lửa nhỏ chiếu sáng khuôn mặt trẻ trung tuấn mỹ, khiến y thoạt nhìn lại có một chút không chân thật.

“Đại ca…” Cát Thần ấp úng gọi một tiếng, tên mặt tròn nhỏ này luôn trung thành với Nhạn thân vương của hắn, nhưng không ngốc, hắn có thể đoán ra đại khái chim gỗ mã hóa của Trần Khinh Nhứ khả năng liên quan đến quyết sách cuối cùng của Lâm Uyên các, mặc dù theo Trường Canh nhờ vả trộm đổi giấy, song trong lòng vẫn liên tục nghi ngờ – Trường Canh luôn luôn thẳng thắn vô tư, thoải mái thông suốt, chưa bao giờ làm chuyện mờ ám như thế, lần này vì Lâm Uyên các mà làm vậy… là vì quyền lực sao?

“Không phải là ta nhất định cần có Lâm Uyên các.” Trường Canh hình như biết hắn đang nghĩ gì, thần sắc thản nhiên giải thích, “Nhưng thời gian ta ở trong triều quá ngắn, tuy tạm thời có chỗ dựa là Hoàng thượng, thêm Giang đại nhân và một đoàn tân nhuệ đi theo, dù sao căn cơ còn yếu, rất nhiều chuyện không thi triển được. Việc khác có thể chờ, song tử lưu kim và bạc trên tiền tuyến chờ không nổi, thời điểm thế này ta chỉ có thể lui để cầu lấy thế lực Lâm Uyên các, nếu có thời gian, tất cả vấn đề đều có thể quang minh chính đại chậm rãi giải quyết, chỉ sợ người Tây Dương không cho chúng ta thời gian thôi.”

Cát Thần nghe vậy ưỡn thẳng lưng, nghi ngờ trong lòng tức khắc tan thành mây khói, ngược lại hơi xấu hổ: “Việc này ta và Tiểu Tào đều hiểu, ừm… đại ca, huynh cũng chú ý bảo trọng mình nhiều hơn, nếu không đợi đến khi Hầu gia khải hoàn về triều, huynh lại ngã bệnh, chẳng phải y sẽ kiếm chuyện với ta?”

Nói xong, hắn giống như tưởng tượng ra quá trình cụ thể Hầu gia tìm hắn gây chuyện, tự sợ tới rùng mình.

Thần sắc trên mặt Trường Canh nhu hòa hơn: “Ta chỉ quản đến khi qua nguy cục này, chờ thiên hạ thái bình rồi còn ai muốn làm việc mệt mỏi mà chẳng lợi ích này? Chúng ta cũng không thể làm việc miễn phí cho họ, đến lúc đó phải bảo Hoàng thượng ban cho ta một ngọn núi ở nơi phong cảnh đẹp nhất, trồng một rừng hoa đào trên núi, mùa xuân ngắm hoa, mùa hè ăn đào, dưới chân núi còn phải có ôn tuyền, ta định thả ít gà vịt, đẻ trứng thì ném thẳng vào ôn tuyền luộc luôn…”

Bụng Cát Thần “Ục” một tiếng, Trường Canh ngớ ra, lập tức hai người đồng thời phá lên cười, Trường Canh nhảy lên: “Muộn quá rồi, đừng kinh động bọn Vương bá, hai ta tự gói ít sủi cảo mà ăn.”

Cát Thần hơi ngượng ngùng nói: “Không, không được đâu, đại ca, sao có thể để Thân vương điện hạ tự tay giã nhân nặn vỏ… việc này thực là…”

Trường Canh liếc hắn một cái: “Có ăn không?”

Cát Thần đáp như đinh đóng cột: “Ăn!”

Thế là hai người giữa cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn lẻn vào nhà bếp hầu phủ, xua lão trù nương gật gà gật gù về ngủ, binh binh chát chát hì hục một lúc, nghe tiếng điểm canh, một người cầm vung, một người cầm vợt, hết sức tùy tiện ngồi luôn dưới bếp chia nhau ăn hơn sáu mươi cái sủi cảo, Cát Thần nóng quá ré lên, dường như lại quay về thời thiếu niên “nhấp nhô” ở nông thôn.

Thời gian tốt đẹp đều ở đêm hôm khuya khoắt, ban ngày vẫn là nguy hiểm trùng trùng.

Một tháng sau, phong hỏa phiếu vẫn chưa xong, ngay cả Hoàng đế Lý Phong cũng bị ồn ào đến phiền vô cùng, một cuộc thanh tẩy trong im lặng từng bước bắt đầu.

Thoạt tiên Đốc sát viện dâng liền ba bản tấu tố Nhạn thân vương một tay che trời, Sở quân cơ tự ý giữ lại tấu chương của quan viên trong triều, khiến tiếng oán thán dậy lên khắp nơi, cái gọi là phong hỏa phiếu hoàn toàn là làm bừa, là ném thể diện triều đình xuống đất mà giẫm, hại nước hại dân.

Nhạn thân vương sai người đem toàn bộ ghi chép về tấu chương từ trước tới nay Sở quân cơ trình lên và trả về bày hết trên triều đường, tất cả tấu chương trả lại đều ghi vào hồ sơ, khi nào, vì sao mà trả, cũng có hết trên báo cáo vắn tắt tấu lên Tây noãn các, không một bản nào sai khác, đương đình khiến người ta á khẩu; ngay lập tức Nhạn thân vương lấy “tài sơ học thiển, khó mà phục chúng” làm lý do, xin Hoàng đế Long An thu hết chức vụ lại, Lý Phong theo lệ không chuẩn, vị Thân vương điện hạ mới tròn hai mươi này tuổi trẻ khí thịnh, lập tức cáo ốm từ triều, chạy về hầu phủ đóng cửa không ra.

Lão hồ ly tinh gặp người nói tiếng người gặp quỷ nói tiếng quỷ cả triều, thật sự còn chưa từng có ai cáu kỉnh lộ liễu như vậy, Lý Phong nhất thời dở khóc dở cười, chưa đợi hắn cải trang xuất cung đến dỗ dành, Nhạn thân vương vừa đi thì trong triều lập tức xảy ra chuyện.

Thoạt đầu Sở quân cơ quần long vô thủ loạn cào cào, tấu mỗi ngày đệ trình lên bàn Lý Phong hệt như tuyết rơi, các nơi đều đòi tiền đòi tử lưu kim, làm hắn sứt đầu mẻ trán, lập tức hai Thượng thư Hộ bộ Binh bộ cơ hồ phải choảng nhau trên triều đường, Lý Phong trong cơn thịnh nộ truy cứu, phát hiện tới nông nỗi này rồi mà vẫn có kẻ ăn bớt tham ô quân phí, lập tức nổi giận, truy tra ra đại án chấn kinh triều dã, từ đường đường quan lớn nhị phẩm cho tới tiểu quan thất phẩm, hàng loạt người bị liên lụy, ngay cả đám lắm điều Đốc sát viện cũng tự dưng ngã một nửa.

Một cơn mưa thu tháng Chín gột rửa kinh thành xơ xác tiêu điều, Giang Sung tự mình đến hầu phủ truyền chỉ mời Nhạn thân vương về triều, đến lúc này, kẻ để ý phảng phất hiểu được điều gì, Nhạn thân vương lại lần nữa nhắc tới phong hỏa phiếu, cơ hồ thi hành ngay không gặp lực cản.

Mới đầu có kẻ lo đợt phong hỏa phiếu đầu tiên phát hành không ra, nào ngờ vừa xuất hiện thì lập tức có Đỗ Vạn Toàn giàu nhất Giang Nam liên lạc một đám nghĩa thương dân gian dốc sức tương trợ, chưa đến ba ngày, đợt phong hỏa phiếu đầu tiên lại bị tranh mua sạch.

Vàng thật bạc xịn đổ vào quốc khố, đến đây thì không ai lắm miệng nữa.

Cuối năm Long An thứ bảy, nơi tiền tuyến Giang Nam hai quân vẫn giằng co, An Định hầu dọc đường liên hợp trú quân Trung Nguyên trị bạo dân tạo phản, cuối cùng trở lại Gia Dự quan, hôm sau liên quân Tây Vực hãm thành liền lui ba mươi dặm mà dè chừng.

Cuối năm này, Cố Quân trước sau viết mười bốn phong thư tay, lần lượt “chúc Tết” Quốc vương chư quốc Tây Vực, đồng thời mài đao soàn soạt, chuẩn bị sẽ khai sát giới ngay khi triều đình vừa đưa tới đợt quân bị tiếp theo.

Năm nay, ngoài Gia Dự quan không giăng đèn kết hoa, chiến hỏa hết sức căng thẳng – triều đình rốt cuộc đưa tới quân lương và chiến bị chờ đợi mỏi mòn.

Chỉ là người áp tải có thân phận đặc biệt.

Cố Quân vừa dẫn một tốp khinh kỵ đi tuần phòng trở về, chưa xuống ngựa đã nghe nói Nhạn vương đến, lập tức sững ra một chút, khinh cừu cũng chẳng màng cởi, ném dây cương chiến mã rồi chạy luôn.

—

  1. _Nguyên văn Tam thu quế tử, thập lý hà hoa, trích trong bài Vọng hải triều của Liễu Vĩnh._




	72. Chương 72: U mộng

Cố Quân chạy một mạch về nơi đóng quân, đám thân binh đằng sau không biết chuyện gì, đành phải chạy theo như huấn luyện trong rừng. Huyền Thiết khinh kỵ không chỉnh đội không thay ca, co giò chạy như điên, khiến thủ vệ nơi đóng quân như lâm đại địch, còn cho là lại có một toán ngoại địch, nhao nhao giơ thiên lý nhãn trông chừng tứ phía.

Trong trú địa Gia Dự quan của Huyền Thiết doanh, xa giá đến từ kinh thành đã xếp thành một hàng, quản lý quân nhu đang bận tối mày tối mặt, Cố Quân lại thình lình dừng bước.

Chúng thân binh cũng vội vàng dừng lại theo, ngơ ngác nhìn nhau.

Cố Quân mù tịt quay đầu lại nhìn họ: “Các ngươi hớt hải chạy đi đâu thế?”

Chúng thân binh: “…”

Cố Quân ho một tiếng, phủi bụi đất không tồn tại trên Huyền Thiết khinh cừu, mới chỉnh lại phong thái, quay mặt đi lại không hề gặp chướng ngại mà thay bằng điệu bộ thong dong dạo bước sân vắng, chắp tay sau lưng, lắc lư đi vào soái trướng.

Ngoại trừ người đang trực, tuần phòng chưa về, mấy vị đại tướng dưới tay Cố Quân đều ở bên trong hầu chuyện, vây một người vào giữa. Người nọ vận triều phục gấm vóc chính trang, dưới hồ cừu trắng tinh như tuyết lộ một đoạn tay áo rộng, chính là Nhạn thân vương tân quý trong triều. Nghe tiếng động, y quay đầu lại, ánh mắt bất ngờ đụng phải Cố đại soái đang ngả nghiêng dựa cửa.

Nhạn vương tựa hồ giật mình, đôi mắt lập tức sáng rỡ, gió bụi dọc đường đều bị gột sạch, y khó lòng kiềm chế giơ tay lên, hắng giọng, tiếng ho vậy mà hơi lạc điệu.

Sau tiếng ho này, mọi người đều nhìn ra cửa, nhao nhao đứng dậy chào: “Đại soái.”

Có những cuộc tụ tan như chớp mắt, lại có những cuộc tụ tan như cách cả một đời vậy.

Chính giữa cách lửa giận và chiến tranh lạnh đan xen, loại đó chính là chớp mắt.

Chính giữa cách trùng trùng chân tướng xếp không ra đếm không rõ, tình cảm ám muội cầm không được buông không xong, loại đó tựa như cách một đời.

Dù sao thì Cố Quân là trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang ùa hết lên ngực, làm tắc lồng ngực rộng như sông đổ ra biển của y, cát sỏi chặn kín.

… Rất lâu, mới run rẩy rỉ ra một chút nước nóng sáng rực bức người, kéo dài không dứt mà tan vào tứ chi bách hài – lòng bàn tay Cố Quân chắp sau lưng lại hơi rịn mồ hôi.

Y giống như một con sói, đưa tay dằn xuống, ý bảo mọi người không cần đa lễ, thong thả đi vào: “Biên quan hiện tại không ổn định, sao còn đích thân đến đây?”

Trường Canh nói: “Sắp đến Tết rồi, con tới tặng các huynh đệ ít đồ Tết.”

Cố Quân nghe thế làm bộ làm tịch “À” một tiếng, thần sắc thản nhiên hỏi: “Làm phiền ngươi rồi, hơn nửa năm nay mọi người sống không tốt lắm, triều đình xoay ít thức ăn thật sự không dễ dàng gì – Hoàng thượng có ý chỉ gì chưa?”

Y nói thế, Trường Canh đành phải tuyên chỉ trước, thánh chỉ gây mất hứng vừa lộ diện, các tướng quân hai bên lập tức rào rào quỳ hết xuống, Cố Quân đang định quỳ xuống tiếp chỉ, liền bị Trường Canh ngăn cản.

Trường Canh đỡ hờ y một chút: “Hoàng thượng có khẩu dụ, hoàng thúc gặp thánh chỉ nghe là được, không cần hành lễ.”

Không biết là cố ý hay vô tình, lúc Trường Canh nói đến hai chữ “hoàng thúc”, giọng hơi hạ thấp.

Lý Phong cả ngày “hoàng thúc nọ hoàng thúc kia”, khiến Cố Quân vừa nghe thấy hai chữ hoàng thúc là đầu to như cái đấu, nhưng lúc này bỗng nhiên bị Trường Canh gọi như vậy, lại như có một cái móc câu nhỏ móc y một phát, bốn chữ “lễ không thể phế” chạy ra đến môi lại không tìm được thứ tự.

Mùa đông tháng Chạp, Tây Bắc lạnh vô cùng, mà lãnh giáp cơ hồ phải làm Cố Quân nóng vã mồ hôi… Ngay cả thánh chỉ cũng nghe câu được câu không.

May mà chính sự của Lý Phong bình thường đều nói trong trả lời quân báo, viết trong thánh chỉ đều là những lời vô nghĩa khao quân, nghe hay không đều được.

Cho đến khi các tướng quân xung quanh nhất tề tạ thiên ân, bình thân đứng dậy, Cố Quân cũng chưa kịp định thần lại.

Thông thường mà nói, trường hợp này nên do người cấp bậc cao nhất tiến lên, thay mặt mọi người dựa theo thánh chỉ nói vài câu hào ngôn tráng ngữ đền đáp quốc gia, thánh chỉ này mới tính là truyền xong, mọi người có thể đi làm việc mình.

Nhưng Cố Quân đột nhiên im lặng một cách quỷ dị như vậy, mọi người đành phải im lặng theo, các tướng quân Huyền Thiết doanh tập thể trố mắt nhìn nhau, không biết An Định hầu có ý kiến gì với thánh chỉ phần nào rỗng tuếch này.

Xung quanh yên tĩnh như vậy, lúc này Cố Quân mới ý thức được mình làm chuyện mất mặt, y điềm nhiên trưng khuôn mặt cao thâm khó lường, hỉ nộ khó phân mà nói: “A, Hoàng thượng nói quá lời rồi, đều là việc trong phận sự thôi. Lão Hà, kêu người đi chuẩn bị một chút, tẩy trần cho Nhạn vương điện hạ… Đừng làm phức tạp như thế, đều là người nhà cả. Mọi người nhanh nhẹn lên, kiểm kê xong quân nhu và chiến bị trước khi trời tối – nhìn cái gì, còn chưa chịu giải tán, không có việc gì làm à?”

Các tướng quân cảm thấy kính nể Cố soái sủng nhục bất kinh, nối đuôi nhau mà ra. Huyền Thiết doanh ai có việc nấy, hiệu suất cực cao, chớp mắt mọi người đã đi sạch.

Soái trướng mới nãy còn huyên náo thoáng cái lặng ngắt như tờ. Cố Quân khẽ thở phào, cảm thấy ánh mắt Trường Canh vẫn dính trên người mình, dính đến mức y cơ hồ phải dùng hết toàn lực mới có thể nghiêng đầu đi.

Chẳng biết có phải do hồ cừu không, y cứ cảm thấy hình như Trường Canh hơi gầy đi.

Trên đường đến Tây Bắc, lời Hỏa Long và Trần cô nương luân phiên lướt qua lòng y, Cố Quân từ thuở chào đời lần đầu tiên đối mặt với một người mà không biết phải nói từ đâu, trong lòng muôn vàn cảm xúc, trên mặt không biết nên có biểu cảm gì, ngược lại có vẻ vừa lãnh đạm vừa trấn định.

Y giống như vừa rời khỏi nhà hôm qua mà nói với Trường Canh: “Lại đây, ta xem nào.”

Trường Canh nhất thời không rõ y có thái độ gì, tạm thời thu tầm mắt táo tợn lại, bỗng nhiên thấp thỏm.

Y nửa năm qua gây ra động tĩnh lớn, không biết biên quan nghe nói bao nhiêu, càng không biết nếu Cố Quân hay được sẽ có thái độ gì. Khi Cố Quân rời kinh, quan hệ của hai người lại thường thường như vậy, bên trong cách thời gian dài, như một vò rượu chưa kịp bỏ nguyên liệu xong đã vội vàng chôn xuống đất trước…

Ngắn ngủi vài bước, trong lòng Trường Canh như đèn kéo quân, mùi vị khỏi phải nói.

Ai ngờ lúc này, Cố Quân lại đột nhiên giơ tay kéo y tới.

Khinh cừu giáp huyền thiết bao kín từ đầu vai đến đốt thứ hai năm ngón tay, khiến vòng tay Cố Quân có vẻ rất cứng, một đoạn ngắn ngón tay hơi lộ ra, bị gió lạnh Gia Dự quan thổi giá ngắt như khinh cừu giáp, hơi lạnh phảng phất trong khoảnh khắc đã xuyên thủng hồ cừu trên người Nhạn vương, y rùng mình, chớp mắt thụ sủng nhược kinh mà luống cuống chân tay.

Cố Quân hơi nhắm mắt lại, hai tay từ từ siết chặt, cổ áo lông mềm mại lướt qua mặt, mùi an thần tán như bóng với hình, chẳng biết biết có phải là ảo giác không, y cứ cảm thấy thứ mùi ấy còn nồng hơn trước kia.

Ô Nhĩ Cốt hơn hai mươi năm như một cái giũa, mài xương điêu thịt ra một người như vậy, Cố Quân đau lòng vô cùng, nhưng một chữ cũng không dám nhắc, trong xương cốt Trường Canh có sự cố chấp không thỏa hiệp trước bất kỳ ai, bắt đầu từ nhỏ, mỗi đêm thà mở mắt đợi đến hừng đông, cũng không chịu mảy may lộ ra với y.

Nếu một người bưng kín vết thương không để ai nhìn thấy, người khác không thể dùng sức mạnh bẻ tay y ra, đó không phải là quan tâm, mà là đâm y thêm một nhát.

“Tử Hi,” Trường Canh không biết y lên cơn điên gì, đành phải phần nào mất tự nhiên mà thấp giọng nói, “Ngươi còn ôm ta như vậy, ta sẽ…”

Cố Quân miễn cưỡng dằn cảm xúc, nuốt xuống nỗi xót xa, mặt không biểu cảm nhíu mày nhìn y: “Hửm?”

Trường Canh: “…”

Vậy nhưng không dám nói.

Nhạn vương giỏi tài ăn nói hiếm khi á khẩu, Cố Quân nhìn y phá lên cười, kéo hồ cừu kín lại cho y: “Đi, ta dẫn ngươi ra ngoài đi dạo.”

Hai người sóng vai ra khỏi soái trướng, sóc phong quan ngoại cứng như đao kích, lá cờ phần phật tựa đại bàng sải cánh trên không trung, trời cao đất rộng, xa gần không gợn mây, đoàn xe áp tải quân nhu không nhìn thấy cuối, từ khi chiến tranh tứ cảnh bùng nổ tới nay, ở đâu cũng giật gấu vá vai, không biết bao lâu rồi chưa tái hiện cảnh gần như phồn hoa thế này. _(Sóc phong chỉ gió mùa đông hay gió Tây Bắc)_

Cố Quân nghỉ chân nhìn một lúc, thầm than: “Cục diện hỗn loạn như thế, phải mất bao nhiêu tâm huyết mới có thể thu dọn cho êm?”

“Đưa tới chừng này trước, những thứ khác ta lại nghĩ cách khác,” Trường Canh nói, “Hiện tại chưởng lệnh pháp đã hủy, bên phía Linh Xu viện tháng này lại thêm mấy viện cương giáp trực thuộc, đang chiêu hiền nạp sĩ từ trường tý sư thiên hạ về mặt cương giáp hỏa cơ đặc biệt có kiến thụ, bất luận xuất thân, đều có cơ hội vào Linh Xu viện, Phụng Hàm công thề thốt nói hải quái của hải quân Tây Dương cũng không có gì đáng sợ, chỉ cần cho ông thời gian, thì ông cũng làm được.”

“Phụng Hàm công đời này chưa từng ăn một bữa cơm no, đây là muốn ăn một bát đổ một bát sao?” Cố Quân cười cười, “Hải quái kia ngoại trừ trông đáng sợ và tốn của thì còn tác dụng gì, không có tiền cũng không sao, cho dù dùng khinh kỵ, sớm muộn gì ta cũng tống cổ cái đám dám tới địa bàn nhà người ta giương oai đó về quê, ngươi…”

Y vốn định nói “ngươi đừng ép mình quá”, nhưng hơi nghiêng người, bàn tay bọc một nửa cương giáp vừa vặn đụng vào lòng bàn tay Trường Canh, Trường Canh vô thức nắm lấy bàn tay lạnh đến phát đau của y, động tác này lập tức bị triều phục rộng thùng thình che lại, trong tay áo đượm độ ấm của con người.

Không phải Trường Canh không thể kiềm chế, chỉ là cái ôm bất ngờ của Cố Quân vừa nãy thật sự như một ngọn minh hỏa, thoáng cái đốt bùng hết những chờ mong khó tin trong lòng y.

Y nhìn Cố Quân chằm chằm, một ngữ hai ý nghĩa hỏi: “Cái gì?”

Cố Quân trong một ngày lần thứ hai quên từ.

Trong mắt người ngoài, hai người hệt như bị bệnh mà nhìn nhau giây lát, Cố Quân đứng bất động hồi lâu không có phản ứng, thần sắc Trường Canh dần dần tối đi, tự giễu nghĩ bụng: “Quả nhiên vẫn là ảo giác của ta.”

Ngay khi y định lui ra, đồng tử Trường Canh chợt hơi co lại, bởi vì dưới tay áo dài thấp thoáng, Cố Quân vậy mà nắm lại tay y, ngón tay lạnh ngắt gượng gạo mang theo lực độ của cương giáp, không mảy may trốn tránh do dự.

Cố Quân khẽ thở dài, trong lòng biết, ban nãy y nửa là kích động nửa là không đành lòng mà tiến một bước như vậy, về sau không bao giờ có thể quay đầu lại nữa – Trường Canh bị Ô Nhĩ Cốt giày vò nhiều năm không chịu nổi, hơn nữa thất thường cũng thật sự chẳng ra gì. Không phải y chưa từng gặp dịp thì chơi mà nói lời ngon tiếng ngọt, quá chén cũng tùy tiện hứa hẹn lung tung, nhưng cả đời đến bây giờ mới biết cái gọi là thề non hẹn biển lại nặng nề đến khó lòng nói ra, ra tới môi cũng chỉ còn một câu: “Ta nói ngươi bảo trọng nhiều hơn, giữ được non xanh thì không sợ thiếu củi đốt, không cần dốc lòng dốc sức như vậy, đã có ta đây.”

Trường Canh hơi đần ra, câu nói của Cố Quân vào tai trái, lại từ tai phải tập thể rút lui nguyên xi, một chữ cũng chưa nghe lọt.

Cố Quân bị y nhìn đăm đăm hơi xấu hổ: “Đi thôi, đám chân đất mắt toét kia đều chờ chiêm ngưỡng phong thái của Nhạn vương đấy, đứng đần ra đây ăn không khí là thế nào?”

Trên địa bàn của Huyền Thiết doanh, không thể mở tiệc “bồ đào mỹ tửu”, “mỹ nhân ca múa”, thời chiến trong quân nghiêm lệnh cấm rượu, dám uống trộm một giọt nhất loạt xử trí theo quân pháp, tuyệt không nuông chiều. Mà Trần cô nương người duy nhất dính dáng chút xíu đến “mỹ nhân” ở nơi đây sau khi Cố Quân tháo thép tấm cũng tự mình lĩnh chức quân y, bận tối mày tối mặt ở Sở thương binh trong Gia Dự quan, mười ngày nửa tháng không xuất hiện, trước mắt chỉ còn lại một “đóa hoa Tây Bắc”, tuy không biết múa, nhưng cũng may có thể ngắm thoải mái, không mất tiền.

Gọi là tẩy trần cho Nhạn thân vương, cũng chẳng qua là làm thêm vài món, mấy vị tướng quân tạm thời không phụ trách bố phòng đến tiếp mà thôi – còn không thể tiếp đến quá muộn, bởi vì phải lần lượt thay ca, một chút thời gian nghỉ ngơi vô cùng quý giá, họ không dám thả lỏng giây lát, còn chưa vào đêm thì đã giải tán hết.

Chỉ còn lại một Cố Quân dẫn Nhạn vương thủy chung hơi ngơ ngác đi thu xếp.

“Bên này rất buồn chán nhỉ? Ăn không ngon, uống không tốt, từ sáng đến tối hạng mục giải trí cao nhất chính là mấy người xúm lại bẻ cổ tay đấu vật, thắng thua còn không được tiền,” Cố Quân quay đầu lại nói, “Có phải hồi nhỏ ngươi còn vì ta không chịu dẫn theo mà từng giận hay không?”

Trường Canh mặc dù không dính một giọt rượu, bước chân vẫn hơi lâng lâng, luôn cảm thấy mình đang nằm mơ, nói mê: “Buồn chán chỗ nào?”

Cố Quân nghĩ một chút, lấy cây sáo nhỏ bạch ngọc cất trong lòng: “Ta thổi một khúc tái ngoại mới học cho ngươi nghe được không?”

Ánh mắt Trường Canh nhìn chăm chú cây sáo nhỏ đặc biệt sâu thẳm, cảm thấy giấc mơ này y không tỉnh lại được nữa.

Chính lúc này, Thẩm Dịch chỉnh đốn phòng ngự trở về, từ rất xa đã nghe nói Nhạn vương điện hạ đích thân tới, vốn định ôm tâm tình phức tạp đến ôn chuyện, nào ngờ còn cách khoảng trăm mét đã tinh mắt nhác thấy Cố Quân rút cây sáo bảo bối ra, Thẩm Dịch tức khắc như lâm đại địch xoay chân quay đầu bỏ chạy.

Nhạc khí trong tay Cố Quân từ sáo trúc đổi thành sáo ngọc, lại ở biên quan khổ hàn vô thú tu hành hơn nửa năm, nhưng tài nghệ như kỳ tích chớ hề tiến bộ, công lực làm người ta vãi đái còn thắng năm đó, tiểu khúc tái ngoại khiến người ta nứt hết gan mật, không xa đó một thớt chiến mã đang chờ trọng trang hệt như bị cả đàn sói hoang bao vây, hí lên thảm thiết, thám báo huyền ưng từ trên trời đáp xuống, lảo đảo một bước không đứng vững, trực tiếp ngã lăn xuống đất, như đang xin tiền mừng tuổi vậy.

Trường Canh: “…”

Y cuối cùng đã tìm được một chút căn cứ cho thấy mình không nằm mơ – động tĩnh này đã vượt qua trí tưởng tượng hạn hẹp của y.

Một khúc kết thúc, Cố Quân tự cho là phong hoa tuyết nguyệt một phen khá chờ mong hỏi: “Hay không?”

“…” Trường Canh chần chừ rất lâu, đành phải trung thực nói, “Thanh tâm tỉnh thần, có à… khả năng lui địch.”

Cố Quân giơ tay dùng cây sáo gõ đầu y một phát, không hề đỏ mặt vì tài nghệ khủng bố của mình: “Chính là để ngươi tỉnh táo lại đấy, mấy ngày này ngủ với ta hay kêu người dọn lều Thân vương cho ngươi?”

Nhạn vương mới hơi tỉnh táo gặp chòng ghẹo bất thình lình nhất thời sững sờ tại chỗ.

Cố Quân chứng kiến Trường Canh từ tai ửng đỏ lan thẳng lên trên mặt, không khỏi nhớ tới dáng vẻ không được tự nhiên của y năm đó khi mình sốt, y thay quần áo giúp, lúc ấy chỉ cảm thấy bất đắc dĩ, lúc này lòng lại ngứa ngáy, nghĩ: “Cái lần nhân lúc ta gãy cả mớ xương chỉ có thể nằm như xác chết mà lợi dụng, sao không nghĩ đến có hôm nay?”

Cố Quân nói: “Sao lại không nói gì nữa?”

“Không cần phiền phức…” Trường Canh đấu tranh cả buổi, cắn răng hạ quyết tâm, “Ta… Ta vừa vặn muốn xem thương thế của ngươi.”

Cố Quân không nhịn được tiếp tục ghẹo y: “Chỉ xem thương?”

Trường Canh: “…”


	73. Chương 73: Trận đầu

Xương sống và xương cổ Cố Quân đều có vấn đề, Trường Canh không cần tra kĩ, tháo giáp cách quần áo sờ là biết.

Y gạt hết những suy nghĩ lung tung, nhíu mày hỏi: “Tử Hi, bao lâu rồi ngươi không cởi khinh cừu?”

“Từ lúc tháo tấm thép thì vẫn mặc suốt…” Cố Quân nói đến đây đột nhiên cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng, dừng một chút, lại vội vã bổ sung, “A, lúc tắm rửa đương nhiên vẫn cởi, ta đâu phải là con lừa trọc thích ở bẩn Liễu Nhiên kia.”

Trường Canh đưa tay đè y nằm sấp xuống: “Đừng nhúc nhích – ngươi còn có tâm tư bêu xấu người khác cơ đấy.”

Các tướng quân này thời trẻ nhung mã vội vã, uy phong vô cùng, nếu may mắn sống đến già, phần lớn đều thương bệnh đầy người, xương sống xương cổ lệch vị thật tình không thể bình thường hơn. Khinh cừu tuy nhẹ nhưng trực tiếp mặc trên người, không như trọng giáp tự có chống đỡ, Cố Quân gối giáo chờ sáng, ngủ cũng không cởi, dần dà xương và cơ bắp đều không được nghỉ ngơi, Trường Canh thoáng dùng sức nhấn một cái, có thể nghe thấy gân cốt toàn thân kêu “rắc rắc”.

“Ngươi hiện giờ chưa cảm thấy gì, là vì cơ ở lưng còn có thể chống đỡ, tương lai lớn tuổi phải làm thế nào?” Trường Canh dùng hai tay vuốt mạnh qua xương bả vai sau lưng y, xoa bóp bả vai cứng ngắc.

Thẩm Dịch mỗi khi lắm lời một câu đều bị y khinh thường, nhưng lời tương tự đổi thành Trường Canh nói, Cố Quân không mảy may mất vui, uể oải híp mắt nghe. Trong quân hết thảy giản lược, dù là An Định hầu cũng không có đặc quyền gì, trong trướng chỉ có một cái giường xếp, một ngọn đèn măng-sông treo ở đầu giường, ánh đèn tù mù, nửa che nửa đậy mà phủ lên hai người.

Trường Canh: “Đau không?”

Cố Quân lắc đầu, chậm chạp thấp giọng nói: “Ngươi đưa tới số đồ này, phong thanh tất nhiên đã truyền ra, đám ô hợp liên quân Tây Vực vốn có rắp tâm riêng, mỗi kẻ đều đang có tính toán riêng, trước mắt người Tây Dương đã không thể tiếp tục cung cấp hỏa cơ cương giáp vô điều kiện cho họ, chẳng mấy hôm nữa, chắc chắn có kẻ thất tín bội nghĩa lén quy hàng ta… Phụt, ngươi từ từ thôi.”

Lúc bóp vai Cố Quân không phản ứng, nhưng ngón tay Trường Canh mới vừa xuôi theo cột sống vuốt đến cạnh sườn, Cố Quân đột nhiên căng cứng cả người, bật cười: “Nhột.”

“…” Trường Canh tăng sức ngón tay, cơ hồ ấn vào xương y, dừng lâu một lúc khéo phải bầm tím, bất đắc dĩ nói, “Sức tay mạnh thế mà cũng có thể nhột, ngươi phân biệt được đau với nhột không đấy?”

“Rõ ràng là tay nghề ngươi kém mà,” Cố Quân nói, “Nhưng họ quy hàng sẽ không chân thành lắm đâu. Đám tôn tử này chuyện hai mặt làm nhiều quá rồi, không đánh phục thì lần tới sẽ còn khiến nội bộ chúng ta mâu thuẫn, ta định đêm Trừ tịch xuất binh, đánh một trận trước làm cơm tất niên rồi nói sau.”

Trường Canh một tay đè vai Cố Quân lại, tay kia thì dựng thẳng, dùng khuỷu tay ấn dọc theo cột sống: “Binh lực Huyền Thiết doanh ở Gia Dự quan có đủ không?”

“Không đủ cũng phải…” Cố Quân cong lưng lên, “Ha ha ha, đừng ấn nữa đừng ấn nữa.”

Trường Canh không nghe y, dùng khuỷu tay đè y, vuốt hai lần từ đầu đến cuối hai bên xương sống mới hơi dừng lại.

Cố Quân cười đến đau bụng, tưởng rơi cả nước mắt, chẳng dễ dàng gì thở hổn hển vài hơi đỡ hơn, mới tiếp tục: “Cũng tàm tạm. Hồi âm cho kẻ thăm dò quy hàng, trước đó hẹn sẵn, chỉ cần họ cút xa một chút, chúng ta sẽ không động thủ, rồi đến lúc ấy đánh lén trước, sau đó trọng giáp áp lên, thanh thế lớn vào, lấy hù dọa làm chính, dọa chạy kẻ nào hay kẻ nấy, còn lại lần lượt trị hết.”

Trường Canh hoạt động ngón tay một chút, cười hỏi: “Không sợ người ta nói ngươi không giữ lời, thất tín bội nghĩa à?”

Cố Quân thờ ơ nói: “Một đám quốc gia phụ thuộc tiến cống tạo phản, con đánh cha, sao không thấy thủ ân nghĩa gì… A! Ngươi… đại phu chân đất này!”

Trường Canh ấn huyệt vị bên hông y, Cố Quân gào toáng lên, bật dậy như con cá sống, đập cái cốp xuống giường.

Trường Canh hết cách, đành phải lấy tay về: “Cố nhịn một chút, quân y trong doanh chưa từng ấn cho ngươi à?”

Cố Quân: “A, để ta nhớ xem…”

“Đừng nhớ nữa, không ai ấn được ngươi đâu.” Trường Canh đứng dậy, đổi ngón tay thành bàn tay, một chân quỳ bên cạnh y, “Thế để ta nhẹ hơn xem.”

Lần này y đổi ngón thành bàn, bàn tay tăng lực dần từng chút, lòng bàn tay dán cạnh huyệt vị, mạnh dần lên. Cố Quân không biết phối hợp chút nào, sức tay Trường Canh càng mạnh thì cơ ở vùng bụng y càng căng lên như đọ sức, đường thắt lưng dưới đơn y rất rõ nét, Trường Canh chớp mắt hơi thất thần, có ảo giác dùng hai tay mình là có thể ôm được hông y, trái tim vốn không có tà niệm gì đột nhiên run rẩy, không hề báo trước mà bắt đầu đập điên cuồng, động tác trên tay không tự chủ được nhẹ đi, thay một cách nhột khác cho Cố Quân.

Lần này chưa đến mức làm y bắn lên, lại có một tầng nói không rõ theo tay Trường Canh chảy lên, Cố Quân vạn phần xấu hổ quay người túm tay Trường Canh: “Được rồi.”

Trường Canh giật mình, máu trong tim chảy hết lên trên, cổ đỏ bừng.

Cố Quân ho một tiếng, hỏi: “Ngươi thì sao? Khi nào về kinh?”

Trường Canh chăm chú nhìn y không dời mắt: “… Ta định qua ngày mười sáu rồi lại đi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Câu này nghe quá uất ức.

Cố Quân hơi thất thần, thấp giọng nói: “Ngươi đừng nên nán lại nơi này lâu như vậy.”

Trường Canh nhìn đi chỗ khác, hơi xấu hổ nói: “Ừm, chỉ tùy tiện nói vậy thôi, tuy phong hỏa phiếu đã giúp quốc khố đỡ hơn, trong triều còn không ít việc chưa quyết, ta nên…”

“Ngươi ở nơi này quá tiêu mòn chí khí.” Cố Quân nghiêm túc ngắt lời y, “Chí khí của bản soái.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Cố Quân giơ tay kéo y xuống, Trường Canh quỳ một gối bên giường, nhất thời không đề phòng bị lôi xuống, suýt nữa đập vào ngực Cố Quân.

Cố Quân luồn tay vào tóc y, giữ gáy y, đột nhiên nói: “Chuyện phong hỏa phiếu của ngươi ta đã nghe nói rồi.”

Đồng tử Trường Canh hơi co lại, nhưng Cố Quân sau khi dừng một chút, không nhắc một chữ đến đại án y bố trí để bài trừ phe dị kỷ, chỉ dặn dò: “Về nhà tìm thử kẽ cửa gầm giường, xem còn có thể tìm ra mấy lượng bạc không, cũng mua y một chút, tương lai hoàng huynh ngươi không cần trả tiền, thưởng một thôn trang dưỡng lão là được rồi.”

Trường Canh cảm xúc nhấp nhô một phen, không nhịn được buột miệng hỏi: “Cần thôn trang làm gì?”

“Chờ đuổi hết bọn Tây Dương đi, thiên hạ thái bình thì ta sẽ không đánh nữa,” Cố Quân nhẹ nhàng cuốn ngọn tóc y, thấp giọng nói, “Một thời gian trước ta đã nghĩ kỹ rồi, đến lúc đó chia Huyền Thiết doanh làm ba, ưng, giáp, kỵ mỗi đội giữ một phần ba soái ấn, về sau có thể vừa phối hợp vừa kiềm chế nhau… Huyền Thiết hổ phù nên trả về Binh bộ, sau trận chiến này, không riêng gì Đại Lương, ngoại bang ngoài tứ cảnh cũng phải lột một lớp da, thay một lứa người mới, an ổn ba năm mười năm tóm lại là không thành vấn đề, dù sao hoàng huynh ngươi nhìn ta cũng khó chịu, ta cũng chẳng hầu hạ y nữa, chuyện mai sau, để hậu nhân sầu lo, tìm một thôn trang non xanh nước biếc làm… ừm, sính lễ.”

Trường Canh nghe xong một lúc lâu không nói gì, đôi mắt dưới đèn măng-sông dường như ngấn lệ: “Lần trước ngươi không nói như vậy.”

Cố Quân: “Hở?”

Trường Canh: “Lần trước ngươi bảo ta đừng sợ, theo ngươi rồi, về sau ngươi tốt với ta… cũng giữ lời chứ?”

Cố Quân phủ nhận luôn: “Ta có bao giờ nói chuyện khốn nạn như thế?”

Trường Canh không hề lưu tình nhắc lại chuyện cũ: “Tháng Giêng năm ngoái ở hầu phủ, trong phòng ngươi, khi ngươi cởi quần áo ta.”

Cố Quân xấu hổ muốn độn thổ: “Ta đó là… ta…”

Trường Canh rốt cuộc không nhịn được, cúi đầu chặn miệng y lại.

“Tướng quân của ta,” Trong lòng y vừa ngọt ngào vừa bi thương nghĩ, “Các đời danh tướng mấy ai có thể an ổn giải giáp quy điền? Lời này không phải đâm vào tim ta sao?”

Trường Canh quả thật kích động quá mức, lúng túng không biết làm gì, có vẻ vừa câu nệ vừa nôn nóng, mau chóng bị Cố Quân đã kịp định thần lại đảo khách thành chủ.

Cố Quân vùng dậy đè y trong lòng, đột nhiên phát hiện khó trách cổ nhân đều nói ôn nhu hương là mộ anh hùng – mùa đông rét mướt ôm một người tri kỷ như vậy, cũng không cần ở hầu phủ hay hành cung gì, chỉ cần ở trong tiểu viện nhà tầm thường, có một gian phòng ngủ nhỏ bằng bàn tay, đốt một chút địa long có thể hâm rượu là đủ, xương cốt đều mềm ra, đừng nói đánh giặc, quả thực ngay cả triều y cũng chẳng muốn vào.

Lần này tựa hồ lại bất đồng với nụ hôn sinh ly tử biệt trên tường thành năm đó, không có sự quyết liệt tuyệt vọng như vậy, trong lòng Cố Quân bỗng nhiên có một góc sụp xuống, dọn ra một nơi mềm nhất, nghĩ: “Từ nay về sau chính là người của ta rồi.”

Rất lâu, hơi thở hai người đều có chút bất ổn, Cố Quân giơ tay vặn đèn măng-sông tối đi, sờ mặt Trường Canh nói: “Ngươi dọc đường đến đây đã quá mệt rồi, hôm nay đừng ghẹo ta nữa, ngoan ngoãn ngủ một giấc, nhé?”

Trường Canh bắt lấy tay đối phương.

Cố Quân hôn mặt y, trêu đùa: “Về sau có cả đống cơ hội trị ngươi, ngủ đi.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Việc này hình như hơi khác với dự đoán – nhưng y quả thật cũng mệt rã rời, ngày này tâm tình lên xuống thất thường lại quá hao tâm tổn sức, chưa được một lúc đã mơ màng đi.

Cố Quân chỉ chợp mắt một chút, vừa qua canh bốn liền khoác áo dậy – nếu không phải có Trường Canh đến, mấy ngày nay y cơ bản cũng làm liên tục không nghỉ ngơi.

Tình hình kiểm kê quân nhu trong kinh thành, bạc triều đình phân phối, tử lưu kim còn bao nhiêu, phân bố binh lực thế nào và đánh làm sao… đủ các loại an bài đều cần chủ soái xem qua. Đừng thấy y nói kế “ly gián” đơn giản rõ ràng mà lầm, chân công phu còn ở chỗ chi tiết, trước trận chuẩn bị thêm một phần thì thêm một phần chiến thắng – tuy rằng lực sát thương trong tiếng sáo của Cố đại soái cực mạnh, nhưng vây thành thiên quân vạn mã, nếu chỉ trông vào hai chiêu đóa hoa Tây Bắc lau mặt và “ma âm xuyên tai” đuổi địch, thủ đoạn không khỏi quá đơn nhất.

Cố Quân cúi đầu nhìn Trường Canh đã ngủ say một cái, nhận ra y quả nhiên như Trần cô nương nói, ngủ không hề yên bình.

Người khác là ngày nghĩ đêm mới mơ, Trường Canh lại là vô luận trước khi ngủ có bao nhiêu chuyện vui vẻ, nhắm mắt lại đều không có mộng đẹp chờ đợi. Vùng chân mày y đã cau hết lại, dưới tuyết nguyệt quan ngoại sắc mặt có vẻ trắng bệch, ngón tay vô thức nắm chặt, bấu chặt một góc áo Cố Quân như níu phao cứu mạng vậy.

Ô Nhĩ Cốt là một loại độc cực kỳ hao tổn thần trí, lúc tỉnh còn có thể dựa vào ý chí kìm nén một phần, sau khi ngủ lại sẽ cắn trả táo tợn hơn, Cố Quân luôn ngủ không đủ chỉ tưởng tượng một chút đã cảm thấy sởn gai ốc.

Y thử rút góc áo mình ra, nhưng không được. Trường Canh lại giống như bị y kinh động, nắm chặt hơn, trên mặt thậm chí thoáng qua một chút lệ sắc không nói thành lời.

Quân doanh trọng địa, Cố Quân không tiện đoạn tụ ra ngoài thương nghị quân tình với thủ hạ, đành phải thở dài, tháo hà bao trên ngoại y của Trường Canh, lấy cái chén bên cạnh, đổ một ít an thần tán vào, ép chặt rồi đốt.

An thần hương nồng nặc lập tức lan ra khắp lều, Cố Quân để chén bên gối, cúi người nhẹ nhàng đặt một nụ hôn lên trán Trường Canh. Trường Canh có thể là tỉnh rồi, lại chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, trong lúc mơ mơ màng màng tựa hồ cũng biết là ai ở bên cạnh, thần sắc thống khổ rốt cuộc hơi giảm đi, cuối cùng buông tay ra.

Cố Quân hơi sầu lo nhìn y một cái, đội bóng đêm mà ra ngoài.

Tết này thê lương cực kỳ, đêm Trừ tịch, trong quan vẳng ra tiếng pháo tịch liêu, gió lạnh quét qua, chỉ thấy những mảnh giấy đỏ theo gió bay múa như bươm bướm, xa gần lại không thấy lũ trẻ nghịch ngợm đốt pháo.

Ngay cả chốn kinh thành, Khởi Diên lâu đã sập một nửa, hồng đầu diên đám đạt quan quý nhân tiêu tiền như rác những năm trước tranh đoạt cũng chẳng thấy bóng dáng.

Rất nhiều lưu dân qua sông mà đến, chết cóng một loạt, lại chết đói một loạt, chuyện đổi con mà ăn(1) thỉnh thoảng vẫn xảy ra.

Chính quyền các nơi ban đầu không chịu mở kho phát lương, năm trước Trường Canh từng đích thân lĩnh chức khâm sai, một mặt chạy đôn chạy đáo giữa các đại thương hội vì chuyện phong hỏa phiếu, một mặt lại mượn Chung lão tướng quân một đội binh lực, ven đường xử một đám gian thương và nịnh thần giữ lương không phát, dùng thủ đoạn lôi đình giết gà dọa khỉ, bấy giờ mới cho lưu dân chật ních từ đầu đường tới cuối ngõ có một nơi để nhận cháo loãng.

Bất kể là nhà trung lưu hay nông dân bần khổ, mấy trăm năm, mấy thế hệ không nỡ ăn không nỡ mặc tích góp được tí chút của cải, vậy mà chẳng qua một năm nửa năm, đều hủy trong một sớm.

Có lẽ nhân thế tang thương nhấp nhô như mưa sa gió giật, vật ngoài thân rốt cuộc sống không ôm được, chết chẳng mang theo, lo lắng hết lòng, nguyên cũng đều là hư vọng tận nhân sự thính thiên mệnh.

Huyền Thiết doanh ở Gia Dự quan theo thường lệ chuẩn bị ba xe pháo hoa, dự bị thêm chút điềm tốt cho năm Long An thứ tám sắp đến; đêm Trừ tịch, trên cổng thành treo đèn lồng, thủ vệ cũng có vẻ đặc biệt chẳng thèm để tâm.

Một thám báo Tây Vực thậm thà thậm thụt trùm cỏ khô, lẻn đến bên ngoài Gia Dự quan, dùng thiên lý nhãn theo dõi cả ngày. Chỉ thấy thủ vệ thành quan Huyền Thiết doanh hôm nay đều có vẻ hết sức lỏng lẻo, vệ binh trạm gác bình nhật đứng thẳng như giáo thiếu một nửa, có người vò đầu gãi tai không thôi, có người nhìn ngó xung quanh, còn có kẻ không ngừng quay đầu lại, như đều đang chờ mong gì… Một lát sau sự lơ đãng này đã được giải thích, thì ra là một loạt thư nhà từ trạm dịch gần nhất đưa tới, xuyên qua thiên lý nhãn, thám báo Tây Vực nhìn thấy lính truyền lệnh trực tiếp đi lên cổng thành, rất nhiều người nhận được thư liền xé ra ngay tại chỗ.

Khinh kỵ tuần phòng mỗi ngày đều chỉ xuất hiện một lần, dạo qua một vòng không xa không gần cho có lệ rồi trở về.

Từ khi có sứ Đại Lương từ kinh thành tới, liên quân cả Tây Vực đều căng thẳng hẳn, ngày đêm phái người dõi chặt trú địa Gia Dự quan. Đợi mãi tới khi trên thành lâu Gia Dự quan bắn pháo hoa, tiếng pháo của bách tính Trung Nguyên loáng thoáng vang lên, xem chừng muốn đón một năm yên bình, thám báo trực hôm nay mới cẩn thận xác định Huyền Thiết doanh quả thật không có động tĩnh, im ắng triệu tập thủ hạ rút về.

Ngay khi họ vừa rời khỏi, một tảng “đá to” trên một sườn núi nhỏ không xa đó đột nhiên rung một phát, tách làm đôi từ chính giữa – đó lại là một bộ huyền ưng giáp.

Hai cánh huyền ưng bị tô thành màu xám như đá, thậm chí còn tỉ mỉ cẩn thận vẽ văn lộ, thoạt nhìn quả thực có thể lấy giả tráo thật. Hắn chờ tới khi thám báo Tây Vực ẩn nấp kia chạy xa, mới im ắng bay thẳng lên không trung, như một lưỡi đao sương trắng mỏng manh xẹt qua bầu trời đêm, phút chốc không thấy bóng dáng.

Ban đêm, ở chỗ pháo hoa thấp thoáng, Huyền Thiết doanh nơi Gia Dự quan chia làm ba đường, hòa vào bóng đêm.

Đèn lồng trên tường thành treo cao giữa bầu trời đêm, rõ ràng là cảnh náo nhiệt tưng bừng, ánh đèn dài thượt chiếu rọi trên tường cổ thành ngàn năm, lại có sự cao ngạo thê lương không nói nên lời.

Kinh thành sự vụ chồng chất như núi, Trường Canh chỉ kịp vội vã hàn huyên vài câu với Cố Quân, còn là năm cũ mà đã không thể không bắt đầu khởi hành quay về. Đêm Trừ tịch y vừa vặn đến Sở thương binh trong quan, Trần Khinh Nhứ sớm nhận được tin tức, tay cầm chim gỗ, chờ y ở cửa Sở thương bệnh.

Cách nửa năm gặp lại, giữa hai người không có một chút lúng túng, giống như Trần Khinh Nhứ chưa từng phản đối Trường Canh tiếp quản Lâm Uyên mộc bài, Trường Canh cũng chưa hề lén thay tờ giấy của nàng. Lâm Uyên mộc bài đã giao ra, dù nàng có ý kiến với sự lựa chọn của đồng bạn, lúc này cũng cần phục tòng mộc bài điều động.

“Điện hạ không nên đi vào trong nữa,” Một thị vệ đi theo nhỏ giọng nói, “Chẳng được mấy người đủ tay đủ chân, nhìn thấy tâm tình sẽ không tốt đâu.”

“Ngươi chỉ nhìn người ta một cái cũng cảm thấy tâm tình không tốt, thế những người què tay cụt chân đó thì sao?” Trường Canh liếc hắn, thị vệ kia xấu hổ đến đỏ bừng mặt.

“Ta đến chúc Tết các huynh đệ vì nước vì dân,” Trường Canh quay đầu lại nói với Trần Khinh Nhứ, “Triều đình nhất tịnh phát phong thưởng lẫn tiền trợ cấp xuống, coi như quà Tết… vừa vặn ở đây chờ một lúc.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Chờ cái gì?”

“Tin chiến thắng.” Trường Canh nói, “Tin chiến thắng đầu tiên, vừa vặn ta tiện đường đem về, để Sở quân cơ thảo luận bước tiếp theo trong chính sách phân tách đàn áp chư quốc Tây Vực.”

—

  1. _Dịch tử nhi thực: đổi con mà ăn, xuất xứ từ Công Dương truyện – Tuyên Công thập ngũ niên. Thời Xuân Thu, Sở Trang Vương do Tống quốc giết sứ thần Sở quốc mà xuất binh tấn công Tống, bao vây kinh đô Tống quốc hơn nửa năm, cũng chuẩn bị vây lâu dài, người Tống rất lo sợ, Tống vương phái chấp chính Hoa Nguyên một mình lẻn vào phòng ngủ của Tử Phản Nguyên soái Sở quốc, bắt Tử Phản mà nói người Tống cho dù dịch tử nhi thực, tích hài nhi xuy cũng không đầu hàng._



_Ngoài ra còn một cách giải thích khác là thời Xuân Thu nước Tống bị vây, trong thành cạn lương, bách tính không nỡ ăn con cái chết đói, phải đổi con cho nhau để ăn._


	74. Chương 74: Chiến thắng đầu

Trần Khinh Nhứ ngắm nghía cẩn thận sắc mặt Trường Canh, nói: “Ta nghe nói điện hạ dọc đường mã bất đình đề, trước là Nam hạ đến Giang Bắc chấn chỉnh ác quan gian thương ven bờ kênh đào, sau lại về kinh điều phối Hộ bộ và Linh Xu viện, bất chấp giá nào mà chạy đến Tây Bắc vào dịp cuối năm, bôn ba liên tục, đến nay chưa được nghỉ ngơi, nhưng hình như khí sắc không tệ đâu?”

Việc này rất ly kỳ, lúc nàng rời kinh, Ô Nhĩ Cốt trên người Trường Canh cơ hồ đến nông nỗi không cách nào cứu vãn, vốn cho rằng hơn nửa năm qua y vừa lao thần vừa phí lực, chẳng biết đã đến tình trạng nào, khi nhận được Lâm Uyên mộc điểu, trong lòng Trần Khinh Nhứ cơ hồ thấp thỏm, chỉ sợ nhìn thấy hồng quang không tốt từ trong mắt y.

Ai ngờ sắc mặt Trường Canh so với nàng tưởng tượng còn khá hơn nhiều, trạng thái “trời sập đất lún ta tự yên tĩnh” tựa hồ đã trở lại trên người Nhạn thân vương.

Không khác lắm với mấy năm lang bạt giang hồ khi y đi theo Chung lão tướng quân lưỡng tụ thanh phong.

Nhưng tựa hồ lại có một chút bất đồng, y phảng phất không nhẽo nhạt đến hết sức khắc ý như trước kia, cũng không thiếu mùi khói lửa.

“Chạy chân vài chuyến mà thôi, không đến nỗi nào,” Trường Canh dửng dưng nói, “Đều nói vạn sự khởi đầu nan, kỳ thực ta lại cảm thấy mở đầu vị tất là khó khăn nhất. Cô xem hiện giờ trong triều trên dưới đều đến nông nỗi phải đập nồi dìm thuyền, dù ta làm kém hơn, cùng lắm cũng là lại bị binh Tây Dương bao vây kinh thành lần nữa, không thể tệ hơn được – Việc mất nước là trước lạ sau quen, chư công trong triều chắc cũng quen rồi, sẽ không trách ta lắm đâu.”

“… Lòng điện hạ đúng thật là gần đèn thì rạng, được vài phần chân truyền của Hầu gia rồi.” Trần Khinh Nhứ khó hiểu lôi Cố Quân mọi sự không để tâm ra tiên thi một lần, tiên thi xong, nàng cẩn thận ngẫm nghĩ một chút, lại cảm thấy cũng khá có lý, cho nên lại nói, “Không sai, đôi khi so với trùng chỉnh non sông, đường trượt dốc của suy bại sau khi cực thịnh quả thật càng khó chấp nhận hơn.”

“Điều đó không ảnh hưởng đến việc của ta.” Trường Canh thái độ khá tùy ý nói, “Tử Hi khi còn nhỏ nền tảng thân thể không tốt, cần phải mau chóng điều dưỡng, nếu không đánh giặc, y cũng chẳng nán lại Huyền Thiết doanh mấy năm nữa, nếu y đi, ta sẽ đi theo.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “…”

Mất một lúc lâu nàng mới phản ứng được “Tử Hi” này là ai, như binh hoang mã loạn, tức khắc bừng tỉnh đại ngộ – che hết ngàn dặm gió bụi trên mặt Nhạn vương điện hạ hóa ra không phải khí sắc, mà là xuân sắc!

Nhất thời Trần cô nương hoàn toàn không biết nên nói gì cho phải – nếu tình cảm khó bề tưởng tượng như vậy cũng có thể nở hoa, thế một đại cô nương cũng chẳng xấu xí hơn ai như nàng cả ngày ở giữa một đám nam nhân, sao không ai dám bày tỏ tí xíu ý tứ chứ?

Rốt cuộc là khuôn mặt lạnh trời sinh kia có sức sát thương quá mạnh?

… Hay là Cố đại soái thượng lương tuy bất chính, hạ lương vậy mà cũng không méo, sự nghiêm khắc trong trị quân khiến người ta phải thán phục?

Song một câu như không chút để tâm của Trường Canh, tuy gợi lên cho Trần cô nương một chút xót xa không nói ra được, nhưng cũng không thể nghi ngờ là tương đương với cho nàng uống một viên thuốc an thần.

Dù biên cảnh Tây Bắc trời cao Hoàng đế xa, song vẫn có thể nghe nói qua về thủ đoạn phiên vân phúc vũ của Nhạn vương điện hạ ở trong triều.

Ngoài cảm phục, Trần Khinh Nhứ cũng không thể không sinh ra vài phần sầu lo tương lai y sẽ bị quyền thế vướng chân – Không phải nàng không tin nhân phẩm của Trường Canh, nhưng Ô Nhĩ Cốt thủy chung như một đám mây đen xua không tan, ba năm năm năm, y còn có thể giữ vững bản tâm, tám năm mười năm thì sao? Quyền lực và độc liệu có tăng tốc ăn mòn thần trí y? Đến lúc đó y nắm giữ Lâm Uyên mộc bài, quyền thế ngập trời, còn ai có thể ngăn cản y?

Mãi khi nghe đến đây, nàng mới hơi yên lòng – vô luận thế nào, chỉ cần An Định hầu mạnh khỏe, trên đời này sẽ luôn có người có thể kiềm chế y, kéo y lại.

Nghĩ thế, Trần Khinh Nhứ âm thầm hơi lấy làm may mắn, may là Lâm Uyên mộc bài không bị một phiếu phản đối của nàng ảnh hưởng, sau cùng vẫn giao vào tay Trường Canh, nếu không Đại Lương thật sự chưa chắc có thể nghỉ một hơi trong nửa năm ngắn ngủi.

Một hơi này vào đêm Trừ tịch rốt cuộc chậm rãi tích thành khí thế nuốt sơn hà – Huyền Thiết doanh chia binh ba đường, đánh úp trú địa của liên quân Tây Vực.

Liên quân Tây Vực giằng co rất lâu với Gia Dự quan, một thời gian dài không nhận được tiếp viện từ người Tây Dương, kỹ thuật của mình không tốt, cương giáp chiến xa bị hỏng căn bản không biết sửa, nhìn xung quanh, thì minh hữu toàn là đám ngu xuẩn một lời khó nói hết, hoàn toàn chẳng trông cậy được, đều có ý muốn rút từ lâu.

Liên quân mười sáu nước hôm ấy nhận được thám báo, nói Huyền Thiết doanh không hề có động tĩnh, bởi vậy yên lòng.

Thủ vệ đều đi lang thang, Thống soái các quốc đang không hề chuẩn bị mà tụ lại chuyên tâm cãi nhau, cả trú địa tối om om, quạ đen thình lình xuất hiện quả thực như từ trên trời giáng xuống vậy.

Rất nhiều người chỉ hận không thể quần cũng chưa mặc đã hốt hoảng ứng chiến, bị Huyền Thiết doanh thế tới rào rạt như cuồng phong cuốn lá rụng đánh tơi bời.

Có một tiểu quốc cách khá xa thấy tình thế không tốt, mau chóng tính toán sơ qua về quốc lực nghèo rớt mồng tơi, Quốc vương và Thống soái quyết đoán kịp thời, dẫn người chạy trước tiên.

Họ bỏ chạy hệt như phát ra tín hiệu gì, liên quân lập tức náo động, đang không thể cứu vãn, thì huyền ưng từ trên trời ném xuống hàng đống thư tín phục chế, rải khắp nơi như giấy tiền vàng bạc – trước đó có mấy tiểu quốc Tây Vực toan tính âm thầm cấu kết với Cố Quân, viết mấy phong thư tay mờ ám, lúc này bị An Định hầu trở mặt dập bản in hàng loạt, rải từ trên không xuống, phối hợp với một đám tiên phong chạy trốn sớm nhất, có vẻ đặc biệt có sức dao động.

Không chờ mấy tiểu quốc Tây Vực hai mặt kia hổn hển thề thốt với minh hữu, trên trời liền truyền đến động tĩnh như biển động của đồng hống Đại Lương.

Có một huyền ưng khéo ăn nói trước sau dùng tiếng phổ thông Đại Lương và ngôn ngữ thông dụng của các quốc gia Tây Vực lớn tiếng chỉ ra mấy tiểu quốc gia làm phản, tiếp đó ngang nhiên tuyên bố: “Các ngươi đã thần phục, thì hãy tự động tước vũ khí lui sang một bên, nếu đao kiếm không có mắt ngộ thương hữu quân, Huyền Thiết doanh không chịu trách nhiệm đâu!”

Liên quân Tây Vực xôn xao lên, vào lúc này ai rảnh dừng lại cẩn thận đọc và phân tích thị phi khúc chiết trên giấy? Vội vàng xem qua mở đầu kết cục, thấy xưng hô buồn nôn thái độ nhún nhường kia, lập tức cho là chứng cứ xác thực đáng tin đến tám chín phần.

Đội ngũ các quốc gia Tây Vực đều rối loạn, ngoại có cường địch nội có phản đồ, đụng trúng ai cũng không giống người tốt, lập tức bất phân địch ta lao vào đánh nhau.

Đó là ngày mùng một năm Long An thứ tám, chào cái cũ đón cái mới.

Huyền Thiết doanh ngủ đông lui thủ sau khi chủ soái trở về rốt cuộc nhe răng nanh kiềm chế hơn nửa năm, thiết kiếm rít gào lao về hướng Tây, quét qua trú địa của liên quân Tây Vực như thái rau.

Liên quân đại bại, nhất thời bỏ chạy tứ tán, chỉ trong một đêm, họ được thấy sức chiến đấu chân chính của Huyền Thiết doanh năm ấy khi ba mươi thiết kỵ có thể càn quét mười tám bộ lạc.

Mùng hai, chúng tàn binh bại tướng Tây Vực vừa đánh vừa lui, huyền ưng bắt sống Quốc vương Khâu Từ đứng đầu liên quân mười sáu nước.

Cùng lúc đó, tin chiến thắng truyền đến Sở thương binh trong quan.

Đây là tin chiến thắng chân chính trên ý nghĩa đầu tiên của Đại Lương từ sau khi nửa giang sơn bị chiếm đóng, cả Sở thương binh sôi sùng sục, vô luận là chúng thương binh Tây Bắc thiếu tay cụt chân, hay chúng tùy thị Nhạn thân vương vẻ vang, tất cả tuy hai mà một ôm nhau gào khóc.

Trường Canh nặng nề thở phào, vốn định mở miệng phân phó hạ nhân lập tức chuẩn bị về kinh, ai ngờ kêu một tiếng mà không ai thèm để ý đến y, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, lấy khăn tay đưa cho Trần Khinh Nhứ đang im lặng rơi nước mắt ở bên cạnh.

Họ đợi ngày này lâu lắm rồi, tòa lâu đài giữa mưa gió bấp bênh lắc lư chực đổ, song chỉ cần bàn thạch lương trụ còn chưa sập, Huyền Thiết quân uy phong chưa mất, chung quy sẽ có một ngày chỉnh đốn non sông điêu tàn này.

Mùng bốn, liên quân Tây Vực tháo chạy đến cổng con đường tơ lụa, tin tức hành tung bị nô lệ người Hán mà họ bắt tiết lộ, gặp người Lâu Lan phục kích – khi xâm chiếm Đại Lương, liên quân Tây Vực từng nhất cử chiếm lĩnh Lâu Lan, giết lão Quốc vương, tửu quỷ vương tử trẻ tuổi bị ép phải lưu vong tha hương, lúc này rốt cuộc có cơ hội báo đại thù, quả thực giết đỏ cả mắt.

Đến đây, liên quân lại bị thiệt hại nặng nề, tan tác không thành quân.

Ngay ngày khai trương đầu năm, Huyền Thiết doanh nhuệ bất khả đương giành lại hai mươi bảy quan ải trên con đường tơ lụa, trực tiếp xuất binh đánh vào trú địa vạn quốc ngày xưa, cầm tù toàn bộ đám người Tây Dương còn chưa kịp bỏ chạy.

Thẩm Dịch chạy vào doanh trướng đưa tin: “Đại soái, đám rùa con Tây Vực đã rụt đầu, đệ thư đàm hòa, sợ không ăn nói nổi với đám cha mẹ Tây Dương, muốn dùng số người Hán lúc trước họ bắt để trao đổi tù binh, ngươi xem…”

Cố Quân đồng ý luôn: “Đổi!”

Lời này vừa nói ra, trong soái trướng ồ lên, đua nhau khuyên “Đại soái hãy nghĩ kỹ”.

Thẩm Dịch lấy làm kinh hãi: “Đại soái, chiến báo chưa truyền lên triều đình, trong nhóm tù binh này không thiếu nhân vật quan trọng của phiên bang, tự mình xử lý… có thỏa đáng không?”

Cố Quân giơ một tay ngắt lời y: “Nếu lúc ấy Huyền Thiết doanh chưa từng rút đi, số bách tính này giờ đây nên còn trong quốc cảnh, dù trở thành lưu dân, chí ít còn có thể xếp hàng nhận bát cháo mà húp, sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ bị bắt đi làm nhục như súc sinh… Ta không hề có ý chỉ trích chư vị, lúc ấy lệnh rút quân cũng là Nhạn… là ta cho người truyền tới. Huyền Thiết doanh có thể bảo tồn, mới có chiến thắng hiện giờ, đồng bào bị bắt bị làm nhục còn đang chờ ta, coi nhẹ ai cũng không thể coi nhẹ công thần được.”

Lời này vừa ra, trong trướng lặng ngắt như tờ, không ai đưa ra dị nghị nữa – nhưng họ nhanh chóng phát hiện, thì ra Cố Quân cũng không định “tự tiện” xử trí tù binh.

Song phương trao đổi tù binh ở nơi ước định vào thời gian ước định, nhưng ngay khi liên quân Tây Vực định cụp đuôi rời đi, một khinh cừu huyền kỵ đột nhiên cầm một mũi tên gỗ không đầu nhọn, đâm nhẹ ngực người bên cạnh, ngực người kia sớm gắn thêm bịch máu gà, vừa đâm liền vỡ, nhìn từ xa “máu tươi giàn giụa” như trúng một tên vậy.

Vị “trúng tên” kia hết sức chuyên nghiệp, loạng choạng quay một vòng tại chỗ, mới an tâm tiến vào phân cảnh giả chết đến cùng.

Đối mặt với địch nhân há hốc mồm, Cố Quân lãnh khốc vô tình ra lệnh một tiếng: “Đám không bằng heo chó này thất tín bội nghĩa thành nghiện, dám mượn danh đổi con tin, dùng ám tiễn bắn lén quân ta, bắt lấy chúng!”

Khinh kỵ đứng phía trước phút chốc tản ra, mấy chục trọng giáp vượt đám đông bước ra, Cố Quân chưa dứt lời thì trọng pháo đã nổ.

Cố Quân thời thiếu niên bình phản loạn Tây Vực còn là chim non mỏ trắng, chưa vô sỉ như vậy, sau đó con đường tơ lụa khai thông, song phương quan hệ hữu hảo, An Định hầu vẫn giữ phong độ đại quốc, ước thúc thuộc hạ, với bên ngoài luôn là nhất phái phong độ nho tướng “nhân nghĩa lễ trí tín”.

Ai biết y có thể giáp mặt chỉ hươu bảo ngựa, đổi trắng thay đen, nói dối không chớp mắt!

Liên quân Tây Vực nói rõ đến trao đổi tù binh và tù binh vạn quốc cùng ngây ra, còn chưa kịp phẫn nộ phản kháng, huyền ưng mai phục liền từ trên trời giáng xuống, cắt đứt đường lui, từ trên không bắn xuống một tên, làm đạn tín hiệu phóng lên giữa chừng tắt ngóm, thoáng cái đã dọn sạch họ.

Cố Quân lúc này mới quay đầu lại nói với Thẩm Dịch: “Ta mượn tù binh làm mồi câu cá, cũng không thể tính là ‘tự tiện xử trí’ chứ?”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Phần lớn tù binh Trung Nguyên bị liên quân Tây Vực bắt là thương nhân ngàn dặm xa xôi đến kiếm ăn, lúc trước một ý nghĩ sai mà hỏng hết, không rút đi cùng Đỗ tài thần, thế nên rơi vào cảnh ngộ này.

Trong số này có kẻ tự buôn bán nhỏ, cũng có kẻ đi theo thương đội kiếm ăn, nam nữ già trẻ cộng lại, tổng cộng còn hơn ba mươi người – số khác đều đã chết trong tay người Tây Vực.

Đêm cùng ngày, những người Trung Nguyên bị làm nhục đủ đường, làm trâu làm ngựa này dưới sự hộ tống của Huyền Thiết doanh rốt cuộc dìu nhau về quốc cảnh. Cách quan khẩu con đường tơ lụa còn hơn mười trượng, chưa kịp đi qua, cũng không biết là ai quỳ xuống trước tiên, đập đầu xuống đất, gào khóc không thôi, lối vào con đường tơ lụa vang tiếng than khóc, nhạn lẻ qua lại không đành lòng nghe.

Cố Quân khoát tay, lệnh cho tướng sĩ hộ tống dừng lại không được thúc giục, im lặng ở bên chờ đợi.

Trong những tù binh này, chỉ có một người không khóc. Nam nhân nọ trạc ngoài ba mươi, dáng vẻ hào hoa phong nhã, trông như một người đọc sách, dẫn một thiếu niên mười sáu mười bảy tuổi, đi thẳng tới trước mặt Cố Quân, cũng không vượt giới hạn, cách một toán thân binh, đứng lại đằng xa.

Một thân binh rỉ tai Cố Quân: “Đại soái, trên đường tôi nghe người ta nói, hình như chính là thư sinh này tụ các nạn dân bị Tây Vực bắt, bảo toàn nhiều người, còn bày kế tiết lộ hành tung của cẩu tặc Tây Vực, để vương tử Lâu Lan có cơ hội đánh lén.”

Cố Quân thoạt đầu sửng sốt, không đợi y nghĩ kỹ, đã thấy thư sinh nọ dẫn thiếu niên bên cạnh quỳ xuống.

Cố Quân với bên ngoài tuy vừa giở trò lưu manh xong, với những người này lại không dám có một chút khinh mạn, vội nói: “Tiên sinh không cần như vậy, mời mau đứng dậy, phải xưng hô thế nào đây?”

Thư sinh nọ cự tuyệt y đỡ dậy, trầm giọng nói: “Đại soái, thảo dân họ Bạch tên Sơ, là một thư sinh nghèo thi mãi không đỗ, chẳng có tiền đồ gì, do phụ mẫu chết sớm, gia cảnh bần hàn, liền tuyệt tâm khoa cử, năm ngoái dẫn ấu đệ đến con đường tơ lụa viết viết tính tính cho người ta để kiếm ăn, nào ngờ gặp đại nạn. Bạch mỗ tuy bất tài, cũng là môn hạ thánh nhân, biết đạo lý ‘bất nhục tiên, bất nhục thân, bất nhục lý sắc từ lệnh nãi sĩ chi tiết(1)’, song tình thế bức bách, rơi vào tay địch, để bảo toàn tính mạng, bị đám cẩu tặc đó tùy ý vũ nhục, thi dùng cung hình…”

Cố Quân lấy làm kinh hãi, nhất thời không biết nên nói gì cho phải, đích thân vượt đám đông bước tới trước mặt hai huynh đệ nọ, trầm giọng nói: “Là chúng ta đến muộn.”

Bạch Sơ nói: “Kéo dài hơi tàn đến bây giờ, chẳng qua là muốn chính mắt nhìn thấy vương sư thu hồi đất đai bị mất.”

Cố Quân nghiêm nghị chắp tay: “Tiên sinh công lao hiển hách, ta nhất định sẽ báo lên triều đình.”

Bạch Sơ khẽ cười cười: “Thân tàn sao dám kể công, chỉ là thảo dân có một yêu cầu quá đáng.”

Cố Quân: “Mời nói.”

Bạch Sơ nói: “Ta có một ấu đệ tên Chính, tuổi vừa mười sáu, chưa kịp đội mũ thành nhân, may mà trời sinh còn có sức lực, lục nghệ của quân tử tuy phần nhiều không giỏi, nhưng thuật kỵ xạ còn tàm tạm. Thảo dân biết Huyền Thiết doanh là lợi khí quốc gia, các tướng sĩ mỗi người đều là tinh nhuệ, với tư chất của nó vốn không xứng, chỉ cầu có thể cho nó làm một tiểu tư sai vặt hầu hạ, đi theo Đại soái làm tùy tùng dạy dỗ vài năm, ngày sau cao đường ở trên trời có linh, để nó thành một nam tử hán đội trời đạp đất.”

Cố Quân thoáng nhìn thiếu niên nọ, thấy gã hổ đầu hổ não, cũng không nói leo, còn đỏ hoe mắt lau lệ, liền than thầm một tiếng: “Mời tiên sinh mau mau đứng lên, đây đều là việc nhỏ…”

Bạch Sơ ấn đầu thiếu niên kia tiến lên vài bước, bắt gã quỳ trước mặt Cố Quân: “Mau dập đầu với Đại soái.”

Bạch Chính đại khái là một đứa trẻ rất thành thật, bảo dập đầu liền ra sức dập đầu, không hề giả dối chút nào, gạch dưới chân bị gã đập rung lên, Cố Quân bất đắc dĩ, đành phải khom lưng nâng dậy, song y vừa đụng tới hai vai thiếu niên kia liền ngẩn ra, chỉ cảm thấy hai vai đứa trẻ không ngừng run rẩy, không như kích động, trái lại như là… sợ hãi.

Mấy ý nghĩ đột nhiên lướt qua trong lòng Cố Quân-

Liên quân Tây Vực ở chỗ con đường tơ lụa do hành tung tiết lộ mà bị tập kích, tổn thất nặng nề, sao không tức giận?

Vậy đứng mũi chịu sào, họ sẽ khai đao với những tù binh Trung Nguyên hiềm nghi rất nặng này, người khác tạm bỏ qua một bên trước, nhưng đầu lĩnh vô luận có liên quan đến việc này hay không, tuyệt đối không thể thiếu bị liên lụy, địch nhân còn khuya mới quan tâm trong đây phải chăng có oan tình, căn bản cũng không cần chứng cứ, chỉ cần một chút hoài nghi là sẽ không giữ lại tính mạng hắn.

Lần này trao đổi tù binh, thả một số người già yếu thì thôi, sao lại thả cả Bạch Sơ này?

Ban nãy y đã mơ hồ cảm thấy bất thường, nhưng thấy cảnh Bạch Sơ và mười mấy người khóc sướt mướt nói ra một phen như vậy, trong lòng y nhất thời vừa kích động vừa hổ thẹn, thành thử không nghĩ sâu!

Cố Quân vừa cảnh giác, liền lập tức lui về sau, đúng lúc này, chỉ nghe một tiếng rống to, “Bạch Sơ” kia cả người căng lên, khuôn mặt gầy gò tròn lên, da nứt nẻ từng tấc – trên mặt hắn lại rớt xuống một tấm mặt nạ da người nứt toác.

“Đại soái!”

Một Huyền Thiết trọng giáp không chút do dự lao tới, ôm lấy Cố Quân, quay người dùng ba tầng thép tấm sau lưng làm khiên bảo vệ y-

“Uỳnh” một tiếng, “Bạch Sơ” kia nổ tung, sóng nhiệt khổng lồ cuốn sạch tứ phương, thiếu niên phủ phục dưới đất đương trường đầu mình hai ngả, trong tai Cố Quân “Ong” một tiếng, một cơn đau đớn dữ dội kéo tới, lưng đập mạnh xuống đất, trước mắt tối sầm.

—

  1. _Không làm nhục tổ tiên, bản thân, không làm nhục thể diện, ứng xử, ấy là khí tiết của kẻ sĩ. Nguyên gốc: Thái thượng bất nhục tiên, kỳ thứ bất nhục thân, kỳ thứ bất nhục lý sắc, kỳ thứ bất nhục từ lệnh. Xuất xứ: Văn tuyển – Tư Mã Thiên._




	75. Chương 75: Thư tình

Thẩm Dịch phụng mệnh đoạn hậu nghe thấy tiếng nổ quay đầu nhìn lại, sợ muốn phun cả phổi ra, lập tức theo bản năng muốn chạy tới.

Nhưng Thẩm tướng quân chìm nổi nhiều năm ở biên cương, đã không còn là thư sinh đầy khí thế trong Linh Xu viện ngày trước, trong cơn giật mình thần tuấn dưới chân mới lắc đầu một cái thì Thẩm Dịch đã định thần lại, túm chặt dây cương, lập tức huýt sáo một tiếng dài: “Huyền kỵ không được loạn, huyền ưng đi thăm dò dị động của quân địch, truyền lệnh của ta…”

Song y còn chưa nói xong, một thám báo huyền ưng phút chốc đáp xuống trước mặt: “Báo! Đại soái!”

“Từ từ, Đại soái đang bận lắm,” Thẩm Dịch ngăn hắn lại, “Có chuyện gì xảy ra? Nói với ta trước là được.”

Thám báo huyền ưng kia nhanh chóng nói: “Thẩm tướng quân, mười sáu quốc gia Tây Vực sau khi rút về nước đã chấn chỉnh cờ trống, tụ tập chiến xa còn giữ lại trong các nước tổng cộng mười tám cỗ, đang đi về phía trú địa bên ta, sợ là muốn phản công…”

Thẩm Dịch trầm giọng hỏi: “Bao nhiêu người?”

“Nếu không tính xa, nhìn từ trên trời, giáp và kỵ binh chí ít có hai ba vạn…”

“Thẩm tướng quân!”

Một thân vệ của Cố Quân sấp ngửa chạy tới, Thẩm Dịch quay đầu lại nhanh suýt giãn gân cổ, da đầu ngứa ran từng cơn, y quả thực không dám tưởng tượng, nếu Cố Quân thật sự có gì bất trắc, họ làm sao bảo vệ được hai mươi bảy quan ải lối vào con đường tơ lụa?

Chẳng lẽ lại rút lui một lần nữa?

Thân binh nọ thở hồng hộc: “Đại soái lệnh cho ngài lập tức trảm Quốc vương Khâu Từ quốc trước trận hai quân, treo đầu lên cột cờ, đập nồi dìm thuyền, Huyền Thiết doanh không lưu một binh một tốt thủ thành, trực tiếp xuất binh nghênh địch!”

Thẩm Dịch mới nghe nửa câu đầu, trái tim vọt lên cổ sắp văng ra liền rơi bịch về bụng, thậm chí nửa câu sau cơ hồ không nghe rõ, phá lệ bảo thân binh thần kinh căng thẳng kia lặp lại lần nữa, lúc này mới lên giọng quát: “Phản… khụ, phản quân là nỏ mạnh hết đà, châu chấu sau mùa thu hoạch liều mạng lần cuối, tất cả nghe ta hiệu lệnh, chuẩn bị chiến đấu!”

Chớp mắt khi vụ nổ xảy ra, Cố Quân được một trọng giáp bên cạnh lấy thân bảo vệ.

Tướng sĩ huyền giáp nọ đương trường đầu mình hai ngả, Cố Quân tạm thời ngất đi, phun ra một búng máu, một tai lập tức điếc hẳn.

Sau khi tỉnh lại Cố Quân chẳng để ý gì khác, phản ứng đầu tiên chính là địch nhân muốn nhân cơ hội này để phản công – các quốc gia Tây Vực hai lần phản loạn, thâm thù đại hận với Đại Lương trong một hai đời là không giải được, trước mắt bị Huyền Thiết doanh phát triển nhanh chóng chấn nhiếp, rốt cuộc biết sợ rồi, có lẽ đây sẽ là một kích cuối cùng của họ.

Hà Vinh Huy sợ vỡ mật lôi Cố Quân từ dưới trọng giáp ra, Cố Quân máu đẫm nửa người, có của chính y, cũng có của người khác. Chỉ tích tắc, tiềm lực toàn thân y bùng nổ, trong lòng nhấp nhô vô số ý nghĩ, túm tay Hà Vinh Huy, truyền mệnh lệnh chém tù binh nghênh chiến, sau đó y tựa hồ đã đốt sạch chút hơi sức cuối cùng, đứt quãng nói: “Quân vụ liên quan hiện giờ do Thẩm… Quý Bình tạm thay bản soái, không thể lộ ra…”

Hà Vinh Huy suýt nữa bật khóc.

Trong tai Cố Quân kêu ong ong, nhất thời chẳng nghe rõ được gì, dĩ nhiên cũng không phát hiện bi thanh của người khác, chỉ lẩm bẩm: “Phong tỏa tin tức… việc hôm nay, cả gan tiết lộ một… một chữ, xử trí theo quân pháp… đến Sở thương binh mời Trần cô nương tới… a…”

Cố Quân nói đến đây thì ngực đau nhói – vết thương cũ hiển nhiên còn chưa kịp khỏi hẳn, mà lần này lại thêm thương mới, trước mắt hóa đen từng cơn, nhưng miệng vẫn không nhàn rỗi: “Chậm, chậm đã! Bảo lính truyền lệnh nhất định phải xác định xa giá Nhạn vương đã rời khỏi, mới đi gọi Trần cô nương, khoan hãy cho nàng ta biết nơi này xảy ra chuyện gì, bí mật mời đến, cần phải…”

Y không nói tiếp được nữa, cánh tay đang túm Hà Vinh Huy nhất thời vô lực buông xuống, dọa Hà Vinh Huy sợ gần chết, run rẩy giơ tay thử hơi thở – thấy hơi thở tuy mỏng manh nhưng tốt xấu gì vẫn còn, Hà Vinh Huy bấy giờ mới thở hổn hển vài hơi, khom lưng bế Cố Quân ngất xỉu lên.

Thẩm Dịch từ xa cùng Hà Vinh Huy đỏ hoe mắt nhìn nhau một cái, huýt sáo một tiếng, giận dữ quát: “Chém Quốc vương Khâu Từ, các huynh đệ, theo ta dẹp sạch phản tặc!”

Liên quân Tây Vực tự biết không địch lại Huyền Thiết doanh, trên đường hốt hoảng rút lui liền bày ra một độc kế, an bài tử sĩ Tây Vực tinh thông dịch dung ám toán Cố Quân, lúc này nghe thấy tiếng nổ, còn cho là đắc thủ, tinh thần phấn chấn, đang định nhất cử đánh hạ con đường tơ lụa, ai ngờ còn chưa đuổi tới đại quan thì đã chính diện đụng phải Huyền Thiết doanh dốc tổ mà ra.

Một tiếng nổ ấy tựa hồ triệt để chọc giận đoàn thiết chiến thần đông nghìn nghịt này, Thống soái Khâu Từ quốc vốn tưởng rằng bức lui Huyền Thiết doanh là có thể đón Quốc vương về, nào ngờ vừa ngẩng đầu lên liền thấy đầu Quốc vương treo cao trên cột cờ, tung bay theo cờ quạt, hệt như một túm tua cờ khó coi bị thắt nút. Thống soái Khâu Từ “A” một tiếng ngã lăn xuống ngựa.

Huyền Thiết tướng quân cầm đầu đeo mặt nạ sắt bảo hộ, dưới Huyền Thiết khinh trọng giáp đông nghìn nghịt căn bản không phân biệt nổi ai là ai. Giống như sợ quân địch không thấy rõ trên cờ treo cái gì, trong gió mạnh phần phật, tướng quân kia khoát tay, một khinh kỵ cuốn cát phong nhận thành một đóa hoa, cắt đứt một sợi dây thừng trên cột cờ, đầu Quốc vương Khâu Từ rơi long lóc xuống đất, Thống soái Khâu Từ quốc lộn nhào lao tới, ôm lấy đầu Quốc vương, cùng cái đầu trọc lóc kia thô lố mắt nhìn nhau chốc lát, rốt cuộc không nhịn được gào khóc ầm lên ngay trước trận của hai quân.

Tiếng khóc này như tù và của Huyền Thiết doanh, ngay sau đó, toàn thể trọng giáp cùng hành động, chủ soái mặc khinh cừu, ngồi ngay ngắn trên lưng ngựa, tay giơ cát phong nhận, thoải mái chém xuống, hai vạn quạ đen vừa nãy lặng ngắt như tờ người và ngựa cùng cất bước, tiếng bước chân ầm ầm nhấn chìm tiếng la hét.

Quan binh Tây Vực hoảng hốt, trừ Cố Quân ra, trong Huyền Thiết doanh tướng lĩnh nào dám làm chủ tiền trảm hậu tấu, trực tiếp giết Quốc vương Khâu Từ?

Chẳng lẽ Cố Quân lại chưa chết?

Xem dáng điệu này, họ chẳng những không thể nổ chết Cố Quân, ngược lại đã chọc giận Huyền Thiết doanh.

Đêm ấy, biển cát nhuộm máu, Huyền Thiết trọng giáp đánh với chiến xa Tây Vực, ép địch lui hai mươi dặm ngoài con đường tơ lụa, liên quân Tây Vực phản kích không thành, lại lần nữa tan tác, Huyền Thiết doanh cùng hung cực ác đuổi giết tới cảnh nội chư quốc Tây Vực, chém đầu gần vạn quân địch, diệt sạch quý tộc Khâu Từ.

Trần Khinh Nhứ vừa tiễn xa đội của Nhạn vương mang tin chiến thắng về kinh, còn chưa kịp thoát khỏi sự kích động mừng phát khóc, hai huyền ưng đã bay thẳng đến Sở thương binh Tây Bắc: “Trần cô nương, Đại soái mời cô đi một chuyến.”

Cố Quân tỉnh lại lần nữa, là vào lúc có người muốn bẻ miệng y ra đổ thuốc.

Xung quanh lộn xộn chẳng nghe rõ được gì, Cố Quân khẽ thở dốc một hơi, cảm giác đau nhức như tim phổi bị cháy, đau đến suýt chảy nước mắt, y còn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh táo lại, mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ: “Sắp chết rồi ư?”

Ý nghĩ này vừa sinh ra, Cố Quân liền cắn mạnh răng.

“Không được,” Y nghĩ thầm, “Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc còn sống, Giang Nam còn nằm trong tay giặc, ta chết không nhắm mắt.”

Ý nghĩ này như một liều máu gà tiêm thẳng vào ngực y, Cố Quân giật mình, phút chốc tỉnh lại.

Thẩm Dịch đút thuốc cho y vã hết mồ hôi lạnh mà không bẻ được khớp hàm, lúc này đột nhiên cảm thấy khớp hàm Cố Quân buông lỏng, có thể tự nuốt, lập tức mừng vui khôn xiết, luôn miệng gọi: “Tử Hi! Tử Hi ngươi mở mắt nhìn ta này!”

Trần Khinh Nhứ vội nói: “Tỉnh lại có thể uống thuốc là không sao rồi, Thẩm tướng quân, ngài đừng run, làm y sặc đấy, để ta!”

Cố Quân không bị tử sĩ Tây Vực nổ chết, ai ngờ lại cửu tử nhất sinh vì một bát thuốc của họ Thẩm, không biết tìm đâu ra chút sức, giãy giụa muốn đẩy mầm họa kia ra. Y vừa cử động, cả soái trướng liền sục sôi, một đám hán tử cao lớn thô kệch gào khóc om sòm, đều ba chân bốn cẳng muốn đến giúp.

Trần Khinh Nhứ không nhịn được nữa: “Đủ rồi! Ra ngoài hết cho ta!”

Cố Quân nhạy bén ngửi được một thứ mùi riêng biệt của nữ tử, biết là Trần Khinh Nhứ đã đến, hơi nghiêng đầu, tránh bát thuốc đưa đến môi, cố gắng mở mắt ra.

Trần Khinh Nhứ biết y đang lo lắng điều gì, vội viết từng chữ vào lòng bàn tay y: “Nhạn vương đã về kinh rồi, y không biết đâu.”

Cố Quân hơi cong khóe môi nhợt nhạt, dường như là cười, miễn cưỡng uống hết thuốc, tinh thần lại rã rời.

Cố Quân bị chấn thương phế phủ, lại thêm cựu thương tái phát, sốt tái sốt hồi hết một đêm. Bốn chữ “chết không nhắm mắt” như bàn thạch chống đỡ y, ngày hôm sau y liền bò dậy, khiến người ta phải thán phục, uống thuốc như uống nước, ngay sau đó liền gọi tất cả các tướng quân thủ hạ tới, nghe hết một lần chiến báo.

Chờ bên này tan họp, Trần Khinh Nhứ bưng một bát thuốc đến, Cố Quân nhận lấy uống một hơi cạn sạch. Không biết lần này là va đập bị thương đầu hay nổ bị thương tai, mà cái tai vốn đã dựa vào dược vật duy trì cứ kêu ong ong.

Buông cái bát sạch trơn, câu đầu tiên Cố Quân hỏi ngay: “Nhạn vương đi lúc nào?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ tiếc chữ như vàng: “Một sớm đầu tháng Ba.”

Cố Quân thở phào nhẹ nhõm – tuyến Tây Vực đều nằm trong tay y, chỉ cần Trường Canh đã đi rồi, thì việc này sẽ tuyệt đối không truyền một chữ vào kinh thành.

Đến đây, công tư hai việc y đều yên lòng, liền tự động coi việc này chỉ là sợ bóng sợ gió, cười nói với Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Gần đây ta hơi đắc ý quá, nhất thời không tra, mất mặt, để cô chê cười rồi.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ không cười, ngược lại kéo ghế tới ngồi, xem chừng muốn bàn lâu: “Hầu gia, ta có mấy câu phải nói rõ với ngài.”

Cố Quân sửng sốt.

Có một số đại phu là kiểu ưa làm lớn chuyện, hễ bệnh nhân có bất cứ một điểm nào không phối hợp, đều giậm chân cằn nhằn một phen, còn có một số đại phu là loại chăn dê – ngươi tìm đến thì ta chữa, không muốn chữa thì dẹp, khỏi miễn cưỡng, thích chết thì tùy.

Trần Khinh Nhứ chắc chắn thuộc về loại sau, vô luận Cố Quân nẹp thép tấm ra tiền tuyến, hay nhiều lần khư khư cố chấp tăng lượng thuốc, nàng đều chưa từng nói gì, cực hiếm khi sắc mặt nghiêm nghị như vậy.

Cố Quân: “Mời Trần cô nương.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Bất cứ một chỗ nào trên cơ thể người đều không phải là đơn đả độc đấu, tai mắt đều liền với nội tạng, hậu hoạn độc thương của Hầu gia lúc nhỏ kéo dài mãi đến nay, mà chiến dịch này lại liên tiếp thương gân động cốt, khiến phế phủ bị chấn động, ngũ tạng bất an – loạn Tây Vực đã áp chế, theo ta thấy, tốt nhất là Đại soái nhân cơ hội áp giải tù binh mà về kinh nghỉ ngơi ít hôm, bằng không…”

Cố Quân: “Rồi có một ngày, linh đan diệu dược gì cũng không chữa được cho ta nữa, đúng không?”

Trên mặt Trần Khinh Nhứ không có dị sắc gì, gật đầu nói: “Thân thể của chính mình, chắc hẳn trong lòng Hầu gia nắm được.”

Cố Quân “À” một tiếng, một lúc lâu không nói gì.

Hồi hai ba mươi tuổi, người ta rất khó cảm giác được “lão” và “bệnh” mà năm tháng trôi qua mang đến, thỉnh thoảng khó chịu, thường cũng không nghĩ đến hướng nghiêm trọng, không có cảm thụ thiết thực, dặn dò “trân trọng” và “bảo trọng” nọ kia của người ngoài đại để là gió thoảng qua tai – có rất nhiều thứ xếp trước thân xác thối này, danh và lợi, trung và nghĩa, gia quốc và chức trách… thậm chí phong hoa tuyết nguyệt, yêu ghét tình thù.

Cố Quân cũng không thể ngoại lệ.

Mãi đến giờ khắc này.

Y vốn dĩ luôn cảm thấy kết cục của mình chính là vùi xương nơi biên cương, chết vì non sông. Y coi mình là một trái pháo hoa, bắn xong rồi, cũng xem như giữ vẹn thanh danh Cố gia cả nhà trung liệt.

Nhưng hiện giờ tự dưng chui ra một Trường Canh, đẩy quỹ tích định trước khỏi hướng ban đầu, khiến y không nhịn được sinh ra vọng niệm, muốn cầu nhiều hơn – thí dụ như sau khi xã tắc hao mòn, còn lại một ít năm tháng không tàn không bệnh, để lại cho Trường Canh chẳng hạn.

Nếu mình chết sớm, Trường Canh một mình gánh nguyền rủa ác độc của nữ nhân Bắc man kia, về sau phải làm thế nào đây? Vạn nhất có một ngày Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác, mình thật sự… thì ai trông nom y? Ai sẽ quan tâm y?

Trần Khinh Nhứ không giỏi ăn nói, vốn lo mình nói năng vụng về không thuyết phục được Cố Quân, ai ngờ không đợi nàng nghĩ kỹ, Cố Quân bỗng nhiên nói: “Ta biết rồi, đa tạ, về sau còn nhờ Trần cô nương nhọc lòng nhiều hơn, hiện tại thế cục này, tĩnh dưỡng vị tất có thể, nhưng chỉ cần ta không nhập cung diện thánh, biên quan không có quân tình khẩn cấp, thuốc kia có thể không dùng thì cố hết sức không dùng, được không?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ ngớ ra, đột nhiên phát hiện hình như Cố Quân đã thay đổi rồi.

Huyền Thiết doanh ba đời truyền đến tay Cố Quân, bền chắc như thép, một câu của y chính là lệnh hành cấm chỉ, quyền uy tuyệt đối. Dưới sự phong tỏa tin tức của Cố Quân, kinh thành chỉ nhận được tin Tây cương đại thắng.

Phụng Hàm công trên triều đường vừa nghe vừa khóc, cả nước sục sôi – ngay cả Cố Quân sau đó dâng tấu thỉnh tội, nói chuyện mình trước trận tự tiện giết Quốc vương Khâu Từ cũng có vẻ như rất nhỏ nhặt. Dù sao con lừa sống Cố Quân kia thủ đoạn trước trận cứng rắn không phải mới một hai ngày, đến cả Lý Phong cũng cảm thấy đây rất giống việc y có thể làm.

Chỉ có Trường Canh nhíu mày trước bản tấu thỉnh tội truyền đến Sở quân cơ – tuy không rõ là vì sao, y cứ cảm thấy bên trong có ẩn tình.

Đáng tiếc không đợi y nghĩ kỹ, đặc sứ huyền ưng truyền tin lại lấy ra một phong thư khác: “Vương gia, đây là thư nhà Hầu gia gửi ngài.”

Cố Quân lần trước viết thư nhà cho y, là từ hai năm trước khi mới đến chỗ con đường tơ lụa, còn có một phong do Thẩm Dịch viết thay.

Trường Canh tu thân dưỡng tính nhất lưu, bình tĩnh nhận thư cảm ơn, lời hình thức vừa chân thành vừa quan tâm mở miệng là ra, khiến đặc sứ huyền ưng chưa trải đời nước mắt lưng tròng, hận không thể dập đầu thề đền đáp gia quốc, choáng váng bị đuổi đi.

Đặc sứ vừa đi, Trường Canh lập tức cho tiểu thái giám hầu hạ hai bên lui hết, gấp gáp mở ra. Y vốn khéo tay, mở lại cực kỳ cẩn thận, phong thư không rách chút nào, lấy ra còn có thể dùng lại.

Vừa mở, bên trong liền rơi ra một cành ngắn hoa hạnh ép khô.

Cố Quân hệt như bị Thẩm Dịch ám, chuyện lớn chuyện bé đều viết hết. Y vốn ác mồm ác miệng, miêu tả vẻ hèn nhát của liên quân Tây Vực càng không tiếc lời, cảnh quân địch tè ra quần quả thực sống động trước mắt. Nếu còn người ở Sở quân cơ, chắc sẽ phải sợ hết hồn, ai từng thấy Nhạn thân vương thong dong ở sau bàn công văn chất thành núi cười một mình đến thoải mái như vậy?

Kết thư, Cố Quân lại viết rằng: “Quan khẩu có vài gốc hạnh, bị chiến hỏa liên lụy, thân cây đã cháy sém hơn một nửa, sâu kiến cũng chẳng sống nổi, vốn tưởng rằng sớm chết hẳn rồi, mà một ngày tuần doanh trở về, lại thấy cây khô gặp xuân, trong tro tàn lại nhú nụ hoa, một đêm nở bung, vừa đáng thương vừa đáng yêu. Trong quân ngũ rặt một đám gây mất hứng, nói chuyện xót hoa yêu hoa cũng là đàn gảy tai trâu, chẳng bằng tiên hạ thủ vi cường, hái một cành đi chơi với ngươi…”

Sau chữ Khải có thể truyền lại cho đời của An Định hầu viết một câu, Trường Canh lờ mờ nhận ra đó là “Mong đầu xuân sang năm có thể cắt mấy cành mai hầu phủ”, sau đó chắc là cảm thấy thảo luận tương lai không may mắn, lại bôi đi, tiêu sái ký tên. Không biết là cố ý hay trùng hợp, chỗ chữ ký mờ mờ để lại dấu cành mai, vắt ngang qua chữ “Cố”, nhìn chữ đè dấu hoa ấy là có thể cảm giác được mùi hoa mai hất vào mặt, phong nhã vô song không nói nên lời.

Trường Canh ngoài mặt bình tĩnh mà trong lòng điên cuồng.

Đám thế gia công tử ca này vô luận bình thường thoạt nhìn là thô là lỗ hay không để tâm, mấy thủ đoạn nhỏ ngâm gió ngợi trăng mỗi người đều biết, ai cũng có mấy chiêu lận lưng.

Trường Canh không khỏi nhớ tới cái lần nằm giữa phong lưu và hạ lưu khi Cố Quân quá chén. Y chưa đến mức vì những chuyện phong lưu có lẽ có đó mà ghen tuông, ngược lại cảm thấy Cố Quân như vậy rất đáng yêu.

Trường Canh với một bát trà nguội, chậm rãi xem ba bốn lần từ đầu đến cuối phong thư nhà của Cố Quân, chỉ hận không thể dập mỗi một chữ vào đầu, nhắm mắt viết cũng có thể mô phỏng ra một phong giống như đúc, bấy giờ mới cất lá thư và hoa khô vào hà bao đeo cẩn thận bên người.

Sau đó y viết hai chữ “thế gia” trên tờ giấy bên cạnh, hơi nhắm mắt lại.

Ba chữ “Nhạn thân vương” vừa ra khỏi miệng chính là đại diện cho hoàng tộc, gặp lúc này quốc nạn ập xuống, lợi ích giữa thế gia và hoàng tộc nhất trí hơn bao giờ hết, chỉ cần y không quá đáng, thì không có kẻ nào mắt mù nhảy ra cản trở, rất nhiều thế gia tài chính dư dả thậm chí ủng hộ mạnh phong hỏa phiếu, lần này ít nhiều đều bỏ ra chút bạc…

Như vậy bước tiếp theo thì sao?

Biên quan một khi động thủ sẽ là khoản quân phí lớn, lưu dân còn đang không ngừng đổ qua sông, cảnh nội Đại Lương lòng người hoảng sợ, không sản xuất gì, chút bạc từ phong hỏa phiếu dùng tạm khi khẩn cấp sẽ nhanh chóng thấy đáy, triều đình chung quy không thể dựa vào vay tiền mà sống.

Cải cách chế độ ruộng đất, thuế má, dân thương vân vân đều là lửa sém lông mày, tùy tiện động chỗ nào cũng phải thương gân động cốt.

Đến lúc đó, thế gia quyền quý cả triều đều là địch nhân của y.

Biểu cảm vừa nãy còn đượm nét cười ấm áp của Trường Canh lạnh lại, bút lông sói gạch khẽ, đánh một dấu chéo lên hai chữ “thế gia”.

Thân vương trẻ tuổi dưới đèn tuấn tú cực kỳ, cũng lãnh khốc cực kỳ.

Phụng Hàm công cũng vậy, Cát Bàn Tiểu cũng vậy, Trần cô nương… thậm chí Cố Quân, họ dường như đều cảm thấy người gánh đại lương khi tòa lâu đài hoàn thành, có thể nhẹ nhàng bỏ nó xuống, phất áo mà đi. _(Đại lương ở đây ngoài tên riêng của quốc gia còn có nghĩa là một cây xà lớn, cá nhân mình nghĩ xà cho lâu đài sẽ hợp hơn tên riêng)_

Nhưng điều đó làm sao có thể?

Hai chữ “quyền thế”, vào thời khắc nguy vong, xưa nay đều là con đường một mất một còn không thể quay đầu.


	76. Chương 76: Ly tâm

Mấy ngày sau, tin tức chư quốc Tây Vực cầu hòa truyền vào kinh thành, Sở quân cơ sau khi tấu thỉnh Hoàng đế Long An, khẩn cấp bàn bạc một ngày, phúc đáp An Định hầu, cần bảo đảm hai việc: Thứ nhất, khiến phản tặc trong dăm ba năm không còn sức cựa mình, tránh để lúc đối phó người Tây Dương bên này lại mâu thuẫn nội bộ; thứ hai, đòi tử lưu kim, càng nhiều càng tốt, nỗi nguy của quốc khố tạm tháo gỡ, song tử lưu kim Đại Lương vẫn chưa bớt gay go, vòng vây tứ cảnh sở dĩ ra tay từ phía Tây, Huyền Thiết doanh ở đây là một mặt, mặt khác cũng là để giải quyết vấn đề tử lưu kim bằng tốc độ nhanh nhất.

Sự vụ lớn nhỏ khác do An Định hầu tự mình xem xét làm chủ.

Sau đó Nhạn thân vương liền tiến cung gặp thánh, báo cáo ngắn gọn chiến sự giai đoạn này và thành quả của phong hỏa phiếu cho Lý Phong.

Lý Phong bấm tay tính toán, cơ hồ chấn kinh vì hiệu quả của phong hỏa phiếu, không nhịn được hỏi: “Sao lại nhiều như vậy?”

“Cũng không có gì lạ cả, các đại nhân trong triều lo nỗi lo của Thánh thượng, vô số người nguyện ý hiến hết gia sản, thời khắc sống còn há có đạo lý bo bo giữ mình? Ít nhiều đều dốc chút sức.” Trường Canh trước tiên thong thả nịnh nọt, lại nói, “Về phần dân gian – có câu thương nhân hạ tắc tư bì, đông tắc tư hi, hạn tắc tư châu, thủy tắc tư xa, dĩ đãi phạp dã’, kẻ có thể thành cự cổ một phương, đại để đều không phải tiểu thương chỉ biết mưu cầu khoản lợi tí tẹo trước mắt.” _(Thương nhân mùa hạ mua da, mùa đông mua tơ lụa, ngày hạn mua thuyền, lụt thì mua xe, để chờ lúc thiếu còn bán ra kiếm lời)_

Lý Phong trầm ngâm chốc lát, hỏi: “Thế theo ý ngươi, họ định mưu cầu gì từ chỗ trẫm?”

Trường Canh không cần nghĩ ngợi chậm rãi nói: “Thương nhân gia tài bạc triệu, nhưng cũng cần dãi nắng dầm mưa, xét từ mức độ nào đó, thì chẳng hơn gì nông gia xem sắc mặt ông trời mà kiếm ăn – đôi khi triều đình hạ một pháp lệnh, có thể khiến gia tài bạc triệu táng gia bại sản, hoặc là trên đường hành thương gặp phải cường đạo, tính mạng bản thân lẫn gia đình đều khó giữ – hiện giờ quốc nạn ập xuống, chúng cự cổ thương hội do Đỗ Vạn Toàn giàu nhất Giang Nam làm đầu đứng ra, một mặt vì báo quốc, mặt khác, chẳng phải muốn tìm hoàng huynh làm chỗ dựa sao?”

Lý Phong nghe nhiều lời xu nịnh rồi, không dễ dàng bị lay chuyển như vậy, thần sắc thản nhiên nhìn Nhạn thân vương thoại lý hữu thoại.

Trường Canh cũng không làm trò nhiều, lại rèn sắt nhân khi còn nóng: “Trước mắt chính là lúc cần tiền, triều đình còn định phát hành đợt phong hỏa phiếu thứ hai, hoàng huynh xem… phải chăng nên cho những người đầu lĩnh thương hội này chút lợi thích đáng, hòng cổ vũ càng nhiều người dốc túi tương trợ?”

Lý Phong không lên tiếng, dùng ánh mắt khác thường ngắm nghía Trường Canh.

Đôi khi thứ “chân tâm thật ý” này là có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định, quá hạn không chờ, thí dụ như khi kinh thành bị bao vây, Hoàng đế Long An đầy bầu bi phẫn và áy náy, hận không thể đâm đầu chết ở lăng tiên đế, quyết định truyền ngôi cho Trường Canh là chân tâm thật ý. Hoặc như trước mắt thế cục dần ổn, góc độ hắn nhìn Trường Canh theo thời gian chậm rãi lệch đi, cũng lệch hết sức chân tâm thật ý.

Nhạn vương Lý Mân mới ngoài hai mươi, ở gia đình bình thường, chẳng qua là một mao đầu tiểu tử vừa bắt đầu học cáng đáng việc nhà, mà y trong nửa năm ngắn ngủi một tay làm dịu nguy cục của Đại Lương, lúc này đứng trong Tây noãn các, chi lan ngọc thụ, trầm ổn hữu độ, khiến người ta… đố kỵ không tả được.

Thử nghĩ một cửu ngũ chi tôn, mới đăng cơ vài năm, đã trước sau gặp hai cuộc phản loạn, còn gây ra kỳ văn dị sự “Bắc đại doanh nổi loạn” trò cười lớn nhất thiên hạ này, thậm chí cuối cùng bị gót sắt ngoại tộc chấm mút non sông, dân chúng trôi giạt khắp nơi… Mà hết thảy sau khi đi qua điểm thấp nhất, bắt đầu từ khi Nhạn thân vương vào triều nắm giữ Sở quân cơ đều từ từ tốt hơn – trong lòng Lý Phong sẽ có cảm giác thế nào?

Trăm năm sau sử gia nên đánh giá đoạn lịch sử này như thế nào?

Lý Phong thật sự không muốn biết chút nào.

Quan trọng nhất là, hắn còn trẻ như vậy.

Trong lòng Lý Phong vắt ngang sự phiền muộn, thái độ cũng lãnh đạm theo, không nhẹ không nặng nói: “Trong thiên hạ ở đâu không phải vương thổ, họ đã là con dân Đại Lương, vì nước vì dân, dù táng gia bại sản, chẳng lẽ không phải việc thuộc bổn phận? Muốn trẫm cho lợi ích gì – chẳng thành mua quan bán tước à? Còn ra thể thống gì nữa!”

Trường Canh cực giỏi sát ngôn quan sắc, hơi tiếp xúc với ánh mắt Lý Phong, lập tức biết sự lạnh nhạt không lý do này của Hoàng đế là vì điều gì, tuy trong lòng cười khẩy, trên mặt lại lộ ra vẻ kinh hãi và khó hiểu không giống giả vờ: “Hoàng…”

Lý Phong bực bội ngắt lời: “Được rồi! Việc ngợi khen thương nhân dân gian thâm minh đại nghĩa, lát nữa bảo Hộ bộ và Lễ bộ cùng tìm ra chừng mực, một vừa hai phải là được, không thể vinh sủng quá mức.”

Trường Canh bày ra sắc mặt “rầu rĩ không vui”, một lúc lâu mới “Vâng” một cách không tình nguyện.

Lý Phong nhìn y một cái, đột nhiên như cố ý như vô tình nhắc tới: “Lại bộ Thượng thư Vệ Sơ tuổi tác đã cao, đêm qua vừa vặn trời mưa, sáng nay vội vã vào triều, bất cẩn vấp ngã ngay trong nhà, bị gãy chân, trẫm đã phái Thái y tới khám, xem chừng sợ là không ổn, Vệ gia đã trình bản tấu cáo lão lên trẫm… Cứ như vậy, chức Lại bộ Thượng thư e là phải để trống, A Mân ngươi thống lĩnh Sở quân cơ, có ai để tiến cử không?”

Đây là một câu thử không mấy cao minh, nhưng không cao minh không có nghĩa là không hiệu quả.

Đối với người trời sinh đa nghi như Lý Phong mà nói, vô luận Trường Canh thuận nước đẩy thuyền kéo người phe mình thượng vị, hay đáp quá cẩn thận, đều không phải là điều Lý Phong hi vọng nhìn thấy, cách trước chứng minh y có dã tâm quá lớn, cách sau chứng minh y toan tính quá nhiều.

Trường Canh thoạt đầu sửng sốt, sau đó theo bản năng buột miệng hỏi: “Cái gì? Vệ đại nhân đã xảy ra chuyện?”

Dáng vẻ ấy lại như là thật sự hoàn toàn không hay biết gì.

Buột miệng nói xong câu này, Trường Canh dường như “mới định thần lại”, phát giác mình đáp một nẻo, liền nhíu mày suy tư rất lâu, sứt đầu mẻ trán thở dài nói với Hoàng đế Long An: “Việc này… Hoàng huynh thứ tội, gần đây thần mỗi ngày chạy quanh chút bạc này, thật sự cũng chẳng còn thời gian để ý việc khác, tấu của Lại bộ có thể còn chưa kịp xem. Việc này… Chức Thượng thư rất quan trọng, thần nhất thời cũng chưa nghĩ ra ai…”

Lý Phong hoài nghi y đang thoái thác: “Không sao, ngươi cứ việc nói.”

Trường Canh đưa tay nhấn nhấn ấn đường nhíu lại, dừng một chút, đáp: “Như vậy, chi bằng hoàng huynh công khai khảo bình trong triều, tìm người có tài?”

Lý Phong: “…”

Đáp án này thật sự bất ngờ, Lý Phong giật nảy mình với cách làm khác hẳn lẽ thường của Nhạn vương, cơ hồ bị y dẫn đi, buột miệng hỏi: “Khảo như thế nào?”

“Thí dụ như lý lịch làm quan, có chính tích gì, nhiều năm qua công lao bao nhiêu vân vân, đều có ghi chép lại,” Trường Canh hơi dừng, lại đổi giọng tiếp tục, “Còn có thể thêm tiêu chuẩn như người này có đảm đương, biết đại nghĩa hay không, tỷ như phải chăng từng mua phong hỏa phiếu – nói đến đây, thần đệ lại nhớ ra việc này, để về sau phong hỏa phiếu thi hành được thuận lợi, hoàng huynh có đưa nắm giữ bao nhiêu phong hỏa phiếu vào tiêu chuẩn khảo bình không? Như thế không tính là mua quan bán tước chứ?”

Lý Phong: “…”

Nói cả buổi lại bị tiểu tử này kéo về đây, Lý Phong cảm thấy nếu lúc này nạy cái đầu tuấn tú của Nhạn vương ra, óc bên trong chắc hẳn đều kết thành hình nguyên bảo rồi.

Hoàng đế Long An dở khóc dở cười: “Ngươi… nói chuyện thật vô liêm sỉ!”

Trường Canh lần này lại không thuận thế tiếp tục, thấp giọng cáo tội, mặt mày có chút sầu lo không che được.

Sau dăm ba câu đối thoại râu ông nọ cắm cằm bà kia, nghi ngờ phiền muộn trong lòng Lý Phong trái lại tan quá nửa, cũng nhận ra tâm tư Nhạn thân vương thực sự không ở Lại bộ.

“Vô luận thế nào,” Lý Phong nghĩ, “Hắn cũng coi như đã cúc cung tận tụy.”

Vừa nghĩ thế, thần sắc Lý Phong hơi dịu đi, phất tay bảo Trường Canh: “Thôi, ngươi đi về trước đi, để trẫm nghĩ thêm.”

Trường Canh đáp một tiếng, hành lễ cáo lui, trong lòng biết cửa này xem như đã qua.

Song ngay khi y sắp sửa rời khỏi Tây noãn các, Lý Phong bỗng gọi giật lại.

“Từ từ đã A Mân, còn một việc,” Lý Phong vẻ mặt ôn hòa dùng ngữ khí nói chuyện trong nhà mà bảo, “Hiện giờ ngươi cũng không còn nhỏ nữa, luôn một mình độc lai độc vãng cũng thật khó coi, chung quy nên thành gia lập nghiệp rồi.”

Tim Trường Canh đập thót.

Lý Phong thân thiết nói: “Đích tôn nữ của Phương đại học sĩ tuổi vừa mười bảy, đang chờ trong khuê phòng, ta nghe nói nàng này sớm có hiền danh, cô nương dòng dõi thư hương, giáo dưỡng chắc hẳn cũng tốt, xuất thân cũng không làm nhục ngươi, có thể nói là giai ngẫu. Đại tẩu ngươi nghe chuyện, rất muốn giúp ngươi lo liệu một chút, ta lắm miệng hỏi một câu, nếu ngươi vừa ý, hoàng huynh làm chủ cho ngươi, thấy thế nào?”

Cuộc hôn nhân này chẳng những tốt, còn là quá tốt – đại học sĩ Phương Hồng tuy đã trí sĩ nhiều năm, nhưng cốt cán trong triều có quá nửa muốn bái ông ta làm sư, dưới gối có ba con trai, đều rất có tiền đồ, còn có một vị vừa tiếp nhiệm Hộ bộ Thượng thư, từ thời Nguyên Hòa, thế gia môn phiệt đã ẩn ẩn lấy Phương gia làm đầu.

Nhưng sắc mặt Trường Canh nháy mắt trở nên rất khó coi.

Lý Phong nhướng mày, hỏi: “Sao thế?”

Trường Canh vén vạt áo quỳ xuống, mặt căng thẳng, nhưng không lên tiếng.

Lý Phong ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi làm gì thế?”

Trường Canh không nói một lời, chỉ im lặng quỳ.

Lý Phong dù thân thiết thế nào cũng là Hoàng đế, thấy y như vậy, sắc mặt cũng xấu đi: “Không ưa thì cứ nói, ngươi đường đường là Thân vương, còn ai có thể bức hôn ngươi hay sao? Trưng cái vẻ đó cho ai coi hả?”

“Thần đệ không muốn,” Trường Canh hành đại lễ, giọng cũng khác đi, “Trưởng tẩu như mẹ, hoàng hậu nương nương có lòng yêu quý bị thần đệ cô phụ, hoàng huynh cứ trị tội thần đi.”

Lý Phong nhíu mày: “Vì sao? Ngươi nghe nói cô nương kia có gì không tốt, hay trong lòng có người khác rồi? Ở đây không có người ngoài, không cần kiêng dè ai, cứ việc nói thẳng đi.”

Trường Canh liếc một vòng Tây noãn các, cố chấp không chịu lên tiếng, vành mắt hơi đỏ.

Lý Phong dĩ nhiên không phải vì tìm một đám tốt cho Nhạn vương, hắn cũng sẽ tuyệt đối không nhìn Phương gia và Nhạn vương thành một nhà, hư tình giả ý nhắc tới, kỳ thực là ban nãy vẫn chưa thử xong, không ngờ sẽ kích khởi cảm xúc mạnh như vậy của Nhạn vương, lập tức sinh ra vài phần tò mò, phất tay kêu nội thị lui ra ngoài điện chờ chỉ.

Trong Tây noãn các chỉ còn lại hai huynh đệ, Lý Phong nói: “Giờ đã nói được chưa?”

Trường Canh thi lễ mọp xuống, không lên tiếng, lại chậm rãi cởi cổ triều phục trước.

Lý Phong giật mình đứng bật dậy: “Đây…”

Trên ngực Nhạn vương trẻ tuổi chi chít những vết sẹo lâu năm, ghê người nhất chính là một chỗ bị phỏng, rất gần cổ họng, một đường nhỏ như là bị que cời lửa quất vậy.

“Xin hoàng huynh thứ cho thần đệ tội thất nghi.” Trường Canh thấp giọng nói, hơi run rẩy không dễ phát hiện.

Lý Phong sau sự kinh hãi lập tức ngộ ra, ngây người một lúc lâu, mới hạ giọng mềm mỏng hỏi: “Là nữ nhân man tộc năm đó sao?”

Trường Canh sắc mặt tái nhợt, chậm rãi gom quần áo lại.

Ngón tay kéo cung ở trên thành một mũi tên bắn chết tặc thủ Đông Doanh run rẩy dữ dội, y hạ mắt thấp giọng nói: “Tuy do lỗi một người mà ghét hết thiên hạ là hành vi của hạng nhu nhược, nhưng…”

Y cắn răng, không tự chủ được dừng lại, vái sát đất: “Phương gia cô nương lan tâm huệ chất, nên có một chỗ dựa suốt đời, thần đệ tính tình cổ quái, thật sự không thích người khác tới gần, hôn sự gì đó… sau này xin hoàng huynh đừng nhắc lại.”

Lý Phong ngạc nhiên: “Nói gì thế, đường đường Thân vương, há có đạo lý cả đời không thành thân?”

Trường Canh mặt không biểu cảm nói: “Vậy không bằng Hoàng thượng cứ lấy lại vương tước của thần, cho thần lang bạt giang hồ với những dã tăng nhân kia đi?”

Lý Phong: “…”

Nhạn vương thoạt nhìn là trời quang trăng sáng, có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa, thực tế cũng hay giận dỗi, hơn nữa lên cơn cũng không nổi giận đùng đùng đập bát đập đĩa, chỉ một câu “ta ném gánh không làm nữa, thích tìm ai thì tìm”.

Lý Phong chán nản, chẳng có cách nào với y, lập tức phát hỏa một trận, đuổi Nhạn vương cút đi, Nhạn vương không nói hai lời cút luôn.

Nội thị tinh ý chạy chậm đuổi theo, hấp tấp hỏi: “Vương gia, quay về Sở quân cơ ạ?”

Nhạn vương mươi bữa nửa tháng chưa chắc về nhà một chuyến, cơ hồ ở ngay Sở quân cơ.

Nhưng Trường Canh dừng một chút, ánh mắt hơi mờ mịt rời rạc, đứng ngây ra tại chỗ, nội thị không dám quấy rầy, đành phải đứng bên cạnh không hó hé gì.

“… Không,” Trường Canh thấp giọng nói, “Về nhà.”

Những vết thương xưa cũ trên người Trường Canh, ngay cả Cố Quân cũng chưa từng thấy, y vẫn cho rằng đó sẽ như một đoạn tháng năm không thể chạm vào, nhưng không ngờ giờ này ngày này, lại thành công cụ để y kéo dài với Lý Phong.

Xe ngựa lộc cộc đi qua con đường đá rộng lớn trống trải chốn kinh thành, Trường Canh nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi đột nhiên mở mắt ra.

Có một ngày những điều này đều sẽ trở nên không thể vãn hồi.

Có một ngày y sẽ không từ thủ đoạn hơn cả hiện giờ.

Thế nhưng y luôn cảm thấy trong lòng mình không hề khó chịu, bởi vì mỗi một bước đều do y tự mình đi, đã sớm nghĩ kỹ rồi, không có gì để hối hận cả.

Đi một mạch về phủ An Định hầu vắng tanh, y không kinh động đến ai, chẳng ăn cái gì, đi thẳng tới gian phòng ngủ vô cùng sạch sẽ đơn giản của Cố Quân mà nằm xuống, nhắm mắt lại, giống như trên chăn cũng còn mùi thuốc thoang thoảng.

Hơn nửa tháng sau, sau vô số cãi vã tranh luận trên triều đường, Hoàng đế Long An cuối cùng bác bỏ đề nghị hoang đường của Nhạn vương về việc “bách tính mua phong hỏa phiếu theo kim ngạch lớn nhỏ mà gia quan tiến tước”, chỉ hứa hẹn với thương hội, tương lai chờ thế cục ổn định, sẽ mở thương lộ do quân đội hộ vệ, để họ khỏi bị đạo tặc phỉ đồ quấy nhiễu, lúc này người từng mua phong hỏa phiếu có thể trực tiếp bằng phiếu này đạt được tư cách nhập hội, không cần nộp bất cứ phí dụng gì.

Lại hơn một tháng nữa, một pháp lệnh chấn kinh triều dã được thực thi từ trên xuống dưới – coi phong hỏa phiếu là chỉ tiêu trọng yếu trong việc khảo hạch văn thần lại trị.

Một lưỡi đao lúc này mọi người đều chưa nhìn thấy, chậm rãi lộ ra hình dáng.

Pháp lệnh này vừa ban ra, thế gian đều giật mình – triều đình Đại Lương không hề bạc đãi quan lại, bổng lộc không thấp, nhưng qua lại xã giao trên quan trường, tiêu tốn cũng nhiều, đặc biệt vào thời tiên đế Nguyên Hòa, quốc lực dưới sự khuếch trương thiết huyết của Vũ Hoàng đế từng có vài năm cường thịnh hơn bao giờ hết, xa mỹ phô trương đã loáng thoáng có vẻ thành phong trào, lúc này lại cổ vũ quan viên vì tiền đồ mà mua phong hỏa phiếu, dựa vào bổng lộc quốc gia thì được mấy đồng?

Tương lai há chẳng phải là cổ vũ tham ô lừa đảo?

Chẳng qua mấy hôm, biên cương cũng nghe thấy phong thanh.

“Tử Hi!” Thẩm Dịch ném dây cương cho thân binh, xông thẳng vào soái trướng, đang định nói chuyện, lại thấy Cố Quân đeo kính lưu ly bạch kim trên mũi, liền biết y lại không uống thuốc, đành phải nuốt đoạn sau vào – gần đây không biết Cố Quân bị làm sao, mà chỉ cần không gặp người ngoài, thì ngày càng không chịu uống thuốc, giống như định làm một kẻ mắt mù tai điếc cõi lòng bình thản vậy.

Thẩm Dịch vừa giơ tay lên.

Cố Quân liền nói: “Không cần, ngươi cứ nói đi, ta cũng muốn luyện thần ngữ.”

Thẩm Dịch thở dài: “… Có nghe chuyện cải cách lại trị chưa?”

Cố Quân biết đọc thần ngữ, song mấy năm nay vẫn ỷ lại dược vật, người bên cạnh lại đều vì quan tâm y mà dùng thủ ngữ, khiến y không thạo lắm, cần từ từ quen dần, phải mất một lúc y mới hiểu Thẩm Dịch đang chỉ chuyện gì, từ từ nhíu mày, chậm rãi gật đầu.

“Nhạn vương điện hạ rốt cuộc muốn làm gì? Làm thế không sợ sau này người ta nói y là hạng tham quan nịnh thần à? Cho dù có thể giải mối nguy nhất thời, về sau làm thế nào? Danh môn vọng tộc có của cải thì thôi, hàn môn sĩ tử thiên hạ không chọc nát cột sống y sao? Ngươi nói y độc chưởng Sở quân cơ, vốn đã cây to đón gió dễ bị đố kỵ, ta thật là…”

Thẩm Dịch rất đỗi sầu lo, vừa sầu lo thì mồm mép thành gà con mổ gạo, nói liến thoắng, làm Cố Quân hoa cả mắt – quá nửa không “nghe” hiểu, song câu cuối cùng thì hiểu.

Thẩm Dịch: “Tương lai y định kết thúc như thế nào?”

Cố Quân trầm mặc.

Thẩm Dịch: “Tử Hi, nói gì đi chứ!”

“Không thể đánh nữa.” Cố Quân hỏi một đằng đáp một nẻo.

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Y nặng nề thở dài một hơi, hoài nghi Cố Quân vừa rồi căn bản không “nghe” thấy y lải nhải những gì, nghĩ bụng: “Luyện thần ngữ, luyện cái rắm, luyện da miệng ta thì có.”

Thẩm Dịch đang định đổi cách nói chuyện, Cố Quân đã tiếp tục: “Lúc trước ta có phần quá nôn nóng tiến bừa, bị người ta nổ một phát cũng là đáng đời, may mà bên này hữu kinh vô hiểm; song mấy hôm nay ta suy nghĩ rất nhiều… Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc không phải đám bỏ đi phía Tây, bên ấy chỉ sợ phải đánh mấy trận ác liệt, chúng ta hiện tại chỉ sợ không có của cải để một tiếng trống làm tinh thần hăng hái thêm – cần bàn bạc kỹ hơn.”

Thẩm Dịch sửng sốt: “Ngươi định…”

“Bên phía ta liên lụy triều đình quay mòng mòng,” Cố Quân thấp giọng nói, “Nên nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức rồi.”


	77. Chương 77: Ác mộng

Đầu hạ năm Long An thứ tám, chư quốc Tây Vực thật sự chống cự không nổi, túm tụm tàn binh, mở biên giới, liên danh dâng tấu thỉnh tội đầu hàng lên mẫu quốc.

Ở lối vào con đường tơ lụa, chư quốc Tây Vực lần thứ hai cùng đại biểu Đại Lương ngồi vào bàn, bị ép nghị hòa.

Với bại tướng, Cố Quân căn bản lười ra mặt, chỉ phái Thẩm Dịch toàn quyền đại diện.

Thẩm Dịch đến mang theo yêu cầu hà khắc của Đại Lương – trước tiên phải đòi một khoản vàng bạc khổng lồ, tiếp đó phải xây Sở trú binh Đại Lương ở Tây Vực các quốc, giám sát nước phụ thuộc, từ đây về sau, ngoại trừ Lâu Lan là minh hữu, các nước phụ thuộc còn lại đều không được có một món hỏa cơ cương giáp, kể cả khinh cừu, tiêu hủy toàn bộ, cuối cùng, Đại Lương yêu cầu, nước phụ thuộc cần tiến cống hơn bảy phần tử lưu kim khai thác mỗi năm cho Đại Lương.

Khoản này chính Thẩm Dịch đọc một lần cũng cảm thấy đau răng, quả thực là cạo xương ba phân, đại biểu chư quốc lập tức cũng kêu cha gọi mẹ um sùm.

Lần đầu đàm phán không thành, hôm sau Cố Quân liền dẫn ba trăm trọng giáp nửa đêm tập kích doanh tàn binh Tây Vực đã đầu hàng, trên trời dưới đất đỏ bừng, để thay họ hoàn thành nội dung chủ yếu của điều thứ hai trong hiệp ước, cũng công nhiên tuyên bố, hai điều khác không đồng ý không sao, y lập tức dẫn người đồ thành.

Việc đồ thành ảnh hưởng thiên hòa, bình thường chỉ có Bắc man mới làm như vậy, trong quân Đại Lương rất ít có thói quen này, nhưng người Tây Vực lo lắng Cố Quân căm hận mối thù vụ nổ, hoài nghi chuyện gì y cũng làm được, mới đầu còn gắng gượng, chờ tới khi Cố Quân ra lệnh đập mở cổng thành, đại biểu liên quân trên bàn đàm phán rốt cuộc hoảng sợ.

Sau nhiều lần cò kè mặc cả không kết quả, ba ngày sau, “Lâu Lan tân ước” được ký kết, dưới sự uy hiếp của Cố Quân trọng binh, các quốc gia lập tức thanh tiễu chiến bị trong nước bằng tốc độ nhanh nhất, sau đó lại không ngừng kêu khổ mà gom góp ra tử lưu kim khai thác trong một năm còn chưa kịp dùng.

Cuối tháng Năm, Cố Quân và Thẩm Dịch từ Tây Vực bí mật áp tải tử lưu kim về kinh.

Một trận mưa to gột sạch đầu đường cuối ngõ kinh thành, hoa hòe li ti rụng đầy phố.

Phong thanh việc cải cách lại trị bị mưa to làm giảm nhỏ, loạn cục mọi người nghĩ rằng sẽ đến như kỳ tích không hề xuất hiện.

Đầu tiên thế gia môn phiệt đều không ngu, cho dù bất mãn với việc Nhạn vương nghĩ cách moi bạc từ túi mình, trong lòng cũng hiểu, so với mình thì đám hàn lâm nghèo xuất thân khoa cử vét hết người chẳng được mấy lượng bạc đó mới là hận chính sách này nhất, không đáng làm chim đầu đàn thay người ta, cho nên thoạt tiên, nhóm người này trốn hết đi chuẩn bị xem trò cười.

Không ngờ việc này cũng thực tà môn, ngoại trừ mấy lão nho nghèo hồ đồ đứng ra nói vài câu “thể thống” với không “thể thống” vớ vẩn, trong triều ngay đến bọt nước cũng chưa bắn lên.

Trường Canh trước tiên dâng tấu lên Hoàng đế, trình suy nghĩ lâu dài hơn với phong hỏa phiếu cho Lý Phong, đầu đuôi viết rõ ràng, giấu giếm phóng đại có kỹ xảo, cuối cùng vẽ ra một cái bánh to – giả như theo thời gian, phong hỏa phiếu phổ biến từ trên xuống dưới, có thể thu hết vàng bạc dân gian thiên hạ về quốc khố, dân gian mua bán toàn bằng phiếu, định mức phiếu bao nhiêu thì do triều đình xem xét quyết định, sẽ không còn xuất hiện cục diện vàng bạc dân gian tích bụi, khi quốc gia nguy nan quốc khố không có tiền dùng.

Lý Phong lúc trước cảm thấy Nhạn vương có một số ý nghĩ quá ly kinh phản đạo, không ra thể thống gì, lúc này mới phát hiện, không phải tên này không ra thể thống gì, mà quả thực là muốn giẫm hai chữ “thể thống” dưới chân.

Ngày xưa có Thủy Hoàng đế thu binh khí thiên hạ để đúc tượng đồng, ngày nay liền xuất hiện một Nhạn thân vương hạn chế nhân tài thiên hạ.

Thế nhưng ý tưởng này thật sự quá mê người, Lý Phong sau khi hiểu qua về khái niệm “dùng mấy tờ giấy mua bán thay vàng bạc”, một mặt trong lòng mơ hồ bất an, một mặt lại thật sự không cách nào kháng cự sức hấp dẫn của nó, giữ bản tấu lại ba ngày. Sau nhiều lần cân nhắc, rốt cuộc hắn vẫn nghĩa vô phản cố ăn cái bánh này, ra lệnh cho Trường Canh bắt tay vào lo liệu, nhưng liên tục cảnh cáo, thủ đoạn không thể quá mạnh, đặc biệt là với những nhân tài lứa mới xuất thân hàn môn, phải “từ từ mà làm”.

Hoàng đế Lý Phong không biết là, từ lúc Nhạn vương dâng tấu yêu cầu sửa lại trị, người giàu nhất Giang Nam cùng cự cổ các nơi mười ba người vào kinh, mời khách trong tửu lâu nhỏ năm đó Lâm Uyên mộc bài chọn chủ.

Tửu lâu nhỏ vốn đổ nát, chẳng ai biết đến, mấy năm trước bị hào quang của Khởi Diên lâu che lấp, như đom đóm dưới ánh trăng, mắt không tốt căn bản tìm không ra, lần này lại vô cùng may mắn còn tồn tại trong kinh thành khắp chốn hoang tàn, đầu năm lại nghỉ ngơi một phen, chính thức mở cửa đón khách lần nữa. Trên tiểu lâu hai tầng ban đầu cất thêm hai tầng, gạch nát ngói vụn dọn dẹp rất sạch sẽ, thay tên “Vọng Nam lâu”, tự dưng gợi lên nỗi bi ai khi nửa giang sơn rơi vào tay giặc, cực kỳ hợp cảnh – ít ai biết, tửu lâu vốn ngắc ngoải này chính là sản nghiệp của Đỗ Vạn Toàn.

Khi song phương lần đầu hiệp đàm từng hết sức không thuận, người đọc sách tự giữ thanh quý, lại đều chìm nổi nhiều năm chốn quan trường, quả thật không muốn tiếp xúc với những kẻ toàn mùi tiền này, phần lớn là tới xã giao cho có thôi.

Ai ngờ tiếp xúc rồi mới biết Đỗ Vạn Toàn này không đơn giản.

Đỗ Vạn Toàn từng tự mình dong thuyền về Tây Dương, thấy qua cảnh đời chân chính, tính tình cách nói năng, suy nghĩ trong lòng đều một trời một vực với thương nhân bình thường, cái lưỡi không xương có thể nói người chết thành sống, lại thêm Giang Sung bình tĩnh hòa giải, nhanh chóng có rất nhiều người tâm tư dao động.

Và khi pháp lệnh cải cách lại trị âm thầm thấm vào các nơi, đám người Đỗ Vạn Toàn lại thuê một gian phòng lớn nhất Vọng Nam lâu, lần thứ hai mở tiệc chiêu đãi trọng thần trong triều lấy Giang Sung làm đầu gồm tám người.

Tất cả đều là ở trong triều không chỗ dựa dẫm, khoa cử làm quan, tay trắng dựng nghiệp.

Mật đàm lần này giằng co hơn bốn canh giờ, cho đến khi trăng treo đầu cành, thủ tọa Giang Sung mới nâng chén kết cuộc.

Giang Sung nghiêm nghị đứng dậy, nhìn xung quanh, không ít người ly qua chén lại đã ngà ngà say.

“Hôm nay cơm no rượu say, mọi người cũng đều mệt rồi, ta không làm mất hứng, cầm một chén, chúng ta uống nốt rồi giải tán.” Giang Sung nói, “Chỉ cần trận này chúng ta còn phải đánh tiếp, thúc đẩy phong hỏa phiếu là thế phải làm, chư công một lòng vì nước…”

Giang Sung nói đến đây tự dưng dừng lại, đều ở trong một nụ cười, im lặng uống một hơi cạn rượu trong chén.

Một lòng vì nước, cũng xin nghĩ cho đường ra của mình.

Cự cổ nhiều năm hoàn toàn không thể xen miệng vào thời cuộc triều chính, bức thiết hi vọng có người phát ngôn của mình, tương phùng đám văn quan thanh liêm không quyền không thế, lưỡng tụ thanh phong, chính thức kết minh.

Sau khi lần lượt tiễn hết văn quan thương nhân, Đỗ Vạn Toàn một mình về Vọng Nam lâu, đi thẳng tới phòng sát vách gian ban nãy, bên trong đó không một tôi tớ, đèn cũng chẳng đốt, chỉ có một ngọn đèn măng-sông tù mù treo trên đầu, trên bàn có hai lạng rượu vàng, một bát cháo trắng và một đĩa thức nhắm, cháo húp nửa bát, còn ba phần, thức nhắm chỉ động đũa qua, mà người cạnh bàn đã bỏ đũa.

Đỗ Vạn Toàn không còn sự khéo léo ban nãy, kính cẩn tiến lên chào: “Nhạn vương gia.”

Trường Canh khách khí gật đầu: “Đỗ công.”

Đỗ Vạn Toàn nhìn qua cháo loãng và thức ăn trên bàn, vội nói: “Vương gia thường ngày tiết kiệm, thật làm mọi người cảm phục, nhưng mà Vọng Nam lâu này là sản nghiệp của chính chúng ta, sao ngài không gọi vài món ngon miệng? Sắp vào hạ rồi, để ta bảo họ chuẩn bị ít thanh tâm dưỡng sinh…”

“Không cần, ta ăn món này là được rồi,” Trường Canh khoát tay, nói, “Việc hôm nay toàn bộ nhờ Đỗ công, làm phiền ngài rồi.”

Đỗ Vạn Toàn vội luôn miệng nói không dám, thấy y đứng dậy muốn đi, ân cần cầm chiếc ô bên cạnh lên: “Hậu viện đã chuẩn bị xe, mời Vương gia đi bên này.”

Ban đầu khi Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng triệu tập Lâm Uyên mộc bài, người không cam tâm không tình nguyện nhất chắc chắn là Đỗ Vạn Toàn – năm xưa hắn làm giàu quả thật dựa vào lực lượng dân gian của Lâm Uyên các không ít. Song trong việc gầy dựng gia nghiệp này, Đỗ Vạn Toàn không thể thừa nhận có bao nhiêu trợ lực của Lâm Uyên các, lúc này muốn hắn vì một người chưa bao giờ tiếp xúc mà dốc hết tâm huyết suốt đời, chẳng ai chịu làm vậy.

Nhưng sau hơn nửa năm tiếp xúc với Nhạn vương, trước mắt muốn đi theo làm tùy tùng cho Nhạn vương nhất lại cũng là Đỗ Vạn Toàn.

Đỗ tài thần nhiều năm qua vào nam ra bắc, kiến thức lịch duyệt đều cao hơn người ta, mơ hồ cảm thấy Trường Canh quả thật đang cứu quốc gia khỏi nguy nan, nhưng càng nhiều hơn là đang trải cái gì. Đỗ Vạn Toàn có cảm giác hưng phấn khó tả – con đường mưa gió bấp bênh của Đại Lương từ Vũ đế mà hưng, Nguyên Hòa đế mà thịnh cực chuyển suy, Long An đế mà cùng đồ mạt lộ – trước mắt quả thật đã đến một bước ngoặt thời đại mới.

Hắn lại chỉ dựa vào một tấm mộc bài mà lên được con thuyền lớn này.

Trường Canh vừa đi tới cửa, bỗng nhiên vô tình sờ hông mình, liền dừng bước.

Đỗ Vạn Toàn tinh mắt liếc thấy, vội hỏi: “Vương gia đang tìm cái gì thế?”

“Không có gì,” Trường Canh dừng một chút, tựa hồ hơi lơ đãng nói, “Hương dùng hết rồi.”

Mấy ngày nay y phải chú ý mọi mặt, an thần tán dùng quá nhanh, nhất thời vẫn chưa có thời gian phối, Trường Canh thở dài, cười nói với Đỗ Vạn Toàn: “Không sao, Đỗ công dừng bước, không cần tiễn – hãy chuyển cáo Phụng Hàm công, chuyện ông ấy vẫn mong mãi, sẽ có ngày được thực hiện.”

Tửu lượng y không tốt – nhưng có thân phận Thân vương ở đó, bình thường bất kể trường hợp nào, chẳng tên ngốc nào cả gan đến chuốc y, mặc dù do trời sinh tự kiềm chế, Trường Canh chưa từng uống say mèm, song suy đoán từ khả năng hai ba chén liền đau đầu, có thể tửu lượng y quả thật không được cao.

Bình thường Trường Canh cơ bản một giọt rượu cũng không uống, chỉ là hôm nay nghe lén hơn bốn canh giờ liền thật sự quá mệt mỏi, mới kêu người ta mang hai lạng rượu lên kích thích một chút. Ai ngờ chút men này chẳng những không trợ miên, đêm về còn khiến y khó ngủ.

Trường Canh trằn trọc trên giường rất lâu, sắp đến canh bốn mới mơ màng một lúc. Trong khi nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh dường như nghe thấy có người vào cửa, y cựa mình tỉnh dậy, giơ tay vặn ngọn đèn măng-sông nhỏ treo ở đầu giường, kết quả chẳng biết do kinh thành mưa nhiều ẩm ướt, hay phòng này nhiều ngày không ai ở, đèn chỉ lóe lên rồi lại tắt phụt.

Người tới quen thuộc ngồi trên cái sập nhỏ bên kia, cười nói: “Ngươi nằm trên giường ta làm gì thế?”

Trường Canh giật mình, mắt đã quen với bóng tối, nhờ chút ánh sáng le lói nhìn thấy vậy mà là Cố Quân về, vội hỏi: “Không phải nói còn hai ngày mới đến kinh thành à, sao về nhanh vậy?”

Cố Quân không chút để ý mà vươn vai, lưng dựa bên cạnh: “Nhớ ngươi, ta một mình ra roi thúc ngựa chạy về trước.”

Lần trước từ biệt còn là cuối năm, chớp mắt đông qua xuân đến, hiện giờ đã vào hạ, nửa năm rồi không gặp nhau, mặc dù Cố Quân thường xuyên kẹp trộm “hàng lậu” trong chiến báo, cách một thời gian lại gửi thư về, nhưng làm sao so được với người thật trước mắt?

Trường Canh nhớ y vô cùng, lập tức muốn lao tới ôm y.

Cố Quân lại ngửa ra sau, nhẹ nhàng né tránh, thân như tờ giấy, hạ xuống trước cửa sổ, bên ngoài mưa đã tạnh, ánh trăng lặng lẽ từ trên vũng nước uốn lượn hắt vào phòng, Cố Quân đứng khuất sáng, Trường Canh nhìn thấy y mặc khinh cừu giáp vạn năm không cởi.

“Làm gì vừa gặp mặt đã động tay động chân?” Cố Quân nói, “Ta chỉ đến thăm ngươi thôi.”

Trường Canh nghe nửa câu đầu đang dở khóc dở cười, bụng nghĩ y trái lại ác nhân cáo trạng trước, cũng không biết ai thích động tay động chân hơn. Cho đến khi nghe nửa câu sau, nụ cười chợt tắt ngấm, mơ hồ cảm thấy hơi khác thường: “Tử Hi, ngươi sao thế?”

Cố Quân không lên tiếng, chỉ nhìn y.

Hai người một ngồi một đứng, nhìn nhau hồi lâu không nói gì, lại như là quyết biệt vậy.

Tim Trường Canh tự dưng đập như điên, khiến ngực y cơ hồ chẳng chứa được thứ gì khác, thở cũng không nổi. Y không nhịn được nữa, trở dậy đi đến chỗ Cố Quân, từ giường đến cửa sổ, chẳng qua bốn năm bước, mà y phảng phất không sao đi hết nổi.

Y đi tới một chút, Cố Quân liền muốn lui một chút.

Trường Canh chẳng ngó ngàng gì mà quay người chụp cây đèn măng-sông treo ở đầu giường, vặn điên cuồng, đèn phát ra vài tiếng nổ, đột nhiên sáng choang, trong phòng sáng rực, Trường Canh không để ý ngọn đèn chói mắt, hoảng loạn quay sang Cố Quân, lại thấy người đứng ở bên cửa sổ mặt trắng như tờ giấy, xám ngoét không giống người sống, hai dòng máu xuôi khóe môi và nốt ruồi chu sa nơi khóe mắt chảy xuống.

Đèn măng-sông “Phụt” một tiếng lại tắt ngấm.

Cố Quân khẽ thở dài: “Ta không thể ra sáng, ngươi đốt nó làm gì… Trường Canh, ta đi đây.”

“Không thể ra sáng” là ý gì? Trường Canh suýt nữa đương trường phát điên, bất chấp tất cả mà lao tới, liều mạng chộp lấy, lại chỉ nắm được huyền giáp lạnh thấu xương.

Trường Canh thét lên: “Ngươi đứng lại, ngươi muốn đi đâu! Cố Tử Hi!”

“Đi nơi nên đi.” Trong giọng nói của Cố Quân có chút lạnh lùng, “Ngươi hiện giờ vây cánh đã đủ, lừa được Lâm Uyên các, cướp được giang sơn Lý gia, thiên hạ phong vân tế hội đều nằm trong tay, thủ đoạn cao cỡ nào? Lý Phong không phải chết trên tay ngươi à? Ta ở lâu cũng vô ích, đặc biệt đến cáo từ.”

Trường Canh hoảng loạn nói: “Không, chờ đã, ta không có…”

Y theo trực giác muốn phản bác mình không có làm, nhưng ra đến môi lại chẳng nói nên lời, trong lòng hồ đồ, cảm thấy chuyện Cố Quân nói hình như quả thật là do mình làm.

Cố Quân lạnh lùng nói: “Ta được tiên đế ủy thác, đón ngươi từ Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn về, chăm sóc tới tận khi ngươi thành nhân, mong ngươi cho dù không phải rường cột kinh thiên vĩ địa, ít nhất là một người tốt nhân phẩm đàng hoàng, tấm lòng rộng mở, nhưng ngươi đã làm gì?”

Đêm đầu hạ, Trường Canh đột nhiên cảm thấy lạnh hơn bao giờ hết.

“Ta theo ý chỉ của tiên đế trông nom đến khi ngươi trưởng thành, nhưng không ngờ lại nuôi ra một con sói Trung Sơn(1).” Cố Quân khẽ thở dài một hơi, “Đại Lương từ Thái Tổ khai quốc đến nay, đã hai trăm năm rồi, vốn tưởng rằng có thể ngàn thu muôn đời, ai ngờ ngọc tỷ truyền quốc hủy trên tay lứa chúng ta…”

Trường Canh muốn túm chặt lấy y, hoặc là gào khóc một phen, song cả người như bị ghim tại chỗ, chỉ có thể đờ đẫn nhìn Cố Quân nhẹ nhàng quay lưng đi, bỏ lại một câu: “Cố mỗ xuống cửu tuyền thỉnh tội, không cần gặp lại.”

Sau đó y lại xuyên qua tường, tan biến vào hư không, cửa sổ mở rộng trống vắng, Trường Canh nhất thời ngũ tạng bốc cháy, quát to một tiếng choàng tỉnh dậy, tim đập như sấm, mất một lúc mới định thần lại, chậm rãi thở ra một hơi tích tụ trong lồng ngực, muộn màng nhận ra – đó chỉ là một cơn ác mộng như thật.

Không biết là do uống rượu hay do cái gì, đầu y đau thắt từng cơn, tứ chi mỏi nhừ, ngủ một đêm còn mệt hơn không ngủ.

Trường Canh âm thầm tự bình tĩnh giây lát, đang định dậy uống ngụm nước, lại nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi một hồi, ai ngờ vừa nhổm dậy, bất ngờ nhìn thấy trên chiếc ghế bên cửa sổ có một bóng đen, người ấy hít thở cực nhẹ nhàng chậm rãi, hiển nhiên là một cao thủ, đến mức Trường Canh vừa rồi do trống ngực, nhất thời lại không phát hiện ra.

Y quát lên theo bản năng: “Ai?”

Người nọ khẽ cười nói: “Ngươi nằm trên giường ta làm gì thế?”

Không còn gì đáng sợ hơn điều này, Trường Canh vốn còn chưa hoàn hồn thoát khỏi cơn ác mộng, lập tức khuỷu tay mềm nhũn, trực tiếp ngã lại xuống giường, cái giường cũ rích của Cố Quân từ ván giường đến gối không đâu không cứng, đụng một phát nào phải chuyện đùa, Nhạn thân vương kỹ càng bình tĩnh suýt nữa bị một cái gối đập ngất xỉu.

Cố Quân giật nảy mình, vội nhảy đến bên giường đỡ Trường Canh dậy.

Y bỏ Thẩm Dịch và đám thân binh lại sau lưng, tự mình chạy về sớm hai ngày, vốn định nghỉ ngơi một đêm sáng mai đi dọa Trường Canh giật nảy mình, ai ngờ vừa vào cửa liền phát hiện giường bị ai đó chiếm mất. Từ chỗ Trần cô nương, y biết Trường Canh ngủ không ngon, vốn đã khó ngủ, ngủ rồi cũng rất dễ bị kinh động, liền không nỡ đánh thức.

“Đụng trúng đâu? Ôi, để ta xem nào,” Cố Quân mù tịt, nói, “Hành vi cưu chiếm thước sào của ngươi tuy thật quá đáng, nhưng ta còn chưa nói gì mà, làm gì mà như gặp ma thế… khai mau, làm chuyện tốt gì sau lưng ta rồi?”

Trường Canh run rẩy túm tay y, lần này bắt được là nhiệt độ cơ thể người ấm áp, chút hơi ấm này mới giúp y đỡ hơn.

Cố Quân phát hiện cảm xúc của Trường Canh hơi bất ổn, muốn tán dóc vài câu làm dịu bầu không khí, thế là nói: “Sao không hỏi ta vì sao vội vàng về sớm hai ngày?”

Trường Canh lập tức biến sắc.

Cố Quân miệng quạ đen tiếp tục: “Nhớ ngươi, ta một mình ra roi thúc ngựa…”

Trường Canh quát to: “Đừng nói nữa!”

Giọng y thật sự quá thảm thiết, Cố Quân khựng lại, lập tức dè dặt hỏi: “Trường Canh, sao vậy?”

Vừa nói, y vừa thuận tay mò tìm cây đèn măng-sông ở đầu giường.

Nhưng chỉ vừa vặn nhẹ, đèn kia bập bùng một chút, sau đó “Phụt” một tiếng rồi không còn động tĩnh, ấy vậy mà đã hỏng.

Trong chớp mắt, hiện thực và ác mộng chồng lên nhau bằng một sự trùng hợp khó tin, Trường Canh khàn khàn và thấp giọng kêu một tiếng thảm thương, đau nhức âm ỉ ở tứ chi như thủy triều ùa vào lòng, hóa thành mười vạn tám ngàn loại ảo giác đáng sợ, ngoác cái miệng dữ tợn, một hơi nuốt trộng y.

—

  1. _Thời Xuân Thu, Tấn quốc đại phu Triệu Giản Tử đi săn ở Trung Sơn, đuổi theo một con sói. Sói chạy trốn gặp Đông Quách tiên sinh đi ngang qua liền nói: “Tiên sinh có thể cho mượn túi để tôi trốn một lúc, tránh tai họa này không, tôi sẽ báo đáp đại ân của ngài.” Đông Quách tiên sinh thương tình giúp nó, trốn được Triệu Giản Tử, sau khi an toàn nó lại lao tới muốn ăn thịt ân nhân._




	78. Chương 78: Âu lo

Kỳ thực Cố Quân từng thấy Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác, chỉ là khi đó y còn chưa hay biết gì, vừa vặn Trường Canh cũng không bị nghiêm trọng lắm, liền nhầm là tẩu hỏa nhập ma, vẫn chưa bao giờ gặp tình cảnh này.

Trường Canh cuộn tròn người lại, cơ toàn thân căng lên cứng như sắt, không bao lâu liền run rẩy dữ dội, giống như chịu đựng đau đớn tột cùng, hơn nữa sức mạnh kinh người, Cố Quân vậy mà tuột tay không đè được y.

Trường Canh vùng thoát khỏi tay Cố Quân, mười ngón như ưng trảo, tự cào cấu mình, Cố Quân dĩ nhiên không thể nhìn y tự hại mình, dùng tay ngăn tay y, quát khẽ: “Trường Canh!”

Tiếng Cố Quân tựa hồ mang đến cho Trường Canh một chút tỉnh táo, song cũng chỉ làm y tạm dừng chốc lát mà thôi.

Cây đèn măng-sông treo ở đầu giường bị hỏng ngay thời khắc mấu chốt sau khi kêu “cót két” rốt cuộc lại chậm rãi sáng lên, ánh sáng mờ nhạt mà bất ổn, chợt sáng chợt tối chiếu rọi đôi mắt như máu của Trường Canh.

Cố Quân giật nảy mình – chỉ thấy sắc mặt và môi Trường Canh đều trắng bệch, giống như huyết sắc toàn thân đều bị nhốt vào đôi mắt ấy, mà trong đôi mắt vốn bình thường lại mơ hồ hiện ra trùng đồng. _(Trùng đồng tức mắt có hai đồng tử)_

Thật giống một pho tượng tà thần trong truyền thuyết.

Lúc nghe từ miệng Trần cô nương về “Ô Nhĩ Cốt”, Cố Quân chỉ cảm thấy đau lòng, một số chỗ không thể tưởng tượng kỳ thực cũng không tin lắm, tận đến lúc này, một cơn ớn lạnh mới từ từ bò lên cột sống, đôi mắt vô bi vô hỉ, huyết khí cuồn cuộn của Trường Canh lại khiến tướng quân thân kinh bách chiến này đột nhiên lạnh hết cả người.

Hai người nhìn nhau, Cố Quân đột nhiên có ảo giác như đụng trúng dã thú ngoài đồng hoang. Y nhất thời không dám dời tầm mắt, chậm rãi xòe bàn tay trống không, thử giơ tới Trường Canh, Trường Canh không tránh, thậm chí chớp mắt bàn tay ấm áp ấy dán lên má còn hơi cúi đầu, thần sắc hờ hững cọ tay Cố Quân.

Cố Quân kinh hồn táng đảm hỏi nhỏ: “Còn biết ta là ai không?”

Trường Canh hạ hàng mi dày hơn người Trung Nguyên, gọi khẽ một tiếng: “… Tử Hi.”

Còn nhận ra người quen thì tốt rồi. Cố Quân không lưu ý sự khác thường trong giọng nói ấy, thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nhưng y yên tâm quá sớm, không đợi y thở phào xong, đột nhiên Trường Canh bất ngờ giơ một tay muốn bóp cổ y: “Không cho ngươi đi!”

Cố Quân: “…”

Yết hầu là yếu hại của cơ thể, Cố Quân ngửa ra sau theo bản năng, đè lên bàn tay lạnh lẽo ấy, Trường Canh thuận thế nắm cổ tay đối phương mà vặn mạnh, Cố Quân đành phải búng vào gân tê ở khuỷu tay y, trong không gian cực hẹp, hai người giao thủ mấy chiêu, kẻ điên kia vốn võ nghệ cao cường, lúc này sức mạnh vô cùng như có tà thần phụ thể, làm ẩu làm càn, Cố Quân lại sợ ném chuột vỡ đồ, sợ không cẩn thận làm y bị thương, toát hết mồ hôi hột, hổn hển mắng: “Con mẹ nó ta vừa mới trở về, chạy đi đâu hả?”

Trường Canh phút chốc khựng lại, tay Cố Quân ở cạnh gáy y theo đó dừng lại, mu bàn tay vỗ nhẹ cằm y: “Tỉnh lại!”

Có thể là cái vỗ nhẹ này không đủ sức, chẳng những không đánh thức người, Trường Canh bỗng nheo đôi mắt như nhỏ máu, như một chú báo con bị chọc giận, quay đầu lại cắn tay Cố Quân một phát.

Cố Quân: “…”

Sớm biết vậy đã tát cho một phát rồi!

Cố Quân hét khẽ một tiếng, khóe mắt giật mạnh. Y đời này từng bị chém, bị nổ, nhưng bị người ta hận không thể ăn sống nuốt tươi mà cắn một phát thì vẫn là lần đầu tiên, thật muốn vung tay vả rụng mấy cái răng của tên điên đó cho rồi.

Song tay y khựng lại đó rất lâu, cuối cùng vẫn không hạ thủ được. Giây lát sau, Cố Quân chậm rãi thả lỏng cơ trên tay, bóp nhẹ gáy Trường Canh, vừa rùng mình vừa thấp giọng nói: “Lột da rút gân ăn thịt – hai ta thù sâu cỡ nào, ngươi hận ta đến vậy sao?”

Câu này không biết đụng trúng dây thần kinh nào của Trường Canh, y khẽ chớp mắt, sau đó hai hàng lệ chợt rơi xuống.

Trường Canh cũng chẳng lên tiếng, chỉ vừa ngậm tay Cố Quân, vừa im lặng rơi lệ, những giọt lệ ấy tựa hồ hòa tan huyết quang đáng sợ trong mắt y, rất lâu, khớp hàm Trường Canh vậy mà hơi lỏng ra, Cố Quân thử rút cánh tay đầm đìa máu tươi của mình, nhìn thoáng qua, thấp giọng mắng: “Đồ khốn cầm tinh con chó!”

Nhưng mắng thì mắng, y vẫn kéo người ta vào lòng, dùng tay lau dòng lệ nơi khóe mắt Trường Canh, vỗ về nhè nhẹ tấm lưng ấy.

Trường Canh nằm trên ngực y, qua non nửa canh giờ nữa, mới từ từ khôi phục thần trí, thoát khỏi sự hỗn độn một cách khó khăn, cả người như vừa thức tỉnh khỏi một giấc mộng dài, mù mờ một lúc lâu, những ký ức lộn xộn đó mới dần dần quay về.

Nhớ ra mình vừa làm gì, lông tơ Trường Canh dựng hết lên, y vốn nhũn như một vũng bùn, đột nhiên lại cứng đờ, Cố Quân liền biết y đã bình thường lại rồi.

“Tỉnh rồi?” Cố Quân ra vẻ bình tĩnh nâng vai y lên, cựa nhẹ bả vai cứng đờ, giơ tay hỏi, “Mấy đây?”

Trường Canh lòng như tơ vò, căn bản chẳng dám nhìn y, cúi đầu thấy tay Cố Quân đã tự kết vảy, sắc mặt càng khó coi hơn, hai tay nâng lên, môi run rẩy không nói nên lời.

“À, chó cắn thôi.” Cố Quân chẳng hề để ý mà nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó lại sỉ nhục, “Răng con chó này đều ghê.”

Trường Canh hơi lảo đảo bò dậy, tìm mảnh lụa và nước sạch, cúi đầu chà lau vết thương cho y, cả người như vừa bị giày vò, ba hồn bảy phách bay mất, thê thảm không tả nổi.

Song với loại nam nhân trời sinh ham muốn bảo vệ quá thừa như Cố Quân, nếu không luận tình cảm, chỉ xét từ những gì mắt nhìn thấy, đại khái “yếu ớt” là có thể lay động y nhất, sắc đẹp còn phải xếp sau, ánh mắt y lập tức dịu hẳn, năm ngón tay dịu dàng vuốt lại mái tóc ban nãy bị Trường Canh lăn xù lên.

“Mùa thu năm ngoái, ta và Quý Bình đi đến Trung Nguyên, trên đường gặp một bọn thổ phỉ thừa nước đục thả câu lấy ‘khởi nghĩa’ làm danh,” Cố Quân dùng ngữ khí còn dịu dàng hơn động tác trên tay, chậm rãi nói, “Chúng ta liên hợp Thái lão dẹp đám gây họa này, bắt phỉ thủ. Phỉ thủ kia tự xưng là ‘Hỏa Long’, người chồng chất sẹo, còn từng bị lửa thiêu. Trong quá trình thẩm vấn, chúng ta lục soát được một thanh đao của nữ nhân man tộc trên người hắn… Là của Hồ Cách Nhĩ.”

Trường Canh run tay, mảnh lụa rơi xuống, thần sắc đờ đẫn cúi đầu nhặt, lại bị Cố Quân nắm lấy tay.

Cố Quân: “Ngươi nhỏ như thế mà cũng có thể nhớ được sao?”

Tay Trường Canh lạnh ngắt như người chết vậy.

Cố Quân thở dài: “Kỳ thực Trần cô nương đã nói hết với ta, về cái…”

Trường Canh ngắt lời: “Đừng nói nữa!”

Cố Quân nghe lời ngậm miệng không nói nữa, im lặng ở bên cạnh nhìn y.

Trường Canh ngồi đờ ra chốc lát, động tác trong tay đột nhiên lưu loát hẳn, thuần thục xử lý vết cắn này, sau đó bất ngờ đứng dậy, đưa lưng lại Cố Quân mà nói: “Phủ Nhạn vương xây xong đã nhiều năm mà vẫn không có ai quản, không nên lắm. Ta… Ta sáng sớm mai sẽ quay về Sở quân cơ, chờ đợt này bận rộn xong sẽ dọn sang…”

Sắc mặt Cố Quân sầm xuống.

Trường Canh không đầu không đuôi nói đến đây, đột nhiên dừng lại. Y không khỏi nhớ tới thái độ khiến y thụ sủng nhược kinh của Cố Quân đợt cuối năm khi đi Tây Bắc khao quân – Tức là Cố Quân chỉ là biết chân tướng về Ô Nhĩ Cốt? Chỉ là thương hại y thôi?

Nói đến tựa hồ bất chấp lý lẽ, Trường Canh có thể không kiêng dè gì mà bày vết thương cũ ra trước mặt Lý Phong, song ngay cả một tẹo manh mối cũng che kín không muốn để Cố Quân nhìn thấy. Ai ngờ y tự cho là bịt kín như bưng, phong thanh lại vẫn luồn qua kẽ tay, Trường Canh cắn chặt răng, cảm thấy trong miệng vẫn còn huyết khí khi nổi điên.

Tanh mà ngọt.

Từ sau khi nhận được bản tấu Cố Quân chuẩn bị về kinh báo cáo, mấy hôm nay y ngày đêm đều đang chờ đợi, mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều ngóng thời gian trôi, song vất vả lắm mới chờ được người về, Trường Canh lại hận không thể lập tức chạy khỏi tầm mắt Cố Quân.

Trong đầu y hò hét om sòm, y vô thức muốn chạy trốn, quay lưng muốn lao ra ngoài.

Cố Quân: “Đứng lại, ngươi muốn đi đâu?”

Trường Canh ngây ngây ngơ ngơ, không để ý đến y.

Cố Quân chợt quát khẽ một tiếng: “Lý Mân!”

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, Cố Quân chưa từng nặng lời với y, càng hiếm khi nổi giận. Song Cố Quân ở trong quân trước nay nói một không hai, quyền uy cực cao, một tiếng quát hỏi hơi nén giận như vậy, mơ hồ có tiếng kim thạch sát phạt uy nghiêm, Trường Canh giật mình, dừng chân theo bản năng.

Cố Quân mặt trầm như nước ngồi bên giường: “Lăn về đây cho ta.”

Trường Canh ngỡ ngàng nói: “Ta…”

“Hôm nay nếu ngươi ra khỏi cánh cửa này,” Cố Quân lạnh lùng nói, “Thì ta đánh gãy chân ngươi, Hoàng thượng cũng không thể cứu nổi ngươi, quay lại, đừng để ta nói đến lần thứ ba!”

Trường Canh: “…”

Đây là người đầu tiên dám nói muốn đánh gãy chân y từ sau khi Nhạn vương thống lĩnh Sở quân cơ, Trường Canh sững ra vì cơn giận bất thình lình này, nhất thời thực sự không dám đi ra ngoài, lấy hết dũng khí quay đầu lại nhìn Cố Quân một cái, bao nhiêu tủi hờn và thống khổ khó mà nói ra miệng toàn bộ trào lên ngực.

… Chỉ là nước mắt trên mặt còn đó, song người đã quá tỉnh táo, thật sự khóc không nổi nữa.

Cố Quân quả tình không chịu nổi ánh mắt kiểu này, đành phải như thỏa hiệp mà đứng dậy, bước tới ôm Trường Canh từ sau lưng, nửa bắt buộc mà ném y lên giường, kéo tấm chăn đã lạnh đắp cho y: “Tại sao ngần ấy năm qua chưa từng nói với ta?”

Trường Canh hít một hơi thật sâu, khẽ đáp: “… Sợ.”

Sợ cái gì?

Cố Quân hơi sửng sốt, lập tức một tay nâng mặt Trường Canh lên: “Sợ ai? Ta à?”

Trường Canh nhìn thật sâu vào mắt y, ánh nhìn này làm Cố Quân hiểu được thế nào là “do yêu mà sợ”.

Cố Quân vốn muốn hỏi “Sợ gì ta? Sợ ta ghét ngươi? Nghi ngờ ngươi à?”, nhưng lời ra đến môi lại nuốt xuống, nhất thời chẳng biết nói gì, liền ra tay luôn, túm cổ áo Trường Canh lên mà hôn ngấu nghiến, hô hấp của Trường Canh đột nhiên nặng nề hẳn.

Cố Quân chống tay cạnh tai y, hơi nhướng mày: “Bây giờ còn sợ không?”

Trường Canh: “…”

Cố Quân từ trên cao nhìn xuống y, trong lòng bỗng nhiên nóng lên, liếm môi, định dứt khoát lưu manh đến cùng, thò tay vào vạt áo xộc xệch của Trường Canh.

Nào ngờ đúng lúc này, bên ngoài đột nhiên vang lên tiếng đập cửa gây mất hứng, một tên đáng ghét họ Hoắc không biết tốt xấu gọi: “Vương gia, sắp đến giờ rồi, phải chuẩn bị vào triều thôi, có cần thay quần áo không ạ?”

Cố Quân: “…”

Thì ra là giày vò một phen, bất giác trời đã tờ mờ sáng rồi.

Hoắc Đan gõ cửa một lúc chẳng thấy ai đáp, cho rằng Trường Canh mệt quá không nghe thấy, đang định gõ tiếp thì cửa lại bỗng nhiên mở ra từ bên trong. Hoắc thống lĩnh nhìn thấy người đi ra thì giật nảy mình, kinh hãi nói: “Hầu, Hầu gia!”

Cố soái hành vi ngày càng kỳ quỷ nhà họ trở về từ khi nào? Một gia tướng cũng chưa kinh động, y vào bằng cách nào vậy?

Nhảy qua tường à?!

Trường Canh trong phòng hơi xấu hổ, vừa chỉnh lại dáng vẻ thê thảm vừa đáp: “Giờ ta sẽ…”

Cố Quân không thèm phân bua ngắt lời: “Đi cáo ốm cho Vương gia, hôm nay y không đi đâu.”

Hoắc Đan lấy làm kinh hãi, vội hỏi: “Thế… có truyền Thái y không ạ?”

“Thái y? Thái y rặt một lũ thùng cơm.” Cố Quân tức giận ném lại một câu như vậy, quay người vào cửa, phân phó, “Không có việc gì thì đừng đến quấy rầy, mau đi đi.”

Hoắc Đan: “…”

Trường Canh bị cấm túc bất đắc dĩ nhìn Cố Quân tự chủ trương: “Ta không bệnh.”

“Ngươi không bệnh, chẳng lẽ ta bệnh?” Cố Quân lục ra một ít an thần hương, bỏ vào hương án bên kia mà đốt lên, chuyện đến bây giờ, cũng không cần che che giấu giấu cái gì nữa, “Đây là Trần cô nương nhờ ta mang về cho ngươi.”

Một mùi thơm thấm vào ruột gan lan ra khắp phòng, Trường Canh khẽ ngửi một chút: “Trần cô nương đổi phương thuốc rồi?”

Cố Quân xoa xoa dấu răng trên tay: “Chuyên trị tên nhóc điên cắn người.”

An thần hương mau chóng có tác dụng, tràn vào phế phủ, làm toàn thân uể oải, chẳng còn tẹo lực khí và lệ khí nào, Trường Canh kiệt sức dựa đầu giường, thả mặc tầm mắt, ngơ ngác nhìn Cố Quân. Y thần sắc tiều tụy, tóc tai bù xù, ánh mắt mơ màng luôn đảo quanh mình, có chút ốm đau bệnh tật, chẳng mảy may nhận ra có “răng sắt lợi đồng”.

Trường Canh lẩm bẩm: “Tử Hi, ta ôm ngươi một cái được không?”

Cố Quân bụng nghĩ: “Bám thấy sợ.”

Sau đó vẫn đi tới ngồi bên, mặc cho y không chịu bỏ qua mà dựa sát lại, ôm thắt lưng mình.

“Cáo ốm đi.” Một lúc lâu, Cố Quân đột nhiên nói, “Không phải đã có Sở quân cơ rồi à? Giang Hàn Thạch cũng coi như có khả năng, chỉ là trước kia thiếu vài phần kỳ ngộ, lần này bất ngờ được đề bạt, chắc hẳn có thể thi thố một phen. Tử lưu kim Tây Vực tiến cống cũng đã gần đến kinh, chúng ta có thể thoải mái nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức một hai năm. Người man không làm việc, chúng ta kéo dài được, Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc thì không thể, chiến cục phương Bắc thời gian dài tất có biến hóa, chỉ còn lại vùng Giang Nam… Người Tây Dương dù sao cũng ngàn vạn dặm vượt biển mà đến, hao tốn rất nhiều của cải, cường long cũng không áp được địa đầu xà, chúng ta chung quy có ưu thế hơn họ chứ?”

Trường Canh nằm trong lòng y, hơi hé mắt, cảm giác ngón tay đầy những nốt chai của Cố Quân vô thức qua lại chỗ cổ y, khiến da đầu y vừa ngứa ngáy vừa tê dại từng cơn.

“Cải cách lại trị mới bắt đầu,” Cố Quân thấp giọng nói, “Việc này tuy do một tay ngươi khởi xướng, nhưng ta thấy quần thần không phản đối lắm, cơ bản đều là thái độ ngầm đồng ý, nếu lúc này ngươi rút lui, về sau được hay phế, công hay tội đều ở trên đầu người khác, chúng ta không tranh công, cũng vị tất có lỗi… Mặc kệ những việc đó, thoải mái về nhà tĩnh dưỡng vài năm, được không?”

Thiên ngôn vạn ngữ của Thẩm Dịch, chỉ có câu “Tương lai làm sao kết thúc” kia là Cố Quân nghe lọt.

Cố gia nhiều thế hệ phong hầu, lại là hoàng thân quốc thích, quyền quý lên xuống, quan trường chìm nổi y thấy rất nhiều rồi, kết cục của quyền thần hãn tướng trong lòng y nắm rõ, dù là thiên hoàng quý trụ, quá nổi bật, có thể tránh né người đương quyền và xuân thu bút ngày sau tính nợ không?

“Rút không được nữa,” Một lúc lâu, Trường Canh mới nói nhỏ, “Đao thứ nhất trong việc cải cách lại trị đã ra, tương đương với cạo xương trừ độc cho người ta, da thịt đã rạch rồi… lúc này nửa đường bỏ cuộc, là để y da tróc thịt bong mà đợi, hay khâu lại lần nữa?”

Cải cách lại trị chỉ là bước đầu tiên, nếu chỉ coi nó là thủ đoạn để thúc đẩy phong hỏa phiếu, mới tới bước này đã dừng lại, tương lai hậu chiến… thậm chí không kịp đợi đến hậu chiến, trong triều tất sinh ra cục diện người người tranh đoạt phong hỏa phiếu, đến lúc đó chẳng những tham hủ sẽ thành phong trào, giả như không có người minh bạch coi chừng, e rằng phong hỏa phiếu cuối cùng cũng rơi vào kết cục không đáng một đồng, Đại Lương sợ là chết nhanh hơn.

Cố Quân siết chặt vòng tay ôm y, khi Trường Canh mở mắt lần nữa, huyết sắc và trùng đồng trong mắt đã rút đi, y đột nhiên nghiêng người, hơi vụng về đè người ngày nhớ đêm mong trên tấm chăn gấm mềm và mỏng: “Tử Hi, ngươi có biết Ô Nhĩ Cốt là gì không?”

Cố Quân thoáng sững ra.

“Ô Nhĩ Cốt là một loại tà thần, cũng là một loại nguyền rủa cổ xưa nhất của người man, khi cả tộc họ bị diệt, sẽ lưu lại một đôi hài tử, luyện thành Ô Nhĩ Cốt, người luyện chế như vậy có sức mạnh cử thế vô song, tất mang đến tinh phong huyết vũ, cừu nhân mạnh cỡ nào cũng có thể kết liễu.” Trường Canh nằm trên người y, trong lúc nói chuyện ngực hơi rung nhẹ, mà giọng vẫn ôn hòa y nguyên, chỉ là có chút khàn khàn khó nói ra, “Hồ Cách Nhĩ trước khi chết rủa rằng, ‘tận đến cuối cuộc đời, trong lòng ta đều chỉ có căm hận, bạo ngược, hoài nghi, nhất định phải tàn ác hiếu sát, nơi đi qua phủ kín tinh phong huyết vũ, định trước là sẽ kéo theo mọi người cùng không được chết yên lành, không ai yêu ta, cũng không ai thật lòng với ta.”

Cố Quân hơi rùng mình, trước kia y luôn cảm thấy Trường Canh thời thiếu niên suy nghĩ quá nhiều quá nặng, bên trong che giấu vô số quanh quanh co co, không tài nào hiểu nổi, lại không biết rằng sau vô số quanh co, vậy mà đè một câu nói tru tâm như thế.

“Nhưng có người yêu ta, cũng có người thật lòng với ta… phải không? Vừa rồi là ngươi gọi ta về.” Trường Canh thì thào, “Bà ta chưa một ngày nào cho ta sự dịu dàng, ta cũng sẽ tuyệt đối không như ý bà ta, ngươi tin ta chứ? Tử Hi, chỉ cần ngươi nói một chữ, núi đao biển lửa ta cũng có thể xông pha.”


	79. Chương 79: Giao tâm

Y là Nhạn thân vương cao quý, thống lĩnh Sở quân cơ, song mỗi khi giật mình thoát khỏi cơn ác mộng Tú Nương gieo vào cốt tủy, trong lòng có thể nhớ mong, có thể tin cậy, lại thủy chung chỉ có một Cố Quân.

Một người có phân lượng quá nặng, đôi khi đè trĩu khiến y khó mà gánh nổi.

Có một lần Liễu Nhiên đại sư từng bảo y, “Nỗi khổ của con người, ở cầm không ở buông, cầm càng nhiều, hai tay càng đầy, thì càng khó bước đi hơn,” Trường Canh rất có sở cảm, thừa nhận hắn nói đúng, nhưng một Cố Quân với y mà nói, đã nặng như ngàn cân, y lại không thể nào buông được – bởi vì buông người này xuống, thì tay y sẽ trống không.

Một người nếu sống hoàn toàn không có niệm tưởng, thế chẳng phải sẽ biến thành một lá cờ rách đu đưa mặc gió thổi sao?

Cố Quân giơ tay ôm lấy vai y, gõ nhẹ lên cổ y, Trường Canh bị đau, lại vẫn nhìn thẳng đối phương không tránh không né.

Cố Quân: “Tại sao ta phải bắt ngươi xông pha núi đao biển lửa?”

“Ta muốn một ngày kia quốc gia hưng thịnh, bách tính có việc để làm, bốn biển yên ổn, tướng quân của ta không cần tử thủ biên quan nữa, muốn như Phụng Hàm công liên tục đấu tranh, tháo gỡ bế tắc giữa hoàng quyền và tử lưu kim, muốn để những hỏa cơ chạy trên mặt đất đó đều ở dưới ruộng đồng, trong trường diên bay trên trời ngồi đầy lữ nhân bình thường dắt díu gia đình về quê hương thăm người thân… Mỗi người đều có thể sống có tôn nghiêm.” Trường Canh nắm chặt tay y, đan năm ngón vào kẽ tay y, thân mật quấn lấy nhau.

Cố Quân nghệt ra, đây là lần đầu tiên Trường Canh thổ lộ suy nghĩ trong lòng với y, khiến y cũng có phần khó kiềm chế nhiệt huyết.

Đáng tiếc nghĩ kỹ lại mới thấy, vô luận loại nào, nghe đều như là không thể đạt thành.

“Ta có thể làm được, Tử Hi, ngươi để ta thử xem.” Trường Canh thấp giọng nói.

Y đã mang trên người sức của “tà thần”, chẳng lẽ không thể thử gạt thế đạo huyết sắc, mở ra một con đường phàm nhân chưa từng có bao giờ?

Năm ấy ở Nhạn Hồi trấn, thiếu niên mười ba mười bốn tuổi cũng từng thổ lộ với tướng quân trẻ tuổi chẳng qua mới nhược quán nguyện cảnh không uổng kiếp này, lúc đó Cố Quân còn khinh cuồng hắt cho y một chậu nước lạnh, hờ hững bảo rằng “anh hùng đều không có kết cục tốt”. Mà hiện giờ, cát vàng đại mạc mấy chuyến, vào ra cung khuyết thiên lao, bản thân Cố tướng quân thực sự đã cảm nhận được thế nào là “anh hùng đều không có kết cục tốt”, nhưng y chẳng cách nào nói thế với Trường Canh nữa.

Lấy mình đo người, nếu lúc này có ai chỉ mũi y mà bảo: “Cố Quân, ngươi mau mau cút về hầu phủ dưỡng lão đi, sống đến bây giờ đã là vận khí tốt rồi, còn chưa chịu rút đi thì sớm muộn cũng có một ngày ngươi phải chết không có chỗ chôn.”

Mình sẽ nghĩ thế nào đây?

Thế đạo hiện giờ, một chân nước lạnh một chân bùn lầy, người ở trong đó không tránh khỏi khó cất bước, đi thời gian dài, từ trong ra ngoài đều lạnh ngắt, có trái tim còn chảy nhiệt huyết ra bên ngoài, kiên trì một con đường biết rõ không thể đi, là không hề dễ dàng, nếu người khác… đặc biệt là chí thân cũng đến tạt nước lạnh làm vật cản, chẳng phải là quá đáng thương?

Y hồi lâu không nói gì, Trường Canh đang có chút căng thẳng không dễ phát hiện, thì Cố Quân bỗng nhiên mở miệng: “Hôn cũng hôn rồi, ôm cũng ôm rồi, ngươi còn muốn ta nói gì? Nam nhân nói quá nhiều sẽ không có thời gian làm việc khác, đạo lý này ngươi có hiểu không?”

Trường Canh sửng sốt, lại thấy Cố Quân đạn chỉ, ngọn đèn măng-sông ngắc ngoải ở đầu giường lập tức tắt phụt. Trời còn chưa mờ sáng, trong phòng thoáng cái tối om, màn giường bình thường luôn treo lên rơi xuống như phủ kín trời đất, bị một chút gió lạnh buổi sớm lùa qua cửa sổ thổi hơi đong đưa, Trường Canh chưa kịp phản ứng, hông chợt lỏng ra, đai lưng chẳng biết bị rút mất từ lúc nào, y còn chưa định thần lại khỏi lời thề “núi đao biển lửa”, mặt thoắt cái đỏ bừng.

“Tử, Tử Hi…”

Cố Quân không chút để ý mà đáp một tiếng, sốt ruột hất bay mảnh lụa trên tay, lười nhác dựa lên đống chăn gấm mềm mại, đầu ngón tay lướt qua vạt áo Trường Canh: “Năm đó lúc ở biệt viện ôn tuyền, ngươi nói ngươi từng nghĩ tới ta… Nghĩ như thế nào vậy?”

Trường Canh: “…”

“Không phải rất giỏi ăn nói à?” Cố Quân cười nhẹ bảo, “Nói nghe xem nào.”

Trường Canh chưa từng gặp kiểu tán tỉnh vừa trêu chọc vừa chòng ghẹo như thế, lưỡi lập tức líu lại: “Ta… ta…”

“Trên việc này, chỉ biết nghĩ thôi là không thể được.” Cố Quân cách quần áo mơn trớn thắt lưng Trường Canh, sờ soạng đùi y một phen không nhẹ không mạnh, Trường Canh suýt nữa bật dậy, thở cũng không nổi, đỡ trái hở phải mà bắt lấy bàn tay tác quái khắp nơi của Cố Quân, một ngọn lửa đốt từ bụng tới tận cổ, cảm thấy mình sắp cháy thành tro bụi.

Cố Quân đã đẩy vạt áo y ra.

Ngực chợt lạnh, Trường Canh mới đột nhiên nhận ra điều gì, vội đè tay Cố Quân lại, song đã không còn kịp – những vết sẹo lớn nhỏ ở ngực và dưới cổ bất ngờ lộ hết ra, bị ngón tay hơi chai ấy chạm vào, mùi vị quả thực không cần đề cập. Trường Canh một mặt không nhịn được tránh né, một mặt miệng lưỡi khô khốc, hai tai hơi ù, không biết nên tiến hay lùi.

Cố Quân đi gấp mấy ngày liền, lại chờ một đêm ở bên giường, chút dược hiệu trên người khéo thế nào lại mất đúng vào lúc này, bắt đầu không thấy rõ, song bầu không khí đang tuyệt, y cũng không tiện lấy kính lưu ly ra đeo – đeo thứ đó thật sự chẳng khác nào trường tý sư chuẩn bị tháo cương giáp cả, mất hết cả hứng.

Lúc này y toàn bằng xúc cảm đôi tay, lướt qua các vết sẹo lồi lõm trên người Trường Canh, so với chính mắt nhìn thấy còn đau lòng hơn.

Cố Quân: “Có đau không?”

Trường Canh cúi đầu, nhìn sâu vào mắt y, đáp một nẻo: “Kết vảy lâu rồi.”

Trong lòng Cố Quân nhất thời trỗi lên đủ mọi mùi vị, ngay cả sắc tâm sục sôi cũng giảm bớt, y híp đôi mắt dần mơ hồ, cẩn thận vuốt ve những vết sẹo ấy, Trường Canh thật sự không chịu nổi, không nhịn được khẽ nức nở một tiếng, túm cổ tay Cố Quân.

“Đừng sợ,” Cố Quân dỗ dành, “Ta thương ngươi.”

Nếu tên mù dở này thấy được biểu cảm của Trường Canh hiện giờ, có lẽ sẽ không nói hai chữ “đừng sợ” đâu.

Trường Canh cúi xuống hôn y, Cố Quân bị hôn đến bốc hỏa trong lòng, đang muốn vùng lên xử người này ngay tại chỗ, đột nhiên Trường Canh không biết bị bệnh gì, mà buột miệng gọi một tiếng: “Nghĩa phụ…”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y lập tức nhũn ra vì câu này của Trường Canh, tình dục mạnh hơn cũng tắt ngấm, bị vo thành một cục nhét vào lồng sắt.

Cố Quân hít sâu mấy hơi liền, muốn quát vào mặt Trường Canh một tiếng “trong trường hợp này gọi linh tinh gì thế”, song nghĩ lại thì – người ta quả thật cũng chẳng gọi sai.

Nghe nói một số nam nhân lúc riêng tư đặc biệt thích cảm giác cấm kỵ bội đức này, rất thích để bạn tình ở trên giường gọi lung tung, đáng tiếc Cố Quân tuyệt đối không có sở thích này, hơn nữa hoàn toàn không lý giải nổi, trong một năm nửa năm này, y vất vả lắm mới quen với việc Trường Canh gọi thẳng tên tự, dần dần không coi người ta là con nuôi nữa, ai ngờ thời điểm mấu chốt này chợt đụng phải hai chữ “nghĩa phụ”, thật sự váng hết cả đầu.

Trường Canh hình như hoàn toàn không nhận thấy sự khó chịu của y, khó lòng kiềm chế gọi mấy tiếng liền, hôn môi y không hề có trình tự, trong thân mật lại có chút thành kính khiến lão lưu manh như ngồi trên chông, phối hợp với cách xưng hô “nghĩa phụ” này, hiệu quả thật tuyệt hảo.

Cố Quân như bị kiến bò khắp người, rốt cuộc không nhịn được nghiêng đầu: “Đừng gọi như vậy.”

Trường Canh dừng lại, lặng lẽ nhìn chăm chú y một lát, bỗng nhiên phục xuống bên tai y nói: “Nghĩa phụ, không thấy rõ thì nhắm mắt lại, được không?”

Cố Quân dù điếc lòi cũng nghe ra y cố ý, huống chi còn chưa kịp điếc hẳn: “… Ngươi gan lắm rồi?”

Đôi mắt Trường Canh bên trong màn giường tối đen sáng đến kinh tâm động phách, không nghe theo mà hạ giọng vừa thấp vừa dịu dàng, rủ rỉ như làm nũng: “Nghĩa phụ, năm đó người từng nói ‘cho dù đến kinh thành rồi, cũng có người che chở con’, còn nhớ chứ?”

Sắc mặt Cố Quân thay đổi vài lần, thật sự không thể nào chống cự chiêu mới lấy mình ra tiêu khiển này, đành phải lập kế hoạch rút lui theo tính chiến lược, đẩy Trường Canh nói: “Được rồi, đừng có mà không biết xấu hổ, nên làm gì thì làm… A!”

“Con nên làm gì?” Trường Canh nhờ sự thuận tiện của tư thế vừa rồi đè y lại, tay đã thò ra sau lưng Cố Quân, lúc ở Gia Dự quan bó xương cho ai đó đã sờ ráo hết rồi, lúc này đột nhiên ra tay với sự ổn chuẩn ác của đại phu. Cố Quân run bắn lên, theo bản năng muốn cuộn mình lại, bị Trường Canh ấn liền mấy huyệt vị, nửa người tê rần, bấy giờ Trường Canh mới thủng thỉnh nói nốt nửa câu sau, “Không phải nghĩa phụ mới cáo ốm thay con, muốn thương con à?”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y phát hiện mình năm nay chỉ sợ là không được may mắn, hơi phạm Thái Tuế, liên tiếp lật thuyền trong mương.

Chớp mắt mà thái dương đã treo cao giữa trời, nắng rọi khắp nơi.

Ánh dương đầu hạ rạng rỡ chẳng thèm phân bua xuyên qua màn giường, rọi vào từng luồng, đôi mắt Trường Canh còn xán lạn hơn mặt trời, chân chính hiểu được thế nào là “nhiều năm si tâm vọng tưởng, một sớm tẩu hỏa nhập ma”. Ác mộng đáng sợ hơn hiện thực, hiện thực khiến người ta điên cuồng hơn nhiều mộng xuân.

Sau cơn điên cuồng lại không cảm thấy trống rỗng chút nào, trong lòng y rất vững, từ thuở chào đời chưa từng vững như vậy, hai tay quanh quẩn mãi trên người Cố Quân không chịu thôi, không ngừng gọi bên tai Cố Quân, chính mình cũng cảm thấy mình hơi phiền, nhưng cứ không cách nào tự khống chế, không dừng lại được.

Y lúc thì “nghĩa phụ” lúc lại “Tử Hi”, gọi lung tung một hồi, dán sát vào tai, làm kẻ điếc sau khi dược hiệu hết cũng bị bắt phải nghe. Cố Quân còn cảm giác được hơi nóng không dứt bên tai, ban nãy sai một ý nghĩ mà lỡ mất tiên cơ, bị tiểu tử kia giày vò đủ, lúc này vừa mệt vừa buồn ngủ còn không cho ngủ, quả thực chẳng có chỗ nào để nói phải trái, tức giận hất y ra: “Đừng ồn ào!”

Trường Canh liếc thấy vẻ mệt mỏi trên mặt y, ngoan ngoãn ngậm miệng, nhẹ nhàng ấn thắt lưng y, lực đạo vừa đúng không yếu không mạnh, vừa đỡ mệt vừa không chạm đến chỗ ngứa đầy ma tính khắp người Cố Quân.

Cố Quân: “…”

Tức là trước kia y toàn cố ý thôi!

Họ Trần dạy y rốt cuộc là trị bệnh cứu người hay là tà ma ngoại đạo!

Cố Quân đang định nổi cơn tam bành, đột nhiên, Trường Canh chau mày, bàn tay ấn nhẹ vài cái trên xương ở vùng ngực bụng Cố Quân, sau đó nắm mạch môn cổ tay.

Cố Quân cả giận nói: “Ngươi có thôi…”

Trường Canh: “Vết thương mới có từ khi nào?”

Cố Quân: “…”

Toi rồi, ngoại trừ tà ma ngoại đạo hình như họ Trần còn thật sự dạy y một chút chân tài thực học, cái này cũng sờ ra được!

Trong lúc nguy cấp, Cố Quân đành phải giở trò “ta điếc, ta chả nghe thấy gì đâu”, vẻ mặt vô tội mà trở mình, đưa lưng lại Trường Canh không nhúc nhích nữa, ra vẻ mình đã ngủ rồi, kẻ không phận sự có thể quỳ an.

Trường Canh kiểm tra y từ đầu đến chân, nhưng vết thương do vụ nổ đáng sợ lần đó dù sao cũng qua một thời gian rồi, thứ nhất y thuật của Trường Canh không thần như Trần Khinh Nhứ, thứ hai thương của Cố Quân đã khỏi bảy tám phần, không tra được gì, vậy là hai người cứ thế lừa gạt đối phương.

Nhạn vương điện hạ cả ngày cáo ốm không lộ diện, trong cung và Sở quân cơ với một đám trọng thần nhao nhao phái người tới thăm hỏi, đều bị Hoắc Đan đuổi đi. Hoắc Đan xuất thân quân ngũ, chủ soái có lệnh tất nhiên nói một là một, nói không cho quấy rầy là không dám quấy rầy, im lặng đứng ngoài cổng làm môn thần, đồng thời còn đang nghĩ hoài không tài nào hiểu nổi chuyện “Đại soái vào bằng cách nào”, rảnh quá bèn chỉnh đốn lại gia tướng phòng ngự lơ là của hầu phủ.

Cố Quân chạy về sớm hai ngày như vội đi đầu thai, lại một đêm không ngủ, vất vả lắm mới được ăn một bữa mặn còn không đúng tư thế, xém nữa nghẹn chết, quả thực tâm thần đều mệt lử, ngủ một giấc đến buổi chiều, sau khi dậy cảm thụ trên thể xác và tinh thần vẫn hết sức kì quỷ, cũng không biết ai mới là người nghỉ ốm đây.

Y muốn nổi giận một phen, lại cảm thấy vì việc nhỏ nhặt này mà nổi giận không khỏi có vẻ hẹp hòi, đành phải bấm bụng nhịn, nghĩ: “Lần tới nhất định phải khâu miệng y lại.”

Cố Quân sau khi dậy lần mò tìm kính lưu ly khắp nơi, nhưng vật be bé kia chẳng biết đi đâu mất tiêu, tìm cả buổi cũng không thấy, lại bị một bàn tay ấm áp nắm lấy.

Trường Canh dán sát vào tai y nói: “Bọn Thẩm tướng quân còn chưa tới, hôm nay ngươi không cần ra ngoài, không dùng thuốc được không? Để ta trông nom ngươi.”

Cố Quân vốn cũng không hay dùng, có hay không đều được, bèn gật đầu: “Không cần trông nom, ta quen rồi, không tìm thấy kính, đi lấy cái mới cho ta đi.”

Trường Canh ôm y nói: “Kính lưu ly là ta lấy đấy.”

Quan hệ giữa hai người tựa hồ đã xảy ra biến hóa vi diệu, không nói rõ được.

Kỳ thực từ nhỏ – lúc còn là cha con nuôi, quan hệ của hai người đã hết sức thân mật, cho đến trong chiến tranh tâm ý của Trường Canh bộc lộ không kiêng dè gì, Cố Quân thoạt tiên mềm lòng thỏa hiệp, thậm chí hãm sâu trong đó, thư nhà và chiến báo luôn đi cùng nhau, liên tiếp không ngừng, tình ý không thể nói là không sâu đậm… Song lại đều không tiêu hồn như lúc này, tựa hồ cho dù ngoại địch vây kinh lần nữa cũng có thể ném ra sau đầu, thiên địa đều tan trong tấc lòng, không màng đến cái gì khác.

Cố Quân sửng sốt hỏi: “Ngươi lấy kính lưu ly của ta làm gì?”

Trường Canh cười nói: “Thích.”

Nói đoạn, y cẩn thận giúp Cố Quân mặc quần áo, lại khom lưng đi giày hộ, rất tận tâm tận lực, cẩn thận chu đáo.

Nhạn vương điện hạ từ sáng đến tối áo trắng cấm dục như hòa thượng, ai không biết còn tưởng y chính nhân quân tử cỡ nào, song qua vụ này, Cố Quân xem như đã lĩnh giáo, dưới cái vẻ đạo mạo ấy, trong lòng người này có một đống “tình thú” không thể tưởng tượng, người bình thường chẳng tài nào lý giải nổi.

Thích cái gì? Thích y mù hả?

Trường Canh không nói lớn tiếng lắm, để Cố Quân nghe thấy, liền luôn rủ rỉ bên tai, nói mấy câu kiểu “cẩn thận bậc cửa” cũng như vành tai tóc mai chạm nhau, đi tới cạnh cửa, Cố mù dở đưa tay vịn khung cửa theo bản năng, bị y ôn nhu mà không phân bua gì chặn ngang, Trường Canh tùy hứng nói: “Đừng chạm vào thứ gì khác, ngươi cứ vịn ta là được.”

Cảm giác hoàn toàn nắm giữ trong tay trước nay chưa từng có sắp làm Trường Canh say mê phát điên, giây lát cũng không muốn buông tay, nói hai câu liền sấn lại muốn hôn một cái, không biết chán, chưa được một lúc đã làm Cố Quân nổi hết da gà.

Có đánh chết Cố Quân cũng chẳng tài nào hiểu nổi, một người vốn vừa xa cách vừa khắc chế, thay quần áo cho y cũng phải phi lễ chớ nhìn, rốt cuộc làm sao mà lên giường một lần liền biến thành dáng vẻ điên dại như hiện tại?

Cố Quân: “Dù không nhìn thấy thì ta cũng chưa tàn phế, ngươi không cần đỡ hoài – không phải cả ngày bận đến tối mày tối mặt à?”

Trường Canh: “Vậy ngươi theo ta đến thư phòng đi.”

Sau khi Cố Quân đi, thư phòng của y cơ bản là địa bàn của Trường Canh, Cố Quân thường niên ở biên quan nhất thời cũng thấy hơi xa lạ. Trường Canh đỡ y ngồi xuống, ánh dương từ một góc độ hết sức quen thuộc rọi lên mặt người trong thư phòng, Cố Quân bỗng nhiên có sở cảm, duỗi chân, quả nhiên đụng phải một cái ghế đẩu dưới gầm bàn: “Thứ này vậy mà vẫn còn.”

Trường Canh cúi người nhặt cái ghế lên, chỉ thấy trên ghế vẽ mấy con rùa nhỏ sống động như thật, cắn đuôi nhau làm thành một vòng, bên cạnh nét chữ trẻ con vụng về khắc “Thần quy tuy thọ, thập tắc vi chi(1)”.

… Râu ông nọ cắm cằm bà kia.

Trường Canh cười một lúc lâu, kéo tay Cố Quân lại đặt trên vết khắc kia, hỏi: “Ngươi khắc à?”

“Đừng cười, hồi nhỏ ta cũng chẳng nghiêm túc đọc sách được mấy hôm đâu,” Cố Quân hơi cong khóe mắt, “Sách đều là ở trong cung đọc cùng bọn Hoàng thượng và Ngụy vương. Bản thân lão Hầu gia học vấn lơ là bình thường, cũng chỉ có binh thư là xem hơi nhiều, bèn tìm một lão hủ nho hủ phát khiếp tới đọc kinh cho ta nghe, nghe chưa được một giờ ba khắc đã ngủ gục, vậy nên ta chỉ có thể tự tìm trò vui cho mình – À, ngươi bận thì cứ làm việc đi, hình như lâu lắm rồi ta không về nhà, để ta đi dạo một chút.”

“Đừng,” Trường Canh vội nói, “Ta thích nghe ngươi kể, sau đó thì sao?”

Cố Quân vẻ mặt khó xử – đây thật sự không phải chuyện gì đẹp mặt, chỉ là Trường Canh hiếm khi mở lòng, Cố Quân coi như để y vui, liền tiếp tục: “Ta khi đó chuyên môn gây chuyện, tiên sinh cũng bị ta hành hạ, không dám quản giáo trước mặt, chạy đi mách lão Hầu gia, lão Hầu gia không phải đánh thì là phạt ta trung bình tấn trên ghế, run một cái là té, mẹ nó thực không giống cha ruột chút nào… Sau đó ta cảm thấy lão râu dê đó suốt ngày mách lẻo, khốn nạn quá thể, hợp kế với Thẩm Quý Bình, trộm ít thuốc xổ bỏ vào trà của tiên sinh.”

“Thuốc xổ vốn cũng chẳng có gì, chỉ là hai ta đều còn nhỏ, không biết nặng nhẹ, tiên sinh lại tuổi cao sức yếu, uống vào suýt nữa mất mạng. Cố gia hai trăm năm chưa từng có bại gia tử điên khùng như vậy, lão Hầu gia nổi cơn tam bành, muốn đánh chết ta, may mà công chúa ngăn cản… Ừm, mẹ ta sau đó thừa nhận, lúc ấy không phải là bà không muốn đánh ta, mà là vì bản thân bà thể hàn không dễ đẻ, sợ đánh chết ta làm Cố gia tuyệt tự.”

Trường Canh tưởng tượng một chút, cảm thấy mình mà có thằng con giặc cỏ như vậy thì cũng phải đập chết nó, song lập tức nhớ tới đứa trẻ lì lợm ấy là Cố Quân, lại cảm thấy nếu mình là lão Hầu gia, cho dù người này thực sự làm chết người, chắc mình cũng chỉ đành đến nhà đền mạng, chứ tuyệt đối không nỡ đụng vào một sợi lông.

Y phì cười một lúc lâu, hỏi: “Sau đó thì sao?”

Cố Quân dừng lại, nụ cười trên mặt thật sự có phần không duy trì nổi nữa, thần sắc hơi thu lại, trầm mặc chốc lát mới nói: “Sau đó hai người họ cảm thấy tiếp tục như vậy thì ta phải vô pháp vô thiên, bèn dẫn cả ta đến trú địa Huyền Thiết doanh ở Bắc cương.”

Thời thơ ấu chó khinh mèo ghét của y cứ thế bất ngờ dừng lại.

—

  1. _“Thập tắc vi chi, ngũ tắc công chi, bội tắc chiến chi, địch tắc năng phân chi.” Tức là trong tác chiến thực tế, nếu ta gấp mười địch, thì bao vây tiêu diệt, gấp năm lần thì tiến công, gấp đôi thì cố gắng chiến thắng, lực lượng tương đương thì nghĩ cách tiêu diệt từng bộ phận – xuất xứ từ Binh pháp Tôn Tử._




	80. Chương 80: Ẩn ưu

Đó có lẽ là nỗi thống khổ khắc cốt minh tâm nhất đời này của y, Cố Quân nói đến đây, vốn không muốn kể tiếp, song có thể là do những lời đó chất chứa trong lòng y rất nhiều năm rồi, nhất thời vậy mà kìm không được.

“Bắc cương thật là khổ, mới đánh giặc xong, thương binh khắp nơi, mỗi ngày cát vàng mặt trời lặn, ngay cả dưới trướng công chúa cũng chẳng uống được một ngụm trà nóng, nào có thống khoái như ở kinh thành làm thiếu gia? Ta ban đầu chết sống đòi về, lão Hầu gia không chịu, bị ta làm phiền, liền xách ta vào quân ngũ, mỗi ngày các tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh luyện binh, ta phải ở bên cạnh cùng luyện võ, hơi làm biếng là ông ấy sẽ đánh ta ngay trước mặt những người khổng lồ bằng sắt đó.”

Lão Hầu gia quá rành tính tình chó má của nhi tử, trốn thì trốn, yếu ớt thì yếu ớt, nhưng trước mặt mọi người, đứa trẻ này dù còn chưa cao bằng đùi người ta, cũng tuyệt đối không khóc lóc làm mất mặt mình.

Trường Canh bám dính lên người Cố Quân, cằm gác trên vai y, rủ rỉ: “Nếu ta sinh ra sớm hai mươi năm, sẽ bế trộm ngươi đi, thả trong cẩm tú mà chăm bẵm.”

Cố Quân vừa tưởng tượng tình cảnh ấy liền muốn ói tại trận, dở khóc dở cười.

Kỳ thực nghĩ lại thì gia đình cuộc sống xa hoa, từ đời thứ ba mà suy nhiều vô kể, đứa trẻ xuất thân như Cố Quân, lại là con một, nếu năm đó thật sự mặc cho y ở kinh thành vô pháp vô thiên mà lớn lên, sau này không biết phải bất hảo thế nào, nhất định cần có một người cha nhẫn tâm như lão Hầu gia, mới hạ được độc thủ uốn nắn y, để Huyền Thiết doanh không đến mức không người kế tục.

Chỉ là, chẳng ai ngờ đến, cái giá của thành tài lại quá lớn.

“Vương bá nói sau khi từ Bắc cương trở về ngươi liền đổi tính, không thích gặp người khác, ai cũng chẳng thèm để ý.” Trường Canh dừng một chút, kéo tay y lại viết, “Ngươi có hận tiên đế không?”

Cố Quân vô thức muốn sờ bầu rượu bên hông, vừa thò tay mới nhớ ra là y đã quyết định kiêng rượu, bầu rượu sớm không còn trên người.

Cố Quân hơi mím môi: “Không hận… rót cho ta chén trà.”

Trường Canh suýt nữa cho rằng mình nghe lầm.

Khi vòng vây kinh sư mới giải, Cố Quân bị thương bò dậy cũng không nổi, mà vừa mở miệng lại vẫn không biết sống chết đòi uống rượu, sao đến Tây Vực đánh nhau một trận về, trái lại biết dưỡng sinh rồi?

Tuy Trường Canh vẫn hay phê bình kín đáo tửu quỷ này, nhưng thấy người ta đột nhiên đổi tính, trong lòng không mừng ngược lại còn kinh sợ. Y đứng dậy pha một chén trà xuân cho Cố Quân, lại lần nữa không yên tâm mà nghi thần nghi quỷ, bình tĩnh đặt tay lên cổ tay Cố Quân, chỉ hận mình học nghệ không tinh, không thể bắt mạch ra kết quả gì.

Tuy rằng tai mắt không tốt, Cố Quân vẫn cảm nhận được sự căng thẳng của y, lập tức có phản ứng, ý thức được mình đã để lộ sơ hở – Trường Canh thật sự quá nhạy cảm. Một người nếu liên tục làm việc xấu không dứt khoát, chẳng bằng cứ xấu hẳn đi, người đi theo thu dọn đã thành quen, y đột nhiên đổi tính không hề báo trước sẽ khiến người ta không biết phải làm thế nào.

Thế là Cố Quân điềm nhiên uống cạn chén trà, liếm môi nói: “Không biết đánh rơi bầu rượu ở đâu rồi, rượu tự ủ mà lần trước Thẩm lão tặng có còn không?”

Câu này nghe khá giống phong cách của Cố Quân, thì ra là vừa rồi nói nhiều khát khô cổ, Trường Canh hơi yên tâm, cự tuyệt luôn: “Hết rồi, uống tạm trà đi.”

Cố Quân nửa thật nửa giả “Chậc” một tiếng, kế đó miệng bị đẩy một thứ vào, mùi gạo nếp dinh dính ngòn ngọt phả vào mũi, Cố Quân ngửa ra sau: “Cái gì thế? Ta không cần… Ưm…”

Trường Canh ngậm trong miệng đút cho y.

Cố Quân cau mày, y trời sinh không thích ăn ngọt, bị Trường Canh và trà bánh làm ngọt phát ngán, nhưng cũng không phun ra, vẫn ăn hết như món mì dính vỏ trứng nhiều năm trước, nhai thấy một chút vị đắng do quá ngọt trong nhân đậu.

Y đột nhiên hơi bất an, cảm thấy Trường Canh dính người không bình thường, sự nghi thần nghi quỷ đột nhiên căng thẳng khi vừa nghe nói y không uống rượu cũng không bình thường-

Do quá hao tâm tổn sức, đại bi đại hỉ đến cực hạn thường không thể kéo dài, bình thường đều chỉ có một lúc, sau đó hoặc chuyển thành hỗn độn mất cảm giác, hoặc đương sự tự dời đi chú ý, xua tan những cảm xúc tự bảo vệ mình theo bản năng này.

Cố Quân nghiêm mặt nói: “Trường Canh, đưa kính lưu ly cho ta.”

“Không,” Trường Canh vây y bằng một tư thế tương tự như giam cầm, truy hỏi không buông tha, “Vì sao không hận?”

Câu hỏi cuối cùng vừa khẩn thiết vừa lạnh nhạt, khẩn thiết là đập vỡ nồi muốn nhận được câu trả lời “hận” hay “không hận”, giống như chỉ cần Cố Quân thừa nhận một chữ “hận”, y sẽ chọn dùng hành động gì.

Lạnh nhạt lại là y phảng phất quên mất “tiên đế” là cha ruột của mình, thuận miệng nhắc tới, dửng dưng như nhắc mèo chó ven đường vậy.

Lòng Cố Quân hơi chùng xuống, im lặng một lúc mới hỏi ngược lại: “Ngươi thì sao? Bây giờ còn hận Hồ Cách Nhĩ không?”

Trường Canh không liệu được y lại ném ngược câu hỏi về, hơi bất ngờ chớp chớp mắt – nếu lúc này Cố Quân có thể thấy rõ, sẽ phát hiện mắt y không còn đỏ, nhưng đồng tử vẫn có bóng chồng.

Trường Canh quang minh chính đại trả lời: “Nếu bà ta còn ở trước mặt, ta chắc chắn sẽ lột da rút gân, nhưng bà ta đã chết không có chỗ chôn, cho dù ta muốn quật lên tiên thi cũng chẳng tìm được, dù hận hơn cũng không cách nào xóa bỏ, ngược lại sẽ như ý bà ta, làm độc phát nhanh hơn, đúng không?”

Đây tuyệt không phải lời thật lòng, dù cẩu thả hơn, tai điếc hơn thì Cố Quân vẫn nhận ra.

Cố Quân đang định mở miệng, đột nhiên cảm thấy người đang bám lấy y giật nhẹ – như đang hết sức chăm chú thì thình lình bị cắt ngang mà giật mình.

Một cơn gió nhẹ từ phía sau thổi đến, tựa hồ có người gõ cửa thư phòng.

Cố Quân nghiêng đầu, hỏi: “Vương bá hay Lão Hoắc?”

Lão quản gia ngoài cửa cao giọng gọi: “Hầu gia, là tôi, có người của Linh Xu viện tìm Nhạn vương điện hạ!”

Hai đồng tử của Trường Canh phút chốc co về, trông như bị cường quang kích thích, y buông Cố Quân ra theo bản năng, lộ ra một chút câu nệ “phi lễ chớ chạm” như bình thường, câu nệ nửa chừng lại nghĩ tới điều gì, vẻ mù mờ thoáng qua trên mặt.

Cố Quân vờ không phát hiện: “Có việc bận thì cứ đi xử lý trước đi, ta đi kiếm cái ăn đây, mấy ngày rồi chưa được ăn một bữa đàng hoàng, ban nãy lại bị ngươi nhét cho một miếng không biết là cái gì… làm nước chua dưới dạ dày trào ngược lên.”

Trường Canh thoạt đầu sửng sốt, lập tức vỗ mạnh trán mình, ảo não day ấn đường: “Ta… ôi… ta thật là…”

Y đứng bật dậy, hốt hoảng nói: “Để ta kêu nhà bếp làm cho ngươi món gì dễ tiêu hóa trước.”

Vương bá vội nói: “Vâng, lão nô đi ngay đây.”

Trường Canh đi một mạch đến cửa thư phòng, lại nhớ ra điều gì, sờ soạng người mình, lấy kính lưu ly quay lại trả Cố Quân, sợi dây kim loại và khung bên ngoài được y ủ ấm lên. Trường Canh cẩn thận lau sạch mảnh kính, gắn trên mũi Cố Quân, ánh mắt lưu luyến trên khuôn mặt ấy rất lâu, chợt thì thào: “Tử Hi, ta cảm thấy mình đang nằm mơ.”

Cố Quân bị y thần thần thao thao giày vò một buổi trưa, nghe lời ấy rất cáu, muốn đốp lại một câu “Tát ngươi một phát xem có đau không”.

Ai ngờ chưa kịp nói thì Trường Canh dừng chân quay người lại, cười khổ mà tự giễu: “Lớn thế này mà chưa từng có giấc mơ đẹp như vậy, đừng bao giờ tỉnh lại thì tốt rồi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y vừa bình thường lại, thì Cố Quân lập tức lại không nhẫn tâm mắng mỏ, cảm thấy thêm vài lần nữa thì nhất định mình phải thần thao theo, đành trưng ra dáng vẻ bình tĩnh hỉ nộ khó phân, xua tay đuổi y cút cho mau.

Đầu hạ năm Long An thứ tám, Cố đại soái liên tục phạm Thái Tuế, thế nhưng quốc vận Đại Lương lại phảng phất từ dưới đáy cốc bắt đầu chậm rãi khôi phục, như đợt rét đậm lê thê qua đi, dưới tuyết trắng vô biên bắt đầu lác đác nhú lên chồi non vậy.

Vào hạ, thoạt tiên An Định hầu mau chóng bình định loạn thuộc địa phương Tây, ký kết “Tân ước con đường tơ lụa”, Huyền Thiết doanh áp tải tử lưu kim Tây Vực tiến cống về kinh.

Đến lúc này, Đại Lương dưới tứ diện Sở ca, cuối cùng đã chọc thủng được một lối ra.

Đám người Thẩm Dịch vừa mới đến, Linh Xu viện lại truyền ra tin vui.

Đại thiết cung Cố Quân vẫn không thể phổ biến trong quân rốt cuộc có đột phá mới, Cát Thần nhân tài mới xuất thân đồ tể này quả nhiên kỳ tài ngút trời, thiết kế một loại hộp vàng hoàn toàn mới, cực nhẹ và tiện, có thể lắp trên cung, hoàn hảo để sức người cầm giữ được.

Thiết cung vốn không phải tuyệt đại cao thủ thì kéo không nổi giảm hơn một nửa sức nặng dây cung, hai tay người có thể bắn bạch hồng thiết tiễn mà chẳng tốn mấy sức, độ chính xác cực cao. Thiết tiễn rất nặng, không dễ bị cuồng phong ảnh hưởng, một khi số cung này được chế tạo quy mô lớn, bạch hồng từ đây sẽ tuyệt tích trong quân đội Đại Lương. Mà trong thiết tiễn kia còn có thể lắp thêm hệ thống hỏa cơ, thiết tiễn đặc biệt sau khi bắn ra có thể lần thứ hai gia tốc trên không, thậm chí có thể nổ tung giữa trận địa địch, uy lực cực mạnh.

Cuối tháng Sáu, trong tình huống Huyền Thiết doanh như hổ rình mồi và mâu thuẫn quốc nội Tây Dương dần dần hiện rõ, chiến cục của hai bên nam bắc đồng thời tạm bình ổn, Đại Lương được một cơ hội nghỉ ngơi, cả triều trên dưới đều biết, việc cấp bách lúc này chính là an lòng dân, đặc biệt phải thu xếp cho lưu dân do chiến họa lưu vong các nơi.

Nhưng nghỉ ngơi thế nào, thu xếp thế nào?

Bố trí lại điền sản cho những lưu dân này là tuyệt đối không làm được, chẳng thanh thiên đại lão gia nào có đạo đức cao đẹp nhường vậy, đưa đất nhà mình cho người ta chia.

Sở quân cơ tổ chức vài lần đại triều hội triệu tập quần thần thảo luận, thủy chung không ra kết quả, chỉ thu thập được cả đống chủ ý dở hơi, như tổ chức lưu dân đi khai hoang nọ kia, làm Hoàng đế Long An nổi trận lôi đình quở mắng đám triều thần ăn trên ngồi trốc: “Sao các ngươi không nói gom lưu dân lại đày đến Đông Hải noi theo Tinh Vệ đi?”

Đột nhiên, Sở quân cơ do Nhạn thân vương cầm đầu giữ im lặng, cũng không tỏ thái độ, lục bộ và quan viên các địa phương dâng tấu đùn đẩy nhau, đương đình cãi nhau om sòm, đúng lúc này, Đỗ Vạn Toàn dẫn mười ba cự cổ trời nam biển bắc ra mặt dâng sớ lên triều đình, bày tỏ họ muốn noi theo người Tây Dương, thiết lập nhà xưởng tư nhân ở các nơi, thu nhận lưu dân tứ phương đến làm việc.

Cứ thế, chẳng cần bao nhiêu đất, chút ít điền sản Trường Canh tịch thu được khi xử lý tham quan ô lại không an bài đàng hoàng lưu dân ở ven bờ kênh đào đã đủ dùng, họ còn định lấy khôi lỗi trồng trọt ở Giang Nam năm đó làm bản gốc, triệu tập một nhóm trường tý sư dân gian, cải tạo ra một loạt hỏa cơ dân dụng.

Phát hành đợt phong hỏa phiếu thứ hai, theo đó một thế lực như mạch nước ngầm dần dần tụ lại trong triều, khi họ còn ngủ đông, thoạt nhìn hoàn toàn không thành phe phái, giờ đây lại bất hiển sơn bất lộ thủy âm thầm bắt đầu thúc đẩy việc này: Thượng gián Hoàng đế Long An, cho những nghĩa thương dân gian đứng ra nhận mua phong hỏa phiếu sớm nhất vài đặc quyền, thí dụ như họ có thể trực tiếp dâng sớ tới Sở quân cơ, tấu thỉnh chính bản thân Hoàng đế đặc phê, sau đó cam đoan trong tình huống quân dụng, cho phép họ mỗi năm mua một mức tử lưu kim nhất định.

Bản tấu này do Công bộ trình lên đầu tiên, Công bộ Thượng thư Mạnh Giác là một sĩ tử hàn môn xuất thân hàn lâm, trong tấu viết: đây là kế một mũi tên giết ba con chim, vừa giải quyết lưu dân hỗn loạn các nơi, vừa thể hiện triều đình sẽ không bạc đãi người có công, ngân lượng từ việc bán tử lưu kim giá cao cho những cự cổ này còn có thể đưa vào quân nhu chiến bị.

Hòn đá này dấy lên ngàn tầng sóng, lần này, trong số trâm anh thế gia khứu giác nhạy bén, rốt cuộc có kẻ định thần lại.

Cố Quân đã lâu không vào triều may mắn bàng thính một lần đại triều hội là thịnh cảnh giương cung bạt kiếm như thế nào, nghe mà há hốc mồm, cảm thấy nơi đây còn nguy hiểm hơn cả trận địa tiền tuyến minh thương ám tiễn.

Một bản tấu của mười ba cự cổ, làm mâu thuẫn chất chứa nhiều đời giữa sĩ tộc và nhân tài hậu khởi hàn môn đột nhiên trở nên gay gắt, lúc này người có đầu óc đã phát giác giao dịch bí mất giữa nghiệp quan cấu kết, cũng có kẻ khứu giác nhạy bén, đã nhận thấy được thế lực mới trỗi dậy khó mà ngăn cản này tương lai sẽ lung lay gốc rễ sĩ tộc, một cảm giác nguy cơ khi mặt trời sắp lặn lặng lẽ sinh ra.

Trên triều đường, phái thân thương hội chỉ trích thế gia “kết bè kết đảng, hại nước hại dân”, “đứng nói chuyện không đau lưng”, thậm chí nổi trận lôi đình chỉ mũi đối phương mắng “ngươi có chủ ý, thì sắp xếp cho lưu dân đến quý trạch là được”.

Mấy đại thế gia đỏ mặt tía tai tranh luận “hạng thương nhân đâu thể đến nơi thanh nhã”, “tử lưu kim là quốc chi trọng khí, há có thể chảy vào tay tư nhân”, cuối cùng dứt khoát là “không biết các vị đại nhân nhận bao nhiêu hối lộ, mà thân như anh em với đám con buôn này”.

Sau đó một loạt tướng quân trong tình huống An Định hầu không lên tiếng đưa mắt nhìn nhau, cùng khoanh tay đứng ngoài cuộc, sau rốt là Sở quân cơ chạy ra hòa giải ba phải.

Cố Quân ngẩng đầu nhìn Hoàng đế Long An một cái, chỉ cảm thấy Lý Phong thật sự già rồi, chẳng qua ngoài ba mươi, mà tóc đã bạc, lệ khí sứt đầu mẻ trán, có một chớp mắt, Cố Quân bỗng nhiên nghĩ: “Nếu năm đó khi thành sắp phá, hắn bị một mũi tên lạc ghim trên hồng đầu diên, phải chăng ngược lại là việc tốt cho hắn?”

Lý Phong như nhận thấy điều gì, vừa vặn ngẩng đầu chạm phải tầm mắt Cố Quân.

Hôm nay sau khi tan triều, Cố Quân bị giữ lại trong cung. Hai người trước trận chiến trở mặt, sau đó mã bất đình đề đánh giặc khắp nơi, cơ hồ không còn cơ hội gặp riêng, lần này lại ở nơi cùng lớn lên tán gẫu vài chuyện phiếm lâu năm, cơ hồ như cách mấy đời. Lý Phong giữ Cố Quân lại thật sự là nhất thời kích động, tới khi cùng đi trong ngự hoa viên mới phát hiện chẳng có chuyện gì để nói, thực sự lúng túng.

Chính lúc này, Thái tử học xong đi qua, đến làm lễ vấn an.

Lý Phong không hề trầm mê hậu cung, con nối dõi không đông, Thái tử mới tròn tám, vẫn chưa bắt đầu phát triển vóc dáng, rất trẻ con, thấy Lý Phong thì hơi câu nệ, tiến lên chào theo quy củ: “Phụ hoàng.”

Lập tức lại cẩn thận nhìn Cố Quân một cái, hơi muốn bắt chuyện, nhưng không biết người này là ai.

Cố Quân thoáng nở nụ cười chào: “Thần Cố Quân, tham kiến Thái tử điện hạ.”

Thái tử lấy làm kinh hãi, các bé trai đều thích nghe chuyện về đại anh hùng, lúc này thấy người thật, một mặt kích động không thôi, một mặt còn phải miễn cưỡng duy trì uy nghi Thái tử trước phụ thân, khuôn mặt nhỏ xíu đỏ bừng, lắp bắp: “Cố, Cố tướng quân! Không… A… Hoàng thúc công không, không cần đa lễ… cô… ta còn từng tập theo nét chữ của hoàng thúc công đấy.”

Thần sắc Cố Quân hơi cổ quái: “… Điện hạ quá khách khí rồi.”

Ba chữ “hoàng thúc công” thọc cho y một nhát, khiến y cảm thấy mình đã mọc ra chòm râu dài hẳn hai thước.

Hôm đó Lý Phong cho tất cả lui hết, chỉ để Thái tử đi theo, chẳng ai biết hắn hàn huyên những gì với Cố Quân, cung nhân chỉ biết, tiểu Thái tử tựa hồ rất hợp với An Định hầu, quấn lấy y không chịu đi, cuối cùng ngủ gật trên vai Cố Quân, được An Định hầu tự mình đưa về đông cung.

Trước khi đi, Hoàng đế Long An đặc ý dặn dò Cố Quân, nếu rỗi rãi thì thường tiến cung chơi, cũng chỉ điểm Thái tử một chút.

Việc trước đó Hoàng thượng và An Định hầu trở mặt, quân chính ly tâm, tựa hồ chỉ là một đợt gợn sóng bị người ta cố gắng lãng quên.

Mà lúc này trong gian nhã của Vọng Nam lâu, Giang Sung vội vàng chạy đến, lấy một mật hàm trong tay áo ra đưa cho Trường Canh: “Vương gia, ngài xem cái này, chúng ta ở trong triều căn cơ chưa ổn, lần này có khả năng là hơi nóng vội rồi.”

Đó là một tấu chương bản dập, Giang Sung hạ giọng nói: “Từ đại nội tuồn ra, sau khi hạ triều, mấy đại thế gia thông qua Vương quốc cữu, liên danh trình tấu lên Hoàng thượng, chỉ sợ là ủ mưu đã lâu.”

Trường Canh thần sắc bất biến nhận lấy: “Vương quốc cữu? Bản thân lão đã lau khô mông rồi sao? Thời gian này chiến loạn tới tấp, Đàm tướng quân chết ở kinh thành, liền cảm thấy không ai truy cứu lão nữa?”

Giang Sung hạ giọng thấp hơn: “Vương gia, Vương quốc cữu là bên nhà mẹ thái hậu, chỉ cần không mưu phản, Hoàng thượng sẽ không động tới lão… Hơn nữa, ai dám nhắc lại việc năm đó? Nếu như lấy đây làm cớ lật đổ Vương quốc cữu, chẳng lẽ tiên đế sẽ không chịu tiếng hôn quân bị tiểu nhân yêu nữ làm mờ mắt, giết hại trung lương? Con không vạch tội cha, Hoàng thượng không thể vì việc này mà xử Vương Quả được.”

Trường Canh mặt không biểu cảm, chớp nhoáng xem hết bản tấu nọ, chợt “Ồ” một tiếng.

Giang Sung: “Sao thế?”

Trường Canh: “Cái này không giống lão bị thịt Vương Quả kia nghĩ ra được, là thủ bút của ai vậy?”

Giang Sung: “À, nói đến thì người này rất có uyên nguyên với Vương gia đấy, lúc trước không phải Phương gia còn có ý kết thân với Vương gia sao? Người ở sau lưng viết thay này chính là thúc thúc của Phương tiểu thư kia, đương triều Hộ bộ Thượng thư Phương Khâm, vốn là Trạng nguyên lang tiên đế khâm điểm năm Nguyên Hòa thứ mười tám, vị duy nhất đỗ liền tam nguyên của tiền triều, từ nhỏ tài danh trác tuyệt.” _(Tam nguyên gồm Giải nguyên, Hội nguyên, Trạng nguyên)_

Từ khi Phương Khâm tiếp chưởng Hộ bộ, sự vụ gọn gàng ngăn nắp, phối hợp thỏa đáng với Sở quân cơ, chưa bao giờ cản chân nhau, có thể nói là một năng thần. Đáng tiếc cái mông quyết định cái đầu, hắn sinh ra ở Phương gia, đại diện cho Phương gia, định trước là một vật cản cho tài danh.

“Bán triều tọa sư, phong đầu vô lượng.” Trường Canh gõ nhẹ mặt bàn, “Chim én nơi lầu họ Vương họ Tạ thuở trước, cũng nên bay vào nhà bách tính bình thường một chuyến rồi(1).”

Giang Sung nghe ra sát khí trong lời y nói, tim đập thót.

—

  1. _Cựu thời Vương Tạ yến, phi nhập tầm thường bách tính gia là hai câu trong bài Ô Y hạng của Lưu Vũ Tích._




	81. Chương 81: Hôn sự

Nhưng không đợi Giang Sung nhìn rõ, Trường Canh lại điềm nhiên khen: “Phương thượng thư quả thật có tài, đúng là năng thần trị thế.”

Nhạn thân vương ngôn ngữ nhẹ nhàng, tán thưởng tựa hồ cũng thật tâm thật ý, giống như một chút sát khí không nói thành lời vừa nãy hoàn toàn là tưởng tượng của chính Giang đại nhân, chỉ có hai chữ “trị thế” được dùng hết sức vi diệu.

Bản tấu của Phương Khâm chọc thẳng vào tim Hoàng đế Long An, hắn cũng không bình luận việc quy lưu dân vào nhà xưởng là tốt hay xấu, chỉ giữ chặt không buông vấn đề an toàn trong giám thị tử lưu kim, thậm chí lôi cả Cố Quân ra nói – “Mấy vạn tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh tắm máu phấn chiến ngoài tiền tuyến giành được, nếu không thể thiện dụng, chẳng phải làm lạnh lòng trung thần lương tướng?”

Cố Quân chắc sẽ không để ý lắm, nhưng vảy ngược của Lý Phong đã bị chọc trúng, lúc khuyên Phụng Hàm công nhượng bộ trên vấn đề tử lưu kim, Trường Canh từng nói, bắt đầu từ Vũ đế anh minh thần võ, tử lưu kim với đế vương đã giống như một bộ ngọc tỷ truyền quốc khác, huống chi tư khố hoàng gia Cảnh Hoa viên mấy đời tích lũy một sớm đi theo một mồi lửa, từ sau đó, Lý Phong chỉ càng thiếu cảm giác an toàn hơn.

Đoạn sau, Phương Khâm còn tỉ mỉ liệt kê một chuỗi dài hậu quả có thể tạo thành khi bán tử lưu kim cho tư thương.

Thí dụ như mở cổng này ra, về sau làm sao phân biệt tử lưu kim trong tay tư thương là mua từ triều đình hay mua lậu?

Nếu giá tử lưu kim buôn lậu từ bên ngoài thấp hơn, thương nhân trục lợi đương nhiên sẽ dùng cái thẻ đặc biệt cho phép để buôn lậu, chuyện dân gian lén giấu, lén bán, lén vận tử lưu kim vốn đã cấm suốt không ngừng, sau này chẳng phải càng không quản nổi?

Lại thí dụ như, nếu không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, sản nghiệp nhà xưởng chung quy vẫn dài hơn tuổi thọ một đời của phàm nhân, dù triều đình chỉ cho mười ba nghĩa thương dân gian này đặc quyền, đến đời con cháu sẽ làm thế nào?

Nơi đốt tử lưu kim sau này sẽ ngày càng nhiều, nếu không tất nhiên khó mà tiếp tục, như vậy triều đình phải cho cả đời con đời cháu họ đặc quyền sao? Con cháu tách ra ở riêng thì làm thế nào? Nhà xưởng bị mua lại thì làm thế nào? Nếu đặc quyền tử lưu kim cũng có thể mua bán, thế tương lai kẻ xấu muốn trữ cương giáp hỏa cơ mưu phản, không phải quá tiện à?

Mà nếu loại đặc quyền này chỉ mua bán một lần, với người không với xưởng, thế về sau mười ba người có quyền này chết rồi, nhà xưởng tan rã, chẳng phải lưu dân sẽ hoành hành?

Trước mắt thế hệ lưu dân này biết họ trôi giạt khắp nơi là do ngoại địch, là triều đình cho họ cơm ăn, an bài nơi đi cho họ, nhưng lưu dân mấy chục năm sau xuất hiện sẽ nghĩ thế nào? Họ sẽ chỉ cảm thấy là triều đình cưỡng chế thu hồi đặc quyền đập bát cơm của họ, cứ như vậy, chẳng phải là giải nguy cục nhất thời, chôn xuống mối họa vô cùng sao?

Ngoài ra còn có đủ loại lo ngại, không hề ít, cuối cùng Phương Khâm dùng cách nói văn nhã tổng kết: tóm lại, kẻ xúi giục bán tử lưu kim cho tư thương, hoặc là đầu óc đơn giản, căn bản lo đầu không lo đuôi, chỉ nhìn trước mắt không nghĩ thử nên kết thúc thế nào, hoặc căn bản là một cây gậy chọc cứt, mượn gió bẻ măng, không biết có rắp tâm gì.

Phương thượng thư tài trí hơn người, một bản tấu chương dài thượt, chữ chữ câu câu chọc vào lòng Hoàng đế Long An.

“Nếu tấu này theo đường thông thường, đưa đến Sở quân cơ trước, chúng ta còn có thể ngăn cản,” Giang Sung thở dài nói, “Nhưng mà… Ôi, Vương gia, Phương gia ở trong triều dù sao cũng có căn cơ vững chắc.”

Trường Canh đột nhiên bật cười trong im lặng.

Giang Sung thấy y cười mà hoang mang không hiểu ra sao.

Chỉ thấy Nhạn thân vương chậm rãi bưng trà trên bàn lên nhấp một ngụm, như cố ý như vô tình nói: “Phương đại nhân nói về tình hình chính trị khẩn cấp đương thời, không phải lời nhảm nhí ca công tụng đức, lời nói lại rất có lý, không có chỗ nào không ổn, dù đưa đến Sở quân cơ, chúng ta có lý do gì để chặn lại? Hàn Thạch, huynh nói câu đó có thỏa đáng không? Coi Sở quân cơ là nơi nào, chuyên môn dùng để mị trên khi dưới, lộng quyền làm rối kỉ cương à?”

Tuy rằng ngữ khí y ôn hòa, nhưng lời đã rất nặng, Giang Sung sợ hãi: “Vương gia…”

Trường Canh hơi thu thần sắc lại, nhàn nhạt ngắt lời: “Hôm nay lời này ra từ miệng huynh, vào tai ta, sẽ không truyền đến chỗ người thứ ba, tạm thời quên đi, nhưng ta không hy vọng lại nghe thấy lời tương tự ở Sở quân cơ.”

Giang Sung vội chính sắc đáp: “Vâng, hạ quan lỡ lời rồi.”

Trường Canh thần sắc ôn hòa, mở mắt nói dối: “Ta đây kinh nghiệm có hạn, gặp chuyện thì sự khôn ngoan và hàm dưỡng đều không đủ, coi huynh như người nhà, mới nói năng không dè chừng, nói nặng hay nhẹ, Hàn Thạch huynh cũng đừng quá để bụng.”

Giang Sung luôn miệng nói “không dám”. Hắn được Nhạn vương một tay đề bạt, người khác đều cho rằng hắn là tâm phúc của Nhạn vương, nhưng bản thân hắn lại càng cảm thấy không nhìn thấu vị thượng ty có ơn tri ngộ sâu nặng này.

Thế lực lấy Phương gia làm đầu sẽ không ngồi nhìn tân quý trong triều nhân cơ hội quốc gia thiếu tiền mà thượng vị, nhất định sẽ dốc hết sức chèn ép, đây là khẳng định.

Người khác có lẽ không rõ lắm, Giang Sung lại biết, những kẻ gọi là “tân quý” này vừa vặn là do Nhạn thân vương một tay nâng đỡ – Từ cải cách lại trị… thậm chí sớm hơn, bắt đầu từ khi phát hành phong hỏa phiếu, chuyện này đã được đệm sẵn.

Nếu phần đệm dài dòng này là để bày cục, vậy cuối cùng sẽ chỉ về phương nào?

Nhạn vương điện hạ thật sự chí công vô tư, hết thảy y làm đều để giảm bớt nguy cục nhất thời của quốc gia ư? Y thật sự như mình liên tục biểu hiện, vô dục vô cầu, chỉ đợi ngoại địch vừa lui, là sẽ lập tức trả ấn về nhà làm một Vương gia nhàn tản ăn hoàng lương?

Nếu là như vậy thật, y có cần thiết dốc lòng dốc sức trải ra cái sạp lớn thế không?

Nhưng nếu Nhạn vương chỉ đang lừa gạt hết thế nhân bằng lời nói dối thấu trời này, trong lòng có mưu đồ khác… y lại có thể mưu đồ cái gì?

Y là huynh đệ ruột thịt duy nhất còn sống của đương kim Hoàng thượng, cũng là vị Thân vương điện hạ duy nhất của Đại Lương, nếu muốn tiến thêm một bước, chỉ có… vị trí kia.

Thế nhưng điều này cũng hoàn toàn nói không thông, nếu Nhạn vương thật sự có ý đồ với hoàng vị, năm đó Hoàng đế Long An chính miệng truyền chỉ để y kế vị, vì sao y phải kháng chỉ?

Lui một bước mà nói, cho dù lúc ấy y khước từ, về sau lại nảy lòng tham, thế y tội gì lấy Thân vương chi tôn đắc tội với các trọng thần trong triều? Bình thường chẳng lẽ không phải là lôi kéo sao?

Giang Sung chẳng tài nào hiểu nổi, hơi cẩn thận hỏi: “Nhưng thưa điện hạ, ngay cả hạ quan xem xong bản tấu này, cũng đầy nghi ngờ với chuyện tư thương và mở nhà xưởng, huống chi Hoàng thượng? Song nếu việc này thật sự không thành, chưa nói đến triều đình nên làm yên lòng đám người Đỗ công có công với nước như thế nào, đông đảo lưu dân lại nên thu xếp sao đây?”

“Huynh nghĩ lạc hướng rồi,” Trường Canh ý tứ sâu xa cười nói, “Hoàng thượng xem xong sẽ chỉ đầy nghi ngờ với chuyện tư thương buôn bán tử lưu kim, Phương đại nhân đã nói rõ ràng như thế, tư thương mua bán tử lưu kim là không thể được, chi bằng chúng ta nghĩ lại xem giải quyết vấn đề này thế nào, không phải vẹn toàn đôi bên à?”

Giang Sung phút chốc sửng sốt.

Trường Canh: “Trở về chuẩn bị một chút, ngày mai các vị nhớ đến hơi sớm, Sở quân cơ phải bàn việc này trước triều hội, đừng để hoàng huynh ta thất vọng.”

Giang Sung đáp một tiếng, đứng dậy cáo từ – chớp mắt, hắn nghe ra sự chắc chắn không nói nên lời từ những câu chữ bình tâm tĩnh khí của Nhạn vương – giống như y sớm đã liệu được bản tấu của Phương Khâm, cũng sớm nghĩ bước tiếp theo nên ứng đối thế nào.

Nhưng mà… đã có phương án giải quyết, vì sao ban đầu không nói ra, nhất định phải vòng vo?

Như vậy ngoại trừ làm mâu thuẫn giữa tân quý phong hỏa phiếu và môn phiệt thế gia trở nên gay gắt sớm hơn, còn có tác dụng gì đâu?

“A, đúng rồi, Hàn Thạch.” Trường Canh gọi hắn lại.

Giang Sung nặng nề tâm sự định thần lại, cho là y có việc gì quan trọng, vội rửa tai lắng nghe.

Trường Canh: “Tiện thể kêu họ làm cho ta hai cân cá đù vàng chiên giòn gói lại, lát ta mang về, đa tạ!”

Giang đại nhân trượt chân, suýt nữa lăn xuống cầu thang.

Mà lúc này, Cố Quân bị Hoàng đế Long An giữ lại cũng vừa kịp rời khỏi trước khi cửa cung cài khóa.

Điều phối chiến bị tứ phương phải được An Định hầu xem qua mới có thể báo lên Sở quân cơ chuyển trình cho Hoàng đế phê chuẩn, vốn phương án điều phối tử lưu kim mới nhất sau đại triều hội phải giao ngay cho Cố Quân, ai ngờ Hoàng thượng giữ y lại tới tận giờ này, Thẩm Dịch đành phải đợi mãi đến gần tối, đang ngáp ngắn ngáp dài chán muốn chết, mới trông thấy Cố Quân rề rà đi ra.

“Sao lâu quá vậy?” Thẩm Dịch lên đón, “Ta còn cho là ngươi lại vì việc gì mà cãi nhau với Hoàng thượng cơ.”

Cố Quân nhận bản tấu y cầm trong tay chuẩn bị trình lên, tiện tay lật qua: “Chờ ta cầm về xem – có gì mà cãi, từng này tuổi rồi.”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Y giật mình nhìn Cố Quân, lưỡi líu lại: “Từng… từng này tuổi? Đại soái, ngươi không sao chứ? Hoàng thượng rốt cuộc đã nói gì với ngươi?”

Vậy mà khiến “đóa hoa Tây Bắc” cả ngày chuyên làm đỏm biến thành “từng này tuổi”!

Cố Quân phiền muộn liếc đầu vai mình một cái, nước dãi tiểu Thái tử nhiễu ra khi đu trên vai y vẫn chưa khô.

Con người ta nếu độc thân quá lâu, luôn dễ dàng cảm thấy mình còn thanh xuân trẻ trung, không ngờ vừa sơ sẩy đã lên hàng “thúc công”, lúc này mới giật mình nhớ ra, với tuổi mình, giả như đổi thành một người thọ số ngắn, chắc đã qua hết nửa đời rồi.

“Không có gì.” Cố Quân vừa đi vừa lơ đãng nói, “Có khả năng là bực mình vì đại triều hội, nói vài câu chán chường với ta… Hoàng thượng người đó từ nhỏ đã thích tranh cường háo thắng, làm gì cũng nhất định phải đè trên đầu người ta, lúc mới đăng cơ cũng không phải không nghĩ tới việc Thái Sơn phong thiền, mấy năm nay biến thành như vậy, hắn… ôi, cũng chẳng dễ dàng gì.”

Thẩm Dịch chắp tay sau lưng, im lặng lắng nghe, mỗi lần dính đến ba cái chuyện dở hơi của hoàng gia, y đều cảm thấy rất mệt mỏi, lấy tiên đế Nguyên Hòa đã vào hoàng lăng làm đầu, kẻ này sáng nắng chiều mưa hơn kẻ kia, ba ngày vui, liền cho ngươi vinh sủng vô song, hận không thể quyền khuynh thiên hạ, hai ngày giận, chớp mắt khiến ngươi biến thành tù nhân, làm không tốt cái mạng nhỏ cũng không biết treo trên lưỡi đao của ai.

Thí dụ như tiên đế Nguyên Hòa, nếu có thể sớm quyết đoán, hiện tại Cố Quân đầu thai lại chắc cũng cưới vợ được rồi, thế nhưng vị kia vừa muốn trừ Cố gia, vừa năm lần bảy lượt không đành lòng xuống tay, như một thợ săn nhẫn tâm bịt hang hổ, làm cũng làm rồi, lại chẳng nỡ giết hổ con, nhất định phải bế về nhà nuôi như mèo, giết đến tình chân ý thiết, sủng cũng tình chân ý thiết, kết quả là nuôi ra một “mầm họa” tình nghĩa sâu nặng như Cố Quân, thật không hiểu là thành hay bại đây.

Thẩm Dịch thở dài nói: “Chúng ta đánh trận ở bên ngoài không biết khó khăn trong triều, trở về mới hiểu Nhạn vương điện hạ hơn một năm nay thật là không dễ dàng gì. Ngươi đoán xem, cha ta hôm qua còn nói mãi, bảo ta là ‘Tái ông mất ngựa, biết đâu lại là phúc’ – vốn nhà ta mặc dù không phải danh môn vọng tộc gì, nhưng cũng là nhiều đời khoa cử, nghiêm túc ăn hoàng lương bổng lộc, năm đó ta khư khư cố chấp muốn vào Linh Xu viện, lão đầu nhà ta thì chẳng nói gì, tam cô lục bà lại đều phát điên, sau đó lại từ Linh Xu viện chạy đi nhập ngũ với ngươi, càng không ra sao… Ôi, đừng nói nữa, trong mắt những cô dì cậu chú trong nhà, ta quả thực chính là một bại gia tử hết thuốc chữa.”

Cố Quân bất mãn nói: “Có quân công đàng hoàng, sao mà bại gia được?”

“Nói phải đấy, nhưng hiện tại lão đầu nhà ta ngược lại lấy làm may mắn,” Thẩm Dịch nói, “Ông ấy bảo hiện giờ trong triều đâu đâu cũng có dòng chảy ngầm, thế cục ngày càng phức tạp, ngược lại không bằng theo ngươi đi đánh giặc còn chắc ăn hơn, ít nhất nòng pháo mũi đao đều là nhắm thẳng vào địch nhân.”

Cố Quân không yên tâm lắm, ngược lại càng tắc kín. Y không biết Trường Canh đóng vai gì trong triều đường hỗn loạn, tính đến nay, Sở quân cơ phảng phất chỉ là trong một thời kỳ đặc thù, vì toàn quốc trên dưới “lấy chiến làm đầu” mà thống trù quốc lực, phối hợp cơ cấu lâm thời của quần thần, mặc dù quyền lực phỏng theo chế độ tiền triều, chính là trung tâm quốc sự, trực tiếp trình lên Hoàng đế thống lĩnh lục bộ, nhưng mỗi người trong đó còn kiêm nhiệm chức vụ vốn có, giống như một khi chiến sự bình ổn, Sở quân cơ có thể tùy thời xóa bỏ vậy.

Lấy Nhạn thân vương làm đầu, Sở quân cơ vẫn xoay quanh nhu cầu của Hoàng thượng và các đại quân khu, lập trường của mọi người tựa hồ đều ở sau trùng trùng sương mù.

“Không nói mấy việc phiền lòng nữa,” Thẩm Dịch mở miệng cắt ngang mạch suy nghĩ của y, “Đúng rồi, Nhạn vương điện hạ còn ở hầu phủ không? Ngươi với y rốt cuộc có chuyện gì?”

Cố Quân: “…”

Thẩm Dịch chẳng mảy may nhận thấy biểu cảm “một lời khó nói hết” trên mặt y, hãy còn lải nhải: “Ta nghe nói, lúc trước Nhạn vương điện hạ ở Sở quân cơ mười ngày nửa tháng liền, gần đây mới bắt đầu đi về đúng giờ, hình như là kể từ khi ngươi về kinh… Ôi, nói tới thì, nếu y không phải đặc biệt nghiêm túc, chắc hẳn cũng không dám lấy ngươi ra tiêu khiển đâu.”

Y tam chỉ vô lư lải nhải cảm khái một tràng, cũng không biết là cảm khái Nhạn thân vương không dễ dàng, bảo họ Cố mau đi theo, hay cảnh cáo Cố Quân cuộc tình này kinh thế hãi tục, nên dừng thì dừng – Cố Quân không thể hiểu ý, nhíu mày nói: “Không hiểu, ý ngươi là gì?”

“Ý là ta cũng không biết việc này nên làm thế nào,” Thẩm Dịch vò đầu bứt tai, “Chỉ đang sầu lo thay ngươi thôi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y cảm thấy không phải Thẩm Dịch đang sầu lo thay y, hoàn toàn là tự rước khó chịu thôi.

Nhưng mà ngủ cũng ngủ rồi, lời này của Thẩm Dịch kể cả là cảm khái, cũng đã muộn tám kiếp; song dẫu Cố soái mặt dày ba thước, “tình hình thực tế” như vậy cũng thật sự không tiện chiêu cáo thiên hạ.

Y liếc thấy Thẩm Dịch còn đang bám đuôi mình, tựa hồ không có ý định quay về nhà, liền tức giận nhướng mày nói: “Ngươi còn đi theo ta làm gì, chuẩn bị đến hầu phủ xem ta sầu lo thế nào hả?”

Thẩm Dịch cười gượng một tiếng, lúng túng nói: “Tử Hi, hai ta giao tình nhiều năm như vậy, cho ta ăn chực một bữa được không?”

Cố Quân ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Nhà ngươi nghèo rớt mồng tơi luôn rồi à?”

Thẩm Dịch không lắm lời như mọi khi, ấp a ấp úng một lúc lâu mới nói: “Cha ta… gần đây muốn xếp đặt một cuộc hôn nhân cho ta, ừm… hơi nhiệt tình quá, ta không chọc nổi lão nhân gia, đành trốn chui trốn nhủi – Này, ngươi đủ chưa, đừng ôm bụng cười nữa, có ai lại lấy oán trả ơn như vậy không? Hừm, ngươi sầu ta sầu thay, ta sầu ngươi lại hả hê…”

Cố Quân cười đến không thở nổi: “Ta… thật sự được mở mang thêm kiến thức rồi, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy một tướng quân vì bị bức hôn mà đi ăn chực.”

Thẩm Dịch: “… Cố Tử Hi, hai ta còn giao tình không? Còn thì ngươi mau câm miệng, mời ta ăn một bữa ngon, ta còn có thể tha thứ cho ngươi.”

Y thực hối hận vì đã không nhân lúc Cố Quân nằm bẹp trên giường để báo thù rửa hận một phen, quả nhiên người hiền lành chuyên bị ức hiếp mà.

Cố Quân cười mệt rồi, mới an ủi cho có: “Mau biết đủ đi, có người thúc giục là lão phụ khỏe mạnh, ta muốn người giục còn chẳng có đây.”

Thẩm Dịch nghe thế thần sắc hơi cô quạnh nói: “Chắc là cha ta sợ ta chết trên chiến trường, sốt ruột lưu hậu cho Thẩm gia thôi. Ngần ấy năm qua, quả thật ta cũng chưa từng để ông bớt lo, có điều… ta tự biết mình trời sinh rất ưa để ý vụn vặt, nếu có vợ con, tâm tư chỉ sợ khó ở lại biên cương, ngươi vốn đã đủ cô khổ lẻ loi rồi, nếu ta lại đi nữa…”

Cố Quân không cười, dừng lại cách hai bước quay đầu nhìn y.

Thẩm Dịch: “Gần đây ta trái lại nhìn ra ngươi có ý muốn công thành lui thân. Đánh đuổi được người Tây Dương rồi, vô luận thế nào Hoàng thượng cũng không thể gây chuyện với ngươi nữa, vả lại còn có Nhạn vương điện hạ, điện hạ từ nhỏ cẩn thận nhân nghĩa, lại đối với ngươi… chắc hẳn có thể chăm sóc ngươi. Ta lông bông nhiều năm, quả thật cũng nên thành gia lập nghiệp rồi.”

“Quý Bình,” Cố Quân nói, “Chẳng lẽ…”

Thẩm Dịch chờ y nói.

Cố Quân: “… Ngươi cũng thầm mến ta?”

Thẩm Dịch bị vấp tảng đá nhô lên dưới đất.

Cố Quân lắc lư đầu than thở: “Lệ chất trời sinh khó mà tự bỏ, ôi, quá anh tuấn cũng là phiền toái.”

Thẩm Dịch rốt cuộc hết nhịn nổi, gầm lên: “Ngươi còn biết xấu hổ không!”

Nhất thời Thẩm tướng quân vạn ngàn sầu lo hóa hết thành lửa giận, dọc đường cùng Cố Quân cấu xé trở về hầu phủ, không ngờ vừa vặn ở cổng chính gặp Nhạn thân vương mới từ Vọng Nam lâu trở về.

Trước mặt Thẩm tướng quân, Trường Canh hết sức khách sáo chào hỏi, lại đưa cá chiên cho Cố Quân: “Vừa vặn mới chiên xong, lần trước nghĩa phụ nói ngon, con liền tiện đường mua về.”

Thẩm Dịch cười khan.

Cố Quân ho khan.

Nhìn ánh mắt, biểu cảm của Trường Canh – Thẩm Dịch cảm thấy mình đến hầu phủ ăn chực hoàn toàn là một sai lầm, muốn mù cả mắt, Cố Quân thì nghe thấy hai chữ “nghĩa phụ” liền đau thắt lưng, cũng tịt ngóm không hó hé được gì.

Nhạn vương điện hạ vừa lộ diện liền hàng phục hai vị tướng quân đang nhảy nhót, tươi cười rạng rỡ dẫn hai người vào nhà.


	82. Chương 82: Nhàn sầu

Thẩm Dịch dù gì cũng là thống lĩnh một phương, cũng chỉ có Cố Quân bình nhật quá tùy tiện với y, hai câu giao tình sâu nặng, ba câu lao vào choảng nhau, người khác thì không dễ dàng không khách sáo như vậy, nhất định phải chiêu đãi y như khách, Cố Quân không quản chuyện, Trường Canh liền tự mình đi dặn dò gia nhân.

Thẩm Dịch vào cửa hầu phủ liền bắt đầu căng thẳng, đứng ngồi không yên một lát, lúc này mới cẩn thận liếc trộm bóng lưng trường thân ngọc lập của Nhạn vương, tiến lại gần Cố Quân hỏi: “Ngươi ra tay rồi?”

“…” Cố Quân một lời khó nói hết, thoáng chần chừ, ậm ừ đáp lấy lệ, “Ừm.”

Thẩm Dịch toàn thân khó chịu, cuối cùng đã hiểu trên đường đến đây vì sao mà Cố Quân né tránh, lúc thì cảm thấy kinh thế hãi tục, lúc lại không thể nề hà, “ngươi ngươi ngươi” cả buổi mà chẳng thốt nên lời.

Cố Quân không tiện giải thích nhiều, như lợn chết không sợ nước sôi mà ngồi đó, mở gói giấy dầu, bẻ cá chiên ra ăn.

Thẩm Dịch biết y có phần vô tâm vô phế, nhưng không ngờ y vô tâm vô phế đến thế, trái tim của ma ma ưa lo chuyện bao đồng ở nhà dưới nhảy lên nhảy xuống, đau đớn nói: “Ngươi… ngươi sao lại… nhất thời thống khoái, về sau phải làm thế nào, hả? Tiếp tục như vậy à? Chuyện này là thế nào! Lão nhân gia ngài uy chấn một phương không ai dám quản, Nhạn vương thì sao? Hoàng thượng có đồng ý không? Vạn nhất về sau lại có biến cố gì, thì sẽ phải hảo tụ hảo tan, từ bỏ tình cảm ngần ấy năm! Ngươi… Ta nói ngươi có gì tốt hả Cố Tử Hi, ngươi đúng là cầm thú mà!”

Cố Quân chép miệng làm rơi hạt muối tiêu dính ở khóe môi, bị hai chữ “cầm thú” đập thẳng xuống đầu, đúng thật là oan hơn cả Đậu Nga, đành phải ra vẻ cao thâm khó lường ngồi đó không giải thích.

Thẩm Dịch rõ ràng đang đánh rắm, Cố Quân đương nhiên từng cân nhắc, nếu chỉ là không kìm được lòng, vậy y tự kìm là được, thế gian phức tạp nhiễu nhương, kìm không được người khác, chẳng lẽ còn kìm không được mình? Nếu tình cảm khắc cốt minh tâm khó lòng quên nổi, thì tự mình tìm một cục gạch đập đầu cái cốp, cha mẹ tổ tông, mình họ gì tên chi đều có thể quên sạch sành sanh, huống chi là tình cảm?

Nhưng không hề là thế…

Trên người Trường Canh lại có Ô Nhĩ Cốt trúng từ nhỏ, khiến y vô luận thế nào cũng không thể buông tay, ai ngờ lại có vẻ như biến khéo thành vụng, cho đến hôm nay, Cố Quân cũng không biết mình lúc ấy tiến một bước là đúng hay sai.

Chỉ là hung hiểm rối rắm và sầu lo trong đây không thể nào nói với người ngoài thôi.

Cố Quân vẻ mặt bình tĩnh nói: “Tương lai giành lại Giang Nam, ta sẽ dẫn y đi, quan tâm chi người khác nói gì. Ta sống một ngày thì che chở y một ngày.”

Y nói nhẹ nhàng, Thẩm Dịch thì giận đến thở hồng hộc, lườm Cố Quân một cái, Cố Quân ngậm miếng cá chiên, nghĩ ngợi một chút, thuận tay bẻ cho Thẩm Dịch phân nửa, nói: “Lát nữa ăn cho lẹ, ăn xong thì đi cho mau. Không thấy người ta cả ngày bận rộn ở Sở quân cơ à, có nhãn lực chút đi.”

Thẩm Dịch suýt nữa chết nghẹn cá chiên, tức đến ngã ngửa, hạ giọng giận dữ nói: “Ta lặn lội đường xa đến sầu lo thay ngươi, mà ngươi lại trưng ra bản mặt thấy sắc quên nghĩa này, Cố Tử Hi, cuối cùng thì ta đã hiểu thế nào là nhật cửu kiến nhân tâm rồi.” _(Hình như nhật cửu đồng âm với từ chửi bậy nào đó, lâu quá mình cũng quên rồi)_

Cố Quân: “…”

Trong quân một đám hán tử huyết khí phương cương, có xuất thân hàn lâm có thể khảo lên trước thiên tử, cũng có võ phu tầm thường trước khi nhập ngũ không biết một chữ, hứng thú của mỗi người cao thấp bất đồng, mỗi khi đùa giỡn không kiêng dè gì, thường lén có mấy câu tục tĩu không được hay ho lắm – có vài câu vốn bình thường, bị họ sửa lại cũng có thể dẫn đến vô số liên tưởng bỉ ổi.

Cố Quân: “Sao ngươi hạ lưu vậy?”

Thẩm Dịch thoạt tiên sửng sốt, cẩn thận ngẫm lại câu nói vô tâm cuối cùng vừa rồi, chợt ngộ ra, tin chắc tên Cố Quân này đã hết thuốc chữa, quát: “Ngươi mới hạ lưu!”

Trường Canh vốn đứng ở cửa nói chuyện với Vương bá, nghe thấy tiếng gào bên trong, mù tịt quay đầu nhìn Thẩm tướng quân lại làm ồn, căn dặn: “Cao sơn trà lần trước trong cung đưa tới có còn không, lát nữa lấy một bát đến cho Thẩm tướng quân, ta sợ y hét khản mất cả tiếng luôn ấy.”

Cố Quân vẫn thong dong vắt chân chữ ngũ ngồi bên cạnh, bốc cá lên ăn, chờ Thẩm Dịch dần tiêu cơn giận, mới bỗng nhiên nói: “Được rồi, Quý Bình, ta biết trong lòng ngươi đang phiền muộn. Tuy đều là mệnh của phụ mẫu, mai mối ước hẹn, nhưng nếu không thích thì ngươi có thể không cưới mà, quan tâm làm gì nữ nhi nhà ai? Thẩm gia tông tộc dẫu phức tạp rắc rối, quản được người của Huyền Thiết doanh ta sao?”

Thẩm Dịch ngây ra một lát, thần sắc ủ dột: “Không phải ta sợ, chỉ là…”

Cố Quân gật đầu, công tử thế gia từ nhỏ lớn lên bên nhau, chỗ khó của nhau không cần nói rõ ra cũng biết.

“Lúc còn rất nhỏ ta đã nghe thẩm và tổ mẫu bàn luận về cha ta, nói ông không nên thân, văn không thành võ không tựu, cả ngày ăn không ngồi rồi trong Khâm thiên giám, lêu lổng với một đám tăng tăng đạo đạo.” Thẩm Dịch khẽ thở dài, “Cha chú ta ba người, đại bá chân có tật, sĩ đồ khó đi, tính cha ta lại không thích luồn cúi, những năm đó toàn dựa vào tam thúc một mình chèo chống… Năm ấy ta từ chối Hàn Lâm mà vào Linh Xu viện, tổ phụ biết chuyện suýt nữa ngất đi, muốn trục xuất ta khỏi gia môn, là cha và tam thúc chịu tội danh bất hiếu che chở cho ta. Lúc ấy gia pháp cũng thỉnh ra rồi, tổ phụ nhất thời lỡ tay, tam thúc vì bảo vệ ta mà trúng một roi, ông vốn dốc lòng dốc sức khí lực không đủ, đương trường bị tổ phụ đánh hộc máu, từ đó về sau sức khỏe ngày càng yếu, chưa đến ba mươi lăm thì đã mất – khi đó ta dứt khoát rời kinh đi tòng quân với ngươi, cũng là vì việc này.”

Vì áy náy, vì không về nhà… cũng vì gầy dựng công danh cho gia tộc mắt cao hơn đầu thấy.

Gia đình chung minh đỉnh thực(1), người ngoài nhìn vào ít nhiều thấy cẩm y ngọc thực đáng hâm mộ, ai ở trong đó mới biết bên trong có vô vàn điều bất đắc dĩ.

“Nhiều lúc cảm thấy thật vô nghĩa,” Thẩm Dịch nói, “Quá sức vô nghĩa, mấy phen sinh tử giành lại mạng sống, trở nên đàng hoàng ra dáng, về nhà vén rèm cửa, chờ ngươi vẫn là cảnh ấy, trừ phi đoạn tuyệt lục thân, trục xuất khỏi gia môn, nếu không vĩnh viễn đều phải bị những quan hệ rắc rối khó gỡ đó bài bố… Ta chỉ thuận miệng than phiền thôi, ngươi cũng đừng để tâm, đây không phải là đại sự, so với gia sự của các ngươi, nhà ta thật sự chỉ là lông gà vỏ tỏi thôi.”

Cố Quân cười nói: “Đều là nhàn sầu.”

“Không phải sao,” Thẩm Dịch cười tự giễu, “Ngươi thấy bản tấu của Chung lão tướng quân chưa? Trên đó ngoại trừ quân tình thì còn tấu rõ sự thê lương của nạn dân Giang Bắc, đấy còn là mùa hè, sắp vào thu rồi, nếu vẫn không thể thu xếp cho người ta, không biết phải sống sao… Ăn bữa hôm lo bữa mai, cũng chỉ có đám ăn trên ngồi trốc chúng ta, còn đang nhàn sầu vì mấy việc lắt nhắt trong nhà.”

Nói đoạn y thở dài thậm thượt, hai người đều im lặng một lát, Cố Quân bất chợt nói: “Ngày mai đưa bản tấu của Chung tướng quân cho ta xem, nếu thời cơ thích hợp thì lâm triều trình lên, thật sự nghe họ cãi nhau đủ rồi.”

Thẩm Dịch sửng sốt, thái độ của An Định hầu đại diện toàn quyền cho quân đội, ngần ấy năm chưa từng tỏ thái độ trên nội chính, lần này là muốn đứng sau Sở quân cơ… Nhạn thân vương sao?

Chính lúc này, Trường Canh không biết vào từ khi nào nói xen: “Không cần, nghĩa phụ, một chút việc nhỏ nhặt, đâu cần người tự mình ra mặt?”

Thẩm Dịch thấy y đến, vội bỏ đi dáng ngồi khó coi vừa rồi, không tự chủ được ngồi ngay ngắn lại nói: “Vương gia hết lòng hết sức vì thương sinh xã tắc, đám binh lính bại gia chỉ biết tiêu không biết kiếm chúng ta cũng chỉ muốn tận chút lực bạc thôi.”

Trường Canh cười nói: “Sao Thẩm tướng quân lại nói thế, chúng tướng sĩ tắm máu ở tiền phương, mới có đường cho chúng ta nghỉ ngơi đổi tay, chuyện nhà xưởng ở ven bờ vận hà liên đới rộng, các ngươi dính dáng vào ngược lại dễ sinh thêm rắc rối, ta còn lo liệu được, yên tâm đi, cam đoan dàn xếp xong trước mùa đông.”

Nhạn thân vương hiện giờ không còn là thiếu niên mơ hồ ở Nhạn Hồi trấn, quốc gia nguy vong tất có người gánh vác, tuy y còn trẻ, sự trầm ổn uy nghi khi nắm giữ Sở quân cơ lại lộ rõ, dăm ba câu như chuyện gẫu, qua miệng y nói ra lại phảng phất mạnh mẽ lý lẽ.

Thẩm Dịch chợt nhớ tới, từ khi Nhạn vương tiếp nhận Sở quân cơ, họ đòi tiền có tiền, đòi lương có lương, từng đợt hỏa cơ cương giáp không hề trì hoãn chuyển đến tiền tuyến, nếu không phải họ đến từ kinh thành, biết triều đình thủng lỗ chỗ ra sao, chắc còn phải bực bội vì tại sao lại dư dả hơn cả trước chiến tranh?

Thẩm Dịch nghiêm túc chắp tay nói: “Vô luận thế nào, mạt tướng phải thay mấy vạn tướng sĩ biên cương cảm tạ Vương gia.”

Trường Canh cười nói: “Thẩm tướng quân lại nói gì thế, đều là việc trong bổn phận… Hơn nữa nghĩa phụ cũng tạ rồi, đúng không ạ?”

Cố Quân: “…”

Tiểu vương bát đản này!

Trường Canh rút cái gói giấy dầu khỏi tay y, ôn nhu nói: “Ăn vặt vài miếng cho đỡ thèm thôi, ít nhiều phải biết tiết chế, lát còn bữa chính nữa.”

Thẩm Dịch ế vạn năm này quả thực không tiện ngồi đây tiếp, bây giờ khỏi cần Cố Quân đuổi, cũng muốn cơm nước xong chạy luôn, cơm nhà An Định hầu ăn thật ê răng.

Buổi chiều tiễn Thẩm tướng quân cả thân lẫn tâm bị thương nặng về, Trường Canh rút chén rượu Cố Quân đang cầm không buông.

Cố Quân uể oải cười nói: “Không còn rượu, chỉ còn đáy chén thôi, cho ta ngửi chút đi.”

Trường Canh ném cho y một gói an thần tán: “Thích ngửi thì hãy ngửi cái này.”

Cố Quân bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu – Y đúng là có phóng túng, nhưng chỉ cần là bản thân muốn tiết chế, thì cũng tuyệt đối nghiêm túc, nhiều ngày không uống rượu, Thẩm Dịch đến mới uống hai ba chén, cơ bản chỉ là dính môi trơn họng thôi, biết Trường Canh muốn quản mình, mới không chủ động bỏ chén xuống.

Trường Canh thật sự quá thích quản y, mọi chuyện đều chú ý đến, hơn nữa tuyệt không mượn tay người khác, giống như làm thế có thể giúp lòng vững vàng hơn vậy.

Đều là việc nhỏ, Cố Quân cũng vui vẻ thản nhiên chiều y.

Hai người rửa mặt sạch sẽ về phòng, nhưng không có cảnh gì kiều diễm, Cố Quân vỗ vỗ đầu giường, bảo Trường Canh: “Lấy ngân châm tới đây.”

Trường Canh ngày ấy thoạt đầu đại kinh đại bi, cơ hồ rơi vào ảo giác, sau đó lại là tâm nguyện nhiều năm một sớm trở thành sự thật, trong lòng vui mừng quá đỗi, trở nên bất bình thường, Cố Quân lúc ấy kiềm chế không tỏ vẻ gì, cách hai ngày bọn Thẩm Dịch về kinh, y liền đi tìm Trần cô nương.

Trần cô nương đến xem một lần, lập tức ra tay châm Nhạn vương thường xuyên xuất hiện trùng đồng thành một con nhím, ý tứ sâu xa nói: “Tự cổ đã có vui quá hóa buồn, chuyện cực vui dẫn đến phát điên chẳng lạ lùng gì, người bình thường còn thế, với tình huống của Vương gia, nên tiết chế một chút đi.”

Nói xong nàng còn ẩn ý nhìn Cố Quân một cái, giữa những câu chữ phảng phất cũng hiện lên hai chữ “cầm thú”, xa xa dán trên đầu An Định hầu, hạ một tá lệnh cấm nào cấm rượu cấm cay cấm cãi cọ cấm dục, dặn y mỗi đêm trước khi ngủ dùng ngân châm an thần vững tâm, mấy chỗ bản thân với không tới thì chỉ có thể nhờ Cố Quân, Cố Quân đi theo Trần cô nương học vài ngày, may mà y từ bé tập võ, huyệt vị đều tìm chuẩn.

Trường Canh yên ổn nằm trên giường, tháo búi tóc của Cố Quân, nắm một lọn tóc rối tung mân mê trong tay, giao lưng cho tên gà mờ Cố Quân kia, chẳng mảy may sợ y châm nhầm, mỗi ngày vô luận lao tâm lao lực thế nào, khoảng thời gian này đều là thời điểm trong lòng y thả lỏng nhất, hận không thể như thế mãi đến khi trời tàn đất tận.

—

  1. _Chung minh đỉnh thực: đánh chuông xếp vạc ra mà ăn, hình dung sự xa hoa phô trương của quý tộc. Xuất xứ Sử ký – Hóa thực liệt truyện._




	83. Chương 83: Phản kích

Cố Quân dốt đặc thuật châm cứu, hoàn toàn học vẹt theo những gì Trần cô nương dạy. Y trước kia thường xuyên nghe một số đồn đãi đáng sợ trong dân gian như kim châm không đúng là có thể liệt nọ kia, bởi vậy không dám chểnh mảng, nông sâu một phân cũng không dám sai, cũng thật là khó cho cặp mắt mù kia.

Cho đến khi đâm xong châm cuối cùng, Cố Quân mới thở phào, người vã một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, cầm khăn lên lau qua tay, quay đầu lại thấy Trường Canh nghiêng mặt nhìn mình chằm chằm không chớp mắt, huyết sắc và trùng đồng mất hết, đôi mắt an tĩnh mà xa xăm, phản chiếu một chút ánh sáng nhạt của đèn măng-sông, như hàm chứa một đôi yên hỏa nhân gian trong thanh đăng dưới cổ Phật.

Cố Quân: “Nhìn gì thế?”

Trường Canh nhếch khóe môi một cách cứng đờ, song ngân châm nằm trên người, y bị phong thành một kẻ mặt liệt, cười không nổi.

Ánh mắt Cố Quân vội vàng lướt qua tấm lưng đường cong trơn tru kia, mặc dù rất muốn “báo thù rửa hận”, lại không dám làm trái lời thầy thuốc, chạm y vào lúc này, liền ho một tiếng nói: “Được rồi, đừng cười nữa, mau nghỉ ngơi đi, không phải ngày mai còn cần dậy sớm à?”

“Tử Hi,” Cơ mặt Trường Canh không dùng được nhiều lắm, chỉ có thể nói khẽ, càng giống làm nũng hơn, “Hôn ta một cái được không?”

Cố Quân liếc y cảnh cáo: “Kiếm chuyện hả, thành nhím rồi mà còn dụ dỗ ta.”

Trường Canh sớm nhìn thấu y rồi, một tiếng “nghĩa phụ” có thể khiến ai đó bó tay chịu trói, loại chính nhân quân tử trong lưu manh này còn khuya mới nhân lúc y bị châm chi chít để động vào một đầu ngón tay y, bởi vậy không hề sợ hãi nhìn Cố Quân, chỉ cười – khóe môi nhếch không lên, trong mắt lại đong đầy nét cười.

Cố Quân nghĩ bụng: “Trèo lên đầu ta rồi.”

Song y suy cho cùng không phải lão hòa thượng, nhìn người thanh niên kia để trần bờ vai rộng và thắt lưng nhỏ, tóc xõa như gấm, đen là đen trắng là trắng, cũng không thể không chút động lòng, đành phải ngồi ngay ngắn bên cạnh nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi. Không bao lâu, liền nghe thấy bên cạnh có tiếng sột soạt, Cố Quân mở mắt ra thấy Trường Canh nhổm dậy như cương thi, tiến đến trước mặt y, đầu tiên chạm nhẹ môi y một cái, sau đó dịu dàng ngậm bờ môi y mà nhấm nháp, hàng mi dày rung khẽ, đối lập rõ nét với vẻ mặt cứng đờ khi bị kim châm.

Cố Quân vốn định đẩy ra, nhưng người Trường Canh đầy châm, căn bản không chỗ xuống tay, chưa kịp ra tay đã bị Trường Canh lao tới xô ngã xuống giường.

Người trong lòng mái tóc rối tung, bán lõa thể bổ lên người mình, Cố Quân nuốt nước bọt, cảm thấy mình sắp bách nhẫn thành cương rồi, lập tức giận dữ vỗ cái mông tôn quý của Nhạn vương điện hạ một phát: “Châm còn ở trên người đấy, lại điên rồi!”

Trường Canh nằm trên người Cố Quân, cằm gác lên cổ y, thì thào: “Ta không sao, chỉ là hôm đó vừa nghĩ đến ngươi ở trong lòng ta, liền cảm thấy mình nằm mơ không tỉnh. Ta chưa từng mơ thấy mộng đẹp, luôn sợ là mở đầu vui vẻ, lúc nữa lại có yêu ma quỷ quái đâm ta một đao, tự mình dọa mình, gặp ác mộng.”

Cố Quân ngẩng lên nhìn màn giường, nghĩ một chút, hỏi: “Ác mộng sẽ mơ thấy những gì?”

Trường Canh chẳng biết có nghe hay không, chỉ nhìn y không trả lời, cắn nhẹ má y.

Cố Quân đưa tay chặn lại: “Đừng dính lấy ta nữa, lửa cháy ngươi có chịu dập đâu.”

Trường Canh thở dài, lần đầu tiên không muốn nghe lời dặn của thầy thuốc chút nào, đàng hoàng lại, nhỏ giọng nói: “Ngươi mặc triều phục thật là đẹp.”

Cố Quân chọn một chỗ không có châm, uể oải ôm y: “Ta mặc cái gì mà không đẹp?”

Y đã hơi buồn ngủ, do Trường Canh ngủ không yên nên trong phòng luôn đốt an thần tán, an thần được cho Trường Canh không thì khó mà nói, chỉ biết Cố Quân cá chậu vạ lây ngày càng buồn ngủ sớm.

Y bị người Tây Vực ám toán, vết thương cũ một độ tái tới tái lui, sau non nửa năm tuy đã đỡ nhiều, nhưng tự y cảm giác được, tinh khí thần đã kém xa ngày trước. Khi ở tiền tuyến trong lòng còn căng một sợi dây, trước mắt về triều không cần ngày ngày gối giáo chờ sáng nữa, sợi dây ấy thoáng buông lỏng, người liền thường xuyên có sự uể oải không xua được, lúc này chưa nói được mấy câu, đã mơ mơ màng màng nhắm mắt lại.

Trường Canh cực kỳ yêu sự vô liêm sỉ một cách đúng lý hợp tình này của y, khẽ cười vài tiếng: “Nếu chỉ mặc cho một mình ta ngắm thì tốt rồi, mặc triều phục một mình ta ngắm, mặc khôi giáp một mình ta ngắm, mặc thường phục cũng là của một mình ta, không ai được phép thèm muốn…”

Lời này nửa thật nửa giả, Cố Quân đã nhắm mắt lại chỉ cho là lời nói đùa thủ thỉ trên giường, cười xấu xa trả lời: “Chỉ sợ là không được đâu, nhưng mà cái gì cũng không mặc trái lại có thể chỉ cho một mình ngươi ngắm.”

Ánh mắt Trường Canh tức khắc thay đổi, mấy cây ngân châm dựng thẳng từ mu bàn tay tới cổ tay cũng không ngăn được tay y chậm rãi dời lên, bắt đầu sờ mó lung tung, khiến Cố Quân phải tỉnh lại thì thôi.

Cố Quân đành phải tránh ngân châm trên cổ tay và mu bàn tay y, đè Trường Canh lại, hơi ngái ngủ nói: “Đừng lộn xộn nữa, còn muốn chịu thêm mấy châm à?”

Đúng lúc này, song linh bị gõ nhẹ từ bên ngoài.

Cố Quân tỉnh ngủ hẳn: “Hửm? Để ta đi xem.”

Y khẽ khàng đặt Trường Canh ngay ngắn xuống, đẩy cánh cửa sổ nhỏ, một con chim gỗ lem luốc bay vào, cắm đầu vào tay y, chim đã rất cũ, ám đầy mùi đàn hương, thanh thanh đạm đạm chui vào cái mũi chó của Cố Quân.

Cố Quân với tay đưa chim cho Trường Canh: “Là con lừa trọc Liễu Nhiên kia à, hắn lại chạy đi đâu rồi?”

Hộ Quốc tự bị Lý Phong thanh tẩy một phen, vốn định giao chức trụ trì cho Liễu Nhiên có công cứu giá, Liễu Nhiên lại kiên quyết từ chối, chỉ mang cái danh ở trong tự, đi làm khổ hạnh tăng vân du tứ hải.

“Ở Giang Bắc giúp đỡ ổn định lưu dân.” Trường Canh bò lên không nhanh nhẹn lắm, “Ở chỗ lão bách tính, nhiều lúc hòa thượng nói chuyện còn có tác dụng hơn quan phủ.”

Nói đoạn y mở bụng chim, lấy lá thư của Liễu Nhiên ra xem một lần, nét cười vừa còn quanh quẩn trên mặt dần biến mất, một lúc lâu mới khẽ thở dài mà đặt thư xuống.

Cố Quân cầm lấy xem lướt qua: “Giang Bắc có dịch bệnh, mà sao không hề nghe nói?”

“Ở đó khí hậu vừa ẩm vừa nóng, nhiều người chết, nếu không thể kịp thời xử lý, xảy ra dịch bệnh cũng không có gì lạ… Năm ngoái mới chỉnh trị lưu vực vận hà, ta phân phái họ đưa nhiệm vụ ổn định lưu dân vào chiến tích, hạng khốn nạn, lại còn học được báo cáo láo rồi.” Trường Canh thấp giọng nói, y ngồi trên mép giường, thần hồn tựa hồ đều bị mấy cây ngân châm cố định trong thể xác, thoạt nhìn đặc biệt mỏi mệt đờ đẫn, ánh mắt dừng ở một góc đầu giường, ngọn đèn măng-sông ở đầu giường hắt bóng mũi y xuống khuôn mặt gầy gò đi không ít, “Vốn tưởng rằng chỉnh một lần rồi thì tốt xấu gì cũng có thể sạch hai năm, qua hai năm này tính sau, nào biết lại như vậy…”

Nếu không phải thối nát đến tận cùng, chỉ sợ cũng không nuôi ra loại quan địa phương to gan lớn mật như lưu manh này.

Cố Quân thấy y không hề bất ngờ, hỏi: “Ngươi đã biết rồi?”

Trường Canh im lặng một lúc: “Tử Hi, gỡ châm giúp ta đi, được rồi đấy.”

Rất nhiều người đang mệt mỏi rã rời, rất nhiều người đang đánh rơi tính mạng, mà đại triều hội thì vẫn đang cãi nhau.

Cố Quân thuần thục tháo ngân châm, nhặt một tấm áo mỏng bên cạnh khoác lên người Trường Canh, ôm lấy hông y: “Đừng nghĩ nữa, ngủ một giấc thật ngon đi, có chuyện gì khó xử cứ nói với ta, không được gánh một mình mãi.”

Câu này không biết chạm đến dây thần kinh nào của Trường Canh, y đột nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn Cố Quân: “Vô luận cái gì ngươi đều sẽ giúp ta sao?”

Cố Quân nghĩ một chút, trả lời: “Ngoại trừ trên thiên lý luân thường, còn thì muốn sao không cho trăng, dẫu trời đầy mây hay mưa ta cũng bắc thang lên trời hái cho ngươi, được không?”

Nói đến cuối y lại tựa hồ có chút cợt nhả trêu ghẹo, nhưng lần này Trường Canh không cười, có lẽ là thân thể vừa rồi phong lại chưa thể hoàn toàn giãn ra, hoặc là nghe ra ý tại ngôn ngoại của Cố Quân.

Cố Quân chạm nhẹ tai y: “Lại đây, nằm xuống.”

Trường Canh lại quay người giữ cằm Cố Quân, trong đôi mắt vừa nãy bình tĩnh như biển sao bỗng dấy lên một cơn lốc, gạt hết lớp da ngoài tao nhã ngày xưa, hai má y tái nhợt, mắt cực đen, trên mu bàn tay gân xanh nảy mạnh, ẩn ẩn che giấu sức mạnh của tà thần viễn cổ trong truyền thuyết.

Cho đến khi thấy Cố Quân chau mày, lực đạo ở đầu ngón tay Trường Canh mới đột nhiên lỏng ra, y dùng một loại thần sắc khó lòng tả rõ nhìn chằm chằm Cố Quân giây lát: “Tử Hi, thứ đã cho ta, không được lấy lại.”

Cố Quân bình tĩnh đáp: “Được – bổng lộc hầu phủ đều giao cho ngươi, nhưng mỗi tháng cho ta một hai lượng bạc vụn làm tiền tiêu vặt được không?”

Trường Canh nghe Cố Quân trả lời lấy lệ, thần sắc phút chốc tối đi, Cố Quân lại cười ôm y lăn lên giường: “Ta sẽ không bỏ rơi ngươi, ta thề với trời – sao mà bệnh đa nghi nặng như vậy? Mau ngủ đi, ta buồn ngủ muốn chết rồi.”

Trường Canh không chịu bỏ qua: “Cho dù ta thật sự…”

“Thật sự điên cũng không bỏ rơi ngươi.” Cố Quân gối lên tay mình, một tay đặt trên người Trường Canh như cố ý như vô tình vỗ về nhẹ nhàng, nhắm mắt nói, “Nếu ngươi cả gan ra ngoài đả thương ai, ta sẽ đánh gãy chân rồi trói ngươi trong nhà, canh chừng từ sáng đến tối, vừa lòng chưa? Đêm hôm rồi còn muốn bị mắng…”

Y nói rõ ràng không phải lời gì hay, Trường Canh lại đột nhiên thở dồn dập hẳn, đôi mắt trong tích tắc sáng rỡ, hận không thể một hơi nuốt chửng người trước mắt, nhưng lập tức nhớ tới lời dặn của thầy thuốc, rốt cuộc còn có chừng mực, không dám tùy tiện lấy Ô Nhĩ Cốt ra mạo hiểm, chỉ nhìn đăm đăm Cố Quân chốc lát, sau cùng vẫn không cam tâm không tình nguyện nằm xuống lại.

Trường Canh nhắm mắt lại tưởng tượng tình cảnh ấy một lần, toàn thân căng lên, chỉ hận không thể thật sự bị Cố Quân đánh gãy chân nhốt trong nhà – phòng tối bé tí cũng được, tuyệt không oán trách.

Y lăn qua lộn lại một lát, rốt cuộc không nhịn được nắm cổ tay Cố Quân: “Nói rồi đấy, nếu ta điên, ngươi cứ nhốt ta lại, hoặc tương lai ngươi muốn đi trước ta, thì cho ta một lọ Hạc Đỉnh Hồng, tiễn ngươi xong ta tự kết liễu mình… Á!”

Cố Quân vỗ mông y một phát, lần này không phải âu yếm, mà là dùng sức thật, đau rát.

Cố Quân: “Kết liễu cái đầu ngươi, câm miệng, còn không chịu ngủ thì cút đi.”

Nhạn vương vừa tháo châm liền bắt đầu nói nhảm cuối cùng bị đánh một phát ngoan hẳn, ngậm miệng lại. Khi ý thức chìm vào cơn mê, Cố Quân hãy còn sầu lo – câu “tự kết liễu mình” của Trường Canh chỉ sợ là thật sự nói được làm được, không biết là thiên tính y như thế hay là Ô Nhĩ Cốt cũng đang âm thầm thay đổi y, tuy rằng Trường Canh cố gắng che giấu, Cố Quân vẫn ngày càng có thể cảm nhận được sự cố chấp trong xương cốt y và tính tình đặc biệt quyết liệt.

Tiếp tục như thế làm sao được?

Đại triều hội của Hoàng đế Long An vốn mười ngày một lần, gần đây gặp lúc đặc biệt, rất nhiều việc treo đó chưa quyết, mới đổi thành hằng ngày, cả triều văn võ đều xốc lại tinh thần dậy từ canh năm, Sở quân cơ còn phải đến sớm hơn tất cả triều thần nửa canh giờ.

Hôm sau khi Cố Quân bị Hoắc Đan gọi dậy, Trường Canh đã đi trước, vậy mà không đánh thức y, cũng không biết là động tác quá nhẹ, hay là Cố Quân ngủ say như chết.

“Tắt thứ đó đi,” Cố Quân day huyệt thái dương chỉ lư hương nói, “Ta sắp bị nó hun đến ngủ không tỉnh luôn rồi.”

Hoắc Đan theo lời tắt lư hương, miệng lại nói: “Đại soái, đây chỉ là an thần hương trợ miên bình thường, sao người khác hít không việc gì, chỉ riêng dùng cho ngài là như thuốc mê vậy? Ngài không thể trách lư hương được, mỗi ngày đều mệt lử như vậy, rõ ràng là khí huyết lưỡng hư, tuổi còn trẻ, cứ thế mãi làm sao được?”

“Suỵt,” Cố Quân đưa mắt ra hiệu, hạ giọng nói, “Ngày mai ta đi cầu Trần cô nương kê cho hai liều thuốc, ngươi bớt dông dài với người khác đi, nghe chưa?”

Hoắc thống lĩnh xem trọng “quân lệnh như sơn”, lập tức có nề nếp đáp: “Vâng!”

Đồng thời trong bụng xoi mói tính toán: “Hầu gia bảo ta ‘bớt dông dài’, không bảo ta lắm miệng cũng không bảo câm miệng, thế ta phải suy tính kỹ lưỡng, tìm cơ hội hợp lý để mách mới được.”

Ngày hôm đó đại triều hội vừa bắt đầu đã giương cung bạt kiếm, mấy đại thế gia quả nhiên liên thủ, đương đình ném ra bản tấu đêm hôm trước Giang Sung dập lại đưa Trường Canh, sau đó Hộ bộ Thị lang dẫn đầu đứng ra, ngôn từ quyết liệt buộc tội đầu lĩnh Công bộ tiến cử mười ba cự cổ chen chân vào tử lưu kim là “dã tâm hiển hiện”, hai nhóm nhân mã suýt nữa cắn xé nhau ngay giữa đại điện đông người, bị Hoàng đế Long An nổi cơn tam bành quát ngừng lại.

Phương Khâm ung dung đứng ngoài cuộc, dò xét thần sắc khó coi của Hoàng thượng, đưa mắt ra hiệu với một đám vây cánh, biết mình đã chọc trúng chỗ đau của Hoàng thượng.

Quả nhiên, Lý Phong thở dài một hơi, bấm huyệt thái dương, chậm rãi nói: “Việc này cần bàn bạc kỹ hơn, trẫm cũng cảm thấy tư thụ…”

Không đợi hắn nói xong, Giang Sung bỗng nhiên bước ra khỏi hàng nói: “Hoàng thượng, chư vị đại nhân Sở quân cơ sáng nay đến sớm, cũng là để thảo luận việc này, những điều lo nghĩ không hẹn mà trùng với Lữ thị lang, đều cho rằng tư thụ tử lưu kim ra dân thương là không ổn.”

Một câu làm tất cả sửng sốt, Phương Khâm do dự nhìn Nhạn vương, đột nhiên không rõ vị thân vương điện hạ hành vi quỷ bí này theo phe nào, cũng không biết y hôm nay diễn vở kịch gì.

Lý Phong có ấn tượng khá tốt với thuần thần Giang Sung một tay mình đề bạt lên, nghe vậy cũng cảm thấy việc hắn tấu rất hợp ý, khoát tay bảo hắn tiếp tục.

Giang Sung: “Song họa lưu dân đã là lửa sém lông mày, vùng Trung Nguyên Thục Trung vốn lắm thổ phỉ, cho dù An Định hầu đánh chết một Hỏa Long, biết đâu dân gian còn ẩn tàng ‘Thủy Long’ ‘Phong Long’ đang dòm chừng, chỉ cần có thể có lợi, là nhất định ùn ùn xuất hiện. Lưu dân hôm nay là lương dân bách tính, nhưng nếu ép họ sống không nổi, ngày mai họ có thể vào rừng thành cướp. Trước mắt tứ cảnh vốn đã binh họa chiến sự liên miên, nếu chúng ta còn lục đục nội bộ, nói gì nghỉ ngơi lấy lại sức, chẳng phải là cho đám ngoại địch đó cười rụng răng? Huống chi thời gian trước thần nghe nói Giang Bắc bùng nổ ôn dịch, nếu như là thật, càng là tuyết thượng gia sương…”

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời thì triều đường ầm lên.

Lý Phong trước mắt đen sì: “Ôn dịch? Ôn dịch gì?”

Phương Khâm đang thong dong thoạt đầu sửng sốt, lập tức phản ứng được, khó lòng tin nổi mà ngẩng đầu nhìn Lữ thị lang mới còn hùng hổ dọa người – ven bờ vận hà năm ngoái hàng loạt quan viên bị Nhạn vương kéo xuống ngựa, các đại thế gia đều vội vã nhét người nhà vào, Tổng đốc Lưỡng Giang chính là tỷ phu ruột thịt của Lữ thị lang. Đương gia Lữ gia thế hệ này không nổi bật, nhưng thông gia với cả triều, Lữ quý phi là mẹ đẻ của hoàng trưởng tử, căn cơ rất sâu… Song Phương Khâm tuyệt đối không ngờ họ lại to gan lớn mật đến mức ấy!

Tại Đại Lương triều, trời cao Hoàng đế xa, nếu xảy ra đại tai ở địa phương, báo láo phóng đại tình hình là chuyện thường – cái trước vì danh tiếng và chính tích của chính người làm quan, cái sau vì kiếm chác thêm ít tiền chẩn tai của quốc gia, trước mắt quốc gia tích bần tích nhược, thiết nghĩ chẳng vớt được gì, sợ bệnh dịch nghiêm trọng bản thân bị liên lụy, lại thêm người của Lữ gia tự cho là thông minh, sợ Hoàng thượng lo dân sinh hơn lo tử lưu kim, thuận ý đám thương nhân kia, nên mới cố ý ém tin tức.

Phương Khâm nghĩ qua là hiểu mấy chuyện vớ vẩn trong đây, lập tức hung tợn trừng họ Lữ một cái, hận không thể cắn răng đến bật máu – Sao họ không nghĩ giấy không gói được lửa? Nhạn vương năm ngoái mới bất ngờ tuần tra ven bờ vận hà, hiện giờ mới mấy tháng? Đầu kẻ nhiệm kỳ trước còn chưa kịp nát hết thành sọ khô đâu!

Hoàng đế Long An cần kiệm khắc khổ, hận nhất việc tham ô hối lộ, Nhạn vương lại là một quái thai không kết đảng không mưu lợi riêng, nhìn khéo léo thực tế trở mặt không nhận người, Lữ gia quả thực là đang tự tìm đường chết ngay trong tầm mắt hai vị đó.

Nếu đắp núi thiếu một sọt mà công cốc, đều do đám tiểu nhân tự cho là thông minh này cản chân!

Lý Phong giận dữ nói: “Giang ái khanh, ngươi mau nói rõ ràng xem!”

Trường Canh thong thả bước ra khỏi hàng nói: “Hồi bẩm Hoàng thượng, thần đệ rỗi rãi thích sao kinh lễ Phật, tư giao rất sâu với Liễu Nhiên đại sư. Sau khi từ chức trụ trì Hộ Quốc tự, Liễu Nhiên đại sư liền về Nam đến vùng Giang Bắc giúp đỡ lưu dân. Chỉ là y không chức không quyền, không tiện quấy rầy quan địa phương, nên chỉ đi khắp nơi hóa duyên, tuyên pháp giảng đạo, kiếm ít thiện khoản từ chỗ phú hộ bản địa để giải mối khẩn cấp. Hôm trước Liễu Nhiên đại sư nhờ người mang về một phong thư riêng cho thần, nói rằng tình hình thiên tai nghiêm trọng, bảo thần đệ mau chóng nghĩ cách, mà việc Giang Bắc bệnh dịch nghiêm trọng đề cập trong thư thần lại chưa nghe bao giờ, thư mới nhận, tình huống chân thật chưa xác minh, vừa rồi Giang đại nhân nhất thời nóng lòng mau mồm mau miệng, mong hoàng huynh đừng trách tội.”

Nói đoạn Nhạn vương không vương khói lửa nhìn quét Lữ thị lang một cái, sau đó ánh mắt lại như cố ý như vô tình lướt qua Phương thượng thư sắc mặt xanh xám.

Lý Phong hít sâu một hơi, uy nghiêm nói: “Lục bộ cửu khanh, quân cơ trọng địa, không nghe được một chút tin tức, trái lại bị một… một khổ hạnh tăng áo vải bát vỡ tiết lộ, việc này nếu là thật…”

Hắn trầm mặc rất lâu, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Trẫm trái lại không biết trong triều này là ai một tay che trời.”

Quần thần trong đại điện rào rào quỳ hết xuống.


	84. Chương 84: Sóng ngầm

Lữ thị lang lưng vã mồ hôi lạnh, sợ muốn đần ra.

Phương Khâm than thầm một tiếng “hạng không nâng nổi”, tiến lên chậm rãi nói: “Xin Hoàng thượng trước tiên bớt giận, thần lại cảm thấy việc này vị tất nghiêm trọng như Liễu Nhiên đại sư nói, Giang Bắc nóng ẩm, ngày hè khó qua, lưu dân lại thể nhược lắm bệnh, thiết nghĩ cá biệt vài người mắc chứng nhiệt cũng không lạ, không nhất định là ôn dịch thật. Hoàng thượng nghĩ xem, nếu thực sự có kẻ có năng lực một tay che trời, vì sao người khác đều ngăn được, lại ngăn không được Liễu Nhiên đại sư truyền tin về kinh?”

Trường Canh đầu cũng không ngẩng lên, nghe thế cười khẽ nói: “Ta không hiểu lời này của Phương đại nhân, ý ngài là Liễu Nhiên đại sư không biết ‘ôn dịch’ là gì, ‘chứng nhiệt’ là gì? Hay hòa thượng kia to gan lớn mật, mưu hại trọng thần một phương? Hay là bản vương khi không gây chuyện, tùy tiện giả tạo chứng cứ, muốn diệt kẻ không theo mình?”

Phương Khâm vội lui một bước: “Hoàng thượng minh giám, thần tuyệt đối không dám.”

Lý Phong vừa chau mày, Trường Canh liền biết điều chắp tay: “Ta trẻ người non dạ, nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, Phương đại nhân đừng để bụng – Liễu Nhiên đại sư mỗi mùng một mười lăm đều dâng hương cầu phúc, lấy một lá bùa bình an phong vào túi gấm nhờ trạm dịch gửi cho thần, cầu vài điều như quốc vận hưng thịnh, hoàng huynh khỏe mạnh, bùa bình an sau khi dán là không tiện tùy ý mở ra, hoàng huynh cũng biết, song mấy lá bùa gần đây thần nhận được lại có dấu vết bị mở ra gắn lại, cũng không biết là ai không nhìn nổi chút tư nguyện nho nhỏ của thần đệ…”

Phương Khâm bị y làm cho á khẩu.

Trường Canh lấy từ trong lòng ra một phong thư, không phải phong đêm hôm trước Cố Quân thấy, mà là một xấp giấy cũ rích, chẳng biết để bao lâu rồi, giấy rộng, trải qua ghép dán một lần nữa dính vào nhau, trên mỗi tờ giấy đều là một chuỗi nét mực vô nghĩa, nhưng ghép song song vào có thể thấy một đoạn hoàn chỉnh dưới hoa văn phức tạp, ghép lại là: “Giang Bắc tình hình dịch bệnh nghiêm trọng, người chết khắp nơi, trạm dịch chặn đường, mong triều đình sớm có tính toán.”

Trường Canh: “Một hàng chữ chia làm bốn mảnh giấy, xáo trộn trình tự gửi đến, dùng Phạn văn và hoa văn che giấu.”

Hoàng đế Long An nhận ra nét chữ của Liễu Nhiên.

Phương Khâm đang định mở miệng, Trường Canh lại chặn trước lời hắn chuẩn bị nói.

Trường Canh: “Nhưng đúng như Phương đại nhân nói, thứ này dù sao cũng không phải nhận qua đường chính thức, thật giả còn nghi vấn, cho nên thần đệ chưa lập tức báo lên, vốn định hôm nay tấu lên Hoàng thượng, xin Hoàng thượng cho thần đi Giang Bắc tra xét tình hình lưu dân, hòng thu xếp cho ổn, tiện đường cũng có thể xác minh việc này có thật hay không, chỉ là Giang đại nhân nhất thời nóng lòng mau miệng nói ra.”

Giang Sung hết sức có nhãn lực vội dập đầu nói: “Hoàng thượng thứ tội.”

Lời này vừa nói ra, huyền ngoại chi ý khiến mọi người ở đây đương trường nổi da gà, đầu Phương Khâm căng lên – Nhạn thân vương lại muốn về phương Nam!

“Pháp bất trách chúng” tới chỗ Nhạn vương là hoàn toàn vô nghĩa, tráng cử lần trước từ nam về bắc giết hết dọc đường còn mồn một trước mắt, y giống như chẳng mảy may sợ trong triều không ai làm việc, chẳng mảy may để ý gây thù vạn ngàn người, nói giết là giết, không bè không đảng, chẳng thèm nể mặt ai – dù sao y cũng là em ruột Hoàng thượng, chỉ cần không mưu phản thì chẳng ai động được tới y.

Phương gia một độ muốn thân cận với Nhạn vương, mà lần nào cũng bị y không nhẹ không nặng cản lại.

Muốn tặng quà cho Nhạn vương, hôm trước vừa tặng, thì hôm sau phong hỏa phiếu đóng dấu Linh Xu viện đặc chế phòng làm giả liền đưa tới nhà. Y không tham tài, cũng chẳng hiếu mỹ sắc, cũng từng có người tặng mỹ nhân, hôm sau y liền trả về, thật sự trả không được thì ném sang phủ Nhạn vương để họ quét sân – phủ Nhạn vương bỏ không đó, từ khi kiến thành, Nhạn vương chưa từng quay về một đêm nào.

Con gái Phương gia mọi người đạp nát bậc cửa tranh nhau trong mắt y chẳng là gì cả, ban đầu có kẻ ham vị trí chính phi bỏ không của Nhạn vương, vắt óc nghĩ cách chui vào hậu cung, ai ngờ sau đó Hoàng thượng chẳng biết uống nhầm thuốc gì, vì việc này mà ngay cả hoàng hậu cũng bị mắng một trận, nói là “phụ nhân vô tri bớt nhúng tay vào việc triều chính” – quả thực là muốn dung túng đệ đệ này cô độc đến hết đời, thành thử nhất thời chẳng ai dám nhắc tới việc này nữa.

Phương Khâm xem tình thế cực nhanh, lập tức đổi giọng: “Hoàng thượng, thần nghe nói có không ít kẻ xấu trà trộn vào lưu dân Giang Bắc, suốt ngày gây chuyện, nơi ấy lại gần tiền tuyến, có người Tây Dương như hổ rình mồi, Vương gia thân phận cao quý, thêm nữa Sở quân cơ không thể một ngày rời khỏi Vương gia, rồng giả làm cá vào nơi loạn lạc ấy, chỉ sợ quá mạo hiểm.”

Lý Phong nhíu mày, quay sang Trường Canh: “Cho người đi tra là được rồi, việc gì cũng cần ngươi đích thân xử lý, có coi được không?”

Hắn một mặt khá thích sự khinh cuồng hễ có mục tiêu là nắm chặt không buông, Thiên Vương lão tử cũng không coi ra gì của Trường Canh, cảm thấy người này đắc dụng, lại không khôn ngoan quá mức, gây cảm giác mất an toàn. Hơn nữa Trường Canh là huynh đệ duy nhất của hắn, cho dù lúc nhỏ không lớn lên bên nhau, chẳng có tình cảm gì, gặp lúc nước mất nhà tan, Lý Phong cũng không còn lựa chọn nào khác, đành phải miễn cưỡng bỏ chút tình cảm không chỗ để lên Trường Canh.

Nhưng bên cạnh yên tâm, đồng thời Hoàng đế Long An cũng không khỏi hơi đau đầu, Nhạn vương bình thường cư xử ôn hòa quan tâm và không phách lối, song làm việc lại không như thế, khi hãm thành y dám ném trả Thượng phương bảo kiếm, hiện giờ quản Sở quân cơ, bất kể là ai rơi vào tay y, nhất loạt lục thân không nhận.

Lý Phong: “Việc này không cần phải nói nữa.”

Trường Canh: “Hoàng huynh, vùng Giang Bắc lưu dân rất đông, bốn phương tám hướng đều có, không biết tình hình chính xác ra sao, chúng ta ngay cả nhìn cũng không thèm nhìn họ một cái, chỉ ở trong triều đại đàm đặc đàm nên dàn xếp họ thế nào, không phải cũng là luận binh trên giấy sao? Hiện tại chư công đều có lý riêng, không ai đưa ra được cách gì, chi bằng để thần đệ đi một chuyến, trở về lại bẩm báo hoàng huynh.”

Khóe mắt Lý Phong giật nhẹ, đúng lúc này, Cố Quân vẫn làm bích hoa bỗng nhiên chậm rì rì bước ra khỏi hàng, nói: “Nhạn vương đã có lòng, không bằng Hoàng thượng thành toàn đi, nếu Giang Bắc tham quan ô lại hoành hành, người khác cũng chưa chắc đủ sức áp được, nếu như không yên tâm, thần có thể hộ tống, không phải chỉ là vài lưu dân loạn phỉ thôi sao, chưa cần để mắt tới đâu.”

Trường Canh sửng sốt, không ngờ y đột nhiên ra mặt, đây không phải là an bài sẵn.

Thẩm Dịch trộm nhìn Cố Quân một cái, Cố Quân nhân đang cúi đầu đưa mắt ra hiệu, quả tình là nhìn kiểu nào cũng thấy không đứng đắn. Thẩm Dịch quay mặt đi như đau răng, cảm thấy gian phu trong thoại bản quá nửa cũng là bản mặt này.

Lời này bất kể là ai nói đều có vẻ vừa cuồng vọng vừa không đáng tin, chỉ riêng từ miệng Cố Quân là chắc như đinh đóng cột.

Sau đó Cố Quân nghĩ một chút, lại bổ sung một cái cớ có sẵn: “Vùng Giang Nam chung quy phải giành lại, vừa vặn thần cũng cần thăm dò tình hình tiền tuyến, mấy hôm nay vốn đang định dâng tấu thỉnh chỉ đến đó, vừa khéo tiện đường đưa Nhạn vương đi luôn, cam đoan dẫn về nguyên vẹn cho người.”

An Định hầu vừa ra mặt thì chẳng cần tranh cãi nữa.

Hôm sau Lý Phong liền hạ chỉ, Nhạn vương làm chính khâm sai, Đốc sát viện Hữu phó đốc sát sứ Từ Lệnh làm phó thủ, điều tra vụ án Giang Bắc giấu bệnh dịch không báo, An Định hầu hộ tống, nhân tiện dẫn một người của Linh Xu viện là Cát Thần đi theo, tra xét chiến bị của quân Tây Dương vùng Giang Nam.

Ra khỏi triều hội, kỳ thực trong bụng Phương Khâm rất bực, chỉ là lòng dạ quá thâm sâu, không tiện để lộ cho người ta thấy, đành phải một mình ngồi trên xe ngựa với sắc mặt u ám. Hắn tài hoa nổi bật, từng được tiên đế khen ngợi, thủ đoạn trác tuyệt, có thể lấy thân phi trưởng tử gánh vác Phương gia danh môn vọng tộc Đại Lương, ở trong triều mọi việc đều thuận lợi, từ khi tiếp nhiệm Hộ bộ tới nay chiến tích lớn lao, ngay Nhạn vương gia người đầy gai của Sở quân cơ thấy hắn cũng vui vẻ hòa nhã, ai ai cũng đều rất tán dương… Thế nhưng suốt ngày phải nhập bọn với hạng tiểu nhân như Lữ Thường.

Người ta nói “quân tử không đảng”, nhưng người ta lại nói “quyền thế” hai chữ một từ, không thể tách biệt, vô quyền thì không có thế, vô thế lại lấy đâu ra quyền?

Từ môn hạ thánh nhân đăng đường thiên tử, dĩ nhiên khác với đám giá áo túi cơm dựa vào gia thế quyên quan sống tạm bợ, ai mà không muốn kiến công lập nghiệp, để lại một đoạn giai thoại? Nếu hắn không mang họ Phương, nhất định hắn sẽ đầu nhập dưới trướng Nhạn vương, chỉnh đốn sạch sẽ triều đình đổ nát xấu xa bẩn thỉu này.

Tiếc thay, chẳng ai có thể lựa chọn xuất thân của mình, ba mươi năm đầu cẩm y ngọc thực, được gia tộc che chở, muốn gì có đó, thì ba mươi năm sau nhất định phải cúc cung tận tụy, tù vây đến chết vì gia tộc này-

Đột nhiên, xe ngựa dừng lại, gia nhân bên ngoài thấp giọng báo: “Lão gia, Lữ đại nhân cản xe, bảo là có mấy câu muốn nói với ngài.”

Phương Khâm sắc mặt lạnh tanh, chỉ hận họ Lữ không thể chết cho mau, mặt không biểu cảm ngồi đó một lát. Đoạn Phương thượng thư tìm lại vẻ ôn hòa, vén màn xe nửa thật nửa giả quở mắng: “Cẩu nô tài không hiểu chuyện, còn không mau mời tới, báo cái gì?”

Hạ nhân trong nhà mang tiếng xấu thay chủ nhân đã quen, làm bộ sợ hãi cứ y như thật, mời Lữ Thường đang bực bội lên xa giá, đi đến phủ Lữ thị lang.

Lữ Thường người mướt mồ hôi lạnh, vào cửa liền bái: “Xin Phương thượng thư cứu mạng ta!”

Phương Khâm cười khẩy trong bụng, ngoài mặt lại giật mình biến sắc đỡ hắn dậy, giả ngu nói: “Diên Niên huynh làm gì thế?”

Lữ Thường dĩ nhiên cũng biết họ Phương giả bộ, song đã đến nước này, gặp cứu tinh chỉ có thể nắm chặt, không tiện so đo thái độ, vội khai rõ việc Dương Vinh Quế tỷ phu nhà mình Tổng đốc Lưỡng Giang hiện giờ to gan lớn mật giấu giếm bệnh dịch ở Giang Bắc, thanh tẩy thế lực địa phương, hạ ngục hết đám “dị kỷ” cả gan ăn cây táo rào cây sung không phục hắn, lại phái người phong tỏa trạm dịch, giữa đường ám sát mười tám tú tài vào kinh cáo ngự trạng, ngụy tạo thành lưu dân đạo tặc thấy tiền nổi máu tham, khiến Phương Khâm nghe mà tim gan phổi run lên, biết thêm được quá nhiều điều.

Lữ Thường khóc kể: “Phương thượng thư, hạ quan giấu giếm không báo, không phải vì thân thích nhà mình, mà là vì đại kế của chúng ta thôi. Ngài nghĩ xem, Hoàng thượng bệnh nặng chữa bừa, ngay cả thứ làm mất mặt tổ tông như phong hỏa phiếu cũng phát hành được, nếu biết Giang Bắc đã đến nông nỗi này, thêm Sở quân cơ đổ dầu vào lửa, không chừng sẽ theo ý đám tiện thương kia, để chúng dựng nhà xưởng gì đó!”

Phương Khâm nhìn Lữ thị lang nước mũi nước mắt tèm lem, trong lòng rất ghét, nghĩ bụng: “Cái rắm!”

Trên mặt lại chỉ lo lắng than rằng: “Ngươi hồ đồ à Diên Niên, còn nhớ chuyện năm đó Trương Phụng Hàm của Linh Xu viện nổi điên đòi Hoàng thượng bỏ lệnh cấm tử lưu kim dân gian, bị Nhạn thân vương trả lại bản tấu không? Nhạn thân vương luôn xen lẫn trong đám hủ nho kia, ngươi liền quên y họ gì à? Y là họ Lý đấy, người của Lý gia sao có thể cho phép đám thương nhân dân gian buôn bán tử lưu kim? Nhạn vương căn bản không định lấy đám thương nhân đó ra làm trò gì, mà rõ ràng là y biết hành vi của lệnh tỷ phu, lấy đây làm dẫn, dương đông kích tây, thừa cơ trút lên chúng ta thôi.”

Lữ thị lang không đáp được gì, đành phải khóc tu tu, vốn đã chẳng có nhan sắc gì đáng nói, giờ nhìn càng đáng ghét tợn, bất chấp Phương Khâm ngăn cản, lại quỳ xuống, dập đầu như giã tỏi mà luôn mồm nói: “Đại nhân cứu mạng.”

Phương Khâm không muốn cứu mạng, chỉ muốn để hắn đi chết cho sớm, liền thoái thác: “Bên cạnh Nhạn vương có Cố hầu gia kia, An Định hầu một câu có thể điều hết trú quân tiền tuyến của Chung tướng quân Giang Bắc đến, dẹp không được mấy phủ nha sao? Diên Niên, không phải ta thấy chết không cứu, mà là ta cũng chẳng tài nào làm được!”

Nói xong, giống như buồn đau, cũng lấy tay áo che mặt theo, mặt mày ủ ê mà sụt sùi khóc: “Nhớ năm ấy Dương công và ta đồng khoa đăng khoa, có nghĩa đồng môn, cùng đạp thanh du hồ rất vui vẻ, hiện giờ làm quan hai nơi, y gặp nạn, chẳng lẽ ta không muốn cứu?”

Lữ Thường: “…”

Đến cầu người cứu mạng, ngược lại làm người ta khóc, cũng thực là kỳ thay, Phương Khâm không hổ là Phương gia đệ nhất nhân tâm độc thủ ngoan.

Lữ Thường trong bụng nghiến răng, ngoài mặt buồn bã nói: “Phương đại nhân, việc này một khi liên lụy rộng, đó chính là đại tội tru cửu tộc, hai ta nhiều đời tương giao, đánh gãy xương còn liền gân, ngài không thể không quản được.”

Phương Khâm hai má hơi giật, câu này của Lữ Thường đã chọc vào thóp của hắn.

Phương Khâm có một muội muội cùng cha khác mẹ, do thông phòng sinh ra, không được cưng chiều, đến mười mấy tuổi cũng chưa từng nói chuyện với các ca ca, song vị Phương tiểu thư này lúc trẻ người non dạ ham chơi – từng bỏ nhà theo người ta chưa toại.

Kỳ thực sau khi hải vận mở cửa, lễ nhạc băng hoại rất nhiều năm, nếu là ở vùng duyên hải phía Đông dân phong thoáng, việc này căn bản không tính là đại sự kinh thế hãi tục, có mấy kẻ rỗi hơi bàn luận vài câu là thôi, không chừng còn có người khen nữ tử này tuổi nhỏ mà có đảm thức – bao nhiêu nữ nhân Tây Dương để lộ lưng đi ngoài đường cũng chẳng thấy nhà ai có ý kiến nữa là.

Thế nhưng lại là Phương gia.

Bắt đầu từ thời Nguyên Hòa, trong triều dần dần hình thành một loại phong khí, dân phong càng thoáng, thì thế gia càng thủ cựu, giống như không làm thế là không thể hiện được thể thống thanh quý vậy. Phương gia xảy ra chút việc này có thể nói là vô cùng bẽ mặt, vốn định nhốt mấy năm đưa vào chùa xuất gia, nhưng đúng lúc ấy Lữ gia có ý định lân la kết thân, thấy cơ hội này mừng thầm trong bụng, không ngừng lao tới như ruồi nhặng gặp phân, sau cùng, một đường đệ bỏ tiền ra quyên quan của Lữ Thường đã cưới Phương tiểu thư.

Trong kinh thành gia tộc có máu mặt tổng cộng được vài nhà, gả qua cưới lại, ai với ai cũng có chút quan hệ thân thích, có thể nói là một người vinh tất cả đều vinh, một người tổn tất cả cùng tổn.

Lời Lữ Thường nói là nhắc nhở, cũng là uy hiếp.

Phương Khâm thôi khóc, từ từ thẳng lưng lên, ngắm nghía Lữ Thường giây lát, nghĩ: “Chỉ một Thị lang con con, mà dám uy hiếp ta, không thể lưu lại được.”

“Xin Lữ công hãy đứng lên,” Phương Khâm trầm ngâm chốc lát, chậm rãi nói, “Ta vẫn là câu ấy, việc này cầu ai cũng vô dụng, muốn có chuyển cơ, còn phải hạ thủ từ Nhạn vương điện hạ.”

Lữ Thường vừa nghe chuyện lại quay về đây, mặt liền như trái khổ qua: “Nhưng mà…”

Phương Khâm giơ một tay ngắt lời hắn, cầm ấm trà trên bàn rót ít nước, hạ giọng nói: “Nhạn thân vương là người thế nào, cả quốc khố đều qua tay y, y sẽ để ý chút ít hiếu kính của ngươi? Vả lại, có một số nam tử trời sinh thích sạch sẽ, không muốn những kẻ nhàn tạp lại gần, không hiếu sắc cũng không lạ, đám dung chi tục phấn ngươi tìm đến nào phải tuyệt sắc, đến ta còn chướng mắt, huống chi là Nhạn vương?”

Lữ Thường ngẩn ra: “Thế…”

Phương Khâm nhúng nước trà, chậm rãi viết xuống bàn ba chữ “khoác hoàng bào”, lập tức ý tứ sâu xa nhìn Lữ Thường ngây người một cái, đưa tay xóa luôn chữ viết trên bàn.

Lữ Thường trố mắt nhìn hắn rất lâu, ngồi phịch mông xuống, môi run run: “Phương đại nhân, đây là… đây là…”

Phương Khâm cười gằn nói: “Là gì? Ngươi lại định thế nào? Chặn giết Nhạn vương gia giữa đường như giết mấy tú tài cổ hủ trói gà không chặt đó? Ngươi cho rằng An Định hầu suốt ngày ở trên triều hội chẳng rằng chẳng nói chỉ là bày đó cho đẹp à? Hay thực cho rằng lệnh tỷ phu có thể một tay che trời ở tuyến Giang Bắc, khiến khâm sai vô công mà về? Nếu là thế thật, yêu tăng kia gửi thư đến Sở quân cơ bằng cách nào? Đương kim Hoàng thượng không thể dụi mắt ra cát, nhớ lúc trước trở mặt ngay cả An Định hầu cũng nói giam là giam, ngươi cho là người đối với Lữ gia – với đám chúng ta sẽ niệm tình cũ ư?”

Một nén nhang sau, Lữ Thường mất hồn mất vía xuống khỏi xe ngựa của Phương Khâm, đi vào Lữ phủ như du hồn.

Phương Khâm phân phó xa phu: “Hồi phủ.”

Hắn hờ hững đốt huân hương trong xe, như muốn xua hết mùi Lữ Thường – nên để một số kẻ biết, trên đời không phải cứ có lợi ích chung, là có thể tùy ý chi phối người khác.

Trong xe khói nhẹ bay ra, Phương Khâm ngồi ngay ngắn nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, nghĩ: “Nếu có thể nhân tiện kéo Nhạn vương xuống nước, vậy có thể nói là nhất tiễn song điêu.”

Cho dù Nhạn vương kia thật sự chí công vô tư, tâm vô tạp niệm, ngay cả ngọc tỷ cũng không thèm để mắt, lần này lật không được, trong tay hắn cũng còn một đòn sát thủ.

Nhạn vương thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn, cứng nhắc, trước mắt bất hiển sơn bất lộ thủy, tựa hồ chỉ là một thuần thần, song nghĩ kỹ lại Đại Lương đi đến bước hiện giờ, phía sau mỗi một bước đều có bóng dáng y.

Người như vậy nếu không thể sóng vai, tất thành kình địch, cho dù là Thân vương chi tôn, cũng không thiếu được phải…


	85. Chương 85: Đại điêu

Dặn dò đám Giang Sung các sự vụ trong lúc mình Nam hạ xong, Trường Canh cuối cùng chạy về hầu phủ trước khi mặt trời xuống núi, thấy Cố Quân đang bắt đầu chỉ huy gia nhân thu dọn hành lý – bản thân y thì ung dung ngồi cạnh lan can trong viện, tay mân mê cây sáo bạch ngọc Trường Canh tặng, chốc chốc đưa lên môi thổi mấy âm tiêu hồn.

… Nếu nói lúc này Trường Canh có điều gì hối hận, thì là hối hận đã tặng Cố Quân một cây sáo có lỗ, sớm biết vậy đã làm thành cái chày đặc ruột cho y cầm chơi thì tốt biết bao.

Từ đằng xa nhìn thấy Trường Canh trở về, Cố Quân vẫy tay gọi: “Trường Canh lại đây, ta thổi một đoạn cho ngươi nghe.”

Trường Canh chỉ sợ y làm thật, vội sải bước tới, ôm Cố Quân trên lan can lôi xuống, kề tai nói: “Giữ miệng lại làm chút việc khác đi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y phát hiện quả thật là gần mực thì đen, Trường Canh ngày càng có phong thái của mình.

Hai người cùng đi đến nội viện, Trường Canh hỏi: “Hôm nay trên đại triều hội sao đột nhiên nói muốn đi tiền tuyến Giang Bắc? Làm ta giật cả mình.”

Cố Quân chắp tay sau lưng, vuốt ve cây sáo bạch ngọc nơi đầu ngón tay, khóe miệng nhếch lên nét cười: “Không muốn nán lại kinh thành từ lâu rồi, ngày ngày ngâm mình trong chướng khí mù mịt kiểu này, còn không thống khoái bằng tiền tuyến.”

Trường Canh bật cười nói: “Chẳng lẽ ngươi là đi giải sầu?”

“Ừm, giải sầu,” Cố Quân nói, “Cũng là không yên tâm về ngươi.”

Trường Canh sửng sốt, nụ cười nơi khóe môi dần cứng lại, trong giây lát, y biết rõ Cố Quân thuận miệng nói “không yên tâm về ngươi” chẳng qua là không yên tâm khi y dẫn mấy thư sinh đi vào giữa đám lưu dân gần tiền tuyến, nhưng một ý nghĩ cổ quái lại vẫn không thể khống chế tự đáy lòng sinh ra.

Một giọng nói vang lên trong lòng Trường Canh: “Y không yên tâm gì về ta? Sợ ta giở trò gì, hay sợ ta liên thủ trú quân Giang Bắc của Chung lão bức ai thoái vị?”

Thấy y bỗng nhiên dừng bước, Cố Quân mù tịt quay đầu lại: “Sao vậy?”

Trường Canh thản nhiên chạm tầm mắt đối phương, lập tức hít sâu, đưa tay day ấn đường, nghĩ: “Mình nghĩ đi đâu vậy, điên rồi à?”

Cố Quân từng là niềm an ủi của y… Hiện giờ nghĩ đến, niềm an ủi này đã dừng ở khoảnh khắc tình cảm tràn lan ra, bắt đầu từ khoảnh khắc Cố Quân quay đầu lại nhìn thẳng vào y, liền không còn nữa.

Vô tình có thể là an ủi, hữu tình lại là ma chướng.

Có tình, có dục, có sắc hương thanh vị, có tham cầu ngày qua ngày, có sợ hãi âu lo, có đố hận ly sầu, có lo được lo mất…

Thất tình và thần hồn cùng điên đảo, lục căn bị hồng trần che phủ.

Trường Canh đuổi theo, hơi hoảng loạn nắm lấy tay Cố Quân, giống như chỉ có nắm trong tay, lòng mới có thể nằm vững một chỗ. Cố Quân nhướng mày, không để ý, đứng tại chỗ xòe bàn tay ra để Trường Canh nhét tay vào.

Ngày mùa hè nắng chói chang, mà tay tướng quân cũng chẳng ấm áp đi đâu, chỉ có một chút hơi nóng chỗ lòng bàn tay, cho Trường Canh hết.

Chính lúc này, Vương bá rảo bước tới, vừa vặn trông thấy hai người lôi lôi kéo kéo trong đình viện, lập tức biểu cảm cổ quái cúi đầu, mắt không thấy lòng không phiền, bẩm báo: “Hầu gia, Thái tử điện hạ tới.”

“Hả?” Cố Quân giật mình, “Mau mời.”

Trường Canh buông Cố Quân ra, âm thầm nhíu mày.

Giây lát sau, tiểu Thái tử tám tuổi cất đôi chân ngắn tũn chạy đến trước mặt Cố Quân. Hầu phủ quá lớn, để giữ uy nghi, tiểu điện hạ không chịu cho ai bế, lúc đi tới trước mặt Cố Quân, chóp mũi đã rịn mồ hôi. Vừa vào viện liền liếc thấy Trường Canh cũng ở đây, tức thì dừng chạy, nghiêm chỉnh thong thả đi vào, thoạt đầu mở miệng muốn gọi “hoàng thúc công”, nhớ hình như Cố Quân không thích nghe lắm, thế là chắp tay chào như người lớn: “Cố soái, tứ hoàng thúc.”

Cố Quân ngồi xổm xuống hỏi: “Sao khuya thế này Thái tử còn xuất cung?”

“Ta nghe phụ hoàng nói Cố soái phải theo tứ hoàng thúc về phương Nam, đặc biệt đến tiễn hoàng thúc và Cố soái,” Tiểu Thái tử nói đâu ra đấy, nửa chừng quên lời, đăm chiêu suy nghĩ một lúc lâu, tai đỏ ửng, trên mặt lại ra vẻ trấn định như thường, tiếp tục, “Mong lần này đi Giang Bắc thượng lộ bình an, sớm ngày trở về!”

Cố Quân vừa nghe vừa cười, tiểu Thái tử trộm nhìn y một cái, bị cười chê cũng không giận, vụng về lấy ra hai lá bùa bình an, cho Cố Quân và Trường Canh mỗi người một lá.

Cố Quân trêu: “Thái tử tiễn xong rồi, còn gì phân phó không?”

Tiểu Thái tử mới đầu ngại không dám nói, một lúc lâu không nén được, dè dặt kéo áo Cố Quân: “Còn muốn cầu mặc bảo của Cố soái, phụ hoàng nói trước kia người cũng có chữ của hoàng… Cố soái.”

Cố Quân rất vui, không nói hai lời cúi người bế tiểu Thái tử lên, viết cho một bản ngay trong thư phòng, tiểu Thái tử lệnh cho nội thị dùng hộp gấm cất kỹ, mừng rỡ chạy về cung.

Lễ phép chu toàn tiễn Thái tử ra khỏi phủ, lúc này Trường Canh mới nói: “Năm đó tiên đế lấy ta làm quân cờ buộc ngươi, hiện giờ Lý Phong giở lại trò cũ, dùng Thái tử cải thiện quan hệ với ngươi à?”

Cố Quân dở khóc dở cười: “Nói gì thế, ghen với cả trẻ con à?”

Trường Canh tựa tiếu phi tiếu nhìn y, bỗng nhiên nói: “Nghĩa phụ bất công, chưa từng nắm tay dạy con viết từng nét bút.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Năm đó là ai bắt chước nét chữ của y, hoàn hảo đến mức lừa được cả Hà Vinh Huy của Huyền Thiết doanh?

Cố Quân: “Ngươi cũng tám tuổi à?”

Trường Canh vẻ mặt bình tĩnh dùng lời nói đâm vào lòng y: “Con lúc tám tuổi cũng chẳng có ai dạy, Hồ Cách Nhĩ chỉ biết lấy que cời lửa mới rút từ bếp ra…”

“Được được được,” Cố Quân vội nói, “Bù lại cho ngươi được chưa?”

Nói đoạn Cố Quân lấy cây bút vừa nãy cho Trường Canh, lại cầm tay y từ đằng sau, tay kia thì chống lên bàn, mắt hơi hạ xuống, nghĩ một chút, nắm tay Trường Canh viết trên giấy một chữ “mân” theo kiểu chữ Khải.

Xung quanh Trường Canh toàn là mùi thuốc thoang thoảng từ người y, thản nhiên hít một hơi thật sâu: “Viết một chữ chưa đủ, lúc ở Hộ Quốc tự con toàn chép kinh thôi.”

“…” Cố Quân hất tay, “Ngươi dẹp đi, muốn làm ta mệt chết à?”

Trường Canh cũng không lên tiếng, chỉ nhìn Cố Quân chăm chú không hề nhúc nhích, lát sau, Cố Quân phục rồi, cam chịu gác cằm lên vai Trường Canh, tay trái ôm thắt lưng y, nửa nằm trên người y, từng nét chép đi chép lại bản kinh khốn nạn kia, cảm thấy người này gần đây ngày càng cậy được chiều mà làm tới, sắp quản hết nổi rồi.

Ba ngày sau, chính phó khâm sai – Nhạn thân vương và Hữu phó đốc sát sứ Từ Lệnh dưới sự hộ tống của Cố Quân và hai mươi thân vệ xuất kinh, Linh Xu viện Cát Thần đi theo.

Từ Lệnh là Thám hoa Lý Phong khâm điểm vào năm Long An đầu tiên, người như danh thơm, mi thanh mục tú, mặt như thoa phấn, nếu không có thân vệ đằng đằng sát khí của An Định hầu phá hoại không khí, riêng Phó đốc sát sứ và Nhạn vương đứng chung một chỗ, hệt như hai công tử ca dắt tay xuất du vậy.

Sau khi ra khỏi cửu môn, Cố Quân trực tiếp dẫn cả đoàn đến Bắc đại doanh, Từ Lệnh là một thư sinh, vậy mà cũng không sợ Huyền Thiết hung khí trong truyền thuyết này lắm, hỏi thẳng: “Hầu gia, chúng ta đến Bắc đại doanh làm gì?”

Cố Quân cười nói: “Thay ngựa.”

Lần này hành trình phía trước lắm nguy hiểm, Từ đốc sát sứ chuẩn bị sẵn phải chứng kiến cảnh hoang tàn khắp nơi, mệt mỏi ứng phó tham quan địa phương, dù có An Định hầu đi theo cũng chẳng tăng thêm bao nhiêu cảm giác an toàn – đặc biệt là khi phát hiện tâm tình An Định hầu hết sức vui vẻ, giống như không phải đi vào long đàm hổ huyệt, mà là dạo chơi ngoại thành vậy.

Từ Lệnh đang hoang mang không hiểu gì, Cát Thần đã quen thuộc đi vào Bắc đại doanh. Sau khi bái nhập môn hạ Phụng Hàm công, Cát Thần từ từ tiếp nhận mảng công nghiệp quân sự và chiến bị từ tay ông, thường xuyên đến Bắc đại doanh, mãi rồi quen mặt luôn.

Cát Thần quen đường quen lối dẫn đoàn người vào kho hỏa cơ cương giáp của Bắc đại doanh: “Vương gia, Từ đại nhân, mời đi bên này.”

Sau đó, Từ Lệnh giật mình.

Chỉ thấy trên đất bằng có một cỗ “diên”, kích cỡ xấp xỉ hồng đầu diên năm đó, vỏ ngoài lại đơn giản hơn hồng đầu diên nhiều, không hề có điêu lan ngọc trụ như thuyền hoa, bên ngoài chỉ có một lớp vỏ huyền thiết xám xịt.

“Diên” này lạnh lẽo u tĩnh đậu ở đó, hai bên hông tìm không thấy một hỏa sí, ngược lại là trên bốn đế lần lượt lắp mấy lỗ thông khí to như thiết pháo khẩu, đường cong trơn tru đến cực gần ưu nhã, như một ưng giáp phóng to vô số lần.

Từ Lệnh thán phục: “Đây là cái gì vậy?”

Cát Thần đắc ý giới thiệu: “Vẫn chưa đặt tên, cả Đại Lương chỉ có một cỗ thế này thôi, bọn ta thử gắn động lực của ưng lên tiểu diên, hỏng rất nhiều lần mới thành công. Vật này có thể chở người, tốc độ lại nhanh hơn nhiều cự diên nhích từng bước. Chỉ là bây giờ còn chưa hoàn thiện, cả triều trên dưới cũng chỉ được một cỗ thế này, cực kỳ hao dầu, chứa không được bao nhiêu đồ, đây là lần đầu thử dùng để bay ra ngoài – Khi nào có thể giải quyết vấn đề hao dầu, chiến xa không trung này chốc lát là có thể đánh bọn mũi lõ đó về quê. Sư phụ ta nói, nếu có thể đưa vào trong quân, không ngại gọi là ‘đại điêu’.”

Từ Lệnh khó lòng tin nổi mà thoáng nhìn Trường Canh không hề bất ngờ – Nhạn vương điện hạ sớm có dự mưu muốn trị đám sâu mọt Giang Bắc sao? Vậy mà ngay cả vật dùng thay cho đi bộ một ngày ngàn dặm cũng chuẩn bị sẵn!

“Chúng ta đến thẳng tiền tuyến Giang Bắc,” Trường Canh nói, “Hầu gia đã báo trước với Chung lão, gửi vật này ở chỗ trú quân tiền tuyến, lại nghĩ cách cải trang đi từ nam ra bắc, trạm dịch từ nam chí bắc chắc hẳn đã sẵn sàng chờ đợi, ta tội gì chui đầu vào? Thế nào, Từ đại nhân có dám lên ‘chiến xa không trung’ còn chưa từng có ai đụng vào hay không?”

Từ Lệnh gia cảnh bần hàn, chẳng thèm quỳ lạy quyền quý, cũng chẳng thèm nhập bọn với thương nhân, tuy từ nhỏ có danh thần đồng, thiên phú trác tuyệt, rõ ràng là người đại tài, lại bao nhiêu lần phải nhường đường cho đám người quyền tiền giao dịch, thậm chí đại tài tử năm xưa danh động kinh sư ở trong triều phí hoài vô số năm tháng, trong lòng há có thể không oán không trách.

Mà trước đây, trong triều vốn có lời đồn nói lần trước Nhạn thân vương chỉnh lại ven bờ vận hà, nhìn như mạnh tay, thực tế chẳng qua cho các đại thế gia một cơ hội xếp người mình vào. Từ Lệnh lần này đi cùng Nhạn vương, biết rõ Giang Bắc quan địa phương căn cơ vững chắc, thế lực rắc rối khó gỡ, trong lòng không phải không thấp thỏm, chỉ sợ tra đến cuối cùng, không biết lại là may áo cưới cho ai.

Tận đến lúc này, hắn mới cảm giác được Nhạn vương sợ là thật sự muốn làm chút việc, cảm xúc dâng trào cao giọng đáp: “Đã ăn lộc vua, há dám lâm trận lùi bước? Mời Vương gia!”

Năm ấy Cố Quân dùng ưng giáp bay từ Tây Bắc đến Giang Nam, cũng chẳng qua là hai ba ngày, chiến xa không trung này thể tích lớn, xét cho cùng hơi chậm hơn huyền ưng, song cũng không chậm lắm, từ kinh thành đến tiền tuyến Giang Bắc, không quá hai ngày rưỡi, lúc này tin tức Nhạn vương xuất kinh còn chưa đến tay kẻ có ý đồ.

Mà họ vừa đi, trong kinh thành cũng bắt đầu có kẻ rục rịch.

Hoàng đế Long An rất cần kiệm, từ sau khi chiến sự nguy cấp, bầu không khí cả kinh thành hết sức căng thẳng, so với quốc tang còn thanh tịch hơn vài phần, ca múa giải trí nhất loạt dừng lại, chẳng ai muốn ghẹo Hoàng đế Long An vào thời điểm này, mười mấy Câu Lan viện ngoài sáng đều đóng cửa, ngay cả một nơi tiêu khiển cũng khó tìm.

Cố Quân đi rồi, Thẩm Dịch mất một chỗ uống rượu tán dóc, thật sự chẳng có nơi nào để đi, chỉ hận không thể ở lâu dài trong quân doanh.

Mới đầu quả thật không có việc gì, ai ngờ trốn chưa được hai hôm, Thẩm gia đã cho người tới bắt về.

Thẩm Dịch đành phải theo tiểu tư quay về nhà như ra pháp trường, nào biết người còn chưa vào cửa, con sáo Thẩm lão gia tử treo ngay cửa đã mở miệng nói bậy bạ: “Tiểu súc sinh hai chân về rồi, tiểu súc sinh hai chân về rồi!”

Thẩm Dịch nhặt vỏ lúa bắn vào đầu con chim nọ: “Câm miệng, súc sinh rậm lông mỏ dẹp.”

Chim bị ăn đòn, rất ấm ức, rít lên chửi bới: “Tiểu súc sinh không lông, ngươi là tiểu súc sinh không lông Tang Môn tinh!”

Thẩm Dịch ngẩn ra, đưa dây cương cho tiểu tư trong nhà – từ “Tang Môn tinh” này rất lâu rồi y không còn nghe, nhất thời không nhịn được nghiêng đầu hỏi: “Ai tới nhà ta vậy?”

Hạ nhân trả lời: “Bẩm tướng quân, tam phu nhân dẫn Huy thiếu gia đến, đang nói chuyện với lão thái gia ở bên trong.”

Trong lòng Thẩm Dịch tức khắc có dự cảm xấu – tam phu nhân là di sương của tam thúc, tam thúc năm đó bị y liên lụy, mất sớm, chỉ để lại một đôi cô nhi quả phụ, đường đệ Thẩm Huy từ nhỏ thể nhược lắm bệnh, lớn lên lại thêm thói xấu hành vi phóng đãng, cả ngày không làm gì, chỉ biết chui vào đống son phấn, mặt toàn vẻ thận hư do ăn chơi quá độ.

Thẩm lão gia tử mặc dù vẫn thẹn với em dâu, nhưng do thẩm nương một mực tính tam thúc mất sớm lên đầu Thẩm Dịch, hai nhà đã lâu không qua lại, Thẩm Dịch đến nay còn nhớ cảnh phụ nhân mặc áo tang kia chỉ y chửi rủa Tang Môn tinh, không khỏi ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Thẩm nương đến có việc gì?”

Hạ nhân đáp: “Việc này… tiểu nhân cũng không rõ lắm, chỉ thấy tam phu nhân đem đến rất nhiều quà, vào nhà cũng khách sáo, chắc là thân thích đi lại, không có việc xấu đâu.”

Thẩm Dịch “À” một tiếng, tâm sự nặng nề mà đi vào, quả nhiên thấy tam thẩm và đường đệ đều ở đó. Quả phụ xinh đẹp năm xưa giờ đã già nua, tam phu nhân xương gò má gồ lên, xương cằm nhọn hoắt như đao, tình trạng của Thẩm Huy càng tệ hơn, vành mắt đen sì muốn chùng xuống mu bàn chân, chính là một cái xác rỗng mặt khỉ mỏ nhọn, vừa thấy Thẩm Dịch liền cười nịnh nọt, khiến người ta khó chịu.

Không chờ Thẩm Dịch chào xong, tam phu nhân đã đứng dậy, khăn trong tay cuộn thành một cục, cười nói: “Nhiều năm không gặp, Quý Bình lại tiến bộ như vậy, Đề đốc Tây Nam, chính là đại quan biên giới, tương lai tiền đồ không thể hạn lượng – ôi, người làm mẹ này không nhẫn tâm bằng cha cháu, sớm biết vậy năm đó ta đã đá huynh đệ không nên thân của cháu ra đường, mặc nó lang bạt tứ phương, hiện giờ cũng không đến mức thành ra thế này.”

Thẩm Dịch không biết bà ta có mấy ý, chỉ khách sáo không lên tiếng.

Tam thẩm dường như hơi sợ y, miễn cưỡng nhiệt tình chào hỏi, rồi ngồi đó không dám nhìn y nữa. Qua dăm ba câu, Thẩm Dịch đã hiểu ý tam thẩm – té ra là đường đệ Thẩm Huy kia gây họa. Thẩm Huy văn không thành võ không tựu, quyên chức tiểu quan tép riu cũng suốt ngày trốn việc, thời gian trước Hoàng đế Long An mệnh lệnh rõ ràng cấm quan viên ra vào chốn ăn chơi, nhưng có kẻ mắt mù không để ý, ngõ nhỏ Câu Lan công khai không dám đi, liền tụ tập một đám hồ bằng cẩu hữu đi chơi gái lậu.

Lén ăn mặn thì cũng đành, mấy bát rượu vào bụng, còn do ghen tuông mà đánh nhau với người ta, gây đến tận chỗ Kinh triệu doãn.

Cả nước sầu vân thảm đạm, đám người này còn có tâm trạng làm việc như vậy, Kinh triệu doãn lập tức tống lũ bại gia tử tham dự ẩu đả vào ngục, vốn đều là mấy nhà có máu mặt, chạy chọt chút là ra ngay, ai ngờ gặp lúc Hoàng đế Long An chỉnh đốn nếp sống, thành thử lao ngay vào họng súng.

Thẩm Dịch nghe xong khóe miệng giật giật, nghĩ: “Tiểu tử Thẩm Huy này nếu là con ta, ta đánh chết từ lâu rồi, còn để hắn ra ngoài mất mặt như thế?”

Tam phu nhân lau nước mắt nói: “Vì nghiệt súc này, ta đã phải chạy vạy cầu cạnh khắp nơi, sau đó vẫn là một thủ mạt giao của ta, thời trẻ gả cho Hình bộ Lục đại nhân, ra mặt nói vài câu cho nghiệp chướng này, mới chuộc được nó ra.” _(Thủ mạt là khăn tay, thủ mạt giao là bạn bè nữ thân thiết)_

Thẩm Huy hờ hững ngồi cắn hạt dưa, giống như tai họa không phải do hắn gây ra.

Thẩm Dịch nhất thời không tiếp lời, y mặc dù xuất thân thế gia, lại rất ít đi cùng đám người này, ai là phu nhân ai, ai là thông gia của ai, tạm thời chưa rõ lắm.

Thẩm lão gia tử tiếp lời: “Đã như thế, chúng ta cũng nên đến nhà cảm ơn đàng hoàng mới được.”

“Không cần đâu,” Tam phu nhân đã có tinh thần, nói, “Cách một ngày ta đã tự mình chuẩn bị quà đến nhà Lục đại nhân cảm ơn, nào biết người ta chẳng những không nhận, còn khách khách khí khí, nói là việc rất nhỏ, chỉ vì kết thiện nhân với Thẩm gia ta, sau này chưa chừng phải làm thân thích – bấy giờ ta mới biết, là nhờ hơi Thẩm tướng quân.”

Thẩm Dịch nhìn bà ta một cái, lại nhìn cha già một cái, có phần cười không nổi.

Thẩm Dịch cứng nhắc nói: “Không biết thím vì đâu mà nói lời này?”

Y chinh chiến sa trường, mùi sách vở dù nặng hơn, cũng không khỏi nhiễm vài phần khí túc sát, mặt lạnh tanh ngẩng lên, tam phu nhân hơi nao núng, chật vật dời tầm mắt giống như không thể nhìn thẳng y, né tránh: “Không phải nhị ca gần đây đang làm mai cho tướng quân sao, tướng quân có điều không biết, muội muội đồng bào của thủ mạt giao của ta chính là kế thất của Hộ bộ Lữ đại nhân, con gái Lữ đại nhân là khuê nữ, có tài có mạo, trong chốn kinh thành vốn có danh thơm, năm đó tướng quân giải vây cho kinh thành, nha đầu kia đã hết sức mến mộ – Anh hùng hỏi ai mà không yêu? Chỉ là tướng quân trăm công nghìn việc, xưa nay không thân thiết lắm với văn quan, nữ hài da mặt cũng mỏng, không dám tùy tiện tới hỏi, liền nhờ ta thăm dò hộ.”


	86. Chương 86: Không người

Sau nửa canh giờ, Thẩm Dịch viện cớ buổi tối có việc, còn phải đến Bắc đại doanh một chuyến, không ăn ở nhà, còn lại Thẩm lão gia tử một lão hoàn khố, cả ngày không phải đọc kinh thì là xách chim đi chơi, trên triều đình trong hậu cung hỏi gì cũng chẳng biết, không tiện giữ cô nhi quả phụ của huynh đệ mình ở lại dùng cơm, mẫu tử tam phu nhân liền cáo từ.

Hai mẫu tử kia mới đi tới cửa, liền nghe con sáo như môn thần Thẩm phủ lại mở miệng, đại tiên mỏ dẹp này nhìn theo cỗ kiệu nhỏ của tam phu nhân, giương nanh múa vuốt đập cánh mắng: “Kỹ nữ dắt chó ghẻ, dắt chó ghẻ.”

Thẩm Huy đương trường đen sì mặt, Thẩm Dịch bịt mũi tiễn khách quẹt mũi che lại nét cười nơi khóe môi.

Y vốn cảm thấy con chim này miệng dơ dáy lại đáng ghét, hôm nào phải lôi xuống vặt lông làm thịt, không liệu được ngoại địch trước mặt cũng có thể xông pha chiến đấu, tức khắc rất được an ủi, quyết định hôm nào cho lão nhân gia ít gạo ngon ngâm rượu để ăn.

Nhưng ngoài mặt, Thẩm Dịch vẫn giải thích: “Súc sinh này cả ngày treo ngoài cửa, người qua kẻ lại ai thấy cũng chọc, học toàn mấy câu tục tĩu chợ búa, đường đệ đừng chấp nhặt với hạng súc sinh.”

Thẩm Huy là một bại gia tử bị tửu sắc moi rỗng, không dám gây chuyện trước mặt Đề đốc Tây Nam, đành phải cười như đau răng, chạy trối chết.

Thẩm Dịch nhìn mẫu tử này đi xa, sắc mặt mới trầm xuống, y đứng một lát ở cửa, đưa tay sờ đuôi sáo, lẩm bẩm: “Chỉ mới nghe nói nhà nghèo không có cơm ăn phải bán con cái, có thấy ai chạy đến phủ tướng quân mua tướng quân chưa?”

Con sáo bất phân địch ta, quay đầu phỉ nhổ y: “Phi, súc sinh ngu xuẩn! Tứ chi phát triển!”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Nên thịt đi!

Y cười tự giễu, quay vào nhìn thấy Thẩm lão gia tử dáng vẻ tiên phong đạo cốt cầm gậy từ đằng xa vẫy tay gọi y: “Quý Bình lại đây, ta có mấy câu nói với ngươi.”

Thẩm Dịch ban nãy có người ngoài không tiện nổi giận, lúc này hầm hừ sải bước đi tới, nói với Thẩm lão gia tử: “Lữ gia là dòng dõi xuất quý phi, con cưới không nổi, muốn cưới thì cha tự đi mà cưới – đừng nói ân tình tam thúc gì đó, cho dù đòi đền ơn cũng không có chuyện bắt người ta lấy thân báo đáp.”

Thẩm lão gia tử trầm mặc chốc lát, chậm chạp nói: “Ngươi từ nhỏ mèo ghét chó chê, vi phụ cũng không liệu được một ngày kia ngươi lại có thể chờ giá cao, thật sự được thơm lây.”

“…” Thẩm Dịch á khẩu một lát, giận dữ nói, “Lão nhân gia người chẳng hiểu cái gì hết, cứ im lặng xách chim đi chơi, bớt can thiệp vào việc của con đi!”

“Ta tuy sắp xuống lỗ, song chuyện bên ngoài cũng còn biết ít nhiều,” Thẩm lão gia tử bình thản nói, “Triều ta bắt đầu từ Vũ Hoàng đế, đặc biệt kiêng kị quan viên văn võ cho nhận riêng, chuyện đại tướng có binh quyền trên tay cưới công chúa ta từng nghe, cưới khuê tú danh môn vọng tộc lại ít xảy ra. Đừng nói là ngươi, đến cả Cố soái năm đó… không phải cũng là mới đính hôn, còn chưa kịp gả, thì tân nương tử đã chết sao?”

Lão nhân gia nói chuyện như hát tuồng, còn ngân dài giọng, khiến Thẩm Dịch nheo mắt, luôn cảm thấy giọng hát này khá giàu nội lực.

Thẩm lão gia tử không để ý tới y, lắc lư đầu than thở: “Từ khi kinh thành bị vây khốn, Hoàng thượng bị ép trả Huyền Thiết hổ phù cho Cố soái, thiên hạ hiện nay, chỉ có vài kẻ ngày càng không coi thiên tử ra gì.”

Sao còn kéo cả Cố Quân vào?

Thẩm Dịch hồi lâu chưa hiểu, suy nghĩ cẩn thận rất lâu, mới nhận ra một chút ý tứ – từ khi người Tây Dương vây thành tới nay, Lý Phong trước là bị bắt trả quân quyền cho Cố Quân, sau lại bị người Tây Dương một mồi lửa đốt trụi Kinh Tây Cảnh Hoa viên và tử lưu kim mấy đời hoàng gia giấu riêng… Thậm chí hiện giờ vòng vây tứ cảnh chưa giải, chỗ bất lực của Hoàng đế Long An đang dần từng chút lộ ra, chắc hẳn chính Lý Phong cũng biết, nếu không với tính tình chó chết của hắn, sao lại chủ động cải thiện mối quan hệ xấu hổ với Cố Quân?

Thẩm lão gia tử giả thần giả quỷ lải nhải: “Hôm qua ta xem sao, thấy Tham Lang sáng át Tử Vi, biển sao tứ phương tối đi, lòng người hoảng sợ như cỏ dại, mà hươu(1) đã xuống Trung Nguyên, sợ loạn thế sắp bắt đầu rồi…”

Thẩm Dịch: “Cha, đêm qua không phải trời đầy mây à?”

“Ranh con vô tri,” Thẩm lão gia tử chẳng thèm nhìn y, “Ta lại hỏi ngươi, hiện giờ Ngự lâm quân Điện soái họ gì tên chi?”

Thẩm Dịch ngớ ra một lát – trong Ngự lâm quân lắm thiếu gia, song theo lệ thường, tuy rằng họ cũng so tư lịch đo gia thế, Thống lĩnh cao nhất bình thường đều là người có quân công điều đến từ Bắc đại doanh.

Thế nhưng lần này khi kinh thành bị vây, hơn một nửa tinh anh Ngự lâm quân và tiền Thống lĩnh Hàn Kỳ tuẫn quốc tại Kinh Tây, Bắc đại doanh “nhà mẹ đẻ” này cũng gần như bị diệt toàn quân, kinh kỳ thủ vệ tổn thất nặng nề, nhân tài thiếu thốn. Một phần lớn còn lại trong Ngự lâm quân là lính thiếu gia năm đó Hàn Kỳ coi thường, ở lại cơ sở hoàng thành cho đủ số, qua trận này, đám thiếu gia này đều có quân công, vị trí cũng là thuyền lên theo nước, Thống soái cao nhất lần đầu không qua Bắc đại doanh tôi luyện – là một tham tướng thủ hạ Hàn Kỳ năm đó, tên Lưu Sùng Sơn, đệ đệ của trưởng tẩu Lữ Thường.

Thẩm Dịch suy nghĩ cả buổi, mới làm rõ quan hệ rối rắm này, lòng chợt lạnh, rảo hai bước, hạ giọng nói với Thẩm lão gia tử: “Cha, đúng là gừng càng già càng cay, may mà có cha chỉ điểm, Cố soái và Nhạn vương vừa đi, Lữ gia liền ra trò này, là nghĩ thế nào?”

Thẩm lão gia tử dùng gậy gỗ hoa lê gõ mặt đất, rầm rì: “Ta chỉ biết xách chim đi chơi, chứ có hiểu cái gì đâu. Không phải ngươi cứng cánh rồi sao? Cần gì chỉ điểm!”

Thẩm Dịch suốt ngày bị Cố Quân ức hiếp, sớm đã nuôi ra tính tình đại trượng phu co được giãn được, lời nói mát vào tai cũng coi như không nghe thấy, y cau mày một lát, hạ giọng hỏi: “Chẳng lẽ một Thị lang nho nhỏ, còn dám…”

“Thị lang nho nhỏ?” Thẩm lão gia tử ngẩng đầu liếc nhìn y, cười khẩy nói, “Đại tướng quân, Phương gia bán triều tọa sư, Lữ gia nhân thân khuynh dã, bóp chết lính nông thôn lĩnh binh ở thâm sơn cùng cốc như ngươi là dễ như trở bàn tay, ngươi tin không?”

Thẩm Dịch: “Con không tin, tự cổ bao nhiêu Hoàng đế A Đấu, mà cũng chẳng thấy ai cả ngày muốn tạo phản – việc trái với cương thường thế này…” _(A Đấu là con Lưu Bị, một Hoàng đế bất tài)_

“Cương thường? Nhạn vương cũng xuống Giang Nam rồi, Lữ gia tất phải gặp đại sự, còn cương thường thì chờ chém cả nhà! Đương kim Hoàng thượng là A Đấu sao? Chịu bị ai ức hiếp chế ước sao?” Nói đoạn Thẩm lão gia tử dùng gậy quất chân trái Thẩm Dịch, “Đi bên này, là một con đường chết!”

Thẩm Dịch theo bản năng né sang phải, Thẩm lão gia tử lại xoay gậy, từ bên kia đập cái chát vào chân phải: “Đi bên này, chỉ cần dám nghĩ dám làm, sau khi gạt ra một đường sinh cơ, có thể vị cực nhân thần, ngươi bước chân nào?”

Thẩm Dịch nhíu mày: “Họ muốn lợi dụng Nhạn vương…”

Vừa nghĩ liền không khỏi có chút kinh hồn táng đảm, Ngự lâm quân xưa nay là tâm phúc của Hoàng thượng, nếu tâm phúc phản, trong tình huống không phòng bị, Bắc đại doanh không được truyền triệu không thể nhập kinh không kịp cứu.

Mà một khi Nhạn vương thỏa hiệp, thật sự bất ngờ bị họ đẩy lên hoàng vị, Cố Quân sẽ thế nào đây?

Y sẽ vì tư tình bản thân mà dung túng đám người cướp đoạt chính quyền này sao? Theo sự hiểu biết của Thẩm Dịch với y, Cố Quân tuyệt nhiên sẽ không làm vậy.

Nhưng ngoại địch như hổ rình mồi, nửa giang sơn thất thủ chưa giành về, nếu Lý Phong chết rồi, Cố Quân vào lúc sống còn như vậy sẽ hưng binh động võ với Nhạn vương, trả chính quyền cho Thái tử tám tuổi sao?

Thẩm Dịch phát hiện mình không dám cam đoan như thế.

… Chỉ là, vô luận Cố Quân lựa chọn thế nào, cứ như vậy, bất kể là ơn phụ tử, nghĩa bằng hữu, hay tư tình nhi nữ khó nói với người ngoài, có lẽ đều đi đến kết thúc.

Thẩm Dịch đổi ý nghĩ… Không, y có thể nghĩ đến, chẳng lẽ Nhạn vương không thể? Chỉ cần thực sự xem trọng Cố Quân, Nhạn vương sẽ tuyệt đối không…

Thẩm lão gia tử ngắt lời y: “Thế này đi, ngươi viết một phong thư, nghĩ một lý do ổn thỏa, tự mình đến Lữ gia trì hoãn cuộc hôn nhân này.”

Thẩm Dịch ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Từ chối thì từ chối, chứ còn trì hoãn gì? Hơn nữa đâu phải từ hôn, con còn tự mình tới nhà làm gì?”

Thẩm lão gia tử nhìn y một cái thâm sâu, hừ nhẹ một tiếng, không để ý Thẩm Dịch nữa.

Chốc lát sau, vẻ ngạc nhiên trên mặt Thẩm Dịch hơi mất đi, thay bằng sự kinh hãi – ý cha y, lại là bảo y chu toàn mọi phía, không đắc tội Lữ gia vào lúc mấu chốt này!

Thẩm Dịch không nhịn được cao giọng: “Cha, con ngoại trừ chống địch trên chiến trường biên cảnh, chưa từng làm việc hai mặt như vậy với người khác, muốn cưới cô nương nhà ai liền ra ngoài tìm người làm mối bỏ sính lễ, không muốn cưới thì từ chối, không đáng hư dĩ ủy xà trên việc này, làm thế thì con thành hạng người nào? Cha thực sự cảm thấy một đám ô hợp có thể hạ được Nhạn vương?”

Thẩm lão gia tử dừng chân, đưa lưng lại nói: “Từ khi Nhạn vương vào triều quản lý Sở quân cơ tới nay, trước là giúp quốc khố thiếu thốn, sau là áp tải quân nhu, một tay đẩy Huyền Thiết doanh đến hang ổ Tây Vực, an tứ phương, cự Hồ Lỗ, thành tựu ra sao – ngươi có biết trong lòng y nghĩ thế nào không?”

Thẩm Dịch cả giận nói: “Nhạn vương chưa từng kết bè kết cánh, vọng súc đại chí, y chẳng qua muốn trả một thiên hạ thái bình, lại nắm… nắm… quy, quy ẩn thối triều thôi. Y còn trẻ trung phơi phới, cúc cung tận tụy dễ dàng lắm chắc? Phía sau còn có đám lão hồ đồ phỏng đoán lung tung các ông đi theo, ông quả thực… quả thực là không thể nói lý!”

“Giẫm đuôi ngươi rồi?” Thẩm lão gia tử cười giễu một tiếng, “Với thành tích của Nhạn vương giờ này ngày này, mà còn cần kết đảng? Có cả đống người muốn đi theo y! Biết ‘ba người thành hổ’ là gì chứ? Người thứ nhất là tân quý trong triều thượng vị nhờ phong hỏa phiếu và tân chính lại trị, người thứ hai là thật sự muốn bình định giang sơn, vì nước vì dân làm chút việc – còn có người thứ ba, ‘người thứ ba’ chính là những kẻ y từng đắc tội, hai người trước hận không thể khoác hoàng bào cho y, người sau thì hận không thể ném y lên lửa, ‘ba người’ này trên cơ bản là giống nhau! Hai loại người trước sẵn lòng đẩy y thượng vị, loại sau sẵn lòng tạo sóng trợ thuyền, nhìn y bại lộ âm mưu bị xử tội mưu phản! Ngoại trừ đại tội mưu phản, ai động được tới Thân vương?”

Thẩm Dịch mấp máy môi, không nói ra lời.

Thẩm lão gia tử: “Ngươi có biết thế nào là ‘tức nước vỡ bờ’? Ngươi có biết thế nào là ‘mộc tú ư lâm, phong tất tồi chi’*? Lòng người không như nước, đất bằng dậy sóng, có ba người thành hổ kia, ngươi nói tương lai – tương lai Hoàng thượng có thể cho y công thành lui thân không? Rốt cuộc là ai hồ đồ đây!” _(*Cây trong rừng cao trội lên tất bị gió quật)_

Thẩm Dịch nhất thời như rơi vào băng sương, đứng bất động giây lát, rốt cuộc sắc mặt xanh mét không nói một lời quay người đi.

Thẩm lão gia tử quát lớn: “Ngươi đi làm gì?”

Thẩm Dịch không hề ngoảnh lại nói: “Làm việc nên làm! Cha cứ xách chim đi dạo đi!”

Khắp kinh hoa, toàn là người mất ngủ.

Lúc này, bọn Cố Quân mới bí mật đến tiền tuyến Giang Bắc, đi nhanh như chớp giật, hết sức thống khoái, ai ngờ hành bách lí giả bán cửu thập, gần đến thời điểm đáp xuống lại xảy ra chút vấn đề – họ tới không khéo, gặp ngay một cơn dông lớn kinh thiên động địa. Để kiêm cố tốc độ và lượng dầu hao, chiến xa không trung này không thể quá nặng, khi vạn dặm không mây một ngày đi cả ngàn dặm, uy phong vô cùng, gặp phải mưa gió thì xem như đi đứt, đại điêu thành con chim cút trụi lông.

Cả đại điêu bị gió vù vù trên không thổi nghiêng ngả, những người khác còn có thể chịu đựng, riêng Cát Thần lão linh xu chí quan trọng này ngã xuống trước tiên, mặt mày xây xẩm bò cũng không nổi. Nhạn vương vốn định dùng thuật châm cứu tạm hoãn bệnh trạng của hắn, ai ngờ một châm vừa đâm vào thì đại điêu chợt nghiêng đi, nếu không phải có Cố Quân tay mắt lanh lẹ túm cổ áo Cát Thần, hắn suýt nữa đã lao vào chân giường, cây châm mới vào huyệt vị sẽ đâm tọt vào trong.

Dưới sự chỉ đạo của Cát linh xu thoi thóp hơi tàn, chúng thân binh đành phải đổi phương hướng định trước, vòng qua nơi mưa dầm này, quay mòng mòng tại chỗ chóng cả mặt.

Thiên lý nhãn trong tay bị màn mưa xám xịt che kín chẳng nhìn thấy gì, Cố Quân đành phải dựa vào cảm giác để chỉ huy: “Xuống thấp một chút, xuống thấp một chút!”

Lại một luồng sấm sét dội xuống, cơ hồ sượt qua thân đại điêu. Trong cuồng phong, đại điêu run bần bật, rít lên như gần đất xa trời, nghiêng hẳn sang một bên. Cố Quân lảo đảo một bước, vừa vặn lao vào lòng Trường Canh, Trường Canh thuận thế ôm y, một tay vịn lan can, một tay ôm chặt Cố Quân, trên mặt dính đầy hơi ẩm của mưa Giang Nam.

Từ Lệnh bên cạnh túm chặt cột buồm, đời này không bao giờ muốn lên trời nữa, run rẩy hỏi: “Hầu gia, chúng ta còn có thể sống sót đi điều tra đám tham quan ô lại kia không?”

“Không sao,” Cố Quân lơ đễnh cười nói, “Từ đại nhân yên tâm, ai mà chưa từng ngã khỏi huyền ưng vài lần, không cần hoảng, có ta ở đây, cam đoan không ai ngã chết đâu.”

Từ Lệnh: “…”

Trong gió thảm mưa sầu, thân binh quát: “Bay về phía trước bay về phía trước! Đại soái, nhìn thấy đất liền rồi!”

Từ Lệnh hít sâu một hơi, còn chưa kịp niệm A di đà Phật thì đã nghe một thân vệ khác quát: “Đại soái, Cát linh xu nói cánh phải có thể có vấn đề, chúng ta nghiêng một góc quá lớn rồi!”

Cố Quân: “Cái…”

Chữ “gì” còn chưa ra khỏi miệng, y liền cảm thấy cổ âm ấm, lại là Trường Canh nhân lúc mọi người đều đang đứt hơi khản tiếng đọ sức với đại điêu không rảnh để ý tới mình, trộm liếm cổ y một cái.

Giữa tạp âm, Trường Canh thầm thì vào tai y: “Nếu có thể tuẫn tình thế này cũng không tệ, đúng không?”

Cố Quân: “…”

Nhạn thân vương Thái Sơn đổ trước mắt vẫn bất động, hiện tại tình hình thế này, mà còn có tâm trạng làm chuyện như vậy, Cố Quân xem như phục rồi, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy Phụng Hàm công nói rất có lý – điện hạ trời sinh không biết sốt ruột là gì sao?

Thân vệ hô: “Sắp rơi xuống đất rồi, vịn cho chắc… Cẩn thận!”

Cố Quân chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt tối sầm, đại điêu nghiêng sang một bên, cắm thẳng xuống đất, người trên điêu suýt nữa bị hất ra. Trường Canh ôm Cố Quân lăn ba vòng, đụng vào cột buồm mới dừng lại. Chỉ nghe “Rắc” một tiếng, Cố Quân túm cổ áo lôi Trường Canh ra, sau đó cột buồm kia đổ thẳng xuống, sượt qua họ đầy nguy hiểm.

Thân binh rải rác khắp nơi tập thể giật nảy mình, nhao nhao kêu ra tiếng, cho đến lúc này, Cố Quân mới phát hiện y và Trường Canh tay chân quấn vào nhau, trông hết sức mờ ám, trước mặt người ngoài, y vội giấu đầu hở đuôi ho một tiếng, bò dậy đánh giá xung quanh.

Hiện giờ đang là đêm khuya, đại điêu rơi xuống một cánh đồng bỏ hoang vô biên, bốn bề yên tĩnh đến lạ kỳ, thôn xóm nhà cửa, gà gáy chó sủa hoàn toàn không thấy, chỉ thỉnh thoảng nghe vài tiếng sâu mùa hè kêu đầy tĩnh mịch-

Trong lòng Cố Quân bỗng có dự cảm xấu: “Đây là đâu?”

Một thân vệ thất tha thất thểu tiến lên, thở hồng hộc nói: “Đại soái, chúng ta hơi sơ ý, hình như đã qua sông rồi.”

Từ đại nhân còn chưa bò dậy nghe thế lại lảo đảo ngã phịch xuống.

Họ vậy mà lại lao xuống trận địa địch!

Trường Canh quay đầu cười nói với Cố Quân: “Đại soái, bay quá đà rồi.”

Cố Quân hơi xấu hổ quẹt mũi: “Động tĩnh lớn như vậy, lát đừng dẫn lính Tây Dương tới nha – đến hỏi thử Tiểu Cát xem, con chim dỏm này xử lý thế nào?”

Hai thân vệ bới Cát Thần suýt nữa đi gặp tiên đế lên, Cát Thần dùng hết tứ chi đẩy người ta ra: “Ọe…”

“Khoan hẵng nôn,” Cố Quân túm áo Cát Thần không cho hắn cúi đầu, làm khó, “Trước hết nói cho ta biết thứ này có tháo được không?”

Cát Thần: “…”

Nghe nói Thẩm tướng quân một năm luôn có hơn ba trăm ngày muốn bóp chết An Định hầu, trong nháy mắt này, Cát Thần đã thấm thía nỗi lòng y.

Chưa đầy nửa nén hương, thân vệ của An Định hầu theo sự chỉ dẫn của Cát linh xu, thoáng cái đã binh binh cốp cốp om sòm mà tháo hệ thống động lực, tách đại điêu thành bốn khối, do bốn người chia nhau vác, còn lại một đống phế liệu vô dụng, Cố Quân đổ ít tử lưu kim vào nòng pháo trên đại điêu, lấy que đánh lửa ra: “Ta đếm một hai ba, chạy cho mau.”

Từ Lệnh chẳng hiểu gì sất, chỉ thấy Nhạn vương đưa tay ra hiệu, hai thân vệ một trái một phải đỡ hắn lên, cả đoàn lao đến nơi ngược gió.

Sau đó “Uỳnh” một phát, khói lửa mịt mù muốn nổ nát cả thiên không mưa dầm rả rích, một tiếng sấm rền vang lên giữa không trung, đại địa đều đang run rẩy.

Cố Quân nổ cái xác kia tan thành tro bụi!

Từ Lệnh thình lình biến sắc nói: “Hầu gia, lỡ dẫn quân địch tới thì làm thế nào?”

“Nói thừa, không dẫn quân địch tới thì chúng ta trở về bằng cách nào?” Cố Quân lưu manh nói, “Không thể bơi qua sông chứ? Từ đại nhân, cứ đi theo ta không sao đâu.”

Từ đại nhân không dám tin tưởng y nữa.

—

  1. _Đuổi hươu (trục lộc) và vấn đỉnh tượng trưng cho tranh giành thiên hạ. Trong Lục hào cũng thường xuyên xuất hiện từ vấn đỉnh nên tiện đây mình giải thích luôn._




	87. Chương 87: Thư sinh

Trước kia Từ đại nhân cũng giống với mọi người, có sự tín nhiệm không hề lý trí với An Định hầu đại diện cho Huyền Thiết doanh, tựa hồ chỉ cần là nơi có Cố Quân, dẫu long đàm hổ huyệt cũng có thể xông vào, trời sập đã có y gánh… Đương nhiên, sự tín nhiệm này trước mắt đã tan biến sạch.

Từ phó đốc sát sứ mặt mày xanh xám, còn ôm một chút hi vọng cuối cùng mà hỏi: “Đại soái… Chẳng lẽ lần này qua sông cũng là ngài cố ý làm vậy?”

“Làm sao có thể?” Cố Quân ù ù cạc cạc nhìn hắn, “Ôi, ta đã sớm nói với Phụng Hàm công rồi, thứ này nhất định không hề ổn đâu. Huyền ưng có thể bay nhanh là vì lên trời có thể dùng sức người điều khiển, ông ta làm cái đống to như thế, gió êm sóng lặng thì thôi, gặp chút mưa gió là phải nghỉ, lên chiến trường không phải nộp mạng cho người ta à – Ngươi xem, quả nhiên phải nghỉ rồi.”

Cát Thần nôn ra mật xanh mật vàng, nước mắt giàn giụa: “Hạ quan… trở về, trở về nhất định nói với Phụng Hàm công.”

Từ Lệnh sợ vỡ mật, không lạc quan được như Cát linh xu, hắn có cảm giác, e là mình không về được nữa.

May mà còn có kẻ biết nói tiếng người, Trường Canh quay đầu cười nói với phó sứ: “Đừng nghe y, y chỉ hù dọa ngươi thôi. Nơi đây đất đai bằng phẳng, trong tầm mắt không nhìn thấy doanh trướng trú quân, chứng minh tiên phong quân địch căn bản không ở gần, tối nay lại có mưa dông, tiếng nổ hòa với tiếng sấm, y sớm tính toán rồi, sẽ không dẫn đến nhiều quân địch, tối đa là lính tuần phòng cảnh tỉnh tới xem thôi.”

Cố Quân cười xấu xa.

Từ Lệnh cơ hồ lệ nóng tràn mi nhìn Nhạn thân vương, điểm khác không bàn, riêng trí tuệ và dũng khí lâm nguy không biến sắc của Nhạn vương gia là hắn đã phục sát đất, lập tức chân tâm thành ý nói: “Vương gia cơ trí.”

“Cơ trí gì,” Trường Canh xua tay, “Bị y lừa từ nhỏ đến lớn, phải có kinh nghiệm chứ.”

Từ Lệnh: “…”

Không biết vì sao, hắn cảm thấy trong dăm ba câu Nhạn vương nói tới Cố Quân có sự thân mật khác thường.

Đêm mưa mai phục trong cỏ dại mùi vị không hề dễ chịu, may mà lính tuần phòng Tây Dương tới cũng nhanh, chẳng qua giây lát đã có kẻ nói tiếng phiên bang chửi bới chạy tới, mặt đất rung nhẹ truyền đến tiếng vó ngựa, Cố Quân mới còn cợt nhả chợt cau mày, thấp giọng nói: “Kỳ lạ!”

Từ Lệnh thấy y giật mình thì hoảng sợ, vội hỏi: “Cố soái, cái gì kỳ lạ?”

“Chạy tới có… ba, bốn, năm… sao chỉ có lèo tèo vài người vậy?” Nhạn vương bên kia hạ giọng nói, “Tuần phòng của người Tây Dương không khỏi như trò trẻ con?”

“Không biết,” Cố Quân lắc đầu, “Xử lý trước rồi tính sau – có ai biết tiếng phiên bang xì xà xì xồ đó không?”

Y vừa dứt lời, ánh mắt mọi người không hẹn mà cùng tập trung vào Nhạn vương, Trường Canh cùng hai mươi mấy thân vệ vẻ mặt như gào khóc đòi ăn này ngơ ngác nhìn nhau chốc lát: “Đều nhìn ta làm gì?”

Cát Thần ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Vương gia vậy mà cũng không biết nói tiếng phiên bang à?”

Trường Canh chẳng hiểu gì sất: “… Ta đúng là có biết nói vài câu tiếng địa phương Tô Châu, nhưng biết nói tiếng phiên bang bao giờ?”

Thì ra là hơn một năm nay, mọi người hoặc cảm thấy y khó lường, hoặc cảm thấy y tâm cơ thâm trầm, hoặc chỉ đơn thuần cảm thấy y là người tài ba, đều cho rằng bất kể gặp phải chuyện gì, y đều nên có biện pháp, cái gì cũng nên biết một chút.

Đúng lúc này, Từ phó sứ bên cạnh đột nhiên nói: “Hạ quan kỳ thực biết chút chút.”

Những ánh mắt vừa nhìn chằm chằm Nhạn vương tập thể dời đi – còn thêm phần của chính Nhạn vương.

Từ Lệnh ho một tiếng, rốt cuộc không rụt rè, nói: “Không giấu gì Vương gia, năm ấy Vương gia và Cố soái thủ cổng kinh thành, bá quan đi theo Thánh thượng tới dưới cổng thành, hạ quan cũng chen thân trong đó, cảm nhận được sự bách vô nhất dụng của thư sinh, song lục nghệ chưa thông, ra trận giết địch hữu tâm vô lực, liền hạ quyết tâm học tiếng phiên bang, nếu tương lai tái chiến, thân không thể mặc cương giáp, có thể đi theo làm tùy tùng cho chúng tướng quân, làm chân sai vặt học tiếng, cũng coi như không uổng kiếp này thác sinh vào tấm thân bảy thước.”

Câu cuối cùng nghe thật hùng hồn. Kỳ thực trong đoàn người này, trừ Từ phó sứ ra, không phải người từng trải thì là quạ đen Huyền Thiết doanh, kẻ gian trá, kẻ giảo hoạt, cước trình cực nhanh, giỏi liều mạng cũng giỏi giết người, dọc đường kinh hiểm liên tục, đổi thành ai khác chắc đã sớm suy sụp, làm khó Từ đại nhân một thư sinh nhược chất, với suy nghĩ vì sinh dân lập mệnh, lại có thể cắn răng chịu đựng.

Xã hội nhiễu nhương, mà dưới vòm trời này có một thư sinh.

Ngay cả Cố Quân cũng cọ cằm, ngại không trêu hắn nữa.

“Đợi lát nữa phải làm phiền Từ đại nhân rồi,” Ánh mắt trêu đùa của Cố Quân trầm xuống, trong mắt như có hàn thiết quang, “Đến rồi!”

Đang nói thì một đội lính tuần phòng Tây Dương khinh giáp đã tới trước mắt. Một kẻ gạt đám đông bước ra, đi vài vòng quanh ngọn lửa và xác đại điêu mưa xối một lúc lâu chưa tắt, xì xồ nói câu gì đó.

Từ Lệnh thì thào: “Hắn nói ‘Mưa to như vậy, vốn không nên tự dưng bốc cháy, trong khu vực này không có người ngoài, rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì’.”

“Trong khu vực này không có người ngoài” là ý gì?

Cố Quân mới nghiêng đầu, tay lính Tây Dương kia đã nhặt dưới đất lên một mảnh xác đốt hết, lật qua lật lại, bỗng nhiên nhảy vọt lên ba thước, lại xì xồ câu gì đó.

Từ Lệnh vội nói: “Hắn nói ‘Trên đây có dấu hiệu của xưởng quân sự của người Đại Lương, có gian tế Đại Lương trà trộn vào rồi’ – Cố soái, họ đã bắt đầu căng thẳng, chúng ta bị phát hiện rồi sao?”

Gỗ có thể đốt trụi, nhưng đá và sắt lá thì không thể, chắc là dấu hiệu của Linh Xu viện bị nhận ra rồi.

Từ Lệnh: “Cố soái, chỉ sợ đám rợ này sẽ cảnh báo gọi…”

Cố Quân đặt một tay lên cát phong nhận bên hông, nghiêng đầu nhìn Trường Canh, Trường Canh thong thả lấy ra một cái thiên lý nhãn có thể kẹp trên mũi, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng lau bọt nước trên thấu kính, hơi gảy dây cung, dường như lắng tai xác định xem nó có bị ẩm hay không, sau đó dưới ánh nhìn chăm chú của Từ Lệnh đang há hốc mồm, chậm rãi kéo cung.

Cố Quân vung tay, hai mươi mấy thân vệ Huyền Thiết doanh mau chóng xuyên qua cỏ dại.

Chỉ thấy một tay lính tuần tra Tây Dương tháo một cây tù và sừng trâu giắt trên hông, hít sâu một hơi, đang tính để lên miệng thổi cảnh báo, thì một mũi thiết tiễn bỗng phá không bay đến, xuyên vào từ tai trái không lệch chút nào, đương trường bắn đầu kẻ này thành một quả dưa hấu nát đỏ trắng lẫn lộn.

Óc hắn bắn đầy người đồng đội, ngay sau đó, vài bóng đen như sét đánh lao tới trước mặt binh lính Tây Dương chưa kịp phản ứng, cát phong nhận trên không phát ra tiếng rít nhỏ liên tiếp, như thể thái rau, chớp mắt mấy cái đầu liền rơi xuống đất, còn lại một kẻ chưa kịp xuống ngựa, hoảng hốt giơ hai tay lên, sợ gần chết mà nhìn sát thủ đột nhiên chui ra từ cỏ dại.

Đến lúc này, Từ Lệnh mới thở phào, đờ đẫn nói nốt câu vừa rồi: “… Gọi đồng bọn tới.”

Cố Quân vỗ vai hắn, thành khẩn trả lời: “Giờ thì không gọi được nữa rồi – lột sạch hắn, trói lại mang đi, nơi đây không nên ở lâu, rút trước!”

Hai Huyền Thiết thân vệ nghe vậy hăm hở bắt tên lính Tây Dương kia, tháo giáp soát người như bóc vỏ tỏi, lột sạch sẽ, sau đó trói tay lính như bạch trảm kê chưa chín kỹ ấy thành một con heo đợi làm thịt, bịt miệng xách đi. _(Bạch trảm kê là một món ăn chế biến từ gà)_

“Ta thấy bên kia có một thôn nhỏ, mượn tạm một chỗ thẩm vấn xem.” Trường Canh vừa đi vừa nói, “Bình thường nơi gần sông kiểu này, khi chiến loạn ai có thể chạy đều chạy hết, trong nhà sợ là chỉ còn lại vài người già yếu, mười hộ trống chín, đợi lát nữa gặp người, cũng vừa vặn hỏi dân địa phương về tình hình trong vùng thất thủ, chỉ là còn phải nhờ Từ đại nhân đi trước, các huynh đệ Huyền Thiết doanh lúc không nói chuyện không nhúc nhích cũng luôn đằng đằng sát khí, đừng để họ làm lão bách tính sợ.”

Từ Lệnh vội nói: “Vâng, hạ quan tuân mệnh.”

Nói đoạn hắn trộm nhìn Trường Canh một cái, Nhạn vương đã bị mưa dầm ướt đẫm, một lọn tóc rơi xuống thái dương, ướt sũng nhỏ nước. Rõ ràng là y bước nông bước sâu đi trong bùn lầy đất hoang không một bóng người, mà thần sắc tựa hồ vẫn là vẻ chẳng để tâm bất biến, trên người đeo cây cung vừa kéo liền long trời lở đất kia.

Trường Canh vô tình ngẩng đầu lên, vừa vặn chạm phải ánh mắt Từ Lệnh, liền ôn hòa hỏi: “Từ đại nhân muốn nói gì với ta?”

Từ Lệnh sắc mặt thay đổi mấy lần, rốt cuộc vẫn nuốt lại lời nói ùa lên môi, chỉ khách khí lắc đầu.

Đoàn người đi vào thôn nhỏ, thấy tĩnh mịch vắng tanh như thôn ma, trừ tiếng mưa gió và tiếng bước chân họ ra thì chẳng còn động tĩnh gì khác, từng cánh cửa sài rách nát nửa mở nửa đóng, cỏ dại trong viện mọc cao hơn nửa bức tường, đập vào mắt toàn là ngói vỡ cột gãy, có nhà ngoài cửa còn treo cái yếm màu xanh lá cây của em bé, bùn nhỏ tong tong, đã thành một mảnh vải rách.

Trong thôn rộng rãi nhất là từ đường, đại viện từ rất xa đã có thể trông thấy, cho người ngoài dừng chân được.

Cát Thần lấy một cây gậy cỡ bằng tiểu hỏa chiết cất trong lòng, mở nắp che, bên trong liền hắt ra ánh sáng nhàn nhạt, ngói trên đỉnh từ đường đã sứt mẻ, ngoài trời đổ mưa to, trong này mưa nhỏ rơi, bàn ghế lớp đổ lớp hỏng, chỉ có góc nhà có vài mảnh vải rách, in ấn hoa màu trắng của vùng Giang Nam, mang máng còn đọng lại sự phồn hoa của tam thu quế tử.

Từ Lệnh ngắm nghía từ đường trong ngoài một phen, hỏi: “Hình như không có người, Cố soái, dân địa phương chưa chạy hết chứ?”

Cố Quân cũng hơi nhíu mày, kêu mấy thân vệ đi tìm kiếm bốn phía, cúi người nhặt mảnh vải in hoa ở góc tường.

“Lần trước khi ta đến Giang Nam, đang là xuân về hoa nở.” Cố Quân nói, “Rực rỡ gấm hoa, gió mát hất tới, ngay cả tạo phản cũng thong thả, chuẩn bị ít thương thuyền chứa đầy hương nén lén vận chuyển tử lưu kim…”

Y còn chưa dứt lời thì một thân binh đã rảo bước xông tới: “Đại soái, ngài mau nhìn xem, phía sau từ đường… ở hậu viện có…”

Cố Quân nhướng mày: “Có cái gì?”

Thân binh nọ vẻ mặt úp mở, tránh ánh mắt Cố Quân, khó khăn nói: “… Người trong thôn.”

Tiểu thôn Giang Nam uốn lượn quanh co, trong thôn có một dòng sông nhỏ, nhà dân hai bên dựng theo dòng nước, róc rách không phân nam bắc đông tây, mà giờ đều đổ nát cả, bốn tảng thạch bài “trung hiếu tiết nghĩa” ở cửa từ đường đã vỡ một nửa, đá vụn lăn đầy vào cỏ dại, Từ Lệnh không biết đá phải thứ gì, cúi đầu nhìn, suýt nữa nhảy dựng lên – lại là một bộ hài cốt.

Từ Lệnh: “Đây… đây…”

Trong khi nói chuyện, Nhạn vương đã dẫn đầu vào hậu viện từ đường – chỉ thấy bài vị tổ tông ngổn ngang khắp nơi, di tích thần phật sập bị bụi phủ, mà trên phiến đá đen sì, vô số thi hài đầu mình hai ngả xếp chỉnh tề, nam nữ già trẻ chẳng khác gì nhau, trên hốc mắt sâu hoắm của bộ xương đã bám đầy mạng nhện.

Từ Lệnh rùng mình, vô thức vịn khung cửa.

“Nơi này bốn bề thoáng đãng,” Trường Canh trầm mặc rất lâu, mới thấp giọng nói, “Nam bắc có ngoại hải và vận hà, đông tây quan đạo có thể đi khắp nơi, ngày xưa người qua kẻ lại không dứt. Nơi đây lại lắm bình nguyên, dị tộc chiếm đóng thời gian dài, nhất định khó có thể tiếp tục, người của chúng ta cũng rất dễ dàng trà trộn vào, ta nghĩ họ… chỉ đành dọn dẹp triệt để một phen.”

Từ Lệnh nghệt mặt hỏi: “Thế nào là triệt để?”

“Phái trọng giáp tàn sát cả thôn,” Trường Canh thấp giọng nói, “Vạch một vòng tròn, đuổi những người trong vòng lại một chỗ, dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, không cho người sống tiến vào nữa, sau đó chỉ cần phái người phong tỏa mấy quan đạo lớn, thì sẽ không xuất hiện chuyện mấy ngàn Huyền Thiết doanh giả danh thương nhân lẩn vào Tây Nam như năm đó – giờ thì ta đã hiểu vì sao lính tuần phòng ban nãy chỉ có vài mống.”

“… Bởi vì nơi đây căn bản là khu không người.” Trường Canh đang nói chợt đạp bụng tù binh Tây Dương một phát, tù binh nọ suýt nữa bị cú đá chứa cơn giận này đá lòi ruột, kêu cũng không được, đành phải nằm dưới đất rên hừ hừ như giết heo.

Cố Quân lấy vật chiếu sáng trong tay Cát Thần, rọi sáng một khúc gỗ ngâm mục, trên có một hàng chữ khắc bằng móng tay-

Một thân binh hỏi: “Đại soái, cái gì thế?”

Cố Quân đọc khẽ: “… Di dân lệ tận Hồ trần lý(1)… chữ lý chỉ có một nửa.”

Dưới cây cột gỗ to ấy có một hài cốt đã nát, bạch cốt lốm đốm, rất đáng sợ, chỉ có một ngón trỏ bị côn trùng gặm sạch còn đang chỉ vào dòng chữ kia không chịu từ bỏ.

Phảng phất vẫn chất vấn trong im lặng: “Vùng cá gạo ma trơi lập lòe, vương sư tướng quân thiết kỵ ở đâu?”

Dầm mưa cả đêm, tận đến lúc này, hơi lạnh rốt cuộc mới thấm từ xương cốt ra.

Mà bốn chữ “Giang Nam thất thủ” này cũng viết ra mạnh mẽ cứng cáp chưa từng thấy, trong từ đường nhất thời lặng ngắt như tờ.

Không biết qua bao lâu, Trường Canh mới đẩy nhẹ Cố Quân: “Đừng nhìn nữa, Tử Hi, đêm dài lắm mộng, chúng ta rời khỏi đây trước, hội hợp với Chung lão quan trọng hơn.”

Cố Quân siết chặt tay, nghe tiếng thẳng lưng dậy, không biết thế nào mà trước mắt lại tối sầm, lảo đảo nửa bước mới đứng vững, Trường Canh hoảng sợ đỡ tay y: “Sao vậy?”

Ngực Cố Quân khó chịu một trận, cảm giác thể hư bất lực nhiều năm chưa từng cảm thụ tự nhiên trỗi lên, nhất thời hoang mang sinh ra cảm giác yếu ớt không cách nào tả nổi – từ sau khi bị thương ở vùng Tây Quan, vô luận y kiêng rượu hay giảm thuốc, đều không cách nào ngăn cản thân thể này ngày càng kém đi, giống như toàn bộ nợ nần ngày trước đang kéo nhau tìm đến.

Hiện giờ đối mặt với lời chất vấn của một hài cốt, y chẳng nói được gì, trong lòng thậm chí sinh ra một chút yếu đuối thấp thỏm – Cố Quân nghĩ: “Khi nào thì ta có thể giành lại Giang Nam? Ta còn… tới kịp không?”

Song nghi ngờ và ưu tư chất chứa trong lòng Cố Quân chỉ sinh ra một chớp mắt, thoáng cái đã bị y dằn xuống – chí ít nhìn từ bên ngoài, y đã khôi phục như thường.

“Không sao,” Cố Quân nghiêng đầu nhìn Trường Canh một cái, rút tay ra, điềm nhiên nói với Từ Lệnh: “Từ đại nhân, hỏi con khỉ lông trắng đó xem hang ổ chúng ở đâu, có bao nhiêu người, bao nhiêu giáp, cương giáp giấu ở nơi nào? Hỏi một lần không nói thì cắt một ngón tay hắn, nướng chín cho hắn một bữa ăn ngon.”

Nghe đồn rất nhiều binh lính Tây Dương là dùng tiền mua, không có tiết tháo không sợ chết gì đó, hàng loạt thủ đoạn vừa lừa vừa dọa của Cố Quân còn chưa kịp dùng, thân vệ mới giơ cát phong nhận thì hắn đã khai hết.

Quả như Trường Canh nói, hàng dải bình nguyên ở bờ sông bị họ dọn dẹp thành khu không người, mỗi khu vực chỉ để lại một trạm gác bảo vệ, một trạm gác chỉ có hơn chục người, phần lớn là kỵ binh.

“Đại bộ đội một phần làm tiên phong, giằng co với Chung tướng quân, một phần…” Từ Lệnh khó khăn mím môi, phiên dịch, “Cướp bóc khắp nơi, bức bách tù binh làm lao dịch làm thợ mỏ làm nô lệ, thứ cướp được vận chuyển về nước, bịt miệng đám người muốn hạ bệ Giáo hoàng.”

Lúc này mưa rào đã tạnh, mây đen chợt tan, lộ ra ánh trăng mỏng manh, phóng nhãn nhìn về nơi xa, toàn là mây mù dày đặc, mà thịnh cảnh khôi lỗi trồng trọt bận rộn ngoài đồng, nông dân uống trà luận việc quốc gia khó xuất hiện nữa.

Từ Lệnh thấp giọng nói: “Hạ quan vốn tưởng rằng lưu dân Giang Bắc đã là khốn khổ lắm rồi, nhưng họ còn có lều cỏ che mưa, một ngày còn có hai bát cháo loãng để lĩnh…”

Trường Canh: “Nhiều lời vô ích, chúng ta đi, để tên chó Tây kia dẫn đường, đến trạm gác của chúng.”

Hai thân vệ Huyền Thiết doanh lập tức theo lời vác tay lính Tây Dương kia lên.

“Nhạn vương điện hạ!” Từ Lệnh rảo vài bước, gọi Trường Canh lại, “Ta và chó Tây Dương, khi nào thì đánh một trận được?”

Trường Canh không dừng bước cũng không hề ngoảnh lại đáp: “Nếu có thể thuận lợi dàn xếp lưu dân Giang Bắc, ông trời thương đừng giáng thiên tai, nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức một hai năm, chờ tới khi mười tám bộ đạn tận lương tuyệt, một lần nữa thông con đường tử lưu kim Bắc cương, ta không tin chúng ta không làm gì được đám chó Tây Dương này!”

Chỉ là hiện giờ trong triều tối tăm rối loạn, cất bước khó khăn, hàng vạn hàng ngàn lưu dân còn đang trôi giạt khắp nơi, nói gì nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức, nhất trí đối ngoại?

Từ Lệnh hít sâu một hơi, vành mắt đỏ hoe, đuổi theo Nhạn vương, ghé vào tai y nói thấp mà nhanh: “Vương gia có biết lúc trước ngài ở trong triều cải cách động tác quá lớn, sớm có kẻ coi ngài là cái đinh trong mắt… Không nói chuyện khác, chỉ tính lần này Nam hạ tra án, giả như Dương Vinh Quế kia thật sự tham ô không báo, mấy ngày nay tất nhiên nghe được phong thanh, nếu hắn đập nồi dìm thuyền, có thể đổi hết vàng bạc tài vụ trong phủ thành phong hỏa phiếu, rồi nói Vương gia ngài để thúc đẩy phong hỏa phiếu không từ thủ đoạn, hạ các loại chỉ tiêu không thể hoàn thành cho quan viên địa phương, họ ăn hối lộ phạm pháp là bất đắc dĩ, Đốc sát viện và Ngự sử đài tất nhiên nghe tiếng gió mà cùng tấn công – đến lúc đó ngài phải làm thế nào?”

Trường Canh nở nụ cười như có như không: “Nếu thực sự có ai có thể tiếp nhận loạn cục này, thu hồi Giang Nam, yên ổn tứ phương, ta thu dọn hành lý cút đi thì có hề gì? Từ đại nhân, những gì ta làm, không hề vì bản thân, cũng không phải để được họ khen ngợi – ai muốn tố tội thì cứ việc, ta tự vấn xứng với thiên lý lương tâm, nửa đêm canh ba ngủ ở Sở quân cơ hay thiên lao đại ngục đều thế, không có tổ tông tới tát một phát, ngoài ra…”

Y không tiếp tục nữa, trên khuôn mặt trẻ tuổi anh tuấn như thoáng qua nét cười khổ mỉa mai, Từ Lệnh tựa như nhìn thấy sự cô phẫn và bất đắc dĩ quanh quẩn cạnh Nhạn vương, trong lòng chấn động mạnh, mặt đau rát-

Ngự sử đài bị Nhạn vương làm mất mặt trước đám đông không phải một lần, từ lâu đã hận không thể bắt được thóp để cắn chết đảng Nhạn vương.

Mà Đốc sát viện là nơi “thanh lưu” trong triều tụ tập – đều giống Từ Lệnh, không muốn dựa thế quyền quý, cũng không thèm nhập bọn với thương nhân toàn mùi tiền, tự xưng là chỉ trung với quân, coi hành vi của Nhạn vương là uống rượu độc giải khát, thêm lưu ngôn phỉ ngữ khắp nơi, họ luôn cảm thấy Nhạn vương là một quyền gian lòng dạ thâm sâu, đùa bỡn Hoàng đế trong tay.

Từ Lệnh lần này theo Nhạn vương Nam hạ, điều tra tham quan ô lại là một phương diện, quan trọng hơn là, nhân lúc thế gia và tân quý đấu thành một đôi gà chọi mắt đỏ, hai viện thanh lưu đã tính toán liên thủ hạch tội Nhạn vương kẻ đầu têu, mục đích của Từ Lệnh chuyến này không hề đơn thuần, vừa là Hoàng đế Long An không yên tâm về Nhạn vương Lý Mân, cũng là hai viện muốn bắt lấy chứng cứ Nhạn vương có tâm bất thần-

Có người vì Giang Nam Giang Bắc trước mắt hoang tàn mà hao tâm tốn sức, cho dù thủ đoạn hơi mạnh – họ lại ở trong triều chờ tóm lỗi lầm của người ta, vậy rốt cuộc là ai đang hại nước hại dân?

Từ Lệnh không tự chủ được hơi nghẹn ngào: “Vương gia…”

Trường Canh hơi nhướng mày, không hiểu lắm: “Từ đại nhân sao vậy?”

Từ Lệnh nhất thời không nói nên lời.

Cố Quân chẳng rằng chẳng nói dẫn đường đằng trước, Từ Lệnh thư sinh kia tự cho là nhỏ giọng thì thầm, thực tế với nhĩ lực của Cố soái khi không điếc, ở nơi thuận gió sớm nghe không sót một chữ.

Y liếc thấy thân binh bên cạnh nghe mà kích phẫn không thôi, lại thoáng nhìn Cát Thần thần sắc mập mờ, đại để biết “sự cố” vào lầm trận địa địch lần này là từ đâu mà đến.

—

  1. _Câu này trích trong bài “Thu dạ tương hiểu xuất ly môn nghênh lương hữu cảm” của Lục Du, tạm dịch: Người dân sót lại trong vùng giặc Hồ chiếm khóc cạn nước mắt._




	88. Chương 88: Náo doanh

Cố Quân hơi cúi đầu, nghĩ qua là biết hành trình về phương Nam này là làm cho ai xem.

Xét trên mức độ nào đó, Cố Quân lớn lên trong thâm cung kỳ thực hiểu Lý Phong hơn Trường Canh.

Nếu một người tâm khí quá cao, bản thân lại thiếu chút ý tứ, rất dễ rơi vào hoàn cảnh của Lý Phong. Hoàng đế Long An hiểu đạo quyền mưu, nhưng chó chăn cừu lợi hại hơn cũng chỉ có thể chăn cừu, cho dù răng bén mỏ nhọn, khi đơn đả độc đấu có thể cắn chết sói, cũng chẳng làm được vua sói – đạo lý tương tự vậy.

Cố Quân căn bản không cần nghe ngóng trong triều chia mấy phái, có chính kiến gì, Từ Lệnh chuyến này bất kể có mục đích gì, bất kể hắn thuộc môn nào, phái nào, trên thực tế hắn đều là người của Lý Phong.

Lý Phong chỉ thích loại chày gỗ không nịnh bợ, không kết đảng, không thân phận không gia thế này, suốt đời đều truy cầu hai chữ “thuần thần”.

Khái niệm “thuần thần” là gì thì tạm thời không bàn, chỉ biết trong mắt Hoàng đế Long An, hai chữ này bao hàm hai ý: Đầu tiên phải do Hoàng thượng tự mình đề bạt, sau lưng không có thế gia quyền thần nào trợ giúp, thân thế đủ trong sạch, thứ hai, phải làm Hoàng đế cảm thấy an toàn dễ khống chế.

Mới đầu Nhạn vương Lý Mân chính là đi con đường này, khi đó y ở trong triều không hề có căn cơ, không nơi dựa dẫm, không quyền không thế, toàn thân trên dưới chỉ có một chút cốt huyết hoàng gia – còn là hỗn huyết khiến người ta nghi ngờ, gần như một kẻ vô tri không biết sợ hãi mà chèo chống Sở quân cơ Đại Lương, hiển nhiên là “thuần thần” trong mắt Lý Phong.

Nhưng sau đó Lý Phong phát hiện Nhạn vương không phải “kẻ vô tri”, thủ đoạn lớn nhỏ phiên vân phúc vũ quá nhiều, Hoàng thượng bị y nghịch lông, không còn dám tin sự “thuần” của y nữa, cho nên Hoàng đế Long An phái một kẻ thuần hơn đến kiềm chế y.

Xuyên qua đôi mắt như chim én trên mặt Từ đại nhân, một Hoàng đế đang rình mò bên ngoài, chỉ tiếc trong đôi “thiên lý nhãn” này lại là tâm tính trẻ sơ sinh, chắc hẳn rất nhiều chiêu thức Nhạn vương còn chưa kịp dùng hết, hắn đã tự mắc câu trước rồi.

Hiện giờ Đại Lương dung không được người thuần lương trung nghĩa thực sự, Cố Quân nhiều năm qua mặc dù tị hiềm không nhúng tay vào nội chính, nhưng những người đó đức hạnh ra sao, trong lòng y cũng nắm rõ.

Hành vi của Trường Canh sau khi vào triều, dù y ở tận biên cương, cũng nghe thấy đôi chút, song biết và nghe nói là một việc, tận mắt thấy lại là việc khác – kỳ thực cho đến lúc này, trong lòng Cố Quân, Trường Canh vẫn là chàng thiếu niên ôn lương đơn thuần năm đó, có lẽ tài hoa hơn người, nhưng chưa từng cậy tài khinh người, có lẽ cũng biết cáu, song không tùy tiện nổi giận, cho dù nổi giận cũng rất có chừng mực, chỉ để cho kẻ đắc tội y biết “ta tức giận” mà thôi, kẻ bị báo thù quá nửa sẽ chỉ cảm thấy như bị một động vật nhỏ thân mật thò vuốt cào nhẹ, chỉ hằn dấu chứ không trầy da.

Có thể khiến người ta đau đến tận xương.

Chân thật và ấm áp như vậy… Chân thật đến độ dẫu trong lòng nắm rõ, trên tình cảm Cố Quân lại thủy chung không cách nào gắn với Nhạn thân vương Lý Mân sát phạt quyết đoán kia.

Mà hiện giờ, dưới gió thảm mưa sầu Giang Nam, hai hình tượng phảng phất không liên quan rốt cuộc dần dần trùng làm một, nhất thời, hình tượng nào cũng có vẻ xa lạ.

Lồng ngực ban nãy liên tục thở không nổi của Cố Quân càng đau vô cùng.

Nhưng thân trong trận địa địch, chủ soái không tiện tự dưng thương xuân bi thu, y đành phải gượng ra vẻ thoải mái gần như khinh cuồng, im lặng chịu đựng cơn đau này.

Đoàn người mau chóng theo tù binh Tây Dương tìm đến trạm gác gần nhất, theo như tên kia nói, người ở trạm gác chia làm hai nhóm, thay phiên tuần tra. Khu không người tuần rất đơn giản, dần dà, đám kỵ binh Tây Dương cũng tương đối lơ là, thậm chí địch nhân lẻn vào cũng không hề phát giác.

“Tên mũi lõ đó nói trong trạm gác chỉ có hai trọng giáp,” Từ Lệnh nhỏ giọng nói, “Ngoài ra không có gì tiện tay, Đại soái, trọng giáp có thể giúp chúng ta qua sông không?”

“Có thể,” Cố Quân, “Xuống là chìm, còn nhanh hơn lồng nhốt heo, chuyên trị các loại gian phu dâm phụ.”

Từ Lệnh: “…”

Uổng cho hắn vừa rồi còn tưởng An Định hầu đã đứng đắn được một lúc, hiện tại xem ra quả nhiên là ảo giác.

Cố Quân lau mặt, xóa hết vẻ mệt mỏi, giả bộ rất có tinh thần: “Không vội, chúng ta mượn lốt bọn mũi lõ canh gác này đến bờ sông phía trước, thừa cơ kiếm một đoản giao đi cực nhanh của chúng. Từ đại nhân yên tâm, ban nãy ta đã báo cho Chung lão tướng quân, lên mặt sông rồi, bên kia tự có tiếp ứng.”

Từ Lệnh nghệt mặt hỏi: “Cố soái đã liên lạc được với Chung tướng quân? Từ khi nào thế?”

Cố Quân nghiêm túc nói: “Tâm linh hơi tương thông ấy mà.”

… Lại bắt đầu nói nhảm rồi.

Từ phó đốc sát sứ mắc mưu hết lần này đến lần khác rốt cuộc đã học được ngậm miệng khi ở trước mặt Cố Quân, cũng bởi vậy mà suy luận ra sự vững vàng trời sập đất nứt vẫn thong dong của Nhạn thân vương đều là tôi luyện từ đâu.

Trường Canh lại chấn động mạnh – Y quả thật đã thông báo cho Chung lão tướng quân, nhưng dùng cách của Lâm Uyên các, thật sự không tiện nói cho Từ Lệnh nghe, vốn đã chuẩn bị một vở kịch khác tính cho Từ đại nhân xem, ai ngờ Cố Quân qua dăm ba câu lại im lặng gánh thay y.

Cố Quân nắm giữ Huyền Thiết hổ phù, thời chiến điều động tứ phương, giữa trú quân biên cảnh có cách liên lạc bí mật cũng không lạ gì, kẻ ngốc hơn nghe y đáp lấy lệ một câu cũng sẽ thức thời không truy hỏi nữa, nếu lát gặp viện quân, Từ Lệnh sẽ không sinh nghi thêm.

Trong lòng bàn tay ướt nhẹp của Trường Canh chớp mắt rịn mồ hôi lạnh.

“Y biết rồi.” Tim Trường Canh lắc lư một chút, lạnh băng chùng xuống.

Mưu sự tại nhân, thành sự tại thiên, trong kế hoạch hoàn hảo hơn cũng không tránh khỏi sinh ra khúc chiết và ngoài ý muốn. Đối với Trường Canh mà nói, việc ngoài ý muốn đầu tiên y gặp phải chính là ngày ấy trên triều đường tự thỉnh Nam hạ chưa kịp nói một phen trần từ khẳng khái, đã bị Cố Quân bất ngờ đứng ra giải quyết gọn lẹ.

Tên đã lên dây không thể không bắn, y đành phải tiếp tục tiến bước, tiến hành các bố trí của mình càng bí mật hơn.

Liên quan đến Cố Quân, Nhạn vương tính toán cặn kẽ luôn phải hồ đồ nhất thời – không phải đầu óc không đủ dùng, mà là y thật sự phân không rõ mình rốt cuộc có tính toán gì.

Một mặt, y rất muốn như giấu Từ Lệnh mà tiện thể giấu cả Cố Quân luôn. Dù sao thì âm mưu quỷ kế xưa nay lỡ vì quang minh, cuối cùng rơi xuống tiểu thừa, y không muốn để Cố Quân nhìn thấy mình quỷ kế đa đoan, cũng không dám nghĩ Cố Quân sẽ nhìn nhận chuyện này như thế nào.

Mặt khác, trong lòng y lại liều lĩnh mà ẩn ẩn hi vọng Cố Quân có thể nhìn rõ mọi việc, đó cơ hồ là một loại tâm tính làm nũng như cố tình gây sự với người cực thân cận – muốn cho người ấy biết, mình chính là hạng như vậy.

Y mâu thuẫn như thế, vừa sợ chạm đến đường giới hạn cứng rắn của Cố Quân, lại luôn không nhịn được muốn thăm dò.

Có lẽ trên đời khó dò nhất không phải sự hiểm ác của địch nhân, mà là sự dụng tâm dẫu chân thành hơn cũng thường xuyên khiến người ta cảm thấy mơ hồ của người trong lòng.

Cố Quân như cố ý như vô tình quay đầu lại nhìn y một cái, mí mắt Trường Canh không thể khống chế máy nhẹ một chút, tựa hồ muốn trốn tránh, rồi lập tức lại nhìn thẳng vào mắt Cố Quân, ánh mắt như móc câu muốn từ trong đó bới ra một chút manh mối.

Nhưng lúc này, Cát Thần lại mù mắt sán tới, rỉ tai Cố Quân: “Đại soái, ta hoài nghi trọng giáp của bọn mũi lõ có công nghệ đặc thù, tiết kiệm tử lưu kim hơn của chúng ta, hay là các ngài dọn dẹp người trước, ta đi mở trọng giáp ra xem thử để học lỏm!”

Cát Thần chui đầu ra, vừa vặn dời đi tầm mắt Cố Quân, giữa lúc vội vàng Trường Canh chẳng thể nhận ra hàm ý gì trong đó, mà xung quanh toàn là người ngoài bất tiện, y không thể đến hỏi cho rõ, đành phải thấp tha thấp thỏm.

Cố Quân nghe vậy, chỉ một thân vệ đi theo Cát Thần, quyết định: “Trộm không được thì ta sẽ coi là ngươi làm biếng trốn việc, xử trí theo quân pháp, đi-“

Y ra lệnh một tiếng, hai mươi mấy quạ đen im ắng vây quanh trạm gác Tây Dương nho nhỏ này, không một tiếng động mà dọn dẹp mấy binh lính Tây Dương còn say giấc nồng, soát được trong trạm gác một bộ bản đồ phòng khống trú quân và mấy bộ khinh giáp. Cả đoàn đều mặc khinh cừu giáp, đến lúc đó chỉ cần kéo mặt nạ bảo hộ xuống, thì chẳng ai nhận ra người bên trong không phải là nguyên trang.

Cố Quân chỉ tù binh Tây Dương run bần bật: “Cho hắn mặc khinh giáp, gắn một ngòi nổ trong hộp vàng, dám gây sự thì nổ hắn thành nhân sủi cảo – Đúng rồi, Tiểu Cát đâu?”

Cát Thần vội chạy chầm chậm tới: “Đây đây, Đại soái ta ở đây!”

Cố Quân nhìn lại, chỉ một chốc, tên này chẳng những tháo trọng giáp Tây Dương, còn tháo luôn cả động lực trung tâm của trọng giáp kia, hệt như nô lệ đồng tiền cột chặt vào hông không chịu bỏ xuống, đôi mắt sáng rực như chuột sa chĩnh gạo, hớn hở chạy tới nói: “Cố soái, ta cũng phải giả làm lính Tây Dương sao? Ta muốn mang cái này đi, có khinh giáp nào bụng bự chút không?”

Cố Quân ý tứ không rõ ngó hắn chốc lát, chợt chỉ huy thân binh thủ hạ trói gô Cát linh xu lại, cười nói: “Mặc khinh giáp làm gì? Mấy chục cân nặng lắm! Ta trái lại có một vai diễn thích hợp hơn cho ngươi đây. Ngươi khỏi cần thay quần áo, cứ giả làm gian tế lẻn vào trận địa địch trộm cắp bị bắt đi, thấy sao? Vạn nhất bị chất vấn, chúng ta cũng có một lý do – Đúng rồi, vừa vặn ngươi mang theo thứ này cũng giống bắt cả tang vật lắm, trói lại đi!”

Cát Thần vẻ mặt kinh hãi thay thế tù binh Tây Dương vừa nãy, bị hai thân vệ thiết diện vô tình bắt lại trói gô, tay chân treo lên cây gậy dài, lắc lư bị người ta khiêng đi. Cát Thần đâu có ngu, mơ hồ cảm thấy có thể mình đã đắc tội gì Đại tướng quân rồi, nên Cố Quân mới cố ý chỉnh hắn, liền ném ánh mắt xin giúp đỡ về hướng Trường Canh: “Vương…”

“Vương cái gì?” Cố Quân kéo mặt nạ sắt xuống, giọng nói từ sau mặt nạ lạnh băng truyền ra, như mạ một tầng sương giá, “Bịt miệng hắn lại, tù binh không được kêu lung tung.”

Nhạn thân vương bản thân còn đang thấp tha thấp thỏm căn bản không dám lên tiếng, dưới sự ngầm đồng ý của y, Cát linh xu biến thành một cục oan khuất hình người, bị một cây gậy dài khiêng đi.

Cả đoàn nghênh ngang khiêng “tù binh” đến chỗ Tây Dương đóng quân, gần rạng sáng, đã xuyên qua hàng loạt các khu không người của Giang Nam, tới gần trận địa địch. Lúc này, nhờ vào thiên lý nhãn, họ đã có thể nhìn thấy thủy quái Tây Dương đậu trên mặt sông, Tây Dương giao hống hách như hổ sa đi lại tựa gió, đây vẫn là lần đầu họ nhìn thẳng đám Tây Dương giao như gió xoáy này, Từ Lệnh nhất thời thấy hơi hoa mắt, phòng tuyến của người Tây Dương quá nghiêm mật, hai tay hắn vã mồ hôi lạnh, không biết mấy người này rốt cuộc làm thế nào mà vào trận địa địch vẫn nghênh ngang được.

Còn chưa kịp tới gần nơi đóng quân, mấy nòng đoản pháo đã xoay tới, đen ngòm chỉ thẳng vào họ.

Từ Lệnh khó khăn nuốt nước bọt, lúc này, một vai bị ấn xuống, Từ Lệnh nghe thấy tiếng Nhạn vương nói ngay bên tai: “Lúc sợ, không được nghĩ bị phát hiện chúng ta sẽ chết chắc, ngươi phải nghĩ, những kẻ này chúng ta đều phải xử lý, hôm nay chưa giết thì ngày mai cũng phải lần lượt thanh toán, chúng ta là tới giết người, không phải bị người giết.”

Từ Lệnh nghe thấy sát ý thuộc về kẻ đi săn từ giọng nói nhẹ tênh của Nhạn vương, hơi rùng mình, luồng sát ý kia phảng phất trong run rẩy truyền lên người hắn, Từ Lệnh hít sâu một hơi, nhớ tới xương trắng thê thảm trong từ đường, nhắm chặt mắt lại, quả nhiên nỗi sợ hãi liền giảm đi.

Nhạn vương lại nói: “Giữ chắc kíp nổ của kẻ dẫn đường, chúng ta đều không hiểu tiếng phiên bang lắm, chỉ có thể dựa vào Từ đại nhân, nếu hắn có một chút dị động… Từ đại nhân dám giết người không?”

Từ phó đốc sát sứ từ nhỏ đọc sách, ngay cả gà cũng chưa từng giết, tay cầm kíp nổ không tự chủ được run lên. Hắn vừa run, tù binh Tây Dương kia liền cảm thấy mạng mình nguy hiểm, cũng run bần bật theo. Bàn tay đè trên vai Từ Lệnh lại ấn xuống, lực xuyên thấu cương giáp mà đến, như kìm sắt, lấy ngoại lực ép Từ Lệnh ổn định lại.

Từ Lệnh cắn răng: “Dám, Vương gia yên tâm, hạ quan nhất định không phụ sứ mệnh.”

Trường Canh chậm rãi rút tay về, cảm thấy Cố Quân đang nhìn mình, trốn sau mặt nạ bảo hộ không dám nhìn lại, im lặng lau mồ hôi lạnh trong lòng bàn tay.

Y có thể bảo cho mỗi người biết nên làm thế nào, nhưng không ai tới chỉ điểm một chút bến mê cho y.

Lúc này, thủ vệ Tây Dương thông qua đồng hống nói một câu tiếng phiên bang, đại ý là hỏi họ đang làm gì.

Từ Lệnh hắng giọng, trả lời: “Lúc tuần doanh bắt được một gian tế Trung Nguyên, áp giải lại đây xem phải xử lý thế nào.”

Vệ binh ở nơi đóng quân nghi hoặc thò đầu dòm, Cố Quân im lặng dùng chuôi kiếm Tây Dương gõ lưng tù binh: “Thức thời chút.”

Từ Lệnh chưa phiên dịch, tù binh Tây Dương đã hiểu ý Cố Quân, run rẩy đẩy mũ sắt trên khinh giáp lên, một dúm tóc vàng quen thuộc xóa tan sự nghi ngờ của thủ vệ, thủ vệ liếc Cát Thần bị treo trên gậy một cái, làm mặt quỷ nhe răng ngoác miệng, vẫy vẫy tay, mấy nòng pháo chậm rãi dời đi, cho họ vào trú địa.

“Chờ chút đã,” Vệ binh cho họ vào nói, “Giáo hoàng đại nhân đang tiếp khách quan trọng, các đại nhân đều ở bên cạnh, báo lên cũng không ai quản, cứ đi ghi tên, nhốt con heo này lại trước, tới tối nướng sau.”

Những người khác không hề có phản ứng, Từ Lệnh biết vào lúc này ngay cả Nhạn vương cũng không cách nào chỉ đạo gì mình, nuốt nước bọt hai lần liền, cố hết sức trấn định hỏi: “Khách từ đâu tới vậy?”

“Thánh địa,” Thủ vệ không kiên nhẫn gãi gãi mặt, “Chuyện không nên biết thì hỏi ít thôi, thật không biết khi nào họ mới có thể cho chúng ta về, trận này đánh không xong rồi – Hà, người anh em, mấy phế vật trong khu không người này bắt được một gian tế, cho họ vài miếng thịt khô đi, đời này chắc họ cũng chẳng lập được công lớn hơn đâu.”

Một đám lính Tây Dương cười ồ lên.

Từ Lệnh hơi yên tâm hơn, dẫn đầu đẩy tù binh Tây Dương đi về hướng được chỉ dẫn, ai ngờ đúng lúc này, tù binh kia đột nhiên cựa quậy, kíp nổ đặc chất Từ Lệnh cầm lộ ra, thủ vệ Tây Dương còn chưa đi liền nhìn thấy: “Từ từ, sau lưng ngươi là cái gì vậy?”

Từ Lệnh thoáng cái vã mồ hôi lạnh.

Thủ vệ kia hồ nghi đi đến gần Từ Lệnh, nhìn hắn từ trên xuống dưới, bỗng nhiên đặt tay lên bội kiếm bên hông: “Kéo mặt nạ bảo hộ của ngươi lên.”

Tim Từ Lệnh đập như điên, hắn cứng đờ không thể nhúc nhích.

Đúng lúc này, đằng xa đột nhiên vọng đến một tiếng cảnh báo chói tai, ánh lửa ngút trời đón gió bùng lên, đông đảo lính Tây Dương chạy qua họ, thủ vệ Tây Dương vặn hỏi vừa thất thần, thì Trường Canh liền bất ngờ tiến lên một bước, trong tay không biết từ khi nào có thêm một cây châm mảnh dài bằng cánh tay, chớp nhoáng đâm vào cổ hắn.

Thủ vệ Tây Dương không kịp rên một tiếng đã chết đứng, một thân binh tháo mũ giáp của thủ vệ nọ, quay đầu lại cắt đứt dây thừng cho Cát Thần, chụp mũ lên đầu hắn.

Từ Lệnh bấy giờ mới thở phào, phát hiện ra thân binh của Cố Quân thiếu một, ngay sau đó, Cố Quân nhẹ nhàng giật kíp nổ trong tay Từ Lệnh, bỏ lại một câu: “Đi.”

Từ Lệnh còn chưa kịp phản ứng, đã thấy Cố Quân kéo kíp nổ ở lưng tù binh kia, cát phong nhận trong tay không biết khều thứ gì trên lưng khinh giáp của người Tây Dương, bay lên một cước đạp văng hắn, sau lưng tù binh kia phụt ra khói trắng, nhờ lực cú đá của Cố Quân, khinh giáp phun mây phun sương đẩy hắn đi.

Tù binh Tây Dương rú lên thảm thiết một tiếng không giống tiếng người, cùng lúc đó, dị động bên này không thể tránh khỏi bị chú ý, thân binh Huyền Thiết doanh được huấn luyện cực kỳ chuyên nghiệp, Cố Quân vừa vung tay ra hiệu, liền mỗi người một việc giơ cung nỏ trường đoản pháo trong tay, bắn quét bốn phương tám hướng.

Cho đến lúc này, khinh giáp của tù binh Tây Dương kia mới nổ, cự chấn hất bay doanh trướng và lính Tây Dương xung quanh, Từ Lệnh nhất thời không đứng vững, một bàn tay trong khinh giáp lại lôi hắn chạy đi.

Cả đoàn nhân loạn chạy như điên, đến một ngã rẽ, Cố Quân chợt giơ tay ngăn Từ Lệnh và Trường Canh đang lôi hắn, mau chóng hỏi nhỏ: “‘Chạy bên đó rồi, đuổi theo’, nói thế nào?”

Từ Lệnh không kịp phản ứng, mau chóng dịch thành tiếng phiên bang của người Tây Dương.

Hắn vừa dứt lời, liền có quân địch đuổi tới, chỉ thấy Cố Quân rút bội kiếm trên khinh giáp Tây Dương, lên giọng bắt chước giống như đúc câu Từ Lệnh vừa dạy, đồng thời dẫn đầu cầm kiếm Tây Dương, đằng đằng sát khí “đuổi theo”.

Đều là giáp trụ và mặt nạ bảo hộ giống nhau, cũng chẳng phân rõ ai là ai, Cố Quân chấp chưởng Huyền Thiết doanh nhiều năm, thật sự quá có khí chất tướng quân, ra lệnh một tiếng thì lính Tây Dương cũng không nhịn được chạy theo.

Từ Lệnh: “…”

Họ tự dưng từ kẻ bị vây bắt biến thành truy binh.

Đuổi mãi tới bờ sông, Từ Lệnh thấy một bóng đen chợt từ nơi xa rẽ đám đông mà ra, giáp Tây Dương ngụy trang đã cởi, chính là thân vệ bị thiếu của Cố Quân. Tướng sĩ Huyền Thiết doanh kia huýt sáo một tiếng ngân dài, sau đó nhảy xuống sông, Từ Lệnh cái khó ló cái khôn, lớn giọng dùng tiếng phiên bang quát: “Lên thuyền, đuổi theo!”

Cố Quân không liệu được Từ đại nhân gần mực thì đen nhanh vậy, không nhịn được bật ngón cái.

Từ Lệnh chưa kịp đắc ý, đã bị Cố Quân cách khinh giáp nặng mấy chục cân ném từ bờ sông xuống, rơi lên một Tây Dương giao. Thủy quân trên giao cũng nghe thấy động tĩnh trên bờ, đang ù ù cạc cạc, nhao nhao tới xem, đúng lúc này, vài bóng đen rào rào hạ xuống, vung đao thoăn thoắt xử lý sạch sẽ mấy thủy quân Tây Dương, một đao lấy mạng, tuyệt không lề mề, một chút âm thanh cũng không có, thi thể chưa kịp ngã xuống đã bị kẻ sát nhân thản nhiên đỡ đi, như chỉ sóng vai đi vào khoang thuyền.

Giây lát sau, hỗn loạn trên bờ chưa kết thúc, một Tây Dương giao đã nhanh như chớp giật nhân nắng mai chưa lên mà lao khỏi cảng trú quân Tây Dương.


	89. Chương 89: Bị đánh

Có thể tự tay lái Tây Dương giao nhanh đến khó tin này, cho dù ban nãy bị treo như phơi thịt heo nửa ngày, Cát Thần cũng cảm thấy rất đáng. Hắn phấn khích như Đăng Đồ Tử gặp mỹ nhân tuyệt thế, mặt mày bỉ ổi sờ tới sờ lui bàn điều khiển của Tây Dương giao, chỉ thiếu chảy nước dãi thôi!

Dưới sông nổ lên một trái pháo hoa màu sắc kỳ dị, chính là vị thân vệ phóng hỏa qua sông của Cố Quân. Cát Thần lái Tây Dương giao thẳng tới, ngay sau đó, một sợi xích sắt to bằng cánh tay trẻ con từ trên Tây Dương giao gầm rú quét ngang ra, rẽ gió biển, rít một tiếng chói tai. May mà người dưới nước là tinh anh Huyền Thiết doanh, chẳng những không sợ hung khí này, ngược lại bám lên xích sắt, theo xích sắt quét nửa vòng, sau đó mượn lực lộn người phóng lên giao.

Cát Thần quát to một tiếng: “Vịn chắc! Tây Dương giao này Linh Xu viện thèm muốn đã lâu, hôm nay cuối cùng đã có một cỗ, Đại soái, về sau chúng ta đi theo ngài làm tùy tùng nhặt cơm thừa cũng được a ha ha ha!”

Mọi người đều bị cách chạy như nhảy nhót của Cát linh xu dọa chẳng rảnh chú ý chuyện gì khác, chỉ có thể cố gắng vịn lan can. Trong tai toàn là tiếng nước sông gầm gừ cuồn cuộn đánh vào thân giao, Cố Quân vừa nghiến răng vừa nghĩ: “Ban nãy trói cũng trói rồi, sao không nhớ đập hắn một trận nhỉ?”

Tây Dương giao lướt như bay qua bên dưới đại hải quái kia, lúc này, người Tây Dương muốn có phản ứng cũng không còn kịp rồi.

Trú quân Tây Dương trên bờ Nam mới định thần lại khỏi sự hỗn loạn, đỏ mặt tía tai tính truy kích, ai ngờ lệnh còn chưa hạ, bờ đối diện đã đông nghìn nghịt trường giao Đại Lương bất ngờ xuất cảng.

Nhã tiên sinh kinh hãi bỏ thiên lý nhãn trong tay xuống, vội vàng phân phó: “Khoan! Đừng đuổi theo, đó là một âm mưu, hạm đội chỉnh đội tập kết, chuẩn bị nghênh chiến! Quái lạ, người Trung Nguyên co đầu rút cổ lâu như vậy, sao hôm nay đột nhiên xuất chiến?”

Sắc mặt Giáo hoàng cũng không dễ coi lắm, đích thân cùng một nam tử để hai chòm râu nhỏ từ trong doanh trướng đi ra – chắc là “khách đến từ thánh địa”. Hai người bằng mặt không bằng lòng liếc nhìn nhau, Giáo hoàng quay đầu lại, hơi sầu lo nhìn trú quân Giang Bắc như đại binh áp sát.

Tây Dương giao lao ngang đụng dọc trên sông chớp mắt đã chui vào hạm đội trường giao Đại Lương, mà ngay khi song phương đều bày trận sẵn sàng, thủy quân Đại Lương trong ánh nhìn chăm chú đầy ngạc nhiên của quân địch, đột nhiên hậu đội biến thành tiền đội, động tác gì cũng không có, chậm rãi rút về – giống như chỉ ra cho người ta thấy thôi vậy.

Việc quân Tây Dương bên này chẳng hiểu gì không đề cập tới nữa. Lúc nhận được chim gỗ truyền thư của Trường Canh, Chung Thiền lão tướng quân thực sự giật nảy mình, thầm mắng kẻ điên này làm việc thật điên đảo.

Song Nhạn thân vương và An Định hầu đích thân tới, Chung Thiền và Diêu Trấn một văn một võ hai đương gia Giang Bắc vô luận thế nào đều phải tự mình đến đón.

Theo quy củ, Chung Thiền thi lễ bái bề trên: “Mạt tướng tham kiến Nhạn vương điện hạ, Cố soái…”

Hai vị kia đều từng có duyên phận sư đồ với Chung Thiền, không ai dám để ông bái, vội một trái một phải tiến lên đỡ dậy.

Ánh mắt Cố Quân vô tình lướt qua mu bàn tay Chung lão tướng quân, chỉ thấy trên đó chi chít các đốm nâu, gầy đét như chỉ còn lại một lớp da, sự già nua đập thẳng vào mặt.

Chung Thiền đã ngoài thất tuần, dẫu rằng lưng vẫn thẳng như xưa, tóc dù sao cũng bạc trắng, khinh cừu mấy chục cân khó lòng kham nổi nữa, chỉ mặc giáp mỏng tượng trưng.

Cố Quân nhìn ông, trong lòng nhất thời trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang.

Y từng vô cùng hâm mộ Chung lão tướng quân, hận không thể noi theo, nhất tịnh từ bỏ quan vị lẫn tước vị, mai danh ẩn tích, lang bạt giang hồ, chẳng ai tìm ra, thật là vui vẻ biết bao nhiêu.

Song y còn chưa kịp đi, thì Chung lão tướng quân đã quay về với thân xác già nua, hai người một nam một bắc, cúc cung tận tụy phần mình, Cố Quân cảm thấy mình như là nhìn thấy một vòng số mệnh quanh quanh co co trốn không thoát vậy.

Chung Thiền ý tứ không rõ liếc nhìn Trường Canh, lại ngắm nghía Cố Quân một phen, nói: “Sắc mặt Cố soái không tốt.”

Cố Quân cười nói: “Ta nhận hoàng mệnh, cam đoan đưa Nhạn vương và Từ đại nhân hai vị khâm sai bình an vô sự về kinh thành, kết quả xuất sư vị tiệp rơi vào trận địa địch, sợ vỡ cả mật, sắc mặt làm sao tốt cho nổi?”

Chung Thiền nhàn nhạt nói: “Đã như vậy, việc tẩy trần cho chư vị đại nhân bàn sau đi. Trọng Trạch, ngươi sắp xếp cho chư vị đại nhân tắm rửa trước, nghỉ ngơi một chút rồi nói sau, thời kỳ đặc biệt còn có một số quân vụ, mạt tướng xin lỗi không hầu chuyện được.”

Nói xong, nhìn Nhạn vương một cái, không thân không thiết chắp tay chào, rồi thực sự quay người đi ngay. Trường Canh đại khái biết lão tướng quân không vừa lòng việc mình an bài lắm, đứng bên không lên tiếng.

Chung Thiền từng này tuổi rồi, đất vàng đã chôn đến cổ, chẳng biết ngày nào sẽ đi gặp tiên đế, không bõ công nịnh bợ ai; hơn nữa mấy vị quyền cao chức trọng trong triều đều xem như là hậu bối của ông, bởi vậy bất kể là Nhạn vương hay An Định hầu tới, lão nhân gia nhất loạt ngôn ngữ và thần sắc không giả dối, thái độ ấy làm Từ Lệnh mới tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết phải sửng sốt.

Chỉ còn lại Diêu Trấn ở bên cạnh đau đầu, vội vắt hết óc pha trò làm dịu bầu không khí, lại vội vã sắp xếp doanh trướng cho mọi người nghỉ ngơi.

Cố Quân rửa ráy qua loa, thay quần áo sũng nước mưa, còn chưa kịp làm gì, đã mệt phờ râu trước, phân phó một tiếng không được để ai đến quấy rầy, rồi nằm trong lều đánh một giấc say sưa.

Chờ y tỉnh dậy thì trời đã tối rồi, trước mắt mơ hồ, tiếng động xung quanh cũng đều nghe không rõ lắm. Y mới cử động, một đôi tay từ bên cạnh đã chìa tới, chu đáo cho y uống hai hớp trà để tỉnh táo trước, rồi lập tức lại bưng đến một bát thuốc mùi vị quen thuộc.

Không cần hỏi, Cố Quân cũng biết là ai đến.

Cố Quân không lên tinh thần, ngủ một giấc dậy người càng mệt hơn, chẳng có tâm trạng để ý tới Trường Canh, nhận thuốc một ngụm uống cạn, lại ngả đầu xuống gối, một lòng một dạ nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, chờ thuốc có tác dụng.

Trường Canh im lặng ngồi bên, lấy ngón tay thay ngân châm, không nhẹ không mạnh quanh quẩn trên huyệt vị ở cổ y. Cố Quân bị ấn đến buồn ngủ, cảm thấy một chút tỉnh táo trong lòng mình như ngọn đèn chập chờn trước gió, cháy đứt quãng.

Giây lát sau, nhĩ lực dần rõ và cảm giác đau đớn kéo dài không ngừng đồng thời trỗi lên, lúc này Cố Quân mới hoàn toàn tỉnh táo lại, không khỏi hơi nhíu mày.

Trường Canh dừng động tác trên tay, cúi đầu hôn nhẹ ấn đường nhíu lại của Cố Quân, chạm nhẹ rồi rời đi như thăm dò vậy; ngay lập tức, khả năng là thấy Cố Quân không phản ứng gì, gan dần to hơn, dọc theo mũi Cố Quân từ từ hôn xuống, cuối cùng dừng trên đôi môi còn vị thuốc hơi đăng đắng kia.

Cố Quân mới uống thuốc xong chưa súc miệng, miệng đang đắng ngắt, không muốn hôn lắm, vì thế hơi nghiêng đầu né.

Ai ngờ y trốn không rõ lắm chẳng biết đã kích thích gì Trường Canh, hơi thở vừa rồi yên ổn đột nhiên thay đổi, hô hấp chợt dồn dập, tay dốc hết sức ghì chặt Cố Quân vào lòng, mang theo một chút tuyệt vọng không nói nên lời, toàn bộ tập kích tới, phảng phất không phải muốn hôn, mà là thâm thù đại hận cắn xé vậy.

Cố Quân giơ tay bóp gáy y, lại bị Trường Canh giữa chừng túm lấy, đè mạnh lên sập.

Được đằng chân lại lân đằng đầu rồi.

Cố Quân nhíu mày, nghiêng người kéo khuỷu tay Trường Canh đến mép giường, không nhẹ không mạnh gõ ngay gân tê, Trường Canh quả nhiên bị đau, buông tay theo bản năng, song ngay sau đó lại bất chấp tất cả mà quấn tới.

Cố Quân dùng thuật cầm nã ngăn y: “Đây là nơi nào, ngươi phát điên gì thế hả?”

Trường Canh thở nặng nề đến đáng sợ, dù chết cũng muốn bám chặt y không buông, bị bắt lại cũng không chịu buông tay, vẫn ngang bướng lôi tay ra với người ta, cổ tay vặn đến mức độ nhất định, “Rắc” một tiếng, sự cố chấp thà tự hại mình cũng không chịu lui đi thực sự khiến người ta kinh hồn bạt vía.

Cố Quân dĩ nhiên không thể bẻ gãy cổ tay y, song vừa hơi buông lỏng thì Trường Canh liền nhào lên, tựa hồ muốn nhốt người ta ở trên giường, từ bên trên chằm chằm nhìn xuống Cố Quân, ánh mắt như sói đói vậy.

Vừa tham lam, vừa sợ hãi.

Như là muốn bất chấp tất cả, lại như là tùy thời căng thẳng đề phòng cái gì.

Tầm mắt vốn mờ của Cố Quân dần dần có tiêu cự, bốn bề đã có thể thấy rõ, mới biết mình bất tri bất giác đã ngủ cả ngày, rạng sáng đi nghỉ ngơi, lúc này đã hơi quá hoàng hôn, chiều hôm xâm xẩm.

Y ở nơi ánh sáng ảm đạm nhìn đôi mắt Trường Canh, chưa phát hiện huyết quang và trùng đồng không may mắn, liền biết Trường Canh lúc này tỉnh táo, chỉ đơn thuần là gây chuyện thôi.

Giằng co không biết bao lâu, vẻ hung ác trong mắt Trường Canh rốt cuộc lắng lại như thủy triều rút đi, mà vẻ cầu xin không cách nào tả được lại từ từ gạt bọt nước lộ ra: “Tử Hi, ta…”

Cố Quân lạnh lùng hỏi: “Ngươi cái gì?”

Trường Canh trước ánh mắt y không tự chủ được hơi co rúm lại, từ từ buông y ra, cả người cứng còng như rối gỗ, khẽ nhắm mắt lại, suy sụp ngồi bên cạnh.

Y thật sự quá nhạy cảm với Cố Quân, nhạy cảm đến mức Cố Quân chẳng cần nói gì, chỉ một ánh mắt là có thể khiến ruột gan y đứt từng khúc.

Sự trầm mặc lan ra doanh trướng nho nhỏ, rất lâu, Trường Canh mới thấp giọng nói trong sự tĩnh mịch châm rơi cũng nghe rõ: “Lần này Nam hạ, ta muốn ép Lý Phong đứng ở bên ta, muốn thử xem môn phiệt thế gia trong triều rốt cuộc có thể gây bao sóng gió – Những người đó bảo thủ quen rồi, nội bộ cũng không phải bền chắc như thép, ở trong kinh thành động tác quá lớn dễ bị dội ngược, không bằng lấy Giang Bắc làm phá khẩu, dụ họ tự lơ là thiếu cảnh giác mà phân tách mắc câu. Ta còn muốn thừa cơ đẩy tân quý lên đài, chờ bước tiếp theo triệt để bài trừ dị kỷ, dọn sạch triều đường.”

Trong dăm ba câu của y phảng phất có sóng ngầm quét qua, độc không đề cập tới bốn chữ “ổn định lưu dân”, giống như giận dỗi tị hiềm, cố ý không chịu nói một chút hảo ý của mình, âm hiểm giả dối thế nào, đê tiện vô sỉ thế nào, y lại càng muốn nói ra.

Ai chẳng biết Nhạn vương gặp người nói tiếng người, gặp quỷ nói tiếng quỷ, chỉ cần y muốn thì lão cứng đầu như Trương Phụng Hàm cũng có thể ngoan ngoãn nghe theo, nhưng lúc này đối mặt với Cố Quân, y lại cảm thấy mình biến thành một Trương Phụng Hàm phiên bản trẻ tuổi, chuyên chọn lời Cố Quân không thích nghe.

Mà y vừa mở miệng, liền không thể vãn hồi, thoáng thở dốc giây lát, tiếp tục không thèm lựa lời: “Đám tân quý này là ta dùng phong hỏa phiếu nâng lên, nhân quốc nạn tụ tập thành đảng, về sau căn bản không cần mất công bồi dưỡng, chỉ cần hơi quan tâm, là nhất định có thể khéo léo dẫn dắt thành một xu thế. Họ sẽ gấp gáp khuấy cựu triều chính và cựu chế độ đến long trời lở đất, ta muốn lệ Hoàng đế một mình độc đoán càn khôn từ thời Vũ đế triệt để mất đi ở đời này, về phần Lý Phong, hắn thích thế nào thì mặc xác, người của Lý gia chết sạch ta mới vui.”

Cố Quân lúc này xem như đã hiểu, tên khốn nạn này tự cảm thấy thẹn với lòng, ngược lại cố ý giương nanh múa vuốt phô trương thanh thế, nhất định phải kiếm chuyện cãi nhau một trận mới an tâm.

Cố Quân trong bụng bốc khói nghĩ: “Vừa lòng ngươi rồi.”

Thế là giọng điệu gây sự hỏi: “Ngươi không họ Lý? Vậy ngươi là họ heo hay họ chó?”

“Ta?” Trường Canh thoáng cười một tiếng, “Ta trời sinh không bằng heo chó, chỉ là một con rối thịt người trong tay man nữ…”

Y còn chưa nói xong, Cố Quân đã giơ tay cho y một bạt tai, Trường Canh theo bản năng nhắm mắt lại không thèm trốn tránh, bàn tay kia kéo theo kình phong, nhưng trước khi đụng vào mặt y, lại dừng sát ngay cổ.

“Công tội tự có người trong thiên hạ bình luận, ngươi quấn lấy ta muốn bị mắng là có ý gì?” Cố Quân vốn định dịu giọng đi, ai ngờ nói đến đoạn sau cũng nổi giận thật, “Một khóc lóc hai náo loạn ba thắt cổ ép ta thừa nhận ngươi làm cái gì cũng được, làm cái gì cũng đúng, dù đại nghịch bất đạo hơn thì ta cũng hai tay tán thành – Là ngươi liền vừa lòng? Là ngươi ngủ ngon? Là lương tâm yên ổn?”

Trong lời y nói phảng phất giắt theo đao, một câu đâm thủng một lỗ, Trường Canh rùng mình như đau cực kỳ, run rẩy nói: “Thiên hạ thì liên quan gì đến ta, là người trong thiên hạ phụ ta, ta chưa bao giờ nợ thiên hạ này một tí tẹo gì, ta thèm vào quan tâm ai bình phẩm… Nhưng người sống phải có niệm tưởng, Tử Hi à, cả đời ta đến cuối cùng, chút niệm tưởng này muốn chia cũng chia không nổi, đều đặt cả vào ngươi, ngươi muốn cắt đứt niệm tưởng của ta, không bằng chỉ cho ta một con đường chết, giờ ta đi luôn.”

“Ôi, sao đây, Nhạn vương điện hạ còn muốn chết cho ta xem à?” Cố Quân suýt nữa tức đến bật cười, “Ta đời này ghét nhất người khác uy hiếp mình.”

Trường Canh nghe thế như rơi vào hầm băng, khó lòng kiềm chế mà run rẩy. Cả ngày hôm nay không nói chuyện với Cố Quân, trong lòng y lo sợ bất an đến tột cùng, cũng rất muốn như lừa gạt Từ Lệnh, cân nhắc chừng mực, chạy tới cầu lượng giải… đó cũng không hề là việc khó.

Thế nhưng đạo lý một ngàn điều, trong lòng y biết rõ, lại không làm được, không nhịn được.

Nhưng biết chuyện tình ái mê muội thần trí như vậy, tựa thanh kiếm hai lưỡi không chuôi, động một chút là hại người hại mình.

Cố Quân đẩy y ra, Trường Canh hoảng sợ, cuống quýt giơ tay muốn túm lấy: “Tử Hi đừng đi!”

Cố Quân thuận thế kéo tay y tới, bắt y xòe tay ra, lập tức không biết rút từ đâu ra một cây gì đó, giơ tay gõ “Chát” một phát, Trường Canh run mạnh một cái – Nhạn vương đời này chưa từng bị tiên sinh khẻ tay giật mình ngây ra, nhất thời cả giãy giụa cũng quên luôn.

Cố Quân cầm đánh y chính là cây sáo bạch ngọc kia: “Ngươi tự coi mình là heo chó, thì ai sẽ coi ngươi là người? Tự ngươi không biết quý trọng mình, còn khóc lóc lăn lộn đòi ai thương ngươi? Ngươi có hạ tiện không? Hạ tiện không? Hạ tiện không?”

Miệng mắng, mắng một câu đánh một phát, liên tiếp khẻ tay Trường Canh ba phát liền, chuyên môn đánh đúng một chỗ, đánh xong dấu đỏ chỉ có một tuyệt không lan rộng ra.

Đánh xong, Cố Quân dùng cây sáo bạch ngọc xoay cằm y: “Người khác đối đãi ngươi thế nào, có liên quan gì với ngươi? Người khác kính ngươi sợ ngươi, ngươi liền thiên hạ vô địch, người khác vứt ngươi như giày cũ, con mẹ nó ngươi liền thực sự là bùn loãng sao? Chỉ một man nữ chết từ đời tám hoánh, chỉ một chút vu độc bàng môn loạn tâm tính thì có thể thế nào? Nhìn ta nói chuyện!”

Trường Canh: “…”

“Nghe người ta khen Nhạn vương điện hạ học phú ngũ xa, mà lại không biết ‘tự trọng’ là gì, trong ngũ xa của ngươi chứa cái gì thế hả? Giấy chùi đít à?” Cố Quân vừa nói vừa ném sáo đi, thở dài, “Ngươi đợi cả ngày, chỉ để bị ăn đòn, bây giờ được toại nguyện rồi, cút đi!”

Trường Canh sững sờ ngồi trên sập, nắm lòng bàn tay sưng đỏ, trong đau rát hơi hồi vị một chút, ngẩng đầu nhìn Cố Quân với vẻ khó tin.

Cố Quân đưa lưng về phía y rót cho mình một chén trà nguội, rì rì uống hết, cơn giận bớt đi, mới hỏi: “Lưu dân Lưỡng Giang đến khi nào có thể an cư?”

Trường Canh khàn khàn đáp: “… Nhanh thì trước cuối năm.”

Cố Quân lại hỏi một vấn đề giống Từ Lệnh: “Bắc cương Giang Nam, khi nào có thể đánh một trận?”

Trường Canh nhắm mắt, khẽ trả lời: “Quốc nội Tây Dương không hề bền chắc như thép, vừa thăm dò đã biết, vị trí của chính Giáo hoàng cũng lung lay sắp đổ, trong năm tất có sứ giả đàm hòa với ta. Nếu tương kế tựu kế, nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức một hai năm, là sau đó có thể mạnh tay chiến một trận.”

Cố Quân trầm mặc một lúc: “Đánh giặc xong, có thể thái bình bao lâu?”

Trường Canh: “Khi quốc phú lực cường, tứ hải tự nhiên sẽ phục tòng.”

“Ừm,” Cố Quân gật đầu nói, “Ngươi đi đi.”

Trường Canh nhất thời chưa kịp phản ứng: “Đi… Đi đâu?”

Cố Quân: “Không phải ngươi muốn cùng Từ đại nhân tra chuyện Dương Vinh Quế Giang Bắc gian dối giấu giếm không báo à? Thế nào, ta đã đoán sai, ngươi không định đi ngay trong đêm, mà còn muốn chờ Chung lão tẩy trần cho ngươi sao?”

Trường Canh sửng sốt nhìn y.

“Ta phải nán lại trú địa Giang Bắc thêm vài ngày,” Cố Quân nói, “Hai mươi thân vệ kia ngươi cứ dẫn đi, trừ phi thủy quân Tây Dương qua sông, bằng không đối phó tay sai của quan địa phương cũng đủ, trời sắp tối rồi, đừng trì hoãn nữa.”

Trường Canh im lặng đứng dậy, sửa sang lại dáng vẻ nhếch nhác.

“Còn nữa,” Cố Quân dừng một chút, “Tay ngươi, lát nữa tự mình thoa chút thuốc đi.”

Trường Canh khó khăn quay mặt đi, tựa hồ ẩn nhẫn một lúc, nhỏ giọng nói: “Nghĩa phụ, con muốn người.”

Cố Quân nhất thời cho rằng tai mình lại có bệnh mới: “Ngươi nói cái gì?”

Trường Canh không lặp lại nữa, tai ửng đỏ, vừa khao khát vừa trốn tránh mà liếc trộm Cố Quân, ánh mắt không ngừng chui vào vạt áo trắng như tuyết kia.

Cố Quân: “…”

Cố Quân dẫu có phong lưu thế nào, cũng là phong bình thường, lưu bình thường, trên việc đó còn khá có thói xấu của con cháu thế gia, phải chú ý nhã hứng “thiên thời địa lợi, hoa tiền nguyệt hạ, thủy đáo cừ thành”, thật sự không thể lý giải loại “hưng trí” lên giường nhất định phải gọi “nghĩa phụ”, bị đánh đòn có thể động dục này, nhất thời da đầu ngứa ngáy mà nghĩ bụng: “Hình như hơi bị điên.”

Bởi vậy y chỉ cửa quân trướng mà ngắn gọn nói: “Cút!”

Trường Canh không dám để lỡ chính sự, tất cả khát khao cũng chỉ đành dằn xuống, ngượng ngùng nhìn trộm Cố Quân một cái, miễn cưỡng bình ổn cảm xúc, đào tẩu mất.


	90. Chương 90: Thật giả

Ven bờ Lưỡng Giang đổ một trận mưa to rồi, không hề có trời xanh không mây khi sau cơn mưa trời lại sáng như phương Bắc, ngược lại càng oi bức hơn.

Trú quân Giang Bắc vốn là một nhánh quân hổ lốn chân chính, vào tay Chung lão tướng quân chẳng qua hơn một năm mà đã rất ra dáng, nếu trận doanh quân địch mà bọn Cố Quân xâm nhập cũng có tố chất như vậy, chắc cũng không dễ dàng bị họ náo loạn đến long trời lở đất.

Cố Quân và Chung Thiền dẫn ngựa sóng vai đi, không ai mặc mũ giáp, không ai chê ai đi chậm.

“Con mấy năm nay chưa từng rảnh rỗi,” Cố Quân nói, “Lần cuối nói chuyện phiếm với sư phụ không biết là từ ngày tháng năm nào rồi.”

An Định hầu lúc riêng tư kêu sư phụ, Chung Thiền cũng không khách khí, mặt không đổi sắc nhận luôn, trả lời: “Tiểu Hầu gia ngày càng chín chắn, nếu lão Hầu gia còn sống, nhìn thấy ngài có thành tựu hôm nay, đại khái cũng có thể…”

Cố Quân nói tiếp: “Đánh chết con rồi.”

Chung Thiền sửng sốt, trên khuôn mặt như đao khắc xuất hiện một chút tươi cười bủn xỉn: “Không cần tự coi nhẹ mình.”

Gió trên sông từ phía Nam lùa đến, không trung hàm chứa hơi nước, làm người ta cảm thấy quanh mình ướt nhẹp, Cố Quân hất mái tóc chưa buộc, không nói một lời trông về hướng bờ Nam, nhớ tới hoang thôn và bạch cốt chính mắt nhìn thấy, nụ cười trên mặt dần ảm đạm.

Chung Thiền nhìn theo ánh mắt Cố Quân, đưa tay vỗ vai y: “Chuyện vận số khó mà khái quát, đừng nói phàm nhân chúng ta, dù là thánh nhân cũng khó lòng nghịch thế. Ta lên mặt kẻ cả nói một câu đại nghịch bất đạo, dựa theo tình hình trước mắt, đừng nói là lão Hầu gia, cho dù là ngoại tổ Vũ đế của ngươi tại thế, cũng vị tất có ích gì, chúng ta tận nhân sự thính thiên mệnh không thẹn với lòng là được.”

Cố Quân ngẩn người, lão sư này thật sự là đọc làu binh thư, văn võ song toàn, năm đó lúc dạy y, cũng thật sự bất cận nhân tình, không ngờ mấy năm nay lang bạt giang hồ, đã khoáng đạt hơn không ít.

Chung Thiền: “Đánh trận trên đất liền chúng ta không sợ, chủ yếu thủy quân còn hơi kém – Ngươi xem người Tây Dương kia, hoặc đi đường biển, hoặc đi đường sông, họ cũng biết điểm này, những ngày này đánh thủy chiến thế nào, ta có chút tâm đắc, còn chưa hoàn thiện lắm, ngươi hãy khoan đi, có rỗi rãi thì chúng ta bàn bạc một chút.”

Cố Quân gật đầu: “Con biết, hải giao của ta cũng không ổn, lần này vừa vặn bắt được một cỗ Tây Dương giao, hôm sau để Cát Thần đem về kinh, xem Linh Xu viện có ý kiến gì không.”

Chung Thiền thở dài nói: “Binh có thể huấn luyện, chiến bị và tử lưu kim, thì lão hủ thật sự lực bất tòng tâm, chỉ có thể dựa vào mấy người trẻ tuổi các ngươi cố gắng.”

Mi mắt Cố Quân động nhẹ, láng máng biết Chung lão tướng quân muốn nói ai.

Quả nhiên, ngay sau đó, Chung Thiền nói: “Nhạn vương thời thiếu niên đã ở bên cạnh ta vài năm.”

Cố Quân: “Vâng, con biết, làm phiền sư phụ rồi.”

Chung Thiền: “Vậy ngươi biết Lâm Uyên mộc bài nằm trên tay y chứ?”

Cố Quân dừng một chút, muốn nói “không biết”, lại cảm thấy hơi thẹn với lòng, đành phải khai thật: “Y chưa từng đề cập với con, nhưng con cũng có chút phỏng đoán đại khái… Thiết nghĩ nếu không phải Lâm Uyên các, đám người Đỗ tài thần cũng không ủng hộ y như vậy.”

Chung Thiền “À” một tiếng, lại nói: “Nhạn vương thời thiếu niên, ít có sự kiêu căng của người trẻ tuổi, bình tĩnh tự kiềm chế, tính tình hơi cố chấp, nhưng không hề là người chỉ biết tự thương tự xót, biết tốt xấu, hiểu được nhân nghĩa làm đầu – so với ngươi hồi nhỏ thì tốt hơn nhiều.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Chung Thiền liếc nhìn y, nheo mắt lộ ra nét cười thoáng qua không dễ phát hiện: “Nhưng ta thấy, người thiếu niên không khinh cuồng, có khi cũng không thể tính là việc tốt. Y trưởng thành sớm đến độ trái với nhân tính, tất là lúc nhỏ chịu khổ quá nhiều – Chuyện vu nữ người man, ta cũng nghe nha đầu Trần gia nói rồi, ngươi định làm thế nào?”

Cố Quân không nhanh chóng trả lời, trầm ngâm chốc lát.

Chung Thiền nói: “Ô Nhĩ Cốt quấn thân, không phải ý muốn của cá nhân y, có lúc ta nghĩ, ta quá nghi ngờ y, kỳ thực cũng không hề công bằng. Nếu y chỉ là một người bình thường trong gia đình bình thường, vô luận thế nào ta không nên nói gì, nhưng y không phải, y gắn liền với quốc tộ – Tử Hi, hiện giờ trong triều có một Nhạn vương, kéo một sợi tóc mà động toàn thân, không rời y được, cũng không thể dựa hết vào, ngươi hiểu chứ?”

Cố Quân đại khái đã hiểu ngôn ngoại chi ý của Chung lão tướng quân – mình giữ lại một tay, đừng cho Nhạn vương quyền lực quá lớn, thời điểm tất yếu nghĩ mọi cách lấy sức quân đội khống chế y, nên lui thì lui.

Nhưng Cố Quân không tiếp lời này, chỉ nói: “Con sẽ trông nom y, sư phụ yên tâm.”

Chung Thiền chau mày: “Ta biết y từ nhỏ lớn lên bên ngươi, tình nghĩa sâu nặng, nhưng ngươi có thể trông nom y bao lâu? Gia chủ Trần gia thế hệ này là nha đầu kia, mới có tí tuổi, trong tám năm mười năm, chưa chắc có thể trông cậy vào, thần trí của Nhạn vương có thể chống đỡ lâu như vậy không?”

“Con sống một ngày, thì giữ cho y tỉnh táo một ngày,” Cố Quân nói, “Cho dù một ngày kia y thật sự mất khống chế, con cũng đối phó được, mấy vạn Huyền Thiết doanh còn ở Tây Bắc thủ biên giới, sẽ không để y làm càn đâu.”

Chung Thiền hơi sửng sốt, có một chớp mắt, ông ta cảm thấy mình nghe ra ý khác trong lời Cố Quân nói.

Ngay khi hai người ở sau lưng lo lắng không đâu, Trường Canh và Từ Lệnh dẫn theo hai mươi thân vệ Cố Quân cho đi tới Giang Bắc Dương Châu. Đoàn bọn họ giả làm lưu dân thật sự rất miễn cưỡng, bèn đóng giả thương nhân, chỉ nói là chưởng quầy phân hiệu cầm đồ ở phủ Lâm An dưới trướng Đỗ tài thần, do chiến tranh mà bị bắt di chuyển tới Giang Bắc, mãi không có việc gì làm, lần này thương hội thỉnh mệnh Hoàng thượng cho dựng công xưởng ven vận hà ổn định lưu dân, tuy rằng triều đình chưa trả lời, nhưng đoán là sẽ được, vì thế lệnh cho họ lên phương Bắc làm khảo sát giai đoạn trước.

Tên hiệu cầm đồ ở Lâm An lẫn thân phận và tuổi tác chưởng quầy vừa vặn phù hợp với Trường Canh, bên phía Đỗ Vạn Toàn sớm an bài kỹ lưỡng, dù có ai đi tra, cũng chẳng tra được sơ hở gì, câu chuyện dệt ra thiên y vô phùng, nghênh ngang đi tới Dương Châu.

Vô luận thế nào, Đỗ tài thần hiện giờ là thần tài toàn quốc, được Trường Canh cố ý nâng đỡ, đại thương hội dâng một bản tấu có thể lên thẳng Sở quân cơ, nghiễm nhiên là khí phái đại hoàng thương, so với tiểu quan địa phương còn mạnh hơn nhiều, người của Đỗ tài thần, quan viên phủ nha địa phương về tình về lý phải gặp mặt một lần – cho dù Dương Vinh Quế người của Lữ gia này thực tế không hợp với Đỗ Vạn Toàn, vẫn cần tỏ vẻ ngoài mặt, bày tiệc ở Phi Diêm các mời bọn Trường Canh một bữa.

Kể từ khi Tây Dương xâm lấn, toàn quốc bấp bênh, cung yến ngày tết cũng cắt giảm hàng loạt, Khởi Diên lâu đổ xuống đến nay chưa thể dựng lại, Từ Lệnh cảm thấy mình lâu lắm rồi không còn gặp nơi ngợp trong vàng son thế này. “Phi Diêm các” ở đây vốn có tiếng, lại được người ta gọi là “Tiểu Khởi Diên lâu”, mặc dù không có sự rộng lớn của Trích Tinh đài và Vân Mộng đại quán năm đó, tinh xảo xa mỹ hiển nhiên lại hơn một bậc.

Kinh thành cấm tìm hoan mua vui đã rất lâu, nơi đây lại trời cao Hoàng đế xa, hoàn toàn không ai để ý, tiếng hát hò trên Phi Diêm các lâu cách một con đường cũng nghe thấy, ra ra vào vào toàn là hồng nam lục nữ.

Từ Lệnh nhìn mà líu lưỡi, há hốc mồm nói với Trường Canh: “Vương… chưởng quầy, ở quý phủ có khí phái bực này không?”

Trường Canh lắc đầu cười nói: “Nào có, ấm no mà thôi, vị kia nhà ta có ít tiền đều đem đi trợ cấp cho cô nhi quả phụ, không chịu để dành, ta thấy khéo hôm nào y phải bán luôn tổ trạch quá.”

Từ Lệnh sửng sốt một chút mới ngộ ra y nói không phải phủ Nhạn vương bỏ không, mà là phủ An Định hầu, “trợ cấp cô nhi quả phụ”, chắc là trợ cấp thương vong. Vài năm trước lúc chưa có chiến tranh, quốc khố túng thiếu, Hoàng thượng có ý cắt giảm khoản chi quân phí, chút vàng trợ cấp kia nhiều lần giảm bớt, còn không biết phải cãi nhau bao nhiêu lần với Hộ bộ Binh bộ. Mấy kẻ đó luôn lần lữa đủ kiểu, đùn đẩy đủ đường, cứ thế, vẫn có lúc không đòi được, An Định hầu đích thân đến đòi nợ còn đỡ, song Cố Quân không chắc mấy năm về kinh một lần, luôn ngoài tầm tay với, thiết nghĩ không thiếu được phải tự mình trợ cấp.

Khi thái bình đã qua loa như vậy, hiện giờ đánh giặc, Hoàng đế miệng vàng lời ngọc một câu “toàn quốc tất cả vật tư lấy trú quân các nơi làm đầu”, liền lơ là người ta đi… Chắc hẳn qua vài năm nếu thật sự có thể giành lại đất đai bị mất, vị vong nhân khắp thành vẫn cần dựa vào chong đèn vá áo để tiết kiệm chi phí sinh hoạt. _(Vị vong nhân là cách tự xưng của quả phụ ngày trước)_

Trong lòng Từ Lệnh càng không biết là mùi vị gì.

Trường Canh nói khẽ với hắn: “Lát nữa hai kẻ khố rách áo ôm chúng ta chỉ sợ phải lòi cái dốt, đừng lo, mục đích của họ chính là khiến chúng ta lòi cái dốt làm trò cười, ta cũng đã chuẩn bị một trò cười chờ xem đây.”

Từ Lệnh lúc này quyết định bắt chước theo Nhạn vương, nghe vậy không hề ý kiến, một bầu hùng tâm tráng chí quét sạch xã tắc mà theo Trường Canh đi vào.

Bữa tiệc này mời với danh nghĩa Dương Vinh Quế.

Dương Vinh Quế – cũng chính là tỷ phu của Lữ thị lang, danh là Tổng đốc Lưỡng Giang, nghe thì hết sức uy phong, nhưng thực ra vào thời kỳ đặc biệt này, quyền lực không hề lớn. Đầu tiên toàn Giang Nam không thuộc hắn quản, trú quân Giang Bắc đơn độc tự trị, Hoài Nam đại bộ phận cũng không về hắn quản, khu quản hạt chẳng qua là vài địa phương gần phủ Dương Châu, gấp gáp đề bạt lên, là muốn dùng đại quan biên giới xử lý sắp xếp cho lưu dân tứ phương, ổn định tiền tuyến hậu phương, nếu đắc lực, tương lai thu hồi đất bị mất, với công lao của Dương Vinh Quế, một trong tám đại Tổng đốc tất nhiên có thể chân chính làm lâu dài.

Tiếc thay, lòng người như rắn nuốt voi, luôn không biết thỏa mãn, Dương Vinh Quế kia từ khi thượng nhiệm liền bắt đầu có nhiều bất mãn với hiện trạng Giang Bắc, liên tiếp say rượu phàn nàn với tâm phúc rằng mình mang danh Tổng đốc, nhưng thực tế chẳng qua là một Phủ doãn thôi.

Song Dương tổng đốc dù trước mắt sứt đầu mẻ trán, ngạo mạn vẫn không giảm, lại thêm sau lưng là Lữ gia, trời sinh không hợp với tân quý trong triều do Đỗ Vạn Toàn ủng hộ, dĩ nhiên sẽ không tự mình tới gặp mấy thương nhân, chỉ phái vài tay quan tép riu rảnh rỗi của phủ Dương Châu tiếp khách. Trong bữa tiệc Phủ doãn Dương Châu hạ mình lộ mặt, ngồi chưa kịp nóng mông, nói vài câu sáo rỗng, còn chưa nói xong, thì một tùy tùng đã tiến vào rỉ tai nói gì đó, Phủ doãn Dương Châu Trịnh Khôn đột nhiên đại biến sắc mặt, đứng dậy đi ngay.

Từ Lệnh dùng tên giả Trương Đại Phúc, hắn trời sinh mặt trắng, vừa uống rượu liền lên mặt, có vẻ đặc biệt thật thà, giả bộ ngà ngà say, như cố ý như vô tình thăm dò: “Ơ kìa, rượu chưa qua ba tuần, sao Trịnh đại nhân đã đi rồi?”

Bên cạnh có kẻ cười nói: “Trương huynh có điều không biết, vốn Dương tổng đốc cũng muốn đích thân đến gặp, nhưng lần này các ngươi đến không khéo, nghe nói vị kia…”

Hắn hơi ngả ngớn giơ tay làm động tác chim nhạn vỗ cánh, nhỏ giọng nói: “Vừa vặn hôm nay đến phủ Dương Châu, Dương tổng đốc dẫn một nhóm các đại nhân đích thân đi đón rồi.”

Từ Lệnh cho rằng mình hiểu sai, ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Ai?”

“Sao, Trương huynh không biết à?” Người tiếp khách uống nhiều, đầu lưỡi cũng hơi líu lại, lải nhải, “Nhạn vương, Nhạn thân vương, đó là… đệ đệ ruột thịt của đương kim Hoàng thượng! Việc nhỏ này ta thực sự không muốn nhắc tới đâu, độ trước có một điêu dân không biết cáo trạng thế nào mà lên tận kinh thành, Hoàng thượng cũng coi là thật, vậy mà lại phái Nhạn vương xuống, vị đó là một đại tổ tông, không hầu hạ tốt, hôm sau không chừng chúng ta đều bị trảm thủ thị chúng.”

Nói rồi hắn còn lắc lư đầu bổ sung một câu: “Chúng ta rất trong sạch, người thẳng không sợ bóng nghiêng, mặc y tra, ha ha… Chỉ là Dương đại nhân bọn họ toàn trình theo hầu, quá vất vả.”

Từ Lệnh chưa nghe xong thì mắt đã “cót két” chuyển hướng sang Trường Canh trong bàn tiệc.

Nhạn vương thật ở đây, đám Dương Vinh Quế đi đón ai?

Nhạn vương khẽ nở nụ cười với hắn, không khách khí gắp há cảo thủy tinh bỏ vào miệng, không ăn thì phí.

Trước là xông vào trận địa địch, kế đó lại là thay đổi người, may mà Từ đại nhân tuy là thư sinh nhưng biết linh hoạt, có cơ biến, nếu không phen này tuyệt đối sẽ bị Nhạn vương hù chết.

Không biết ngon miệng ăn xong một bữa cơm cả khách lẫn chủ đều không vui, Từ Lệnh đuổi mấy vũ nữ bám lấy mình và Nhạn vương, vội vã trở về khách điếm, xác định xung quanh không có ai, mới đóng cửa thấp giọng hỏi: “Vương gia, sao lại có một…”

Trường Canh cười nói: “Dương tổng đốc lắm tai mắt, nhất định biết khâm sai rời kinh khi nào, nếu không cho hắn gặp sứ đến từ kinh thành một lần, chẳng phải khiến hắn nghi thần nghi quỷ?”

Từ Lệnh nghĩ một chút, vẫn chưa yên tâm: “Dương Vinh Quế kia từng gặp Vương gia, nếu lộ ra sơ hở thì làm thế nào?”

“Gặp một hai lần mà thôi, đều chưa từng nói chuyện trong vòng trăm bước, không quen lắm đâu. Vị bằng hữu kia của ta biết vài thủ đoạn giang hồ, giả ai khác không được, chứ giả ta thì đáng tin lắm, yên tâm. Lát nữa lập tức đi nghỉ ngơi, buổi chiều còn có an bài.”

Từ Lệnh nghe thế, đoán chắc là đêm nay phải đi thăm dò Sở lưu dân, lập tức tinh thần phấn chấn hẳn.

Nửa đêm canh ba, hai người dẫn hai thân vệ Huyền Thiết im ắng ra khỏi thành, đi thẳng đến Sở lưu dân. Sở lưu dân kỳ thực là mấy túp lều tiếp nhận lưu dân ở ngoại thành, trước mắt là mùa hè oi bức, ở lộ thiên cũng không lạnh, gần đó có một đội quan binh thủ thành canh không cho họ gây sự, sát đường còn có mấy cái nồi to, chắc là nơi bình nhật thí cháo lĩnh cơm.

Đêm hôm khuya khoắt, Sở lưu dân lặng ngắt như tờ, một thân vệ Huyền Thiết doanh dẫn đầu lẻn vào, bước chân cực nhẹ, ngay cả con mèo lang thang nằm ngủ dưới gốc cây cũng chưa kinh động đến.

Từ Lệnh nói khẽ: “Vương gia, có chút không thích hợp, nơi có bệnh dịch bình thường có vôi đánh dấu, trên mặt đất cũng sẽ vẩy nước thảo dược, không nên yên tĩnh.”

Trường Canh thần sắc không thay đổi: “Dương Vinh Quế đã biết chúng ta đến, thì không thể không chuẩn bị gì, hãy chờ xem.”

Y chưa dứt lời, thị vệ Huyền Thiết vừa nãy đi vào như một bóng đen trượt ra: “Vương gia, trong Sở lưu dân này có hơn ba mươi người ở, phần lớn là nam nữ thanh tráng niên, không thấy dấu hiệu dịch bệnh hoành hành.”

“Giang Bắc mười vạn lưu dân, mà Sở lưu dân ngoài thành Dương Châu chỉ có ba mươi mấy người?” Từ Lệnh cười gằn nói, “Dương Vinh Quế không khỏi quá coi thường người ta, người ở bên trong có phải còn mồm mép trơn tru, bộ dáng ăn no mặc ấm chẳng lo âu gì hay không? Ta thấy quá nửa là lưu dân giả mướn tới thôi.”

Thị vệ hỏi: “Vương gia, làm thế nào đây?”

“Bôi đen hai mắt không phải là biện pháp,” Trường Canh thấp giọng nói, “Trước hết nghĩ cách liên lạc với Liễu Nhiên đại sư, cho các huynh đệ mấy hôm tới đi quanh xem có manh mối gì không, trên đời không có bức tường nào mà gió không qua, ta không tin Dương Vinh Quế có thể một tay che trời.”

Đêm ấy, một thớt khoái mã rời thành Dương Châu, mang theo mật tín Bắc thượng nhập kinh, báo cho đám dã tâm gia lớn nhỏ trong kinh biết, Nhạn vương đã vào rọ.

Đồng thời, quan binh thành phòng địa phương vùng Giang Bắc ngay đêm ấy nhận được điều động từ Tổng đốc Lưỡng Giang, tiện trang mà đến, âm thầm tăng binh phủ Dương Châu, trong phủ Dương Châu vẫn ca vũ thăng bình, nhưng đã là ngoài lỏng trong chặt.

Đám độc xà trong kinh thành chờ một kích tất sát, đang kiên nhẫn ẩn nấp, trầm tịch cực kỳ, ngoại trừ Thẩm gia lão thái gia đột nhiên bệnh nặng, dường như không xảy ra chuyện gì lớn hơn.

Thẩm lão gia tử mấy ngày liền nằm bẹp trên giường, Thái y nườm nượp ra vào, ngay cả thần y Trần gia cũng đích thân đến, xem chừng sẽ không ổn. Hạ nhân Thẩm phủ chạy mấy chuyến đến tiệm quan tài, trông như phải chuẩn bị hậu sự, tam phu nhân dù vô liêm sỉ hơn cũng không tiện nói tới hôn sự vào lúc này, chuyện thông gia đành phải gác lại.

Thẩm Dịch xin nghỉ chăm sóc cha già, đóng cửa không tiếp khách.

Hoàng hôn hôm ấy, Trần cô nương ngày ngày đến Thẩm phủ điểm danh như thường lệ ngồi xe ra về, không hề dẫn đến sự chú ý của những kẻ âm thầm theo dõi, đến tiểu viện yên tĩnh Trần cô nương trú tạm trong kinh thành, cửa xe mở ra, bên trong lại bay ra một chuỗi tiếng đàn và một nam nhân – chính là Thẩm Dịch vốn nên tận hiếu trước giường bệnh.

Thẩm Dịch khách khí chắp tay nói với người trong xe: “Đa tạ Trần cô nương.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ đặt một cây đàn trên đầu gối, khom người nói: “Tướng quân nhớ cẩn thận, nếu có gì sai phái, cứ việc phân phó.”

Thẩm Dịch nhìn nàng thêm một cái, y không biết chuyện Lâm Uyên các, chỉ nghĩ cô nương này không quan không chức, không quyền không thế, chẳng qua là một nữ nhân giang hồ tầm thường, lại chịu ăn gió nằm sương theo họ tòng quân ăn cát, có cầu tất ứng, trong lòng thực sự rất cảm kích, nghiêm mặt nói: “Trần cô nương cao nghĩa, có phong phạm danh hiệp, tại hạ thực sự bội phục, đại ân không lời nào cảm tạ hết được.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ dường như thoáng nở nụ cười – nàng cười không rõ ràng, giận cũng không rõ ràng, trần thế sủng nhục, phảng phất không gì có thể dao động nàng, nơi đầu ngón tay một chuỗi tiếng đàn lảnh lót vang lên.

Thẩm Dịch không dám trì hoãn thêm, lên ngựa, đi về hướng Bắc giao.a


	91. Chương 91: Hoàng bào

Dương Vinh Quế thân cao tám thước, nhất biểu nhân tài, thời trẻ cũng là một giai công tử nổi tiếng xa gần, hiện giờ thêm vài tuổi, để hai chòm râu nhỏ, tăng thêm chút thành thục chững chạc, đối nhân xử thế đều khéo léo, nói năng cũng không hề nông cạn, trái lại không giống với mặt mày đáng ghét trong tưởng tượng của Từ Lệnh.

Nhưng lúc này, hắn còn chưa gặp mặt Từ Lệnh chân chính.

Dương Vinh Quế lòng dạ thâm sâu, trong lòng nghĩ thế nào rất ít lộ ra ngoài, Phủ doãn Dương Châu Trịnh Khôn vẫn đi theo hầu hạ lại đã nhìn ra, sau khi cung tiễn đoàn người Nhạn vương, Dương Vinh Quế thản nhiên vuốt râu một cái, trên mặt mặc dù không thấy hỉ sắc, nhưng Trịnh Khôn biết tâm tình hắn không tệ, liền tiến lên nịnh bợ: “Xem ra Dương đại nhân và Nhạn vương điện hạ rất hợp nhau?”

Ngôn ngoại chi ý – e là Nhạn vương cũng biết quan trường nước sâu, không hề muốn truy cứu đến cùng, chẳng qua mượn vấn đề này để thu nạp thế lực cho mình mà thôi.

Dương Vinh Quế cười nói: “Nhạn vương điện hạ thiếu niên tài tuấn, chỉ cần hơi tôi luyện thêm, tương lai rất có triển vọng, Từ phó sứ là người ngay thẳng, là thanh lưu khó gặp – Chỉ là ta vốn còn tưởng An Định hầu đi cùng họ, không ngờ Hầu gia nóng lòng quân vụ như vậy, qua phủ Dương Châu mà không vào, đến thẳng đại doanh Giang Bắc luôn, không thể gặp quân thần Đại Lương ta một lần, quả có chút tiếc nuối.”

Trịnh Khôn đi theo hắn rất lâu, là kẻ nịnh hót thông minh vô song, lập tức tự cho là hiểu ý Dương tổng đốc – Nhạn vương trẻ người non dạ, dã tâm không nhỏ, dăm ba câu đã lộ chân tướng, dễ đối phó, họ Từ là cái chày gỗ đọc sách đến đần ra, không cần quan tâm, tuyệt nhất chính là không biết do tị hiềm “võ tướng không can thiệp nội chính”, hay Nhạn vương cố ý làm vậy, An Định hầu bị đuổi đi, họ có thể mạnh tay đấu một trận.

Dương Vinh Quế và Trịnh Khôn nhìn nhau cười. Dương Vinh Quế nói: “Lần này có điêu dân đồn đãi nhảm nhí truyền vào kinh, về tình về lý Vương gia phải điều tra một chút, ngươi kêu thủ hạ chuẩn bị cho tốt, chúng ta đi ngay đứng thẳng, không cần sợ điều tra.”

Trịnh Khôn hiểu ý cười nói: “Vâng, đại nhân yên tâm.”

Đuổi Trịnh Khôn mừng rỡ đi rồi, Dương Vinh Quế lúc này mới thu lại hỉ sắc rất nhạt trên mặt, còn toàn là âm chí.

Biết Nhạn vương không dễ đuổi, nào ngờ không dễ đuổi như vậy, nếu không phải có Lữ thị lang nhắc nhở trước, chỉ sợ thật sự bị y lừa rồi. Nhạn thân vương kia ở trong triều phiên vân phúc vũ, thủ đoạn thế nào? Sao là kẻ trẻ người non dạ được?

Đại kế họ âm thầm trù tính, ngay cả Trịnh Khôn cũng chưa từng tiết lộ, vẫn trong bảo mật kín kẽ, nếu Nhạn vương kia vừa đến đã sấm rền gió cuốn động đao động kiếm, ngược lại chỉ cần tùy việc mà xét, cũng dễ nói, nhưng y xốc tinh thần chu toàn như vậy… e là đại sự không tốt.

Việc kia phải nhanh chóng rồi.

Trong khi đám người Dương Vinh Quế dẫn “chính phó khâm sai” đi tham quan “Sở lưu dân” nhân đinh thưa thớt ở ngoại thành, Trường Canh và Từ Lệnh vi phục đi khắp nơi tìm hiểu tình hình lưu dân. Khiến Từ đại nhân thấy khó hiểu nhất là, vị Nhạn vương điện hạ thân phận cao quý này ở phố chợ như cá gặp nước, có thể chuyện trò với cả người buôn bán nhỏ lẫn các lộ nhân sĩ giang hồ, gặp người nào nói chuyện đó. Có Nhạn vương giả ở đằng trước che tai mắt người ta, cơ bản không ai quản họ, chưa đến mấy hôm, Từ Lệnh đã theo Nhạn vương kết giao được mấy bằng hữu có thể đến nhà ăn chực.

Chuyện muốn nghe ngóng cũng dần dần có manh mối.

“Tức là trước kia ngoài thành có rất nhiều Sở lưu dân, hiện tại không biết đi đâu hết rồi, phải không… Vương… chưởng quầy, ngài cẩn thận một chút!” Từ Lệnh vừa nói chuyện với chưởng quầy khách điếm, vừa hoảng sợ nhìn chằm chằm Nhạn vương bên cạnh – Đây là một tửu quán nhỏ ở ngoại thành Dương Châu, ông chủ là một tiêu sư đã nghỉ, họ Tôn, mặt mày dữ tợn, tính tình hung hãn, khách nhân chọc hắn mất hứng, động chút là đuổi, cũng may nhờ người này ủ rượu giỏi, lại có không ít khách giang hồ ghé tới, mới có thể tiếp tục làm ăn trong cảnh chực chờ dẹp tiệm. Tôn lão bản không biết hợp tính Nhạn vương chỗ nào, lúc này tửu điếm đã đóng cửa, Nhạn vương nhất thời hứng khởi, khắc ngay tại đây cho hắn một tấm hoành, đang tự mình trèo lên ghế treo trên cửa, cái ghế kia thiếu một chân, không ai đụng mà còn tự lắc lư.

Tôn lão bản cười to nói: “Chưởng quầy nhà ngươi công phu rất giỏi, không cần tiểu bạch kiểm ngươi lo lắng đâu – Hỏi thăm lưu dân làm gì? Hiện giờ chó Dương chiếm đóng Giang Nam, nhiều người trôi giạt khắp nơi lắm, chết một vùng cũng chẳng đáng gì.”

Từ Lệnh nói: “Nghe đâu Giang Bắc có mười vạn lưu dân mà, đông gia lệnh cho hai ta đến ven bờ vận hà tra xét, muốn thu dung những lưu dân này dựng xưởng làm thợ, lặn lội đường xa tới cũng không thấy mấy bóng người, thế còn tìm ai đi làm đây?”

Tôn lão bản đã uống gần một cân rượu, mặt đỏ bừng, ánh mắt mơ màng, nghe vậy say khướt nhìn Từ Lệnh một cái, nhe hàm răng vàng khè cười nói: “Sao, muốn moi tin từ ta?”

Từ Lệnh: “…”

Trường Canh nhận cây búa, nhanh nhẹn đóng đinh vào cửa tửu quán, nhảy xuống, cái ghế dài ba chân từ đầu đến cuối không bị làm sao, cười lắc đầu – Từ đại nhân này từ nhỏ không để ý đến chuyện bên ngoài mà đọc sách lớn lên, sau đó vào triều làm quan, liên tục ở trong kinh thành, đâu từng qua lại với những lão giang hồ giắt đầu ở lưng quần này?

Tôn lão bản nhìn Trường Canh, lưỡi ngọng líu: “Bạch long ngư phục, chưởng quầy không đơn giản.”

Từ Lệnh tức khắc vã mồ hôi lạnh, Trường Canh lại không hề để ý nhận bầu rượu Tôn lão bản đưa, một hơi uống hết nửa bầu: “Bạch long hắc long gì, có một số kẻ đi đêm nhiều chung quy phải gặp ma, và ta chính là con ma đó.”

Tôn lão bản ý tứ sâu xa ngắm nghía Trường Canh một lúc lâu, cười nói: “Khâm sai đại nhân sao lại tìm tới ta?”

Trường Canh bị nói toạc ra thân phận, vẫn không đổi sắc: “Không có gì, chỉ là cảm thấy tửu quán nhỏ của Tôn lão bản buôn bán quá tốt, mỗi ngày khách nhân chẳng qua hai ba bàn, rượu nhạt cơm rau lại ngựa xe như nước, ăn hết không?”

Tôn lão bản ngẩng đầu nhìn y, trên mặt nào còn men say, rõ ràng là mắt lộ hung quang, Từ Lệnh tinh mắt, nhìn thấy dưới ngoại bào của hắn giấu một thanh đoản đao dữ tợn.

Từ Lệnh đứng bật dậy: “Vương gia!”

Mấy người vốn ngủ gật, tính sổ, bưng bê trong tửu lâu đứng dậy hết, mỗi kẻ mắt bắn tinh quang, trên hông như có vũ khí, đều là người luyện võ.

Hai thị vệ Huyền Thiết doanh một trái một phải chặn cửa, Từ Lệnh theo bản năng nắm chặt một thanh bội kiếm phòng thân.

Trường Canh nhẹ nhàng bỏ bầu rượu xuống bàn “Cộp” một tiếng: “Trên đường ta đã nghĩ, nhiều lưu dân như vậy, có thể giấu đi đâu, xấu nhất không ngoài Dương Vinh Quế kia phát rồ hết cỡ, lấy danh nghĩa bệnh dịch tụ tập lưu dân lại, chôn sống toàn bộ-“

Tôn lão bản nhe răng cười nói: “Nhạn vương điện hạ thật là hiểu rõ tâm tư của đám cẩu quan thủ hạ, không hổ là đầu lĩnh của cẩu quan.”

“Đầu lĩnh của cẩu quan là đại ca ta không phải ta,” Trường Canh nhàn nhạt nói, “Nhưng Dương Vinh Quế dù mất trí hơn, vị tất có năng lực cao như vậy, nếu hắn thật sự cưỡng chế xua đuổi sát hại lưu dân, đã sớm bạo loạn khắp nơi rồi, không thể nào không kinh động trú quân Giang Bắc được.”

Tôn lão bản lạnh lùng nhìn y: “Dương Vinh Quế tuyên bố biệt trang dàn xếp lưu dân đã xây xong, thôn trang dựa núi, muốn dẫn lưu dân đi khai hoang trồng trọt, chậm rãi ổn định, lại phái người ghi tên, phát cho mỗi lưu dân một thẻ số hiệu, dựa vào thẻ phân đến sơn trang bất đồng, chia đất thế nào, thu địa tô thế nào đều nói rõ ràng, còn cho lưu dân dăm ba người một nhóm tự chọn đầu lĩnh. Nếu không muốn đi, từ đây tự tiện, ngoài thành Dương Châu không bố thí cháo nữa – người nhiễm bệnh cách ly ra, một mình đến biệt viện, có đại phu thi dược, lang trung toàn thành Dương Châu ngày đó đều có mặt.”

Nếu là người giang hồ, phàm dính dáng một chút đến hắc bạch lưỡng đạo, cũng sớm có nơi đi, trở thành lưu dân quá nửa là bách tính cùng khổ hiền lành, tâm nguyện cả đời chính là được an ổn, sống tốt, chỉ cần có thể sống, chỉ cần ngày càng sống tốt hơn, có hi vọng, thì sẽ tuyệt đối không gây chuyện.

Nếu Dương Vinh Quế nói ở đó dựng nơi thu dung tốt hơn, nhất định có người cảm thấy không thích hợp, nhưng Dương Vinh Quế lại nói rõ là để họ khai hoang trồng trọt, còn định rõ quy củ trước, thậm chí địa tô khả năng còn hơi cao hơn chủ đất năm đó, trong tình huống ăn bữa hôm lo bữa mai thế này, đủ làm cho những lưu dân này tự quản mình, chắc chắn bước đi theo hắn.

Từ Lệnh nghe thế hết sức nghi hoặc, vốn tưởng Dương Vinh Quế là hạng giá áo túi cơm, ngồi không ăn bám, dưới tay xảy ra dịch bệnh, để đùn đẩy trách nhiệm mới lừa trên gạt dưới, ai ngờ nghe thế lại cảm thấy rất có trật tự – nếu hắn sớm làm như vậy, Giang Bắc đâu đến mức nhiều lưu dân đến thế?

Từ Lệnh nói: “Khai hoang cũng có thể xem là một biện pháp tốt, Dương tổng đốc kia đã quản được lưu dân, vì sao còn phải giấu bệnh dịch?”

Tôn lão bản âm trầm châm chọc: “Khâm sai đại nhân ăn lộc vua, thật là vô ưu vô lự, hồn nhiên ngây thơ, không biết tiền là từ đâu tới.”

Từ Lệnh sửng sốt một lúc lâu, bỗng nhiên phản ứng được: “Ý ngươi là Dương Vinh Quế tham ô tiền cứu mạng triều đình phát xuống để dàn xếp lưu dân.”

Câu này buột miệng thốt ra, Từ Lệnh liền hối hận, bởi vì nói quá trên trời, quả nhiên, ngay sau đó, Nhạn vương và Tôn lão bản kia đồng thời bật cười, Từ Lệnh đỏ bừng mặt, vội bổ sung: “Ta chỉ không ngờ Dương Vinh Quế to gan lớn mật đến mức này, bên kia sông là khu bị giặc chiếm đóng, lại sát ngay đại doanh Giang Bắc, làm sao hắn dám…”

“Đại doanh Giang Bắc không thể tùy tiện động,” Trường Canh thấp giọng nói, “Một khi quân địch có dị biến, chẳng ai gánh được trách nhiệm, nếu Dương Vinh Quế muốn giấu giếm, Chung lão vị tất thủ nhãn thông thiên đến mức có thể biết tình hình bên này.”

Tôn lão bản cười khẩy một tiếng, không đồng ý với cách giải thích này.

“Chỉ cần khống chế được trạm dịch Bắc thượng, hắn có thể một tay che trời.” Trường Canh quay sang Tôn lão bản nói, “Tôn huynh đã biết rõ ràng như vậy, chắc hẳn cũng giúp đỡ thu nhận không ít lưu dân – Ta đoán xem, vùng Lưỡng Giang nhiều ngư dân, sau có Sa Hải bang thủy lục lưỡng thông, không biết Tôn lão bản là bằng hữu lộ nào?”

Từ Lệnh bên cạnh mới đầu chưa nhận ra, chỉ cảm thấy ba chữ “Sa Hải bang” quen tai, bỗng nhiên thấy Tôn lão bản kia nghiêng đầu cười, lộ ra vết sẹo chém dữ tợn từ tai đến quai hàm, lúc này mới thình lình nhớ ra – Sa Hải bang thế lực rộng khắp vùng Giang Nam và Phúc Kiến, chính là một đại phỉ bang!

Tôn lão bản này không phải tiêu sư gì, mà là thổ phỉ! Tửu lâu cũng không hề là Hạnh Hoa thôn, mà là bán bánh bao nhân thịt người!

Từ Lệnh phút chốc căng thẳng, ngông cuồng muốn lấy thân thư sinh trói gà không chặt che cho Nhạn vương phía sau: “Ngươi… ngươi là…”

Trường Canh chắp tay nói: “Trượng nghĩa thường ở hạng giết chó, trong lục lâm cũng có tính tình trung nhân, thất kính.” _(Tính tình trung nhân chỉ người tình cảm phong phú, tùy tính, hay bộc lộ tình cảm.)_

Tôn lão bản đảo ánh mắt qua mấy thân vệ Huyền Thiết doanh sau lưng y, không khách sáo nói: “Nhạn vương cũng không cần khách khí như vậy, các ngươi lần này đến minh sát ám phóng, không ngoài muốn biết Dương Vinh Quế tham bao nhiêu, lưu dân bị hắn hại đã đến nơi nào, và phải chăng thực sự có dịch bệnh. Ta không ngại trực tiếp cho ngươi biết, những người bệnh bị đưa đến biệt viện cứu mạng đó ngày hôm trước vừa đến biệt viện, liền lĩnh mỗi người một bát thảo dược uống, kết quả là đêm ấy trong trang cháy to, không một ai chạy thoát, đã hủy thi diệt tích rồi, còn những người khác hoặc đã bị giam giữ từng nhóm trong cái gọi là ‘sơn trang’, hoặc theo huynh đệ chúng ta, vào bản bang.”

Trường Canh mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Xem ra, nếu chúng ta không đến, chỉ sợ bạo động là chuyện sớm muộn.”

Tôn lão bản cười gằn: “Quan ép dân phản thôi, nhưng nói trở lại, lúc Dương Vinh Quế giết lưu dân, đại doanh Giang Bắc một chút phong thanh cũng không nghe thấy, nếu lưu dân tạo phản, đại doanh Giang Bắc nhất định lập tức có hành động, đừng thấy họ đánh tham quan không được, đánh Tây Dương không xong mà lầm, đánh tiểu lão bách tính chúng ta vẫn dư sức, từng con đường lớn hướng lên trời, chỉ là không một đường sống.”

Từ Lệnh đã được thấy đại doanh Giang Bắc chỉnh đốn quân doanh, cũng chính mắt thấy chiến trường hai bên bờ sông, đang toan phản bác, thì Trường Canh khoát tay ngăn lại.

Trường Canh: “Nếu thật sự là không một đường sống, Tôn huynh cần gì phải ở đây ôm cây đợi thỏ chờ chúng ta?”

Tôn lão bản: “Ta cung kính chờ ở đây, chỉ để xem thử khâm sai trong triều có quản việc hay không, nếu quý sứ chẳng qua là hạng rắn chuột một ổ, ăn trên ngồi trốc, dù là lửa đạn Bắc đại doanh, chúng ta cũng có thể đánh cược tính mạng chiến một trận! Không biết khâm sai đại nhân có dám đến hay không – Ta không thể dẫn sói vào nhà cho bang, ngươi muốn tra, thì tự mình dẫn tiểu bạch kiểm này đi theo ta, để đám chó săn công khai và bí mật đi theo ngươi ở lại đây hết.”

Từ Lệnh: “Vương gia không được!”

Trường Canh cười nói: “Cầu còn không được, xin nhờ.”

Tôn lão bản chắp tay: “Mời.”

Nói xong hắn dẫn đầu đi ra ngoài, được vài bước bỗng vô tình ngoảnh lại nhìn tấm hoành Nhạn vương điện hạ khắc cho tiểu tửu quán bán bánh bao nhân thịt người này, thần sắc lão thổ phỉ rốt cuộc hơi thay đổi, chỉ thấy trên đó không hề màu mè khắc bốn chữ – “công nghĩa thiên thu”.

Nếu lúc này có ai nhìn thấy Nhạn vương ở phủ Tổng đốc Lưỡng Giang, nhất định phải giật nảy mình.

Chỉ thấy vị “Nhạn vương gia” trước mặt người ta đầy phong độ này đóng cửa phòng mình lại, thoáng cái đã biến thành một kẻ ngốc õng ẹo làm đỏm.

Dương tổng đốc tương đối tận tâm với họ, trong phòng ung dung hoa quý, chỉ vật dụng kim loại đốt tử lưu kim đã mấy món, trong nội thất có một tấm gương Tây Dương lớn cao bằng một người, người đứng trước gương có thể nói là hiện rõ đến từng chân tơ. “Nhạn vương” vừa nãy ở bên ngoài còn đứng thẳng như thanh tùng lách người lượn vào, đôi chân uốn thành một cũng không đủ cho hắn phát huy, đi tới trước gương Tây Dương ngắm nghía trái phải, điệu đà cả một nén nhang, ôm mặt soi thế nào cũng chưa đủ.

“Từ Lệnh” bên cạnh như người gỗ cụp mí mắt xuống, không biết là đã hóa gỗ thật hay là thế nào, thật sự không nhìn hắn.

“Nhạn vương” tắc lưỡi tán thưởng: “Cái khác không nói, chỉ khuôn mặt đại ca ta, thật là sờ bao nhiêu cũng không đủ.”

“Từ Lệnh” cười khẩy: “Có gan thì ngươi đi sờ người thật ấy.”

“Ta chính là thật mà,” “Nhạn vương” đắc ý hất cằm: “Lấy giả loạn thật – Ôi, ngươi nói xem, sao y không thể để ta tận thiện tận mỹ một chút chứ? Hầu gia cũng theo đến, thì cứ nặn ra một người, còn bịa đặt bảo vì tị hiềm mà đến thẳng Giang Bắc làm gì?”

“Từ Lệnh” nói: “Không cho ngươi nặn là tốt cho ngươi, sợ ngươi động tay động chân khinh nhờn khuôn mặt Cố soái, đến lúc đó sẽ bị Huyền Thiết doanh chém chết tươi.”

“Nhạn vương” trợn mắt, không thèm để ý hắn nữa, hết sức chuyên chú soi gương thưởng thức khuôn mặt kiệt tác của mình, bỗng nhiên, một thị vệ đi theo tới báo: “Vương gia, Từ đại nhân, Dương tổng đốc có chuyện quan trọng cần gặp mặt, đang chờ bên ngoài.”

“Nhạn vương” và “Từ Lệnh” liếc nhìn nhau, “Nhạn vương” nói: “Chúng ta diễn cũng diễn rồi, khách và chủ cũng tận hoan rồi, bước sau theo lý nên là lôi lên tặc thuyền, đưa nhận hối lộ nhỉ? Bên ngoài nhất định có vàng bạc thành rương và mỹ nhân đang chờ, nữ mỹ nhân thì thôi, nam mỹ nhân có thể để lại không? Lão đại dặn giữ lại vật chứng, không nói nhân chứng xử lý thế nào.”

“Từ Lệnh” quay đầu lại nhìn khuôn mặt đường nét khá sâu, anh tuấn thanh tú của Nhạn vương, phối hợp ba chữ “nam mỹ nhân” nhỏ dớt nhỏ dãi, tức khắc đau dạ dày; không đợi hắn mở miệng châm chọc, bên ngoài đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng bước chân dồn dập, ngoài viện có thị vệ quát to bắt họ đứng lại, nhưng người tới bất chấp tất cả mà xông vào, một tràng tiếng binh nhung nhanh chóng vang lên.

“Từ Lệnh” bỗng chốc biến sắc, thấp giọng nói: “Là chúng ta lộ ra sơ hở? Hay là…”

Chưa dứt lời, Nhạn vương vừa rồi còn vẻ mặt bỉ ổi thần sắc bỗng trầm xuống, trông không khác gì vị thật.

Chỉ thấy hắn tiến lên một bước, đẩy mạnh cửa phòng ra, chắp đôi tay buông trong tay áo ra sau lưng, từ trên cao nhìn xuống mà liếc đám người nai nịt gọn gàng lấy Dương Vinh Quế làm đầu ở trong viện.

“Dương tổng đốc có ý gì đây?” “Nhạn vương” hỏi, “Từ Lệnh” phía sau hắn đặt tay lên hông không dễ phát hiện, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng thân phận bị vạch trần sẽ xung sát ra ngoài.

Ai ngờ ngay sau đó, Dương Vinh Quế vốn đằng đằng sát khí đột nhiên tiến lên một bước, quỳ thụp xuống, cất cao giọng nói: “Hồi bẩm Vương gia, hạ quan làm việc không tốt, bản địa phỉ bang phản loạn, phong tỏa con đường từ phủ Dương Châu đến đại doanh Giang Bắc, hạ quan bất đắc dĩ phải gom quan binh thành thủ mấy thành lân cận về đây, thề chết bảo vệ Vương gia! Tình thế nguy cấp, xin Vương gia chuẩn bị sẵn sàng di giá.”

“Nhạn vương” quay đầu lại nhìn “Từ Lệnh” một cái, “Từ Lệnh” lắc đầu không dễ thấy, chưa nhận ra Dương Vinh Quế đang diễn vở gì, “Nhạn vương” đành phải tạm thời nói lấy lệ: “Việc này ta biết rồi, Dương tổng đốc đứng lên nói…”

Dương Vinh Quế lại nhắm mắt bịt tai, tiếp tục cao giọng nói: “Hạ quan còn một việc, đương kim thiên tử mê muội vô năng, quốc tộ sắp suy, thậm chí loạn trong giặc ngoài liên tục, ngoại có man di như hổ rình mồi, nội có bạo dân tạo phản, nhưng chư quân vô chủ, Dương mỗ nguyện gánh tội tày trời, noi theo người xưa, ủng hộ Vương gia điện hạ thành thiên tử!”

Chưa dứt lời, đội ngũ phía sau hắn liền tách làm đôi, chính giữa bốn người nâng một bộ quần áo rẽ đám đông đi ra, “Nhạn vương” suýt trừng lọt cả mắt, đó lại là long bào có thể lấy giả loạn thật!

Dương Vinh Quế: “Thần cúc cung tận tụy vì Đại Lương, giữa lúc quốc nạn, không dám giấu riêng, chỉ có thể hiến toàn bộ gia sản, một chút gia tài kể cả hồi môn của phu nhân đều đã nộp lên triều đình, đổi thành phong hỏa phiếu, mà vẫn bị hôn quân nghi ngờ, thật là thiên cổ kỳ oan, giả như có minh quân giáng thế, nguyện đem tính mạng phụ tá!”

Những lời này nghe rất hùng hồn mạnh mẽ, như khẳng khái bộc bạch, thực tế bên trong có ba tầng ý tứ của uy bức lợi dụ.

Thứ nhất, ta ăn hối lộ trái pháp luật, toàn là bị phong hỏa phiếu của ngươi ép, ta có tội, Nhạn vương ngươi là kẻ đầu têu.

Thứ hai, phỉ bang bạo động có lẽ có, ta nói họ bạo động, chính là bạo động.

Thứ ba, khoác hoàng bào hay “chết trong bạo động lưu dân”, Vương gia tự xem mà làm.

Lúc đến Nhạn vương thật chỉ phân phó họ cố hết sức kéo dài thời gian, chu toàn với gian nhân họ Dương, không cho biết sẽ có trò như vậy!

Một đôi chính phó khâm sai giả nhất thời giật mình ngây ra.

Một lúc lâu, “Từ Lệnh” mới hít sâu một hơi, quát: “Dương tổng đốc, công nhiên tạo phản, ngươi điên rồi sao? An Định hầu ở ngay đại doanh Giang Bắc, ngươi coi mấy vạn tinh binh Đại Lương ta chết hết rồi à?”

Dương Vinh Quế cười, ý tứ sâu xa nói: “Từ đại nhân quá lời rồi, kẻ làm bề tôi há dám sinh phản tâm? Chỉ là Hoàng thượng đã bị thích khách Đông Doanh giết chết, trước mắt quốc gia nguy nan, Thái tử tuổi nhỏ, chúng thần đành phải ra hạ sách này, mời điện hạ đăng cơ.”


	92. Chương 92: Bôn tẩu

Vô luận là Cố Quân hay Chung Thiền – thậm chí cả quân đội Đại Lương, với hải chiến đều không nắm chắc mười phần, bởi vậy không thể không dốc hết tinh thần ứng đối. Mấy người thoạt tiên đi theo Cát Thần cao thủ Linh Xu viện tháo banh Tây Dương giao ra, xem xét từ tốc độ, lực phòng ngự cho đến hỏa pháo và tử lưu kim khả năng chịu tải các phương diện, phân tích một lần từ đầu đến cuối thói quen tác chiến của thủy quân Tây Dương lẫn khả năng lâm trận biến hóa.

Hai quân trước trận ngõ hẹp gặp nhau, thủ hạ và đối phương đều là ngàn vạn trường đoản hải giao, không thể so sánh với việc y dẫn hơn hai mươi cao thủ vượt sông chạy trốn, gặp phải chuyện gì cũng có thể.

Gặp tình huống nào nên đánh thế nào, đằng sau rất nhiều chuyện tưởng như lâm trận cơ biến đều dựa vào vô số kinh nghiệm và công phu của chủ soái, huống chi họ còn phải bàn bạc thủy quân Đại Lương tương lai nên phát triển theo hướng nào, biên chế thế nào, đòi Linh Xu viện chiến hạm kiểu gì, luyện binh làm sao, phân phối tử lưu kim ra sao vân vân.

Tình hình chỗ Cố Quân còn hơi phức tạp hơn, y phụng mệnh thống lĩnh tứ cảnh, trừ chiến trường Giang Nam ra thì còn phải suy tính chuyện của nhiều phương diện khác.

Y ban ngày theo đội tuần doanh đi khắp nơi thăm dò tình hình chiến trường Lưỡng Giang, tối về còn phải luân phiên hẹn Chung lão tướng quân hoặc Diêu Trấn trường đàm, từ sau khi bọn Trường Canh đi, y cơ bản bận tối mày tối mặt, đến mức nước cũng chẳng có thời gian uống.

Hôm ấy lúc đang định cáo từ Diêu Trấn, Cố Quân đứng dậy, một chân đột nhiên tê rần, hơi loạng choạng, tim đập như trống, Diêu Trấn vội đỡ y: “Đại soái, sao vậy?”

“Không sao, đói thôi,” Cố Quân nở nụ cười, thoáng tự giễu, “Không giấu gì ngươi, bây giờ lấy cái bánh nướng to bằng cái xe kẹp con lừa kéo xe vào, ta có thể nuốt chửng đấy.”

Diêu Trấn nhíu mày, nhất định Cố Quân không nhìn thấy sắc mặt mình hiện giờ, toàn hình dung người trẻ tuổi “huyết khí phương cương”, tinh khí thần đều ở trên mặt, có huyết khí hay không, nhìn má và môi là biết ngay.

Diêu Trấn nói: “Hay là hôm nay Đại soái đến chỗ ta đi, tiện nội thường ngày không có sở thích gì khác, chỉ thích nấu nướng, để lát ta bảo nàng chuẩn bị ít rau cháo thanh đạm cho ngài, sơn trân hải vị không có, chứ cơm thường nóng hổi vừa miệng thì không thiếu.”

Nếu là trước kia, Cố Quân nghe thế sớm đã đi theo ăn chực rồi, nhưng gần đây không biết y bị bệnh gì, mà càng mệt ngược lại càng ăn không vô, chỉ muốn tìm một chỗ ngủ một giấc, liền chối từ: “Đa tạ, nhưng để hôm khác đi, hôm nay muộn quá rồi, không nên làm phiền tẩu phu nhân.”

Diêu Trấn không tiện khuyên nhiều, cùng Cố Quân quay về lều, trước khi đi rốt cuộc không yên tâm, lại dặn dò: “Giữ được non xanh không lo thiếu củi, Đại soái nên bảo trọng mình nhiều hơn.”

“Đủ qua mùa đông, yên tâm đi.” Cố Quân khoát tay, ngẩng đầu hoạt động cái cổ cứng ngắc, bỗng nhìn thấy ngân hà như gấm trên trời, liền cảm khái, “Ta nhớ năm đó Trọng Trạch huynh mặc dù tài hoa hơn người, lại không có chí tiến thủ, bình loạn Ngụy vương công lao lớn thế cũng không cần, thà rằng thủ mảnh đất một mẫu ba sống những ngày an ổn – không ngờ bây giờ cũng bị ép đến tình trạng này, đúng là tạo hóa trêu người.”

Diêu Trấn cười khổ nói: “Trong triều bè cánh đấu đá rất nhiều, ta chẳng qua là một thư sinh không quyền không thế, theo vào làm gì cho thêm loạn? Tính kế tính tới tính lui có thể kiếm được bao nhiêu lợi? Cùng với nhập bọn xu nịnh bò lên trên, chẳng bằng ở lại địa phương trời cao Hoàng đế xa, một nhà già trẻ đều ở bên, ăn uống không lo, ở bản địa nói chuyện cũng còn được, há không phải là phúc khí?”

Diêu Trọng Trạch quá thông minh, cũng quá giỏi xu lợi tị hại, từ năm đó Ngụy vương mưu phản, hắn đã nhận thấy mặt trời sắp lặn dưới sự phồn hoa của Đại Lương triều này trước một bước, bởi vậy không muốn bán mạng cho triều đình sắp sụp đổ chút nào, chỉ mang một chức quan không lớn không nhỏ ăn no chờ chết.

Tiếc thay, trước mắt dưới ổ lật chẳng có trứng lành, giấu dốt không nổi nữa.

Cố Quân không chịu buông tha, hỏi hắn: “Thế đánh giặc xong thì sao?”

Diêu Trấn trả lời hùng hồn lý lẽ: “Nếu đến lúc đó giang sơn thanh bình, cũng chẳng còn việc gì của ta, nếu đến lúc đó vẫn chướng khí mù mịt, ta tội gì vào góp vui? Cố soái nắm giữ Huyền Thiết hổ phù, thực sự vui hơn cái lần thiếu niên Nam hạ chiến thắng trở về, cùng bọn nhàn rỗi chúng ta uống hoa tửu sao?”

Cố Quân: “…”

Diêu Trấn nhớ tới điều gì đó, cười nói: “Hạ quan đến nay còn nhớ rõ, Cố soái năm ấy say rượu, một chân giẫm trên lan can bé tí, lắc lư cầm tú kiếm dùng để múa kiếm khắc hoa xăm chữ trên hoa rụng giữa trời, làm hoa khôi đỏ bừng mặt, đến giờ còn là giai thoại…”

Cố Quân xấu hổ muốn độn thổ, lưỡi suýt xoắn lại: “Hồi nhỏ không hiểu chuyện, việc vớ vẩn này về sau tuyệt đối đừng, đừng lôi ra nói nữa.”

Diêu Trấn không hề nhận thấy gì, cười cười, kế đó nhìn hướng Nam, nói: “Chờ một ngày kia thu hồi Giang Nam rồi, ta làm chủ, lại mời Đại soái túy xuân phong một lần trong Nữ Nhi Hồng, ngài nhất định phải nể mặt đấy.”

Cố Quân nghĩ bụng: “Ta không dám đâu, trong nhà có một vị như vậy đã đủ lắm rồi.”

Nhưng lời hèn nhát như thế không tiện thẳng thắn trước mặt cố giao, Cố Quân đành phải nở nụ cười cao thâm khó lường.

Ngay khi hai vị này đêm hôm khuya khoắt không biết xấu hổ bàn chuyện phong nguyệt, Cát Thần đột nhiên tái mặt chạy tới, tay giơ một tờ giấy Hải Văn: “Hầu gia, không ổn rồi, Dương Vinh Quế muốn tạo phản!”

Phong thư này đến từ Nhạn vương giả, sợ chim gỗ bị kẻ xấu bắt được, trong thư không dám đề cập chuyện Nhạn vương thật giả, cũng không dám để lộ ra đôi câu vài lời thư này là đưa đến đại doanh Giang Bắc, chỉ dùng giọng điệu cầu cứu nói họ tạm thời hư dĩ ủy xà ổn định phản tặc, không biết Dương Vinh Quế bước tiếp theo muốn làm gì họ vân vân.

Cố Quân và Diêu Trấn đồng thời sững sờ. Kỳ thực Cố Quân đã sớm nghĩ tới Dương Vinh Quế mua không được khâm sai sẽ chó cùng rứt giậu, nhưng y chấp chưởng Huyền Thiết doanh lâu, ít nhiều không thèm để mắt tới những lực lượng vũ trang địa phương này, cho rằng hai mươi thân vệ là đủ bình định phủ Dương Châu – Trường Canh không phải người ưa làm quá, Cố Quân giơ tay nhận tờ giấy Hải Văn từ tay Cát Thần, chỉ thấy nét chữ bên trên không phải của Trường Canh, viết rất vội, nội dung lại khiến người ta càng xem càng kinh hãi, nhất là câu kết “Hoàng thượng bị hành thích, chưa rõ sống chết”.

Mấy ý nghĩ nhanh chóng lướt qua trong lòng, Cố Quân suy nghĩ đến vã mồ hôi lạnh – Phía Nam khống chế Nhạn vương, trong kinh thành ám sát Hoàng đế… Việc này tính toán cẩn thận không phải là không thể! Chỉ cần gan đủ to.

Nếu không phải có Lâm Uyên các âm thầm nhúng tay vào, có Lâm Uyên mộc điểu còn bay ra được, trong tình huống thành Dương Châu trước mắt bị vây, tin tức căn bản bị phong tỏa, Dương Vinh Quế có thể dẫn lũ tay sai ép Nhạn vương lặng lẽ lên phương Bắc, thậm chí sẽ không kinh động đại doanh Giang Bắc.

Huống chi, một khi Lý Phong chết rồi, đế vị bỏ trống, việc này rất đáng để suy nghĩ.

Diêu Trấn: “Đại soái?”

“Đi nói Chung lão tướng quân, cho ta mượn vài ưng giáp, dùng xong sẽ trả, nhanh lên.” Cố Quân lúc này quên luôn sự mệt mỏi đầu nặng bước nhẹ ban nãy, nhanh chóng nói, “Tiểu Cát ở lại, nghĩ cách liên lạc với kinh thành xem tình hình thế nào, ta dẫn người đi Dương Châu một chuyến.”

“Nhạn vương” và “Từ Lệnh” phụng mệnh đóng giả lúc này đã bị Dương Vinh Quế đóng gói xong, “mời” lên tặc thuyền, theo đội quân rời khỏi phủ Dương Châu, lên phương Bắc bức vua thoái vị.

Trên đường đi hết sức bí mật, từ chuyện Giang Bắc có bệnh dịch lớn như vậy mà kinh thành lại không nghe thấy mảy may phong thanh, có thể thấy được lực khống chế trạm dịch dọc tuyến vận hà của gian đảng Dương Vinh Quế.

Buổi chiều nghỉ ngơi ở trạm dịch, “Nhạn vương” và “Từ Lệnh” phải chịu ở chung một phòng, thị vệ dẫn theo đã bị giải quyết từ lâu, bên ngoài toàn là tai mắt của Dương Vinh Quế vây kín, có chắp cánh cũng chẳng bay ra nổi.

Đợi đến nửa đêm canh ba, “Nhạn vương” mới từ kẽ cửa sổ nhìn ra ngoài, thấy thủ vệ hơi lỏng, liền sờ mặt mình mà hạ giọng nói với “Từ Lệnh”: “Sớm biết việc này không dễ làm, thì ta thà ở lại chỗ người man cho rồi. Lần này Vương gia nợ chúng ta quá nhiều – Cũng không biết chim gỗ có thể đến tay Cát Bàn Tiểu hay không, còn liên lụy cả thiếu đông gia, nếu cha ngươi biết, chắc phải lo lắng lắm.”

“Từ Lệnh” đang định trả lời, sắc mặt đột nhiên nghiêm lại, chỉ thấy mấy vệ binh canh ở cửa sau không biết vì sao im ắng gục xuống, sau đó một bóng đen lẻn vào như biết bay.

Vật hộ thân trên người đã bị lấy mất, “Từ Lệnh” chụp một cái chén sứ trên bàn, mang theo kình phong phóng ra, người tới nhẹ nhàng nghiêng mặt né ám khí, lập tức thu chén vào tay áo, im ắng chui vào từ cửa sổ sau, thân pháp nhanh nhẹn vô cùng, một phen động tác lại không hề làm phong linh trên cửa sổ rung rinh.

Người kia hạ đất tháo mặt nạ bảo hộ, dùng tay ra dấu: “Là ta.”

Chính là Cố Quân.

“Từ Lệnh” chắc chưa từng gặp Cố Quân nên ngẩn ra, “Nhạn vương” lại hít sâu một hơi, vui mừng lộ rõ trên nét mặt.

Cố Quân kỳ thực cảm thấy không thích hợp lắm, sức ném chén của “Từ Lệnh” quá mạnh, nhưng lúc này không kịp suy nghĩ nhiều, y cẩn thận nhìn thoáng qua bên ngoài, nhíu mày, mau chóng dùng thủ ngữ hỏi: “Sao lại thành ra thế này, thân vệ đâu?”

Thủ ngữ chưa xong, vị “Nhạn vương” kia đã lao tới y như én non về rừng, dáng bước xinh đẹp khiến người ta phải bái phục.

Cố Quân có cái mũi chó không ai biết, người ở gần trong vòng ba thước thì một chút mùi khác thường cũng có thể ngửi thấy, vị “Nhạn vương” trước mặt chẳng những không có mùi an thần hương thường niên ám vào người, ngược lại có mùi son phấn không dễ nhận thấy, y liền lùi một bước, giơ tay bóp yết hầu “Nhạn vương”: “Ngươi là ai?”

“Nhạn vương” không liệu được vừa đối mặt đã bị lộ, thất bại vô cùng, đành phải giãy giụa dùng thần ngữ nói: “Thập Lục thúc, là ta đây.”

Gọi Cố Quân là “Thập Lục thúc” thì chỉ có Cát Thần và Tào Xuân Hoa ở Nhạn Hồi trấn năm đó dẫn về theo Trường Canh – mặc dù sau khi lớn lên cũng không còn gọi thế nữa.

Cố Quân buông lỏng tay, ngạc nhiên nói: “Tiểu Tào?”

Họ ở bên này âm thầm gặp mặt, đồng thời, mùng ba tháng Bảy hôm nay, một phong mật tín gửi từ thành Dương Châu xuyên qua cửu môn hoàng thành, đến tay Lữ Thường.

Lữ Thường xem xong khó lòng kiềm chế cười to mấy tiếng, cùng một đám thân tín vào buồng mật đàm, và phái người đi mời Phương Khâm Phương đại nhân.

Phương phủ và Lữ phủ cách nhau không xa, gia nhân mau chóng quay lại, hồi bẩm: “Lão gia, Phương gia nói Phương đại nhân gần đây mắc ác tật, phát sốt nổi mẩn toàn thân, phải chuyển đến biệt trang ở kinh giao, không tiện gặp khách. Tiểu nhân nhìn thấy trong viện đã chuẩn bị sẵn xa giá, đệm chăn quần áo các thứ thì đang đốt ở hậu viện.”

Lữ Thường hỏi: “Phương đại nhân có chuyển lời cho ta không?”

“Có ạ,” Gia nhân kia cung kính trả lời, “Phương đại nhân bảo tiểu nhân chuyển cho ngài một câu, nói chúc ngài mã đáo thành công, vạn sự như ý.”

Lữ Thường cười xì một tiếng, khoát tay cho hắn lui, quay vào thư phòng: “Lão hồ ly Phương Khâm này, trong bụng mưu ma chước quỷ cả sọt, lúc xúi giục người ta thì chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ, khi gần có việc thì quen lui về sau, đời này cũng chỉ có năng lực của một quân sư quạt mo thôi – Mặc xác hắn, hiện giờ nghiệp lớn của chúng ta đã hoàn thành hơn một nửa, mọi sự sẵn sàng, chỉ thiếu gió đông.”

Vị “quân sư quạt mo” toàn thân nổi mẩn trong miệng Lữ thị lang kia vừa đốt quần áo đệm chăn xuất thành tĩnh dưỡng xong, lập tức liền lên cái kiệu nhỏ không lấy gì làm đặc biệt đi tới Bắc giao, Thẩm Dịch cũng lén lút xuất kinh như hắn vừa vặn ở ngay trong Bắc đại doanh, nghe vị Phương đại nhân không biết cái mông tôn quý ngồi trên ghế nào tới chơi, tức khắc lấy làm kinh hãi.

Tân nhiệm thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh là một trong các tham tướng phó thủ của Đàm Hồng Phi ban đầu, biết việc này không phải là nhỏ, lập tức thấp giọng nói: “Xin Thẩm tướng quân tạm tránh đi, để ta gặp hắn một chút.”

Hôm đó Phương Khâm ở lại Bắc đại doanh non một canh giờ, không ai biết hắn nói gì, cho đến khi trời tối mới lặng lẽ lên kiệu mà đi.

Cuối tháng Bảy, lễ vạn thọ của Hoàng đế Long An sắp tới.

Từ khi đăng cơ, Lý Phong chưa từng tổ chức sinh nhật lớn, trong cung thái hậu mất sớm, sau khi tiên đế mất, hắn cũng không còn trưởng bối lo liệu cho, đành tạm bợ đến tận bây giờ.

Nhưng lễ vạn thọ năm nay, Lý Phong rốt cuộc có chút động tĩnh.

Khởi Diên lâu thời chiến sập xuống trùng kiến tại địa điểm cũ, Lý Phong cho rằng hình dáng “Trích Tinh đài” không may mắn, “Vân Mộng đại quán” xa mỹ quá ảnh hưởng đến thiên hòa, thế là hạ lệnh thay đổi, xây lại Khởi Diên lâu thành “Kỳ Minh đàn”, xóa bỏ công năng ăn uống chơi bời xa hoa đồi trụy ban đầu, biến thành một đàn tế thiên cầu phúc nghiêm túc, cũng dọn cả Khâm thiên giám tới.

Chẳng biết là Hoàng đế Long An tự mình ăn no rửng mỡ, hay bị kẻ có rắp tâm xúi giục, quyết định lên Kỳ Minh đàn mới khánh công tế thiên tế tổ, nêu tội mình để chúc mừng sinh nhật.

… Nói tới thì, thủ hạ Lý Phong nguyên một đám tham quan nịnh thần, chuyên môn gặm xã tắc cắn giang sơn của hắn, bản thân hắn số khổ như cọng cải chẳng ai thương yêu, ăn sinh nhật ngay cả bát mì cũng chẳng ai nấu cho, còn phải vạch hết những lỗi lầm trong chấp chính của mình ra trước bàn dân thiên hạ.

Buồn khổ như vậy, nhưng trừ đám râu bạc cổ hủ trong triều ra, sau lưng lại không một ai khen hắn một tiếng, đúng thật là một thảm kịch nhân gian mà.

Thiên tử xuất cung, bá quan đương nhiên phải đi theo, Ngự lâm quân mở đường, hùng dũng tiến về Kỳ Minh đàn, Khâm thiên giám hoa phục chính trang chờ sẵn, chuông lớn gióng rền khắp thành.

Trên Kỳ Minh đàn có ba ngàn bậc đá dẫn lên đỉnh, con đường nhỏ chính giữa là “ngự đạo”, chỉ cho thiên tử đi, hai bên là “vương đạo” tùy vương bạn giá, chỉ thông một ngàn năm trăm bậc, đến giữa chừng thì dừng.

Hoàng đế Long An từ ngự đạo cất bước đi lên, bá quan văn võ đứng tiễn bên dưới, một văn một võ hai trọng thần bạn giá hai bên vương đạo tới một ngàn năm trăm bậc. Nhưng lúc này Cố Quân và Nhạn vương đều không có ở kinh thành, người bạn giá đành phải do Giang Sung của Sở quân cơ và Thẩm Dịch Đề đốc Tây Nam vừa vặn ở kinh thành tạm thay.

Lý Phong thường ngày vất vả ngược xuôi, ít khi cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, mặc chính trang thiên tử nặng nề, đi ba ngàn bậc thật sự hơi vất vả, đang đi thì thất thần, nhớ tới chuyện lúc mình còn trẻ.

Đó là khi Cố Quân thiếu thời lần đầu tiên theo cựu bộ của lão Hầu gia Nam hạ tiễu phỉ thắng lợi trở về, Lý Phong lấy thân phận Thái tử đi theo bên cạnh tiên đế, nghênh đón đại quân khải hoàn về triều.

Lý Phong nhớ rõ thiếu niên tướng quân kia khi đi hăng hái, trên mặt ít nhiều có vẻ trẻ con không biết trời cao đất dày, mà lên chiến trường trở về lại phảng phất già đi chục tuổi, mặt mày chưa từng trải qua năm tháng tôi luyện, ánh mắt do không thấy rõ mà có vẻ hơi mơ màng lại bắt đầu trầm xuống, như một thanh cát phong nhận chân chính, thấp thoáng hiện ra vẻ nghiêm nghị. Y xuống ngựa trở về, cùng chúng quan tướng sơn hô vạn tuế, giáp trụ trên người dưới ánh mặt trời phiếm sáng u u như vảy cá. Lý Phong ít được ly kinh xuất cung đi cạnh tiên đế, hâm mộ nhìn Cố Quân mặc giáp trụ. Nhân chủ soái năm đó cùng tiên đế một hỏi một đáp, Cố Quân đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, chớp mắt với Thái tử chưa kịp nhược quán, nhìn nhau cười.

Hiện giờ, Lý Phong ở trên Kỳ Minh đàn, nhớ tới chuyện cũ, khóe môi không tự chủ được lộ ra nét cười. Hắn định thần lại, quay đầu thoáng nhìn bên dưới, chỉ thấy dưới bậc đá quỳ đông nghìn nghịt, phóng nhãn nhìn toàn đầu là đầu, hai vị bạn giá trên vương đạo cũng theo quy củ, chẳng ai dám ngẩng đầu mạo phạm thiên nhan…

Trên đời đại khái không còn một người trẻ tuổi nháy mắt với hắn nữa, trong lòng Lý Phong đột nhiên sinh ra sự cô đơn của cô gia quả nhân.

Khâm thiên giám đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho việc tế thiên, đang hắng giọng toan mở miệng, đột nhiên, dưới Kỳ Minh đàn vang lên một trận xôn xao.

Lý Phong muốn phát chiếu tội mình, còn muốn tậu một cái danh cần chính yêu dân, hôm nay kinh thành không hoàn toàn giới nghiêm, chỉ dùng Ngự lâm quân ngăn bách tính hai bên đường, ven đường đầu người nhấp nhô, bao nhiêu kẻ đi góp vui, vừa náo loạn như vậy liền có chuyện.

Chỉ thấy một tốp nhỏ người bịt mặt hành động như gió đột nhiên lao khỏi đám đông xem náo nhiệt, là cao thủ chân chính, trong khoảnh khắc đã xé thủng phòng tuyến Ngự lâm quân, lao thẳng đến Kỳ Minh đàn.

“Cẩn thận!”

“Là người Đông Doanh!”

Bá quan hỗn loạn, thống lĩnh Ngự lâm quân Lưu Sùng Sơn quát to một tiếng “hộ giá”, trong tình thế cấp bách dẫn người xông thẳng lên ngự đạo Kỳ Minh đàn, quỳ cách Lý Phong hai bậc, gấp gáp nói: “Hoàng thượng, nơi đây nguy hiểm, mạt tướng sẽ lập tức hộ tống người rời khỏi.”

Lý Phong tức không thở nổi, đá vai Lưu Sùng Sơn một phát: “Phế vật!”

Lưu Sùng Sơn ngẩng đầu lên, mắt lộ hung quang, mấy Ngự lâm quân đi theo Lưu Sùng Sơn đồng thời rút kiếm, Lý Phong chấn động trong lòng, thình lình ngộ ra – Căn bản không có thích khách Đông Doanh nào hết, căn bản là tạo phản, thủ đoạn này lại giống hệt như năm đó tiên đế dung túng man phi hãm hại Huyền Thiết doanh!

Lý Phong vừa kinh vừa nộ, chỉ Lưu Sùng Sơn mắng: “Lớn mật, ngươi dám!”

Lưu Sùng Sơn “khà khà” cười nhẹ một tiếng, tự động đứng dậy, đưa tay phủi qua bụi đất trên vai, cất bước tới gần Lý Phong: “Hoàng thượng, để tốt cho người, mạt tướng nên hộ tống người rời khỏi nơi thị phi này.”


	93. Chương 93: Mưu phản

Lưu Sùng Sơn chưa dứt lời, một “thích khách Đông Doanh” đã chọc thủng hàng rào Ngự lâm quân, ngang nhiên xông tới ngự đạo. Lưu Sùng Sơn thấy thế nhe răng cười, rút trường đao trên hông, chỉ Lý Phong mà nói: “Hoàng thượng yên tâm, mạt tướng nhất định không cho đám cẩu tặc này chạm tới một sợi lông tơ của bệ hạ.”

Sau lưng vang lên một tiếng hét thảm thiết, Lý Phong vội vàng quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy quan viên Khâm thiên giám chủ trì đại điển bị thích khách ùa tới một đao giết chết, máu trên gáy xuôi theo thềm đá phun xuống.

Tiếng kêu thảm thiết này như một tiếng ra lệnh, Lưu Sùng Sơn lập tức chém tới một đao. Lý Phong hồi nhỏ từng luyện công phu vài ngày, đáng tiếc không có thiên phú, trình độ thật sự rất bình thường, sau nhiều năm xếp xó cũng đã sớm trả hết cho sư phụ. Để trốn tránh hắn hoảng hốt lui mấy bước, bất cẩn vấp thềm đá ngã lộn nhào, đưa tay chống thấy toàn máu nóng hổi, lễ phục tế thiên tức khắc bị bẩn.

Trong tình cảnh này, nếu đổi thành một kẻ nhát gan e là đã sợ ngất đi, may nhờ tính nết con lừa vừa ngang vừa khó ưa của Hoàng đế Long An, chẳng những không ngất, thời khắc sống còn này vẫn dám chỉ Lưu Sùng Sơn tức sùi bọt mép mắng: “Loạn thần tặc tử, ngươi không sợ bị sao trảm cả nhà à?”

Thiên tử vốn cũng chẳng có ba đầu sáu tay, bên cạnh không ai bảo vệ, còn không phải giơ cổ cho người ta chém? Lưu Sùng Sơn một đao chém hụt, chút sợ hãi do tạo phản trong lòng đã không còn sót lại tẹo nào, bám gót truy sát, miệng nói: “Thế mạt tướng vì một nhà thê nhi già trẻ, cũng chỉ đành giương cung không có tên quay đầu lại!”

Dưới đao binh, chân long thiên tử cũng là phàm thai nhục thể. Đao phong kia đập thẳng xuống đầu, Lý Phong tránh cũng không được, vẫn không chịu làm mất thể thống hoàng tộc, ngoài mặt không rên một tiếng, trong lòng lại chỉ cảm thấy thê lương – Hắn không chết bởi huynh đệ muốn soán vị đoạt quyền, không chết trong loạn quân Tây Dương vây thành, hiện giờ thiên hạ mới ổn định, đang muốn nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức, ngược lại tự dưng chết trong tay loạn thần tặc tử thuộc hạ… Đến cả người ta vì sao tạo phản cũng không rõ.

Đúng lúc này, một đạo lệ phong từ bên cạnh kéo tới, quét qua chóp mũi Lý Phong, cương đao suýt nữa đả thương long thể trong tay Lưu Sùng Sơn bị một mũi “tụ trung ty” hai tấc rưỡi bắn lệch đi – Thẩm Dịch bạn giá đến giữa chừng cuối cùng đã chạy tới.

Võ tướng tùy vương bạn giá trên Kỳ Minh đàn không mang theo đao kiếm, mặc giáp chỉ là làm kiểu, không ai liệu được trong thiết oản khấu của Thẩm Dịch vậy mà còn để lại một thanh tụ trung ty.

Lưu Sùng Sơn thấy đại công sắp cáo thành lại đột nhiên bị Thẩm Dịch chặn ngang, không khỏi chửi rủa trong bụng – Trước khi đến rõ ràng Lữ Thường đã nói, hắn đã thử phản ứng bên phía Thẩm gia, họ sẽ tuyệt đối không gây chuyện, chỉ cùng họ Phương rụt đầu sống chết mặc bay thôi, mà sao lại đột nhiên sinh ra biến cố?

Thẩm Dịch khom người nâng Hoàng đế Long An dậy, cùng Giang Sung xách áo bào chạy chậm tới một trước một sau vây hộ Hoàng đế ở bên trong, có vẻ bơ vơ cô lẻ cực kỳ. Lúc khó khăn mới thấy trung gian, Lý Phong nhất thời trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang, chật vật thở dài nói: “Hai vị khanh gia có lòng.”

Giang Sung không có võ nghệ, không khỏi hơi căng thẳng, Thẩm tướng quân lại là người dẫn tàn binh từ Tây Nam đánh về kinh thành, mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Hoàng thượng không cần lo lắng, hôm nay nhân đa nhãn tạp, để phòng có chuyện, rất nhiều đại nhân đều phái thị vệ xen lẫn trong bách tính, đủ để lo liệu, mạt tướng dù vô dụng hơn, cũng dọn dẹp được đám lính thiếu gia này, chắc chắn bảo vệ Hoàng thượng chu đáo.”

Thời gian trước Phương Khâm bí mật đến Bắc đại doanh, mang theo một phong khuê trung gia tín do thứ muội viết cho di nương, chuyện nói tới trong thư khiến người ta kinh hồn táng đảm.

Một tiểu nha đầu mới mua của Phương thị do không quen quy củ, vô tình xông vào thư phòng, lại bị đánh chết tươi, thế cũng chưa là gì, chính phòng phu nhân Phương thị cưới hỏi đàng hoàng lại vì việc nhỏ nhặt này mà bị giam lỏng trong nội viện, bất đắc dĩ kể lể với nhà mẹ để xin giúp đỡ. Trong thư nhắc tới, hôm ấy khách khứa tới rất nhiều, bao quát Lưu Sùng Sơn thống lĩnh Ngự lâm quân và mấy người khác.

Vừa vặn Hoàng đế Long An mới tuyên bố lễ vạn thọ xuất cung tế thiên, trong lúc mấu chốt này không thể không khiến người ta nghĩ nhiều.

Song đây dù sao chỉ là một phong thư nhà không nói tỉ mỉ, không thể báo lên Hoàng thượng – nếu không vạn nhất không có việc gì, thế chẳng phải là thành bắt gió bắt bóng mưu hại trọng thần triều đình sao?

Lý Phong ghét cay ghét đắng bè cánh đấu đá, Ngự sử đài chính bởi vì mỗi lần đều tố Nhạn vương không đến nơi, mới năm lần bảy lượt bị Hoàng thượng làm mất mặt.

Chẳng ai dám tùy tiện mạo hiểm như vậy.

Nhưng Bắc đại doanh không được truyền triệu không thể vào cung, nếu hôm Hoàng thượng rời cung thật sự xảy ra chuyện, thì nước xa không cứu được lửa gần.

Bởi vậy Phương Khâm đưa ra một chủ ý, để Bắc đại doanh chờ ngoài cửu môn, một khi có dị động thì xông vào thành, trong một nén nhang chạy đến cứu viện, và trước đó, họ mượn tạm từ Thẩm gia, phủ An Định hầu với các võ tướng một nhóm gia tướng chiến lực khá mạnh, ngày hôm ấy cũng xen lẫn trong bách tính xem náo nhiệt, vạn nhất xảy ra chuyện, chỉ cần họ kéo dài một lúc, là có thể đợi được Bắc đại doanh cứu viện.

Thẩm Dịch mặc dù không thích Phương Khâm lắm, nhưng cũng không thể không thừa nhận lão già này rất có tâm.

Lưu Sùng Sơn không nhìn nổi dáng vẻ thong dong của Thẩm Dịch, nghe vậy cười gằn nói: “Thế phải lĩnh giáo bổn sự của Đại tướng quân rồi!”

Nói xong, mấy phản quân Ngự lâm quân cùng thích khách phía sau hắn ùa lên, chúng gia tướng trước đó Phương Khâm sắp xếp bên dưới cũng định thần lại, từ hai bên chạy lên Kỳ Minh đàn, giao thủ với phản quân.

Thẩm Dịch lôi Lý Phong ra sau lưng, kéo cổ tay một thích khách, “Rắc” một phát bẻ gãy cánh tay hắn ta, nháy mắt đoạt được thanh đao Đông Doanh hình dạng cổ quái từ tay thích khách, đao Đông Doanh nặng trĩu trong tay y lập tức nhẹ nhàng bắn ra, vừa vặn bay tới mặt Lưu Sùng Sơn.

“Lĩnh giáo bổn sự của ta?” Thẩm Dịch lắc đầu thở dài như một người hiền lành, “Chỉ sợ Lưu thống lĩnh còn chưa xứng.”

Lưu Sùng Sơn và Thẩm Dịch đều là con cháu thế gia, nhờ phúc ấm tổ tiên mà lớn lên, đăng khoa cùng một năm, chẳng qua Thẩm Dịch năm đó theo văn, Lưu Sùng Sơn là võ cử chính quy, sau lại dựa vào gia thế vào Ngự lâm quân, vẻ vang vô cùng, đâu từng coi Thẩm Quý Bình có tiếng không làm việc đàng hoàng kia ra gì?

Nhưng mấy năm nay, trong Ngự lâm quân toàn là quyền quý, Lưu Sùng Sơn chịu khổ rèn tư lịch đến bây giờ, mới thành một thống lĩnh con con, Thẩm Dịch kia lại là cái thá gì? Y chẳng qua là ngự dụng trường tý sư giữa đường đổi nghề, giẫm trúng vận cứt chó lên thuyền của Cố gia, thế mà cũng thành Đề đốc một phương.

Lưu Sùng Sơn tức quá hóa cười, trong mắt cơ hồ lóe hồng quang, huýt sáo một tiếng dài, càng nhiều phản quân từ dưới Kỳ Minh đàn ùa lên, bách tính ven đường chen nhau bỏ chạy.

Lưu Sùng Sơn: “Đều truyền rằng ba mươi huyền giáp có thể bình định Bắc man mười tám bộ, không biết Thẩm tướng quân nhục thể phàm thai, có thể bóp mấy cây đinh?”

Lúc này, bên dưới truyền lên tiếng rít của cương giáp cỡ lớn, chỉ thấy mấy trọng giáp xé mở phòng tuyến lao tới, vây gia tướng và Hoàng đế lần lượt lui về sau vào chính giữa, hơi nước trắng xóa chết người phụt thẳng lên trời, không hề cong chút nào.

Bắt đầu từ Vũ đế, hỏa cơ và cương giáp của đội hộ vệ các nơi trên toàn quốc đều có tiêu chuẩn, tuyệt không cho phép quá giới hạn, chỉ mỗi Ngự lâm quân trên trời dưới đất độc nhất vô nhị được cung cấp trọng giáp, mà hiện giờ con chó dữ hoàng gia này rốt cuộc cắn ngược lại chủ.

Thẩm Dịch thận trọng giơ ngang thanh đao Đông Doanh cướp được trước ngực, chỉ mong Bắc đại doanh có thể nhanh hơn.

Bị ngắt ngang như vậy, Lý Phong hơi bình tĩnh hơn, hắn cởi ngoại bào dính đầy máu ném đi, tiến lên chất vấn: “Lưu Sùng Sơn, với tư lịch nhiều năm không chút công lao của ngươi, vốn không thể đương được đại nhiệm, trẫm niệm Lưu gia cả nhà trung nghĩa, một tay đề bạt ngươi lên thống lĩnh Ngự lâm quân, tự hỏi đối đãi ngươi không tệ, ngươi lại ăn cây táo rào cây sung cấu kết ngoại tộc để báo đáp trẫm sao?”

Lưu Sùng Sơn vẫn tự mệnh bất phàm, luôn cảm thấy sĩ đồ không xuôi là do phụ mẫu gia tộc vô năng, trong lòng oán phẫn, bởi vậy không hề thân thiết với tông tộc nhà mình, ngược lại quan hệ mật thiết với Lữ gia, nghe ý Lý Phong thì hắn ngay cả một thống lĩnh nho nhỏ cũng không xứng làm, liền chua ngoa cười nói: “Bệ hạ trên chiếu tội mình viết thế nào? ‘Không biết nhìn người, không công lao trị thế, chấp chính chín năm, có nhiều hành động mê muội, thậm chí hại nước hại dân’ – Người đã nói rõ ràng như vậy, vì sao còn không thoái vị nhường hiền?”

Lý Phong suýt nữa cắn nát cả hàm răng: “Thế ngươi nói xem, trẫm phải thoái cho ai? Nhường cho ai?”

Trong lòng Thẩm Dịch và Giang Sung đồng thời hồi hộp, Thẩm Dịch hoành đao đánh bay một thích khách, nhất thời căng thẳng, đao Đông Doanh vốn không tiện tay lắm lại bay thẳng đi.

Y biết ngay họ Phương không có lòng tốt mà!

Lưu Sùng Sơn nói ra câu này, khiến người ta muốn không liên tưởng đến Nhạn vương cũng không được. Việc này căn bản không thể nghĩ sâu, nếu không ngay cả Cố Quân cũng phải liên lụy – Bằng không y sớm không đi muộn không đi, vì sao nhất định phải đi vào lúc này? Y đi cùng Nhạn vương, rốt cuộc có hợp mưu hay không?

Trong lòng Thẩm Dịch lướt qua mấy ý nghĩ, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra – Ban đầu Thẩm Dịch nghĩ rất đơn giản, y cảm thấy Nhạn vương Nam hạ là để xử lý Dương Vinh Quế, về tình về lý không thể gia nhập với đám Lữ gia thành sự không đủ bại sự có thừa, bởi thế vô luận là về công hay tư, y đều không thể để đám loạn thần tặc tử Lữ Thường đạt được âm mưu.

Cho đến lúc này, Thẩm Dịch mới phát hiện mình bị lừa.

Kẻ đầu têu việc này thật sự là Lữ Thường sao?

Nếu Phương thị thật sự vì nha hoàn nghe thấy chuyện không nên nghe mà bị cấm túc, một khuê tú từ nhỏ lớn lên trong thâm trạch đại viện như nàng, làm sao gửi thư ra được?

Người bình thường sẽ cảm thấy các đại thế gia đồng khí liên chi, một người vinh tất cả cùng vinh, một người tổn tất cả cùng tổn, nếu Lữ gia bị tịch biên, thông gia nhà hắn cũng chẳng tốt được đến đâu… Nhưng nếu có người đại nghĩa diệt thân thì sao?

Phương Khâm cầm một phong thư nhà của muội muội lặng lẽ đưa đến Bắc đại doanh, thời khắc mấu chốt tỏ rõ lập trường, Hoàng thượng hữu kinh vô hiểm, thì hắn lập công lớn, nhờ việc này, nếu Phương thị chịu tách ra, dù Lữ gia bị chém cả nhà, nàng cũng có thể thoát thân.

Phương Khâm nhìn như bất đắc dĩ, kỳ thực là bỏ tốt giữ xe, biến Lữ gia thành trái pháo duy nhất, nhằm vào Nhạn vương!

Thẩm Dịch trong loạn quân hộ giá nửa chừng, đột nhiên không biết nên kết thúc thế nào.

Y nên tiếp tục hộ giá, chờ Bắc đại doanh đến rồi diệt trừ phản quân, sau đó hại chết Nhạn vương và Cố Quân, hay lập tức vì tình riêng mà phản chiến, tiễn Lý Phong đi gặp Diêm vương, chụp luôn cho Nhạn vương cái danh mưu phản?

Thẩm lão mụ tử đời này chưa từng tiến thoái lưỡng nan như vậy.

Thanh đao Đông Doanh tuột khỏi tay y, Lưu Sùng Sơn lập tức bắt lấy cơ hội, xông lên vài bước, liên tiếp chém tới ba đao, Thẩm Dịch loạn bước chân, suýt nữa bị hắn mổ bụng, chật vật né tránh, triều phục bị cắt rách một đường trước ngực.

Trọng giáp phản quân bức tới, một phát pháo nổ Kỳ Minh đàn mù mịt khói bụi, Giang Sung phía sau hét to: “Thẩm tướng quân!”

Thẩm Dịch miễn cưỡng đứng vững, quay đầu lại chỉ thấy một trọng giáp phản quân giết liền ba gia tướng, đoản pháo đã nhắm thẳng Lý Phong, sắp sửa bắn Hoàng đế bay lên trời-

Đột nhiên, không trung truyền xuống tiếng ưng kêu chói tai, sau đó một mũi thiết tiễn từ trên không bắn xuống, cơ hồ sượt cánh tay Lý Phong xuyên thủng hộp vàng trước ngực trọng giáp, trọng giáp ở cách mấy trượng nổ thành pháo hoa, Giang Sung lao tới xô Lý Phong ngã xuống đất.

Thẩm Dịch rùng mình, tay chân đều tê cứng, ngay sau đó, y thình lình nhớ ra – từ sau khi Kỳ Minh đàn kiến thành, lưới cấm bay của kinh thành đã khôi phục, trừ phi Hoàng thượng có thủ dụ hoặc Huyền Thiết hổ phù truyền lệnh cho Linh Xu viện, nếu không ưng kia làm sao bay vào?

Cố Quân đã trở lại?!

Ba ưng giáp từ trên không phóng xuống, ưu thế không trung hiển hiện, thoáng cái đã giải quyết thích khách bên cạnh Hoàng đế Long An, ưng giáp cầm đầu hạ đất, y đeo mặt nạ sắt bảo hộ, không nhận ra là ai, đáp xuống không xa, nửa quỳ trên thềm đá, đỡ Lý Phong dậy.

Lúc này, Bắc đại doanh chờ từ lâu rốt cuộc đã đến.

Kỳ Minh đàn trên dưới hỗn loạn, Bắc đại doanh và phản quân đánh nhau, mấy kẻ toan tính đục nước béo cò đều bị mấy ưng giáp bên cạnh Lý Phong bắt giữ.

Vừa biết Cố Quân trở về – chí ít là Huyền Thiết hổ phù đã về, An Định hầu đã biết chuyện này, Thẩm Dịch xuất phát từ sự tín nhiệm không hề có lý do với Cố Quân, lập tức vững lòng hẳn, đón cát phong nhận một huyền ưng ném cho, trực tiếp giảo một cánh tay Lưu Sùng Sơn, bắt sống giải đến trước vua.

Ngự lâm quân không địch lại Bắc đại doanh, chẳng qua một giờ ba khắc thì hết thảy đã kết thúc, thủ lĩnh phản quân bị bắt.

Lý Phong không hề ngốc, biết sau lưng Lưu Sùng Sơn tất có kẻ sai sử, lập tức cho người phong tỏa cổng thành, chuẩn bị triệt tra.

Trên người hắn vết máu chưa khô, sắc mặt lại không hề vì thoát hiểm mà dễ nhìn hơn bao nhiêu. Lý Phong nhìn lướt qua trang phục Ngự lâm quân hết sức châm chọc trên người phản quân phơi thây khắp nơi, nghĩ đến đám trọng thần thoát không được can hệ, và câu “thoái vị nhường hiền” của Lưu Sùng Sơn ban nãy, càng như gai băng nằm ngang lồng ngực…

Trong lồng ngực Lý Phong nhất thời chứa không được vấn đề nhỏ nhặt là “ưng giáp làm sao vào kinh”, trong đầu toàn là hai chữ “phản bội”.

Trâm anh thế gia nhiều đời nhận hoàng ân kết đảng phản bội hắn, Ngự lâm quân tâm phúc phản bội hắn, Cố Quân lớn lên bên nhau mà hắn vừa hoài niệm phản bội hắn, thậm chí là đệ đệ ruột-

Nhạn vương sau khi vào triều làm bao nhiêu chuyện kinh thế hãi tục, bắt đầu từ khi Sở quân cơ thành lập, tấu sớ buộc tội Nhạn vương như thỉnh an theo lệ chưa từng ngừng, đều là một tay hắn đè xuống.

Đối với đệ đệ giỏi giang đến quá đáng này, Lý Phong quả thật từng không yên tâm, nghi ngờ, thậm chí ghen tị, nhưng hắn chưa từng động tới một sợi lông Lý Mân, tự thấy là đã chí nhân tận nghĩa, chẳng lẽ chỉ nuôi ra một kẻ vong ân bội nghĩa muốn lấy mạng hắn?

Giang Sung thấy sắc mặt Lý Phong khác thường, vội thấp giọng nói: “Hoàng thượng, ở đây đông người, hãy hồi cung trước đã.”

Lý Phong mù mờ nhìn hắn một cái, đi hai bước, đột nhiên khom lưng, ngón tay co giật quơ túm mấy phát, nôn ra một búng máu.

Chung quanh vang lên tiếng hô to “Hoàng thượng”, tai kêu ong ong, rất lâu Lý Phong mới phát hiện mình đang túm tay ưng giáp vừa cứu giá, vết máu nơi kẽ tay nhuộm đỏ một khoảng trên cánh tay sắt của ưng giáp kia.

Mà việc này hiển nhiên vẫn chưa xong.

Thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh nhanh chóng bắt một người đi tới trước mặt Lý Phong, bẩm báo: “Hoàng thượng, tên này ban nãy nhân loạn lén lút muốn ra khỏi thành về hướng Nam, mạt tướng đã bắt giữ hắn, chỉ sợ là có việc gì mờ ám.”

Người nọ run bần bật, thỉnh thoảng dùng ánh mắt liếc Lữ Thường.

Lúc này, có người xác nhận: “Hoàng thượng, hạ quan biết tên này, hắn là kẻ đánh xe trong nhà Lữ thị lang, mỗi ngày ở bên ngoài chờ Lữ đại nhân tan triều, thần từng tận mắt gặp.”

Lữ Thường mặt xám như tro tàn, quỳ thụp xuống đất.

Lý Phong vịn vai ưng giáp đứng vững lại, cố hết sức thẳng lưng, nói khàn khàn: “Lữ ái khanh, ngươi lúc này phái người ra khỏi thành, là muốn mật báo cho ai?”

Thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh hung tợn đè gia đinh Lữ gia xuống đất, kiếm bên hông rút cái “Soạt”.

Gia đinh Lữ gia kia cũng là một kẻ hèn nhát, đương trường sợ vãi đái, dập đầu như giã tỏi nói: “Hoàng thượng tha tội, Hoàng thượng tha tội, tiểu nhân là bị ép, tiểu nhân… là… là Lữ, Lữ đại nhân, âm thầm dặn tiểu nhân, Kỳ Minh đàn xong việc, bất luận thành hay bại, đều… đều cho tiểu nhân thừa loạn xuất thành thông tri Dương đại nhân…”

Lý Phong kinh nghi hỏi: “Dương đại nhân nào?”

Gia đinh nọ nuốt nước bọt: “Đại, đại cô gia… Dương, Dương Vinh Quế đại nhân…”

Lý Phong siết chặt bàn tay túm ưng giáp, chợt cao giọng: “Dương Vinh Quế thân là Tổng đốc Lưỡng Giang, đại quan biên giới, không có chiếu sao dám vào kinh? Ngươi nói bậy!”

Gia đinh: “Hoàng thượng tha mạng! Đại cô gia đã sớm lẻn đến ngoài cửa Nam kinh thành, chỉ chờ tín hiệu của lão gia, chỉ, chỉ cần… Lưu thống lĩnh thành công, liền…”

Lý Phong: “Liền thế nào?”

Gia đinh: “… Ủng lập tân hoàng đi theo vào kinh.”

Trước mắt Lý Phong tối sầm, nếu không phải có ưng giáp bên cạnh đỡ thì hắn đã ngất xỉu đương trường.

Thẩm Dịch một lần nữa đần ra vì diễn biến bất ngờ này – Nếu ban nãy còn có thể dùng bốn chữ “bắt gió bắt bóng” để giải vây cho Nhạn vương, vậy hiện tại là thế nào? Chứng cứ xác thực sao? Y nhất thời lại không rõ Cố Quân rốt cuộc có phải đã quay về thật hay không, trong lòng lên xuống vô số khả năng đáng sợ, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra muốn rỉ cả giáp.

Phương Khâm cúi gằm đầu, ở chỗ người khác không nhìn thấy, khóe môi lộ ra một chút tươi cười.

Nhạn vương là đệ đệ ruột thịt của Hoàng thượng, không phải trọng tội mưu phản thì khó mà lung lay.

Giờ không phải mưu phản rồi sao?

“Đi mời Dương Vinh Quế cùng tân hoàng hắn ủng lập vào đây,” Lý Phong nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói, “Trẫm thật muốn nhìn xem… trẫm…”


	94. Chương 94: Cắn nhau

Khi Lý Phong đang nói không thành lời, ưng giáp bên cạnh rốt cuộc đẩy mặt nạ bảo hộ lên, thong dong lộ ra khuôn mặt long trời lở đất: “Hoàng thượng, loạn thần tặc tử đều đã thúc thủ chịu trói, xin người bảo trọng long thể, thiên tử dốc hết tâm huyết vì xã tắc, cần gì vì mấy phản tặc mà hại thân?”

Giọng nói ấy quá quen tai, Lý Phong quay đầu nhìn, liền ngây ra, ưng giáp đỡ hắn lại là Cố Quân vốn nên ở phương Nam.

Cố Quân đột nhiên xuất hiện làm hàng loạt người sợ hãi.

Trong đầu Lữ Thường “Uỳnh” một tiếng, Dương Vinh Quế từng cam đoan với hắn là bên kia hành động cực kỳ cẩn thận, An Định hầu hoàn toàn bị giấu giếm!

Trong kế hoạch ban đầu của hắn, tất cả bố trí đều phải hoàn thành trong khoảng thời gian Nhạn vương rời kinh – Tên ngu xuẩn Lưu Sùng Sơn hắn nói đông không đi về tây, cho cái chùy coi là kim kia là một quân cờ, chỉ cần dụ được tên này giết Lý Phong, Dương Vinh Quế không cần ra mặt, kêu Lưu Sùng Sơn thế tay đẩy Nhạn vương ra, đến lúc đó Nhạn vương là tự nguyện cũng được, là bị Dương Vinh Quế hiếp bức cũng thế, chỉ cần y vừa lộ diện, trọng tội mưu phản lập tức chắc chắn. Bắc đại doanh kinh giao một khi phản ứng được, sẽ lập tức vào kinh bình định, tận diệt Nhạn vương và Lưu Sùng Sơn, khiến họ chết trong loạn quân, thành tử vô đối chứng.

Trong cung không có thái hậu, hoàng hậu là ma ốm không thể ra gió, phượng ấn cũng cầm không nổi, Thái tử còn đang bú, mà hoàng trưởng tử của Lữ phi đã mười một tuổi, giang sơn là của nhà ai chẳng cần nói cũng biết.

Cố Quân ở tận Giang Bắc, chờ tới khi y biết Hoàng đế và phản tặc đều chết rồi, mọi chuyện trong kinh thành sớm đã kết thúc, trừ phi y bất chấp an nguy tứ cảnh và lỗi lầm tày trời khởi binh vì hai người chết – Ngay cả tên tiểu nhân Lữ Thường cũng không tin Cố Quân có thể làm được, Cố Quân muốn phản quốc thì từ lúc Bắc đại doanh nổi loạn… Thậm chí sớm hơn, khi y biết chân tướng Huyền Thiết doanh chi biến năm đó đã phản rồi, lão bất tử Vương Quả kia còn có thể kéo dài hơi tàn sống tới hôm nay?

Việc này chỉ có hai nhân tố quyết định, thứ nhất phải xem Dương Vinh Quế có thể cắt đứt liên hệ của kinh thành và Giang Bắc trên địa bàn của mình, giấu được Cố Quân hay không, thứ hai phải xem Lưu Sùng Sơn có thể thuận lợi giết Lý Phong hay không.

Điều kiện trước có Dương Vinh Quế lấy tính mạng bản thân và gia đình ra bảo đảm, điều kiện sau càng vạn vô nhất thất, nào ngờ không biết là ai để lộ tin tức, trong lão bách tính lại mai phục rất nhiều cao thủ thị vệ, Bắc đại doanh chạy tới sớm, Cố Quân cũng từ trên trời giáng xuống!

Đến đây, Lữ Thường dù thế nào cũng đã ngộ ra, trong những người hắn tín nhiệm nhất có kẻ phản bội, không phải Dương Vinh Quế thì là Phương Khâm… Dương Vinh Quế phen này cũng chẳng có kết cục tốt, thế liệu có phải là Phương Khâm không?

Nếu thật là họ Phương, thì hắn quá ác độc rồi, tá lực đả lực, tiết lộ hành động của họ cho Bắc đại doanh, lại kéo Cố Quân đến, đục nước béo cò. Chẳng những có thể tranh công đầu bảo vệ Hoàng đế, lúc này diệt trừ Lữ gia, về sau trong các đại thế gia kinh thành không còn ai đối chọi được với Phương gia nữa!

Lữ Thường nghĩ một chút đầu óc liền thông, giật mình tự hỏi: “Liệu có phải Phương Khâm kia từ ban đầu đã thuộc đảng Nhạn vương?”

Mà Phương đại nhân tự dưng biến thành “đảng Nhạn vương” thấy Cố Quân thì sắc mặt cũng tái đi, tức khắc cười không nổi nữa.

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng bằng bản lĩnh tình hình bệnh dịch nghiêm trọng cũng có thể một tay che trời của Dương Vinh Quế, chí ít có thể nhân lúc Cố Quân chạy tới tiền tuyến mau lẹ xử lý sự tình, từ đầu đến cuối, trong kế hoạch của hắn không hề có vị sát thần này, mặc dù dựa vào công Bắc đại doanh cứu giá, Cố Quân có tới hay không cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng bố trí của hắn… Nhưng thật lạ lùng, Phương Khâm đột nhiên có dự cảm rằng mọi sự mất khống chế.

Đám người này đều có rắp tâm riêng, chỉ mình Thẩm Dịch là thật sự thở phào một hơi, thấy Cố Quân như thấy cứu tinh, gió lạnh lùa vào triều phục bị rạch, trực tiếp quét lên lớp da nhễ nhại mồ hôi, làm y rùng mình một cái.

Song y thở phào quá sớm, mưa máu gió tanh vẫn chưa kết thúc.

Chỉ thấy Cố Quân giao Lý Phong cho nội thị mới chạy đến, lui một bước quỳ trên bậc đá, không đợi Lý Phong chất vấn, đã hồi bẩm đâu vào đấy: “Thần sau khi chia tay Nhạn vương và Từ đại nhân ở thành Dương Châu, liền để thân vệ lại bên cạnh Nhạn vương, cùng Cát linh xu đến đại doanh Giang Bắc kiểm tra quân vụ. Không ngờ đang ở đại doanh Giang Bắc thì đột nhiên nhận được mật tín cầu cứu của thân vệ, nói Dương Vinh Quế dám tư đồn binh mã, uy hiếp Nhạn vương mưu đồ xấu xa. Trước tình thế cấp bách, thần đành phải cùng Chung lão tướng quân điều động mấy ưng giáp của trú quân Giang Bắc, khi chạy tới thành Dương Châu, phát hiện Dương Vinh Quế kia lấy bình loạn bạo dân làm danh, bao vây phủ Dương Châu không lọt con ruồi. Thần dẫn người đi quanh tra xét rất lâu, thậm chí nhân đêm lẻn vào phủ Tổng đốc, bấy giờ mới phát hiện người này cố ý chế tạo sương mù, bản thân họ Dương đã không biết tung tích, Nhạn vương cũng không rõ tăm hơi. Thần nghĩ đến chuyện ‘mưu phản’ mà thân binh nói, chỉ lo kinh thành có việc, đành phải chạy về trước, không thể bảo vệ Nhạn vương chu toàn, phụ với sứ mệnh, xin Hoàng thượng trách phạt.”

Cố Quân vừa nói ra khỏi miệng, sự kinh tâm động phách trong đó khiến xung quanh lặng ngắt như tờ.

Phương Khâm lặng lẽ đưa mắt ra hiệu cho Vương Quả, Vương Quả hiểu ý, mở miệng nói xen: “Hoàng thượng, thần có một việc không rõ muốn thỉnh giáo Cố soái… Ưng giáp của Cố soái từ Giang Bắc chạy tới kinh thành, sao cũng không thể chặn Dương Vinh Quế kia?”

Câu này có thể nói là phát huy siêu thường của Vương quốc cữu, nhìn như vô tình nhắc tới, kỳ thực gợi lên rất nhiều nghi ngờ cho Lý Phong – Rốt cuộc là Dương Vinh Quế kia thần thông quảng đại, hay Cố Quân cố ý thả bọn Dương Vinh Quế vào kinh thành? An Định hầu rốt cuộc là nhanh như chớp đến cứu giá, hay vốn có mưu đồ khác, đến kinh thành thấy Bắc đại doanh sớm có chuẩn bị mới lâm trận phản chiến?

Càng không cần nhắc tới Nhạn vương “không rõ tăm hơi” kia, nếu y thật sự đi chung với phản đảng ngoài thành, rốt cuộc là bị bắt ép hay có nội tình khác khó nói rõ.

Ánh mắt mọi người ý tứ không rõ tập trung vào Cố Quân, Cố Quân lại tựa như vô tri vô giác, thản nhiên trả lời: “Hổ thẹn, khi thần nhận được tin tức đã đánh mất hành tung của Dương Vinh Quế, tìm kiếm Nhạn vương trong thành Dương Châu và lùng tìm phản đảng ven đường lại trì hoãn rất lâu, suýt nữa làm lỡ đại sự.”

Câu này quan văn ở đây cơ bản không hiểu, Trương Phụng Hàm được hai người đỡ lại đúng lúc nói xen vào: “Hoàng thượng, chư vị đại nhân có điều không biết, ưng giáp lúc bay trên trời tốc độ cực nhanh, chỉ có thể lùng bắt mục tiêu ở trước trận hoặc trong phạm vi nhỏ, từ Giang Bắc đến kinh thành cả một đoạn đường xa như vậy, nếu không phải biết trước mục tiêu cần tìm đi đường nào, mục tiêu cũng không phải đại đội nhân mã, hai ba ưng giáp tìm người căn bản là mò kim đáy bể.”

Song việc đã đến nước này, đảng Phương Khâm tuyệt đối không chịu dễ dàng buông tha Cố Quân, Vương quốc cữu nôn nóng bức chặt: “Thế đã biết chuyện quá khẩn cấp, vì sao Cố soái không điều tạm thêm một ít nhân thủ từ đại doanh Giang Bắc?”

Cố Quân nghiêng đầu nhìn họ một cái, từ góc độ của Phương Khâm, độ cong cặp mắt hoa đào của An Định hầu đặc biệt rõ ràng, khóe mắt cơ hồ mang móc câu, phối thêm một nốt ruồi nhỏ, tự dưng có vẻ tựa tiếu phi tiếu, Phương Khâm tức thì ngộ ra – Vương Quả đã nói sai, tự cho mình một bạt tai!

Quả nhiên câu đầu là phát huy siêu thường, câu này mới là trình độ của Vương quốc cữu.

Nhưng Cố Quân bình thường tuy không tranh luận, người lại không hề ngốc, lúc này quyết sẽ không cho hắn cơ hội sửa sai.

“Ý quốc cữu gia ta không hiểu lắm,” Cố Quân không nóng không lạnh nói, “Đại doanh Giang Bắc là tư binh của Cố Quân ta à? Ta nói điều là điều, tiền tuyến căng thẳng, người Tây Dương như hổ rình mồi đều mặc kệ? Xin hỏi quốc cữu gia, triều ta ngoại trừ Hoàng thượng, ai có thể một câu hưng sư động chúng kéo đại doanh Giang Bắc đến kinh thành, làm phiền chỉ cho ta thấy, ta sẽ tự tay chém loạn thần tặc tử đó!”

Một câu ẩn hàm sát khí của y giúp Lý Phong hoàn hồn, tức khắc nhận thấy mình vừa rồi suýt bị lòng dạ chỉ bằng hạt đỗ của Vương Quả lôi xuống mương – Cố Quân nắm giữ Huyền Thiết hổ phù, dù muốn tạo phản, đáng đi theo đuôi loại Dương Vinh Quế nhặt nhạnh không?

Cố Quân: “Hoàng thượng, thần lần này không kịp phản ứng, tội đáng muôn chết, tìm được tung tích bọn Dương Vinh Quế thì đã gần đến kinh thành, biết Nhạn vương rất có thể đã bị loạn thần này bắt cóc, sợ ném chuột vỡ đồ, không dám đả thảo kinh xà, vốn định cầu viện Bắc đại doanh, ai ngờ thấy Bắc đại doanh bày trận sẵn sàng ngoài cửu môn, mới biết trong kinh có thể đã xảy ra chuyện, cũng may Bắc đại doanh trước đó được Phương đại nhân nhắc nhở, thần trong lúc vội vã đành phải lệnh cho cửu môn tạm hạ lưới cấm không, đồng thời cho Bắc đại doanh vào thành, may mà Hoàng thượng hồng phúc tề thiên, hữu kinh vô hiểm – cũng nhờ Phương đại nhân chuẩn bị chu toàn.”

Phương Khâm da mặt giật nhẹ, cảm thấy ánh mắt đảng Lữ gia đã sắp đốt thủng mình, hắn từ đầu đến cuối vừa giả bệnh vừa nặc danh, thậm chí cho Vương Quả xông lên trước, chính là để làm việc không gây chú ý, nấp sau người khác mới là an toàn nhất, tốt nhất là khiến Lữ Thường căn bản nghĩ không ra mình có liên quan trong đây.

Ai ngờ Cố Quân dùng một thanh đao mềm đâm tới, trực tiếp xiên hắn nướng trên lửa. Lữ Thường vừa nãy chỉ là hoài nghi lung tung, được câu này xác thực, ngoài kinh ngạc ra còn hận chỉ muốn lột da rút gân Phương Khâm.

Lý Phong bấy giờ mới biết Bắc đại doanh không phải đến nhanh, mà là đã sớm chờ ở ngoài cửu môn, nhất thời càng không hiểu: “Bắc đại doanh lại là thế nào?”

Phương Khâm đành phải tạm thời gác lại Cố Quân điều bất ngờ lớn này, cùng một vị thiên tướng Bắc đại doanh, cân nhắc câu chữ bắt đầu nói từ thư nhà của muội muội Phương thị, bên cạnh có một Lữ Thường trợn trừng mắt, Lý Phong lại đa nghi, Phương Khâm mặc dù tự tin kế hoạch thâm sâu, mình tuyệt không để lại một chút chứng cứ bất lợi, nhưng làm không tốt vẫn có thể dẫn lửa thiêu thân, đành dùng hết tinh thần ứng đối.

Lý Phong càng nghe càng nhức đầu, càng nghe càng giật mình. Việc này liên lụy rộng, sự phức tạp của nội tình dưới thời Long An chưa từng có bao giờ, bá quan văn võ quỳ cả dải ngay cả thở mạnh cũng không dám, Bắc đại doanh đã tạm thời giới nghiêm bên đường, để tránh lời không nên có truyền lưu ra ngoài.

Mà Phương Khâm lòng son dạ sắt còn chưa bày tỏ xong, Bắc đại doanh đã tóm gọn đám Dương Vinh Quế.

Dương Vinh Quế ở nơi ước định không đợi được tin chiến thắng của Lữ Thường, lại chờ được vòng vây của Bắc đại doanh, lập tức biết đại thế đã mất, mới đầu vốn định dùng Nhạn vương làm con tin, ai ngờ tân nhiệm thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh thiết diện vô tư, chỉ nói hiềm nghi của chính Nhạn vương còn chưa rửa sạch, không quan tâm gì một tên bắn ngã phản tặc khống chế Nhạn vương, chẳng cần biết đúng sai cùng dẫn hết vào thành.

Trừ vị hoàng thân quốc thích “Nhạn vương” này có ưu đãi đặc biệt, những người còn lại nhất loạt trói gô, giải lên Kỳ Minh đàn.

Dương Vinh Quế suy nghĩ cách xử lý suốt dọc đường, lúc này đầu gối vẫn chưa chạm đất, hắn đã bắt đầu tranh kêu oan trước người ta.

Giang Sung tiến lên một bước quát: “Ngươi cấu kết phản tặc khởi binh làm phản, còn mặt mũi nào để kêu oan?”

Dương Vinh Quế rạp đầu xuống đất, gào khóc nói: “Oan uổng, Hoàng thượng! Tội thần nhiều đời nhận long ân, há dám phụ Thánh thượng? Việc này ban đầu là do đảng Nhạn vương trong triều nói xấu chúng thần, nhà tội thần vàng bạc cộng lại chưa tới trăm lượng, khi quốc gia nguy nan đã đổi hết thành phong hỏa phiếu, chuyện tham ô hại nước hại dân cơ bản là vô căn cứ, không tin người cứ hạ lệnh tịch biên nhà tội thần! Thần đối với Hoàng thượng một tấm lòng trung thiên địa có thể soi xét, xin Hoàng thượng minh giám!”

Tiếng Lý Phong thấp như gạt ra từ cổ họng: “Ồ? Theo như ngươi nói, ngươi một mình lên kinh, chẳng lẽ là tới cứu giá?”

Dương Vinh Quế đương trường đổi trắng thay đen: “Trong triều đảng Nhạn vương một tay che trời, khi quân kết đảng, không từ bất cứ việc xấu nào, tội thần trong sạch vô tội, bị tiểu nhân đâm thọc, ngay cả nội đệ Lữ thị lang cũng không chịu tin tưởng tội thần, mấy lần gởi thư bức vấn, do tiểu nhân lợi dụng, lại bị đảng gian vương xúi giục phạm sai lầm tày đình, thần ở tận Giang Bắc, biết chuyện thì đã muộn, trong tình thế cấp bách đành phải bắt Nhạn vương, áp giải lên kinh…”

Lý Phong ngắt lời hắn: “Tiểu nhân là ai?”

Dương Vinh Quế lớn tiếng nói: “Chính là Hộ bộ Thượng thư Phương Khâm kia hiến kế ‘khoác hoàng bào’ cho nội đệ!”

Phương Khâm giận dữ nói: “Hoàng thượng, phản đảng ghi hận trong lòng, không bằng không cớ, rõ ràng là ngậm máu phun người!”

Vương Quả vội phụ họa: “Dương đại nhân nếu thật sự lên kinh cần vương, chỉ dẫn theo vài người thế sao? Vừa nãy An Định hầu rõ ràng nói trong thành Dương Châu quan binh tụ tập!”

Lữ Thường gào khóc chảy nước mắt: “Thần oan uổng!”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Đợt mồ hôi lạnh đầu vừa bị gió lạnh thổi bay, thấy trận chó cắn chó quy mô khổng lồ nhất dưới thời Long An, cả người y đã đần ra, đợt mồ hôi lạnh thứ hai không ngừng xếp hàng chui ra, quả thực không biết kẻ đầu óc choáng váng là mình rốt cuộc làm thế nào đủ râu đủ ria xuyên qua những âm mưu quỷ kế tầng tầng lớp lớp này.

Lý Phong: “Câm miệng hết cho ta! Dẫn Nhạn vương tới!”

“Nhạn vương” và “Từ Lệnh” bị bỏ quên đã lâu bị đẩy đến trước ngự, Lý Phong ánh mắt âm trầm nhìn chằm chằm người trước mặt, lạnh lùng nói: “A Mân, trẫm muốn nghe ngươi nói, chuyện này là thế nào.”

“Nhạn vương” kia co vai rụt cổ, run rẩy rúm lại, ngũ quan tuấn tú thâm trầm ngày xưa khí chất thay đổi, tự dưng lại có vài phần hèn hạ, thành một con cút hình người.

Người khác chưa có gì, Trương Phụng Hàm đã sốt ruột trước, tiến lên đẩy mạnh vai “Nhạn vương”, nóng lòng nói: “Ngài mau nói gì đi chứ!”

Lúc này, chuyện ly kỳ đã xảy ra, Nhạn vương năm đó giẫm trên lưng huyền ưng một mũi tên bắn chết Liễu Si gian tế Đông Doanh lại bị Phụng Hàm công một ông già sắp xuống lỗ đẩy ngã lộn nhào, lảo đảo nằm rạp dưới đất, một bên vai biến hình!

Mọi người giật mình ngây ra, không biết là Phụng Hàm công uống tử lưu kim hay Nhạn vương biến thành cục bùn.

Một lúc lâu, thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh bạo gan tiến lên một bước, thò tay chạm thử bả vai biến hình của “Nhạn vương”, trả lời: “Hoàng thượng, vật này hình như…”

Lý Phong: “Cái gì?”

Thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh nói: “… Là miếng lót vai!”

Trong lúc nói chuyện, “Nhạn vương” ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ thấy trên khuôn mặt kia tèm lem nước mắt nước mũi, mũi và cằm chia hai đường, tự cong về hai bên, khuôn mặt tuấn tú hoàn toàn trái ngược tách ra – đâu phải là “Nhạn vương”, rõ ràng là một tên yêu ma quỷ quái không biết từ đâu tới!

Thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh giật nảy mình, nhanh chóng cởi ngoại bào kẻ này, chỉ thấy hai bên vai, ngực và lưng hắn đều nhét miếng lót có thể lấy giả loạn thật, trong đôi giày dưới chân chí ít độn năm sáu tấc, mũi giả, cằm giả và mặt nạ da người kéo xuống, rõ ràng là một nam tử xa lạ đầu hoẵng mắt chuột tướng ngũ đoản. _(ngũ đoản: mình và tứ chi đều ngắn)_

Lý Phong đời này chưa từng thấy ai thay đổi chóng mặt đến thế, rùng mình: “Ngươi là… kẻ nào?”

Thẩm Dịch cảm thấy Hoàng thượng giữa chừng có một chớp mắt có lẽ muốn hô lên “ngươi là yêu nghiệt phương nào”.

Tên kia mở miệng, nhưng không nói được, chỉ thấy đầu lưỡi trong miệng hắn đã bị cắt.

Lại nhìn “Từ Lệnh” bên cạnh, vén tóc ra, trên da đầu cũng có thể tìm được đường nối.

Lữ Thường: “…”

Dương Vinh Quế: “…”

Hai tên đó là Dương Vinh Quế phái đi canh chừng Nhạn vương và Từ Lệnh, từ khi nào bị người ta cắt lưỡi biến thành như vậy? Nhạn vương thật đâu? Chẳng lẽ bao lâu nay, Nhạn vương và Từ Lệnh chân chính vẫn trà trộn trong đội ngũ thuộc hạ của hắn giả làm thị tòng!

Dương Vinh Quế hoảng hốt quay đầu lại tìm kiếm, trong đám tùy tùng bị Bắc đại doanh giải tới phía sau quả nhiên thiếu hai người!

Mất khi nào hắn chẳng mảy may hay biết!

Nhất thời, ngay cả Phương Khâm cũng không biết nói gì cho phải, Phương đại nhân một bụng âm mưu không tự chủ được hoài nghi, chẳng lẽ Dương Vinh Quế thật sự sớm tách bọn khỏi Lữ Thường rồi?

Lý Phong thật sự không nhìn nổi nữa, nhấc chân muốn đi, chân tê khi nào cũng không biết, vừa dợm bước liền loạng choạng, nếu không phải bên cạnh còn có một Cố Quân, đương kim thiên tử sẽ mất sạch vẻ nhã nhặn mà ngã một cú chó cạp bùn.

“Hoàng thượng,” Cố Quân ở bên cạnh thì thầm: “Để thần cõng người xuống.”

Trong lòng Lý Phong chấn động mạnh, khi hắn nhìn về phía Cố Quân, nhất thời có chút mơ hồ, người bên cạnh giống như ngần ấy năm qua chưa từng thay đổi – không phải Cố Quân vẫn giữ nguyên diện mạo của đứa trẻ choai choai mười mấy tuổi, mà là ánh mắt y.

Nhiều năm trôi qua, mọi người đều thêm không biết bao nhiêu mưu tính và thâm trầm, chỉ có đôi mắt hoa đào quen thuộc kia, mang máng giữ lại nét bỡn cợt và phong lưu thân trong một dải lân giáp trộm cười với hắn năm đó.

Lý Phong lắc đầu, không chịu yếu thế để bị cõng đi trước mắt bao người, chỉ vịn một tay Cố Quân, chậm rãi đi xuống Kỳ Minh đàn hỗn loạn.

Nội thị giọng the thé hô to: “Khởi giá, hồi cung-“

Bóng chiều mênh mang, từ từ phủ xuống rìa hoàng thành, chiếu rọi vạn ngàn mảnh ngói lưu ly san sát thành một màu đỏ rực.

Rốt cuộc vẫn kết thúc rồi.


	95. Chương 95: Kinh biến

Đêm nay định trước là mất ngủ.

Đảng Lữ thị bị bắt gọn như gió cuốn mây tan, toàn bộ tống vào ngục chờ thẩm vấn.

Đám người Phương Khâm tuy có công cứu giá, hữu kinh vô hiểm tạm thời chưa bị liên lụy, kết quả này cũng một trời một vực với mưu tính, mặt xám mày tro.

Mà Nhạn vương trung tâm lốc xoáy của cả sự kiện lại vẫn không biết đang ở nơi nào, sinh tử chưa rõ.

Hôm sau là ngày mở đại triều hội, đành phải tạm thời hủy bỏ, Thái y viện như kiến bò trên chảo nóng hối hả ra vào hoàng cung, Cố Quân và Thẩm Dịch nán lại trong cung một đêm, rạng sáng hôm sau mới rời khỏi giữa sương sớm se lạnh buổi đầu thu.

Chóp mũi Cố Quân như vẫn quanh quẩn mùi thuốc trong thâm cung, mũi y đặc biệt thính, y cũng vui với việc thưởng thức đủ các mùi vị, hương son phấn ngọt mà không ngán trên người mỹ nhân, hương cỏ cây thơm ngát trong gió giữa hè, huân hương thảo dược tươi mát trên người thiếu niên tuấn tú… Chỉ độc không thích mùi thuốc thang.

Đặc biệt là mùi thuốc ngột ngạt trong phòng khi cửa sổ đóng kín, nặng nề mà xua không đi, như một vũng bùn, có thể kéo người ta vào.

Qua trận này, hai người sóng vai mà đi, đều lao tâm lao lực quá độ, chẳng ai lên tiếng, đi thẳng ra ngoài cung, Thẩm Dịch mới không yên tâm hỏi: “Mắt ngươi thế nào?”

Cố Quân lắc đầu.

Thẩm Dịch cũng không biết y lắc đầu nghĩa là “không sao” hay “chẳng ra làm sao”, nghĩ ngợi một chốc, cảm thấy nhà Cố Quân cũng chẳng có ai chăm sóc y, liền lệnh cho xa phu đi về hướng nhà mình.

Kinh thành vẫn chưa bỏ giới nghiêm, hai bên con đường đá không một bóng người, vén màn xe lên chỉ nghe thấy tiếng bánh xe “lộc cộc”, Thẩm Dịch mệt mỏi thở một hơi dài, đỡ ngọn đèn măng-sông hơi lắc lư trên đỉnh đầu. Ngọn đèn kia chiếu ra một dải lớn bóng mờ trên mặt Cố Quân, dưới đôi mắt y ẩn ẩn màu xanh, hai má hơi hóp vào, lên xe liền khoanh hai tay trước ngực dựa thành xe nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, cũng không hỏi Thẩm Dịch muốn lôi mình đi đâu.

Cho đến khi xe về tới nhà, Thẩm Dịch mới lay y dậy, chỉ có một lúc như vậy mà Cố Quân cũng ngủ được thật, tích tắc khi mở mắt hơi mơ hồ, xuống xe gió sớm thổi mới tỉnh táo lại, nheo mắt nhìn cổng lớn Thẩm phủ, nói: “Vừa rồi ồn ào, hình như nghe ai nói một câu, Thẩm lão gia tử bị bệnh rồi?”

Thẩm Dịch ho một tiếng, ở cửa cũng không tiện nói thật lắm, đành phải nháy mắt cười.

Cố Quân hiểu ý: “Thế ta hôm nay thăm bệnh tay không…”

Thẩm Dịch cười khổ nói: “Không sao, ngươi đưa con trai ông ấy đủ tay đủ chân quay về, đã là đại lễ rồi… Mày câm miệng cho tao!”

Câu sau là quát con chim môn thần quỷ thần khó lường trước cổng Thẩm gia.

Hôm nay con sáo môn thần tựa hồ tâm trạng khá tốt, vốn không định phát uy, đang thò cổ dòm lom lom Cố Quân, ai ngờ vừa vỗ cánh một cái đã bị mắng, tức khắc giận dữ rú lên đón khách: “Súc sinh! Tiểu súc sinh! Mặt mũi xui xẻo, hôm nay chết, ngày mai chôn!”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Con tổ tông nhà họ chỉ nhận Thẩm lão gia tử, thấy Thẩm lão gia tử liền “lão gia cung hỉ phát tài”, với sinh vật sống hai chân khác nhất loạt là thái độ “súc sinh tới đánh nhau”.

Cố Quân mặt không đổi sắc, xem ra không phải lần đầu bị mắng, ngón tay chụm lại, thành thạo búng một phát, một đạo kình phong liền đập trúng miệng nó. Con sáo này bị “bạt tai” của y đánh lộn nhào, lông chim rơi đầy dưới đất, lập tức sợ kẻ mạnh mà ỉu xìu, im lặng một lúc lâu, mới uất ức lí nhí: “Lang quân đại cát đại lợi, bảng vàng đề danh!”

Thẩm tướng quân thực sự sắp xấu hổ muốn độn thổ rồi.

Cố Quân nở nụ cười, quay người muốn đi vào viện, nào ngờ y mới quay lưng thì con chim kia lập tức lật mặt như lật sách, hung tợn nói: “Phi! Phi!”

Theo lý mà nói, một con người trên dưới trăm cân thật sự không nên chấp nhặt với loại súc sinh mỏ dẹp được hai lạng này, đáng tiếc An Định hầu không nói lý lẽ, nghe tiếng lập tức lui hai bước, giơ tay tháo cái lồng chim trên cửa, mở cửa lồng bắt con môn thần kia ra, bảo Thẩm Dịch: “Nói với lão gia tử nhà ngươi, ta đem con này đi, hôm khác đền ông ấy con mới.”

Thẩm Dịch đã sớm chịu đủ rồi, vội cảm động đến rơi nước mắt nói: “Được, không thành vấn đề. Đại ân không lời nào cảm tạ hết được!”

“Môn thần” sợ hết hồn, lông toàn thân xù hết lên, thét to: “Mưu sát chồng rồi – kéc!”

… Nó bị Cố Quân bóp cổ.

Tiếng thét đánh thức lão bộc trông cửa đang ngủ gật, lão bộc dụi mắt, vừa thấy Cố Quân đến liền vội dẫn đường đón khách, lại một phen gà bay chó sủa.

Vào nội viện, Thẩm Dịch liếc qua bốn phía, thấy xa gần không có ai, lúc này mới hạ giọng hỏi: “Nhạn vương điện hạ rốt cuộc đang ở đâu?”

Cố Quân chậm rãi lắc đầu.

Thẩm Dịch lấy làm kinh hãi: “Ngươi cũng không biết?”

“Đứt liên lạc từ lúc ở Dương Châu rồi,” Cố Quân một tay xách chim, một tay bóp trán, mau chóng làm ấn đường đỏ lên, trước tiên kể qua một lần về hành trình lúc đi cho Thẩm Dịch, lại nói, “Y tìm Tiểu Tào giả thành mình hư dĩ ủy xà với Dương Vinh Quế, tự mình ám độ Trần Thương, nghe thân vệ của ta ở lại bên cạnh y nói thì hình như là đến một bang phái giang hồ tìm lưu dân làm nhân chứng, trên đường chỉ viết một lá thư ngắn nói ‘mạnh khỏe chớ mong’, bảo chúng ta về kinh không cần quan tâm đến y, sau đó không liên lạc nữa. Dương Vinh Quế lấy danh nghĩa y tạo phản, ta thật sự cần trở về lo liệu giúp y một chút, để lại mấy người ở bên đó, cũng nhờ Chung tướng quân âm thầm phái người điều tra nghe ngóng, nhưng đến nay vẫn…”

Náo loạn bao lâu thì ra bên kia cũng còn đang lo lắng.

Thẩm Dịch nhất thời không biết nên nói gì cho phải, đưa tay ấn vai Cố Quân: “Năng lực của Nhạn vương ngươi không biết sao? Ngươi xem y mặt cũng không lộ, trong lòng tự nắm được, là biết ngay chắc chắn không có việc gì. Hơn nữa y từ nhỏ đã theo Chung lão trời nam biển bắc lang bạt giang hồ, có cái gì mà chưa từng gặp? Không sao đâu.”

Ấn đường Cố Quân nhíu lại không có ý định giãn ra.

Thẩm Dịch đành phải nói sang chuyện khác: “Hoàng thượng thế nào?”

Cố Quân thở dài: “Chưa bị thương, Thái y chỉ nói là nộ cực công tâm, phải tĩnh dưỡng – Nhưng nói thật, hai chữ ‘tĩnh dưỡng’ này ta nghe muốn chai cả tai rồi, hình như đám đại phu đối phó ai cũng dùng hai chữ này, nếu thật sự có thể dưỡng thì ai không dưỡng?”

Thẩm Dịch dè dặt hỏi: “Y khi đó gọi ngươi vào, không nói gì chứ?”

Cố Quân im lặng chốc lát: “Có nói, y hỏi ta là ‘Nếu mưa to như trút nước, sông lớn dâng cao, giao long có thể mọc sừng không’.”

Thẩm Dịch tức khắc nín thở – Giao long mọc sừng là tướng khi hóa rồng, lời này ám chỉ ai thì không cần nói cũng biết: “Ngươi…”

Cố Quân nói: “Giao long và rồng, trong truyền thuyết dân gian vốn là họ hàng gần, hô vân hoán vũ, tưới tắm đại địa, đều là một dạng. Nhưng dù là thần giao, nếu như để mọc sừng hóa rồng mà khiến sông lớn dâng cao, bỏ mặc hai bờ sông, thế chẳng phải là gây sóng gió sao? Chắc hẳn cũng là một con ác giao tội chồng chất, làm hại xóm làng thôi.”

Thẩm Dịch: “… Ngươi nói với Hoàng thượng như vậy?”

Cố Quân: “Ừ.”

Kỳ thực Lý Phong còn nói với y chuyện khác.

Lúc nam nhân vốn đang tráng niên dựa đầu giường, đột nhiên thoáng có vẻ như mặt trời sắp lặn, Lý Phong bất chợt nói: “Tiên đế trước lúc băng hà, đã nói gì với ngươi?”

Tiên đế nói rất nhiều, kỳ thực đến nay nhớ lại tất cả đều rành rành trước mắt Cố Quân, nghe Lý Phong hỏi, y cân nhắc qua, chọn một câu an toàn nhất, trả lời: “Tiên đế dặn thần, ‘Mọi sự chín quá hóa nẫu, phải tích phúc biết tiến thoái’.”

Lý Phong nghe thế ngẩn người, quay đầu nhìn về phía ánh ban mai vừa thức giấc, lặp lại mấy lần bốn chữ “chín quá hóa nẫu”, sau đó lan man nói: “… A Mân từng kể với trẫm chuyện hồi nhỏ y bị man nữ ngược đãi, hoàng thúc biết chứ?”

Dù là Cố Quân tập trung hết tinh thần, nhất thời cũng hơi mù mờ, không hiểu ý Lý Phong là gì.

Khi đó, ngoài cửa sổ vừa vặn có chú chim nhỏ vô ý giẫm gãy cành cây, sợ quá đập cánh bay vọt lên trời, Lý Phong bị động tĩnh ấy bừng tỉnh, thần sắc mù mịt và mệt mỏi trên mặt chợt tan đi, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn Cố Quân một cái, trong ánh mắt tựa hồ chứa đựng rất nhiều lời, nhưng cuối cùng cũng chẳng nói gì, chỉ phất tay cho y đi.

Thẩm Dịch cảm khái: “Quân tâm khó dò, lòng người cũng khó dò.”

Cố Quân định thần lại: “Mệt.”

“Không phải sao,” Thẩm Dịch cực kỳ đồng cảm nói, “Vô pháp vô thiên, chó cùng rứt giậu, đục nước béo cò… Ta cảm thấy còn không bằng đánh giặc ở biên quan – kỳ thực lúc làm trường tý sư ở Linh Xu viện là nhẹ nhõm nhất. Tử Hi, nhiều lúc ta thấy kinh thành này y như động bàn tơ vậy, đâu đâu cũng là hiểm ác, hay là hai ta cứ dứt khoát bỏ gánh đi, tìm nơi mở cửa hàng nhỏ, kết hội buôn bán nhỏ, không chết đói được, cũng chẳng cần xem sắc mặt ai. Bán chút gì đó… ừm, cứ bán công cụ và dầu máy cho trường tý sư đi, ngươi nói được không?”

“Khùng à?” Cố Quân lườm y một cái, “Từ sáng đến tối làm mình bóng nhẫy, lại hầu hạ một đám khách bóng nhẫy hôi rình – ta không làm đâu. Muốn bán thì cũng bán son phấn, mỗi ngày đón vào tiễn đi mà ngắm mỹ nhân cũng tốt.”

Thẩm Dịch vừa nghe thế, lập tức lại giả đứng đắn, ngoài cười trong không cười châm chọc: “Ngươi ôm chí hướng lớn như vậy, Nhạn vương điện hạ biết chứ?”

Cố Quân cười theo, nhưng chỉ được một tẹo thì nhanh chóng cười không nổi nữa, ở trước mặt Thẩm Dịch không hề nhọc lòng che giấu mà để lộ vẻ lo lắng.

Trường Canh hiện giờ đang ở nơi nào?

Cho dù y thật sự có thể hữu kinh vô hiểm trở về, bên phía Lý Phong lại nên ăn nói thế nào? Qua trận này, giữa hai huynh đệ còn có thể không hề khúc mắc sao?

Thẩm Dịch đứng bên ngoài nhìn vào, thấy đề tài vừa quay lại Nhạn vương thì Cố Quân ngay cả làm bộ cũng không thể, y chưa bao giờ thấy Cố Quân quan tâm ai nhiều đến thế, nhất thời hơi kinh hãi, có phần không dám tiếp tục.

Mấy năm gần đây tình đời kỳ thực quá hỗn loạn, dân gian có một số nơi cực kỳ thoáng, noi theo người Tây Dương bỏ hết kiêng dè giữa nam nữ, đồng thời, một số đại nho thế gia lại tử thủ thể thống cũ ngày càng gắt gao hơn, họ hô to lễ nhạc băng hoại, cấm đoán con cái môn đồ chặt hơn.

Song không biết là vì sao, Thẩm Dịch luôn cảm thấy thế đạo này hơi vô tình – Loại trước ba ngày yêu đương, hai ngày rạn nứt, bỏ mệnh của phụ mẫu ước hẹn mai mối, trên hôn nhân đại sự kỳ thực trong lòng mỗi người đều có tính toán riêng, dù người ta không quản, bản thân cũng so tính, đến cuối cùng vẫn là bịt mũi sống đại với kẻ môn đăng hộ đối.

Loại sau càng khỏi cần nói, đến tuổi hôn phối chẳng qua là đi một lưu trình theo cổ lễ, hai người không quen biết bị ép ở cùng, chẳng khác mấy với lai giống heo ngựa trâu dê.

Trăng tròn hoa thắm, mỹ mãn như ngọc, giống như đều cần mèo mù vớ chuột chết, thâm tình nhân gian chỉ có chút ít như vậy, kẻ điên lấy một tẹo, kẻ ngốc lấy một tẹo, còn lại ít ỏi chẳng đáng kể, làm sao đủ chia đây?

Như Nhạn vương và Cố Quân quả đúng là hiếm thấy.

Mặc dù cả hai đều không biểu lộ quá nhiều trước mặt người ngoài, nhưng Thẩm Dịch hiểu Cố Quân, nếu không phải dứt bỏ không xong, Cố Quân sẽ tuyệt đối không bước qua ranh giới cha con nuôi kia.

Thẩm Dịch vừa nghĩ vậy liền không nhịn được kinh hồn táng đảm, bệnh gà mái già lại tái phát, thế là nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Tử Hi, không phải ta miệng quạ đen, nhưng ngươi có từng nghĩ, vạn nhất giữa hai ngươi tương lai có vấn đề gì, ngươi định kết thúc thế nào?”

Cố Quân cả buổi không lên tiếng, nhưng lần này, y cuối cùng không trả lời lấy lệ, lúc sắp đi đến hậu viện, Cố Quân bỗng nói rất khẽ: “Từng nghĩ rồi, không biết.”

Thẩm Dịch nhất thời lại không thể nói gì.

Dẫu là thề non hẹn biển trời sập đất lún, vào tai y chắc cũng chẳng long trời lở đất bằng năm chữ này.

Vào hậu viện, chỉ thấy Thẩm lão gia tử nghe đồn ốm liệt giường đang sinh long hoạt hổ đánh quyền, chẳng mảy may có vẻ như sắp chết, Cố Quân tới chơi làm lão nhân gia khá vui, kéo y muốn giảng những điều tâm đắc trong việc dưỡng sinh, còn thịnh tình mời Cố soái đẩy tay với mình.

Thẩm Dịch sợ cha mình bị Cố đại tướng quân đẩy lên mái tường, hấp tấp vã mồ hôi lạnh ngăn cản lời mời này, đưa Cố Quân đi nghỉ ngơi.

Cố Quân ngủ một giấc đến chiều, còn chưa kịp tỉnh táo thì đã bị Thẩm Dịch xông vào dựng dậy: “Hoàng thượng triệu ngươi vào cung.”

Cố Quân vội vã chạy vào cung, trước tiên bị một thân vệ mình phái đến bên cạnh Trường Canh làm đau mắt, thân vệ kia nhìn là biết lặn lội đường xa, nhếch nhác vô cùng, người bị thương, còn có vết máu. Tim Cố Quân đột nhiên đập nhanh mấy nhịp, y khó khăn làm trơn môi, miễn cưỡng kiềm chế cảm xúc, nhanh chóng hành lễ với Lý Phong.

“Hoàng thúc mau miễn lễ,” Lý Phong vẻ mặt tiều tụy gượng thân thể đau bệnh mà dậy, chuyển hướng sang thân binh kia, “Ngươi nói bên phía Nhạn vương tình hình thế nào?”

Thân vệ nọ cúi đầu, nói với Cố Quân: “Thuộc hạ phụng mệnh Đại soái, đi theo bảo vệ Nhạn vương điện hạ và Từ đại nhân ngầm tra xét tình hình bệnh dịch Giang Bắc. Gian tặc Dương Vinh Quế kia mưu đồ xấu xa, chúng thuộc hạ đi báo tin cho đại doanh Giang Bắc, một dạo mất liên lạc với Nhạn vương. Sau đó, Dương Vinh Quế kim thiền thoát xác lên phương Bắc, Đại soái không xác định Nhạn vương là bị ép hay tự có biện pháp thoát thân khác, liền một mặt dẫn người về kinh, một mặt để chúng thuộc hạ ở lại phủ Dương Châu thử tìm kiếm tung tích Nhạn vương…”

Những lời này là Cố Quân dặn dò từ trước – kỳ thực lúc Trường Canh đến Sa Hải bang, chúng thân vệ ở lại phủ Dương Châu.

Sau đó Cố Quân Bắc thượng trở về kinh thành, thật sự không yên lòng về Trường Canh, nên vẫn để họ lại Dương Châu, bảo họ tiếp tục tìm kiếm tung tích Trường Canh.

Cố Quân nhíu mày, trong lòng thình lình có dự cảm xấu.

“Người trong tay Dương Vinh Quế là giả,” Lý Phong xen vào, “Nói vậy ngươi đã có tung tích của A Mân rồi?”

Thân vệ kia lấy một phong thư từ trong lòng ra: “Mời Hoàng thượng xem.”

Trên phong thư là nét chữ của Trường Canh, so với sự nắn nót bình nhật thì chữ hơi ngoáy, còn dính ít máu.

Đầu ngón tay Cố Quân run nhẹ, y đột nhiên hiểu được năm đó khi thủ kinh thành, Trường Canh chạy tới băng bó vết thương cho y bị “sợ máu” là tâm tình thế nào.

Lý Phong nhận lấy, càng xem càng nhíu mày sâu hơn, qua một lúc lâu, hắn vậy mà thở dài, không lên tiếng, đưa phong thư cho Cố Quân.

Cố Quân dùng hết toàn lực mới khiến mình trông không có vẻ hoảng loạn gấp gáp.

Phần mở đầu lá thư coi như bình thường, cơ bản là nói nhảm – bịa một tràng mình cơ trí kim thiền thoát xác thế nào, đào thoát khỏi tay Dương Vinh Quế thế nào, sau đó thần xui quỷ khiến rơi vào tay Sa Hải bang, đồng thời phát hiện lưu dân Giang Bắc một phần bị Dương Vinh Quế bí mật giam giữ bức hại, một phần gia nhập phỉ bang, để tìm nhân chứng, Nhạn vương quyết định cùng Từ đại nhân lẻn vào phỉ bang điều tra việc này… Có lẽ con mọt sách Từ Lệnh kia đã bị Trường Canh lừa đến chỉ đông không đánh tây rồi.

Nội dung phần sau thì lại không bình thường-

Trường Canh vài nét bút ít ỏi, nói rõ đủ các việc y đã nghe đã thấy ở Sa Hải bang, Dương Vinh Quế vô pháp vô thiên đến mức khiến người nghe kinh sợ, song ngay khi y vừa thuyết phục được một đám phỉ nhân Sa Hải bang theo y vào kinh diện thánh, nội bộ Sa Hải bang đã xảy ra vấn đề.

Dù rằng tiếp nhận không ít lưu dân, nhưng phỉ bang dù sao cũng là phỉ bang, có ác ý trời sinh với quan phủ, một số hãn phỉ hoài nghi Nhạn vương vào Sa Hải bang là không có hảo ý, đến để chiêu an, năm lần bảy lượt tranh luận ngày càng kịch liệt, thậm chí trong bang nhiều phương thế lực có xung đột.

Trong phỉ bang cũng có rất nhiều cây gậy chọc cứt rất thích gây chia rẽ, bản địa dân oán vốn đã nhiều, nhanh chóng dẫn đến sự cố, khiến bạo dân phản loạn.

Trường Canh ở trong thư dặn đi dặn lại, bạo dân tuy nhìn như thanh thế lớn, nhưng hỏa cơ cương giáp có hạn, chưa chắc có thể chống cự được quân chính quy của đại doanh Giang Bắc, chỉ là như vậy thì tình thế tất nhiên sẽ mở rộng, dân oán tất nhiên cũng nhiều hơn, vũ lực áp chế là hạ hạ sách, bởi thế cố gắng không để đại doanh Giang Bắc tham gia, y nói mình sẽ chu toàn bên trong đây, cố hết sức lôi kéo lòng dân, bình ổn dân oán.

Cố Quân xem đến đây, thật sự đã muốn giết người – con mẹ nó không phải là làm ẩu sao?

Đây cũng có thể gọi là “mạnh khỏe”?!

Thân vệ kia mở miệng nói: “Đại soái, Vương gia có lệnh, thuộc hạ không dám không tuân theo, chỉ là tình hình ngày càng nghiêm trọng, Dương Vinh Quế đi rồi, quan binh thành phòng thủ hạ như rắn mất đầu, bị bạo dân gây sức ép đến toác đầu mẻ trán, có bạo dân có thân bằng hảo hữu chết trên tay Dương Vinh Quế, thù hận quan phủ địa phương, thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn, thường dùng cực hình tra tấn quan binh tù binh đến chết, e khó mà dẹp yên, Chung tướng quân lệnh chúng thuộc hạ cấp tốc báo lên triều đình, xin hoàng mệnh.”

Lý Phong hỏi: “Thế A Mân đang ở đâu?”

Thân vệ quỳ xuống: “… Hồi bẩm Hoàng thượng, Nhạn vương điện hạ… Nhạn vương điện hạ sau khi nhờ người chuyển phong thư này đi, thì không còn tin tức gì, lúc ấy lén truyền tin chính là một tăng nhân, ngôi miếu tăng nhân ấy ở ngày hôm sau liền bị đốt.”

Cố Quân suýt nữa không thở nổi.

Lý Phong cũng sững ra vì chuỗi biến cố bất ngờ liên tiếp này.a


	96. Chương 96: Nguy hiểm

Lúc Trường Canh mở mắt ra, xung quanh tối đen như mực, gần đó phản quang chỉ có mỗi cái đầu trọc của Liễu Nhiên đại sư.

Y vừa cử động, Từ Lệnh thảm hại hết sức liền lao tới hò la: “Vương gia! Vương gia ngài tỉnh rồi! Vương gia ngài còn nhận được ta chứ? Vương gia…”

Chưa la hét xong, Từ đại nhân đã tự mình nghẹn ngào trước, hắn như hiếu tử hiền tôn của Trường Canh, sụt sùi lau nước mắt, ai ngờ càng lau càng nhiều, cuối cùng bèn ngồi đó gào khóc luôn.

Trường Canh: “…”

Ma âm xuyên tai này có tác dụng rất tương tự với tiếng sáo của Cố tướng quân nhà y, tai Trường Canh bị chấn vang ong ong, giờ này khắc này, y vô cùng lấy làm may mắn khi Liễu Nhiên đại sư là một người câm.

Mà người câm chẳng những không biết ồn ào, còn hết sức quan tâm khuyên nhủ Từ đại nhân nước mũi nước mắt tèm lem.

Hắn tiến sát lại Trường Canh ra dấu: “Nơi đây gần đại doanh Giang Bắc, rất an toàn, chim gỗ thả ra rồi, vị tiểu huynh đệ thủ hạ Tôn đại ca cũng đã nghĩ cách đem tín vật của Vương gia đi tiếp xúc với đại doanh Giang Bắc, nếu không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, Chung tướng quân có thể nhanh chóng tìm đến, Vương gia hãy yên tâm.”

Hòa thượng tuy thường xuyên giả thần giả quỷ lại không thích tắm rửa, nhưng không hổ là cao đồ Lâm Uyên các, trong một năm hơn ba trăm sáu mươi ngày luôn có hai ngày đáng tin.

Trường Canh mệt mỏi gật đầu, sâu sắc lĩnh hội một phen thế nào là “lật thuyền trong mương”, không nhịn được muốn cười khổ.

Hôm ấy sau khi bỏ thị vệ lại, Trường Canh chỉ dẫn một mình Từ Lệnh đến Sa Hải bang, đáng tiếc vận khí không tốt lắm, tới rất không đúng thời điểm.

Họ vừa mới theo Tôn lão bản tới phân đà của Sa Hải bang, đang trên đường đến tổng đàn, phản quân như đám ô hợp bên kia đã dốc tổ mà ra, vừa vặn đối đầu với họ.

Kỳ thực cho đến lúc này, trong lòng Trường Canh tuy hơi giật mình, song cũng không căng thẳng lắm.

Bằng sự hiểu biết của y đối với hoàn cảnh Giang Bắc lúc này, vụ phản loạn này chưa hề ra ngoài dự kiến – Chó cùng rứt giậu thỏ hoảng cắn người, ai cũng biết tạo phản là tội lớn mất đầu tru di cửu tộc, nhưng nếu cửu tộc mất hết, mình ăn bữa hôm lo bữa mai, căn bản ngay cả sống cũng không nổi, thì còn có thể thế nào? Chết khiếp nhược cũng là chết, sự bại thì mất đầu, dù sao cũng không thể giết hai lần, thế còn không bằng vung sào mà lên, ít nhất chết có ý nghĩa, sử sách lưu danh.

Lưu dân Giang Bắc trốn ra đây chắc chắn đã đến tình cảnh phải phản rồi.

Nhưng Trường Canh cũng đâu phải thần tiên, y suy đoán ra lưu dân rất có thể sẽ làm như vậy, nhưng không thể biết người ta tính toán khi nào, dùng cách nào tạo phản. Song khi ấy, Trường Canh cũng chỉ cảm thấy mình đến không đúng lúc thôi, có sóng gió gì Nhạn vương chưa trải qua? Y không nghĩ mình có thể sẽ không khống chế được cục diện.

Trường Canh hiểu rõ, bạo dân phản loạn bị bức ra như thế này không hề khó giải quyết.

Thứ nhất, triều đình và người tạo phản đều biết, thời đại dùng tử lưu kim đánh trận, không phải dựa vào hai ba cao thủ mười bước giết một người mà nên trò trống – hỏa cơ cương giáp mới là then chốt, dù là danh tướng tuyệt đại, khi đạn tận lương tuyệt cũng chẳng làm gì được. Sa Hải bang loại phỉ bang giang hồ này dẫu lớn hơn, chỉ cần không có hỏa cơ cương giáp và nguồn tử lưu kim riêng, cũng tuyệt không phải là đối thủ của đại doanh Giang Bắc.

Họ bất đắc dĩ phải tạo phản, không ngoài là đòi triều đình một con đường sống mà thôi.

Đường sống này trước khi đến Trường Canh đã chuẩn bị giúp họ rồi. Kẻ dũng hãn không sợ chết hơn cũng sẽ lưu luyến một đường sinh cơ, có đường sinh cơ này rồi, ai còn muốn chống chọi với đại doanh Giang Bắc? Ai muốn làm trứng gà đi chọi đá?

Tôn lão bản dẫn bọn Trường Canh vào Sa Hải bang tuy nói chuyện khó nghe, thái độ cực tệ, nhưng là người thông minh, làm việc cũng không lỗ mãng, thấy trận chiến trong bang, quyết đoán kịp thời giấu nhẹm thân phận Trường Canh và Từ Lệnh – trong tình huống quần tình kích phấn thế này, trên trời rớt xuống một Nhạn vương gia chẳng những không thể an lòng người, ngược lại sẽ châm lửa giận của phản quân, nếu thực sự có kẻ mắt mù bất phân tốt xấu bắt Nhạn vương áp chế Giang Bắc đại doanh, thì song phương sẽ thực sự không dễ kết thúc.

Cách nghĩ của Tôn lão bản và Trường Canh không bàn mà hợp với nhau, họ đều không muốn dùng mạng những người đáng thương này đi lấp nòng pháo vốn nên nhắm vào người Tây Dương của đại doanh Giang Bắc một cách uổng phí – chỉ để triều đình nghe một tiếng vang đứt hơi khản tiếng.

Bởi vậy, Trường Canh và Từ Lệnh vẫn đóng giả nghĩa thương tới từ phương Nam, Tôn lão bản giúp đỡ che giấu, đồng thời, Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng liên tục xen lẫn trong lưu dân Giang Bắc phổ độ chúng sinh cũng vừa vặn ở Sa Hải bang, nhờ quan hệ Liễu Nhiên tạo dựng trước đó, họ rất thuận lợi tiếp xúc với thủ lĩnh cao tầng của phản quân.

Mọi người đều biết, Nhạn vương có miệng lưỡi gặp người nói tiếng người gặp quỷ nói tiếng quỷ, ngoại trừ khi đối mặt Cố Quân luôn phát huy thất thường, thời điểm khác sức chiến đấu trác tuyệt. Chỉ cần y chịu thì lừa gạt ai cũng được, chỉ trong hơn một tháng Trường Canh cơ bản đã khống chế được cục diện, ban đầu trong bang quần tình kích phấn, sau đó mọi người đã có thể ngồi xuống cân nhắc lợi hại.

“Tứ đại vương” Sa Hải bang bao quát Tôn lão bản, ngoại trừ một kẻ cứng đầu bất cộng đái thiên với triều đình, ba người khác đều bị Trường Canh thuyết phục, sẵn lòng phái người thử tiếp xúc với triều đình trước.

Nhưng đúng lúc này, đại doanh Giang Bắc vốn vẫn chỉ đang âm thầm tìm kiếm tung tích Nhạn vương đột nhiên hành động, không khí lại lần nữa thình lình căng thẳng.

Trường Canh biết, chỉ sợ Nhạn vương giả đã tới kinh thành, đầu kia sự việc đã bại lộ, mình mất tích ở Dương Châu thành việc mọi người đều hay, liên quan đến Thân vương, đại doanh Giang Bắc không thể không từ tối thành sáng, tỏ thái độ.

Trường Canh một mặt trấn an phản quân Sa Hải bang, một mặt tự mình nghĩ một bản sớ, muốn đại doanh Giang Bắc tạm thời không được hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, tránh để y chỉ thiếu một sọt đất mà không thành.

Ai biết được lúc này lại xảy ra rắc rối.

Trời có mây gió khó lường, người lúc xui quả đúng là uống nước cũng mắc nghẹn, nhóm Nhạn vương kể từ lúc vào hang phỉ thì chưa từng thuận lợi – sau khi mật mưu làm phản, để an toàn, Sa Hải bang thực hiện sách lược thỏ khôn có ba hang, mươi bữa nửa tháng đổi địa điểm tổng đàn một lần, lúc này tổng đàn vừa vặn dọn tới một ngọn đồi nhỏ của Giang Bắc, dựa lưng vào một vùng mỏ – khu vực Giang Bắc không hiếm quặng mỏ, nếu bên cạnh Trường Canh hiện giờ có một trường tý sư thuật nghiệp chuyên công, sẽ nhắc nhở y chú ý các quặng mỏ nhỏ này, bởi ở nơi dựa núi chim gỗ rất có thể không bay được.

Có một số quặng mỏ sẽ khiến các vật như la bàn mất tác dụng, Lâm Uyên mộc điểu kia dù chế tạo tinh xảo, kỳ thực hạch tâm chẳng qua là nam châm đặc thù trong bụng, có thể thành lập liên hệ với nam châm mà người của Lâm Uyên các mang theo tùy thân, chim gỗ chỉ có trong tình huống bay trên không trung mới có thể thông qua độ cao hoặc vòng qua nhiễu sóng, lúc không bay, lượn một vòng trên quặng mỏ thế này, tất cả nam châm trong bụng chim lập tức hỏng hết.

Chim bay không ra, hết cách, Trường Canh đành phải dùng một biện pháp ngu ngốc – để Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng tự mình chạy đi truyền tin, thư truyền ra chính là phong mà thân vệ của Cố Quân đưa vào kinh thành.

Ai ngờ lúc này lại xảy ra sự cố.

Bốn thủ lĩnh phản quân hầu hết chưa học hành được mấy bữa, trình độ thưởng thức rất gần với lão nông thích nghe thoại bản trong miếu Thành Hoàng, lần lượt tự xưng là “thiên địa nhân quỷ”, nào “Thiên vương” nào “Địa vương”, nghe mà nổi hết da gà.

Tôn lão bản là “Nhân vương”, “Thiên vương” là kẻ cứng đầu đặc biệt cùng hung cực ác, có thâm thù đại hận với triều đình.

Kẻ cứng đầu vốn nói chuyện giữ lời, mọi người đều phải tạo phản theo hắn, đột nhiên từ lão đại biến thành phái thiểu số ngoan cố, cẩn thận suy nghĩ lại, hắn cho rằng là Tôn lão bản “Nhân vương” thủy chung không muốn đối kháng đại doanh Giang Bắc có vấn đề, vì thế sinh ra khúc mắc với Tôn lão bản “tham sống sợ chết”, mua chuộc một tâm phúc thủ hạ bên cạnh Tôn lão bản, chuẩn bị phải bắt lấy thóp mà chỉnh chết hắn ta.

Kết quả cũng không biết làm sao khéo như vậy, kẻ bị mua chuộc này nằm vùng được năm sáu ngày, thóp của Tôn lão bản chưa bắt được, lại nhìn thấy Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng đêm khuya lén lút rời khỏi tổng đàn, tiếp xúc với người của triều đình.

Thiên vương thấy thế mới vỡ lẽ ra người anh em tốt xưng huynh gọi đệ lại là tay sai của triều đình, tức thì nổi điên, tín nhiệm vốn đã không nhiều trong khoảnh khắc cũng sụp đổ theo.

Trường Canh kịp thời quyết đoán, vừa phát hiện thân phận bị lộ, trước khi Thiên vương tìm tới chất vấn, lập tức mời hết những kẻ có máu mặt trong phỉ bang tới, tự mình thừa nhận thân phận khâm sai – mặc dù thời cơ chưa chín muồi lắm, song tốt xấu gì vẫn hơn bị người ta vạch trần. Trường Canh dĩ nhiên có thể giết Thiên vương, nhưng người giang hồ có cách sống của người giang hồ, những hạng ném chén giết chó này không hề biết tùy cơ ứng biến như người trong triều, xử lý không tốt có thể dẫn đến bật ngược.

Mới đầu đám thổ phỉ dưới sự kích động cố ý của Thiên vương, đua nhau cãi vã om sòm. Nhạn vương liền lấy ra một thanh sài đao ném lên bàn, lạnh lùng nói: “Vậy thì theo quy củ, ba đao sáu lỗ.”

Chiêu này trấn được đại đa số, lại không lừa được hãn phỉ chân chính, Thiên vương bị y kích thích nổi điên, không nói hai lời cầm sài đao đâm Trường Canh một nhát, Trường Canh biết không chịu thì không cách nào kết thúc được, thế nên không thèm trốn.

Vừa thấy máu thì đám phản quân đều đần ra, đặc biệt là mấy đại thủ lĩnh, trong lòng đều hiểu rõ, Nhạn vương tuyệt đối không thể không minh bạch chết ở Sa Hải bang, nếu không họ không phản cũng phải phản, không chết cũng phải chết, đến lúc đó sẽ không có đường quay lại, bởi vậy nhao nhao giảng hòa ngăn cản, Thiên vương càng giận, đương trường tuyên bố muốn dẫn người rút khỏi Sa Hải bang.

Trong bang nội chiến, việc tạo phản chỉ sợ phải bỏ mặc, Tôn lão bản ngay đêm ấy phái người hộ tống bọn Trường Canh rời khỏi, trên đường gặp mấy đợt thủ hạ Thiên vương chặn giết, nhân thủ Tôn lão bản lưu cho y cơ hồ mất gần hết.

Liễu Nhiên cái loại có thể tự nhốt mình trong trọng giáp không bò ra được này cơ bản là nửa gánh nặng, Từ Lệnh thì hoàn toàn là một gánh nặng. Đối với cao thủ mà nói, dù là một thân một mình xông vào long đàm hổ huyệt cũng thoải mái hơn dẫn mấy gánh nặng chạy trối chết. Trường Canh vốn bị thương, bao nhiêu năm chưa từng chật vật như vậy, vì che chở Từ đại nhân, chỗ cực hung hiểm ở ngực lại thêm một vết đao chém lật cả da, may mà bản thân là nửa đồ đệ của Trần cô nương, tốt xấu gì cũng cầm được máu.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng dùng lá cây đựng ít nước suối cho Trường Canh uống, lại tìm kim sang dược tùy thân của y, băng vết thương lại lần nữa. Trường Canh uống nước xong, thở phào nhẹ nhõm, dồn chút sức lực nói chuyện, gượng xốc lại tinh thần, vỗ vỗ bên cạnh mình, nói đùa với Từ Lệnh: “Minh Du lại đây, ngồi đây – Tái ông thất mã, biết đâu lại là phúc… Nhân lúc ta còn chưa tắt thở, huynh nén đau buồn trước đi.”

Từ Lệnh mất hết vẻ nho nhã, lấy tay áo lau lệ, nói mấy tiếng “hổ thẹn” liền, nghẹn ngào: “Là hạ quan liên lụy Vương gia.”

Trường Canh nghe vậy nở nụ cười nhẹ nhàng: “Lần trước người Tây Dương vây thành, Minh Du huynh tự mình âm thầm tức giận phấn đấu, học được tiếng phiên bang, lần này định làm gì? Trở về học môn võ nghệ đập đá trên ngực à?”

Từ Lệnh: “…”

Trường Canh: “Huynh xem Liễu Nhiên đại sư đâu có khóc, rất thản nhiên luôn.”

Hòa thượng mặt dày vô sỉ dùng thủ ngữ: “Bần tăng vai không thể gánh, lưng không thể vác, phải dựa vào Vương gia bảo vệ, mai kia về nhất định sẽ tự mình đốt đèn trường mệnh cho Vương gia, ngày ngày châm dầu niệm kinh cho ngài.”

“Thật sự cảm ơn đại sư lắm, nhưng ngài bảo tướng trang nghiêm, mở tôn khẩu ra, chỉ e ta phải đoản mệnh,” Trường Canh khó khăn điều chỉnh tư thế một chút, một dòng mồ hôi lạnh lập tức xuôi tai chảy xuống, y thở dốc mấy hơi, nói với Từ Lệnh, “Mấy ngày nay truyền đến sôi sùng sục… việc đó, thổ phỉ Sa Hải bang cũng bắt đầu nghị luận rồi, Dương Vinh Quế lấy danh nghĩa ta tạo phản, dù chúng ta thanh thanh bạch bạch, nhất định sẽ không bị họ bắt được sơ hở gì, nhưng… tình ngay lý gian… Á… Đại sư, ngươi nói không được, mắt cũng mù luôn hả?”

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng chẳng hề có nhãn lực nghe vậy vội cùng Từ Lệnh một trái một phải đè Trường Canh lại, cẩn thận tránh vết thương, trở mình giúp y.

“Ừm, tình ngay lý gian… nói không rõ.” Trường Canh lúc này mới nén đau nói nốt nửa câu sau, “Chuyện lưu dân Giang Bắc, cũng đã đến nông nỗi này, chúng ta không thể bỏ dở giữa chừng… Cùng với vội vã trở về tìm Hoàng thượng biện bạch, không bằng ở lại đây giải quyết dứt điểm sự tình, đến lúc đó ta còn có thể nhờ chút tiểu thương ngoài da này để tạm thời tị hiềm tránh đi một thời gian.”

Từ Lệnh thấy băng vải vừa quấn lại chảy máu, lại nghe câu “tiểu thương ngoài da” chẳng hề để ý kia, sự kính nể với Nhạn vương quả thực đã không thể hơn nữa, so với Phụng Hàm công ở kinh thành chắc cũng chẳng kém là bao.

Hắn đang muốn chân thành biểu đạt cõi lòng mình một chút, đúng lúc này, Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng đột nhiên biến sắc, xua tay ngăn Từ đại nhân, nghiêng tai dán sát xuống đất, giây lát sau, ra dấu nói với Trường Canh: “Có ít nhất mấy chục người đến, ngựa khỏe dồn roi, là người bên nào?”

Chẳng ai có thể phán đoán được, người tới rốt cuộc là Chung tướng quân hay chó điên thủ hạ Thiên vương.

Trường Canh một tay ấn vai Từ Lệnh, miễn cưỡng nhổm dậy, Từ Lệnh kinh hãi, toan mở miệng ngăn cản, Trường Canh đã giơ tay cắt ngang: “Suỵt-“

Sự thoải mái tự tại khắc ý trên mặt y vừa nãy tan sạch sẽ, đôi mắt sáng cực kỳ, tầm nhìn ngưng tụ như một thú vương bị thương, cho dù máu chảy lênh láng, cũng tùy thời mang theo cặp răng nanh một kích trí mạng.

Trường Canh cầm một thanh trường đao không biết cướp được từ thổ phỉ nào, mu bàn tay tái nhợt lộ rõ gân xanh, ngược lại không nhìn thấy một chút yếu ớt do trọng thương, chỉ khiến người ta cảm thấy sợ sệt.

Từ Lệnh không khỏi nín thở.

Đột nhiên, Trường Canh hơi nghiêng tai, sau đó khóe môi khô nứt lộ ra nụ cười mỉm không rõ lắm, sửa sang lại vạt áo nhếch nhác, ném đao trong tay, bình tĩnh nói với Từ Lệnh: “Đi xem là vị tướng quân nào tới, ra ngoài nghênh đón một chút, cứ nói là ta mời.”

Từ Lệnh đần thối ra: “Vương gia làm sao ngài biết…”

“Đám người Sa Hải bang kia nào có tiếng vó ngựa và bước chân chỉnh tề như vậy? Là vị tướng quân nào của đại doanh Giang Bắc thôi.” Trường Canh vẫn thong dong dùng ngoại bào rách bươm che vết thương đáng sợ ở ngực bụng, đầy phong độ mà nói, “Thứ cho bổn vương đang bệnh nhẹ, thất lễ rồi.”

Liễu Nhiên: “…”

Bản lĩnh làm bộ làm tịch của Nhạn vương cũng coi như là được Cố soái chân truyền.

Từ Lệnh phục y sát đất, lúc này cho dù Nhạn vương đánh rắm hắn cũng tin tưởng vô điều kiện, lập tức ra đón.

Trường Canh sờ hà bao, bên trong ngoại trừ an thần tán còn có một ít thuốc dùng khi cần gấp, ngón tay y khẽ run rẩy lấy ra một chiếc lá gây tê, âm thầm nắm trong tay, định bụng nếu thực sự đau không chịu nổi thì nhai tạm một lá trước, sau đó tạ tuyệt sự giúp đỡ của Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng, tự mình chống trường đao đứng dậy.

Đúng lúc này, y nghe thấy Từ Lệnh kêu một tiếng: “Vương gia, là…”

Lời chưa ra khỏi miệng, người tới đã sải bước xông vào trong tiếng ngựa hí chói tai.

Trường Canh: “…”

Ngược sáng mà đến vậy mà là Cố Quân vốn nên về kinh rồi!

Trường Canh không đứng vững, trường đao “Keng” một tiếng chói tai, cả người đổ về phía trước, được Cố Quân đỡ lấy.

Chỉ thấy Nhạn vương điện hạ vừa nãy “mưa máu gió tanh vẫn thong dong như đi dạo” đột nhiên liền “thương đến như núi lở”, “thú vương” trấn định như thường thành con mèo hen yếu ớt, một tay mềm nhũn từ trên vai Cố Quân buông thõng xuống, thều thào nói khẽ: “Tử Hi, đau quá…”


	97. Chương 97: Kết thúc

Trường Canh nói xong câu này, giống như phun ra hết đau đớn toàn thân, cả người trống rỗng, suýt nữa trực tiếp ngất đi, chớp mắt nhìn thấy Cố Quân, cột sống rắn chắc của y liền mềm nhũn rồi bị rút ra, chẳng còn một tẹo sức lực nào nữa.

Dù vậy, y vẫn không nỡ nhắm mắt, dựa vào vai Cố Quân cố gắng bình ổn chốc lát, như cố ý như vô tình nắm vai áo Cố Quân.

Máu chảy quá nhiều làm toàn thân Trường Canh ớn lạnh, chỉ có một chút hơi ấm từ Cố Quân truyền sang và mùi thuốc đăng đắng quen thuộc, khiến y trong cơn mơ màng không khỏi nhớ tới tình cảnh lúc nhỏ ở giữa băng thiên tuyết địa được Cố Quân bọc vào áo choàng bế về quan, nhất thời hơi mất khái niệm về thời gian, thì thào hỏi: “… Còn rượu không?”

Từ Lệnh lúc này mới hăm hở chạy tới muốn hỗ trợ: “Đại soái, để ta giúp…”

… Bị Liễu Nhiên đại sư bất hạnh nghe thấy toàn bộ câu chuyện kéo lại.

Người ở bên ngoài hồng trần như đại sư mà nhất thời cũng không nhịn được giật mình.

Cố Quân không lên tiếng, vững vàng bế Trường Canh lên xe, cau mày phân phó: “Mời quân y đến.”

Nói xong, y lấy ra một cái ấm – thời điểm hành quân gấp hoặc viễn chinh, trong cái ấm các tướng sĩ mang theo không phải nước nguyên chất, mà bỏ thêm ít muối, cách này sớm nhất là học từ thương nhân đi trong sa mạc.

Cố Quân để Trường Canh gối lên người mình, nói dối không chớp mắt: “Rượu đến rồi, há miệng.”

Trường Canh chỉ hơi mơ màng, vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hồ đồ, nếu người tới không phải là Cố Quân, chưa biết chừng y còn có thể giết thêm một đội phản quân cùng hung cực ác, phối hợp uống vài ngụm, y cười khẽ: “Lừa ta.”

Cố Quân không chỉ lừa y, còn muốn treo y lên đập cho một trận, để y biết đạo lý “người ngàn vàng không được ngồi dưới mái hiên”, nhưng vừa thấy người thật đã đau lòng đến tê tái, nào còn nổi giận được?

Nhạn vương ở bên ngoài vô luận sông cuộn biển gầm thế nào, đều chưa từng bị thương nặng như vậy ngay trong tầm mắt y, Cố Quân mặt không biểu cảm ngồi đờ ra đó chốc lát, cẩn thận vén vạt áo trước ngực y xem qua, mùi máu nồng nặc đáng sợ lập tức hất vào mũi, ngực Cố Quân phập phồng mạnh, bình sinh lần đầu tiên biết cảm giác tay run rẩy là gì.

Trường Canh dường như có thể nhận thấy cảm xúc của y thay đổi, nhất thời nếm được vị ngọt của việc làm nũng, không chịu thôi, ở bên tai Cố Quân đổ dầu vào lửa: “Thực sợ không gặp được ngươi nữa…”

Cố Quân hơi nhắm mắt, hai má căng lên, động tác trên tay cực dịu dàng, lửa giận đều dằn trên đầu lưỡi, lạnh lùng nói: “Thứ cho ta mắt kém, không thấy Nhạn vương tính toán chu toàn chỗ nào.”

Trường Canh tựa như không nghe thấy, nhờ màn xe che lấp, dùng má cọ nhẹ cổ Cố Quân, giọng không rõ lắm mà nói khẽ: “Nếu thật là như vậy, câu cuối cùng ngươi nói với ta chính là ‘cút’, ta chết cũng không nhắm mắt.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y cảm thấy người trong lòng như một gốc dây leo đáng ghét, thò cái cành nhỏ chết người, chọc vào tim y mãi không chịu thôi.

Bên ngoài vọng lại tiếng vó ngựa dần đến gần, một hán tử dùng giọng nói lanh lảnh của lính truyền lệnh hô lên: “Đại soái, quân y đến rồi!”

Trường Canh giống như đau vô cùng, lại không dám để lộ, giữ nguyên tư thế ban đầu, hít sâu một hơi cực nhẹ cực chậm, lộ ra gân cổ nhợt nhạt gồ lên. Cố Quân vừa giận vừa đau lòng, thế là mặt trầm như nước cúi đầu xuống, nhờ màn xe che khuất, nổi trận lôi đình hôn y một cái, đôi môi ôn nhu như chuồn chuồn lướt nước, biểu cảm lại như trả thù.

Trường Canh trợn tròn mắt, ánh mắt do cố dốc hết tinh thần mà hơi rời rạc một lần nữa có tiêu cự, nhìn Cố Quân đầy chờ mong.

Cố Quân rỉ tai Trường Canh: “Việc này ta sẽ tính sổ với ngươi sau.”

Nói xong, y vén mạnh màn xe, quát quân y đang chạy chầm chậm tới: “Nhanh nhẹn lên!”

Quân y vốn định đuổi hết mấy kẻ không phận sự, song vừa chạm phải tầm mắt Cố Quân thì lập tức sợ hết hồn, ăn gan hùm cũng chẳng dám đuổi Cố đại soái, đành phải cố gắng chịu đựng ánh mắt khiến người ta đổ mồ hôi như mưa của Cố Quân, nơm nớp lo sợ xử lý hai vết thương đáng sợ trên người Nhạn vương.

Có mặt người ngoài, Trường Canh tuyệt đối không chịu hé môi, chỉ có khi quân y kia tay chân vụng về xé băng vải kéo vết thương bị đau, mới hơi co rúm lại. Sắc mặt Cố Quân càng lúc càng khó coi, bỗng nhiên, một bàn tay lạnh ngắt của Trường Canh nhờ áo bào xòe ra đặt lên bàn tay y, Trường Canh giống như cũng biết tâm trạng y không tốt, không hề dám nắm thật, chỉ dám dán hờ lên, nhiều lần trộm liếc y.

Cố Quân cúi đầu nhìn Trường Canh, thấy mồ hôi lạnh đã từ trán chảy vào hốc mắt, dính trên lông mi, chớp mắt liền lăn xuống, ánh mắt ấy từ trong mồ hôi lạnh lộ ra, có vẻ mù mịt.

Cố Quân: “…”

Trường Canh hồi nhỏ giỏi làm nũng, bây giờ hiển nhiên đã không phải là tay vừa, cơ hồ đã đến trình độ có thể thành tiên, Cố Quân chẳng có cách gì với y, bị đôi mắt nhỏ kia nhìn đăm đăm một nén nhang, đại khái thực sự phải muốn sao không cho trăng, đành cam chịu cầm tay Trường Canh, kéo y vào lòng, nói nhỏ: “Nhắm mắt.”

Trường Canh không nói hai lời nhắm mắt lại, chuyến này y xuất hành, như dao sắc chặt đay rối dọn dẹp sạch sẽ loạn cục Giang Bắc, tảng đá lớn đã rơi xuống đất, lúc này trong lòng gần như không hề vướng bận, tai nghe tiếng tim Cố Quân đập từng hồi, cảm thấy dù là từ đây chết đi, cũng không hề tiếc nuối, thế là an tâm ngủ thiếp đi.

Sa Hải bang nội chiến đã chẳng dấy nổi sóng gió, Chung lão tướng quân cẩn tuân lời hứa của Nhạn vương, không động một binh một tốt, lựa chọn từ ngữ thành khẩn viết một lá thư chiêu an đưa tới, tàn quân thủ hạ Thiên vương bị Trường Canh dẹp một đám, còn lại bị ba đại phỉ thủ khác liên thủ xử lý, cuộc phản loạn vốn nên máu chảy thành sông cứ thế tiêu tan trong vô hình.

Ba ngày sau, Diêu Trấn từ đại doanh Giang Bắc chạy đến, tạm thay chức Tổng đốc Lưỡng Giang, toàn quyền xử lý việc Giang Bắc. Diêu Trấn trước tiên bắt đám vây cánh của Dương Vinh Quế, sau đó dẫn người tìm đến nơi Dương Vinh Quế giam giữ lưu dân, lần lượt thả ra an ủi thăm hỏi, tạo lại văn điệp cho họ, lại cho người chuyên môn phụ trách khai thân hữu thất lạc, phái người tìm kiếm, ai đã bất hạnh lâm nạn thì hắn đích thân ra mặt trợ cấp.

Qua vài ngày nữa, thuốc thang triều đình phát được chuyển đến hàng loạt, Lý Phong hạ chỉ, tiền tham ô tra ra một phần đem về kinh thành, còn lại trợ cấp cho nạn dân ngay tại chỗ, sau đó sẽ bẩm báo Hộ bộ làm thủ tục bổ sung.

Từ Lệnh khôi phục thân phận khâm sai, tra rõ đảng Dương Lữ, phát huy đặc điểm thiết diện vô tư, cương trực công chính vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn, tịch biên nhanh nhẹn gọn gàng.

Nhưng trong nhà Dương Vinh Quế quả nhiên như hắn nói, cơ hồ không có vàng bạc tiền mặt, đã đổi hết thành phong hỏa phiếu, Từ Lệnh vô kế khả thi, đành phải đến thỉnh giáo Nhạn vương đang nằm bẹp trên giường.

Trường Canh dặn dò: “Phong hỏa phiếu phát hành bao nhiêu, ai nhận, ta đều nắm được, quốc khố không phải do họ Dương kia chống lên, ngươi tra xem hắn bình nhật kết giao mật thiết với thương nhân dân gian nào, quá nửa là nghiệp quan cấu kết, nếu sổ sách xem không hiểu, hoặc không phân biệt được sổ sách thật giả, cũng không cần sốt ruột, ta tìm một người đến giúp ngươi, chắc sẽ đến trong hai ba hôm tới thôi, đó là công tử của Đỗ tài thần, từ nhỏ ôm bàn tính lớn lên, tư giao với ta không tồi, tin được.”

Từ Lệnh gật lấy gật để.

“Còn nữa,” Trường Canh dựa đầu giường, hơi ngước mắt lên, mí mắt như đao khắc thành, tự dưng thêm một chút lạnh thấu xương trọng thương cũng chẳng xóa được, “Triều đình minh lệnh quy định, phong hỏa phiếu tương đương với vàng bạc, có thể lưu thông trong dân gian, có quy định về giá, hoàn toàn có thể dùng làm khoản chẩn tai, có vấn đề gì?”

Từ Lệnh thấp giọng nói: “Vương gia, phong hỏa phiếu mới phát hành đợt thứ hai, người nhận mua không nhiều lắm, ngoại trừ chư vị đại nhân, dân gian nhận mua toàn là đại hộ có chút của cải, không thiếu bạc dùng, bình thường cất thứ này trong nhà, rất ít lưu thông ngoài chợ, quả thật không biết thương hộ có chịu nhận không, việc này…”

Trường Canh vịn mép giường, hơi nhổm dậy: “Người nắm giữ muốn cất trong nhà hay lấy ra dùng, việc này ta quản không được, nhưng thương hộ không chịu nhận phong hỏa phiếu là trọng tội. Bắt đầu từ ngày mai, đem toàn bộ phong hỏa phiếu trong phủ Dương Vinh Quế đi kiểm kê vào sổ, sau đó lấy số phong hỏa phiếu này đi mua lương chẩn tai từ thương nhân buôn lương thực lớn, ta trái lại muốn xem ai dám coi chính lệnh triều đình như giấy vụn – điều tạm ít người từ đại doanh Giang Bắc đi theo ngươi, hiểu chưa?”

Hiểu rồi, tới nhà giở trò lưu manh, bắt đầu từ Giang Bắc, uy hiếp toàn cảnh, ép người ta thừa nhận “phong hỏa phiếu” chính là vàng bạc.

Trước tiên xuống tay từ đại thương hộ, chính là đi giày sợ chân trần, những kẻ đi giày này không ai muốn đắc tội triều đình, bịt mũi cũng phải nhận, xong việc hoặc cứ ngậm cục bồ hòn này, hoặc phải nghĩ mọi cách biến phong hỏa phiếu này thành vàng thật bạc xịn, dốc hết sức lực mà thúc đẩy.

“Cho họ thêm một mồi lửa nữa,” Trường Canh như tinh lực không đủ mà nói nhỏ, “Bảo Trọng Trạch huynh lấy danh nghĩa Tổng đốc Lưỡng Giang viết một phong chính lệnh, bất kể thương hộ lớn nhỏ, nếu vô lý không nhận ‘phong hỏa phiếu’, mọi người có thể báo lên phủ Dương Châu, điều tra rõ là thật thì nhất loạt côn bổng hầu hạ, kẻ dạy mãi không sửa thì tống vào ngục luôn.”

Từ Lệnh rất lĩnh giáo thủ đoạn “nên dụ dỗ thì dụ dỗ, nên cứng rắn thì cứng rắn” của Nhạn vương điện hạ, vội đáp một tiếng, chạy về làm việc, chưa ra đến cửa, Trường Canh bỗng gọi giật lại: “Minh Du.”

Từ Lệnh quay đầu lại.

Vẻ nghiêm nghị trên mặt Trường Canh vừa rồi chợt mất sạch, chớp mắt lại là Nhạn vương điện hạ ôn tồn lễ độ: “Việc này dựa cả vào ngươi.”

Từ Lệnh hoang mang hỏi: “Sao Vương gia lại nói như vậy?”

Trường Canh nói: “Ta chỉ sợ trên đường phải trì hơi hoãn thời gian, không thể cùng ngươi về kinh phục mệnh, đến lúc đó có một bản tấu mong ngươi trình lên Hoàng thượng giúp ta.”

Đợt trước từng bước áp sát, lúc này cũng nên tạm lui một chút, bước đi phải có chậm có nhanh mới được, vừa vặn có thể mượn cơ hội bị thương để buông quyền lực ra.

Đáng tiếc Từ đại nhân chính trực rõ ràng không thể hiểu ý, nghiêm trang chắp tay nói: “Chính là đạo lý này, Vương gia bị thương nặng, cần phải bảo trọng nhiều hơn, nhất thiết phải tĩnh dưỡng cho khỏe, mọi việc cứ sai hạ quan, hạ quan nếu có gì không rõ sẽ hỏi lại ngài.”

Trường Canh nở nụ cười, thấy hắn không hiểu cũng chẳng thèm giải thích, khoát tay bảo hắn đi.

Từ Lệnh đi ra ngoài thì gặp phải An Định hầu từ bên ngoài tiến vào, vội đứng lại chào.

Cố Quân khách khí gật đầu chào hắn, đi lướt qua, Từ Lệnh bỗng nhiên sửng sốt, thấy trên bàn tay Cố Quân giấu sau lưng vậy mà lại cầm một bó hoa quế tươi, nở vàng rực, vị ngọt phả vào mũi.

Từ Lệnh sững sờ nhìn y cầm bó hoa kia đi đến chỗ Nhạn vương, dụi dụi cái mũi toàn mùi hoa, sửng sốt nghĩ bụng: “Cố soái quan tâm điện hạ quá rồi.”

Cố Quân vào nhà treo nhành hoa trên màn giường Trường Canh: “Hoa quế nở rồi, sợ ngươi nằm lâu khó chịu – không ghét mùi này chứ?”

Trường Canh dính mắt trên người Cố Quân không chịu dời đi.

Cố Quân nhìn thẳng vào mắt y: “Nhìn cái gì vậy?”

Trường Canh giơ tay kéo Cố Quân.

Cố Quân sợ y động đến vết thương, vội khom lưng nắm tay y: “Chưa dặn ngươi đừng lộn xộn sao?”

Trường Canh không nghe lời túm áo lôi y lại gần: “Tử Hi, vết thương đau.”

“…” Cố Quân vô cảm nói, “Tránh ra, ta không mắc lừa đâu.”

Lần này bị thương, Nhạn vương ở trước mặt y giống như hoàn toàn không cần mặt mũi nữa, chỉ cần xung quanh không có người ngoài, động chút là “Vết thương đau quá, hôn ta đi”.

… Đúng là chiều tật xấu gì liền sinh tật xấu đó, chỉ đâu đánh đó, tuyệt không sai được.

Cố Quân dùng một ngón tay búng trán Trường Canh, sau đó quay người đi thay quần áo.

Trường Canh nhìn chằm chằm y đi ra sau bình phong, bấy giờ mới nhón một đóa hoa quế nhỏ, bỏ vào miệng nhấm nháp, sau đó tự mình chống gậy gỗ đứng dậy, còn chưa thể thẳng lưng lắm, lê từng bước đến cạnh bàn, nhờ chút mực sót lại làm ướt đầu bút, trải giấy bắt đầu viết tấu.

Đây thật sự là việc cần thể lực, chưa được một lúc, trán y đã rịn mồ hôi, đột nhiên, bút bị rút từ phía sau, Trường Canh vừa quay đầu lại, đã bị một đôi tay không phân bua gì lôi dậy bế lên giường.

Cố Quân nhíu mày nói: “Chuyện tày trời gì mà nhất định cần ngươi tự mình viết luôn bây giờ? Nằm xuống, không được làm ẩu!”

Trường Canh thong thả giải thích: “Lần này đảng Lữ gia toàn bộ bị liên lụy, Phương gia cũng không thể được lợi, chính là thời cơ tốt để thi hành tân chính, ta tuy không ra mặt, cũng phải chuẩn bị sẵn sàng sự tình.”

Cố Quân ngồi bên giường: “Còn đang nghĩ chuyện đặc quyền tử lưu kim à? Hoàng thượng sẽ không đồng ý đâu.”

“Ta cũng không định thật sự thực hiện,” Trường Canh nói, “Vẫn chưa đến lúc – Ruộng đồng tịch thu ven bờ vận hà có thể an trí lưu dân, nơi gạo trắng nước trong tốt nhất giữ lại trồng trọt, các chỗ khác dựng nhà xưởng, tiền để thương hội của đám Đỗ công và triều đình mỗi bên bỏ một nửa, dựng nhà xưởng không tính là sở hữu của thương nhân dân gian, tính là triều đình khởi đầu, nằm dưới Sở quân cơ, thành lập một ngành chuyên quản khác ngoài lục bộ, chuyên cung cấp tử lưu kim, khống chế chặt chẽ nguồn gốc tử lưu kim, bình nhật sự vụ trong xưởng để thương hội lo liệu, lợi nhuận có được, nhập thẳng sáu phần vào quốc khố, bốn phần cho nghĩa thương lập xưởng, được không? Như vậy vừa ổn định cho lưu dân vừa không đến mức khiến Hoàng thượng lo lắng tử lưu kim chảy ra ngoài, còn có thể làm đầy quốc khố, cũng coi như cho nghĩa thương lợi ích thực tế.”

Cố Quân nghe xong, cả buổi không nói gì.

Y nghe ra được, Trường Canh đại khái đã tính toán sẵn trong đầu, chắc từ trước khi xuống Giang Bắc đã nghĩ xong rồi, nhưng nếu khi đó nói ra, chẳng khác nào tự dưng tạo hàng loạt công việc béo bở, các đại thế gia không tránh khỏi phải chen nhau chui vào chia một phần lợi, hạng Dương Vinh Quế đến khoản chẩn tai còn dám “bỏ túi làm an”, nói chi việc thế này, cuối cùng kế nhất cử đa đắc này không tránh khỏi gặp phải hậu quả “quốc khố một chút lợi chẳng được, thương nhân bị quan viên lớn nhỏ phức tạp trong triều cản tay, lưu dân trở thành gia súc, chỉ có đám sâu mọt lớn bé đứng giữa kiếm bộn tiền”.

Bởi vậy y cố ý khiến mâu thuẫn giữa thế gia và tân quý trong triều trở nên gay gắt, mượn cớ xuống Giang Bắc khuấy đục nước, chia rẽ nội bộ thế gia đồng khí liên chi, tương kế tựu kế ngồi xem họ có thể vô pháp vô thiên đến mức độ nào, bản thân hạ cờ, vững vàng thu quan lui về sau màn tạm tránh mũi dùi-

Trong quá trình này xảy ra vài lần ngoài ý muốn mà sức người không thể khống chế, ai ngờ quanh đi quẩn lại, vậy mà vẫn để y đạt thành toàn bộ mục tiêu định trước.

Trường Canh chớp chớp mắt: “Thế nào?”

Cố Quân định thần lại mỉm cười, không đầu không đuôi nói: “Ai không biết chắc còn cho rằng ngươi thật sự là một yêu nghiệt trời giáng.”

Y nói chẳng ăn nhập vào đâu, nhưng Trường Canh tự dưng lại hiểu, lê đến bên cạnh, vịn vai Cố Quân nói: “Số mệnh Đại Lương đứng đằng sau ta, ngươi có tin không?”

Cố Quân quay đầu lại, Trường Canh nhắm đúng thời cơ nhào lên người y, vừa vặn để môi Cố Quân sượt qua má mình.

Trường Canh: “Ngươi hôn ta rồi.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Không phải đang nói chính sự à?

Trường Canh ôm cổ y, không thèm phân bua quấn lại, cương quyết đẩy mùi hoa quế vào miệng Cố Quân, Cố Quân không hề có ý kiến đối với việc “nhuyễn hương ôn ngọc” tự nhảy vào lòng, đáng tiếc cứ đến lúc này là Nhạn vương điện hạ sẽ không chịu ngoan ngoãn giả làm “nhuyễn hương ôn ngọc” nữa.

Trên trường phong nguyệt chú trọng môi lưỡi mỹ nhân như ngậm mật, mùi vị của người trong lòng càng là mỹ vị thượng đẳng nhất thế gian, “hít hương” vốn nên từ nhẹ dần sâu, nhấm nháp cẩn thận, nhưng Trường Canh liên tục không phối hợp lắm, cho dù ban đầu rất ngoan ngoãn, một lát sau cũng lộ rõ hung tính, không như triền miên, ngược lại hơi giống muốn ăn thịt người, khiến Cố Quân luôn cảm thấy món “mỹ vị” này hơi “ráp miệng”. Hai người chẳng dễ dàng gì tách ra, đầu lưỡi đều tê dại, mà Trường Canh còn chưa thỏa mãn, động tình nhẹ nhàng gặm nhấm cằm và cần cổ y, giống như tìm nơi để cắn, càng giống muốn ăn thịt người hơn.

Yết hầu chỗ yếu hại bị dùng để mài răng, Cố Quân không khỏi căng cứng người theo bản năng, lại không nỡ đẩy y ra, vừa căng lên vừa nhột vô cùng, dở khóc dở cười nói: “Ngươi hồi nhỏ từng bị chó cắn à?”

Trường Canh ánh mắt sáng rực nhìn y lom lom: “Lệnh cấm của Trần cô nương cũng đến kỳ rồi nhỉ?”


	98. Chương 98: Phiên thiên

Cố Quân nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn thắt lưng Trường Canh, không khiến người ta cảm thấy có cảm giác xâm lược, lại khiêu khích vừa đủ, độ ấm trong lòng bàn tay từ từ xuyên thấu qua quần áo, như là cọ lên một ngọn lửa không phỏng người, không nhẹ không nặng dán trên người Trường Canh.

Trường Canh thật sự quá muốn y, lúc còn ở đại doanh Giang Bắc vẫn tâm tâm niệm niệm muốn thân mật một lần, nhưng liên tục khúc chiết không ngừng mà kéo dài tới bây giờ. Bất kể trong lòng chứa bao nhiêu xuân thu, thân thể Trường Canh dẫu sao mới ngoài hai mươi tuổi, khi chưa nếm loại tư vị đó thì cũng đành, mới ăn tủy biết ngon đã bị Trần cô nương chặn ngang một gậy, nếu không phải công việc bề bộn, sợi tơ trong lòng không dám nới lỏng, đã nhịn đến phát điên từ lâu rồi, hoàn toàn không chịu nổi khiêu khích.

Lúc này bị Cố Quân chạm nhẹ, nửa người đã tê dại, Trường Canh thở gấp mấy hơi, cơ hồ hơi ù tai mà nói khẽ: “Nghĩa phụ, người muốn mạng của con sao?”

Cố Quân: “Vết thương lại không đau nữa?”

Đau thì vẫn đau, nhưng mà là kiểu đau trước khác nay khác, thương của Nhạn vương điện hạ thường ngày là đau bình thường, khi làm nũng đòi hôn là “đau vô cùng”, cho đến lúc này, dù vết thương một lần nữa nứt ra máu chảy thành sông, thế cũng nhất định là mình đồng da sắt không biết đau hay ngứa gì hết.

“Không đau thì được,” Cố Quân thủng thỉnh túm bàn tay Trường Canh đang luồn vào trong quần áo mình, lôi ra ném đi, mỉm cười nói, “Thế đến tính nợ với ta đi.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Cố Quân ung dung gối một tay ra sau đầu, vô cùng thả lỏng mà nằm trên giường, một tay còn rất ôn nhu đỡ thắt lưng Trường Canh, giọng cũng không nghiêm khắc lắm, nhưng nội dung lại khiến người ta toát mồ hôi.

Cố Quân: “Nói xem, khi ngươi dẫn theo Từ đại nhân tên thư sinh trói gà không chặt này xông vào hang ổ thổ phỉ, trong lòng rốt cuộc nghĩ thế nào?”

Trường Canh: “Tử Hi…”

“Không cần Tử Hi,” Cố Quân nhàn nhạt nói, “Ngươi có thể tiếp tục gọi ‘nghĩa phụ’.”

Trường Canh cười ngượng ngùng, hôn y lấy lòng – đây là Trường Canh gần đây mới phát hiện, Cố Quân rất thích nụ hôn dính rịt như vậy, cắn nhẹ vài cái, lại dùng ánh mắt dè dặt kia chăm chú nhìn y một lúc, trên cơ bản bất kể mình nói gì Cố Quân đều ưng thuận.

Nhưng hiện giờ hình như chiêu này hết tác dụng rồi.

Cố Quân hơi nhướng mày: “Cũng không cần khách khí như vậy, vết thương của ta không đau.”

Nhạn vương trí kế bách xuất rốt cuộc vô kế khả thi, đành phải ngoan ngoãn nói tiếng người: “Ta không ngờ họ thật sự sẽ nổi dậy.”

Cố Quân nở nụ cười hết sức dung túng, dùng mu bàn tay cọ má Trường Canh, kế đó không chút lưu tình nói: “Vớ vẩn, ngươi nhất định đã nghĩ tới.”

Yết hầu Trường Canh nhích nhẹ: “Ta… Ta và Từ đại nhân lúc ấy đang trên đường đến tổng đàn, không biết họ sẽ chọn thời cơ này…”

“À,” Cố Quân gật đầu, “Sau đó ngươi thấy, cơ hội ngàn năm một thuở, chẳng dễ gì có thể tự tìm chết một lần, liền vội vàng xông tới.”

Trường Canh nghe y nói, cảm thấy tình hình không đúng lắm, vội thông minh thừa nhận sai lầm: “Ta sai rồi.”

Cố Quân buông tay, trên mặt không rõ hỉ nộ, đôi mắt hoa đào nửa mở nửa khép, Trường Canh nhất thời không rõ y đang nghĩ gì, không tự chủ được căng thẳng hẳn.

Song đợi cả buổi, Cố Quân lại không nổi giận, chỉ đột nhiên hỏi: “Là vì hôm đó ta hỏi ngươi ‘Khi nào có thể ổn định lưu dân, khi nào có thể giành lại Giang Nam’, đã tạo áp lực cho ngươi sao?”

Khi y nói câu này, trên trán hằn một nếp nhăn như có như không, mà thần sắc gần như cô đơn, biểu cảm như vậy, Trường Canh mới thấy đúng một lần trên hồng đầu diên đêm Trừ tịch năm xưa, Cố Quân lúc ấy dùng ba chén rượu tế ngàn vạn vong hồn, trên mặt cũng là sự thanh tịch bình đạm như thế, cả đế đô đèn đuốc sáng trưng đều không chiếu sáng nổi khuôn mặt nghiêng của y.

Trường Canh nhất thời cơ hồ hơi hoảng, nói năng lộn xộn: “Ta không phải… ta… Tử Hi…”

Lúc trẻ, Cố Quân rất không thích nói với người ta về cảm giác của mình – không vì điều gì khác, chỉ bởi y cảm thấy trưng hết hỉ nộ ai lạc lên mặt, chẳng khác nào tùy thời vén quần áo lên cho người ta nhìn da thịt mình, hết sức bất nhã, người ta cũng chưa chắc thích xem, điều này không liên quan đến tính tình dễ chịu hay chăng, đơn giản là vì gia giáo, ban ngày một đám người ngồi chè chén với nhau, chẳng có gì bất đồng, tới khi say mèm mới có thể hiện ra khác biệt – có kẻ sẽ gào khóc ầm ỹ, có kẻ cùng lắm là gõ nhịp hát hò thôi.

Lời không hợp cảnh lăn qua lăn lại vài lần trên đầu lưỡi Cố Quân, nổi lên lại chìm xuống, rốt cuộc, y mở miệng như hơi thăm dò: “Trên đường ta từ kinh thành chạy tới đây…”

Trường Canh rất giỏi xem sắc mặt, chớp mắt khi cảm giác được y muốn nói gì, đồng tử khó mà ức chế hơi co lại, nhìn Cố Quân vừa kích động vừa chờ mong.

Cố Quân chắc cả đời chưa từng nói lời nào khó khăn như vậy, suýt nữa lâm trận lùi bước.

Trường Canh: “Ngươi trên đường thế nào?”

Cố Quân: “… Lòng như lửa đốt.”

Trường Canh sửng sốt nhìn y.

Năm đó khi thủy quân Giang Nam bị diệt sạch, Huyền Thiết doanh mất quá nửa, Cố Quân mới được Lý Phong vội vã thả khỏi đại lao, từng nói bốn chữ “lòng như lửa đốt” chưa?

Chưa từng.

Cố Quân tựa hồ vĩnh viễn chắc chắn, vĩnh viễn không bối rối, nếu bối rối, quá nửa cũng là giả vờ thôi.

Y mạnh đến hơi giả dối, khiến người ta luôn có cảm giác không thật, hoài nghi một ngày nào đó y sẽ như hoàng thành cửu môn nguy nga, đột nhiên đổ sụp.

Cố Quân như bị mở một miệng cống đóng chặt đã lâu, bốn chữ ấy vừa ra thì câu kế tiếp liền trôi chảy hẳn: “Nếu chuyến này ngươi thực sự có chuyện gì… bảo ta phải làm thế nào đây?”

Trường Canh nhìn y, thở mạnh cũng không dám.

Cố Quân: “Trường Canh, ta thực sự không còn sức đi… đặt ai khác ở trong lòng nữa.”

Trường Canh chấn động.

Cố Quân còn sức để bình định nam bắc, còn sức để non sông chưa yên chết không nhắm mắt, còn sức cả đêm không ngủ tranh luận với Chung lão tướng quân chuyện biên chế của thủy quân Giang Bắc.

Nhưng độc không còn sức để yêu một người nữa.

Mấy năm nay, bên cạnh Cố Quân ngoại trừ một bằng hữu vào sinh ra tử như Thẩm Dịch, hình như cũng chỉ còn lại một hầu phủ đất rộng người vắng, chút tâm huyết chắt bóp ra đều dồn hết vào thiếu niên mẫn cảm nghĩ nhiều năm đó tiên đế giao vào tay này.

Xã giao trên quan trường, không tránh khỏi tâng bốc lẫn nhau, tâng đến Cố soái, đại để đều là một câu “cúc cung tận tụy, chí công vô tư”. Nhưng kỳ thực Cố Quân không hề chí công vô tư thuần túy, chỉ là nghĩ kỹ lại thì y thật sự không có gì để “tư” cả.

Nỗi tịch mịch này, thời thiếu niên Cố Quân không hề có cảm xúc sâu sắc lắm, khi đó y là An Định hầu của Huyền Thiết tam bộ, dù có muôn vàn tủi hờn oán phẫn, một bầu rượu nóng dốc xuống, là hôm sau lại có thể hăng hái bò dậy quên sạch sành sanh. Mà nay tuổi tác lớn dần, suy nghĩ nhiều hơn, y lại phát hiện sự tiêu sái năm xưa không biết từ khi nào đã tiêu mòn không ít, đặc biệt là dạo gần đây, y cảm thấy mình đặc biệt dễ mệt, do mệt mỏi trên người, trong lòng cũng thường hay không vui theo.

Nếu không phải còn một Nhạn vương lúc thì tính toán chu toàn, lúc lại điên điên khùng khùng khiến y nhọc lòng bận tâm, thì cuộc sống không khỏi cũng chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì.

Vẻ mệt mỏi và cô đơn thoáng qua trên mặt Cố Quân, chẳng qua chớp mắt đã bị y thu lại, y nhẹ nhàng đặt Trường Canh ngay ngắn xuống.

Y kéo một tấm chăn mỏng để bên cạnh đắp cho Trường Canh, thở dài nói: “Nằm yên đi, lưng cũng thẳng không nổi mà còn muốn chuyện đó, ngươi có đứng đắn không vậy?”

Trường Canh nắm tay y, tay Cố Quân vĩnh viễn chẳng ấm nổi, vĩnh viễn như mới lấy ra khỏi cát phong nhận, khô khốc, lạnh cứng: “Tử Hi, nằm với ta một lúc được không?”

Cố Quân chẳng rằng chẳng nói cởi áo ngoài nằm ngay bên cạnh, cách lớp chăn mỏng ôm lấy Trường Canh, không bao lâu liền thiếp đi.

Trường Canh bấy giờ mới len lén mở mắt ra, chỉ cảm thấy mỗi một sợi lông trên người đều run rẩy muốn kéo người bên gối lại triền miên thỏa thích một phen, song nhất thời lại không đành lòng phá hoại bầu không khí yên tĩnh ấm áp này, đành phải không hề nhúc nhích bị dục hỏa thiêu đốt, vừa khó nhịn vừa hạnh phúc mà chịu đựng.

Cố Quân nhặt y từ Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn về đến bây giờ đã sắp mười một năm rồi, trong mười một năm, Cố Quân thường niên ở biên cương và sa trường, bên nhau thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều… nhưng chưa từng một ngày rời khỏi tâm hồn y.

Nhiều lúc Trường Canh không biết mình nên yêu người ấy như thế nào, luôn cảm thấy dốc hết sinh mệnh cũng khó mà đền đáp nổi, nhưng bỗng nhiên, y ý thức được rằng, thay vì nói Cố Quân là việc tốt đáng chờ mong duy nhất đời này y gặp được, nên nói tất cả khó khăn từ khi ra đời y bắt đầu gặp phải, đều là để tích đủ vận may gặp người này.

Vừa nghĩ như thế, khúc mắc nhiều năm lại buông ra như kỳ tích.

Nhạn vương bị thương ở Giang Bắc, sự vụ lớn nhỏ do Từ Lệnh ra mặt xử lý, Từ đại nhân là một kẻ mềm cứng đều không nghe, bên cạnh không biết lại đào đâu ra công tử Đỗ Lãng của Đỗ tài thần, Đỗ công tử nói không nhiều, nhưng rất khó lừa gạt, độ khó trong việc đút lót cũng quá cao – nhà họ nứt đố đổ vách, Hoàng thượng cũng làm bao nhiêu phiếu nợ họ, tí chút quà vặt căn bản không dám cầm đến trước mặt vị này.

Cuối tháng Chín năm ấy, Từ Lệnh nhờ Nhạn vương đứng sau chỉ vẽ và đại doanh Giang Bắc dốc sức ủng hộ, bình định bạo dân phản loạn, một lần nữa thu xếp cho nạn dân Giang Bắc, sau đó do Diêu Trấn tạm thay chức Tổng đốc Lưỡng Giang, Từ Lệnh về kinh phục mệnh, mang theo tấu chương của Nhạn vương.

Đến đây, vụ đại án oanh động cả nước đã hạ màn.

Bản thân Nhạn vương còn lề mề vừa dưỡng thương vừa dạo bộ về kinh thành, chưa từng lộ diện, mà cuộc vận động “hành lang vận hà” oanh oanh liệt liệt do y khởi xướng đã bám rễ, bản tấu của y vào cung chỉ giữ lại hai ngày thì đại triều hội đã đến, Sở quân cơ dốc sức ủng hộ, hai viện hiếm khi không một tiếng động, mấy đại thế gia vội vàng dồn thế lực nội bộ lại, nhất thời không rảnh để ý chuyện khác, Phương Khâm tạm thời ngủ đông, Hoàng đế Long An cùng ngày liền có ý kiến phúc đáp.

Sở quân cơ sớm đã nắm được trong lòng biểu hiện ra sức hành động khó tin, chỉ hai ngày đã đưa ra một phương án hoàn chỉnh, khiến người ta cơ hồ hoài nghi họ đã chuẩn bị sẵn.

Chưa đầy một tháng, thành lập Ban vận hà ngoài lục bộ, Ban vận hà toàn quyền thay mặt triều đình bàn bạc với Đỗ Vạn Toàn và các nhân sĩ thương hội, Đỗ tài thần kia lắc mình biến thành đại hoàng thương chân chính, sớm đã âm thầm điều phối sẵn các loại tư nguyên, vật liệu liên tục đưa đến vùng mở xưởng, cả triều trên dưới không ngủ không nghỉ suốt một tháng ròng, làm rất nhiều quan văn bình nhật chỉ biết dựa bàn phải mệt lử, cả Đại Lương đều bị một ngọn lửa lớn đốt lên, giống như muốn bù lại hết cái sự ngồi không ăn bám của hai triều.

Rốt cuộc, trước khi rét đậm đến, gom lưu dân Lưỡng Giang tới các lán của nhà xưởng bước đầu dựng thành.

Nhạn vương Lý Mân thì vừa mới về đến kinh thành.


	99. Chương 99: Rung chuyển

Sở dĩ chậm như vậy, là vì lúc trước tuy Cố Quân vội vã chạy qua chạy lại giữa kinh thành và Giang Bắc, nhưng tiền tuyến còn rất nhiều việc chưa xử lý xong, trong lúc này vừa vặn để Trường Canh dưỡng thương đến khi hoạt động thường ngày không còn ảnh hưởng, hai người mới trở về.

Trên đường về vừa hay gặp cảnh bận rộn dọc tuyến vận hà.

Công xưởng đang dựng chung quy không được đẹp lắm, bụi đất mịt mù, đi ra đi vào bất kể là công tượng khổ lực hay văn quan và hoàng thương được điều xuống, ai nấy đều lấm lem mặt mày, nhưng cũng coi như có trật tự.

Thợ một ngày lo hai bữa cơm, qua buổi trưa, một đám lưu dân trai tráng khỏe mạnh mới buông đồ đao liền tụ lại một chỗ, từ trong xe lớn bọc sắt ra ngoài kiếm bánh hoa màu.

Cố Quân từng vi phục giấu tên mà dạo qua một vòng, thấy bánh kia bẻ ra bên trong rất được, kê là kê, mì là mì, cầm rất nặng tay, không cách nào so với của ngon vật lạ trên Khởi Diên lâu kinh thành năm xưa, thậm chí cả cơm canh đạm bạc cũng chẳng phải, nhưng khi một đám hán tử vừa làm việc xong xúm lại, mỗi kẻ cầm một miếng lương khô, chấm nước tương đốc công đem ở nhà tới mà ăn với nhau, lại làm người ta vững lòng.

Gần đến kinh giao, Cố Quân cưỡi ngựa đi theo xe của Trường Canh, dọc đường tán gẫu tới việc này, Trường Canh liền cười nói: “Công tượng nọ kia có thể là mời ở nơi khác đến làm đốc công, dẫn dắt mọi người làm việc, còn lại phần lớn lao động đều là Đỗ công trực tiếp trưng từ số lưu dân chiêu an, tương lai họ từng khuân gạch ở đâu, thì sẽ bưng bát cơm ở đó. Vì việc này, ta nghe nói Đỗ công cầu Ban vận hà một thánh chỉ đảm bảo, lấy danh nghĩa triều đình để cam đoan, trừ phi là tự mình muốn đi, bằng không công xưởng sẽ không đuổi người, cả đời là người của nơi này.”

Không ai mong ngóng được cắm rễ lần nữa hơn người trôi giạt khắp nơi, để những lưu dân này tự tạo gia đình mới của mình, họ có thể làm việc vừa ổn định vừa nhanh nhẹn, rất ít trộm dùng mánh khóe, Đỗ Vạn Toàn chỉ cần nuôi cơm, ngay cả tiền công cũng bớt được đáng kể, còn thường xuyên có lão thái thái ở sau lưng gọi ông ta là “Đỗ thiện nhân”, lúc lạy Bồ Tát luôn có phần của ông ta, người này cũng thật sự tinh ranh quá thể.

“Chuyện tốt,” Cố Quân nghĩ một chút, lại hỏi, “Như vậy trừ người nhà không giảm tô ra thì cũng hơi giống quân hộ – chỉ là dân gian không thể so với trong quân, nếu có ai không làm việc đàng hoàng hoặc làm điều phi pháp thì sao?”

“Sở quân cơ ra điều lệ,” Trường Canh nói, “Trước khi đi ta có dặn dò Giang Hàn Thạch rồi, đã phát xuống cùng thánh chỉ luôn, tổng cộng mười ba điều, trong đó có khá nhiều quy định chi tiết, mỗi tối kết thúc công việc, sẽ có người phụ trách tới giảng giải cho họ, nếu vi phạm chứng cứ xác thực, phân chi địa phương của Ban vận hà có thể làm chủ đuổi đi… Thế nào, ngươi còn lo lắng vạn nhất tương lai có nghiệp quan cấu kết, ức hiếp lao công à?”

Cố Quân nghệt ra, kế đó bật cười nói: “Sao cơ, việc đó cũng có biện pháp à?”

“Có,” Trường Canh nói, “Lão nhân làm trong xưởng từ mười năm trở lên, chỉ cần hơn một nửa chịu đứng ra bảo đảm, là người đó có thể ở lại, hơn nữa có thể kiện lên Ban vận hà trên một cấp – Kỳ thực, cho dù là như vậy, thời gian dài cũng vị tất không có vấn đề, đến lúc đó lại chậm rãi sửa đổi, đâu thể nào một lần là xong ngay được.”

Cố Quân: “Ngươi dự mưu bao lâu rồi?”

“Việc này không phải ta nghĩ đâu,” Trường Canh cười nói, “Chỉ là lúc mới tiếp xúc với Đỗ công có một ý tưởng mơ hồ, thời gian dài vừa trải đường vừa không ngừng thương lượng cọ xát với họ, hơn một năm mới mò ra một chút. Đám người Đỗ công, cả đời vào nam ra bắc, Tây Dương cũng đi rất nhiều chuyến, kiến thức rộng rãi, phản ứng cũng nhanh, nhưng mà thiếu một cái thang, ta dựng thang cho, là ông ta có thể gánh vác.”

Thư sinh có sự cổ hủ và tình hoài của thư sinh, thương nhân có sự giả dối và thủ đoạn của thương nhân, trên bản chất không có tốt xấu, chỉ xem người thượng vị muốn dẫn dắt theo hướng nào thôi.

“Đúng rồi, Tử Hi, ta còn nghe Đỗ công nói, người Tây Dương có một loại xe rất to rất dài,” Trường Canh thò đầu ra cửa sổ xe ngựa, khá hưng phấn nói, “Lắp trên đường ray, chạy cực nhanh, nhưng khác với đại điêu và cự diên, có thể kéo rất nhiều đoạn đằng sau, chẳng phải là muốn chở bao nhiêu cũng được sao? So với vận hà thủy lộ thì tốt hơn nhiều, chỉ là chiếm chỗ hơi nhiều, trên tuyến dài không dễ tính toán, vừa vặn có thể mượn cơ hội trưng đất dựng xưởng để chừa chỗ cho thứ ấy. Nói tới thật sự phải cảm tạ đảng Dương Lữ chịu khó mua nhà mua đất, giúp ta bớt không ít việc. Đỗ công định bắt đầu dọc tuyến vận hà trước, mời người dựng một cái thử xem – Hiện giờ tiền tuyến Giang Nam giằng co như vậy, lương thảo, tử lưu kim và hỏa cơ từ kinh thành vận đến vận đi không khỏi phiền toái, nếu có một ngày có thể dựng thành…”

Cố Quân đối với quốc kế dân sinh chưa chắc có kiến giải gì, với quân vụ phòng ngự lại cực kỳ nhạy bén, chỉ nghe một âm đã hiểu ý, vội nói: “Ngươi nói kỹ hơn xem.”

Nhưng Trường Canh không tiếp tục, vẫy tay gọi y, giống như định rỉ tai, Cố Quân giục ngựa chạy lên một chút, hơi khom lưng hỏi: “Sao thế, hiện giờ có việc gì còn chưa thể tiết lộ à?”

“Cũng không phải là không thể nói, chỉ là…” Trường Canh hơi do dự.

Cố Quân nhất thời hơi hoang mang, chưa kịp ngộ ra nguyên nhân giữ bí mật việc này là gì, đúng lúc này, Trường Canh bỗng nhiên từ trong xe nhô đầu ra, nhanh chóng chiếm một chút lợi trên môi y.

Cố Quân: “…”

Trường Canh nhìn quanh một vòng, thấy có xe ngựa cản không ai để ý, liền thì thào: “Tối về nhà nhường ta một lần nữa, ta sẽ cho ngươi xem bản vẽ.”

Cố Quân cầm cương nhẹ nhàng ngả ra sau: “Nhường ngươi bao nhiêu lần rồi? Không phải cậy có thương tích làm nũng thì là chơi xấu với ta – không có cửa đâu!”

Trường Canh cái gì cũng tốt, duy chỉ có một điểm là ham muốn khống chế quá mạnh, đặc biệt là đối với Cố Quân, chỉ hận không thể làm thay cả những việc như mặc quần áo đút cơm. Bình nhật y đều cố gắng kiềm chế, cố hết sức không khiến Cố Quân khó chịu… Nhưng lên giường rồi lại không để ý được nhiều như vậy.

Trường Canh nhỏ giọng rủ rỉ: “Nghĩa phụ à, hầu hạ không tốt, thì con có thể dụng tâm học mà.”

Cố Quân: “… Nhi tử, kỳ thực con không cần vất vả như vậy.”

Đã qua nơi Bắc đại doanh đóng quân, Cố Quân liền không mặc giáp, chỉ vận trường bào thường phục, cổ tay áo còn rộng hơn thắt lưng.

Trường Canh giơ tay nắm tay áo y, không nói một lời lắc qua lắc lại.

Trên đường đi qua một thôn trấn, họ tình cờ trông thấy một đứa bé ba bốn tuổi khóc lóc ỉ ôi kéo tay áo người lớn đòi ăn kẹo, từ đó về sau Trường Canh chẳng biết dây nào bị chập, mà học theo y hệt, hơn nữa rất có vẻ như muốn phát dương quang đại.

Lúc y còn nhỏ, trên đời không có một ống tay áo để y kéo, hiện giờ dẫu đã đội trời đạp đất rồi, cũng luôn như là có tiếc nuối, muốn bù lại hết trên Cố Quân.

Cố Quân vừa cười vừa nổi da gà: “Đã nói không được là không được, buông tay ra – điện hạ, ngươi không cần thể diện nữa hả?”

Trường Canh không chịu buông, trông như rất muốn kéo y thành “đoạn tụ” ngay giữa nơi đông người luôn vậy.

Lúc Thẩm Dịch và Giang Sung dẫn người ra khỏi thành đón, từ xa đã trông thấy Nhạn vương ngồi trong xe thò đầu ra nói chuyện với Cố Quân, Cố Quân mặc thần tuấn của mình lờ đờ bước, khóe mắt có một chút nét cười, khóe môi lại căng lên không thèm để ý.

Nhạn vương đầu tiên nói câu gì đó, Cố Quân gõ mu bàn tay y một cái, buộc y không tự chủ được phải buông lỏng tay ra.

Nhạn vương tựa hồ chưa từ bỏ ý định, lại nói câu nữa, Cố Quân kéo màn xe xuống, giống như định để mắt không thấy lòng khỏi phiền.

Đợi đến lần thứ ba Nhạn vương vén màn xe thò đầu ra, Cố Quân rốt cuộc không nhịn được bật cười, xua tay như thể sợ y rồi, tựa hồ đã thỏa hiệp.

Giang Sung thấy thế sửng sốt.

Thẩm Dịch thở dài nói: “May mà Đại soái không có con ruột, bằng không sẽ khủng khiếp lắm, nhất định phải cưng ra một Hỗn Thế Ma Vương hậu sinh khả úy cho xem. Ta thấy y đối với Nhạn vương điện hạ đã không nói nổi ba tiếng ‘không’ rồi, chuyện gì cầu hai lần không thành, tới lần thứ ba hỏi lại, y nhất định sẽ đồng ý.”

Giang Sung vẫn chưa định thần lại: “Ta cho rằng Hầu gia lâu ngày không ở kinh thành, giữa y với Nhạn vương chỉ có danh phận nghĩa phụ tử thôi, nhưng xem ra tình cảm thật sự rất sâu đậm.”

Thẩm Dịch vừa nghe hai chữ “tình cảm” đã nghĩ lệch đi, tâm tình mới cảm khái Cố Quân không làm được nghiêm phụ lại rẽ qua lối khác, bụng mắng: “Cái tên Cố Tử Hi thấy sắc mờ mắt này, cả đời chẳng lúc nào đứng đắn, ban ngày ban mặt mà làm trò gì thế không biết?”

Cố Quân “thấy sắc mờ mắt” hơi ngứa mũi, nghiêng đầu hắt xì một cái, vừa quay mặt lại liền nhìn thấy Giang đại nhân vẻ mặt “thấy hai bên hòa thuận, lòng ta rất được an ủi”, và Thẩm đề đốc trên trán toàn “chú ý ảnh hưởng, có mất mặt không”.

Nhạn vương một lần nữa đoan chính lại còn chưa kịp xuống xe thì đã bị mời vào cung.

Thẩm Dịch liên tục trừng mắt nhìn Cố Quân lên án, Cố Quân ban nãy ưng thuận chuyện nhục như mất nước lúc này đang hối hận, liền bực bội hỏi: “Nhìn gì mà nhìn?”

Lão học cứu Thẩm đề đốc nghĩa chính ngôn từ chỉ trích: “Không phải ta nói, ngươi nhiều lúc thật chẳng ra thể thống gì!”

Cố Quân: “Ta làm sao?”

Thẩm Dịch: “Y như tên sắc quỷ bị hồ ly tinh câu hồn vậy.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Đúng là oan tình như “mùa đông sấm dội” “mùa hè tuyết rơi”(1), còn trăm miệng cũng chẳng biện bạch nổi… Thật muốn cắt bào đoạn nghĩa với tên họ Thẩm luôn.

Cũng may y còn chưa kịp hạ độc thủ với Thẩm đề đốc thì Thẩm Dịch đã dùng chính sự chặn miệng y: “Ta tính ngươi sẽ về trong mấy ngày này, nên cũng không phái người truyền tin, có hai việc quan trọng phải nói với ngươi – Thứ nhất, Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc của Bắc man phái người đến rồi.”

Cố Quân biến sắc.

Từ sau khi Huyền Thiết doanh nghỉ ngơi một hơi, bình định Tây loạn, liên tục như hổ rình mồi dõi về hướng Bắc, đã giảm bớt áp lực phòng vệ của Bắc cương trên diện rộng – Huyền Thiết doanh là ác mộng cả đời Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc, có họ ở đó, Lang vương mười tám bộ không dám manh động.

Nhưng Bắc cương xưa nay cằn cỗi, nuôi ít bò dê còn phải xem sắc mặt ông trời, trận chiến này Đại Lương còn mất bao tiền của, nói chi Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc toàn nghĩ chuyện báo thù mà xem nhẹ sản xuất.

Cứ thế mãi, họ không duy trì nổi là lẽ đương nhiên.

Cố Quân: “Đến đàm hòa?”

“Ừ,” Thẩm Dịch gật đầu, “Việc này chưa kịp lên đại triều hội, Hoàng thượng triệu mấy người chúng ta vào cung thương nghị điều kiện của đối phương – Ngươi có biết cảm giác của ta là gì không?”

Lông mày Cố Quân giật nhẹ.

Thẩm Dịch nói: “Giống năm đó lão Lang vương dâng thêm tử lưu kim, đề nghị lấy thân làm con tin. Từ ngữ rất hay, vừa khiêm cung vừa chân tâm thật ý, điều kiện đưa ra rất sảng khoái, Tử Hi, ngươi tin bọn họ chứ?”

Cố Quân trầm ngâm chốc lát, chậm rãi nói: “Không tin lắm, người man không giống với người Tây Dương, người Tây Dương chỉ là tham lam, người man lại là kẻ thù truyền kiếp – đặc biệt là Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc.”

Thẩm Dịch vội hỏi: “Sao lại nói vậy?”

“Từ khi Gia Lai tiếp chưởng mười tám bộ lạc, ngoại trừ báo thù Trung Nguyên thì hắn chưa từng làm việc gì khác,” Cố Quân nói, “Bây giờ họ đến đàm hòa, chỉ có hai khả năng, hoặc là Gia Lai bị ai trong mười tám bộ soán vị đoạt quyền, hoặc là hắn đang ấp ủ mưu mô nào đó.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Cũng không thể loại trừ khả năng mười tám bộ lạc thật sự không trụ được nữa…”

“Không, còn chưa tới mùa đông đâu, ta không tin giờ mà họ đã sơn cùng thủy tận,” Cố Quân nói, “Ngươi hãy nghe ta nói, Gia Lai là con chó điên, chó điên sẽ không để ý mình ăn là thịt hay cỏ, nó chỉ biết cắn người – Đúng rồi, Hoàng thượng nói sao?”

“Hoàng thượng…” Thẩm Dịch dừng lại, hạ giọng nói: “Đây là chuyện thứ hai ta muốn nói với ngươi, có thể Hoàng thượng gần đây không được khỏe lắm.”

Cố Quân sửng sốt.

“Hiện giờ đại triều hội đổi thành mười lăm ngày một lần, vào mùng một và mười lăm, có việc quan trọng khác cần bàn đều đem lên tiểu triều hội, giao cho Sở quân cơ chủ trì truyền lên Tây noãn các, chờ Hoàng thượng trả lời. Ta cảm thấy Hoàng thượng gần đây ngày càng không chịu nổi một đám người om sòm trên đại triều hội,” Thẩm Dịch nhỏ giọng nói, “Đại triều hội mùng một tháng này, nội thị vừa nói tan triều, Hoàng thượng đứng dậy giẫm lên long bào của mình, suýt nữa đương trường lăn từ trên ngự tọa đại điện xuống, được điện tiền thị vệ ba chân bốn cẳng đỡ lấy, kết quả là chỗ này…”

Thẩm Dịch chỉ cẳng chân mình: “Gãy luôn, đến giờ vẫn chưa xuống giường được, ta cảm thấy y vội vàng triệu Nhạn vương vào cung có thể cũng là vì nguyên nhân này.”

Cố Quân giật mình: “Ngã một cái mà có thể gãy xương luôn sao? Yếu quá!”

“Các Thái y không dám nói gì, ấp úng không ra nổi một nguyên cớ, sau đó mời Trần cô nương tới xem, Trần cô nương nói là nhiều năm lao tâm lao lực, lại thêm ăn uống không điều độ, xương xốp cả ra, mới dễ gãy – Có người đồn tiên đế năm xưa chính là…”

Chẳng trách các Thái y đều nói năng thận trọng, cũng chỉ có Trần Khinh Nhứ động chút là chạy đến quan ngoại mới dám nói thật vài câu.

Xã tắc này cũng quá hao mòn người.

Thẩm Dịch nhìn thoáng qua bốn phía, thấy nhân mã ra đón Nhạn vương đều đã đi theo Giang Sung, Cố Quân để thân vệ lại Bắc đại doanh, bên cạnh chỉ có mấy gia tướng, liền hạ giọng rỉ tai Cố Quân: “Do chuyện Lữ gia, quý phi cũng bị liên lụy, trực tiếp tước phi vị, ngoài mặt thì không sao, nhưng kỳ thực cơ bản là biếm vào lãnh cung rồi, Thái tử thì còn nhỏ, mẫu tộc cũng không có trợ lực gì, nếu Hoàng thượng thật sự… Ngươi nói y vội vã gọi Nhạn vương vào cung là có ý gì? Gửi gắm ấu chúa hay là…”

Cố Quân nhìn y một cái, Thẩm Dịch tự động ngậm miệng.

Năm đó khi hoàng thành sắp thất thủ, Lý Phong từng nhắc tới chuyện truyền ngôi – không phải cho Thái tử, mà là cho Nhạn vương.

Với tình hình sắp sửa nước mất nhà tan, Thái Sơn đổ sụp năm đó, tiểu Thái tử quả thật cũng chẳng cáng đáng nổi một gia quốc họ Lý, mà hiện giờ tuy giang sơn chưa thu về, nhưng Bắc man đã phái người cầu hòa, nghỉ ngơi vài năm, tất có sức đánh một trận, Hoàng thượng còn có thể truyền cho em không truyền cho con sao?

Cố Quân chợt nhớ tới câu nói chẳng ăn nhập gì mà Lý Phong đột nhiên nhắc tới trong cái lần Ngự lâm quân mưu phản – “Nhạn vương hồi nhỏ từng bị man nữ ngược đãi”-

Lý Phong không giống như là người sẽ chủ động hỏi, thế rất có khả năng là Trường Canh chủ động nói với hắn, sẽ là trong trường hợp nào?

Trường Canh và Lý Phong tuy là huynh đệ nhưng không thân, Cố Quân hiểu chú sói con Trường Canh kia, người không thân thì ngay cả cọng lông cũng chẳng cho vuốt, tuyệt không thể chủ động phơi bày vết thương thơ ấu để được thông cảm, trừ phi… Trong đầu Cố Quân chợt lóe linh quang, đột nhiên nghĩ đến một khả năng: Đúng rồi, Nhạn thân vương trưởng thành đội mũ đã mấy năm, vì sao không ai quan tâm chung thân đại sự của y, dù người khác không tiện nhắc tới, chẳng lẽ Lý Phong cũng quên?

Thế câu nói không đầu không đuôi của Hoàng đế Long An ngày đó rất có thể còn nửa câu sau – “Trong lòng y có khúc mắc, không muốn cưới vợ sinh con”!

Nếu Nhạn vương không có con nối dõi, nghĩa là tương lai vô luận thế nào cũng không ai có thể lung lay địa vị của tiểu Thái tử, cho nên hắn có thể sẽ giao trọng trách gửi gắm ấu chúa cho Trường Canh.

Mà Lý Phong liên tục cho tiểu Thái tử tiếp xúc với mình, một mặt là để làm dịu mối quan hệ, một mặt cũng là trải sẵn đường cho nhi tử!

Ôi tâm tư của những người này…

Thẩm Dịch: “Ngươi nói Hoàng thượng liệu có khả năng truyền ngôi cho Nhạn vương không?”

“Suỵt – đừng nhắc tới nữa,” Cố Quân nói, “Không được xen vào, hãy nhớ chúng ta làm gì.”

Thẩm Dịch vội đáp: “Thực ra ta còn một việc… Ừm, là việc tư.”

Cố Quân sửng sốt nhìn Thẩm Dịch: “Việc gì?”

Thẩm Dịch vò đầu bứt tai một lúc: “Ngươi với Trần cô nương có thân lắm không?”

—

  1. _Trích trong bài Thượng da._



_Thượng da,_

_Ngã dục dữ quân tương tri,_

_Trường mệnh vô tuyệt suy._

_Sơn vô lăng,_

_Giang thủy vi kiệt,_

_Đông lôi chấn chấn,_

_Hạ vũ tuyết,_

_Thiên địa hợp,_

_Nãi cảm dữ quân tuyệt!_

_Bản dịch thì Thi Viện có, các bạn tự tìm xem nhé._


	100. Chương 100: Gió nổi

Cố Quân còn chìm trong sứ giả Bắc man và cái chân gãy của Lý Phong, nhất thời chưa nhận ra, mù tịt tiếp lời: “Trần cô nương? Không thân lắm – nàng ta không hay để ý tới người khác, sao vậy?”

Thẩm Dịch nghe vậy bất bình nói: “Người ta không ngại mệt nhọc ở vùng Tây Bắc chết tiệt kia làm quân y cho ngươi lâu như thế, mà ngươi chỉ được một câu không thân lắm?”

Bốn chữ “bạc bẽo phụ tình” đã hiện rõ trên mặt Thẩm đề đốc.

Cố Quân: “… Hả?”

Thẩm Dịch nhìn y đầy phẫn nộ.

Hai người một không trong trạng thái bình thường, một kích phẫn không thôi, kẻ hỏi một đằng người trả lời một nẻo mà nhìn nhau một lúc lâu, Cố Quân mới hơi có phản ứng, “Hả” một câu, nhìn Thẩm Dịch bằng ánh mắt quỷ dị: “Ý ngươi là sao?”

Thẩm Dịch thường ngày lải nhải luôn mồm đột nhiên ngậm miệng, mặt căng lên, trông cứ như thể liệt sĩ thà chết không mở miệng, tráng liệt nghênh đón ánh mắt không có hảo ý của Cố Quân, thành một cái hồ lô không miệng.

Cố Quân vẻ mặt vô tội nhướng mày, chìa một ngón tay chọc ngực Thẩm Dịch: “Ta nói Thẩm đại nhân, thánh nhân chưa từng dạy ngươi là ‘phi lễ chớ nghe ngóng’ hả? Ban ngày ban mặt, hai tên độc thân xúm lại dò la chuyện của đại cô nương, có ra thể thống gì không?”

Y nhớ tới quở trách không chút khách khí của Thẩm Dịch vừa nãy, lập tức thừa cơ thọc lại một nhát: “Xấu xa!”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Cố Quân không dưng bắt được cái thóp to đùng của Thẩm Dịch, tâm tình khoan khoái cực kỳ, thắt lưng cũng không mỏi không đau gì nữa, nghênh ngang phóng ngựa đi, còn huýt một đoạn nghe hệt như tài thổi sáo của y.

“Cố Tử Hi!” Thẩm Dịch nghiến răng nghiến lợi đuổi theo, “Ngươi… ngươi…”

Ngươi là đồ khốn nạn!

Để tránh ban ngày ban mặt nhục mạ thượng cấp ngay ngoài đường, Thẩm Dịch dùng hết sức lực mới nuốt được câu sau xuống.

Cố Quân lôi y ra trêu chọc chán chê, hai người đã bỏ rơi gia tướng, cùng đi vào hoàng thành, bấy giờ mới nghiêm mặt nói: “Trần cô nương nhân phẩm không thể chê, cũng rất có bản lĩnh – người như ngươi, ta đoán nàng ấy một lần đánh dăm ba cái hẳn không thành vấn đề.”

Tuy câu này rất muốn ăn đập, nhưng Thẩm Dịch lúc này lại không cảm thấy bị mạo phạm, ngược lại nghe ngon lành – Đặc biệt là khi Cố Quân kể tới chuyện nhiều năm trước y gặp Trần Khinh Nhứ lần đầu tiên trên tặc thuyền, Thẩm Dịch nghe mà bóp cổ tay thở dài, chỉ hận không thể chui vào cảnh đó.

“Về phần tính tình nàng ta thế nào, yêu ghét cái gì… Ta cũng không tiện tìm hiểu quá rõ, có thể Trường Canh còn quen thân với nàng ta hơn.” Cố Quân dừng một chút, “Có điều về gia thế của nàng, ta phải cho ngươi biết một chút.”

“Trần gia phủ Sơn Tây, ta biết,” Thẩm Dịch tiếp lời, “Nhiều đời xuất thần y, hành y tế thế, gia phong rất thanh chính.”

Cố Quân khẽ xì một tiếng: “Ngươi nghe ngóng rõ quá đấy, tính toán đến nhà cầu hôn rồi à?”

Thẩm Dịch nghiêm mặt nói: “Ba mai sáu sính đương nhiên không thể thiếu.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Vị huynh đệ này là một kẻ kỳ lạ, năm xưa đọc cả rổ sách, bị truyền thống thế gia độc hại rất sâu. Song người ta chỉ nói “lễ giáo” với bên ngoài, nghiêm với người ngoài mà thôi, đóng cửa lại tự mình xấu xa với mình, chả ảnh hưởng tới ai, đều là một đám đứng đắn rởm tự hiểu lẫn nhau.

Chỉ có vị Thẩm gia này bất đồng, trong mắt người ngoài, y bỏ Hàn lâm nhập Linh xu, sau đó lại tự sa sút thành một anh chàng nhà binh, có thể nói là “ly kinh phản đạo” đến nổi danh – Bên trong lại là một kẻ chân chính đứng đắn “phi lễ chớ nhìn, phi lễ chớ nghe”, đứng đắn đến mức cả ngày đi chung với một đám lão binh lưu manh, thế nhưng gần bùn không hôi hơn mười năm.

Đoạn thời gian này Trần Khinh Nhứ ở lại kinh thành, trải qua phong ba lớn nhỏ, vị Trần gia nhân của Lâm Uyên các đại khái tiếp xúc rất nhiều với Thẩm Dịch, nhưng dưới rất nhiều tiếp xúc này, họ Thẩm lại không dám giáp mặt nói gì với nàng, chỉ dám sau lưng chạy đi hỏi thăm Cố Quân.

Nghe chừng, có thể cả mối liên hệ của Trần gia nhân và Lâm Uyên các y cũng chưa biết rõ, đến nay còn cảm thấy Trần Khinh Nhứ chỉ đơn thuần một lòng một dạ đền đáp quốc gia thôi!

Cố Quân thầm thở dài, loại đầu đất Thẩm Dịch này, thực chẳng giống thủ hạ mình tí nào.

“Thế ta nói một chuyện ngươi không biết, không được truyền ra ngoài – Trần gia phủ Sơn Tây không phải nhà hành y bình thường, họ là trụ cột vững vàng của Lâm Uyên các,” Cố Quân thấp giọng nói, “Ta từng nghe Chung lão đề cập một câu, Trần cô nương hình như là gia chủ Trần gia thế hệ này, nếu thật là như vậy, nàng ta không thể gả cho ngươi làm Đề đốc phu nhân đâu.”

Thẩm Dịch lập tức nghệt ra.

Cố Quân nghĩ ngợi một tẹo: “Hay là thế này, ta đi tìm người giúp ngươi nói một chút, xem trong lòng nàng ấy nghĩ sao…”

“Không, khoan đã,” Thẩm Dịch vội nói, “Làm vậy đường đột quá!”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y cảm thấy mình như một tên thái giám vội trước cả Hoàng thượng, nhưng mà theo tính nết Thẩm Dịch, rất có thể cả đời cũng chẳng cưới được vợ, vì thế rất giàu kinh nghiệm chỉ vẽ: “Việc này không thể không sốt ruột đâu Quý Bình huynh à, sơ sẩy để cho người khác nhanh chân đến trước, tới lúc đó ngươi chẳng còn chỗ nào mà nói lý lẽ đâu.”

Thẩm Dịch lại cân nhắc chốc lát, lắc đầu nói: “Thế cũng khoan đã, để ta nghĩ thêm.”

Cố Quân nghe thế lắc đầu, y quá hiểu, một nam nhân nếu nghe một câu thân phận bối cảnh nhà gái liền sinh ra do dự, quá nửa cũng chỉ là mức độ “có chút ý định”, chưa đến đặc biệt không phải ai đó thì không thể. Nhưng mà loại sự tình này, cảm thụ của người trong cuộc thế nào, y cũng không tiện đánh giá nhiều, chỉ nói một câu vô thưởng vô phạt: “Thế thì được rồi, ngươi hãy suy nghĩ trước, có chỗ nào cần ta thì cứ việc nói.”

Câu này Thẩm Dịch không nghe thấy, y hãy còn chìm trong suy nghĩ của chính mình, nghiêm túc phân tích với Cố Quân: “Tình huống này quả thật ta chưa biết, nhưng ngươi vừa nói như vậy, ta cũng cảm thấy không thích hợp lắm.”

Cố Quân: “Ồ.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Vậy thì hết cách rồi, đành phải đợi đánh giặc xong, ta trả ấn từ quan, không làm tướng quân nữa.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Xém tí nữa y đã rớt xuống ngựa.

Thẩm Dịch vẫn tự mày chau mặt ủ: “Chỉ là giặc còn chưa đánh, mà đã đi cầu hôn trước, cứ cảm thấy không may mắn – Người như chúng ta, nếu vướng bận quá sâu, trên chiến trường dễ trói tay trói chân, ngược lại nguy hiểm, vạn nhất có việc gì, chẳng phải làm lỡ làng người ta? Ôi… Ta chỉ sợ đánh giặc xong lại đi, thì thời gian với người đều không chờ ta… Thật là khó lưỡng toàn – Tử Hi, ngươi nói phải nghĩ cách gì để mấy kẻ khác tránh xa ba thước đây?”

“… Điều này thì ngươi không cần lo lắng, theo ta được biết, Trần cô nương tự có bản lĩnh này.” Cố Quân dừng một chút, híp mắt lại, chợt bật cười.

Thẩm Dịch chẳng hiểu gì hết: “Cười gì?”

Cố Quân: “Cười ngươi, tài văn đỗ đạt, hôm sau lại đi ngược đường với hàn lâm, chỉ thích vào Linh Xu viện; vào Linh Xu viện mới có chút thành tích, đang có người phỏng đoán ngươi phải thành người nối nghiệp Phụng Hàm công, ngươi lại giã từ Linh Xu viện, lấy thân phận hộ giáp sư vào Huyền Thiết doanh, từng bước một đi đến hôm nay, quân công lớn lao, nhìn chung đã đi vào thần lộ một bước lên trời trong mắt người ta… Giải vây cho kinh thành, cứu giá có công, không chừng lập tức có thể phong hầu bái tướng, người khác đều cảm thấy ngươi mưu tính thỏa đáng, ngươi thì ngược lại, muốn vì cưới vợ mà từ quan trả ấn.”

Thẩm Dịch tiếp tục mặt mày ủ ê mà cười – Y vốn là lòng không chí lớn, mấy năm nay vẫn tuân theo tâm vú em, trông kẻ này, nom kẻ kia, đi theo đuôi Cố Quân mà thôi. Đáng tiếc bên cạnh An Định hầu tinh phong huyết vũ quá, bất cẩn nổi danh, đạt được không hề là thứ y mong muốn, bởi vậy cũng không có gì mà không bỏ được.

Có người dễ thay lòng, dăm ba năm là hoàn toàn thay đổi, cũng có người như nước lặng, đi mười vạn tám ngàn dặm, mà bản tâm chẳng đổi thay.

Cố Quân nhìn y, đột nhiên hơi cảm khái, một chút tích tụ do vừa nghe thấy việc cung đình cũng không cánh mà bay, thân thiết bá vai Thẩm Dịch vỗ một cái.

“Sau này ngươi có việc gì cần Trần cô nương thì cứ sai ta đi,” Thẩm Dịch hoàn toàn không nhận thấy nỗi lòng An Định hầu lên xuống, còn ở đó ưu sầu ưu tư, bất tri bất giác đã lại dông dài, “Cơ mà… ôi, ngươi nói không danh không phận, ta cứ đi tìm người ta hoài, liệu có ổn lắm không? Về sau liệu người ta có cảm thấy ta không đứng đắn? Tử Hi à, ngươi hãy nói xem – Thôi ngươi không cần phải nói nữa, ngươi vốn cũng chẳng mấy đứng đắn, ta cảm thấy…”

Thẩm tướng quân tiến vào quá trình tự hoài nghi mình lặp đi lặp lại.

Cố Quân: “…”

Bản tâm tuy không cần sửa, nhưng tật lải nhải không dứt này sửa được thì tốt.

Cố Quân nghe Thẩm Dịch lải nhải đau hết cả đầu, rốt cuộc hết nhịn nổi quất mông ngựa của Thẩm Dịch một phát, thừa cơ chạy trốn mất.

Cùng lúc đó, tin tức “Nhạn vương còn ở ngoại thành đã bị mời vào cung” như mọc cánh, chẳng mấy chốc đã bay vào mấy cái tai dỏng thẳng trong kinh thành, Phương Khâm đang ở nhà, mấy phụ tá vây cánh ngồi xung quanh – Lần này Giang Bắc rối loạn, Phương Khâm có cảm giác như làm mướn không công.

Đảng Lữ Dương với Phương Khâm mà nói hơi giống một cái răng sâu – Tuy mọc trong miệng mình, nhưng thường xuyên nhiễm trùng làm đau, chẳng những không thể giúp cho việc nhai, ngược lại thường xuyên cản trở, nhổ đi không phải chuyện xấu. Nhưng hắn không liệu được Nhạn vương có nhiều hậu chiêu như vậy, trước mắt cái răng sâu nhổ ra liên lụy quá rộng, Nhạn vương không ở kinh thành, nhưng đã nhân khi mình chưa định thần lại tiên hạ thủ vi cường, bỏ tuyến vận hà vào túi.

Hiện giờ Ban vận hà đã thành lập, các nơi nhà xưởng mọc lên như nấm, đã là sự thật không thể đảo ngược, với khứu giác nhiều năm chìm nổi chốn quan trường của lão hồ ly Phương Khâm, hắn biết bước tiếp theo, thuế ruộng, dân thương một loạt cải cách sẽ không thể nghịch chuyển. Hắn định “bọ ngựa bắt ve, chim sẻ đứng sau”, không liệu được Nhạn vương sớm đã “Minh tu sạn đạo, ám độ Trần Thương” từ lâu, đi một bước tính mười bước, rốt cuộc vẫn là cờ sai một chiêu.

Lúc trước Hộ bộ Phương Khâm mới dẫn dắt bị bệnh trầm kha khắp nơi, từng có một tuần trăng mật với Sở quân cơ của Nhạn vương. Khi đó giang sơn thất thủ, cất bước khó khăn, trăm phế chờ hưng, chưa ai đấu đá nhau, cả triều đều là bạn cùng chung hoạn nạn, họ từng cùng nhau sứt đầu mẻ trán tìm kiếm một đường xoay chuyển gian nan cho gia quốc này, các bên đều kính trọng khâm phục tài hoa của đối phương, nào biết mỗi người đi một ngả nhanh như vậy.

Phương Khâm đôi lúc khó lòng kiềm chế hâm mộ Giang Hàn Thạch, nếu hai người đổi chỗ, hắn tự thấy sẽ lợi hại hơn hạng Giang Sung Từ Lệnh nhiều, nếu hắn không họ Phương, dù hắn chỉ là một tiểu quan thất phẩm mười năm gian khổ học tập mà thi đỗ…

Nhưng thế sự trêu người – trước mắt nghĩ những điều này cũng vô dụng, Nhạn vương quyết tâm phải trừ sạch thế lực cũ, qua vụ Giang Bắc nổi loạn, đồ đao đã lộ ra, hiện giờ, họ đã là thế như nước với lửa.

Một trợ tá dè dặt mở miệng: “Đại nhân, ta nghe nói năm đó khi người Tây Dương xâm phạm, Hoàng thượng từng nhắc tới chuyện truyền ngôi cho Nhạn vương, lúc này lại vội vội vàng vàng triệu y vào cung… Cho dù sau khi thiên hạ thái bình Hoàng thượng không còn ý đó, trọng thần gửi gắm khi Thái tử tuổi nhỏ cũng chạy không thoát, chúng ta phải chăng nên sớm có tính toán.”

Phương Khâm định thần lại, híp mắt.

Một kẻ khác nói: “Vốn lần trước Dương Vinh Quế lấy danh nghĩa Nhạn vương tạo phản, trong lòng Hoàng thượng vị tất không có khúc mắc, nhưng y ra khổ nhục kế như vậy, lại mượn cơ hội bị thương tạm lánh mũi dùi, yên lặng thời gian dài… Hiện tại Hoàng thượng hiển nhiên đã thôi nghi ngờ, y nhân thời cơ này về kinh nhậm chức, chỉ sợ phải bắt đầu động tác lớn.”

Trong lòng Phương Khâm kỳ thực hơi do dự, hắn khẽ vuốt râu: “Bắc man phái sứ giả tới, Giang Nam còn đang chuẩn bị chiến tranh, trong hai ba năm chỉ sợ còn phải đánh giặc, dọc tuyến vận hà đang trên đà phát triển, toàn cảnh lưu dân mới ổn định, lúc này nếu động tới Nhạn vương, liệu có hại đến quốc tộ hay không – Nếu thật là như vậy, ta chỉ sợ phải gánh bêu danh tội nhân thiên cổ.”

Trợ tá cười nói: “Đại nhân trung tâm với triều đình, khiến người ta cảm phục, chỉ là triều đình rời Nhạn vương vị tất không đi tiếp được, thương giả thấp hèn, gọi là ‘nghĩa thương’ cũng đều thoát không được bản tính hám lợi, chỉ cần không ảnh hưởng lợi ích của họ, trong triều ai định đoạt có can hệ gì? Có Phương đại nhân ưu quốc ưu dân, cho dù không có Nhạn vương, chúng ta vẫn có thể ổn định lưu dân, đánh giặc tiếp như thường – Nhưng ngài nên hiểu rõ, Nhạn vương dã tâm rành rành, thân tại cao vị, sớm muộn phải nghĩ cách sắp xếp vây cánh của y vào, chèn ép chúng ta, còn để y vô pháp vô thiên tằm ăn rỗi như vậy, một ngày kia tính mạng gia đình chúng ta sẽ khó giữ được.”

Mọi người lập tức nhao nhao phụ họa.

“Nhạn vương tuy có tài, làm việc lại quá cấp tiến, tiếp tục để mặc y, chỉ sợ mới là hại nước hại dân.”

“Phương đại nhân không thể thoái nhượng nữa, nếu mặc cho y thượng vị, chỉ sợ mới là thật sự không dung được chúng ta…”

Phương Khâm thở dài, đưa tay dằn tạp âm cả phòng xuống, quay người nói với tâm phúc bên cạnh: “Đi đón ‘người kia’ tới.”

Một cơn lốc đang ấp ủ lại lần nữa hội tụ.

Trường Canh hoàn toàn không hay biết gì rời khỏi thâm cung trở về hầu phủ, chẳng biết Lý Phong đã nói gì với y, thoạt nhìn tâm trạng y không tệ, vừa về nhà đã tìm Cố Quân mà dính lấy, bám chặt không buông, ăn cơm thôi mà cũng tâm viên ý mã.

Cố Quân không hỏi Lý Phong triệu y vào cung nói gì, thông qua sắc mặt và lời nói cũng có thể đoán ra đại khái, dùng đũa đập văng cái tay không lo bưng bát cầm đũa đàng hoàng mà bò lên đùi mình của Nhạn vương, giống như vô tình nhắc tới: “Ngươi định khi nào về triều làm việc lại?”

Trường Canh cọ mu bàn tay một chút, gắp thức ăn cho Cố Quân để lấy lòng, nhìn y lơ đãng nói: “Nghỉ ngơi vài ngày rồi về, Hoàng thượng nói y hiện tại tinh lực không tốt, muốn ta mau chóng phục chức – Tử Hi, ngươi ăn nhiều vào.”

Cố Quân xua tay: “Muộn quá rồi, lót dạ chút là được, ăn nhiều khó chịu – ngươi có nghe chuyện Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc phái người tới chưa?”

“Ừm,” Trường Canh gật đầu, chặn bàn tay y muốn lấy chén trà, múc một bát canh cho y, “Việc này thương nghị thế nào, còn cần Cố soái định đoạt.”

“Dã thú lúc trọng thương, thường sẽ giả bộ hấp hối, dụ kẻ địch buông lỏng phòng bị, sau đó lồng lên cắn, phải cẩn thận.” Cố Quân nói đến đây, nhìn Trường Canh một cái, thổi lá rau trong canh ra, húp một hơi hết sạch.

Trường Canh ngây ra, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy câu này của Cố Quân không chỉ nói đến người man, tựa hồ còn đang nhắc nhở y điều gì.


	101. Chương 101: Sương mù

Khoảng thời gian này Trường Canh sống quá xuôi chèo mát mái, trước tiên là hoàn mỹ giải quyết chuyện Giang Bắc, đạt thành tất cả mục tiêu định trước, không nhanh không chậm thu quan, trên đường về lại có Cố Quân làm bạn – Ngoại trừ tháng ngày ở Nhạn Hồi lúc nhỏ, Đại Lương liên tục binh hoang mã loạn, Cố Quân rất ít có cơ hội ở bên cạnh y lâu như vậy, khiến người ta có ảo giác phải thiên hoang địa lão, hoàn toàn không cảm nhận được sự vắng vẻ giá lạnh cuối thu đầu đông.

Trường Canh từng bất an vô cùng, đối với hết thảy xung quanh đều cẩn thận chặt chẽ, chút xíu dấu chân ngựa cũng có thể kinh động y, khi đó tuy từ sáng đến tối thần kinh căng lên, nhưng quả thật cũng tính toán không bỏ sót gì, rất ít phạm sai lầm, mà lúc này chìm trong ôn nhu hương nhiều ngày, qua một câu của Cố Quân, y mới giật mình phát giác mình hơi đắc ý quá.

Trường Canh ổn định tâm thần, im lặng nhớ lại chốc lát cảnh tượng Lý Phong triệu y vào cung, nhận thấy một chút ý tứ bất đồng – Đương kim cửu ngũ chi tôn co mình trong một nơi nồng nặc mùi thuốc, cung thất nặng nề và cung nhân im lặng đều có vẻ già nua như vậy, khắp phòng lan tràn vị đắng khi gần đất xa trời, mà Lý Phong đang lúc tráng niên, chưa thật sự già lọm khọm, nhìn thấu phàm trần, thế trong lòng hắn sẽ là mùi vị gì?

Có người khi thể nghiệm sự bất lực của mình, sẽ nản chí ngã lòng chủ động thoái nhượng, nhưng Lý Phong tuyệt đối không phải là loại người đó, nếu hắn dễ dàng thoái nhượng như vậy, thời điểm Bắc đại doanh phản loạn đã chẳng nổi giận đùng đùng gạt đám đông mà ra, cũng sẽ không lên hồng đầu diên giữa lúc quân địch hãm thành.

Cố Quân quả thật đã nhắc nhở y, Trường Canh giật mình, sau gáy rịn mồ hôi lạnh, sự mừng rỡ tâm viên ý mã trên mặt lắng lại.

Cố Quân biết y đã hiểu, người này quá thông minh, đôi lúc một câu là đủ, chẳng cần nhiều lời, liền đưa tay sờ đầu Trường Canh.

Trường Canh túm tay đối phương kéo xuống, Cố Quân ung dung chờ nghe y tự xét lại mình, vốn nghĩ chí ít cũng phải được một câu như “không có ngươi ta phải làm thế nào”, ai ngờ Trường Canh nắm tay một lúc, chẳng những không tự kiểm điểm, còn vô lý trách móc: “Đều tại ngươi, khiến đầu óc ta mụ mị luôn.”

Cố Quân: “…”

Đến kinh thành chưa đầy nửa ngày, mà y đã một mình đóng tận hai vai “sắc quỷ” và “họa thủy”, thật là bận rộn quá sức.

Nhạn vương điện hạ lúc nhỏ ngại ngùng nội liễm biết mấy, sao càng lớn càng vô liêm sỉ vậy?

Cố Quân hất Trường Canh ngày càng không khách sáo ra, tiện tay cầm bầu rượu treo bên cạnh, Trường Canh được huấn luyện chuyên nghiệp nhảy lên, giơ tay cướp: “Trời lạnh như thế, không được uống rượu lạnh!”

Cố Quân tung bầu rượu từ tay trái sang tay phải, nhanh nhẹn chụp lấy, tay trái để không vừa vặn ôm lấy Trường Canh lao vào lòng mình, vô cùng mau lẹ nâng cằm y hôn một cái, không đợi Trường Canh có phản ứng mà trả đòn, đã quay người mặc thêm áo choàng cười nói: “Ta phải đến Bắc đại doanh một chuyến, đêm nay ngươi ngủ một mình đi, trước khi ngủ nhớ đọc kinh hai lần, tránh để đầu óc mụ mị thêm.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Chuyện trên đường đã đồng ý thì sao!

Đường đường An Định hầu, vậy mà lại chơi nuốt lời!

Cố Quân tuy là trêu y, nhưng quả thật cũng có việc, Cố Quân vốn nên trực tiếp ở lại Bắc đại doanh, do thật sự không yên tâm về Trường Canh, mới quay lại hầu phủ trước, chờ y trở về ăn bữa cơm, trước mắt tình hình trong cung đã nắm được đại khái, lại mã bất đình đề rời nhà chạy tới Bắc đại doanh – Bắc đại doanh không chỉ thống lĩnh ngoại phòng kinh thành, còn là trạm trung chuyển quân tình khẩn cấp các nơi truyền vào kinh thành, sứ giả Bắc man tới đột nhiên, Cố Quân không yên tâm lắm, có thể nói là nhọc lòng gia sự xong liền bắt đầu nhọc lòng tới quốc sự.

Kinh thành đã cuối thu, vừa bước khỏi cửa thì cảm giác giá rét không kìm được đã thò đầu ra, âm trầm hất vào mặt. Trong đêm tối gió đã bước đầu lạnh hơn, mà lúc ra ngoài Cố Quân vẫn theo thói quen nhiều năm – chỉ vận áo đơn.

Chỉ là hôm nay, Cố Quân vốn đã lên ngựa, song chưa ra cửa bỗng cảm thấy gió quan nội cũng hơi buốt xương, thầm thở dài, rốt cuộc lại quay vào, treo bầu rượu lạnh trong chuồng ngựa, sai Hoắc Đan lấy một tấm áo choàng cho y mặc, bấy giờ mới vội vàng đi.

Trong khoảng thời gian này Cố Quân tuy phải chạy ngược chạy xuôi vì chuyện bạo dân Giang Bắc phản loạn và nghịch tặc kinh thành bức vua thoái vị, nhưng liên lạc với Bắc Cương Thái Phân không hề gián đoạn, nếu Giang Nam đã là thảm trạng “Di dân lệ tận Hồ trần lý”, không cần nghĩ kỹ thì y cũng biết tình hình vùng Bắc cương là như thế nào.

Huyết thù của người man và Trung Nguyên, có lẽ thật sự phải chờ hàng trăm năm qua đi, người hai ba đời này chết hết, mới có thể hơi dịu đi.

Cố Quân mới đến Bắc đại doanh, ngồi xuống chưa kịp uống miếng nước, vừa vặn thư của Thái Phân đã tới.

Trên thư viết rất đơn giản, song trong dăm ba câu lại chứa rất nhiều tin tức – Hai quân giằng co lâu như vậy, hai bên đều có thám báo thám tử của đối phương, người họ cài trong trận địa địch gửi thư báo, lúc mùa xuân, Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc tựa hồ bệnh nặng một trận, từ đó về sau không còn thấy hắn lộ mặt.

Kỳ lạ hơn là, trưởng tử của hắn lấy tận hiếu làm danh, cả ngày không thấy bóng dáng, sự vụ liên quan do thứ tử làm thay.

Gia Lai có ba nhi tử, đều do một nữ nhân sinh, noi theo Hán chế, lập trưởng tử làm thế tử. Phụ thân bệnh nặng, nhi tử tranh nhau tỏ hiếu tâm cũng không có gì bất thường, nhưng thế tử hiếu thuận đến chính sự cũng không màng, để đệ đệ làm thay, có thích hợp không?

Dựa theo lời thuật lại, bên phía người man xảy ra chuyện gì tựa hồ đã hiện rõ, thứ tử tài năng vẹn toàn không cam lòng do đẻ muộn vài năm mà phải dựa bóng huynh đệ để sống, dùng cách nào đó giam lỏng Gia Lai và thế tử, soán vị đoạt quyền.

Đương nhiệm thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh nói: “Đại soái, ngoại trừ mười ba điều kia, phía mười tám bộ lạc còn đồng ý đưa tiểu nhi tử của Gia Lai đến làm con tin, cho chúng ta liều thuốc an thần trong việc đàm hòa bước tiếp theo. Thái tướng quân mới truyền tin nói xa giá của tiểu man tử đang chuẩn bị nhập quan, trình văn điệp lên kinh thành, chờ triều đình trả lời, mạt tướng đang định cho người đưa đến hầu phủ, vừa hay ngài đã đến.”

Đoạn hắn trình một bản sớ khác cho Cố Quân.

Việc Bắc man liên quan đến quân vụ biên cương, trước khi trình Sở quân cơ có thể để chủ soái giữ Huyền Thiết hổ phù xem qua, chỉ thấy trên quyển sổ xếp người man đệ lên quả thật viết vô cùng thành khẩn, nói rõ tam vương tử và xa giá tùy tùng gồm những ai.

Tam vương tử mới mười lăm tuổi, nghe nói là một đứa trẻ choai choai yếu ớt lắm bệnh, đi theo có sứ thần dịch giả một người, thiếu niên nam nữ nô lệ mỗi loại mười người, thị vệ hộ tống mười hai người, mỗi người họ gì tên gì, gốc gác đều viết rõ ràng, đến cả số tuổi và chức vụ của các nô lệ cũng viết rõ, nghiêm ngặt tuân theo thủ tục thông quan của Đại Lương, Cố Quân xem đi xem lại ba lần từ đầu đến cuối, không thấy chỗ nào ngoài khuôn phép.

Thẩm Dịch ở bên cạnh khoanh tay nói: “Như vậy xem ra lại là thật, nhị vương tử dã tâm bừng bừng nhốt cha anh, còn muốn đuổi tận giết tuyệt tống đệ đệ ruột đi làm con tin, để hắn dễ bề độc bá mười tám bộ lạc.”

“Độc bá mười tám bộ lạc thì có gì hay?” Cố Quân ném quyển sổ đi, y ngồi một lúc lâu bên lò sưởi trong doanh trướng mà không ấm lên nổi, lúc này vẫn như cố ý như vô tình để hai tay sát vào nguồn nhiệt, xoa nhẹ, “Nếu lần này chiến bại, về sau người man càng không có sức đánh trả, chút tử lưu kim hàng năm không ăn không uống đào lên ở quan ngoại phải tiến cống hết, đến nữ nhi của thần nữ và Lang vương cũng không bảo vệ nổi.”

Mối thù truyền kiếp của người man và người Hán Trung Nguyên không phải mới một hai ngày, từ mấy triều trước, dân tộc du mục phương Bắc đã có thói quen mùa màng không tốt thì về Nam đòi tiền. Bắc có sự hung hãn toàn dân là binh, Nam có rường cột danh tướng xuất hiện lớp lớp, song phương liên tục giằng co giữa về Nam đánh cướp và hăng hái phản kích, trong trăm năm chẳng ai chân chính chinh phục ai – cho đến khi Đại Lương tiên phong phát triển kỹ thuật hơi nước.

Quang cảnh những năm đó, người thời nay chỉ có thể tìm hiểu đôi chút từ sử liệu. Đó là thời đại hoàng kim của trường tý sư, khu vực Trung Nguyên đất màu ngàn dặm như một con cự thú thức tỉnh, hỏa cơ cương giáp như măng mọc sau mưa, khinh cừu, trọng giáp, cự diên, phi ưng… Hơi nước ngùn ngụt, thiết khôi lỗi hoành hành trong kinh thành, tầm bắn của trường đoản pháo cơ hồ thay đổi từng ngày.

Mới đầu, mở hải vận, Đại Lương chung sức phát triển hỏa cơ cương giáp từng bị người man chưa khai hóa khinh bỉ là “người Nam chuyên chú xa xỉ với bàng môn tà đạo”. Lang vương phương Bắc quá tin vào nanh vuốt của mình, ngạo mạn để lỡ cơ hội, không thể ngồi trên nùng vân tử lưu kim phụt lên cao, thậm chí sau đó bị người Trung Nguyên đánh cho mấy chục năm không có sức cựa mình, tử lưu kim trong nước bị bắt dâng cống, hồ hởi đuổi theo cũng không thể có được kỹ thuật cương giáp của riêng mình, đến nay trang bị cũng dựa vào người Tây Dương chi viện.

Vết xe đổ đầm đìa máu này, mười tám bộ lạc không thể không coi trọng, không thể trơ mắt nhìn Đại Lương hiện giờ dựng nhà xưởng khắp nơi, hủy bỏ chưởng lệnh pháp, sắp sửa đến thời kỳ đỉnh cao thứ hai của kỹ thuật hỏa cơ cương giáp – Tiếp tục phát triển theo đà hiện tại, nếu mặc cho Đại Lương sống qua mùa đông giá rét, chậm rãi hồi phục, e rằng man tộc phương Bắc sẽ thật sự không còn đường sinh tồn.

“Nhị vương tử là người thế nào, ta không dám nhận xét,” Cố Quân nói, “Nhưng ta hiểu Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc, lão đó thà chết cũng sẽ không ngồi chờ chết, đừng nói chỉ là đưa một đứa con trai tới, cho dù đưa cha ruột tới, chúng ta cũng phải đề phòng – Lấy ấn đến cho ta.”

Đêm này, hơn chục đạo phong hỏa lệnh phát ra từ Bắc đại doanh, cấp bậc lại giống thời điểm người Tây Dương binh lâm cảng Đại Cô, tất cả trạm dịch dọc tuyến Tây Bắc đến kinh thành như lâm đại địch tăng thêm binh lực, Linh Xu viện phái thêm một nhóm nhân thủ chạy tới trú địa Bắc phòng quân, kiểm tra tình hình hỏa cơ cương giáp, chuẩn bị đánh một trận bất cứ lúc nào.

Đại Lương trong cảnh giông bão sắp đến tiến vào mùa đông, sẽ nhanh chóng bước sang một năm mới, trên triều đình lại hết sức bình yên.

Nhạn vương nắm giữ Sở quân cơ, cơ hồ là trung tâm của lốc xoáy, y trở về làm cả triều trên dưới đều âm thầm lưu tâm, nhưng Nhạn vương lại ra ngoài dự liệu của mọi người.

Y không hề như Phương Khâm nghĩ, trở về liền đao to búa lớn bắt đầu tiếp tục cải cách, ngược lại đi “nấu cá nhỏ”. _(Trị đại quốc nhược phanh tiểu tiên: Trị nước lớn như nấu cá nhỏ – Đạo Đức kinh)_

Nhạn vương sau khi về kinh liền đổi hẳn trạng thái bận tối mày tối mặt lúc trước, đầu tiên ở lì trong nhà non nửa tháng, rồi mới im ắng xuất hiện ở Sở quân cơ, trên triều hội lớn nhỏ cũng không hay lên tiếng, giống như lại quay về làm người ẩn hình trước cuộc chiến, bình thường ở Sở quân cơ xử lý một vài sự vụ hằng ngày, nên viết lược thuật trọng điểm thì viết lược thuật trọng điểm, nên đưa vào cung thì đưa vào cung, chuyện trong phận sự làm chu đáo nghiêm cẩn không để người ta lời ra tiếng vào, không tính là lười biếng, ngoài ra cũng đừng mơ y nhọc lòng một chuyện dư thừa nào nữa.

Dù sao chỉ xét số lượng và chất lượng tấu sớ Lý Phong ở trong cung nhận được, Nhạn vương có trở về hay không cơ bản cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng gì.

Trong số những người lúc trước hàng đêm chong đèn ở Sở quân cơ đến khuya cũng không còn bóng Nhạn vương, y ban ngày đến dạo một vòng, chập tối tới giờ là đi, đúng giờ tan triều đúng giờ nghỉ ngơi, không có việc không gặp khách, còn làm một khu vườn nhỏ ở kinh giao, lúc Cố Quân cắm mặt trong Bắc đại doanh không về nhà, y liền đi bộ sang đó trồng hoa trêu chim, chưa đến nửa tháng, lại dạy dỗ con sáo khốn nạn bắt từ Thẩm gia chuyển sang nói ngọt như mật, gặp người là khen… mỗi tội đuôi trọc lóc, lông chim để hạ nhân làm cầu tặng tiểu Thái tử chơi.

Chân Lý Phong có thể đi một chút rồi, mỗi ngày phê tấu sớ xong, nhờ nội thị đỡ có thể đi vài vòng trong phòng, hôm đó tình cờ nhớ tới, đến thư phòng Thái tử, Thái tử rất ngoan ngoãn, học bài cũng không gian lận giở trò, Lý Phong không kinh động tới nó, vịn nội thị đứng ở cửa sau một lúc, ánh mắt lại bị một món bài trí nhỏ trên bàn Thái tử thu hút.

Chỉ thấy đó không phải phôi đất sét bình thường, mà là giá kim loại, phần đuôi phun hơi nước li ti, trên ray kim loại kê hai bên có một chiếc xe ngựa nhỏ tinh xảo, thân xe là một cái đồng hồ Tây Dương, đang chạy qua lại trên ray, vây một chậu hoa nho nhỏ ở giữa, chậu còn để không, có thể nhìn thấy lỗ thông hơi đặc biệt để lại ở phần đáy, có lẽ Thái tử vẫn chưa nghĩ ra nên trồng gì.

Lý Phong từ từ đi qua cầm lên ngắm nghía, Thái tử giật nảy mình, vội đứng dậy chào theo quy củ, trộm liếc phụ thân mình, sợ bị quở mắng “ham chơi mất cả ý chí”.

Lý Phong ước chừng là tâm trạng tàm tạm, không thấy vẻ gì là giận, chỉ hỏi: “Phủ nội vụ tăng thu giảm chi, không phải mấy năm nay không cho họ dâng mấy thứ đồ chơi xa xỉ này sao, từ đâu ra đây?”

Thái tử thở mạnh cũng không dám, dè dặt trả lời: “Hồi bẩm phụ hoàng, thứ này không phải phủ nội vụ mua, là tứ hoàng thúc cho nhi thần ạ.”

Lý Phong hơi nhíu mày: “Mấy hôm không gặp A Mân rồi, y chính là bận rộn làm mấy món này?”

Nội thị tiến lên trả lời: “Hoàng thượng, không phải lần trước Nhạn vương điện hạ xin người một khu vườn ạ? Gần đây công vụ không bận, y liền dựng một cái lán ấm trong vườn, chăm bón rất nhiều hoa cỏ lạ, còn cùng Cát linh xu nghiên cứu không ít loại chậu nhiều kiểu dáng, hiện tại cũng sắp Tết rồi, mọi nhà đều muốn trưng hoa, chậu cảnh mới lạ của điện hạ ngàn vàng khó cầu đấy ạ – Người xem trong xe ngựa này chứa nước, mỗi ngày sẽ tự tưới đúng giờ, nếu ánh sáng tốt, nó chạy vài vòng như vậy, chỗ bọt nước qua còn có cầu vồng nhỏ cơ.”

Thái tử ở bên cạnh nhỏ giọng nói: “Hoàng thúc nói người mua đều là hoa cỏ bình thường ở nông thôn, một đồng một bó to, mua về bỏ trong chậu chẳng qua cắt tỉa tạo hình, lừa gạt kẻ có tiền học đòi văn vẻ rất tốt.”

Lý Phong: “Hồ đồ, không ra thể thống gì! Trẫm lần trước bảo y phụ tá Thái tử nhiều hơn, chính là để y dạy Thái tử cách chơi hoa chơi chim lừa gạt người ta sao?”

Mặt hắn hơi sầm xuống, Thái tử liền sợ hãi, im như thóc đứng đó.

Lý Phong bỏ mạnh chậu hoa xuống, đanh mặt hỏi: “Trẫm để ngươi đi theo Nhạn vương học đạo trị quốc lý chính, y dạy ngươi những gì, nói nghe xem.”

Thái tử nhanh chóng nhìn hắn một cái, trong lòng lo lắng, ngoài miệng lại không dám chậm trễ, lí nhí trả lời: “Hồi… hồi bẩm phụ hoàng, tứ hoàng thúc dạy nhi thần, trị đại quốc không phải là cần cả đêm không nghỉ, hết lòng hết sức, quan trọng nhất là phải vật tận kì dụng, nhân tận kì dụng, pháp luật và chế độ chính là nền tảng chấp chính của người thượng vị, chỉ cần xây dựng chế độ pháp luật hoàn thiện, để bá quan văn võ ai làm việc nấy, nguồn cung quốc khố ổn định, ưm…”

Lý Phong mặt mày hơi dịu đi, nghe nhi tử ngập ngừng, không khỏi truy hỏi: “Thế nào?”

Thái tử cố gắng đáp: “… Có thể nhất lao vĩnh dật làm biếng ăn hoàng lương ạ.”

Lý Phong: “…”

Tiểu Thái tử mím chặt môi, sợ phụ thân nghe lời khốn nạn ly kinh phản đạo này sẽ giận tím mặt, song đợi hồi lâu, quở mắng và trừng phạt trong dự đoán không hề rơi xuống đầu, nơm nớp lo sợ ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Lý Phong, lại thấy đế vương nói một không hai kia sắc mặt trầm tĩnh, như hơi suy tư rất lâu, mới cảm thán: “Y nói đúng, A Mân nhìn thấu hơn trẫm.”

Thái tử nhìn hắn mà chẳng hiểu gì hết, luôn cảm thấy hôm nay tâm trạng phụ thân rất tốt.

Trong triều có mấy kẻ đầu đất mắt mù cho rằng Nhạn vương từ đây im lặng, là vì chuyện Dương Vinh Quế tạo phản mất thánh tâm mới không dám có động tác gì, yên tâm lớn mật dâng tấu tố tội Nhạn vương, liệt ra bao nhiêu tội trạng, Hoàng đế Long An hiếm khi lộ diện trên đại triều hội đương đình nổi giận, che chở thấy rõ.

Chẳng những thế, hôm sau, Hoàng đế vắt cổ chày ra nước này lại phá lệ phê chuẩn cho phủ nội vụ một khoản chi vượt mức, giá cao làm oan đại đầu một lần, mua một đống chậu cảnh kim loại tinh xảo mới lạ trong vườn Nhạn vương đưa đến các cung, xem như Lý Phong tự bỏ tiền túi ủng hộ đệ đệ.

Phong thủy ở Sở quân cơ khiến người ta nhất thời không thể hiểu nổi.

Tấu buộc tội đám người Phương Khâm chuẩn bị sẵn viết sửa sửa viết, tận đến Tết vẫn chưa có cơ hội trình lên, khiến Phương Khâm cũng không tự chủ được nghi hoặc – Chẳng lẽ trên đời thực sự có người nhận nhiệm vụ lúc lâm nguy sau đó trả ấn rời đi, không hề có dã tâm?

Cuộc sống bình yên như vậy kéo dài đến ngày hai mươi ba tháng Chạp, con tin Bắc man đến kinh thành.


	102. Chương 102: Cung yến

Cuối năm đầu khi Cố Quân còn ở biên cương Tây Bắc, toàn cảnh Đại Lương sầu vân thảm đạm, chuẩn bị mất nước bất cứ lúc nào.

Song năm nay, cả quốc gia hồi sinh với sức sống kinh người, oanh ca yến vũ ngày xưa dẫu không còn thấy nữa, nhưng bọn khỉ con đầu đường cuối ngõ xếp hàng mua kẹo mạch nha đã lục tục mặc đồ mới, ban ngày thỉnh thoảng có thể nghe thấy vài tiếng pháo vang, mọi nhà cũng bắt đầu bận rộn chuẩn bị đồ tết.

Tường thành sập lại dựng lên, lưới cấm không trên Kỳ Minh đàn cũng mở ra tầm nhìn nghiêm ngặt, bạch hồng thiết cung và thiết khôi lỗi im lặng xếp đội trên cổng thành nhìn theo các vị khách không mời, Bắc đại doanh đi theo hộ tống, nghiêm túc dừng lại ở ngoài cửu môn, trong cảnh lặng ngắt như tờ nghiễm nhiên là nhất phái tinh khí thần được máu và lửa trui luyện qua.

Vào cái năm mưa gió liên miên này, chỉ riêng công khởi tử hồi sinh, tương lai trên sử xanh tất không thể thiếu được Nhạn thân vương.

Xa giá của tam vương tử man tộc chậm rãi đi qua phố dài, gió lạnh thấu xương vén màn xe lên một góc, thấp thoáng lộ ra khuôn mặt gầy gò nhợt nhạt, lập tức trong xe thò ra một bàn tay kéo màn, ngăn tầm mắt dò xét của hai bên.

Lúc này, Cố Quân đang vận thường phục ngồi trên Vọng Nam lâu, trên mũi đeo một mảnh kính lưu ly – không phải mảnh kính bình thường dùng gấp khi mù, mà là một loại thiên lý nhãn cự ly xa dùng để ngắm trên chiến trường.

Trường Canh Thẩm Dịch đều có mặt, giây lát sau cửa gian nhã bị đẩy ra, một bóng người lướt vào, chính là Tào Xuân Hoa sau chuyến đi Giang Bắc hành tung thành mê.

Tào Xuân Hoa vào phòng hành lễ đơn giản, ngồi phịch mông xuống: “Khát muốn chết!”

Trường Canh tập mãi thành quen bưng một cái bát tô, rót đầy rượu, Tào Xuân Hoa mặt không đỏ thở không dốc mà nhận bát, một ngụm nốc cạn, ai không biết chắc còn tưởng hắn đang uống nước – khiến tửu quỷ Cố Quân cũng há hốc mồm, cảm thấy mình đã gặp phải sâu rượu.

“Thêm bát nữa,” Tào Xuân Hoa thở dài thoải mái, “Sau khi chia tay Đại soái ở kinh thành, ta liền trở về phương Bắc, dọc đường phong sương vũ tuyết, chịu khổ không ít.”

Tào Xuân Hoa từ nhỏ đã rất giỏi thuật biến trang dịch dung, học tiếng phiên bang nghe qua không quên, mươi bữa nửa tháng là lưu loát, bị Trường Canh phái đến biên cảnh Bắc cương trường kỳ ẩn nấp, bởi vì khi xuống Giang Bắc tra án cần một thế thân hoàn mỹ, mới triệu hắn về.

Tào Xuân Hoa bưng bát rượu thứ hai, ném mị nhãn cho Cố Quân đang hơi thèm, thành công gợi lại hồi ức kinh khủng “người này mang khuôn mặt Trường Canh uốn éo thắt lưng đến khố” của Cố Quân.

Cố Quân im lặng phủi rụng da gà, mặt xanh xám nhìn đi chỗ khác.

Trường Canh: “Sao trông thảm hại thế?”

“Đừng nói nữa, tính luôn nô lệ nam nữ, là cả một đội cao thủ, ta căn bản không lại gần được họ trong vòng một dặm, phải vừa lăn vừa bò mà bám theo.” Tào Xuân Hoa uốn giọng nhu mì nói, “Ôi, không giấu gì chư vị, lúc còn ở Bắc cương, ta từng lẻn vào đội hộ vệ của Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc, thậm chí giả dạng làm nữ nô nhị vương tử sủng ái nhất lượn trước mặt hắn một ngày một đêm không bị phát hiện, nhưng hơn một năm qua, độc chưa từng đến gần tam vương tử này, ngay cả hình dáng cũng chưa thấy.”

Trường Canh hỏi: “Lúc gã xuất hành nhìn từ xa một cái cũng không làm được à?”

“Gã căn bản không xuất hành, mười tám bộ đều nói tam vương tử mắc bệnh hiểm nghèo, không thể ra gió,” Tào Xuân Hoa thở dài nói, “Trừ chính Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc ra, những người khác ngay cả một sợi lông gã cũng chưa thấy. Bản thân tam vương tử chính là cấm ngữ của mười tám bộ lạc, chỗ gã ở có ba tầng thủ vệ, tầng ngoài cùng ta từng thử trà trộn, có thể vào, tầng thứ hai đếm ngược thì không được, người ở bên trong đều hệt như thiết khôi lỗi, chẳng giao du với ai, nhưng đều là cao thủ đứng đầu, còn là tử sĩ, ta đã thử vài phương pháp, mà thật sự chẳng ăn thua gì, suýt nữa đả thảo kinh xà, đành phải rút trước – Điện hạ nhìn thấy sứ thần đi theo kia chưa?”

Mọi người cùng nhìn theo hướng đầu đũa Tào Xuân Hoa chỉ, vừa vặn thấy nam tử trung niên kia quay đầu lại nói chuyện với thị vệ, mặt mũi không đặc biệt, nhưng trên người loáng thoáng lộ ra khí chất khó tả, tráng kiện tựa núi cao vậy.

Tào Xuân Hoa: “Người đó là đội trưởng thân vệ của Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc, là một trong những tâm phúc quan trọng nhất của hắn, cực kỳ lợi hại, ta không nhận lầm đâu.”

Mấy người ở đây đều lấy làm kinh hãi.

Thẩm Dịch nhíu mày nói: “Nếu thật là như vậy, tin tức của Thái Phân tướng quân không nhất định chính xác, soán vị gì đó rất có khả năng là người man đang diễn một vở kịch nội loạn cho chúng ta xem, con tin đưa tới lần này chưa biết chừng là lai giả bất thiện.”

Cố Quân không lên tiếng, y đột nhiên có cảm giác cực bất an.

Hai nước đang giao chiến, hiển nhiên, đội con tin và sứ thần này sẽ không được lễ ngộ, đoàn tam vương tử thậm chí không có một người tiếp kiến đàng hoàng, chỉ lệnh của Lý Phong cho Hồng Lư tự là “xem mà làm”, Hồng Lư tự khanh quả thực lĩnh hội thánh ý, qua loa an trí con tin man tộc ở một trạm dịch cho sứ tiết, đồng thời ngay ngày họ vào ở liền thay mới nội phòng kinh thành, Ngự lâm quân mới tổ kiến vây chặt trạm dịch, nửa canh giờ thay ca một lần, bất kể ngày đêm tuần tra mười hai lần một ngày.

Mấy hôm ấy hết thảy đều có vẻ không bình thường lắm, trước là đến một con tin man tộc quỷ dị thần bí, sau đó Trường Canh lại bị bệnh cực kỳ không đúng lúc – ra gió lạnh một chút vậy mà lại lên cơn sốt.

Trường Canh thường niên tập võ, biết chút y thuật, rất biết dưỡng sinh, lại thêm chẳng qua mới ngoài hai mươi, theo lý gió mạnh cũng chẳng làm gì được y, nhưng hôm đó không biết là thế nào, cơn sốt thế tới hung hãn. Cố Quân nửa đêm từ Bắc đại doanh chạy về, Trường Canh đã uống thuốc đi nằm, hai má đỏ bừng vì sốt.

Cố Quân thử trán Trường Canh, mặc nguyên áo nằm bên cạnh – Bất kể y có về nhà hay không, Trường Canh vĩnh viễn chỉ chiếm nửa giường, hơn nữa dù ác mộng quấn thân, tướng ngủ cũng rất đàng hoàng, chưa từng lăn qua lộn lại.

Sợ ban đêm Trường Canh sốt cao hơn, Cố Quân không dám ngủ say, bởi vậy người bên gối vừa cử động là y lập tức tỉnh dậy, đưa tay sờ thử, chỉ cảm thấy người Trường Canh nóng như than, thở cũng rất gấp.

Trường Canh ban đêm bị ác mộng quấy nhiễu là chuyện thường, Cố Quân đã quen rồi, hầu như chỉ cần mơ màng chìa tay ôm một cái trấn an là Trường Canh sẽ tự bình tĩnh lại. Nhưng đêm nay chắc là do bị bệnh, trên mặt Trường Canh đột nhiên có vẻ đau đớn, y bắt lấy cổ tay Cố Quân theo bản năng, năm ngón tay bóp chặt, khó nhịn mà rên khẽ một tiếng, gọi thế nào cũng chẳng tỉnh. Cố Quân đành phải lấy một cây ngân châm trong gói thuốc nhỏ ở đầu giường, đè Trường Canh lại, châm nhẹ vào cổ tay y.

Trường Canh giật mình tỉnh dậy.

Song đồng tử Cố Quân hơi co lại – trùng đồng.

Nhưng so với sự hỗn loạn long trời lở đất khi Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác lần trước, lần này Trường Canh rõ ràng khắc chế hơn, không có động tác quá khích, chỉ ngơ ngác nhìn Cố Quân, vành mắt hơi đỏ.

Cố Quân phập phồng lo sợ gọi một tiếng: “Trường Canh, còn nhận ra ta không?”

Trường Canh mau chóng chớp mắt một cái, mồ hôi lạnh trên lông mi lăn xuống, nói khàn khàn: “Sao ngươi… đã về rồi?”

Trong lúc nói câu này, trùng đồng chậm rãi hợp làm một, sắc đỏ cũng từ từ biến mất, giống như vừa rồi chỉ là ảo giác của Cố Quân thôi. Cố Quân hôn y một cái, lau mồ hôi cho y, dỗ y ngủ, rốt cuộc không yên tâm, sáng sớm hôm sau phái người vào cung xin nghỉ ốm, sau đó đi tìm Trần Khinh Nhứ.

“Không sao,” Trần cô nương xem xong chẩn đoán, “Điện hạ thân thể không tệ, chỉ là gần đây thời tiết thay đổi thất thường, hơi bị lạnh, uống vài thang thuốc là ổn thôi.”

Trường Canh cười nói: “Ta cũng nói vậy, mà y chẳng chịu tin, còn chuyện bé xé ra to làm phiền cô nương một chuyến.”

Trần cô nương tuy vẫn như thường lệ lãnh đạm mà khách khí một câu, nội tâm lại thật sự chẳng muốn nhìn khuôn mặt đắc ý dương dương của Nhạn vương điện hạ thêm nữa – nàng dâu mới sinh con đầu lòng cũng chẳng đắc chí như y.

Trần cô nương hết nhịn nổi, tiên khí mờ ảo cáo từ hai vị này, Cố Quân đích thân tiễn nàng ra cửa, khi đi qua hồi lang dài vắng vẻ của hầu phủ, Cố Quân chợt thấp giọng nói: “Hôm nay mời Trần cô nương đến không phải khám phong hàn cảm lạnh, đêm qua lúc y sốt trong mắt chợt hiện trùng đồng, ta thấy không yên tâm lắm.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ lập tức chính sắc, chau mày: “Xin Hầu gia hãy nói tỉ mỉ.”

Cố Quân thuật lại một lần tình cảnh lúc ấy Trường Canh đột nhiên phát tác rồi lập tức tỉnh táo, hỏi: “Cô thấy tình hình là thế nào?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ nghe xong trầm ngâm rất lâu, mắt hơi hạ xuống, tựa hồ đang cẩn thận nhớ lại mạch tượng ban nãy, Cố Quân đợi đến hơi căng thẳng, nàng mới nói: “Điện hạ tâm chí kiên định, thật sự làm người ta cảm phục.”

Cố Quân lập tức phản ứng được: “Cô nói y trước mắt tỉnh táo toàn là nhờ tâm chí áp chế, ngày hôm qua sốt đến hồ đồ, cho nên nhất thời lộ ra?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ gật đầu: “Điện hạ từ nhỏ bị Ô Nhĩ Cốt hành hạ, hẳn đã quen rồi, dù ngủ cũng giữ lại vài phần thanh tỉnh, ta chỉ lo lắng… Y hiện tại đang trẻ trung khỏe mạnh, tinh lực dồi dào, tương lai nếu tuổi tác cao dần, thể lực yếu đi, liệu có còn loại tinh khí thần này hay không.”

Cố Quân lại nhớ tới điều gì đó, nghi hoặc hỏi: “Theo như lời cô nương, là một khi y bị bệnh, bị thương hay dùng nhầm dược vật gì khiến thần trí không rõ, đều sẽ có bệnh trạng này à?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Theo lý là vậy, xem tình huống nghiêm trọng hay không mà xác định.”

“Nhưng có một điểm ta không rõ lắm,” Cố Quân nói, “Đợt trước y bị thương ở Giang Bắc, là ta đón y về, khi đó do vết thương mất máu quá nhiều, y hôn mê suốt một ngày một đêm, trong lúc ấy lại rất ổn định, Ô Nhĩ Cốt chẳng những không phát tác, giống như ngay cả bệnh trạng bị ác mộng bừng tỉnh cũng không có.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ đột nhiên ngây ra.

Cố Quân: “Trần cô nương?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ lẩm bẩm: “Không thể nào, thế chẳng lẽ là khí huyết… Ta hoàn toàn đoán sai rồi ư?”

Cố Quân hoang mang lo sợ.

Trần Khinh Nhứ lại không giải thích gì, giống như đả thông hai mạch Nhâm Đốc, không hé răng một tiếng quay người đi ngay.

Cố Quân: “Này… Trần cô nương…”

“Để ta nghĩ xem.” Trần Khinh Nhứ bỏ lại câu này, chân không chạm đất mà bay đi, chỉ chớp mắt nàng đã đi mấy trượng, thoáng cái chẳng còn bóng dáng.

Thẩm Dịch vừa vặn tới chơi vốn đang lải nhải nói xấu Cố Quân với Hoắc Đan, từ cổng chính tiến vào, nguyên một khắc cũng chưa thở mạnh, Hoắc thống lĩnh đang rầu rĩ không biết dùng cách gì để đuổi tên này đi, chưa kịp nghĩ ra thì Thẩm Dịch đột nhiên ngậm miệng.

Hoắc Đan ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ thấy một bóng trắng như ma quỷ lướt qua trước mắt, Thẩm tướng quân hóa thành một tấm gỗ đội trời đạp đất, căng thẳng mà tiếc chữ như vàng chào: “Trần cô nương.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ vốn kiệm lời, cũng tiếc chữ như vàng trả lời: “Thẩm tướng quân.”

Hai người chào hỏi xong, trố mắt nhìn nhau một lúc lâu, bấy giờ Thẩm Dịch mới ý thức được là mình cản đường, vội hoảng hốt lui ra: “Mời Trần cô nương!”

Trần Khinh Nhứ vốn còn cho là y có chuyện muốn nói, chẳng hiểu đầu cua tai nheo gì mà nhìn y một cái, kế đó lướt qua như bão tuyết.

Hoắc thống lĩnh kéo tai mình một cái, dẫn một Thẩm tướng quân bị câm lạ kỳ đến tìm Cố Quân.

Cố Quân đáp một tiếng, thay túi chườm nước đá cho Trường Canh, làm người ta lạnh đến nhăn nhó, lúc này mới ra ngoài tiếp khách: “Có chuyện gì?”

Thẩm Dịch vẫn chưa định thần thoát khỏi bế khẩu thiền, không hé răng một tiếng nhìn Cố Quân mà thần du thiên ngoại.

Cố Quân sửng sốt quay sang hỏi Hoắc Đan: “Y bị sao vậy?”

Hoắc Đan đoán: “Đột nhiên không nói được nữa, có khả năng là bị Trần đại phu cho uống thuốc câm rồi.”

Thẩm Dịch đến tìm Cố Quân kỳ thực là có chính sự.

Thẩm Dịch: “Hoàng thượng lạnh nhạt sứ tiết người man mấy ngày rồi, định tiếp kiến sứ giả người man trên cung yến năm nay, cho họ một đòn phủ đầu, chỉ là người man vu độc chi thuật cao cường, y cũng sợ còn dư nghiệt năm đó man nữ lưu lại chưa dọn sạch, để phòng lại xuất hiện chuyện Ngự lâm quân phản loạn trên Kỳ Minh đàn, lần này phòng ngự trong cung do Bắc đại doanh, đại nội thị vệ và Ngự lâm quân mới tổ kiến ba bộ phận cùng phụ trách, kiềm chế nhau, mời Đại soái đích thân tọa trấn.”

Cố Quân gật đầu, Lý Phong đây là một hôm bị rắn cắn, mười năm sợ dây thừng.

Cung yến năm nay long trọng đến gần như xa xỉ, đầy vẻ thị uy, hai bên thị vệ nghiêm ngặt, võ tướng toàn bộ mặc giáp đeo đao, chia làm hai bên, ngay cả người mình cũng cảm thấy là một bữa Hồng Môn yến.

Cố Quân cũng lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy tam vương tử man tộc một cơn gió có thể thổi chết trong lời đồn.

Thiếu niên ấy độ mười bốn mười lăm tuổi, ngoại hình rất thanh tú, nhưng sắc mặt nhợt nhạt, thần sắc đờ đẫn, thủy chung không nâng mắt lên, làm gì cũng cần tùy tùng nhắc nhở, như là đi lại không tốt mà được dẫn tới ngự tiền kiến giá.

Sứ thần nói với Lý Phong: “Xin Hoàng đế Đại Lương lượng giải, tam vương tử sinh ra đã yếu, trong bữa tiệc có chỗ thất lễ, mong ngài xem y chỉ là một đứa trẻ mà thông cảm.”

Lý Phong khoát tay, cho họ bình thân, thiếu niên kia lại mắt điếc tai ngơ, hiển nhiên là không hiểu tiếng phổ thông.

Sứ thần khom lưng, ghé vào tai gã vừa dỗ dành vừa khuyên nhủ, tam vương tử vẫn là vẻ mặt đờ đẫn, bị sứ thần kéo tay, nửa đỡ nửa ôm mà lôi dậy, dẫn đến bàn tiệc.

Cố Quân nhĩ lực rất tốt, nhạy bén nghe thấy bên cạnh có người thấp giọng nghị luận: “Tam vương tử này chẳng lẽ là một kẻ ngốc?”

Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc đưa đứa con ngốc đến kinh thành làm con tin là có ý gì đây?

Cố Quân không xa không gần cùng Thẩm Dịch nhìn nhau một cái, thần sắc đều hơi ngưng trọng. Không biết có phải là y nghĩ quá nhiều hay không, mà Cố Quân luôn cảm thấy trên người thiếu niên kia có thứ khiến y sởn gai ốc.

Chính lúc này, giọng quan giữa Lý Phong và người man đã tạm kết, sứ tiết kia đột nhiên không biết là cố ý hay vô tình nhắc tới: “Trước khi từ quê hương đến đây, ta đã nghe nói dưới Hoàng đế Đại Lương có hai vị không thể không bái phỏng, một vị là Cố hầu gia đại anh hùng bất khả chiến bại, hôm nay may mắn đã gặp được, nhưng còn một vị khác… ta thấy tựa hồ không có mặt trong buổi tiệc này?”

Lý Phong: “Không biết sứ giả đang nói tới ai?”

Sứ tiết Bắc man cười nói: “Chính là vị đứng đầu lục bộ trẻ tuổi quý triều, Nhạn vương điện hạ, còn khá có uyên nguyên với tộc ta đấy.”

Khóe mắt Cố Quân giật nhẹ.

Lý Phong nhìn lướt qua bốn phía, Trường Canh quả nhiên không có mặt, bèn hỏi kẻ dưới: “A Mân đâu?”


	103. Chương 103: Gặp nhau

Giữa lúc cung yến say sưa, Trường Canh đang giúp đỡ thu nhặt thảo dược trong tiểu viện Trần cô nương ở tạm nơi kinh thành.

Bệnh phong hàn của y tới nhanh đi cũng nhanh, sau hai thang thuốc quả nhiên đã gần khỏi hẳn, sở dĩ vẫn không trả phép, thứ nhất là thân thế y nhạy cảm, Cố Quân có ý để y né tránh, thứ hai cũng là nghe nói chỗ Trần Khinh Nhứ có manh mối mới về Ô Nhĩ Cốt.

“Ý cô là Ô Nhĩ Cốt ở trong huyết mạch của ta?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ bị các loại sách cũ ố vàng chiếm đầy hai tay, còn thường xuyên phải cứu trang sách thoáng cái rơi xuống, tay chân luống cuống, miệng lại không luống cuống: “Ô Nhĩ Cốt làm hại thần trí, ta vẫn cho rằng căn cơ của nó ở trong đầu, nếu không có Hầu gia nhắc nhở, ta cũng không ngờ đến tầng này… Ngươi xem chỗ này – ghi chép sớm nhất của người man đối với tà thần Ô Nhĩ Cốt, ‘Sinh hung hiểm, ăn máu thịt huynh đệ, trợ trưởng thân mình, thân có bốn chân bốn tay hai đầu hai tim, trong lồng ngực biển máu cuồn cuộn, đặc biệt bạo ngược’, ta vốn tưởng ‘biển máu cuồn cuộn’ chỉ là một cách so sánh, nhưng thì ra là chỉ cơ chế Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác.”

Chỉ những lúc nói đến mấy việc này nàng mới có thể một lần thao thao bất tuyệt nhiều như vậy.

“Máu thịt,” Trường Canh trầm mặc chốc lát, lắc đầu cười khổ, “Ý Trần cô nương là, cả người ta đều mang độc, trừ phi noi theo thần thoại cạo xương thay thịt sao?”

Hình như còn không bằng đầu óc bị hỏng.

Trường Canh thong thả phân loại lựa chọn thảo dược, theo thứ tự cất vào hộp để chỉnh tề, bánh răng trên kệ khớp vào nhau thành tiếng “cót két”, chậm rãi lên cao, lộ ra ô trống phía dưới, đây là một việc tỉ mỉ, người nôn nóng làm không được.

Trần Khinh Nhứ khá cảm phục mà nhìn y, trong lịch sử Ô Nhĩ Cốt bám thân mà thần trí tỉnh táo đến trưởng thành gần như không có, càng không cần nói giữ nguyên tính tình trầm tĩnh như vậy.

Cũng không biết là do y sinh ra đã kiên nhẫn, hay do hơn người ta một Cố Quân.

Trường Canh: “Không giấu gì cô, ta gần đây cảm thấy không khỏe lắm, Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác ngày càng thường xuyên.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ thuận miệng nói: “Hầu gia nói với ta rồi.”

Trường Canh phút chốc sửng sốt: “Y…”

Cố Quân tựa hồ thủy chung quán triệt thái độ “chỉ là vu độc man di”, chưa bao giờ coi chút bệnh vặt ngoài da trên người y là gì, rất ít nói ngoài miệng, cũng chưa bao giờ tỏ ra lo lắng trước mặt Trường Canh.

Thì ra kỳ thực vẫn luôn bận lòng sao?

Trần Khinh Nhứ dừng lại, ý thức được mình nhiều lời, điềm nhiên như không mà nói sang chuyện khác: “Nếu điện hạ không còn gì sai phái, ta định quay về Trần gia lão trạch Sơn Tây một chuyến, tìm được căn kết sẽ dễ xử lý hơn, chung quy sẽ có biện pháp.”

“À,” Trường Canh đáp một tiếng, chắp tay nói, “Làm phiền cô, còn có giải dược của Tử Hi…”

Y chưa nói xong câu này thì đã bị người trong cung tới cắt ngang.

Chỉ thấy dược đồng dẫn một nội thị vào, cung kính chào Trường Canh: “Vương gia, Hoàng thượng nghe nói ngài bị bệnh, đặc biệt lệnh cho nô đến xem, vốn còn dẫn theo một vị Thái y, chỉ là Thái y không dám vào sân nhà Trần thánh thủ, đang chờ bên ngoài.”

Trường Canh nhíu mày: “Làm phiền hoàng huynh lo lắng, chẳng qua là cảm phong hàn, không phải bệnh gì nặng đâu.”

Nội thị kia cười nói: “Vâng, nô tỳ cũng thấy Vương gia tinh thần không tệ, ừm… Vương gia, tối nay trong cung mở tiệc chiêu đãi tam vương tử Bắc man và đoàn sứ tiết, sứ giả mười tám bộ lạc nhắc tới Vương gia, bệ hạ lệnh nô tỳ truyền khẩu dụ, nói nếu thân thể Vương gia không khỏe, thì khỏi cần làm phiền, nếu tinh thần cũng ổn, thì ra chung vui.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ hơi sửng sốt, mau chóng ngẩng đầu nhìn Trường Canh – nếu không ai lên tiếng thì thôi, nhưng sứ tiết Bắc man đã nói như vậy, Trường Canh thật sự không tiện từ chối, trong đây có một tầng xấu hổ: Bắc man vừa là cừu gia của Đại Lương, vừa là mẫu gia của Nhạn vương điện hạ, y đương nhiên không thể cố ý tiếp cận, nhưng cố ý né tránh cũng không thích hợp lắm, rất vi diệu.

Đoàn sứ tiết chỉ đích danh y, nhưng gặp và không gặp lại phải xem thái độ của Lý Phong, đó mới là phương hướng y tị hiềm.

Trường Canh thái độ rất tốt lấy một cái hà bao trên người đưa cho nội thị này, hỏi: “Làm phiền vị tổng quản này, hoàng huynh ta nói thế nào?”

Nội thị áng chừng được Nhạn vương ra tay hào phóng, cười tít cả mắt, nói năng lộn xộn mà khách sáo: “Không dám không dám… Ôi, Vương gia làm nô tỳ tổn thọ chết, đây… thật là nhận mà thẹn…”

Hắn vừa nói thẹn vừa thoải mái cất đi, lúc này mới nói với Trường Canh: “Vương gia chúng ta là thân phận gì, không cần nể mặt đám man di ăn lông ở lỗ đó. Hoàng thượng nói nếu Vương gia muốn đi, thì vào cung chúc tết Hoàng thượng, để tránh buồn chán quá, vào cung ngồi một lúc rồi về, không cần xã giao với những kẻ không đâu. Sắp tết rồi, lão nhân gia thấy ngài cũng yên tâm.”

Trường Canh hiểu ý: “Để ta nghỉ ngơi một chút, thay bộ quần áo, rồi vào cung với tổng quản.”

Nội thị hớn hở đáp một tiếng: “Thế nô tỳ đi chuẩn bị xe cho ngài.”

Trường Canh mỉm cười chăm chú nhìn hắn lui đi, quay người vào nhà, nụ cười lập tức lạnh đi.

Trần Khinh Nhứ theo vào: “Ta có thể giúp gì cho ngươi?”

Trường Canh lắc đầu: “Cung yến năm nay rất nghiêm ngặt, có Tử Hi ở đó, người ra vào đều cần qua mấy lần kiểm tra, người man ngoại trừ tam vương tử và sứ thần, hạ nhân nhất loạt giữ trong trạm dịch, cho dù tam vương tử man tộc kia dưới lớp da người đều là tử lưu kim, cam đoan cũng chẳng nổ được trò trống gì – Cô cho ta mượn gian sương phòng chỉnh lại y quan là được rồi.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ không hiểu những điều này, bởi vậy không lắm miệng, kêu dược đồng dẫn đường.

Trường Canh chắp tay đi tới cửa, đột nhiên dừng chân, lại quay người hỏi: “Trần cô nương, có ngân đao không?”

Vương Quả đứng trong hàng văn thần, nghe một đám văn thần Đại Lương mau mồm mau miệng phát tiết quốc thù gia hận, dùng ngòi bút làm vũ khí sỉ nhục sứ tiết Bắc man.

Sứ tiết Bắc man không tính là miệng mồm lanh lợi, nhưng có tiến có thoái, một khi đề tài sắc bén đến không trả lời được, hắn sẽ chỉ cười không nói gì, trông như thật sự nhẫn nhục đến đàm hòa vậy.

Ánh mắt Vương quốc cữu cũng dừng lại một chút ở tam vương tử cúi đầu lặng thinh, song nhanh chóng dời đi sự chú ý – lão không có hứng thú với tên ngốc kia, đã an bài vở kịch hay hơn.

Vương Quả không giống với đám đại nhân vật mở mồm là quốc kế dân sinh như Phương Khâm, trong lòng biết rõ không ai coi trọng lão, dù là bọn Phương đại nhân cũng chẳng qua là lúc cần dùng lão mới đại nhân này đại nhân kia, sau lưng toàn gọi lão là “thái giám quốc cữu”, nói lão làm quốc cữu gia rất “tận chức tận trách”, ngay cả đại nội tổng quản cũng kiêm luôn.

Vương Quả ngày xưa là một tiểu nhân vật sai vặt cho tiên đế, định trước là một vai diễn lộng thần gánh tiếng xấu giúp người thượng vị. Từ sau khi chuyện tiên đế và man phi năm đó bại lộ, lão vẫn sống trong nơm nớp lo sợ.

Lão đối với Cố Quân thậm chí Cố gia căn bản không có bất cứ ý kiến gì. Văn thần và võ tướng Đại Lương cực ít qua lại trên lợi ích, chỉ cần một phương không có dã tâm bừng bừng đến mức một tay che trời, dù tranh quyền đoạt thế cũng chẳng tranh đến một nồi; huống chi nói đi cũng phải nói lại, Cố gia mới là dòng dõi thế gia chân chính, chẳng qua nhân khẩu ít ỏi, đối tượng thông gia lại quá đặc biệt thôi. Mà Vương Quả với Cố Quân càng không thể nói đến khác biệt trên quan điểm, lão không có kiến giải gì đối với đại sự quốc gia, kiến giải duy nhất chính là làm thế nào hầu hạ Hoàng đế thoải mái thôi.

Đại nhân vật văn trị võ công cả triều, ai nấy đều có cách nghĩ riêng, dù sao cũng phải có mấy kẻ như vậy để Hoàng thượng ngoài đấu trí đấu dũng ra có vài phần thả lỏng chứ?

Nếu có thể, cho dù ăn no thuốc chuột rỗi hơi lão cũng chẳng dám ra tay động vào Cố gia.

Nhưng thiên mệnh khó giải, thánh mệnh khó trái. Hiện giờ lão thánh nhân tự mình đi đời nhà ma xong hết mọi chuyện, cùng lắm là còn chiếm lý lẽ cùn “quân muốn thần chết”, thế nhưng để lão lại làm cừu non thế tội cho thiên hạ chửi rủa.

Trước mắt Hoàng đế Long An niệm tình cũ, chịu coi phế vật này là cữu cữu mà che chở, để lão kéo dài hơi tàn kiếm được miếng cơm ăn.

Thế tương lai thì sao?

Nhạn vương cải cách bao nhiêu thuế ruộng, pháp lệnh dân thương không hề đáng sợ, đáng sợ là một khi Nhạn vương thượng vị, sẽ làm gì Vương Quả lão?

Nhạn vương từ nhỏ đã có quan hệ thân mật với Cố Quân, mà bản thân y là con của tiên đế với man phi, là con cái chung quy không thể đi truy cứu lỗi lầm của cha mẹ, đến lúc đó để tiến thêm một bước lôi kéo Cố Quân, tranh thủ lòng quân, việc đầu tiên y làm chính là phải lôi kẻ xúi quẩy mình đây ra tế tổ Cố gia.

Đám Phương đại nhân lo lắng không ngoài Nhạn vương tẩy bài trong triều, chẳng qua là công danh lợi lộc, tiền đồ gia tộc, Vương quốc cữu lại là mạng như chỉ mành treo chuông, lúc nào cũng lo lắng cho cái đầu trên cổ – quan to lộc hậu, cũng phải có mạng mới hưởng được.

Lúc mới đến đế đô, người man rất biết điều, không có mù mắt đi hối lộ khắp nơi – vương công quý tộc trong kinh thành, chưa ai đến nông nỗi nghèo phát điên, kiến thức hạn hẹp đến độ chịu vì chút lợi mà gánh tội danh “phản quốc thông địch”.

Trước giờ cung yến, sứ tiết mười tám bộ lạc mới lần đầu tiên thò xúc tu tiếp xúc với một người, chính là Vương quốc cữu kẻ nịnh hót tựa hồ không quan trọng gì.

Sứ tiết mười tám bộ lạc thề với trường sinh thiên, cho Vương Quả hai hứa hẹn: thứ nhất, khiến Nhạn vương không làm được thanh kiếm treo trên đỉnh đầu lão nữa.

Thứ hai: bất luận việc này thành hay bại, sẽ không khai ra Vương Quả, về sau nếu Vương Quả cùng đường, mười tám bộ lạc sẵn sàng bảo vệ lão.

Bạo dân mười tám bộ lạc chưa khai hóa, tàn nhẫn hiếu sát, lại thích nuôi độc vật, nhưng có một điểm tốt, ấy là rất trọng lời thề.

Mà họ cầu chẳng qua là việc nhấc tay – Nhạn vương rất có thể vì tị hiềm mà không lộ diện, lần này Vương quốc cữu phải bảo đảm Nhạn vương xuất hiện trên cung yến.

Người man không nói họ muốn làm gì, Vương Quả định im lặng xem biến trước, vạn nhất người man thất bại, lão còn chuẩn bị một hậu chiêu – Việc này phải cảm tạ Phương đại nhân, để lật đổ Nhạn vương, Phương Khâm bí mật nuôi một người trong biệt viện Phương gia.

Năm xưa khi man phi lẩn trốn, liên lụy hàng loạt cung nhân, thị vệ và Thái y, trong đó rất nhiều người là chết oan, mà chân chính có vấn đề ngược lại có chuẩn bị trước, lão Thái y trong biệt viện Phương gia chính là một trong những người năm đó sợ tội bỏ trốn, con lão lỡ tay đánh chết người, gánh nợ của con, không thể không bán một bí mật: khi man phi mang thai bỏ trốn, Tú quận chúa đi theo chưa chồng mà có thai.

Tú Nương Hồ Cách Nhĩ ở Nhạn Hồi trấn cấu kết người man nhập cảnh, hận Đại Lương thấu xương, ả ta sẽ thực sự đàng hoàng mà nuôi con cừu nhân sao?

Người Cố Quân đón về từ Nhạn Hồi rốt cuộc là con tiên đế, hay là dã chủng không rõ cha của Hồ Cách Nhĩ?

Phương Khâm thu lưu Thái y kia, không tùy tiện hành động, hắn rút ra giáo huấn từ lần trước không thể cắn chết Nhạn vương, lần này tính một kích tất trúng, còn đang chậm rãi ấp ủ kế hoạch, nhưng Vương Quả không định phối hợp chờ hắn nữa.

Đại nhân có đường của đại nhân, tiểu nhân có lối của tiểu nhân. Thủ đoạn không cần cao siêu, hạ lưu hơn cũng không hề gì, miễn hữu hiệu là được.

Lúc sứ tiết mười tám bộ lạc mở miệng cầu kiến Nhạn vương, kỳ thực Lý Phong không lập tức tiếp lời, chỉ là sau khi nghe nói Nhạn vương bị bệnh, phân phó nội thị thay mình chạy đi xem sao, Lý Phong vốn nói “Dẫn một Thái y tới, bảo A Mân dưỡng bệnh cho khỏe, mấy hôm nữa nếu đỡ cũng đừng ru rú trong nhà, vào cung chúc tết trẫm, không cần xã giao với những kẻ không đâu.”

Nói xong câu này, Hoàng đế Long An coi như hết nghĩa vụ lộ mặt ở cung yến, khởi giá đi.

“Thái giám quốc cữu” Vương quốc cữu này không phải làm suông, lão đã sớm đút lót đám nội thị sai vặt nhìn như không quan trọng. Chỉ cần khéo léo bẻ cong lời Lý Phong một chút, thì Nhạn vương nhất định sẽ đến.

Nhạn vương cáo ốm sau khi Hoàng đế rời khỏi đặc biệt tới gặp đoàn sứ tiết Bắc man, kế đó trước mặt bao người lộ ra chuyện lẫn lộn huyết mạch hoàng thất, thân thế không rõ – y sẽ kết thúc thế nào?

Sau khi Lý Phong đi, cả cung yến bình yên không gợn sóng liền qua hơn một nửa, sắp sửa kết thúc, Cố Quân lúc này mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, bưng chén rượu lên hơi chạm môi, chưa kịp nếm ra hương vị, nội thị đột nhiên tới báo là Nhạn vương đến.

Cố Quân còn chưa kịp sắp xếp mạch suy nghĩ, trong lòng chợt “thịch” một phát.

Phương Khâm hơi ngạc nhiên, Vương Quả lại cúi đầu, sứ tiết mười tám bộ lạc nét mặt tươi cười quay ra ngoài điện, mà tam vương tử man tộc vẫn cúi đầu ăn uống trong một góc lại đột nhiên dừng tay.

Trường Canh đi vào đại điện nhìn thấy đầu tiên là trên ngự tọa đã không còn ai, lập tức biết là mình bị lừa.

Song lúc này đã không kịp trở về, Trường Canh không dừng chân, trên khuôn mặt hơi xanh xao cũng bình tĩnh, còn giữ nguyên nụ cười mỉm tao nhã, không chút hoang mang thong thả bước đến, thuận tay cởi áo choàng, nhờ động tác đưa cho hạ nhân để nhìn lướt qua – nội thị lừa y tới đã không thấy đâu.

Một kẻ thuộc đảng thế gia tuy không biết Nhạn vương vì sao xuất hiện ở đây, lại không chịu từ bỏ cơ hội ném đá xuống giếng, lập tức ý tứ sâu xa cười nói: “Nhạn vương điện hạ cung yến hôm nay vốn đã xin nghỉ, xem ra vẫn là khách nhân mười tám bộ lạc có thể diện, chỉ một câu đã thực sự mời được Nhạn thân vương tới.”

Một kẻ khác tiếp lời: “Câu này nên phạt rượu, người ngoài thì thôi, chứ hôm nay tới đâu phải khách bình thường? Mười tám bộ lạc là nhà mẹ điện hạ, dĩ nhiên phải đối xử khác.”

Triều phục rộng thùng thình của Trường Canh cơ hồ chấm đất, y bình tĩnh đáp lễ: “Nhọc lòng Hoàng thượng phái người đến hỏi, bèn đặc biệt vào cung chúc tết bệ hạ, chỉ là tới không khéo, bệ hạ đã đi trước rồi sao?”

“Nhạn vương điện hạ tới không khéo, chúng ta lại tới rất khéo, hôm nay được gặp Đại Lương triều song bích, thật là tam sinh hữu hạnh, vương tử chúng ta cũng muốn kính điện hạ một chén đấy!”

Sứ tiết mười tám bộ lạc vừa nói vừa đỡ tam vương tử đứng dậy.

Cố Quân nhanh chóng đưa mắt ra hiệu cho Thẩm Dịch, mấy thị vệ vốn nấp trong điện đột nhiên lộ ra sát ý, bao lấy sứ tiết và tam vương tử người man.

Chỉ thấy tam vương tử kia bước khỏi bàn tiệc, tựa hồ hết sức căng thẳng, tay bưng chén rượu dọc đường run dữ dội, còn chưa tới gần Trường Canh thì rượu đã đổ hết nửa chén.

Theo thiếu niên kia đến gần, trên người Trường Canh bỗng sinh ra một chút khô nóng không dằn được, cơn sốt vốn đã hạ lại lần nữa hùng hổ lao tới, tai nổ ran, huyết dịch toàn thân phảng phất như tử lưu kim bị đốt, sôi trào dữ dội.

Lông tơ toàn thân Trường Canh dựng hết lên, vô số đôi mắt hoặc chủ mưu đã lâu, hoặc hả hê khi người gặp họa xung quanh, đều không có áp lực lớn như thiếu niên này, y cố nén sự khó chịu, khó khăn duy trì sự tôn quý của Thân vương, ép mình cười nói: “Sao thế, vương tử quý bộ khi kính rượu đều là không nói một câu như vậy ư?”

Sứ tiết Bắc man chợt nở nụ cười, chậm rãi lui ra sau tam vương tử một thước.

Tam vương tử toàn thân run rẩy thình lình đứng im lại, đôi tay nhợt nhạt khựng lại giữa chừng, nặng nề vẻ chết chóc.

Sau đó gã ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Trường Canh.

Trên khuôn mặt tái nhợt của thiếu niên ấy có đôi mắt phiếm đỏ, trùng đồng lạnh lẽo như một cái chùy băng, đột ngột đâm tới Trường Canh.

Thiếu niên này vậy mà là một Ô Nhĩ Cốt!

Lúc hai “tà thần” vương đối vương sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì, không ai biết, cũng chưa từng có bất cứ ghi chép nào – Ô Nhĩ Cốt điên cuồng cỡ nào, phải hận bao nhiêu, khí vận lớn nhường nào mới có thể thành tựu một kẻ?

Một thời đại phải hỗn loạn đến mức độ nào, mới có thể để hai Ô Nhĩ Cốt mặt đối mặt đụng độ?

Giữa hai người tựa hồ có cảm ứng nào đó khó mà miêu tả, nhất thời, cả hoàng cung đại điện đều tan thành khói bụi trước mắt Trường Canh, ngực y đau nhức dữ dội như muốn nổ tung.

Tất cả ảo giác và chân thật đều rối vào nhau, kịch độc nhiều năm kìm nén trong xương thịt như là xối dầu nóng trên lửa mạnh, như sóng thần bộc phát ra… Tất cả oán hận và giận dữ khó lòng tiêu tan trào lên trong ngực Trường Canh, tất cả ác mộng rục rịch trong vực sâu dốc hết ra, ngoác cái miệng dữ tợn đáng sợ, muốn nuốt chửng y.


	104. Chương 104: Dẫn chiến

Nụ cười mỉm của sứ tiết man tộc nọ trong mắt Trường Canh không ngừng méo mó, có vài phần quỷ bí không nói nên lời, chẳng khác gì biểu cảm của Hồ Cách Nhĩ lúc sắp chết nguyền rủa y, lắng đọng mấy ngàn năm oán độc đấu với trời đất, đấu với người, nóng vội cầu sinh của mười tám bộ lạc.

Trường Canh nhìn chằm chằm cái chén bạc trên tay tam vương tử, cả người như bị đè lên gông cùm xiềng xích ngàn cân, song trong mắt người khác, y chỉ không lên tiếng trong chốc lát.

Giây lát sau, Trường Canh trước mắt bao người giơ tay lên, đôi môi hơi mỏng cơ hồ không có huyết sắc, ưu nhã thong dong như cũ mà lấy một chén rượu trên tay một nội thị.

Kẻ có mắt đều có thể nhận ra Nhạn vương quả thật mới khỏi bệnh, tay và mặt đều thiếu huyết sắc, ngón tay cầm chén còn run nhè nhẹ không dễ thấy, y hạ mắt xuống, chạm nhẹ chén của tam vương tử, lãnh đạm nói: “Tam vương tử tự tiện đi, bổn vương gần đây đang uống thuốc, không uống rượu được, không thể cạn chén. Khi nào mười tám bộ lạc đưa cống phẩm năm nay đến, hai ta có cơ hội lại say sưa một bữa sau.”

Tam vương tử xuyên qua trùng đồng nhìn y chằm chằm, Trường Canh dùng rượu trong chén chạm môi, rồi bỏ chén sang một bên, đi qua sứ tiết người man kia mà không hề nhìn nghiêng.

Trong mắt người khác, có lẽ Nhạn vương điện hạ chỉ là thái độ lãnh đạm với địch sứ, Cố Quân lại nhìn thấy sự nôn nóng khó nhịn đang bị cố gắng kìm nén từ trên khuôn mặt tái nhợt như quỷ của y.

Tam vương tử nọ quả nhiên có cổ quái, lòng Cố Quân phút chốc chùng xuống, chuyển hướng sang Thẩm Dịch đưa mắt ra hiệu, người kia lập tức hiểu ý, im lặng ra khỏi đại điện, Cố Quân đứng dậy đẩy kẻ chặn đường ra, vừa đi tới chỗ Trường Canh vừa cất cao giọng nói: “Mời điện hạ vào nghỉ ngơi một chút.”

Y còn chưa kịp tới gần, cái mũi nhạy bén khác hẳn người ta ngửi thấy mùi máu tươi rất nhẹ, liên tưởng đến câu “khí huyết” không rõ ràng của Trần cô nương, nhất thời thấp tha thấp thỏm.

Đúng lúc này, sứ tiết người man giống như chẳng mảy may biết xem trường hợp mà tiến lên một bước, nói: “Nhớ năm ấy thần nữ tộc ta lưu lạc tha hương, không ngờ ta còn có một ngày có thể nhìn thấy huyết mạch của nàng, nhất định là trường sinh thiên phù hộ.”

Từ Lệnh lạnh lùng tiếp lời: “Nhạn vương là hoàng thất chính thống của Đại Lương ta, quý sứ nói như vậy không thích hợp rồi.”

Sứ giả man tộc nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Trường Canh, tựa hồ muốn thấy một chút manh mối từ đồng tử của y, càng nhìn càng cảm thấy kinh hãi.

Luyện chế Ô Nhĩ Cốt sở dĩ khó khăn trùng trùng, là vì ngoại trừ phải nhẫn tâm, thiên thời địa lợi nhân hòa một loại cũng không thể thiếu, kí chủ phải có tính tình cứng cỏi, như vậy mới có thể cho huyết mạch tà thần thời gian ủ dài lâu, y tuyệt đối không thể mất khống chế quá sớm, nếu không thần trí phát dục chưa đủ, tâm trí kí chủ cả đời sẽ dừng lại ở trình độ của một đứa trẻ ngu đần.

Tam vương tử chính là một ví dụ thất bại, đứa trẻ vô tội này vốn có một huynh đệ song sinh, cả hai cùng chết bởi thù hận của phụ thân, lại không chịu được Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác lần đầu, nên đã bị hỏng, chỉ có thể làm “tế phẩm” của tà thần. So sánh thì vị Nhạn vương trước mắt quả là một cực phẩm, đến bây giờ vẫn duy trì tâm linh tỉnh táo, hơn nữa ở trước mặt “tế phẩm” cũng có thể cam đoan không hề sơ hở, cần có tâm chí mạnh cỡ nào?

Tà thần Ô Nhĩ Cốt khởi từ thôn tính, lúc tới gần một Ô Nhĩ Cốt nhỏ yếu không hoàn chỉnh khác sẽ bị gọi dậy bản năng, mất đi thần trí, bởi vậy kẻ kia còn gọi là “tế phẩm”. Vào lúc thế này, nếu bên cạnh có người dẫn đường thỏa đáng, nhân lúc Ô Nhĩ Cốt thất thần khống chế tâm thần y, sau đó dùng thêm dược vật, là tà thần có thể mặc sức sai phái đến khi hoàn toàn hỏng.

Có lẽ chính Tú Nương cũng không ngờ là tà thần mình bỏ dở giữa chừng có thể mạnh đến vậy – Đáng tiếc mấy năm nay tà thần này bị người Trung Nguyên không rõ nội tình đưa đi, chẳng những không thể phát huy sức mạnh tà thần chân chính, ngược lại thành lợi khí đối phó mười tám bộ lạc.

“Ở Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn, vương ta từng gặp điện hạ một lần, chỉ là khi đó ngài còn tưởng điện hạ là đứa trẻ nhơ bẩn do chính Hồ Cách Nhĩ sinh ra, đối với điện hạ hết sức vô lễ, lần này đàm hòa, vương đặc biệt lệnh cho tại hạ chuyển lời xin lỗi.” Sứ tiết man tộc hơi nhếch khóe môi, thản nhiên giấu mật ngữ then chốt dụ phát Ô Nhĩ Cốt trong câu hỏi, “Không biết Hồ Cách Nhĩ có từng nói chuyện mười tám bộ lạc với điện hạ hay không?”

Bốn chữ “Hồ Cách Nhĩ… nói” này bật ra khỏi câu hỏi han vô nghĩa, dấy lên một cơn lốc không ai biết trong tai Trường Canh, sứ tiết người man cao to thô kệch trước mắt và Hồ Cách Nhĩ diễm lệ quỷ dị hợp làm một, nguyền rủa khi lâm chung nữ nhân kia gào lên như sấm sét nổ đùng đùng trong tai y, một thứ mùi đặc biệt khó lòng tả rõ từ người tam vương tử phả đến, lao vào phế phủ y – hơi tanh, hơi đắng, dốc hết sức trêu chọc thần kinh của Trường Canh, gợi lên nỗi kích động khát máu.

Cánh cửa ký ức từng bị y cố ý đóng lại bất ngờ bị xô tung, hồi ức vụn vỡ ầm ầm bao phủ lấy y.

Khuôn mặt mỹ lệ như ác mộng của Hồ Cách Nhĩ, đỉnh núi thổ phỉ la liệt xác chết, đám cháy trong ký ức ban sơ, mùi máu tanh tưởi hất vào mặt, chửi rủa đánh đập không ngừng… Những vết sẹo cũ dưới triều phục lộng lẫy nhao nhao sống lại, liều mạng chui vào da thịt y như đỉa hút máu, mà nhục thể phàm thai này tựa như khó có thể chịu được sức mạnh tà thần khổng lồ, ngực, tứ chi bách hài của Trường Canh đau như dao cắt – loại đau nhức đó rõ ràng là triệu chứng Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác.

Gay go hơn là, câu này của sứ tiết man tộc như một hòn đá kích khởi ngàn tầng sóng, hoàn toàn là “người nói tựa hồ vô tâm, mà người nghe toàn bộ hữu ý”.

Vương Quả lập tức đúng lúc thêm mắm dặm muối: “Quý sứ nhắc tới Tú quận chúa Hồ Cách Nhĩ ở đây không thích hợp lắm đâu? Tú quận chúa kia tuy nuôi Nhạn vương điện hạ là một công lớn, nhưng năm đó gây xích mích mối quan hệ song phương, khiến chín năm trước suýt nữa có chiến tranh cũng là sự thật.”

Lời này vừa nói ra, bọn tiểu nhân bám đít nịnh hót Vương quốc cữu, quan văn chưa rõ tình hình, hoặc đơn giản là thù người man lập tức nhảy ra phụ họa.

Vương Quả cười, mặt dày vô sỉ nói: “Huống chi, ta nghe nói Tú quận chúa kia thật sự chẳng ra gì, âm mưu hãm hại Huyền Thiết doanh, sau khi thất bại lại lén xúi giục quý phi mang thai bỏ trốn, hơn nữa không biết dan díu với ai, nếu lão phu nhớ không lầm, năm đó Thái y viện thậm chí từng truyền ra lời đồn Tú quận chúa chưa chồng mà chửa – Người như vậy, thật sự không xứng làm quận chúa triều ta, thần nữ quý tộc.”

Kẻ ngốc hơn cũng nghe ra ý tứ ẩn trong những lời lão nói, thấy Vương Quả vậy mà to gan lớn mật ngầm chĩa đao lên người Nhạn vương, đám mới phụ họa nhất thời thành câm hết, chưa rõ lắm mà chờ đoạn sau.

Lại nhìn Nhạn vương, không biết là bệnh đến khó chịu hay là thế nào, mồ hôi lạnh như hạt đậu từ trên trán lăn xuống, tựa hồ đứng không nổi.

Phương Khâm phút chốc nhíu mày, đương trường ý thức được vấn đề: Vương Quả kia vào lúc hắn không biết đã cấu kết với người man!

Lúc này, Phương Khâm căn bản không kịp hả hê trước những gì Nhạn vương gặp phải, cả người khó chịu – nội đấu là nội đấu, người mình tranh quyền đoạt thế trong triều là cực kỳ bình thường, thắng làm vua thua làm giặc cũng vậy, không chết không ngừng cũng thế, đó đều là nội chính, nhưng vào thời điểm biên cảnh chưa thu về, giang sơn thất thủ, kéo ngoại tộc vào là thế nào?

Nếu việc này bại lộ – không, căn bản không cần bại lộ, cho dù Vương Quả lần này mưu hại Nhạn vương xáo trộn huyết mạch hoàng gia thành công, sau này người ta sẽ nghĩ thế nào? Sẽ chẳng ai cho là Phương gia vô tội, hắn ngoài mặt vẫn thuộc đảng Vương Quả, mà lão Thái y chờ trị tội để lộ bí mật kia cũng được nuôi trong Phương gia, hắn không thể phủi sạch quan hệ!

Phương Khâm toát mồ hôi lạnh, Vương Quả chẳng những lợi dụng hắn, thậm chí còn muốn biến hắn thành một quốc tặc “thông đồng với giặc”!

Hắn tự nhận là tài trí đủ đoạn không kém ai, nhưng nhìn Nhạn vương, tuổi còn trẻ bên cạnh đã có Giang Sung là cánh tay đắc lực, có Từ Lệnh bênh vực lẽ phải, có hơn một nửa Linh Xu viện, có Bắc đại doanh từng kề vai chiến đấu với y… Thậm chí các nhân vật có sức nặng trong quân như An Định hầu, Đề đốc Tây Nam đều có tư giao rất sâu, mà bản thân Phương Khâm thì sao?

Bên cạnh toàn là hạng Lữ Thường Vương Quả, không phải độc xà thì là tiểu nhân, thành sự không đủ bại sự có thừa.

Nhất thời, trong lòng Phương Khâm trỗi lên sự mệt mỏi vô cùng, hắn sâu sắc cảm giác được “vận số” là gì.

Vận số như thủy triều, chẳng lẽ thật sự là sức người không kháng được sao?

Sứ tiết man tộc nghe ra Vương Quả đang thừa nước đục thả câu, cười khinh miệt. Hắn nhìn thấy màu đồng tử Nhạn vương đang đậm dần, biết y không trụ được bao lâu sẽ hoàn toàn biến thành trùng đồng, đến lúc đó Nhạn vương sẽ rơi vào ảo giác, y sẽ không nghe thấy một chút âm thanh bên ngoài, chỉ có mật ngữ đặc thù và câu nói mấu chốt có thể vào tai y – đó là thời khắc hắn lấy huyết khu thành tựu tà thần chân chính.

Sứ tiết man tộc giơ hai tay, như muốn đỡ Trường Canh: “Sao vậy, điện hạ không thoải…”

Chữ “mái” chưa nói ra, đã nghe có người quát to một tiếng: “Ngươi dám!”

Đồng tử sứ tiết co lại, một trận kình phong thổi qua tai, khí tức lạnh thấu xương cơ hồ chui vào lỗ chân lông hắn, chớp mắt sứ tiết kia liền dựng hết lông tơ, mà hắn căn bản không kịp phản ứng, cổ chợt thấy lạnh, một thanh cương đao bỗng nhiên gác trên cổ.

Cố Quân một tay cầm thanh đao rút từ hông đới đao thị vệ, một tay ôm Nhạn vương vào lòng ngay trước mắt bao người, Trường Canh rên khẽ một tiếng, dựa vào người y như hư thoát, song trùng đồng trong dự tính của sứ tiết man tộc lại không hề xuất hiện, thần trí Trường Canh hiển nhiên còn rất tỉnh táo, theo lời Cố Quân thều thào vu oan: “Người man… vu độc…”

Từ Lệnh hoảng hốt la lên: “Vương gia, ngài sao vậy?”

Chỉ thấy một dòng máu xuôi tay áo triều phục của Trường Canh chảy xuống, chẳng qua giây lát đã ướt sũng tay áo.

Tất cả thị vệ đều giương cung bạt kiếm sẵn sàng.

Vương Quả không liệu được hướng đi này, sau sự kinh hãi ngắn ngủi, lão vẫn không chịu kiếm củi ba năm thiêu một giờ: “Đại soái, ngài… có chuyện gì từ từ nói, động đao động thương làm gì… Nhạn vương điện hạ làm sao thế này? Mau truyền Thái y, Thái y đâu?”

Cố Quân chợt quay đầu lại, một chữ cũng không nói, sát khí như Huyền Thiết cát phong nhận đã trực tiếp vây kín Vương quốc cữu, Vương Quả lập tức sợ nhũn chân, “Ôi chao” một tiếng xụi lơ ngồi xuống đất.

Hai chữ “Thái y” vừa ra khỏi miệng Vương Quả, khóe mắt Phương Khâm lập tức giật một cái, ngồi không yên nữa – Hắn biết mình hoặc phải lập tức phủi sạch quan hệ với Vương Quả, tìm mọi cách đổ hết tội lên đầu lão chó chết kia, hoặc phải chờ để tiếng xấu muôn đời.

Phương Khâm một mặt bằng tốc độ nhanh nhất phân phó tùy tùng bên cạnh hỏa tốc giết lão Thái y bị Vương Quả mua để diệt khẩu, một mặt thản nhiên đứng ra, lớn tiếng nói: “Người man to gan lớn mật, dám đương đình giương oai, rõ ràng là rắp tâm hại người, bắt lại!”

Đáng tiếc… trong ca trực trừ đại nội thị vệ ra thì hầu hết là người của Ngự lâm quân và Bắc đại doanh, Ngự lâm quân mới tổ kiến và Bắc đại doanh không thể nghe theo một quan văn là hắn, bất động chờ Cố Quân hạ lệnh.

Phương Khâm á khẩu, nhưng trước mắt cũng không có thời gian cho hắn tìm thể diện, mau chóng định thần lại tiến lên xum xoe nịnh bợ: “Cố soái, ta thấy việc hôm nay rất kỳ lạ, ngài nghĩ xem, nội thị nên biết Hoàng thượng đã đi, không thể mời Nhạn vương vào cung lúc này, cho dù mời tới, cũng là trực tiếp dẫn Vương gia đi gặp Hoàng thượng, chứ không thể đến cung yến. Hay là thế này, chúng ta bắt đám loạn phỉ này trước chờ thẩm vấn, lại đi bẩm báo Hoàng thượng, sau đó phái người tra rõ một phen, trong đây không chừng có nội gian của người man… Ừm, không bằng ngài đưa Nhạn vương điện hạ đi nghỉ ngơi trước, truyền Thái y…”

Cố Quân lạnh lùng cắt ngang lải nhải do chột dạ của hắn: “Không nhọc lo lắng.”

Phương Khâm từ khi chui ra khỏi bụng mẹ chưa từng đụng phải cây đinh nào cứng như vậy, nhất thời lại không biết nói gì.

Lúc này, một thị vệ trang phục Bắc đại doanh rảo bước chạy vào: “Đại soái, chúng ta đã bao vây trạm dịch, khống chế đoàn sứ tiết người man không lọt một kẻ.”

Phương Khâm lấy làm kinh hãi, Cố Quân muốn khai chiến sao?

“Mau đi báo Hoàng thượng,” Cố Quân nhanh nhẹn phân phó, “Ngoài ra Thái y không rành những thủ đoạn bỉ ổi của người man, mời Trần thánh thủ vào cung một chuyến.”

Có Cố Quân tọa trấn, dù trời sập cũng là bận mà không loạn. Trần Khinh Nhứ và Hoàng đế Long An lần lượt nhận được tin chạy đến bằng tốc độ nhanh nhất, Lý Phong vội vã đến thăm Trường Canh một chút, không đợi Cố Quân phân phó, Phương Khâm đã lập tức tiến lên, một năm một mười trình bày rõ đầu đuôi ngọn ngành và phỏng đoán của mình.

Hoàng đế Long An nổi trận lôi đình, lập tức bắt tất cả cung nhân nội thị, để Trần Khinh Nhứ vào khám cho Nhạn vương, lưu lại một dược đồng lần lượt chỉ nhận.

Bên này thẩm vấn, Cố Quân lười nhìn họ cắn nhau thêm, vẫn trông nom cạnh Trường Canh. Y ban nãy dính máu đầy tay, ngay cả chuỗi hạt tiên đế tặng cũng ngấm đỏ, sắc mặt so với vị bị thương kia còn khó coi hơn.

“Không sao, lần này là máu ta tự để chảy,” Trường Canh nhìn y nói, “Ta có chừng mực mà…”

“Ngươi có chừng mực cái con khỉ!” Cố Quân hạ giọng quát y, “Ngươi nhất định phải đến xem người man dài ngắn ra sao phải không? Ta thật sự…”

Trần Khinh Nhứ vừa không mượn tay ai pha nước muối cho Trường Canh, vừa thấp giọng nói: “Cố soái hãy yên tâm, thân thể Ô Nhĩ Cốt khác hẳn thường nhân, một chút tiểu thương không dễ dàng làm gì được y – Vương gia rốt cuộc gặp chuyện gì mà nhất định phải chảy máu vậy?”

Trường Canh hơi nhắm mắt một chút, ánh mắt ngược lại như còn tỉnh táo hơn bình thường, nếu không phải máu trong lòng bàn tay còn chưa lau sạch, Cố Quân cơ hồ phải cho rằng ban nãy y toàn là làm bộ thôi.

“Ta bị lừa vào cung.” Để phòng tai vách mạch rừng, Trường Canh ra dấu, “Dù cho mười tám bộ lạc có khả năng rắp tâm xấu xa, nhưng ta nghĩ họ vô luận là thật tâm muốn đàm hòa hay kế hoãn binh giả ý cũng thế, vào lúc quân ta trên dưới đang bày trận sẵn sàng chờ đợi, không phải là thời cơ tốt để họ giở trò, ta không ngờ sứ tiết man tộc cả gan công khai ra tay với ta… Huống chi với sự cẩn thận chặt chẽ của Phương Khâm, đại khái sẽ không muốn dễ dàng mang tội danh thông địch.”

Cố Quân tức giận nói: “Đại khái?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ vội né tránh lửa giận của Cố Quân, truy hỏi: “Điện hạ có thể nói tỉ mỉ hơn không?”

Trường Canh dè dặt nhìn Cố Quân một cái, thuật lại đơn giản một lần sự dị thường của tam vương tử và thứ mùi đặc biệt mình ngửi được, Trần Khinh Nhứ vừa nhanh nhẹn cầm máu cho y, vừa nhất tâm nhị dụng để ý thủ thế của y, mày từ từ nhíu lại.

“Người dụ ta đến thực sự không nhất định là Phương Khâm,” Trường Canh phân tích, “Hắn sẽ không ngu xuẩn để người man lợi dụng, sự tích cực vừa rồi rất có khả năng là để phủi sạch quan hệ… Nhưng động cơ của sứ thần mười tám bộ lạc nghĩ lại rất đáng để nghiên cứu.”

Cố Quân nhìn thấy y là lòng khó chịu, bèn quay đầu ra ngoài cửa sổ để mắt không thấy lòng không phiền, một tay vô tình đặt trên vỏ đao bên hông không dời đi, lệ khí trên mặt chưa tan – Trường Canh không nói rõ y cũng nghĩ đến rồi, kẻ mua nội thị chắc hẳn là Vương Quả ban nãy nhảy lên nhảy xuống, y vẫn luôn coi hạng Vương Quả là con chó ghẻ của tiên đế, chẳng thèm chấp nhặt với chó mà thôi, hiện tại xem ra, thật sự còn có kẻ cảm thấy y tốt tính!

Trường Canh giơ một bàn tay lạnh lẽo nắm mu bàn tay y, tủi thân nói: “Tử Hi à, ta khó chịu lắm, ngươi nhìn ta một cái đi.”

… Lần này không thèm nhìn cho thanh tịnh đổi thành Trần Khinh Nhứ.

Cố Quân đau lòng đến tức ngực, không đường nào phát tiết, chỉ hận không thể lập tức mặc giáp trụ xuất kinh lấy đầu Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc luôn, im lặng một lúc lâu, mới miễn cưỡng dằn lửa giận nói: “Có thể ban đầu họ là muốn ám sát Hoàng thượng, sau khi vào kinh phát hiện kinh thành còn nghiêm ngặt hơn trong tưởng tượng, vì thế muốn ra tay với ngươi. Không thì là họ chuyên môn đến vì Ô Nhĩ Cốt, người man nhất định có thủ đoạn khống chế Ô Nhĩ Cốt, lúc Ô Nhĩ Cốt phát tác sức mạnh vô cùng, có thể vượt qua cực hạn bản nhân, thị vệ trên điện sợ ném chuột vỡ đồ, nếu họ lấy ngươi làm khiên, thị vệ vị tất ngăn được. Tốn công tốn sức như vậy, ta chỉ nghĩ ra được một lý do, đó chính là đoàn sứ tiết này đang gây chiến-“

“Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc muốn đánh nhau thì huy sư động binh là được, không cần tốn công gây chiến,” Trường Canh nói tiếp, “Tin tức của Thái tướng quân vị tất là hoàn toàn vô căn cứ, nội bộ mười tám bộ lạc nhất định có vấn đề gì rồi.”

“Mười tám bộ lạc thế nào chưa cần quan tâm,” Cố Quân cắt ngang, “Những lời Vương Quả nói trên điện ngươi cũng nghe thấy rồi, lão chó cùng rứt giậu, không biết sẽ còn làm ra trò gì, không bằng ngươi nghĩ cách ứng phó trước đi.”


	105. Chương 105: Cất cung

Trường Canh trầm mặc một lúc, thần sắc hơi ảm đạm, như cố ý như vô tình vuốt ve các khớp hơi gồ lên trên mu bàn tay Cố Quân, sau đó thở dài nói: “Việc này ta không cách nào ứng đối được, con người đâu thể nào tự chứng thực cho xuất thân của mình.”

Huống chi y từ nhỏ chưa từng chấp nhận thân phận của mình, dù đã thành Nhạn thân vương quyền khuynh thiên hạ.

Trường Canh cảm thấy mình có thể chống được trời đất, nhưng không nói rõ được cha mẹ là ai – Chuyện đến hiện giờ, y có Cố Quân rồi, cũng không muốn truy cứu gốc gác của mình lắm.

Tiếc thay, y không muốn truy cứu, không có nghĩa là người ta cũng có thể buông tha y.

Trần Khinh Nhứ cầm máu, thuần thục băng bó vết thương giúp Trường Canh, lại kê cho y thuốc an thần tĩnh tâm, không nói xen vào, cũng không biểu lộ cảm xúc gì, trong lòng lại đột nhiên trỗi lên một bầu bi phẫn khó mà tả rõ.

Do Ô Nhĩ Cốt, Trần Khinh Nhứ năm đó phản đối giao Lâm Uyên mộc bài cho Nhạn vương, đáng tiếc mình nàng phản đối cũng chẳng được gì, thế nên bao lâu nay, nàng đành phải dốc hết khả năng coi chừng Trường Canh, đồng thời thu hết các việc y làm vào trong mắt – Từ khi kinh thành sửa lại đến nay, Nhạn vương từng chút một ngưng tụ lại triều đình sứt sẹo này, y bôn ba tứ phương, thậm chí sa thân vào loạn đảng, suýt nữa chết ở đó, y không tiếc ra tay đụng chạm lợi ích không ai dám chạm, bởi thế một mình gánh minh thương ám tiễn của cả triều đình.

Những công lao ngàn thu này, chẳng lẽ vài câu xuất thân không rõ là có thể xóa đi?

Dù y thật sự không phải con của tiên đế, chẳng lẽ phong hỏa phiếu, Ban vận hà thậm chí mười vạn lưu dân an cư lạc nghiệp ở Giang Bắc – đều tương đương không tồn tại?

Trần Khinh Nhứ lang bạt giang hồ nhiều năm, không hề ngây thơ, đạo lý trong lòng đều biết rõ, chỉ là thỉnh thoảng vẫn sẽ có vài khoảnh khắc, bị thói đời và lòng người nơi đây làm lạnh đến giật mình.

“Đúng rồi, Trần cô nương.” Tiếng Trường Canh kéo sự chú ý của nàng quay lại.

Trần Khinh Nhứ chớp chớp mắt: “Cái gì?”

Trường Canh: “Nếu Hoàng thượng hỏi đến, chỉ sợ còn phải phiền cô giúp ta che giấu một chút.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ vội thu liễm tâm thần, gật đầu.

Cố Quân bóp mũi đứng dậy: “Được rồi, các ngươi bàn bạc đi – ban nãy bị ngươi chọc tức đến hồ đồ, hiện tại ta thật sự không tiện ở lại đây lâu, tốt xấu cũng phải qua đó xem thử.”

Trường Canh “À” một tiếng, lưu luyến buông tay y ra, nhìn Cố Quân trông mong, vừa bắt được ánh mắt Cố Quân nhìn lại liền lập tức nắm lấy cơ hội, không chút tiếc rẻ dâng một nụ cười vừa rạng rỡ vừa nịnh bợ.

Cố Quân mới đầu không thèm để ý, mặt không biểu cảm nói: “Cười cái gì?”

Trường Canh tươi cười không thu lại, vẫn không ngừng phóng ra, nếu y có đuôi chắc đã vẫy rụng trụi lông rồi. Một lát sau, Cố Quân rốt cuộc hết đanh mặt nổi, bất đắc dĩ vỗ vỗ trán y, cười mắng: “Khốn nạn.”

Lúc này mới bỏ lại Nhạn vương mặt đầy xuân sắc và Trần cô nương vẻ mặt xanh tái mà đi.

Bắc đại doanh điều tạm vào kinh bắt gọn cả ổ man tộc, cách ly giải vào thiên lao, chia ra chờ thẩm vấn, trong lúc này, có một nội thị lén lút muốn nhân loạn rời cung, bị Ngự lâm quân tuần tra bắt về, dược đồng của Trần Khinh Nhứ không mất chút sức nào chỉ nhận đây là kẻ giả truyền thánh chỉ lừa Nhạn vương vào cung yến.

Cung nhân nọ chẳng qua là tiểu nhân vật sai vặt, không đợi thẩm vấn đã bị trận trượng này dọa sợ hết hồn, hét ầm lên: “Hoàng… Hoàng thượng minh giám, chư vị đại nhân minh giám, nô tỳ không có giả truyền thánh chỉ, nô tỳ quả thật một năm một mười truyền khẩu dụ của Hoàng thượng, là Nhạn vương điện hạ tự mình muốn vào cung diện thánh…”

Còn chưa nói xong thì Giang Sung đã khoát tay cho người tuyên dược đồng của Trần đại phu đến, tiểu dược đồng kia tuy còn nhỏ nhưng đã có đặc điểm riêng của Trần gia, gặp bao nhiêu đại nhân vật mà không kích động chút nào, còn có khả năng qua tai không quên, lặp lại một lần đối thoại của nội thị và Nhạn vương không sót chữ nào.

Một đám người thành tinh nào có đạo lý nghe không hiểu?

Lý Phong còn chưa kịp nổi giận, Phương Khâm đã hằm hằm dẫn đầu chất vấn nội thị kia: “Là ai sai sử ngươi nói như vậy?”

Nội thị kia cũng khá nhanh trí, lập tức tránh nặng tìm nhẹ đáp: “Là Vương quốc cữu ạ! Vương quốc cữu thường ngày hay chỉ dạy bọn nô tỳ đạo hầu hạ thánh nhân, quốc cữu gia nói… nói… những lúc thế này, Hoàng thượng đã hỏi Vương gia, chính là muốn triệu y vào cung, bảo nô tỳ thông minh một chút, đổi lại thành…”

Lý Phong xoay ban chỉ trên tay, cười gằn nói: “Trẫm đúng thật không biết mình có ý gì nữa.”

Vương Quả quỳ thụp xuống, khi tìm khắp nơi không thấy lão Thái y nọ thì lão đã biết ngay là mình e rằng bị Phương Khâm ném ra rồi, Phương Khâm kia mặt hiền bụng ác, tình cảm và đạo nghĩa nhất loạt không đếm xỉa, nói trở mặt là trở mặt, lão nên biết từ sớm – Ban đầu họ Phương và Lữ Thường thân đến mặc chung quần, chẳng phải cũng nói bán là bán, nói đâm là đâm luôn sao?

Nội thị kia la oai oái kêu oan, chưa được mấy tiếng đã bị bịt miệng kéo sang một bên, Phương Khâm ở bên kia nói: “Hoàng thượng, Vương đại nhân là quốc cữu đương triều, thần tuyệt đối không tin ông ấy có thể làm chuyện thông đồng với giặc, xin Hoàng thượng minh xét, nhất định phải trả lại sự trong sạch cho quốc cữu gia.”

Vương Quả: “…”

Câu “oan uổng” của Vương quốc cữu ra tới miệng bị một câu của Phương Khâm chặn lại, lão vốn muốn lớn tiếng kêu oan biện bạch, đánh cuộc Hoàng thượng còn tình cảm với cữu cữu này, hoặc là không muốn đuổi tận giết tuyệt lão thần, có thể võng khai nhất diện tha cho lão một lần.

Việc này nếu làm to thì chính là giả truyền thánh chỉ, tội lớn khi quân, nhưng nếu bản thân Hoàng đế Long An không muốn truy cứu, thì cũng có thể nói là Vương quốc cữu già cả hồ đồ, nghe nhầm thánh chỉ, lại lắm miệng dông dài, gây ra một sự hiểu lầm mà thôi.

Nhưng Phương Khâm thật sự quá độc ác, hắn vừa mở miệng như thế, Lý Phong dù muốn cũng không thể che chở Vương Quả – làm vậy chính là thừa nhận quốc cữu quả thật có vấn đề – nếu Vương Quả thực sự trong sạch, lão sẽ hết sức hoan nghênh “tra rõ”, vấn đề là lão không hề trong sạch!

Người man sẽ giấu giếm cho lão sao? Quà cáp chưa kịp chuyển đi sẽ giấu giếm cho lão sao? Đám thái giám ăn cây táo rào cây sung đó sẽ giấu giếm cho lão sao?

Vương Quả lập tức quyết định liều một phen, chuyện đã đến nước này, ngoại trừ làm cho rối thêm, lão đã nghĩ không ra biện pháp gì khác.

“Lão thần tội đáng muôn chết,” Vương Quả cất cao giọng nói, “Lúc ấy nhất thời nóng lòng muốn gặp Nhạn vương, quả thật đã bóp méo ý của Hoàng thượng.”

Lý Phong hơi nheo mắt: “Trẫm thật không biết Nhạn vương từ khi nào cũng thành kì trân rồi, bình nhật ở trong triều gặp nhau suốt cũng không thấy quốc cữu thân thiện với y lắm, y xin nghỉ vài hôm, quốc cữu còn tương tư khó nén hay sao?”

Vương Quả liều một phen, dập đầu sát đất, mặt căng thẳng: “Xin Hoàng thượng cho thần bẩm, chuyện này nói ra rất dài, có nội tình khác, đó là mấy hôm trước thần đến thăm biệt viện của Phương đại nhân, say rượu lạc đường, vô tình gặp một người, lúc ấy chỉ cảm thấy quen mắt, sau mới nhớ người này năm xưa lão thần từng gặp – khi ấy ngay cả Hoàng thượng cũng còn nhỏ, lão ta là Thái y nổi bật nhất Thái y viện, quan hệ rất thân thiết với hoàng quý phi Bắc man, sau do chuyện man phi mất tích mà bị liên lụy, sợ tội bỏ trốn…”

Phương Khâm cười gằn một tiếng trong bụng, ngoài mặt lại ra vẻ e sợ nói: “Vương quốc cữu có ý gì? Chẳng lẽ nói trong biệt viện của hạ quan chứa chấp khâm phạm? Hoàng thượng, đây rõ ràng là lời nói vô căn cứ!”

Lý Phong lãnh đạm nhìn họ.

Vương Quả nhắm mắt bịt tai, tiếp tục: “Thần lúc ấy chỉ cảm thấy ngạc nhiên, trò chuyện mới biết, lão Thái y kia do chuyện con trai bị kiện cáo, mà đặc biệt cất công cầu tới môn hạ Phương đại nhân.”

Phương Khâm: “Nói vớ nói vẩn, sao ta lại làm trái pháp luật được!”

Vương Quả cười gằn nói: “Phương đại nhân đương nhiên không bị lay chuyển, nhưng lão Thái y kia lấy bí mật man nữ Tú quận chúa năm xưa khi rời cung đang có thai ra trao đổi, thì nói không chắc được! Lão thần biết với sự nhanh nhạy của Phương đại nhân, lúc này lão Thái y gì đó và gia đình chắc hẳn đều đã bị xử lý, chết không đối chứng – Nhưng thưa Hoàng thượng, chuyện năm đó Tú quận chúa ở Nhạn Hồi cấu kết Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc xâm chiếm biên cảnh ta chư vị ở đây đều rõ, một số tướng quân thậm chí tự thân trải qua, chân tướng ra sao, có lẽ thần không đường nào phân thuyết, song đám người man kia nhất định đều nắm được, cứ thẩm vấn là biết lão thần nói thật hay giả!”

Đây cơ hồ là đương đình nói thẳng huyết thống của Nhạn vương có vấn đề, Lý Phong chậm rãi hít sâu một hơi.

Phương Khâm nghĩ bụng: “Lão già Vương Quả này điên rồi à? Thà lôi mình vào cũng phải kéo ta xuống nước!”

Lập tức nói to: “Người man quỷ kế đa đoan, chỉ mong sao Đại Lương ta vĩnh viễn không có ngày yên bình, Hoàng thượng há có thể tin mấy lời nhảm nhí của họ? Trái lại quốc cữu gia, ông thật sự đã lén lút cấu kết với người man!”

Vương Quả cũng chẳng sá gì nữa, dập đầu như pháo kép bay lên trời, hòa với tiếng pháo rộn ràng khắp phố lớn ngõ nhỏ chốn kinh thành, chắc hẳn chỉ dựa vào thanh thế, cũng có thể khiến niên thú có đến mà không có về. _(Niên thú là một ác thú trong truyền thuyết xưa, tương truyền mỗi đêm cuối năm nó sẽ đến tấn công con người.)_

“Lão thần một tấm lòng trung thiên địa chứng giám, nhưng huyết mạch hoàng thất không thể lẫn lộn,” Vương Quả lớn tiếng nói, “Lão thần ôm mối nghi ngờ, khó nhịn chốc lát, bấy giờ mới ra hạ sách này, để Nhạn vương điện hạ tiến cung một chuyến…”

“Hòng từ người man kia bắt được bằng chứng Nhạn vương điện hạ không phải con ruột của tiên đế sao?” Phương Khâm cắt ngang, “Nói vậy Vương đại nhân vẫn là lo lắng cho xã tắc! Hoàng thượng, hóa ra Nhạn vương điện hạ là gian tế người man cài vào cung thất để xáo trộn huyết mạch hoàng thất, thế An Định hầu phụng mệnh tiên đế đón về từ Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn, cũng là một hoàng tử giả vàng thau lẫn lộn? Chi bằng người triệu Cố đại soái và Thẩm tướng quân đến hỏi cho rõ, xem hai vị danh tướng triều ta có rắp tâm gì!”

Phương Khâm giống như bấm đốt ngón tay tính sẵn rồi, chưa dứt lời thì bên ngoài liền có nội thị vào báo rằng An Định hầu đến.

Lý Phong mặt trầm như nước: “Truyền.”

Cố Quân ở ngoài điện vừa vặn nghe thấy lời Phương Khâm, tiến vào cũng không khách khí, quỳ xuống nói thẳng: “Hồi bẩm Hoàng thượng, chúng thần năm đó phụng mệnh tiên đế tìm tứ điện hạ, diện mạo đặc trưng cơ thể và tuổi tác, tín vật đang giữ tất cả đều đã bẩm lên tiên đế, được lão nhân gia chấp nhận mới đón về, người cũng là tiên đế chính miệng nhận. Hơn nữa thần nhớ Hoàng thượng từng nói với thần, Nhạn vương điện hạ lúc nhỏ sống rất khổ, chịu đủ dưỡng mẫu ngược đãi, chắc hẳn man nữ kia đối đãi y cũng chẳng thật lòng gì, chẳng qua là không bỏ được huyết mạch của chị ruột mới miễn cưỡng nuôi thôi – Hổ dữ không ăn thịt con, nếu Nhạn vương điện hạ thật sự là ra từ bụng y thị, xin hỏi trên đời này có người làm mẹ ruột nào đối đãi cốt nhục của mình như vậy?”

Cố Quân mở miệng là có thể vả mặt người, Phương Khâm nở nụ cười như khóe môi rút gân.

Chỉ nghe Cố Quân một hơi nói xong lại chuyển sang Vương Quả: “Thần còn một việc muốn thỉnh giáo Vương đại nhân, xáo trộn huyết mạch hoàng thất có lợi ích gì cho ta? Nói một câu không dễ nghe, Huyền Thiết doanh ở Tây Bắc bao nhiêu năm, nếu ta thực sự cấu kết với người man, cửa ải Tây Bắc đã sớm bị phá mười vạn tám ngàn lần rồi – Trái lại quốc cữu gia, ngài luôn nhọc lòng thay người ta, mối hiềm nghi cấu kết man nữ giết hại trung lương của bản thân hơn hai mươi năm trước đã rửa sạch rồi à?”

Vương Quả thật sự sợ Cố Quân, trong sợ hãi còn có chột dạ, tính lão vốn dĩ yếu đuối, hoàn toàn là chó cùng rứt giậu liều cái mạng già mới khó khăn trụ được một hơi, lúc này vừa thấy Cố Quân, đừng nói là ngang ngược, lão ngay cả nói cũng không còn mạch lạc, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra như tắm.

Cố Quân hạ mình nói một câu với Vương Quả, dường như đã hao hết chút nhẫn nại ít ỏi mà y có, không nhìn lão thêm, trực tiếp tiến lên nói: “Hoàng thượng, Bắc man khinh người quá đáng, thần ở kinh thành đã hơn nửa năm, cát phong nhận rỉ dày hai ngón tay, thật sự không cần tàng phong nữa, thần xin đến Bắc cương!”

Cố Quân trên đường suy tới tính lui việc này, sứ tiết Bắc man hiện giờ giở trò, lại thêm lời đồn phía Thái tướng quân thám thính ra, rất có khả năng là Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc gà nhà đá nhau, y cần lập tức đến Bắc cương xác minh, nếu chính cục Bắc man sinh biến, chính là thời cơ tốt để xông vào, Bắc địa cái khác không có, chứ quặng tử lưu kim rất dồi dào, nếu thật có thể lấy chiến nuôi chiến, có lẽ không phải tiêu hao, mà là trợ lực.

Lý Phong lại hơi nhíu mày, thỉnh cầu này của Cố Quân tới quá gấp, hắn hơi lưỡng nan.

Một mặt, cũng là nửa giang sơn bị chiếm, đối với vương công quý tộc mà nói, “hoảng hốt dời đô rút lui” và “địa phương trời cao Hoàng đế xa bị man di chiếm đi một mảnh đất”, hai cảm thụ này là không giống nhau, cái sau có vẻ không mấy cấp bách – dù sao thì, hoang thôn “lệ tận Hồ trần lý”, hài cốt không nằm dưới lụa là gấm vóc của họ. Mà hiện giờ, quốc khố chậm rãi có được ít chân kim bạch ngân, hàng loạt lưu dân đã ổn định, cuộc sống mới hơi yên ổn, Lý Phong không hề muốn có chiến tranh vào lúc này.

Mặt khác, Lý Phong tuy gần đây chí khí tiêu mòn nhiều song vẫn rất nóng tính, nếu điều tra rõ người man thật sự tới cửa vả mặt hắn, hắn cũng không thể nuốt trôi cục tức này.

Hai ý nghĩ đấu sức bất phân thắng bại, hắn không lập tức trả lời Cố Quân, chỉ khoát tay nói: “Hoàng thúc đứng lên trước đi, việc động binh không thể lỗ mãng, thẩm tra trước rồi bàn sau – Người đâu, cởi quan phục của Vương Quả, tạm thời giam giữ chờ thẩm tra, Đại lý tự xử lý… Còn có điêu nô kia, nhất tịnh bắt luôn.”

Dứt lời, Lý Phong không cho Cố Quân cơ hội nói gì, trực tiếp đứng dậy nói: “Trẫm đi thăm A Mân một chút.”

Nhạn vương lúc đối phó Cố Quân phát huy bình thường, Trần Khinh Nhứ cảm thấy tên trâu bò này không việc gì, đang định rời khỏi thì vừa vặn đụng Lý Phong tiến vào, vội cúi đầu hành lễ, không quen lắm.

Lúc gãy chân Lý Phong đã từng gặp nàng, liền khách khí nói: “Vất vả cho Trần thần y, Nhạn vương thế nào rồi?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ thuận miệng bịa đại: “Người man dùng một loại vu độc đặc biệt, có thể mê hoặc thần trí, khả năng là muốn bắt điện hạ làm con tin để đào tẩu, may mà điện hạ phản ứng đúng lúc, tự cắt mình bị thương, kịp thời cho độc chảy ra, đã không sao rồi.”

Lý Phong những việc khác không hiểu lắm, chỉ thoáng nhíu mày, như cố ý như vô tình nói với Trường Canh: “Lấy cái gì cắt? Ngươi ra tay với mình cũng ác quá.”

Nghe thì như là quan tâm thương thế của Trường Canh, kỳ thực đang hỏi y mang đao làm gì.

Trường Canh giả bộ “ốm yếu”, vịn đầu giường chậm rãi quỳ xuống: “Thần đệ nhận được khẩu dụ của hoàng huynh khi đang ở chỗ Trần cô nương, thần vốn thích loay hoay với thảo dược, lúc ấy đang giúp nàng sắp xếp lại dược liệu trong tay, cung nhân giục gấp, liền mang tiểu ngân đao của nàng theo luôn… cũng là kế quyền biến.”

Nói đoạn, y lấy một thanh tiểu đao chưa dài bằng đầu ngón tay trên cái khay bên cạnh, căn bản là thứ dùng cắt dược liệu, không mài lưỡi, còn chưa sắc bằng dao ăn, hoàn toàn không tính là “lợi khí”.

Hiển nhiên lúc ấy Nhạn vương ra tay với mình rất ác, cắt một nhát mà đao kia đã cong đến biến dạng.

Trần Khinh Nhứ thấy thế thầm cảm khái, chậm rãi lui ra, trong phòng chỉ còn lại Lý Phong và Trường Canh hai người.

Lý Phong không nhịn được nhìn kỹ Trường Canh – ngoại hình rất được, nhưng không phải tướng phú quý trời tròn đất vuông.

Y có đôi vành mắt sâu đa tình si tình, còn có đôi môi mỏng phụ tâm bạc tình, do mới chảy máu nên hai má có vẻ nhợt nhạt đau bệnh. Nhìn kỹ hơn, mặt mày Nhạn vương tựa hồ có một chút của man phi năm đó, sống mũi thẳng giống tiên đế, song nằm chung với nhau thì nhìn y lại chẳng giống ai, là dáng bạc mệnh không thân không thích.

Lý Phong thản nhiên nhìn đi chỗ khác, nói với Trường Canh: “Bên ngoài có mấy lời đồn đại linh tinh, ngươi không cần bận tâm, cứ an tâm dưỡng thương, lão già Vương Quả kia mấy năm nay ngày càng cậy sủng mà kiêu đến quá đáng, ta nhất định sẽ bắt lão cho ngươi một cách nói.”

Lúc hắn nói “không cần bận tâm”, Trường Canh liền biết Lý Phong trên thực tế có bận tâm, vì thế chủ động đề cập: “Là hoài nghi ta không phải huyết mạch của tiên đế?”

Lý Phong dùng cách nói của Cố Quân, điềm nhiên cười bảo: “Ngươi nghĩ nhiều quá, năm đó là tiên đế chính miệng nhận ngươi, ai dám chõ mồm vào?”

Trường Canh nghĩ ngợi một tẹo, nói: “Việc thế này chẳng ai nói rõ được, đã như vậy, để tị hiềm, xin Hoàng thượng cho phép ta tạm thời từ chức thống lĩnh Sở quân cơ đi?”

Lý Phong híp mắt, không lập tức trả lời.

Trường Canh cười khổ nói: “Tân chính mới thành lập, ta ở lại vị tất có thể có bao nhiêu kiến thụ, cũng chỉ còn lại công dụng rước hận, xin hoàng huynh thương tình.”

Lời này vi diệu chọc trúng lòng Lý Phong.

Quả cân trong tay đế vương không ngoài hai chữ “thăng bằng”, dạo trước Lữ Dương hai đảng mưu phản, Ngự lâm quân làm loạn, ép hắn phải tự mình ra tay đàn áp cựu thế gia Đại Lương, mà đồng thời, tân quý mượn thế từ đại thương nhân, chớp nhoáng xông lên sân khấu, cũng ngày càng có thế phát triển lớn mạnh.

Lý Phong có thể dung nhẫn cho cây non lớn lên, cũng vui vẻ nhìn họ ngang vai ngang vế với các thế lực thế gia mắt cao hơn đầu, nhưng tuyệt không hi vọng cây non thành đại thụ chọc trời, chọc thủng nóc nhà. Thế lực này lớn mạnh thật sự quá nhanh-

Ngay cả quốc cữu đương triều cũng không thể đứng ngoài cuộc, lần này là Vương Quả, lần sau sẽ là ai? Chẳng lẽ muốn Hoàng đế xử trí sạch sẽ vương công cả triều sao? Đến lúc đó thiên hạ phải họ gì tên chi?

Tân chính phải mở ra một con đường máu, dưới kịch biến luôn có người phải hy sinh.

Lý Phong nhìn Trường Canh một cái: “Cũng tốt, ngươi gần đây thật sự lắm tai nhiều nạn, nghỉ ngơi đúng lúc cũng là điều nên làm.”


	106. Chương 106: Phương Bắc

Chỉ trong một đêm, biến động bất ngờ.

Quốc cữu Vương Quả vinh sủng hai triều bị hạ ngục, nội thị trong cung dính dáng với lão rất nhiều, lần lượt bị lôi ra thẩm tra, trong cửu trùng cung khuyết lòng người hoảng sợ, nhổ củ cải kéo cả bùn lên mà tra ra một đống có và không, cựu án của Huyền Thiết doanh cũng không tránh khỏi bị lật lại, cây đổ bầy khỉ tan, cả triều đều bận phủi sạch quan hệ với nhà họ Vương, chỉ sợ dính một chút tội liên đới.

Mà sứ tiết man tộc ác ý làm loạn bị bí mật giam giữ, Bắc đại doanh luân phiên tuần tra, trận địa sẵn sàng chờ địch.

Nhưng kết quả cuối cùng của việc này ngay cả Phương Khâm cũng không liệu được-

Nhạn thân vương cái đinh trong mắt hắn lại từ chức quan, mà Hoàng đế Long An còn chuẩn!

Phương Khâm sống đến từng này tuổi, lần đầu tiên biết “thế sự khó liệu” là gì, khi hắn trăm phương ngàn kế muốn đối phó Nhạn thân vương, người ta sống khỏe re, lại suýt nữa lôi mình vào, lần này hắn hoàn toàn không định chen vào, hấp tấp phủi sạch quan hệ với Vương Quả, không tiếc đứng ở bên đối thủ… Kết quả lại thần xui quỷ khiến được như nguyện vọng!

Khó trách người xưa nói “Đế vương tâm thuật, thần quỷ bất ngôn”.

Đêm ấy đổ một trận tuyết rất to, trên hoa mai của hầu phủ kết một lớp sương trong suốt lóng lánh, ngưng đọng màu sắc trong đó, đẹp vô cùng.

Xe ngựa của người về đậu ở cổng, trên cửa hầu phủ mở hình chữ bát, đèn măng-sông bị tuyết phủ vẫn tận trung chức thủ hắt xuống một khoảng sáng nhỏ, thiết khôi lỗi giữ cửa sau một tiếng ngân dài “cót két” xoay người đi, hơi nước lặng lẽ bay ra, cửa phủ mở rộng.

Cố Quân nhảy xuống xe, xua tay với Hoắc Đan, tự mình vén màn xe nói: “Đưa tay cho ta.”

Vết thương Trường Canh cứa bằng ngân đao nhìn đáng sợ nhưng kỳ thực chưa hề thương gân động cốt, cho dù Trần Khinh Nhứ mặc kệ y, với thể chất của Ô Nhĩ Cốt cũng sẽ nhanh chóng kết vảy, đã sớm chẳng bị cái quái gì nữa rồi.

Song đối mặt với Cố Quân, không có việc y cũng sẽ tìm việc.

Trường Canh làm bộ làm tịch vịn tay Cố Quân xuống xe, thuận thế như không xương lao tới bám cứng tay và vai Cố Quân, nắm chặt tới mức hất không ra, cũng chẳng biết vết thương kiểu gì có thể giúp công lực tiến nhanh như thế.

Cố Quân biết y giả bộ, cũng biết y quả thật bị uất ức, không nhẫn tâm trách móc nặng nề, chỉ dùng tay vỗ nhẹ lưng Trường Canh, kéo áo choàng bọc lấy y, rảo bước vào cổng.

Hai người cuốn theo gió lạnh vào nhà, làm con chim trong lồng treo trên cửa sổ lạnh đến tỉnh lại.

Con chim kia đang say giấc nồng, bị gió lạnh thổi run lên, mất giấc ngủ tức quá mở miệng chửi luôn: “Khốn nạn, lạnh chết cha nó rồi… quác… quác quác… Cát tường như ý! Trăng tròn hoa thắm! Tiền vào như nước! Muốn sao được vậy!”

Cố Quân: “…”

Y và thần điểu này nhìn nhau một lúc lâu, rốt cuộc, con chim kia xấu hổ giơ một cánh lên che mặt, giống như cũng biết hình tượng khúm núm nịnh bợ của mình hiện giờ không mấy vẻ vang, chẳng còn mặt mũi gặp ai.

Trường Canh ở bên cạnh cười khẽ, Cố đại tướng quân xem như phục rồi.

“Lạnh đến đỏ bừng cả mặt,” Cố Quân sờ cằm Trường Canh, “Chịu một đao còn mất chức quan mà vui như vậy hả? Mau thay quần áo đi.”

“Không có chức quan càng nhẹ người, Trường Canh ý tứ sâu xa cười một tiếng, quay đi thay quần áo khô mát, sau đó ngồi bên cửa sổ, tóm con chim kia lại vuốt lông, con chim bị y vuốt ve đến run bần bật, sợ chết khiếp, “Này, Tử Hi à, nếu ta thật sự là do Hồ Cách Nhĩ đẻ ra, thế cha ta là ai?”

Cố Quân: “Đừng nghĩ ngợi lung tung.”

Trường Canh điềm nhiên cười nói: “Hắn tuyệt đối không phải người man, nếu không lúc ấy đã đi cùng bà ta rồi, nhưng nhất định quan hệ với man nữ không hời hợt, rất có thể tham dự vào chuyện vạch kế cho man phi lẩn trốn, sau đó tiếp quản thế lực người man trong kinh thành và cung cấm… Cho đến thời điểm kinh thành bị bao vây mới lộ ra dấu vết.”

Người y nói là Liễu Si đại sư, giống với phỏng đoán ban đầu của Thẩm Dịch.

Năm đó bị y tự tay bắn chết.

Cố Quân chẳng hề để ý mà bình luận: “Ngươi nói người Đông Doanh? Người Đông Doanh không cao được như ngươi, nhưng nếu mai kia ngươi thực sự biến thành xấu xí như lão hòa thượng miệng quạ đen đó, thì ta không thèm ngươi nữa đâu.”

Trường Canh nở nụ cười trong im lặng.

Cố Quân: “Ta đi kêu người nấu canh gừng, đừng để cảm lạnh.”

Trường Canh nghe vậy nhảy vọt lên, nhét con chim về lại lồng, với tay kéo một tấm vải đen to che lên, xấu xa nói: “Xua hàn không nhất định phải uống thứ đó, cứ để ta!”

Lúc này, người man mới bị thẩm qua một vòng bị giải vào thiên lao vây chặt mấy tầng.

Sứ giả man tộc bị đẩy vào nơi tối tăm ngột ngạt quay đầu lại, vừa vặn chạm tầm mắt Thẩm Dịch trên lưng ngựa, ánh mắt ấy khiến Thẩm Dịch căng thẳng.

Sứ tiết man tộc nhìn y thoáng nở nụ cười quỷ dị, đoạn ngâm nga một khúc ca: “Tinh linh sạch sẽ nhất, thiên phong cũng muốn hôn góc váy nàng…”

Họ ở thảo nguyên lâu năm, mỗi người đều có chất giọng tốt to rõ, giọng nam ấy hơi trầm thấp, quanh quẩn trong gió tuyết, có sự bi tráng đau buồn của sói hoang cùng đường, người đi tiếng ca còn vọng vang.

Thẩm Dịch cau mày nghe một lát, nghe thấy mùi đổi dời theo thời gian mà đến.

Tử lưu kim lặng lẽ cháy trong hộp vàng của mấy bộ trọng giáp đang tuần tra quanh thiên lao, từ bên ngoài có thể nhìn thấy một chút quầng sáng màu tím, hơi nước bay giữa trời băng đất tuyết, chớp mắt lác đác tan hết, thảo nguyên, phi mã, đao thương kiếm kích và xuy tiễn trường mâu nguyên thủy, nhất tịnh mất màu, đọng lại trong bóng lưng nặng nề đen sì như thiết khôi lỗi của trọng giáp.

Thẩm Dịch đột nhiên có cảm giác, như là một thời đại đang đi đến kết thúc ngay trước mắt y vậy.

Song y chỉ cảm khái chốc lát, mau chóng định thần lại, xốc hết mười phần tinh thần – nếu phỏng đoán của Cố Quân đúng, vậy nội bộ mười tám bộ lạc rất có thể đã chia rẽ, thời cơ chiến đấu thế này quyết không thể bỏ qua, phương Bắc rất có thể phải lập tức chiến tranh rồi.

Thẩm Dịch vừa dạo qua một vòng ngoài thiên lao, đang chuẩn bị đi về, thì đột nhiên một bóng trắng thoáng qua không xa, nhanh đến mức khiến người ta cảm thấy là mình hoa mắt. Nếu không phải Thẩm Dịch nhiều năm trên chiến trường tôi luyện ra trực giác nhạy bén thì cơ hồ không phát hiện được.

Thẩm Dịch dùng tay ra hiệu cho mấy vệ binh không hay biết gì ở quanh đó, dẫn đầu cầm cát phong nhận tiến vào thiên lao. Y càng đi càng kinh hãi, trên mặt đất vậy mà ngay cả một dấu chân cũng không có, thiên lao trống trải im ắng, hai lao đầu canh cửa thì một ngồi một đứng, đờ đẫn bất động, nhìn kỹ mới thấy đã lặng yên ngất đi.

Đột nhiên, sau đầu Thẩm Dịch chợt truyền đến một trận gió nhẹ, y lao về phía trước theo bản năng, đưa tay rút cát phong nhận sau lưng, vung về phía sau – bị hụt.

“Keng” khẽ một tiếng, cát phong nhận chạm phải thứ nào đó đặc biệt nhẹ, Thẩm Dịch không hề quay đầu lại lao về phía trước, đến góc nhảy lên, hai chân mượn lực trên tường, cả người lật lại, túm góc áo kẻ đột nhập, y thuận thế kéo xuống, mạng che trên mặt người nọ bất ngờ bị lôi xuống, lại là Trần Khinh Nhứ.

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Y cơ bản không biết mình hạ đất thế nào, đần thối há hốc miệng, suýt nữa trẹo chân.

Ngay sau đó, bên kia vọng tới tiếng bước chân dồn dập, là vệ binh Bắc đại doanh đi theo, Thẩm Dịch định thần lại, mau chóng lắc đầu với Trần Khinh Nhứ, đẩy nàng vào một góc khuất sáng, kế đó điềm nhiên cất cát phong nhận, quay người thong thả bước ra.

Vệ binh: “Thẩm tướng quân, sao vậy?”

Thẩm Dịch nhàn nhạt nói: “Không có gì, ta nhất thời nhìn lầm, người man kia thủ đoạn quỷ quyệt, bảo các huynh đệ cảnh giác một chút.”

Chúng vệ binh không nghi ngờ y, mau chóng xếp thành mấy đội, tản đi nơi khác tuần tra.

Thẩm Dịch đứng tại chỗ một lát để bình tĩnh lại, hít sâu mấy hơi liền, tim muốn nhảy ra.

Một lúc lâu sau, y lặng lẽ lau sạch đợt mồ hôi lạnh thứ hai trên tay, quay sang chỗ Trần Khinh Nhứ ẩn thân: “Sao Trần cô nương lại ở đây?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ tới để gặp sứ tiết man tộc, nàng không muốn từ bỏ một chút manh mối của Ô Nhĩ Cốt, trước lúc đến đã nói với Trường Canh, Trường Canh vốn định nhờ người trong quân hỗ trợ, nhưng Trần Khinh Nhứ tự mình cân nhắc một chút, cho rằng mình không định cướp tù, chỉ là nhân đêm lẻn vào thiên lao đi một vòng, vấn đề hẳn không lớn, chuyện Ô Nhĩ Cốt nên càng ít người biết càng tốt.

Nàng thật sự không liệu được mình sẽ bị bắt, còn là người quen bắt, lập tức xấu hổ chắp tay nói: “Đa tạ tướng quân thủ hạ lưu tình, ta đến thiên lao là muốn xác định với sứ tiết man tộc vài việc – Thẩm tướng quân có thể xem cái này.”

Nói xong, nàng lấy từ trong lòng ra một phong thư tay của Trường Canh, trên đóng tư ấn của Cố Quân, đây là Nhạn vương mượn thế Cố Quân mở cửa sau cho nàng, Trần Khinh Nhứ ban đầu không định nhận, lúc này mới âm thầm lấy làm may mắn, may mà có thứ như vậy, không thì khó mà giải thích được.

Phong thư này nàng vẫn cất trong ngực, còn đượm hơi ấm, lúc nhận tay Thẩm Dịch run lẩy bẩy, như thể nằm mơ mà xem một lần, thật đúng là từng chữ đều như mây khói thoảng qua, một giọt mực cũng có thể tiến vào bộ óc cháy khét của y.

Thẩm Dịch ở cùng Trần Khinh Nhứ trong căn phòng nhỏ hẹp, thế mà chẳng dám ngẩng đầu nhìn người ta.

Trần Khinh Nhứ thấy y một lúc lâu không nói gì, liền nhắc nhở: “Bên trên có tư ấn của Cố hầu gia đấy.”

Thẩm Dịch như vừa tỉnh mộng: “A… À, phải, thế cô cẩn thận một chút, ơ… mời vào.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đi vào thiên lao, đi vài bước phát hiện Thẩm Dịch vẫn chưa đuổi theo, lại nói: “Nếu tướng quân không yên tâm thì có thể đi cùng.”

Thẩm Dịch tiếc chữ như vàng gật đầu một cái: “Ừm, quấy rầy.”

Nói xong, y cũng chỉ im lặng theo cách Trần Khinh Nhứ năm bước, thở mạnh cũng không dám, còn yên lặng hơn cả thiết khôi lỗi không có sinh mệnh. Trong thiên lao tối đen như mực, Trần Khinh Nhứ cũng không nhìn thấy mặt Thẩm Dịch đỏ thành đít khỉ, trong lòng còn đang ngạc nhiên – Không phải đều nói vật họp theo loài à? Sao bên cạnh An Định hầu còn có một người đứng đắn cổ hủ như vậy?

Hai người không chuyện trò gì mà đi thẳng đến trước gian đơn của sứ tiết man tộc, Thẩm Dịch rốt cuộc mở cái miệng tôn quý, nói như đếm chữ: “Người này tên Xích Khố Do, là tâm phúc của Lang vương Gia Lai.”

Y đột nhiên lên tiếng như xác chết vùng dậy, Trần Khinh Nhứ giật nảy mình, đầu ngón tay tức khắc lóe ngân quang, suýt nữa lấy hung khí ra. Thẩm Dịch đương nhiên nhìn thấy, ảo não ngậm miệng lại, càng không dám lên tiếng.

Lúc này, vẫn là kẻ địch giải cứu Thẩm tướng quân sắp chui vào qua kẽ tường thiên lao, Xích Khố Do trong gian đơn nghe y giới thiệu liền thong thả tiếp lời: “Người khác đều nói ta là phản đồ bên cạnh Lang vương, vị tướng quân này trái lại tuệ nhãn như đuốc.”

Thẩm Dịch vừa gặp hắn thì mồm mép liền lưu loát hơn: “Phản đồ? Nói vậy đồn đãi quý bộ nhị vương tử soán vị là thật?”

Xích Khố Do lắc đầu, đến nông nỗi này rồi, cũng chẳng còn gì để giấu giếm, thản nhiên nói: “Nhị vương tử chẳng qua là một đứa trẻ, còn chưa tới tuổi sinh dã tâm, nhưng mà mười tám bộ lạc dưới Lang vương chỉ có ba vị vương tử, thế tử đã bị họ nhốt, tam vương tử… Ha ha, là một kẻ ngốc ăn mặc đi lại đều cần người hầu hạ, cũng chỉ còn nhị vương tử có thể miễn cưỡng làm con rối cho bọn họ mà thôi.”

Thẩm Dịch nhạy bén bắt được hai chữ “bọn họ”, những tâm nhãn đó chỉ cần không ở trên người Trần cô nương là có thể xoay chuyển nhanh chóng, lập tức kịp phản ứng – Man tộc phương Bắc tên là “liên minh mười tám bộ lạc”, vốn đã không phải là một thể, muốn làm vua bầy sói, ngoại trừ cho mọi người ăn no mặc ấm ra, còn phải có răng nhọn cắn đứt được cổ kẻ khác.

Thẩm Dịch híp mắt, thăm dò: “Sao? Lang vương vậy mà có thể dung nhẫn ư?”

Xích Khố Do cười khẩy một tiếng: “Anh hùng ngút trời chung quy cũng có ngày già nua, nếu không làm sao đến phiên chó hoang ra mặt?”

Thẩm Dịch đã hiểu, Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc không phải bị thương thì là bị bệnh, chỉ sợ đã mất đi quyền khống chế mười tám bộ lạc.

Y buông cát phong nhận bên hông xuống, mũi đao cách vỏ, cầm trên tay y vừa vặn có thể chống đất, đồng tử Xích Khố Do hơi co lại – Huyền Thiết doanh vĩnh viễn là bóng ma bao phủ trên đầu ba đời mười tám bộ lạc.

Thẩm Dịch dùng giọng điệu văn nhã hàn lâm nói: “Lang vương quý bộ tính tình rất cực đoan, mấy năm nay liên tục gây chiến, chắc hẳn các tộc nhân cũng chẳng được mấy ngày yên ổn, hiện giờ Tây Bắc ta có trọng binh canh gác, dũng sĩ trên tay Lang vương vị tất còn có tâm và sức để chiến một trận, thứ cho ta ngu dốt, vì sao quý sứ phải trăm phương ngàn kế chui vào đoàn sứ tiết phá hoại việc đàm hòa? Chẳng phải là liên lụy tam vương tử một đứa trẻ vô tội?”

Xích Khố Do bình tĩnh nhìn y một cái: “Tướng quân nói có lý, những người đó trong liên minh mười tám bộ lạc chỉ sợ cũng đều nghĩ như vậy, nhưng đây không hề là tâm nguyện của vương ta. Ta từng thề với trường sinh thiên là trung với vương ta, cho dù gánh tội danh bội tín phản đồ, cũng phải giúp vương hoàn thành tâm nguyện.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Xin chỉ giáo.”

“Mãnh thú phải có dáng vẻ của mãnh thú, nếu mười tám bộ lạc tương lai rơi vào tay đám người vẫy đuôi nịnh bợ kia, bị Đại Lương dạy thành một con chó đào tử lưu kim, chẳng thà để họ bị diệt luôn từ đây, chết trên đường phấn võ chiến đấu.” Xích Khố Do nhìn Thẩm Dịch nói, “Tướng quân quạ đen, ta hỏi ngươi, ngươi muốn sống trong cảnh thảm hại, hay chết trong liệt hỏa.”

Xích Khố Do này nói chuyện như bọn khốn nạn, Trần Khinh Nhứ vốn tưởng Thẩm Dịch chẳng thèm để ý tới, không ngờ Thẩm Dịch nghe hỏi, vậy mà thật sự trả lời đàng hoàng: “Bản thân ta thì muốn chết trong liệt hỏa, nhưng cũng biết đạo lý ‘kiến còn tham sống’, người nhập ngũ thủ biên cương, bảo vệ những người càng muốn sống hơn là đương nhiên, ta không hề cho rằng cuộc sống ngư tiều canh độc bình yên có gì thảm hại cả – nếu tộc nhân thực sự sống rất thảm hại, đó cũng là lỗi của người thượng vị cầm lợi khí.”

Thẩm Dịch nói xong, cảm thấy mình đại khái đã có được một chút tin tức, liền lui ra phía sau một bước, nho nhã lễ độ đưa tay làm động tác “mời” Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Nhạn vương nhờ vị cô nương này hỏi ngươi một câu, hai ta bớt tán dóc đi.”

Lúc nghe thấy hai chữ “Nhạn vương”, biểu cảm của Xích Khố Do hơi thay đổi, tựa hồ có chút cổ quái, lại phảng phất là cảm khái, không đợi Trần Khinh Nhứ mở miệng, hắn đã nói trước: “Cô là vì Ô Nhĩ Cốt mà đến sao?”

Khi Trần Khinh Nhứ đến, Trường Canh nhờ nàng chuyển một câu tới Xích Khố Do, “Giao ra bí mật của vu độc man tộc, ta sẽ cho thứ ngươi muốn”, lúc trước Trần Khinh Nhứ không hiểu ý câu này là gì, hiện giờ nghe đối thoại ông gà bà vịt của Xích Khố Do và Thẩm tướng quân, cuối cùng đã hiểu đôi chút, liền nói ra lời này.

Xích Khố Do nghe thế, trên mặt hiếm thấy có một chút suy tính, sau đó thái độ hết sức nghiêm trang hồi đáp: “Về Ô Nhĩ Cốt, ta chỉ biết cách kích phát và khống chế, về phần luyện chế như thế nào, chỉ có thủ lĩnh và thần nữ mới biết, đó là bí mật bất truyền, thứ cho ta không thể hứa hẹn.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Thế còn cách giải?”

Xích Khố Do nghe vậy sửng sốt: “Cô nói cái gì? Cách giải?”

Hắn thở dài, bĩu môi nói: “Nữ nhân Trung Nguyên, Ô Nhĩ Cốt không phải là mấy thứ độc dược kém cỏi của người Trung Nguyên các cô, ăn xong không chết, nuốt giải dược vẫn sống được – Ô Nhĩ Cốt luyện thành chính là Ô Nhĩ Cốt, y đã thoát thai hoán cốt, không còn là người nữa, cô muốn đánh y về nguyên hình, cũng giống nhét chó con đã đẻ ra về bụng mẹ, để nó sinh lại thành thỏ, đó là không khả thi.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ không dễ lừa như vậy: “Cái gọi là ‘thoát thai hoán cốt’, lừa người ngoài nghề còn được, nếu quý sứ thực sự có thành ý, tốt nhất đừng dùng mấy lời nhảm nhí này để gạt ta.”

Xích Khố Do đảo mắt, giảo hoạt cười nói: “Thật không khéo, ta chính là một ‘người ngoài nghề’ – Hồ Cách Nhĩ thần nữ cuối cùng đã chết hai mươi năm, trước khi chết đem cấm thuật của thần nữ truyền cho vương ta, tam vương tử chính là Ô Nhĩ Cốt ngài tự tay tạo nên… Tuy rằng bị tư chất của kí chủ hạn chế, Ô Nhĩ Cốt này không hề hoàn chỉnh, nhưng nếu các ngươi muốn bí mật của Ô Nhĩ Cốt, có thể đi tìm ngài – chỉ cần quạ đen của các ngươi có thể giết hết đám chó hoang tù vây Lang vương.”

Man sứ này quỷ kế đa đoan, rành rành ý đồ gây sự dẫn chiến, nhưng tốt xấu gì cũng xác định một việc – nếu tam vương tử thật sự là Ô Nhĩ Cốt thì ở chỗ Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc quả thực có cấm thuật của thần nữ hoàn chỉnh, đây là một phương hướng.

Trần Khinh Nhứ không nói thừa nữa, quay đầu đi ngay, ngày hôm sau liền để thư lại rời khỏi kinh thành.

Thẩm Dịch cơ hồ phát điên, chỉ hận không thể lập tức mọc cánh bay đến tiền tuyến phương Bắc, ngày ngày chạy tới quấy rầy Cố Quân, Cố Quân không chịu nổi làm phiền, liên tục chạy vào cung.

Rốt cuộc, ngày mùng ba Tết, Lý Phong đồng ý, lệnh cho Cố Quân âm thầm đến tiền tuyến phương Bắc, cẩn thận hành sự, tra xét động hướng của mười tám bộ lạc, nhưng không thể tùy tiện động binh.

Nhạn vương không tiện đi theo tới tiền tuyến, tiễn người một mạch đến ngoài Bắc đại doanh, trong lòng tự dưng trỗi lên sự nôn nóng vô lý do.

Y ngoảnh lại thoáng nhìn phương hướng tầng tầng cung khuyết, thấp giọng phân phó xa phu: “Đến Vọng Nam lâu.”


	107. Chương 107: Rắc rối

Đêm đầu tiên Cố Quân rời khỏi kinh thành, vừa gắn kính lưu ly lên thì kẹp đột nhiên gãy lìa một cách lạ lùng, kính từ mũi y lăn thẳng xuống, vừa vặn đập lên kiên giáp bằng huyền thiết, nứt toác.

Tướng quân sắp xuất chinh, vật tùy thân hư hại là điềm xấu, thân binh giật nảy mình, sợ Cố Quân kiêng kỵ.

Cố Quân dụi mũi: “Chậc, ta đây là không thầy tự thông Kim chung tráo và Thiết bố sam rồi?”

Thân binh nhanh trí nói: “Đây là ‘toái toái bình an’, Đại soái, để ta đi lấy cho ngài cái khác.” _(Toái đồng âm với tuế, nghĩa là năm nào cũng được bình an)_

Thân binh chăm lo cuộc sống hàng ngày của y, biết trong tay nải của y nhất định có kính lưu ly dự phòng, nhưng trong quá trình tìm kiếm, bất ngờ nhìn thấy trong quần áo tùy thân của Cố Quân có kẹp một phong thư to, cầm lên thấy rất dày, gắn bằng xi, trên viết mấy chữ “Gửi Cố soái”.

An Định hầu trăm công nghìn việc, nhất định không có sở thích tự viết thư cho mình, thứ này xen lẫn trong quần áo, nhìn kiểu nào cũng thấy hơi có ý “da thịt thân cận”, tự nhiên có cảm giác thân mật mờ ám.

Ai sẽ là người sắp xếp quần áo cho Cố Quân?

Ngoại trừ đám lão hạ nhân râu bạc của hầu phủ, e cũng chỉ còn lại hồng nhan tri kỷ.

Xi chưa mở, có lẽ bản thân Cố Quân vẫn chưa phát hiện, tiểu thân binh chợt thông minh, hăm hở đem cả kính dự phòng lẫn phong thư đến cho y, cười gian nói: “Đại soái, trong quần áo của ngài kẹp một phong tín hàm quan trọng, mau xem đi, đừng quên mà lỡ việc.”

Cố Quân đeo kính thần sắc là lạ xem qua nét chữ quen thuộc trên phong thư, nhìn lên thấy bộ dạng nháy mắt bỉ ổi của tiểu thân binh, cười mắng: “Nhìn gì mà nhìn, mau cút đi.”

Thân binh cười “hì hì”, không thò đầu dòm nữa, làm mặt quỷ chạy mất.

Phong thư ấy cầm trong tay khá nặng, nhấc lên như một quyển sách dày, nếu là thư tình thì chắc phải bắt đầu viết từ hồi Nhạn vương điện hạ còn mặc tã, Cố Quân vừa xé ra vừa nghĩ lung tung: “Khế nhà? Khế đất? Phong hỏa phiếu? Bạc? Hay bí tịch trường sinh bất lão?”

Song khi mở ra xem nội dung bên trong, y cơ hồ chấn kinh vì thứ trong đó.

Đó là một tập bản vẽ dày cộp, toàn là giấy Hải Văn mềm dẻo, giấy Hải Văn nước lửa không xâm, nhưng một số chỗ vẫn ố vàng cong mép, hiển nhiên đã vẽ nhiều ngày, nét mực trên giấy đậm nhạt không đều, đại khái là nguyên chủ nhiều lần chú thích, không phải vung lên mà thành.

Đè trên cùng là một tờ bản đồ toàn cảnh Đại Lương rất to, mở ra có thể che kín cả nền nhà, tam giang ngũ hồ, Man Kinh Âu Việt… không phân lớn nhỏ, nằm hết trên giấy, trên bản đồ còn lít nhít chữ tiểu Khải cực nhỏ làm dấu – muốn phá núi ở nơi nào, muốn dựng nhà xưởng khắp nơi nào, non xanh nước biếc nào cá gạo ê hề, cảng nào thích hợp mở rộng mà hướng mặt ra tứ hải, nơi đâu có thể để hải giao chân chính bay xa vạn dặm, chỗ nào có thể mở một con đường chuyên dùng cho tử lưu kim…

Vùng nào phải sửa quan đạo, vùng nào phải dùng cự diên và đại điêu đã cải tiến nối liền, còn có đường ray vẽ trên giấy như động mạch bò khắp toàn cảnh – đó là đường ray của loại xe hơi nước Tây Dương mà Trường Canh từng nói, chạy ngoằn ngoèo như hàng rồng rắn, có thể đi ngàn dặm một ngày.

Phía dưới bản đồ kèm một bản thiết kế ray xe hơi nước, kèm thêm chú giải chuyên nghiệp của Phụng Hàm công, và tính toán về vận lực lẫn tiền bạc lương thực Đỗ tài thần viết bên cạnh.

Ngoài ra, trong xấp giấy Hải Văn dày cộp này còn có thuyết minh lại chế Đại Lương tương lai, “Sở quân cơ” và “Ban vận hà” đã thực hiện, nhưng vẫn còn rất nhiều chức vụ Cố Quân chưa nghe bao giờ, tầng cấp rõ ràng, hiệu suất cực cao.

Những ví dụ như thế không phải là ít-

Nếu Cố Quân năm năm trước nhìn thấy mấy thứ này, không chừng phải cho là ý nghĩ hão huyền của thoại bản sư dân gian, mà nay, dù rằng rất nhiều việc chưa hoàn thành, nhưng đã sống động như thật, thành và không thành đều không còn là thần thoại nữa.

Mà dưới những bản vẽ tựa như ảo tưởng này còn kẹp một bức vẽ, bút pháp không hề tinh vi, hiển nhiên người vẽ không rành môn này, nhưng ý cảnh rõ nét, vài nét ít ỏi, phác họa ra một đứa trẻ bắn pháo ven đường, đằng sau có một gốc cây ăn quả không biết mọc cái gì, chi chít rực màu ở đầu cành, chẳng biết là hoa hay quả – mà nơi xa sơn thủy tầng tầng lớp lớp nhuộm lên rìa, có vẻ vừa vui mừng, vừa yên bình.

Trên bức họa không đề tên cũng chẳng đề thơ, chỉ đề “thiên hạ thái bình” như ghi chú.

Giang sơn vô biên như gấm, đều nằm trong bút mực.

Ngực nóng lên, Cố Quân theo bản năng đè tay lên, lúc này mới phát hiện mình vậy mà vô thức nín thở, không nhịn được đỡ trán nở nụ cười trong im lặng, Tiểu Trường Canh giỏi làm nũng đáng thương đáng yêu, song Nhạn vương chấp bút xã tắc mới làm y động dung.

Chớp mắt, Cố Quân và Thẩm Dịch đã đến tiền tuyến Bắc cương, đồng thời bí mật điều động một phần Huyền Thiết tam bộ hội hợp phía sau thành phòng quân phương Bắc, thống lĩnh thành phòng Bắc cương ban đầu đã chết trận khi người man xâm chiếm, Bắc cương trọng địa không thể không có lão tướng, vẫn liên tục do Thái tướng quân tạm thay.

Thái Phân già thật rồi, mỗi năm một già hơn, lần trước khi Cố Quân liên thủ tiễu phỉ, cảm thấy lưng ông còn chưa cong như bây giờ, tay ông còn chưa run nhiều như bây giờ.

Kỳ thực cũng phải thôi, một nam nhân cả đời có thể có bao nhiêu năm tháng thẳng tiến không lùi? Có thể có bao nhiêu nhiệt huyết tùy ý đổ cũng không nguội lạnh một phần? Thời điểm hai ba mươi tuổi tung hoành sa trường, công danh trĩu nặng, chờ già rồi, mệt rồi, dù cho thần hồn rèn đúc từ sắt thép còn đó, cũng chỉ có thể bắt đầu phí tâm huyết, chẳng phải sẽ như hồng nhan khó mà lâu bền sao?

Chiến trường Bắc cương liên tục giằng co, song không như tiền tuyến Giang Bắc cách Trường Giang, tuy người man không dám có động tác lớn, nhưng hằng ngày vẫn xung đột không ít, giữa người Trung Nguyên và người man dăm ba hôm sẽ có một chiến dịch cỡ trung hoặc cỡ nhỏ, toàn quân trên dưới đều phải gối giáo chờ sáng, tuần tra suốt đêm không dám lơi lỏng. May mà đôi long phượng thai nhỏ nhất dưới gối Thái Phân đều đã sắp tròn hai mươi, con cái phần lớn đã thành nhân, “quân Thái gia” đã rất ra dáng, ít nhiều có thể san sẻ gánh nặng, không để lão tướng quân chết mệt.

Hiện giờ dọc đường thôn quách thành trấn gần Bắc cương đã mười nhà trống chín, vốn đã không mấy trù phú, lại thêm chiến họa liên tục, đạo tặc hoành hành, không nỡ bỏ nhà cửa, vậy thì chỉ có thể bỏ mạng.

“Từ sau khi man sứ vào kinh đàm hòa mới hơi yên ổn,” Thái Phân ho khan vài tiếng, nói, “Thám báo tới nói người man đang gom góp chuẩn bị tử lưu kim cống nạp theo điều kiện đàm hòa, chắc cũng chỉ một hai ngày này, nếu thật là như vậy, sợ rằng lần đàm hòa này không phải là không có thành ý – Đại soái đến vì tử lưu kim cống nạp của họ à?”

Tin tức man sứ bị giam ở kinh thành còn phong tỏa, bọn Cố Quân đi quá nhanh, cho dù bí mật bị lộ, lúc này vẫn chưa truyền đến tiền tuyến, Thái Phân còn chưa biết đàm hòa xảy ra biến cố.

Cố Quân và Thẩm Dịch liếc nhìn nhau, y tổng lĩnh toàn cảnh, trong lòng đều nắm được, nhưng để bảo đảm, vẫn tỉ mỉ hỏi lại một lần các loại tình huống của mười tám bộ lạc.

“Không sai,” Thái Phân nói, “Phương Bắc năm nay nạn bão nghiêm trọng, bò dê chết không ít, thịt không đủ, chút ít nuôi trồng ở bản địa nhất định không đủ ăn, càng miễn bàn tới đánh trận. Sau khi Đại soái đánh hạ Tây Vực, cơ bản cũng chặt đứt đường vận chuyển tiếp viện của người man, song ta nghe nói người Tây Dương ở Giang Nam sống cũng chẳng tốt lắm, cho dù không đứt, vị tất có bản lĩnh lo cho họ.”

Thẩm Dịch nói: “Ta từ một đường khác biết được, nhị vương tử phía Thiên Lang soán vị tựa hồ không phải xuất phát từ bản ý, mà là liên minh mười tám bộ lạc xảy ra vấn đề.”

Thái Phân nghĩ ngợi, gật đầu nói: “Thẩm tướng quân nói có lý, kỳ thực lúc mới vào mùa đông năm nay, đã có một số người man trộm đào tử lưu kim đổi lấy cái ăn, xem số lượng chỉ sợ vị tất là dân thường làm riêng lẻ, khi đó ta đã cảm thấy mười tám bộ lạc e rằng phải tan, quả nhiên, chưa bao lâu đã xảy ra chuyện nhị vương tử nhốt cha anh.”

Thẩm Dịch nhìn Cố Quân một cái, Cố Quân hơi gật đầu.

Thái Phân nhận thấy khác thường, nghi hoặc hỏi: “Đại soái, sao vậy?”

Thẩm Dịch lúc này mới kể vắn tắt tiền căn hậu quả vụ man sứ bị giam trong kinh.

Thái Phân lấy làm kinh hãi, giây lát sau thần sắc nghiêm trọng lắc đầu: “Đại soái, Thẩm tướng quân, dù cho mười tám bộ lạc có lục đục, Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc muốn dẫn ngoại vào để an nội, hay nổi điên muốn ngọc nát đá tan cũng thế, hà tất mất công phái người trà trộn vào kinh thành? Cho dù đến trú địa Bắc cương ta phóng hỏa, hiệu quả cũng trực tiếp hơn, chẳng lẽ trong tay hắn trừ một thị vệ ra thì không còn ai khác để điều phối?”

Thẩm Dịch lắc đầu: “Như vậy tuy thuận tiện, song người cầm quyền thực tế của Thiên Lang bộ hiện tại rất có thể sẽ đẩy một hai kẻ chết thay ra, làm thế chẳng giải quyết được gì.”

Mười tám bộ lạc thống nhất dưới cờ Lang vương đã mấy trăm năm, gia tộc Lang vương trong lòng tộc nhân có uy vọng rất cao, đã hơi giống hoàng thất Trung Nguyên, những kẻ có dị tâm đó ngoài mặt vị tất dám động vào Gia Lai, cho nên mới trăm phương nghìn kế đẩy nhị vương tử ra làm con rối. Mà nếu thật như man sứ Xích Khố Do tính toán, ở trên đại điện dẫn phát Ô Nhĩ Cốt, khống chế Nhạn vương, Đại Lương dù làm cho thiên hạ bách tính xem, cũng phải bức thẳng vùng trung tâm mười tám bộ lạc, yêu cầu Lang vương giao giải dược – Gia Lai muốn bức phản đồ đến hoàn cảnh “hoặc nghênh chiến Đại Lương”, “hoặc trở mặt giao Lang vương ra mà gánh bêu danh”.

Thái Phân nhíu mày: “Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc là một con chó điên, nhưng vị tất điên đến mức ấy, có thể nhẫn cũng sẽ nhẫn, hiện tại dẫn chiến, hắn dựa vào cái gì? Người chết đói trong mười tám bộ lạc?”

Thẩm Dịch bị hỏi thế không trả lời được.

Cố Quân lại đi đến bên cạnh sa bàn, chắp tay sau lưng đứng một hồi: “Hắn quả thật có chỗ dựa – nếu người Tây Dương ở Giang Nam muốn chúng ta chuyển dời trọng điểm chiến lược đến phương Bắc.”

Thẩm Dịch và Thái Phân cùng lấy làm kinh hãi.

Cố Quân đưa tay lướt qua sa bàn: “Đường vận chuyển vật tư bị chặn, đạn tận lương tuyệt, tiếp tục lần lữa chỉ có một con đường chết, không phải đầu hàng thì là tử chiến đến cùng, trừ phi nam bắc liên hợp liều một phen, không cho Đại Lương nghỉ xả hơi, bất ngờ xâm nhập nội địa, đánh cho trở tay không kịp, dùng sức mạnh lại lần nữa đả thông liên lạc, như vậy sẽ có sinh lộ. Nếu ta là Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc, chưa chừng cũng sẽ chó cùng rứt giậu như vậy… Tiền đề là người Tây Dương bằng lòng phối hợp.”

Thái Phân: “Ý Đại soái là…”

Thẩm Dịch choàng tỉnh ngộ: “Người Tây Dương chiếm ốc thổ nửa giang sơn ta, liên tục lấy chiến nuôi chiến, nạo ba thước đất cướp đoạt mồ hôi nước mắt nhân dân, còn bắt rất nhiều lao động đi khai thác mỏ chở về nước, hòng duy trì trao đổi với trong nước, cũng đang có ý định ‘nghỉ ngơi lấy lại sức’. Gần đây Chung tướng quân không ngừng điều chỉnh bộ thự thủy quân, Linh Xu viện lại đưa một loạt hải giao mới đến tiền tuyến Giang Bắc, động tác ấy làm người Tây Dương bất an, cho nên Giáo hoàng kia lừa Gia Lai dốc toàn lực động thủ, đẩy mười tám bộ lạc ra làm khiên, một khi trọng điểm chiến lược của chúng ta dời về hướng Bắc, tất nhiên không rảnh chú ý phương Nam, đến lúc đó Giáo hoàng đưa tới tín hiệu đàm hòa, triều đình bịt mũi cũng phải nhận, không chừng phía Nam Trường Giang sẽ danh chính ngôn thuận rơi vào tay họ!”

Thái Phân ngẩn người: “Đại soái, thế phải làm sao bây giờ?”

Cố Quân bật cười: “Chờ, đâu phải chỉ người Tây Dương biết dẫn họa thủy về đông.”

Ba ngày sau, Huyền Thiết doanh bí mật tập kết ngang nhiên xuất hiện ở tiền tuyến Bắc cương, tiền tuyến vốn trong bầu không khí “đàm hòa” mờ ám đột nhiên căng thẳng hẳn.

Mười tám bộ lạc đối với Huyền Thiết doanh có sự sợ hãi từ trong xương tủy, ngay hôm ấy liền ngồi không yên, một kỵ binh chạy như bay tới hỏi, Cố Quân trực tiếp sai người trói sứ giả lại, gióng trống khua chiêng thả ra tin tức man sứ Xích Khố Do làm loạn, cùng lúc đó, Huyền Thiết hổ phù truyền lệnh cho trú địa Giang Bắc phong kín thủy vực, dừng việc tuần tra hằng ngày, rút về phần lớn người của Linh Xu viện ở miền Nam, ra vẻ hai bờ sông đang đàm hòa.

Người man ở phía Nam tự có tai mắt, chẳng mấy chốc tin tức ven bờ Lưỡng Giang liền truyền tới.

Mười tám bộ lạc om sòm lên, người nằm vùng của Thái tướng quân ở Bắc man tới báo, liên minh mười tám bộ lạc một ngày xung đột hai lần, vương trướng của Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc bị vây chật như nêm cối, không ai được tới gần.

Hôm sau, người man liền đưa hai cái đầu người và hốt hoảng gom góp một phần tử lưu kim đến tiền tuyến Bắc cương, Cố Quân nhận đồ, sứ giả thì ném ra, đồng thời cho Huyền Thiết doanh tiến lên mười dặm, rõ ràng không chịu để yên.

Nội loạn của địch nhân đã hiện rõ.

Thẩm Dịch lại quýnh lên, xông thẳng vào soái trướng của Cố Quân: “Bên phía Trần cô nương phải làm thế nào?”

Cố Quân đang nói chuyện với Hà Vinh Huy và Thái Phân, nghe vậy dù bận vẫn ung dung ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Trần cô nương nào?”

Chuyện bát quái thế này Cố đại soái dĩ nhiên phải cùng hưởng, Hà Vinh Huy và Thái Phân hiển nhiên đã biết rõ, Hà Vinh Huy cười khẽ, Thái lão tướng quân thì lắc đầu.

Thẩm Dịch chẳng để ý nhiều thế, nói thẳng: “Đừng làm bộ! Chỉ sợ Trần cô nương hiện tại đã đến mười tám bộ lạc rồi, chỗ họ loạn như vậy…”

Còn chưa dứt lời thì một người đội mũ từ bên ngoài đi vào.

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Trần Khinh Nhứ vén mạng che mặt ra, lấy làm lạ hỏi: “Thẩm tướng quân nói ta à?”

Lâm Uyên các tự có chim gỗ truyền tin, Trần Khinh Nhứ trên đường nhận được tin tức, chạy thẳng tới chỗ trú quân Bắc cương.

Chúng tướng cười ầm lên, Hà Vinh Huy cười đỏ cả mặt, tiến tới bá vai Thẩm Dịch, chuẩn bị sẵn một bụng trêu ghẹo.

Đúng lúc này, bên ngoài đột nhiên đáp xuống một huyền ưng, khi hạ đất không biết không vững thế nào mà suýt chút ngã dúi mặt, bụi đất tung cao, tí nữa thì lật nửa soái trướng, nếu không phải có bộ phận giảm xóc trong ưng giáp, e là người sẽ đi tong luôn.

Huyền ưng đều được huấn luyện chuyên nghiệp, rất ít xuất hiện sự cố thế này, các tướng quân im lặng một chớp mắt, lại cười vang một trận, nhao nhao hỏi đây là tân binh của đội thám báo nào, lúc này mặt Hà Vinh Huy đỏ đến tím lên, hắn ngượng ngùng buông Thẩm Dịch ra, tính mở miệng quát tháo.

Không đợi hắn mở miệng, huyền ưng ngã dưới đất lấm lem ngẩng đầu lên, Hà Vinh Huy sững sờ tại trận – người này là tay lão luyện trong ba đội thám báo, từng có tên ở chỗ hắn.

“Đại soái,” Thám báo huyền ưng kia không để ý sự trêu ghẹo của những người khác, lấy một văn kiện khẩn cất trong lòng, gấp gáp nói, “Công văn khẩn đến từ Sở quân cơ!”

Công văn khẩn Sở quân cơ truyền đến trú quân các nơi bình thường chia làm ba loại, phần đuôi ống đựng có một sợi đai gấm, màu vàng là quân lệnh, màu xanh lục là bản sao công văn khi triều đình xảy ra đại sự, màu đen là quân vụ, màu đỏ thì là quân vụ khẩn cấp – thí dụ như khi ngoại địch xâm phạm, ống đựng phong hỏa lệnh Cố Quân gửi đến các nơi chính là đánh dấu đỏ.

Huyền ưng nâng trong tay một ống thư đánh dấu đỏ, khiến người ta ngứa ran da đầu, Cố Quân đứng bật dậy, ngực đột nhiên trống hoác – giống như tim đập vốn vững vàng chợt gặp vật cản, sau đó lên xuống lộn xộn, y vô cớ thấy miệng khô khốc. Hà Vinh Huy không dám chậm trễ, đã nhanh nhẹn nhận lấy ống thư kia, hai tay trình lên.

Phong thư đánh dấu đỏ ấy chẳng biết viết mấy chữ, mà khiến Cố Quân nhìn suốt một nén nhang, mọi người đều thò đầu ra, nhất thời ý nghĩ kinh thành lại lần nữa bị vây cũng có, mới thấy y chậm rãi bỏ lá thư xuống.

Hà Vinh Huy tính nóng nảy, vội hỏi: “Đại soái, không phải tin khẩn đánh dấu đỏ sao? Rốt cuộc có chuyện gì vậy?”


	108. Chương 108: Phương Bắc

Mùng hai tháng Hai năm Long An thứ chín, ngày Long Sĩ Đầu, đại doanh Giang Bắc gửi công văn khẩn về Sở quân cơ – Chung Thiền tướng quân trên đường tuần doanh đột nhiên ngã ngựa, hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Quân y cả đại doanh Giang Bắc đều tụ tập trong doanh trướng, người chỉ sợ không ổn.

Sở quân cơ sau khi cấp tốc xác nhận tình hình, lập tức quyết định gửi văn kiện khẩn đánh dấu đỏ cho Cố Quân, thư chưa gửi đi thì văn kiện khẩn thứ hai của đại doanh Giang Bắc đã đến.

Chung Thiền tướng quân mất.

Ông chết ở tiền tuyến, nhưng không chết trên chiến trường, mà như vạn ngàn lão nhân tầm thường trên thế gian, không bệnh không tật mà chết.

Cái chết như vậy làm người ta cảm thấy trống vắng, bởi chẳng có cừu nhân để thống hận, chẳng có thù hận để phát tiết, mà cũng không hề là ốm đau liệt giường.

Một người bỗng nhiên mất đi, tạo cảm thấy rất không thật.

Cố Quân cầm văn kiện khẩn xem suốt một nén nhang, chậm rãi thở ra một hơi từ lồng ngực hỗn loạn, mới định thần lại – không phải nằm mơ.

Trong soái trướng yên lặng giây lát, sau đó không biết là ai khởi đầu, nhao nhao nói “Nén bi thương”.

Thẩm Dịch thấp giọng an ủi: “Đại soái, lão tướng quân bảy mươi sáu tuổi, đã thất tuần rồi, cũng là hỉ tang, ngươi đừng quá để trong lòng.”

“Ta biết,” Cố Quân im lặng ngồi một lúc, khoát tay, “Ta biết, không có việc gì, nhưng tình thế Giang Bắc vi diệu, lúc này chủ soái xảy ra chuyện, Trọng Trạch lại mới tiếp nhận chức Tổng đốc Lưỡng Giang, khó mà kiêm cố, chỉ sợ sinh biến, ừm… để ta nghĩ xem…”

Song miệng y nói “ta nghĩ xem”, lòng lại trống hoác chốc lát, giống như nhất thời tất cả mạch suy nghĩ đều đứt hết, không mò được đầu mối.

Thẩm Dịch nhìn sắc mặt không đau không ngứa của y, nhỏ giọng đề xuất: “Đại soái, thủy quân Giang Bắc là do Chung lão tướng quân và Diêu đại nhân một tay tập hợp huấn luyện đến bây giờ, người khác chỉ sợ áp trận thủy quân không được.”

Y mở đầu như vậy, Cố Quân cuối cùng có phản ứng, thong thả tiếp lời: “Diêu Trọng Trạch và phó tướng của Chung lão tạm thời còn có thể ứng phó, chỉ là Diêu đại nhân sợ là phải thay chức Tổng đốc Lưỡng Giang đến cuối cùng, Dương Vinh Quế mới xảy ra chuyện chưa đến nửa năm, vất vả lắm mới ổn định được…”

Câu kế tiếp, Cố Quân không tiện thẳng thừng bày ra trước mặt chúng tướng quân – thế cục Giang Bắc vất vả lắm mới ổn định, lưu dân, thương hộ và quan địa phương mới về các vị trí, rất nhiều nơi nhà xưởng vừa dựng, người vẫn chưa ở nóng nhà…

Mà Nhạn vương không lâu trước mới từ quan, tuyến vận hà Giang Bắc ai tiếp quản đây?

Là lại phải có một trường tinh phong huyết vũ tranh quyền đoạt thế, hay bao nhiêu cố gắng trước đây sớm mai đi theo một mồi lửa.

Có người sinh không gặp thời, có người chết không gặp thời, Chung lão tướng quân chết không đúng thời cơ.

Cố Quân dừng một chút: “Ta phải qua đó xem thử, bên này…”

Thái Phân vội nói: “Hà tướng quân và Thẩm tướng quân đều ở đây, Đại soái yên tâm, Bắc cương không xảy ra nhiễu loạn đâu.”

Cố Quân gật đầu, dặn thân binh thu dọn, bản thân nhanh chóng trải giấy bút ra, viết tấu cho triều đình.

Trước tiên phải phái người truyền tin, còn phải bàn giao quân vụ, hì hục tận tới khi đèn đã đốt, Cố Quân còn đang kéo Thẩm Dịch lại dặn dò: “Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc người này, phần lớn thời gian là một kiêu hùng, phần nhỏ thời gian là con chó điên, lần này mười tám bộ lạc nội loạn, không khéo sẽ có hậu quả gì, ngươi biết chứ?”

Thẩm Dịch gật đầu: “Man tộc sẽ suy vong từ đây.”

Từ khi Bàn Cổ khai thiên lập địa đến nay, bao nhiêu tông tộc huyết mạch đều chôn vùi trong dòng thời gian mênh mang, hoặc thiên tai, hoặc chiến loạn, hoặc huyết thống bị đồng hóa trong thông hôn dài lâu… Một số như Thái Sơn sập, một số như gió thổi cát, long trời lở đất, sau đó lặng lẽ mất dần.

Thẩm Dịch rốt cuộc hiểu được cảm thụ trong tiếng ca của Xích Khố Do ngày đó nghe thấy trong thiên lao, man tộc đang đi đến mạt lộ – dù rằng họ hấp hối giãy giụa, vẫn phảng phất bị một bàn tay vô hình đẩy đi.

Hôm nay là man tộc, mà nếu năm đó kinh thành bị công phá, có lẽ đi đến mạt lộ sẽ biến thành Đại Lương.

“Trong lòng ngươi hiểu là được,” Cố Quân nói, “Loại người điên con ruột cũng có thể làm thành Ô Nhĩ Cốt như Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc và Hồ Cách Nhĩ, giây phút cuối cùng không ai biết họ có thể làm gì, nhất thiết không thể xem thường. Thái lão lớn tuổi rồi, Hà Vinh Huy tính lại quá nóng nảy, Quý Bình, bên này khả năng chủ yếu dựa vào ngươi.”

Cố Quân lúc rảnh cũng ưa lải nhải, song trên chính sự không phải là người dông dài, dặn dò như thế y đã thấy là lắm mồm rồi – nhưng y không có biện pháp gì, thật sự không yên tâm chút nào.

Thẩm Dịch: “Giao cho ta đi, nếu Bắc cương xảy ra chuyện, ta xách đầu đi gặp ngươi.”

“Ta cần đầu ngươi làm gì?” Cố Quân lắc đầu cười nói, “Ta chưa bao giờ ăn thịt thủ heo.”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Cố Quân chạy tới khoảng cách an toàn trước khi y kịp nổi giận, tiện tay rút một thanh cát phong nhận gác nghiêng trên lưng: “Ta đi đây.”

“Khoan đã, Tử Hi!” Thẩm Dịch đột nhiên gọi giật lại, “Ngươi dẫn Trần cô nương theo đi.”

Sau khi tin Chung lão tướng quân chết truyền đến, Cố Quân bàn giao quân vụ rành mạch gọn gàng, còn lần lượt dặn dò bộ tướng, thậm chí có thể điềm nhiên nói đùa, trong mắt người ngoài, phản ứng này bình tĩnh đến gần như bạc bẽo, Thẩm Dịch lại âm thầm lo lắng – năm xưa khi y từ miệng Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc nhận được manh mối biến cố Huyền Thiết doanh, ban đầu cũng điềm nhiên như thế.

“Ta dẫn nàng ấy đi làm gì?” Cố Quân chẳng thèm quay đầu lại nói, “Ngươi thực sự cho là Trần gia bán tiên đan, người hạ táng cũng có thể cứu sống à?”

Còn chưa dứt lời thì người đã mất tăm, hệt như chạy đi đầu thai vậy.

Mà cùng lúc đó, trên đời chẳng có bức tường nào gió không lùa qua, tuy phía Đại Lương đã cố hết sức không làm lớn, song khi hai quân đối đầu chủ soái xảy ra chuyện là không thể hoàn toàn giấu được, lúc Cố Quân nhận được tin tức chạy tới trú địa Giang Bắc ngay đêm ấy, quân Tây Dương Giang Nam cũng đèn đuốc sáng trưng, suốt đêm không ngủ.

Nhã tiên sinh nhận nước thuốc trên tay kẻ hầu, phân phó: “Ta mang cho bệ hạ, ngươi đi bảo họ đừng đến quấy rầy.”

Kẻ hầu cung kính cúi đầu, nhanh chóng chạy mất.

Chưa đến gần cửa, Nhã tiên sinh đã nghe thấy tiếng cãi vã bên trong trước.

“Không được, quá tham lam,” Giọng nói khàn khàn thỉnh thoảng kèm vài tiếng ho của Giáo hoàng vọng ra, “Ta không đề nghị làm như vậy, ngươi không thể nuốt thứ to hơn miệng mình được, tham lam như thế, sớm muộn cũng phải xảy ra chuyện!”

Một kẻ khác dùng giọng trơn tuột như động vật bò sát trả lời: “Thứ cho ta nói thẳng, bệ hạ, đây không hề là tham lam, mà là lợi ích thò tay là chạm tới – Nếu ta muốn một hơi nuốt cả một ngôi sao, như vậy là tham lam, nhưng vừa vặn ngược lại, ta chỉ muốn thêm một cái bánh nhỏ, mà nó đang ở ngay cạnh tay ta…”

Nhã tiên sinh nhíu mày, thô lỗ gõ cửa: “Quấy rầy, thuốc của bệ hạ đến rồi.”

Kẻ đang giằng co với Giáo hoàng phút chốc ngậm miệng, đưa tay vuốt râu, nhún vai một cách vô lễ.

Vị sứ giả thánh địa phái tới này, đã vì các nguyên do mà ở lại Đại Lương hơn nửa năm, hoàn toàn không có ý định quay về, mọi người đều biết rõ, vị này là do Quốc vương và đám quý tộc lão gia thánh địa phái tới quản sổ sách.

Quốc vương bên phía thánh địa gấp không chờ nổi mà muốn thu gom đất đai và vương quyền, chỉ mong sao Giáo hoàng rơi đài, mới đầu, thánh sứ không hề có ý tốt, trăm phương ngàn kế muốn chứng minh cuộc chiến tranh lần này hoàn toàn là một sai lầm, song dần dần, theo tiền của và khoáng sản cướp bóc được chuyển về nước ngày càng nhiều, những âm thanh khó nghe trong nước đều nhỏ đi.

Lòng tham không đáy của thánh địa bị sự trù phú của đất đai phương Đông triệt để đốt bùng lên, đám quý tộc muốn nhìn Giáo hoàng xám xịt cút về bắt đầu thay đổi thái độ, bất cứ ai cũng tích cực thúc đẩy lợi ích của quân Tây Dương ở Đại Lương hơn hẳn lúc trước, chỉ hận không thể mở cái miệng bé tí, ý nghĩ hão huyền mà nuốt trộng vật khổng lồ này!

Lần này lợi dụng phương Bắc dời đi trọng điểm chiến lược của Đại Lương, lại nhân lúc người Trung Nguyên không rảnh chú ý việc khác mà đục nước béo cò, chính là do thánh sứ dốc hết sức thúc đẩy.

Giáo hoàng vốn dĩ cực lực phản đối, bởi vì giữa hai chiến trường nam bắc có khu phương Bắc Trung Nguyên mênh mông bát ngát, từ sau khi đường truyền tin phía Tây bị đứt, hiệu suất liên lạc của song phương cực thấp, Giáo hoàng năm đó chỉnh hợp dã tâm gia tứ phương vây khốn tứ cảnh Đại Lương, lợi dụng sai khác thời gian do tin tức bị chặn, biết rõ quân cơ thoáng cái là mất. Huống chi trong mắt ngài, Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc phương Bắc trong xương cốt có một mặt cực đoan điên cuồng, không đủ bình tĩnh, căn bản không thích hợp để hợp tác lâu dài.

Đáng tiếc, Giáo hoàng mặc dù có quyền chỉ huy nhánh quân đội này, nhưng xét đến cùng quyền sở hữu là thuộc về Quốc vương và giới quý tộc của thánh địa, vật tư có thể cướp đoạt từ bản địa, tử lưu kim lại không thể – Giang Nam ngay cả một giọt cũng không có, phải dựa vào trong nước vận chuyển tới, ngài vô hình trung thiếu rất nhiều lợi thế.

Hiện tại quả nhiên bị Cố Quân tương kế tựu kế dẫn phát nội loạn man tộc, vô hình trung thậm chí tăng thêm nguy cơ man tộc bị diệt.

Giáo hoàng cố nhiên không muốn hợp tác với Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc, nhưng cũng tuyệt không muốn để Huyền Thiết doanh vùng Tây Bắc về Nam, mà một khi Đại Lương chiếm được hàng loạt quặng tử lưu kim của mười tám bộ lạc, chiến trường Giang Nam sẽ rơi vào cục diện hết sức bị động.

Đúng vào lúc lưỡng nan này, họ nhận được tin tức chủ soái đại doanh Giang Bắc qua đời, thánh sứ lại lần nữa giở trò.

Nhã tiên sinh đặt thuốc lên bàn, cung kính nói: “Nếu ngài chú ý sẽ thấy, người Trung Nguyên tuy liên tục tăng binh Giang Bắc, nhưng vị tất thật sự muốn đánh nhau, họ cũng muốn thừa cơ nghỉ ngơi, trong tình huống như vậy, việc đàm hòa song phương chúng ta có thể khống chế, vì sao nhất định phải làm chó cùng rứt giậu, dùng sinh mạng các dũng sĩ đi mạo hiểm?”

Thánh sứ cười giễu một tiếng, chuyển hướng sang Giáo hoàng: “Bệ hạ, trợ thủ đắc lực của ngài cực kỳ có tài hoa, nhưng theo ta thấy, hắn vẫn quá trẻ – Song phương ngồi vào một bàn đàm phán ký một hiệp ước, thoạt nhìn đều là thực hiện thủ tục ký tá của các bên, nội dung lại khác biệt một trời một vực, đãi ngộ của bên ưu thế và bên liệt thế chênh lệch xa như từ thánh địa đến Trung Nguyên vậy, thường thức này chẳng lẽ cần ta nhấn mạnh lần nữa? Chủ soái thủy quân Giang Bắc chết rồi, lẽ nào không phải cơ hội trời cao ban cho chúng ta? Nếu chúng ta do sự hèn nhát của mình mà bỏ lỡ, ta có dự cảm, sau này nhất định sẽ phải hối hận.”

Nhã tiên sinh mặt không đổi sắc: “Ngài nói rất đúng, chủ soái thủy quân Giang Bắc chết rồi, nhưng Cố Quân còn chưa chết, hắn nhất định sẽ đến.”

Thánh sứ âm trầm nhìn hắn một cái: “Thế chúng ta có thể nhân khi họ chuyển giao quân quyền mà tập kích, biến hắn thành một người chết – Chẳng phải bệ hạ nói Cố Quân lợi dụng chúng ta, để Thiên Lang tộc phương Bắc tin rằng liên minh đã rạn nứt à? Thế tại sao chúng ta không dùng hành động thực tế chứng minh cho Thiên Lang bộ thấy? Làm sao ngươi biết minh hữu cũ trong quá khứ sẽ không cho chúng ta một niềm kinh hỉ?”

Nhã tiên sinh nghĩ bụng: “Đúng là vớ vẩn!”

Nhưng nhất thời không cách nào cãi lại, lập tức á khẩu.

Giáo hoàng nuốt bát thuốc như uống thuốc độc, run rẩy cầm một miếng vải lụa lau khóe miệng, sau đó thở dài: “Thánh sứ, chiến tranh quy mô thế này, không thể vì cái chết của một hai người mà có thay đổi gì từ trên căn bản, hơn một năm qua, thủy quân Giang Bắc đã kiến lập chế độ tương đối hoàn chỉnh, ngài có nghĩ tới chưa, nếu tập kích không thể đạt được hiệu quả như mong muốn thì sẽ thế nào?”

Nụ cười của thánh sứ lạnh đi: “Ngài nói không sai, chiến tranh quy mô thế này, một hai người không đáng kể, đã như vậy, vì sao các vị còn kiêng kị Cố Quân đến thế?”

Sau đó không đợi người ta phản bác, thánh sứ chợt đứng dậy: “Ta thừa nhận khả năng ngài nói quả thật tồn tại, nhưng dù thật sự xảy ra tình huống tệ nhất, ít nhất chúng ta đã biểu lộ thái độ cứng rắn, là một sự cổ vũ đối với chiến trường phương Bắc, chúng ta vẫn có thể giành được nhiều lợi ích hơn – Bệ hạ, ta phải nói rằng, ngài cẩn thận quá rồi, chúng ta ở vùng ven sông có ưu thế tuyệt đối trên thủy chiến, cho dù thủy quân của người Trung Nguyên đã kiến thành lại có thể thế nào? Một năm? Hai năm? Còn đang bú mẹ thôi! Nếu ta là ngài, căn bản sẽ không để kệ chiến trường Lưỡng Giang trầm mặc thời gian dài như vậy, ta sẽ khiến quân Giang Bắc của người Trung Nguyên căn bản không kịp kiến lập!”

Khóe mắt Nhã tiên sinh giật nhẹ, từ thuở chào đời lần đầu tiên hắn sinh ra nhận thức trực quan như vậy với “cuồng vọng” và “tham lam”.

Giáo hoàng đứng dậy, nghiêm nghị nói: “Thánh sứ tiên sinh, ngài nói như thế là rất vô trách nhiệm.”

Thánh sứ hợp hai tay, hất cằm: “Bệ hạ, lệnh điều phối tử lưu kim ở trong tay ta, thánh địa giao cho ta sứ mệnh, để ta thời khắc mấu chốt nhất có thể ra lệnh thay ngài!”

Nhã tiên sinh phẫn nộ tiến lên một bước, tay đặt trên chuôi kiếm bên hông: “Ngươi!”

Ánh mắt hung ác nham hiểm của thánh sứ dừng ở hắn, Giáo hoàng kéo tay áo Nhã tiên sinh-

Ba người giằng co chốc lát, tầm mắt thánh sứ hơi chuyển đi, hắn nhếch thành một nụ cười, dối trá nói: “Ta chưa bao giờ hoài nghi sự cơ trí của bệ hạ, xin ngài cân nhắc cẩn thận đề nghị của ta, cáo từ.”

Nói xong, hắn lấy cái mũ dạ bên kia, ngạo mạn đội lên đầu, quay người bỏ đi.

Nhã tiên sinh: “Bệ hạ, tại sao phải kéo tôi lại? Thỏa hiệp sao?”

Giáo hoàng trầm mặc một lúc: “Cũng chỉ có thể khẩn cầu thần linh phù hộ-“

Phù hộ thủy quân Giang Bắc thật sự như thánh sứ nói, còn đang trong thời kỳ bú mẹ, phù hộ Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc trên chiến trường phương Bắc đủ điên cuồng, có thể kiềm chế chặt chẽ người Đại Lương, may ra họ có thể cầu một kết quả tốt đẹp trong hiểm lộ.

Khi nội bộ quân Tây Dương Giang Nam lục đục và ấp ủ một âm mưu mới, Cố Quân chạy tới Giang Bắc, vừa hạ đất liền lập tức ra lệnh gia cố phòng tuyến, tháp theo dõi hai canh giờ thay ca một lần, toàn thể bày trận sẵn sàng, sau đó trấn an cảm xúc trong quân, lập đội lần nữa, để chúng tướng sĩ về các vị trí – Diêu đại nhân dẫu sao cũng là quan văn, tuy rằng áp được trận cước, nhưng không thể có quyền uy lệnh hành cấm chỉ như Cố Quân, không có hiệu suất chỉ đâu đánh đó.

Bận rộn từ giữa trưa đến chập tối, Cố Quân mới có thời gian uống một ngụm nước, cổ khô muốn bốc khói, cơ hồ có thể nếm được mùi máu tươi, cũng chẳng quan tâm trà hay không nước hay không, vớ đại một bát nước lạnh uống luôn. Năm nay Giang Bắc vào xuân đặc biệt muộn, mấy hôm trước mới đổ một trận mưa tuyết, bốn bề lảng vảng sự âm u lạnh lẽo thấu xương, một bát nước lạnh này làm Cố Quân lạnh triệt để từ trong ra ngoài, y rùng mình, mù mờ nghĩ thầm trong lòng: “Còn chuyện gì sắp đến?”

Lúc này, Diêu Trấn đi tới nói: “Đại soái, lúc ấy gửi công văn khẩn về Sở quân cơ, triều đình lập tức trả lời ít ngày nữa phái người đến, chắc chỉ trong một hai ngày tới thôi. Vừa mới nhận được tin tức nói là Nhạn vương thay mặt Hoàng thượng đến.”

Nhạn vương tuy từ quan nhưng thân phận còn đó, lại có một đoạn duyên phận sư đồ với Chung lão tướng quân, để biểu hiện vinh sủng, cho y thay mặt hoàng gia đi một chuyến cũng là hợp tình hợp lý.

“Ừm, y cũng nên đến xem thử.” Cố Quân rốt cuộc nhớ ra mình còn quên chuyện gì, “À… Trọng Trạch, linh đường bày ở chỗ nào, mau dẫn ta đi xem.”

Diêu Trấn đưa y đến linh đường.

Linh đường so với nơi khác còn lạnh lẽo âm u hơn, quan tài của Chung Thiền nằm ở giữa, khói hương vấn vít.

Cố Quân đến cửa linh đường đột nhiên dừng bước – Mấy ngày nay quá rối ren, y chạy giữa nam bắc hai nơi, việc lớn việc nhỏ đều phải nhọc lòng lo liệu, một cách tự nhiên liền ngăn một sự thật lại, mãi đến giờ khắc này, một ý nghĩ mới bất ngờ đánh trúng ngực y.

Y nghĩ: “Lão sư của ta mất rồi.”

Diêu Trấn lấy làm lạ quay đầu lại hỏi: “Đại soái, sao vậy?”

Cố Quân hít sâu một hơi, lắc đầu, đi vào thắp một nén nhang cho Chung Thiền: “Đi lo việc của ngươi đi, ta nán lại đây với ông ấy một lúc, có việc cứ gọi ta bất kỳ lúc nào.”

Diêu Trấn thấp giọng khuyên, “Sinh lão bệnh tử ai cũng có, xin Đại soái hãy nén bi thương, soái trướng đã dọn dẹp xong, chờ lát nữa nguôi nỗi thương nhớ thì đi nghỉ ngơi sớm một chút, ta cho người canh ngoài cửa, Đại soái có việc thì phân phó.”

Cố Quân gật đầu, cũng chẳng biết có nghe thấy không.

Chờ linh đường chẳng còn ai, ánh mắt y mới chậm rãi dừng trên mặt Chung Thiền, do là không bệnh mà mất, nét mặt Chung lão tướng quân không hề dữ tợn, nhưng cũng không thể nói là an tường – Mặt người chết đều xám xịt, da mặt như làm bằng sáp, không giống lúc còn sống lắm. Thần hồn đã đi, xác chính là xác, trống rỗng.

Cố Quân ngồi bên cạnh, khuỷu tay chống mép quan tài, lẳng lặng nhớ tới Chung Thiền ngày bé làm lão sư của y.

Khi ấy Phiêu Kỵ Đại tướng quân còn chưa bị tuổi tác bào mòn, không gầy gò như vậy, là sự dũng mãnh uy phong lẫm liệt, trong mắt luôn như có hai thanh đao, lúc nhìn chằm chằm ai đó, là mũi đao có thể lộ ra.

“Tiểu Hầu gia, học thuộc binh thư không thể chứng minh ngài biết đánh trận, há không phải nghe bọn quần là áo lượt cổ đại ‘luận binh trên giấy’? Nếu ngài tự mãn như vậy, chỉ sợ ngay cả tổ chức bọn nít ranh đầu đường đánh nhau một trận cũng không thắng được.”

“Tiểu Hầu gia, công phu chính là hai thứ, một là ‘công phu’, một là ‘đau’, hiện giờ lão Hầu gia và công chúa đều không còn, ngài thân phận thanh quý, trừ Hoàng thượng ra, không ai dám tổn thương quý thể, nếu ngài muốn thoải mái, muốn chiều chuộng mình, không ai có thể ép ngài tiến lên, sau này muốn thế nào, ngài phải tự mình suy nghĩ cho rõ.”

“Vinh hoa phú quý không phải chốn về của võ tướng, Hoàng thượng đã khăng khăng chim hết cất cung, trước mắt dù sao thiên hạ cũng thái bình, cứ để y cất đi, sau này mạt tướng không thể thường đi theo, tiểu Hầu gia phải tự lo liệu lấy.”

“Sơn thủy tự có lúc gặp lại, sau này còn gặp nhau!”

Trường Giang sóng sau đè sóng trước, trăm đời phong hoa có lúc già.

Tai Cố Quân dần ù, mắt cũng không thấy rõ lắm, không tự chủ được nheo lại dưới ánh nến, mà y hoàn toàn chưa nhận ra, phảng phất vẫn đắm chìm trong chuyện cũ năm xưa. Tướng quân một thời có thể sống đến thất tuần còn không bệnh không tật mà mất, chính là đại hạnh, không biết bao nhiêu người hâm mộ, quả thật là hỉ tang, Cố Quân cảm thấy mình không thể nói tới buồn thương hay không, chỉ là ngực hơi ngột ngạt.

Trường Canh cũng chạy một mạch tới, lúc đến đại doanh Giang Bắc thì trời đã tối rồi, đến nơi chưa kịp nghỉ ngơi, nghe nói Cố Quân ở linh đường liền cho người hầu lui hết mà tới thẳng đó.

Thân binh canh ở cửa linh đường biết Trường Canh, từ xa trông thấy liền lập tức thông minh đi vào báo tin, Trường Canh cũng không kịp gọi lại.

Thân binh kia báo một tiếng: “Đại soái, Nhạn vương điện hạ đến rồi.”

Cố Quân không hề phản ứng, Trường Canh đoán là y bận quá quên uống thuốc, liền vén góc bào dợm bước muốn vào: “Không sao.”

Thân binh dè dặt vỗ vỗ vai Cố Quân: “Đại soái?”

Cố Quân đột nhiên bị kinh động, dở mù không thấy rõ người tới, trong lòng thoạt tiên căng thẳng, còn tưởng đã xảy ra chuyện gì, từ trên ghế đứng bật dậy, lồng ngực vẫn bị cái gì đó chặn kín đột nhiên đau nhói như kim châm muối xát.

Một búng máu thình lình phun ra.a


	109. Chương 109: Mười năm

Thân binh sợ tới mức hồn phi phách tán, đứng đực ra đó, bị Trường Canh đẩy ra. Trường Canh dựng hết lông tơ, tay chân còn lạnh hơn cả mùa đông Giang Bắc.

Cố Quân mới đầu chỉ là ngực đau, phun ra búng máu này ngược lại dễ chịu hơn, có điều ho không ngừng được, vạt trước dính đầy máu, y cũng không thấy rõ xung quanh có cái gì, tùy tiện khoát tay: “Đừng làm ầm lên… khụ, không… khụ khụ…”

Trường Canh cố kéo lại thần trí bên rìa sụp đổ, đang muốn ôm lấy y, bỗng nghe thấy Cố Quân gọi mình một tiếng: “… Trường Canh…”

Y vội hít một hơi thật sâu, lắng tai nghe: “Sao?”

Cố Quân mũi toàn mùi máu tươi, lúc này ngay cả khứu giác cũng không dùng được, toàn thân chỉ còn lại đầu óc còn rõ ràng như nỏ mạnh hết đà, đứt quãng nói: “Trường Canh… Nhạn vương sẽ đến trong mấy hôm tới, việc này không được truyền ra, đặc biệt là không thể… cho y biết…”

Tim Trường Canh muốn nứt ra, y đỏ bừng mắt quát thân binh bên cạnh: “Gọi quân y tới.”

Thân binh co cẳng chạy đi.

Diêu Trấn thật sự phải lao tâm lao lực quá mức, khóc không ra nước mắt, quả thực hoài nghi là đại doanh Giang Bắc phong thủy không tốt, vừa ngã một vị lại tiếp một vị, còn là vị tổ tông không thể có chuyện, lập tức không nhịn được nói với Liễu Nhiên đại sư đến theo Trường Canh: “Ngài tới cúng bái cho Chung lão nhỉ? Cúng bái không vội, chi bằng ngài tụng kinh trừ tà trước đi?”

Liễu Nhiên đại sư lực bất tòng tâm nhìn hắn, ra dấu: “Người câm không biết tụng kinh.”

Trường Canh vốn tưởng rằng mình đi theo Trần cô nương học y thuật một thời gian, có thể coi là nửa đại phu rồi, nhưng đến thời điểm khẩn cấp mới phát hiện, có một bệnh nhân y thật sự thúc thủ vô sách, nhìn thấy máu của người ấy thì trong đầu y liền trống rỗng, sách thuốc đã học tựa hồ trả hết cho Trần cô nương, càng khỏi nói tới trị liệu.

Tất cả quân y giỏi nhất đại doanh Giang Bắc đều tập trung trong soái trướng vừa dọn dẹp xong còn chưa kịp có ai ở, mỗi người đi ra đi vào đều hết sức căng thẳng, Trường Canh nắm chặt Cố Quân không buông, cũng không thấy mình vướng víu, cứ thế im lặng ngồi đó, khiến các quân y đều nơm nớp lo sợ.

Liễu Nhiên hơi sầu lo đứng ngoài cửa nhìn Nhạn vương, hắn từng nghe nói năm đó khi kinh thành nguy hiểm, Trường Canh bị châm thành một con nhím như thế nào, lúc này thật sự sợ y phát tác ở đại doanh Giang Bắc – nơi đây ngay cả một người áp chế được y cũng không có.

Song ra ngoài dự kiến của hắn, Trường Canh từ đầu đến cuối đều cực kỳ bình tĩnh, chẳng mảy may có vẻ như sắp điên, câu “không thể cho y biết” của Cố Quân lúc mơ mơ màng màng như một cây Định hải thần châm, ghim chặt linh hồn y trong thể xác.

Trường Canh đột nhiên cảm thấy mình đòi hỏi quá nhiều từ Cố Quân, hơn nữa trong lúc không để ý ngày càng tham lam vô độ, thậm chí chưa bao giờ để y có một ngày yên tâm, thương mới thương cũ trên người y làm sao mà có, mình đều bị giấu kín như bưng, Trường Canh cơ hồ có thể tưởng tượng ra Cố Quân có bao nhiêu lần ở nơi mình không nhìn thấy thương bệnh cùng lúc, còn phải dặn người bên cạnh chặn kín tin tức, không cho mình biết.

“Điện hạ,” Một quân y dè dặt tiến lên nói, “Đại soái lần này có một nửa nguyên nhân là do lao lực lâu ngày thành tật, còn có… ừm… thương một hai năm nay ở tiền tuyến tích lại, từng bị thương đến phế phủ, máu bầm mãi không ra, lần này tuy nhìn thì hung hiểm, nhưng vị tất toàn là chuyện xấu.”

Trường Canh nghe thế, im lặng đặt tay lên mạch đập lộn xộn của Cố Quân, miễn cưỡng để tâm tư rối như tơ vò bình tĩnh lại, bắt một lát vẫn không tìm ra nguyên do, đành phải tin chẩn đoán của những quân y này, “Ừ” một tiếng rồi hỏi: “Dùng thuốc như thế nào, chư vị có kết luận chưa?”

Quân y nọ hơi chần chừ, nói: “Ừm… với tình hình của Đại soái, tốt nhất là đừng dùng thuốc quá nhiều, chủ yếu lấy nghỉ ngơi tĩnh tâm làm chính.”

Nói xong chính hắn cũng biết mình nói thừa, dè dặt nhìn bàn tay Trường Canh nắm chặt Cố Quân đến lồi gân xanh, chỉ lo Nhạn vương trút lên mình, nhưng thấp thỏm đợi cả buổi, Trường Canh lại không nói gì, chỉ ngơ ngẩn ngồi ở bên cạnh một lúc.

Sau đó y nho nhã lễ độ chắp tay nói: “Đa tạ, mong chư vị làm hết sức.”

Mấy quân y thụ sủng nhược kinh, nối đuôi nhau ra, đều đi tận tâm tận lực. Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng lúc này mới lặng lẽ vào cửa, mặt ủ mày ê đứng trước mặt Trường Canh một lúc, tìm không ra việc gì để làm, đành phải như tận chút lực bạc mà chìa tay lướt qua ấn đường hơi nhíu lại của Cố Quân, tụng một tiếng Phật hiệu trong im lặng.

Trường Canh thở dài: “Đừng tụng, đại sư, y có thù với Phật tổ, ngươi đọc kinh trước mặt y, tính chọc y tức đến tỉnh lại à – Có mang mộc điểu theo không? Viết phong thư cho Trần Khinh Nhứ đi.”

Liễu Nhiên ngẩng lên nhìn y.

Trường Canh mặt không cảm xúc: “Hỏi thử xem, nàng ta đã giúp Cố Tử Hi giấu giếm ta bao nhiêu việc.”

Liễu Nhiên ra dấu: “Vương gia có ổn không?”

Trường Canh cựa nhẹ bả vai, trong phút chốc, Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng cảm thấy y chừng như suy sụp, nhưng Trường Canh không suy sụp, y cúi đầu nhìn Cố Quân một lúc, rồi làm một việc suýt dọa Liễu Nhiên đại sư phát khóc – Y vừa nắm tay Cố Quân không buông lơi, vừa ở ngay trước mặt Liễu Nhiên chậm rãi cúi xuống, đặt một nụ hôn lên trán Cố Quân, hôn nghiêm túc và thành kính, gần như trang nghiêm túc mục.

Liễu Nhiên trợn mắt há hốc mồm rùng mình một cái.

Trường Canh không rời mắt khỏi Cố Quân, cũng không biết là thấp giọng nói một câu với ai: “Còn tạm, yên tâm đi.”

Liễu Nhiên đại sư bị giật mình, niệm “không tức thị sắc, sắc tức thị không”, co cẳng chạy mất, chỉ còn lại Trường Canh im lặng trông chừng Cố Quân.

Sau nửa đêm, Cố Quân từ hôn mê chuyển thành ngủ mê mệt, tựa hồ sa vào ác mộng, thỉnh thoảng sẽ bất an cựa quậy. Trường Canh nhớ rõ năm ấy khi Cố Quân sốt cao không giảm, cũng là nằm kiểu nào đều không được, nhưng hình như nếu để y cảm nhận thấy bên cạnh có người bầu bạn, y có thể yên ổn hơn không ít, thế là dựa giường ôm y suốt.

Ánh lửa yếu ớt trong linh đường của Chung tướng quân vẫn đang sáng, chẳng hiểu nếu ông ấy ở dưới suối vàng biết chuyện, trở về báo mộng, sẽ nói gì với Cố Quân.

Trường Canh siết chặt hai tay, dùng tư thế tương tự như bảo vệ mà ôm Cố Quân, lần đầu tiên, trong lòng y không có ỷ lại tiểu nghĩa phụ, không có dục vọng với người yêu thương, ngược lại như là trân trọng ôm một đứa trẻ tuổi nhỏ yếu ớt vậy.

Trong những ngày cầu mà không được ấy, Trường Canh từng vô số lần ảo tưởng, nếu mình sinh ra sớm mười năm, hai mươi năm, vậy giữa mình và Cố Quân sẽ là tình cảnh thế nào?

Hiện giờ, nơi tiền tuyến Giang Bắc ẩm ướt u ám, quãng thời gian mười năm trông được mà không chạm được đã rút ngắn lại, bị y một bước vượt qua.

Tiếc thay y ở đây một đêm mười năm, cũng không làm lỡ chuyện mờ ám của người Tây Dương.

Đêm nay, thánh sứ và Giáo hoàng hoàn thành nội đấu, kết thúc bằng thắng lợi tạm thời của thánh sứ, nhất trí ý kiến đánh lén thủy quân Đại Lương.

Kế hoạch vốn định trong cái đêm âm u này, nào ngờ chưa kịp hành động thì tháp theo dõi đột nhiên truyền đến tin tức, nói Đại Lương thắt chặt phòng tuyến Giang Bắc, cấp cảnh giới điều chỉnh đến tình huống nghiêm túc nguy cấp nhất.

Nhã tiên sinh lao vọt vào chủ hạm động lực sẵn sàng chỉ chờ xuất phát: “Bệ hạ! Cố Quân tới quá nhanh, thủy quân Đại Lương hiển nhiên không phải quân đội trẻ con còn bú mẹ, đối phương đã nâng cao cấp phòng ngự, chúng ta cứng đối cứng như vậy không phù hợp kinh tế…”

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời thì thánh sứ sắc mặt khó coi đã rảo bước xông tới: “Không ai được phép thay đổi kế hoạch của ta!”

Thánh sứ có thể thay mặt quốc vương và các đại quý tộc giao thiệp trước tòa thánh và quân đội, chống lưng nhất định rất mạnh, là vị thiếu gia rất được tín nhiệm, tài hoa hơn người, tính tình ngạo mạn lại cuồng vọng, mấy ngày đầu hắn còn từng thổi phồng cửa biển, căn bản không coi thủy quân Đại Lương và vị chủ soái Huyền Thiết doanh kia ra gì, nào ngờ vừa mở miệng đã bị bẽ mặt.

Việc khác tạm thời không bàn, riêng lòng tự tôn của thánh sứ đã không chấp nhận được.

Giáo hoàng cũng gấp lên: “Xin ngài thu bớt cảm xúc cá nhân lại, chiến tranh không phải là tranh hơn thua và đùa giỡn!”

Thánh sứ đỏ mặt tía tai tranh biện: “Không ai lấy chiến tranh ra đùa giỡn cả, bệ hạ! Nếu kẻ địch chỉ phô trương thanh thế, thì chứng minh cái gì? Đây vừa vặn là thời cơ tốt nhất để chúng ta tiến công!”

Nhã tiên sinh lập tức hỏi vặn lại: “Nếu không phải phô trương thanh thế thì sao?”

“Không có khả năng đó,” Thánh sứ âm trầm lườm hắn một cái, “Thủy quân yếu ớt này căn bản không có sức chiến đấu, các ngươi chẳng qua là lo lắng phải mạo hiểm-“

Nhã tiên sinh: “Rõ là ngụy biện chẳng hợp lý tí nào!”

“Hãy chú ý ngôn ngữ của ngài, tiên sinh,” Thánh sứ lạnh lùng nói, sau đó tầm mắt dời đi, lấy từ trong lòng ra một cuộn da dê, “Ta không phải đến thương lượng, các tiên sinh, nửa giờ trước ta đã ký vào lệnh điều động cao nhất đại diện cho thánh địa, đây là bản dự phòng, mời xem cho rõ.”

Nhã tiên sinh đỏ mặt tía tai, còn chưa kịp phản đối thì “hải quái” chủ hạm đột nhiên phát ra một tiếng ngân nga như thở dài, vậy mà lại hành động luôn không giải thích gì!

“Ngươi điên rồi?” Nhã tiên sinh gầm lên, theo bản năng rút bội kiếm bên hông, “Mau dừng lại!”

Thánh sứ cũng không yếu thế, lập tức rút trọng kiếm kỵ sĩ sáng loáng ra: “Vì Quốc vương và vinh diệu vô hạn mà chiến đấu đến chết là quang vinh của chúng ta, chúng ta ra tiền tuyến, không phải để co đầu rút cổ trong cảng mà quỳ lạy cầu nguyện!”

Nhã tiên sinh: “Ngươi nói cái…”

Giáo hoàng: “Đủ rồi!”

Thánh sứ nét mặt mỉa mai cười khẩy: “Sao nào, bệ hạ còn điều chi phân phó?”

Hai má Giáo hoàng hơi co giật theo tính thần kinh, rốt cuộc đứng trên chủ hạm đã rời cảng, vô kế khả thi mà thỏa hiệp: “Nếu nhất định phải làm theo kế hoạch vớ vẩn của ngươi, thế chí ít trên chiến trường phải do người của ta chỉ huy.”

Thánh sứ không thể đồng ý hơn – Lỡ như hành động thất bại, Giáo hoàng đại nhân chính là một con cừu thế tội có sẵn, hắn đắc chí nhìn Nhã tiên sinh mà cười khẩy, thu kiếm lại, lớn tiếng ra lệnh: “Chạy hết tốc lực!”

Đêm ấy, một đoàn “hải giao hạm đoàn” Tây Dương qua ngụy trang chậm rãi tản ra chiến tuyến Lưỡng Giang dài lê thê, im ắng vòng qua đại doanh Giang Bắc, chuẩn bị tắm mình trong vinh quang thần thánh của cuộc đổ bộ.

Mà ở Bắc cương cách xa ngàn dặm, mười tám bộ lạc cũng phái nhóm sứ giả thứ hai tiếp xúc với Đại Lương.

Tào Xuân Hoa tự mình chạy tới Bắc cương, hắn và Trần Khinh Nhứ đều từng xâm nhập vùng man hoang Bắc bộ, rất thông thuộc bộ lạc Thiên Lang, sóng vai bảo vệ thế cục Bắc cương vi diệu lúc này, cùng Thẩm Dịch ở ngoài phòng tuyến Huyền Thiết doanh gặp sứ giả Bắc man.

Xuyên qua thiên lý nhãn có thể trông thấy sứ tiết Bắc man lần này vẫn không tới tay không, phía sau kéo theo một xa đội, từ vẻ ngoài của xa đội cùng vết bánh xe nông sâu mà nhìn, tựa hồ là đặc biệt vận chuyển tử lưu kim.

Một nam nhân trẻ tuổi tầm hai lăm hai sáu được đoàn sứ giả bao vây chính giữa, trông như đầu lĩnh của nhóm người này, song nhìn kỹ lại thì thấy người trẻ tuổi ấy sắc mặt nhợt nhạt, hoảng sợ bất an rõ rệt, bị mấy thớt ngựa kẹp bên trong, trái lại như là bị ép tới.

Thẩm Dịch không dám chủ động bắt chuyện với Trần Khinh Nhứ, đành phải thấp giọng hỏi Tào Xuân Hoa: “Kẻ đó là ai?”

Tào Xuân Hoa nhìn qua thiên lý nhãn, trả lời: “Nhị vương tử của Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc.”

“Cái gì?” Thẩm Dịch nhíu mày, “Xác định chứ, ngươi không nhìn lầm?”

Tào Xuân Hoa ném mị nhãn, dùng lan hoa chỉ chọc ngực Thẩm Dịch: “Ôi Thẩm tướng quân, Thẩm tiên sinh à, ta đời này chỉ có hai thứ nhớ không sai, một là mặt người, một là giọng điệu nói chuyện, ngài cứ tin ta đi.”

Lúc hắn còn nhỏ, Thẩm Dịch còn từng dạy hắn học, khi đó cảm thấy người này là một tiểu cô nương khá bình thường, ai ngờ sau khi lớn lên, hắn “khôi phục” thân nam nhi, lắc mình biến thành cái vẻ này. Thẩm Dịch là một nam tử chưa kết hôn theo kiểu học cứu lớn tuổi, thật sự không nhìn nổi cũng không chịu nổi sự khiêu khích bưu hãn của Tào Nương Tử, lập tức nổi hết da gà da vịt, vô thức nhích sang hướng Trần Khinh Nhứ một bước, né tránh ngón tay sàm sỡ kia.

“Tiểu Tào.” Trần cô nương trợn mắt, lạnh lùng mở cái miệng tôn quý cảnh cáo Tào Xuân Hoa.

Người của Lâm Uyên các đắc tội ai cũng không dám đắc tội Trần thần y, Tào Xuân Hoa lập tức ngậm miệng, ngồi nghiêm chỉnh trên lưng ngựa, ra vẻ đàng hoàng phân tích cho Thẩm Dịch: “Tướng quân, ta thấy mười tám bộ lạc lần này là thật lòng rồi, nộp ‘Lang vương’ thật sự là quá mất mặt, chắc họ muốn đẩy tội man sứ gây ra ở kinh thành lên đầu con rối nhị vương tử này hòng yên chuyện.”

Ngón tay Thẩm Dịch gõ nhẹ hàm thiếc: “Cứ chờ trước, đừng vui mừng quá sớm, ta luôn cảm thấy người man nhún nhường đến quá dễ dàng.”

Y và Bắc man Tây Vực từng qua lại không ít, biết tính bọn mười tám bộ lạc khốn nạn ra sao.

Đám trâu bò thả rông này phần lớn chưa thấy quan tài chưa đổ lệ, mà lúc này Huyền Thiết doanh chỉ mới uy hiếp một chút, vẫn chưa đến trận địa Bắc man, càng chưa động thủ, Thẩm Dịch cứ cảm thấy mười tám bộ lạc còn nên ngoan cố chống cự một thời gian.

Tào Xuân Hoa nhìn tử lưu kim dường như rất nhiều, liếm môi hỏi: “Thế phải làm sao đây? Cho người ta vào hay không?”

Thẩm Dịch rất cẩn thận nói: “Tất cả cung tiễn thủ bạch hồng tiễn nhắm thẳng, nghiêm cấm đám người man này tiếp cận, gọi nghiệm kim sư đến lần lượt mở ra kiểm tra.”

Tào Xuân Hoa biến sắc, ngoảnh đầu lại bắt gặp ánh mắt Thẩm Dịch, hai người đồng thời nhớ tới cự diên rắp tâm hại người trên Nhạn Hồi tiểu trấn năm ấy.

Nếu là người khác, chí ít hổ dữ không ăn thịt con, nhưng Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc không thể dùng đạo lý của phàm nhân để suy đoán, hắn thật sự có thể làm được chuyện lấy tính mạng con ruột ra lừa quân địch mở cửa lắm.

Thẩm Dịch vừa ra lệnh thì Huyền Thiết doanh lập tức giương cung bạt kiếm, cả Bắc địa sát ý tăng vọt, bao quanh sứ tiết Bắc man.

Nhị vương tử trên lưng ngựa run rẩy chực ngã, kế đó một đội nghiệm kim sư huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh chạy đến, trước mặt sứ tiết Bắc man lần lượt mở rương kiểm tra.

Mấy xe tử lưu kim khiến người ta thèm nhỏ dãi cứ thế phơi ra trước mặt bọn Thẩm Dịch.

Nghiệm kim sư không dám qua loa, lần lượt kiểm tra độ tinh khiết của mỗi một xe tử lưu kim, lại thò gậy đặc chất vào thùng xe kín bưng, kiểm tra lượng tử lưu kim.

Mấy cái cây dài dính đầy tử lưu kim trình đến trước mặt Thẩm Dịch, nấc trên đó cơ hồ lên hết, nghiệm kim sư nhanh nhẹn báo cáo: “Tướng quân, độ tinh khiết không thành vấn đề, đạt tới cấp cống nạp.”

Thẩm Dịch “Ừm” một tiếng, vẫn chưa thôi nghi ngờ, ngẩng đầu nhìn nhị vương tử một cái, trên trán nhị vương tử có một vết màu tím thảm hại như bị roi quất, mặt tèm lem nước mũi nước mắt, mở miệng làm động tác tru lên mà không thành tiếng.

Trần Khinh Nhứ thấp giọng nói: “Thẩm tướng quân, ngài xem trên trán hắn có một vết tím, lúc ở mười tám bộ lạc ta từng nghe qua về nó, đó là một loại vu độc dùng để diệt khẩu, hắn hiện tại toàn thân cứng ngắc, tương đương với bị cố định trên ngựa, một tiếng ho cũng không phát được, qua vài khắc nữa, chờ vết tím kia đậm màu hóa đen, sẽ ngã xuống đất mà chết, cho dù khám nghiệm tử thi cũng chỉ có thể nghiệm ra hắn là kinh sợ quá độ, vỡ mật mà chết.”

Thẩm Dịch chẳng màng đỏ mặt ngại ngùng, vội quát lên ra lệnh: “Từ từ, bảo họ đứng lại!”

Huyền ưng trên trời quát lên một tiếng chói tai: “Dừng lại!”

Ngựa của nhị vương tử man tộc kia đột nhiên dừng lại, cả người hắn nhào về trước như trọng tâm bất ổn, cái ủng cứng ngắc vừa vặn đập lên góc xe chở dầu bên cạnh, tạo thành một tiếng “Coong” vọng vang.

Trên xe dầu có một góc là trống!

Đồng tử Thẩm Dịch chợt co lại: “Lui về sau!”

Y chưa dứt lời thì một người man trong đoàn sứ tiết chợt lao tới một xe chở dầu, bị huyền ưng tay mắt lanh lẹ bắn chết, cả Huyền Thiết doanh lặng ngắt như tờ lui lại bằng tốc độ cực nhanh, Thẩm Dịch kéo cương ngựa của Trần Khinh Nhứ, thuận tay đuổi ngựa của nàng ra sau trận.

Trong tích tắc, hỏa hoa phụt lên trời.

Thì ra là dưới xe chở dầu còn nấp một thiếu niên Thiên Lang tộc nhỏ thó, trong tay vung vẩy cây đốt lửa, đốt một kíp nổ giấu dưới xe, âm trầm nhìn lên thiên không mà cười.

Chỉ một khắc sau, cỗ xe chở tử lưu kim thứ nhất nổ tung, thiếu niên kia tan thành tro bụi ngay trên không.

Lực chấn động mạnh từ điểm ấy bùng ra, ngọn lửa màu tím mấy chục trượng trùng trùng điệp điệp phóng lên trời, không khí chung quanh chớp mắt sôi lên, sóng nhiệt vô hình cuồn cuộn kéo đến, lưng hắc giáp lạnh lẽo của chiến sĩ Huyền Thiết đoạn hậu bị đốt đỏ, bị hộp vàng bốc cháy nổ tung như dây chuyền.


	110. Chương 110: Lượng kiếm

Cố Quân trong cơn ác mộng vô tận giẫm trúng khoảng không, đầu nặng bước nhẹ dúi xuống nơi sâu thẳm trong tăm tối, cơ toàn thân chợt căng lên, cả người co rúm lại, sau đó tỉnh lại giữa đêm đen.

Y tỉnh cực nhanh, trong tích tắc mở mắt thần hồn liền quay về nguyên vị, một năm một mười nhớ ra mình đang ở phương nào, còn chuyện gì chưa làm.

Mà đúng lúc này, bỗng nhiên có người dùng gò má lạnh ngắt dán lên trán y, Cố Quân sửng sốt – Đừng nói đại doanh Giang Bắc, dù là Huyền Thiết doanh cũng chẳng có ai dám không khách sáo với y như vậy, sau đó y ngửi thấy mùi an thần tán, đôi mắt dở mù đã thích ứng với tầm nhìn không tốt trông thấy một dáng hình lờ mờ.

Mồ hôi trên người chưa khô Cố Quân đã giật nảy mình vã thêm một tầng mồ hôi lạnh, bụng nghĩ: “Sao y lại ở đây?”

Trường Canh vặn ngọn đèn măng-sông đơn giản trên giường xếp sáng hơn, im lặng lấy một cái khăn trong chậu nước bên cạnh, lau mồ hôi trên người trên trán Cố Quân.

Toàn thân Cố Quân mềm nhũn, dưới da thịt ở ngực như chôn một vết thương không nhìn thấy, hơi dùng sức là âm ỉ đau, y quờ quạng xung quanh một lúc, hơi kích động tìm được kính lưu ly đeo lên: “Để ta tự mình…”

Trường Canh cúi đầu không thèm để ý, chụp nhẹ cổ tay y đè xuống.

Cố Quân căng thẳng liếm môi, tự dưng lại hơi chột dạ, nghĩ bụng: “Không ai nói lung tung chứ?”

Lúc này, Trường Canh đã nhanh nhẹn lau hết người cho y, kéo vạt áo vào, lại kéo chăn quấn chặt Cố Quân, bấy giờ rốt cuộc mới ngẩng đầu lên đối mắt với y.

Cố Quân vội nắm chắc thời gian nở nụ cười.

Trường Canh mặt không biểu cảm nhìn y.

Cố Quân mệt mỏi rút một tay ra, quàng qua gáy Trường Canh, bóp nhẹ hai cái, ngón tay vuốt ve cằm đối phương: “Làm gì mà vừa thấy ta đã xụ mặt ra, nghĩa phụ ngươi nhanh như vậy đã sắc suy tình cạn rồi?”

“…” Trường Canh bỗng nhiên rất muốn xem thử y rốt cuộc giỏi giả bộ cỡ nào, liền lạnh lùng hỏi, “Ngươi rốt cuộc có chuyện gì?”

Cố Quân hơi híp mắt nhìn thần ngữ của y, mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Cảm lạnh.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Y liệu được Cố Quân sẽ lấp liếm, không liệu được lấp liếm chẳng có tí thành ý như vậy.

Cố Quân rất muốn vui vẻ qua chuyện, thế là vỗ vỗ mặt Trường Canh: “Lại đây ta xem xem gần đây có gầy đi không.”

Trường Canh đập tay y ra, cả giận nói: “Cố Tử Hi!”

Cố Quân lập tức điều chỉnh sách lược, nhíu mày, đột nhiên xuất hiện sự uy nghiêm của quân pháp như núi: “Ai lại bép xép gì với ngươi hả? Chung tướng quân vừa mới đi, đại doanh Giang Bắc này liền vô pháp vô thiên sao?”

Trường Canh hít sâu một hơi: “Ngươi ở trong linh đường…”

Cố Quân ác nhân cáo trạng trước nghiêm nghị nói: “Là tên oắt con doanh nào canh cửa linh đường? Ngươi gọi Diêu Trọng Trạch tới cho ta hỏi xem, phải xử trí theo quân pháp!”

Trường Canh khẽ nghiến răng.

Cố Quân lắc đầu như thật: “Thủy sư Giang Bắc xét cho cùng vẫn còn non trẻ, ở Huyền Thiết doanh sẽ không xảy ra mấy chuyện kiểu này đâu.”

“Thế sao,” Trường Canh ngoài cười trong không cười nói, “Ta chính là tên oắt đó, Đại soái định xử trí ta thế nào?”

Cố Quân: “…”

Giờ khắc này, Cố đại soái thiên biến vạn hóa, ba mươi sáu kế cũng cảm nhận được thế nào là “á khẩu không trả lời nổi”.

Trường Canh kỳ thực có một bụng những điều muốn thẩm vấn y, nhưng biết y sẽ không thành thật khai báo, lại không đành lòng để tên này hao tổn tinh thần ứng phó mình, năm lần bảy lượt lời nói trồi lên lại dằn xuống, đương rối rắm thì đột nhiên ngoài trướng truyền vào một trận dị động.

Một thân binh ở ngoài soái trướng gấp gáp gọi: “Vương gia! Nhạn vương điện hạ!”

Trường Canh nhíu mày, đứng dậy đi ra: “Sao vậy?”

Chưa dứt lời thì mặt đất đột nhiên chấn động, Trường Canh biến sắc – chỉ có khi trường pháo rơi xuống đất mới truyền đến chấn động kiểu này!

Nhìn lại thấy đại doanh Giang Bắc đã đèn đuốc sáng trưng, tiếng vó ngựa dần tới gần, thiết giáp lạnh lẽo, đồng hống trên đỉnh đầu kêu lanh lảnh, mang theo sự nặng nề riêng biệt của vùng Giang Bắc hơi nước thừa thãi, từ từ truyền ra như sấm rền, phảng phất có thể đánh thức nửa giang sơn phía Bắc, hải giao bên bờ chực chờ xông ra sáng lên từng ngọn đèn măng-sông, hàn quang xuyên qua thủy khí dày đặc, cột sáng thẳng tắp trên tháp theo dõi nhanh chóng phóng qua cả Giang Bắc.

Địch tấn công!

Tuy Cố Quân nghe không rõ, nhưng chấn động mặt đất truyền đến cùng ánh sáng chiếu vào cửa y nhận ra không sai. Sau khi đến Giang Bắc y lập tức gia cố phòng tuyến kỳ thực chỉ để ổn định lòng người, không hề liệu được thủy quân Tây Dương đặc biệt bình tĩnh thực sự sẽ chọn thời cơ này để tập kích đại doanh Giang Bắc.

Có đôi khi tận nhân sự còn phải thính thiên mệnh, cho dù mình ở bên cạnh tính toán kỹ lưỡng, lại hoàn toàn không biết địch nhân trong khi sân sau bốc cháy, cũng thần không biết quỷ không hay cháy ra một chủ soái phong cách hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Cố Quân không kịp nghĩ kỹ, lôi áo ngoài khoác lên người, lúc đứng dậy chân hơi lảo đảo, giống như mới ăn mười cân nhuyễn cân tán, suýt nữa quỵ xuống.

Đúng lúc này, một huyền ưng lướt qua không trung, trực tiếp đáp xuống cửa soái trướng, chưa kịp mở miệng thì công văn khẩn đánh dấu đỏ đã tuột tay lăn ra, bị Cố Quân giẫm lại.

Cố Quân cố gắng vịn đầu giường khom người xuống, nhờ ánh đèn măng-sông mở ống thư ra. Cùng lúc đó, huyền ưng kia cấp tốc bẩm báo: “Đại soái, mười tám bộ lạc mượn danh đàm hòa đầu hàng, sai tử sĩ và sáu xe tử lưu kim đến biên cảnh ta làm mồi, nổ ra một con đường, sau đó mấy vạn tinh binh dốc tổ mà ra, định cá chết lưới rách.”

Cố Quân ngẩng lên khỏi công văn khẩn: “Tình hình chiến đấu thì sao? Thương vong bao nhiêu?”

Huyền ưng: “Thuộc hạ đi gấp, không biết ạ!”

Cố Quân định thần lại, sau đó cắn răng gượng ra một hơi khí lực, giơ tay cầm cát phong nhận treo ở đầu giường, quát to ra lệnh: “Lấy một bộ trọng giáp đến cho ta.”

Vào lúc này, cũng chỉ có trọng giáp tự chống đỡ được là có thể bù lại sự vô lực của y.

Trường Canh giơ tay chặn đường vệ binh, quay đầu hướng mặt về phía Cố Quân, trầm giọng nói: “Tử Hi, ngươi tọa trấn trung quân, ta đi.”

Cố Quân nhìn thẳng vào Trường Canh, hơi mím môi – Trường Canh nhận ra biểu cảm này, cơ bản là báo hiệu y muốn nói “không”.

Không đợi Cố Quân mở miệng, Trường Canh đã giành nói trước: “Ngươi không tin ta à?”

Cố Quân thở dài: “Ta…”

Trường Canh xòe một tay: “Đưa cát phong nhận cho ta, ta đi thay ngươi, nếu ngươi còn chịu tin ta, thì đừng ra khỏi lều này.”

Chiến hỏa nơi xa chiếu vào mắt Trường Canh, trong mắt như bắt lửa, đốt ra một phen giang sơn Đại Lương trí đến tử địa rồi sống lại.

Trường Canh thử nắm một đầu cát phong nhận, thong thả mà kiên định rút khỏi tay Cố Quân – Việc này không hề khó, cổ tay Cố Quân chẳng có tí sức nào, còn run nhè nhẹ.

Y cầm lợi khí bằng huyền thiết kia trong tay, gác nghiêng trên vai, hơi khom người: “Để ta làm lính hầu cho Đại soái.”

Cố Quân nhìn y một cái thâm sâu, chợt quay người lại phân phó huyền ưng kia: “Bày sa bàn, ngươi đi làm lính truyền lệnh.”

Trường Canh cầm đao đi.

Hải quái Tây Dương từng vượt đại dương chậm rãi từ trên dòng sông sương mù dày đặc thò đầu ra, dưới hàng dải lớn bóng tối, vô số đoản giao Tây Dương nhanh như hổ sa đi song song, thong thả tới gần. Phòng tuyến Cố Quân sớm bố trí lập tức có phản ứng, phát ra cảnh báo, đồng thời ba đội khinh kỵ binh gối giáo chờ sáng của đại doanh Giang Bắc chia ba đường, chiếm các bến cảng then chốt bên bờ, đâm vào thủy quân Tây Dương toan tính lén lút đổ bộ.

Máu nhanh chóng chảy xuống mặt sông, mà lửa đạn trên mặt sông đan nhau thành một biển khói lửa rực sáng.

“Trường pháo đừng dừng lại,” Trường Canh thúc ngựa ra, “Thời gian ngắt quãng bạch hồng lên, tất cả ưng giáp lập tức đợi lệnh, cho các ngươi nửa khắc để chuẩn bị, lên không ra ngoài tầm bắn của bạch hồng, áp trụ cục diện không trung, tuyệt đối không thể để ưng giáp trên hải quái chủ hạm của họ lên trời, ghim chết họ ở đó!”

“Cánh phải tụ lại.”

“Hải giao toàn cảng chuẩn bị sẵn hỏa dược, lập tức xuất phát!”

Quan truyền lệnh bên cạnh nhất thời còn tưởng mình nghe lầm: “Vương gia nói là toàn cảng? Toàn diện khai chiến sao?”

Trường Canh lập tức liếc nhìn hắn một cái: “Toàn diện, cho người Tây Dương thấy Đại Lương cũng có thủy quân.”

Thủy quân Đại Lương yếu ớt từng không chịu nổi một kích, thậm chí chủ soái chết trận, trong lúc hoảng loạn bị một quan văn ngựa cũng chẳng quen cưỡi ra tay chỉnh đốn, hốt hoảng trốn về phương Bắc.

Một năm trước, cựu bộ rải rác và đồng bào mất biên chế tứ phương cùng nhau tạo thành một nhánh bộ đội tạp đến không thể tạp hơn, trở lại nơi ban đầu bị sỉ nhục. Rất nhiều người xuất thân lục quân say sóng, rất nhiều người ra biển căn bản chẳng tìm được phương hướng, rất nhiều người khó có thể ứng đối phương pháp thao tác phức tạp trên hải giao vốn đã lạc hậu của Đại Lương…

Mà nay, đều đã như cách mấy đời.

Từ khi thủy quân Giang Bắc thành lập đến nay, đã trải qua hai lần cải tổ lớn và biên chế lại, Linh Xu viện ở đằng sau đổi mới ba lần chiến hạm thủy quân Đại Lương, năm trước lại đưa tới loại thuyền mô phỏng “hổ sa” nhanh kinh người của Tây Dương.

Lúc này, hai bờ sông nổi lên gió Bắc hiếm thấy, trong linh đường của Chung lão tướng quân đốt đèn chong sáng tỏ chiếu rọi một khoảng, căn lều màu trắng hết sức nổi bật ở trú địa Giang Bắc đông nghìn nghịt tựa một tấm phướn chiêu hồn, mà anh linh ông còn đó.

Thanh đao này đã luyện thành, nhất định phải dùng máu địch nhân mới có thể mở lưỡi.

Cố Quân không thấy rõ, không nghe rõ, chỉ có thể thông qua trận rung dưới chân để phán đoán khoảng cách của giao hỏa, bản thân y thậm chí không ở trận tiền, song chẳng mảy may hoảng sợ. Huyền ưng kinh ngạc phát hiện, bố phòng của Giang Bắc nằm cả trong đầu y, chỗ nào mạnh chỗ nào yếu, địch nhân sẽ chọn nơi đâu làm đột phá khẩu vân vân… y đều dự liệu không sai mảy may.

Đã giao quyền chỉ huy trận tiền cho Trường Canh, Cố Quân liền dứt khoát hào phóng giao hết tín nhiệm không hề giữ lại, một chỉ lệnh cũng không có, ba quân Giang Bắc tùy tiện cho y thống lĩnh.

Cố Quân giám sát toàn cục cuộc chiến, một mặt tính toán tình hình phân phối tử lưu kim và đạn dược. Đồng thời, bên tay y bày công văn khẩn đến từ Bắc cương, tâm huyết đã chia làm đôi, đặt vào toàn cảnh Đại Lương.

Tây Dương lần này xuất binh bất ngờ là đánh cho người man xem, xét đến cùng vẫn là để tranh thủ lợi ích đàm phán, nếu chiến trường phương Bắc có thể đứng vững, đám người Tây Dương này chính là bọn hề nhảy nhót, mà nếu chiến trường phương Bắc thất lợi-

Giang Bắc trong sương mù mông lung lửa đạn liên tiếp mấy ngày liền, Bắc cương trong một màu trắng bạc sau trận tuyết rơi sôi trào không thôi.

Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc dùng tử sĩ và con trai mở đường, một mồi lửa làm nổ tử lưu kim một lượng hoàng kim một lạng, sau đó hàng loạt võ sĩ Bắc man lao tới như phát điên, hiển nhiên là muốn ngọc nát đá tan.

Thẩm Dịch quyết đoán kịp thời, rút Huyền Thiết doanh đã xâm nhập vùng nội địa quân địch về hơn mười dặm, triển khai một trận cướp đường chạy như điên ở trên tuyết địa.

Huyền Thiết doanh tố chất khỏi phải chê, cơ hồ dắt người man thành một sợi chỉ mảnh lẻ loi.

Người man lật mặt còn nhanh hơn lật sách, trú quân Bắc cương hiển nhiên đã quen với tác phong trở mặt cắn người của láng giềng tốt, lập tức điều động theo tín hiệu của Huyền Thiết doanh.

Hà Vinh Huy hợp tác với Thẩm Dịch nhiều năm, ăn ý không cần phải nói, tăng viện nhanh chóng chạy tới, chặn ngang chiến tuyến kéo dài.

Ai ngờ Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc đã dốc hết vốn liếng, khinh kỵ tách ra, để lộ mấy chiến xa cỡ lớn nhiều năm không nỡ dùng, mấy trăm trọng giáp dốc tổ ra hết, dùng hỏa lực đẩy một tấm lưới lớn, đụng vào Huyền Thiết doanh như gió xoáy đen, chiến tuyến nhất thời giằng co.

Chưa đầy nửa canh giờ, tăng viện Bắc man cũng đến – Song không phải người cũng chẳng phải cương giáp, mà là hàng loạt xe vận chuyển tử lưu kim, rất nhiều tử lưu kim nối nhau biến thành hơi nước nơi tiền tuyến Bắc cương, bão tuyết khốc liệt thê lãnh cũng cuốn không đi hơi nóng hầm hập, nhiệt độ tăng vọt, băng tuyết diện tích lớn tan thành suối nước nóng, ngấm vào đại địa khô nứt, sương trắng mù trời làm xung quanh trở nên mờ ảo, ánh lửa màu tím tạo thành một kỳ cảnh thảm thiết.

Thiết giáp ở hơi gần, độ nóng bên ngoài sẽ bắt đầu phỏng người. Người man coi tất cả xe, người, đại địa chi tâm của mình thành nhiên liệu, không ngừng đẩy ra với sự kiên quyết muốn đào rỗng lòng đất Bắc man, dùng cuộc chiến này để mở đường.

Chập tối, Huyền Thiết doanh không thể không lui thủ một lần nữa.


	111. Chương 111: Thiên cổ

Trên chiến trường Bắc cương đánh nhau loạn xạ, Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc đoạn tử tuyệt tôn điên vô cùng, thà rằng cá chết lưới rách cũng tuyệt không chịu để lại một giọt tử lưu kim cho địch nhân, mỗi khi đánh Huyền Thiết doanh không đủ sức, liền dùng tử lưu kim đốt ra một đường.

Nhờ nghiệp hỏa mở đường, song phương đánh nhau ngang tay một cách khó khăn, phía Đại Lương vừa bực bội vừa không thể làm gì, cứ thế, ngươi tới ta đi, chớp mắt đã đến ngày thứ ba.

Tào Xuân Hoa cũng chẳng màng đẹp xấu gì nữa, lấy mũ da chồn xuống quạt phành phạch không ngừng, dù vậy thì mồ hôi vẫn chảy xuống thái dương, hắn hâm mộ nhìn Thẩm Dịch cởi trần: “Trời ơi, Bắc cương tháng Hai đã bao giờ nóng thế này – Thẩm tướng quân, ngài có mát không?”

Thẩm Dịch tức giận trừng hắn một cái, mắng thầm: “Ta mát mẻ cái rắm!”

Lưng y bị phỏng một vết to, lúc ấy ở trận tiền không kịp xử lý, hiện giờ nhân Hà Vinh Huy thay thế mới được nghỉ một lúc, tháo giáp sang bên kia thoa thuốc, vết rộp đã rách da, sau lưng máu thịt bấy nhầy, trông như mới bị lột da rút gân vậy.

Trần Khinh Nhứ thấy vai y liên tục gồng lên cứng ngắc, vội hỏi: “Tướng quân, ta mạnh tay à?”

Thẩm Dịch đỏ bừng mặt lắc đầu, lúc này vết phỏng rát bỏng cũng chẳng bằng nỗi xấu hổ muốn độn thổ trong lòng – trần lưng lộ ngực trước mặt một đại cô nương, thật sự không ra thể thống gì, quá khó coi, y sắp sửa chẳng còn mặt mũi nói chuyện với Trần cô nương rồi.

Trần Khinh Nhứ chỉ cho rằng tai và cổ y đỏ lên là do nóng, lúc này tâm tình khá phức tạp.

Nàng tuy vô số lần thong dong ra vào hiện trường các vụ ẩu đả giang hồ, còn ở trong doanh thương binh một thời gian, lại rất ít có kinh nghiệm trực tiếp lên chiến trường thế này.

Lần này không giống với năm đó Cố Quân giở trò lừa gạt phản quân Ngụy vương, khi mấy vạn quân chính quy thân kinh bách chiến chân chính cứng đối cứng, tiếng người, tiếng ngựa, tiếng lửa đạn xung quanh rất hỗn loạn, người ở trong đó hơi thất thần là lập tức không nhận ra cái gì, có thể theo kịp chỉ lệnh của chủ soái đã là thành quả của nhiều năm luyện binh nghiêm khắc, càng khỏi bàn đến chỉ huy đã định rồi.

Trong trường hợp này, một người công phu cao hơn, thân thủ sắc bén hơn, tác dụng có thể tạo được thì ra cũng cực kỳ có hạn, dù là cột đá đỉnh thiên lập địa, cũng sẽ bị biển người và tường hỏa lực như biển cả bao phủ.

Từng tốp thương binh đưa đến chỗ nàng, không què tay thì cụt chân, thê thảm cỡ nào cũng có, hiện giờ nàng rốt cuộc đã biết những thương binh đó làm sao mà ra.

“Như một yêu động nuốt thịt nhai xương.” Trần Khinh Nhứ im lặng nghĩ thầm, nhanh nhẹn gỡ thịt nát trên người Thẩm Dịch, lại cẩn thận rửa sạch thoa thuốc – khi hai quân đánh giáp lá cà, Thẩm Dịch phải chú ý bốn phương, trong cảnh rối ren vậy mà còn chú ý tới nàng, y túm cương ngựa của nàng, nhìn thẳng nàng một cái, hơi gượng gạo bỏ lại một câu “đi cạnh ta”.

Không biết vì sao, ấn tượng của Trần Khinh Nhứ với ánh nhìn ấy còn khắc sâu hơn chiến hỏa ngập trời.

“Tướng quân không thể mặc khinh giáp nữa,” Trần Khinh Nhứ nói, “Khinh giáp quá nặng, sẽ liên tục cọ vào vết thương, vạn nhất mưng mủ phát sốt thì không dễ xử lý đâu.”

Thẩm Dịch người đẫm mồ hôi nóng, nghe nàng dặn một câu khe khẽ, tuy trên lý trí biết người ta không có ý gì đặc biệt, song vẫn nổi hết da gà, da toàn thân y không biết nên tiếp tục chảy mồ hôi hay nên im lặng run rẩy, vậy là cũng lộn xộn theo.

May mà lúc này một lính truyền lệnh cứu y, lính truyền lệnh kia chạy vào thở không ra hơi nói: “Thẩm tướng quân! Thái lão tướng quân ban nãy bị trường pháo của người man quét trúng, ngã xuống ngựa, người man muốn lấy bên đó làm đột phá khẩu, phá vỡ phòng tuyến Bắc cương ta!”

Thẩm Dịch đứng bật dậy, kéo vết phỏng sau lưng, thật sự đau đến mức chỉ hận không thể ngửa mặt lên trời mà gào khóc – nhưng thân là chủ soái tạm quyền, lại thêm ở trước mặt người trong lòng, y gào không được.

“Báo – tướng quân! Có công văn khẩn đến từ Giang Nam!”

Nhớ năm ấy Cố Quân xuống Giang Nam bắt Trường Canh bỏ nhà trốn đi, huyền ưng từ con đường tơ lụa Tây Vực bay qua phải mất hai ba ngày, hiện giờ hộp vàng của thám báo được Linh Xu viện cải tiến đã tăng tốc rất nhiều, trong tình huống khẩn cấp từ Giang Bắc bay đến Bắc cương chỉ cần không đến một ngày.

Trong tình hình hỗn loạn thế này, Cố Quân như chủ tâm cốt của Thẩm Dịch, Thẩm Dịch nghe vậy tâm thần thả lỏng, lảo đảo tại chỗ, suýt nữa ngã sấp, quơ lung tung một phen, theo bản năng bắt lấy thứ gì đó, định thần lại mới phát hiện là một bàn tay Trần cô nương cho mượn.

Tay Trần cô nương cũng giống người, hơi lành lạnh, ngón tay cực nhỏ, gầy đến lộ rõ xương, xương mảnh mai lại rất cứng, có sức lực của cao thủ.

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Xấu hổ sắp chết rồi…

Thẩm Dịch hấp tấp rút tay về, không thể chờ đợi mà ra đón tín sứ kia: “Đại soái nói gì?”

Huyền ưng tín sứ nói một mạch: “Quân Tây Dương Giang Nam tập kích đại doanh Giang Bắc, Đại soái nhờ tôi chuyển cáo chư vị tướng quân, nếu chiến trường Bắc cương phòng không được, mời chư vị chuẩn bị sẵn sàng đến trước mặt liệt tổ liệt tông thỉnh tội!”

Thẩm Dịch đương trường cảm thấy áp lực nặng nề như Thái Sơn đập thẳng vào mặt, bốn chữ “liệt tổ liệt tông” suýt làm y hộc máu, thật là khóc không ra nước mắt – Y trước kia đã chưa bao giờ hâm mộ Cố Quân Thống soái tam quân có gì uy phong, trước mắt càng hận không thể gào khóc đòi đổi Cố Quân từ Giang Nam về thế cho mình.

Đã nói là chỉ nhìn một cái rồi quay lại mà?

Đã nói chỉ là tạm thay Thống soái thôi mà?

Thẩm Dịch cho rằng vấn đề lớn nhất cả đời mình chỉ sợ chính là kết bạn không cẩn thận – Vô luận thế nào y cũng không nghĩ thông, mình không phải là một người tầm thường tình yêu quá thừa, không có chí lớn à? Chưa từng muốn luồn cúi quan cao lộc hậu, cũng chưa mảy may kỳ vọng lưu danh vạn cổ, rốt cuộc gánh nặng ngàn cân Bắc cương làm sao mà tự dưng rơi xuống đầu y vậy?

Hà Vinh Huy cuốn theo sóng nhiệt chạy vào: “Quý Bình, bên phía Thái lão không trụ được nữa, ta đi chi viện đây!”

Thẩm Dịch phút chốc định thần lại, bóp mạnh trán, vừa nhận lệnh kiện của Cố Quân vừa nói với thần sắc nghiêm trọng: “Hiện tại đám người man này toàn dựa vào huyền ưng áp chế, ngươi không thể đi, để ta nghĩ lại đã…”

“Thẩm tướng quân, mạt tướng nguyện đi!”

Thẩm Dịch nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ thấy trong góc lều đứng ra một chàng trai trẻ, anh chàng này chẳng qua nhược quán, mặt còn nét non nớt chưa tiêu, Tào Xuân Hoa thấp giọng nhắc: “Vị tiểu tướng quân kia là tiểu nhi tử của Thái lão tướng quân, liên tục là tiên phong của trú quân Bắc cương, tuổi mới mười chín, mà giao thủ với người man không dưới mấy chục lần.”

“Mạt tướng nguyện đi,” Chàng trai trẻ ấy thấy Thẩm Dịch nhìn qua, lại tiến lên một bước, chắc như đinh đóng cột nói, “Thà chết không để người man xâm phạm một bước!”

Thẩm Dịch trong chớp mắt giật mình, đột nhiên có cảm giác như nhìn thấy Cố Quân năm ấy… Khi đó tin tức Tây Vực phản loạn truyền vào kinh thành, tiên đế đắm chìm trong oanh ca yến vũ và triều thần ngơ ngác nhìn nhau, đại triều hội hôm sau loạn cào cào, thậm chí có kẻ đề xuất ra dân gian yết bảng tìm Chung Thiền lão tướng quân từ quan về vườn quay lại… Đứa trẻ mồ côi Cố gia không chút hoang mang từ trong những cãi vã loạn xà ngầu chặn ngang một gậy-

Cố Quân mười bảy tuổi còn có vài phần cuồng vọng của nghé con mới sinh không sợ hổ: “Thần nguyện đi, Tây Lương biên thùy, chẳng qua một đám hề nhảy nhót, còn thật sự cho là cát phong nhận huyền thiết rỉ đến không chém được đầu bọn chuột nhắt sao?”

Mà nay, Thái tiểu tướng quân khụt khịt mũi, mắt cũng không chớp nói: “Chó điên Bắc man, chẳng qua dựa vào nơi hiểm yếu chống cự, mạt tướng tuy tuổi trẻ vô tri, nhưng còn cầm được đao thương trong tay gia phụ, nhất định phải khiến chúng có đi không về!”

Danh tướng thế hệ trước hoặc chết trên chiến trường, hoặc tuổi già đao gãy, mà giang sơn không thay đổi, loáng thoáng lại có thiếu niên mặc huyền giáp, kéo bạch hồng, không biết trời cao đất dày gạt đám đông bước ra.

Mười năm trôi qua, còn có mười năm kế tiếp, trăm năm trôi qua, còn có trăm năm kế tiếp.

Tâm thần vốn rối như tơ vò của Thẩm Dịch bỗng nhiên bình tĩnh lại, y giao lệnh bài cho Thái tiểu tướng quân: “Hảo huynh đệ, đi đi.”

Thái tiểu tướng quân nhận lệnh mà đi, Thẩm Dịch mở công văn khẩn của Cố Quân ra.

Lời nhắn truyền miệng của Cố Quân cho huyền ưng đằng đằng sát khí, không chừa đường sống, viết trong lệnh kiện lại lý trí rõ ràng: “Man tộc liều chết một trận, như con thú bị vây, mà mười tám bộ lạc lúc trước đã sinh hiềm khích, khó lòng lâu dài, dăm ba ngày đầu là khó trụ nhất. Mà một khi chiến tuyến thủ được, chỉ cần giữ chân họ vài hôm, người man nhất định một thịnh hai suy ba kiệt, lúc này lại đình chiến sai sứ tiếp tục gây chia rẽ, có lẽ ngày sau Bắc cương có thể nhất lao vĩnh dật, cẩn thận, cũng không cần sợ hãi. Ta mặc dù không thể tới, cũng cùng tồn tại với Huyền Thiết tam quân.”

Thẩm Dịch nhất thời vành mắt nóng lên: “Truyền lệnh các bộ, kìm chân họ, thủ vững!”

Mà Cố Quân thong dong bốc phét nói mình cùng tồn tại với Huyền Thiết doanh lúc viết phong thư này không hề thoải mái như vậy, y vất vả lắm mới giữ được tay vững vàng, cho đến khi đóng dấu xong xuôi, chiến báo trong tay đã chất lên một chồng.

Không biết là để y an tâm hay là thế nào, Trường Canh chuyên môn chỉ định một đội khinh kỵ đi tới đi lui giữa chiến trường và soái trướng, đệ trình chiến báo ngay lập tức. Cố Quân cả đời ít có chiến dịch không cần đích thân ra trận, đây thật là một cảm thụ khá mới mẻ, trong soái trướng, không có tin tức dư thừa đến quấy rầy mạch suy nghĩ, không cần tránh né minh thương ám tiễn, cũng không cần bị ảnh hưởng bởi cảm xúc kích phẫn trên chiến trường, y lấy một loại thị giác cơ hồ là kẻ bàng quan từ trên cao nhìn xuống mà xem chiến cục.

Khảo nghiệm đối chiến ban đầu chính là cơ sở tuần phòng của đại doanh Giang Bắc có nghiêm mật hay không, thủy quân đủ cảnh tỉnh hay không, Chung lão tướng quân và Cố Quân tạo nền tảng rất vững chắc, cho nên rất dễ dàng chống được quân Tây Dương tấn công điên cuồng.

Song khi chút nền tảng này đánh sạch, hai quân thực lực tương đương, còn lại phải xem kinh nghiệm và trình độ của chủ soái.

Cố Quân thực sự vã mồ hôi – Huyền ưng đọc chiến báo cho y nghe, y liền nhận ra chủ soái đối phương bài binh bố trận thủ pháp độc ác, tuyệt đối là một cao thủ thủy chiến, cho dù y đích thân ra trận, chỉ sợ cũng phải hành sự cẩn thận.

Huyền ưng lao như bay vào, hồi báo hướng đi mới nhất: “Hướng Tây Nam có hạm đội lạc đàn của quân địch, Nhạn vương điện hạ đã điều chỉnh tuyến tiên phong, thọc đao vào đó.”

Cố Quân trong lòng “thịch” một tiếng, đứng bật dậy – khi hai quân đối trận, chủ soái huyết phải nóng, tâm phải lạnh, không giống với tiên phong lấy dũng làm đầu.

Kẻ không đủ kinh nghiệm nếu giết hăng đỏ cả mắt rồi, rất dễ nóng lên theo.

Cố Quân quyết đoán bội ước: “Lấy giáp của ta đến, chuẩn bị ngựa!”

Trường Canh trận này đánh cực kỳ hao tâm tổn sức, lại bất đồng với trận chiến thủ vệ ở kinh thành, khi đó y cần lo lắng chẳng qua là mảnh đất một mẫu ba trên dưới tường thành, lại ôm tâm tư tất chết, nhưng lần này phía sau y là nửa giang sơn phía Bắc mênh mông và mấy vạn thủy sư Giang Bắc.

Thủy quân Lưỡng Giang trước kia không có quân chủng Ưng Giáp, Ưng Giáp doanh thời gian thành lập ngắn hơn thủy quân, động thủ đừng nói huyền ưng, ngay cả ưng của Bắc đại doanh cũng dễ chỉ huy hơn họ. Mà quân địch lấy hải quái gần như đao thương bất nhập kia làm trung tâm, sau khi qua được đợt tập kích trên cao đầu tiên, dần dần nắm giữ nhịp bước trên chiến trường, Trường Canh nóng lòng muốn tìm một đột phá khẩu, nếu không sẽ bị người ta đè đánh mãi, bộ đội tiên phong vừa vặn đúng lúc này phá được cánh trái, y liền áp hạm đội chủ hạm lên theo bản năng-

Trường Canh xét cho cùng trời sinh điềm tĩnh cẩn thận, đuổi theo nửa chừng đã cảm thấy không ổn, song không còn kịp nữa rồi.

Đoàn tiểu hạm của quân Tây Dương toàn tốc quây lại, tiệt đường lui của y.

“Vương gia ơi làm thế nào đây, quay về sao?”

Bàn tay Trường Canh mướt mồ hôi lạnh, lời Cố Quân từng nói vang lên bên tai – Ra trận, ai không muốn chết thì chết trước.

“Quay về đâu? Toàn tốc tiến lên!” Trường Canh lạnh lùng nói, “Không phải một đám ruồi bọ bám theo sau thôi sao, khỏi cần để ý, giữ nguyên kế hoạch chọc thủng cánh trái quân địch!”

Y muốn biến cả hạm đội thành tiên phong không sợ chết, không phải đối phương muốn bắt rùa trong vò sao?

Vậy thì y phải đập nát luôn cái vò mẻ.

Quan truyền lệnh nghe ra sát ý uy nghiêm từ câu nói của y, lông tơ dựng hết lên: “Vâng!”

Hải giao chiến đội như một thanh cát phong nhận xoay tròn, chớp mắt đã vào giữa quân địch, giáp lá cà.

Trường Canh biết, nếu y không thể đánh tan đối phương trong chốc lát, truy binh phía sau sẽ nhanh chóng đuổi tới, khi đó y sẽ hai mặt thụ địch.

Tất cả trường pháo và đoản pháo trong tầm bắn đều lên nòng, trong bóng đêm ánh lửa nho nhỏ từ hải giao lấp lánh sáng lên – là hộp vàng của hỏa pháo, Trường Canh lau mồ hôi tay lên hà bao đựng đầy an thần tán, định hạ lệnh.

Lúc này, đột nhiên xảy ra một chuyện rất quỷ dị.

Quân địch vốn chặn trước mặt họ tự dưng rút lui!

Trường Canh: “…”

Lại là âm mưu quỷ kế gì đây?

Song hạm đội toàn tốc đã thắng không được, thủy quân Đại Lương không hề gặp lực cản xuyên thẳng qua quân địch, nhờ thiên lý nhãn nhìn được trong đêm, có thể thấy một kỳ quan trên chủ hạm quân địch đang liều mạng dùng tín hiệu cờ ra hiệu cho bên này, mệnh lệnh không được lui lại.

Tiểu hạm đội Tây Dương rút lui lại hoàn toàn không nghe chủ hạm, mau lẹ vô cùng mà lâm trận kháng mệnh, chết cũng không chịu làm tiên phong thu hút lửa đạn của thủy quân Đại Lương.

Trường Canh nhất thời không rõ đối phương xảy ra chuyện gì, song thời cơ chỉ đến một lần không thể để mất, y lập tức ra lệnh thay khẩu pháo, một đòn phủ đầu ban nãy chuẩn bị rất lâu quay ra sau, cả đại giang bị nổ ra một đường, đám hổ sa Tây Dương đuổi theo sau họ dưới tốc độ cao căn bản không kịp tránh né, bị bắn trúng, tiểu hạm nổ dẫn đến một loạt hộp vàng nổ theo, lần lượt lan ra như hỏa thiêu liên doanh, mặt sông sôi sùng sục, thủy quân Đại Lương hữu kinh vô hiểm sau khi đâm một nhát kiếm bình an thu về.

Trên chủ hạm quân Tây Dương, Nhã tiên sinh nổi giận: “Khốn nạn, hắn dám lâm trận kháng lệnh!”

Hai má Giáo hoàng căng như dao gọt.

Hạm đội ban nãy bất ngờ chạy trốn chính là cánh trái do thánh sứ phụ trách.

Lúc này thánh sứ cũng đang nghiến răng nghiến lợi – hắn vốn là hộ tống chi viện, lão già Giáo hoàng kia sau vài lần thay đổi trận hình vậy mà biến hắn thành tiên phong!

Ban nãy tận đến khi thủy quân Đại Lương giết tới trước mặt hắn mới kịp phản ứng, mình suýt nữa thành mồi nhử đỡ đạn, nếu hắn ở trên chiến trường chết trong tay người Đại Lương, dù là Quốc vương bệ hạ cũng chẳng bắt bẻ được gì.

Thánh sứ còn khuya mới chịu lỗ vậy, không hề nghĩ ngợi lập tức rút lui, không tiếc phá hoại trận hình chỉnh thể của thủy quân Tây Dương.

Trường Canh như thể độc xà, một khi bắt được thời cơ lật ngược tình thế thì lập tức tấn công điên cuồng một trận, để báo mối thù mồ hôi lạnh lúc nãy, quân Tây Dương tức khắc rơi xuống hạ phong.

Mà cùng lúc đó, trận tiền tình thế thay đổi bất ngờ, khinh kỵ phụ trách chiến báo trên bờ lập tức lao như bay vào soái trướng báo cho Cố Quân.

Cố Quân đã mặc giáp đi ra nghe vậy thần sắc cổ quái một lúc lâu, cuối cùng bất đắc dĩ, y bỗng nhiên cảm thấy câu trong minh minh “số mệnh Đại Lương đứng ở phía sau Nhạn vương” không hề là cuồng vọng, chỉ sợ thật sự là như thế.

Y quay đầu ngựa lặng lẽ trở về soái trướng trung quân, tháo giáp trụ cất kỹ, nghiêm lệnh mọi người xung quanh không được để lộ chuyện y từng ra khỏi trướng.

Quân Tây Dương bị Trường Canh nắm lấy thời cơ phế đi một cánh, tương đương với thọt một chân, Giáo hoàng tung hoành trên biển trong tình huống thiết bị rơi vào liệt thế, lại giằng co với Nhạn vương lính mới tò te chẳng ai làm gì được ai, đánh tới tận hừng đông.

Cố Quân tắt đèn măng-sông, cầm bút liên tiếp viết ba phong thư, một phong lệnh điều tạm tử lưu kim, một phong gửi đến phân bộ Linh Xu viện gần nhất, thỉnh cầu bổ sung hỏa cơ cương giáp, phong cuối cùng nghĩ một bản tấu vắn tắt, đưa về kinh thành.

Sau đó, y xoa cần cổ hơi cứng, phân phó huyền ưng: “Bảo với Nhạn vương, nếu người Tây Dương rút quân, không cần đuổi riết không bỏ.”

Huyền ưng sửng sốt.

Song không đợi hắn mở miệng hỏi Cố Quân làm sao biết người Tây Dương muốn rút quân, một quan truyền lệnh liền lao vào như bay: “Đại soái, chủ hạm Tây Dương bắt đầu rút quân về hướng Nam!”

Cố Quân không hề có vẻ ngạc nhiên, phất tay một cách đương nhiên, huyền ưng không dám trì hoãn, từ trong soái trướng lao ra truyền lời.

Y không cần phân tâm đi ứng phó các loại tình huống khẩn cấp lâm trường, có thể toàn tâm toàn ý suy tính cả cuộc chiến, nhìn qua là thấu, sớm đã tính ra dự trữ tử lưu kim trong lần xuất binh này của quân địch, biết đêm nay hầu như đã đánh tới cực hạn của đối phương.

Quân địch đánh hết tử lưu kim, phí công quay về, còn thương vong khá nặng, sau khi trở về chắc chắn phải nội đấu một phen, trong tình huống thế này, thủy quân Đại Lương thay vì uy bức tiến lên, ngược lại không hiệu quả bằng gây áp lực từ xa.

Lại qua non nửa canh giờ, thủy quân Tây Dương quả nhiên thu binh, một đêm đánh lén tuyên cáo thất bại, ngay cả bờ Bắc cũng chưa lên được.

Để biểu hiện mình “giữ nghiêm lời hứa” không ra khỏi soái trướng, Cố Quân chỉ đứng ở cửa đón Trường Canh, cũng không để ý người y đẫm máu, dang tay ôm y.

Đến đây, Trường Canh mới cảm thấy toàn thân mệt mỏi rã rời, y loạng choạng ôm thắt lưng Cố Quân, thì thào vào tai: “Không bao giờ muốn để ngươi đi đánh trận nữa.”


	112. Chương 112: Cấp bách

Tiếng Trường Canh thấp và mơ hồ, dù dán sát tai vào thì Cố Quân cũng chẳng nghe rõ, y nghi hoặc nghiêng đầu sang hỏi Trường Canh: “Ngươi nói gì?”

Trường Canh nhìn lướt qua đôi mắt bị kính lưu ly che khuất một bên của y, toàn thân đã kiệt sức rã rời, mà máu còn đang sôi sùng sục, nóng đến khô hết cả miệng, trong tích tắc rất muốn ngay trước mặt mọi người ôm y lại thân mật cho đủ, song đảo mắt qua, trông thấy khuôn mặt tứ đại giai không của Liễu Nhiên đại sư đằng xa, tức khắc bật cười phát hiện mình quá trớn, bèn im lặng tự kiểm điểm chốc lát, buông hông Cố Quân ra, kéo tay y, theo mạch đập tuy yếu nhưng đã ổn định kia dần dần bình tĩnh lại: “Không có gì – ta vừa rồi nhìn thấy tín sứ đi hướng Bắc, là trình bản tấu lên kinh thành à?”

“Ừ,” Cố Quân gật đầu, “Lần này để triều đình ra mặt chủ động phái người tiếp xúc với người Tây Dương, chúng ta trước đây liên tục bị động, lần này nên nắm giữ.”

Trường Canh: “Muốn đàm hòa?”

“Không hòa,” Cố Quân nhàn nhạt nói, “Bên giường há cho phép kẻ khác ngủ say, huống chi nợ máu chưa đền, ốc thổ Giang Nam bị đám súc sinh này chiếm, nằm mơ cũng cảm thấy ghê tởm.”

Trường Canh lập tức kịp phản ứng: “Ngươi định kéo dài, từng chút một tằm ăn rỗi mà thôn tính họ.”

Một mặt thả tín hiệu đàm hòa, để địch nhân đã không còn đủ sức ôm hi vọng may mắn, chừa lại đường cho họ tiêu hao nội bộ, một mặt thỉnh thoảng đưa ra yêu cầu quá đáng, tạo tranh chấp khu vực trong phạm vi nhỏ, chậm rãi bức lui chiến tuyến quân địch, tiện thể luyện binh trong chiến đấu, đợi đến khi thời cơ chín muồi, phương Bắc hoàn toàn chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, thủy quân Giang Bắc trẻ tuổi thành thục, lại tiến về Nam.

Cố Quân “Ừm” một tiếng, mặc Trường Canh kéo tay mình vào soái trướng, lau mặt y cười nói: “Điện hạ, bẩn hết cả mặt rồi.”

Trường Canh bị sự chăm sóc bất ngờ của đối phương làm nhũn hết một nửa xương cốt, song lập tức lại cảnh tỉnh, cứ cảm thấy thái độ ôn nhu như vậy chắc chắn không có chuyện tốt.

Quả nhiên, Cố Quân ngồi bên cạnh, cầm ngược tay Trường Canh, vuốt ve khi có khi không, một lúc sau nói: “Còn có chuyện này.”

Trường Canh nhướng một bên mày rõ cao, mặt không biểu cảm cúi đầu nhìn Cố Quân.

Cố Quân một tay nâng bàn tay Trường Canh, tay còn lại đặt trên mu bàn tay y, cúi đầu đặt một nụ hôn lên ngón tay nứt một đường: “Ta định kéo dài phía họ, đi đánh phương Bắc trước.”

Trường Canh: “Ngươi muốn chạy về Bắc cương?”

Cố Quân gật đầu.

Trường Canh: “Chừng nào?”

Cố Quân: “… Rất nhanh.”

“Rất nhanh” mà Cố Quân nói, cơ bản là căn cứ động hướng của quân địch Tây Dương và tình hình tổn thất của thủy quân Giang Bắc, tùy thời khởi hành, nếu hôm nay y cảm thấy tình trạng của trú địa Giang Bắc tạm được, thì đi luôn trong đêm, còn việc gì cần y điều chỉnh điều động, thì phát lệnh trong đêm, sáng sớm hôm sau đi.

Trường Canh: “Sau đó làm thế nào, chạy qua chạy lại hai nơi à?”

Cố Quân không lên tiếng, xem như thừa nhận.

Trong lòng y bỗng nhiên cảm thấy rất có lỗi với Trường Canh, năm ấy trên đường đi Tây Vực, Cố Quân từng thề thốt với Trần Khinh Nhứ, dù tương lai Trường Canh điên rồi, y cũng sẽ quản đến cùng, nhưng gần đây y luôn ẩn ẩn lo lắng mình tương lai sẽ không đủ sức. Cố Quân không sợ sinh lão bệnh tử, linh đường của Chung lão tướng quân ở ngay bên, hiện giờ tính ra, bên cạnh y vô luận trưởng bối thiện ý hay ác ý, những người từng dạy y từng hại y đó, hầu như đều đi hết, liền biết anh hùng cái thế hơn cũng trốn không thoát chuyện này, con người không cần phải đọ sức với chính mình như vậy, y chỉ là sợ mình không thể mãi che chở tiểu phong tử này, ngược lại thêm phiền thêm trói buộc.

Xin lỗi hàm súc thâm trầm của Cố Quân khiến Trường Canh nhất thời không biết làm sao, mới đầu chưa kịp phản ứng, một lúc lâu mới nhận thấy lòng mình đã bị người ta khoét một lỗ, máu trong tim tràn ra khắp nơi không mục đích, chẳng sao tụ lại được.

Y đau lòng khó nén, đành phải cố gắng cười vui vẻ.

“Được,” Trường Canh dùng giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng lại không quá đáng nói, “Ngươi yên tâm đi, thấy bản vẽ ta kẹp trong quần áo của ngươi chưa? Rất nhanh – chờ ngươi trị xong người man, không chừng ray xe hơi nước bên ta cũng làm xong rồi đấy, tin không?”

Rất nhanh, y có thể đẩy lên một Đại Lương tứ hải phục tùng, có lẽ khi đó Huyền Thiết tam doanh chỉ cần canh ở cổng con đường tơ lụa giữ gìn trật tự thương mại, hoặc tập thể khai hoang ở biên cảnh, Đại tướng quân y muốn ở biên cảnh uống bồ đào mỹ tửu cũng được, muốn trở về kinh thành cãi nhau với chim cũng thế, tất cả đều có thể thong dong, chẳng cần bôn ba khắp nơi, cũng chẳng cần lại có nhiều điều bất đắc dĩ như vậy nữa.

Cố Quân bất lực nói: “Sao mới đánh một chiến dịch nhỏ đã thở hồng hộc rồi, ngươi nên nghĩ cách quay về Sở quân cơ trước đi.”

Trường Canh khom người xuống: “Nếu ta làm được, ngươi thưởng gì cho ta?”

Cố Quân hào phóng hỏi: “Ngươi muốn cái gì?”

Trường Canh nghĩ một chút, ghé vào tai Cố Quân thầm thì câu gì đó.

Không biết Nhạn vương điện hạ lén lút mất liêm sỉ ra sao, Cố Quân là một kẻ dở điếc cũng nghe không lọt, cười mắng một tiếng: “Cút!”

Câu này đập thẳng vào mặt Diêu đại nhân đến báo cáo tình hình sau cuộc chiến, Diêu Trấn hoang mang hỏi: “Đại soái bảo hạ quan cút đi đâu?”

Trường Canh thản nhiên chắp tay sau lưng, vẻ mặt cao thâm khó lường thẳng lưng lên, đứng thành một gốc danh hoa tôn quý dè dặt.

Song khi Cố Quân chuyên tâm nói chuyện với Diêu Trấn, y mới thu lại nụ cười cố ý giả vờ kia, thần sắc từ từ nghiêm trọng hẳn.

“Thời gian của ta sắp không đủ dùng rồi.” Trường Canh im lặng nghĩ.

Cố Quân rốt cuộc ở lại tới ngày hôm sau, cùng Trường Canh thắp một nén nhang cho Chung Thiền tướng quân, lại ăn một bát cháo nóng Nhạn vương tự mình nấu trong soái trướng, theo thường lệ biểu đạt bất mãn với mấy thứ xanh mơn mởn trong đó, tuyên bố chí hướng “không định làm cừu”, cũng theo thường lệ bị phớt lờ, để không thành cừu, đành phải nuốt sống không nhai.

Rồi sáng sớm hôm sau y liền khởi hành đến Bắc cương.

Cố Quân thấp thỏm chạy tới Bắc cương, vui mừng phát hiện Thẩm Dịch quả nhiên chưa đứt bóng, chống lại người man điên cuồng, thực sự bảo vệ được biên cảnh phương Bắc.

Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc càng điên cuồng, ngày tàn của mười tám bộ lạc càng tới gần, quả như Cố Quân dự liệu, sau khi ác chiến bốn năm ngày, thế công đến từ người man rõ ràng chậm lại, một cứ điểm bị Thái tiểu tướng quân thừa thắng truy kích quá trớn san bằng, đi vào phát hiện bên trong chỉ còn lại tí tẹo tử lưu kim chưa kịp đốt hết, người thì đã rút lui.

Tào Xuân Hoa nước miếng tung tóe khoa tay múa chân nói: “Gia Lai có thể động thủ, cho thấy thế lực phản loạn lúc trước bị hắn quét sạch hoặc chí ít đã áp chế, nhưng hắn còn muốn đánh nhau, còn phải dùng người, thì không thể giết sạch quân lính thuộc hạ thân với đại bộ tộc khác, cùng lắm là xử trí mấy đầu mục, giết một răn trăm, thế lực từng phản loạn không chừng còn có thể khơi lại đống tro tàn.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Phải có cơ hội.”

“Không sai,” Tào Xuân Hoa nói, “Thái tướng quân hôm đó nói với ta, khoảng thời gian này trước đây đã có chuyện người man lén dùng tử lưu kim đổi vật tư, Thái tướng quân lúc ấy lưu tâm, âm thầm theo dõi giao dịch, ghi chép mỗi một khoản vào hồ sơ, kẻ hay tới thậm chí vẽ tranh lại, bữa trước ta xem thử, thật sự đã thấy một người quen.”

Nói đoạn hắn lấy trong tay áo ra một bức tranh cuộn đơn giản, trải lên chiếc bàn con, chỉ kẻ trong tranh nói: “Người này là một nô lệ quản ngựa dưới trướng Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc, ta biết hắn, là người của đại tổng quản, bình thường toàn cậy có đại tổng quản để tác oai tác quái… Chắc hẳn nhiều năm chiến tranh dân chúng lầm than, bất mãn với Gia Lai không chỉ là dã tâm gia của mười tám bộ lạc, ta cảm thấy trong đây có trò để lợi dụng.”

Cố Quân hỏi: “Ngươi nắm chắc bao nhiêu?”

Tào Xuân Hoa ném mị nhãn tới, lưỡi xoắn lại nói: “Thế phải xem Đại soái chuẩn bị cho ta bao nhiêu vốn.”

Cố Quân nghĩ bụng: “Nếu đứa trẻ này từ nhỏ ở bên cạnh ta nhiều hơn, ta nhất định phải đánh bay những tật xấu này.”

Để mắt không thấy lòng khỏi phiền, y xua tay cho Tào Xuân Hoa õng ẹo cút đi.

Thẩm Dịch còn chưa kịp hỏi an bài hành động cụ thể thì thân binh đã tới báo rằng Trần Khinh Nhứ đến.

Cố Quân tắc lưỡi lấy làm kỳ nhìn tên Thẩm Dịch từ ngả nghiêng biến thành ngồi ngay ngắn, mặt căng thẳng như lâm đại địch, đến cả diện thánh cũng chưa nghiêm túc như thế.

Trần Khinh Nhứ đến báo cho họ một tiếng, nàng định đi cùng Tào Xuân Hoa, tìm kiếm bí mật trong vu độc của thần nữ ở chỗ Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc.

Thẩm Dịch vừa nghe liền quýnh lên, vội nháy mắt ra hiệu cho Cố Quân, Cố Quân nhìn trời ngó đất, làm bộ không biết gì hết – quen nhau nhiều năm, y cũng coi như biết chút chút về tính tình Trần gia, Trần cô nương người ta chỉ theo phép lịch sự tới báo một câu, không phải đến trưng cầu ý kiến.

Cố Quân thời khắc mấu chốt trông cậy không được, Thẩm Dịch đành phải dùng ngón võ mồm đã tê liệt một nửa tự mình ra trận: “Thần y như Trần cô nương là rất quý, vốn ngay cả tiền tuyến cũng không nên ra, lẻn vào quân địch, không khỏi như trò đùa – vạn nhất lại xảy ra chuyện gì… phải chứ, Đại soái?”

Cố Quân đành phải nói: “Ừ, đúng, Quý Bình nói có lý.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ nói: “Lần này ta lên phương Bắc, vốn là để lẻn vào soái trướng của Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc tìm bí thuật vu độc thất truyền, nếu có thể nhân tiện giúp đỡ một chút chẳng phải càng tốt? Việc này ta tự có chừng mực, đa tạ tướng quân quan tâm.”

Cố Quân thở dài: “Làm phiền cô nương bôn ba, lòng ta thật sự rất áy náy.”

Vừa nhắc như vậy, Trần Khinh Nhứ mới nhớ tới phong thư chất vấn của Trường Canh còn đặt trên bàn mình, mặt xanh xám nói: “Đại soái không cần đâu, thỉnh thoảng ở trước mặt Nhạn vương điện hạ nhắc tới nỗi khổ trong lòng ta là được.”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Mới nói mình có lý xong sao giờ lại “làm phiền bôn ba” rồi?

Tên khốn họ Cố vĩnh viễn không thể giữ vững lập trường từ đầu đến cuối!

Thẩm Dịch vắt hết óc tìm các loại lý do – trong trận địa địch nguy hiểm?

Với thân thủ và đảm sắc dám xông vào thiên lao dưới sự canh gác nghiêm ngặt của Bắc đại doanh của Trần cô nương, lý do này ít nhiều không nói ra miệng được.

Doanh thương binh cần cô?

Người ta bằng lòng ở lại giúp đỡ là tình cảm, không bằng lòng cũng là hợp tình hợp lý – doanh thương binh có quân y của mình, hầu hết là băng bó cắt cưa đơn giản, cũng là làm nhục thần y Trần thị.

Trần Khinh Nhứ cũng không phải là người hay nói, Thẩm Dịch tắc tị, nàng liền cảm thấy mình đã nói xong, chắp tay quay người chuẩn bị đi.

“Trần cô nương!” Thẩm Dịch hoảng hốt đứng dậy, suýt nữa đụng đổ cái bàn trước mặt.

Cố Quân im lặng đưa tay che mặt.

Thẩm Dịch thiên ngôn vạn ngữ xếp đội hoàn tất trong ngực, chờ thao thao bất tuyệt giãi bày nỗi lòng, nào ngờ ra đến môi, miệng cống cuối dù chết dù sống không chịu mở, đành phải kẹt hết trong họng, sau cùng khô khan phun ra một câu nửa chua nửa chát: “Trần cô nương là vì Nhạn vương à?”

Cố Quân: “…”

Coi là mình chết rồi chắc?

Thẩm Dịch vừa thốt ra khỏi miệng cũng hận không thể tự vả mình – thật sự không giống tiếng người tí nào.

May mà Trần Khinh Nhứ không hay nghĩ nhiều, nghe vậy chỉ nghiêm trang trả lời: “Nhạn vương đã cầm Lâm Uyên mộc bài ta, thân gánh trọng trách và quyền cao chức trọng, việc giúp y trừ Ô Nhĩ Cốt Trần gia ta cũng không để đùn đẩy cho ai, vả lại bí thuật vu độc của mười tám bộ lạc vốn không giao lưu với Trung Nguyên, bao nhiêu kì độc tìm không ra giải dược, bao nhiêu biện pháp trị bệnh cứu người cũng chìm trong đống giấy lộn, ta đã có cơ duyên này, thì chung quy phải tận lực một phần, dẫu ngày sau có thể lưu truyền lại chút ít, cũng coi như không uổng công.”

Thẩm Dịch nghe mà ngực lạnh ngắt, giữa người từ sáng đến tối chỉ muốn có vợ con bên cạnh như mình với vị Trần cô nương lo nghĩ cho muôn đời này, quả thực cách xa như từ kinh thành đến Bắc cương vậy.

Giữa gia phong ông bố sớm trí sĩ chỉ biết chơi nhà mình truyền lại và Trần gia bảo vệ Lâm Uyên mộc bài nhiều thế hệ lánh đời, cách xa như từ Đại Lương đến Tây Dương vậy.

Huyền ưng xả khói trắng bay mãi cũng chẳng tới nổi!

Thẩm Dịch nhìn khuôn mặt trắng nõn của nàng, không còn lời nào để nói, thế là lấy từ trong lòng ra một trái đạn tín hiệu xinh xắn, đưa cho Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Thứ này là Linh Xu viện gần đây đưa tới, khỏi cần dùng lửa đốt, ném lên không trung là được, chỉ cần lên đủ cao sẽ tự cháy, ngoài trăm dặm cũng nhìn thấy, vạn nhất xảy ra chuyện gì… ta… cô…”

Nói năng lộn xộn như thế, làm Cố Quân nghe mà đau răng.

Trần Khinh Nhứ bị nhét đạn tín hiệu nho nhỏ vẫn còn hơi ấm vào tay, dù nàng không chú ý hơn, lúc này cũng cảm giác được điều gì đó, nhìn Thẩm Dịch bằng một ánh mắt khó tả.

Thẩm Dịch không dám nhìn, chỉ muốn đào hố tự chôn mình, vội vàng tìm cớ cáo từ Cố Quân, bỏ chạy như bay.

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “…”

Cố Quân chậm rãi đứng dậy, nghiêm túc nói với Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Nếu người man có dị động, các cô không được liều lĩnh, hãy bắn tín hiệu, bên phía chúng ta lập tức có người tiếp ứng, chú ý an toàn… Đợi đến khi khải hoàn trở về, kêu Thẩm Quý Bình hát một bài nghe chơi.”

Nghe nửa câu trước Trần Khinh Nhứ còn gật đầu theo, đoạn sau càng nghe càng kỳ cục: “Hát bài gì?”

Cố soái chết cũng không đứng đắn cười tít mắt nói: “Việt nhân ca.”

Đêm ấy, Trần Khinh Nhứ và Tào Xuân Hoa vượt qua phòng tuyến Bắc man lơi lỏng, lặng lẽ tiến vào đại đô trung tâm mười tám bộ lạc.

Nói là “đại đô”, kỳ thực chỉ là vùng bộ lạc tụ cư hơi náo nhiệt, ngoại trừ thi thoảng có võ sĩ man tộc đằng đằng sát khí qua lại, bình dân ven đường hầu hết áo quần tả tơi.

Trẻ con chết đói không ai nhặt xác la liệt ven đường, bị chó hoang thèm nhỏ dãi, đàn bà khuôn mặt dại ra chần chừ bên cạnh chốc lát, nhận mệnh, như xác chết biết đi mà đứng dậy rời khỏi.

Vu sư trọng giáp uy nghiêm quanh quẩn trong lều trại quý tộc hoa mỹ, thương ưng và ưng giáp cùng lượn vòng trên không, khắp nơi ngập ngụa mùi xác thối, mùi máu tanh tưởi… lẫn một chút mùi tử lưu kim thoang thoảng không dễ phát hiện.

Dưới lá cờ Lang vương chính giữa, một nam tử vóc dáng trung bình bưng một bát thuốc đi vào chỗ Lang vương ở, thị vệ hai bên cung kính tề giọng chào hỏi: “Đại tổng quản.”

Đại tổng quản mí mắt cũng không nâng lên mà “Ừm” một tiếng, bưng thuốc đi vào lều Lang vương.

Một thanh niên tiều tụy ra đón, nhận bát thuốc: “Để ta.”

Đại tổng quản nhìn thần sắc hắn hỏi: “Thế tử, vương ta hôm nay thế nào?”

“Vẫn vậy.” Thế tử lắc đầu, cùng hắn đi vào.

Chỉ thấy tấm chăn chiên dày cộp tách ra hai bên, để mặt trời lọt vào, dưới ánh mặt trời có một chiếc xe lăn gắn hộp vàng, một “bộ xương” cao to ngồi trên đó, nghe thấy động tĩnh, bộ xương kia chậm rãi quay xe lăn lại hướng mặt về người tới, hơi hé mắt ra.

Mắt hắn còn chưa lòa, sáng đến kinh người, tinh khí thần ngưng tụ cả trong đôi mắt hung ác này.

Chính là Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc.

Năm ngoái, Lang vương Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc bị bệnh nặng, đột nhiên trúng gió hôn mê, sau khi tỉnh lại nói cũng không xong, một độ nằm liệt giường. Mấy thủ lĩnh bộ lạc của liên minh mười tám bộ lạc cho rằng hắn xong đời rồi, bèn liên thủ phát động chính biến, giam lỏng thế tử, đẩy nhị vương tử yếu đuối thượng vị, lại hấp tấp phái người đi đàm hòa lấy lòng Đại Lương.

Nhưng ai ngờ Lang vương ngay cả thị vệ trưởng bên cạnh cũng “phản bội” vậy mà còn có thể vùng dậy, trước tiên âm thầm lệnh cho thị vệ trưởng trà trộn vào sứ đoàn đàm hòa gây ra vụ biên cảnh Đại Lương Bắc cương, không ai biết trong tay hắn còn một loạt trọng giáp tiên phong năm xưa người Tây Dương đưa tới làm át chủ bài, lợi dụng khi mấy thủ lĩnh bộ lạc sứt đầu mẻ trán ứng phó Đại Lương mà âm thầm trù tính, nhất cử bắt gọn phản đảng, huyết tẩy liên minh Lang vương kỳ, sau đó ngang nhiên tụ tập mười vạn cân tử lưu kim phản công Đại Lương.

Đại tổng quản cúi đầu không dám nhìn hắn, tất cung tất kính nghe Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc nói chuyện với thế tử – nam nhân này quá đáng sợ, mỗi sợi lông đều tỏa ra mùi máu tươi.

Đột nhiên, Gia Lai ném cả bát thuốc trong tay vào người thế tử: “Phế vật!”

Đại tổng quản run lẩy bẩy.

Thế tử thận trọng nói: “Phụ thân, vật tư thật sự không đủ nữa, năm nay người già và trẻ nhỏ trong các bộ lạc đã chết đói quá nửa, khắp nơi đều là thi thể không kịp thu dọn…”

Gia Lai quát: “Đồ vô dụng, tử lưu kim không đủ thì đi khai thác, vật tư không đủ thì đi cướp Trung Nguyên! Vẫn không đủ thì bảo đám quý tộc ăn trên ngồi trốc đó quyên!”

Đầu lưỡi hắn còn chưa lưu loát lắm, lúc gầm lên hơi cứng, thế tử đỏ hoe mắt nói: “Phụ thân, chúng ta không vượt qua được Huyền Thiết doanh ở biên cảnh Trung Nguyên, các quý tộc đã chẳng quyên nổi cái gì nữa, họ…”

Lời hắn nói lại lần nữa bị Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc quát tháo cắt ngang, tin tức thủy quân Tây Dương ở phía Nam khai chiến với Đại Lương đã truyền tới, song tin tức dù sao cũng có cách trở, chuyện thủy quân đánh lén một đêm không thành chiến bại thối lui thì còn đi trên đường, Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc tin chắc sau khi nam bắc vây kín, một ngày ngàn dặm chỉ là vấn đề thời gian.

Hắn quả thật vẫn hung ác như xưa, nhưng chỉ sợ hung ác đến hơi điên rồi.

Đại tổng quản đứng xem Lang vương đánh mắng thế tử một trận, cũng liên đới trúng một cái nắp chén bầm cả trán, lúc này mới im lặng lui ra ngoài, đi thẳng về lều của mình – mấy đại quý tộc và khách quý tới từ Trung Nguyên đang ở đó chờ tin tức của hắn.


	113. Chương 113: Phản kháng

Đại tổng quản càng đi càng nhanh, cuối cùng cơ hồ chạy chậm về lều của mình, dư âm đốt tử lưu kim đã qua, Bắc cương vẫn rét mướt, đại tổng quản lại chạy vã mồ hôi, không thể không vừa đi vừa lau, lau ướt cả tay áo.

Hắn nặng nề tâm sự mà cho nữ nô định tiến lên hầu hạ lui đi, ra hiệu cho nàng không được quấy rầy, bản thân cất bước đi vào căn lều ba tầng cửa.

Đại tổng quản thận trọng tra xét bốn phía một lần, xác định quanh đây không còn ai, bấy giờ mới đóng từng cánh cửa, thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đi vào trong.

Đúng lúc này, trong nhà đột nhiên truyền ra tiếng người cao vút: “Thế nào?”

Đại tổng quản bị bất ngờ, ở trong nhà mình mà sợ run lên, tứ chi hơi co giật, trợn mắt đứng ở cửa, trong ba bốn hơi thở, hắn cảm thấy tim sắp ngừng đập rồi.

Cho đến khi một lão phụ nhân quý tộc quen biết từ trong căn phòng thiếu ánh sáng lộ ra nửa khuôn mặt, hắn mới hít vào một hơi, thần hồn trở về vị trí cũ, nghi thần nghi quỷ khoát tay, cùng lão phụ nhân kia đi vào nhà.

Bắc địa vốn là ngày ngắn đêm dài, chỗ ở lấy ánh sáng đều rất tạm, nhưng người trong phòng này lại đóng hết cửa sổ, tối thui ngồi vây quanh một ngọn đèn măng-sông cũ kỹ. Mấy nhà có uy tín danh dự trong liên minh mười tám bộ lạc phái đại biểu đến, cách những người này vài chỗ ngồi là hai người Đại Lương một nam một nữ.

Hai người kia cho dù cách ăn vận đều theo mười tám bộ lạc, từ trên tướng mạo cũng có thể nhận ra thân phận người Đại Lương, tướng của người ở vùng man hoang khổ hàn dẫu là quý tộc thì cũng thấy được sự thô kệch khi cuộc sống không mấy dễ chịu.

Hai người này chính là Tào Xuân Hoa và Trần Khinh Nhứ, cả hai hợp kế một phen, không hề cố gắng che giấu thân phận, sau khi qua biên giới liền dùng mấy tuyến trước kia Tào Xuân Hoa lưu lại liên hệ với một số quý tộc của mười tám bộ lạc, xưng mình là sứ giả đình chiến do trú quân Bắc cương Đại Lương phái tới, vừa lo lót trên dưới, vừa thỉnh cầu họ dẫn tiến Lang vương Gia Lai.

Hai người ra tay rất hào phóng, liên tục tặng hậu lễ, nhưng càng hào phóng thì Tào Xuân Hoa càng biết là sẽ không có ai dẫn tiến họ – hiện tại trong mắt đám quý tộc man tộc này, chỉ sợ hai người đã thành cây rụng tiền, mà một khi bị kẻ điên Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc kia phát hiện, cây rụng tiền rất có thể sẽ bị nhổ tận gốc.

Hai người vừa “bức thiết” bày tỏ nguyện vọng tự tìm đường chết là muốn gặp Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc, vừa chu toàn trong mười tám bộ lạc tâm tư bất ổn này, bằng vào miệng lưỡi gặp người nói tiếng người, gặp quỷ nói tiếng quỷ của Tào Xuân Hoa, chưa đến một tháng, các quý tộc này đã dám ngồi vào bàn, âm thầm nghị luận Lang vương.

Cùng lúc đó, Trần Khinh Nhứ sau vài lần nửa đêm dò xét đã thăm dò được đại khái tình hình thủ vệ của lều Lang vương, hiện giờ sắp sửa thu lưới.

Có người rót một bát rượu sữa ngựa cho đại tổng quản từ bên ngoài vào, đại tổng quản hai tay nhận lấy, tay không ngừng run rẩy, một hơi dốc cạn, bấy giờ mới cảm thấy mình đã sống lại.

Hắn xụi lơ ngồi bên kia, hạ giọng: “Đừng nói nữa, ngay cả thế tử cũng bị đánh, Lang vương đã quyết tâm, vẫn muốn động thủ.”

Tào Xuân Hoa vẻ mặt ngây thơ hỏi: “Triều đình đã phái sứ giả về phương Nam, bên đó hiện giờ đã đình chiến, chúng ta tái chiến cũng chẳng được ích lợi gì, đại tổng quản không bẩm việc này lên à?”

Đại tổng quản thật sự có nỗi khổ trong lòng khó mở miệng, cả người như rò nước, giơ tay lau mồ hôi nóng mướt đầu: “Tiểu huynh đệ, nếu hôm nay ta nói chuyện này, chỉ sợ chư vị đợi không được ta đâu.”

Cả đám quý tộc mười tám bộ lạc đều trầm mặc, Tào Xuân Hoa thì lắc đầu, chậm rãi nói: “Thế thì hết cách rồi, ta nói thật vậy, hôm nay để mọi người chịu liên lụy tụ lại, là vì gần đây nhận được thư từ chỗ Cố soái chúng ta, Cố soái chỉ trích hai ta làm việc không được, nói nếu còn không thấy thành quả, y sẽ phát binh tấn công, hai ta thì không có gì, cùng lắm là quay về nghe giáo huấn, phạt hai tháng lương bổng, nhưng ta biết chư vị chắc hẳn đều không muốn khai chiến.”

Mặt đại tổng quản nhăn thành một trái mướp đắng cỡ bự.

Lúc này, Trần Khinh Nhứ mở miệng: “Đi thôi, chúng ta đã cố hết sức rồi.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ có một loại khí chất không cho phép nghi ngờ, không mở miệng thì thôi, hễ mở miệng là có thể giải quyết dứt khoát; nghe vậy, Tào Xuân Hoa còn chưa kịp phản ứng, đám quý tộc Bắc man đã quýnh lên, lão phụ nhân ngồi ở thủ vị hoảng hốt níu tay áo nàng: “Khoan đã!”

Trần Khinh Nhứ lạnh lùng nhìn bà ta một cái.

Nếp nhăn trên mặt lão phụ nhân vặn vẹo ra vẻ hiền lành như vu bà, cười xòa nói: “Cô nương, cho bọn ta thêm vài ngày nghĩ cách đi, vương ta hơi bảo thủ, nhưng ta tốt xấu gì cũng là trưởng bối của y, để ta đi nói thử xem, các ngươi đừng vội đi.”

“Phu nhân, không phải chúng ta không biết lý lẽ,” Tào Xuân Hoa thở ngắn than dài nói, “Chúng ta cũng là phụng mệnh làm việc, không dám tự chủ trương.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ rút tay áo ra, thần sắc thản nhiên nói: “Nếu Lang vương vì thù riêng, khăng khăng muốn đánh tới cùng, phu nhân đi nói chắc cũng chẳng ích gì, ngược lại dẫn lửa đốt mình, ta thấy không cần đâu.”

Câu này chọc trúng tim mọi người ở đây.

Thời gian trước mấy thủ lĩnh bộ lạc liên thủ phản loạn, mượn chuyện Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc năm xưa quan hệ thân thiết với thần nữ làm cớ, thần nữ chết hơn hai mươi năm rồi, rốt cuộc có quan hệ gì với Gia Lai mà không thể cho ai biết hay không, đến nay đã chẳng thể nào đối chứng, song mầm nghi ngờ một khi gieo xuống, nào nhổ dễ như vậy?

Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc vẫn lấy “huyết hải thâm thù” và “nhục lớn” để kích động tộc nhân bán mạng cho hắn, nhưng “vết thương khỏi liền hết đau” là liệt căn của phàm nhân, có lẽ hắn có thể kích động nhiệt huyết nhất thời, song đợi đến khi vật tư khó mà tiếp tục, ăn no bụng cũng thành vấn đề, “mối nhục lớn” hơn hai mươi năm trước chẳng lẽ có thể đau điếng người hơn con cái chết đói?

Một người nếu đã chết nhiều năm mà còn luẩn quẩn xung quanh bộ lạc như u linh, mang đến không phải chiến tranh thì là đổ máu, vậy nàng rốt cuộc là thần nữ thuần khiết của trường sinh thiên, hay là yêu ma quỷ quái lừa đời lấy tiếng?

Trần Khinh Nhứ nói xong, không để ý tới chúng nhân Bắc man thần sắc khác nhau, hời hợt gật đầu, cùng Tào Xuân Hoa một trước một sau đi ra ngoài.

Thấy họ kiên quyết không chịu châm chước, lão phụ nhân Bắc man vừa nãy đột nhiên hạ quyết tâm, dộng cây gậy xuống đất: “Bắt đầu từ bây giờ, lấy hai ngày làm hạn, khẩn cầu quý sứ cho chúng ta thêm hai ngày, lão thái bà ta sống hơn bảy mươi năm, xin lấy tuổi ra đảm bảo, hai hôm sau nhất định cho các ngươi một lời ăn nói!”

Lão phụ nhân này ở trong tộc có bối phận rất cao, Lang vương cũng phải gọi một tiếng cô cô, bà ta vừa mở miệng, nhất thời không ai công khai phản đối, chỉ mình đại tổng quản có nỗi khổ trong lòng mấp máy môi, bị lão phụ nhân liếc một cái sắc lẻm.

Tào Xuân Hoa và Trần Khinh Nhứ nhìn nhau một cái, nhíu mày cả buổi như rất khó xử, rốt cuộc nói một cách không tình nguyện: “Thế… được rồi, đã là hứa hẹn của ‘Hồng Hà’ phu nhân, chúng ta cũng đành miễn cưỡng thử một lần, chờ tin tốt của bà, cáo từ.”

Đợi hai người ngoài rời đi từ mật đạo ở cửa sau, quý tộc Bắc man trong phòng lúc này mới om sòm lên.

Đại tổng quản khóc không ra nước mắt nói với Hồng Hà phu nhân: “Tam bà bà, ban nãy bà không nghe rõ ta nói gì à? Vương quyết tâm phải tiếp tục trận chiến này, ngay cả thế tử cũng đánh, bà xem đầu ta đây này… việc này… vương nói là tử lưu kim không có thì đi khai thác, vật tư không đủ thì để chư vị móc tiền túi!”

Hồng Hà phu nhân chưa kịp nói gì, một nam tử trung niên chợt nổi giận: “Sao hắn vẫn còn mơ Xuân Thu đại mộng? Muốn đánh qua phòng tuyến Huyền Thiết doanh tiến công Trung Nguyên hay muốn chờ đám khỉ Tây Dương tặng đồ ăn thức uống cho? Chúng ta chuẩn bị hai mươi năm, được mười vạn dũng sĩ, hỏa cơ cương giáp đếm không xuể, lương khô và thịt khô đầy ắp, còn liên hợp đông tây nam bắc tứ phương đồng thời hành động, cũng chưa thể chân chính đặt chân vào Trung Nguyên! Hắn bây giờ còn nằm mơ như vậy, là dựa vào cái gì? Người chết đói đầy đường à? Ta thấy rút khô cốt tủy của chúng ta cũng chẳng bõ nhét răng hắn đâu!”

Giọng hắn như gào bài sơn ca lúc chăn dê, vang vọng không che giấu, xung quanh có mấy người lập tức hoảng sợ ra mặt, nhao nhao khuyên người trung niên này thận trọng.

Người trung niên nổi giận đùng đùng ngồi xuống, cười gằn nói: “Tam bà bà, ta thấy bà lần này không giữ được lời hứa rồi, đừng nói bà bỏ thể diện đi cậy già lên mặt, cho dù bà gào khóc đòi thắt cổ, kẻ điên Gia Lai kia cũng chẳng thèm để ý đâu.”

Hồng Hà phu nhân nâng mí mắt khô quắt queo, dộng mạnh gậy: “Câm miệng, đồ vô dụng, ở trong phòng kêu la có tác dụng gì!”

Người trung niên phẫn nộ hừ một tiếng.

Hồng Hà phu nhân thần sắc bất động, trên mu bàn tay khô đét như móng gà lại lộ ra vài đường gân như rễ cây, kế đó bà ta chậm rãi mở miệng: “Lang vương lần trước giữ lại một tay, xử lý mấy thủ lĩnh bộ lạc, các ngươi nói, hắn còn tay thứ hai không?”

Bên trong lặng ngắt như tờ, đều bị sự lớn mật thạch phá thiên kinh của lão thái bà này dọa, rất lâu đại tổng quản mới run rẩy nói: “Tam, tam bà bà, máu dưới lang kì… còn chưa khô đâu.”

“Phản kháng mà chết cũng là chết, chậm rãi bị liên lụy đến chết cũng là chết, kết quả có gì khác biệt?” Giọng nói khàn khàn của lão phu nhân vang lên giữa sự yên tĩnh, “Chảy trong thân thể tổ tông các ngươi chính là máu lang, hiện giờ đều bị thuần hóa thành chó rồi à? Hay các ngươi thà nhìn vợ con già trẻ chết đói, chết trận, cũng muốn sống tạm bợ thêm mấy tháng?”

Bà ta chậm rãi ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt hơi lòa đảo qua các quý tộc man tộc ôm rắp tâm riêng, thấy họ có người vẻ mặt lẫm liệt, có người hơi suy tư, có người sắc mặt do dự, có người nơm nớp lo sợ, liền cười khẩy một tiếng, nói: “Ta biết chư vị ở đây không phải một lòng, một số người có lẽ đang định ra khỏi phòng sẽ bán đứng lão bà tử này cho Gia Lai. Ta nói thật nhé, đám hèn nhát, nếu lần này bọn ta thành công, cũng coi như cứu mạng các ngươi, không hại gì ngươi, thất bại thì cũng chẳng liên lụy đến đám đứng ngoài cuộc – Trái lại lũ chuột nhắt muốn ra ngoài mật báo, các ngươi cảm thấy Gia Lai sát tinh xui xẻo kia, sẽ niệm chỗ tốt của các ngươi, hay cảm thấy ngươi quá thân cận với đám lão già chán sống này, dáng vẻ khả nghi?”

Người trung niên ban nãy lòng đầy căm phẫn nhảy lên nói: “Nói đúng lắm, tam bà bà, ta theo bà!”

Những năm qua, các quý tộc của mười tám bộ lạc bị Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc áp bức quá mức, họ oán hận hắn, cũng sợ hãi chính sách chuyên chế của hắn, lúc này người đầu lĩnh vừa đứng ra, tức thì có không ít kẻ nghĩa phẫn tràn lòng phụ họa theo.

Hồng Hà phu nhân chuyển hướng sang đại tổng quản: “Việc này chúng ta nghĩ nát nước cũng vô dụng, còn phải dựa vào đại tổng quản.”

Đại tổng quản trước đám người nhìn chòng chọc, ngồi đờ ra chốc lát như muốn bốc hơi, làm cả căn phòng không thấy ánh dương mù mịt hơi nước, rốt cuộc cắn răng vỗ đùi: “Tam bà bà phân phó đi!”

Khi quốc gia nguy vong, trong cách cục quyền lực tất có xung đột nhuộm máu – Vô luận là Đại Lương hay Thiên Lang mười tám bộ lạc… thậm chí là người Tây Dương sa chân ở Giang Nam, tất cả đều trốn không thoát hoàn cảnh cùng mà biến này. Trong đây có mười phần hung hiểm, trăm phần tế ngộ, tiến một bước là gia quốc thịnh vượng, rớt lại một bước biết đâu là vong tộc diệt chủng.

Lúc này, một con sóng ngầm mãnh liệt lan ra mười tám bộ lạc Bắc man, các quý tộc danh gia tự mình đi tổ chức thế lực tạm không đề cập tới.

Đêm hôm sau, một bóng đen như chim én nhảy lên tháp theo dõi của mười tám bộ lạc – tháp này còn là do người Tây Dương bỏ vốn xây dựng, mới đầu cũng là người Tây Dương ở đây phụ trách giữ gìn sửa chữa, hiện giờ người Tây Dương ốc không lo nổi mình ốc, hầu hết hỏa cơ trên tháp theo dõi đã hết dùng được, chỉ còn lại tác dụng bài trí.

Thủ vệ trên tháp đã bị im ắng hạ gục, người nhảy lên tháp theo dõi lộ mặt dưới ánh trăng, đó lại là một gia nô nho nhỏ trầm mặc kiệm lời dưới trướng đại tổng quản, hắn nhanh nhẹn đi thẳng lên đỉnh tháp, bên trên có người chờ đợi từ lâu.

“Gia nô” đứng lại, lau mặt, lộ ra một đóa Tào Xuân Hoa thiên biến vạn hóa.

Tào Xuân Hoa nói: “Xong rồi, đại tổng quản đã hạ an thần vào thuốc của Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Không định trực tiếp độc chết hắn?”

“Không dễ vậy đâu,” Tào Xuân Hoa nói, “Gia Lai là một bậc thầy vu độc, không cẩn thận sẽ đả thảo kinh xà, trái lại dược vật an thần, bình thường thỉnh thoảng hắn cũng chuẩn bị một ít, cho dù hắn phát hiện cũng không dễ dàng sinh nghi. Trong thủ vệ vương trướng có gia nhân các họ, những người này đã được phân phó, định thần không biết quỷ không hay động thủ trong đêm, cố hết sức không kinh động Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc, khiến hắn chết trong lều, lặng yên không một tiếng động, sáng mai liền đẩy thế tử kế vị. Một khi xác định Gia Lai đã uống thuốc, đại tổng quản sẽ lấy tiếng cú đêm làm hiệu, chúng ta cứ chờ là được – bên phía Đại soái thông báo chưa?”

Tiểu cầu trên tay Trần Khinh Nhứ phiếm ánh bạc, chính là đạn tín hiệu Thẩm Dịch giao cho nàng. Vật nho nhỏ này vẫn giấu trong tay áo, đột nhiên phải lấy ra dùng, nàng bỗng nhiên có chút không nỡ.

Tào Xuân Hoa lại không biết những tâm tư này, chỉ cảm khái: “Kiêu hùng một thời, đầy tớ muốn tạo phản, đến cả một tiếng di ngôn của hắn cũng không muốn nghe, nói sao nhỉ?”

“Quá kiêng kỵ hắn rồi,” Trần Khinh Nhứ đứng trên tháp theo dõi, nhờ thiên lý nhãn trên mũi nhìn hướng vương trướng, “Ta còn chưa hỏi, ngươi rốt cuộc làm sao khiến Hồng Hà phu nhân ra mặt chắp nối được vậy?”

“Con trai Hồng Hà phu nhân chết trên chiến trường,” Tào Xuân Hoa vén tóc ra sau tai, hờ hững nói, “Chỉ để lại một thằng cháu cho bà ta, đứa cháu sắp mười sáu rồi, Gia Lai kia cùng hung cực ác, quy định tất cả nam hài nhà quý tộc qua mười sáu tuổi phải tòng quân, ta trước kia lẻn vào man tộc từng gặp con trai bà ta vài lần, mấy đêm trước bèn nặn một tấm mặt nạ quỷ hồn, thay hắn thăm lão mẫu thân… Có thể không giống lắm, có điều trong cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn, bà ta mắt mờ, nên cũng trót lọt. Ta với bà ấy ôm nhau khóc lóc một trận, nói không đành lòng để ấu tử được cưng chiều đi đường cũ của phụ thân… Cô xem, vành mắt ta còn chưa hết sưng, mấy bữa nay vẫn phải che đây này, Trần cô nương có dược đặc hiệu tiêu sưng không?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “…”

Tào Xuân Hoa lắc lư đầu nhìn trăng tự xót xa: “Ta đeo da mặt người khác, chảy bao nhiêu nước mắt của mình? Ôi, đây thật là…”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Suỵt – nghe thấy không?”

Trong bóng đêm thê lãnh, vài tiếng cú đêm chói tai đột ngột vang lên, đại tổng quản đã động thủ!

Trần Khinh Nhứ mở cửa sổ của tháp theo dõi, một sợi tơ cơ hồ không nhìn thấy bắn ra nơi đầu ngón tay nàng, từ trên tháp buông xuống, vừa vặn đủ để mũi chân nàng điểm một cái mượn lực.

Tào Xuân Hoa thì lấy một lọ tử lưu kim nhỏ cất trong lòng, từ trên cao tưới thẳng xuống tháp theo dõi, giả vờ như thân tháp rò dầu, sau đó nhanh nhẹn đốt lên. Ánh lửa mạnh như chân long uốn lượn xuống, chớp mắt chiếu rọi tòa tháp sáng rực như ban ngày, Trần Khinh Nhứ nhân tháp theo dõi bốc cháy, bắn đạn tín hiệu trong tay lên cao, đạn tín hiệu kia bay thẳng lên mà chia làm hai, bổ ra một đạo bạch quang như tia chớp – bạch quang ấy hết sức đặc biệt, nhìn ở gần không hề chói mắt, rất dễ dàng bị ánh lửa của tử lưu kim che khuất, chỉ ở xa mới có thể nhận ra chùm tia sáng có lực xuyên thấu cực mạnh kia.

Thẩm Dịch mai phục đã lâu từ thiên lý nhãn nhìn thấy thế nhảy bật lên: “Đại soái, động thủ rồi!”

Cố Quân huýt sáo một tiếng dài, huyền ưng phảng phất như bầy dơi trong đêm tối, nhanh chóng lướt qua sát đất, chỉ nghe tiếng gió, không thấy bóng người.

Thẩm Dịch vốn không chờ đợi nổi xông theo ra, nhớ tới chuyện gì đó, lại quay về hỏi Cố Quân: “Tử Hi, ngươi hôm qua mới từ Giang Nam trở về, chưa kịp nghỉ ngơi, có chịu được không?”

Cố Quân sửng sốt, lập tức bật cười nói: “Trời ơi, sao ngươi lo chuyện bao đồng lắm thế? Không cần phải lo cho ta, đi coi Trần cô nương đi – Yên tâm, có thể nhìn tên quy tôn Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc kia đi đến đường cùng, hữu hiệu hơn bất cứ linh đan diệu dược nào.”

Còn có bí thuật vu độc bị lão điên đó cất giấu, lời này Cố Quân không dám nói ra, cũng không dám quá chờ mong, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn muốn tự mình tới xem sao.

Vạn nhất thì sao?

“Vạn nhất Ô Nhĩ Cốt thật sự có cách giải,” Cố Quân thầm hạ quyết tâm mà nghĩ bụng, “Ta sẽ đến Hộ Quốc tự thắp nén nhang cho đám lừa trọc.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ khinh công vô song, sau khi hạ đất lập tức không thấy bóng dáng, phản quân mười tám bộ lạc muốn Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc chết im hơi lặng tiếng, nàng lại không hi vọng hắn một câu di ngôn cũng không có – nếu không phải đi hỏi ai về vu độc bí thuật?

Tào Xuân Hoa vốn theo rất vất vả, chạy nửa đường chợt nghe thấy tiếng rít của bạch hồng ra khỏi dây cung.

Tào Xuân Hoa phân tâm ngẩng đầu lên, quả nhiên thấy phía Nam bùng lên ánh lửa ngút trời, biết là Huyền Thiết doanh đã tới rồi, chắc không bao lâu sẽ trực tiếp phá tan phòng tuyến Bắc man. Mà chỉ thất thần giây lát, nhìn lại thì Trần Khinh Nhứ đã không thấy bóng dáng.

Thủ vệ lều Lang vương với Trần Khinh Nhứ vốn đã là lỏng lẻo bình thường, đêm nay còn có non nửa đi giở âm mưu quỷ kế, nàng chẳng mất sức lắm đã lẻn được vào, hạ xuống sau Lang vương kì, trước tiên để một nhóm phản quân cầm đao thương chạy tới chủ trướng, lập tức nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống, thần không biết quỷ không hay bám đuôi.

Phản quân không hề phòng bị tiến về chủ trướng, nhưng Trần Khinh Nhứ nửa đường đã cảm thấy không bình thường – nàng biết đêm nay thủ vệ trong lều Lang vương sẽ thiếu một tốp, không lý nào lại thiếu nhiều như vậy.

Trong lòng Trần Khinh Nhứ lập tức căng thẳng, tiểu đao trượt vào bàn tay.

Mà đúng lúc này, phản quân đã đến vương trướng chủ trướng của Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc.

Đột nhiên không trung truyền đến một tiếng vang nhỏ, chủ trướng thoáng gió ấy chợt mở rộng bốn cửa, vô số cung tên và đoản pháo từ cửa sổ lộ ra, đồng thời, thị vệ mai phục và mấy trăm binh tướng man tộc từ phía sau bọc đánh tới, bao vây phản quân không hề phòng bị.


	114. Chương 114: Bị diệt

Trần Khinh Nhứ hạ hơi thở xuống mức thấp nhất, cơ hồ hòa làm một thể với cỏ cây xung quanh, không hề nhúc nhích nấp ở góc chết sau màn dày phướn đen phía trên vương trướng, đứng ngoài quan sát tiến triển bất ngờ này.

Chỉ thấy Lang vương trướng tách ra làm đôi, xe lăn hơi nước bốc khói trắng từ chính giữa lăn ra, Lang vương Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc mặc áo choàng dày nặng, co người trên xe lăn như gần đất xa trời, lạnh lùng quét về phía phản quân ngoài cửa.

“Tam cô cô,” Hắn nhếch đôi môi mỏng khô đét thoáng nở nụ cười, lẩm bẩm, “Mẹ ruột của ta chết sớm, bà từng trông nom ta năm năm, đối đãi ta như con ruột, hiện giờ… ngay cả bà cũng muốn rút đao chĩa vào ta sao?”

Hồng Hà phu nhân tuy là người khởi xướng, nhưng dẫu sao cũng là một lão thái bà tập tễnh, chỉ có thể bày kế, không thể tự mình ra trận chém người, bản thân không ở nơi này, màn độc thoại của Gia Lai liền tan ra không trung chẳng có chỗ đáp, không ai trả lời.

Vị Lang vương đời cuối hung ác này, thù và hận, hoan và hỉ, hùng đồ bá nghiệp hoặc con đường báo thù dài lê thê của hắn, đều một thân một mình, phụ mẫu huynh đệ, con cái bạn bè… nhất loạt không có, hắn đối đãi họ như heo chó, họ cũng phản bội hắn làm đáp đền.

Trong phản quân có kẻ tay run lẩy bẩy sắp cầm không nổi binh khí, cũng chẳng biết là đao trong tay ai đột nhiên rơi cái “keng” xuống đất, giữa bóng đêm yên tĩnh nghe rất rõ.

“Đều phản bội ta, đều muốn ta chết,” Gia Lai cay nghiệt cười gằn một tiếng, đột nhiên giơ cao bàn tay như chân gà, chém mạnh xuống, “Các ngươi đi chết trước!”

Hắn ra lệnh một tiếng, trong vương trướng loạn tiễn nhất tề bắn ra, hai bên hợp vây, phản quân tránh cũng không thể, đành phải cố gắng phản kích.

Cuộc ám sát vốn nên lặng lẽ này lập tức biến thành cuộc vật lộn máu chảy thành sông, động tĩnh ngày càng lớn, đại đô mười tám bộ lạc cũng bị kinh động. Thiên Lang đại đô ồn ào hỗn loạn, có kẻ chạy tới tháp theo dõi dập lửa, có kẻ vội vàng cần vương bình phản loạn, còn có kẻ liều lĩnh gia nhập phản quân, phần nhiều thì sững sờ tại chỗ không biết phải làm sao.

Thế tử và đại tổng quản bị trói gô đẩy ra, đại tổng quản đã đái ướt cả quần, tuyệt vọng nhìn thế tử vẻ mặt kinh sợ bên cạnh, nghĩ: “Lang vương chỉ còn một nhi tử như vậy, nói không chừng sẽ không làm gì hắn, ta thì không dám chắc.”

Vừa nghĩ thế, trên mặt hắn lập tức từ tuyệt vọng kinh sợ chuyển sang dứt khoát kiên quyết, trợn trừng mắt cắn răng một cái, giây lát sau, sắc mặt hắn đột nhiên hóa xanh, ở trước mắt bao người toàn thân cứng còng dúi đầu xuống – đại tổng quản đã cắn rách túi độc trong miệng mà tự sát.

Tào Xuân Hoa rợn cả người, quả thật hắn vốn lường trước chuyện đến ám sát Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc có thể sẽ không thuận lợi lắm, nhưng không hề gì, chỉ cần Bắc man đại đa tự loạn, bọn Cố Quân rất dễ dàng có thể thừa cơ tấn công, dù sao thì bọ ngựa bắt ve, bất kể là bọ ngựa hay ve thắng, đều có chim sẻ ở đằng sau.

Song hắn không liệu được Trần Khinh Nhứ sẽ bị cuốn vào trung tâm lốc xoáy trước hắn một bước!

Chớp mắt, trận đánh của phản quân và thị vệ ở gần vương trướng đã đến hồi gay cấn, đúng lúc này, một người man đột nhiên sấp ngửa lao vào vương trướng: “Báo – địch tập kích! Có địch tập kích!”

Câu này như hòn đá dấy lên ngàn tầng sóng, gần vương trướng đang choảng nhau vỡ đầu im lặng một khắc, thị vệ trưởng gạt đám người không phận sự ra, hớt hải chạy đến bên cạnh Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc: “Bẩm vương, trên tháp theo dõi có kẻ phóng hỏa, biên cảnh có rất nhiều ‘quỷ quạ đen’ nhân loạn đục nước béo cò, xông về bên này!”

Khóe mắt Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc hơi giật giật: “Là ai tới? Cố Quân sao?”

Thị vệ trưởng đầu vã mồ hôi lạnh, không hiểu Cố Quân đến thì có gì mà vui.

Ngay sau đó, hắn kinh ngạc nhìn thấy Gia Lai dùng đôi tay như chân gà chống tay vịn xe lăn, quát khẽ một tiếng, kẻ bại liệt non nửa năm này lại đứng dậy một cách thần kỳ!

Thị vệ trưởng: “Vương!”

“Cố Quân, Cố Quân…” Gia Lai thì thào gọi, đôi mắt sáng đến hãi người, như là ba hồn bảy phách trong cái xác đều cháy lên, khiến người ta không nhịn được rất đỗi hoài nghi với đồn đãi trước đây – có lẽ chấp niệm của hắn không hề là thần nữ đã chết, mà là Cố Quân.

Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc quát: “Lấy giáp của ta đến!”

Thị vệ trưởng chưa bao giờ thấy cách tìm đường chết khác người như thế, nhất thời còn tưởng mình nghe lầm: “Vương, ngài… ngài nói gì cơ?”

Gia Lai gầm lên: “Giáp của ta! Giáp của ta!”

Thị vệ trưởng bị khuôn mặt sắp nứt ra của hắn dọa lảo đảo vài bước, không dám chậm trễ, vội sai người lấy trọng giáp của Lang vương đến.

Thiết quái vật màu tuyết cao bằng gần hai người được bốn hán tử khiêng tới, đặt xuống đất “Uỳnh” một phát, Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc toàn thân run rẩy như lá rụng trong gió thu, bàn tay quắt queo nắm chặt cạnh cương giáp, lê bước chân nặng nề, từng bước nhét mình vào.

Trọng giáp tự thành một thể, bên trong có giá đỡ bằng thép, thao tác dễ hơn khinh cừu nhiều, nhưng cũng không phải tùy tiện kẻ nửa liệt nào cũng điều khiển được.

Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc đi vào trong trọng giáp mặt đỏ bừng lên, cắn răng mở van hơi nước dưới chân, động lực mạnh mẽ uỳnh uỳnh khởi động, phía sau trọng giáp phun ra hơi nước cuồng vọng, sắp sửa gào thét lao ra.

… Nhưng người bên trong đã không còn là anh hùng cái thế ăn thịt uống máu năm xưa.

Vừa nhấc chân lên thì Gia Lai đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà, khó lòng giữ vững thăng bằng thêm, trọng giáp nổ một tiếng rồi nghiêng đi, vật cồng kềnh mấy trăm cân nện mặt đất ra một hố sâu.

Thị vệ trưởng hoảng sợ: “Vương!”

Khoảnh khắc ấy, không ai thấy rõ sắc mặt Lang vương Gia Lai, nam nhân gầy đét chỉ còn một bộ xương kia náu thân trong cương giáp đồ sộ, tựa như con sâu teo tóp trong hạch đào, mọi người – dù là địch nhân của hắn, chớp mắt ấy, trong lòng đều hiện ra rõ ràng bốn chữ “anh hùng mạt lộ”.

Dù cho hắn là một kẻ điên táng tận thiên lương.

Mà lúc này, tiếng rít đặc biệt của huyền ưng càng lúc càng tới gần, Huyền Thiết doanh tính cơ động cực mạnh, giằng co nhiều ngày trước chẳng qua là vì mười tám bộ lạc đốt tử lưu kim không cần mạng thôi, nếu không căn bản sẽ chẳng cho họ kéo dài hơi tàn đến bây giờ.

Lúc này đại đô hỗn loạn, Huyền Thiết tam bộ càng như vào chỗ không người, huyền ưng mở đường, như thể lốc xoáy đen cuốn tới.

Thị vệ trưởng vội chạy tới mở trọng giáp, cõng Gia Lai bị nhốt bên trong một cách thảm hại ra: “Vương, đại đô đêm nay chỉ sợ không giữ được, giờ chúng tôi hộ tống ngài đi trước…”

Gia Lai thần sắc đờ đẫn nằm trên lưng thị vệ trưởng, một lúc lâu, hắn giơ tay chỉ phía trước: “Bên kia.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ tránh thoát một mũi tên lạc không biết từ đâu bắn tới, động tâm niệm, mau chóng từ sau lá cờ đen phấp phới hạ xuống, một nắm ngân châm bé tẹo bay khỏi tay, lặng lẽ giết mấy người man vừa vặn ở gần đó, âm thầm đuổi theo.

Một đội thị vệ bảo vệ Gia Lai lao tới mé Tây của Lang vương trướng, càng chạy càng xa đám đông, thậm chí đến cuối cùng bốn bề cơ hồ không một nơi để ẩn nấp, Trần Khinh Nhứ đuổi theo rất vất vả, nàng mạo hiểm bị phát hiện, bám theo sau đám thị vệ này, đi chừng hai khắc, phát hiện mình đã theo đuôi Gia Lai đến một tế đàn hoang phế.

Tế đàn kia cực kỳ hùng vĩ, cả kiến trúc cao vút tầng mây, toàn bộ vật liệu bằng đá, cơ hồ là một tòa cung điện.

Đại môn điêu bằng cự thạch, cửa che chăn chiên dày cộp, trên chi chít văn tự và quỷ họa phù loang lổ khó hiểu. Chung quanh cỏ dại mọc thành bụi, lâu không dấu chân người, một con quạ đen bị kinh động, bay vút lên trời.

Không riêng gì Trần Khinh Nhứ người ngoài không rõ nguyên do, ngay cả đội thị vệ cũng ngơ ngác nhìn nhau.

Từ sau khi thần nữ của mười tám bộ lạc thành trò cười, tế đàn thần nữ đã chẳng còn ai đặt chân tới.

Gia Lai hất tay thị vệ trưởng: “Lui ra!”

Thị vệ trưởng thoáng ngây ra, lui lại vài bước.

Gia Lai chầm chậm quỳ xuống, đầu gối hắn cứng đờ, vừa quỳ thì suýt nữa ngã sấp, thị vệ trưởng cuống quýt tiến lên muốn đỡ, bị tát cho một cái: “Cút! Cút xa ra!”

Thị vệ trưởng lúng túng lui ra.

Gia Lai trầy trật lắm mới quỳ vững được, tấm lưng còng sọm cố hết sức thẳng lên, hắn chắp tay trước ngực, màu gan heo do xấu hổ và giận dữ trên mặt chậm rãi rút đi, thần sắc lại bình tĩnh. Giây lát sau, hắn khó khăn duy trì tư thế quỳ xuống đất mà tiến vài bước, như con chó già gần đất xa trời, thị vệ trưởng đã bị đánh, không dám lên để ăn đòn thêm, đành phải luống cuống đứng bên nhìn hắn bò đi.

Gia Lai bò tận đến cạnh cánh cửa đá khổng lồ, vén tấm chăn chiên đã rách bươm, sờ soạng chú văn lồi lõm, Trần Khinh Nhứ ý thức được tế đàn thần nữ hoang phế rất lâu này có lẽ là một mấu chốt, cẩn thận đến gần hơn, nhìn chằm chằm động tác của Gia Lai không chớp mắt.

Đột nhiên, hắn ấn thứ gì đó xuống, cánh tay đẩy mạnh về phía trước.

Mặt đất lập tức lắc lư dữ dội, tất cả thị vệ đều sợ tái mặt, Trần Khinh Nhứ lại không chút nghĩ ngợi bay vút qua.

Mớ đá bao quanh tế đàn tự chuyển động, trên mặt đất nhô lên từng bánh răng khổng lồ, chúng khớp vào nhau, vô số ống sắt thép vỏ ngoài đã rỉ sét tứ thông bát đạt duỗi ra, tự mình khép kín nối liền, cuối cùng thành một vòng tròn hoàn chỉnh. Tất cả ống sắt đóng lại, “Xì” một tiếng, vô số tấm sắt nhỏ từ hai mé mở ra, run khe khẽ trong gió nhẹ, vậy mà là từng hỏa sí nhỏ – thứ này rất giống “diên” của Đại Lương.

Cả tế đàn như một cự diên, Trần Khinh Nhứ có ảo giác, tựa hồ chỉ cần đốt tử lưu kim là nó có thể bay khỏi đất bằng, lên tận chín tầng trời.

Nàng kinh hãi thầm nghĩ: “Không phải nói người man năm đó chính bởi vì không có kỹ thuật hỏa cơ của riêng mình, mới bị Huyền Thiết doanh càn quét sao? Thế đây là cái gì? Đám người man này muốn ngồi lên thứ này để chạy trốn hay chầu trời?”

Ngay khi nàng còn chưa tính toán ra kết luận, sự thật chứng minh, thường thức của nàng không có vấn đề, chỉ nghe “Xì” một tiếng, trên ống dẫn gắn liền một vòng đột nhiên có một chỗ phả ra khói khét lẹt.

Kế đó, một chuỗi tiếng gãy nứt vang lên khắp nơi, tử lưu kim ồ ồ sau nhiều năm bảo tồn dưới đất đã lẫn không biết bao nhiêu tạp chất, minh hỏa dưới hỏa sí lóe lên rồi tắt phụt, một thứ mùi gay mũi khác với khi đốt tử lưu kim nguyên chất lan ra.

Nói thì chậm, kỳ thực từ chỗ thứ nhất bắt đầu gãy đến cả tế đàn bốc cháy chỉ có một nháy mắt, nếu lúc này ẩn nấp bên cạnh là tay tổ trong nghề như Cát Thần hay Trương Phụng Hàm, có thể nhìn ra tế đàn như cự diên này cấu tạo căn bản không hoàn chỉnh, trông như khác lạ, kỳ thực chỉ rập khuôn hỏa sí và hộp vàng hình dạng ống dẫn trên diên, không giải quyết vấn đề hình dạng mấu chốt nhất trong việc cự diên lên không, cho dù bị hỏa lực ép bay, chưa kịp lên giữa trời cũng sẽ tan tành.

Mà lâu năm thiếu tu sửa hiển nhiên làm loại hư hao này nặng hơn, nó thậm chí không có vẻ như sắp lên trời, thì đã tự hủy mất.

Cự diên giấu dưới tế đàn và thần nữ cầu nguyện trường sinh thiên, phảng phất định trước là giấc mộng xa vời không chạm tới của Thiên Lang tộc vận số đã hết, vĩnh viễn không thể thực hiện.

Thị vệ trưởng sợ hết hồn, tè ra quần mà hô lớn: “Vương! Mau tránh ra!”

Phảng phất bị tiếng thét này chấn động, cửa đá điêu bằng cự thạch đột nhiên sập xuống, đè một đống ống dẫn đã trồi lên mặt đất, thể khí do tử lưu kim cháy sinh ra nhanh chóng bành trướng. Sau một tiếng nổ đinh tai nhức óc, tế đàn vậy mà nổ tung, chính giữa sinh ra một quả cầu lửa khổng lồ, lắc lư bay lên trời, Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc thân giữa đại hỏa, quay đầu lại nhìn đội hộ vệ một cái, trên mặt lại không hề có vẻ sợ hãi.

Chớp mắt ấy, Trần Khinh Nhứ bỗng nhiên minh bạch, Gia Lai vị tất không biết tế đàn này một khi đốt, chính là một con đường nổ.

… Hắn cam tâm tình nguyện, ủ mưu đã lâu, chỉ là đang tìm một cách chết xán lạn hơn.

Tế đàn cự thạch bắt đầu lắc lư muốn sập.

Trần Khinh Nhứ cắn răng một cái, bất chấp giá nào, từ lửa cháy khắp nơi bắt được một khe hở, trước mắt bao người lách mình chui vào, sau đó “Uỳnh” một tiếng, tế đàn sập.

Tào Xuân Hoa nửa đường mất dấu Trần Khinh Nhứ, không còn cách nào, đành phải ở lại tiếp ứng bọn Cố Quân, cho đến khi Huyền Thiết doanh giết vào đại đô, mới từ miệng thị vệ man tộc tù binh biết phương hướng đại khái của Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc. Tào Xuân Hoa vô cùng nắm rõ địa hình đại đô Bắc man, nghe đại khái liền biết Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc nhất định là tới tế đàn thần nữ, lập tức dẫn Thẩm Dịch lòng như lửa đốt chạy tới, ai ngờ nhìn thấy màn này.

Tào Xuân Hoa đồng tử co lại, kêu cũng chẳng ra tiếng.

Thẩm Dịch lại không chút do dự tháo khinh cừu giáp, lấy vật liệu ngay tại chỗ, lăn một vòng trong băng tuyết của sông băng chưa kịp tan, băng tuyết dính đầy người, dũng cảm lao vào liệt hỏa.

Mạt lộ xán lạn Lang vương tự chọn làm thị vệ trưởng sững người, một toán thị vệ tinh anh Bắc man đứng tại chỗ như cọc gỗ, cơ hồ chẳng sinh ra nổi một chút ý định phản kháng, đã chẳng khác nào tù binh, đều không cần mất công đi đánh.

Tử lưu kim lẫn quá nhiều tạp chất bốc cháy lên không có uy lực đốt tan băng nguyên, nhưng khói rất dày, người ở trong đó mắt cũng không mở ra nổi, trên thiên lý nhãn nhanh chóng dính một lớp tro, bị Trần Khinh Nhứ giật xuống ném đi. Nàng đã nhìn ra, chớp mắt ngã lăn ra khỏi trọng giáp, có lẽ Gia Lai đã muốn chết rồi, đối với một người nóng lòng muốn chết mà nói, nghiêm hình bức cung cũng chẳng được mấy tác dụng – huống chi nàng căn bản không biết bức.

Nàng một bước xuyên qua tế đàn đang sập, trong bụi đen mù mịt tìm được bóng dáng Gia Lai trầy trật bò đi, lúc cháy càng lên cao càng dễ ngạt thở, bò rạp dưới đất ngược lại thoải mái hơn, Gia Lai nhất thời chưa có mối nguy hiểm bị hun chết, Trần Khinh Nhứ bịt miệng mũi, nheo mắt liếc nhìn hướng hắn đi tới, phát hiện Gia Lai làm như không thấy những ồn ào xung quanh, đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm đài đá lớn chính giữa tế đàn.

Trong đài đá lớn ấy có cái gì?

Lúc này, một cây cột to trong tế đàn đập xuống đầu Trần Khinh Nhứ, nàng không thể không lắc mình né tránh, mượn lực một chút trên đá vụn, sau đó bay vút đến đài đá.

Giả sử người thiết kế sớm nhất muốn biến cả tế đàn thành một đại diên, dựa theo vị trí đài đá kia mà suy đoán, nó nên là cột tín hiệu như Định hải thần châm, trên đài có đá phiến khắc man văn làm thành một vòng, bất đồng với chú văn lạ lùng ngoài cửa, đây là văn tự chân chính của mười tám bộ lạc, Trần Khinh Nhứ lúc trước đến bên ngoài Bắc cương tìm hiểu về thuật vu độc của man tộc, đối với man văn cũng bỏ công một chút, có thể hiểu đại khái ghi lại trên đây là lịch sử phân phân hợp hợp của mười tám bộ lạc.

Từ đầu đến cuối, không một chữ nào nhắc tới thuật vu độc của man tộc, Trần Khinh Nhứ rốt cuộc bị sặc khói đặc ho sù sụ, trong lòng vô cùng thất vọng – chẳng lẽ nơi đây thực sự chỉ là một di chỉ tế đàn, không hề có thứ nàng muốn tìm?

Đúng lúc này, không biết chỗ nào lại nổ, mặt đất chấn động qua đi, một tảng đá lớn trước mặt nàng bất ngờ rơi xuống.

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “…”

Đúng thật là lúc xui xẻo uống nước cũng chết nghẹn được.

Nàng lùi lại theo bản năng, song khói đặc chung quy che tầm mắt, Trần Khinh Nhứ hụt chân, rơi thẳng xuống đài đá, lần này không khéo sẽ bị đá phiến đè dẹp lép!

Dưới tình thế cấp bách, lụa trắng giấu trong tay áo Trần Khinh Nhứ phóng ra ngoài, không biết quấn vào thứ gì trên đài đá, nàng vừa trầy trật ho, vừa gắng sức kéo, muốn lôi mình lên, ai ngờ thứ kia không chắc lắm, kéo nhẹ mà đã rơi xuống theo.

Đúng lúc này, một bóng người lao vọt tới, ôm nàng lăn đi, bên cạnh nổ uỳnh một tiếng, tảng đá lớn từ trên không rơi xuống tung lên một trận gió, Trần Khinh Nhứ dính đầy bùn lầy trên mặt đất tế đài, hoảng hốt ngẩng đầu lên, ngạc nhiên nhìn thấy Thẩm Dịch.

Thẩm Dịch phẫn nộ túm áo nàng: “Cô không muốn sống nữa à?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ bị y gầm lên một tiếng đần ra, hơi trợn mắt.

Thẩm Dịch vừa đụng tới ánh mắt nàng thì lập tức hoảng sợ, lửa giận ngập trời cũng tắt ngóm, khom lưng nhặt lụa trắng trong tay áo nàng lên, lúng túng nói: “Đi trước… Đây là thứ gì vậy?”

Chỉ thấy trên dải lụa trắng trong tay áo Trần Khinh Nhứ quấn thứ gì đó, cỡ bằng một người, trông như tượng đá, nhưng chẳng biết có phải rỗng ruột hay không mà cực nhẹ, bị Thẩm Dịch kéo khẽ là tới, lụa trắng giũ ra, để lộ một cái đầu.

Đó là bức tượng nữ nhân trông như thật, nhắm mắt, thần sắc bình thản.

Thẩm Dịch nhìn pho “tượng đá” chạm trổ trác tuyệt này, tự dưng nổi hết da gà da vịt.

Trần Khinh Nhứ thoạt đầu nhìn lướt qua, sau đó giật nảy mình, ngồi xổm xuống phủi bụi bên ngoài “tượng đá”, lộ ra màu nền trắng nõn, chạm tay lại vẫn mềm mại y nguyên.

“Là da người.” Trần Khinh Nhứ thấp giọng nói.

Thẩm Dịch cho rằng tai mình bị lây bệnh từ Cố Quân: “Cái gì?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ ngẩng đầu lên, thấy phía sau đá phiến trên đài đá sụp xuống lại có một cái động bí mật, pho… không biết là người chết hay sống bị giấu ngay chính giữa.

Như vậy Gia Lai thực tế là đến vì tấm da người này sao?

Nhất thời mạch suy nghĩ lộn xộn, Trần Khinh Nhứ chỉ đành thuận theo bản năng, cúi người muốn ôm thứ trong mảnh lụa lên.

Thẩm Dịch vội nói: “Để ta, mau đi thôi!”

Y cầm cục lụa trắng kia, lôi Trần Khinh Nhứ dậy, lao ra khỏi tế đàn.

Bốn phía đang nổ, khói đặc khắp nơi, mà trong ánh lửa quay cuồng, một giọng nói mơ hồ và khàn khàn đứt quãng vang lên: “Tinh linh sạch sẽ nhất… gió cũng muốn hôn… góc váy nàng…”

Tất cả cự thạch trên xà cao trụ lớn của tế đàn rơi xuống, lúc hai người sắp sửa chạy ra, chỉ nghe uỳnh một tiếng, một vầng lửa lớn pha lẫn ánh tím bùng lên cao, cột trụ bảy tám người ôm đổ sang một bên, cả tế đàn sập xuống.

Thẩm Dịch mặt mày lấm lem bụi đất, hoàn toàn không thở nổi, đột nhiên sinh ra tuyệt vọng, cảm thấy mình có thể sẽ xong đời ở đây, trong tích tắc, y chợt nhét thứ hình người nọ vào lòng Trần Khinh Nhứ, đeo cát phong nhận sau lưng, cong lưng, muốn lấy thân bảo vệ người bên cạnh.

Trần Khinh Nhứ lấy làm kinh hãi, chớp mắt không biết trong lòng là mùi vị gì.

Đúng lúc này, trên trời vọng xuống tiếng huyền ưng hú, chỉ nghe “cót két” một tiếng, Thẩm Dịch ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, thấy một đội huyền ưng từ trong thiết trảo ném những sợi dây to bằng cánh tay kéo lại đỉnh tế đàn sắp đổ.

Cố Quân đã tới!

Thẩm Dịch không dám chần chừ, cũng không màng để ý đá vụn rơi vào người, túm Trần Khinh Nhứ liều mạng lao ra ngoài.

Cả hai vừa rời khỏi phạm vi tế đàn thì xích sắt trong tay một huyền ưng bất ngờ bị đứt, huyền kỵ tiên phong ba chân bốn cẳng lôi hai người đi.

Chớp mắt dây xích đứt, Cố Quân suýt nữa phóng ngựa lao thẳng vào biển lửa, thấy hai người kia một thân lửa sém khói hun lăn ra, mới túm dây cương lại, vừa vỗ về chiến mã cơ hồ bị hù chết, vừa mặt không biểu cảm thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Sau đó y huýt sáo một tiếng dài, dùng tay ra hiệu cho huyền ưng trên trời và huyền kỵ dưới đất: “Triệt!”

Tiếng ca mơ hồ của Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc không nghe thấy nữa.

Tế đàn mấy trăm năm qua nguy nga đứng vững của mười tám bộ lạc tan thành tro bụi, khói đặc cuồn cuộn bay lên thương thiên trường sinh.

Gió to thổi mất nửa bên lang kì đã bị chiến hỏa đốt này, gào thét bay đi, cuốn vào lửa mạnh và bụi đất.

Trong dòng thời gian đằng đẵng, bộ lạc Thiên Lang nét mực đậm màu từ đây ảm đạm xuống đài.

Tử lưu kim thì vẫn đang cháy.


	115. Chương 115: Lật bàn

“Ta cảm thấy khuôn mặt này hơi quen.” Cố Quân cầm một cây gậy gỗ, ngắm nghía “nữ nhân” dưới đất một hồi, đưa ra kết luận.

Lều Lang vương của Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc bị người của Huyền Thiết doanh lục tung lên, phát hiện bên trong không có châu báu quý hiếm, cũng chẳng có thiết võng san hô, trông thì khí phái nhưng thực tế nghèo kiết, hiển nhiên trước khi vét sạch của cải các quý tộc, ngay chính bản thân hắn cũng không buông tha, thật là một kẻ điên chí công vô tư.

Khiến Cố Quân vô cùng thất vọng là, họ rốt cuộc cũng không thể tìm được bí thuật vu độc của thần nữ trong truyền thuyết.

Nghĩ lại cũng phải, chỉ có người Đại Lương mới thích viết mọi chuyện lên giấy, đóng thành sách, trong mười tám bộ lạc bảo tồn rất nhiều tập tục nguyên thủy, một số việc cần ghi chép có thể khắc trên đá, trên mai rùa, trên da… hoặc truyền miệng luôn, bí thuật vu độc họ một lòng muốn tìm chưa biết chừng chỉ giấu trong đầu Gia Lai, bị đốt thành tro bụi rồi.

Cuối cùng, chỉ có một bức tượng quỷ dị như vậy do sự kiên trì của Trần Khinh Nhứ mà được mang về chỗ trú quân Bắc cương.

“Ban nãy Trần cô nương nói thứ này khả năng là cái gì?” Cố Quân thuận miệng hỏi thân binh bên cạnh, “Ngẫu gì?” _(Ngẫu: tượng)_

“Hồn ngẫu.” Thân binh trả lời, thấy Cố Quân chẳng kiêng kỵ gì dùng cây gỗ chọc tới chọc lui, lại không nhịn được nói, “Đại soái, tôi thấy thứ này rất âm độc, chưa biết chừng có cái gì không sạch sẽ, ngài nên tránh xa ra thì hơn.”

“Hồn ngẫu” kích cỡ bằng người thật, nặng chẳng qua hai ba mươi cân, sau khi rửa sạch, da thịt diện mạo trông chẳng khác gì người thật, giống như mở mắt ra là có thể nói chuyện vậy.

Nghe nói đây kỳ thực không hề là một tấm da người hoàn chỉnh, mà là lấy da tốt nhất của rất nhiều thiếu nam hoặc thiếu nữ ghép lại, sau đó dùng thủ đoạn vu độc xử lý, kết thành một mảnh, bọc lên gỗ, khúc gỗ trước đó gọt thành hình người hoàn chỉnh, như vậy dán da người khít vào gỗ là có thể phỏng chế ra một người giả sống động như thật.

Mười tám bộ lạc tin loại hồn ngẫu này có thể gọi hồn phách người chết tha hương trở về.

Mới đầu pho hồn ngẫu này bám một lớp bụi, sau khi rửa sạch thì hoàn toàn như một người thật trần truồng, Thẩm Dịch chê vật này không ra thể thống gì, đặc biệt sai người tìm quần áo “mặc” cho nó.

Cố Quân nhìn mi mắt nhắm chặt của hồn ngẫu kia, cảm thấy hơi giống Trường Canh lúc nhỏ, y dùng ngón tay cọ cằm, cố gắng lục tìm trong trí nhớ, hỏi: “Ngươi nói nó chiêu là hồn vị man phi năm đó sao?”

Thân binh tin tà, không dám nhìn lắm, kinh hồn táng đảm nói: “Đại soái, nên mau mau dẹp đi, thứ này thần thần quỷ quỷ thấy ghê quá…”

“Không sao,” Cố Quân nhìn mặt hồn ngẫu một cái, thuận miệng nói, “Ta cảm thấy nàng ta còn rất đẹp.”

Thân binh: “…”

Dạo này Cố soái phải kiêm cố chiến trường nam bắc, chỉ sợ là mệt đến phát điên rồi.

Đúng lúc này, Trần Khinh Nhứ vốn không yên tâm đi thăm Thẩm Dịch thình lình xông vào: “Ta nhớ ra rồi!”

Cố Quân: “Hở?”

Chỉ thấy Trần Khinh Nhứ chẳng biết rút từ đâu ra một cây đao, nửa quỳ xuống đất, trong ánh nhìn chăm chú của Cố Quân và thân binh cực kỳ mê tín kia, phanh ngực hồn ngẫu ra.

Cố Quân: “…”

Thân binh kia sợ run bần bật, quay mặt đi niệm “A di đà Phật”, Cố Quân nhìn hắn, lại ngó Trần cô nương như đầu bếp thái thịt trâu, đưa cây gậy cho thân binh câm như ve sầu mùa đông, thương hại nói: “Cầm trừ tà phòng thân đi.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ không để ý xung quanh, tập trung tinh thần vào mũi đao, tấm da người nọ trông bên ngoài nhẵn nhụi, thậm chí rất mềm, rạch ra bên trong không có máu thịt, sạch sẽ tách ra hai bên, như da trâu đã thuộc vậy, Trần Khinh Nhứ nắm giữ lực đạo cực tốt, rạch da người ra nhưng không đụng gì đến gỗ bên dưới.

Cố Quân mới đầu vô công rồi nghề đứng xem, bỗng nhiên, y híp mắt lại, xắn tay áo ngồi xổm xuống, không e dè dùng tay nhẹ nhàng vén miếng da kia lên, cẩn thận chạm vào mặt ngoài khúc gỗ.

Thân binh mặt mày tái mét, hoảng hốt cáo tội, rồi xách cây gậy trừ tà Đại soái cho chạy ra ngoài trông cửa.

Cố Quân sờ một lúc lâu, nghi hoặc nói: “Sao vậy, trên khúc gỗ này còn có chữ à?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ đã rạch tấm da từ đầu đến chân, nàng như lột vỏ trứng sống, thay một con dao nhỏ hơn, cẩn thận tách dần từng chút, cho đến khi lộ ra cả khúc gỗ hình người, nàng mới khẽ thở phào, tranh thủ đáp Cố Quân: “Có, nhưng khắc vừa nhỏ vừa cạn, cần phải là người xúc cảm cực nhạy bén mới sờ thấy, người bình thường muốn xem chỉ sợ phải nhờ vào công cụ – Đại soái có thể giúp ta xem thử trên đây viết gì không?”

Huyền Thiết doanh và mười tám bộ lạc có thể nói là túc địch hai đời, trong Huyền Thiết doanh rất nhiều tướng lĩnh cấp cao đều biết tiếng man thường dùng, Cố Quân sờ cổ khúc gỗ hình người đó một lát, chần chừ rất lâu mới trả lời: “Đều là những chữ lạ, chưng nấu… cái gì… không biết, phần sau là một con số… A, hình như còn nhắc tới ánh nắng gì đó…”

Cố Quân mù tịt nhìn Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Tại sao trên hồn ngẫu này lại khắc một bản thực đơn thần thần bí bí? Ơ… Trần cô nương, cô làm sao thế?”

Cố Quân chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy vẻ kích động như vậy trên mặt Trần Khinh Nhứ, trong đôi mắt lạnh băng kia cơ hồ ngấn lệ.

Nàng như chưa bao giờ thấy gỗ, hai tay ôm khúc gỗ hình người nọ lên, dùng mảnh lụa cẩn thận lau chùi bụi đất, như ôm một báu vật hiếm có vậy.

“Hồn ngẫu nếu có thể dẫn linh hồn tha hương trở về, cần câu thông sinh tử, cách làm thông thường là giấu một vật tùy thân của người đó trong tâm gỗ. Nhưng đã dùng phương pháp này tế vong hồn, thì người chết thường cách xa ngàn vạn dặm, quá nửa là không tìm thấy nơi táng thân, cho nên vật tùy thân không phải lần nào cũng lấy được. Ta cũng vừa mới nhớ ra, trong tình huống thế này, người thi pháp thường dùng di ngôn người chết lưu lại, hoặc minh ngôn có thể đại diện cho người chết để thay thế. _(Minh trong minh ngôn là khắc)_

“Năm đó tỷ muội man tộc đào vong khỏi thâm cung, tỷ tỷ mất nơi đất khách quê người, muội muội mang theo con nàng ta lưu lạc hang phỉ. Quý phi trước khi chết đã để lại một thứ vô cùng quan trọng cho Hồ Cách Nhĩ, sau đó qua tay Hồ Cách Nhĩ, cuối cùng rơi vào tay Lang vương Gia Lai…”

Cố Quân nghe thế, trái tim đột ngột đập như điên.

“Chính là bí thuật của thần nữ.” Trần Khinh Nhứ chỉ ra suy nghĩ trong lòng y, “Ta… Ta vốn nghĩ có khả năng này, ai ngờ lại là thật…”

Ấn tượng của mọi người với “thần nữ man tộc” chỉ còn lại hình tượng mụ điên Hồ Cách Nhĩ, vị quý phi kia ngược lại không có cảm giác tồn tại. Nàng ta chết quá sớm, từ “bán thần” thảo nguyên cao cao tại thượng luân lạc vào hậu cung cửu môn đóng chặt, trong lòng là oán là hận hay cam chịu số phận, đến nay cũng chẳng thể nào biết được.

Mà thái độ của nàng ta với con mình là gì?

Chắc hẳn theo nhân chi thường tình thì nên là oán hận, ngay cả Gia Lai nhìn thấy gương mặt Trường Canh lúc nhỏ giống hệt tỷ muội thần nữ, cũng không nhịn được sinh ra sát ý, huống chi đương sự?

Nhưng thuật vu độc của mười tám bộ lạc thần quỷ khó lường như vậy, ngay cả Trần gia cũng bó tay rất nhiều năm, quý phi là người thừa kế, muốn xử lý một thai nhi chưa thành hình có thể làm đến thần không biết quỷ không hay, vì sao phải giữ đứa trẻ đó lại?

Nàng biết đứa trẻ ấy cuối cùng sẽ bị Hồ Cách Nhĩ phát điên làm thành Ô Nhĩ Cốt sao?

Người xưa đã chết gần hết rồi, chẳng còn ai biết nữa, năm ấy thần nữ man tộc quyết định giữ lại đứa trẻ kia rốt cuộc là xuất phát từ sự không nỡ của một người làm mẹ, hay vừa vặn biết Hồ Cách Nhĩ hoài thai đứa khác, xuất phát từ nỗi oán hận vong tộc diệt chủng, muốn tạo ra một tà thần có một không hai.

Nhưng vô luận thế nào, vòng tới vòng lui, vẫn là hồn ngẫu của thần nữ để lại một đường sinh cơ cho Trường Canh.

Điều này cơ hồ có chút huyền diệu của nhân quả tương sinh.

Trần Khinh Nhứ không định thảo luận nhân quả báo ứng, nàng toàn tâm toàn ý đặt vào khúc gỗ này, không đợi Cố Quân có phản ứng, đã ôm người gỗ chạy như bị điên, ngay cả mảnh lụa rơi xuống đất cũng chẳng thèm nhặt. Cố Quân ngây ra hồi lâu, một hơi trong lồng ngực chậm chạp thở ra, hi vọng không cách nào tả nổi làm tắc ngực một lúc, vừa đứng dậy thì trước mắt tối sầm, cả buổi mới đỡ, nhưng vẫn còn ù tai.

Y khó lòng kiềm chế đưa tay cọ cằm, cố hết sức muốn nặn ra khuôn mặt bình thường mà nghiêm túc, chân mày vô thức nhíu lại, nhưng khóe môi không thể khống chế nhếch lên nét cười. Sự nghiêm túc cố tạo cùng vẻ vui mừng khó kìm nén đan thành một khuôn mặt “dở khóc dở cười” đúng chuẩn, chính Cố Quân cũng cảm thấy hình tượng của mình hiện giờ chỉ sợ là hơi điên.

Lúc này, thân binh của Thẩm tướng quân cách vách ở ngoài trướng thò đầu vào nhìn ngó giây lát, hỏi: “Trần thần y rốt cuộc đi rồi à?”

“Đi rồi,” Cố Quân nghe thấy thân binh của mình trả lời, “Sao vậy, có việc gì à?”

Tiểu binh hỏi thăm hành tung thần y kia vội lắc đầu, chạy về báo.

Ngay sau đó, Cố Quân nghe thấy trong lều Thẩm tướng quân vọng sang tiếng rên rỉ không biết kìm ném bao lâu rồi.

Lưng Thẩm Dịch vừa bị thương vừa bị phỏng, thê thảm vô cùng, nhưng y vẫn cứng xương cự tuyệt Trần cô nương chữa trị và thăm hỏi, năm lần bảy lượt nhốt Trần cô nương đến thăm ở bên ngoài, kiên quyết không chịu để nàng nhìn thấy vẻ thảm thương của mình, còn dứt khoát tìm một vị quân y sở trường giết heo tới xử lý vết thương, trong lúc này bốn năm lần phái người lén sang nghe ngóng, nén đến khi Trần Khinh Nhứ rốt cuộc đi rồi, cuối cùng đã có thể thỏa sức tru lên.

Cố Quân lắng tai nghe một lúc, chỉ cảm thấy đau đẻ cũng chưa chắc kêu thảm như vậy, rất không đành lòng, bèn nhặt mảnh lụa dưới đất lên, giũ hết tro bụi, ra ngoài đưa cho tiểu thân binh của mình, phân phó: “Mau đưa cho Thẩm tướng quân, dùng giảm đau.”

Bất kể mảnh lụa kia đã lau cái gì, hiệu quả dù sao cũng hết sức linh nghiệm, lụa vừa đưa sang thì tiếng gào thét của Thẩm Dịch lập tức nhỏ đi rất nhiều.

Cố Quân bụng dạ xấu xa lấy huynh đệ ra tiêu khiển chán chê, quay về soái trướng, vốn định trả lời hết đống chiến báo và thư tín của các vùng trú quân lớn tồn đọng trên bàn, cầm bút lên mới phát hiện mình hoàn toàn không tĩnh tâm được.

Mỗi một chữ trên chiến báo y đều biết, song không thể liền thành một câu mà nhảy vào mắt, y ba hồi lan man nghĩ: “Trên khúc gỗ đó liệu có phải chỉ ghi cách làm mà không có cách giải?”

Ba hồi lại nghĩ: “Thế cũng không hề gì, chỉ cần có chân tướng về Ô Nhĩ Cốt, Trần gia chung quy có thể nghĩ ra biện pháp.”

Một lúc sau lại thầm nghĩ: “Sẽ không bắt ta phải thắp nhang cho đám lừa trọc Hộ Quốc tự thật chứ? Mẹ ơi…”

… Trăn qua trở lại đủ thứ, chẳng có đầu mối.

Mà ngay trong ngàn đầu vạn mối này, tư niệm khó bề tả rõ giết ra một đường máu, nhảy vào lòng y.

Mực trên ngòi bút rơi xuống một giọt, Cố Quân cuối cùng định thần lại, đẩy hết mớ công vụ rườm rà đi, như phù sinh thâu hoan mà lấy giấy viết thư ra, bắt đầu đường hoàng dùng thời gian làm việc công để lo chuyện tư tình.

Nhân gian tháng Tư, vùng Lưỡng Giang hương thơm đã sắp hết, mưa dầm dề ướt đẫm từ trên mặt sông bốc hơi lên.

Hơn một tháng nay, Trường Canh liên tục ở Giang Bắc, y thoạt tiên một tay lo liệu tang sự của Chung lão tướng quân, sau đó Phương Khâm lại dâng tấu lên đề nghị Hoàng đế Long An giữ Nhạn vương lại chỗ cũ, hiệp trợ sứ giả triều đình thúc đẩy việc đàm phán với Tây Dương.

Tuy Nhạn vương đã bước xuống chính đàn, nhưng Phương Khâm vẫn cảm thấy y ở kinh thành là một việc như hóc xương trong họng vậy.

Theo lý đả xà tùy côn, đối phó kẻ địch chính trị nên một kích tất sát, nhưng cớ từ quan của Nhạn vương không phải do bản thân Phương Khâm bày ra, cả sự việc không nằm trong tầm khống chế của hắn, vả lại thân phận Nhạn thân vương rất khó xử lý, trừ đại tội mưu phản ra, quả thật cũng chẳng còn cái gì có thể đuổi tận giết tuyệt y.

Phương Khâm đành phải nghĩ mọi cách đuổi y đi thật xa.

Hai chữ “hiệp trợ” cực kỳ vi diệu, ý nghĩa là chuyện này không phải do Nhạn vương chủ đạo, y chỉ có nghĩa vụ, không có quyền lực. Thành công cũng là công lao của chính sứ, nhưng vạn nhất có rắc rối gì, thì sẽ có nhiều chỗ để bôi nhọ Nhạn vương.

Tiếc thay, trời không chiều lòng người, “rắc rối” Phương Khâm hi vọng nhìn thấy không xuất hiện, Nhạn vương ở đại doanh Giang Bắc như cá gặp nước, nhân duyên cực tốt. Y vốn đã rất được yêu quý, lại có tình cảm kề vai chiến đấu với chúng tướng sĩ, còn có thể diện của Chung lão tướng quân và Cố Quân bảo đảm cho.

Sứ giả triều đình phái ra rất tinh mắt, sau khi đến Giang Bắc hết thảy răm rắp nghe theo Nhạn vương, lại thêm Cố Quân bình nhật thư từ không ngừng, mươi bữa nửa tháng còn đặc biệt đến thăm, việc ức hiếp người Tây Dương ở ven bờ Lưỡng Giang có thể nói là hết sức thuận lợi, trong lúc này đánh ba bốn chiến dịch cỡ nhỏ trên sông, lợi chiếm được, binh cũng được luyện, Lý Phong cũng chẳng thể nói gì, ngược lại cảm thấy hơi có lỗi với Nhạn vương – xa thơm gần thối chính là đạo lý này.

Mà cùng lúc đó, một việc khác làm Phương Khâm bất ngờ đã xảy ra, khiến hắn chẳng còn tinh lực để thừa cơ xếp thế lực vào vùng Lưỡng Giang-

Đợt phong hỏa phiếu đầu tiên đến kỳ, phải trả tiền.

Đợt phong hỏa phiếu đầu tiên có vị trí cực kỳ đặc biệt, nói là thuốc khởi tử hồi sinh cho vương triều Đại Lương khó khăn dồn dập cũng không quá, lúc ấy nếu không phải có khoản vật tư này chèo chống cho Cố Quân thắng trận ở Tây Vực, trong tình huống chiến trường phương Bắc nguy khốn, tử lưu kim trong nước lại hết sạch, quân Tây Dương bao vây kinh thành lần nữa chỉ là vấn đề thời gian.

Những người mua phong hỏa phiếu đợt đầu có đại ân với quốc gia, về tình về lý nợ nần này phải trả, nếu triều đình không trả nổi tiền, chẳng những là thất tín với người ta, về sau phong hỏa phiếu không phát hành nổi cũng là khẳng định, chính lệnh “phong hỏa phiếu ở dân gian đồng giá với vàng bạc, cấm thương hộ từ chối nhận” mà trước đó Nhạn vương vất vả thi hành cũng thành công cốc.

Cứ thế, cho dù người khác đồng ý, đám quan to triều đình lúc đầu vì mũ cánh chuồn mà bịt mũi mua hàng loạt phong hỏa phiếu cũng không thể đồng ý.

Cho đến lúc này, Phương Khâm mới không thể không thừa nhận, Nhạn vương tuy thủ đoạn quyết liệt, mượn đao giết chính địch chưa từng chùn tay, động đao cải cách muốn khoét thịt ai thì khoét, thậm chí đắc tội hàng loạt… Nhưng y chung quy sớm gieo xuống một hạt giống, địch ta bất phân mà trói cả triều lên tặc thuyền của y.

Theo kế hoạch ban đầu của Sở quân cơ, bắt đầu từ lúc bán đợt phong hỏa phiếu thứ nhất thì đã có phương án kế tiếp: đợt phong hỏa phiếu thứ ba vừa vặn tung ra một tháng trước kỳ hạn, theo kinh nghiệm ngày trước, một tháng có thể bán chừng bảy tám phần, trong khoản tiền xoay được này, có một phần là dự lưu cho trả nợ nần đợt đầu, vô luận là thời gian hay số tiền đều dư dả.

Song không ai liệu được là, Nhạn vương vừa đi thì thương nhân dân gian lớn nhỏ không thèm nể mặt nữa!

Phương Khâm biết mười ba cự cổ âm thầm đứng bên Nhạn vương, nhưng Đại Lương lãnh thổ bao la, chẳng lẽ trừ mấy kẻ dã tâm bừng bừng muốn tham chính này ra, người khác đều không buôn bán gì sao? Lại thêm đám quan viên liều mạng bò lên trên, mỗi tỉnh cho một chỉ tiêu, rất dễ dàng kiếm được khoản tiền này.

Thế nhưng hắn đã xem thường liên minh thương hộ.

Đây là Đỗ tài thần được sự gợi ý của Nhạn vương, trong khoảng thời gian hậu chiến toàn lực thúc đẩy. Các ngành nghề có thương hội của các ngành nghề, tất cả thương hội hợp thành một liên minh lớn, tuy thành viên sẽ bị thương hội ước thúc, nhưng cũng được hưởng lợi ích, mua bán hàng hóa với thành viên khác được ưu đãi thì không cần nhắc nữa, chủ yếu là trong loạn thế trộm cướp hoành hành, nếu có ấn kiện của thương hội, có thể thỉnh cầu quan phủ trú quân các nơi bảo vệ – đây là đặc quyền lúc ấy triều đình dành cho mười ba cự cổ mua phong hỏa phiếu đợt đầu, Đỗ Vạn Toàn khẳng khái chia sẻ.

Mà rất nhiều thương hộ dần dần phát hiện, chịu ước thúc không phải là chuyện xấu, có dấu hiệu của đại thương hội, độ tín nhiệm của người mua dân gian cũng tăng lên không ít, không cần rơi vào cuộc chiến giá cả với đám thương gia bán hàng giả hàng dỏm nữa.

Tấm lưới liên minh thương hộ này mau chóng giăng ra toàn quốc, có lẽ mấy chục năm sau cũng sẽ sinh ra đủ các vấn đề, nhưng lúc này khi mới thành lập, độ trung thực của thành viên đều cực kỳ cao, nghiễm nhiên thành một tấm sắt trước mặt Phương Khâm.

Đợt phong hỏa phiếu thứ ba vừa bắt đầu đã bị cản trở, ngoại trừ một số quan viên vì cái lợi trước mắt mới đầu tiêu hóa một chút, thì cơ hồ hoàn toàn chẳng đẩy đi được – sự không phối hợp lạ lùng của thương hội khiến người ta sinh ra rất nhiều nghi ngờ, đám lão hồ ly trong triều trông hướng gió mà lay theo.

Mà lợi dụ không thành, uy bức cũng không thành. Tân quý do mười ba cự cổ ở phía sau hỗ trợ đã nên trò trống, muốn động vào họ đã không dễ dàng như vậy.

Phong hỏa phiếu do Sở quân cơ thi hành, nhưng Sở quân cơ cũng chỉ phụ trách thi hành, khoản tiền ra vào đều qua Hộ bộ, Phương Khâm chỉ hận không thể kêu đám vây cánh tự bỏ tiền túi – Song như muối bỏ biển, không nói đến các đại thế gia có sẵn lòng móc tiền hay không, cho dù sẵn lòng, thực sự mắt cũng không chớp mà moi ra một khoản lớn như vậy, hai viện nghèo kiết xác lúc trước đến cả Nhạn vương cũng có thể mắng vỡ mặt nhất định ùa lên, không làm um lên là không thôi.

Kỳ hạn ngày càng tới gần, theo đó ngay cả Lý Phong cũng ngồi không yên, nhiều lần đích thân hỏi đến, trong ba bốn ngày, gọi Phương Khâm và Sở quân cơ vào cung răn dạy không mười lần cũng phải đến tám, rốt cuộc áp lực nặng đến gánh hết nổi, lục bộ không thể không liên hợp dâng tấu lên Sở quân cơ, mời Nhạn vương về triều.

Lúc chính lệnh đưa đến Giang Bắc, Trường Canh vô cùng bình tĩnh tiếp chỉ, sau đó đâu vào đấy bàn giao quân vụ, giữ vững thái độ “không quan tâm hơn thua”, giống như chẳng sốt ruột trở về chút nào, cho đến khi lệnh khẩn thứ hai đưa đến, y mới thủng thỉnh thu dọn hành lý chuẩn bị về phương Bắc.

Đang định đi thì tin Bắc cương đại thắng đã đến.

Nhất thời cả Giang Bắc sôi sùng sục, Trường Canh vừa nghe tiếng reo vui khóc lóc khắp nơi, vừa nhận thư từ tay tín sứ.

Trong thư từ Cố Quân gửi Trường Canh, có một số là tư tín thuần túy, một số thì dặn dò Nhạn vương chính sự, Trường Canh rất có kinh nghiệm, trước khi mở ra dùng tay sờ là biết ngay công hay tư – công sự của Cố Quân thông thường chỉ có một tờ giấy mỏng dính với dăm ba câu. Lúc nhận thư từ tay tín sứ huyền ưng, trong chớp mắt y hơi thất vọng, bởi vì sờ thấy rất mỏng, chắc hẳn không có lời gì riêng tư.

Trường Canh thuận miệng dặn huyền ưng: “Có thể bên phía Cố soái còn chưa biết, ta hôm nay sẽ phải lên đường về kinh, công việc ở Giang Bắc đã bàn giao xong, làm phiền huynh đệ trở về báo một tiếng.”

Nói xong, y không hề kiêng dè bóc thư ngay trước mặt mọi người.

Bên trong quả thật chỉ có một tờ giấy, trên vẽ một bàn tay, Cố Quân viết một hàng chữ: “Gửi kèm một tay đến Giang Bắc, thay ta đo xem thắt lưng người ấy có to ra hay không.” _(Người ấy – y nhân mà 16 dùng thường dùng cho nữ giới)_

Mọi người mù tịt nhìn Nhạn vương chẳng biết xem gì mà lâu như vậy, sau đó đỏ bừng mặt.


	116. Chương 116: Chạy như điên

Năm Long An thứ chín, Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc chết, thế tử kế vị, đại diện cho mười tám bộ lạc chính thức tuyên bố quy hàng. Tân Lang vương thụ phong vương tước, ba quỳ chín khấu tiếp chỉ, cả đại thảo nguyên đất rộng người thưa của mười tám bộ lạc nhập vào tỉnh Sóc Bắc ở tận cùng phía Bắc Đại Lương, quý tộc quy hàng nhất loạt bị Sóc Bắc đốc tiết chế.

Đến đây thì mười tám bộ lạc không tiến cống cho triều đình nữa, thống nhất quy vào thuế bình thường, vùng mỏ tử lưu kim mênh mông ngàn dặm do triều đình chuyên môn thành lập cơ cấu, phụ trách khai thác vận chuyển.

Đại Lương toàn quốc ăn mừng.

Thẩm Dịch tạm thời ở lại bàn giao, Cố Quân phải về kinh phục mệnh, Tào Nương Tử đi cùng y, Trần Khinh Nhứ mới dập lại trọn bản bí thuật của thần nữ, còn chưa kịp tiêu hóa, cũng cáo từ muốn về Trần gia.

Trước khi đi, Cố Quân gọi nàng ra một góc, mới đầu muốn hỏi Ô Nhĩ Cốt có nắm chắc giải được hay không, sau đó lại cảm thấy hỏi cũng bằng thừa, người ổn thỏa như Trần Khinh Nhứ chắc chắn sẽ không khẳng định trước, cùng lắm là một câu “cố hết sức”, vậy thì cũng chẳng còn gì để nói, rốt cuộc hết sức trịnh trọng cảm tạ Trần Khinh Nhứ, lại nói: “Nhờ cả vào Trần cô nương.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ nghiêng người không dám nhận lễ, phá lệ giải thích: “Mấy hôm nay Tiểu Tào đã giúp ta dịch lại rất nhiều, vu và độc trong bí thuật của thần nữ không tách rời, rất nhiều phương pháp khó bề tưởng tượng là mang tính nghi thức, cái nào quả thực có thâm ý, cái nào lời nói vô căn, ta nhất thời cũng rất khó xác định, Đại soái hãy cho ta một chút thời gian.”

Cố Quân vội nói không sao.

Trần Khinh Nhứ lại lấy ra một phong thư dán kỹ, dặn dò: “Đây đều là mấy phương thuốc điều dưỡng, dùng một hai lần không có tác dụng, phải dựa vào thời gian chậm rãi điều dưỡng, Đại soái thiếu quá nhiều, có chút ít còn hơn không, loại thuốc thường dùng vô luận thế nào cũng phải tiết chế.”

Cố Quân gật đầu nhận lấy, ngẩng đầu lên vừa vặn liếc thấy Thẩm Dịch bên kia mỏi mắt trông mong.

Thẩm Dịch trợn mắt nhìn y, quen nhau nhiều năm, Cố Quân mới lần đầu biết ánh mắt Thẩm Quý Bình cũng linh động đến độ biết mắng người – y từ trong mắt Thẩm Dịch nhìn thấy mồn một nỗi phẫn uất “hai ngươi ở đâu ra lắm lời muốn nói như vậy”.

Cố Quân lườm Thẩm Dịch một cái, nghĩ bụng: “Chính ngươi đứng ngoài nhìn không, chẳng lẽ trông chờ đại cô nương trời sinh kiệm lời chủ động bắt chuyện với ngươi? Thật đúng là phế vật năm nào cũng có, mà năm nay đặc biệt nhiều.”

Hai người cách không dùng ánh mắt chém giết nhau giây lát, rốt cuộc, Thẩm Dịch không nhịn được đi tới, thoạt tiên không vui nói với Cố Quân: “Đại soái, cần phải đi rồi, đừng để lỡ thời gian.”

Sau đó lại ngại ngùng chuyển hướng sang Trần Khinh Nhứ.

Cố Quân chẳng thèm nhìn cái vẻ đần độn đó của y, dùng roi ngựa quất nhẹ lưng Thẩm Dịch, lên ngựa rời đi.

Khi Cố Quân về kinh phục mệnh, lão bách tính đã nghe nói từ trước, truyền tai nhau, cho đến hôm ấy, đầu đường cuối ngõ chật ních người đứng chờ để được thấy phong thái tướng quân Huyền Thiết doanh, không ngờ đợi cả buổi chẳng thấy gì cả – từ trạm dịch và bên phía Bắc đại doanh đi bộ tới, chỉ có mấy quan văn đại diện cho triều đình tiếp nhận đầu hàng dẫn nguyên trú quân Bắc cương, nguyên trú quân Trung Nguyên và một vị tham tướng không nổi danh của Huyền Thiết doanh, Cố Quân đêm hôm trước đã tự mình tìm đại cỗ xe ngựa nhỏ không mấy gây chú ý mà về nhà, hôm sau vào thẳng hoàng cung diện thánh.

Ngày trước y rất thích trò rêu rao qua chợ, ném trái cây đầy xe, đá lông nheo với các cô nương xinh xắn ven đường đến đau mí mắt. Nhưng hiện tại không thích nữa, thứ nhất Giang Nam chưa giành lại, không mặt mũi nào, thứ hai là y dần dần bắt đầu không thích loại phù hoa và náo nhiệt đó… chẳng rõ là vì sao, có thể là mệt rồi, cũng có thể là già rồi.

Mà lúc này, Trường Canh đang ở trên đường lên phương Bắc chẳng biết lề mề gì vẫn chưa chịu về. Trường Canh vắng nhà, Cố Quân một mình ở hầu phủ trừ nghe chim chửi đổng ra thì cũng chẳng còn việc gì khác để làm, y không dám thoải mái ăn ngủ làm biếng dăm ba ngày để lấy lại nguyên khí – đó là cách của người thiếu niên, y đã không còn đủ điều kiện này, nếu thật sự buông lỏng sợi dây căng trong lòng, chỉ sợ chờ y không phải tinh thần phơi phới mà là bệnh nặng.

Bởi vậy y vội vàng tới gặp Lý Phong điểm danh rồi chạy đến Giang Bắc.

Trước khi Cố Quân xuất phát, Phụng Hàm công đến nhà bái phỏng.

Phụng Hàm công ngồi xuống ngay cả ngụm trà cũng chưa kịp uống, đã hớt hải lôi Cố Quân đi: “Đại soái, Nhạn vương điện hạ gửi thư, dặn ta trước khi ngài đi, nhất định phải đưa ngài đi xem cái này.”

Cố Quân cười nói: “Sao thế, Phụng Hàm công chế tạo ra đại hải quái à?”

Trương Phụng Hàm cười “khà khà”, ra vẻ bí hiểm không nói gì. Lão nhân gia mấy năm trước còn là lão hủ lậu vẻ mặt không ai tang ma cho, hóa ra là vì nhàn rỗi, mấy năm nay từ sáng đến tối ở trong Linh Xu viện, ngược lại như cây già nở hoa, mặt mày hồng hào, hệt như gặp gỡ một lão thái thái mỹ mạo tú lệ vậy.

Cố Quân đành phải lên xe của lão nhân gia, cũng tự động đảm nhận chức tiểu tư bưng trà rót nước, tránh để Trương Phụng Hàm nước miếng tung tóe làm mình mất nước: “Phụng Hàm công càng già càng dẻo dai, thực sự khiến người ta hâm mộ.”

Trương Phụng Hàm vội nói “không dám” mà nhận chén trà, bộ ria hoa râm vểnh lên, cười nói: “Triều đình dùng được lão già này, ta sống mới có niềm vui, hỏa cơ cương giáp ai cũng chê bẩn, mà ta từ nhỏ đã yêu nghề này, chẳng những yêu, còn có thể yêu ra trò trống, chẳng phải là chuyện tốt sao?”

Cố Quân cân nhắc một chút, cảm thấy cũng có lý, chỉ tiếc đạo lý này không thể áp dụng cho y – Người ta yêu hỏa cơ cương giáp là bình thường, làm quan yêu quan cao lộc hậu cũng là nhân chi thường tình, nhưng đến chỗ y, nếu nói yêu đánh trận yêu giết người… thật sự chẳng giống tiếng người lắm.

Thế nhưng lúc ấy cũng vừa vặn là y tự mình chọn con đường này.

Vì sao?

Cố Quân nhất thời không nghĩ ra, chỉ nhớ lúc nhỏ mình rất ghét ba chữ “đi biên cương” này, bởi vì điều đó có nghĩa là phải chia tay bạn bè, mỗi ngày đều phải nhìn thấy ông cha đáng sợ, ăn không ngon ngủ không yên. Lúc mười mấy tuổi bị đám cựu bộ của phụ thân bắt lên chiến trường, không đợi chút nhiệt huyết thiếu niên lên đầu, trận đầu tiên đã xảy ra một sự cố không lớn không nhỏ… Sau đó, y dần dần quen với cuộc sống ăn cát chốn biên cương, cũng tuổi trẻ khinh cuồng vài năm, cho đến khi nghe Gia Lai chỉ ra chân tướng biến cố Huyền Thiết doanh năm đó, chút xíu mong muốn mở mang bờ cõi ban đầu triệt để tắt lụi, mỗi ngày tựa hồ cũng chỉ là kết thúc chức trách mà thôi.

Khi cả nước chìm trong niềm hân hoan Bắc cương đại thắng, ngày giành lại Giang Nam có lẽ sắp tới, Đại soái tứ cảnh cùng một lão già dở hơi ngồi trên một cỗ xe ngựa tròng trành, để tay lên ngực tự hỏi lựa chọn của mình, hơn nữa nghĩ mãi chẳng ra – Y hồi ức cuộc đời mình một chút, phát hiện rêu rao khắp nơi xuân phong đắc ý giành hết mỹ nhân tâm cũng thế, muốn hào khí ngút trời gót sắt tung hoành, bễ nghễ thiên hạ cũng vậy… đều đã rất nhạt.

Hiện giờ có thể nhớ tới, cơ bản đều là những khi y muốn bỏ gánh.

Đang thất thần thì Trương Phụng Hàm nói: “Đại soái, tới rồi.”

Cố Quân chốc lát đã gom chuyện cũ năm xưa lại, đúng lúc giả bộ rất đỗi chờ mong để lão nhân gia vui: “Còn chưa cho ta biết Linh Xu viện chế tạo ra cái gì?”

Chưa dứt lời, y đột nhiên cảm thấy mặt đất rung một cách kỳ lạ, như có vật khổng lồ lọc cọc đi qua, ngoài xe truyền đến tiếng hò la.

Cố Quân nhảy xuống xe ngựa, sững sờ.

Chỉ thấy một vật khổng lồ thật sự nằm ngang trước mắt, Cố Quân: “… Đây là xe lửa hơi nước đó à?”

Tựa như bản vẽ lật xem ở trạm dịch trong đêm khuya lạnh lẽo nguyên bản sống dậy, trên đầu xe khắc phù điêu bách mã chạy chồm giống như in, trên cùng có một cái đầu ngựa dựng bờm, ngửa đầu ra vẻ hí dài, đằng sau kéo từng toa xe có vẻ chứa được rất nhiều, trang bị phức tạp trên bánh xe lộ ra ngoài, nhìn hoa cả mắt – loại người ngoài nghề như Cố Quân hoàn toàn không phân ra cái nào hữu dụng, cái nào đơn thuần là để trang trí.

“Ray đang xây dựng, đoạn này chỉ dùng chạy thử, không dài.” Trương Phụng Hàm kích động đến rịn mồ hôi mũi, “Cát Thần! Cát Thần đâu rồi?”

Trong cửa sổ sau đầu ngựa thò ra một khuôn mặt tròn xoe: “Dạ, sư phụ! Hầu gia!”

Trương Phụng Hàm: “Cho Đại soái xem xe của chúng ta chạy trông thế nào!”

Cát Thần nghển cổ la lên một tiếng: “Được ạ!”

Nói xong hắn lùi về trong đầu xe, linh xu trẻ tuổi như một con khỉ cầm hai lá cờ ở phía trước múa may một chút, xe hơi nước liền chậm rãi khởi động, mùi tử lưu kim thoang thoảng chỉ Cố Quân có thể nghe được theo hơi nước trên nóc xe bay ra, sau đó còi hú dài một tiếng, nguyên dãy đuôi đằng sau chẳng mảy may ảnh hưởng đến sức hành động của đầu xe, nó vững vàng mà càng chạy càng nhanh, càng chạy càng nhanh-

Cuối cùng biến mất khỏi tầm mắt Cố Quân.

Đám linh xu điên điên khùng khùng xung quanh lại bắt đầu kêu réo om sòm, Trương Phụng Hàm chỉ có thể cao giọng giữ trật tự: “Quy củ đâu? Quy củ đâu! Trước mặt An Định hầu gia, cho ta chút thể diện được không?”

Không ai nghe ông.

Trương Phụng Hàm đành phải ngượng ngùng quay sang Cố Quân: “Đại soái chê cười rồi, mấy hôm nay chúng vẫn như vậy, xe chạy một lần là hò hét một lần, ai tới cũng vô dụng – Ôi, chẳng giấu gì ngài, thứ này vốn là nhờ quan hệ hải ngoại của Đỗ công để mua bản vẽ với giá cao, chỉ là bọn Tây Dương kia bất kể có xâm phạm triều ta không, đều rất gian trá, giấu vài chiêu đi, bắt đầu từ dọc tuyến vận hà, cho đến giờ đã hỏng vô số huyền thiết tinh thiết, nếu không có Nhạn vương điện hạ âm thầm hỗ trợ, hạng mục này đã sớm bị bên trên gạch bỏ… Đám nhóc này chẳng dễ dàng gì, ngài đừng để ý bọn chúng.”

Cố Quân chắp tay sau lưng đứng tại chỗ, vẫn nhìn hướng xe lửa hơi nước biến mất không thôi, kỳ thực y cũng rất muốn la hét với đám linh xu bên cạnh, nhưng sợ dọa người ta, đành phải cố trưng ra vẻ chững chạc, lòng lại đã đi theo cỗ xe dài chạy bằng tử lưu kim.

Một đường ray như động mạch dựng lên ven bờ vận hà, Lưỡng Giang không còn là nơi trời cao Hoàng đế xa nữa.

Cố Quân không tự chủ được nhớ tới nguyện cảnh Trường Canh từng nói với mình, “Để hỏa cơ chạy trên mặt đất đều quay về ruộng đồng, trường diên bay trên trời chở đầy lữ nhân bình thường về quê thăm người thân…”

Cố Quân quay đầu lại chân tâm thành ý cười nói với Trương Phụng Hàm: “May là nhiều năm qua ta chưa bỏ gánh, nếu không phải đi đâu để thấy thần vật kiểu này trước tiên?”

Phụng Hàm công hoàn toàn không thể hiểu ý: “Ha ha ha, Đại soái lại đùa rồi.”

Cố Quân không biết sau khi chết trên sử xanh sẽ lưu danh gì cho y, dù sao thì hai lần bình định Tây Vực có y, lúc kinh thành sắp phá có y, lúc Bắc cương quy hàng có y, lúc cỗ xe lửa hơi nước đầu tiên nổ vang rẽ bụi mà đi cũng có y – Vừa nghĩ như thế, sự hoang mang trong lòng trên đường đến đây vậy mà dễ dàng bị giải quyết, tìm được từ đó một chút thú vị “chỗ nào cũng có ta”.

Đầu tháng Năm, Cố Quân lên đường về Nam, nghe ngóng được Nhạn vương đi đường bộ dọc tuyến quan đạo, bèn bỏ ưng, dẫn một đội khinh kỵ cưỡi ngựa đi theo quan đạo, quả nhiên ở vùng Trực Lệ không xa kinh thành lắm, mưu tính đã lâu mà “tình cờ gặp” xa giá Nhạn vương.

Trường Canh không phải cố ý trì hoãn hành trình, y “mài dao không lỡ việc đốn củi”, dọc đường lần lượt gặp hết những người cần gặp, chuẩn bị vừa đến kinh thành thì lập tức không chừa đường mà dấy lên một cơn bão.

Đây là một đoạn đường tính toán kỹ lưỡng, y vốn không chờ mong có thể gặp Cố Quân đến vô ảnh đi vô tung, vừa nghe thủ hạ báo, cơ hồ liền bắn khỏi xe.

Trước mặt người khác làm bộ làm tịch chu toàn lễ phép, vừa vào khách điếm của trạm dịch tạm thời nghỉ chân đóng cửa lại cho mọi người lui hết, Trường Canh liền hận không thể dính vào Cố Quân mà sờ soạng trên dưới một lần: “Sao ngươi lại cưỡi ngựa đi quan đạo? Không thấy mệt à? Ở Bắc cương có bị thương không? Đưa cổ tay cho ta… Gần đây thân thể ăn uống thế nào? Trần Khinh Nhứ có nói gì không?”

Cố Quân dựa vào một bên, nghe y đem lời bình thường dông dài trong thư hỏi ra miệng lần nữa, cũng không sốt ruột, cười tủm tỉm hỏi: “Muốn ta bẩm báo chuyện nào trước?”

Trường Canh bật cười, cũng phát hiện mình kích động quá mức: “Đường xa như vậy, sao không dùng ưng?”

Cố Quân: “Đổi từ trạm dịch trú quân phía trước.”

Trường Canh ngẩn ra, bỗng nhiên ý thức được ngôn ngoại chi ý của Cố Quân, ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu lên: “Ngươi là vì…”

“Không phải à? Trên đường chờ chực đã lâu, để chuyên môn đánh cướp Nhạn vương điện hạ.” Cố Quân chống tay hai bên người y, cằm gác lên vai Trường Canh, uể oải nói, “Muốn qua đường này, để lại tiền mãi lộ.”

Trường Canh nuốt nước bọt, tự dưng nhớ tới bàn tay ngàn dặm gửi đến: “Cướp tiền hay cướp sắc? Tiền thì có một vương phủ một biệt viện, có cửa hàng chuyên môn bán vật hiếm lạ, còn có…”

Cố Quân ra vẻ kinh ngạc: “Lắm tiền thế cơ à? Ta mới lần đầu chặn đường đánh cướp đã đụng trúng loại dê béo này, thật là tốt số… Thế ta phải cướp sắc!”

Trường Canh phá lên cười, bất ngờ kéo y xuống, kề tai nói: “Nghĩa phụ, xe hơi nước chắc hẳn người cũng thấy rồi, chuyện đã đáp ứng con thì sao?”

Cố Quân quyết đoán đổi ý: “Ngươi xem cái miệng ta, mới rồi nói nhầm, nói lại lần nữa – Nhóc con, ngươi nên moi tiền ra đi!”

Trường Canh “tủi thân” làm nũng bên tai y: “Không có tiền mặt, tiền mặt đều bị nam nhân của ta cầm đi rượu chè hết rồi, bán mình thế vào không được sao?”

Y ở đại doanh Lưỡng Giang mấy tháng, sắp bị nhiễm khẩu âm, không biết từ đâu học được chất giọng êm dịu như hơi nước phả vào mũi, bốn chữ “nam nhân của ta” kéo thật dài chui vào tai, khiến lưng Cố Quân ngứa ngáy, đối với loại “tâm can” này một chút biện pháp cũng chẳng có, đành phải muốn gì cho nấy.

Đáng tiếc chỉ có một đêm thân mật vội vàng, hôm sau cả hai đều phải thu dọn hành trang mà đi qua nhau, một lên phương Bắc một về phương Nam, giống như thay ca vậy.

Nhạn vương chính thức về triều, trùng chưởng Sở quân cơ.

Phương Khâm thì im lặng chuẩn bị hai bản tấu, nếu Nhạn vương xử trí việc phong hỏa phiếu bất lực, hắn sẽ tố Nhạn vương hại nước hại dân, năm đó tầm nhìn hạn hẹp thúc đẩy phong hỏa phiếu, đến mức tạo thành loạn cục hiện giờ, lại mượn đề phát huy, có lẽ có thể phế trừ mấy lần cải cách lại trị của Nhạn vương, khôi phục nguyên trạng triều đình lộn xộn loại người nào cũng có này.

Nếu những cự cổ không nể Hộ bộ đó sau khi Nhạn vương ra mặt lại nghe theo, thành công xử lý xong việc phong hỏa phiếu, vậy cũng có đầy điều để chỉ trích – Chẳng phải Nhạn vương luôn khoe khoang mình không đảng không bè, cương trực công chính à, Phương Khâm biết y và bọn Đỗ Vạn Toàn sớm có mật mưu, chỉ là chưa bắt được thóp, lần này vừa vặn lôi hết ra nói – Đường đường Thân vương, trăm phương ngàn kế chuyển dời đại quyền tài chính quốc gia vào tay đám thương nhân dã tâm bừng bừng… thậm chí mấy lần ra khơi, với người Tây Dương cũng có liên hệ, là có toan tính gì?

Phương Khâm hoàn toàn chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, tuyệt không định để Nhạn vương cựa mình – trên đại triều hội lúc cùng Nhạn vương đi lướt qua gật đầu chào hỏi, Phương Khâm cảm giác được, Nhạn vương cũng không định bỏ qua cho hắn.


	117. Chương 117: Trùng trùng

Thế gia nhiều đời truyền lại, của cải đều rất nhiều, cơ hồ họ nào cũng có hàng loạt thôn trang và đất đai, từ thời Nguyên Hòa giá lương thực không ngừng giảm, để có thu nhập đều đều, các đại thế gia âm thầm theo thương, biến sự lén lút thời Vũ đế thành phong trào như hiện giờ. Việc này một mặt vô hình trung khiến thương hộ vốn ở mạt lưu bắt đầu tiến dần từng bước, một mặt cũng đang không ngừng ảnh hưởng đến thương hộ dân gian.

Đại Lương từ Thái tổ Hoàng đế đã bắt đầu có pháp lệnh, những người có công danh, vương công quý tộc, không được tranh lợi với dân, bởi vì thương một khi dính chữ “quan”, sẽ không còn là thương thuần túy, dù không chủ động ức hiếp người ta, cũng tất có tiểu nhân cậy thế.

Thù hận giữa cựu thế gia và tân quý tồn tại đã lâu, không phải chuyện của một triều một thời.

Lúc này tân quý lên đài, chẳng khác nào cá khô trở mình, không phải gió đông thổi bạt gió tây thì là gió tây thổi bạt gió đông, cựu thế gia dĩ nhiên phải dốc hết sức chèn ép. Thù mới hận cũ chất lại, khi quốc gia rối ren còn có thể bịt mũi vạn người một lòng, giờ đây man tộc cúi đầu, Giang Nam lại có thể bớt ra một tay, chiến cuộc có vẻ chẳng cấp bách lắm, liền lập tức bùng lên như đau đẻ vậy.

Nhạn vương sau khi về triều ngay cả hòa hoãn xung đột cũng không có, chờ y chính là cãi vã ỏm tỏi trên đại triều hội.

Cãi từ có nên hủy phong hỏa phiếu phiền toái lớn này hay không, đến đủ loại tệ đoan của tân lại trị, sau cùng công kích đến Ban vận hà. Kế đó lại cãi từ vương quyền đến dân quyền, từ trật tự dân thương sang gia pháp tổ tông, cuối cùng chiến hỏa không biết làm sao mà còn lan sang quân đội, bắt đầu từ chi phí của trú quân tứ cảnh trước mắt, như ngựa hoang thoát cương lao thẳng đến vấn đề Giang Nam rốt cuộc có nên tiếp tục đánh hay không – Đảng Phương Khâm xem như bắt được căn bản của Nhạn vương, nếu không phải mấy năm nay chi phí chiến tranh khổng lồ, quốc khố mỗi ngày đều đang kêu nghèo đến khàn cả giọng, Nhạn vương cũng chẳng nắm được cơ hội một lòng hướng về tiền, khuấy triều đình rối tung như vậy.

Có người của thế gia đứng ra gây chuyện: “Hoàng thượng, mười tám bộ lạc quy hàng, về sau chúng ta sẽ rất dư dả tử lưu kim, nguyên khí cảnh nội đã chậm rãi khôi phục, trong vòng dăm ba năm thật sự không nên khai chiến nữa. Thần thấy việc đàm hòa người Tây Dương gần đây trình lên cũng rất có thành ý, họ rút khỏi Trường Giang, trả lại đất đai chiếm đoạt, chỉ mở cảng Tây Dương ven bờ Đông Hải, phân tán trú quân đến mấy bến tàu chuyên môn mở ở vùng duyên hải, vừa có thể trả bách tính sự an bình, tương lai lại có thể làm trạm trung chuyển thông thương trên biển cho chúng ta, có gì là không thể? Cố soái bất phân tốt xấu một mực gây sự, không ngừng thêm điều kiện, cũng không tránh khỏi không hợp tình hợp lý.”

Đương nhiên lại có đảng Nhạn vương tiếp chiêu: “Ốc thổ ven bờ Đông Hải ta dựa vào cái gì mà phải cho lũ khỉ Tây Dương? Chúng ta không biết tự xây cảng à? Không có thương thuyền thương đội của mình chắc? Đất đai tổ tông để lại, ngài một câu vạch luôn cho người Tây Dương, cả triều trên dưới thật là không còn ai hào phóng hơn ngài!”

Phương Khâm tự mình ra trận, lái chủ đề “phản quốc thông địch” sắc bén đi, điềm tĩnh nói: “Người Tây Dương vượt trùng dương mà đến, phần lớn quân nhu tiếp viện sử dụng cần từ ngoài ngàn dặm cung ứng, binh dẫn tới lại là quân đội mỏi mệt xa xứ, theo thần thấy, thật sự không cần như lâm đại địch thái quá, cứ giả vờ đàm hòa trước thì có làm sao, chẳng cần tám năm mười năm, chính họ đã khó có thể tiếp tục. Cố soái cúc cung tận tụy vì Đại Lương ta, mấy năm nay cũng thương bệnh liên miên, chưa được sống mấy ngày yên tâm thoải mái, cho dù là thương mười vạn tướng sĩ tắm máu ngoài tiền tuyến, cũng nên ngưng chiến nghỉ ngơi – việc này có thể tái nghị sau, còn về phong hỏa phiếu, không biết Nhạn vương điện hạ… có kế hoạch gì?”

Nhạn vương bàng thính từ đầu đến giờ trực tiếp bị hắn lôi ra, ngẩng đầu nhìn Phương Khâm một cái: “Ta thấy tái nghị sau thì không cần đâu? Phong hỏa phiếu lấy ‘phong hỏa’ làm danh, xét đến cùng là chung một nhịp thở với chiến sự, chư vị đại nhân đã muốn cắt đất nuôi hổ lang, thì đợt phong hỏa phiếu thứ ba quả thật cũng chẳng có lý do để phát hành, triều đình lấy thuế má năm năm sau làm đảm bảo, chung quy có thể kiếm thêm một ít, đủ trả nợ rồi.”

Phương Khâm lắc đầu cười nói: “Nhạn vương nói dỗi rồi, lúc này đình chiến há là cắt đất nuôi hổ lang? Người Tây Dương đã liên tiếp bại lui, đây là biến tướng xin hàng, trên biển họ chẳng qua là một đám bèo không rễ, thật sự không thể tạo thành họa lớn trong lòng.”

Trường Canh cũng cười, không nóng không lạnh nói: “Phương đại nhân không ra khỏi nhà mà nắm rõ chuyện thiên hạ, thật khiến người ta cảm phục, xa tận ngàn dặm đã biết người Tây Dương là bèo không rễ, nhìn xa trông rộng như thế, chúng ta thật khó trông bóng lưng.”

Thấy hai người châm chọc nhau bằng giọng chúc tết, Lý Phong không thể không ra mặt: “Việc trong quân do người trong quân nói, trẫm triệu các ngươi đến, là để các ngươi bàn về phong hỏa phiếu việc khẩn cấp trước mắt, tranh cãi gì đến chiến trường Lưỡng Giang? Một chút sổ sách tính mãi chẳng ra, nhọc lòng trái lại nhiều – A Mân, ngươi cũng bớt nói vài câu đi.”

Hộ bộ Thị lang đúng lúc theo lời Hoàng thượng đứng ra nói: “Nhạn vương điện hạ mới từ Giang Bắc trở về, chỉ sợ vẫn chưa nắm rõ nguyên nhân đợt phong hỏa phiếu thứ ba bị tắc. Ngài cũng biết, văn võ bá quan triều ta tuy lương bổng hậu hơn tiền triều, dù sao còn có gia đình già trẻ, dựa vào bổng lộc ít ỏi duy trì chút thể diện mà thôi, há dám đại phú đại quý… Gặp lúc quốc gia khó khăn, thật sự là lực bất tòng tâm, từ sau khi việc mua phong hỏa phiếu đưa vào khảo hạch lại trị, bao nhiêu người táng gia bại sản? Trước mắt thật sự là một xu cũng chẳng moi ra được. Vương gia thường ngày rất thân với đám Đỗ Vạn Toàn cự cổ thương hội, ngài xem có thể do ngài ra mặt, trưng lần nữa từ họ không?”

Trường Canh còn khuya mới bước vào cái bẫy có thâm ý khác này, mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Trên đường về kinh ta đã bái phỏng đám người Đỗ công, hiện giờ các nơi nhà xưởng mới xây, thân là nghĩa thương, đôi khi lại không thể không trông nom nạn dân, chi tiêu rất nhiều, quá nửa thân gia đều đã đặt ở Ban vận hà, cho dù có lòng muốn hiến toàn bộ gia sản giúp nước, chẳng lẽ ngay cả bao nhiêu nạn dân khó khăn lắm mới ổn định cũng bỏ rơi luôn? Không giấu gì chư vị, Đỗ công nguyên nói với ta là, ông ấy thật sự cũng chẳng moi nổi một xu nữa.”

Phương Khâm không chịu buông tha y: “Chẳng lẽ điện hạ năm đó dốc hết sức thúc đẩy phong hỏa phiếu, không nghĩ đến để lại một đường lui?”

Trường Canh lạnh lùng nhìn hắn: “Phương đại nhân, hồi đó ta đã nói rất rõ, mượn tiền trước, chờ hai năm đến kỳ, quốc khố bớt căng, tự nhiên có thể xoay được, nếu thật sự nhất thời chưa kiếm ra, thì có thể thử dùng đợt phong hỏa phiếu thứ ba giải mối nguy sém lông mày – Lúc bấm tay tính tiền bạc chảy vào quốc khố Phương đại nhân đã tiếp chưởng Hộ bộ, không hề đưa ra dị nghị gì, hiện giờ ngài đi hỏi ta, bổn vương trái lại còn muốn thỉnh giáo đại nhân, hơn hai năm nay tiền tài ra vào Hộ bộ đều đã đi đường nào, vì sao lại thiếu nhiều đến thế?”

Phương Khâm rốt cuộc không nhịn được nổi giận: “Sổ sách đều có đó, nếu Nhạn vương nghi ngờ hạ quan, thì có thể đi kiểm tra!”

Trường Canh ngoài cười trong không cười nói: “Cũng đúng, chư vị đại nhân Hộ bộ không thể nào mà ngay cả tính toán sổ sách cũng làm không ổn, thế chắc hẳn là năm đó Phương đại nhân bị quỷ mê tâm khiếu, tính sai rồi?”

Lý Phong: “Đủ rồi!”

Phương Khâm vội tạ tội, Trường Canh hơi khom người, cố chấp đứng ở một bên, trên triều hội đa số thời gian y đều cực kỳ im lặng, có chuyện hầu hết là người dưới nói, rất ít đối đầu gay gắt với ai như thế, Phương Khâm không nhịn được nhìn y một cái, cứ cảm thấy rất không bình thường.

Nhất định là Nhạn vương đã sớm có chuẩn bị cho cục diện khó xử của phong hỏa phiếu, vì sao y thà cãi nhau trước mặt Hoàng thượng cũng không chịu đàng hoàng nói ra? Y đang chuẩn bị cái gì?

Đại triều hội tan rã trong không vui, Nhạn vương bị giữ lại, cùng Lý Phong một trước một sau trầm mặc đi, cái chân gãy của Lý Phong tuy đã khỏi, nhưng thủy chung là bệnh căn không dứt, đi nhanh sẽ hơi tập tễnh.

“Đi dạo hoa viên với trẫm một chút.” Lý Phong nói.

Vừa vặn, hôm nay Thái tử mới học xong, đang dẫn tam hoàng tử ra hoa viên chơi, thấy phụ thân và tiểu thúc thúc, vội chạy tới chào theo quy củ. Thái tử lớn hơn một tuổi cũng là lớn, hiện giờ đã hơi có dáng vẻ của tiểu thiếu niên, tam hoàng tử mới năm tuổi, đang thay răng, nói hơi lọt gió.

Lý Phong thấy Thái tử, đương nhiên phải trưng ra uy phong của người làm cha, thoạt đầu kiếm chuyện răn dạy Thái tử một phen, sau lại đanh mặt thẩm vấn việc học hành một hồi.

Thái tử mới đầu còn đáp rất tốt, cuối cùng ánh mắt cứ liếc sang đệ đệ, Lý Phong nhìn theo ánh mắt nó, tức khắc dở khóc dở cười.

Tam hoàng tử không răng còn chưa đến tuổi bị phụ thân tra hỏi, vốn im như thóc đứng ở một bên, sau đó bị Nhạn vương vẫy tay gọi đi. Nhạn vương dẫn nó đi ngồi bệt dưới đất chẳng chú trọng tẹo nào, thuận tay bứt vài cọng cỏ bện châu chấu. Trẻ con trong cung cấm đâu từng thấy mấy thứ nông thôn như vậy? Tam hoàng tử tròn mắt, ngốc nghếch thò đầu nhìn, chỉ chốc lát, đứa bé ấy tay trái cầm châu chấu cỏ, tay phải cầm cào cào cỏ, vui đến chẳng màng giấu cái răng cửa bị thiếu.

Lý Phong: “… Ham chơi mất cả ý chí, còn ra thể thống gì nữa!”

Hắn đanh mặt trừng Trường Canh một cái, lại đuổi hai đứa trẻ không muốn đi, Lý Phong nhìn thấy tam hoàng tử đằng xa nhón chân nhét một con cào cào vào tay Thái tử, Thái tử liền dắt nó bằng tay để không, đứa lớn dẫn đứa bé, trông như một đôi tiểu huynh đệ nhà bình thường vậy.

Thái tử tính tình ôn hòa, giống tổ phụ.

Lý Phong hiếm khi hơi động dung, lúc chuyển hướng sang Trường Canh, thần sắc cũng bất giác hòa nhã không ít, hỏi: “Lâu như vậy mà ngươi vẫn không định thành gia sao?”

Nét cười trên mặt Trường Canh lập tức nhạt đi.

Lý Phong nhận ra y không thích nhắc tới chuyện này, liền thở dài nói: “Hay đại ca làm chủ, cho ngươi nhận một đứa con thừa tự trong tộc, chờ tương lai lớn tuổi rồi, chung quy phải có một người hiếu thuận hầu hạ.”

Trường Canh dừng một chút, vân vê tay, trên ngón tay phảng phất còn lưu lại nhựa cây, y thoáng nhìn hướng tam hoàng tử đi, thần sắc tựa hồ khá ý động, song lát sau vẫn không gật đầu.

Trường Canh: “Đa tạ hoàng huynh, không cần đâu.”

“Đứa trẻ đi theo ngươi, tương lai thừa tước tập vị, không cần công lao đã ít nhất là một Quận vương, tiền đồ tốt, có cả tá người sẵn lòng cho.” Lý Phong nói, “Ngươi không cần lo lắng đoạt con người ta tổn âm đức.”

Trường Canh bỗng nhiên vái một cái nói: “Hoàng thượng, thần nguyện noi theo Thương Quân, không muốn liên lụy con cháu.”

Lý Phong khóe mắt hơi giật, quay người trầm mặc nhìn y.

Trường Canh khom lưng không chịu đứng lên, y thoạt nhìn trẻ tuổi hữu lực, nhưng lại cô tuyệt quạnh quẽ.

Nguyện noi theo Thương Quân – Muốn cải cách duy tân không từ thủ đoạn, bị người đời căm ghét khinh bỉ, ngũ xa phanh thây giữa chợ… Trở thành xỉ than thời đại này từng oanh oanh liệt liệt đốt qua.

Ngày đó tất cả nội thị đều bị đuổi đi thật xa, không ai biết huynh đệ Lý thị ở trong hoa viên nói những gì, từ chính ngọ đến tận tối, Nhạn vương mới rời cung.

Chỉ còn lại vài cọng cỏ bị nhổ để bện sâu, trụi lủi đứng đó.

Hôm sau, Giang Sung nhận được một chỉ thị của Nhạn vương – đừng cho An Định hầu về kinh, giặc có thể không đánh, nhưng nhất định phải giữ y lại Lưỡng Giang.

Mưa to Giang Nam hơi tàn khốc, mấy hôm trước còn nóng đến ngủ không nổi, đột nhiên một cơn mưa rào gió giật mà thay đổi hẳn, hơi ẩm có thể thấm vào xương cốt.

Nhã tiên sinh lau hơi nước trên mặt, rảo bước lên thập cấp, theo bậc thang sắt vươn ra trên xác ngoài xấu xí đáng sợ của hải quái Tây Dương mà đi lên đỉnh, có một lão nhân tóc bạc gai mắt đưa lưng lại, đang nhoài lên thứ gì đó, lưng như một đoạn nan tre đốt cong.

Nhã tiên sinh ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Bệ hạ, sao khuya thế này còn chưa nghỉ ngơi?”

“Người cao tuổi sẽ bị giấc ngủ vứt bỏ,” Giáo hoàng vẫy tay nói, “Lại đây, xem cái này.”

Đỉnh hải quái có một “thiên lý nhãn”, không phải món đồ chơi be bé có thể kẹp lên mũi, nó dài hơn ba thước, bằng đồng, bên ngoài có từng vòng như đốt tre, dùng một cái giá tam giác cố định chặt chẽ trên mặt đất, trên ống dài bằng đồng có từng vòng nấc khắc phức tạp, đều là văn tự Tây Dương.

Đây là “thiên lý nhãn” chân chính, có thể nhìn xa ngàn dặm.

Xuyên qua cái ống dài này, họ có thể từ trong đại hải quái trôi trên Đông Hải trông thấy cương thổ Đại Lương ở bờ bên kia.

Chỉ vài năm ngắn ngủi, ngàn dặm đất màu trầm tịch đối diện trong bóng đêm tăm tối bắt đầu sáng lên ánh lửa bất diệt – sáng nhất tập trung nhất là tháp theo dõi của trú quân, phía sau êm dịu hơn nhiều, là đèn canh gác của hàng loạt nhà xưởng mới dựng làm việc ban đêm, không có khí thế ngất trời, nhưng phân bố ở các nơi, như những vì sao lấp lánh.

Nhã tiên sinh lấy làm lạ hỏi: “Bệ hạ đang nhìn gì vậy? Quân địch có dị động sao?”

“Quân địch liên tục có dị động,” Giáo hoàng thấp giọng nói, “Những kẻ ở thánh địa trước là thần phục sự tham lam của mình, sau lại gửi gắm kỳ vọng không thực tế trên việc đàm hòa, mất đi tiên cơ, chỉ có thể một lui hai lui, hiện tại hạm chỉ huy rút về trên biển, qua một thời gian người Đại Lương rất có thể sẽ xuất binh cắt đứt tuyến tiếp viện nối với quốc nội của chúng ta, đến lúc đó không biết phải kết thúc làm sao.”

Nhã tiên sinh: “Chúng ta sở dĩ lui tới bờ biển không phải là có suy tính sao? Đến lúc đó quần đảo Đông Doanh có thể làm đường tiếp viện chuyên dụng… Chúng ta có thể đi từ ngoại hải, người Lương tuy nhái theo hổ sa giao cơ động chạy nhanh của chúng ta, nhưng thiết kế chỉnh thể hạm đội còn chưa thể thích ứng với tác chiến viễn hải.”

“Người Đông Doanh như một đám chó hoang, khi ngươi chiếm ưu thế, họ sẽ không chút do dự bám lấy đòi thịt thối, một khi ngươi thất thế, đừng hy vọng còn có thể được sự trung thành của họ.” Giáo hoàng khẽ thở dài, “Hơn nữa, kết luận thủy quân Đại Lương không thể thích ứng tác chiến viễn hải nhất định chuẩn xác sao? Mấy năm trước họ thậm chí còn chưa có một nhánh thủy quân ra dáng – Sao có thể kiến lập phần thắng của mình dưới giả thiết địch nhân yếu ớt?”

Nhã tiên sinh trầm mặc chốc lát: “Nhưng bệ hạ à, thánh sứ…”

“Ta tìm ngươi đến chính là vì chuyện này,” Giáo hoàng lấy từ trong lòng ra một phong thư, tay run như lá rụng mùa thu, thần sắc lại cực kỳ lạnh lùng cứng rắn, không thấy một chút ôn hòa hiền lành bình thường, “Từ trong nước đến, xem đi.”

Nhã tiên sinh nhanh chóng nhận lấy, sau đó biến sắc: “Đây… đây là thật ư?”

Giáo hoàng hạ giọng nói: “Thánh địa biến động rồi.”

Người của đảng bảo thủ ngồi trên cái ghế lạnh của đảng tự do, ngồi cầu bập bênh đến liệt nửa người, điều tạm khoảng vạn người ở mấy quốc gia phụ thuộc lấy danh nghĩa kháng nghị mà bức đến thánh địa, tạo hỗn loạn, phế truất Quốc vương, xử tử hơn ba mươi người trong quý tộc cũ bao quát người thừa kế thuận vị đệ nhất, ủng lập một Quốc vương nít ranh tội nghiệp đại bác bắn không tới.

Vài ngày sau, phái bảo hoàng chậm chạp phản kích, tân Quốc vương đội vương miện mới bảy ngày đã bị ép xuống đài.

Hiện tại chính đàn thánh địa cực kỳ không rõ, chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra, thánh sứ trung với lão Quốc vương đương nhiên mất đi quyền hành, mà phái bảo hoàng thì đang ra sức làm thân với tòa thánh bị lão Quốc vương lạnh nhạt nửa đời, trong thời gian ngắn sẽ không đến gây chuyện với họ.

Nhã tiên sinh tư duy cực kỳ nhạy bén, nháy mắt đã nghĩ thông các mấu chốt trong đó.

Giáo hoàng chợt quay người lại, đôi mắt như chim ưng nhìn hắn chằm chằm: “Đây là một cơ hội, ngươi hiểu chưa?”

Nhã tiên sinh kích động hạ giọng: “Thế thánh sứ…”

Giáo hoàng hơi gật đầu, vừa khiêm hòa vừa lãnh khốc nói: “Hắn không còn là thánh sứ nữa.”

Nhã tiên sinh hít sâu một hơi, bàn tay dưới cổ tay áo rườm rà siết chặt: “Tôi sẽ đi chuẩn bị luôn.”

“Jacob,” Giáo hoàng buông đôi tay già nua trong tay áo, đứng trước gió đêm, “Nếu chúng ta mất đi cơ hội lần này, về sau e là khó lòng bước lên mảnh đất này nữa, nó đã tỉnh rồi.”

Nhã tiên sinh ngoảnh đầu thoáng nhìn bờ biển xa xăm, nhớ lại đèn đuốc vừa nãy nhìn thấy, trong lòng e sợ, vội vàng rời khỏi.

Trong khi người Lương không hay biết gì, nội bộ quân Tây Dương đã xảy ra một cuộc “phản loạn” như mưa rào gió giật.

Từ khi nhận được tin tức tới từ thánh địa đến lúc thánh sứ quyết định đào vong, chỉ cách nhau chưa đầy một nén nhang, không thể nói là không quyết đoán kịp thời, đáng tiếc hắn không biết tin tức của mình bị người ta chặn, đã chậm. Từ lúc hắn dẫn tàn quân đào vong đến khi bị thân vệ quân của Giáo hoàng ôm cây đợi thỏ bí mật bắt giữ, cách nhau chưa đầy một nén nhang.

Thánh sứ và đám người liên can bị Nhã tiên sinh bắn chết tại chỗ, lập tức bố trí một hàng hải hạm, ra vẻ công thành lui thân, ém chặt tin tức thánh địa nội loạn, trong quân cảng Tây Dương yên bình, binh lính bình thường vẫn tuần tra theo lệ, họ chỉ biết thánh sứ đã bị gọi về thánh địa, sau này lại chỉ có một lão đại.

Giáo hoàng không thay đổi thái độ đàm hòa mềm mỏng với người Đại Lương, ngoài mặt vẫn lui bước dần từng chút, cho đến tiết Thu phân năm Long An thứ chín-

Một loạt đồ quân nhu tiếp viện của Tây Dương từ ngoại hải vận đến quân cảng Tây Dương, hàng loạt quân nhu và tử lưu kim như một đám quỷ ảnh đông nghìn nghịt, thần không biết quỷ không hay chuyển lên bờ Giang Nam đất sém chưa nguội.


	118. Chương 118: Túc địch

Suốt năm Long An thứ chín, Đại Lương nồng nặc mùi khói thuốc súng.

Cuối tháng Năm, triều đình do Nhạn vương đại diện, định ngày hẹn người mua phong hỏa phiếu đợt đầu do mười ba nghĩa thương làm đại diện, tuyên cáo đợt phong hỏa phiếu thứ nhất đến kỳ, cùng thời gian thành lập “Long An ngân trang” Lý Phong ngự bút thân phê, thiết lập tổng trang tại kinh thành, mở chi nhánh ở các địa phương, trước khi cơ cấu chi nhánh kiến thành, mọi sự vụ tạm do chính quyền làm thay, phụ trách thu gom phong hỏa phiếu đến kỳ và trả tiền. Hôm sau, Long An ngân trang công khai mấy cách trả tiền để lựa chọn, có thể trả hiện ngân, cũng có thể mở tài khoản ở Long An ngân trang, đổi phiếu ngân thành tồn ngân, chuyển thành Long An ngân phiếu dùng được trong toàn cảnh, khi số định mức đạt tới tiêu chuẩn nhất định, nếu muốn còn có thể đổi số định mức trong quan xưởng Ban vận hà quản lý, mức giá liệt hết ra đủ viết thành một quyển sổ dày, khiến đám Phương Khâm nghiến răng nghiến lợi cảm thấy việc này lại là Nhạn vương đã nghĩ sẵn từ sớm.

Trước đây Đại Lương cũng có đủ các kiểu tiền trang, có dân gian tư lập, hoặc quan lập do hoàng thương mở, dành riêng cho chính quyền dùng để hối đoái thông thương với nước ngoài, Long An ngân trang cưỡng chế dẹp tiệm, sát nhập đa số ngân trang quan lập, Nhạn vương sửa lại hình tượng ôn tồn lễ độ trước kia, từ sau khi trở về, như thể bị thứ gì đoạt xá, ngày qua ngày phát rồ lên.

Hoàng thương mặc dù mang chữ “hoàng”, nhưng sau lưng hơn một nửa là các đại thế gia môn phiệt, xưa nay muốn ỷ thế hiếp người thì nhớ trên đầu mình có một chữ “hoàng”, muốn kiếm lợi riêng thì toàn thân chỉ còn lại “thương”, công tư bất phân quen rồi, sổ sách lộn xộn, lợi ích dính dáng trong đó nói ba ngày ba đêm cũng chẳng rõ nổi, từ lâu đã coi sản nghiệp quan gia là gia nghiệp của mình, ai có thể nghĩ đến một đêm nghiêng trời lệch đất, bị người ta không phân tốt xấu “tước đoạt gia nghiệp” như vậy?

Từ tháng Năm đến tháng Tám, trên triều đường có thể nói là mỗi ngày gà bay chó sủa.

Một kẻ đứng đầu quan trang làm chim đầu đàn liều chết kháng mệnh, lập tức bị tra ra tham ô hạ ngục, tịch biên điều tra, phu nhân vốn có bầu, vì việc này đành phải bôn ba liên tục, vốn đã thể nhược, kết quả là đẻ non, một xác hai mạng.

Nhạc mẫu là lão cáo mệnh, năm đó đại thọ bảy mươi có tiên đế ngự bút tự tay đề “lão thọ tinh”, tuổi già mới có một mụn con gái, chiều chuộng như gì, làm sao chịu được việc này, lập tức đội hoành tiên đế đề muốn treo cổ.

Nhất thời sôi sùng sục, tất cả công hầu chốn kinh thành đều hận không thể lôi Nhạn vương ra lột da rút gân.

Phương Khâm chạy qua chạy lại trong đây, khéo léo né qua Nhạn thân vương có thân phận thiên hoàng quý trụ, chỉ thẳng đầu mâu vào Sở quân cơ, liên lạc thế lực lục bộ, liên danh dâng tấu nêu mười sáu tội trạng chỉ trích Sở quân cơ, quần tình kích phấn yêu cầu Hoàng đế xóa “cơ cấu lâm thời thời chiến” là Sở quân cơ này.

Sau lưng Sở quân cơ đương nhiên không phải tư lệnh không binh, dĩ nhiên phải phản kích, nhất thời tất cả chuyện xấu từ đời nảo đời nào đều bị vạch hết ra, cả triều minh thương ám tiễn, đấu đến ngươi chết ta sống, cho dù chưa từng can dự trong đây, đi ngang qua cũng phải trúng một hai mũi tên lạc.

Gần đến Trung thu, đã đến hồi căng thẳng nhất, ngay cả người cẩn thận như Giang Sung cũng bị cuốn vào một vụ án, tạm đình chỉ chức vụ chờ điều tra.

Mọi người đều biết, Hoàng thượng nhìn như công bằng, nhưng thực tế đang âm thầm bảo vệ Nhạn vương, nếu không y sẽ không thể lù lù bất động giữa mưa gió như vậy.

Om sòm như thế đến tận đêm Trung thu.

Theo thường lệ, Lý Phong phải đến hậu cung ăn một bữa gia yến, trên đường gặp tam hoàng tử, người nghiêm khắc hơn đối với ấu tử cũng có vài phần khoan dung, Lý Phong hiếm khi ôn nhu kêu nó lại, nắm tay dắt đi. Tam hoàng tử cũng sợ phụ thân như các ca ca, không dám lên tiếng, cố gắng với tay hắn chạy chậm theo bước chân cha, chỉ chốc lát đã chạy đến đỏ cả mặt.

Nội thị đành phải nhắc nhở một tiếng, bấy giờ Lý Phong mới cúi đầu nhìn thấy bộ dáng nơm nớp lo sợ của tiểu nhi tử, không biết vì sao, hắn liền nhớ đến hình ảnh Nhạn vương ngồi trên cỏ bện cào cào cho đứa bé này ngày hôm đó.

Lý Phong: “Gọi Nhạn vương vào cung, ăn bữa gia yến.”

Nội thị bên cạnh vội vâng dạ, nhưng chạy một vòng lớn, lại chẳng dẫn được người về.

“Bẩm Hoàng thượng, nô tỳ không tìm thấy Nhạn vương điện hạ.”

Lý Phong nhíu mày: “Không có ở Sở quân cơ à?”

Nội thị dè dặt đáp: “Gần đây không phải bên phía Giang đại nhân có chút việc ạ, vậy nên lại có người ầm ĩ đòi xóa sổ Sở quân cơ, điện hạ mấy hôm nay nói là tị hiềm, ngừng sự vụ hằng ngày lại… tấu thỉnh tội không phải còn ở trên bàn người ạ?”

Lý Phong day ấn đường, nhớ tới việc này: “Không đến nhà tìm xem? Vương phủ? Còn có phủ An Định hầu…”

“Tìm rồi ạ,” Nội thị nhỏ giọng đáp, “Gia nhân nói Vương gia đã xuất thành đi Hộ Quốc tự, mấy bữa nay đang ở trong thiền viện của Liễu Nhiên đại sư.”

Lý Phong: “…”

Đêm Trung thu, muôn nhà đoàn viên, mà đường đường Nhạn thân vương dưới một người trên vạn người lại một mình ở dưới thanh đăng cổ phật của một hòa thượng nghèo kiết xác.

… Còn có một đám người như hổ rình mồi tìm mọi cách lôi y xuống ngựa.

Trong lòng Lý Phong bỗng hơi mất vui.

Hắn mặc dù xúc động vì Trường Canh ngày ấy trong ngự hoa viên như đinh đóng cột nói “Nguyện noi theo Thương Quân”, nhưng quả thật cũng đau đầu vì độ này Nhạn vương thủ đoạn quá khích gây phiền toái, lần này trị tội Giang Sung chính là để nhắc nhở y đã đủ rồi, nên bớt lại. Mà sự không vui lúc này, ở trong lòng Lý Phong dần dần thay đổi tư vị, dù nói thế nào Nhạn vương cũng là người Lý gia, những hành động trong khoảng thời gian này dẫu nóng vội, cũng là để bịt lỗ thủng của triều đình, huống chi dưới vòm trời này nơi nào chẳng là vương thổ, hắn làm Hoàng thượng còn chưa nói gì, đám sĩ tộc công khanh đã tranh nhau giậm chân, không khỏi cũng quá coi thường hoàng gia rồi.

Năm đó Lý Phong biết rõ Vương Quả có vấn đề, lúc Đàm Hồng Phi của Bắc đại doanh hùng hổ đến chất vấn vẫn tức sùi bọt mép bảo vệ Vương quốc cữu trong cung, chính bởi Lý Phong trời sinh là kẻ ăn mềm không ăn cứng, hắn sẵn lòng ra tay duy trì cân bằng là một chuyện, lần này các đại thế gia liên thủ đối phó Nhạn vương lại là chuyện khác.

“Một số kẻ không khỏi quá đáng rồi.” Lý Phong nghĩ bụng.

Song không đợi hạt giống trong lòng Hoàng thượng nảy mầm, ngay đêm hôm ấy, cách ngàn dặm đã xảy ra một đại sự-

Thủy quân Tây Dương đã lui tới gần hải cảng hôm trước còn làm bộ làm tịch chúc mừng ngày tết của trú quân Giang Bắc, sương sớm trên hoa tươi dở dở ương ương đưa tới còn chưa khô, hôm sau đã trở mặt, còn dốc hết toàn lực như ủ mưu từ lâu.

Ồ ạt xâm phạm trú quân Lưỡng Giang của Đại Lương.

Từ khi Cố Quân tọa trấn Lưỡng Giang, yêu cầu trong tuần phòng của trú quân bản địa cơ bản là tiêu chuẩn của Huyền Thiết doanh, dù rằng triều đình trong khoảng thời gian này lửa ở sân sau vẫn cháy hoài chưa tắt, nhưng Giang Bắc giao, ưng và khinh trọng giáp mấy đại quân chủng toàn nằm trong trạng thái chuẩn bị chiến tranh ngoài lỏng trong chặt.

Đêm ấy, tháp theo dõi Đông Nam nghiêm mật dõi theo hướng đi của quân địch phát hiện dị động của thủy quân Tây Dương trước tiên, lập tức mở đèn cảnh báo, bạch quang cực sáng như cầu vồng bắn xuyên mặt nước đen kịt, không cần chờ chủ soái hạ lệnh, đoản giao tuyến trên cùng đã lập tức tập kết, trên mặt nước gần đất liền mau chóng dựng lên hàng rào sắt phòng ngự thời chiến, đồng thời, lính gác báo tin từ trên tháp theo dõi bay thẳng về phía soái trướng.

Trên chủ hạm quân Tây Dương, Nhã tiên sinh thở không ra hơi lao vào: “Bệ hạ, họ liên tục nghiêm mật theo dõi quân ta, bị phát hiện rồi.”

“Rất bình thường mà,” Giáo hoàng không ngước mắt lên, “Lần trước chủ soái của họ vừa qua đời, người phụ trách mới và cũ không bàn giao, bị chúng ta may mắn thành công một lần. Hiện tại quân Đại Lương đã rất chính quy, Cố Quân lại tọa trấn nơi đây, đừng nghĩ vận tốt không thực tế nữa. Đi, đối phương đã phát hiện, thì chào túc địch tiên sinh của chúng ta một tiếng đi.”

Ông ta vừa dứt lời, lính truyền lệnh đã nhanh chóng đi truyền đạt chỉ lệnh.

Nhã tiên sinh nhíu mày: “Bệ hạ, tôi đang nghĩ… liệu có phải chúng ta đã lựa chọn một thời cơ không thích hợp? Vì sao chúng ta không thể chờ thêm chút nữa? Nội bộ Đại Lương cũng đang đứng trước vấn đề chuyển giao quyền lực như thánh địa, biết đâu qua một thời gian, ta có thể thừa cơ…”

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời, một tiếng nổ đã từ bên ngoài vọng vào – chiến hạm tiên phong khoái tốc cơ động đã khai hỏa!

Vừa khai hỏa là không thể dừng lại, những tiếng nổ liên tiếp vang lên, Nhã tiên sinh hơi run run, ý thức được mình phải chuyên tâm vào cuộc chiến, dù sao thì hắn đã thua nhiều dưới tay Cố Quân.

Giáo hoàng tạm dời ánh mắt khỏi thiên lý nhãn, quay sang Nhã tiên sinh: “Ta có dự cảm, đây đã là thời cơ tốt nhất rồi – toàn tốc tiến lên!”

Hải quái như hắc ảnh gầm rú rẽ nước biển lạnh buốt, nó ngủ đông thèm thuồng đã lâu, nay một lần nữa giơ nanh vuốt dữ tợn nhằm hướng biên cảnh Đại Lương.

Song lần này, thủy quân Đại Lương nhu nhược đâu còn như lúc xưa.

Trong trú quân Lưỡng Giang, lão chiến hữu của lính gác mới chết trận tiếp nhận vị trí lính gác, lần đầu ứng đối vai trò làm tai mắt chủ soái thời khắc nguy cấp, nghe thấy tiếng pháo nổ sau lưng, nhất thời còn tưởng mình chậm trễ làm lỡ việc quân cơ, dùng ưng giáp sau lưng lao vọt xuống, hạ đất chạy như điên mười mấy bước không dừng nổi, được chiến hữu tuần doanh quanh soái trướng ba chân bốn cẳng đỡ lấy.

“Quân tình khẩn cấp, ta muốn gặp Đại soái…” Lính gác đang hoảng sợ ra mặt, bàn tay đỡ hắn đột nhiên giơ lên sờ đầu hắn.

Lính gác giật nảy mình, ngẩng đầu lên mới phát hiện, người hắn cho là phụ trách phòng ngự trong ca trực chính là bản thân Cố Quân.

“Bại tướng thôi mà, không cần sợ,” Cố Quân vỗ vỗ gáy hắn, nở nụ cười nói với lính gác trẻ tuổi nọ, “Đi, theo ta đi gặp họ.”

Trong lúc nói hai câu này, khinh kỵ và binh giáp lục địa của cả doanh địa đã chỉnh trang hoàn tất, vô số ưng giáp trong đêm tối sáng lên ánh lửa màu tím, Cố Quân huýt sáo một tiếng dài, phi ưng đằng đằng sát khí phóng lên trời.

“Trường giao và đoản giao tạo đội hình ba năm, xuất cảng!”

“Ưng dựng bạch hồng trên hàng rào sắt.”

“Còn gì nữa?” Cố Quân coi cát phong nhận như trang sức phẩm mà đeo sau lưng, cọ cằm, “A, đúng rồi, đi chuẩn bị sẵn ‘điểm tâm’ lần trước Linh Xu viện đưa tới, chờ một lát đánh mệt rồi, cũng tặng chút toác đầu cho lão bằng hữu lặn lội đường xa mà đến.”

Quân Tây Dương tới đột nhiên, trú quân Lưỡng Giang ứng đối lại không vội vã.

Một bên là Giáo hoàng chấn chỉnh lại cờ trống, từ thánh địa vượt trùng dương đánh tới, một bên là An Định hầu Cố Quân thần thánh trong truyền thuyết dân gian, hai người rốt cuộc chính diện đối đầu trong tình huống thế lực ngang nhau, không có ai gây phiền toái.

Cố Quân không phải loại người trẻ tuổi dựa vào nhiệt huyết mà dám ra trận như Trường Canh, y đâu vào đấy từ từ kéo chiến tuyến trên bờ và trên biển ra, hư hư thực thực vừa thăm dò vừa muốn giữ chủ hạm quân địch lại một chút.

Đáng tiếc kỳ phùng địch thủ, lần này chỉ huy chiến dịch không phải Nhã tiên sinh hạng nhát gan nói gì cũng tin, gừng già rất cay, Cố Quân trêu vài lần, một đội đoản giao đánh lén năm lần bảy lượt suýt nữa dẫn cánh phải quân địch đi, chủ hạm trung quân vẫn nhanh chóng kịp phản ứng, lập tức tụ lại.

Hải quái Tây Dương nhìn cồng kềnh, kỳ thực quái vật khổng lồ này chẳng những tính phòng ngự cực cao, lại thêm thân chi chít gai nhọn, xốc thiết giáp xấu xí bên ngoài lên, pháo khẩu liền pháo khẩu, bên trong hải quái có thể chứa số lượng tử lưu kim, đạn dược, thậm chí phi ưng hay tiểu giao khó lòng tưởng tượng.

Có thứ như vậy, phi ưng có thể tùy ý hạ xuống tiếp thêm nhiên liệu, đi đến đâu cũng có không trung áp chế đối thủ, đồng thời lực khống chế và lực ngưng tụ của nó đối với hải giao lớn nhỏ xung quanh là không gì thay thế được, tựa như một con ong chúa hoặc kiến chúa, có thể hoàn hảo tụ đám thủ hạ đầu óc không nhanh nhạy, trình độ không đồng đều xung quanh lại một chỗ.

Cố Quân nói với Diêu Trấn bên cạnh: “Nhìn thấy chưa? Đủ chỉnh tề, quyền tự chủ của trái phải hai cánh bị thứ to kềnh chính giữa thay thế – xem ra Giáo hoàng kia rốt cuộc đóng gói cây gậy chọc cứt quẳng xuống biển rồi.”

Diêu Trọng Trạch vẻ mặt lo âu: “Đại soái, liên tục dày mặt muốn đàm hòa cũng là họ, vì sao hiện tại lại đột nhiên trở mặt?”

Cố Quân liếm môi: “Ta đoán là trong nước họ có chính biến, có người bơm cho họ một ống máu gà. Phong cách của lão già đó ta có biết một chút, mới đầu thích nã pháo điên cuồng mở đường, cũng là thăm dò, một khi không có kết quả, thì sẽ lập tức điều chỉnh, nhưng ngươi xem hôm nay khác hẳn, nếu không phải tiếp tế đặc biệt dư dả, lão không dám không sợ hãi gì như vậy. Tiếp tế hẳn vòng đến từ bên phía người Đông Doanh ngoại hải, bên đó chúng ta không đủ lực.”

Diêu Trấn đầu óc rất nhạy bén, lập tức nói: “Đại soái, nếu thật sự là như vậy, chúng ta ngạnh kháng không phải là cách, trước mắt đường ray vẫn chưa dựng xong, cho dù bây giờ đi điều, cũng chưa chắc tới kịp, phải làm thế nào đây?”

Lửa đạn của quân Tây Dương mãnh liệt nối liền sông biển, nhất thời đốt mặt nước như A Tỳ địa ngục trong truyền thuyết, tử lưu kim như thể không cần tiền trong tâm tất cả quái vật sắt hôi phi yên diệt thành hơi nước màu trắng, cuốn tạp chất li ti và khói thuốc súng bay lên bầu trời, nhanh chóng phủ một tầng khói mù trên bầu trời đêm trăng sáng sao thưa, nước tụ thành mây, giằng co đến sau nửa đêm, vậy mà lại đổ mưa.

Lúc này, một lính truyền lệnh chạy chầm chậm tới: “Đại soái, hải ô tặc chuẩn bị xong rồi!” _(ô tặc: con mực)_

“Quần giao trên biển thu lại, chủ hạm xuống nước, ưng lên thuyền hết.” Cố Quân vừa rảo bước lên boong chủ hạm, vừa nói với Diêu Trấn bên cạnh, “Trọng Trạch huynh nên tọa trấn trên bờ, đừng đi theo nữa.”

Diêu Trấn cười vang nói: “Ta tuy luôn tham sống sợ chết, nhưng đi theo Đại soái thì sợ gì?”

Song Diêu đại nhân phát ngôn ngông cuồng chưa bao lâu đã hối hận, hắn bất hạnh bị say sóng – Hệ thống động lực của chủ hạm từng được Linh Xu viện thay đổi theo ý kiến của Cố Quân, quả thực là một Lãng Lý Bạch Điều, không kém gì đoản giao như gió; chủ hạm bình thường sẽ không “bất ổn trọng” như vậy, đáng tiếc người hạ lệnh là Cố Quân, cho dù bay lên, ngàn vạn trường đoản giao xung quanh cũng đều nằm trong tay y.

Quân Tây Dương không dám sơ suất, lập tức bắt đầu vây đuổi chặn đường phạm vi lớn.

Cứ thế, trận hình chắc chắn không công phá được của quân Tây Dương lập tức thành cản tay, Cố Quân có cảm giác cực nhạy với tiết tấu, khi lỏng khi chặt, một khi lửa đạn tập trung, hạm đội lập tức chia thành tốp nhỏ, giây lát sau lại lần nữa tụ thành hạm đội đằng đằng sát khí, như một thanh khoái đao thủy chung gác trên gáy, ép người ta không thể không đi theo tiết tấu của y.

Dần dần, sau mỗi một mệnh lệnh trong hải quái Tây Dương đều thêm hai chữ “ổn định”.

Song hiện trường không hề dễ ổn như vậy.

Cố Quân nhanh chóng dò ra chỗ yếu nhất của đoàn hải giao Tây Dương, thủy quân Đại Lương tức khắc tụ thành một thanh đao nhọn đâm tới, hải quái Tây Dương đuôi to khó vẫy không kịp phản ứng, Giáo hoàng lập tức liều lên: “Chủ hạm mở mui ra, tăng thêm trọng pháo, cản đường mau tránh ra-“

Lúc này, Cố Quân cười nói với Diêu Trấn: “Ý tưởng hải quái của Tây Dương kỳ thực rất đáng tham khảo, nhưng sở dĩ không đặt Linh Xu viện, là vì mạch suy nghĩ tuy chính xác, song kỹ thuật chưa đủ – có lẽ chờ một hai mươi năm, chúng ta có thể tạo cái tốt hơn…”

Y còn chưa dứt lời, liền thấy hải giao Tây Dương vốn dính chặt xung quanh hải quái phía trước đột nhiên rối loạn tản ra.

Cố Quân: “Phá khẩu ra rồi, ‘ô tặc’ đừng đứng đực ra đó!”

Diêu Trấn: “Đại soái mặc kệ phá khẩu gì đó đi! Cẩn thận!”

Chỉ thấy hải quái Tây Dương kia ngang nhiên vén mui sau đen sì, lộ ra một loạt họng pháo nặng nề phía dưới.

Cố Quân: “Toàn tốc tiến về hướng Tây Nam, nổ, đám thuyền nhỏ này ngăn không nổi đâu!”

Hai tiếng nổ một trước một sau gần như đồng thời vang lên, đoản pháo hạm đội Đại Lương bắn trước nổ lật một đám đoản giao Tây Dương vừa bỏ chạy tứ tán, không coi ai ra gì mà xông vào trận địa quân địch; sau đó trường pháo trên chủ hạm Tây Dương lập tức bay tới, cơ hồ sượt qua họ, chủ hạm rung mạnh, Diêu Trấn dùng hết bốn chân bám một cây cột, Cố Quân không đứng vững đụng mạnh vào thân thuyền.

Diêu Trấn bị động tĩnh ấy dọa run bắn lên: “Đại soái!”

Cố Quân lắc đầu, chẳng hề để ý mà bò dậy, mắt sáng đến đáng sợ: “Bánh đến rồi.”

Mặt nước bị lửa đạn lớn nhỏ oanh kích nhấp nhô dữ dội, không ai nhìn thấy mấy con “giao” hình thù cổ quái nấp dưới nước, đó chính là một đám “hải ô tặc” gần đây Linh Xu viện đưa tới, chính là đội cảm tử trong hải giao, có thể lén đi dưới nước, người lái sau khi nhắm chuẩn hướng có thể bỏ thuyền nhảy xuống nước, trên chiến hạm đẩy hải ô tặc sẽ có dây thừng vớt họ lên, mà hải ô tặc không người kia vẫn có thể giữ nguyên tốc độ tiếp tục tiến lên, cho đến khi đụng vào thứ gì dưới đáy biển, lực va chạm có thể làm nổ nó.

Đây là chuyên môn lượng thân làm theo loại mực khổng lồ ăn cực sâu dưới nước kia.

Chiến tuyến vững như thành đồng của người Tây Dương bị Cố Quân một đụng một nổ làm tan một bên, lập tức trên biển đột nhiên vô duyên vô cớ bắn lên bọt nước cao hơn mười trượng, trên mặt nước lại lóe lên minh hỏa, mới một lần nữa bị nước biển cuộn dâng dập tắt, người Tây Dương còn chưa kịp rõ đó là thứ gì, đã thấy chủ hạm như hải quái kia co giật mạnh một phát, bất ngờ không kịp phòng ăn luôn một hải ô tặc.

Xác ngoài như tường đồng vách sắt thì ra cũng không hề là đao thương bất nhập, cả hải quái chủ hạm nghiêng hẳn sang một bên, lính Tây Dương vốn rọi đèn truyền lệnh chẳng rên được tiếng nào, trực tiếp ngã từ trên hải quái xuống, lại một đợt nổ mạnh, không biết là chết hay sống.

Đội ngũ ngay ngắn của quân địch tức thì rối loạn, Cố Quân tuyệt không cho họ thời gian thở, ưng vốn đã lên thuyền lập tức tiến hành truy kích áp chế tuyệt đối trên tốc độ với trường đoản giao đã đi lạc đàn.

Trận hải chiến kinh tâm động phách này đánh từ tối đến hửng sáng, người Tây Dương còn chưa dùng hết tiếp viện dư dả, nhưng trận hình đã tan tành, Giáo hoàng chân chính lĩnh giáo một lần sự giảo hoạt và thiên biến vạn hóa của Cố Quân khi lâm trận, tức muốn hộc máu, đành phải tạm thời lui binh, chờ thời cơ lại đến.

Cố Quân thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nói khàn khàn: “Vờ truy, không được ham chiến.”

Nếu quân Tây Dương còn chưa chịu rút, sẽ nhanh chóng có một loạt đoản giao mất động lực không kịp quay về bờ tiếp nhiên liệu, đến lúc đó dù là Cố Quân cũng sẽ rất bị động, suy nghĩ của Nhã tiên sinh là chính xác, thủy quân Đại Lương lúc này còn thiếu năng lực tác chiến viễn hải.

“Chủ soái quân địch cao tuổi, là người thận trọng chặt chẽ, rất khó lừa gạt, song cũng cẩn thận, nếu hôm nay đánh với ta là tên trâu bò Hà Vinh Huy của Huyền Thiết doanh chúng ta, cho dù chủ hạm hoàn toàn nổ hắn cũng sẽ cướp một con thuyền nhỏ đến liều mạng, thế thì thật sự không dễ xử lý đâu.” Cố Quân thấp giọng nói, vô thức dụi mắt – tầm nhìn đã mờ, ban nãy thần kinh kéo căng không chú ý tới, lúc này mới ý thức được mình nên uống thuốc rồi, y nở nụ cười với Diêu Trấn chưa hết hoảng, phân phó, “Quay về!”

Quay lại soái trướng, Cố Quân không dám nghỉ ngơi, y phải bổ sung một bản chiến báo khẩn cấp cho triều đình, còn phải điều phối chiến bị, để tránh lại xảy ra tình huống giật gấu vá vai thế này, bởi vậy đành phải kêu người sắc cho y một bát thuốc trước, vừa chờ dược hiệu vừa mài mực suy tính thời gian sắp tới xử lý quân Tây Dương thế nào, đột nhiên, một cơn đau nhói sinh ra từ chỗ lưng và gáy ban nãy ở trên thuyền bị đụng bầm, Cố Quân run tay, đá mài mực lại tuột tay rơi xuống.

Y cắn răng, giơ tay chống bàn, chờ đợi cơn đau này qua đi.

Nhưng lần này đau đớn tới đặc biệt dữ dội, giày vò y suốt non nửa canh giờ, lưng bết mồ hôi lạnh, mới dần dần tê lặng giảm bớt.

Lúc này, Cố Quân phát hiện một vấn đề nghiêm trọng.

Tầm mắt và thính lực vốn nên rõ lại lần nữa của y, không hề khôi phục.


	119. Chương 119: Tương tư

Lòng Cố Quân chợt chùng xuống, giây lát sau y bỗng nhiên ý thức được điều gì đó, hơi ngỡ ngàng cúi đầu nhìn bát thuốc mờ mờ trước mắt.

Y không kinh hoảng thất thố, bởi vì sớm biết sẽ có một ngày như vậy, nhưng nhất thời cũng khó mà hoàn toàn chấp nhận – mỗi người đều biết mình sớm muộn cũng phải chết, song đến lúc nhắm mắt, đại đa số vẫn sẽ không cam tâm tình nguyện.

Trước trú địa Lưỡng Giang hỗn loạn, địch nhân hùng hổ tấn công đã rút lui, mà cảnh báo quân địch tập kích vẫn chưa giải trừ, tiếng còi chói tai vẫn vang vọng khắp nơi, nhưng vào tai Cố Quân, âm thanh ấy lại như một tiếng thổn thức xa xăm.

Thế giới của y mơ hồ và yên tĩnh, mực đen giấy trắng trên bàn vào mắt y, cũng chỉ là hai khối màu lờ mờ.

Cố Quân ngồi bên cạnh bàn không hề nhúc nhích khoảng một khắc, sau đó vô thức cầm chuỗi hạt tiên đế để lại cho y – Kể cũng thật lạ kỳ, Cố Quân ở biên cương lâu năm, lại thường xuyên bôn ba khắp nơi, hằng ngày không tránh khỏi va chạm, dây xỏ hạt châu từng đứt vài lần, nhưng mỗi lần đều không ngoại lệ có thể mất mà được lại, đến bây giờ, dây đã thay ba lần, mà hạt châu chưa mất một viên nào, vẫn lạnh lẽo tụ một tầng hơi nước nằm trên xương cổ tay hơi gồ lên của y.

… Như là cái người thương y lại hại y vẫn luôn dõi theo y.

Cố Quân bị hạt châu bằng gỗ kia cấn, cuối cùng định thần lại.

Y không làm lớn chuyện, lấy kính lưu ly dùng khi khẩn cấp cất trong lòng ra đeo lên, sau đó gập ngón tay gõ nhẹ bát thuốc, làm bát vỡ thành nhiều mảnh. Cố Quân quét mảnh vỡ vào góc nhà, đoạn ngồi vào bàn, mặt không đổi sắc viết một bản tấu và một lệnh điều động, sau đó kêu người đi truyền tin.

Diêu Trấn vừa vặn theo quan truyền lệnh đi vào, ngẩng lên nhìn thấy tròng kính trên mặt Cố Quân, nghi hoặc hỏi: “Sao vậy, Đại soái còn chưa có thời gian uống thuốc à?”

Cố Quân hiện giờ đã đọc thần ngữ rất lưu loát, điềm nhiên trả lời: “Sơ ý đánh đổ bát thuốc – Thôi, khỏi cần sắc nữa, không hề gì, dù mù hoàn toàn cũng trị được đám mũi lõ này.”

Diêu Trấn nghiêng đầu thoáng nhìn mảnh gốm trong xó nhà, trong lòng cứ cảm thấy có thể phải xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng nghĩ cả buổi cũng chẳng ra, đành phải nói với Cố Quân: “Bên phía chúng ta xảy ra chuyện, chỉ sợ kinh thành lại có biến động.”

Cố Quân “Ừm” một tiếng: “Làm phiền Trọng Trạch huynh gửi một phong cấp triệu đến Bắc cương, gọi Thẩm Quý Bình tới đây một chuyến, ta muốn điều chỉnh bộ thự tứ cảnh, còn có Trần…”

Y nói một chữ “Trần” sau đó ngừng bặt, Diêu Trấn nghi hoặc hỏi: “Ai?”

“Không ai cả.” Cố Quân lắc đầu, “Đi đi.”

Ô Nhĩ Cốt của Trường Canh còn gửi gắm vào Trần Khinh Nhứ, y không muốn phiền nàng phân tâm nhiều.

Chập tối hôm ấy, chiến báo khẩn cấp đưa đến kinh thành, Lý Phong ngay trong đêm phái người đến Hộ Quốc tự lôi cổ Trường Canh về, Tây noãn các lại lần nữa chật ních trọng thần trong triều.

Mí mắt Trường Canh cứ giật liên tục, trên đường về cung luôn cảm thấy đã xảy ra chuyện gì rồi, trong lòng thấp tha thấp thỏm, lúc người khác đưa chiến báo tiền tuyến vào tay, Trường Canh nín thở ngưng thần, một phong chiến báo rất ngắn mà xem tới xem lui bảy tám lần – xác định đây là do Cố Quân tự tay viết, ngắn gọn rõ ràng, từng chữ ngay ngắn mạnh mẽ, chí ít lúc viết bản tấu này, người kia vẫn còn khỏe mạnh.

Trường Canh bấy giờ mới thở phào một hơi, định thần lại, hơi nhắm mắt, nghĩ thầm: “Ta sắp bị chính mình hù chết rồi.”

Y bình tĩnh lại, trong lòng thoải mái theo – cuộc chiến tranh do địch nhân chủ đạo ở vùng Lưỡng Giang này với y mà nói tuyệt đối là một chuyện tốt.

Chiến sự trở nên căng thẳng, nếu bọn Phương Khâm còn dám kêu gào đòi xóa sổ Sở quân cơ, không chỉ Lý Phong, ngay cả trú quân tứ cảnh Đại Lương cũng sẽ không đồng ý, đến lúc đó họ sẽ có nhiều đường hơn.

Kết quả vậy mà là địch nhân thành toàn cho y.

Phương Khâm thì vô cùng phiền lòng, nửa năm qua hắn cả đêm khó yên, dốc hết tâm huyết mới liên kết được đám thế gia công khanh hoàn toàn năm bè bảy mảng, có thể nói là xoay hết mọi đường, cuối cùng giành được một chút thắng lợi mang tính giai đoạn, tiếng hô yêu cầu xóa bỏ Sở quân cơ càng ngày càng cao, Nhạn vương bắt đầu ốc còn không lo nổi mình ốc, trợ thủ đắc lực đều bị sự vụ quấn thân, chỉ thiếu ra sức đánh chó rơi xuống nước – người Tây Dương lại đột nhiên giở quẻ vào lúc này!

Nếu là Đại Lương chủ động xuất kích, họ còn có thể tố An Định hầu “hiếu chiến”, nhưng dạ tập lần này lại là quân địch động thủ trước.

“Xóa bỏ Sở quân cơ,” Lý Phong nhận một xấp tấu sớ từ tay nội thị, “Cắt giảm quân phí, nghiêm tra thương nhân bất lương dân gian chiếm đất đai…”

Trong Tây noãn các lặng ngắt như tờ.

Lý Phong chợt ném xấp tấu sớ xuống đất: “Người Tây Dương còn chưa rút sạch, mà các ngươi đã thay nhau rút củi dưới đáy nồi!”

Phương Khâm cắn răng, nuốt lại một bụng những lời muốn nói, hắn vốn định tiên phát chế nhân, ai ngờ bị Lý Phong chặn trước.

Lúc này nếu còn kẻ nào mắt mù mở miệng, có thể bị chụp mũ tội phản quốc thông địch chứ chẳng chơi.

Ánh mắt Lý Phong chuyển sang Trường Canh: “Còn ngươi nữa, ngươi cảm thấy mình rất oan ức phải không, người khác mới nói dăm ba câu, mà ngươi ngay cả chính sự cũng không thèm quản nữa, chơi trò giận dỗi về nhà với trẫm, ngươi lớn đầu rồi, còn biết chiêu nào khác không? Đường đường Sở quân cơ, từ sáng đến tối quỷ ảnh cũng chẳng thấy mống nào, chỉ còn lại hai kẻ quét rác ở cửa – Lý Mân ta nói cho ngươi biết, ngày mai lập tức cút về Sở quân cơ cho ta! Bằng không ngươi cũng khỏi cần quay lại nữa!”

Đám cốt cán Sở quân cơ quỳ xuống thỉnh tội theo Nhạn vương.

Lý Phong không thèm ngó ngàng tới họ, cứ để cho quỳ, quay sang Đại lý tự khanh: “Giang Hàn Thạch xuất thân Đại lý tự, tính ra cũng là thủ trưởng tiền nhiệm của ngươi, cho ngươi tra cựu án của hắn ngươi liền không hạ thủ được? Tính kéo dài tới tết à?”

Tai bay vạ gió, Đại lý tự khanh không dám hó hé tiếng nào, cùng quỳ chung với láng giềng Sở quân cơ.

Lý Phong lần lượt lôi đầu đám trọng thần ra mắng xối xả, Phương Khâm là thiểu số không có can hệ gì, được Hoàng thượng nói dăm ba câu rồi buông tha – so với Nhạn vương quỳ xuống không cho đứng dậy nữa, thái độ của Lý Phong với hắn cơ hồ là ôn hòa, chỉ nói một câu: “Phương ái khanh, quân Tây Dương lai giả bất thiện, chúng ta cũng không thể do hậu cần mà rơi xuống hạ phong, ngươi quản Hộ bộ, phải quan tâm hơn.”

Phương Khâm không thể làm gì được, đành phải cúi đầu đáp “vâng”, tựa như bị xối một gáo nước lạnh từ đầu đến chân – hắn ý thức được rằng, qua đêm nay, âm mưu mình chuẩn bị thời gian dài sẽ phải hủy trong một sớm.

Sở quân cơ cửa nẻo vắng hoe một lần nữa trở nên bận rộn, lại bắt đầu ngày qua ngày thâu đêm suốt sáng.

Nhạn vương quay về Sở quân cơ làm chuyện đầu tiên chính là dặn mọi người: “Gần đây biên cương căng thẳng, mong chư vị lấy quốc sự làm trọng, có đôi khi uất ức nên chịu cũng phải chịu, dày quá sẽ nứt, uất ức đến cuối tự có đáp đền, nhớ lấy câu này của ta. Bên phía Hàn Thạch huynh chư vị cũng yên tâm, hôm nay Hoàng thượng đã lên tiếng, chẳng mấy hôm nữa, y tự nhiên sẽ bình an vô sự.”

Mọi người lặng ngắt như tờ nhìn y.

Trường Canh tiếp tục: “Trò phong hỏa phiếu không thể chơi nữa, hãy nghĩ xem phải làm thế nào với Long An ngân trang, trước đây ta từng nói phải lấy ba thứ của những người đó – hiện ngân trong tay, đất đai dưới chân, và kẻ sĩ khắp thiên hạ, loại đầu đã nắm chắc, loại thứ hai lung lay gốc rễ, ắt bị phản công, nếu chư vị có thể đứng vững, loại thứ ba… thậm chí đủ các loại sau đó có thể thủy đáo cừ thành.”

Lúc này, có người hỏi: “Vương gia, tấm màn đen hoàng thương lớn nhỏ tham ô, quan thương các nơi cấu kết, còn vén hay không?”

“Lấy chiến sự và quốc kế dân sinh làm chính, nhưng nếu có tiểu nhân khăng khăng chặn đường, cũng không cần bấm bụng chịu, làm tốt việc chư vị nên làm, về phần việc khác… trời sập ta gánh cho chư vị.” Trường Canh phất tay, “Thôi đi làm việc đi, ngày mai cho ta một chương trình.”

Y vừa dứt câu, tựa như một tiếng cam đoan dứt khoát, cả Sở quân cơ, Linh Xu viện, Ban vận hà… Cự cổ nắm giữ rất nhiều tài lực, tân quý trong triều chiếm nửa giang sơn, tất cả đều vây quanh chủ tâm cốt này mà chuyển động đâu vào đấy, mỗi người một việc.

Năm ngày sau, Giang Sung phủi sạch án trên người, quan phục nguyên chức, trú quân Lưỡng Giang phát hịch văn “thảo phạt di khấu, giành lại cố thổ”, trong vòng năm ngày giao hỏa ba lượt với quân Tây Dương, một bước cũng không nhường.

Cùng lúc đó, Cố Quân hạ lệnh điều chỉnh kết cấu trú quân toàn cảnh, trong vòng một ngày phát liền bảy thẻ lệnh, toàn bộ phải lập hồ sơ ở Sở quân cơ, khiến Sở quân cơ hành tẩu thực sự thành “hành tẩu”, lúc đi qua có thể cuốn lên một cơn gió nhẹ.

Vào lúc canh tư, Trường Canh mơ mơ màng màng gục lên bàn chợp mắt chốc lát, ngủ không say – do Ô Nhĩ Cốt, hiện giờ dù y muốn gặp một cơn ác mộng hơi rõ, cũng phải chờ đủ “thiên thời địa lợi nhân hòa”, nếu không cơ bản toàn mấy giấc mơ lộn xộn, tiếng lật sách cách vách hơi lớn cũng có thể đánh thức y.

Ô Nhĩ Cốt danh là tà thần, trong hầu hết tình huống, lúc vừa thức giấc trong lòng y tràn đầy xao động và lệ khí, song hôm nay, tiếng bước chân ngoài cửa đánh thức Trường Canh, y ngồi bật dậy, tim lại đập lộn xộn một cách mù mờ, không nôn nóng như thường ngày, ngược lại vừa hoảng loạn vừa khổ sở, trên tay áo còn dính một giọt nước mắt.

Đúng lúc này, ngoài cửa có người nói: “Vương gia, Giang Nam gửi thư tới.”

Trường Canh bình tĩnh hít sâu một hơi: “Cầm vào đây.”

Vẫn là động tác lớn của Cố Quân – y định tăng binh ở Tây Nam, không nói nguyên do, chỉ báo rõ ràng rành mạch trận địa trú quân, Thống soái, phối hợp quân chủng, đường vận chuyển lương thảo. Trường Canh vội vàng xem xong, không rành bố cục chiến lược lắm, chẳng tìm ra nguyên cớ gì, bèn theo lệ thường xử lý bỏ sang một bên lưu giữ.

Sau đó y mới phát hiện, bên dưới còn đè một phong tư tín của Cố Quân cho mình.

Nói là tư tín, kỳ thực chỉ là một tờ giấy, không đầu không đuôi viết: “Đã lâu không gặp, rất nhớ mong.”

Thư của Cố Quân hoặc phong lưu, hoặc hạ lưu, hoặc là cợt nhả ngầm hay công khai, rất ít nghiêm trang nói một câu “ta nhớ ngươi”, Trường Canh lập tức giật mình một chút, cơn buồn ngủ tiêu sạch, cảm thấy lời trên giấy như hóa thành một mũi tên đâm xuyên ngực, không hề có vật gì giảm lực mà xuyên qua người y.

Y chỉ hận không thể lập tức nuốt lại hào ngôn tráng ngữ lúc trước từng nói, việc quân cơ quân kiếc gì đó ném hết sang một bên, bất chấp tất cả mà đến gặp Cố Quân.

Nhưng điều đó là không thể.

Trường Canh chợt nắm tờ giấy ấy trong tay, lát sau cẩn thận cuộn lại, cất vào hà bao, cố gắng tĩnh tâm, xem kỹ một lần các điều lệ của Long An ngân trang do Sở quân cơ phác thảo, song những chữ viết nắn nót đó ngang dọc trước mắt y, lại không một chữ nào lọt vào mắt, một nén nhang sau, y cơ hồ đứng ngồi không yên.

Trường Canh không chần chừ nữa, cầm áo choàng lên, phân phó: “Người đâu, chuẩn bị ngựa!”

Mọi người thấy y hớt ha hớt hải, cho rằng y có việc gì gấp, vội vàng chuẩn bị ngựa nhường đường, để y một thớt ngựa rẽ bụi mà đi.

Y đến thiền viện Hộ Quốc tự, nơi đây sơn tự vắng vẻ, cửa nẻo đóng kín, gió thu thổi qua làm lá cây bay tung lên, chỉ có một ngọn phong đăng ngoài cửa nghiêm nghị mà đứng đó, ánh lửa hơi chập chờn, bốn bề ẩn giấu một mùi hương thoang thoảng.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng vốn đã ngủ, lúc Trường Canh xông vào, kinh văn trên bàn bị gió cuốn vào thổi bay lả tả khắp nơi, Liễu Nhiên đại sư giật nảy mình, trợn mắt há mồm nhìn Nhạn vương đem gió lạnh vào.

Trường Canh đáy mắt hơi đỏ, ngồi xuống hỏi: “Trà, có không?”

Liễu Nhiên khoác thêm tăng y, lục ra một gói trà khổ đinh trong ngăn tủ bằng gỗ cũ nát, đun nước.

Tuy rằng nhà hở gió lùa, chén bát thủng lỗ, nhưng hòa thượng nấu nước pha trà một loạt động tác không nhanh không chậm, lặng yên không một tiếng động, không hề tiếp xúc với ánh mắt y, khói trắng mù mịt bốc lên, không khỏi gợi nhớ tới đám hỏa cơ cương giáp nổ đùng đùng, mau chóng đông thành từng giọt nước trên nóc nhà thấp lè tè, theo xà nhà đặc biệt chậm rãi trượt xuống cuối, nhỏ vào cái bát be bé treo cao, réo rắt “tóc” một tiếng.

Ánh mắt Trường Canh đi theo một vòng quá trình từ hơi nước đến giọt nước, bắt đầu từ bình gốm cũ nát, cuối cùng rơi vào cái bát nhỏ tróc sơn ở góc tăng xá. Trường Canh khe khẽ thở ra một hơi, trái tim nôn nóng như nước sôi chậm rãi trầm xuống.

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng dùng nước sôi pha một chén trà khổ đinh đặt trước mặt Trường Canh.

Chỉ ngửi thôi cũng cảm thấy đắng.

“Đa tạ.” Trường Canh nhận lấy, bàn tay dọc đường cưỡi ngựa bị gió đêm làm lạnh cóng đã có một chút tri giác, y hớp một ngụm, vừa đắng vừa nóng, tê cả đầu lưỡi, cười khổ nói với Liễu Nhiên, “Mấy ngày nay rối ren quá, trong lòng hơi nóng nảy, không áp chế được Ô Nhĩ Cốt, để đại sư chê cười rồi.”

Liễu Nhiên nhìn y ra dấu: “Người Tây Dương giỏi thừa cơ chui vào, lần này lại chọn một thời cơ không hề tốt, chứng minh họ nhìn như hùng hổ tấn công, kì thực là nỏ mạnh hết đà, Cố soái thống lĩnh tứ cảnh còn thong dong, huống chi một chiến trường Lưỡng Giang hiện giờ? Một khi đường ray dựng xong, hàng loạt người và vật tư đều có thể qua lại Giang Bắc kinh thành chỉ trong một ngày, với lượng tử lưu kim dự trữ của quân ta hiện giờ, nếu vận khí tốt, không chừng trong vòng một hai năm thật sự có thể giành lại hoàn toàn đất đai đã mất, điện hạ cần gì lo lắng?”

Đạo lý nghe đều đúng, chính bản thân Trường Canh cũng biết, nhưng y cứ cảm thấy trong lòng khó chịu một cách khó hiểu.

“Tiểu Tào ở chỗ Đỗ công à?” Trường Canh thấp giọng nói, “Nơi đó hẳn không xa Lưỡng Giang, ngươi thay ta đi gặp hắn… Hay là chờ một lát ta viết phong thư, để Tiểu Tào lĩnh chức trong quân đi, thủ đoạn dịch dung quỷ thần khó lường của hắn, đi theo Đỗ công ngoại trừ làm chân sai vặt cũng chẳng có tác dụng gì khác, không bằng ra tiền tuyến.”

Liễu Nhiên gật đầu, lại ra dấu: “Điện hạ không muốn để Cố soái về kinh, đây không phải cũng vừa vặn là một cơ hội sao?”

Cố Quân là một cái thóp của Nhạn vương, mà cái thóp này chưa bao giờ bị công kích, là bởi vì chiến loạn trước mắt, không ai động được tới Cố Quân – Lý Phong tuy tầm thường, nhưng chưa mắt mù ù tai đến nông nỗi lần thứ hai tự hủy trường thành cho quân địch bao vây. Chiến trường thoạt nhìn mưa máu gió tanh vô cùng nguy hiểm, kỳ thực đối với Cố Quân mà nói, vị tất không phải là một loại bảo vệ.

Trường Canh cau mày uống cạn chén trà khổ đinh, lẩm bẩm: “Mỗi người đều lấy y làm chỗ dựa, nhưng có ai thương y đau bệnh? Ta nhiều lúc nhớ tới, thật sự là…”

Nói đến đây, y lơ đãng chạm tới ánh mắt có một chút thương xót của hòa thượng câm, lập tức kiềm chế cúi đầu cười nói: “Lại lắm lời rồi, ta nên phối thêm ít an thần tán nữa.”

Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng nhận ra y chỉ muốn yên tĩnh một chút, liền không nhiều lời nữa, lấy mõ dưới gầm bàn lên, hơi nhắm mắt lại, chốc chốc gõ một cái, trong tăng xá con con chỉ còn lại tiếng mõ và tiếng nước nhỏ, Trường Canh trong thanh âm này ngồi trên sập nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, mãi đến hửng sáng mới cáo từ.

Lúc gần đi, Liễu Nhiên đột nhiên gõ bàn, thu hút ánh mắt Trường Canh, ra dấu nói: “Điện hạ, lần đó khi ngài hội kiến Đỗ công, tiểu tăng may mắn bàng thính, trong lòng có chút việc nghĩ không thông.”

Khóe mắt hơi thâm của Trường Canh run nhẹ, y nhướng một bên mày.

Liễu Nhiên nói: “Điện hạ bảo rằng, lợi ích trên đời cộng lại chỉ to bằng cái bánh, ai cũng muốn chiếm nhiều một chút, điều này vốn không liên quan đến thiện ác, chỉ là cách của một số người muốn chiếm nhiều là thuận thế mà làm, họ có thể vừa thúc cái bánh này to hơn, vừa mở rộng thế lực của mình, loại người này có thể đặt nền móng cho quốc thái dân an, một số kẻ lại là nghịch thế mà làm, chỗ hắn chiếm cứ đã mốc meo, lại còn muốn để nhiều nơi cùng mốc hơn, loại người này chỉ có thể dẫn đến họa hoạn, hiện giờ hơn nửa cái bánh nằm trên tay cựu thế gia môn phiệt, chúng ta cần làm là đập tan cục diện này, cạo sạch từng chút nấm mốc trên giang sơn-“

Trường Canh hỏi: “Sao thế đại sư, có gì không đúng à?”

“Không hề,” Liễu Nhiên lắc đầu, ống tay áo rộng thùng thình theo thủ thế của hắn phát ra tiếng “sột soạt” nho nhỏ, “Chỉ là tiểu tăng đang nghĩ, trong thiên hạ, đâu chẳng là vương thổ, pháp lệnh kích trống dung kim ngày xưa mồn một trước mắt, Vương gia vất vả tiến hành hết thảy, chưa biết chừng một phong pháp lệnh là có thể hoàn toàn thay đổi, các việc đã làm, có thể cũng chỉ là hoa trong gương trăng đáy nước.”

Ngón tay Trường Canh đặt trên bàn gõ nhẹ vài cái, trên mặt không hề dao động, hiển nhiên những gì Liễu Nhiên nói y đã sớm tính đến.

“Đại sư nói đúng.” Y hạ mi mắt tuấn tú, khẽ nở nụ cười.

Khuôn mặt nghiêng ấy lại thật sự giống một tà thần bức người trong đồ đằng.

Tim Liễu Nhiên đập mạnh hai phát, nhất thời miệng lưỡi hơi khô, chớp mắt liền minh bạch – Nhạn vương thoạt nhìn là đang tranh đoạt thánh tâm với thế lực cựu thế gia, ý đồ chân chính đằng sau thật sự là như vậy sao?


	120. Chương 120: Hi vọng

Tào Xuân Hoa sau khi nhận được Lâm Uyên mộc điểu không dám trì hoãn, lập tức bàn giao công việc trong tay, nhanh chóng lên đường đến trú địa Lưỡng Giang.

Vừa tới gần nơi đóng quân, Tào Xuân Hoa liền cảm thấy sự túc sát từ không trung ẩm ướt âm lãnh hất thẳng vào mặt, ẩn ẩn lộ ra mùi khói thuốc súng, hắn không tự chủ được thẳng lưng lên, hát hò cũng chẳng màng, cũng không nháy mắt đưa tình nữa, cố ra vẻ đàng hoàng. Chỉ thấy nơi đây trạm gác nghiêm ngặt, tất cả quan binh trong ca trực ngay cả một lần châu đầu ghé tai cũng không có, bốn bề yên ắng không một tiếng động, chỉ có chỗ luyện binh theo lệ ở không xa hò hét rung trời.

Tào Xuân Hoa dụi mắt, nhất thời còn tưởng mình lại nhìn thấy một Huyền Thiết doanh.

Vừa tới gần nơi đóng quân, liền có vệ binh trong ca trực chặn hắn lại, Tào Xuân Hoa không dám đùa giỡn dưới quân uy của Cố Quân, vội theo quy củ lấy ra lệnh kiện thông hành của Sở quân cơ. Tốp vệ binh kia trung bình chẳng qua mười tám mười chín tuổi, sau khi kiểm tra lệnh kiện không có vấn đề, vừa không nịnh nọt cũng không thất lễ, một người bước ra khỏi hàng, dẫn hắn đến soái trướng, Tào Xuân Hoa ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy đội vệ binh vừa nãy chớp mắt đã bù vào vị trí trống, chẳng hề nhìn ra chỗ hổng.

Vệ binh dẫn đường trước hơi ngại ngùng, sau nghe nói Tào Xuân Hoa từng đi theo Cố Quân trị Bắc man, bấy giờ mới mở máy hát: “Người Tây Dương không kiếm chác được gì từ tay Đại soái, chiến trường chính diện đánh không thắng, mấy ngày nay vẫn đi quanh mấy cảng khẩu Lưỡng Giang, không ngừng đến gây rối, ta nghe bách phu trưởng nói, khả năng là muốn so vốn liếng với chúng ta. Đại nhân, chẳng phải đều nói Đại Lương triều ta đất rộng của nhiều à, vì sao người Tây Dương cũng lắm tiền như vậy?”

“Đừng kêu đại nhân, ta cũng chỉ là một chân sai vặt thôi,” Tào Xuân Hoa xua tay, lại tiếp tục, “Những việc này ta cũng không hiểu, có điều từng nghe Đỗ công nói vài câu, ngươi xem chiến thuyền của họ, đều là chuyên môn thiết kế để ra viễn hải và đánh hải chiến, năm đó cảng Giang Nam và cảng Đại Cô không phải bị một phát pháo nổ tung sao? Quân ta còn như vậy, nói chi tới các tiểu quốc chật hẹp trên biển, họ san bằng một chỗ liền triệt để ‘xơi’ chỗ ấy, đoạt lấy vật tư bản xứ, mở nhà xưởng trong nước không mở được, bắt tù binh làm việc cho họ, vắt cạn xương máu – lâu dần, tự nhiên có tiền thôi.”

Vệ binh im lặng chốc lát, dẫn Tào Xuân Hoa một mạch đến trước lều của Cố Quân, thân vệ ở cửa đi vào báo, vệ binh trẻ tuổi nọ liền lợi dụng giây lát này, nói với Tào Xuân Hoa: “Đại nhân, trước kia ta từng nghe lão binh nói đến trú quân thủy quân Lưỡng Giang quá khứ, nói khi họ ở dưới tay Triệu tướng quân, bạc nhiều việc ít, luyện binh hằng ngày cũng thoải mái hơn trú quân nơi khác, lúc không trực còn có thể lên bờ dạo bước dưới hạnh hoa yên vũ, liền cảm thấy mình sinh không gặp thời, nếu là thời thái bình, không chừng cũng có thể thành một ‘quân gia’ cơ.”

Tào Xuân Hoa quay đầu lại nhìn gã, tiểu vệ binh kia hơi xấu hổ cười nói: “Hôm nay nghe ngài nói như vậy, mới cảm thấy mình kiến thức hạn hẹp, người cầm được đao kiếm, thiết nghĩ luôn may mắn hơn heo chó bị lùa đi.”

Chính lúc này, thân binh soái trướng đi ra nói: “Tào công tử, Đại soái mời ngài vào.”

Tào Xuân Hoa định thần lại, cất bước đi vào soái trướng, vừa nhìn liền thấy trên mũi Cố Quân đeo một mảnh kính lưu ly đặc biệt cợt nhả, điêu hoa đủ các kiểu sau tấm kính lấn lướt hơn hẳn, từ mũi chạy thẳng vào tóc mai, cơ hồ che khuất non nửa khuôn mặt y, không giống kính lưu ly, trái lại giống mặt nạ hơn.

Tào Xuân Hoa ngẩn người, phản ứng đầu tiên trong lòng là “mắt Đại soái sao vậy”.

Nhưng trong soái trướng đang bàn chính sự, Tào Xuân Hoa nhất thời không dám tiến lên quấy rầy.

Thẩm Dịch và Diêu Trấn đều có mặt, Diêu Trấn đang đọc một phong thư của người Tây Dương: “Đám Tây đó nói chúng là dựa trên mong muốn hữu bang hài hòa, hết sức chân thành đến hỏi ý, liệu có thể vạch bốn quận Giang Nam vào khu qua lại, cho phép trú quân tự trị, bảo vệ lợi ích của Dương thương, ngày sau nên trở thành ràng buộc trong thông thương hải vận của song phương… A, chúng còn nói mình yêu mảnh đất này, không muốn để đất đai màu mỡ phải chịu chiến tranh tàn hại nữa.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Ngày hôm qua còn ba quận, sao hôm nay lại thêm một nơi rồi?”

Diêu Trấn nhìn y vẻ bất đắc dĩ: “Có thể là vì ‘rất yêu’ chăng?”

“Yêu con mẹ nó.” Cố Quân trên mặt đeo kính lưu ly vừa nhã nhặn vừa cợt nhả, lời nói lại không giống người lương thiện, “Yêu cái đếch gì? Đến lượt bọn chúng yêu chắc?”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Quả thực không cách nào tiếp lời.

Tào Xuân Hoa nhất thời không nhịn nổi, bật cười thành tiếng.

Thẩm Dịch vội vẫy tay gọi hắn: “Tiểu Tào đến rồi! Chờ ngươi đã lâu, mau tới đây nói với tiên sinh, ‘rắn sắt’ của chúng ta khi nào có thể dựng xong?”

“Ôi trời, Thẩm tiên sinh ngài kêu thật khó nghe… sắp rồi,” Tào Xuân Hoa nhẹ nhàng trả lời, “Chúng ta không thiếu nhất chính là nhân thủ làm việc, phía Bắc mấy đoạn cơ bản đã xong, đoạn phía Nam này thì tốt hơn, vào đông cũng không cần nghỉ, đến lúc đó mấy bộ phận vừa nối vào, là xe hơi nước có thể chạy từ kinh kỳ đến bờ sông. Ta nghe Đỗ công nói, nếu thuận lợi, nhanh nhất là trước cuối năm có thể hoàn thành – Đúng rồi, sao Đại soái lại đeo kính lưu ly thế?”

“Đẹp chứ?” Cố Quân cười với hắn, khóe mắt như hoa đào kia quả thực muốn bay lên, mặt dày vô sỉ nói, “Hôm trước rơi vỡ một cái, lần này tìm người thay khung khác, chuyên môn mời danh thủ phủ Dương Châu tự mình điêu, thật sự không nỡ giấu cái đẹp, đành phải đeo mỗi ngày cho mọi người ngắm.”

Thẩm Dịch đau dạ dày nói: “Đại soái à, ngài cứ cất đi thì tốt hơn, mắt đám nhục thể phàm thai chúng ta thật sự không hợp với cái đẹp như vậy đâu.”

Cố Quân phớt lờ y, xoay mặt sang để Tào Xuân Hoa nhìn rõ các hướng, ăn nói lung tung: “Nếu thật sự không xong thì ta sẽ đích thân ra trận dùng mỹ nhân kế, trăm vạn hùng binh e là không đối phó được, nhưng hai ba vạn chung quy không thành vấn đề, phải chứ Tiểu Tào?”

Tào Xuân Hoa thoắt cái đỏ bừng mặt.

Thẩm Dịch và Diêu Trấn đều quay mặt đi, quả thực không thể nhìn thẳng.

“Ngươi tới đúng lúc lắm,” Cố Quân nhảy lên, quàng vai Tào Xuân Hoa mặt đỏ tới mang tai, đẩy hắn đến trước sa bàn, “Ta vừa vặn có chút việc không phải ngươi thì không thể, muốn nhờ người đi một chuyến, giúp ta nhé.”

“Mỹ nhân kế” khác người của Cố đại soái đối với người Tây Dương hữu dụng hay không thì chưa biết, chỉ biết với Tào Xuân Hoa là rất dùng được, mặt hắn tức khắc đỏ hơn, gáy mướt mồ hôi, cảm thấy bất kể Cố Quân nói gì hắn đều có thể đáp “được được được”.

Chờ tới khi choáng váng ra khỏi soái trướng, Tào Xuân Hoa mới giật nảy mình – khoan đã, không phải Nhạn vương phái mình tới trông nom Đại soái à?

Sao hắn vừa mới dừng chân, dăm ba câu đã bị Đại soái lừa đến biên cảnh Tây Nam rồi?

Ban nãy Cố Quân còn đặc ý bảo hắn là việc này cơ mật, đi ra soái trướng là nát trong bụng, ngay cả Sở quân cơ cũng không được báo lên…

Bảo hắn trở về phải ăn nói làm sao!

Thẩm Dịch tự mình sắp xếp cho Tào Xuân Hoa thất hồn lạc phách, bấy giờ mới quay lại tìm Cố Quân. Diêu Trấn đã về, trong soái trướng đèn đuốc tối om, Cố Quân gác chân lên ghế đẩu, hai tay khoanh trước ngực, chẳng biết đang nghĩ gì – từ sau khi bắt đầu không nghe thấy, y thiếu rất nhiều phiền nhiễu khi mắt nhìn tứ lộ tai nghe bát phương, rất dễ tập trung vào mạch suy nghĩ của mình.

Gió lạnh lùa vào khi Thẩm Dịch đẩy cửa tiến vào kinh động y, Cố Quân lúc này mới ngẩng đầu lên: “Sắp xếp xong chưa?”

Thẩm Dịch gật đầu, hỏi: “Rốt cuộc là ngươi thật sự muốn dùng Tiểu Tào, hay sợ hắn báo tin cho Nhạn vương điện hạ?”

“Ta là người công tư bất phân như vậy?” Cố Quân nhướng mày, song không đợi Thẩm Dịch áy náy xin lỗi, y lại nói, “Đều có.”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Thật là chưa thấy ai phân công tư như vậy.

“Chúng ta vừa khai chiến, trong triều tất nhiên sinh biến, với tình hình của y vốn không nên quá nhọc lòng, tình huống hiện giờ cũng là bất đắc dĩ, đừng để y phân tâm thêm vì chút sai lầm nhỏ ở chỗ ta. Ngoài ra, chuyện của Tiểu Tào quả thật cũng phải tìm một người cơ biến và đáng tin đi xử lý,” Cố Quân nói, “Không phải lão đầu đối diện cảm thấy mình men biển đánh tới rất trâu sao? Ta sẽ cho lão xem khác biệt của tướng và soái.”

Thẩm Dịch bị những lời này chia làm đôi: Bên trái là cựu bộ Huyền Thiết doanh, hận không thể đi theo chủ soái máu chảy đầu rơi, bên phải lại bị Cố Quân chân tâm thành ý khoác lác không ngượng làm buồn nôn đến nổi da gà – một lần nữa không thể đáp được, đành phải cầu xin: “Tử Hi, cho dù ngươi mù, có thể thay một mảnh kính lưu ly bình thường không?”

Cố Quân mặc giáp chỉnh trang chuẩn bị ra ngoài tuần doanh – chủ soái mỗi ngày đích thân tuần doanh như điểm danh, cũng là nét đặc sắc của đại doanh Lưỡng Giang, cho dù y mù.

“Không,” Y nghiêm trang đáp, “Ta phải noi theo Lan Lăng vương.”

Thẩm Dịch cảm thấy tên khốn nạn này điều mình đến e không phải để phân ưu, mà hoàn toàn là để trêu ghẹo!

Từ sau khi đến Giang Nam, Tào Xuân Hoa chỉ kịp viết một phong thư cho Trường Canh, nói Cố soái mỗi ngày bận bịu quân vụ và bắt nạt Thẩm tiên sinh, không có gì là không tốt, sau đó chẳng còn tin tức gì nữa, cũng không biết là bị Cố Quân sai đi làm việc, hay “vui đến quên cả nước Thục” rồi. Trường Canh nhớ tới bệnh dại trai của tên này, trong lòng hoàn toàn không ghen là không thể, song vừa ghen vừa yên tâm – không có tin tức chính là tin tức tốt, có thể khiến Tào Xuân Hoa từ sáng đến tối bận dại trai, có lẽ bên phía Cố Quân quả thực thong dong như lời Liễu Nhiên hòa thượng nói.

Mà cùng lúc đó, Trần Khinh Nhứ trước Trùng dương đã đến kinh thành.

Trường Canh ở Sở quân cơ làm liên tục hơn một tháng, hiếm khi xin phép nửa ngày trở về tiếp đãi nàng.

Khi lần đầu nghe Cố Quân gửi thư nói tìm được bản dập “thần nữ bí thuật” ở chỗ Gia Lai Huỳnh Hoặc, trong lòng Trường Canh thực sự thấp thỏm không yên một thời gian, có cảm giác như khi lão yêu tinh trong trần thế liên tục trốn trốn tránh tránh nghe nói mình có thể biến thành phàm nhân vậy. Nhưng sau khi về kinh, y vừa như mưa rào gió giật chuẩn bị bày mưu, vừa như đi dây thép mà ứng phó các loại chính địch, thật sự có phần không lo được việc khác, cho đến lúc này gặp Trần Khinh Nhứ, mới nhặt tâm tư cũ lên.

Trần Khinh Nhứ chưa bao giờ thích kéo dài, vừa thấy Trường Canh, chưa kịp chào hỏi đã nói ngay một câu: “Chữa được.”

Chỉ hai chữ, đóng đinh Trường Canh tại chỗ một lúc lâu, cho đến khi một hơi nén trong ngực dùng hết rồi, y mới chậm rãi thở ra, bình tĩnh xoi mói: “Ngoan tật ra khỏi bụng mẹ không lâu đã ăn sâu bén rễ cũng có thể chữa à?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ gật đầu: “Có thể.”

Tay Trường Canh giấu trong ống tay rộng của triều phục co giật mạnh một phát, giọng điệu vẫn bình tĩnh bức người: “Người ta nói tà thần là đem máu thịt hai người hợp làm một, ta đây từ nhỏ chính là hai người, làm sao… Trần cô nương cũng có thể tách ra à?”

Trần Khinh Nhứ hiếm thấy mỉm cười: “Thời gian phải hơi dài, chỉ sợ điện hạ phải chịu khổ một chút.”

Trường Canh thấp thỏm hỏi: “Thế Tử Hi…”

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Trong bí thuật thần nữ có ghi chép liên quan, nhưng cách dùng thuốc không giống với chúng ta, ở chỗ ta còn rất nhiều thứ cần khảo chứng, phải chờ ta chỉnh lý rõ ràng đã.”

Trường Canh hít sâu một hơi, tim đập sắp làm vỡ ngực, nhất thời quên cả trời trăng, quay đầu muốn đi ra ngoài, hận không thể lập tức cho Cố Quân biết, đi hai bước lại đột ngột dừng chân, đập đầu mình một phát, nghĩ: “Hồ đồ, không thể cho y biết, chiến trường đao kiếm không có mắt, trong lòng y vừa buông lỏng, vạn nhất xảy ra chuyện gì thì làm thế nào?”

Nhưng không nơi chia sẻ, Nhạn vương điện hạ liền lén làm một việc khiến người ta khá đỏ mặt, y thu xếp cho Trần cô nương, buổi tối quay về hầu phủ, rúc vào phòng Cố Quân mà viết một phong thư, sau đó không gửi đi, hong khô dè dưới gối của Cố Quân.

Như vậy vẫn chưa đã nghiền, y lại lôi ra hết thư từ Cố Quân từng viết mà mình âm thầm cất kỹ, nằm trên giường nhớ lại một lần tất cả những lời người nọ từng nói, tự tìm vui mà tự mình viết một phong “hồi âm” của Cố Quân, đóng kịch một vai vui vẻ hết sức.

Liên tiếp vài ngày sau đó, Trường Canh ban ngày gặp Phương Khâm, cũng thấy thuận mắt hơn không ít.

Đáng tiếc cuộc sống của Phương Khâm lại không dễ chịu lắm.

Mấy ngày nay, tấu sớ buộc tội Nhạn vương trên bàn Lý Phong chất dày cả hai thước, nếu cẩn thận lật xem, sẽ cảm thấy Nhạn vương quả thực động một tí là phạm lỗi, dù đi trên đường ho một tiếng cũng có kẻ tố tư thế y ho khi quân phạm thượng. Song hình thành đối lập rõ ràng là, từ Sở quân cơ trở xuống một đám tân quý trong triều không biết là bị sự vụ liên lụy, hay dứt khoát ngủ đông, sửa lại thái độ đối chọi gay gắt trước đó, bắt đầu đơn phương thoái nhượng.

Thái độ của Lý Phong chính là không có thái độ, đặc biệt là gặp phải mấy kẻ cậy già lên mặt nhắc tiên đế thậm chí nhắc Vũ đế.

Đối với tình huống kiểu này, sốt ruột nhất không phải Sở quân cơ như đi trên băng mỏng, mà là Phương Khâm.

Phương Khâm kỳ thực vạn phần phản đối hành vi ùa lên này: “Trong lòng Hoàng thượng rõ như gương, chư vị, thời điểm thế này hùng hổ dọa người, không sợ mất thánh tâm à?”

Lập tức có kẻ trả lời: “Phương đại nhân mở miệng ra là thánh tâm, tầm nhìn không khỏi hạn hẹp, nhớ năm ấy tiên đế chẳng qua cũng chỉ là con của một Quận vương không nổi bật trong tông thân bàng chi Lý gia, dựa vào đâu mà thuận lợi nhập chủ cung cấm? Năm đó ủng hộ tiên đế, tổ ta lực bài chúng nghị, một ngựa làm đầu, công lao cao cỡ nào? Đan thư thiết khoán còn cúng trong nhà ta, hiện giờ con cháu họ muôn đời ngồi vững giang sơn rồi, liền muốn điểu tận cung tàng à?”

Lại một kẻ nói: “Thực sự bức chúng ta đến đường cùng, thì cứ mời linh vị tiên đế ra, chẳng lẽ thiên tử dám gánh tội lỗi tày trời, coi nhẹ tổ tông lập pháp sao?”

Phương Khâm hít sâu một hơi, quát khẽ: “Xin chư công nói năng cẩn thận!”

Mọi người nể mặt hắn, nhất thời không lên tiếng, song thần sắc lại là không hề thoải mái tiếp thu.

Thế tộc công khanh Đại Lương, không liên quan gia chủ chức quan lớn nhỏ, chỉ xuất thân cũng có thể đem gia phổ đập vỡ mặt người ta, tổ tiên phần nhiều có quan hệ thông gia, cường cường liên thủ, đời đời phân tranh chặt chẽ với quyền lực hoàng thất, gia tộc có thể phồn vinh đến nay, ít nhất mỗi một đời đều đứng đúng chỗ, dần dà, liền có chút ảo giác “nhớ năm xưa Hoàng thượng đều do nhà ta một tay nâng đỡ”.

Bình nhật họ cảm thấy Phương gia có thể diện, bằng lòng nghe hắn một lời, nhưng khi thật sự cãi nhau, Phương gia tuy ẩn ẩn đứng đầu thế gia, lại rất khó chân chính hữu hiệu áp chế ai – mọi người đều là thân thích, chẳng ai cao quý hơn ai, dựa vào đâu mà thứ liên quan đến cái đầu trên cổ mình và lợi ích bản thân phải do Phương gia làm chủ?

Phương Khâm đành phải hiểu chi dĩ tình, động chi dĩ lý nói: “Hoàng thượng thích đao to búa lớn, không chấp nhận được nhất là người khác khiêu chiến thiên uy, lần này quân Tây Dương xâm chiếm quy mô lớn, không khỏi khiến ngài nhớ tới chuyện năm đó kinh thành bị bao vây, nếu nói lúc trước ngài còn hơi do dự, hiện tại khẳng định là quyết tâm phải đánh tiếp trận này, chúng ta tội gì đi gây chuyện vào lúc này để mang tiếng hại nước hại dân? Ta cũng mong chư công đặt mình vào đó mà suy nghĩ một chút!”

Hắn thở dài, giọng lại dịu đi: “Nếu có thể nhịn qua đợt này, chờ đánh giặc xong, đến khi ấy quốc vô chiến sự, Sở quân cơ tất nhiên đứng trước nguy cơ cải tổ hoặc xóa bỏ, những người đó vị tất cam tâm, nhất định có động tác, đến lúc đó chẳng lẽ Hoàng thượng không nhìn ra tay họ đã thò quá dài? Mọi người ngẫm lại lệnh kích trống, lệnh dung kim năm ấy, sẽ biết trong lòng Thánh thượng chân chính là tính thế nào, lúc này bắt đầu dùng đám tiện dân thương hộ này, chẳng qua là kế tạm thời, chờ chúng vô dụng rồi, Thánh thượng sẽ còn che chở sao? Chỉ sợ đến lúc đó ngay cả Cố Quân cũng phải ngoan ngoãn nộp lại Huyền Thiết hổ phù, Sở quân cơ con con không thể một tay che trời mãi được.”

Phương Khâm tự cho là mình đã nói hết nước hết cái, phân tích cặn kẽ.

Song vương công quý tộc ở đây, không phải ai cũng biết nhìn phía trước – vị ban nãy phát ngôn bừa bãi nói nhà mình có đan thư thiết khoán mở miệng hỏi: “Phương đại nhân nói có lý, nhưng quá lý tưởng, ngài nói đánh giặc xong? Xin hỏi khi nào có thể đánh giặc xong? Một hai năm là hắn, một hai mươi năm cũng là hắn, chẳng lẽ chúng ta đều bấm bụng chịu đến khi đất vàng lấp qua đầu?”

Kỳ thực Phương Khâm chẳng ưa gì đám ô hợp này, trong đám người này có một đống chuột cống quốc gia không hề có kiến thụ, luôn tự cho là siêu phàm, bị bắt thóp cũng thật sự đáng kiếp, nhưng lại không thể biểu đạt ra – bởi vì thứ giúp hắn tụ những người này lại căn bản là lợi ích, mỗi ngày hô hào lý tưởng lớn “vì nước vì dân” đến vang dội cũng không ai đếm xỉa.

“Chúng ta đừng nói dỗi, đánh một hai mươi năm thật thì quốc lực gì cũng hao hết, khỏi cần người khác, Hoàng thượng sẽ không đáp ứng, tuyệt đối không thể lâu như thế.” Phương Khâm đành phải thay cách nói khác, “Ta nói với chư vị một câu từ tận đáy lòng, với thân phận của Nhạn vương, quả thật chỉ cần y không mưu phản, không ai có thể trí y vào chỗ chết, nhưng với uyên nguyên gia thế của chư vị, chỉ cần Hoàng thượng tại vị một ngày, chỉ cần chúng ta không tự loạn trận cước – ai có thể lay được gốc rễ của chúng ta?”

Lời này còn dễ nghe hơn “Ngươi không tìm chết không ai có thể giết chết ngươi” – tuy rằng là một ý – cũng gãi trúng chỗ ngứa của đám công khanh này, Phương Khâm không hổ là thế gia đệ nhất nhân của Đại Lương, chu toàn với đám này vài thập niên, đã dạn dày kinh nghiệm.

Quả nhiên, nhờ hắn chạy qua chạy lại, triều đình thái bình hơn rất nhiều, nhân mã hai phái dường như tạm thời chấm dứt chiến tranh, tất cả mâu thuẫn đều chuyển dời xuống dưới gầm bàn, nội bộ Đại Lương đón chào sự yên bình ngắn ngủi vài tháng.

Suốt hơn ba tháng-

Sau đó một sự cố khiến Phương Khâm kiếm củi ba năm thiêu một giờ đã xảy ra.


	121. Chương 121: Lắc lư

Mùng tám tháng Chạp, Cố Quân bí mật sai sứ viếng thăm Đông Doanh và chư đảo Nam Dương, đến lúc này, tiền tuyến đã giằng co hơn ba tháng, chiến tuyến đã có trong sự cò cưa không ngừng của song phương liên tục kéo dài và mở rộng, chiến hỏa từ hai bên Trường Giang lan tận đến mười ba quận Giang Nam, thậm chí lan sang Lưỡng Quảng.

Hàng loạt trú dân khốn thủ cố thổ không chịu qua sông bắt đầu tự tổ kiến dân binh, trường tý sư dân gian lưu lạc các nơi tuy không có tử lưu kim, lại nghĩ mọi cách dùng than đá và thuốc nổ thô sơ thay thế, cũng đúc rất nhiều kiểu võ trang dân gian không được đẹp lắm.

Thế là, Linh Xu viện tuyên bố thành lập phân viện ở các nơi, trao đổi truyền thụ kỹ thuật ngoài công nghiệp quân sự cơ mật cao độ.

Mà ảnh hưởng càng sâu xa do chiến tranh mang đến cũng dần dần trồi lên mặt nước.

Phương Khâm tuyệt đối không ngờ rằng, phá tan sự yên bình trong triều đình không phải đảng Nhạn vương, mà là hai viện thanh lưu-

Năm này gặp đúng đợt thi Hương ba năm một lần của Đại Lương triều, do chiến sự mà bị cắt ngang giữa chừng, sau đó lại kéo dài một thời gian, quế bảng tận đến tháng Chạp mới có, thành một tờ “mai bảng”, bị thư sinh các nơi nói đùa là “mốc bảng”. _(Cả 2 đều là mai, mai đầu là hoa mai, mai sau là nấm mốc)_

Yết bảng chưa đến ba ngày, phủ Thiểm Tây liền có tú tài tự sát một cách ly kỳ, quan viên bên dưới không dám để xảy sự cố vào thời điểm quan trọng này, cố hết sức không trình báo lên, ai ngờ ém chẳng được mấy hôm, vào lúc đại triều hội tan liền có người chặn ngay cửa Ngự sử đài cáo ngự trạng.

Nguyên do việc này nói đến cũng khá dài dòng.

Nhạn thân vương hai lần xuống Giang Nam, chém vô số cái đầu, tạo ra lại trị nghiêm khắc nhất, khiến Đại Lương từ thời Nguyên Hòa phong trào tham hủ bắt đầu ngày càng nghiêm trọng bớt lại chốc lát. Sau đó chiến loạn mấy năm liền, đến cả hoàng cung đại nội cũng thắt chặt chi phí, quan bổng đành phải giảm tới giảm lui theo, đã thế phong hỏa phiếu kia còn tuyết thượng gia sương, móc nối chặt chẽ với lại trị khảo hạch… chẳng khác nào vừa đóng nguồn vừa mở dòng, quan viên Đại Lương trăm năm qua chưa bao giờ khó sống như vậy.

Có câu từ cần kiệm vào xa hoa dễ, từ xa hoa quay về cần kiệm khó, lúc sự tình liên quan đến gia tài bạc triệu, sẽ chẳng còn ai cảm thấy “quốc gia hưng vong thất phu hữu trách”.

Nhưng sống khổ cũng chẳng có cách gì – không ai dám nhận lễ, ai cũng biết sau lưng phú thương là Nhạn vương, không chừng lễ nào nhận không đúng sẽ thành bùa đòi mạng; quân phí không ai dám động, thuế phí sau cải cách nhất thời không động được, khoản cứu tế càng khỏi cần đề cập, đầu đám Dương Vinh Quế chỉ sợ vẫn chưa thành xương khô đâu.

Vừa vặn lần này thi Hương không được coi trọng lắm, cả nước đều đang bận rộn đánh giặc kiếm tiền, chẳng ai quản đám thư sinh bách vô nhất dụng này, liền lập tức có kẻ nảy sinh mưu đồ trên đây.

Kết quả là nhổ củ cải lôi cả bùn lên, tạo ra một vụ đại án gian lận liên quan chín tỉnh, chấn động cả nước.

Phương Khâm vất vả lắm mới áp chế được đám gậy chọc cứt lúc nhúc bên cạnh, chưa được mấy hôm an ổn, liền bị tấu chương của hai viện như tuyết rơi ập xuống đầu.

Kiểu nhân vật đặc thù như hai viện thanh lưu bất đồng với Nhạn vương, đảng Nhạn vương trước nay cần thiết thực, làm gì cũng có mục đích, tranh quyền đoạt thế có trật tự, rất nhiều hành vi có thể đoán trước. Nhưng đám thanh lưu mắt cao hơn đầu, coi công danh lợi lộc là cặn bã này rất nhiều lúc lại hoàn toàn là “tố vì thích tố” – đây là nghề của họ, danh vọng cá nhân chung một nhịp thở với tố ngã bao nhiêu người.

Công tử ca gia thế hiển hách rất ít vào hai viện, bởi thế đám quái thai này hầu hết xuất thân sĩ tử hàn môn. Mà khoa cử gian lận đụng vào lại vừa vặn là lợi ích của sĩ tử hàn môn.

Chó điên hai viện lâu lắm rồi không cắn ai nhất thời như tập thể bị giẫm đuôi, xù lông sủa điên cuồng, mỗi ngày đều đang chửi bới, đổi đủ cách chửi, ép Lý Phong nghiêm tra, dáng vẻ như tra không hài lòng là dàn hàng đâm đầu chết trên cột bàn long của đại điện luôn vậy.

Sư yên tĩnh ngắn ngủi mà giả dối bị đập tan.

Đại quan chín tỉnh, không biết bao nhiêu quan hệ rắc rối khó gỡ bị cuốn vào, trong đó thậm chí bao quát em trai không nên thân của Phương Khâm.

Ấu tử trưởng tôn đều là mệnh căn của lão đầu, ngay cả Phương đại học sĩ lâu không hỏi thế sự cũng bị kinh động, Phương Khâm đối với ai đều có thể hư dĩ ủy xà, nhưng với cha ruột lại không thể, thế là đầu to lên gấp đôi.

Không đợi Phương Khâm nghĩ ra đối sách, lần này Hoàng thượng chẳng biết có phải là cố ý hay không, mà trực tiếp nhảy qua Đại lý tự và Đốc sát viện, giao vụ án cho Sở quân cơ, do Giang Sung chủ đạo điều tra, những người khác chỉ phối hợp.

Giấy sắp sửa không gói được lửa.

Phương Khâm tuy xuất thân trong cẩm tú, trước kia lại luôn muốn chói lọi ngàn thu, không chịu hoàn toàn vô sỉ thông đồng làm bậy; vì thế, hắn trước là vứt bỏ Lữ Thường cả gan uy hiếp hắn, sau lại vứt bỏ lão ngu xuẩn thuần chủng Vương Quả, trước mắt rốt cuộc đến nông nỗi không thể vứt nữa – mẹ ruột còn ốm liệt giường ngay cách vách kìa.

Phương đại nhân trấn an xong người này, lại phải khai báo với người kia, ra cửa còn có một đám chờ hắn quyết định, có thể nói là sứt đầu mẻ trán, chỉ sau một đêm mà khóe miệng đã rộp hai chỗ. Vừa mới khóc một trận với lão mẫu thân, Phương Khâm đã nghe nói lại có người tới cửa, hắn mặt trầm như nước day ấn đường, lạnh lùng phân phó: “Cứ nói ta không có ở nhà, đuổi đi.”

Hạ nhân im như thóc mà đi, một phụ tá lén lút tiến lại, thấp giọng hỏi Phương Khâm: “Đại nhân có phiền não trong lòng ư?”

Phương Khâm tức giận nhìn hắn một cái, may mà tu dưỡng cực tốt, mau chóng thu lại thần sắc âm trầm, chậm rãi nói: “Thư sinh tạo phản ba năm không thành, lần này từ khi xảy ra chuyện đến lên kinh thành cáo ngự trạng cũng quá nhanh rồi, thực sự như là có người hộ tống… Lý Mân kia bề ngoài ra vẻ trời quang trăng sáng, chỉ dám đâm lén dưới gầm bàn, hạng mặt và lòng đều đen này, cũng chỉ có thể giấu Hoàng thượng thôi.”

Phụ tá lại hỏi: “Trong lòng đại nhân có kế hoạch chưa?”

Phương Khâm đang rất bực – phàm là hắn có thể biết trước, dù chỉ là trước một ngày, ít nhiều cũng có thể có đường xoay xở, nhưng tốc độ bùng nổ việc này thật sự quá nhanh, Hoàng thượng biết còn sớm hơn hắn, khiến hắn rơi vào một hoàn cảnh rất khó xử.

Phương Khâm thở dài: “Khó lắm, Nhạn vương là hạng hổ lang, một khi cắn được cổ con mồi, hắn sẽ không nhả ra.”

Phụ tá nọ nhẹ nhàng cười nói: “Đại nhân, tôi nghe người ta nói cải cách của Nhạn vương điện hạ chưa từng triệt để hoàn thành, còn có hàng trăm điều đang tranh luận ở trong triều, tôi thấy hắn đã quá nóng vội, bước đi này quả là thông minh bị thông minh hại.”

Phương Khâm dừng chân, nghe ra người bên cạnh có ý ra vẻ khôn ngoan. Phương phủ nuôi rất nhiều phụ tá, nhưng đại đa số chỉ chơi cờ bàn suông với lão đầu Phương đại học sĩ kia, có thể nói chuyện trước mặt Phương Khâm thì không được mấy, hiếm khi bắt được một cơ hội, đương nhiên liền muốn xuất đầu.

Phương Khâm vuốt râu: “Sao lại nói thế?”

Phụ tá nọ thấy cơ hội đến, dốc hết những lời chuẩn bị sẵn: “Hiện giờ việc đã đến nước này, phản án chỉ sợ là không có cơ hội, sao ta không rút củi dưới đáy nồi? Trực tiếp nghĩ mọi cách hủy tân lại pháp của Nhạn vương?”

Phương Khâm còn tưởng hắn có cao kiến gì, nghe vậy mau chóng chặt đứt hi vọng may mắn trong lòng, lạnh lùng nói: “Khoa cử gian lận ở các đời đều là trọng tội mất đầu sung quân, liên quan gì đến lại pháp cũ mới?”

Phụ tá thủng thỉnh cười nói: “Đại nhân, một người tham ô là tham ô, một người gian lận là gian lận, nhưng hiện giờ liên lụy chín tỉnh, vô số trọng thần lún sâu chân, đây là ngẫu nhiên sao? Hoàng thượng cũng sẽ nghĩ, đằng sau nhất định có nguyên nhân. Vì sao đám trọng thần triều đình này cùng hung cực ác như thế? Bởi vì mấy năm nay quả thật không dễ sống, lưu dân không dám không thu xếp, sưu cao thuế nặng không dám không nộp, quân phí không dám không chi, chỉ tiêu phong hỏa phiếu không dám không hoàn thành.”

Đuôi lông mày Phương Khâm nhích nhẹ: “Phong hỏa phiếu lưu thông tương đương với vàng bạc, việc này năm đó sau khi Giang Nam xảy ra chuyện đã quy định rõ ràng, ngươi định nói thế nào?”

“Lưu thông tương đương với vàng bạc, không có nghĩa là có thể nộp lên triều đình thay vàng bạc,” Phụ tá lắc đầu, nói, “Thêm nữa, rất nhiều phú thương Giang Bắc là từ phía Nam chạy tới, dân phong khai hóa khá sớm, Trung Nguyên thậm chí vùng Tây Bắc thì khác, người ta không nhận là không nhận, nếu quan phủ cưỡng chế, lại gặp phải điêu dân một gào khóc, hai náo loạn, ba thắt cổ, lỡ xảy ra sự cố, triều đình lại vấn trách, rốt cuộc là ai động một tí là phạm lỗi, lâm uyên lý băng? Đại nhân nghĩ xem, nếu thực sự liều mạng bất chấp giá nào, việc này có lẽ còn đường vãn hồi, dù tam lão gia bị cách chức, chỉ cần thế lực Phương gia còn đó, tương lai vị tất không thể Đông Sơn tái khởi.” _(Lâm uyên lý băng: như đứng trước vực sâu, như đi trên băng mỏng, xuất xứ từ Kinh Thi)_

Phương Khâm nghe thế trầm ngâm không nói gì.

Phụ tá thấp giọng nói: “Đại nhân, thế sự khó liệu, chúng ta chờ đánh giặc xong mới lật lại chuyện cũ, bên phía Nhạn vương đương nhiên sẽ không thể không nghĩ đến. Vào những lúc thế này không được nói ‘không tranh là tranh’ gì đó, không chủ động tiến quân, thì chỉ có thể bị họ bức tử – học trò hôm nay lắm lời, mong đại nhân đừng chê trách, cáo lui.”

Mười sáu tháng Chạp, tuần phủ Thiểm Tây một trong các chủ mưu vụ án khi bị thẩm tra, quả nhiên đương đình khóc hu hu, kể lể hạt địa mình nghèo nàn, phong hỏa phiếu khó mở rộng, chỉ có thể do quan phủ địa phương tự mua, đã thế bên trên còn liên tiếp hạ ba đợt chỉ tiêu, không hoàn thành nổi, chỉ có thể vay mượn khắp nơi, lại thật sự không có thu nhập gì, khổ không để đâu cho hết, mới không thể không ra hạ sách này.

Lời này vừa ra, như một hòn đá kích khởi ngàn tầng sóng, đám tội thần muôn miệng một lời, triệt để kéo đảng Nhạn vương bàng quan xuống nước, cũng có kẻ lưu manh nói xằng nói bậy: “Nói người ta khoa cử gian lận là gián tiếp mua quan bán chức, thế đem khảo hạch lại trị móc chung với phong hỏa phiếu, lại có khác gì bán quan bán tước?”

Tết này trôi qua trong hỗn chiến, thành thử chẳng ai màng ăn một miếng sủi cảo an tâm.

Cuối cùng, Sở quân cơ không thể không dâng tấu thỉnh tội, chính thức tuyên bố xóa bỏ điều khoản liên quan đến phong hỏa phiếu trong tân lại pháp, đồng thời tạm dừng việc bán phong hỏa phiếu.

Song chiến sự đang gay cấn, không khỏi một lần nữa xảy ra tình cảnh triều đình không có tiền dùng, Sở quân cơ lại thừa cơ đề xuất đình chỉ việc đúc bạc bản triều, học theo chính sách của người Tây Dương ở vùng bị họ chiếm và “giao tử” của tiền triều, do Long An ngân trang các nơi cho vay “bạc thế” đặc thù thay vàng bạc tiền đúc, cũng nghĩ một loạt tân quy trình lên cùng tấu thỉnh tội. _(Giao tử là một loại tiền giấy phát hành thời Tống)_

Long An ngân trang lẫn Ban vận hà đều thuộc phạm vi quyền lực và trách nhiệm của Sở quân cơ, chỉ cần tân quy có thể thực thi, “giao tử sắt” hay “thông bảo giấy” mọi người đều không có ý kiến, nhưng tuyệt đối không thể do Sở quân cơ nắm giữ trong tay.

Vì thế lúc này, đường sắt hơi nước sắp sửa thành hình xảy ra vấn đề trong dự liệu.

Mấy đoạn nam bắc cơ bản đã nối xong, chỉ còn một đoạn chính giữa, nối thông là đại công cáo thành, nhưng đoạn cuối cùng này lại kéo dài hơn một tháng không dám khởi công, vấn đề xảy ra trên đất đai.

Hầu hết đất đai dọc tuyến đã dự lưu tốt, nhưng một đoạn dài như vậy không thể nào tất cả đường đi qua đều là đất vô chủ, nguyên thuộc về tư nhân thì sẽ do Ban vận hà ra mặt, mua lại từ chủ đất ban đầu theo giá thị trường, đồng thời cho một vài trợ cấp phương diện khác – như là giảm miễn thuế phí vân vân. Cũng có người không muốn bán sản nghiệp tổ tiên, triều đình liền dùng cách thuê lại, viết khế ước thuê mướn, trả tiền thuê mỗi năm.

Bắt đầu từ thời Nguyên Hòa, triều đình Đại Lương đã chú trọng nhân chính, nghiêm khắc với quan viên văn võ, với hương thân dân gian lại đều rất khách khí, chính bởi vì quá khách khí, trong khế ước thuê mướn này có một sơ hở trí mạng – chỉ nói thời hạn thuê, không nói nguyên chủ không muốn cho thuê nữa thì phải làm sao.

Đại khái cũng không ngờ sẽ có người hủy khế ước của triều đình.

Mà đoạn đường cuối cùng còn lại vừa vặn là một mảnh đất lớn cho thuê, nguyên chủ là đại địa chủ, trong nhà còn có việc làm ăn khác, vốn đã thương lượng xong, tuy chưa dựng đến nơi đây, nhưng tiền thuê đã thanh toán, nào ngờ người này đột nhiên đổi ý, trả tiền lại không thiếu một xu. Người này tuy không quan không chức, nhưng rất có máu mặt, lại có quan hệ họ hàng với triều đình Triệu quốc, hắn vừa trả như vậy, xung quanh chẳng ai dám làm mất mặt hắn, ai nấy đều né không gặp Ban vận hà, khiến ray hơi nước thay đổi tuyến đường cũng không kịp, phải vòng một vòng lớn đổi đường mới được.

Do ray hơi nước đình trệ, Cố Quân liên tiếp viết mấy phong thư hỏi ngày hoàn thành, cuối cùng trình tấu lên thẳng Lý Phong, nói tiền tuyến vật tư không theo kịp, còn tiếp tục như vậy thì y sẽ bị ép co cụm chiến tuyến.

Ấu đệ của Phương Khâm vẫn chưa gột sạch tội, lúc này, Phương đại học sĩ rốt cuộc biểu đạt rõ ràng sự bất mãn với nhi tử “nhìn trước ngó sau”, “thủ đoạn không đủ”.

Vị từng là bán triều tọa sư này cùng một thời gian làm hai việc.

Đầu tiên, lão bí mật hội kiến ngoại sự quan triều đình bàn bạc với sứ tiết Tây Dương, khéo léo ám chỉ quốc lực Đại Lương lúc này có lẽ không đủ để đánh lâu dài với Tây Dương, đánh tiếp cũng là hao tài tốn của, lưỡng bại câu thương, có công lớn không phải đồ tể đánh nhau, mà là người cuối cùng có thể thúc đẩy việc đàm hòa, trả sự thái bình thanh minh cho giang sơn.

Ngoại sự quan từng là học trò của Phương đại học sĩ, dè dặt hỏi: “Lão sư, nếu Hoàng thượng quyết tâm muốn đánh, chúng con làm thần tử phải thúc đẩy thế nào?”

“Vậy phải xem ngươi nói với người Tây Dương thế nào.” Phương đại học sĩ tiên phong đạo cốt ý tứ sâu xa nói, “Họ muốn không ngoài là lợi ích, ngươi nói họ nguyện ý tiếp tục đánh tới chết với Cố Quân, hay nguyện ý lui một bước, phối hợp với phái chủ hòa trong triều ta, sớm ngày ngưng chiến hữu hảo? Hoàng thượng và triều đình muốn thể diện, nếu người Tây Dương thực sự có thành ý, nhường thể diện cho, chúng ta cũng sẽ không keo kiệt, ngươi nói có phải không? Không có tiền tuyến chiến sự làm cớ, ta không tin Hoàng thượng sẽ mặc cho bọn Nhạn vương tiếp tục làm xằng làm bậy.”

Đuổi ngoại sự quan như mới tỉnh mộng đi rồi, Phương đại học sĩ lại nhờ phu nhân đi mời một người – bà vú của Hoàng đế Long An, năm xưa sau khi xuất cung vinh dưỡng từng một độ khá được Phương phu nhân quan tâm.

Lý Phong rất có tình cảm với bà vú của mình, vốn đang bàn chính sự với Trường Canh, nghe nói bà vú trình thẻ bài tiến cung thăm hoàng hậu đau ốm lâu ngày, liền vội vàng dặn dò Trường Canh, xong xuôi chạy đến hậu cung.

Trường Canh chậm rãi rời cung đi ra ngoài, cả hoàng cung chìm trong hoàng hôn, ngàn vạn ngói lưu ly ẩn đi kim quang, rìa còn dính ít vụn băng không dễ phát hiện, có vẻ vô cùng bất cận nhân tình.

Trời lạnh như vậy, mà kinh hoa nóng đến thế.

Gần đây tiền tuyến ngày càng căng thẳng, thư từ của Cố Quân cũng giảm theo, chuyện gẫu lan man cơ bản không thấy, thi thoảng gửi phong tư tín cũng chẳng qua dăm ba câu.

Trường Canh chậm rãi thở ra một hơi, ngơ ngác đứng một lúc dưới tường cao màu son, nghĩ thầm: “Ngày kia chính là mười sáu tháng Giêng rồi.”

Mà sương mù bao phủ trên giang sơn thủy chung còn chưa rẽ mây nhìn thấy mặt trời.

Dù rằng y đang từng bước một trù mưu, kết quả kia đã ngày càng gần, nhưng trong lòng y vẫn không khỏi chốc chốc lại lo sợ.

Lúc này, một đội thị vệ đi qua, thấy y liền tiến lên chào: “Vương gia.”

Trường Canh không lên tiếng, cùng hai thị vệ kia trân trân nhìn nhau một lát, đột nhiên như trúng ma chướng cất bước đi ngay.

“Ta muốn gặp Cố Tử Hi.” Y nghĩ, “Muốn ngay bây giờ.”


	122. Chương 122: Mộng hồi

Trong cuộc đời con người, luôn có nhất thời chốc lát, trong lòng không còn gì khác ngoài một ý nghĩ hoang đường vô lý do nào đó, dục vọng mạnh mẽ như có thể xơi hết thần hồn, mặc cho lý trí ở ngoài đầu óc liều mạng thò móng vuốt cào cửa cũng có thể ngó lơ.

Giống như rất nhiều năm về trước, Cố Quân ở Tây Bắc man hoang sốt đến mụ mị đầu óc, tâm vô tạp niệm nghĩ phải từ nhiệm, lang bạt thiên nhai.

Giống như rất nhiều năm về sau, Trường Canh từ trong cung cấm gió nhẹ cuốn tuyết cắm đầu đi ra, tâm vô tạp niệm muốn gặp Cố Quân xa cách ngàn dặm.

Trường Canh cắm đầu chạy về hầu phủ, hai thiết khôi lỗi tận trung chức thủ ở cửa quay người lại, im lặng nhìn y chằm chằm. Chạm tầm mắt phiếm ánh tím của khôi lỗi kia, y thình lình dừng bước.

Trường Canh như vừa tỉnh khỏi giấc chiêm bao cùng hai quái vật bằng sắt kia đối mặt rất lâu, rốt cuộc chậm rãi định thần lại khỏi trạng thái gần như tẩu hỏa nhập ma. Y khẽ thở dài một tiếng, giơ tay chạm cánh tay lạnh lẽo của thiết khôi lỗi, chầm chậm cúi đầu, khom lưng, phun ra một hơi khói trắng tích tụ.

Ngày xưa phân phân tụ tụ, cũng có khi bốn năm không gặp nhau một lần, tựa hồ đều chẳng khó khăn như lúc này, chính Trường Canh cũng không biết là mình càng sống càng mong manh, hay là đối với Cố Quân ngày càng tham lam vô độ, trong lòng y tựa như có một sợi tơ, từ khi Cố Quân đột nhiên viết thư nói nhớ mình liền bắt đầu căng lên.

Mỗi một trận đại chiến kinh tâm động phách phía Nam gửi chiến báo về kinh, sợi dây ấy sẽ kéo căng hơn, mà mỗi khi thế cục trong triều trở nên càng hiểm ác, càng phức tạp hơn, sợi tơ lòng ấy sẽ lại lần nữa kéo căng thêm, cho đến ban nãy, nó đột nhiên đứt lìa mà không hề báo trước.

Lúc này, cổng chính mở ra từ bên trong, đi ra là Hoắc Đan thống lĩnh gia tướng hầu phủ.

Hoắc Đan thấy Trường Canh dáng vẻ kỳ lạ, lấy làm kinh hãi: “Vương bá đang bảo ta đi tìm ngài, điện hạ, ngài sao vậy?”

Trường Canh vành mắt hơi đỏ, lại vẫn điều chỉnh ra nụ cười mỉm bằng tốc độ nhanh nhất, đứng thẳng dậy phủi hoa tuyết trên người: “Không có gì, đi vội nên hơi choáng thôi. Vương bá tìm ta có chuyện gì?”

Hoắc Đan là người thô lỗ, nghe vậy cũng không nhận ra dị thường, vừa tiến lên đỡ y vừa thấp giọng rỉ tai: “Có một vị khách không tiện lộ diện, nói là có việc gấp bẩm báo, y không thể đến Sở quân cơ cầu kiến, đành phải tìm tới hầu phủ.”

Vị khách này là một nam tử độ ba tư ba lăm, Trường Canh không biết, nhưng khẳng định từng gặp ở nơi nào rồi, trông hơi quen mắt. Y vừa nhanh chóng điều chỉnh trạng thái tâm lý hỗn loạn, vừa cố gắng nhớ lại thân phận của khách.

May là người nọ tự mình chủ động tiến lên cho biết: “Hạ quan phó đốc sứ đoàn ngoại sự Lưu Trọng, tham kiến Vương gia.”

“Sứ đoàn ngoại sự” là do một đám theo phái chủ hòa từ đầu đến đuôi của Binh bộ không biết móc nối với Hồng Lư tự thế nào mà liên thủ tạo ra, bởi sợ chọc giận Hoàng đế Long An, ngay cả “sứ đàm hòa” cũng không dám gọi, đành phải dở ngô dở khoai mang danh hào “ngoại sự đoàn”, giương cờ hiệu “một văn một võ”, lấy lý do chó má ra tiền tuyến “thông qua đường khác đuổi địch”, thuần túy là muốn kiếm chuyện với Cố Quân thôi.

Trường Canh nhíu mày, vừa gặp mặt ấn tượng với người này đã rất xấu, ngại mất phong độ nên không biểu hiện ra, chỉ hờ hững gật đầu nói: “Lưu đại nhân sắp đi sứ, đêm khuya tới chơi, có việc gì quan trọng à?”

Lưu Trọng đột nhiên lui một bước quỳ xuống, một tay giơ lên trời nói: “Những lời hôm nay hạ quan nói nếu có nửa câu giả dối, nhất định bị sét đánh, phụ mẫu dù ở dưới cửu tuyền cũng không được an bình.”

Trường Canh nghiêng người tránh nửa bước: “Lưu đại nhân làm gì vậy? Mau đứng lên.”

Lưu Trọng không chịu: “Vương gia có biết chính đốc đoàn ta, người lãnh đạo trực tiếp của hạ quan, từng là học trò của Phương đại học sĩ năm đó?”

Trường Canh đương nhiên biết, chẳng những biết, còn ghê tởm một thời gian, nếu không phải gần đây hết cách phân thân, thật chỉ hận không thể lần lượt bắt hết đám gian nịnh thúc đẩy ngoại sự đoàn ra lăng trì.

“Xin Vương gia cho ta bẩm.” Lưu Trọng nhanh chóng thuật lại một lần những lời Phương đại học sĩ âm thầm dặn dò ngoại sự sứ cho Trường Canh, lại nói, “Việc này hiện tại chỉ có mấy tâm phúc của chính đốc biết, hạ quan bất tài, liệt vị trong đây.”

Trường Canh dùng ngón tay gõ chiếc bàn con bên cạnh: “Đại nhân đêm khuya tới chơi hầu phủ, không phải hành vi của tâm phúc đâu nhỉ?”

Lưu Trọng thi lễ sâu: “Hạ quan nguyên quán Hàng Châu, thân sinh phụ mẫu mất sớm, từ nhỏ đi theo trưởng bối trong tộc mà lớn lên, sau đó du học tứ phương, cũng từng nhiều phen làm phụ tá trong dòng dõi công hầu, nhân duyên tế hội, hợp duyên Phương gia đại gia, tiến cử ta nhập sĩ, tất nhiên là ơn tri ngộ khó mà báo đáp.”

Trường Canh hơi nhướng mày.

“Hạ quan từ nhỏ có một thanh mai trúc mã, hai trẻ vô tư, vốn đã đính hôn, chưa kịp gả đi,” Lưu Trọng cúi đầu rất thấp, vai co lại, “Vốn định công thành danh toại hồi hương cầu cưới, ai ngờ chưa đợi đến ngày này, đột nhiên bị cường lương xâm phạm…”

Lưu Trọng cúi đầu lau mặt, khấu đầu thật mạnh: “Người chết mặc dù đã rồi, nhưng kẻ sống luôn khó nguôi ngoai, tạ Vương gia thương hại.”

Trường Canh khe khẽ thở dài: “Lưu đại nhân đứng lên rồi nói.”

Hai người mật đàm rất lâu, lúc tiễn Lưu Trọng đi, trên đường đã có tiếng điểm canh, Trường Canh đứng ở cửa một lát, bóp mạnh trán, nghiêng đầu nói với Hoắc Đan: “Làm phiền thống lĩnh đi xem Trần cô nương đã ngủ chưa, nếu vẫn chưa ngủ, thì mời nàng ấy đến một chuyến.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ gần đây vẫn tạm trú ở hầu phủ, chuẩn bị bắt tay vào thử trị liệu Ô Nhĩ Cốt cho Trường Canh, nhưng đây sẽ là một quá trình rất lâu dài, Nhạn vương luôn không được rỗi rãi, mươi bữa nửa tháng chưa chắc có thời gian trở về một chuyến.

Trần Khinh Nhứ vừa gặp Trường Canh, liền cảm thấy sắc mặt y rất khác thường, hỏi: “Điện hạ, suy nghĩ càng nhiều, thì càng không dễ khống chế mình, có phải gần đây ngài quá mệt rồi không?”

Trường Canh cười khổ một tiếng, y kích hóa mâu thuẫn sớm, kỳ thực rất nhiều việc chưa kịp chuẩn bị xong, mỗi một bước đều nguy hiểm, không biết khi nào sẽ hụt chân trên vách đá dốc đứng.

Nhưng y không còn thời gian.

Y sợ địch nhân sẽ không cho y thời gian, sợ Cố Quân chỉ nói chuyện tốt không nói chuyện xấu, ở nơi y không nhìn thấy chịu nỗi khổ mà y không hay biết.

Trường Canh: “Trần cô nương nếu tiện, không ngại bắt đầu thi châm từ hôm nay.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ sửng sốt: “Quá trình có thể sẽ rất thống khổ, điện hạ ban ngày bận rộn triều chính, có chịu được không?”

Trường Canh lắc đầu: “Không biết, nhưng ta luôn có cảm giác không tốt lắm, mấy bữa nay áp chế ngày càng lực bất tòng tâm, cứ coi như không phá thì không xây được đi.”

Một canh giờ sau, Trường Canh ý thức được rằng, mình chung quy vẫn xem nhẹ “thống khổ” theo như lời Trần Khinh Nhứ nói.

Trần Khinh Nhứ bưng một bát thuốc đến trước mặt y, chuẩn bị ngân châm sẵn sàng.

Trường Canh đưa tay nhận lấy: “Đây là cái gì?”

“Chờ điện hạ không còn bị Ô Nhĩ Cốt vây hãm nữa, ta sẽ chép phương thuốc cho ngài,” Trần Khinh Nhứ nói, “Có điều trước khi uống tốt nhất là ngài đừng hỏi.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Không biết là vì sao, trong ấn tượng của y, thứ liên quan đến vu độc của người man đều phiếm mùi xác chết âm trầm, nghe lời này, Trường Canh tức khắc sinh ra rất nhiều liên tưởng không tốt, lập tức không truy hỏi nữa, cố hết sức cuộn đầu lưỡi lên, bịt mũi một hơi uống cạn.

Trần Khinh Nhứ cúi người đốt một cây an thần tán, lãnh hương yên tĩnh khuếch tán ra trong phòng, nàng ngồi xếp bằng cách y ba bước, nghiêm túc nói: “Điện hạ, sau khi ta bắt đầu thi châm, ngài phải liên tục giữ vững linh đài tỉnh táo, nếu không sẽ không ai có thể đánh thức ngài, ta nói như vậy ngài hiểu chứ?”

Trường Canh gật đầu.

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “An thần hương này cháy hết thì ta sẽ bắt đầu, điện hạ hãy dùng thời gian một nén nhang này để thanh tâm, loại bỏ tạp niệm.”

Mới đầu không hề có cảm giác, Trần Khinh Nhứ hạ châm ổn mà chuẩn, tay chân rất nhanh nhẹn, Trường Canh chỉ nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, bỗng nhiên, một cảm giác lành lạnh tràn ngập sợ hãi bò lên sống lưng – như là nỗi sợ hãi khi nhìn người ta giơ hung khí lên mà không thể trốn tránh, chỉ có thể nhắm mắt chờ chết, cơ sau lưng y không tự chủ được co giật, mặc dù không thể động đậy, lại có động tác tránh né theo bản năng.

Trần Khinh Nhứ lập tức không châm nổi nữa, thần sắc nghiêm trọng hẳn: “Điện hạ.”

Trường Canh cảm thấy như có một cái roi vô hình quất lên lưng y, trong tai toàn tạp âm, tiếng chửi rủa của nữ nhân đã mất hơn mười năm vang lên.

Xen lẫn trong cơn ác mộng lâu năm ấy, tiếng Trần Khinh Nhứ hòa với an thần tán đâm vào tai y: “Điện hạ, đây là hầu phủ, ngài nghe thấy ta nói chứ?”

Trường Canh giật mình, dùng hết toàn lực hơi gật đầu.

Trần Khinh Nhứ cắm cây ngân châm tiếp theo, cây an thần hương thứ hai đã cháy hết, nàng liếc nhìn đồng hồ Tây Dương trên bàn: “Đây mới chỉ là bắt đầu, điện hạ có cần thêm thời gian thích ứng không?”

Trường Canh cắn nhẹ đầu lưỡi: “Không, tiếp tục đi.”

Trần Khinh Nhứ không thừa lời nữa, hạ châm như bay, ảo giác vừa rút đi một lần nữa ngóc đầu trở lại, những đau đớn lúc nhỏ Tú Nương gây ra nhất nhất tái hiện trên người y.

Trần Khinh Nhứ thần sắc căng thẳng, nàng nhìn thấy một vết sẹo cũ trên xương quai xanh của Trường Canh đột nhiên vô cớ sưng đỏ lên, một dòng máu nhỏ chảy ra, mạch máu như mạng nhện dưới da nứt ra hai bên, trông cực kỳ dữ tợn.

“Điện hạ, Nhạn vương điện hạ!” Trần Khinh Nhứ gọi một tiếng.

Trường Canh không hề phản ứng.

Trần Khinh Nhứ không dám tiếp tục, bỗng nhiên, khóe mắt nàng trông thấy chân giường treo một bộ thiết kiên giáp, trông có vẻ lâu năm, hiện tại cương giáp trong quân đã thay đổi kiểu dáng từ lâu. Trần Khinh Nhứ chợt nhớ ra, năm đó khi cùng Trường Canh nói đến bệnh trạng của Ô Nhĩ Cốt, y tựa hồ vô tình nhắc tới, lần đầu tiên thoát khỏi ác mộng, là nhờ Cố Quân treo một bộ giáp trên người mình ở đầu giường.

Trần Khinh Nhứ đảo trường tụ qua, thiết kiên giáp phát ra tiếng va chạm lanh lảnh, tiếng kim thạch quét qua căn phòng yên tĩnh, hô hấp càng lúc càng dồn dập của Trường Canh đột nhiên dừng lại.

Trước mắt y có trùng trùng ma chướng, trước tiên là bị nhốt trong thân thể mình lúc nhỏ – trâm cài tóc sắc lẻm, hỏa côn nung đỏ, roi ngựa dơ dáy, đôi tay sắc như kìm sắt của nữ nhân… Mà cuối hết thảy, có một Cố Quân mặc một nửa cương giáp, cách nhiều năm, im lặng nhìn y chăm chú.

Trường Canh nhìn người ấy chằm chằm như phao cứu mạng, khó khăn duy trì một chút tỉnh táo, không biết qua bao lâu, ảo giác như yêu ma quỷ quái xung quanh mới dần dần rời xa, Trường Canh kiệt sức rã rời định thần lại, thấy an thần hương trên bàn đã cháy hết, Trần Khinh Nhứ đang gom ngân châm lại.

Bấy giờ y mới phát hiện, mình lại có thể động đậy rồi.

Trần Khinh Nhứ: “Cảm giác thế nào?”

Trường Canh hoạt động tay mình một chút, thấy trên cánh tay không biết từ khi nào có thêm rất nhiều vết trầy nhỏ, đã nhanh chóng kết vảy, hơi ngứa. Y thử nắm tay lại: “Hình như lại bò ra một lần nữa.”

Sau khi Trần Khinh Nhứ đi, Trường Canh gục xuống ngủ ngay, bao nhiêu năm qua, giấc ngủ của y như một mặt hồ lặng sóng, một hòn đá cũng có thể phá tan, ngoại trừ mất máu hôn mê, y rất ít ngủ say giấc như vậy, cũng lần đầu không gặp ác mộng.

Y mơ thấy một tháp theo dõi cao chót vót, xa xa có ánh lửa, doanh địa thủ vệ nghiêm ngặt, có cảm giác gối giáo chờ sáng, một đội tướng sĩ tuần doanh trở về đang kéo cương ngựa, đột nhiên, người cầm đầu ngoảnh lại nhìn về hướng y, vậy mà là Cố Quân, trên mặt đeo tròng kính lưu ly còn lòe loẹt hơn mặt nạ, viền bạc và huyền giáp tôn nhau lên, nhìn y cười bỡn cợt.

Trong mộng, Trường Canh bật cười nói: “Ăn mặc kiểu gì thế?”

Cố Quân trên lưng ngựa giơ một tay, cánh tay sắt đốt tử lưu kim chạy động lực nhẹ nhàng kéo y lên lưng ngựa, ôm y từ đằng sau, kề tai cười nói: “Trong quân tịch mịch, dụ dỗ thêm mấy tiểu mỹ nhân ấy mà.”

Người trong mơ không giỏi che giấu ý nghĩ nhỏ nhặt trong lòng mình, biết rõ y chỉ đang đùa, Trường Canh lại vẫn sinh ra một chút tủi hờn không nói ra lời: “Ta ở kinh thành cả đêm khó yên, chỉ sợ đi nhầm một bước, mỗi ngày chỉ ngóng trông nghe thấy đôi câu vài lời từ ngươi, mà mãi chẳng đợi được.”

Cố Quân bất đắc dĩ nói: “Điện hạ, ngươi lặn lội tới đây chính là để làm nũng?”

Trường Canh nghe thế, cho rằng y nói đúng, rất muốn giống trong thoại bản dân gian, gây sự với Cố Quân một phen, song lúc cần dùng sách mới hận thiếu sách, tài nghệ chẳng ra gì, nhất thời hơi tắc tị, không biết phải gây từ đâu. Cố Quân lại giơ tay tháo kính lưu ly, nghiêng đầu hôn mặt y một cái: “Ngươi không thích, thì ta sẽ không đeo nữa.”

Sáng sớm, Trường Canh tỉnh dậy trong tiếng sáo đáng sợ của Cố Quân, y mê hoặc bò dậy dụi mắt, cứ cảm thấy ma âm tựa hồ còn lảng vảng trong tai, thống khổ xoa xoa đôi tai nhức mỏi, khóe môi lại không nhịn được cong lên.

Đây thật là giấc mộng đẹp mỹ mãn nhất đời y.

Có khúc nhạc thiên địa kinh quỷ thần khiếp của Cố Quân làm bạn, cho dù phía trước thật sự toàn là đầu trâu mặt ngựa, y cũng có thể không sợ hãi gì.

Trường Canh không biết là, đêm hôm trước ở tiền tuyến, lúc Cố Quân tuần doanh trở về, đột nhiên có cảm giác phía sau có ai đó đang nhìn mình. Y không tự chủ được ngoảnh đầu lại, vừa vặn làm rơi kính lưu ly, lần này thấu kính không hỏng, trái lại viền hoa điêu mài tỉ mỉ kia bị kiên giáp làm mẻ một góc, đành phải buồn bực thừa nhận thứ này đẹp mà dỏm, thay loại bình thường.

Hôm sau Thẩm Dịch nghe chuyện, chỉ y mà chê cười một trận: “Không chừng là lộ thần tiên nào thấy ngươi huênh hoang nên ngứa mắt đấy.”

“Thế thì thần tiên quản rộng thật,” Cố Quân nói không biết ngượng, “Không chừng là thấy ta anh tuấn tiêu sái, gấp gáp muốn làm vợ ta thôi.”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Không đợi Thẩm tướng quân ói hết cơm ăn từ tối qua, liền có tướng sĩ đến báo: “Đại soái, sứ giả ngài phái đến Đông Doanh có hồi âm rồi.”

Cố Quân: “Cầm vào đây.”

Tiếp tế của quân Tây Dương có một số là dưới sự phối hợp của người Đông Doanh đưa từ ngoại hải tới, trong chiến tranh, Đông Doanh dường như luôn nhúng vào, song lại giảo hoạt không chịu lộ mặt, ngay cả năm ấy Liễu Si dẫn mười mấy võ sĩ Đông Doanh ngụy trang thành hòa thượng mưu đồ bắt cóc Hoàng đế Long An – cũng là xuất phát từ tư oán cá nhân hắn, người Đông Doanh không chân chính đứng ra đòi lại công bằng cho hắn.

Thẩm Dịch: “Nói thế nào?”

Cố Quân lắc đầu: “Nói là rất lễ ngộ, nhưng thái độ mập mờ, sứ giả vừa muốn nói chính sự, thì kẻ có thể quản sự liền trốn tránh không gặp, tìm một đám vũ nữ mặt trắng tiếp khách… Người Đông Doanh có tính toán riêng trong lòng, nếu người Tây Dương có thể cắm rễ trên quốc thổ ta, họ sẽ được ăn ké một miếng thịt thối, nhưng nếu quân hạm Tây Dương bại lui, họ ngày sau vẫn là láng giềng với ta, bởi vậy vừa xuất lực vừa không muốn hoàn toàn đắc tội chúng ta.”

Thẩm Dịch nhíu mày nói: “Lấy lòng cả hai bên, thứ gì vậy?”

“Thứ tốt.” Cố Quân cười nói, “Họ lưỡng lự như vậy thì ta an tâm rồi, cứ chờ xem, có đại dụng đấy.”

Thẩm Dịch lắc đầu: “Chúng ta hơi chờ không được nữa rồi, phía Nam chiến tuyến kéo quá dài, tử lưu kim quá căng, cho dù là ngươi điều phối, cũng không khỏi có lúc không theo kịp, hơn nữa ta lo lắng tiếp tục đánh như vậy thì trong triều sẽ có tạp âm.”

Thần sắc Cố Quân nhạt đi.

Thẩm Dịch lại nhắc nhở: “Ta nghe nói triều đình cho rằng chúng ta không nên chỉ cắm đầu đánh, nên ‘đánh một gậy cho một quả táo’, gần đây đang tổ kiến một đám ngoại sự sứ mới, nếu đám này thật sự mang côn bổng đến tặng táo thì thôi, chỉ sợ là đặc biệt đến gây phiền phức.”

Cố Quân trầm ngâm giây lát: “Khi nào đến?”

“Chắc cũng khởi hành rồi,” Thẩm Dịch trả lời, “Không quá mười ngày nửa tháng – Tử Hi, ngươi muốn làm gì?”


	123. Chương 123: Rạng đông

Hai quân Đại Lương và Tây Dương giằng co rất lâu ở tiền tuyến, song phương không ai chịu thoái nhượng, giao thủ các chiến dịch lớn nhỏ vô số trận, tổng thể cơ bản là ngang sức ngang tài, chẳng ai làm gì được ai.

Ngày mười sáu tháng Giêng, một loạt chiến hạm hải giao Đại Lương xuất phát từ rạng sáng, thần không biết quỷ không hay rời cảng, trong tình huống vật tư đã bắt đầu căng, lại lần nữa chia ra một phần nhân mã, im ắng đi men theo sông.

Lúc ấy nắng mai chưa lên, Thẩm Dịch trong bóng đêm nói với Cố Quân: “Ngươi như vậy không khỏi quá mạo hiểm.”

Cố Quân không để ý, chỉ ông gà bà vịt nói: “Buổi sáng kêu người nấu cho ta bát mì, phải đập một quả trứng gà vào.”

Thẩm Dịch bận đến chóng mặt, nghe thế chẳng hiểu gì hết, hồi lâu mới nhớ ra hôm nay là ngày gì, lẩm bẩm: “Ngươi còn rất rảnh rỗi đó.”

Y thấp giọng phân phó thân binh bên cạnh vài câu, sau đó lại tiếp tục lải nhải không buông tha: “Lúc trước không phải nói ít nhất cũng chờ đường ray lắp xong à, nếu đường ray riêng cho tử lưu kim thật sự thông, đến lúc đó phần thắng của chúng ta sẽ lớn hơn nhiều, ngươi động thủ bây giờ, vạn nhất hai bên phối hợp hơi có vấn đề, vậy thì… mạo hiểm quá!”

“Hiểm trung cầu phú quý,” Cố Quân mặt không đổi sắc nói, “Ta đây một trang nam tử phong nhã hào hoa, cần gì phải cẩn thận dè dặt như lão già đối diện?”

Thẩm Dịch nghe y lại không nói tiếng người, cả giận nói: “Cố Tử Hi!”

Cố Quân thở dài, thoáng nhìn phương Bắc, thị lực của y lúc này đã không thể xuyên qua thiên sơn vạn thủy.

“Quý Bình,” Cố Quân thấp giọng nói, “Nếu kinh thành suôn sẻ, chúng ta sớm đã bất chiến nhi khuất nhân chi binh, ngươi nói là chiến dịch này mạo hiểm lớn, nên tiếp tục kéo dài, kéo tới khi trong triều sinh biến mạo hiểm lớn hơn?” _(Bất chiến nhi khuất nhân chi binh nằm trong Binh pháp Tôn Tử, nhường quân địch để họ tự mất khả năng chiến đấu, hòng giành chiến thắng.)_

Thẩm Dịch ngẩn ra, á khẩu không trả lời được, y là tướng quân phụ trách một phương, chỉ cần bài binh bố trận, không cần suy xét bố cục tứ cảnh, cũng không cần lo âu Đại Lương năm mươi năm tới liệu có còn binh họa hay không.

“Lần này vô luận thế nào chúng ta cũng phải hạ một thành trước khi phái chủ hòa mở miệng, một khi cho họ cơ hội mở miệng, không biết sẽ bị họ kéo dài tới khi nào. Một tiếng trống tinh thần hăng hái, hai tiếng suy, ba tiếng kiệt, cho dù nghỉ ngơi lấy lại sức, cũng không thể quá dăm ba năm, nếu không đám thiên hoàng quý trụ Bắc đô sẽ dần dần lành sẹo quên đau, chờ thế hệ chúng ta chết hết, hậu nhân sẽ cho rằng nửa giang sơn phía Nam từ đầu đã là song phương cùng trị,” Cố Quân liếc Thẩm Dịch một cái, nói, “Mạo hiểm một lần là đáng giá, đến lúc đó ta sẽ để Huyền Thiết hổ phù lại cho ngươi, vạn nhất… thì ngươi nhanh chóng thu gom binh lực còn thừa, không cần hoảng loạn, lập tức điều động Huyền Thiết doanh lâm thời chi viện, người Tây Dương tối đa là có năng lực trên sông nước, lên đất bằng không có gì đáng sợ, chúng ta còn đường xoay xở.”

Thẩm Dịch nhíu mày sắp ra nếp nhăn.

Chính lúc này, binh tướng lo bếp núc nấu mì xong bưng lên, người bên dưới nấu cho Đại soái vô cùng tỉ mỉ, mì trường thọ từng sợi kích cỡ đều đều, trứng cũng vừa chín tới, nước ra nước thịt ra thịt, còn có sợi măng ngấm đầy nước thịt chìm nổi trong đó.

Cố Quân nhận lấy ăn vài miếng, đột nhiên hỏi: “Sao không có rau xanh?”

Thẩm Dịch ngạc nhiên nói: “Không phải ngươi không ăn à?”

“Ta bảo không ăn khi nào…” Cố Quân làu bàu một câu, và đại vài miếng, vẫn cảm thấy trong bát mì này thiếu cái gì đó, y ở tại chỗ suy tư một hồi, chợt tỉnh ngộ.

Thì ra cái gọi là ngày sinh và ngày tết, kỳ thực đều chẳng qua là sinh ra vì người ta, có một người sẵn lòng vào ngày như vậy tổ chức một “nghi thức” nho nhỏ cho y, là đang đổi cách để bày tỏ “ta đặt ngươi trong lòng”.

Tư vị trong đây kỳ thực đều giấu ở câu nói đè dưới bát mì, mà không phải là mấy miếng thức ăn không mặn không nhạt này.

Năm ngày sau, Cố Quân chính thức nhận được danh sách ngoại sự đoàn, xem qua rồi đưa Thẩm Dịch, hời hợt phân phó: “Nhìn thấy chưa, chỉ có thể chuẩn bị động thủ thôi.”

Thẩm Dịch không còn cách nào khác, chỉ đành tòng mệnh.

“Để phòng vạn nhất, Quý Bình, ta phải dặn dò ngươi mấy câu – nếu thật sự có chuyện gì, ngươi hãy thay ta tọa trấn trung quân, trên đất liền ngươi có sức đánh một trận với người Tây Dương, nhưng nhớ không được xuống nước, ngươi quá thiếu kinh nghiệm thủy chiến, không phải đối thủ của lão già đó.” Cố Quân nói, lại lấy ra bốn phong thư đã viết sẵn ở trong soái trướng, “Nếu như đại thể không có sai sót, gửi phong chiến báo thứ nhất về kinh thành, nếu thiên mệnh không thương, chúng ta thực sự có bất trắc, vậy thì gửi phong thứ hai, để Sở quân cơ toàn lực phối hợp bổ cứu, đừng quên kèm thêm một bản tấu thỉnh tội, đóng dấu Huyền Thiết hổ phù, trách nhiệm một mình ta gánh là được… Hai phong sau là tư tín, phong thứ ba gửi Trường Canh trước, để y ổn định, chờ sự tình yên ổn, nếu có cơ hội, ngươi lại đưa phong thứ tư cho y.”

Thẩm Dịch cả giận nói: “Ngươi đang dặn dò hậu sự à?”

“Bổn soái cần vì mấy con khỉ đột Tây Dương mà dặn dò hậu sự?” Cố Quân chẳng hề để ý nhướng mày nói, “Đây gọi là suy nghĩ chu toàn, đến lúc đó ta cũng đỡ phải viết lần nữa. Quân lệnh như núi, đừng nói nhảm nữa, cút đi làm việc đi!”

Đêm hôm sau, thủy quân Đại Lương đột nhiên gây sự, gióng trống khua chiêng xâm phạm trận địa quân Tây Dương, song phương đánh sắp quen rồi, vừa đối mặt thì lập tức mắt long sòng sọc. Quân Tây Dương tuy bất ngờ, vẫn nhanh chóng tổ chức phản công, vừa bắt đầu đã cảm thấy thủy quân Đại Lương lần này hung mãnh khác thường.

Nhã tiên sinh khoác áo choàng ngay ngoài áo ngủ, vô luận thế nào cũng nghĩ không thông là cái gì khiến Cố Quân đột nhiên muốn phá vỡ trạng thái tiền tuyến giằng co, theo tin tức trước mắt họ nhận được, trong Đại Lương không nên có cơ hội như vậy.

Cố Quân lần này cả quá trình thăm dò theo lệ cũng bỏ bớt, giống như căn bản không quan tâm tình hình trữ phối của quân địch, trực tiếp lên trọng pháo, “hải ô tặc” bắn ra như mưa, chủ hạm Tây Dương không kịp đề phòng trúng mấy phát, mé sườn mới sửa xong lại chìm xuống, cơ hồ tê liệt.

Trên chủ hạm Tây Dương nhất thời hỗn loạn.

“Không được hoảng, đừng hoảng!” Nhã tiên sinh lôi một cái đồng hống tới, “Đều ở tại chỗ đợi lệnh! Đoản giao lập tức tập kết, ngăn họ lại… Bệ hạ!”

Giáo hoàng chậm rãi bước ra, đi lên sàn tàu nhìn ra bên ngoài theo thiên lý nhãn.

“Bình tĩnh nào.” Ngài thấp giọng phân phó.

Thủ lĩnh cao tuổi này như có thần lực có thể trấn an lòng người, chỉ một câu nhẹ nhàng, thuyền viên và vệ binh lộn xộn xung quanh tức thì đều im lặng, chờ ngài ra lệnh.

“Quy mô thuyền tiên phong của đối phương ước chừng chỉ hơn một nửa bình thường một chút, xung phong dữ dội như vậy, không phải phong cách của Cố Quân,” Giáo hoàng thấp giọng nói, “Vì sao?”

Nhã tiên sinh miễn cưỡng kiềm chế cảm xúc: “Người Lương quá điên cuồng rồi, tôi thấy họ không giống xung phong, mà giống cá chết lưới rách lần cuối hơn.”

Giáo hoàng vừa cho lính truyền lệnh điều chỉnh đội hình hạm đội hộ vệ, vừa lắc đầu: “Không hợp lẽ.”

Nhã tiên sinh nhíu mày suy tính rất lâu, thình lình nói: “Đúng rồi! Tôi nhớ mấy hôm trước bệ hạ nhận được tin tức tới từ địch doanh báo rằng đoàn ngoại sự sắp đến tiền tuyến, liệu có phải liên quan đến việc ấy không?”

Giáo hoàng: “Ý ngươi là, nội chính của người Lương xuất hiện vết rạn, có kẻ muốn thỏa hiệp để kết thúc cuộc chiến tranh này?”

“Có chứng cứ vững chắc,” Nhã tiên sinh nhanh chóng nói, “Ngài nghĩ xem, chúng ta từng tính ra thời gian hỏa xa Đại Lương lắp xong thông xe, lúc ấy bệ hạ còn nói, sau khi họ kiến thành cả tuyến đường, chúng ta sẽ rất bị động, không phải còn từng lập mấy phương án phá hoại tuyến đường sao? Nhưng dựa theo suy tính của chúng ta, tuyến đường sắt này vô luận thế nào cũng nên dựng xong từ trước cuối năm ngoái rồi, thậm chí có thể đã bắt đầu chạy thử, nhưng họ đến bây giờ vẫn không một chút động tĩnh, chứng minh nội bộ quả thật đã xảy ra vấn đề!”

Giáo hoàng khoanh tay trước ngực, một ngón tay cọ nhẹ cằm, lúc này, tiên phong của Cố Quân đã như một thanh đao nhọn đâm xuyên qua phòng tuyến chiến hạm Tây Dương, đằng đằng sát khí rẽ sóng lao đến.

Đội hộ vệ Tây Dương bao vây chủ hạm thành một quả cầu kiên cố, ưng giáp dự trữ phóng ra khỏi chủ hạm, từ trên cao lao xuống tấn công như mưa.

“Nếu là tôi,” Nhã tiên sinh vẫn tiếp tục, “Tôi sẽ cho chủ hạm lui lại, cấp tốc tạo ra một vòng vây, dẫn nhánh tiên phong này vào, bọc đánh tiêu diệt, họ tuyệt đối không trụ được quá lâu trước lửa đạn mạnh như vậy, một khi đứt liên hệ với phía sau, ắt sẽ chết ở đây!”

Giáo hoàng lẳng lặng hỏi ngược lại: “Ngươi cho là Cố Quân sẽ phạm sai lầm cấp thấp kiểu này?”

Nhã tiên sinh: “…”

“Trước khi lên chiến trường, việc quan trọng nhất ngươi phải làm là hiểu rõ đối thủ – Truyền lệnh, co cụm hai cánh, phòng ngự làm chính, chuyển dời về hướng Đông Nam, lập tức gọi viện binh.” Giáo hoàng vừa ra lệnh đâu vào đấy, vừa nói với Nhã tiên sinh, “Nếu ngươi thật sự từng nghiêm túc nghiên cứu mấy án lệ kinh điển Cố bình định phản loạn ở Đông Hải, bắt sơn phỉ ở Tây Nam, xét lại mấy lần giao thủ của chúng ta với y ở phương Bắc, nên có một chút hiểu biết sơ lược về Cố Quân, khi tư nguyên trên tay y thực sự nằm trong liệt thế, chẳng những y sẽ không để ngươi nhìn ra, còn có thể thiên y vô phùng kéo Huyền Thiết doanh chỉnh túc đến trước mặt ngươi, khiến ngươi sợ vỡ mật… Người Lương họ gọi đây là ‘hư tức là thực, thực tức là hư’.”

Nhã tiên sinh không đồng ý, nhưng ngoài mặt không dám phản đối, đành phải nói theo Giáo hoàng: “Vâng, bệ hạ.”

“Ngươi nhìn đi, đây chỉ là mồi nhử thôi.” Giáo hoàng cười nói, “Chúng ta hãy kiên nhẫn, kéo lưỡi câu của y chạy xa một chút, là mau chóng có thể chân chính nhìn thấy át chủ bài trong tay y.”

Đúng lúc này, lính truyền lệnh chạy tới báo: “Bệ hạ, đội quân hạm thứ nhất thứ hai và thứ ba không ở trên cảng, mà đang đi ‘nhiệm vụ viễn hải’, ngài xem…”

“Nhiệm vụ viễn hải” là chuyên môn đi hộ tống tiếp ứng thuyền vật tư của thánh địa.

Giáo hoàng không hề quay đầu lại nói: “Hẳn là họ còn chưa đi xa, lập tức gọi về, dọc tuyến ‘viễn hải’ rất an toàn, hộ tống chút vật tư này không cần tới ba hạm đội, đối phó túc địch thân ái cần phải có kính ý và thành ý.”

“Vâng!”

“Quay về! Thu hai cánh vào!”

“Hạm đội hộ vệ điều chỉnh hướng Đông Nam, chú ý tốc độ-“

“Ưng! Tạm thời rút về. Chủ hạm hạ tất cả tấm thép phòng ngự xuống, rẽ nước chạy.”

Cả hạm đội Tây Dương cấp tốc tụ tập thành một đại vật khổng lồ chặt chẽ, hạm đội hộ vệ vật tư mới xuất cảng nhanh chóng quay về, như hổ rình mồi dõi theo hải quân Đại Lương lao tới như không sợ chết, kết thành phòng vệ vững chắc.

Mỗi lần đều là Cố Quân giữ chân người Tây Dương, lần này tình huống đột nhiên thay đổi, biến thành người Tây Dương dùng phòng vệ dày giữ tiên phong Đại Lương lại tìm kiếm khắp nơi một chỗ hạ miệng.

Hai khắc sau, nhánh quân tiên phong như chó điên của Đại Lương rốt cuộc chậm lại, hiển nhiên là đã kiệt sức.

Giáo hoàng: “Jacob, ngươi xem.”

Ngài chưa dứt lời, đã thấy một loạt hạm đội tiếp ứng và tiếp tế xuống từ ba đường, át chủ bài Đại Lương rốt cuộc không giấu được nữa, trong bóng đêm nhe răng nanh dữ tợn.

Nhã tiên sinh giật nảy mình – nếu ban nãy thực sự theo lời mình, lập tức bao vây xơi tái tiên phong của Đại Lương, hai cánh bên ta thiếu ba nhánh hạm đội lập tức sẽ bị địch nhân kéo giãn làm yếu, sẽ dễ dàng bị người Lương mai phục xuyên thủng xé rách!

“Ta nói rồi,” Giáo hoàng nhìn hắn hơi trách cứ, “Chỉ có hiểu rõ địch nhân, ngươi mới có thể biết cơ hội của mình chân chính ở chỗ nào – Tất cả hạm đội chuẩn bị phản kích! Nhân lúc họ chưa ‘đứng vững’, giáng một gậy ngay đầu!”

Ngài vừa dứt lời, lửa đạn Tây Dương liền như sóng thần đẩy ngang ra, ba lộ bộ đội chủ lực của Đại Lương vừa đối mặt liền tổn thất nặng nề, họ thậm chí chưa kịp bắn trả một phát pháo, chiến hạm hải giao trên cùng đã lũ lượt bị đánh chìm.

Thoạt nhìn, lần cung cấp hữu hiệu này cơ hồ tiêu diệt gần một phần tư sinh lực bộ đội chủ lực của thủy quân Đại Lương.

Hạm đội thủy quân Tây Dương sục sôi, bắt đầu từ ngày Cố Quân tọa trấn Lưỡng Giang, họ chưa từng được lợi lớn như vậy trên tay y!

Song bản thân Cố Quân lại không phẫn nộ và sứt đầu mẻ trán như trong tưởng tượng.

Lúc này, trên một hải giao cỡ trung không hút mắt trong thủy quân Đại Lương, Cố Quân thủng thỉnh nhìn hàng loạt “chiến hạm” của mình bị đánh chìm, mắt cũng không chớp mà nói với thân vệ bên cạnh: “Ngươi xem, ta đã nói gì? Biết người biết ta, lão già đó đánh một trận có thể chuẩn bị mười mấy năm, chắc là từng rất dụng tâm nghiên cứu về ta.”

Nếu lúc này là ban ngày, có lẽ người Tây Dương sẽ dễ phát hiện chỗ đặc biệt của những con thuyền bị đánh chìm hơn.

Thuyền đều trống không, giống một loại hình thái khác của “hải ô tặc” hơn.

Đây vẫn là chủ ý dở hơi của đám cổ hủ Linh Xu viện – gom lại chiến hạm bị hỏng ở tiền tuyến, sau đó phỏng tạo hệ thống động lực của hải ô tặc, dọn sạch cả hạm thuyền, loại chiến hạm chỉ có xác này cực nhẹ, dùng chút ít động lực là có thể tự động trượt rất xa trên mặt nước, tuy không có tác dụng gì, lại là lợi khí thêm thanh thế dọa người.

Cố Quân phái ra một phần thủy quân, thực sự trực tiếp lên chiến trường, tất nhiên bị người Tây Dương nhìn ra sinh hoài nghi, bởi vậy bèn dùng cách này múa hờ một thương.

“Nếu họ có thể bị thắng lợi nhất thời làm mê muội đầu óc thì càng tốt,” Cố Quân vắt chân chữ ngũ ngồi đó, “Tản ra, nhớ lấy, nhiệm vụ của chúng ta hôm nay là giữ chân kẻ địch.”

Thân binh liếm môi: “Đại soái, ‘bên kia’ có thể theo kịp không?”

“Không dám nói chắc, không theo kịp chính là vận số của ta đã tận,” Cố Quân cười khẽ một tiếng, “Chú ý cơ động.”

Trên chủ hạm Tây Dương, Nhã tiên sinh quả nhiên mừng rỡ đến mụ mị, đáng tiếc bên cạnh có một Giáo hoàng bệ hạ, hắn chưa dám hí hửng thái quá.

Hơn nữa hắn mau chóng phát hiện, nhánh thủy quân Đại Lương xuất sư bất lợi này không hề dễ đối phó, người Lương sau khi ngựa mất móng trước đã cấp tốc điều chỉnh, phong cách tác chiến như lưu manh của Cố Quân lại ra trận, khiến người Tây Dương sứt đầu mẻ trán, biến trận chiến vốn nên là lấy nhiều đánh ít thành tình cảnh gần như ngang sức ngang tài.

Chủ lực hai quân đánh từ nửa đêm đến tận tảng sáng hôm sau-

Khi tia nắng đầu tiên xuyên qua mặt biển, cách cục chiến trường trải qua một đêm chiến đấu hỗn loạn trong bóng tối đột nhiên lộ ra dưới ánh mặt trời.

Trên chủ hạm Đại Lương, thân binh hớt hải nói: “Đại soái, bên kia vẫn chưa có tin tức, chúng ta triệt đi, tiếp tục như vậy thì vị trí chủ hạm sẽ bị lộ, chúng ta không có đại thiết quái nổ kiểu nào cũng không chìm như của họ, ngài không thể lấy thân mạo hiểm được!”

Cố Quân vuốt nhẹ tròng kính lưu ly: “Yên tâm đi.”

Đúng lúc này, Giáo hoàng đột nhiên dúi thiên lý nhãn vào tay Nhã tiên sinh: “Con thuyền hiệu Ngô Việt kia! Đó chắc chắn là chủ hạm quân địch, Cố Quân nhất định ở trên đó, hạ nó!”

Lửa đạn dày đặc chuyển dời theo một tiếng ra lệnh của Giáo hoàng, chủ hạm có Cố Quân ở trên nhất thời không thể tránh né.

Thân binh: “Đại soái!”

Chỉ mành treo chuông, bốn năm đoản hạm trong tình huống Cố Quân chưa hề hạ lệnh tranh nhau lao ra, lấy thân hạm của mình chặn trước chủ hạm, lập tức uỳnh một tiếng.

Khuôn mặt Cố Quân chợt căng thẳng, lúc này, một thủy binh lảo đảo lao vào: “Đại soái, chúng ta không trụ được nữa!”

Cố Quân hơi nheo mắt.

“Đại soái!”

“Không sao, không cần hoảng… Hậu đội đổi thành tiền đội, giữ chân họ một lúc,” Cố Quân thấp giọng phân phó, “Từ…”

Một câu chưa nói xong, đột nhiên, không trung truyền đến tiếng ưng kêu, âm thanh ấy chói tai như tiếng còi cảnh báo, ngay cả Cố Quân dở điếc cũng nghe thấy.

Cố Quân quay phắt đầu lại.

Đó là ám hiệu của Thẩm Dịch phụ trách tổng quản lý trên bờ cho y – bên kia đắc thủ rồi!

Thân binh hơi sửng sốt, sau đó nhảy cẫng lên: “Ưng của chúng ta!”

Cố Quân: “Đưa thiên lý nhãn cho ta.”

Thân binh liếm đôi môi khô khốc: “Đại soái, chúng ta…”

“Cẩn thận!”

“Uỳnh” một tiếng-

Đúng lúc này, một viên đạn lạc xuyên qua khe hở của tàu hộ vệ, đánh thẳng vào phần đuôi chủ hạm Đại Lương, cả chiến hạm hải giao rung mạnh, bụi mù và hỏa hoa tóe lên.

Trong cảnh huyên náo, một mảnh kính lưu ly bay đi, nát bét.

Ngày hai mươi tư tháng Giêng, đoàn ngoại sự ăn cứt cũng chẳng kịp nóng còn chưa đến tiền tuyến, đêm hôm khuya khoắt Lý Phong đã bị chiến báo khẩn cấp từ tiền tuyến đánh thức trước.

Huyền Thiết hổ phù đóng dấu – tiền tuyến đại thắng!

Bố trí của Cố Quân nửa năm qua mới thấy đầu mối, không biết từ khi nào y đã phái người về Nam đến Nam Dương, âm thầm xúi giục chư đảo Nam Dương bị quân Tây Dương chiếm, mai phục phần lớn binh lực ở biên cảnh Tây Nam.

Đêm ngày hai mươi mốt tháng Giêng, thủy quân Đại Lương dùng một phần bộ đội chủ lực đột tập quân địch trên chiến trường chính diện, lợi dụng sự cẩn thận dè dặt của tướng lĩnh quân địch, hãm chân binh lực địch, đồng thời đoàn chiến hạm hải giao mai phục tại biên cảnh Tây Nam càn quét chư đảo Nam Dương, nội ứng ngoại hợp tiêu diệt thế lực Tây Dương chiếm cứ ở đây, sau đó lập tức phát binh, tiệt tuyến tiếp viện viễn dương của địch, thần không biết quỷ không hay bóp cổ đối phương!

Ai nói đường đường thủy quân Đại Lương đánh không được chiến dịch viễn hải?

Chiến báo rất ngắn gọn, chỉ nói kết quả, tình hình cụ thể và thương vong không nhiều lời.

Sau chiến dịch này, quân Tây Dương chật vật lui đến hải vực Đông Doanh, dân binh các nơi thừa cơ phát động tập kích quân địch trong khu vực, nửa giang sơn phía Nam nổ đến nở hoa tứ phía, là ánh rạng đông đầu tiên của tiền tuyến trầm tịch lâu ngày.

Lý Phong cơ hồ nhảy cẫng lên, nửa đêm canh ba mặc quần áo muốn mở đại triều hội.

Đoàn ngoại sự cái cứt, có thể đánh người Tây Dương cuốn gói về quê, thì một hạt cát cũng không cho họ mang đi.

Nội thị vây quanh hắn, từ sau khi Chúc Chân Nhỏ chết, bên cạnh Lý Phong đã thay vài người, đều không hợp ý lắm, lúc này hầu hạ hắn cũng là một lão nhân, không lắm lời, coi như thông minh: “Chúc mừng bệ hạ, có Cố soái, ngày thu hồi Giang Nam sắp tới rồi!”

Lý Phong cười “ha ha”, nói năng cơ hồ lộn xộn: “Trẫm xuống dưới cửu tuyền nhìn chung không cần lo lắng khó lòng ăn nói với liệt tổ liệt tông nữa, thật vậy.”

Lý Phong thọt đã lâu như bôi dầu dưới chân lao ra ngoài, đi đến nửa đường, vừa bị gió sớm thổi, thì đầu óc nóng lên của Hoàng đế Long An rốt cuộc nguội lại, vẻ vui mừng cũng hơi tối đi.

Đúng rồi, trận chiến này đại thắng, sau đó thì sao?

Không ít chính lệnh Sở quân cơ thi hành đều giương cờ hiệu “lấy chiến làm đầu”, các đại thế gia ngoại trừ mỗi ngày lôi đan thư thiết khoán ra để cậy già lên mặt với mình, chính là chỉ muốn đình chiến.

Nếu nói trước đây Lý Phong còn có chút do dự với chiến và hòa, thắng lợi này của Cố Quân đã thêm lợi thế cho một bên, làm cán cân trong lòng hắn nghiêng hẳn về một phía.

“Đám thế gia môn phiệt này ngày càng táo tợn, ngay cả đại chiến cũng có thể can thiệp.” Hoàng đế im lặng nghĩ bụng, “Có rắp tâm gì?”

Lý Phong dừng bước, không đầu không đuôi nói với nội thị: “Nhũ mẫu Triệu thị của trẫm mấy năm rồi không vào cung, ngươi còn nhớ bà ta chứ?”

Nội thị không rõ lắm, cúi đầu đáp một tiếng: “Nghe nói Triệu phu nhân hiện giờ dưới gối chỉ có một nữ nhi, còn làm việc trong cung, nhận Phương tam công tử làm nghĩa tử, dạo trước thường xuyên trình thẻ, chắc là đến cầu tình.”

Lý Phong “À” một tiếng, hơi hạ mắt: “Vương tử phạm pháp còn đồng tội với thứ dân, năm đó Ngụy vương hạ ngục như thường, cũng không thấy ai đứng ra nói một câu công bằng, sao nhi tử những nhà này trái lại kẻ nào cũng quý báu?”

Nội thị nghe ra một chút sát ý, dè dặt nhìn Lý Phong một cái, nhất thời không dám lên tiếng.

Mồ hôi nóng đầy đầu Lý Phong bị gió lạnh thổi, hắn ôm ngực, ho khẽ vài tiếng, nội thị vội đem một tấm hồ cừu choàng cho hắn.

Thái tử thất tuế khán lão, người cũng thông minh, nhưng tính cách quá hiền lành nhu nhược, không giống mình lắm, ngược lại giống tiên đế Nguyên Hòa hơn, mà thời Nguyên Hòa là quang cảnh ra sao?

Lý Phong hiện giờ vẫn nhớ rõ – tiên đế luôn cảm thấy đế vị của mình danh bất chính ngôn bất thuận, dựa vào đây lại dựa vào kia, ngay cả quân quyền cũng không thể khống chế trong tay, cho dù Cố gia chỉ còn một đứa trẻ choai choai, ông vẫn mặc cho Huyền Thiết hổ phù chết người kia truyền lưu bên ngoài, một chút việc bằng mắt muỗi cũng phải hỏi ý kiến kẻ này kẻ khác, động chút là vỗ về nói tình cảm, nuôi một đám sâu mọt quốc gia, cơ hồ phá sạch của cải sung túc Vũ đế để lại.

Lý Phong mất mười năm, vẫn chưa thể dọn xong đống lộn xộn tiên đế bỏ lại.

Lý Phong hai năm nay càng cảm thấy mình lực bất tòng tâm, hắn không muốn để nhi tử rơi vào quẫn cảnh của phụ thân năm đó.

Nhưng với tình trạng trước mắt, hắn lại nên tin tưởng ai đây?

Nhạn vương ư?

“Không cưới vợ”, “không sinh con”, “nguyện làm Thương Quân tuẫn quốc tộ” nọ kia toàn là bản thân Nhạn vương nói, thiên hạ còn đầy những lời dễ nghe hơn, đám loạn thần tặc tử kia lúc chứng cứ chính xác cũng còn khóc lóc nói mình vì nước vì dân có nỗi khổ trong lòng, Lý Phong cố nhiên có thể bị lay chuyển nhất thời, nhưng lâu ngày có thể để hắn bình tĩnh lại.

Lý Phong trước mắt che chở Trường Canh, là vì hắn cũng nhìn thấy giá trị của cuộc cải cách này, có một điểm Nhạn vương nói đúng, chế độ và quy tắc mới là quan trọng nhất, vô luận Nhạn vương muốn thay đổi thành thế nào, xã tắc lỗ chỗ thương tích quả thật đang phát triển theo hướng tốt hơn, Lý Phong hi vọng mượn tay Nhạn vương giải quyết sạch sẽ triệt để căn bệnh trầm kha của tiền triều, mai kia để lại cho Thái tử một xã hội sáng sủa.

Song đồng thời, hắn tuyệt đối không thể giao nhi tử nhu nhược vào tay đệ đệ sát phạt quyết đoán này, nếu có một ngày hắn phải đi theo tiên đế, người đầu tiên hắn cần xử lý là Nhạn vương, và người thứ hai chính là Cố Quân.

“Không đi nữa, hồi cung, sáng sớm mai lại triệu, chờ trời sáng, ngươi gọi Thái tử tới một chuyến.” Lý Phong bỗng nhiên không đầu không đuôi phân phó.

Nội thị hoang mang, không biết vừa nãy còn đang nói chuyện Triệu thị, sao Hoàng thượng trầm mặc một hồi lại sang đến Thái tử.

“Còn nữa,” Lý Phong lại nói, “Bản tấu ta mang về đâu? Lấy đến ta xem.”

Tấu chương kia là Từ Lệnh viết, một chương trình về cải cách Quốc Tử học, ý tưởng không thành thục lắm, thậm chí hơi non nớt, nhưng không sao, có thể ném cho Sở quân cơ phối hợp hoàn thiện. Cả triều đều đang náo loạn muốn giết người chém đầu nghiêm trị gian lận khoa cử, cũng chỉ có mấy thư sinh như vậy còn có thể nghĩ đến chuyện sau này.

Nếu như có thể, Lý Phong cũng giống một người cha bình thường, hi vọng có thể che chở cho nhi tử tuổi nhỏ thêm vài năm, cố gắng để nó ở hậu cung chơi dế cỏ, nhưng ai biết được thời đại phong vân tế hội này sẽ còn xảy ra chuyện gì?

Tinh mơ hôm sau, tin tức tiền tuyến Lưỡng Giang đại thắng đập thẳng xuống đầu, thế lực các phương đều còn chưa kịp có phản ứng với kết quả bất thình lình.

Lý Phong trên đại triều hội lần đầu tiên lập trường rõ ràng mà cương quyết thi hành hai tân chính:

Thứ nhất, đồng ý với “tân chính Long An” của Sở quân cơ về việc hủy phong hỏa phiếu, sửa đổi chính sách đúc tiền.

Thứ hai, trên nguyên tắc đồng ý chương trình cải cách Quốc Tử học do nhóm người Từ Lệnh hai viện liên danh yêu cầu, chỗ chưa hoàn thiện trong đó, lệnh cho Sở quân cơ dẫn đầu, Lễ bộ Quốc Tử giám cùng hai viện chung tay chỉnh sửa.

Đồng thời, Lý Phong ở trên đại điện lôi Giang Sung và Linh Xu viện ra quở mắng một trận, yêu cầu lập tức tăng tốc tiến độ điều tra án gian lận chín tỉnh, tất cả những kẻ liên can, bất luận xuất thân, nhất loạt nghiêm trị không tha, và giao trách nhiệm cho Linh Xu viện lập tức nghĩ cách mở rộng tuyến đường ray hơi nước từ kinh thành đến Giang Nam, tuyệt không thể cho người Tây Dương đường nghỉ xả hơi, không được lãng phí thắng lợi lần này, họ phải một tiếng trống làm tinh thần hăng hái thêm mà thắng tiếp.

Trước lúc hạ triều, Lý Phong tuyên bố quyết định cuối cùng của mình – Thái tử mười một tuổi chuẩn bị vào triều nghe chính sự.


	124. Chương 124: Chung cuộc (thượng)

Đây là lần đầu tiên Hoàng đế Long An thái độ luôn mập mờ biểu đạt rõ lập trường phá cựu lập tân của mình trên đại triều hội, trước đó chưa hề lộ ra nửa chữ với bất cứ ai, không riêng gì đảng Phương Khâm, đến cả Sở quân cơ cũng hoàn toàn không hiểu.

Giang Sung hoang mang nhìn Nhạn vương một cái, thầm nghĩ: “Ngô hoàng uống nhầm thuốc à?”

Trường Canh không hề xuất hiện dị sắc trên mặt, lập tức đứng ra không mặn không nhạt vỗ mông ngựa. Tuy y chơi trò quyền mưu, nhưng trời sinh có tiên khí của kẻ ngoài vòng giáo hóa, ngay cả tư thế vỗ mông ngựa cũng hết sức sủng nhục bất kinh, hoàn toàn là bộ dáng đã thông đồng nhất trí với Lý Phong.

Lập tức có kẻ biến sắc.

Trong lòng Lý Phong biết Nhạn vương cố ý mượn thế mình, văn võ cả triều thì đang ôm mưu toan riêng, song điều này không hề quan trọng, hắn có thể bắc thang cho Nhạn vương, thì cũng có thể bắc thang cho bất cứ một ai.

Lần này Lý Phong dùng hai chính lệnh đẩy Sở quân cơ lên nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió, chỉ muốn xem mấy kẻ lôi đan thư thiết khoán của tiên đế ra nói có làm gì được vị Nhạn vương giữa chừng xuất gia, cả đời chỉ từng kêu một tiếng “phụ hoàng” này hay không.

Ngày hôm ấy chốn kinh hoa lại định trước là một đêm không ngủ.

Trong Sở quân cơ, Giang Sung nói nhỏ với Trường Canh: “Vương gia, làm thế nào đây, chúng ta cứ theo kế hoạch ban đầu chứ?”

Trường Canh không chút do dự nói: “Rèn sắt nhân khi còn nóng.”

Giang Sung nhìn Trường Canh một cái thâm sâu, lại hỏi: “Vương gia, nếu ép căng quá, họ chó cùng rứt giậu thì làm thế nào?”

Trường Canh quay đầu nhìn hắn, ý tứ sâu xa nói: “Ta sợ chính là họ không rứt giậu. Hàn Thạch huynh, huynh biết câu hữu dụng nhất mà đời này ta từng học là câu gì chứ?”

Giang Sung tự dưng cảm thấy hãi hùng khiếp vía.

Trường Canh nói: “Ra trận, ai không muốn chết thì chết trước.”

Trên đường rời Sở quân cơ về nhà, Trường Canh vừa vặn đụng phải xa giá của Phương Khâm, liền phân phó Hoắc Đan: “Nhường Phương đại nhân đi trước đi.”

Hoắc Đan vâng dạ, lát sau lại chạy về báo cáo: “Vương gia, Phương đại nhân nói không dám thất lễ, đã nhường đường rồi.”

Trường Canh vén màn xe, nho nhã lễ độ chắp tay chào Phương Khâm, hai người hòa khí đi qua nhau, giống như chưa từng muốn một mất một còn.

Trường Canh dựa xe, thầm nghĩ nếu mình đổi chỗ cho Phương Khâm, tốt xấu gì cũng sẽ nhịn qua thời điểm căng thẳng này, đợi đến khi tân quý trong triều chớp nhoáng chiếm lĩnh tài chính giao thông, căn cơ bất ổn lại khuếch trương quá nhanh mà đẩy một phát, sau đó chỉ cần im lặng chờ Lý Phong ra tay là được rồi – vương công quý tộc như mạng nhện trong triều này, khắp nơi đều là cố sự, khắp nơi đều có thế lực, nếu chịu từ từ chờ thời, chờ đến hậu chiến, sẽ có cả tá cơ hội khôi phục chế độ cũ.

Trường Canh còn biết với sự ổn thỏa của Phương Khâm, trong lòng hắn nhất định cũng nghĩ như vậy.

Thế nên, dù có phải lôi mọi người cùng đi trên dây, cũng tuyệt đối không thể để hắn bình tĩnh đợi được cơ hội này.

Phương Khâm nhìn theo xa giá Nhạn vương đi xa, mới phân phó gia nhân đi tiếp. Xung quanh hoàng hôn bao phủ, chậm rãi tiến vào đêm dài đằng đẵng, hắn tựa hồ mang máng nhìn thấy đại thế như động mạch kia, tựa nước chảy mà cuồn cuộn đổ qua trước mặt. Song hắn vô lực ngăn trở, đê dài vạn dặm dưới chân hắn là do cát bụi chất thành, trông thì uy vũ hùng tráng, thực tế không chỗ mượn lực, là tình đời vô biên đang làm ngược lại hắn.

Quay về Phương phủ, trong phủ theo thường lệ đã có khách chờ đợi, Phương đại học sĩ chẳng thiết tu tiên cầu đạo nữa, tự mình tiếp đãi ở tiền sảnh. Phương Khâm vừa vào cửa thì mọi người đều đứng hết dậy, thần sắc khác nhau mà nhìn hắn.

Trong lòng Phương Khâm lại có dự cảm xấu: “Cha, sao vậy?”

Phương đại học sĩ mặt trầm như nước nói: “Nghĩa muội ngươi hôm nay ở trong cung va chạm trung cung bị tội, vừa mới bị cấm túc, không cho phép thân nhân thăm viếng.”

Phương lão phu nhân có mối quan hệ rất tốt với Triệu thị nhũ mẫu của Hoàng thượng, như đùa giỡn mà để tam đệ của Phương Khâm nhận Triệu thị làm nghĩa mẫu, vốn trong đây chẳng có chuyện gì liên quan đến Phương Khâm, chỉ là để tỏ ra thân cận khách khí, trước mặt người ngoài cũng gọi con gái Triệu thị đang làm trong cung là “nghĩa muội”.

Phương Khâm ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Vì sao?”

“Vì sao? Chẳng cần nguyên do gì cả,” Phương đại học sĩ chậm rãi nói, “Nhớ năm ấy kim thượng gọi Cố Quân là ‘thúc’, từ nhỏ tình cảm sâu đậm, cũng chẳng qua một lời bất hòa liền hạ ngục, huống chi là chúng ta – kim thượng khắc bạc quả ân, vô tình vô nghĩa, thật sự khiến người ta lạnh lòng.”

Phương Khâm suy tính nhanh chóng, tức thì quay đầu phân phó gia nhân: “Lập tức cho người truyền tin đến Triệu quốc công, bảo hắn đừng giở trò ấu trĩ kiểu này nữa, hãy biết điều đi.”

Hắn vừa nói thế, mọi người liền ồ lên, tức khắc có kẻ đứng ra dị nghị: “Phương đại nhân, sao ngươi lại thò tay ra ngoài rồi?”

Phương Khâm lờ người khác đi, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Phương đại học sĩ mà nói: “Cha, người còn chưa nhận ra sao, Hoàng thượng không phải là tiên đế, mọi sự chỉ có thể thuận theo y, nếu khiến y cảm thấy mình bị bức bách, tất nhiên sẽ bị dội ngược, chúng ta chỉ muốn diệt trừ đảng Nhạn vương, khiêu chiến Hoàng thượng có ích lợi gì?”

Không đợi Phương đại học sĩ mở miệng, Phương Khâm lại tiếp tục giận dữ nói: “Con cũng rất muốn bảo vệ tam đệ, nhưng nếu tiếp tục như vậy, thì bị cuốn vào sẽ không chỉ là một tam đệ. Ở đây đều là người mình, ta nói một câu không dễ nghe, các ngài thực cho là Triệu quốc công chính mông mình cũng lau sạch rồi sao? Nếu để Nhạn vương bắt được thóp mà mượn đó tấn công, đến lúc ấy chỉ có thể bị động hơn! Chỉ là một đường ray xe lửa, ngài không cho dựng, ngoại trừ hơi cản chân Lý Mân thì còn tác dụng thực tế không? Cố Quân nói động binh là động binh như thường, khiến đoàn ngoại sự cũng chẳng kịp tới tiền tuyến! Các ngài còn có thể làm gì? Cắt đứt tiếp viện tiền tuyến, bán nước luôn à?”

Trong lòng hắn khó chịu rất lâu rồi, nay rống hết ra, ngay cả cha ruột cũng chẳng thèm nể nang, mọi người im lặng chốc lát, sau đó một kẻ nói: “Thế chẳng lẽ Phương đại nhân định bấm bụng nhịn?”

Phương Khâm: “…”

Hắn phát hiện ra là mình quả thật chẳng tài nào nói thông với những người này, đặc biệt là sau khi Phương đại học sĩ một lần nữa xuất sơn.

Chắc hẳn khi thứ gì đó vận số sắp tận, không hề là mưa rào gió giật vì nguyên do bên ngoài. Trong thế gia như nấm của đại quốc mênh mông, mỗi họ chẳng cần nhiều, nếu một thế hệ có một kẻ có thể đỉnh môn lập hộ, không cần tài năng xuất chúng, không cần văn trị võ công, chỉ cần đầu óc rõ ràng, đủ tự mình biết mình, hiểu mình nên làm gì và không nên làm gì – như vậy nhờ vào mấy đời tích lũy, đảng Nhạn vương dù ba đầu sáu tay cũng tuyệt đối không leo lên đầu họ được.

Phương Khâm nhìn xung quanh, không lời nào để nói mà cười khẩy một tiếng, phất tay áo bỏ đi.

Phương đại học sĩ hạ mắt ngồi ngay ngắn lại, vuốt râu nói: “Khuyển tử không nên thân, để chư vị chê cười rồi.”

Một vị công khanh sắp xuống lỗ bên cạnh nói: “Nhị công tử tài hoa hơn người, chỉ là suy cho cùng hơi trẻ tuổi khí thịnh.”

Với tuổi tác của Phương Khâm, thực sự không thể nói là “tuổi trẻ khí thịnh”, Phương đại học sĩ lại ý tứ sâu xa mà lắc đầu: “Quả thật, khi Vũ đế tại vị nó còn nhỏ, không trải qua những việc đó, thiếu chút rèn luyện. Ta thấy có một số thứ đừng nên để bọn tiểu bối biết, tránh để chúng lo trước lo sau, dễ hỏng việc. Các lão huynh đệ năm đó đưa tiên đế lên hoàng vị còn ở đây, trở về gom con cháu các nhà một chút, có lẽ còn có sức thành sự… Có điều bất hiếu tử kia nói cũng đúng, bảo Triệu quốc công sắp tới dẹp bớt mấy thủ đoạn trẻ con đó đi, một kích không thể tất sát, thì phí sức làm gì? Chỉ tổ bị cười chê.”

Song Nhạn vương không cho Triệu quốc công cơ hội bớt lại.

Ngày hôm sau, trước là Linh Xu viện dâng tấu tuyên bố xe hơi nước đã trải qua thử nghiệm nghiêm mật, mọi sự đã sẵn sàng, ngôn từ khẩn thiết mời Hoàng đế Long An đích thân đi xem. Lý Phong vui vẻ dẫn Thái tử tới, còn tự mình ngồi một đoạn đường, kết quả là sau khi về cung không đợi sự hưng phấn mới mẻ qua đi, lại nhận được tấu giục đường ray từ Diêu Trấn, thành công chất thêm nôn nóng trong lòng hắn.

Chất đến tối, Ngự sử đài đưa tới cọng cỏ cuối cùng châm bùng lửa giận của Hoàng thượng.

Ngự sử đài tố Triệu quốc công không biết quản kẻ dưới, dung túng gia quyến biển thủ, hạ giá cướp đoạt ruộng đất của nông dân, mấy tội trạng liền.

Ban vận hà và Linh Xu viện chung tay phụ trách đường ray hơi nước vội vàng hùa theo. Hàng loạt nhân sĩ cố ý đẩy thuyền theo sóng bám sát đằng sau, mau chóng làm tình hình trở nên căng thẳng, thế lực Nhạn vương nhân mấy năm chiến loạn phát triển lộ ra một góc núi băng, con đường thăng chức từ cuối thời Vũ đế bắt đầu dần dần chật ních bị y nạy ra một góc.

Trình báo chiếm đất phi pháp các nơi liên tiếp đổ tới như có dự mưu, cuối cùng liên lụy đến vấn đề chiếm đất phi pháp tồn tại đã lâu ở Đại Lương.

Lập tức có mấy kẻ xem náo nhiệt không ngại to chuyện đứng ra yêu cầu thanh tra toàn cảnh-

Dĩ nhiên, đề nghị vớ vẩn này bị Lý Phong bác bỏ, Lý Phong dù còn muốn ra oai phủ đầu thế gia thì cũng phải từ từ từng bước, hắn một lần còn chưa đủ rộng miệng như vậy.

Song con chim đần xuất đầu là Triệu quốc công này là không chạy thoát được, chưa đến mấy hôm đã bị bắt, sau đó lại liên lụy cả đám con cháu môn khách chó cậy thế chủ, lúc áp giải xét nhà người vây xem thậm chí trèo lên tường kiễng chân ngó vào, người kể chuyện của Vọng Nam lâu hai ngày đã soạn xong một bộ mới, rất được ủng hộ.

Thái tử mới bắt đầu nghe chính sự đã gặp vụ án lớn như vậy, tiểu thiếu niên được thêm một phen kiến thức, trợn mắt há mồm mà nhìn, mở mang hơn rất nhiều.

Lúc sắp hạ triều, Nhạn vương vẫn không tỏ thái độ đột nhiên hỏi: “Thái tử điện hạ thấy thế nào?”

Tiểu Thái tử được Lý Phong bảo vệ rất tốt, hồn nhiên ngây thơ, bụng dạ chưa sâu, từng phụng mệnh Lý Phong “thỉnh giáo” tứ hoàng thúc, nghe Trường Canh hỏi liền không cần nghĩ ngợi buột miệng nói luôn lời người ta dạy: “Hàn Phi có nói, ‘Quân vô thuật tắc tế vu thượng, thần vô pháp tắc loạn vu hạ*’, quốc gia yên ổn nhờ vào pháp luật, người có hiền ngu trung gian, sự có thị phi đúng sai, nếu pháp luật không rõ ràng, tất khiến bè đảng hoành hành, tiểu nhân hoành hành, thế… người cầm quyền chẳng phải là không quản nổi nữa?” _(*Vua không có thuật thì sẽ bị thần tử lừa dối, thần tử không có phép tắc ràng buộc ắt loạn)_

Giọng trẻ con ấy còn non nớt, như một học trò nhỏ bị lôi dậy trả lời câu hỏi của sư phụ, nói xong còn tràn trề chờ mong nhìn Trường Canh.

Trường Canh chỉ cười không nói gì, Lý Phong thì đanh mặt quát to một câu: “Học vẹt còn khoe khoang cái gì, mau quay về học hành đàng hoàng, không được lười biếng.”

Thái tử không dám lên tiếng, đành phải cúi đầu đáp vâng, nhưng lời trẻ con này lại là người nói vô tâm người nghe hữu ý.

Kẻ suy bụng ta ra bụng người, cho dù nhìn thấy một đứa trẻ choai choai, cũng sẽ cảm thấy người này lắm tâm cơ, câu nào cũng đầy ẩn ý như mình.

Đêm ấy, những lời này của Thái tử mười một tuổi không chân mà chạy khỏi thâm cung, Phương đại học sĩ giấu Phương Khâm, triệu tập đám lão sài lang từng ủng lập tiên đế lại, tách mỗi một giọt nước bọt của Thái tử ra phân tích một lần, hiểu được ý của Lý Phong.

“Ba đời rồi,” Phương đại học sĩ cười gằn nói, “Thiên ân khó với, chắc hẳn chư vị cũng đã nhận ra, Hoàng thượng để Thái tử nghe chính sự, là quyết tâm muốn mạng đám lão già chúng ta.”

Một người khác nói: “Khi đó nếu không phải Vương quốc cữu làm rối, chúng ta mưu tính thích đáng, không chừng Nhạn vương hiện giờ đã vì xáo trộn huyết thống hoàng thất mà bị tước vương vị, đày đến thâm sơn cùng cốc rồi. Dã chủng nơi nào bò ra cũng dám trèo lên đầu chúng ta diễu võ dương oai, Phương huynh, nên đoạn không đoạn, tất bị loạn.”

Mặt Phương đại học sĩ căng lên đường nét sắc bén, lão chậm rãi nhìn chung quanh, thấp giọng nói: “Chư vị không ngại viết lời trong lòng vào tay.”

Nhiều năm trước, đám âm mưu gia dã tâm bừng bừng này từng tụ lại, xòe bàn tay mỗi người ra, viết trên đó chính là tên của tiên đế Nguyên Hòa, lúc này họ đã gần đất xa trời, lớp chết lớp già, một lần nữa tụ lại, xòe lòng bàn tay hom hem nhăn nheo-

“Thanh quân trắc.”

“Thanh quân trắc.”

“Thanh quân trắc, hoàng trưởng tử không mẹ.”

…

“Năm xưa Túc vương trên đường giả bệnh, là lão hủ trước đó được tin hắn tính âm thầm vào kinh, bèn thỉnh lệnh của trưởng công chúa, để Bắc đại doanh chặn lại, lấy danh ‘mưu phản’ bắt hắn, đẩy tiên đế thượng vị, thành tựu một phen được làm vua thua làm giặc.” Phương đại học sĩ thấp giọng thì thào rất khẽ, “Hiện giờ tình hình trong kinh thành chư vị cũng nhìn thấy rồi, tiên hạ thủ vi cường như thế nào, người nào dùng được, chắc hẳn hôm nay đến đây, chư công đã có kế hoạch.”

Phương đại học sĩ không hề là nóng đầu, lão biết lần này không có người của Cố gia đứng ở bên họ, muốn điều động Bắc đại doanh là không thể. Mà từ lần trước Ngự lâm quân Lưu Sùng Sơn làm loạn, biên chế Ngự lâm quân cũng đã có điều chỉnh rất lớn, phàm từ bách hộ trở lên, phải trải qua thẩm tra chặt chẽ, xác nhận gia thế trong sạch, quân công hàng thật giá thật, chặn một số kẻ lợi dụng sơ hở, đồng thời phân hai bộ song hướng quản lý, kiềm chế lẫn nhau, không can thiệp chuyện của nhau, nghiêm phòng trong Ngự lâm quân có kẻ một tay che trời, phạm thượng tác loạn.

Phàm là việc có lợi tất có hại, thế gia Đại Lương chia văn võ, võ tướng cũng có dòng dõi công hầu, song phần lớn đều suy bại, nếu không thời Nguyên Hòa đã chẳng thiếu người đến mức để một đứa trẻ choai choai lĩnh binh. Đám con cháu danh tướng dựa bóng tổ tiên này, nếu văn không thành võ không tựu, sẽ giống Lưu Sùng Sơn đi cửa sau vào Ngự lâm quân, qua vài năm có tư lịch, sẽ tìm một cái cớ kiếm quân công, một bước lên mây.

Sau nhiều năm va chạm, giữa đám lính thiếu gia và tướng sĩ chân chính này đã hình thành hình thái đặc biệt nào đó, song phương nể mặt nhau, vừa có thể cam đoan sức chiến đấu, vừa kiêm cố quan hệ và thể diện.

Tiếc thay, sự cân bằng này từ sau khi Ngự lâm quân làm phản, đã bị Lý Phong phá hủy.

Một đạo pháp lệnh của người thượng vị trong cơn kích phẫn có lẽ tự cho là tỉnh táo, lúc ấy cũng không ai nhắc nhở Lý Phong đang giận dữ, để hắn phá hỏng mộng thăng quan của đám thiếu gia kinh thành.

Thiếu gia nhà ai không phải được nuông chiều từ bé? Ai có thể cam tâm cả đời làm một quân hộ con con?

Đắc tội thiếu gia không đáng sợ, quan trọng là, Đại Lương triều trước đây trọng võ khinh văn, tổ tông lưu lại một đặc quyền – kẻ quân công phong tước có thể nuôi gia tướng, giữ lại một phần võ trang, đồng thời che chở đời sau, khi nguy nan có thể làm đạo chiến lực cuối cùng của quốc gia, khi bọn Lưu Sùng Sơn Lữ Thường phản loạn, Phương Khâm chính là dùng chiến lực này để níu chân phản quân, kéo dài tới khi Bắc đại doanh đến.

Phương đại học sĩ nhìn bốn phía, nói: “Cố Quân tăng binh Tây Nam, đồng thời lại gây chiến ở Đông Hải, người khả dụng rất thiếu, trước mắt người của hắn toàn đang trấn thủ tứ cảnh, Bắc đại doanh lại không truyền triệu không được vào. Lý Mân là hạng mua danh trục tiếng, không thích nhiều người bên cạnh, đi đến đâu cũng chỉ dẫn theo một lão già, nghe nói công phu cưỡi ngựa bắn cung của hắn không tệ, nhưng chẳng qua khoa chân múa tay vài lần trên thành lâu, chắc hẳn cũng chẳng bóp được mấy cây đinh, muốn diệt trừ hắn không khó – chỉ là không biết chư vị muốn ‘ám thanh’ hay ‘minh thanh’?”

Bên cạnh có người hỏi: “Xin hỏi Phương công, ám như thế nào, minh như thế nào?”

Chỉ nghe vị đại học sĩ tài mãn nửa triều này mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Nếu muốn ám, chỉ cần mời khoảng hai ba mươi tử sĩ, nhân đêm mai phục trên đường Lý Mân hạ triều, tiệt sát hắn, hủy hết chứng cứ, lúc này gió êm sóng lặng, không giải quyết được gì, Hoàng thượng cũng chẳng có biện pháp. Nếu muốn minh… Vậy thì cần phải để Hoàng thượng biết, ai là trung thần lương tướng, giang sơn xã tắc của y là do ai bảo vệ, loạn thần tặc tử là bị bắt như thế nào – và trữ quân ai đảm đương được.”

“Việc này… Phương công, minh chỉ sợ không dễ.” Mở miệng là con trai Bình Ninh hầu một trong ba hầu tước kinh thành năm ấy, lão Hầu gia sớm qua đời, kẻ này béo ục ịch, đi cũng rất mất sức, một năm chẳng biết ra cửa mấy lần, hoàn toàn không giống hậu duệ danh tướng, đầu óc lại rõ ràng đến bất ngờ, lúc này chậm rãi nói, “Chưa bàn đến lúc động thủ nên tránh né Ngự lâm quân và cấm vệ thế nào, chỉ nói vạn nhất đắc thủ, với tính tình thà làm ngọc vỡ còn hơn ngói lành của Hoàng thượng, y sẽ không truy cứu đến cùng sao? Bắc đại doanh quả thật đã chết sạch bọn cứng đầu, hiện tại ngoan ngoãn không truyền triệu không được vào, vậy nếu Hoàng thượng trong cơn giận dữ thật sự truyền triệu thì sao? Dù họ ở xa, cấm vệ trong cung và Ngự lâm ngoài cung thì sao? Đảng Lưu Sùng Sơn Lữ Thường làm phản đến nay phong ba còn chưa qua, chỉ sợ không dễ dàng đâu.”

“Trong cung không phải nơi nào cũng có cấm vệ, Ngự lâm quân càng không phải nơi nào cũng vào được, nửa tháng sau đại thọ Hoàng thượng, năm nay tiền tuyến Đông Hải Lưỡng Giang có tin chiến thắng, Lễ bộ nịnh hót tất sẽ nhân thời cơ này đề xuất làm to, cơ hội sẽ rất nhiều,” Phương đại học sĩ hờ hững nói, “Về phần Hoàng thượng sau đó phát tác…”

Nói đến đây, lão dừng lại, cười khà khà, mí mắt hẹp dài hơi cụp nâng lên: “Vậy thì đành phải khiến y ‘phát tác không nổi’… Sao nào, chư công thực sự cho rằng không còn Lý Mân thì Hoàng thượng sẽ dễ dàng bỏ qua cho chúng ta? Lời của Thái tử hôm nay lúc lâm triều chư vị cũng đều nghe thấy rồi, Thái tử là một đứa trẻ ranh, biết gì quốc gia đại sự, những lời đó là ai dạy? Mới mười một tuổi, mà mở mồm ra là ‘pháp bất dung tình’, ‘trừ bè diệt đảng’, đương đình chỉ dâu mắng hòe, thiếu mỗi chỉ mũi chúng ta nói rặt một lũ tiểu nhân, chư vị nên quyết mà không quyết, chẳng lẽ muốn đợi ngày sau Thái tử đăng cơ, ban cho một trượng bạch lăng?”

Lời ấy không hề mập mờ, ly kinh phản đạo mà kinh thế hãi tục. Phương đại học sĩ không hổ là lão thần từng đưa tiên đế Nguyên Hòa lên đài, to gan lớn mật, không hành động thì thôi, vừa xuất sơn liền làm lớn, nói thẳng “Hoàng đế không làm thì làm hoàng hoàng đế”, “Thái tử không nghe lời, thì đổi đại ca đã mất mẹ đến làm con rối”. _(Hoàng là vua nhưng hoàng hoàng là lo sợ)_

Bình Ninh hầu nghẹn họng trố mắt rất lâu, hơi cà lăm đưa ra vấn đề chết người kia: “Thế… Cố Quân há chịu để yên?”

“Đoàn ngoại sự còn ở trên đường, đều đã an bài xong rồi,” Phương đại học sĩ cười khẽ một tiếng, “Tiền tuyến, phiên bang tặc khấu như hổ rình mồi, sứ đoàn – thế nào, thiên thời địa lợi như vậy, chẳng lẽ chư vị không nhớ hai mươi năm trước từng xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Một cơn bão đang ấp ủ ngay trung tâm, nhưng Nhạn vương trong tâm bão lại tựa hồ không hề hay biết, vẫn mỗi ngày điểm danh đúng giờ, dốc hết sức thi hành tân chính.

Còn mới vui vẻ nhận được một phong thư đến từ Cố Quân.

Phong thư này Cố Quân gửi thẳng về nhà, hoàn toàn là một phong thư nhà, lúc Hoắc Đan đưa y, đôi mắt đột nhiên sáng lên của Trường Canh làm Hoắc thống lĩnh đỏ bừng mặt.

“Y còn có ba đầu sáu tay hay sao?” Trường Canh vừa giơ phong thư kia lên nhắm ngay hướng ánh sáng, thật cẩn thận cách bao thư xem nội dung bên trong, vừa nửa thật nửa giả phàn nàn với Hoắc Đan, “Vừa đối phó người Tây Dương, vừa có nhàn tình dật trí, bảo ta phải nói gì đây.”

Hầu phủ chưa bao giờ có “nữ chủ nhân” trên ý nghĩa truyền thống, Hoắc bá hộ vệ cận thân này mơ hồ biết chút gì đó, song đến nay vẫn khó mà thích ứng, đặc biệt không cách nào cùng vị “chủ nhân còn lại” này thảo luận thư nhà của Đại soái. Nghe Nhạn vương nói vậy, hắn cảm thấy vai diễn của mình từ thống lĩnh gia tướng biến thành một ma ma lắm mồm, đành phải hết sức ngượng ngùng đứng đó, làm một cây cột nhà đỏ bừng mặt.

Từ khi khai chiến tới nay, đây là lần đầu tiên Cố Quân gửi một phong thư nhà dày như vậy cho Trường Canh, Trường Canh nhất thời không nỡ mở, cầm phong thư vuốt tới vuốt lui, để lên mũi khẽ ngửi một vòng, phảng phất có thể ngửi thấy một chút mùi của người phương xa, vẻ mặt mê mẩn.

Máu trên mặt Hoắc Đan sắp chảy ra lỗ chân lông, hắn cà lăm nói: “Vương, Vương gia, ngài… ngài làm gì thế?”

Trường Canh quét mắt nhìn hắn một cái, giống như cảm thấy bộ dáng đỏ mặt tới mang tai của Hoắc Đan đặc biệt thú vị, liền cố ý trêu: “Hôm qua nằm mơ còn mơ thấy nghĩa phụ ta, nửa đêm tỉnh dậy không ngủ được nữa, xem như đã một lần biết thế nào là ‘trằn trọc’, kết quả là hôm nay liền nhận được thư của người, ngươi nói có khéo không?”

Hoắc Đan: “…”

Ba chữ “nghĩa phụ ta” khiến hắn rùng mình, Hoắc Đan vô cùng đau đớn mà nghĩ: “Tiểu Hầu gia làm việc gì thế này? Sao càng lớn càng không ra gì! Đây là muốn lão soái và công chúa dưới cửu tuyền tức đến sống lại mà!”

Trường Canh lén nở nụ cười, đang định lấy tiểu đao mở phong thư, đột nhiên, một con Lâm Uyên mộc điểu lao vào – ngày ấy Lưu Trọng đến quy phục, Trường Canh không tin tưởng hắn lắm, phái hai người của Lâm Uyên các một minh một ám đi theo đến Lưỡng Giang, minh giả trang tiểu tư Lưu gia, liên lạc giữa Lưu Trọng với kinh thành, ám là một vị cao thủ, bám đuôi đoàn sứ tiết tra xét các loại dị động, tùy thời truyền tin về kinh thành.

Trường Canh vội cất phong tư tín của Cố Quân vào lòng, mở mộc điểu ra xem trước.

Giây lát sau, y cười gằn một tiếng – có một số kẻ nghĩ còn rất chu toàn.


	125. Chương 125: Chung cuộc (trung)

Một con chim gỗ chưa bay vào soái trướng thì đã bị thân vệ bắt, hắn cầm con vật bé tí này trong tay lật qua lật lại ngắm nghía mấy lần, chẳng tìm được gì, đang như lâm đại địch muốn cầm đi nhờ linh xu trong quân xem thử, thì bên cạnh chợt có người thấp giọng nói: “Đưa ta đi.”

Thân vệ ngẩng đầu lên, thấy Thẩm Dịch từ bên ngoài đi vào, vội hai tay đưa con chim gỗ kia.

Thẩm Dịch sờ cái đầu chim trọc lóc một phen, thân vệ sửng sốt, cảm thấy hình như mình đã nghe Thẩm tướng quân thở dài.

Chim gỗ bị nam châm Chung Thiền tướng quân để lại dẫn đến, Thẩm Dịch nhẹ tay nhẹ chân cầm nó đi vào lều, bên trong tối om, mấy quân y im lặng ra ra vào vào, mùi thuốc nồng nặc xộc vào mùi, còn lẫn mùi máu tươi gột không sạch.

Diêu Trấn đứng ở bên kia, quay đầu lại nhìn Thẩm Dịch, thần sắc nặng nề.

Ngày đó trong trận thủy chiến do kéo dài thời gian mà chủ hạm Cố Quân đứng bị quân địch bắn trúng, chủ hạm đương trường tan tành, hộp vàng nổ tung trên mặt nước, may mà Cố Quân tuy vừa điếc vừa mù nhưng phản ứng nhanh nhạy, sau khi cảm thấy không đúng thì lập tức lệnh cho mọi người bỏ thuyền nhảy xuống biển.

Do nhảy kịp thời, lúc ưng giáp vớt y từ dưới nước lên, tốt xấu gì vẫn chưa bị nướng chín.

Quân Tây Dương bị cắt đứt tuyến tiếp viện viễn dương, thượng du nội giang lại sớm bị binh Cố Quân tăng ở Tây Nam khống chế, hai tuyến tiếp viện đứt sạch, buộc lòng phải rút khỏi thủy vực Đông Doanh.

Nếu không phải chủ soái trọng thương, trận chiến này tuyệt đối là đại thắng hoàn mỹ có thể ghi vào sử sách.

Lần này Cố Quân đã chuẩn bị ổn thỏa tất cả chiến báo thư nhà một loạt đạo cụ, giấu hết ngoại nhân lẫn nội nhân, ngay cả trong đại doanh Lưỡng Giang, tin tức cũng bị ém chặt, trừ mấy tướng lĩnh cao tầng, thân vệ, quân y và mấy ưng giáp cứu y về, nhất loạt không hay biết gì.

Có thể đoán được lúc này áp lực Thẩm Dịch và Diêu Trấn phải gánh nặng nề cỡ nào.

Thẩm Dịch: “Thế nào?”

“Đến đúng lúc lắm, người đang tỉnh,” Diêu Trấn thấp giọng nói, “Cố soái điều huynh đến thật sự là quá giỏi dự đoán, Quý Bình huynh, nếu không có huynh đến, chắc ta phải cảm thấy trời sập rồi.”

Thẩm Dịch cười khổ nói: “Đâu nào, trước lạ sau quen… huynh nghỉ ngơi trước đi, để ta nói với y vài câu.”

Diêu Trấn gật đầu, phất tay dẫn các quân y đi, Thẩm Dịch khẽ khàng đi tới, cầm bàn tay Cố Quân yếu ớt buông thõng bên giường lên.

Màn vừa buông, người ra người vào trong soái trướng Cố Quân nhất loạt không nhận thấy, cho đến lúc này, cảm giác được những vết chai sần do cát phong nhận mài ra trong lòng bàn tay này, y mới biết người đến là Thẩm Dịch.

Cả người Cố Quân chẳng được mấy chỗ lành lặn, nẹp đầy tấm thép, bị cố định đến không thể quay đầu, lúc mê man lúc lại tỉnh vì đau, vừa mở mắt thì mồ hôi lạnh trên thái dương bắt đầu chảy xuống, đôi mắt dù mở cũng chẳng đúng tiêu cự, quân y nói người trong cự chấn vốn dễ bị thương tai và mắt, y còn không chỉ một lần tự mình tuyết thượng gia sương, hiện tại mắt mở ra chỉ có thể cảm thấy tí chút ánh sáng, đừng nói kính lưu ly, dù là thiên lý nhãn e cũng chẳng ăn thua gì.

“Chẳng biết còn có thể khỏi không.” Cố Quân lặng lẽ nghĩ thầm trong lòng, “Về sau sẽ không thực sự mù luôn chứ?”

Thẩm Dịch vừa thấy ánh mắt mơ màng của Cố Quân thì mũi liền cay xè, viết vào lòng bàn tay y: “Lâm Uyên các có thư.”

Cố Quân chớp mắt.

Thẩm Dịch mở chim gỗ ra, chuẩn bị viết cho y, ai ngờ vừa lướt qua nội dung trên tờ giấy, sắc mặt đã tự căng thẳng trước.

Cố Quân đợi một lúc lâu không thấy lên tiếng, ngón tay nghi hoặc gõ mu bàn tay Thẩm Dịch.

Thẩm Dịch là người tốt tính, trừ lúc cãi nhau với Cố Quân sẽ nửa thật nửa giả gào thét vài câu thì cực ít khi nổi giận thật, lúc này y im lặng ngồi bên giường, bàn tay cầm con chim gỗ đột nhiên run rẩy, ngực phập phồng mạnh mấy lần, “Rắc” một tiếng, chim gỗ bị y bẻ đầu.

“Thế này là thế nào?” Y nghĩ, “Thế này là thế nào! Chúng ta vào sinh ra tử vì ai, cúc cung tận tụy lại vì ai? Con mẹ nó có ý nghĩa gì không?”

Cố Quân căng thẳng, chỉ sợ lại sinh thêm rắc rối, chẳng màng để ý chuyện mắt mù nữa, cố gắng mở miệng: “Sao… khụ…”

Trên cổ y có một vết thương bị mảnh đạn cứa, suýt làm bị thương đại mạch, cơ hồ trùng với vết thương cũ ngày trước, tuy chưa đến mức biến thành một Liễu Nhiên khác, nói chuyện lại rất trầy trật, như một cái ống bễ hỏng vậy.

Ống bễ hỏng hỏi: “Trong triều vẫn khăng khăng muốn nghị hòa?”

Thẩm Dịch mắt toàn tơ máu viết vào tay Cố Quân: “Lâm Uyên các phái người chuyên môn giám thị đoàn ngoại sự, phát hiện trong số họ có kẻ đang bí mật qua lại với sứ giả Tây Dương, có một đám người thân phận lai lịch không rõ trà trộn vào đoàn ngoại sự.”

Cố Quân tức khắc thở phào, khó nhịn cựa cựa cái cổ bị nẹp cứng: “Ta còn tưởng có chuyện gì… Danh sách đoàn ngoại sự không phải đã đưa tới sao? Không có đạo lý đột nhiên thêm người, nếu thực sự như vậy, có thể chặn họ ở ngoài trú địa, không sao đâu.”

Thẩm Dịch: “Vì cuộc chiến này, đoàn ngoại sự vốn không có lý do gì để đến tiền tuyến nữa, họ ở lại Bành thành đợi lệnh, thỉnh chỉ triều đình. Lý Phong nói vô công mà về cũng không ổn, lệnh cho họ ở Bành thành nghỉ ngơi chỉnh đốn một chút, chờ triều đình chuyển vật tư khao quân đến, sẽ cùng đưa đến tiền tuyến Lưỡng Giang, coi như…”

Cố Quân hơi nhướng một bên mày, Thẩm Dịch khó khăn dừng một chút, viết từng nét vào bàn tay y: “Khao quân.”

Hai chữ này đối với tất cả cựu bộ Huyền Thiết doanh mà nói đều quá nhạy cảm, Cố Quân rõ ràng hơi co giật, lập tức lại bị tấm thép trên người ép quay về nguyên vị, mồ hôi lạnh lập tức túa xuống thái dương.

Thẩm Dịch cuống quýt đè y lại: “Tử Hi!”

Cố Quân như vậy làm băng vải ở ngực rướm máu rõ ràng, mùi máu xua đi mùi thuốc nồng nặc, tan vào không trung, khiến sắc mặt y càng trắng bệch.

Thẩm Dịch có ảo giác như cả người y đều đang chậm rãi bốc hơi lên.

Mà y lại vẫn không chịu ngoan ngoãn ngất xỉu đi.

Lại vẫn muốn đối nội đối ngoại đều gượng ra một giả tượng thong dong.

Một người quên cả sống chết, sinh tiền phí công giành được, có thể có cái gì đây?

Dù có công danh ngàn thu ghi vào sử xanh, ngày sau cũng chẳng qua là một tấm bài vị.

Vương công quý tộc đời sau nhớ tới, rỗi rãi liền lấy ra biên vài điển cố, hoặc còn cố ý chê trách mấy câu, hòng thể hiện ta đây kiến thức uyên bác, không giống người khác.

Bách tính nhớ tới, thì quá nửa thích biên mấy vụ tai tiếng vô căn cứ, ghép cuộc đời vội vã của y với một hồng tụ nào đó, bỏ trốn hàng trăm lần, diễm phúc đều ở sau khi chết.

Thẩm Dịch: “Ta sẽ lập tức viết thư cho Trần cô nương, ta ta… ta cùng ngươi từ quan về nhà, ngươi cứ bắt cóc điện hạ theo đi, muốn dưỡng thương thì dưỡng thương, muốn chữa bệnh thì chữa bệnh, mặc xác Lý gia Trương gia gì đó! Ta…”

Cố Quân thở dài, nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay y.

Thẩm Dịch thoáng cái rối đến không nói nên lời, ở chỗ Cố Quân không nhìn thấy làm ra biểu cảm chuẩn bị gào khóc, lại không dám run rẩy thút thít quá mức để bị Cố Quân phát hiện, khóc cũng chẳng dám ra tiếng, im lặng dùng miệng hít vào, nước mắt còn phải dùng cương giáp của mình đón.

Nhưng Cố Quân vẫn cảm giác được, chỉ là không vạch trần, vỗ về y nói khẽ: “Không phải việc gì to tát, không cần xù lông… Có tin tức gì của Trường Canh không?”

“Có.” Thẩm Dịch run rẩy viết, “Điện hạ nói, để ngươi không cần cố kỵ gì khác, nếu có kẻ xấu rắp tâm làm loạn, cứ việc giết là được, kinh thành dù trời sập y cũng gánh được.”

Cố Quân yếu ớt nở nụ cười.

Mất máu sẽ làm đầu óc không tỉnh táo lắm, y phải tiêu tốn tinh lực gấp mấy lần, toàn lực ứng phó mới có thể tập trung tinh thần nghĩ rõ chuyện trong đây: “Ta nói làm sao bên này… chiến tranh còn chưa kết thúc, đã có kẻ muốn xử lý ta trước… Khụ khụ, quả nhiên là kinh thành biến động, có kẻ chó cùng rứt giậu. Giữa chúng ta và người Tây Dương tất còn một trận chiến, trước mắt ta đi không được, không thể giúp y nhiều lắm… Ngươi cho đoàn ngoại sự vào, sau đó lập tức khống chế, canh chừng cẩn thận, cắt đứt liên lạc của họ với kinh thành, người Tây Dương nếu cũng… khụ khụ… đóng một vai gì đó trong đây… chi bằng tương kế tựu kế…”

Thẩm Dịch không lên tiếng.

Cố Quân: “… Quý Bình?”

Thẩm Dịch đột nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi cảm thấy có đáng không?”

Cố Quân sửng sốt.

Thẩm Dịch nhanh chóng nhìn lướt qua vết máu ở ngực y, kề sát tai Cố Quân, ngắt từng chữ đưa lời mình nói vào tai kẻ điếc kia: “Trong lòng ngươi nghĩ là giữa chúng ta và người Tây Dương tất còn một trận chiến, người khác nghĩ là làm sao lôi Đại tướng quân ngươi xuống ngựa, ngươi cảm thấy có đáng không?”

Trong lòng Cố Quân dĩ nhiên không thể hoàn toàn không khúc mắc, đáng tiếc bất đắc dĩ bên cạnh có một Thẩm Dịch ưa xù lông, hai người ở chung, bất kể vốn nghĩ thế nào, tụ lại luôn phải có một phụ trách xù lông, một phụ trách bình tĩnh, Thẩm Dịch giành chiếm vai trước, Cố Quân đành phải tâm tính bình hòa đảm đương vai sau.

Cố Quân: “Ngươi bỏ năm lượng bạc mua cây trâm cài tóc xấu hoắc cho Trần cô nương, chẳng lẽ cũng rất đáng, không phải phung phí à?”

Thẩm Dịch: “Ta phạm tiện đối với nữ nhân ta thích, đó là bổn phận, ta không mất mặt, ngươi lại làm tiện nhân cho ai?”

Cố Quân chậm chạp trả lời: “Quả nhiên bệnh lâu trước giường chẳng thấy bóng hiếu tử, đồ bất hiếu nhà ngươi, học được mắng người luôn rồi.”

Thẩm Dịch: “…”

Suốt nửa đời nhung mã gấp gáp, trong lòng Cố Quân bao nhiêu lần trỗi lên ý nghĩ chạy lấy người, thì trong lòng Thẩm Dịch bấy nhiêu lần trỗi lên ý nghĩ “không để ý tên khốn nạn này nữa”. Y hất tay Cố Quân, quay lưng muốn đi, nghĩ bụng: “Ngươi thích chết thì tùy.”

Cố Quân: “Quý Bình!”

Tay y quơ loạn không mục đích, chẳng bắt được gì, ngón tay bị băng vải và thuốc trị thương buộc gần như dị dạng, năm ngón không thể khép lại, trên làn da tái nhợt chi chít vết thương, từ dưới băng vải nặng nề lộ ra, thoáng cái làm lòng Thẩm Dịch rất khó chịu, tức khắc không còn thái độ gì nữa.

Thẩm Dịch: “Đừng nhúc nhích!”

Cố Quân khẽ nói: “Vài ngày tới… Đông Doanh nhất định có sứ giả âm thầm tìm đến thương lượng, Trọng Trạch dù sao cũng là quan văn, phải dựa vào ngươi…”

Thẩm Dịch xót xa vô cùng: “Được rồi, đừng nói nữa, ta biết.”

Cố Quân bị y cắt ngang, cũng không nổi giận, chẳng biết nghĩ tới điều gì, chợt bật cười, thở không ra hơi mà hổn hển một hồi, nói với Thẩm Dịch: “Cố thủ một gia một quốc, thành danh tướng một thời, trăm năm sau lão bách tính sẽ phong thần quan lập từ đường cho ngươi, ăn hương hỏa mà sống thật tốt biết mấy.”

Thẩm Dịch trào phúng: “Phong ngươi là gì? Dù sao thì môn thần đã có, chẳng lẽ thành song hộ thần? Sàng thần?” (Môn thần là thần giữ cửa, song hộ thần là thần cửa sổ, sàng thần là thần giường?)

“Đều thế cả,” Cố Quân cười nhẹ nói, “Dù sao họ bất kể bái… bái miếu nào, cầu đều chẳng khác mấy… Ờ, thăng quan phát tài, nhân duyên như ý… rồi thì con cái.”

Thẩm Dịch nghe thế, nghĩ bụng, hay lắm, đây không phải là kẻ lừa đảo, bà mối với Quan Âm ban con à?

Y lập tức càng bi phẫn hơn, không muốn làm bạn với loại người này chút nào.

Cố Quân thều thào: “Thẩm đại tiên, lấy cây sáo trong cái hộp ở đầu giường cho ta.”

Thẩm Dịch thở dài, lấy cái hộp nhỏ y cất bên gối soái trướng, trong đó có một cây sáo bạch ngọc quang hoa nội liễm, một xấp dày cộp, không biết là giấy Hải Văn gì, và mấy chuôi cát phong nhận khắc các tên người khác nhau.

Trong cái hộp be bé này, như chứa đựng tất cả tình và nghĩa của Cố Quân.

“Ta sẽ không chết.” Đầu ngón tay Cố Quân nắm sáo ngọc lạnh ngắt, trong lòng kiên định nghĩ, “Chúng không đương trường nổ chết ta, thì ta sẽ không chết, Ô Nhĩ Cốt của Trường Canh còn chưa giải, trong kinh còn nhiều kẻ muốn gây phiền toái cho y, ta há có thể…”

Há có thể cái gì? Y chưa kịp nghĩ, đã lại lần nữa chìm vào hôn mê do kiệt sức.

Cách ngàn dặm, nửa đêm canh ba, Phương phủ.

Phương Khâm mặt trầm như nước ngồi trong phòng, im lặng rất lâu, chậm rãi ngẩng đầu lên, hỏi: “Thật sao? Ngươi chính tai nghe thấy?”

Tiểu tư quỳ trước mặt hắn run rẩy khó kiềm chế, nhanh chóng gật đầu.

Đương gia Phương gia thế hệ này bỗng bật cười, lát sau, hắn một tay bưng kín mặt, hai vai run run, chẳng biết là khóc hay cười. Phương Khâm từng bày cho Lữ Thường đi lên con đường này, từng nghĩ Nhạn vương dã tâm bừng bừng có lẽ một ngày kia sẽ đi lên con đường này, tuyệt đối không liệu được, lên đường trước một bước lại là cha ruột mình.

Mỗi một văn nhân lúc nhỏ lần đầu tiên đọc đến bốn câu “Vì thiên địa lập tâm, vì sinh dân lập mệnh, vì vãng thánh kế tuyệt học, vì vạn thế khai thái bình” của Hoành Cừ tiên sinh, đều từng động tâm đầu huyết muốn mình một ngày kia trở thành quốc sĩ vô song, có năng lực cáng đáng giang sơn vạn vạn năm. Song chút tâm đầu huyết này chung quy sẽ bị công danh lợi lộc mài đi một tẹo, thời gian phí hoài mài đi một tẹo, thế đạo khó lường mài thêm ít nữa, mài tới mài lui, cả đời liền rơi vào “khuôn mẫu cũ”…

Từ xưa đến nay, cao tài năng nhân nhiều biết bao, mà chân quốc sĩ được mấy người?

Đêm hôm ấy, Phương Khâm ngồi thừ ra trong thư phòng một đêm, sáng sớm hôm sau phân phó tâm phúc trong nhà, âm thầm đưa thê nhi mình đi.

Canh tư khi tiếng gà gáy đầu tiên vang lên, Phương Khâm cho là mình sẽ lao ra, lôi Nhạn vương dậy, một năm một mười mà cho hay vụ dự mưu phản loạn sắp xảy ra.

Đáng tiếc quá trình này tưởng tượng trong đầu hắn hàng trăm ngàn lần, rốt cuộc không thành hành động.

Trung hiếu khó lưỡng toàn, hắn biết mình định trước không làm được quốc sĩ, đành phải tòng nhất nhi chung.

Năm ngày sau, một tin tức đường nhỏ mập mờ bay vào kinh thành, truyền vào tai đám dã tâm gia lớn nhỏ – đoàn ngoại sự đổi thành đi khao quân đến đại doanh Giang Bắc chưa được mấy hôm, đại doanh Giang Bắc đột nhiên không rõ nguyên do phong bế toàn diện.

Tin tức Phương gia nhận được thì tỉ mỉ hơn một chút, Phương đại học sĩ nhận được một tờ giấy của học trò mình, trên chỉ đơn giản viết hai chữ “sự thành”.

Đến đây, Phương đại học sĩ thở phào một hơi dài, hiển nhiên chính bản thân cũng không liệu được sẽ thuận lợi như vậy, người Tây Dương như hổ rình mồi rốt cuộc giúp lão một đại ân, trong lòng lão tràn ngập hưng phấn không thể diễn tả, bởi vì “nửa giang sơn” đã thành, hùng đồ bá nghiệp sắp sửa vào tay.

Cùng lúc đó, công việc cho thọ thần tổ chức lớn của Lý Phong quả nhiên có Lễ bộ đề xuất, Phương Khâm đi đầu phụ họa, ngay cả đảng Nhạn vương lần này cũng không ra kiếm chuyện, thống nhất nhất trí tán đồng làm lớn.

Tiên đế Nguyên Hòa năm nào cũng làm một lần, dưới thời Long An mới dần dần tiết kiệm, bởi vậy lưu trình đều có sẵn. Để bảo đảm vỗ mông ngựa không trúng đùi, Lễ bộ đã sớm bắt đầu âm thầm chuẩn bị, Hoàng thượng vừa phê chuẩn thì lập tức đâu vào đấy mà vận hành, cho đến hôm ấy, sứ giả Tây Bắc nhao nhao dâng lễ, trên cửu môn khói lửa mù trời, kim ngô không cấm, chuông trống vang trời, náo nhiệt vô cùng.

Hoàng thượng tế thiên, cho liệt tổ liệt tông biết mình năm nay không lớn uổng một tuổi, cũng có chút công tích. Lần này hắn đã rút kinh nghiệm, mười ba cấm vệ theo sát, văn võ bá quan không đáng tin một kẻ cũng chẳng dẫn theo, chỉ dẫn một Thái tử, dưới đàn Nhạn vương dẫn Sở quân cơ và bá quan đi theo.

Tế thiên địa, bái tổ tông, một đống việc trật tự rõ ràng, không xảy ra chuyện gì nữa, Lý Phong sau cùng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đậy bóng ma lần trước lại, hạ lệnh hồi cung.

Hoàng thượng bộ liễn khởi giá hồi cung, Ngự lâm quân và cấm vệ bàn giao ở ngoài hoàng thành, đúng lúc này sinh biến.

Không biết là ai đột nhiên quát to một tiếng: “Có thích khách!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, mấy mũi phi tiêu Đông Doanh đã phóng tới, trực tiếp xuyên qua đám đông bá quan, sượt tay áo một vị hàn lâm, hàn quang lẫm lẫm đánh một loạt, vị lão hàn lâm kia chẳng rên được tiếng nào, hai mắt trợn trắng ngất xỉu đi, hai đội hộ vệ quân trong ngoài đồng thời có phản ứng, người hô “Hộ giá”, kẻ la “Tróc nã thích khách”.

Ai ngờ đột nhiên một Ngự lâm quân vung đao chém Thái tử, Trường Canh ở gần Thái tử nhất, chợt tiến lên một bước, túm đai lưng kéo Thái tử lại, vừa vặn thoát hiểm.

Trong cảnh hỗn loạn có người la lên: “Ngự lâm quân phản rồi!”

Thống lĩnh Ngự lâm quân chấp hành nhiệm vụ hộ vệ chủ yếu đang mù tịt, bật thốt ra: “Cái rắm!”

Mà lúc này, có kẻ mặc quần áo cấm vệ lấy một cái nỏ nhỏ trong lòng bắn tới bộ liễn của Lý Phong, Lý Phong suýt nữa lăn xuống bộ liễn, vị thống lĩnh Ngự lâm quân nọ nghĩ bụng: “Cấm vệ mưu phản, còn mưu toan để chúng ta mang tiếng oan, lý nào lại thế!”

“Chậm đã! Trong cấm vệ quân có phản đồ, ám sát Hoàng thượng, bắt!”

Ngự lâm quân sau này sửa thành hai bộ song song, hiệp chế lẫn nhau, song phương vốn không trao đổi, lại là quan hệ cạnh tranh, một phương chấp hành hộ vệ chủ yếu, một phương hợp tác giám sát, hợp tác dĩ nhiên bị thiệt, toàn phải đi theo, làm việc đều giống nhau, lại không thể lộ diện trước mặt Hoàng thượng, trong lòng làm sao có thể phục?

Hộ vệ chính cho rằng trong cấm vệ quân ẩn giấu thích khách, đội hộ vệ hợp tác cho rằng đội hộ vệ chính mưu đồ làm loạn, cấm vệ cho rằng Ngự lâm quân tạo phản, dưới sự châm ngòi cố ý của kẻ rắp tâm, ba phương tức khắc sa vào hỗn loạn.

Mà tất cả tướng quân dùng được trong triều cơ hồ đã bị Cố Quân điều hết đến trú quân các nơi, trước mắt còn lại trong kinh thành trừ loại bỏ đi thì là âm mưu gia rắp tâm xấu xa, ở đây tức khắc gà bay chó sủa om sòm.

Đám người Phương Khâm nhắm chuẩn cơ, cố ý chật vật lao đến trước mặt Lý Phong, ùa lên nói: “Nơi đây nguy hiểm, xin Hoàng thượng mau mau rời khỏi.”

Một đám hộ vệ lạ mắt đến theo, Phương Khâm: “Xin Hoàng thượng xuống bộ liễn! Chúng thần thề chết hộ vệ Hoàng thượng.”

Lý Phong trong sự hoảng loạn cũng không chú ý rất nhiều chi tiết nhỏ, túm tay Phương Khâm: “Thái tử đâu?”

Phương Khâm ra hiệu cho thị vệ bên cạnh, nói với Lý Phong: “Thái tử đã có người bảo vệ, ban nãy thần nhìn thấy Nhạn vương cũng ở bên đó, sợ là nhất thời bị tách ra rồi, người cứ đi trước, thần sẽ lập tức sai người tìm.”

Lý Phong cả giận nói: “Truyền Bắc đại doanh! Đồ vô pháp vô thiên…”

Phương Khâm đáp lời, lập tức sai người của mình làm bộ làm tịch chạy đi “truyền lệnh”. Việc này họ cũng đã tính kỹ từ lâu, không thể để cấm vệ có phản ứng, phải sớm cách ly Hoàng đế ra, cắt đứt liên lạc của hắn với cấm vệ và Bắc đại doanh.

Phương Khâm vừa dụ vừa lừa mà thúc giục Lý Phong, người bên cạnh đều thay quần áo cấm vệ, lúc này ùa hết lên, Lý Phong nhất thời cũng không chú ý, chờ hắn phản ứng được thì đã không còn kịp rồi.

Mà lúc này, tiền tuyến cũng đã xảy ra dị động.

Giáo hoàng nhận được tin tức của nội gian trà trộn vào đoàn ngoại sự, Đại Lương xảy ra chính biến, sứ đoàn khao quân đế đô Đại Lương phái đến nơi đóng quân kỳ thực được giao nhiệm vụ ám sát, họ định tái hiện màn ở Huyền Thiết doanh Tây Bắc hai mươi năm trước, Cố Quân trọng thương, thậm chí rất có khả năng đã chết rồi. Trú quân đang cố gắng phong tỏa tin tức, nhưng nội bộ đã hỗn loạn vô cùng, chính là cơ hội tốt để phản kích.

Nếu là bình thường, có lẽ Giáo hoàng sẽ không dễ tin vào tin tức kiểu này, chí ít sẽ phái người chứng thực tới lui từ nhiều góc độ khác, song ngài đã không còn đường này.

Thủy quân Đại Lương cắt đứt hai tuyến liên lạc trọng yếu với trong nước, thêm nữa, một mặt tranh đấu giữa đảng phái ở thánh địa đã đến hồi ác liệt, một mặt thuộc địa vốn ngoan ngoãn ở chư đảo Nam Dương bắt đầu dấy lên một cuộc phản loạn dậy sóng, họ căn bản hết cách phân thân, hiện tại chỉ có thể đi qua tuyến Viễn Đông của người Đông Doanh.

Giáo hoàng trên cơ bản không tin người Đông Doanh, luôn cảm thấy đám sài cẩu đó có thể táp ngược một phát bất cứ lúc nào, cho nên nóng lòng phá tan cục diện bế tắc.

Không ai hiểu rõ hơn ngài, uy phong trên biển của thủy quân Tây Dương là dựa vào nguồn sinh lực dồi dào, không có tử lưu kim số lượng lớn làm hậu thuẫn, đó căn bản là một đống sắt vụn.

Nhã tiên sinh chiêng trống rùm beng làm bộ thự chiến lược nghiêm mật, phái người đưa đến Mạc phủ Đông Doanh, thỉnh cầu phối hợp.

Người Đông Doanh cúi đầu khom lưng nhận lấy, khách khí tiễn đi, đoạn quay đầu đi vào sân nhà mình, đóng cửa lại.

Một võ sĩ Đông Doanh đường xa mệt nhoài không biết từ khi nào tiến vào theo lối cửa sau, bỏ mũ xuống, thấp giọng nói: “Ta đã gặp Cố tướng quân rồi.”

“Như vậy Cố Quân không trọng thương, cũng chưa chết, đúng không?”

“Ta không thể khẳng định, chỉ vội vàng gặp qua Cố Quân, thân phận của ta không đủ để trò chuyện với y. Nhưng trú quân trật tự ngay ngắn, lửa đạn nhồi đầy, không mảy may hỗn loạn, như là tùy thời chuẩn bị tiến công. Ta cũng không thấy cái gọi là ‘đoàn ám sát’, nếu như có, khả năng đã bị bí mật khống chế rồi.”

“Ta biết rồi, vất vả.”


	126. Chương 126: Chung cuộc (hạ)

Tiểu Thái tử trong cảnh binh hoang mã loạn bị dọa đến mất vía, hoàn toàn không biết phải làm sao, chỉ có thể nắm chặt tay Trường Canh.

Hai quân loạn lên, văn võ bá quan bỏ chạy tứ tán, bộ liễn thiên tử lộn xộn vứt dưới đất, mà người vừa tan đi, thì mục tiêu ngược lại tập trung – đám thích khách ban nãy cố ý khuấy đục nước cùng lao tới Trường Canh và Thái tử.

Trước khi đến Phương đại nhân đã dặn là “Cần phải giết chết Nhạn vương, nếu có cơ hội cũng không được buông tha Thái tử”.

Đám thích khách thấy hai mục tiêu này lại đứng chung một chỗ, quả thật là đặc biệt tạo thuận lợi cho chúng!

Một mũi tên sượt qua đỉnh đầu Thái tử, Thái tử bị Trường Canh xách đi như chó con, kêu cũng chẳng nổi, chỉ có thể im lặng thút thít.

Đột nhiên, có người lau nước mắt trên mặt mình, xuyên qua đôi mắt nhòe lệ, Thái tử nhìn thấy tứ hoàng thúc sau khi lau nước mắt cho mình, giơ tay để lộ Huyền Thiết oản khấu, tụ trung ty chớp mắt bắn ra gọn gàng làm nứt cổ tay một thích khách, Nhạn vương đoạt đao của thích khách, chuôi đao xoay nhẹ, lẹ làng chém ra một đường.

“Lúc bằng tuổi Thái tử, ta từng bị một đám sói đói vây công ở ngoài Bắc đại quan.” Trường Canh nói bằng giọng rất vững vàng, “Khi đó trời băng đất tuyết, xa gần không người, trên tay ta chỉ có một thanh tiểu đao bọn trẻ con ở nông thôn chơi – rượt theo ta không phải sói hoang bình thường, mà là do người man dùng cách của họ chăn nuôi, chuyên môn dùng để giết người, đầu rất to, đứng lên còn cao hơn ta.”

Nhạn vương luôn lấy phong tư trác tuyệt trứ danh, vô luận địch nhân hay bằng hữu đều không thể không thừa nhận điểm này, y bất đồng với phần lớn quý công tử nhà công khanh từ nhỏ sống ở kinh thành, không hề hào nhoáng, cũng khác với sĩ tử hàn môn hoặc tướng sĩ xuất thân quân công, không hề có sự thanh hàn và phỉ khí. Y thoạt nhìn cực kỳ trầm tĩnh, nhưng không phải sự trầm tĩnh của thanh đăng cổ phật như Liễu Nhiên đại sư, y giống một bức tượng hung thần đặt trong chùa – nghiêm nghị đáng sợ, lại rơi đầy tàn hương quạnh quẽ. Rất nhiều người trộm học vẻ thong dong ưu nhã của Nhạn vương, vô luận thế nào người ta cũng khó lòng liên hệ y với bầy sói đói ở tái ngoại.

Tiểu Thái tử nghe đến ngây ra.

Lúc này, hai thích khách một trước một sau lao tới, một kẻ chém tiểu Thái tử trong tay Trường Canh, toan bức y lui lại, một kẻ khác từ phía sau phong chết đường lui của y.

Trường Canh khẽ cười khẩy một tiếng.

Đứa trẻ từ nhỏ chơi đao kiếm với thiết khôi lỗi của hầu phủ mà lớn lên, há sẽ lui bước trước mặt đối thủ trình độ này?

Trường Canh hoành đao đỡ kiếm trong tay thích khách, đối phương dưới sự kinh hãi không kịp triệt kiếm, lưỡi kiếm sắc lẻm tức khắc văng đi, hắn giơ hai tay trước ngực chắn đại, bị Nhạn vương “nhất đao lưỡng đoạn”.

Sau đó Trường Canh không dừng chân, phi thân tiến lên ba bước, mượn lực khi quay người để xoay tay ném mũi đao ra, khiến truy binh kia sợ quá lui hai bước liền, đâm vào mũi trường thương của một Ngự lâm quân đang xông lên.

Tiểu Thái tử ngay cả giết gà còn chưa thấy, huống chi là giết người? Lập tức hoảng sợ vô cùng, vội nhắm chặt mắt lại, dù vậy vẫn bị mùi máu tanh tưởi hất vào mặt làm buồn nôn từng cơn, yếu ớt kêu: “Tứ hoàng thúc…”

“Không có gì đáng sợ cả.” Trường Canh nhàn nhạt nói, “Kẻ thật sự có bản lĩnh, hiện tại không phải ở tiền tuyến thì đã da ngựa bọc thây rồi, còn lại đám hèn nhát này, chẳng có bản lĩnh ra trận giết địch, cũng chỉ có thể dọa trẻ con thôi – ngươi còn là trẻ con sao?”

Thái tử oan ức nghĩ bụng: “Thì đúng là thế mà.”

Trường Canh dường như biết trong lòng nó đang nghĩ gì, khóe môi hơi cong lên.

“Còn là một đứa trẻ,” Y thầm nghĩ, “Sẽ rất nhanh không phải nữa.”

Đúng lúc này, Ngự lâm quân cầm thương kia lao tới hô to: “Vương gia! Thái tử điện hạ! Bên này!”

Tiểu Thái tử theo bản năng muốn tới, bị Trường Canh dùng vỏ đao móc áo kéo lại.

Thái tử bước chân lảo đảo còn chưa kịp đứng vững đã bị máu bắn đầy vào mặt, chỉ thấy kẻ vừa gọi chớp mắt chia làm đôi, một nhánh trọng giáp quân không biết từ nơi nào xông ra-

Lúc này, Lý Phong bị khống chế rốt cuộc phát hiện hướng đám người hộ tống hắn đi đến không phải là về cung, mà là đang chạy đến nơi không người, tim hắn đập thót, sinh ra một phỏng đoán khó tin nổi, hắn lập tức quay đầu lại chất vấn: “Chuyện này là thế nào? Phương khanh, các ngươi muốn dẫn trẫm đi đâu?”

Phương Khâm không dừng bước, không quỳ không bái, cất cao giọng nói: “Khải tấu bệ hạ, thần có bản thượng tấu.”

Lý Phong nói vẻ khó tin: “Ngươi nói cái gì? Dừng lại! Trẫm bảo các ngươi dừng lại!”

Không ai để ý đến hắn, hai cấm vệ giả một trái một phải nâng long thể Hoàng thượng lên, ép hắn đi.

“Thần muốn tố cáo đương triều Nhạn thân vương Lý Mân,” Phương Khâm vẫn ngắt từng chữ nói, “Hắn cấu kết hạ thương vô lương, mượn danh phong hỏa phiếu, bán quan bán tước đến vô liêm sỉ, đại tội này là một. Sinh làm con, đối với tiên đế không mảy may có lòng hiếu thuận cung phụng, ngược lại để lôi kéo quân tâm, thường xuyên ngủ lại hầu phủ, sau khi tập tước vẫn xưng ‘nghĩa phụ’, đây là đại tội thứ hai lòng lang dạ thú, vô phụ vô quân…”

Nếu Lý Phong còn không hiểu tình huống này là gì thì chắc là não úng nước rồi, hắn rất đỗi hoảng sợ, lập tức quát to một tiếng: “Phương Khâm, ngươi muốn làm gì!”

Phương Khâm lên giọng nói: “Bệ hạ, hiện giờ chúng ta đã bố trí trùng trùng mai phục, chỉ chờ nghịch thần tặc tử kia đền tội, chúng thần tuy vô năng, cũng nguyện noi theo tiên hiền, nếu gian thần khó chế, thề chết thanh quân trắc!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, đám vây cánh xung quanh lập tức phụ họa: “Nếu gian thần khó chế, thề chết thanh quân trắc!!”

Lý Phong đứng chết trân, khi hắn nhìn xung quanh, chỉ thấy trước mắt toàn những gương mặt xa lạ, ngụy cấm quân mặc giáp lom lom mắt hổ vây quanh hắn, những khuôn mặt nhìn quen trên triều điện đó hiện giờ mỗi kẻ xa lạ hơn một kẻ, tất cả đều phảng phất là quỷ mị khoác da người, mặt xanh nanh vàng chuẩn bị lao tới hắn.

Đây là quân thần.

Thời điểm Vũ đế cầm quyền cũng là như vậy sao?

Thời điểm tiên đế Nguyên Hòa cầm quyền cũng là như vậy sao?

Lý Phong tự biết mình không bằng cuộc đời Vũ đế mở mang bờ cõi, nhưng chẳng lẽ ngay cả vị phụ thân trong lòng hắn vẫn âm thầm bất mãn kia cũng thua kém?

Vô luận thế nào hắn cũng không thể chấp nhận điểm này.

Thế nhưng, dù không thể chấp nhận, đây tựa hồ cũng là sự thật, bởi vì thời điểm tiên đế Nguyên Hòa tại vị, không hề có ngoại địch bao vây kinh thành, cũng không có hết đợt này đến đợt khác phản tặc muốn kéo ông xuống kim loan bảo tọa.

Sát na này, Lý Phong không kịp có quá nhiều phẫn nộ hay sợ hãi, chỉ cảm thấy một cái tát giáng mạnh xuống mặt mình. Từ khi kế vị tới nay đã hơn ba ngàn ngày đêm, hắn chưa từng được một đêm ngon giấc, cả đêm vất vả ngược xuôi, hiện giờ xem ra đều là phí công, ngược lại không bằng tiên đế nhu nhược cả ngày đắm mình trong đám nữ nhân mà thương xuân bi thu.

Hắn trơ mắt nhìn tự tôn của mình nứt ra từng tấc, tan thành tro bụi trước đám phản quân thần sắc lạnh nhạt.

“Được…” Toàn thân Lý Phong run lên, “Các ngươi thật là… quá to gan!”

Phương Khâm cúi đầu, không tiếp xúc với tầm mắt hắn, đến nước này rồi, Phương Khâm hiểu mình đã không còn khó giả làm trung thần lương tướng gì đó nữa: “Xin Hoàng thượng thứ tội, Lý Mân kia một tay che trời, không coi pháp luật ra gì, xem thường tổ tông, chúng thần lo lắng cho xã tắc, không còn cách khác, mới ra hạ sách này, thật sự tội đáng muôn chết. Song trước mắt tặc nhân hoành hành, bè đảng thế lực rộng khắp toàn cảnh, Nhạn vương chết, những kẻ này tất làm loạn, xin Hoàng thượng sớm quyết đoán, tra rõ xử lý sạch.”

Lý Phong nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Ngươi còn muốn uy hiếp trẫm?”

Phương Khâm nhanh nhẹn quỳ xuống, mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Vi thần không dám, vi thần biết Hoàng thượng bị giật mình, tâm thần bất an, đã nghĩ sẵn chỉ dụ, mời bệ hạ xem qua.”

Nói xong, bên cạnh lập tức có kẻ hai tay dâng một bản thánh chỉ, quả nhiên tỉ mỉ cặn kẽ, chú ý đến mọi mặt, chỉ thiếu ngọc tỷ đóng dấu thôi.

Lý Phong nổi điên hất hai kẻ khiêng mình, chợt tiến lên một bước, giơ tay túm cổ áo kẻ cầm thánh chỉ, kế đó đẩy mạnh một phát-

Trong cơn thịnh nộ, Lý Phong hoàn toàn quên mất cái chân què vẫn chưa khỏi hẳn, lần này không đứng vững, kẻ bị hắn đẩy chẳng nhúc nhích, chính hắn lại nghiêng về một phía trước.

Dưới đất trời sáng sủa, xung quanh là một vòng con dân Đại Lương, vậy mà không ai đỡ hắn, thế gia thật và cấm quân giả cứ thế giương mắt ếch nhìn thiên tử phẫn nộ ngã phịch mông, khinh miệt mà thờ ơ.

Đúng lúc này, một kẻ ăn mặc kiểu cấm vệ chạy chầm chậm tới, chắc hẳn cũng là hàng giả, hắn ta nhìn Lý Phong một cái trước, lập tức lại quay đầu báo với Phương Khâm: “Đại nhân, loạn thần tặc tử đã đền tội!”

Hai chân Lý Phong hoàn toàn mất đi sức lực, động tác buồn cười mà ngồi dưới đất, gằn từ kẽ răng ra mấy chữ: “Thái tử thì sao?”

Cấm vệ giả mạo nhìn Phương Khâm trước, được cho phép, mới dè dặt nói với Lý Phong: “Thái tử… Thái tử bị thích khách… Ơ, xin Hoàng thượng nén bi thương.”

Trong đầu Lý Phong nổ “Uỳnh” một tiếng.

Ngực hắn lạnh ngắt, chờ định thần lại thì đã ho ra một búng máu. Lý Phong ngồi dưới đất, nhìn dòng máu dinh dính hóa đen chảy qua đầu ngón tay, mù mờ nghĩ thầm: “Tại sao trẫm lại thảm hại thế này?”

Trên mặt Phương Khâm thoáng qua thần sắc do dự, vô thức giơ tay, tựa hồ muốn đỡ Lý Phong, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn không đụng vào hắn, tay giơ nửa chừng lại rụt về, vẻ do dự và không đành lòng trên mặt rút đi như thủy triều, lạnh lùng nói: “Hoàng thượng đâu phải chỉ có mình Thái tử, cho dù tam hoàng tử tuổi còn nhỏ, còn có đại điện hạ cần khẩn hiếu học, thông minh lương thiện, xin người bảo trọng long thể vì giang sơn xã tắc, lấy việc quan trọng trước mắt làm trọng!”

Nói xong, hắn một tay lôi thánh chỉ thủ hạ đang cầm, trình đến trước mặt Lý Phong: “Mời Hoàng thượng xem qua!”

Lý Phong vung tay đánh bay “thánh chỉ giả” trên tay Phương Khâm: “Ngươi nằm mơ!”

Phương Khâm im lặng quệt khuôn mặt bị thánh chỉ giả giáng một phát, giữ nguyên tư thế quỳ dưới đất, thân trên hơi nghiêng về phía trước, khẽ thở dài, dùng ngữ khí hết sức hòa hoãn mà thấp giọng nói: “Hoàng thượng, long thể của người đang ở trong tay chúng thần, bên ngoài dẫu hàng trăm ngàn… dẫu Bắc đại doanh đến, cũng chẳng ai dám có hành động, hôm nay thánh chỉ này, người hạ cũng phải hạ, không hạ cũng phải hạ – Hoàng trưởng tử có gì không tốt? Thần nghe nói tính tình y ôn hòa nội liễm, rất có phong phạm hoàng gia, không giống với dã chủng Nhạn vương lai lịch không rõ, đây mới là khí độ nên có của hoàng thất Đại Lương, người không cảm thấy sao?”

Ngực Lý Phong đau nhói, cả người như rơi vào hầm băng, lạnh thấu tim, hắn thở gấp mấy hơi, cười gằn nói: “Sau đó thì sao? Chư vị ái khanh tất nhiên sẽ không chờ trẫm mai này tính sổ. Sau đó các ngươi định làm gì trẫm? Giam lỏng? Hay trực tiếp giết luôn? Hoàng hậu thân thể mảnh mai không quản việc, đại hoàng tử nhà mẹ mãn môn sao trảm, không nơi dựa dẫm, trời sinh có tài làm con rối… Quả nhiên tính toán rất hay!”

Phương Khâm lắc đầu không tỏ rõ ý kiến: “Không thì sao đây, Hoàng thượng? Thái tử bất hạnh lâm nạn, gian tặc Lý Mân cũng đã đền tội… A, đương nhiên, nếu người muốn, còn có thể hạ chiếu truyền ngôi cho tam điện hạ. Nhưng tam điện hạ quá nhỏ, còn chưa đi học, người làm vậy chẳng phải là lấy giang sơn của tổ tông ra đùa giỡn?”

Trên thân một người, có lẽ có ngàn vạn điều lễ giáo ước thúc, nhìn thì tưởng là trói vững như thành đồng, nhưng kỳ thực không hề chắc, chỉ cần buông liêm sỉ xuống một lần, vượt Lôi Trì một bước, là sau này có thể thoải mái vô sỉ, không còn cấm kỵ.

Chí ít chính Phương Khâm cũng chưa từng nghĩ đến, một ngày kia hắn sẽ không đổi sắc mà nói ra mấy lời thế này.

Đương khi hắn hơi thất thần, mặt đất bỗng nhiên chấn động, nhất thời tất cả đều căng thẳng – tiếng bước chân chỉnh tề thế này rõ ràng chỉ đội ngũ huấn luyện nghiêm túc mới có, dựa theo chấn động để phán đoán, thì trong đây chí ít có trọng giáp!

Chẳng lẽ là Bắc đại doanh?

Trong lòng Phương Khâm “Thịch” một phát, rắc rối này không có trong kế hoạch, chỉ sợ là sinh biến rồi! Hắn quyết đoán kịp thời vung tay, mấy tên tay sai lao tới bắt Lý Phong: “Phiền Hoàng thượng hộ tống chúng ta một đoạn.”

Mấy cấm vệ giả bao vây bốn phía Lý Phong, dẫn hắn rút lui theo một hướng khác, ai ngờ vừa rẽ, kẻ mở đường chợt dừng lại – phía trước lại có một đội cấm vệ chờ từ lâu!

Rốt cuộc họ làm sao thoát thân được?

Không… Thoát thân trái lại không là gì, tuy hơi nhanh hơn suy tính, nhưng một khi trong cung nghe thấy phong thanh, cấm vệ sẽ lập tức dốc toàn bộ lực lượng, quả thật rất dễ dàng áp được cục diện.

Vấn đề là làm sao họ tìm đến được?

Phương Khâm thoáng cái sững ra, quay đầu lại quét mắt nhìn một vòng, phát hiện thám tử mới chạy tới hồi báo “Nhạn vương và Thái tử đều chết rồi” đã không thấy đâu.

Có phản đồ!

Tiếng bước chân phía sau dần dần tới gần, nhìn lại mới thấy, thì ra khiến họ hoảng hốt chạy bừa căn bản không phải trọng giáp, mà chỉ là một đống thiết khôi lỗi chẳng biết từ nhà ai lôi ra!

Phương Khâm vã mồ hôi lạnh, chợt định thần lại, biết họ đã rơi vào bẫy của người khác.

Song việc đã đến nước này, không cho phép hắn suy sâu tính kỹ, hắn túm Lý Phong, kề lợi kiếm trên cổ rồng yếu ớt của Hoàng thượng, quát: “Ai dám tới!”

Hoàng thượng là vật quý giá, chẳng ai muốn gánh tiếng gián tiếp giết vua, cấm vệ quân nhất thời đều dừng bước.

Phương Khâm dù nằm mơ cũng không ngờ mình sẽ đại nghịch bất đạo như vậy, nhất thời sợ ngây ra, họng khô khốc, thở dốc vài hơi, cái đầu đặc sệt như hồ chưa kịp nghĩ ra đối sách gì, Ngự lâm quân lộn xộn rốt cuộc cũng chậm nửa nhịp chạy tới, cùng lúc đó, ngoài cửu môn có tiếng ưng kêu, là ưng của Bắc đại doanh đang thỉnh cầu qua lưới cấm không!

Chỉ nghe bên cạnh “Phịch” một tiếng, một tên tay chân sợ quá quỵ xuống.

Phương Khâm cắn răng nói với Hoàng đế Long An: “Xin Hoàng thượng lệnh cho họ rút đi.”

Lý Phong thảm hại vô cùng, vẫn cười gằn: “Nằm mơ!”

Đúng lúc này, một mũi tên đột nhiên từ phía sau bắn tới, vừa vặn sượt qua đầu vai Phương Khâm, tuy vẫn chưa tạo thành thương tổn thực chất, chớp mắt da tróc thịt bong đau đớn rát bỏng ấy lại thoáng cái làm đứt sợi dây trong đầu Phương Khâm.

Thế cân bằng vi diệu bị phá tan.

Lý Phong nhắm chuẩn cơ hội, đẩy mạnh hắn, lập tức muốn xông ra.

Song cái chân què kia lại lần nữa cản bước, Lý Phong vừa cất bước thì chân liền mềm nhũn, không thể khống chế lảo đảo ngã xuống, đồng thời, Phương Khâm trong cơn sợ hãi rút kiếm đuổi theo, đâm kiếm về phía trước theo bản năng-

Lý Phong co giật dữ dội, ưỡn người như cá hấp hối, Phương Khâm trắng bệch mặt, vô thức buông tay cầm kiếm, lui ba bước liền, trừng mắt nhìn thanh kiếm cắm sau lưng Lý Phong như gặp ma.

Cấm vệ vốn sợ ném chuột vỡ đồ thoáng cái ầm lên.

Đột nhiên, Lý Phong nghe tiếng trẻ con khóc đến khản giọng xuyên qua vô số loạn thần tặc tử chui vào tai, hắn khó khăn ngẩng đầu lên, thấy tiểu Thái tử vừa kêu “phụ hoàng” vừa chạy tới, mà không xa phía sau, Nhạn vương – tứ đệ hắn, lông tơ cũng không mất một cọng đứng ở đó, gặp ánh mắt hắn, Nhạn vương dừng chân, hai tay chắp sau lưng, dùng ánh mắt trầm tĩnh riêng biệt của y, từ trên cao nhìn xuống Hoàng đế thảm hại.

Cấm vệ và Ngự lâm quân hò hét xông lên, mau chóng dẹp đám loạn thần tặc tử ngây ra như phỗng, Lý Phong bị khiêng ra, thủ lĩnh cấm vệ chạy đến hớt hải lao đi mời Thái y, song trong lòng đều biết rõ, mời cũng chẳng ăn thua gì.

Tiểu Thái tử nằm vật trên người hắn hoang mang khóc lóc.

Lý Phong rất muốn sờ tiểu nhi tử mềm mại này, nhưng chưa đợi hắn tích đủ sức, một bàn tay đã đặt lên vai Thái tử, Nhạn vương trầm mặc đứng bên cạnh, vỗ về vai và cổ Thái tử như an ủi, mọi người đều thấy đây là một đôi thúc điệt vừa bi thương vừa ấm áp, chỉ có Lý Phong cảm thấy mình hiểu được sự uy hiếp ẩn hàm trong động tác tay của y.

Lý Phong nhìn chằm chằm ánh mắt bình tĩnh của Nhạn vương, nhớ tới lời nói oán độc của mẫu thân mất sớm – đám man nữ đó đều là yêu nghiệt, tiểu dã chủng sinh ra cũng đều là hạng xui xẻo hại nước hại dân.

“Kẻ xui xẻo” Nhạn vương quỳ một gối xuống, tay lại vẫn đặt ở giữa vai và cổ Thái tử, thấp giọng hỏi Lý Phong: “Hoàng huynh còn gì muốn phân phó?”

Lý Phong: “Ngươi… ngươi…”

Nhạn vương hạ giọng thấp hơn, ngắt từng chữ nói ngay bên tai hắn: “Người yên tâm, thần đệ sẽ trông nom Thái tử.”

Môi Lý Phong run dữ dội, trong mắt tựa hồ có một ngọn lửa, sau đó ánh lửa kia theo sinh mệnh hắn trôi qua mà chậm rãi tắt lụi, hắn run rẩy giơ một tay, bị Nhạn vương cầm lấy.

… Thì ra trong lòng bàn tay lạnh băng như vậy cũng có thể nặn ra huynh hữu đệ cung hư tình giả ý.

Lúc này, các đại thần vừa bị loạn quân tách ra lộn xộn mới lũ lượt sấp ngửa chạy tới, tựa một đàn dê co cẳng lao như điên. Nhạn vương ở một góc người khác đều không nhìn thấy, nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười với Lý Phong, âm thanh lại bi thương đến rất có thành ý: “Hoàng huynh, người còn lời gì muốn nói?”

Tiểu Thái tử khóc đến không đứng dậy nổi, Lý Phong nhìn nó, kế đó khẽ nhắm mắt.

Cả đời hắn chưa bao giờ thỏa hiệp với ai, thủy chung cứng rắn đến cùng, ai ngờ đoạn đường sau cuối lại rơi xuống tuyệt cảnh này… Cường lương vây quanh, âm mưu trùng trùng, mà con thơ non dại, không nơi gửi gắm.

“Trẫm… cả đời tầm thường,” Hắn thấp giọng nói hầu như không thể nghe thấy, hai viện thư sinh và nội thị chăm lo cuộc sống thường ngày nghe thế liền biết hắn muốn nói gì, nhất thời đều chẳng màng khóc lóc, tất cả hướng lại đây nín thở tập trung lắng nghe, chỉ sợ để sót đôi câu vài lời của Hoàng thượng.

Khóe mắt Lý Phong như ngấn lệ, hắn nói tiếp: “Cúi đầu ngẩng đầu thẹn với thương thiên lê dân, hơn mười năm qua, lòng… thật khó yên, sau khi trẫm mất… Thái tử… Thái tử… Thái tử tuổi nhỏ, khó gửi gắm trọng trách…”

Trường Canh nhẹ nhàng quay mặt đi, nhìn đám thiết khôi lỗi xa xa ngoài đám đông, trong số quái vật thiết giáp không sinh mệnh, có một con đang ôn nhu nhìn y chăm chú, nó từng luyện kiếm với y, cầm điểm tâm cho y, vô số lần theo y đi gõ cửa phòng người kia.

Lúc này, trong mắt nó hơi lóe lên ánh sáng màu tím, như có một người thân tại tiền tuyến phương xa, xuyên qua thứ kềnh càng không sinh mệnh này, lẳng lặng nhìn y.

“… Truyền ngôi cho Nhạn thân vương, kế trẫm đăng cơ, đừng phụ liệt tổ liệt tông.”

Mùng một tháng Ba năm Long An thứ mười, Long An đế Lý Phong băng hà, chết dưới tay loạn thần tặc tử, khi lâm chung lại chính miệng bỏ qua Thái tử, truyền ngôi cho Nhạn thân vương, cũng là một việc lạ.

Nhạn vương dao sắc chặt đay rối dọn dẹp thế gia phản loạn, nhổ tận gốc mấy thế gia vọng tộc kinh thành dính dáng trong đây.

Danh chính ngôn thuận huyết tẩy triều đình, Sở quân cơ trong một đêm thi hành ba pháp lệnh liền, mạnh tay ổn định thế cục kinh thành.

Không đợi đám Giang Sung biểu diễn xong tam cự tam thỉnh, Nhạn vương – chuẩn Hoàng đế hiện giờ đã không hề báo trước mà rời khỏi kinh thành.

Nếu không phải đám nòng cốt của y ở Sở quân cơ loạn cục gì cũng từng trải qua, trời sập cũng gánh được, chắc đã sớm ầm lên nữa rồi.

Trường Canh gọi Giang Sung tới, tỉ mỉ dặn dò cả đống việc, lập tức giao hết dụ lệnh viết sẵn cất trong hộp cho hắn, rõ ràng là dáng vẻ sớm muốn đi vô cùng, chỉ hận không thể bay đi ngay, Giang Sung chỉ nghĩ do chiến sự Giang Nam, gần đây có thể y phải xuất hành, song không liệu được y đi bất ngờ thế, thậm chí hôm sau nghe tin mà giật mình.

Trường Canh ngay trong đêm điều tạm một đội ưng giáp hộ vệ của Bắc đại doanh, định bay thẳng về phương Nam.

Y dám khẳng định tiền tuyến Lưỡng Giang tuyệt đối không thái bình – vô luận là hai Lâm Uyên trà trộn trong đoàn ngoại sự, hay Tào Xuân Hoa y phái đến bên cạnh Cố Quân, thậm chí bản thân Cố Quân… Thư họ gửi đều thể hiện tiền tuyến rất ổn, chỉ đợi giành lại vạn dặm non sông, điều này không bình thường.

Cố Quân chỉ nói chuyện tốt không nói chuyện xấu thì thôi, nhưng Lâm Uyên sở dĩ tên “Lâm Uyên”, chính là phải có sự cẩn thận và nhìn rõ mọi việc khi “đối diện vực sâu, đi trên băng mỏng”, cho dù tiền tuyến thật sự giành thắng lợi áp đảo, họ cũng sẽ tìm ra hết thảy nguy hiểm có thể phát sinh, không phân lớn nhỏ mà nhắc nhở cả Cố Quân lẫn chủ nhân mộc bài Lâm Uyên ở kinh thành.

Nhưng không có, ngay cả một chữ cũng chẳng đề cập, không thích hợp chút nào.

Trường Canh ở kinh thành tầng tầng thúc đẩy bộ thự của mình, nhìn như thong dong, thực tế đã sớm ngồi không yên.

Thế nhưng y không thể đi thăm Cố Quân vào lúc sống còn này, trong kinh thành có quá nhiều biến số, chưa đến giờ khắc cuối cùng, y không biết mình có thể thuận lợi đạt thành mục đích hay chăng – một khi có chút xíu bất trắc, chưa biết chừng cuối cùng y sẽ phải tự tay cầm đao binh, gánh tiếng “loạn thần tặc tử” và “thí huynh sát điệt”, nên trong cả quá trình y không thể có một chút dính dáng với Cố Quân.

Chỉ có thể đặt đối phương ở tiền tuyến nơi mình không nhìn thấy.

Ưng bay nam bắc, trên đường không thể không nghỉ ngơi, đương khi Trường Canh tâm thần bất an ở trong một trạm dịch quân dụng chờ ưng giáp nạp thêm nhiên liệu, công văn khẩn đánh dấu đỏ vừa vặn đi qua, bị thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh chặn lại, đưa đến tay y.

Quân Tây Dương từ hải vực Đông Doanh ngang nhiên xuất binh, điên cuồng phản công-


	127. Chương 127: Tân đế

“Rốt cuộc khi nào mới có thể chuẩn bị xong ưng?” Trường Canh cố hết sức dằn sự nôn nóng và cơn giận xuống mà hỏi.

Thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh đi cùng vội nhỏ giọng trả lời: “Xin bệ hạ chớ nôn nóng, sẽ xong ngay thôi.”

“Đừng gọi bệ hạ, danh bất chính ngôn bất thuận.” Trường Canh không thoải mái gạt lời nịnh nọt này đi, nói xong chính y cũng nhận thấy mình đứng ngồi không yên, lập tức hít sâu một hơi, kéo nhẹ ống tay áo như tìm kiếm an ủi.

Trong tay áo y cất một mảnh vải, chẳng biết dùng tay xé hay là cắt, trông nham nhở như chó gặm, được Cố Quân kẹp trong thư nhà cho y, mới nhìn hoàn toàn không biết là thứ gì. Trên thư Cố Quân bảo rằng đây là một đoạn đai lưng mình không dùng, thiếu chính là một năm nhung nhớ, chờ tương lai lấp đầy sẽ để y may lại giúp, còn nói bản thân có một chút tư nguyện, phong thư này viết không được, phong tiếp theo sẽ cho biết.

“Tiên đế đã hạ thánh chỉ, mấy cái khác chẳng qua là hình thức, bệ hạ hà tất câu nệ?” Thống lĩnh cắt ngang mạch suy nghĩ của y, thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh nhiệm kỳ này hoàn toàn bất đồng với Đàm Hồng Phi, làm việc lẫn ăn nói đều khá giỏi, “Người nghĩ xem, Cố soái đã dùng diệu kế cắt đứt tuyến tiếp viện của quân Tây Dương, hiện tại họ phản công cũng chẳng qua là nỏ mạnh hết đà, có Đại soái bày mưu lập kế, bệ hạ hà tất lo lắng?”

Trường Canh không đáp gì, y cũng biết tin tức giả đoàn ngoại sự “đắc thủ” lúc trước tuy là do Lưu Trọng và Lâm Uyên tung ra, nhưng nhất định đã qua Cố Quân thẩm duyệt và ngầm đồng ý, như vậy sau đó đóng kín đại doanh Lưỡng Giang, cũng chỉ là dụ địch đến xâm phạm thôi. Tĩnh tâm cân nhắc cẩn thận, lần này Cố Quân mượn gió đông trong việc thế gia kinh thành mưu nghịch, vừa vặn có thể tiêu diệt người Tây Dương, cuộc chiến tranh này đủ để ghi vào sử sách, thực sự không có gì phải nhọc lòng.

Những việc này thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh cũng hiểu, làm sao Trường Canh có thể không hiểu?

Thế nhưng lòng y cứ nóng như lửa đốt.

… Dĩ nhiên, có lẽ “như lửa đốt” cũng không phải là nóng lòng, mà là tư niệm quá dài lâu.

Đúng lúc này, người của trạm dịch chạy tới báo ưng giáp đã chuẩn bị xong, có thể lên đường rồi. Trường Canh vừa đứng dậy thì trú quân Lưỡng Giang liên tiếp đưa đến ba phong tín hàm – đây không phải là gửi cho kinh thành, một khi bắt đầu giao chiến, tiền tuyến sẽ gửi lệnh kiện cảnh cáo trạm dịch quân dụng xung quanh và trú quân các nơi, để họ chuẩn bị sẵn sàng tăng viện hoặc nâng cao cảnh giới.

Phong thứ nhất “Quân địch đến xâm phạm”, phong thứ hai “Chiến dịch quan trọng”, phong thứ ba trực tiếp lên tới cấp cảnh báo cao nhất, “Địch dốc tổ mà ra, bên ta toàn lực nghênh địch” – tất cả chỉ trong vòng một nén nhang.

Thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh ngứa ran da đầu, lập tức nói: “Bệ hạ, cấp cảnh báo của tiền tuyến quá cao rồi, xin người chớ nôn nóng, hãy ở trạm dịch chờ tin tức trước, đợi bên kia an ổn một chút lại…”

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời, Trường Canh đã đứng dậy: “Nói đúng lắm, ngươi ở lại đi.”

Thống lĩnh: “…”

Lúc này không ai biết tân đế sẽ bất ngờ giá đáo, thần kinh mọi người ở tiền tuyến trú địa đều căng lên cao độ.

Từ khi Cố Quân bị thương ở trên biển đến bây giờ, đã qua hơn một tháng, nhớ năm ấy khi y thủ kinh thành, từ lúc được đào ra khỏi núi thi thể đến một lần nữa mặc giáp trụ đi Tây Bắc, cũng chẳng qua vài ngày mà thôi, hiện giờ tính ra chỉ hai ba năm ngắn ngủi, mà những điều này lại đã thành “cái dũng năm ấy” của hảo hán.

Trong lúc này, y khi mê khi tỉnh hơn nửa tháng, gầy tong gầy teo, sau đó Thẩm Dịch nói, đoạn thời gian ấy một độ hơi thở y mỏng manh đến mức phảng phất có thể mất luôn bất cứ lúc nào, không biết là cái gì níu y thoi thóp đến hiện tại, vậy mà qua khỏi. Song y muốn đứng dậy vẫn rất khó khăn, tích sức cả buổi sáng mới đủ miễn cưỡng đi một vòng trong phòng, tấm thép nẹp trên người cũng không dám tháo, ngồi lâu sẽ đau buốt tim.

Cố Quân chưa bao giờ sợ đau, bởi đã quen rồi, hơn nữa y luôn cho rằng đau đớn là một loại tự bảo vệ của thân thể, không phải chuyện xấu, đây vẫn là lần đầu tiên từ lúc chào đời tới nay y lĩnh giáo cảm giác đau đớn hư thoát.

Dĩ nhiên cũng có tin tốt, tin tốt là mắt y đang từ từ phục hồi. Diêu Trấn nhờ người lặn lội tìm được một lão tượng nhân dân gian, làm cho y một bộ kính lưu ly đặc chế, đeo lên có thể miễn cưỡng nhìn thấy trong vòng một trượng, tốt xấu gì cũng trao đổi được với người khác. Vết thương trên cổ không sâu, đã khép lại rồi, nhưng một khi nói nhiều sẽ rất khàn.

Đáng tiếc y còn chưa thể nói.

Người Tây Dương rõ ràng là liều một trận cuối cùng, quan chỉ huy của đối phương là lão Giáo hoàng nhiều lần ngang tài ngang sức với Cố Quân trong thủy chiến, mặc dù trong đây có một đám người Đông Doanh lưỡng lự phá rối, sớm tiếp xúc không rõ ràng với Đại Lương, song muốn họ hữu dụng, đầu tiên cần kiến lập trong tình huống thủy quân Đại Lương có thể chiếm ưu thế tuyệt đối – nếu không chưa chắc là ai bị đâm cho một nhát.

Bắt đầu từ khi Đông Doanh phái người bóng gió cho họ biết Tây Dương đang chuẩn bị liều mạng lần cuối, Cố Quân chưa được ngủ trọn một giấc.

Trong lòng có quá nhiều việc lại thêm vết thương đau – chủ yếu vẫn là vết thương đau, làm y thường xuyên nằm trên giường đến hừng đông, dẫu bên ngoài chưa động một binh một tốt, trong đầu y đã đánh hàng trăm ngàn trận, hận không thể suy tính một lần mọi tình huống.

Vì lần thu quan hung hiểm này, Cố Quân điều động toàn bộ Huyền Ưng bộ của ba bộ Tây Bắc, đám Hà Vinh Huy có ý cất nhắc người trẻ tuổi, còn nhất tịnh dẫn cả Thái tiểu tướng quân và mấy tiểu tướng mới ra đời đến để thêm kinh nghiệm.

Lúc này, trên thủy có Thẩm Dịch và Diêu Trấn phối hợp, không trung có Hà Vinh Huy và huyền ưng chân chính, nhóm võ trang mạnh nhất của cả Đại Lương tôi luyện ra trong mấy năm chiến loạn đều ở chiến trường Giang Nam, lần này trong soái trướng trung quân không chỉ mình Cố Quân, Tiểu Thái tướng quân với một đám cựu bộ Huyền Thiết doanh đều tập trung ở đây, ưng giáp qua lại, tất cả chiến báo lập tức trình lên truyền xuống.

Người Tây Dương mới đầu toan tính dùng trọng pháo vây cảng, muốn nhân thời cơ “trú địa Lưỡng Giang nội loạn” để đánh họ trở tay không kịp, trú địa dưới sự “hoảng loạn” quả nhiên không thành quân, đành phải dựng “rào sắt”, tiêu cực chống cự.

“Hàng rào sắt” gần đây mới gia cố, lực phòng ngự kinh người, một tốp tiên phong nấp đằng sau bắn trộm, khiến quân Tây Dương tự tiêu hao lửa đạn.

Mai phục nhanh chóng bố trí, Diêu Trấn đã ở trên chiến hạm hải giao, Thẩm Dịch và Hà Vinh Huy chuẩn bị hoàn tất tùy thời đợi lệnh. Mà tin tức “Hoàng thượng băng hà” là kèm trong chiến báo lui tới đâu vào đấy truyền vào cùng mệnh lệnh.

Phong văn kiện khẩn xanh trắng giao nhau này nằm lẫn trong một đống chiến báo ngắn gọn hết sức nổi bật, mới đầu nghe nói là chuyện của triều đình, bị ném sang bên không ai ngó ngàng, chờ bên này bày trận xong, lửa đạn của Tây Dương cũng tạm nghỉ, thì Tiểu Thái mới vui vẻ cầm ống thư đến.

Thẩm Dịch đi ra ngoài, Tiểu Thái vừa bóc giúp Cố Quân, vừa tò mò hỏi: “Đại soái, dấu đỏ là văn kiện quan trọng của triều đình, dấu trắng thì có ý nghĩa gì ạ?”

Cố Quân gắng gượng cả buổi, tinh lực đã rõ ràng không đủ, vừa ấn trán thật lực, vừa mơ hồ hỏi: “… Cái gì?”

Tiểu Thái thoáng nhìn sắc mặt y khó coi, không dám ồn ào thêm, vội kéo chăn đắp cho Cố Quân, đỡ y nằm xuống: “Hãy nghỉ ngơi một lúc trước, có việc ta lại kêu ngài sau.”

Nói xong, chàng thanh niên này nhẹ tay nhẹ chân lui sang một bên, tự mình im lặng mở thư ra, định xem lướt qua rồi bỏ vào đống “chờ bàn sau”, để đánh giặc xong tính tiếp.

Ai ngờ mới xem lướt qua, gã liền ngây ngẩn cả người. Dù sao thì tiểu tướng quân chẳng qua tuổi nhược quán, còn là một chàng thanh niên ngốc nghếch làm tiên phong chạy trận tiền dưới tay cha, chưa bao giờ đối mặt với phong vân biến ảo của triều đình, nhất thời sững người ra.

Hà Vinh Huy đang vừa rửa mặt vừa chỉ huy thân vệ chuẩn bị ưng giáp cho hắn, quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy bộ dáng ngây ra như phỗng ấy, hỏi: “Tiểu Thái đừng đần ra, mau chuẩn bị đi theo ta, lề mề gì thế?”

Tiểu Thái tướng quân ra sức chớp mắt, lẩm bẩm: “Hà đại ca, họ nói là… nói là Hoàng thượng băng hà rồi…”

Cố Quân sau khi trọng thương sợ lạnh, quan tâm y, mọi người làm cho soái trướng đặc biệt ấm áp, người Hà Vinh Huy rất nóng, nên không thể không cách một lúc lại chạy ra cửa dùng nước lạnh rửa mặt, lúc này hắn vểnh mông, bọt nước trên mặt theo râu nhỏ xuống, nghe lời ấy chầm chậm thẳng lưng lên, há hốc mồm hỏi: “Gì cơ?”

“Hoàng thượng băng hà…” Tiểu Thái luống cuống liếm môi, chần chừ tại chỗ giây lát, không thể không hạ quyết tâm quỳ bên sập, dè dặt kéo chéo áo Cố Quân, gọi khẽ, “Đại soái, Đại soái.”

“Ngươi gọi vậy y không nghe thấy đâu.” Hà Vinh Huy rảo bước tới, lôi Cố Quân dậy, bóp vai y lắc lắc, hét lên như chiêng đồng, “Đại soái! Đại soái ơi! Ngài mau tỉnh lại đi! Xảy ra đại sự, tiểu tử Hoàng đế kia ngỏm rồi!”

Tiểu Thái tướng quân: “…”

Cố Quân ý thức hơi mơ hồ, bị hắn lắc tỉnh, vẻ mặt mù mờ.

Hà Vinh Huy lại nghĩ tới điều gì đó, quay đầu hỏi Tiểu Thái: “Không đúng, hắn chết rồi thì ai làm Hoàng đế? Cái… tên nhãi cao bằng này hả?”

Hắn vừa nói vừa giơ tay lên ngang eo mình, bàn tay to như quạt hương bồ hết sức không tôn trọng mà đè xuống, vẻ mặt đầy khinh thường.

Thái tiểu tướng quân: “… Hoàng thượng lúc lâm chung truyền ngôi cho Nhạn vương điện hạ.”

Hà Vinh Huy tuy tính tình thô lỗ bộp chộp nhưng không ngốc, nghe vậy đương trường ngớ ra, hoang mang nói: “Không truyền cho con mà truyền cho Nhạn vương? Vô lý, chẳng lẽ hắn uống lộn thuốc?”

Cố Quân vội vàng xem qua thần ngữ của hai người, nhìn chung đã hiểu họ đang nói gì, lập tức giật mình tỉnh hẳn: “Đưa đây ta xem!”

Tin tức trong soái trướng do sự bất ngờ thình lình xảy đến mà tạm gián đoạn, Thẩm Dịch chỉnh trang và Tào Xuân Hoa đóng giả Cố Quân đợi một lúc không nhận được lệnh, hơi lấy làm lạ, định phái người đến hỏi.

Không ai liệu được, khi mọi người ở đây còn chưa tiêu hóa xong tin tức này, tân hoàng trong truyền thuyết lại đích thân tới!

Thời chiến không như bình thường, trú quân thủ vệ cực kỳ nghiêm ngặt, vệ binh ban đầu cho rằng mình nghe lầm, mãi đến khi thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh lấy ra hổ phù trong tay Hoàng thượng, một đội vệ binh mới sấp ngửa chạy đi báo tin. Trường Canh không đợi hắn, trực tiếp dẫn người xông vào, chưa đến soái trướng đã đụng trúng Tào Xuân Hoa chuẩn bị lên chiến hạm.

Tào Xuân Hoa mang khuôn mặt giống y hệt Cố Quân, bất ngờ đụng phải Trường Canh, trợn mắt nhìn nhau. Trường Canh cửu biệt trùng phùng, tim đập điên cuồng, còn chưa kịp thở phào thì đã thấy “Cố Quân” kia tựa hồ hoảng sợ vô cùng, mắt đảo một vòng, kéo mạnh cương ngựa, không nói hai lời quay đầu muốn chạy.

Trường Canh: “…”

Qua động tác này, Trường Canh dùng lông mày nhìn cũng biết tên này là ai, định mở miệng quát đối phương, lời ra đến môi lại sợ phá hỏng bộ thự bí mật gì của Cố Quân, vội phi thân đuổi theo, túm cương ngựa của “Cố Quân”, giữ cả người lẫn ngựa lại, gằn ra hai chữ: “Tiểu, Tào.”

Tào Xuân Hoa khóc không ra nước mắt, cúi đầu nhìn Trường Canh vẻ mặt đòi nợ, lộn nhào xuống ngựa.

Lúc này hắn còn chưa kịp nghe nói tin tức lớn long trời lở đất trong kinh thành, chỉ lí nhí nói với vẻ mặt khóc tang: “Điện hạ.”

Trường Canh hung tợn trừng hắn: “Ta cho ngươi đến thay ta trông nom y, vậy mà y nói gì ngươi cũng nghe răm rắp? Chỉ giỏi qua loa với ta!”

Tào Xuân Hoa dùng khuôn mặt Cố Quân làm ra vẻ đau khổ vô lại, Trường Canh nhìn mà đau dạ dày quay đi chỗ khác, thật sự không hiểu người này mấy lần lẻn vào trận địa địch, rốt cuộc làm sao mới có thể không bị nhận ra.

“Tướng ở bên ngoài… Quân lệnh cũng phải có lúc không nghe mà,” Tào Xuân Hoa vừa dẫn Trường Canh lề mề đi, vừa rỉ tai y, “Không có Đại soái cho phép, ta ta ta ta cho dù muốn truyền tin tức gì cũng truyền không được mà…”

Trường Canh tức giận hừ một tiếng, xem như tha cho hắn lần này, lại hỏi: “Các ngươi lại diễn trò gì vậy? Nguyên soái thật và giả?”

Tào Xuân Hoa trong lòng thấp thỏm, ậm ừ lấy lệ, vừa ứng phó Trường Canh vừa trộm liếc về phía Thẩm Dịch. Hắn bên này kéo Trường Canh, Thẩm Dịch bên kia liền thừa cơ chuồn về lều, hai người ở trong doanh địa nhà mình như điệu hổ ly sơn, một kinh hồn táng đảm kéo dài “địch tình”, một mau chóng quay về soái trướng báo tin.

Thấy Thẩm Dịch đã quay đầu chuồn về soái trướng trung quân, Tào Xuân Hoa mới khe khẽ thở phào, song còn chưa thở hết thì bất ngờ nghe thấy Trường Canh gằn từng chữ hỏi: “Ngươi nhìn ai thế?”

Tào Xuân Hoa: “…”

Trường Canh càng lúc càng cảm thấy không bình thường, hất Tào Xuân Hoa ra. Y từng nán lại đại doanh Lưỡng Giang hơn một tháng, đảo mắt qua liền tìm được soái trướng trung quân, sải bước đi tới.

“Điện hạ! Điện hạ!” Tào Xuân Hoa hấp tấp túm tay áo Trường Canh, khó khăn nuốt nước bọt, “Điện hạ, lát nữa ngài… nhất định phải bình tĩnh.”

Lúc này, Thẩm Dịch đã kinh hoảng thất thố chạy tới trước mặt Cố Quân, hệt như bị Giáo hoàng Tây Dương lái đại hải quái rượt theo: “Tử Tử Tử… Tử Hi!”

Hà Vinh Huy bực bội nói: “Quý Bình lão huynh, sao ngươi ỉu xìu vậy?”

Thẩm Dịch chẳng buồn chấp nhặt với hắn, lao tới đầu giường Cố Quân, thở không ra hơi nói: “Tiểu điện hạ nhà ngươi đến rồi, ngươi ngươi ngươi…”

Mọi người trong soái trướng còn chìm trong sự kinh ngạc “Nhạn vương vậy mà đăng cơ làm Hoàng đế”, nhất thời chưa kịp phản ứng cách xưng hô xưa cũ “tiểu điện hạ” trong miệng Thẩm Dịch là chỉ ai. Hà Vinh Huy và Tiểu Thái trố mắt nhìn nhau, Cố Quân chậm nửa nhịp để thần ngữ của Thẩm Dịch đi qua đầu một lần, nói vẻ khó tin: “Trường Canh?”

Thẩm Dịch gật đầu lia lịa như cha mẹ chết.

Cố Quân tức khắc thất sắc, suýt nữa nhảy dựng lên… Ai ngờ hữu tâm vô lực, không nhảy nổi, y giống như hái hoa bắt bướm bị vợ bắt tại trận, líu lưỡi nói: “Dưới gầm giường có chỗ cho ta trốn không? Lão Hà đừng cản đường, xê ra xê ra… Khụ khụ khụ…”

Cố Quân dưới tình thế cấp bách, cổ họng chưa khỏi hẳn liền ho sặc sụa, chưa ho xong thì một trận gió xuân nhè nhẹ từ ngoài trướng hất vào mặt, thổi qua mu bàn tay tái nhợt của kẻ vừa điếc vừa mù ấy, xuyên qua kính lưu ly đặc biệt, Cố Quân mang máng nhìn thấy một bóng dáng trường thân ngọc lập ở cửa.

Cố Quân: “…”

Nhất thời cả soái trướng lặng ngắt như tờ, Cố Quân đơn thuần là bị dọa, những người khác thì là nhìn thấy “tân hoàng” trong thư sờ sờ đứng trước mặt mà giật mình.

Chỉ có Thẩm Dịch không nằm trong trạng thái phá tan sự im lặng: “… Không thể trách ta chạy chậm được.”

Hà Vinh Huy lúc ở Tây Bắc có biết Nhạn vương áp tải quân lương, là người thứ nhất kịp phản ứng, mở miệng nói: “Hoàng thượng?”

Mọi người như vừa tỉnh khỏi cơn mê, nhao nhao muốn dùng đại lễ chào, Trường Canh không rời mắt khỏi Cố Quân, động tác hơi căng thẳng xua tay, miễn cưỡng giữ thể diện mà nói: “Lần trước gặp mặt chư vị còn xưng nhau là huynh đệ, không cần như vậy.”

Thẩm Dịch rất đỗi nghi hoặc, nhìn Trường Canh chậm rãi đi tới, thậm chí nho nhã lễ độ gật đầu chào mình, sau đó vượt qua y đi tới bên sập, nhìn chằm chằm Cố Quân đến mức mắt đau như bị kim đâm, song vẫn muốn nhìn.

Trên người Cố Quân rất nhiều chỗ phải nẹp tấm thép, băng vải dưới vạt áo còn dính máu, lộ ra xương quai xanh và cổ tay tựa hồ chỉ có một lớp da yếu ớt bao trên xương, đôi môi ngay cả một chút huyết sắc cũng không có, kính lưu ly đặc biệt mấy lớp thấu kính dày cộp cơ hồ dán lên nửa khuôn mặt y, một con mắt khác không tiêu cự, vẫn có thể nhận ra sự căng thẳng không dễ phát hiện.

Trường Canh ở trước mắt bao người, chậm rãi ngồi bên sập, kéo chăn giúp Cố Quân, liếc nhìn ống đựng lệnh kiện mở ra bên cạnh, sau đó phân phó thống lĩnh Bắc đại doanh đi theo đang ở ngoài trướng: “Lấy hổ phù, báo cho giao, giáp, ưng, kỵ các lộ tướng sĩ, có trẫm ở đây, tiến thoái cùng chư vị đồng chí, chư vị nhất định bách chiến bách thắng.”

Chúng tướng sĩ trong soái trướng lặng im một thoáng, sau đó không biết là ai khởi đầu, nhất tề tam hô vạn tuế.

Âm thanh ấy mau chóng truyền ra soái trướng, như mọc cánh bay qua cả vùng đóng quân. Mấy trăm năm qua, hai hổ phù lần đầu xuất hiện ở cùng một địa điểm, như Định hải thần châm cắm trên quân kỳ phần phật, sóng biển lẫn lửa đạn đều không thể lay động, mà tân hoàng dù chưa chính thức lên ngôi, đã lập tức được tướng lĩnh tứ cảnh chấp nhận.

Tiếng pháo tấn công hàng rào sắt của người Tây Dương lại vang lên, Cố Quân không dám trì hoãn thêm, chúng tướng quân nhanh chóng nối đuôi nhau mà ra, mỗi người một việc, lũ lượt nhận lệnh mà đi, quan truyền lệnh thức thời lui ra ngoài, trong soái trướng rốt cuộc chỉ còn lại hai người là Cố Quân và Trường Canh.

Chớp mắt người ngoài cuối cùng rời khỏi, Cố Quân đang không biết phải nói gì, Trường Canh lại như bị rút mất cột sống, cả người lảo đảo, suýt nữa quỵ xuống. Tiếp đó, ngực y phập phồng mạnh vài cái, như là đau cực kỳ, lại như là thở không ra hơi, một tay ôm ngực, cắn chặt răng, sống lưng căng như muốn gãy.

Cố Quân giật nảy mình, vội chống một tay cẩn thận ấn lưng y: “Trường Canh, sao vậy?”

Trường Canh, hoảng loạn nắm lấy tay đối phương, liều mạng túm chặt như phao cứu mạng, chỉ thở đến không nói nên lời, gân xanh hiện đầy trên huyệt thái dương.

Cố Quân nuôi y đến bằng này, chưa từng biết y có bệnh tim bệnh suyễn, lập tức gọi to: “Quân y đâu, đến…”

Thân vệ đợi lệnh ở cửa nghe vậy, vừa mới thò đầu vào.

Trường Canh gằn ra mấy chữ: “Ra ngoài! Đừng tới đây!”

Thân vệ không hiểu gì hết, song không dám làm trái thánh mệnh, lật đật lui ra ngoài.

Cố Quân hơi luống cuống nhìn y, Trường Canh hai mắt sung huyết, đồng tử phảng phất có xu thế tách ra, rồi lại như bị một cây châm xâu vào một chỗ, y chầm chậm quay sang Cố Quân, Cố đại soái đã cố gắng chuẩn bị sẵn sàng nghe y mắng một trận.

Nhưng đợi cả buổi, Trường Canh lại chỉ chậm rãi hỏi: “Nếu ta đến muộn hơn một chút, có phải sẽ không gặp được ngươi nữa?”

Cố Quân: “…”

“Ta ở tận kinh thành, nghe bọn họ hô to gọi nhỏ, tiếp đó lòng dạt dào vui mừng chờ ngươi trở về, muốn cho ngươi xem đường ray hơi nước sẽ lập tức nối liền, muốn nói với ngươi thật nhiều lời, muốn vá lại vạt áo rách kia cho ngươi, sau đó thì sao?” Trường Canh nhẹ nhàng hỏi, từ từ siết chặt tay Cố Quân mà nâng đến trước mắt mình, y cúi đầu nhìn bàn tay tái nhợt ấy, “Ta còn có thể đợi được ngươi không?”

Tim Cố Quân như bị cương châm đâm xuyên, bỗng chốc chẳng biết phải nói gì.

“Ta hận ngươi chết đi được.” Trường Canh nói, “Ta hận ngươi chết đi được Cố Tử Hi à.”

Câu này kể từ lúc Cố Quân lần đầu tiên bỏ y lại hầu phủ, một mình lén chạy tới Tây Bắc, vẫn đè nén trong lòng y cùng với Ô Nhĩ Cốt thường xuyên phát tác.

Mà nay, sau trị liệu tra tấn dài lâu, Ô Nhĩ Cốt bớt quá nửa, không đường áp chế nữa, rốt cuộc bị y nói ra.

Trường Canh bỗng nhiên sụp đổ, tạm thời ra khỏi con đường “chỉ đổ máu, không đổ lệ” từ nhỏ lựa chọn.

Trong soái trướng, tân hoàng bệ hạ ban nãy còn hùng hồn nói ở bên chư tướng đau đớn bật khóc thành tiếng.


	128. Chương 128: Kết thúc và khởi đầu

Cố Quân lời cạn từ nghèo, muốn dang tay ôm lấy y, nhưng kéo hai cái y chẳng nhúc nhích, đành phải im lặng ngồi đó không dám lên tiếng, chờ Trường Canh một hơi khóc hết những tủi hờn hơn chục năm qua.

Song chỉ sợ là mệnh tân hoàng không tốt, khóc một trận cũng chẳng thể tận hứng, không đợi y khóc đến kiệt sức, bên ngoài đã vang lên một tiếng pháo nổ, cả soái trướng trung quân rung mạnh.

Kế đó là tiếng cánh ưng khổng lồ lướt qua không trung từ xa dần lại gần, Trường Canh chỉ kịp quay người đi, một lính truyền lệnh ưng giáp đã xông vào: “Đại soái, hàng rào sắt đã bị phá, người Tây Dương vào vòng vây rồi!”

Đầu ngón tay Cố Quân còn dính nước mắt Trường Canh, y thản nhiên nắm chặt ngón tay ấy, bình tĩnh gật đầu: “Biết rồi, cứ ngăn chặn theo kế hoạch là được.”

Lính truyền lệnh mũi chân chạm đất giây lát lại quay người bay ngay đi.

Trường Canh lúc này mới quay sang nhìn y, nước mắt trên mặt chưa khô, trông rất tủi thân, Cố Quân không chịu nổi vẻ mặt này nhất, đương trường tước vũ khí đầu hàng, ôn nhu dỗ dành: “Trường Canh tới đây, để ta lau nước mắt cho ngươi.”

Trường Canh: “Lời ngon tiếng ngọt của ngươi đâu?”

Cố Quân thản nhiên thở dài, biết điều hạ giọng thấp hơn: “Tâm can lại đây, ta liếm sạch nước mắt cho ngươi.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Y nhất thời tức đến không thốt nên lời.

Nhưng chỉ thoáng ngây người, Cố Quân lại cật lực vịn mép giường bò dậy, hông Cố Quân cơ hồ không thể chịu được lực, lúc dậy tấm thép giữa hai chân nặng nề đập trúng mép sập, gân cổ từ dưới băng vải chỗ cổ áo lồi hẳn lên, mái tóc rối tung lướt qua đầu vai, xuyên qua sợi dây đeo kính lưu ly.

Trường Canh: “Ngươi làm gì thế!”

Y tiến lên một bước, muốn đè Cố Quân xuống, Cố Quân lại thuận thế ôm chầm y vào lòng.

Cố Quân vừa cử động thì thái dương đã rịn một lớp mồ hôi lạnh, sức nặng của quá nửa thân thể đè lên Trường Canh, hô hấp hơi dồn dập, tấm thép cấn người đặc biệt vướng víu chặn giữa hai người. Y chậm rãi thở ra, nhẹ nhàng nhắm mắt lại, vuốt ve sống lưng căng cứng của Trường Canh, thấp giọng nói: “Cho ta ôm một lúc đi, ta nhớ ngươi lắm! Sau đó ngươi đánh ta không đánh trả, ngươi mắng ta không mắng lại, được không?”

Trường Canh vừa bình tĩnh chỉ chớp mắt lại hơi cay mũi, không thể khống chế ôm hông Cố Quân, cảm giác vạt áo dư ra tuyệt không chỉ ngắn bớt một đoạn kẹp trong thư: “Ta…”

Mới nói một chữ thì tiếng y đã nhanh chóng chìm trong một tràng lửa đạn điên cuồng, lại lần nữa bị cắt ngang.

Cố Quân hơi nghiêng mặt đi, hôn mặt y một cái, vậy mà thật sự nói chuyện giữ lời, xuôi dòng nước mắt đi xuống, cuối cùng dừng lại trên đôi môi có vị nước mắt. Môi Trường Canh liên tục run rẩy, chẳng biết là đau là giận hay là kích động, Cố Quân dừng lại, đầu lưỡi nạy mở môi y ra.

Tay Trường Canh đang đỡ thắt lưng Cố Quân bỗng siết chặt-

Tiếc rằng còn chưa nếm được vị ngọt thì bên ngoài lại có một tiếng ưng kêu chói tai đến mức dở điếc cũng nghe thấy.

Trường Canh: “…”

Có thôi đi không!

Hai quân đối trận, từng ấy tinh binh lương tướng, danh tướng lứa mới của cả Đại Lương cơ hồ đều tụ tập trong một trận chiến, mà đám khốn nạn này nhất định phải chuyện gì cũng đến soái trướng xin chỉ thị à?

Vào lúc thế này, bệ hạ lại chẳng mảy may suy xét y ở giữa lửa đạn vang trời túm chủ soái tứ cảnh khóc lóc làm mình làm mẩy mà yêu đương vụng trộm có gì là không đúng.

Huyền ưng lao vào: “Đại soái, quân Tây Dương thấy tình thế không ổn, đang chuẩn bị chạy rồi! Thẩm tướng quân đã dùng hải ô tặc tiệt chủ hạm quân địch, Hà tướng quân hỏi huyền ưng khi nào sẽ xuất động với số lượng lớn?”

Cố Quân lau nhẹ khóe môi: “Đợi thêm lúc nữa, chờ tới khi chủ hạm của họ thả ra đòn sát thủ.”

Huyền ưng vội đáp một tiếng, quay người lao vút đi.

Còn lại hai người hơi xấu hổ nhìn nhau, trống ngực của Trường Canh vẫn chưa yên, bất đắc dĩ cực kỳ, y đành phải nở nụ cười nửa chua nửa chát.

Y nửa bế nửa đỡ Cố Quân lên sập, kéo chăn đắp cho, lấy đoạn vải Cố Quân gửi cho mình từ trong lòng ra, lại lấy kim chỉ cất trong hà bao – màu chỉ đều hợp với bố y màu xanh kia, hiển nhiên là có chuẩn bị mà đến. Y kéo đai lưng của Cố Quân, cẩn thận lật xem, quả nhiên một đầu bị xé một cách thô lỗ, đầu sợi xù ra, rách bươm.

Trường Canh bất đắc dĩ hỏi: “Đại soái mỗi ngày chỉ mặc quần áo rách rưới kiểu này đi khắp nơi à?”

“Không phải,” Cố Quân híp mắt cẩn thận đọc thần ngữ của y, thấp giọng cười nói, “Hôm nay trùng hợp mặc bộ này, đại khái là lúc nằm mơ tâm linh tương thông, biết hôm nay có bệ hạ đích thân tới vá quần áo cho.”

Động tác trên tay Trường Canh khựng lại, song không đợi y ngước lên nhìn biểu cảm của Cố Quân, một bàn tay đã đặt trên mặt, ngón tay ôn nhu trượt từ cằm sang tai y: “Có khổ không?”

Trường Canh mau chóng chớp mắt một cái, cảm giác sự đau đớn ban nãy quá kịch liệt, hôm nay e rằng hốc mắt phải vỡ đê, người nọ nói ba chữ mà suýt nữa làm y trào nước mắt: “Ngươi có đau không?”

Y cho rằng Cố Quân sẽ không trả lời, ai ngờ sau khi im lặng một lát, Cố Quân lại thản nhiên nói: “Đau vô cùng, thường xuyên ngủ không yên.”

Trường Canh run tay, bị kim đâm một phát.

Cố Quân lại nói: “Không đau như lúc nhìn thấy ngươi khóc, ta có thể gặp ác mộng cả đời.”

Trường Canh: “…”

Y từ nhỏ đã chẳng phân ra câu nào của Cố Quân là lời thật lòng không chút để ý, câu nào là đang nghiêm túc dỗ dành y, vì thế đành nhất loạt coi là thật, bị dăm ba câu làm nhũn ra.

Cố Quân: “Ô Nhĩ Cốt đi không ít rồi đúng không? Trần cô nương chăm sóc ngươi không tệ – Cuộc chiến này sẽ không xảy ra bất trắc, lần này quân địch khuynh sào xuất động chạy vào vòng mai phục của chúng ta, một khi vào rọ, sẽ có rất nhiều hải ô tặc chĩa vào chủ hạm của họ, chủ hạm kia có một nhược điểm trí mạng, chính là lúc gặp nguy cơ không đủ tính cơ động, Giáo hoàng Tây Dương bị ép đến đường cùng, sẽ…”

Y còn chưa dứt lời thì đã bị một trận nổ đất rung núi chuyển cắt ngang, tuy nghe không đặc biệt rõ lắm nhưng Cố Quân cảm giác được giường rung, y thủng thỉnh nở nụ cười, lẳng lặng đợi chừng một khắc, trận rung kia dần dần bình ổn, bấy giờ mới tiếp tục: “Sẽ mở hết trọng pháo giấu dưới mai rùa chủ hạm, muốn dùng sức mạnh lao ra. Trên chủ hạm Tây Dương chở theo rất nhiều tử lưu kim và đạn dược, song khi lâm trận rất ít lộ ra hình dáng, chúng ta đã phân tích rất lâu từ rất nhiều góc độ, phỏng đoán thứ nhất là bởi vì không kham nổi tiêu hao, thứ hai là do chủ hạm một khi đi vào chiến đấu, sẽ lập tức không cách nào kiêm cố cả đội chiến hạm hải giao phụ thuộc vào nó-“

Huyền ưng đáp xuống, trình phong chiến báo thứ ba: “Đại soái, Tây Dương quả thật dần dần có vấn đề kia, Thẩm tướng quân đã nhân loạn bọc đánh, ban nãy trong hỗn loạn thủy quân Tây Dương mất trật tự, chìm hết gần nửa! Huyền ưng đã chuẩn bị truy kích…”

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời thì một tiếng ưng kêu gần như đinh tai nhức óc lướt qua trường thiên mà đến, đó là âm thanh khi mấy vạn sát thủ không trung đón gió sải cánh.

Cố Quân quay sang Trường Canh: “Bệ hạ, ngài muốn đi xem… quân ta giành lại Giang Nam như thế nào chứ?”

Khi y phân tích cặn kẽ mà nói những lời này, y phảng phất không phải một bệnh nhân chỉ có thể nằm trên giường bệnh, lại thành Đại tướng quân một mình xông vào đám phản quân Ngụy vương, lực áp chư phỉ Tây Nam, bình Tây định Bắc, dẹp yên Giang Nam.

Trường Canh nghiêm mặt trả lời: “Đại tướng quân ta nhất ngôn cửu đỉnh, bách chiến bách thắng.”

Trú địa Lưỡng Giang vậy mà có một cỗ hồng đầu diên phòng ngự cấp bậc rất cao, Trường Canh dìu Cố Quân lên, hồng đầu diên chầm chậm bay lên từ soái trướng, hướng thiên lý nhãn xuống có thể thu hết chiến trường vào mắt – biển xanh dậy sóng, thiết hạm như giao, hoành hành nhập hải, bát phương khói lửa…

Hải quân Tây Dương ngoan cố chống cự hơn hai canh giờ, rốt cuộc không thể tiếp tục được nữa, chủ hạm thủng lỗ chỗ cuốn chiến hạm tan tác lên hốt hoảng chạy về hướng biển Đông Doanh.

Ba lộ thủy quân Đại Lương đuổi theo không tha, phớt lờ lời đồn đãi nhảm nhí “thủy quân Đại Lương đánh không được viễn hải chiến”, ròng rã một đêm, ngang nhiên xâm nhập hải vực Đông Doanh.

Cố Quân cầm cự qua cả trận chiến mỉm cười.

Đông Doanh, là trạm cuối cùng.

Quân Tây Dương vừa rút lui vừa gửi liền bốn lá thư thỉnh cầu chi viện cho Đông Doanh, mà ngay sau khi họ bị thủy quân Đại Lương bám riết không tha đuổi vào hải vực Đông Doanh, người Tây Dương kinh ngạc phát hiện một đội chiến hạm hải giao Đông Doanh chỉnh túc chặn trước mặt – số hải giao đó còn là năm xưa họ đưa đến cho đám giặc Oa này!

Song phương mau chóng tới gần nhau, quân Tây Dương vẫy tín hiệu cờ sắp rơi xuống nước, song “quân bạn” không hề phản ứng, chỉ truyền đến một tiếng hiệu lệnh khàn khàn ngân nga-

Chiến hạm Đông Doanh nhắm thẳng tất cả nòng pháo vào minh hữu dốc sức bồi dưỡng ngày xưa.

“Uỳnh”-

Trên biển sinh ra một vòng tà dương đỏ như máu, dường như là một kết thúc cho loạn thế lắng bụi.

Trong hỏa hoa bùng lên nơi viễn hải, Cố Quân khẽ nở nụ cười, y gắng gượng hết toàn bộ hành trình, thân thể thật sự hơi cạn kiệt, mệt mỏi đến mức tựa hồ nằm xuống là ngủ ngay. Trường Canh lại chợt cúi người xuống, nâng cằm y lên hỏi: “Ngươi nói có một tư nguyện, phong thư trước viết không được, lần sau sẽ cho ta biết, là gì vậy?”

Cố Quân bật cười.

Trường Canh không buông tha: “Rốt cuộc là cái gì?”

Cố Quân kéo y lại, ghé tai y nói nhỏ: “Cho ngươi… trọn đời đến già.”

Trường Canh hít sâu một hơi, một lúc lâu mới bình tĩnh lại: “Là ngươi nói đấy, Đại tướng quân nhất ngôn cửu đỉnh…”

Cố Quân tiếp lời: “Bách chiến bách thắng.”

Năm Long An thứ mười, mùng bốn tháng Ba, từ thăm dò lẫn nhau, quyết chiến đến cuối cùng Đông Doanh lâm trận phản chiến, đánh trọn một ngày một đêm, thủy quân Tây Dương chiếm vùng Đông Hải mấy năm đã tan tác.

Cố Quân hoàn thành sứ mệnh, bị tân hoàng lôi về kinh thành tĩnh dưỡng.

Mười sáu ngày sau, ray xe lửa chính thức nối liền, mệnh mạch lớn xuyên suốt nam bắc khánh thành, hàng loạt cương giáp hỏa cơ tử lưu kim có thể lập tức chờ về Nam. Trú quân Lưỡng Giang nhanh chóng thành lập căn cứ trên thủy, lục quân do Thẩm Dịch tổng điều hành, quét sạch trú quân Tây Dương chiếm đóng nửa giang sơn phía Nam.

Trú quân Tây Dương không còn thủy quân hùng mạnh và chi viện trong nước như lá rụng bị gió thu cuốn sạch, chiến tuyến yếu ớt tan tác ngàn dặm. Chiến tranh lục địa giằng co gần hai tháng nữa, đến đầu tháng Năm, liên quân Tây Dương chính thức đầu hàng, hàng loạt tù binh bị cầm tù ở Đại Lương, kể cả bản thân Giáo hoàng.

Vì thể diện, thánh địa không thể không phái người đàm phán nghị hòa, kết thúc bằng một tờ hiệp nghị bồi thường chiến tranh, một tay giao người một tay giao tiền.

Đến đây thì nửa giang sơn phía Nam đã tan hết mây đen, năm qua năm, Giang Nam lại thoang thoảng mùi hoa quế mới trồng.

Nghe nói Giáo hoàng gần đất xa trời mất trên đường quay về cố thổ, không biết là tử vong tự nhiên hay là bị ám sát – song đều đã không còn quan trọng.

Lý Mân từng là Nhạn thân vương chính thức đăng cơ, dự tính năm sau đổi thành “Thái Thủy”.

Vừa đăng cơ, tân hoàng liền hạ chỉ lệnh con cái tiên đế không cần dọn khỏi cung, không thay đổi trữ quân, không thu quân quyền, Huyền Thiết hổ phù vẫn nằm trong tay Cố Quân, cùng y tọa trấn kinh thành, tùy thời điều phối quyền lực tứ cảnh, đồng thời, Huyền Thiết tam bộ ngày xưa chia ra sắp xếp vào trú quân các nơi, một nhóm tướng dũng mãnh lớn dần trong chiến hỏa tiếp nhận di huấn của người đi trước mà trú thủ tứ phương.

Thái Thủy tại vị mười tám năm, thủy chung tự xưng là “Quyền Hoàng đế”, tự mình ban hành một loạt hiến lệnh, hạn chế từ vị “Quyền Hoàng đế” là mình đến bá quan văn võ thậm chí bá tính thiên hạ, là bộ phạm chế quyền trách bình đẳng, hòng thường xuyên tự xét lại mình. _(Chữ quyền ở đây tức là chỉ tạm giữ chức Hoàng đế thay Lý Phong để chờ Thái tử lớn lên)_

Một cuộc cải cách oanh oanh liệt liệt xua tan căn bệnh trầm kha và sương mù suốt hơn một ngàn năm chậm rãi được thi hành.

Kết thúc của một thời đại, luôn là khởi điểm của một thời đại khác.


End file.
